Sword Art Online, Aincrad but different
by Beyor
Summary: A multiple-perspective story of Aincrad starting from scratch, with both new and cannon mechanics of the original stories. Follow the original cast and new in their progress through each floor. Inspired by progressive novels, season 1 & 2, Material editions and more. Slightly AU. Spoilers in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for deciding to read **"Sword art online, Aincrad but different".**

This is a reboot of the series in Aincrad with many changes involved. I won't go into the specifics but I assure you that these changes are not minor. There will be more players trapped in Aincrad interacting with its canonical and not canonical game mechanics, bosses, and mobs. This story follows multiple players and their progress to conquer one floor after another in Aincrad.

The first five floors are the prologue of the story, holding the thread of Progressive Novels as an ode to them. From chapter 17 forward, non-canonical mechanics originated from other games will jump into this fanfic and the real story begins. Consider these elements a part of the game in this story.

My inspiration to write this story is based on multiple fan-fictions in the community of Sword Art Online, the manga, the first and second seasons, the Progressive series, the games, and the movie "Ordinal Scale". Since the bosses, mechanics, mobs, and more will be drawn from the canon, it is greatly advised that you have at least read the Progressive series to Progressive novel four and have seen the first two seasons.

To understand things easier firsthand;

\- _Italicized =_ Someone thoughts and recaps of the past.

\- [] = In game message and updates.

\- {}= Private messages.

Lastly, I should mention that I am Dutch. Although I shall do my best to develop my English and make it as readable as I can, I will make mistakes, and I hope you can read past this. If you have any feedback on this, please let me hear your opinion. Earlier mistakes from chapters I will reread and rewrite to make them as readable as I possibly can.

Please take the time to review this story and let me know what you think. I value and use all feedback. Every review is another reason for me to keep this fanfiction continued.

For now, I hope you enjoy **"Sword art online, Aincrad but different".**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

 _06-11-2022. Kawagoe City. 11:45 AM._

''Onii-chan, I'm off to practice!''

''Okay! Good luck, Sugu!''

The one the black-haired boy named Kazuto answered was his sister as she was heading for Kendo practice as she did every Thursday. When the sound of a shutting door reached his ears, a smile appeared on Kazuto's face; He had the house to himself. And so there he was, a fourteen-year-old kid preparing to enjoy an entire afternoon of gaming.

On his desk sat his newest purchase: a gray helmet designed for the just-released game, Sword Art Online, or SAO for short. It was the first of its kind, ushering in the birth of Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games (VRMMORPG), an entirely new type of gaming that placed one's mind in a virtual world, yet left the body resting in the real world. The inventor of both this game and the hardware that came with it was Kayaba Akihiko.

Kazuto would never say so, but he had become more a fan of Kayaba's work than he wanted to admit. At least, "fan" was what anybody would call an Internet follower who had read every interview and article about a game before its official release. And it hadn't just been out of curiosity since he had already experienced the world of that game once three months earlier as a beta tester. A thousand lucky players had been chosen to test it, and he could count himself among them.

 _Oh, it's almost 12 o'clock. Gotta get moving_ , the black-haired gamer thought, eager not to miss a single second of this legendary moment in gaming history. Making sure that he was lying comfortably on his bed with his headgear on his head, he closed his eyes and spoke, ''Link, start!''

Beams of all colors flew in his sight. Seconds later, he arrived at a completely white room. The only evidence that he hadn't just died and gone to the afterlife was the simple window in front of him that indicated this place was the starter room. [Create your avatar], said the message in front of him.

Normally, this was one of the most difficult parts in any game, but luck was on this gamer's side. [Use a saved character?] with a [Yes] and [No] underneath were all displayed on a secondary window in front of Kazuto. With the suggestion to use his saved character confirmed, another barrage of beams flew past him, blinding him completely for a second time.

By the time he regained his sight, he found himself in the square of an old medieval city. It was the central plaza of the Town of Beginnings in the world of Aincrad. The plaza was enormous as it was the starting point for every player that logged into the game. In the center stood an enormous rectangular golden platform that was the inactive teleporter of the first floor. Four ten-foot conical pillars were placed in each corner of the platform. And to finish the plaza's design of, a tall thin clocktower stood behind the platform topped with an Arabian cupola. Apart from the latter, everything here reminded the black-haired gamer of pictures he had seen of the palace in the Vatican.

If this had been his first time, he would have admired the sight a lot longer. Instead, with memories of his time here during the beta still crystal clear in his mind, he ran towards the exit of the city. Left, right, and center, players spawned in the big plaza, evidenced by their flashes of blue light. A total of 15,000 players could be online at any given moment, and since SAO was a milestone in the world of gaming, its popularity would bring quite a lot of traffic. And that could be seen in the streets as blue lights appeared one after another at a rapid pace.

''Hey, you there!'' Stopped in his run, the black-haired gamer turned around to see a red-headed pirate approaching. ''You seem confident in where you're going. This might be rude, but were you a beta tester?''

With a surprised expression, Kirito asked, ''Figured that one out pretty quick. Is it that obvious?''

''Just a lucky guess. Can I ask you a favor? I'm new at this game, so I was wondering if you could teach me the basics.''

Giving it a quick thought, he realized he had no reason to decline the pirate. ''Well, I guess I can teach you some things. I was on my way to the fields just outside the city, so why won't start the basics with some fighting?''

''No problem at all... Oh, I forgot. My name is Klein.''

''I'm Kirito.'' Shaking hands, they left the city for the fields outside the Town of Beginnings. Never could Kirito have known that, for him, this encounter would be one of the most important in the years yet to come.

* * *

''Dodge, Klein! He's charging!''

* _Bam!*_

Out of reflex, the pirate cradled where he had been hit, bracing himself for the oncoming rush of pain. Fortunately enough, that pain never came, but he only noticed this when the black-haired boy named Kirito brought it up. ''You know you don't feel pain in this game, right?''

''Oh, yeah, I figured. Still, it's weird to get hit and not feel it.''

''Yeah, it took me two days in the beta to get used to that.''

After being helped to his feet by his new companion, the pirate stared at the Frenzy Boar that had just charged him. Apparently, Klein had flown so far back that it de-aggroed and started to eat grass again. His first fight and the game was already mocking him. ''This is way harder than it looks...''

''It's not that difficult. You need to let the game's fighting system assist you with your skills. You just place the weapon at a certain angle, and the game will recognize it as a sword skill, guiding you through the rest of the motion.'' Kirito bent down to grab a stone from the ground and wound his arm back for a throw. The rock glowed red and launched with impressive speed towards the boar's rear.

The boar turned its attention to them, clearly not happy about the incident, and charged at Kirito. The black-haired gamer anticipated the charge and blocked it with his sword. Feeling it could beat the other player instead, the Frenzy Boar switched its attention to Klein. This time, though, Klein was ready. In one clean movement, the game recognized his weapon's position and launched it forward, cleaving the boar in its side. The boar cried in its last moments and shattered into thousands of blue polygons, disappearing into oblivion. Feeling overjoyed that he had not only defeated his first monster but also gotten the sword skill right, Klein jumped for joy.

'Nice one!''

''All thanks to you, man.'' With smiles on their faces, their hands met in a high-five.

That was until the black-haired players stated, ''That was good and all, but you do know that was the weakest mob in the game, right?''

''You're kidding! I thought it was a boss or something!''

Kirito laughed as they walked towards another boar further ahead. He taught Klein a lot more that day. By the time it was nearing nightfall, Klein could tackle simple monsters, or mobs, on his own. It was sunset when he finally noticed the time on his Heads-up Display or HUD.

The HUD was a typical game feature that displayed certain information in your line of sight. There was the time, your health bars, your party members' health bars, status changes, and more. Speaking of the time, it was 5:15 PM.

''Kirito, I should go. I ordered a pizza for 5:30, and I can't leave the pizza guy waiting at my door for too long.''

''You've got everything organized, I see.''

Giving his companion a firm handshake, Klein thanked him for the help he received. ''You know, I have some friends waiting for me in the plaza. I can introduce you later if you want.''

Kirito stared at Klein with an unreadable expression. After several seconds of silence, Klein wanted to apologize for making the suggestion, but then the black-haired boy returned with a surprising answer. ''Sure, I'd like to meet them.''

A little perplexed, the pirate tried to regain his composure. Judging from the smile on his face, Klein was happy about Kirito's answer. The pirate summoned his menu by swiftly moving his index and middle fingers downwards, intending to log out. Those next seconds would be the start of a life-changing moment. ''Hey, Kirito? The logout option was on the first part of the menu, right? I can't find it.''

''Yeah, right corner of the main menu.''

''Well, it isn't there!''

Kirito made the same downward motion and although Klein couldn't see his companion's menu, he knew Kirito was seeing the same thing he was. ''You're right. This is weird. As far as I know, this is the only way to log out.''

''Dammit, my pizza! I gotta get this helmet off another way!''

Placing his hands on his head, Klein tried to pull the Nervegear off, but to no avail. ''It's no use. The Nervegear stops your body from moving in the real world so we don't hurt ourselves.''

It was then the players heard the sound of bells.

* * *

The blue light surrounding the two gamers vanished and left them standing in the plaza of the Town of Beginnings. Both players shared expression of utter confusion.

''What just happened?'' Klein asked his temporary teacher.

''Forced teleportation. Seems it's happening to everyone on the server.'' Kirito answered when he noticed other gamers appearing in the plaza as well. More and more players showed up, indicating that every last player online was experiencing the same thing.

When the last blue light disappeared, the ceiling turned blood red, and the words [Warning: System Announcement] could be seen. Seconds passed in deafening silence until each and every one of the 15,000 faces were turned towards the ceiling, and then a red liquid that looked like blood came dripping from it. Instead of landing on the ground as expected, it hovered, collecting to form a figure floating in the air. The result was a red-cloaked human around thirty feet tall: white gloves where its hands should be and only darkness under its hood, no face to be seen. The atmosphere in the plaza grew inexplicably thick. Finally, the figure started to speak.

 **''Welcome to my world, players. I am Kayaba Akihiko. From this point on, I am the only one who controls this world.''**

Kayaba Akihiko. The man who invented SAO and the Nervegear. The man the black-haired boy had looked up to since he'd heard about this game a year ago.

 **''I'm sure almost every one of you has noticed that the logout option is missing from the menu. This is not a bug. I repeat, this is not a bug, but a feature of Sword Art Online.''**

Whispers could be heard around them, but they were not loud enough to understand.

 **''There is no way to revive a player once he or she dies. You are only given one life, and once that is over, you will die here.''**

There was a short pause.

 **''And at that moment, the Nervegear will fry your brain in the real world, killing you at the same time.''**

The players present remained silent. They all shared the same expression of shock and disbelief. In Kirito's mind, he was trying to understand what Kayaba was saying while the beating of his virtual heart began to rapidly increase.

''Hey, Kirito. He's joking, right? He can't be serious right now, can he?'' Klein wanted to sound tough, like it was all a joke, but Kirito could hear the fear in his voice.

''Well, the biggest part of the Nervegear is in the battery, and the Nervegear works like a microwave. It's almost definitely strong enough to fry our brains.'' Klein looked terrified at this reveal, but Kirito felt that now was not the time to be keeping his friend happy.

Kayaba wasn't done yet.

 **''Any attempts from the outside to remove the Nervegear are futile and will have the same consequences. Regretfully, three hundred and twelve players have already died due to outside interference. The government and media have now been informed of this situation, so there should be no more intervening from the outside. I have given the location of every player to the government so that your comatose bodies can be transported to a hospital. I think it is safe to say that the danger of you suddenly perishing has decreased to a minimum, and you can focus on the only way to escape this game alive. You must travel a hundred floors of Aincrad and beat the boss on each floor. Even if only one person manages this, the game will be cleared and everyone will log out."**

There was an uproar in the crowd, and Klein said something about how not even the betas had made it that far. The cloaked figure raised his hand to silence them and gave another announcement.

 **''I have a gift for you all. Please check your inventories now.''**

Doing what Kayaba Akihiko said, the black-haired gamer found the item [Mirror]. The moment Kirito looked into it, he became surrounded by another blue light. But when that light vanished, he thought nothing had changed.

''Kirito, is that you?'' The familiar voice that was Klein's came from his right, but the face didn't match. As Klein had been a good-looking pirate, this person was more of an ugly bandit. What was even stranger was that this new person had the exact same hairstyle, hair color, and clothes as his friend had.

''Klein?'' Showing shock and disbelief, the boy shifted his attention to the mirror in his hand, only to see himself in it. Not the face that should have been there-the one he had customized within the game-but his own, from the real world.

''How is this possible?'' Klein asked.

''The Nervegear covers your entire head, right? So that means it can measure your facial features. But how did it know the proportions of my body?''

''Oh, I know. I bought the Nervegear yesterday, so I still remember. We had to touch our entire body from head to toe. I think it was called calibrating. But why, Kirito? Why do all this?''

''I think he's about to tell us.'' Kayaba didn't let him down on this one.

 **''You must all be wondering by now: why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the Nervegear and Sword Art Online, do such a thing? The truth is it was to realize my ambition: to create a world to live in and interact with. I wish you the best of luck, players. This concludes the tutorial for Sword Art Online.''**

With that, the cloaked figure vanished the way it had come, and the ceiling returned to normal. It took some time for the realization to sink in for everyone, but after a good five seconds, the first sounds could be heard in the crowd. After ten, everything went mad. Kirito, as one of the victims, knew how everyone was feeling. He looked back to see Klein sharing the same expression: fear.

Despite his rapidly rising heartbeat and the cold sweat forming on his brow, fear was not the feeling that took over Kirito at that moment. There was something else on his mind that took control, those last words that Kayaba spoke before he had disappeared and left the players in this game to their fate.

 _ **''This concludes the tutorial for Sword Art Online.''**_ That's what Kayaba had said. But these players were not ready for the new SAO. There was no actual tutorial in the game. Players had to learn through experience; in other words, by making mistakes and moving on. If this game had truly become a death game, then a mistake could mean the end of life, in this world and in the real world. Something had to be done.

Kirito grabbed Klein's arm and pulled him along. ''Come with me!''

''To where?''

''To the middle of the crowd!''

* * *

 _What do I do?! What do I do?_! a cloaked player known by the name of Argo asked herself. Seconds ago, Kayaba's terrible revelation cut her from the real world. As a beta tester and information dealer, she knew the only thing that could help her in this new and desperate situation was information.

She knew she had to progress as quickly as possible. The limited resources surrounding the Town of Beginnings wouldn't last very long. When she tried to make her way through the chaotic crowd, she noticed two players running in the opposite direction.

The overwhelming number of players was either moving uncontrolled from one end of the plaza to the other or trying to leave this chaos to get a headstart on everybody else. It was for that reason she found it strange that two players were moving so steadily to the center. Aside from that, she thought she recognized one of them, his black hair being the only feature that resembled his avatar.

 _Is that Kii-bou?'_ It was that moment she received a private message. _Speak of the devil._ {Hey, Argo. Can you stay in the plaza? Gonna need your help with something.}

 _What's he up to?_ Secrets, something the info broker didn't like. With a swift motion of her fingers, she searched her friends list for the location of the black-haired swordsman. Her stats and items had been deleted since the beta, but luckily some of her data, such as her friend's list, remained.

Her actions were interrupted by a loud sound similar to a mic being tested. The sound originated from the golden teleporter in the very center and echoed throughout the plaza. Two short coughs could be heard before someone began to speak.

''Fellow players of Sword Art Online, my name is Kirito. I'm a beta tester.''

 _The hell are you doing?!_ Argo would have yelled if it wasn't for the enormous crowd surrounding her. Giving away information like that could be fatal. Now that SAO had become a death game, it would be an act of suicide, or so the rat thought.

Kirito was apparently using the mic stored in the main menu to talk to the remaining players. It was a built-in option in the menu, because if you were ever in a group, raid party, or huge guild, sometimes you needed a little more volume to reach everyone's ears. The noise in the plaza stopped as everyone's attention turned to the young black-haired boy and the red-headed bandit on the platform. Kirito began to sweat from the pressure, but he continued nevertheless.

''Kayaba Akihiko told us that it was the end of the tutorial. But, in my opinion, he forgot something important. I can't take away your fears. I don't understand everything that was just said to us either. However, I can do one thing that gives us all an equal chance of survival!''

''Damn, Kii-bou. I knew you were good with words, but I wasn't expecting this.'' Argo whispered, thinking back of the beta.

Kirito had been a solo player during that time but despite that, he'd given a lot of good advice to the other players. The rat had noticed at the time that Kirito was eloquent-never left speechless or grasping for words. The large crowd of players listened to the boy as if this moment could change their entire life. Little did they know how true that actually was. Kirito continued.

''As for now, Sword Art Online's real tutorial starts!''

The world of Aincrad was a place of its own, with mechanics unique to gaming. Aincrad was made up of a hundred floors, each the size of Tokyo and floating in mid-air. Each floor was separated from the next by a huge pillar, the location of that floor's dungeon. Every dungeon had a floor boss, a named monster guarding the entrance to the next floor. In addition to that, from the second floor up, there were field bosses. Those could be found standing in front of each floor's dungeon entrance-the only way in was to beat it. Every floor was a world all its own, with a theme, climate, quests, monsters, and more that could only be found on that floor.

Kirito shared his knowledge, from using the menu to the information on the HUD. He talked about stats such as agility and strength, skill slots and sets, different weapon classes, the leveling system, and more. Kirito kept talking, making sure everyone in the crowd could hear him and could keep up with the enormous information drop. Every now and then, he demonstrated something, using his companion or himself as a visual display. Other times, he just talked, using his hands to emphasize his words.

The black-haired boy kept going, as the sky turned dark and the last bit of sunlight dipped below the horizon. He must have stood there for hours, relaying everything he knew. Argo kept her eyes on him the entire time, enchanted by his speech. When the clock on everyone's HUD read 9:30 PM, Kirito stopped his tutorial. ''There's so much to talk about, I could go on forever! But after everything that's happened, I think now is a good time to break for the night; let it all sink in. Don't worry... If you missed or forgot something, we'll be stocking the NPC shops with free guidebooks in a couple of days!''

NPC (non-player character) were computer-controlled characters, like robots made up of data instead of metal and run by SAO's system.

The noise around the plaza started to build again, so Kirito raised his hands. There was one last thing he wanted to say.

''I hope this has helped some of you understand how SAO works, and I hope it helps you survive to the end! There isn't much else I can do. The situation right now is... the worst thing that could ever happen. However, if what Kayaba said is true -and there's no reason not to believe him-we have to adapt to this game as quickly as possible. If you still can't wrap your head around the current situation, then stay in the city. There are quests to do here that won't get you killed. On the other hand, if we want to get out of this game, we will have to leave the safe areas and defeat the floor bosses. I want to get out, so I will fight for what it is worth. I hope some of you share this view and will join me in this fight! This is the end of the real tutorial for Sword Art Online.''

The crowd remained silent. After a few seconds, a clap could be heard. It wasn't until after the first two claps that more people followed. The sound of clapping changed to deafening applause. Kirito raised a fist in the air, and the applause rose to a roar.

 _Nice one, Kii-bou. You did amazing._

* * *

''Nice speech, man.'' The voice belonged to the red-headed bandit, Kirito's companion who had stood by his side during the entire speech.

''Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you.''

The surprised expression on Klein's face was something that he had not expected but had welcomed nevertheless. ''What did I do?''

''Gave me the courage to do this. Thank you, friend.'' Klein's face lit up, showing the biggest smile one could have at this point. However, there was something Kirito still had to do. ''I'm sorry, Klein, but I have to move. I need to gather some info on the new floor and get this guidebook out before anyone dies.''

Klein's smile never disappeared, but in his eyes, there was an emotion Kirito could not identify. It was only there for a second, a flicker in his expression, then it settled back to the one he was so familiar with by now. ''Don't apologize, Kirito. You've done more than enough. I couldn't ask for more.''

After saying their goodbyes, the black-haired player went to an inn near the city's exit. At night, it was too dangerous to enter the fields. New monsters could pop up anywhere in the darkness. In the beta, most deaths tended to happen at night or against the floor bosses, but the latter was to be expected. Kirito was glad he had mentioned this during the tutorial.

It had just been spur of the moment, and he hadn't expected to stand there on his own. But at the time, he was just going with his instinct. Like so many times before, his instinct had never let him down.

He messaged Argo his location and was waiting at the bar of the inn when she came in. ''Hiya, Kii-bou. Nice speech.'' Her compliment came with a teasing grin because she knew the black-haired gamer wasn't a fan of talking in front of large crowds. She approached her beta friend and sat next to him. ''Now, what was that thing you needed my help for?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

So this was the first chapter. What did you guys think?

 **Warning:** Long Afterwards, (sorry, I like interacting with you all).

I remember reading something that mentioned traveling to the past to save the players who had died at the start of the game. That's what gave me the idea to make Kirito do this.

I mentioned this before, but English is not my first language. Every bit of English I have learned is the British kind, so I asked a beta reader to read over this and change accordingly. Therefore, Thank you Skyogenic for beta reading this chapter.

As you might have noticed in one certain point in the story, I switched the perspective from Klein to Kirito without the separation line. This was not a mistake but a thing that will be used more often in the game. This story will have a lot of players in the future and requires this.

I always value feedback and try to adjust as much as possible to everyone's liking (yeah I am perfectionist regarding writing), so feel free to Private message me or leave a review with feedback. If you do not want me to respond to you in a message (because I will thank you for your words and love interacting with you all), leave a #noreply in it. If you have something you want to see in this story or wonder what I am planned to do, you can message me as well.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to see you again in the next one. Beyor out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

 _08:15, 27-11-2022, First-floor dungeon, 18th floor._

Three weeks ago, Kayaba Akihiko had declared this world a death game and three weeks later, the frontline still hadn't made it to the second floor. Not only that, but the number of fatalities had finally reached 600 yesterday. Because of the emergency tutorial and the guidebook delivered shortly thereafter, a lot of people had managed to adapt to their new situation early on before anything had happened, but not everybody could be saved.

The names of every player could be found on the Monument of Life, a big black cube located in the Black Iron Castle in the Town of Beginnings. If a player died, his name would be crossed out with a small description of how the player died. Most of the first 312 fallen had the description [Connection failure]. The remaining 288 deaths after the events of that monumental evening consisted of one description only: [Killed by monster].

To Kirito's surprise, the majority of the deaths belonged to former beta testers who had been very skilled during the beta. They hadn't stopped to listen to the tutorial in order to get a head start. Because of that and the changes that had been implemented in the official version of the game, they'd lost their lives too damn quick. One of the changes was a status attack from a monster in the fields. The Little Neplents now gave off a Lvl 1 Poison instead of a Stun like they had in the beta. They had also lost their eyes but received a better hearing and smelling than before, which made the Hiding skill useless.

Kirito had experienced this change firsthand. During a quest, he barely escaped from the sharp-toothed Little Neplents with his life, surviving by sheer luck. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of his partner, Copper. Just like the black-haired boy, Copper had been a beta tester that wanted to work with him in the quest [The Secret Medicine of the Forest]. Afraid that he wouldn't get the campaign award, Copper had tried to MPK his companion, although that plan ultimately backfired. MPK, or Monster Player Kill, involved attracting a monster, but then hiding in order to leave other players vulnerable to the monster's attacks.

Back to the present.

As Kirito made his way through the eighteenth floor of the Labyrinth, he heard an echo that sounded like metal on metal. Taking the echo sounded familiar to the many fights he had against the Kobolds in these last weeks, curiosity took over and he decided to find the source. In the beta, there had been twenty floors on each Labyrinth, and as one of the frontline players of the game, it was strange to find anyone else around at this point.

What he found at the beginning of the eggo was a person fighting a Ruin Kobold Trooper. The hooded fencer, using a rapier, was showing great skill in defeating the mob. The way the player moved the weapon showed that they'd had real practice with it before coming to this world.

Experience in the real world could help a lot in a game like Sword Art Online. Sword skills alone were not enough to keep a player alive; players also had to improve their own handling of the weapon. The gamer was glad he'd already had some experience in sword-wielding from the beta and the times he'd practiced kendo.

The movements of the other player reminded him of a past memory-a time when he was sitting in the garden with his parents and his sister, Sugu. The sky had already turned dark as they waited for a meteor shower. It hadn't been much to see, but one star had still caught his eye. A shining one, racing through the atmosphere. The same as he was seeing here and now.

The fencer attacked the mob with the same grace as that shining star. If it wasn't for their abnormal fighting style, Kirito would have been completely impressed. The fencer hit the Ruin Kobold Trooper with the sword skill Linear, a basic thrust skill for the rapier class. The Kobold was left with very little HP, but the fencer didn't budge. They dodged another attack and shot out another Linear. The Kobold's remaining HP depleted and it broke into several blue polygons before vanishing into nothing.

The fencer sat down against the wall. Kirito still didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the other player. Maybe the person didn't know the dangers of fighting like that, and maybe that was something he could help with. This would not be the first time he helped a fellow player after all. Once he was standing about six feet from the hooded fencer, he said, "That was a bit overkill."

"Overkill?"

The voice that shot back at him was not what he had expected. Through the fatigue and emptiness, he could hear a softness to it. _A girl?_ After the mirror incident, the boy/girl ratio was reduced from 50/50 to 80/20, so girls were a pretty rare find in the game as it was, let alone on the frontline. He regained his attention and shifted back to the fencer.

"Yeah, overkill. When you use a sword skill that's too powerful, and its attack power is way higher than the enemy's HP."

"Is that a bad thing? Either way, it's dead, isn't it?" The emptiness in her voice was kinda depressing, but who was he to blame her. After three weeks in the game, the frontline hadn't even conquered the first floor yet. It wasn't something to be proud of. The boy continued.

"But it's not very effective. That way of fighting creates more risks, especially if you're fighting on your own. In a world like this, any risk could mean the end for you."

"Does it matter? Everyone will die in the end anyway. The only difference is when and how." Again, there was no emotion in her voice, only emptiness. Kirito wanted to ask another question, but before he could open his mouth, the fencer collapsed to the ground.

 _When was the last time she slept_? he wondered. Even if a player's body was lying down in the real world, the mind was still active. If a player didn't sleep in the game for a long time, they would collapse. He couldn't leave her here like this, but his strength stats weren't high enough to carry another person all the way out of the dungeon.

So, with a swapping motion, he opened his inventory.

* * *

A soft breeze touched the unknown player's face. She wanted to open her eyes, yet a bright light stopped her from doing so. After a few seconds, her eyes got used to the light and she could sense her surroundings: she was no longer in the labyrinth, the place where she had lost her consciousness. Instead, she was sitting on soft grass with her back against a large tree. _How did I get here?_

As she looked around, she saw a boy with black hair sitting against an opposite tree. He seemed to be the same age as her, maybe even a year older. His black hair was spiky, and some of it fell in front of his face, covering his eyes. He wore a blue shirt with light armor on his chest and black pants with a belt. The moment she made a sound, two onyx pupils crossed her sight. She felt small fireworks in the back of her head and swiftly turned her attention to the ground again.

 _This was the same boy that I spoke to in the dungeon,_ she realized. _Apparently, he found a way to get me out of there. As if that would do any good…_ Giving a hearing to those thoughts, she said, "You should have left me. I was ready to die."

Four weeks ago, the girl known as Yuuki Asuna would never have believed those words coming out of her mouth. Her father was the director of a big company and her mother was a professor of economics. With parents like that, expectations were high.

It was three weeks ago that those expectations and that world were cut off like they were nothing. It wasn't even her game, but her brother's. She had never even played a game in her life so she wasn't really sure why she picked up that Nervegear when her brother had to leave for a business trip that day.

Maybe it was to experience what attracted other people to play these kinds of things, maybe just to escape that world for a brief moment. All she knew was, in that brief moment, she took the Nervegear and did the one thing that changed her life completely.

When she had first entered the world of Sword Art Online, she was overjoyed. This new world was truly beautiful. But that had all changed after Kayaba appeared and told everyone they were trapped.

She kept her eyes focused on a certain blade of grass when the boy answered, "You were fighting, though. How can you say you're ready to die when you still have the will to fight?"

"I'd rather die my own way than rot in the Town of Beginnings."

It took a couple seconds of silence, but then came a question she didn't expect. "How long were you in that dungeon?"

"Three to four days."

"And when was the last time you ate anything?"

"...The same number of days."

She could clearly read the shocked expression on the boy's face as the system that controls everything in Aincrad tended to simulate the expressions and emotions on players' faces more extremely than they would have liked. The boy shook his head and stood up, approached her. sat down in front of her, and swapped his fingers downward to call out his menu. Not sure what he was trying to accomplish, Asuna grew curious as her attention shifted from the ground to his hands.

A window popped up in front of her, on it reading the following message: [This player would like to trade with you. Do you accept?] with the options [Yes] and [No] beneath it. It was a trade request. "You don't have to eat in this game, but hunger doesn't help with your concentration in fights. So accept this." Asuna pressed [Yes]. A piece of bread and a bottle materialized before her. The boy stood up and pointed his finger to what appeared to be the west. "There's a town nearby called Tolbana. It's a safe zone, and you could get some sleep there."

"Why are doing this for me? I'm not asking for help." _I don't want your help, so why are you so persistent to help me?!_

The boy gave her an answer she was not expecting yet again. "Three weeks ago, when this death game started, I made a bold move in giving a tutorial to the entire player base. I could have run and gotten stronger with my beta experience. Instead, I chose to tutor the players so that they could know what I know and save themselves. How could I do that, and then abandon a player who needs my help now?"

Asuna's eyes opened with realization at his words: _This is the boy from the first day!_ But before she could even react, he placed his hands on hers and spoke. "I'm still fighting. I'm still facing this game head-on. As long as I'm fighting, I will not give up on the players. You choose to fight. And so I ask you, choose to live." As he said those last words, he let go of her hands and stood up.

"Where are you going?" the fencer asked.

"I'm on my way to Tolbana. I heard there was a strategy meeting planned for something important." He turned around and walked away. He stopped after a couple of steps, then turned around to face the very confused girl. "Stay safe."

Asuna was completely stunned, but even in that condition, she felt something on her hands. They felt warm. Not from the sun or from the wind that blew past her. _Is it him?_

The boy turned around and slowly walked away. "Wait!" He turned his head back around. He stared her straight in the eyes, and even though her hood was still on, she felt her face turning red. She felt the same fireworks in her head yet again. "What's your name?"

"Kirito. What's yours?"

"Asuna..."

Kirito was waiting for Asuna to say something. Truth was, a couple minutes ago, she would have never even considered asking this boy's name or talking to him like this but something deep inside her wanted to see more of what he was truly capable of.

"Let me go with you."

* * *

A half hour after his talk with Asuna, the duo arrived in Tolbana. Kirito wasn't sure why Asuna wanted to join him on his journey, but he was glad she had agreed to go to the town instead of heading back to the labyrinth. Perhaps the time he had spent with Klein the past weeks had influenced him more than he wanted to admit.

They arrived in the plaza of Tolbana where the meeting would take place at 3:30. As it was 2:30 now, they had a whole hour to fill up. Looking back at his sudden companion, he asked, "We have an hour before the meeting begins. You have anything to do right now?"

"No."

"Good, then follow me."

Normally, he wouldn't be this straightforward asking a girl to join him, but since this was mostly for her sake it wasn't such a big deal. They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the market. The black-haired boy was planning to meet with a player blacksmith who he had met in the first week of the game.

She hadn't sent him a message with her location yet but even without a location to follow, the sound of metal hitting metal unique to blacksmith was clearly audible above the clamor of players and NPCs. The duo followed that sound until they found a girl sitting on a Vendor's Carpet, working on one of her client's weapons. There was not much of a line, probably because everybody already either had their weapon upgraded or was planning to wait until after the meeting. The moment it was their turn, she finally recognized him.

"Hi, Liz. How are you?"

* * *

"Kirito, you're back!"

With a great leap, Liz hugged him intensely, to the confinement of some of the players surrounding them. When she released her hug, she noticed the companion who was with him. Even though her head was covered by a red hood, she could still recognize it was a girl.

Kirito caught Liz staring at her and coughed. "Liz, this is Asuna. Asuna, this is Lisbeth, or Liz if she likes you enough. She's one of the first blacksmith players in the game."

"Nice to meet you, Asuna."

"Likewise, Lisbeth-san."

"Just call me Liz." Shifting her attention towards the black-haired boy, she continued. "Kirito, what brings you here? You already collected the materials for another upgrade?"

Lisbeth had met Kirito in the first week of this death game when she decided to become a blacksmith and threw herself into the world of forging. She had been leveling her skill on the fifth day of the game when her first customer appeared. He wanted his Large Dagger, a bigger version of the starter weapon Small Dagger, upgraded. It had already been upgraded to +2D, so it only had two more upgrades left.

In forging there were five ways to upgrade a weapon. A player could upgrade the Durability (D), Quickness (A), Sharpness (S), Accuracy (Ac), or Heaviness (H). So a +2D weapon would have two points in Durability.

The fact that an NPC blacksmith had made the dagger +2 was a miracle in itself. The NPC forging level varied with the floors of Aincrad. So an NPC would have a skill of 10/1000 on Floor 1, and 440/1000 on Floor 44, for example. At least, if the guidebook was to be believed. An upgrade attempt would have a certain chance to go good or bad. That chance could be raised by certain items called upgrade materials. And this was different for every weapon. Also, every upgrade that was successful would make the next upgrade chance significantly lower.

Having had two previous successful upgrades with this weapon, and without having brought the necessary items to upgrade for the third time, the chance for another successful upgrade was around 50%. Liz asked her client if he was sure, but he said not to worry.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. She failed twice. The client, who had steam coming out of his ears, left with some words she'd rather not repeat. More importantly, he was her first customer, and she had failed him. She just wanted to cry after that. It was at that moment a young boy with black hair stood in front of her, a simple smile on his face.

 _"Could you upgrade this weapon three times for me?"_

She wanted to ask if he was sure, but his face, despite the smile, was serious enough.

 _"What stats do you want to be upgraded?"_ It even shocked the blacksmith herself just how broken her voice sounded. So broken and tense, as her world fell around her.

 _"Start with two in Durability, then one in Sharpness. Here are the items for the upgrades."_ As she received the items, she started working on his weapon, the Annual Blade, holding within her mind a small hope for these upgrades to be successful. With the necessary items, the chance of success was around 95%, but there was always a chance that something would go wrong. To her pleasant surprise, the entire process went smoothly. When she gave the weapon back, he stretched his arm to receive it. The smile never left his face.

 _"'Thanks."_

 _"Y-y-y... yooouu're w-welcome."_ Her feelings, overwhelmed by the combination of three successful upgrades and the presence of the black-haired boy in front of her, made her stutter as her face turned red. She then felt a warm feeling on top of her head. She looked up, staring right into his onyx eyes.

 _"Everybody makes mistakes once in a while. You're doing what you can to help, and that's the most important part." Those words warmed her heart, just as his hand warmed the top of her head._

Back to the present.

"Yeah, but before that, I was hoping you could make me a rapier." Kirito shifted his attention to his companion. "Asuna, lend me your weapon for a second."

Asuna's head was mostly covered by her red robe, but even so, her doubt was easy to read. Kirito noticed as he added, "Don't worry, you're going to like it." Asuna eventually gave in and gave her rapier to Kirito, who gave it to Liz. "Could you use this as the base for a new rapier?"

The Iron Rapier the blacksmith received from Kirito was a standard weapon sold in the NPC shops in the Town of Beginnings. Using this as a base was something Liz would rather avoid as a blacksmith, but a quick look at Kirito's face was all she needed.

As one of the first steps in creating a new weapon, she smelted the Iron Rapier into an ingot. With the ingredients she received from Kirito, the blacksmith heated the rapier in her Small Furnace _._ Then, she hammered the ingot until it shone brightly.

Funny fact about creating new weapons: The number of hits before an ingot turned into a weapon was an indication of its value. Combining the skills of the blacksmith and of the player determined the chance that the new weapon created would be a rare one. As Liz didn't even have the Thrust Weapon forging skill in her skill slots, she had no chance whatsoever to create a rare weapon yet.

After the 17th hit, the ingot started to shine and change shape. At only five hits, the weapon would've been a bad one. Around ten was a little better, but still not good enough. Fifteen was the number of hits for an average weapon. Everything above that was a good weapon. Liz lifted the newly created weapon to see its name.

"The name of this rapier is Wind Fleuret."

It took a second for Asuna to take the weapon back, she was so amazed at the spectacle of forging weapons. There were literal sparkles in her eyes. When she eventually took the weapon, her lips formed a small "O".

Kirito focused his attention back to the blacksmith. He unsheathed his weapon and gave it to her. "We'll test it later. Up next is mine."

"So what'll it be?"

* * *

As soon as their upgrades were finished, and they had said their goodbyes to Liz, the duo headed for the theater of Tolbana. During their walk, Kirito caught his companion staring at the Wind Fleuret in her hands, the sparkles still in her eyes. It was a pretty adorable look, and the boy found it strange that this was the same person that he had found in the dungeon only a couple hours ago.

They finally arrived at the theater and sat in the stands. People walked in as the time hit 3:28. When everybody was settled, Kirito began to count heads. A total of 45 players were present, but he knew one of them would not fight in the boss fight. A man with blue hair and a shield on his back stepped forward. "Welcome, everyone, to this meeting. My name is Diavel, and I am a knight!"

The crowd started to laugh, and who could blame them? In SAO, there was no such thing as job classes. Players only had skill slots, and that determined what they could do. Someone could call himself a blacksmith, but without the skill, he would basically be hopeless, even if he knew what he was doing. But the man had the freedom to call himself what class he wanted and Kirito wasn't there to judge him.

"As for the reason I called you all out here, I think you already know. Earlier today, my party found the door to the first-floor boss."

The black-haired boy was visibly surprised. As one of the front-runners of the game, he had only made it through Floor 18 of the labyrinth, and the first-floor labyrinth had twenty floors. Murmurs came from the crowd, but Diavel raised his hands a little to signal them to be silent. "It has been three weeks that we've been trapped in this game, but we have finally found that one door that separates us from the second floor, and from being one step closer to the end. We have to set an example for the rest of the players. Show them this game can be beaten!"

The players present threw their fists up and roared. Kirito had to give it to the man; he knew how to speak to a crowd.

"Wait for a second!" Everyone in the theater turned their head to the source of the voice as they saw a boy with brown spiky hair jumping down the steps. He wasn't exactly gracious, as he almost lost his balance on the last jump, but he made it down without falling. He turned around to the crowd.

"My name is Kibaou, and I have something to say! I know there are beta testers around here. And I will not trust beta players until they confess what they are. They left us in the Town of Beginnings and have taken all the good quests to get a lead on the rest of us! They are responsible for all the deaths since the beginning of this game! I want them to stand in front of this crowd and abandon their earned loot for the traitors they are!"

It was logical for a human being to lay the blame on other things, especially for gamers. In many first-person shooters where the players had to work together in teams, the most used excuses for horrible gameplay were lag, bad teammates, problems with hit registration, and more. Other games like MMOs had the same problem, but the problem now was that this was not just a game anymore. This world was a death game, and doing something like this would break the relationship between beta testers and normal players. In a worst-case scenario, the beta testers would be hunted.

It'd be one thing if this were all true, but after the emergency tutorial, the guidebook, and the many deaths of beta testers in the last three weeks, Kirito couldn't even comprehend a little of what this boy was saying. He felt a rage boiling inside him and stood up. His companion seemed to realize his movement as her attention shifted to him.

"Kirito, what are you doing?"

 _Teaching someone a lesson._ Kirito answered in his mind.

* * *

Several eyes saw the player coming down the stairs, but only one set of blue eyes had seen him earlier than the start of this game. Although the players' avatars had been changed to their real-life version, he still recognized the boy who had stood before everyone on the first day of the game. His name was Kirito, one of the best beta players from that time.

As he walked down, the boy with brown spikes named Kibaou smiled and started to speak. "See here, folks, we have an honest beta teste-"

He was sent flying by a punch straight to the face. He was in a safe zone, so no damage was done to his health, but the knockback was more than enough to send him crashing against the wall of the theater. Diavel noticed the crowd remained silent the entire time, but the expressions on their faces spoke more than a thousand words.

Kibaou looked up from the ground to meet the eyes of his attacker, but the moment he did, his face stiffened, and his face became colorless from fear as if he had to fight the floor boss on his own.

"What're you...?." Kibaou voice was filled with shock and fear, instead of the aggressive and arrogant tone he had spoken with earlier. The blue-haired beta tester couldn't blame him. Kirito's eyes had almost like a yellow fire in them, and an aura surrounded him that even the creator of this game, Kayaba Akihiko, would be scared of. Even without Aincrad's enhanced visualization of emotions, everyone could tell that he was way past angry.

"Who do you think you are?! Who are you to say that the beta testers did nothing for everyone else?! Last I checked, every bit of information the players received up to this point has come from the beta testers. We had a tutorial, and we all received a free guidebook from them. What did you do for your fellow players, expect to blame others? Now, keep your mouth shut and sit your ass down! We have a game to clear!"

As a beta tester himself, Diavel felt some gratitude towards Kirito, but if he revealed that he was a beta tester, he wouldn't be able to lead everybody into this boss fight. So for now, the blue-haired player kept himself quiet and observed the players around him.

Kibaou kept looking at the ground, apparently humiliated. Kirito turned back to the players in the stands.

"We are all trapped in this game, and we all have the same fate if we don't beat it. So far, a good number of beta testers have died collecting information that we have shared with all of you. If you still can't trust beta testers after that, then there's nothing I can do for you." Then, he turned to Diavel. "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue." He bowed and climbed back up to his seat. Kibaou stood up and sat down in the front row.

"For now, let us conclude this conflict as we have a common goal to address: the battle against the first-floor boss. Teamwork is of the essence in this upcoming fight, so if you still can't find any reason to work together, you are free to leave."

Nobody reacted.

"Good. Let us proceed with the strategy meeting."

* * *

As everyone left, there was one figure still standing in the shadows of the theater. Most of the meeting was nothing special but one event had stood out in her memory. It was that moment when the spiky-haired brunet had come down and accused the beta testers of all the player deaths. The rat had felt mad and powerless but had never expected Kirito to come down. After hearing and seeing the collision of fist into visage, she was too shocked to even move. And she hadn't been the only one.

"Damn, Kii-bou. That was a little too heroic. Well, time to get back to work."

Argo made her way out of the theater and headed for the outskirts of Tolbana.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asuna asked.

"There's a field just ten minutes from here with some low-level mobs. It's a good place to test that new weapon of yours."

The strategy meeting had just ended as the party of two walked towards the exit of Tolbana. It had just covered some information on the boss and taken names on who wanted to participate. During one moment, the fencer had sat on the edge of her seat and had forgotten the newly forged rapier on her hip. She unsheathed the Wind Fleuret, still impressed by its light-weight and appearance. Then she caught a glimpse of Kirito staring at her and felt a small blush coming up on her face. "I don't judge you. It is a nice feeling."

"What is?"

"Having a new partner to fight with." Asuna's face became tomato-red from a mix of anger and embarrassment as she went in for a punch, but Kirito held his hand out to stop her nonchalantly. "Not me, the Wind Fleuret."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He unsheathed his weapon, apparently an Annual Blade +4, and held it before him. "In a game that's trying to kill us, there are only a couple things that we can rely on: the items we carry, the people who party with us, and the equipment we have on. Of all the equipment, there is only one thing that can make the difference in defeat or victory, and that is your weapon. So in my opinion, your weapon is your most trusted partner in this game."

"I see... That makes a little sense, I guess." Asuna stared at him with slight understanding as the color of her face returned to normal. _There's more to this boy than meets the eye_.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the fields. The new weapon in hand, Asuna felt much faster and more accurate than she had ever felt before, the mobs falling one after another. It was as if the weapon was helping her fight, instead of her fighting alone. After an hour of grinding for items and experience, they headed back to Tolbana.

Both players kept silent for a long time, a long awkward silence hanging in the air until Kirito asked, ''You have a place to stay, Asuna?" She was ready to deal out another punch, but he held his hand up as he explained himself. "You see, because of the meeting that happened today and the briefing before the raid tomorrow, the entire city of Tolbana is booked. If you didn't pay for a room yet, then you'd have a hard time finding one now."

"No problem. I already slept when you brought me out of the dungeon. I'm sure I can do without."

Maybe that wasn't true, but sleep was something she wasn't able to accomplish in the past weeks. Why would now be any better?

"If you're participating in the boss fight tomorrow, you will have to sleep. I've already rented an inn for me and a couple friends. If you want, you can use it."

She couldn't believe somebody would share his place with someone they had just met without something in return. Asuna was about to ask what he wanted when she heard something that drew her attention. "The rooms are separate. There's also enough milk for an entire week since it's on a farm. There are even baths, but-"

"What did you just say?!"

"There's a bath...?"

It seems that he knew exactly what she wanted, as a grin appeared on his face. It made her want to punch him, but she held herself in. Kirito seemed to notice as his expression changed to a gentle smile and he turned around.

"Follow me."

* * *

The farm was a fifteen-minute walk from the fields and was located on the outskirts of Tolbana. As they made their way towards their destination, Asuna asked the boy something. "You said that you were sharing the farm with some players. Could you tell me more about them?"

"Sure. Liz, you already met today. One is an information dealer who I assume you don't know yet. Another one is a young girl I met in the second week of the game. She needed some help leveling up without risking too much, so I helped her out. The last ones are a couple of friends I met in the first days of the game. They're training in another part of the floor, so they won't be here tonight.' She gave Kirito an exasperated expression, likely due to the three girls he mentioned. She must have seen him as a pervert, but he wasn't really in the mood to be called that right now. "Two of the girls are part of a mutual business exchange. They give me the upgrades and information I need, and I give them a place to stay. The last one is part of a promise I made."

That seemed to change her opinion a little, but it was still not enough to change the atmosphere completely.

They finally reached the farm, and when Kirito opened the door, they saw a girl with short brown hair sitting at the bar of the inn. She span around on her bar chair and jumped towards Kirito, showing three drawn whiskers on each of her cheeks. She seemed to be energetic and impulsive as ever, and she had the urge to just jump him from nowhere. Kirito had noticed that behavior by the end of the beta, but in the real version of the game, she didn't hold back anything. At least, that was his experience.

"Welcome back, Kii-bou!"

"Hi, Argo. How you been?"

"Pretty good. So you goin' ta introduce me?"

"Argo, this is Asuna, the player I messaged you about. Asuna, this is the best information dealer in Aincrad, Argo the Rat."

It might have been a mistake to say that he had messaged Argo about Asuna because he had a feeling that if he turned around at that moment, he would see a death glare that could kill most players on the spot. Argo was grinning as always, ready to make another joke. But before she could, the boy resumed the conversation.

"I offered her a place to sleep for the night." Luckily, Argo's grin softened a little so Kirito could rest his shoulders. "I'm going to go change. I expect Liz to be here any second now. Is Silica back already?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

Kirito knew she had trained for some time with Klein and his friends to get stronger, but she had not reached the level yet to participate in a boss raid. He lifted his right thumb as he walked up the stairs and said, "We're eating in an hour."

"Sure thing, Kii-bou."

He opened the door to his room. The room itself wasn't that big, with only one bed, a closet, and a separate door to a private bathroom. The farmhouse, on the other hand, had a lot more to offer. A total of four rooms each with a different layout and size. There was a small kitchen, and every bedroom had its own bathroom. All for 400 Col a week. That was really cheap. Comparatively, grinding for two hours in the field nearby provided enough for half the costs for the week.

The black-haired boy decided to refresh himself in the bathroom. He turned the hot water on for the tub and waited until it was full enough to lie down in.

Bathing in Sword Art Online was a bit unique. The feeling of getting soaked in the game was not the same as in the real world because the data required to emulate a realistic experience would be too much to handle without overloading the system. This was the same reason people don't normally feel the sensation of clothes touching skin or the burning of the sun.

However, there was a step to make bathing a little better. When Argo and Kirito had tried going over everything from the menu in the beta, they encountered the Ethics Code. Apparently, if turned off, the sensations for skin contact would get stronger. At the time, they hadn't seen the point of it, but for now, it was a nice way to enjoy a bath. However, the Anti-harassment Code didn't work whenever it was deactivated.

The Anti-harassment Code was an option for players to defend themselves against the bad behavior of players of the opposite gender. They would get a message for their eyes only, giving them the opportunity to send the harasser to the prison under Black Iron Castle. The Anti-harassment Code would activate when a person of the opposite gender touched a player inappropriately.

Another protection code was the Crime Prevention Code. If one player attacked another within safe boundaries, a pinkish-purple light would show up at the place of impact, and there would be knockback. This occurred during a previous encounter today.

Players had to go a long way in the menu in order to turn off the Ethics Code, but like in many games, they could make a shortcut to switch it on and off faster. Kirito turned it off and sat in the hot water as his thoughts drifted away.

* * *

"Kirito-san?"

The pigtailed player climbed out of her bed because she thought she heard Kirito coming home, but she received no response to her call. What she did hear were some voices coming from downstairs, so she decided to see if Liz or Kirito was back from their pursuits. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Argo and another girl unknown to her sitting at the dining table. The girl had chestnut brown hair and wore a long red robe that hid the rest of her clothes from the back. Argo and the other girl seemed to notice Silica's presence as they turned around.

"Hi, Si-chan. Got some rest?"

"Hi, Argo-san. Yes, thank you."

Then she turned around to the other girl. "Oh, yeah! Si-chan, this is Asuna. Aa-chan, this is Silica."

"Nice to meet you, Asuna-san."

"Likewise, Silica-chan."

Silica joined in on Asuna and Argo's conversation. After five minutes of talking, the sound of someone knocking on the door could be heard.

"Liz here! Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in, Li-chan."

The blacksmith Silica met a week ago came in and sat on a chair next to her at the dining table. "Good evening, Argo, Silica, and... Asuna, right?"

"That's right. I wanted to thank you for the rapier, Liz. It really is an improvement."

"No problem. Just glad the process went well. Did you come with Kirito?"

"Yeah, he told me I could stay the night since there was no place left to stay."

"That's Kirito, alright. Speaking of, where is he?"

"He went upstairs a couple minutes ago. He said dinner would be done in an hour, so we might want to get ready, Li-chan," Argo answered.

"What did he mean by that anyway?" Asuna asked. It was Silica's time to answer.

"Oh, you don't know yet. Kirito-san can cook."

* * *

As the black-haired boy made his way downstairs, he noticed Liz, Silica, Asuna, and Argo sitting at the dining table. The pigtailed girl came running as soon as she saw him and jumped into a hug. "Kirito-san, you're back! Next time, come to say hi first!"

"Sorry, Silica. Next time, I'll do that. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, but we'll talk during dinner. I gotta finish the preparations first."

"Fine." The girl puffed out her cheeks as she turned to the side, but it had quite the opposite effect. It was truly adorable. Kirito patted her on the head and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't really anything special: just a stove and some basic kitchen equipment. Kirito opened his inventory and materialized some ingredients. His cooking skill was around 70/1000, so his growth was going pretty well. However, the problem with training skills was that the higher the skill, the more difficult it became to level it up.

A little about skill slots:

Players could only have a number of skills for themselves. Despite there being over a thousand different kinds of skills, players could only use two skills at first. After raising their level to six, twelve, and twenty, players would gain another skill for each milestone. From there, a new skill slot would appear after every ten levels, so at Lvl 30, Lvl 40, etc. As Kirito was currently Lvl 12, this meant he had four skill slots: Hiding, Searching, One-Handed Sword, and Cooking.

Hiding was used to avoid mobs or players or to ambush them. Although ambushing in a game like SAO was not very likely to happen, it was still a very useful skill.

Searching was used for finding treasure, other players, or mobs that were nearby.

The One-Handed Sword skill was a little more personal to the black-haired player. When he was younger, he used to practice kendo with his sister under the teachings of their grandfather. But the training was tough, so he decided to quit with it. His grandfather had not been happy with his decision, but Sugu took over responsibility by doing better than ever. Kirito never stopped entirely, but he practiced less than before. Then, he discovered the virtual world and found the One-Handed Sword skill to be more his thing. It was faster than the Two-Handed Sword skill, but above all else, it made him feel different from the Kazuto of the real world.

And then there was the Cooking skill. Surprisingly enough, Kirito used to cook quite a lot in the real world. HIs sister was always busy with school and kendo practice, his father had to work a lot overseas, and his mother had a full-time job as an editor for a computer information magazine, so he used to cook for them quite often.

Truthfully, his father, mother, and sister were actually his uncle, aunt, and cousin. His real parents had died in an accident when he was very young, so his aunt and uncle adopted him. The black-haired player ran into this information online when he was only six years old, and since then he'd felt the need to do something for them in return. Now, he had a good relationship with his adopted family, and he could cook.

It was something he enjoyed, so when he reached level six, he decided to pick the skill Cooking. He'd had to practice it a lot in the past week to get it to the level it was now, but the first few days training this skill had been hell. The taste of cooked dishes was calculated from the cooking level of the chef, the combination of ingredients used, and the time spent making it, just like real cooking. Understandably, when one isn't familiar with Aincrad's ingredients and with a low cooking level, the food was going to taste terrible.

The ingredients that could be found in Aincrad were not the same as in the real world, but they had a similar taste. For example, the drops from the Little Neplents, called a Neplent's Stem, tasted a lot like leek. As Kirito's Cooking skill was now 70/1000, he had a good idea of which ingredients were what on this floor.

He picked out the ingredients he needed and got to work.

* * *

"Seems Kii-bou has already started. I dunno know about you girls, but I could use a bath right now."

Asuna jumped up enthusiastically with sparkles in her eyes. "Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure, but I don' think we have enough time to go separately before Kii-bou finishes cooking. You mind if we share the bathroom?"

"Sure, let's go." Silica and Lisbeth were used to the rat's antics, and they would trust the whiskered girl with their lives.

Asuna was new, however, so Argo wanted some fun in teasing the girl to see what she could get away with. As she expected, the girl with chestnut brown hair seemed to be flustered by her proposal. Asuna stared at the ground with a face as red as a beetroot. "I-I guess… that's… fine."

It was hardly audible, so Argo decided to tease her a little more. "What was that?"

"I said that it's fine!"

"Then let's go."

With a smile on her face, Argo took the lead up the stairs and entered their room. It had two double beds, a bathroom, and a closet, probably more for appearance than anything else, the rat figured. Closets were only useful when a player actually owned the building, but that required a lot of Col.

Each of the two beds was big enough for two people to lie in comfortably, but the group had another reason to enter this room. The four of them entered the bathroom and beheld an enormous bathtub big enough for the entire group.

Steam erupted from the hot bathwater, obscuring the vision in the room. Argo, soon followed by the others, pressed the [Unequip] option twice, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Let's get in."

* * *

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

The girls came down the stairs together and sat down at the dining table. It was at that moment Kirito noticed the change of clothes.

Argo had lost her robe and armor, now wearing a dark brown shirt with lighter brown pants and a black belt. Silica now wore a green T-shirt with short blue pants and had her hair down. Liz had changed the blacksmith clothes to a simple red shirt with white pants, finishing it off with a black belt. However, the one who stuck out the most was the fencer. She had removed her robe, showing her long chestnut brown hair. Although she hadn't changed her clothes, the sight before him was something that struck Kirito's mind. Maybe it was also because Kirito had, unlike the other three girls, not see Asuna so casually.

Sitting with four girls not in his family at the same dinner table in a place that he could call home, for now, was not what he had expected to ever happen in his life, especially in this game. And yet, there was no reason to doubt this was real. He was not sure how this had even happened but for now, he just had to accept it. He placed the pot of food on the table and took the lid off. Apparently, the smell hit just the right spot because Kirito saw slobber almost literally coming down.

"Itadakimasu!" That word was enough to let the restraints loose as every last one of them dug in. He was glad he had made enough because the food was gone in minutes.

"That was really good, Kirito-san."

"Agreed. Your best dish so far."

"Aye, Kii-bou, what's yer skill at now?"

Normally, it was pretty rude to ask someone about their skill progression, but Argo and Kirito knew each other well enough to ask without problems. Still, he had to keep his guard up since Argo would sell almost anything. "Only if you promise not to sell the info.'

She puffed out her cheeks but gave in. "Fine, now tell me."

"I believe it's at 75/1000 now. Still got a long way to go."

"That's goin' fast. Keep it up, Kii-bou!"

Kirito finally noticed the only silent girl sitting with her head down, a little smile on her face. The biggest compliment for tasty food was the moment someone turned silent, so Kirito knew his mission was accomplished. "Thank you for the food, Kirito. It was good."

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Let me clean the dishes."

But it wasn't really "cleaning the dishes", because all players had to do was put them in water, take them out, lay them on the drying rack, and put them away. It was, fortunately, one of the first things that became a lot easier as the level of his Cooking skill rose.

Kirito checked the time to see that it was 9:42. It was getting late, especially considering that tomorrow they had to fight the biggest obstacle in the game thus far, the floor boss. Still, he had a job to finish before he could go to sleep.

"Argo, could you come to my room? There's something we have to discuss." The smile on Argo's face turned into a teasing grin as he noticed his mistake in words. Of course, she would use this against him.

"What're ya up to, Kii-bou?"

As expected, Argo didn't disappoint, and he felt another death glare aimed at the back of his head. Kirito shook his head and tried to stay cool under the pressure. "No time for jokes, Argo. You know this is serious."

Gladly, Argo didn't seem to be in the mood to keep the teasing going. "Fine, gimme a couple of minutes. I'll be on my way."

The only boy in the house went to his room and left the door open a crack, making sure that the information dealer he was waiting on could enter without his help.

When renting rooms in SAO, the person renting was the temporary owner of the room and the only one who could open the door. Other players had to get approval from the owner if they wanted to get in. Ownership could be changed by the landlord, but only with the approval of the previous owner. So Kirito could rent the entire place, but he couldn't enter the girls' room. The only way to enter someone else's room was to be in a party together or to be in the same guild.

The next conversation he would have with Argo was going to be about the next update for the guidebook: the strategy in the beta for the first-floor boss, Ilfang the Kobold Lord. The information on that boss had to get out before the raid so that everyone could be prepared for what was coming.

He heard the door open up as the Argo the Rat came in with her brown robe back on. It was time for business.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

That was the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it.

This particular part was inspired by the fanfiction "The Prince of Swords" by ToumaFF. He continued his masterpiece after a four-year absence, which was around the time this first print of this chapter came out. I highly recommend it.

The major changes in this chapter are Lisbeth and Silica appearing so early in the story, Kirito having a good relationship with his adopted family, and that satisfying punch.

Thank you Skyogenic for beta reading this chapter. Can't thank you enough for all the effort!

Sorry for explaining everything, but this is important for both world-building as well as for the future.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, and see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

"Goodnight, Kirito."

"Goodnight, Liz. See you tomorrow."

Opening the door to her room, Liz noticed Asuna, Argo, and Silica already lying in bed. She shared the left bed with Argo, while Silica slept together with Asuna. The blacksmith switched her clothing and lay down in the comfy surroundings of her bed. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight."

With those last words from the other girls, she turned off the lights. So far, the bed that she found herself in was the most comforting one in the three weeks that she had lived in this game. Despite this, the brunette blacksmith still found herself having a hard time falling asleep. Argo was tossing and turning next to her, appearing to have the same problem. "Argo, you still awake?"

"Can't sleep either, Li-chan?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten a good night sleep since the start of this game."

Keeping their voices low to make sure Silica and Asuna could have their sleep, the two started a conversation. "I was wondering something. How did you meet Kirito, Argo?"

"I don't mind telling you, but it's gonna cost you. How's about I tell you mine, and you tell me yours in exchange?"

Liz simply couldn't help but chuckle under the always businesslike attitude of the girl next to her, as she had no problem sharing her story. There was something incredible about Argo. Liz didn't know what yet, but she saw her as a good friend, even if she had only met her three days ago. "Deal."

"Well, I told you before that I'm a beta tester. In the beta, I was always on the front lines, trying to learn the entire game for the real deal came out. You see, I have a very good memory. Not photographic, but I'm particularly good at remembering information. Written, spoken, and more; I can remember it all without even mistaking one word or letter for an entire week. But a good memory like that has its downsides. You see, most people are born selfish and only ask for what they need. They don't care about the person, but just about getting stronger themselves."

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling as a little smile formed around those drawn whiskers. "Then I met Kirito. In the beginning, I found him annoying. I thought he was attracted to my avatar, so I kept my distance. One day, I needed some help with a certain quest on the frontline, and he was the strongest player I had in my contact list, so I asked him if he could help out. I noticed the person that was behind his avatar. He took every battle seriously, but always with the same grin on his face.''

"The time flew during the quest, and before I knew it, he left. I wanted to speak to him more, so under the cover of other quests that I needed help with, I convinced him to come with me. During those moments, he never asked for info, and we only talked about simple things. I felt like a real person and got a little sad when the beta ended."

Her smile grew a little wider, but under closer inspection, her eyes gave away her sadness. "When this game became a death game, he was the first one to move for everyone else's sake. If it wasn't for him, we would've lost a lot more people." The sadness in her eyes grew translucent as a tear rolled off her face and vanished into polygons. "During the time we spent working on the guidebook, he comforted me. Since then, he's always asking how I'm doing and, to be fair, I'm a lot better off with him around."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kirito alright."

"That was my story. Now tell me yours."

Liz started the story of her first meeting with the black-haired boy named Kirito. "After that, he came by a couple of times, despite having nothing to upgrade. He just wanted to make sure I was alright. I noticed I could sleep better at night on the days that I saw him, and I always wanted to see him more. So eventually, I asked him if he could guide me to Tolbana, the city closest to the frontlines. The rest you know."

A small giggle could be heard from the other bed. Apparently, Silica was still awake and listening to their stories. "Seems we weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep. Still, it's rude to eavesdrop, Si-chan. Besides, our stories ain't free."

"Sorry, Argo-san, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Would you accept my story as payment in return?"

She seemed to blush for being caught in the act, but Argo wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially not against the little girl. She stared Silica straight in the eyes, with the same smile from before on her face. "Tell us everything."

* * *

Asuna lay with her back to the other girls, pretending to be asleep. Of course, sleeping was out of the question, because she had nightmares every night since the start of this death game. She had just heard Liz and Argo's stories about their history with Kirito, and both were beautiful. Now, it was Silica's turn.

"It was the third day of the game. I was sitting in an alley in the Town of Beginnings. A lot of people were walking past me, but none of them stopped to talk to me. Then, Kirito-san noticed me and approached me.''

 _"Hello, there. Why are you here alone, little girl?'_ Silica started in her best impression of the black-haired boy and failing on that part.

 _"Hello, sir. I don't know anyone in this world.''_

 _"Let me be the first, then. My name's Kirito.''_

 _"Silica.''_

 _"Nice to meet you, Silica. Mind if I sit next to you?''_

"I shook my head, and he sat next to me. I remembered his name from the first day as the person who gave the tutorial. It had been a lot to follow, but his action had given me a bit of hope after Kayaba Akihiko's terrible news. We sat there for a couple of minutes until he broke the silence.''

 _"What's on your mind?''_

 _"I want to get back to the real world. I'm afraid of dying.''_

"He was silent for a moment before answering me. _''You're not alone._ I'm afraid of dying too. We all play games for different reasons, but we have one thing in common: we never play with our lives on the line. But now that that's the case, I think everybody is afraid of dying.''

"He stared at the wall in front of him as he waited another moment. Then he continued, _''There's only one problem with that. You see, if we're too afraid, then there will be no one fighting to end this game. If that happens, we'll be stuck in here forever. That's why I choose to fight.''_

 _"'But how do you live with that fear every day?! Will you never lose the will to fight?''_

 _"I don't have a choice, because there are people waiting for us to clear this game, both in this world and in the real world. Both sides are afraid, so I can't give up. Even if it means facing that fear every day.''_

"Kirito stood up after that and stretched his hand towards me. _''I may not have an answer for your desire to return to the real world, nor can I promise you that we'll survive this world. I can only promise you one thing: as long as I'm alive, I will make sure that this game is beaten and you will be safe. In the meantime, it's best not to be alone in a game like this. You mind following me?''_

"I stood up and followed him to a daycare for children too scared to leave the town. We met the caretaker, a woman named Sasha. Kirito left me there with the other children but paid a visit two times a week to make sure I was alright.''

"One day, I told him I wanted to become stronger, so I asked if he could help me train. He sent a message to one of his friends. Next morning, a total of ten men stood in front of the daycare. At first glance, I didn't know what to think of them, but they guided me well, and I gained several levels during my training with them. Eventually, I came with them to the city of Tolbana to meet with Kirito-san."

As Silica told her story, Asuna felt so many emotions welling up in her throat. There was something beautiful and heartbreaking about a young girl talking like that. "What a beautiful story," she whispered very softly, but apparently loud enough for Silica to hear.

"Asuna-san, you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I've had trouble sleeping ever since the start of this game."

"Asuna-san, can I ask you how you met Kirito-san?"

"Yeah, you heard our stories."

That last comment belonged to Liz, as she had also noticed that Asuna was not sleeping. The fencer was not sure if she wanted to tell them her story in the first place, but she knew Argo would come up with some other way for her to pay, and that would probably be a lot worse than just telling the story itself. So Asuna turned over on the bed to face the ceiling and told the story of her first meeting with the black-haired player named Kirito.

After a good five minutes, her story ended, followed shortly by a yawn from Silica. When both Liz and Argo followed, it was decided that it would be best to put the conversation to rest. Asuna stroked the little girl's hair as her eyes had a hard time staying open before suggesting, "Maybe now is a good time to get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day after all."

"Good idea. Sleep well, everyone"

"Sleep well." Asuna closed her eyes, with the girls' stories fresh in her memory. With those, her mind turned absent as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

SAO's menu was one of the biggest features in the game. It consisted of a player's inventory, skills, gameplay options, a microphone, and even more built-in functions-one of them being one of the most annoying sounds in the real world but in this game a necessity.

Kirito opened his eyes to close the window that was his morning alarm. After a bit of stretching-call it a habit-he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

This floor had nothing special available for breakfast, like eggs, bacon, or cheese. The only thing that could be bought on this floor was bread. That was if a player hadn't yet finished this one quest to deliver cream. After delivering it from an old man to some NPC in Tolbana, they would permanently sell it in the city. However, there was a caveat on that deal, since the cream was pretty expensive: 300 Col for an amount that was maybe enough for three pieces of bread.

The other item available on this floor was Neplent Elder Juice. The problem was the Neplent Elder was a strong and rare mob located near the far borders of the map. The taste of the juice reminded the black-haired gamer a bit of cheese spread.

As he finished setting the table for breakfast, the first one to arrive was Argo. She'd had to get up early in order to release the First-Floor boss guide so everyone knew what to expect for the upcoming boss battle. She was wearing her brown robe again with her hood back up.

"Morning, Kii-bou. Slept well?"

"Morning, Argo. Sure, I did. You?"

"Better than expected." She sat down at the dining table as she shifted her attention between the boy and the food. "Today's the big day, yeah?"

"Yeah, you could call it that."

Kirito thought back to the long conversation they'd had the night before about the guidebook. This included which bits of information they should share and which bits they shouldn't. Generally speaking, holding back information in a death game was no good for anyone. However, revealing the rare item that would be rewarded to the player who dealt the last hit on the boss... Nobody knew what would happen then.

In the beta, when this information had gone public, there were a lot of players who had charged at the boss when it was near defeat, resulting in a lot of deaths. Now that death had become permanent here, it was not something that could be risked.

"I'm off. See ya later, Kii-bou." That woke the boy up from his thoughts, as he shifted his attention back to the virtual world. Argo walked towards him and, before he could even wonder what she was doing, she put her arms around his waist. "Be careful out there, Kirito." The combination of her tone and the fact that she hadn't used her nickname for him made Kirito realize how serious she was.

"Don't worry, I will. See you on the next floor, Argo."

"I'll hold ya to that, Kii-bou. Good luck." With those last words, she left.

Kirito sat down at the dining table to inspect his weapon, the Annual Blade +2D +2S. No big surprise, the upgrades that Liz had attempted yesterday had been a success.

He heard the door open up, and the rest of the girls came down the stairs one after another. They greeted him a good morning and sat down at the breakfast table. After breakfast, he cleaned up and was ready to go. But there something that needed to be done first.

"Liz, before we go, can I ask you for a favor?"

The blacksmith girl, who was wearing a yellow shirt with a dark blue skirt and a light brown apron that matched her hair, looked up to Kirito. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Asuna's Wind Fleuret could possibly use a couple of upgrades. We have the items to raise the chance, so would you?"

"Sure." Then she shifted her attention to Asuna, who was a little taken aback by the sudden attention.

"What stats would you like to have on your Wind Fleuret?"

It was quite funny to see the fearless fencer, who had defeated a Ruin Kobold on her own and attacked the field mobs head-on, at a lost for words. She clearly had no idea what Liz meant; Kirito could picture a question mark floating above her head the way that some NPCs would do. _I may have to explain upgrading to her later, but for now, I'll help her out,_ he thought.

"Let's say 2x Accuracy and 1x Quickness."

* * *

With her Wind Fleuret +3, Kirito and Asuna headed towards the theater. The strange thing was that the weapon felt lighter now than it had before the upgrades. Eventually, they arrived at the theater. They sat down in the same spot as yesterday since the meeting was about to start. Eventually, all forty-four players showed up.

"Welcome back, everyone. I have some good news. We've received new information regarding the floor boss this morning, so before heading for the dungeon, let's review the manual first."

There was some mumbling and nodding amongst the crowd, but the fencer's attention shifted to her companion. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Forty-four. Seems we'll have seven teams of six and one of two." He noticed the fencer's confused expression, so he explained his train of thought. "We have forty-four people participating in the boss raid. In the beta, we used a raiding party of forty-eight players in order to beat it, giving us eight parties of six players each. But this time, one party will have only two members, so it will be incomplete."

"Why do we need to be in a full raid party?"

"Fighting in parties makes our chance for survival a lot of better. You can switch out if your party gets in trouble and use health potions while others handle the mobs or the boss. It's called 'switch and pot' or 'rotating'."

"You mentioned something like that three weeks ago in the tutorial, but I didn't completely understand. You mentioned switching the aggro?"

"Let's just say the system that controls the mobs in this game, the AI, attacks the player that is the most threat to them. The closer somebody is, the faster the AI will attack that person. They are pulling the aggression, or aggro, of the monster. This makes switching effectively because the AI will switch its aggro to the closest player, but it needs a second to make the change. A full second we can take advantage of."

By the time Kirito was done with his explanation, Diavel had covered mostly everything regarding the floor boss. "Now that the basics have been explained and there are no questions, I want you all to form parties. I will give everyone a different job depending on your party."

Eventually, there were seven groups of six and one group of two, the latter consisting of Asuna and Kirito. They were Team H, assigned to hold back the spawn troops-the Ruin Kobold Sentinels-together with Teams F and G. According to the guidebook, there would be three Sentinels spawning each time a health bar of the floor boss llfang the Kobold Lord got destroyed. Teams A to E had to deal with the boss directly.

"If everybody is ready, then let's get going!"

The roars of the players were deafening, and some would even say that the noise could be heard in the Towns of Beginnings. It was the sound of the first-ever raid boss attempt since the start of Sword Art Online and, hopefully, the first successful one.

* * *

The way towards the boss room was as easy as it could be with forty-four other players all at similar levels, but now that the dark-skinned giant was seeing the boss doors with his very own eyes, he simply couldn't stop trembling. The boss doors themselves were pitch-black, standing twelve feet tall and nine feet wide, with symbols that looked like humanoid monsters carved on them.

"Come on, Agil, stop shaking. We got this."

"Yeah, man. Relax a little."

"No need to worry, buddy."

The reassuring words came from his party members Wolfgang, Lowbacca, and Naijan. He had met them on the second day of the game, and later, after having examined every aspect of the game via the guidebook, partied together. Now, three weeks later, they were standing in front of the first boss doors as a part of Team B, the tank party for the main group.

Regarding roles in a fight, there were three different roles: the tanks, the DPS, and the support. The tanks were the heavy defense players who would take all the damage and hold the aggro of the boss. The DPS, or damage-per-second, players were the main damage dealers of the fight, attacking during the boss's and the tanks' cooldowns. Last, were the support players. Normally healers, they made sure other players could keep their momentum going without something getting in the way. However, since Sword Art Online had no magic, the role of the healer was no longer possible. Therefore, this class changed to crowd control, meaning they would take care of units that spawned separate from the main battle.

Agil gave the parties surrounding him a good look. Diavel was the party leader for Team C, a team mixed with sword-, scimitar-, and spear-users. Team A was another tank group with a leader equipped with an Iron Heater Shield and a Hammer. Team D consisted of mostly DPS players, with their leader wielding a two-handed longsword. Team E was being led by the brown spiky-headed player named Kibaou. Team F was being led by a shield-and-scimitar-user unknown to him. Team G was the last tank group for the minions and was being led by a player with a double hammer.

The last team was Team H, and they consisted of only two players: the black-haired player named Kirito, a former beta tester who was the one responsible for the guidebook, and a fencer with a red robe. Agil had never met the person who had helped so many people and wanted to thank him. The giant bald man approached the two and greeted them with a big smile, despite his nervousness.

"Hi, there. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you since that incident yesterday. My name is Agil."

"Nice to meet you, Agil. I'm Kirito, and this is Asuna. You're the leader of Team B, right?"

"Yeah, we'll tank the hits as long as you can keep those minions off our back."

"No problem. We got your back."

He held his thumb up as confirmation. Agil may have been the bigger guy between the two, three heads taller to be precise, but at that moment the kid had shown more balls than anyone else in the game so far, including Agil. "I'd like to thank you for what you did on that first day. It's the least I can do."

"Ah, don't sweat it. Anybody would have done the same if it could save a life."

It was then the sound of a sword hitting the ground could be heard as Diavel stood in front of the doors. As this wasn't a safe area, high sounds such as roaring and yelling would attract monsters. Therefore, he kept it low and short. "Let's go!"

With that low cry, he pushed the door open.

 _28 November 2022. 11:30 AM._ The battle against the first boss of Aincrad began.

* * *

The raiding party entered a large room at least three hundred feet deep and sixty feet wide. A blue carpet with a purple symbol covered the middle third of the marble of the floor, with pillars on the sides holding the ceiling at least thirty feet above their heads. As the raid party entered the room, the lights turned on, showing a big red throne at the end of the chamber.

A red humanoid creature, standing at least nine feet tall, stood up from that chair and leaped towards them. The creature roared towards the ceiling, shaking the entire room, as four health bars and a name appeared above it: [Ilfang the Kobold Lord]. It looked like a combination of a huge man and a wolf, with red fur covering its entire body and blood-red eyes staring straight towards the raid group. At the same time that Ilfang roared, three Ruin Kobold Sentinels spawned from the back of the room.

"Attack!"

Diavel's command was answered by a tremendous roar as the entire raid party rushed forward. Ten minutes passed before Ilfang's first health bar shattered, and a huge roar echoed throughout the chamber. Another three sentinels spawned.

"Another wave incoming. Let's do this, Asuna!"

"Got it!"

The fencer followed as Kirito blocked a Sentinel's sword with his own. A big problem regarding the Ruin Kobold Sentinels was that they were humanoid monsters, so they had the ability to use sword skills of their own. This was why the other two parties were having a bit of trouble dealing with these monsters.

Team H, on the other hand, wasn't having that problem. Kirito showed amazing skills as he blocked every sword skill with one of his own, taking no damage in the process. The art of parrying was not something easily learned. Asuna figured that he must have been holding back yesterday when they were testing her new rapier.

"Asuna, switch!"

He jumped back to make room as the fencer shot straight past him, sending a Linear right against the mob's weak spot, its throat. It had a sliver of health left. The old Asuna would have used another Linear again, but this time she quickly poked the rapier in the throat, shattering the Sentinel into nothingness.

"Good work, Asuna. Only two left."

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Asuna asked as she pointed towards the other three teams, holding back two sentinels.

"Nah, seems they're doing well on their own. Look, their health is still in the green. Besides, if we engage the mobs now, we'll only be in the way. Better to watch from the side until they ask for help."

Team H repeated their strategy when the third and fourth wave of sentinels spawned, and those were dealt with just as fast as they appeared. It was the moment the last Sentinel shattered that Ilfang the Kobold Lord roared.

* * *

The black-haired player kept switching his attention back and forth between his own battle against the sentinels and main group's battle against the boss, but so far Ilfang was showing the same pattern that it had in the beta. Its weapons-a bucket in one hand, a simple sword in the other, and what looked to be a Talwar on its back-were the same as in the beta as well.

Everyone was still in the green. Ilfang had already lost its third health bar, and all parties were having no trouble doing their part. If this kept going, they would achieve victory without any casualties. Once the last health bar of the boss reached its halfway point, Ilfang would throw away its current weapons and switch to the Talwar on its back. As if the red bastard had heard Kirito's thoughts, it roared again and threw its bucket and sword in the air.

"Seems the guidebook was right," Kibaou mentioned as the raid group witnessed the cutscene.

But what caught Kirito's attention was not the beast grabbing the weapon on its back, but Team C running towards the boss with Diavel up front.

"We got this! Team C, move up!"

 _What is he doing?!_ _The plan was to keep this up, tanks blocking hits and DPS switching in to do damage._ Kirito caught Diavel wearing a small smirk as his team surrounded Ilfang. _He knows about the last attack item!_

As an invitation to the players, Ilfang pulled the Talwar from its back. _Wait... that's not right. That weapon is too straight for a Talwar, and it's too long... That isn't a Talwar! It's a Nodachi!_ "Don't! It's different from the beta!"

The main group couldn't hear him shout because they were focused on Team C. Kirito ran straight for Ilfang, but at this distance, he would never make it. Diavel made a move for a sword skill, but little did he know that he had just entered the worst case scenario. Ilfang launched itself into the air, stunning the players, and jumped from one of the pillars in the room towards the leader of the raid, Diavel.

The start of the four-hit sword skill Tsumujiguruma was a vertical slash, sending the receiver flying backward. The second hit would be an upwards slash into the victim's back, so Kirito moved straight to the location he was expecting Ilfang to appear. Then, he moved his sword above his head, activating the sword skill Sonic Leap. The moment he released, he shot forward and not a moment too soon. Ilfang appeared before him, ready to hit the flying Diavel for the second time.

"Got you!" Kirito screamed as his sword hit the right shoulder of the giant beast, sending the ugly creature to the ground. Diavel crashed into Kirito as he tried to catch him, and they both tumbled backward. Kirito tried desperately to get back up again, anticipating another attack from Ilfang, but luckily for him, his midair attack on the Kobold Lord had given it a Tumble status. This meant it couldn't get its balance back for another ten seconds.

The savior of the blue-haired raid leader stood up, pushing Diavel off him as he checked their health. Diavel's health had reached the red zone, but it stopped before completely going to zero. Kirito had lost around 5% of his HP, what had probably been caused by Diavel's impact.

Kirito aimed his attention towards the self-proclaimed knight lying on the ground. Diavel's face had lost all its color as he stared at his savior. Kirito could tell from the expression on his face that he didn't have to say anything. Diavel knew that, if he did something like this again, it would be suicide. He whispered something like an apology.

Asuna came to her party leader's side, waiting for their next move. In the last ten seconds, the whole boss battle had turned to complete chaos. Three new Sentinels had spawned the moment Ilfang grabbed his Nodachi, and the two teams left to handle them had become overrun in a matter of seconds.

Team C was in the middle of the room, all stunned by the boss's jump, while Team B was helping them to safety. Teams A, D, and E had no idea what had happened. They needed commands, but Kirito knew if someone else took over leadership, the entire raid would fall apart. That was another thing he had clearly learned from the beta. So he shifted his attention towards the one person they would listen to.

"Diavel, orders!"

It was one word, but it was enough to wake Diavel up, and after a quick scan of the battlefield, he seemed to follow Kirito's thoughts.

"Change in plans! Teams H, B, and D, handle the boss. Team C, get your health back up. Teams A and E, assist Teams F and G on the newly-spawned Sentinels. Hold the switch-and-pot strategy; don't let your health go under 50%!"

With that, he directed his eyes back to his savior, his expression searching for approval. It was strange how a near-death experience could reduce the mentally strong to such a level.

Kirito set his attention on a huge roar as Ilfang the Kobold Lord broke out of its Tumble status. Asuna still stood at his side, waiting for his command. They ran straight towards Ilfang, passing Teams B and D along the way.

"We hit him just like we did with the minions!"

"Got it!"

Ilfang used skills from the Tenth Floor, the last floor reached during the beta. It was also the longest floor the black-haired beta tester had been on, as the Snake Warriors of that dungeon had used samurai-like sword skills. A total of two weeks he had been on that floor, fighting day in and day out in order to learn those sword skills. That was why he could block Ilfang's sword skills with his own, and so he did, completely taking over Team B's burden.

That was until the twentieth parry when Ilfang suddenly used the sword skill Gengetsu. This sword skill always had a 50% chance to go either high or low. Kirito countered high, expecting an attack from above, but Ilfang switched direction at the last second, meeting the boy's lower body with its sword.

Kirito fell backward, expecting a second attack right away. However, Ilfang had no time to follow up, as Agil and his party members launched their assault on the boss.

"We got you covered! Make sure you get your health back up!" Agil cried out to Kirito as he launched the double-handed axe skill Whirlwind.

"Thanks! Don't surround him, it'll activate his ranged sword skill."

"Thanks for the heads-up!"

Before he could open up his inventory to materialize a health potion, Asuna pushed one into his mouth. It always seemed that the weaker the health potion was, the worse it tasted. Taking into account that this was the First Floor of the yet hundred floors to conquer, the flavor was the worst he had ever tasted in his life.

Asuna, still at his side, stared at a place in the top corner of her vision-probably his health bar-and she sighed in relief as his health slowly restored itself. So far, Groups B and D were doing amazing work, blocking and switching constantly to make sure Ilfang couldn't do any real damage. Everything was going smoothly, but there was still something worrying the boy.

Ilfang didn't disappoint. Once its last health bar had been reduced to 10%, it roared and jumped into the air, stunning Teams B and D in the process, and onto a pillar. This time the target of its sword skill Tsumujiguruma was the friendly giant Agil, but Kirito was ready for it.

He got himself up and jumped straight for Ilfang. With the extra speed of Sonic Leap, he struck the Kobold midair as he tumbled to the ground.

"He's in Tumble status; full frontal assault!" Although this command came from Kirito, he didn't have to say it twice. An entire group consisting of him, Asuna, and Teams B, C, and D hit the Kobold with everything they had.

With every hit, Ilfang was pushed back, and eventually, a certain sword skill sent him flying. Kirito shot forward, slashing Ilfang in the right shoulder with the sword skill Vertical Arc, but the sword stopped right in its belly. The boy was extremely close to Ilfang right now. Its ugly face and blood-red eyes told him everything he needed to know: it was about to recover from its Tumble status. Unfortunately for Ilfang, Vertical Arc was a two-combo sword skill.

"You're mine!"

A roar came out of the boy as he slashed the sword from Ilfang's belly to its left shoulder, marking a 'V' on the boss and sending it flying upward. Before Ilfang the Kobold Lord could land on its back, it shattered into thousands of polygons.

"Is it over...?"

* * *

For a couple of seconds, nobody spoke. The tension in the air was palpable, and Asuna's grip on the hilt of her Wind Fleuret +3 tightened up. It was then she noticed a message in front of her. It listed amounts for the Col and the experience gained from the fight. The sound of victory could be heard, and above them was the message [Congratulations].

"We did it!" someone shouted behind her. That voice was soon followed by forty others as the whole room echoed with cries of joy.

Asuna's attention was drawn by that one person, still leaning on his right knee, inspecting the window that had just popped up in front of him. He was still catching his breath. As she approached, Asuna realized that she was not the only one. A bald, black man three heads taller than Kirito also walked towards him. His name was Agil.

"Nice job, Kirito," Asuna said.

"Congratulations. That was the best swordsmanship I have seen so far. Today's victory is all thanks to you." These words came from Agil. Considering what Kirito had just done, he was completely right. Still, it was strange hearing it with a slight English accent.

"No, you're exaggerating. Without your help back there, I wouldn't have survived."

"No thanking me, Kirito. You saved our asses up here as well." He stretched out his arm. Kirito did the same and their fists collided, indicating deep respect for one another.

"What the hell just happened?!" The cry came from one of the players in Team E, the group Kibaou led.

"The boss was different from the beta," Diavel answered, finally up, but a lot weaker than he was before the battle began.

"Then how did he know the boss's attack pattern?! The manual must have contained false information. Otherwise, he couldn't have known how to counter it. The beta testers can't be trusted!" The player, shouting the entire time, had quite a high voice. One that was not particularly pleasant to listen to.

Agil stepped forward. "Hey, calm down. We beat the boss, didn't we?"

Asuna wanted to step forward, but footsteps behind her stopped her, and she felt a presence worse than Ilfang in the room. The fencer turned around to notice the black-haired swordsman radiating the same aura he had in front of Kibaou yesterday. He approached the boy.

"What's your name?" Kirito's tone sounded controlled and soft, but at the same time, it was terrifying to hear. Apparently, Asuna was not the only one who thought this, as the cheering of the people silenced completely.

"Joe. What do you care?"Joe growled, but at the same time, there was a change in his tone. He may have acted tough, but he was scared shitless.

"Well, Joe, listen up. Ilfang used attacks that were introduced on the Tenth Floor of the beta. The reason I know these skills is that I was one of the leading players during that time and spent a lot of time-fighting against them. If you would stop being a bitch and actually be happy we all survived here, I would greatly appreciate it. If not, then I've got something for you." He manipulated his window, and a black coat appeared around him.

"See this coat? This is a reward gained when somebody gets the last hit on a boss. It's called the Coat of Midnight. This coat gives me an extra bonus in Hiding." He stepped forward until he was standing face to face with the player called Joe, staring him down with fire in his eyes.

"You might want this coat, because the next time you threaten me or one of the other beta testers, you're gonna need it."

He didn't say it, but his tone, his presence, and the complete silence were enough to know what Kirito meant. Joe, who had been so loud and tough in the beginning, was shaking in his boots. If the option to use the bathroom in SAO had been applied, he would probably have had an accident in his trousers by now.

Kirito turned around to the stairs leading to the Second Floor. On his way, he resumed talking.

"You might not know this yet, but you guys have it a lot better than the players you are accusing. At least 70% of them didn't even know how to level up and never got past the first floor in the beta. Only the remaining 30% did, and guess what? Most of them are dead.''

"The remaining beta testers have done everything in their power to help the players in this death game, so I am not in the mood to be accused of giving false information. Especially not after saving the leader of this raid while others just stood there frozen on the spot!"

Everybody stared at Diavel. Then a member of Team C spoke.

"You may have a point, but you still left out information that you could have told us. Instead, you used it all for yourself. You're worse than a beta tester; you're a cheater!"

"He's a beta tester and a cheater! He's a beater!"

Kirito stopped.

"And what would you have done with that information?! Would you have run forward trying to get the last hit yourself? Do I have to remind you that I wasn't the one who tried that, and it almost cost us the raid?! Keep this up, and maybe I won't be there next time to save your ass!"

His words countered every accusation the players threw at him. They knew he was right. Kirito walked towards the stairs to the Second Floor. He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and turned around.

"Call me what you want, but I have a game to beat. If you all want to go back, that's fine by me. If you're not afraid, then at least be warned: a lot of deaths in the beta happened after new players reached the next floor, so I'd understand if you wanted to go back. I'll activate the teleporter on the Second Floor."

Then he turned his head back around and headed towards the Second Floor. Asuna decided to follow him, but Agil stopped her in her tracks.

"Could you deliver a message to him?"

"Sure."

"Can you make that three?"

Asuna shifted her attention to the spikey-headed Kibaou and the blue-haired Diavel.

"What can I tell him?"

* * *

As he walked towards the Second Floor, Kirito counted the steps. Forty-eight was the number he ended on when he reached the doors at the end of the staircase, the number of players in a normal raid group. The doors in front of him were engraved with symbols indicating the new theme of the floor.

Kirito opened the doors, and a soft breeze blew in his face. He closed his eyes from the bright shining light and held his hand up to block it. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he removed his hand to admire the view.

Three weeks in the game, and now he was finally here: the Second Floor. The theme of the floor was "savanna", just like in the beta. A long green plain of grass stretched itself across the floor with small groupings of trees here and there. At the far end, he could see a giant pillar, the labyrinth of the Second Floor, with mountains standing in front of it.

He decided to sit on the grass, enjoying the wind and the incredible view. Only minutes passed, but it felt like hours until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to stare straight into two hazel-brown eyes.

Asuna had her red robe unequipped, showing off her beautiful, long chestnut brown hair. Kirito was clearly stunned by the person in front of him, and the fencer approached him with a slight blush on her face.

"Hi, Kirito. You didn't move to the main town on this floor yet?"

"No, I just needed a minute to calm down after what happened back there."

She nodded in agreement as she sat down next to him. "Yeah, that was pretty hectic."

They sat there for some minutes in silence, enjoying the sun, the wind, and the view. Then Asuna turned to him and spoke.

"I've got three messages to pass on to you. First one is from Agil: 'You did an amazing job today. Let's fight together against the Second Floor boss as well.'"

Kirito made a mental note to thank the giant man once he saw him again.

"The second message is from Diavel. He wanted to say he was sorry for what happened and hoped you could forgive him. He also wanted to thank you... for taking the blame or something like that?"

Kirito assumed Asuna didn't know, but he had found out during the fight that Diavel had been a beta tester, just like him. If the information got out that he had only attacked the boss for the last attack item, the raid group wouldn't trust him anymore.

"The last is from Kibaou. He said, 'I'm sorry about yesterday, and thank you. Despite that, I don't approve of you, and I will conquer Aincrad in my own way.'"

"Thanks for telling me, Asuna. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm just returning the favor for what you did during the boss fight."

The black-haired boy wanted to ask what was so special about his actions during the boss fight, but he decided to hold that question for later as he noticed Asuna smiling.

He stood up from the grass and made his way towards the next town. He turned his head after a few steps to make sure that Asuna was following him.

"Next town is Urbus. This floor's theme is the savanna, and most monsters on this floor are ox- or insect-related." Kirito wanted to tell her more, but the message icon in his HUD blinked. It seemed to be from Argo.

{Heard what you went through in the boss fight. Seems you got into a bit of trouble for me. Thanks for covering, Kii-bou. Guess I can give you some free information for your trouble.}

The boy placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, trying to think of something, an action that Asuna apparently found funny. He considered for a few seconds and typed his answer.

{Okay. Why the whiskers?}

* * *

An army of at least 12,000 players stood on the plaza, waiting to hear the news on the raid. Any moment now, they would receive information that would change life in Aincrad for better or worse.

"You nervous, brother?"

"Of course I am, Eugene. This is going to be the most important news we've ever heard in the last three weeks."

"Don't be so uptight, Mortimer-san. It's gonna be alright."

"You seem confident, Alice Rue. I hope that confidence isn't for nothing."

While the three players named Eugene, Alice Rue, and Sakuya kept their conversation going, Mortimer shifted his attention towards one of the players who would be giving them the news: Argo the Rat.

It was 1:13 PM when Argo looked up to the top right corner of her vision and moved her fingers. Her face showed a brief moment of happiness, but as she kept reading, her expression changed to something more difficult to read.

"What's the verdict, Argo-san?" Mortimer woke her from her thoughts.

She stared at him, regaining her earlier happy expression.

"They won. No casualties." She whispered it, only audible to the players nearby. That didn't matter much.

"T-they won? They won… They won!"

That was the start of a giant victory cheer as the players on the plaza let out a triumphant roar. Eugene, Alice Rue, and Sakuya joined in the victory, but there was something else on Mortimer's mind.

"Why aren't you cheering, Argo-san? Has something happened?"

Argo had helped them a lot during the three weeks they were in the game, and the brunet felt obligated to pay her back as much as possible. He didn't have any information to give her, nor the skills to assist the front-liners. The only thing he could do was listen, and she knew he was the right person for that task.

"Figured that one out pretty fast, Morti-bou. I'll tell you, but keep it to yourself."

"Sure. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

 **Author notes:**

This was Chapter 3 of this story. Hope you enjoyed it.

Changes are obviously Diavel still being alive, the ALO leaders in the game, and the way the girls met Kirito. What can I say… I like a little dramatic stuff like that.

Hope you guys liked and see you in the next chapter.

 _Hey mina-san! Cougarfang15 here, one of the_ betas _for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please be sure to review! Beyor has been working hard on this story._

 _It's Skyogenic, one of the other betas! Glad you're taking the time to read. Beyor has put so much thought and work into this story, so we'd all be ever grateful if you'd leave a review. Happy reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

After an hour of traveling, the duo of Asuna and Kirito arrived at the city of Urbus. While the black-haired player activated the teleporter that connected the capital cities of each floor to one another, the fencer set her attention to the city of Urbus.

The city reminded her a lot of the Town of beginnings, but where the starting city had a more medieval design, Urbus arrangement let her think more about a western city from the 17th century. The pictures her brother brought back from his business trips to Europe shared the same design after all. Of course, neither of them had the monument in the middle of the plaza: the teleporter.

The teleporter is a giant monument in the middle of the capital city on each floor and it is used to travel safely from one floor to another without leaving the safe zones. Every teleporter has a different appearance and the teleporter on the second floor was a platform with four dark brown stone pillars surrounding it. As the teleporter shone, ready for a fifteen-minute warm-up before permanently turned on for the rest of the game, Kirito shifted his attention back to his partner and spoke. ''I suggest we head for one of the inns connected to this square. From there we can see the spectacle of the opening of the new city, without seeking some unnecessary attention.''

Asuna never noticed until then but her legs were starting to feel heavy, so a rest was greatly appreciated. Besides, the story of what happened after the boss fight roamed around the entire player database by now, what indeed could lead to some unnecessary attention towards Kirito and his companion, something they both were not waiting for. ''Sure, lead the way.''

The two players headed for an inn on the edge of the plaza, where they rented a room for them to enjoy the spectacle of the opening of a new town. It wasn't like they were going to sleep here for the night anyway, so for now, one room would be okay. At least, that is what the fencer told herself as an excuse for sharing a room with her temporary partner.

Asuna sat at the window with a view of the plaza and the teleporter. There she witnessed the start of the warm-up: each pillar shone graciously with a blue and white light and every fifteen seconds this light got brighter bit by bit. Eventually, the plaza was completely lit by the teleporter. It reminded her of the light when her the rapier in my hand, the Wind Fleuret, was made.

The pillars let out an electric path to the middle of the platform, where all four beams connected. At last a brief, bright blue light shone through the city. That was the end of the warm-up, as the teleporter activated itself permanently. It didn't take long for the first players to arrive in the new city. First, there were a couple of players with no gear. These were the players staying in the Town of Beginnings since the start of the game. After a good twenty minutes of watching the spectacle passing by, Kirito stood up. ''What is it?''

The spectacle of opening a new town was truly amazing and that was probably the reason for the change of tune in Asuna's voice, as she was sounding a little too enthusiastic. ''It is getting busier then I was expecting, so I make sure we have two rooms covered for the night. I assume you want your privacy.''

''Sure, thank you for considering.''

''No problem, I will be back in a couple of minutes.'' With that, he left the room. Asuna was glad Kirito noticed it himself but was still surprised by the decency the boy showed. One moment he attacked the strongest and biggest monster in the game, the second he showed this gentle side. _There is really much more to him than that meets the eye._

The fencer turned her head back to the square, giving her full attention towards the players coming out of the teleporter. The first players she recognized were the raid members. A couple of minutes later she saw a hooded person with a brown coat, that had to be Argo. Next, she saw Silica, but she couldn't find Liz in the chaos. It was shortly after that, 15 seconds passed by, that two parties of five players each came out of the gate. The gear seemed to be going on equal terms as the front liners, but she didn't recognize them from the meeting. Even stranger, she thought she recognized the red-haired leader.

''So saw anything special yet?'' At least a feet in the air the fencer shot up from her chair, as she was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice companion coming back. The expression on his face was one of utter confusion. ''Sorry if I startled you.''

''No, my apologies, I was distracted. Kirito, could I ask you a question?'' She asked as she pointed her finger towards the two parties of five. ''Who are they? I have the feeling I have seen the player with red hair before.''

''Ooh, they arrived? They are a couple of acquaintances of mine. The red-haired player's name is Klein. He helped me with the tutorial on the first day of the game and I asked him for help when Silica wanted to become stronger.'' _So these are the men Silica was talking about last night!_ ''We can meet them later, but after everything that happened today, I am getting quite hungry. You like something to eat?''

''Kirito, about that, could I ask you something?''

* * *

''Dale, switch!''

''He is charging, step aside, Hideo!''

''Silica, switch!''

The Red Spotted Beetle that flew in front of the red-haired player's face charged forward with his sting. Klein jumped to the side, making room for his party member Dale, who slashed the body of the child-sized beetle right on its side, completely annihilating the remaining health on his bar and shattering it into a thousand polygons.

''All right!'' Klein shouted triumphantly as he gave his party member a high five and examined the other parties. A total of twelve players split into three groups of four players each stood their ground against the red spotted beetles.

These beetles were the same size as their youngest party member Silica and have red spots all over their body. Kayaba isn't really original with the names of his mobs, but there were other things to complain than just the names of the mobs that wanted to kill them, so Klein thought.

The first group consisted of Klein, Dale, Harry-one, and Packer. The second party was made of Kunimittz, Hideo, Mitchos, and Issin. The last party consisted of Dynamm, Lode, Silica and the new player and companion of Kirito Klein met four days ago, named Asuna. Four days ago, the day the first boss floor was defeated at the hands of the frontliners, he was introduced to her by Kirito, who helped him the last four weeks with answers and guidance throughout the game. It was because of him that he and all of his friends survived this long.

Although Asuna wore a red hood on her head during their introduction, the forever-staying single could tell she was a girl and that she was beautiful. The first was a miracle on its own, because of the boys/girls ratio had suffered a devastating blow after the mirror incident, let alone the fact that this girl was truly stunning. It was that reason that Klein fell silent during his introduction. Eventually, he bowed down before her, stuttering the following words, ''My name is Klein, 22 years old, single…..''

He wished he could have said more, but Kirito interrupted him by a punch straight to the stomach with an expression full of exasperation. They were in a safe area, so no damage was done, but that the same thing happened three times in this game already damaged Klein's confidence quite a bit.

His party members shared a laugh during the entire scene because they knew Kirito well for all the times they received his help and tips during the last four weeks in the games. And besides, they knew what to expect of their party leader. It happened before with the blacksmith Lisbeth and the information dealer Argo. Of course, that time he received the hit by the girls themselves instead of Kirito.

Speaking of the devil, he was there too, observing the three parties during the battle and only stepping in if things got too difficult. Klein asked him if he could help them with their teamwork this morning. ''Sure, I see what I can do'' was the answer he received. Now, they stood in the fields close to the second town of the second floor, Marome. As the last of the remaining beetles got eliminated, Kirito approached them and clapped his hands.

''Nice teamwork, it looks a lot better than last week.'' He gave a couple of tips for faster switching and during the rest of the day, he joined the training against the Beetles. Klein thought it was amazing to see Kirito fight. It was like the weapon was part of his body as he danced graciously through the mobs. Klein wondered how he could be this strong.

After a few hours and after the fourth respawn of the beetles, they headed back to Marome. It was wearing towards nightfall after all.

Klein knew from the improved tutorial that heading out in the dark was not recommended. The respawn time of the mobs was lower, their stats were higher and they were a lot more aggressive than during daytime and then he didn't even think about the new mobs that only come during the night.

The group entered Marome after a twenty-minute walk and the Safe area notification showed up in their HUD. Signs of relief could be heard around him and even he had to admit he was relieved to be back in the safe zone. On the other hand, Kirito didn't show any signs of fatigue and now Klein was truly wondering what was it that made him so strong.

By the time they arrived at the inn they all stayed at, Lisbeth and Argo already stood at the door waiting for them. ''Took your time to get here, Kii-bou.''

''Sorry, forgot about that. Let's get inside, it is starting to rain.'' He opened the door as the group walked in, just in time to see the sudden change in weather through the windows of their inn.

Klein was fascinated by the little drops of water, falling down before his very eyes. By now it was raining cats and dogs. ''Still quite strange to see rain in a virtual world with your very own eyes.''

''Yeah, if the game wasn't trying to kill us any time of the day, I might appreciate the effort put into the details of something so common as the weather. Anyway, let's get our self some rest. In the meantime, I'm going to start with the preparations for dinner.''

Klein was one of the first that tried Kirito cooking and to be frank, it was terrible. Luckily that was the situation in the first week, as Kirito improved his cooking skill a lot more. He was exactly looking forward to it, the only thing that kept him from picturing a nice cooked meal, was the interruption from Asuna. ''Let me help you with that, Kirito.''

* * *

The whiskered player opened the door and entered the girl's bedroom. The moment she reached the two-person bed on the right, she fell face-first into the soft texture of her pillow. Liz and Silica laughed at her action, but a few seconds later, they too found the texture of the pillows for their own.

''How was your day, Argo-san?'' Silica asked a few moments later.

''Hard work as useful, Si-chan. Seems things have calmed down a little since the boss fight four days ago, but people still seem to question every bit information I bring on the market. It is not making the job any easier.''

Luckily, Argo was the only information dealer in Aincrad at the moment, so people didn't really have much of a choice but to buy her information. This would change when the supply of information dealers would increase, which will happen eventually. Before that was about to happen, she needed a solid foundation to build and to fall back on. ''Enough about me, how did your training go today, Si-chan?'' The corners of the little girl's mouth lifted upwards, which was truly adorable.

''It went really well. With Kirito-san watching my back, I felt really safe. Of course Dynamm-san, Asuna-san and Lode-san were really good too.'' It seemed the people around her left a great impression on the little girl, just something Silica needed in this time of need. It was truly a sight to see the probably 10-year-old girl speak so highly of other players.

Little information regarding Klein's group. The group consists of ten players.

First up is Klein himself wielding a one-handed curved sword with the looks of a red-haired pirate and not a pretty one. Taller than most of his friends, he also seemed to be the most resourceful one, despite his attempts to get a date.

The second member is Dale, a two-handed swordsman who is the biggest player in the group, both in height as in size. He has a black Afro as his haircut. He is an overprotected player for all that were in his party or in his presence, as he guided Silica the most in ways of an older brother.

The third member is Dynamm, a shield/sword fighter. Could be recognized by his mustache and the beard on his chin. He wears a red headscarf that completely covered the top of his head, aside from the little dark-brown hair that you could see on the back of his head. Mainly fighting as DPS, Dynamm is a valuable member to finish mobs off that are a threat to the others.

The fourth member's name is Harry-one, a shield/sword fighter as well. Probably the youngest of the group with brown hair and covered in armor. Because of this, he took the role of a tank on his account and takes pride in it.

The fifth member is Issin, a dagger user. He has quite the slender face and long spiked brown hair. Most stats in the agility, Issin is more of a wild card at crowd control player than a real DPS.

The sixth player is Kunitmittz. He wore a one-handed sword, just like Kirito. He had the same beard as Dynamm, but without the mustache. His hair had the same color as Kirito, but it was half the size in comparison to the latter. The tallest of all of the players of this evening and does his best that detail is not only something physical.

The seventh player is Lode, A spear user. He is the shortest of the group and had black hair that pointed to the front. If one had to guess, he would probably have glasses IRL. More of a scout than anything else, he invested a lot of effort in his Searching skill.

Then you had the eighth member Mitchos, a shield/mace user. He was the striking one of the group as he was one of the few players in the game with a black Mohican and a fully grown mustache that went perfectly over into his beard. One of the more reckless ones, to say the least.

The ninth member was Hideo. He wields a shield and one-handed ax and has very short brown hair. He is just big in size as Dale, but only in the width. One that stayed more in the back then be in the open, unless he had to protect his friends.

At last the tenth member Packer, a shield/scimitar fighter. He looked a lot like Dynamm, to the point Argo wondered if they were twins. The only real difference between them was the missing headscarf, showing the light brown hair on his head. They all seemed to know each other IRL and decided to play Sword art online together.

''Ooh, how do you like the new shield I made for you, Silica? Is it any good?''

''Yeah it is really good. At first, I had a bit of trouble with the weight on my left hand, but now I feel a lot safer with it. It helped a lot against the Jagged worms, but I do not have the strength yet to block the Red-spotted beetles.''

The blacksmith seemed to smile hearing another weapon that she created was a success, what brought Argo to the next subject of the conversation. Liz has been gone for three full days for reasons unclear and didn't know what happened on the current floor the last days. ''Li-chan, how did your day go?''

''A little strange. I was expecting more players showing up after leaving the front lines for a couple of days, but there was not much demand for my services. Do you know something about this, Argo?''

''As a matter of fact, I do think it has something to do with the incident.''

''Incident?'' Argo told Liz about the incident.

It is a long story, but here is a summary. The group found another blacksmith player called Nezha working in Zumfut on the second day of the opening of the second floor. He grew famous quick but something was off with him. Argo's premonition seemed to be true as he operated a scam to get the best weapons on the front line. He used the Quick Switch option, a branching skill you received when a skill hit 50 or a multiplication from it.

The Quick switch was used to get a weapon back after dropping it in a fight or switch weapons faster mid-battle. Or in this case, switch it while the clients were distracted. This was done during the meltdown of the ingredients, resulting in a beautiful but blinding light show. Nezha quickly switched the given weapon with a finished one, resulting in the destruction of the upgraded weapon.

Kirito trailed the blacksmith to a bar while using his hiding skill. This is where he saw Nezha sitting with five other players as he eavesdropped their entire conversation. When he knew what was going on, he made a plan to trick the blacksmith and caught him in the act, using his own Quick switch to get his Annual blade +4 back that was supposed to be destroyed during the upgrade. Since then the blacksmith Nezha stopped his business. To be more precise, he wasn't seen by anyone since then.

His name wasn't crossed out of the Moment of Life and Kirito's cursor is still green and not orange, which is the case when you damage a fellow player outside of a safe area, with intention. Hitting a player by accident will not damage the fellow player or change the color of your cursor. Still, Kirito knew more than he wanted to admit and when Argo asked him for information, even so far as offering double the prize than she normally would, he responded with: ''You see when the time comes.''

''Wow, that is crazy. And Kirito said nothing about it yet?''

''No, He didn't. It isn't that I don't trust Kii-bou, but it would be nice to at least know what is going on in Aincrad as an information dealer. All we can do now is wait and trust him, but he is not making it any easier. Speaking of which, what have you doing the last three days, Li-chan?''

''You have to buy that information from me Argo and I am not selling it for cheap.''

''Hold you to that, Li-chan.''

It was nice and all to catch up with Liz, but the time in Argo's HUD showed that ten minutes already passed by. ''I think we should get ready. Kii-bou and Aa-chan should be done cooking anytime since they are with two now.'' She mentioned while the smile on my face became bigger. ''The quicker we are ready, the sooner we can tease them.''

* * *

''What are we making today, Kirito?''

''Well, we still have that Raging bull meat from yesterday and the Red-spotted beetles dropped an item called Bee Juice. I think it should represent honey. With the ingredients we found yesterday, we should be able to make something.''

Every mob has a chance to drop several items, but for every item, there is a certain chance of dropping and it depended on the skills you have if the item is worth anything or not. For example, the Raging Bull Horns are used to create better armor and upgrade weapons like axes but only have a 15 % drop rate. The needles of the Windwasp can be used for upgrading weapons like Asuna's rapier and have a lower drop-rate of 8%. Other items, like Bull skin, are used for the Tailoring skill. There are a thousand skills, so also a thousand possibilities to use the items found in the fields.

When the fencer thought about it, she didn't completely use her skills to the max. She started with Rapier and Acrobatics, given me much more agility, plus a lot more advantages, but the two skills she equipped when she reached level six and level twelve were not very useful. The first was the One-handed sword skill because she believed it was necessary to grow stronger with her rapier.

That was not the case, so it was a useless skill. The last one she equipped was Tailoring, after the uncomfortable sharing of the bath on the first floor. The next time she had to share a bath with the girls, she would give them a swimsuit. But that left her with one skill that she didn't use, so she switched the one-handed sword skill for the Cooking Skill.

She had several reasons for that choice. The first one was that she wanted to make something for herself when Kirito wasn't here so that she could survive on her own. The second reason was that she wanted to know Kirito better. She had the feeling there was just a lot more to this boy then she knew but above all else, she wanted to be as strong as him.

''Hello Asuna, you lagging?''

For the second time on the second floor, the fencer shot up a foot in the air, as Kirito waved his hand in front of her. ''What are you doing?!''

''You didn't respond, so I assumed you lagged. I said I will start with the meat and honey, can you take care of the salad?''

''Oh sure, I will take care of that.''

Asuna's skill was only 20/1000, so she let Kirito lead. It was really something to see him working in the kitchen. She observed him this afternoon as he joined the fight against the Red Spotted Beetles, but couldn't decide what was more appealing to watch. They were almost done when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The kitchen was not closed off by a door, so the scent met the players in the dining room and they rushed in to take a peek at the food.

''Ooh, that smells amazing, let me take a look Kirito,'' Klein asked as he walked to Kirito.

''Sure, but the kitchen is not that big. If you want to take a look, make sure we can cook properly.''

''Aye aye boss.'' His voice was full of mockery and you could hear Kirito mumble something that sounded like ''Bastard, don't call me that.'' Asuna wanted to laugh, but the grins on Argo and Liz faces sent a shiver down her virtual spine.

''Aa-chan, if you wanted to come close to Kii-bou, you just had to ask.''

''Shut up, idiot.''

''Look at Asuna, acting as a housewife already.''

''Not you too, Liz.''

''Fine, fine, we let you go for now. The food smells really good though.'' Those last words made her smile and when the fencer caught Kirito expression, he too had the same smile on his face. It meant the progress they made in their skills was not for nothing.

Five minutes later they arrived with the pan in their hands. They sat down at the dining table, all fifteen of them. It was a really spacious room but what do you expect of one of the biggest inns in Marome. ''So Kii-bou, Aa-chan, what is on the menu?''

''We have bull meat served with sauce and a salad with different vegetables and dressing. Enjoy!''

''Itadakimass!'' Gladly the walls were soundproof because otherwise, the whole street would know what was going on here.

During the appetite, the atmosphere in the room was one of companionship. The group talked about their days, about rumors they heard and laughed. Asuna grew sad thinking how she never experienced this feeling when she was in the real world. But that was the real world, the world she was truly living in. Not this world, a world where most things wanted me dead. That too is what she believed.

When the group was done with their dinner, they cleaned up and left for their room, but Asuna noticed something strange: Kirito had equipped his Annual Blade and Cloak of Midnight back on. Since it was wearing towards nightfall, stronger and more vicious mobs would spawn and to train on his own would be too much of a risk. And for that reason, she asked, ''Kirito, what are you up to?''

''There is some business I need to take care of. Don't go worrying about me.''

That last part was accompanied by a teasing grin, the same look Argo and Liz had during her cooking time. It struck a nerve and she forgot all about her early concern. ''Stupid, of course not!'' She yelled back as she slammed the door closed.

A purple window with immortal popped-up on the door, but she had her attention set towards the bed. The other girls were looking quite shocked at her sudden outbreak, except for the one person she focused her attention on. The rat stared at the fencer from her position on the bed, her arms folding behind her head as the expression Asuna was so getting used to could be seen on her face. ''You know something about this, Argo?''

Her grin seemed to grow even larger at the small irritation in her voice. ''I do not have much information, but what I have, ain't going to be for free.'' _That is Argo alright, always business goes first_. Asuna stared at the side to see the faces of Silica and Liz waiting for her next move.

''How much for the information?''

''2000 Col.''

Asuna almost immediately opened her inventory and materialized the money, an action that may mean nothing to the commoner's eyes, but gave Argo a lot of deep-set information. The chest-brown fencer threw the towards the rat, the rat obviously catching it way too smoothly, and said, ''Tell me everything you know.''

* * *

Kirito was heading towards the outskirts of Marome, while he was wearing the Cloak of Midnight to increase the percentage of his active Hiding skill. A percentage of 65 was shown in the top right of his HUD, indicating the hiding success towards the outside.

0% was not hiding, 100% was completely invisible, as simple as that. The higher the skill, the better that percentage could become. However, other than skill level there are other ways to change the percentage of hiding. For example: Moving while the skill is active, walking in light or shadows or standing in the line of the sight of any player can change the percentage a lot.

The reason for his late night walk was a meeting with the former blacksmith Nezha and his 'guild'. It was now his party, but as soon as the third floor opened up, the function for creating a guild became available. Kirito confronted the blacksmith yesterday about the weapon switch scam. After a failed suicide attempt and a couple of tears, he told him he had a full-dive nonconformity or FNC.

Due to a problem with the information given by the Nervegear to your brain, a player can get problems with receiving information through their five senses. Nezha's problem was his sight as he had problems estimating distances.

He decided to play SAO with five of his friends he knew IRL. That gave him two problems, the first being stuck in this nightmare, the second fighting in a death game with a disability. When he told his friends, they tried to help them, but it was no use. It was then a player with a black robe approached them and told them about the idea for the scam. Although there were risks involved, Nezha could help his friend survive and he decided to do it.

When the black-haired player arrived near the border of Marome, he noticed six players standing near the city exit. He activated his Searching skill to check his surroundings, but it was already 01:00 midnight, so no one except for he and the other members of the Legend Braves stood on the streets.

Kirito deactivated both his Hiding and his Searching skill as he approached the group. They turned around to him and five of them froze. The only player that seemed to be comfortable with his presence was Nezha as he walked towards Kirito. ''Hi Kirito-san, glad you could make it.''

''Hi Nezha, glad to see you.'' The tension that hung in the air by Nezha's friends eased up a little at those words, but it didn't completely break the ice. Except for Nezha, who looked like a normal, small skinny teen with blond hair, the other players present were all covered in complete armor.

''Before I explain what we are going to do, it seems introductions are in order.''

''Oh yeah, of course.'' He coughed once and continued. ''Guys, this is Kirito, Kirito-san, meet my guild The Legend Braves.''

The tallest guy walked forward, probably the leader of the group and introduced himself. ''My name is Orlando, leader of The Legend Braves. Meet my guild-members Beowulf, Cuchulain, Enkidu, and Gilgamesh.''

''Well nice to meet you. Good that you all could come. To start things off, I have no intention to punish you for the scam you are all guilty of.'' Those were the final words needed to completely break the ice. ''However, I strongly suggest not to do a scam like this again. Other players might PK you for this.''

That word alone let the Legend Braves froze in fear. PK or player killing, is like the name suggests, killing another player. Doing that in a game like this is the same as murder in the real world.

''But let's put that beside us for now. The real reason I called you all here is that I want to help Nezha with his FNC.'' The surprised reactions the black-haired boy got from the five players in front of him was exactly what he expected.

''Help, how are you going to that? We tried everything, but he can't use any weapons!''

''And that is where you are mistaking.'' The black-haired boy manipulated his menu and materialized an item. It was a circular boomerang with the hold in the middle. ''This is a Chakram. It is a special kind of throwing weapon that always returns to the owner. Nezha, I believe you have the skills Blade throwing and Metal refining now if I'm correct?'' Kirito already knew the skills the blacksmith since the boy told him that information yesterday, so he was absolutely sure this was the case. For the show though, it came out pretty impressive and that was exactly what Kirito needed to convince the other five players.

''Yeah, completely right.''

''Good, because the Blade Throwing skill is the first condition you need in order to use this weapon. The second condition is another skill, one you have to earn through a quest. That is the reason for us being here.''

''Then why are we here at night, Kirito-san?'' The voice that questioned Kirito belonged to Orlando.

''There are three reasons for that. First reason, the quest can be activated only at night. The second reason is that the nights are more dangerous than during the day. I can protect myself, but I can't say the same for Nezha and the way towards the quest is a long way from the safe areas. That is why you are all here. The third reason is that the quest I am about to show you is secret and I do not like people knowing about it without checking it out first.'' The player named Beowulf walked forward.

''I have one last question. Why do you want to help us so badly? Not that we don't appreciate it, but we deceived everyone and stole their equipment. Even after all that you are still willing to help us. Why?'' Kirito didn't have to think to answer that question, but he wasn't in the mood to explain his thoughts.

''let's call it gamer instincts. Let's move.''

* * *

For what it was worth, Kirito wasn't exaggerating. The group of seven were walking one and a half hour and fought through a lot of monsters by now. Nezha's party members even leveled up during that time, but they had other worries.

Unlike daytime when the sun shines, the monsters are way more aggressive towards players when the night falls. Aside from that, other mobs that only spawn at night would come out and ambush you, including the Dire Wolves. It was a mob that was seen on multiple floors, but they became stronger on each floor.

If it wasn't for the strong equipment of his teammates, Nezha wasn't sure if they could keep up with the multiple attacks. Of course, this only counted for their party. The travel group consisted of two parties; his party and Kirito, who formed a party on his own.

He not only kept up with the combined efforts of the Legend Braves in taking down the aggressive mobs but even took charge in most battles. It was truly impressive to witness the player in black fight. He was using a one-handed sword, as Nezha recalled it was an Annual blade +6, as it was glowing white in the dark forest surrounding them.

Eventually, the blond player saw a light a couple of feet away, shining through the forest. As they walked towards it, they noticed they were at their destination. A large field the size of half a soccer field with ten large boulders on it came across Nezha's sight. There was a cabin on the right side of the field and in front of the cabin stood an old NPC man with a grey beard. His appearance and clothing reminded the former blacksmith of an old martial art master in a movie. Above him, the big green [ **!** ] showing the presence of the quest.

''We finally here.''

''Took us long enough though.''

The Legend Braves caught their breath, finally feeling the freedom to relax, as they could see the mobs coming instead of being ambushed by them all the time. Kirito showed no signs of fatigue, which was something that could only describe as incredible. The black-haired gamer walked towards the NPC quest and started to explain the quest as his companions followed him.

''The quest is for the skill Martial arts, a nonweapon combat skill where you can use your body as a weapon. The quest indicates that we have to destroy one of the boulders that are laying down here in the field with our bare hands, no weapons allowed. Until you have beaten the quest, you cannot leave the field. At last, you will receive a certain mark on your face to let you know that the quest is ongoing.''

''That is insane! You can't break these boulders that easy, it will take you at least a day to break them!''

''Yeah, from what I heard from my contact, the quest takes two to three days to complete. However, there is one thing that can speed things up, but it is better to show you during the quest. For now Nezha, can you join me?''

As instructed, Nezha joined Kirito as both players walked toward the NPC. The moment they came in a certain radius from the old man, he raised his head and shifted his attention towards them.

Now it was their time to start the conversation, but a simple ''How are you?'' would not be enough. Every quest needed the right words to activate and it was not always that easy to figure out the right words. Kirito seemed to figure out, as he started the conversation.

''Good evening sir, Could we join your school?''

''You think you got what it takes to handle my training!'' It seemed to be the perfect start to the quest as the green [ **!** ] above his head turned to a yellow [ **?** ] meaning a quest was about to be accepted or not. The way the old spoke scared Nezha, but once again Kirito showed no signs of retreat.

''You betcha!''

''I see. And you, young man. What is your answer?''

A window popped up before Nezha with the question: [Do you accept the quest: Martial art school?] with two options under it: [yes] or [no]. Nezha shifted his attention to his party members, but they too were not sure what to do at this point. There were a lot of things to consider before tackling a quest, especially a big one like this.

He gave yet another look at Kirito, but he just grinned, searching the rock he would go for. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Nezha moved his finger and pressed yes. That instant the yellow [ **?** ] changed to a yellow [ **!** ], indicating a quest in progress and his face glowed, apparently giving him drawn whiskers. The old man jumped up onto one of the boulders and spoke.

''Then my students, let's start your training!''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 4. Vacation is over and I started college again this week, so I have less time to post my chapters.

Thanks for all the latest reviews, I greatly appreciated it.

Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''So that is about everything I know,'' Argo explained to the girls around her, Liz and Silica on the edge of one bed and Asuna on the foot end of the other.

''So to summarize what you just said. Kirito is on his way on a quest to get a new skill called Martial Art. You think he took Nezha with him because he has an FNC and needs the skill to use a weapon, that could be found here on this floor? This weapon, a so-called Chakram, is something Kirito found the third day of the second floor. It works like a boomerang, with its own skill sets and guidance towards the target. Kirito brought all the information regarding the quest because the quest takes around three days to finish. In the time that the quest is active, you are not allowed to leave the area and you receive whiskers as long as the quest is ongoing. That was about it, right?''

Of course, Kirito didn't tell Argo all this, but how can she call herself the best information dealer of Aincrad if she couldn't find out with her contacts nor skills.

''And at last, he seemed to smile when I said the Trembling Ox mob spawn time seemed to be lower than normal. I think he figured something out, but he didn't want to tell anything yet.'' Argo stated irritated.

Irritated that Kirito knew something that she didn't. Something that he didn't want to tell her and irritated that he left the night on his own. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt angry, but she couldn't show that to her roommates.

''He is an idiot. Going on his own at night, even if it is for other players.'' The voice of the blacksmith had mixed feelings with an irritated but also an admiring tune to it.

''Yeah, but Kirito-san is our idiot.'' Silica eyes sparkled again as a big smile covered her face. It was cute, even adorable. By now, she saw the boys as her big brothers and she was especially fond of Kirito. The expression on her face made Asuna giggle, Liz laugh and Argo had to keep her face from breaking into a laughter. It changed the atmosphere completely.

''Well never mind him, we better get some sleep for tomorrow. You are going to hit the field boss tomorrow right, Aa-chan?''

''Yeah, but I hope I do not have to attack it tomorrow without a partner, otherwise, I'm kicking Kirito's butt myself.'' The group of girls laughed again as they wished each other goodnight. _You better be careful, Kii-bou. You got more people counting on you than you probably comfortable with. Better not let them down._

With that, Argo closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Asuna never really had a problem with waking up since the start of the game and this morning was no different. She had experienced another nightmare about the real world, about her mother, her future or her death.

She turned the alarm off and stepped out of bed. As expected, Argo already left, while Liz and Silica were still fast asleep. She equipped her clothes, a white shirt with long sleeves, a dark red leather tunic, a red mini skirt, white leather pants beneath it and to top it off, brown boots that reached half her lower leg. At last, she equipped her armor and her Wind Fleuret +4. The female blacksmith upgraded it yesterday successfully yet again, giving it a +1 Quickness. So the correct name now was Wind Fleuret +Q2 Ac2.

The fencer opened the door and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen downstairs. She almost reached the bottom step, when her nostrils caught the scent of toasted bread and cheese spread. _How is that possible? Only I and Kirito can cook, and he is still doing the quest._

Asuna reached the bottom step and shifted her sight at the source of the scent, the dining table. What she saw was Kirito, sitting on the table next to Argo. They noticed her presence.

''Good morning Asuna, slept well?'' The fencer stood there for ten seconds in silence while processing everything that was in front of her, but it felt like minutes. It didn't matter how hard she thought about it, there was no reason for Kirito to be here after he started that quest yesterday, yet he was right there.

''Wha….wha..what are you doing here?! You went on that quest, weren't you?! How did you get back?!'' Argo turned her head 90 degrees, staring at a certain part of the wall while whistling. In the meantime, Kirito's lips formed a teasing grin, the one Asuna was too familiar with by now.

''Selling information about me... What do you know already, Argo?'' She tried to change the subject, but the moment she wanted to speak, another sound could be heard coming from the stairs. Liz, Silica, Klein and his friends stared at us, some interested in the food and some more interested in the fact that Kirito sat there.

''Hi buddy, how did you quest go?'' It was this time Argo that was at a lost for words.

''You knew! You knew, but I don't? Kii-bou, what the hell?!'' Argo stated shocked, but Kirito just laughed it off.

''I already know you knew Argo. Did you really expect that I didn't notice you following me the day before yesterday.'' Argo seemed to blush and Kirito laughed even harder.

''You still could have told me, you know I can keep a secret, Kii-bou.''

''Yeah, maybe I could, but I had to check this one myself before letting you know.'' Argo was a little satisfied with the answer, but Klein was still waiting for his.

''So Kirito, how did the quest go? I thought you said it took days to complete it?''

''Yeah, we heard the same from Argo-san yesterday. Tell us what happened, Kirito-san.'' The little-ponytailed girl asked.

''Fine, fine, I tell you.''And so Kirito told his story. The story of his appointment with Nezha and his friends, the long trip towards the quest and the quest itself.

''Three days to finish a single quest is way too long. Especially in a death game like this, every minute is a minute you want to use to the fullest. In other words, there had to be an easier way to clear the quest. Then I remembered one of Kayaba's interviews that SAO had a lot of culture inspirations from all around the world. Hearing that the Trembling Ox spawn rate was lower during the quest gave me an idea on how to finish it. So I used this.''

He manipulated his menu and materialized a red robe. The fencer simply couldn't figure it out, but Klein seemed to know the solution already.

''Spain. That is a pretty amazing idea you came up.'' Asuna had no clue what Klein was talking about and Silica and Liz seemed to feel the same way. Even Argo, who was the one that surprised them with information all the time, was at a lost for words.

''What do you mean, Spain? What has this to do with Spain?'' Liz asked.

''He used the robe to pull aggro on the trembling oxes and guided them straight to the rock.''

''Nice deductive work Klein. As expected, you catch on quick.'' The picture in the fencer's head was complete and Liz spoke the words she was thinking out loud.

''Too bad Aincrad doesn't have any video cameras. I would have loved it to see Kirito 'The Matador' for myself.''

''Well Li-chan, there was a rumor in the beta about crystals that had that function, but they only could be found on the higher floors. I never encountered one.'' Asuna wanted to know more of that story, but in a good two hours, the field boss raid was about to start.

Asuna quickly ate her breakfast as Kirito answered the questions everyone threw at him. When she finished with her appetite, she spoke.

''Kirito, we got to move. Otherwise, we will miss the field boss fight.''

''Ooh shit, got to move. Sorry guys, I love to keep chatting, but we can't stick around.'' The duo wanted to leave but were stopped by Klein.

''Wait up guys!''

''What is it, Klein?''

''We have been discussing to join the front lines, but we have no experience in boss fights. Can we come and see how it feels to stand before a boss for experience?''

''I like to see it too!''

''Yeah me too!'' The players in front of the duo seemed to be waiting in anticipation for their answer and Asuna felt overwhelmed by the sudden requests the group laid on them. However, once again Kirito remained unstressed; he was even smiling.

''I don't mind, but I need to make sure all of you are safe during the trip. Liz, since you haven't been training your level like the others have, I need you in a party of five to have your back. I assume you can handle the pressure of forming parties, Klein?''

''Got it, boss!'' He wore the same teasing expression as yesterday as he pointed his thumb upward. Kirito opened the door and left the inn with the fourteen players behind him, but not before Asuna could hear Kirito mumble something that sounded like ''Bastard, do not call me that.''

Sharing another laugh, they made their way towards the first obstacle of the second floor; the field boss.

* * *

''Holy shit, that thing is huge!''

''Yeah no kidding.''

''They are up against that?!''

''Guys, have a little faith.''

Klein seemed to reassure his friends, but even his voice showed signs of fear. The group stood on a hill, surrounded by a forest and in front of them a flat area of grass the size of an entire football field, maybe even two. At the far end of that grass field was the passage to the dungeon, blocked by the field boss, a twelve-feet-tall bull and probably double that in length. Apart from his enormous body, the bull looked like a normal bull in the real world.

A field boss is a one-time only named mob that protects the dungeon of the floor. Every floor except for the first has a field boss and unlike the floor bosses, they do not require an entire raid-group of forty-eight players to win.

That was what Asuna understood from Kirito. Speaking of the boy, he was lying down in the grass with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, probably catching some sleep from the lack of it last night. His party member sat next to him in the grass, staring at the Bullbous Bow. Liz, Silica, Argo, Klein and his friends were standing next to them.

''Is he sleeping?''

''I don't know, Li-chan, but now I really wished I had a photographic crystal.'' Argo was the person you had to watch out for when you wanted any secrets or privacy left in your life.

''Anyway, Argo-san, since you been in the beta, what can we expect from that Bull over there?''

''Well Klei-bou, the Bullbous Bow is just a simple boss, charging the players closest to it. It has two healthbars, and after the second healthbar reaches the yellow zone, he goes into berserk mode. He will jump around like a wild bull and this makes it difficult to get close to him. It sounds pretty difficult, but you will see that it isn't really something to be stressing about. Besides we are not the only one here.''

She pointed at the players in front of the group. A total of five parties stood several feet ahead of them, making the Raid party consisted of a total of 31 players. The twelve players on the left wore a green tunic underneath their armor and the twelve on the right wore a blue tunic under theirs. The remaining five of them Asuna didn't recognize.

Diavel was nowhere to be found. He left the front lines after the first boss fight and the raid-group split into two. She couldn't really blame him because if it wasn't for Kirito, he would not be here anymore. Such an experience can change a person, so it was only natural for someone to retreat after such a thing.

''The front lines have changed. During the raid boss we were united, but now that Diavel is gone, the group has split them self.''

''Yeah, apparently the green group calls them self The Aincrad Liberation Squad or ALS in short. Their leader is Kibaou. The blue group go by the name Dragon Knight Brigade or DKB and are led by a scimitar user that used to be in team C with Diavel, a player called Lind. He is a big fan of Diavel, so he changed the color of his hair as a tribute to the knight.'' Argo seemed to be in her element as she told about what happened during the last days of the game at the front lines.

''So Argo, who are those five people that stand at the side of the field?''

''You know that is gonna cost you some, Aa-chan.'' Asuna wanted to open her inventory to materialize some money, but stopped when she noticed the boy lying next to her sat up.

''They are the Legend Braves, a group of six players that attacked the front line since the second floor opened up. Nezha is part of them, but he is still training his skills on the first floor. I will introduce you to their members if you want to.'' Then he stood up. ''The battle is about to start, so we better head there if we want any part of it.''

''Yeah, you are right.'' Asuna replied. He turned his attention towards their companions and spoke.

''Enjoy the show, but remember. This place is not a safe zone, so please pay attention to your surroundings.''

The girls nodded in agreement and the boys all held their thumbs up as they grinned. By the look on Klein's face, he was about to say something again, but Asuna heard Kirito mumble a ''Don't you dare.'' to the red-haired player.

Then the duo headed towards the players in front of them. It wasn't really a warm welcome when they noticed their presence, not by the ALS or by the DKB members at least. The only warm welcome they received was from the Legend Braves as their assumed leader waved towards them.

''Hi Blackie-sensei, good to see you again!''

''Likewise Orlando and please do not call me sensei.'' The other players walked towards them. Kirito promised to introduce Asuna, but he seemed to be too distracted, so she poked her elbow in his side to get his attention.

''Oh yeah, Orlando, This is Asuna, Asuna, this is the leader of the Legend Braves, Orlando.''

''Nice to meet you, Orlando-san.''

''Likewise, Asuna-san.'' Kirito introduced me to the other members of the Legend Braves. By the time she had introduced herself to the five players in front of her, she noticed two players from the four other parties approach their group. They were the leaders of the groups present, Kibaou and Lind.

''You back again, beater!'' There was that word again, that made its way after the first-floor boss battle. It was a mix of beta tester and cheater. Kibaou wasn't happy with Kirito's presence, as the expression on his face and the growling tune made clear. Lind wasn't happy about it either, but held his expression and tune a little more controlled than his counterpart.

''Kirito, if you are here for the field boss, we got this. If you want to have a role in this fight, be the reserve party, if you please.'' The words were civil, but the way he said it triggered Asuna. She wanted to protest, but Kirito held his hand up in front of her as a sign to stop from what she was about to do.

''Yeah sure, we'll save your asses when the time comes.'' Those words were spoken calmly, but the mocking tune that was behind those words was not to be taken lightly and you could notice, as Kibaou's face was getting pretty red and even Lind's face showed signs of anger, that those words hit its mark. They said nothing as they walked away.

''Why you stopped me?! They can't tell us what to do! We should be there!''

''They were here first and seemed to have this under control. If they end up being pushed back, we can help them out, but for now, let's enjoy the show.'' Asuna wanted to protest again, but Kirito already moved to the side of the field and sat down.

Eventually, she sat beside him as they both witnessed the start of the fight against the first field boss.

* * *

Four parties of six and one party of five approached the twelve-feet tall Bullbous Bow with their shields up. As far as Kirito could tell, every group of the two big guilds had three tanks and three DPS players.

The fifth party, the Legend Braves, were all armored from head to toe, so he couldn't tell what the roles of there players were. The moment the players reached the area of effect for the boss, that was around hundred and fifty feet, the boss faced them. Two healthbars and a name appeared above him. A loud moo came from the giant bull as he wasted no time and charged the group head on.

Normally this field boss wasn't that hard. Even with two parties, they should probably defeat it without casualties and they had five parties working on it right now. Unfortunately, the teams on the front the line didn't seem to collaborate very well.

''Wait for my signal and split up!''

''No, wait for my command!'' As the two leaders bickered, the Bull kept closing in. Their teammates waited nervously for an order.

''Now jump aside!'' Lind commanded.

''No, not yet! Wait a couple of seconds!'' Kibaou ordered.

Most of the players got away, but because of the chaos of the orders and the bad teamwork, two tanks of the ALS and two tanks of the DKB were sent flying away. The bull didn't kill them though, but the hit was good enough for 40 % of their health. Even if you are not in a party, you can still see the healthbar above players, just not in the detail as a party member.

''Shit! Team A, rotate!''

'''Team B, rotate!'''

The two teams were a complete mess and the only party that seemed to know what it was doing were the Legend Braves and they weren't even up to date with our levels. It was quite embarrassing to see the fellow players the duo fought side by side with during the first-floor boss fail like this.

''This isn't good, there is no teamwork.'' The boy's partner, still mad about his interruption held her head to the side and nodded. Another three players were sent flying away and Lind ordered them to help out.

''Sooner than I expected. Let's go Asuna!'' They both stood up, but the boy noticed she didn't respond to him _. She has to be truly mad at me this time._ They ran straight towards the battle as Kirito took the lead and cried out.

''Let's go for his front legs. Strike his left kneecap!''

The duo charged forward, passing the parties of the ALS and DKB and pulled the aggro from the bull. The giant boss charged at them, but they jumped to the side the last second before he was going to hit them.

Kirito held his sword to the left side of his body, the starting position for the Horizontal skill. Asuna moved in with a linear at the same time. Both players struck the bull straight above the knee capes and as a result, the boss fell face forward in the grass.

''No time to waste, jump on his head, Asuna!''

Kirito didn't know what was stranger: his idea or the fact that the fencer didn't even question his command. He decided it was not the right time to question the outcome as he jumped on the bull's head.

During their little stunt, the ALS and DKB hit the bull with everything they had and the Legend Braves never stopped their assault on the bull, probably thanks to their superior equipment. The bull recovered from its fall after the many hits it received and stood up. Kirito and Asuna stood right on his head between his horns.

''This place is his weak spot, the moment we hit it, the bull will get into a berserk state for a full five seconds, making it extremely difficult to stay on him!''

To be fair, it was already difficult to stay on the bull without that state, as his head was his main weapon. The duo stood their ground though and struck the weak spot with their strongest sword skill simultaneously. The last 10 % of the first healthbar depleted by that attack and shattered into nothingness.

The bull went into his berserk mode and despite their best efforts both Kirito and Asuna lost their balance and tipped right off the bull. Asuna and Kirito landed on their feet and barely dodged the stomping legs from the boss.

The moment the bull lost his berserk state, the Legend Braves, the DKB and ALS resumed their offense. Now that the first healthbar vanished, the same strategy wouldn't work for the second time. Bosses were different than normal mobs, giving them the ability to learn from previous attacks if the same strategy happened during the same battle. _I have to think of something else_.

The black-haired boy kept his eyes pointed to the rear side of the battle, where the Legend Braves continued their assault against the rear left leg of the beast. An idea popped up, but in order to make it work, the ALS and DKB had to act as one. At this moment, they were still bickering about the leadership.

''Asuna, I have an idea. You ready to go?''

''Yeah, good to go. What are we going to do?''

''Follow me in my footpath, we hitting his rear legs now.'' However, there was one thing the boy had to do before he could start his plan. H had to do something more radical, something that was probably the scariest thing of the entire battle; taking over command. So she aimed his attention at the two leaders standing several feet to his left and shouted.

''Lind, Kibaou, get your shit together and attack on my signal!'' Their eyes that met his were filled with shock and anger, but they didn't say anything. They may not like the beater, but after that act he just pulled, it seemed they noticed the boy was serious. He ran forward with Asuna following behind me, straight towards the Legend Braves; to be more precise, to their leader.

''Orlando, no time to explain, shield up and duck!''

I was expecting a lot of questions to my unreasonable command, but the leader of the Legend Braves didn't even hesitate and duck firmly as he held his shield in front of him. The boy seriously had no idea why everybody just did what he told them to do and at this point, he had no time to question it. Kirito used Orlando as a jump-pad to reach the back of the bull, followed by Asuna. He was about to reach the point he wanted to strike; the right hip joint.

''Asuna, aim your strongest skill on the left hip joint the moment I say go!''

''Got it'' Both players landed on the back of the bull and waited for the very moment the bull started his charge attack again. They didn't have to wait long as the Bullbous Bow began its charge against the ALS and the DKB in just a few seconds.

''Go!''

Kirito jumped down as he activated Vertical Arc, striking the place the hip joint was supposed to be deep in the flesh. Asuna struck the left side with her strongest sword rapier skill Oblique, a stronger but shorter version than the skill linear. With his two hind legs struck during a charge, the bull lost his balance for the second time. This time he even took significant damage when he fell down as the momentum of the charge was directed to the ground.

''Lind, Kibaou, he is all yours!''

''Full frontal assault!'' both leaders screamed in unison and the players of both groups ran forward, pounding every bit of frustration into the boss. The players kept hitting until the half of the second healthbar was reached, but the bull didn't react. It seemed the fall was too big to recover straight away.

At long last, the boss shattered into a thousand polygons and a big [Congratulations] appeared above them. A window popped up in front of Kirito, indicating the amount of col and EXP he received from the battle.

A loud cheer could be heard from the DKB side, as Lind got the last attack bonus. The black-haired gamer thanked Orlando for his help and held his hand out for a high five towards Asuna, just like he did so now then. She didn't keep him waiting too long, but something felt off. He had no time to think about it though as Klein, Liz, Silica, Argo and the boys ran towards them.

''That was so amazing, Kirito and Asuna!''

''That was so cool, Kirito-san and Asuna-san!''

''That was so epic. Nothing less expected from you, Kii-bou and Aa-chan!'' Kirito turned his head towards a certain tree, his head turning red from embarrassment, not wanting to show his red face in front of the group while thanking everyone. Apparently, it was funny because he heard everyone laughing except his only party member. He coughed once and spoke.

''Now that the field boss is defeated, the passage to the dungeon is open to taking. I suggest we move forward.'' The group nodded in agreement, still in high spirits after seeing a fight like that.

''Then let's go!'' With those words, their group was the first to enter the dungeon of the second floor.

* * *

''Itadakimasu!''

In front of the group of fifteen stood another meal Kirito and Asuna made together. Liz sat at the table with Kirito, Silica, Argo, Asuna, Klein and his friends at the dining table, attacking the food before them.

It was a good thing you couldn't get fat in SAO because they had a good dinner every evening and good breakfast every morning. The only thing that the blacksmith missed was the taste of something sweet like cake or Ice-cream. The short-haired girl wondered how long it would take before they could find ingredients for those. She wanted to ask, yet stopped herself for she thought it was rude after all the efforts Asuna and Kirito made to give them the food possible in the game.

Maybe it was better to keep that question in for later in the game. For now, she had to change subjects in her head to stop thinking about that thing that could make me drool.

''So how did the meeting go this afternoon?''

''Well let's just say I hope the second boss fight goes a lot smoother, Li-chan.''

''Ooh, what happened?'' Argo told Liz about the meeting. A total of 59 players showed up, but at least twelve players wouldn't join the fight since their level was too low. Those were Klein and his group, Silica and Argo herself. Kibaou and Lind were leading the meeting, but that didn't go well.

They were constantly bickering about the leadership and they kept advertising there guilds, even so far as trying to recruit Asuna and Kirito, on the one condition that they couldn't be in the same guild. Of course, they declined.

The meeting was about the raid for the second-floor boss, that was found yesterday by Kirito's group. It was three days after the field boss fight and two of those days, Liz fought side by side with her companions. She was level 2 at the start and now SHe was level seven, gaining her third skill slot.

She chose to go for the second step into being a good blacksmith and picked the skill Thrust Weapon Forging. According to the manual for forging, there are a couple of steps to take before you could call yourself a good blacksmith.

First, you had to start with a basic skill that you felt comfortable with. Liz chose for the Metal Refining skill, making it possible to create better ingots from weapons and ore found in the caves of Aincrad. But that was the only real thing the skill was useful for, so she had to expand her horizon.

That is where the Thrust Weapon Forging skill came in. With this skill, she had a better chance to create stronger and rarer thrust weapons, like daggers and rapiers. The higher the skill, the better the chance for more rare weapons and fewer strikes needed to create a decent weapon.

Her third skill was already taken by the fighting skill One-Handed-War Hammer, given her the option to use sword skills with hammer-like weapons. Now she wielded a simple Great Mace +3D, a weapon she found in the labyrinth on the second floor and upgraded herself. It was quite heavy when she equipped it, but after gaining another three levels, she got used to the weight.

''So Kirito-san and Argo-san, how is the third floor going to be like?'' Lode asked, clearly hoping to change the subject.

''Well, the third floor is where SAO truly starts.''

''What do you mean, Kirito?'' The boys started to mix them self in the conversation, now truly curious what the two beta testers had to tell.

''Well let me start with the basics, Dale. The third floors theme is Forest with a lot of forest type mobs. The entire floor is covered by a forest called Forest of the Wavering Mists. In this forest, there is always a low mist hanging. Another problem in this forest is that you can't use your map, so you can easily get lost.''

''And do not forget Kii-bou, it is the floor where you can create a guild for the first time.''

''Argo, you can tell about that, you know I haven't done that quest myself. Okay, the main city of the third floor is called Zumfut. It is a city completely mixed with nature, but I can better show you tomorrow than tell you about it.'' Kirito nodded to Argo, giving her the cue to start.

''Next up the quests. There are two major quests on the 3rd floor, the guild quest and the start of the Elf War Campaign quest.''

''Elf war quest?''

''Let me finish, Kuni-bou. The Elf war quest is a number of quests scattered through the floors three up to and including floor nine. From the start, you have to choose a side; the dark elves or the forest elves. Unlike other quests, you can't restart this quest; if you fail one part of the campaign, you can not continue or restart the quest.''

''So what side did you take during the beta, Kirito-san?'' It was Silica who asked the question.

''I chose the dark elves.''

''Of course, you did Kii-bou.'' Argo grinned again and Liz noticed Kirito becoming uneasy. Her curiosity was instantly drawn and she asked the question that was on her mind.

''Why is that so obvious?''

''Well you see, Li-chan, the campaign starts with a male Forest elf and a female Dark elf fighting.'' The blacksmith almost immediately felt the temperature drop in the room as she saw Asuna glaring Kirito with the gaze that could kill someone on sight.

''What does it matter? You know just as I the person you choose does not matter because they die in the fight anyway.'' Again, the blacksmith wondered what he meant by that. As if the red-haired pirate could read her mind, Klein asked the question that was on the edge of her tongue.

''What do you mean, die in the fight?''

''Well, in the beta the elves, didn't matter if you picked the Dark elf side of the Forest elf side, were really strong. They are mobs from floor seven, so players on floor three are not able to handle them. The moment I and my the party attacked it, we ended up in the yellow in the first 2 minutes of the fight. The moment that happened, the Dark elf we sided on used an extremely powerful attack, but at the cost of her own life. I fought the same battle several times during the beta to help others, but every time the result was the same. Apparently, according to another beta tester that took the other side, the outcome stayed the same for their side.''

Liz thought she was hallucinating for a bit, but she saw the corners of the black-haired boy's mouth drop half an inch.

''The battle seems to be pre-scripted, meaning you can't change the outcome,'' Argo explained. The group talked for another ten minutes until they were done eating. After that, they left to their rooms.

Liz fell on her bed, as she was tired from forging the entire day. However, despite the luxury of her soft bed, something didn't feel right. She stood up and walked to the door, catching the attention of her three roommates.

''I need some fresh air, don't wait for me.'' Of course, this was a lie, but she didn't want to let the girls, especially Argo, know what she really was about to do. Liz walked towards the second door from her left and knocked on it.

''Kirito, can I come in?''

''Sure, come in.'' With permission from its owner, Liz opened the door to see Kirito sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his Annual Blade +6. The items needed to upgrade the Annual blade to +7 or +8 were not available on this floor, otherwise, she would have upgraded it by now. He sheathed it the moment she came in and she sat down next to him on the bed.

''What can I do for you, Liz?''

''I am a little worried about tomorrow. Be careful, okay?''

''Where is this coming from, Liz?'' The combination of the surprise in his tune and the concerned eyes that pointed straight towards her, made her feel embarrassed.

''It is just, after seeing you fight, day in day out since the start of the game, risking your life for us. It makes me worry, okay!'' The blacksmith felt her face becoming redder as time passed by as she looked down and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't know if it was normal what she felt. And was it just her that felt this way? _Am I stupid to care for a boy who I only met in this world? I don't know._

Then she felt it; A warm gentle hand on her right shoulder pulled her closer to the position Kirito was sitting. When her forehead touched his shirt, the hand that touched her shoulder slowly shifted to her back. She felt another warm, pleasant touch on her head; Kirito was stroking the top her hair. With her head against his chest, his hand stroking his hair and his chin resting on her head, he spoke.

''I get it, Liz, don't be embarrassed. I will promise you, I won't die and as long as I am alive, I will do my best to keep you save as well.'' Liz kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of his stroking and felt her eyes were filled with tears.

''Thank you for saying that, Kirito.'' She never noticed cause of the stroking, but she was sobbing the entire time. The two stayed in that position for ten minutes as the blacksmith slowly calmed herself down. Then she said goodnight as she went to her own room. That night she slept better than ever since the start of Sword art online.

* * *

''What is this place?''

The chest-brown haired fencer stood in a dark room with nothing but darkness surrounding her. It was pitch black and she had no idea how she got there. Suddenly, a person from her left appeared; a tall woman with short brown hair, wearing a red skirt, black shirt and red jacket that fitted the business-like woman Asuna took her for perfectly. It was her mother, Yuuki Kyouko.

''Mother!'' Asuna shouted as she tried to run towards her, but something was holding her back. Her feet were stuck to the ground. Her mother walked towards her, but instead of stopping before her daughter, she walked right through her.

Asuna could turn around to see a version of her laying down in a hospital bed with the Nervegear on her head. Her dad appeared next to that Asuna, sitting at her right side with grieving tears in his eyes. Her brother was standing at his side with the same expression on his face.

''A game? You have done an idiotic thing. You had so many possibilities but abandoned them all. Asuna, don't you feel ashamed of being human?'' The fencer wanted to run towards her and tell her that she wanted to get out, but she couldn't speak. Her mother, father, brother and the version of herself lying in bed slowly drifted further away from her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She sat up on her bed, heavy panting and shocked, to realize it was only a nightmare. Another one from the real world, just like all the other days she had been in this game. About her mother, who got mad and abandoned her for playing this game. Her father, who cried for the loss of his only daughter and her brother in tears. It was a never-ending cycle of the same nightmares over and over again.

Since she wouldn't sleep for a good hour after such a thing, it was best to go for a walk. As long as she didn't make much of a sound, the players who slept would not awaken. For situations like now, it was perfect but in the fields not waking up to normal sounds could be a real problem. She left her room and walked towards the front door to get some fresh air.

Asuna opened the outside door and a soft cold breeze welcomed her in the night. It seemed the temperature here was the same as in the real world. As it was mid-Autumn, the temperature could be considered to be freezing. The sky was so clear you could see the moon and the reflection of the stars on the ceiling of the second floor or bottom of the third floor.

Despite this being a virtual world, the sight of those celestial bodies was beautiful. She set her attention to her surroundings and finally noticed the black-haired boy, sitting against the wall of the inn, looking at something in front of him, probably his menu.

''What are you doing here?!'' Asuna couldn't explain herself but she sounded mad. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe because she was thinking to get some alone time at a time like this. Who knows? Before she could even answer herself, Kirito raised his left hand towards her, showing a clear stop signal.

''Can you not...?'' It was that question that startled her.

''Can I do not what?'' Kirito lowered his hand.

''I am not sure what I did wrong, but you are mad at me. If I did something wrong, then just say it, but I'm not taking the bad attitude for granted.'' There was something about his voice that surprised Asuna. He was whispering and his tune was soft, but the way he said it was strong and the fencer didn't expect to go against it was a very good choice. She also didn't want to admit it, but he was right about something; she was mad, but not at him.

''I am sorry, guess I am a little tired.''

''Having trouble sleeping? Sit down. It will not help with sleeping, but it gets your mind off things.''

The long-haired gamer accepted his offer and sat next to him. He closed his menu and both shifted their attention upward, towards the stars that were projected on the third floor. They sat there in silence, just watching the stars when she broke the silence.

''I am sorry.''

''What for?'' He looked at her with an expression of surprise.

''You didn't do anything wrong. I guess I am getting irritated by the front lines. I left The Town of Beginnings to fight my own way and if the time comes, die my own way. But now, even as I'm fighting to leave this world, I do not have to chance to fight on my own account. Lind & Kibaou keep ordering us around and who do they think they are for taking the roles of leadership and order us around!''

Kirito stared at Asuna the whole time during her speech with a serious expression. He was searching for words or something to say, _but what can he say to change our situation_? After a couple of seconds, she received the answer to that question.

''Tell me Asuna, what would you do if I die?'' Asuna had question-marks at that sudden change of topic, but she answered without much problem never the less.

''Simple, I move forward, fighting my way until this game is beaten or I die along the way. So what about you? What would you do if I die?''

She thought it was smart to redirect that question back. Little did she know. The serious expression never left his face as he was trying to find the words. After a good five seconds, he answered.

''I don't want you to die'' Her eyes popped open. In one second she was fully awake. ''I don't want to lose anyone. How can I face myself when I didn't do anything to protect them. How can I face their friends, or their family when I get back. But I am not strong enough to protect everyone. So I might have a big mouth against Kibaou and Lind, but I still let them do their thing. Because maybe one day, they could be the one that saves my life.''

''Then become stronger! Become strong enough so that you can save everyone and that you can beat this game! Lead us!'' Asuna cried out softly while feeling the appearance of a tear in her eye. Kirito probably had nothing to answer as her request was not something to be taken lightly.

''I don't think I can make a promise like that.''

''Then try.'' By now she was begging, but luckily for her, nobody was around at this time of the day.

''I will try.'' She felt a little relief by those words. At that moment her tiredness returned to her eyes as she closed them, resting her head on Kirito's shoulder, but not before saying one last thing.

''Thank you.'' There she fell asleep.

* * *

The black-haired gamer woke up to the sound of his alarm and opened his eyes.

Last night was truly weird and if he didn't see the girl with chestnut brown hair laying in his bed, he would hardly believe it actually happened. First, Liz came by and he had to reassure a crying girl. Then he saw Asuna coming out of the inn as he was enjoying the stars and inspecting his new skill Martial art. He had to switch it for his Hiding skill, so by the time he would reach level twenty, he would equip the Hiding skill back. But back to the story.

After Asuna let her emotions run wild and fell asleep on his shoulder, Kirito knew couldn't leave her outside. He used the same item that he used to get her out of the dungeon on the first floor since he didn't have the strength stats yet to lift her up all the way towards her room. And since he couldn't open the door to her room, what is only possible for party members or guild members, he laid her down in his bed while he sat down against the wall on the other side of the room.

He was not crazy. If she would wake up to see him laying next to her, she would punch him straight through the wall. And with Argo here, he had more to worry than just the strength of the Anti-criminal code.

The boy noticed a small movement to his right and witnessed Asuna waking up, her eyes scanning her surroundings, finally setting her eyes on him. He could almost see the question marks in her eyes.

''Good morning, slept well?''

''Yeah, a little bit better now. What am I doing here?''

''You fell asleep outside, so I picked you up. However, I can't enter your room, which is obvious, since we are not in a party right now. So I laid you down on my bed.'' She blushed, but you could see a faint smile coming from her mouth.

''Thank you for that, I suppose.'' Then the boy stood up.

''Time to make some breakfast. You want to help?''

''Sure.'' Five minutes later they stood in front the kitchen, preparing breakfast, but his mind was somewhere else. He wondered how he handled both situations so well.

He was lucky to have some experience in reassuring Suguha when she lost another one of her matches. If he hadn't, those situations would have gone a lot worse.

Kirito heard footsteps on the stairs, as breakfast was almost ready. Looking at the time display on his HUD, he noticed it was way too early, even for Argo.

''Breakfast is done in a minute, wait at the dining room for now!'' Everyone who was still asleep had their doors closed so he could yell as loud as he wanted to and so he did. Strangely enough, he received no reaction.

Kirito's eyes met the eyes of Asuna, whose expression showed the same question as mine: _What is going on?_ The moment they entered the dining room, they saw all thirteen players sitting at the table.

''You guys are up early...''

''Can't let you two go off without wishing the best of luck from all of us. Isn't that right guys!'' Klein was once again a man full of surprises as his friends threw their arms in the air and roared. Liz and Silica did the same, which made the whole thing quite adorable. Two arms wrapped them self around the black-haired boy waist; Argo surprise back-hugged him.

''Good luck out there Kii-Bou, Aa-chan.''

''Thank you guys, we really appreciate it.'' Kirito showed a smile to show his gratitude and noticed the always serious fencer smiling. After they were done eating, they said their farewells as they left for the boss rooms doors.

''Don't let us wait too long at the teleport gate.'' The boy heard Klein yell. As a response, the black-haired gamer lifted his arm and held his up his thumb towards Klein.

Then the duo faced forward, heading towards the last stop on this floor; The second boss fight.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is Chapter 5.

I never realized how difficult it is to write a nightmare until this moment, so let me know what you guys this on that part and of course the chapter in general. And we get a bit of romance. I wonder if someone saw that one coming. Changes here are obviously Liz and Asuna's moment with Kirito, the cooking, I believe the field boss fight too and Klein already being here. I like Klein's character and not only as a gag or something like that; I generally like him.

Another great fan-fiction where I got my inspiration from to do a multiple perspective story is Fairy Dance of Death by Catsy. It is truly a well-written story and the best fan-fiction I read about Sword Art Online so far and it is still ongoing.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Seems you are handling those nerves a lot better than before, pal. You feel more confident?''

''Yeah. Not sure why though, but I have the feeling we can beat this thing just like we did before!'' Agil answered Lowbacca while they were standing in front of the boss room on the second floor, where a total of 48 people gathered to tackle it. In other words, a full raid party had been assembled. Agil was the party leader of team G, who had to occupy Nato the Colonel Taurus, together with team H, the Legend Braves.

In front of the complete raid group were the two leaders Lind and Kibaou, still discussing who was leading the attack. According to the rule that they made during the last meeting, the first that arrived at the doors would be the leader of this battle. Let it just be the case that both reached the door at the same time. However, they were not the first to reach the door, as the swift strikes and amazing teamwork of the last two members of Team G gave them a significant lead in the dungeon.

The last two members were the black swordsman Kirito and his partner Asuna. The four-men party of Agil and Co encountered them a couple of times the last days on the front lines as Kirito thanked the black friendly giant again for his help on the first-floor boss.

No wonder Agil asked them during the last strategy meeting if they wanted to join his party, as we were two people short. Shivata joined the DKB and Okotan joined the ALS. They accepted the offer and now a total of six healthbars could be seen on the top left in Agil's HUD.

Kirito was talking to the Legend Braves, a group of normally five players that were new on the front lines. Normally, because today you counted six heads. The new player had a brown robe on, showing only a little bit of blond hair and the facial features of his face. His curiosity drawn, Agil approached them.

''So you are guys are the promising new group I heard so much about. I think introductions are in order.'' Agil's gaze quickly met Kirito's, but he already understood. The black swordsman introduced him to all the Legend Braves players, including the brown-robed player Nezha.

''You are that former blacksmith, right? Are you sure you can fight in here?''

''Yeah, I followed Kirito-san's instructions and he said I could be of use here.'' He smiled as he showed his weapon: A Chakram.

''Interesting, good luck then.'' Agil gave the boy a healthy handshake and the two veterans of the front lines made their way back to their own party. While they walked back, Agil started the conversation. ''So, are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?'' the double-handed axe wielded asked dryly.

''Seems I can't keep a secret from you. I tell you, so listen up.'' Kirito began with a serious expression on his face. ''I found that weapon during a quest on this floor. I was surprised since it hadn't been there in the beta. Since there was a change in weapons for this floor, I had a feeling there would be a purpose for it. Otherwise, why would it be there? So I searched for things differently than in the beta, but for the second floor, there are no differences except for that weapon. So whatever this weapon is for, I assumed it would be for the floor boss.''

''You say there is a change in boss patterns on this floor as well?!''

''Formally, the bosses that were spotted by the scouts that opened the doors to take a look are the same, so no. Informally, I have a feeling something changed. Call it gamer instincts.'' Agil was stunned and amazed by the deductive skills of the young boy who was probably just half his age.

''So you made sure to appoint it in the battle. That is quite a relief.'' Agil replied as he let out a sigh.

''We are not there yet, Agil. We still have to beat it.''

''Yeah, but knowing this helps a little. You told the others?''

''You saw how it was during the meeting. Do you really think they believe such a thing as gamer instinct from a beater in that chaos?''

''You are probably right, but there should be something we can do about it?'' The sound of a sword hitting the ground could be heard and the entire group of 48 silent themselves, shifting their attention to the two leaders standing in front of the door.

''Okay, I have a few things to say.'' The blue haired leader cried out. ''First up, we have two leaders working together, me and Kibaou. Secondly, regarding the strategy against the floor boss, we all have read the manual for the second boss and discussed the strategy yesterday.'' As usual, Argo delivered the manual for everything regarding the front lines. That includes all the quests and the field/floor boss. The floor boss, or bosses for this matter, were named **Baran the General** **Tauros** and the sub-boss **Nato the Colonel Tauros.**

Both could be described under the class Minotaur, the monster from an ancient Greek story. Their body was half human, half cow. There chest, arms, hands and legs were human, but their feet, head and their tail clearly indicated a mix. Both bosses were wielding a two-handed hammer.

''If there are no questions then let us move in!'' Lind cried out, but there was still something on Agil's mind. If what Kirito told him was true, they would be in serious trouble if the boss pattern was changed since the beta.

''Wait up, Lind-san, I have something to discuss.''

''Sure, speak it out loud, Agil-san.''

''Our entire information what we have is based on a beta tester who hasn't been in the boss room in the beta herself. As we all know from the former boss fight, that information was partially wrong. So, do you really want to fully depend on that book now?'' Lind and Kibaou nodded in agreement.

''I suppose you are right. I assume you have something in mind for this problem?'' ''Two things. First, as it is, we have someone present who has been in the raid on the beta. I think we ask him first before we go in.'' The attention of the room shifted to the black haired player in Team G party.

''Fine. Beater, what can you tell us about the boss?'' This time it was the spiked hair leader with the same irritated voice as he always used when talking to Kirito. Kirito started to speak.

''As far as the information of the beta, the book is complete. Nato is 7,5 feet and blue-skinned as Baran is fifteen feet and red skinned. Nato has three health bars and Baran has five health bars. Both bosses have a two-handed hammer. They have the same skills. Those are the Numbing Impact skill, that shows when they lift their hammer above their head. The moment the hammer hits the ground, there will be sparkles around the impacted area, stunning everyone in their range. They can do this skill multiple times before they end up in the delay of the skill. If a stunned player gets hit again with the skill, the sun will become a paralyze status. The range of the skill is around five feet for Nato and nine feet for _Baran_. Besides that, they can charge you with their horns, slamming you back into the wall. You can recognize this when the boss lowers his head forward and will point his head towards you. he can only move one direction when he starts his charge, so it can be easily dodged, but it is fast. At last, both bosses go in frenzy state when we reach the last health bar. That was about it for the beta.''

Everybody seemed to nod in approval.

''What is the second thing, Agil-san?''

''We need a clear signal for when things really do change so that everyone can escape safely.'' Lind and Kibaou stared at each other and nodded.

''Understood. Now that we have confirmed everything, let's beat the boss and proceed to the next floor!'' Lind command was followed by an earsplitting roar as Kibaou pushed the door open.

7 December 2022, 10:32, the second boss battle began.

* * *

''Watch out, The hammer is coming down!'' Team H jumped away on Kirito's warning, dodging the Numbing Impact skill of Nato. The boss had no luck so far; Nato had to fight against twelve players that took no damage yet and he was about to lose his first healthbar.

''He is in his cool-down period, hit him with everything you can!''

Agil's command was not needed, as Asuna got used to hitting Nato at the right time and the fencer used her strongest rapier skill Oblique to hit Nato right on his chest. At the same time, she saw Agil and his friends, the Legend Braves and black-haired partner hit the Minotaur with their own skill.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard and she witnessed the first healthbar of Nato disappear. Nato's cool-down ended as he roared and continued his assault. Now it was the time of the Legend Braves to keep Nato occupied while team G waited for the right moment to switch. Asuna stood next to entrusted party members as she heard Kirito and Agil talking.

''Seems everything is going well'' Kirito mentioned with a smile.

''Wish we could say the same for the main group,'' Agil mentioned, looking at the main group that was fighting the floor boss Baran.

Their situation was unfortunately not as colorful as the two side parties. Out of the thirty-six people, ten people were stunned and six people were paralyzed. With a quick glance, Asuna noticed nobody reached the yellow zone of their health yet. On the other side, Baran still had four healthbars left and the current top bar was around 75%. Kirito continued.

''Agil, can you hold out for a second without me? There is something I need to discuss with Lind and Kibaou.''

''Sure, don't take too long though.''

''Thanks.'' Kirito ran towards the leaders of the main battle.

''What was that about, Agil-san?'' the chest-brown fencer asked.

''I have no idea, Asuna-san, but I think he will explain when he gets back.'' Kirito came back a minute later at Asuna's side, while Agil went forward to hit Nato again.

''What was that about?''

''We have a lot of people stunned and paralyzed. If there are too many people under those stats, we have a problem retreating everyone to safety when something goes wrong. Lind said at the start of the battle that there was a certain moment when we would retreat and so I asked. Eventually, we will retreat when twenty-four players are paralyzed. The main group's teamwork is going a lot better than the start of the battle and morale is high according to those two. Retreating now would be a shame.''

Kirito tried his hard to keep his voice neutral, but Asuna could hear concern his tune. A roar turned her attention towards the main group when she witnessed the second healthbar of Baran shatter into nothingness, leaving only three left. Nato was close to his last healthbar as well.

This battle would soon be over, or so she thought. The black giant came running back towards to the players and spoke his worries.

''There is actually something bugging me since you told me that theory of yours, Kirito.'' With both players attention immediately drawn, they shifted their complete focus to Agil.

''Okay, what is on your mind?

''You know how the first-floor boss was a lord. How come they have degraded the second-floor boss to a general?''

It was as if the boss room heard Agil say it because the moment his last words came out, the room shook and in the middle of the room, a huge hole appeared. Before they could even wonder what happened, a figure appeared out of the hole. When the room stopped shaking, the figure, a giant grey Minotaur twice the size of Baran stood before our eyes. Above him appeared six health bars and its name: **Asterius the Tauros King.**

Since the new boss spawned between the main group and the exit of the room, the main part of the raid became completely surrounded. Everyone was shocked as time stopped itself. Everyone, except for one boy. Kirito wasted no time, shouting orders as he ran straight towards Nato.

''Team G and H, full assault on Nato! We need to take him down to assist the main group! The bosses do not have a ranged attack, so if we can beat it before he reaches the main group, we can help them out!''

Needless to say, team G and H were instantly awoken from their shock and followed Kirito towards Nato, both teams, the Legend Braves as Agil's party alike, charging full ahead. They were accompanied by the sound of the flying Chakram, that kept Nato hitting right between his eyes and flew right back into the hand of his owner.

The group of twelve hammered Nato's health away and his second healthbar vanished, activating his frenzy state. Despite that the two parties kept attacking him with all their might, with Kirito on the front, blocking every motion he could with one of his own. With that, he lost considerable health, around 40% by the time Nato shattered into a thousand polygons.

There was no time for celebrations though, as Asterius was almost within reach of the main group.

''We can make it, we just need to ru…!''

Wondering why Kirito stopped talking, Asuna turned to him only to see a bright white expression as if he had died in the real world. When she followed his line of sight, she finally saw why he was so shocked.

Asterius was too far away in order to reach the main group yet, but despite that, he stood forward with his mouth wide open right towards them. A small, white light appeared in the back of his mouth.

''Range attack incoming, dodge!'' He tried his best, but with the main battle still going, they could not hear Kirito's shouts above the noise. The light in Asterius's mouth grew wider and seconds later a white beam with thunder-sparks shot forward, hitting a part of the main group head on. When the light vanished, a total of eight players that stood there a second ago lay down on the ground, their health all in the yellow. What was more shocking was the little symbol flashing past their name; they were paralyzed.

''Nezha, aim your Chakram between Asterius horns the moment he goes for another attack! Legend Braves, handle defenses on Nezha! Agil, we need to beat Baran!''

Although Asuna wanted to follow Kirito's command and attack Baran, she couldn't leave the Legend Braves on their own. Besides, after saying that Kirito had to become stronger so that he could keep them safe last night, she felt she had the same duty to become stronger. If he could not promise her everything would be alright, she had to promise herself everything would be okay.

''Kirito, I'm stalling Asterius. Handle Baran in the meantime!''

The fencer ran towards Asterius, only shortly noticing the black-haired boy's mouth move a little, but couldn't hear him. She had no chance to ask him again because he ran towards the red Minotaur.

Entrusting her partner to the sub-boss of the second floor, Asuna shifted her attention to the newly spawned boss and made sure to keep the newly spawned boss busy and away from both the Legend Braves as the main unit. With that in her mind, she ran until she came in the range of the giant boss. The boss shifted his focus to the fencer and the diversion was about to begin.

Asterius slammed his fists and hammer to the ground several times, but thankfully Asuna agility was high enough to dodge all the attacks. The final boss of the second floor was tall, but he didn't have the agility to keep up with her.

Between her dodges and the constant hit of the Chakram, Asterius the Taurus king had no time to attack anyone else. It was after the fifth strike of the chakram, Asuna heard the sound of glass breaking and shifted her attention towards the location of the sound, afraid of the first death in a boss fight. It was the sound of the fourth health shattering from Baran the general Taurus and indicating the start of his final healthbar and with that his new pattern change; his frenzy state.

That was a fatal mistake. Her attention only drawn for a second to that event, she couldn't predict the tail coming from behind her back.

With an unpleasant feeling, it slammed her up in the air, only to be followed by a downward punch, sending her straight to the ground. An unpleasant feeling passed through her as she hit the ground.

A constant shocking sensation ran through Asuna's body so presently, she almost immediately checked her healthbar, which was due to the damage she just received, deep in the yellow. Aside from the enormous damage she had taken, there was another icon flashing above her name; Stun status.

Unlike paralyze, stun had the effect that you could move, but only on one-fifth of your normal speed. Standing up was extremely difficult, let alone jump or something else like that.

So you can figure out Asuna can't dodge the light ray that would come out of Asterius's mouth as he stood ready to fire in front of her. Apparently, she pulled so much aggro on him, that he didn't even flinch as Nezha hit him multiple times with the Chakram.

''I will not die here!'' Asuna shouted as she placed all her effort into standing up. She saw the light in Asterius mouth grow brighter and she knew, this is the end…. Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion.

A Chakram slowly going towards its target, a light ray forming readily to kill me. The chaos while a couple of players tried to pull the paralyzed victims out of the way. The last thing she noticed was a black figure running straight at her. Before she could even recognize the person in question, a hard hit from her right side lifted her from the spot, as an arm enveloped her waist. The light from Asterius shot towards her, but because of the sudden movement to the left, the beam only struck her feet.

She hit the ground with her back, wondering what had happened. Her health was still in the yellow, but she noticed that the health of one of her party members was below hers it was Kirito's health.

It was the moment she finally recognized the black hair player lying beside her and figured out what just happened. Kirito kept an eye out on her during his assault on Baran. When he noticed the sudden drop in health from his party member, he didn't hesitate for a second and ran towards her, pushing her out of the light ray, but getting hit himself. _Why would he go that far?_

''Why, Why did you save me?'' the fencer whispered so softly she barely could hear herself. Unlike other times she talked to Kirito, his answer was instant.

''Do you still have to ask?'' She was not sure why, but a pleasant warmth came from those words as she closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder.

They were both paralyzed, so the only thing they could do was wait. They lay there for a couple of seconds, but it felt more like minutes. It was a pleasant feeling for both players, although both would never admit it after this battle.

Two strong hands picked her up by her arms and carried her to the side. Asuna was put against one of the pillars of the room on the side as she stared at her savior Agil. Wolfgang had taken Kirito and they received both a Paralyze potion.

''Thank you, Agil-san.''

''That is the second time you saved my ass,'' Kirito mentioned while smiling, that disappeared as soon as he set the potion to his lips.

''Don't sweat it. Like you said, we still got a boss to beat.''

After the fencer chugged the potion for her own well-being, she set her attention towards her surroundings. Another hit with Nezha's Chakram made Asterius stumble. Two parties were blocking his attacks now, as he had no time to rest. Another roar came from the group from Kibaou and Lind's group and she shifted her attention towards it, expecting another obstacle in the way for their deserved victory. What she saw, however, was something completely different.

Baran the General Taurus, second sub-boss of the second floor, fell to the floor as he shattered into a thousand polygons.

* * *

Kirito let out a big sigh as he just drank the last health potion needed to recover his health. It tasted disgusting, but at least it was good for something, as he saw his HP hit the full 2983/2983 again.

He stared at the middle of the boss room, where a total of five teams were engaging Asterius the Tauros King, as the remaining three groups were replenishing their health and losing their Paralyze status. With both Baran and Nato defeated and no deaths occurred yet, the battle was going better than the boy ever expected.

The new boss was no match for a five-party raid group. The better teamwork and the constant attack on his forehead by the Chakram of Nezha formed too much trouble for the giant to handle. This was until they reached the last healthbar when the Minotaur roared even louder than before.

''It is going into Frenzy mode. Be careful!'' Both leaders screamed in unison. It was nice to notice the two leaders finally working well together. Having complete faith in the raid group, the boy shifted his attention to his side. The fencer he was partnered with sat down with her back against the pillar, as she was hugging her knees.

Kirito remembered a certain scene; the moment they lay down on the ground, just being hit with the electric beam from the boss.

He was hitting Baran with everything he had when he noticed the health of his partner drop. There was not a moment of doubt in his mind, as he turned around towards her location and tackled her to the ground, eventually being hit himself, but saved Asuna from certain death.

When she asked why he saved her, he gave the answer ''Do you even have to ask?'' If she actually did ask him, he had no idea what to answer.

Kirito helped a lot of players during his time in this game, but there was no reasoning for risking his life for that action. So why did he do that?

It was that answer he sent towards the fencer that gave him something that he was not expecting to see from her in a long time: She smiled at him. A truly beautiful honest smile as she lay her head on his shoulder; Kirito was paralyzed, both literally and figuratively speaking.

''Kirito, Asuna, little help would be appreciated!'' The command from Agil was everything the black-haired swordsman needed to get back in the fight again.

''Agil is calling for us, Asuna. You ready to go?'' Asuna stood up from her position, grabbing her Wind Fleuret +4 from her hip. She nodded with the same serious expression Kirito was so used to by now and both ran straight for Asterius.

''His crown is his weak spot, so we need a way up there. Let's try the back of his knee!''

She nodded as he ran past the main group. Both players dodged several punches to the ground and Kirito activated Vertical Arc was again, cutting a V shape in the knee cavity. Asuna used the sword skill Oblique and it luckily was enough to let the giant fall on his knees. That in combination with a critical hit from the Chakram on his crown, let him lose balance as he fell forward on his arms.

That was everything they needed as Kirito and Asuna ran towards Asterius head. The black-haired boy activated Sonic Leap to close the distance between him and the crown on Asterius head while Asuna activated the sword skill Shooting star, a sword skill for rapier users with the same effect. When both swords skills struck the boss simultaneously right against his crown, it roared in pain, but that was the last sound it would ever make.

''It is distracted, full frontal assault everyone!'' The two leaders commanded in unison.

''I don't think so! We are finishing this!'' the duo on top of Asterius's head cried in unison as their sword skills both shot forward and pierced straight though Asterius's head. The second-floor boss, Asterius the Taurus King shattered into a million polygons and disappeared into thin air. The duo landed on their feet, panting heavily. A giant [Congratulations] appeared above the raid group, indicating the success of the day.

''We did it. No causalities and we did it!''

Lind was the first to celebrate, soon followed by the other members of the raid-party. Kirito stood up and held his weapon in front of him, in his mind thanking it for all its hard work during this fight and noticed Asuna doing the same thing.

He held his hand out high and she clapped it, indicating the good teamwork they just experienced. They headed towards Agil's group when they noticed Nezha running towards them.

''Nice fight, Kirito-sensei. You did it.'' He was never getting used to the honorifics in a game like this, especially the one that indicated him as some sort of teacher. Seeing the good mood they were in and the smile on the face of the former blacksmith, he decided to let this one slide.

''No Nezha, we worked together for this. Without your assistance, we would have died there.'' An even bigger smile appeared on chakram wielder's face. The Legend Braves walked towards the duo and congratulated them for the victory. It was that moment Kirito heard the same voice as he heard on the first floor, screaming in the middle of the room.

''I recognize you! You are that former blacksmith that destroyed our weapons, What are you doing here?!''

* * *

The duo of two walked on the stairs to activate the teleporter on the third floor as the other players walked back towards the second floor teleporter or were playing rock, paper, scissors for the items that dropped during the boss fight.

Kirito stared at the window in front of him, inspecting the two Last attack bonuses he received from Nato and Asterius. He sighed, as the situation from a couple of minutes was not something to be taken lightly. As he closed his inventory, he caught Asuna staring at him with an expression that he was not familiar with.

''What is it?''

''Sorry, just thinking about what happened a second ago. That was even worse than the first floor.''

''My apologies if I scared you.''

''Don't, you did well. Next time I hope you let me know beforehand.'' Her voice had a smile hint of irritation as she held her head to the side.

''Yeah, I will, but I hope there will be no next time.'' With those words, Asuna turned her attention back to the front as they proceeded on quietly. After the forty-eight steps of the stairs, the same number as the first floor and the same number of steps as our raid boss team, they reached the door to the third floor. They pushed it open, being the first that stepped on the third floor of Aincrad.

A humid wind blew in black-haired swordsman face as he scanned his surroundings. It seemed the theme on the third floor was the same as in the beta: Forests. Trees covered the entire floor, only to make way for three cities and a huge pillar leading the way towards the fourth floor stood to the far right of his sight, blocked by a small passage with another field boss.

He received all the messages he couldn't receive in the dungeon. After the activation of the teleporter, the boy wanted to go for the Elf War Campaign straight away, but the message that he received right there told him he had to do something else first and it was from someone he couldn't ignore.

''Let's hurry, They are waiting downstairs.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 6, the boss fight on the second floor. We are finally on the third floor and I am looking forward to write about this floor in particular.

This chapter is quite small in comparison to my other chapters, but I just wanted the second floor to be done for. I let myself be inspired by the progressive series, both manga as the light novels, but with minor changes.

I have to admit that Kirito is a little OOC here. I let myself be inspired by the fanfiction Alpha, not Beta by Kandescent Shades, so maybe it is because of that. If you like Kirito like this, I recommend it. However, there are plans that will bring him back a little to his original character.

Hope you guys like it and see you in the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''So, we all agree on this?'' Twelve players nodded as confirmation to the red-haired pirate.

''We still got to convince Kii-bou though.''

''Yeah, that is going to be the tricky part.''

Argo had already sent a message to Kirito if he could wait in the city for them as there was something they wanted to discuss.

The group of eleven players stood on the plaza of Urbus near the teleporter. A total of 3000 players stood here, waiting for the bright blue light coming from the teleporter, indicating the opening of a new floor and a new place to teleport to.

Twenty minutes ago Argo received a message from one of her contacts in the raid-party that they were successful in their battle with no casualties.

The noise that was heard when she released that information was deafening. If you listened carefully, you could even hear the roars and cheers from everyone on the first floor. However, the information that came ten minutes later was anything but positive.

She received this information from the same person but decided not to let this information roam freely, only for companions to hear. They all had the same plan, so they all needed to know the full information regarding the person in question.

''Kirito-san did?!'' Silica stated in shock. Needless to say, it wasn't anything to brush off either.

''Yeah, apparently. We really need to ask him the details on this.'' The Rat replied

''Damn Kirito, why didn't you tell anything about this!'' Klein held his head down as he punched his fist in the other, his expression clearly fitting with that gesture of frustration. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, as Argo received a message from Kirito. {We are at Terravina, room 302, teleporter should be done any second}.

''Let's ask him our self,'' Argo mentioned as she pointed her index finger towards the teleporter, where a bright blue appeared and blocked the vision of everyone present. When the light disappeared again, everyone approached the teleporter. A new destination appeared in the teleport menu: [Third-floor city Zumfut]

''Let's go, everyone!'' Argo heard the cheering in the background, everyone from people she didn't even know when she commanded the words needed to travel to another floor.

''Teleport Zumfut!''. A blue light shone brightly around them. Five seconds later the light around he faded away and she regained her sight; she was standing in the plaza of Zumfut.

To give you a quick idea of what Zumfut looks like. The city is based on the theme Forest. The walls of the buildings were covered with branches and roots and in some buildings, the combination even went so far that the trees were part of the building.

The city could be recognized from far away by the three giant trees-hotels in the middle of the city. And in the largest of those three hotels was Terravine. Terravine was the highest tree-hotel in the city, as it was 1.5 x the size of the second highest. The building has a total of eight floors, with each floor around 50 rooms. And on one of those floors, our destination was set.

''They are waiting for us in room 302. We better get moving.'' The rest followed the Rat as she led them the way to Terravine. They took the elevator to the seventh floor and she knocked on door 302.

''Kii-bou, Aa-chan, can we come in?''

''Sure, come in.'' The door opened up to the permission granted by its owners and Argo stepped into the room, followed by twelve behind her.

Asuna was standing in front of the window, her attention fixated to the plaza to see the arrived players on the newly opened floor. Kirito was sitting on his bed, his menu in front of him. They shifted their attention towards the group when they entered the room.

''So welcome all to the third floor I guess. What was this thing you wanted to discuss?'' Kirito asked. The group fell silent as they stared at the oldest player present, Klein, to do the talking. Liz even elbowed him in his side.

''Fine, I will ask it.'' came out of his mouth as he approached Kirito. The latter showed an expression as he had no idea what was going on, but Asuna, on the other hand, caught on to them. She had to expect it because the subject was discussed the times Kirito was away from the inn.

''I shall keep it short; We would like you to lead us.''

''What do you mean, lead you?'' He either played dense to escape the question or was really so dense he didn't the understand. As Argo read the expression on Kirito's face; it was the latter. Liz stepped forward.

''We want you to become a leader of a guild and we want to join you!''

* * *

It took them a while, as stubborn as the black-haired swordsman could be. However, eventually, he accepted their request, on the one condition that he could call it a Temporary guild. This meant he could dissolve the guild anytime he wanted and no hard feelings would remain.

As Klein expect, Kirito didn't really want to lead a guild, probably because of the responsibility to keep his guild members safe, but the feeling of fourteen players staring him down and trying to convince him to lead them eventually broke his resolve.

With three parties, the group headed towards the location of the NPC that started the guild quest. Kirito told them before that he had no idea for a name of the guild and had no clue what to have drawn on the flag as a symbol. The others convinced him there was enough time and that they would help him, what helped him calm down quite a bit.

The first party consisted of Kirito, Arg, and Asuna. The second party was Dale, Silica, Dynamm, Issin, Hideo, and Packer. The last party was made of Klein, Liz, Harry-one, Kunimittz, Lode, and Mitchos. If Klein didn't know him any better, he thought Kirito wanted all the girls in his party. However, he knew him pretty well for the four weeks that he trained them and he knew he had other reasons for this decision.

Fifteen minutes, they arrived at the location of the NPC. An old cottage in the outskirts of Zumfut, it seemed to be the home of an older lady, that also appeared to be a tailor.

With the quest activated, the group headed towards their second destination: the Queen spiders nest. According to the quest story, the material for creating the guild flag could only be found in that cave, but because of the many spider mobs in the cave, the tailor couldn't get the items herself.

When the word spider fell, Klein saw the face of Silica turn white. As she knew from their battle with the Jagged Worms, Silica was afraid of bugs. Not all of them, just the creepy ones or so she mentioned and apparently, spiders belonged to that section. The others laughed at the face the little girl made, but she was determined to see the end of this quest herself. The others may laugh, but deep in their heart, they all held a lot of respect for her.

They arrived at the cave two hours later. The spiders that they encountered, named Thicket Spiders, were the size of a dog. They were not strong but their agility levels were extremely annoying.

Of course, they were no match for the combined power of the three parties present as their teamwork grew better each day. However, there was an unpleasant feeling going through Klein as they continued; something was waiting for them in that cave.

Luckily, for now, they never encountered it as they found the items and headed back to the tailor. When they arrived back at the colored cottage, completely worn out from four-hour long quest, she asked them what the name of their guild and the appearance of the guild's flag would be in the form of a pop-up window.

In those four hours, they brainstormed the entire for a suitable name. It didn't prove to be easy, as many names fitted not with everything. Things like Mugiwaras, Kunimittz is a One Piece watcher, to Knights of Aincrad, crossed the conversation.

At one point, Klein mentioned the name Royal Swords, but Dale burned that name just as quickly with; ''More royal pain in the ass.'' Besides that, the red-haired pirate had the weird feeling it was taken, so they kept searching for other names.

Eventually, the name Warriors of a New Hope arose and they all knew this was going to the name of their guild. As for the sign, they didn't have to debate long. A black background with two swords crossing each other, a shield on the background of the swords.

The swords shone brightly as if they were complete upgraded and the left sword shone blue, indicating a sword skill. The same counted for the right weapon, but with a red light covering the blade. The shield had a gold light surrounding it. With the name inserted and the flag designed to their wishes, the last window popped up in front of them.

[If you continue to this point, the options will be saved and cannot be changed afterward. Do you still wish to continue?] with the option yes and no beneath it. Kirito gave his companions one last look as they nodded all in confirmation and he pressed yes.

To top things off, the guild-master name needed to be applied, together with a fingerprint as confirmation of their identity. This way, the selection process of picking a guild-master had to be done by the same person and there was no way to mess around with it.

The group stared at Kirito as he held his attention towards the menu, a few virtual sweat drops hiding in that black hair of his; This was the last step and he knew. Despite that, he typed his name and pressed his finger in the icon for identity confirmation. The tailor walked away to another room with the items and closed the door. An hour later, while they used her living room to rest up for the rest of the day, she came back with a 4,5 by a 3-foot flag.

''Amazing.'' Silica seemed to be completely recovered from her experience with the Thick spiders as she had little sparkles in her eyes.

''It looks so awesome!'' Kunimittz

''What do you think, Kii-bou?''

''It is really amazing!'' A smile on his now leader's face told the curved sword fighter Kirito was truly happy, which scattered the guilt Klein felt for he had forced his hero to be guild master. Klein was happy and he was not afraid to show it as an enormous grin appeared on his face.

''It truly is, Kirito.'' Then the flag disappeared, teleporting itself to the first floor, on a wall of the Black iron palace, until the group found a place for the guild to call their own. Their emblem appeared above Kirito, but just below his cursor, indicating he was in a guild.

''So Argo, how do I recruit you guys?''

''Well normally you have to pay for that information, but I let you off the hook for this one, Kii-bou. In your menu, there is a new option for you as guild-master; [Recruit]. When other players face you, they have the option [Join] added unless they are in a guild already. Both players have to accept in order to get into the guild. Same rules apply for leaving the guild, except there is one more rule. The guild-leader can kick someone out of his guild without having acceptance of the other player. Further, If an invitation is declined by one of the players, there will be a cool-down of 24 hours. After three declines, the player is blocked to send another invitation. This way, there is no possibility to spam.''

''That seems to be clear. Let's get started. Who wants to be first?''

* * *

It was 18:30 as the newly created Warriors of the New Hope, or WNH in short, headed towards the second major quest on this floor; The Elf War campaign.

To activate this quest, they had to find the fighting Forest and Dark elf. The problem was that it was always on a random spot in The Forest of Wavering Mists and with their maps not working in this area and their sight reduced by the wavering mist, finding that trigger point would be no easy task.

Aside from those two problems, a lot of mobs spawned in this area, ambushing players who tried their best not to get lost. And it was getting darker, so the mobs here would soon become more aggressive and stronger.

To locate these mobs, you needed the Search skill and a good set of ears. That way, the group prevented three ambushes from Coppice spiders and the tree-like mob Elder Sapling. But that was not the only reason they had to use our hearing to the fullest. To find the fighting elves, you had to listen, listen to the familiar sound of metal hitting metal. The first one to hear something was Hideo, blessed by an extra good hearing from the real world.

''Think I hear something, it is coming from our left.''

''Let's take a look.'' The black-haired leader stated as his guild members nodded in agreement.

Kirito found it strange to think that, considering he never joined a guild before not in this game or any other game he previously played, he led one in this trapped world.

There was no time to think about the subject any longer though, cause the start of this new quest required his full attention. Two minutes later they found what we had been searching for. Two elves, one male forest elf and one female dark elf, stood there fighting in a never-ending loop until a player would come here and picked a side.

''So how are we going to do this? This is a one-time battle only right?'' Klein asked.

''Correct Klei-bou. And considering the fact there is only one enemy, I do not think they let us fight with the 15 of us.''

''So they will add more or we have to choose who fights.'' Kirito complemented his beta friend.

''Probably the first, since the quest counts for the entire party that is involved, or when you are in a guild, for them as well, even if you are not present or joined later. Your call, Kii-bou.''

Kirito's level was 16, five levels higher as he was in the beta at this point. The lowest of his guild, Liz, gained a level this afternoon and was now in level 8. Asuna was level 15 and Klein was level 13. The boys in his guild all were level 12 and Silica level 11. Argo was level 9, as she didn't fight a lot of battles.

The only good thing so far about being a guild leader was that Kirito could check the levels of guild-members anytime he wanted. Taking in their roles and levels, he knew they could handle anything that came in their path on this floor, as long as their teamwork didn't get sloppy.

''We assume they will add more, so here is my strategy. For Klein's party, You are team C. Harry-one and Mitchos handle defenses like we practices. Liz, Klein, Lode and Kunimittz handle offenses during the cool-down. No rashness, and if anyone loses more than 30% of their health, switch. For Dale's party, you are team B. Packer, Hideo and Silica handle defenses. Dale, Issin and Dynamm handle offenses. Same rules here.'' The newly proclaimed leader waited until all of them confirmed they understood the plan and shifted his eyes towards Argo and Asuna.

''We are team A. I handle defenses, you both handle offenses. We have three party members less, so no time to make mistakes.'' Both girls nodded in agreement and the preparations were set.

In theory, the beta tester fought this battle several times in the beta, so he knew the skills of the Forest Elf in front of him. He was at the same level as him and used one-handed sword skills with a shield. On the other hand, the forest elf was an elite mob that could be found on the seventh floor in the beta, so this battle wasn't something to go easy on. Besides that, with his guild-members depending on him, Kirito had no intention to lose this battle.

''We attack the Forest Elf, so we side on the Dark Elf side. Everyone agrees?'' Klein came close to Kirito with a grin and whispered.

''No wonder you wanted to choose that side.'' Indeed the female Dark Elf was a beautiful warrior on her own, but the black-haired swordsman was more concerned of the fencer behind him, whose glare he could feel from a mile away.

''Get your head in the game, idiot,'' Kirito commanded as he gave the red-haired pirate a soft slap on the back of his head, but it was not hard and Klein was still smiling.

''Got it, boss.''

''Bastard, don't call me that. I am not your boss; I am your leader.'' Kirito mumbled as they ran forward to the elves.

* * *

''Humans, get back! This is not your fight!''

''Do not interfere, humans, you have nothing to do with this fight!'' The elves spoke, but Kirito paid no attention to those words and charged between the two. He switched his attention towards the Forest Elf and attacked him head-on. The forest elf jumped back from the attack, barely dodging the sword in front of him.

''You filthy humans, have it your way, we will take you down to the grave as well!' he said and he whistled on his finger, Two other Forest elves popping up next to them as their cursor turned into a color between red and magenta for the chest-brown haired fencer.

Little information regarding mobs. The color of the course indicates the strength of the mob. An NPC or not attacking mob is yellow. A mob that attacks you, turns red. The stronger the mob is, the darker the color of the cursor. This meant the first forest elf was just a little stronger as Asuna, probably the same level as Kirito. The other two forest elves were pure red, indicating the same level as her. This battle would be a hard one.

The Forest Elves charged in and Kirito met his target halfway. Their swords clashed multiple times before the forest elf activated the sword skill Reaver. Kirito met the attack with one of his own as he activated the sword skill Vertical.

''Argo, switch!'' He commanded as he jumped back. Argo, having put all her point in agility, used her Sharp Claws +2 and her incredible agility to hit the Forest elf with a skill of her own. It was a two-hit combo named Splinter. First, the user charged straightforward, hitting the target with the left hand. Then the right hand shot forward, making a motion for an uppercut.

It wasn't a strong skill, but it had a small chance to give the victim a bleed status. This meant he would lose health for a certain amount of time. Unluckily, that status did not happen in this attack when the Forest Elf recovered from his cool-down and attacked Argo.

''Kii-bou, Switch,'' Argo commanded as the fencer heard a little fear in her voice. Kirito blocked the hit coming for Argo not a second too soon. Kirito and the forest elf met swords yet again and the Forest Elf came with another sword skill. This time he activated Vertical spin, a two hit combo that first went from above downwards and then returned the same way. Kirito used two Horizontal sword skills to counter the move that was called Horizontal Arc.

''Asuna, switch!'' Kirito jumped aside for the second time as the fencer jumped in with a linear. He switched back when the cool-down ended. It was then that she heard the forest elf speak.

''You fight well for a human. If you didn't side with those filthy dark monsters, you could probably be a great asset to our side. However, Now you will learn the hard way that you do not mess with our race!'' he activated another sword skill.

''Well same counts for you. But I am not here to lose, so prepare for you defeat, forest elf!'' Kirito once again blocked the sword skill with one of his own and the two girls prepared for a switch. However, before they could move, both girls witnessed the dark elf ran past them.

''Switch, human!'' Kirito dodged on instinct, but the expression on his face was clearly one of shock. Not only him, as Asuna noticed Argo's mouth and eyes fall right open as well. The chest-brown girl couldn't understand what they were so shocked by. The dark elf struck the forest elf with her saber and he jumped back, giving them a brief resting minute.

''With the help of these humans, it is you who shall die on behalf of my sister!''

''I like to see you try!'' The forest elf charged forward, but Kirito recovered from his shock and blocked the forest elf once again. With four of them fighting, Asuna had time to examine the other fights. Both team B and C seemed to handle the battle well, as nobody took significant damage yet. It was all thanks to the amazing teamwork that was taught by Kirito over the past weeks. The switching went smoothly and nobody had to say anything, except for occasional switch.

Just in time, the fencer shifted her attention back to the fight as Kirito ordered another switch.

* * *

''Impossible…''

Ten minutes after the battle started, those words left the Forest Elves lips as he shattered into thousand polygons; It was Kirito's party that won the first fight. Both Forest Elves stared at their fallen comrade, their already human-like face full of expression turned red from anger; something was about to happen. Liz would have been scared if she hadn't heard Kirito's orders.

''Team B, cover team C. We take over your fight!'' Before she could even realize what was going on, Kirito shot forward, attacking the furious forest elf on the left, stopping him in his tracks. Dale's party appeared next to them.

''Let's beat his ass together!'' Klein yelled and they roared in approvement, ready for the final battle. Another five minutes passed, until the health of both forest elves reached zero.

''This can't be happening…''

''How can we lose to mere humans….?''

Those were the last words they spoke, as they exploded in the familiar way that described the death in Aincrad. A message popped up before Liz and her eyes shot open the moment she noticed: she gained so much EXP, she leveled up twice!

She wanted to tell her party members, but their attention was drawn by something else. Following their gaze Liz noticed the miracle standing in the field herself; the dark elf, who supposed to have died during this quest, was alive. She walked towards the spot where the first forest elf died, where she picked something up, but the blacksmith couldn't see what it was. After that, the dark elf turned her attention towards them and spoke.

''Thank you for your assistance in this battle, humans. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula.'' She saluted with her sword in front of her while she spoke. Kirito and Argo seemed to be stunned by the events and the same thing happened to the boys but looking at the expression on their face, one could assume that they had a different reason. So Silica, Asuna and Liz stepped forward.

''Nice to meet you, Kizmel-san.'' the three girls spoke in unison. Kizmel smiled and then turned her attention to the remaining players in the field. Kirito and Argo freed themselves from their stun status.

''Nice to meet you, Kizmel. I'm Kirito and this is Argo.'' She bowed towards them. At last, she stared at the boys, that all seemed to be recovered from their stun, apart from the red-haired pirate. Kirito approached him.

''Klein, what is going on? You lagging?'' Then in sudden fast motion, he moved his hands past his body and bowed towards Kizmel.

''Name is Klein, 22 years old, single …'' More he couldn't say, as he received two punches on his side yet again. This time it was Liz and Argo that stopped him dead in his tracks. Liz stared at Kizmel, thinking she would have no reaction on this, as her program would not have understood the situation. Did Kizmel prove her wrong.

''Nice to meet you, Klein. Sorry to disappoint you, but if you implied what I think you did, I need to ask permission from the Queen of Lyusula on the ninth floor first.'' The boys and Argo couldn't hold their laugh hidden, with Dale even saying something that came out as ''Another woman turned you down!''

''Get off my back guys. It was worth the try.'' Kizmel shifted her attention back to Kirito, who stood in the middle of the field. _When did he move and what was he doing there?_

''Kirito, I like to invite you and your friends to The Elf base. Would you accompany me?'' He stared at his guild members for confirmation and he received fourteen nods of approval in return.

''Yeah, we love to.''

''Let us proceed forward then.''

* * *

The trip to the Dark Elf Base took the newly created guild an half an hour, while they encountered more mobs than before, the reason for it was probably because it was wearing towards nightfall. The mobs included Coppice Spiders, Elder Saplings and Dreaded Wolves, but because of the size of their parties and their new party member, they were dealt with just as fast as they appeared before them.

Kizmel joined Kirito's party the moment he accepted her invitation to Dark Elf Base, just after the completion of the first quest Retrieval of the Jaden Key, the starter quest for The Elf War Campaign. Kizmel was apparently level 17, the same level as him, due to the enormous experience he received during the previous battle with the forest elves, which should have a been a bug, that allowed him to level up once again.

What was more surprising than her level though, was her capacity to interact with players. In the beta, the beta testers never encountered an NPC that could interact the same way as Kizmel interacted with them during the battle. She learned their tactic just by seeing it twice and even reacted to Klein's ridiculous attempt to get a relationship. Even now, she kept up with the subjects that drove their conversations.

In all the excitement of winning the battle with Kizmel alive, Kirito almost missed the chests that the forest elves dropped. Normally an item from a battle would go straight to your inventory, which shows on the reward window, but that was not the case here. He hadn't got the time yet to show these items to his guild-members, but he would most certainly do that after they got safe and sound in the dark elf base. Now, he was discussing Kizmel with Argo.

''She is amazing, Kii-bou. I never met an NPC this advanced. How is this possible?''

''I have no idea, this never happened in the beta. I also never thought a pre-scripted scenario could be overwritten. By the way Argo, I would like to buy some information regarding guildmaster options.''

A lot of options appeared the moment Kirito became a guildmaster, and since he was new to the whole scenario, the options before him were things he had no experience with. The answer he received from Argo, however, was more shocking than the events that happened this afternoon.

''Kii-bou, we are in the same guild. If you keep guiding us forward, I will give you all the information you need for free.''

Simply speechless, the black-haired boy didn't know what he just heard. The beta tester who would sell everything except the name of other beta-testers for the sake of money, Argo the Rat, said this with an expression so honest he thought he was dreaming. He was stunned, both by her answer and the beautiful smile she had on her face.

''I will, Argo.'' Kirito received an even bigger smile for those words.

''But only the information you need. Everything else still has a price to be paid.'' Kirito wanted to say more, but that moment they arrived at their destination. Their destination, the dark elf base, was a giant fortress with a fifteen-feet high wall, which surrounded the base on the front and his side, as the back of the camp lay in the mountain, the only way in the front gate, that was guarded by two heavy armored dark elves. The group approached them.

''Who goes there? Prove you have permission to enter, or leave now while you're still alive!'' If the black-haired beta tester hadn't seen this before in the beta, he would surely be impressed by the guard. Kizmel stepped forward.

''My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula. I am here to deliver the Jaden Key on the Queen's behalf. The humans behind me have helped me in my quest and are my guests.'' The guards looked skeptically at the three parties behind her. Fortunately enough, Kirito still knew how to handle this situation as he encountered the same situation in the beta. He stepped forward and bowed towards the guards.

''My name is Kirito, and this is my guild Warriors of a New Hope. We like to pledge our loyalty to the Dark Elves, forming an alliance between my guild and The Dark elves.'' The guards faces changed to less skeptical as they stared at each other. Then, one of the guards turned around.

''Open the gate!'' With a loud noise, the gate opened up. The group followed Kizmel as she walked in.

''So what now?'' Klein's question was addressed to Kizmel.

''I need to deliver the Jaden Key to the commander of this fortress first before I can relax. Hope you don't mind.''

''No, because we will accompany you.'' Kizmel expression was one of doubt as she stared into those dark colored eyes, but she didn't decline either. She turned around.

''Fine, follow me.''

* * *

''Welcome. What is your business in my fortress?'' The question was addressed by the commander, an old, tall elf with armor on both his shoulders, to the group standing in front of him. It wasn't really a handsome one, as the gray beard, the tears in his clothing and the scars on his face and hands showed he had gone through a tough time in his designed life. Kizmel stepped forward and spoke.

''Commander, I'm Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula. I'm here to deliver the Jaden Key on behalf of the Queen.'' The commander seemed to approve of the answer but still had his eyes on the players behind her.

''What is your story in this, humans?'' The commander tune turned a little more intimidating. Kirito stepped forward, showing no fear what so ever.

''We found Kizmel fighting the Forest Elf that stole the Jaden key and helped her in her battle. We were invited here for that matter.'' The commander smiled upon that answer and the little tension that was there a second ago seemed to evaporate completely.

''Then welcome to my fortress. Is there anything in the meantime that I can do for you?''

''There is one favor I want to ask.''

'What is it?'

''This is my guild _,_ Warriors of a New Hope. We like to ally ourselves with the Dark Elves.''

The commander smile grew wider, as his answer was instant.''Approved.'' A paper appeared in Kirito's hand. On it was a symbol of sword and shield with a brown light surrounding it. ''This is the proof that you are our allies. Do not lose it, as it is the only way into our territory.''

''Thank you.''

''One last thing. I will have my men set up a tent in the courtyard for your people. You can stay there as long as you need.''

''Thank you again for your hospitality.'' Kirito finished. They bowed to the commanders and left the office and sat in the courtyard.

As the sixteen players entered the courtyard, a cold air surrounded the area. Silica's attention was drawn towards the many tents that were sat up and the dark elves walking through the courtyard. Considering the fact that these elves were still monsters of their own and that they didn't have any pop-up for a safe zone, it was a good thing they had received the paper to prove they were allies. That thought shaped another question in the little girl's mind.

''We only have one paper for the 15 of us? How do we use it when one us isn't around?''

''Simple Si-chan, we use the common guild storage.''

''Common guild storage?''

''I will tell you when we have found our tent.'' There were a lot of tents in the courtyard as every NPC in the settlement slept in the courtyard. Eventually, the pony-tailed noticed her tent, marked with the symbol of her guild. From the outside, it was a big tinted tent, easily big enough for the fifteen of them and the little girl wondered what it would look like on the inside. Without noticing, she hopped a little, what caused her companions to laugh.

''Can we enter, Kirito-san?''

''Of course, go ahead, Silica.''

She ran forwards to the entrance and opened the flap of the tent and those insides didn't disappoint. The tent on the inside was just as big as it appeared on the outside. Aside from that, a heater stood in the middle of the tent, with chimney growing out the ceiling. At last, she noticed the sixteen sleeping bags on the ground. Before she could even wonder why sixteen, Kizmel answered her question.

''You mind if use this tent as my sleeping place?''

''Not at all, consider it your home, Kizmel,'' Kirito answered. With everything that happened, Silica forgot what time it actually was, only to be reminded by it through the sound of her stomach. The others laughed, but seconds later there stomach seemed to communicate with hers. Even Kizmel's stomach growled once. Kirito stood up.

''Time to get some dinner. There is a buffet on the other side of the courtyard. If we have time left, we can visit the accommodations of the base right after.'' Her curiosity activated, Silica asked the question Kirito waited for.

''What accommodations are there?'' A grin appeared on his face, one that normally could be expected on Argo's face.

''Well, apart from the buffet itself, there is an NPC blacksmith. There are a couple of shops and there is a bath. To finish things off you have a show, but they are here occasionally.'' Liz shot up at the word blacksmith, Asuna on the word bath, shops was enough for Silica and a couple of guys and the word show was more than enough to activate the remaining people's curiosity. Kirito's grin grew even larger as if he expected the entire scenario to happen all along.

''Seems our destination is set. Let's go!''

* * *

''So much choice!''

''It looks so good! And there is the dessert!''

Silica and Liz were standing at the buffet, where a total of eight buffet carts, which had around four different dishes on them, stood before them. The first cart was soup, second had cold appetizers, third had warm appetizers, the fourth had side dishes, the fifth and sixth both consisted of main courses and the last two carts had the blacksmith's favorite part of dinner, desserts. The dishes that were on the carts, were not the ones she was familiar with though.

According to Argo, the elves culture was different from theirs and that included the food as well. Despite that, it looked pretty good and let's face it, if you hungry, everything tastes amazing. Liz decided to pick as many different things as she thought that she could eat.

''Do you really need to pick so much, Liz-san?''

''Mind your own plate, it is not like I'm getting fat here. Besides, I'm hungry. You should eat well too!'' In comparison to her plate, the little girl's plate was as good as empty. They sat down at the table where the others of her guild sat.

Kirito was talking to Hideo and Packer, the conversation about the fight with Forest Elf and how every one of the group leveled up, even Kirito. The boys reached level 13, so they asked for help to choose what their build was going to be.

When you gained a level, you had the chance to increase certain stats for your avatar. Two of the most important stats you could upgrade were strength and agility. Strength was used to handle higher weapons, attack power, and durability. Agility was used for movement, agility and being able to dodge.

''Hideo, Since you are using a shield and had some luck with the armor Liz upgraded for you, you should point these points in strength. Especially with the Light metal Armor skill you got, you could be a great tank.'' Hideo seemed to be happy with the advice. Then he pointed his attention to Packer.

''Seems you have your stats in strength the same way, but that means you have almost no points in agility.''

''Yeah, that is true.''

''Then I suggest you put some points into that. Although the strength stat is an incredible advantage, some attacks you rather want to dodge than to face head-on.'' He seemed to be satisfied with the advice as well. Apparently, Kirito had advised them all on their skill setup, as he hadn't taken a single bite from his plate yet.

''Busy like always, Kirito?''

''Just glad I could help my guild-members, but giving advice about something as difficult as stats setup is just as exhausting as an afternoon fight with Coppice spiders.''

''Luckily for you, I know what stats to put my points in.''

''Oh yeah I noticed you leveled up twice, congratulations.''

''Thank you, Kirito.'' They were just down with their plate when she noticed Asuna rush to the location of the bathhouse. To her surprise, the fencer returned a minute later.

''Kirito, where is the ladies bath?''

''There is none. The bath here is a mixed one.'' Asuna showed a shocked expression on her face by that statement but recovered her cool just a second later.

''Then guard the door! I don't want any men in there while I'm bathing!'' Before he even had a chance to react, she pulled him with her.

''What was that about?''

''Kirito seems to be Asuna's personal bath bodyguard,'' Liz answered Klein with a smile, but barely noticed the grin appearing on Argo's face behind the red-haired pirate.

''Oh no, I recognize that expression. What are you up to, Argo?''

''Well I was just thinking I could use a bath right now.''

* * *

''Ooohhh.''

It was the only sound that came out of her mouth as Asuna lowered herself into the hot water. After all, after fighting for an entire day, there was nothing better than soaking in a warm bath. She closed her eyes as she knew nobody would come in; Kirito was guarding the entrance, making sure no men would enter the room as she was enjoying the hot waters of the dark elf bath. She opened one eye to make sure that Kirito didn't come in himself. When she was sure the boy didn't enter, she closed her eyes once again as she slid deeper into the water.

''Hi, Aa-chan, soaking well?'' Needless to say, the fencer shot up from the bath. As she was staring at the location of the sound, she recognized Argo, Liz, and Silica standing in the opening of the bath-tent.

''What are you guys doing here!?''

''Kii-bou let us in. He is guarding the entrance so that we can bath. I'm not missing that opportunity.''

''Fine, come in, but let me do something first.'' The rat was trying the same thing as what happened on the first floor, but this time, Asuna was prepared. She swiftly manipulated her menu and equipped a bikini she made out of her many attempts to raise her Tailoring skill. She then shifted her attention towards the girls, who stood there with a mix of admiration and surprise.

''So what color you want you bath suit in?''

''Pink please.''

''Mellow yellow please.''

''Could you make it a red one, please?''

Asuna materialized three pieces of fabric as she started sewing three different bath suits. Since her tailoring skill was 100/1000, it took her two minutes to create one bathing suit, so a total of six minutes for three. When she was finished with sewing, she traded the suits with the girls, which they almost equipped immediately.

''Wow it looks so pretty on you, Argo-san.''

''Well, I could say the same of you, Si-chan.''

''So how does mine look? I wish we had a mirror here.''

With her work done, and not being embarrassed by the naked skin of her and the girls, Asuna enjoyed her bathing time once again. The girls joined her as soon as they were done checking each others bath suit and the fencer finally thought she could relax when the sound of the tent-flap opening up alerted her. She checked the entrance to see a black skinned female dark elf standing there.

''Mind if I join you in your bath-time?'' Part of Asuna wanted to object, but on the other hand, Kizmel was the one that invited them here. Before she could even answer though, Argo did it for her.

''We don't mind, you can join us.'' She undressed. When she was done, you could see that she was the product of men fantasies. With a woman like that between them, Asuna couldn't relax, so she decided to make a bathing suit for the dark elf as well. When she was done, Kizmel wore a simple, purple bikini as she sat next to them. Asuna was glad the bathhouse was big enough for five persons.

''Strange habit you humans have, wearing clothes in the bath. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for helping me today. Without you people, I wasn't sure if I could survive that battle and retrieve the Jaden Key. You have my thanks.''

''No problem, Kii-chan.'' Kizmel reacted surprised to the change of her name by the Rat.

''Why do you call me that?''

''You do not like it?''

''No, it is not that, but I never had my name spoken like that.'' Argo's grinned again.

''In that case, I'm not giving it for free. You want to know, you have to pay.'' Argo already introduced herself to Kizmel as the best information dealer of Aincrad and this was the only reason Kizmel wasn't surprised by this action from the Rat.

''Nah, I do not need that information that badly. Maybe another day I might buy it off you.''

''That is a deal, Kii-chan,''Argo mentioned as she put her thumb up.

''What does this mean?'' She held her thumb up. It was a rare sight to see, except for today, but Argo was at a loss for words again. As she wasn't responding, Asuna answered the question for her.

''It is a gesture of approval or encouragement.''

''I see. Strange habits you humans have, but not in a wrong way.''

The group of five bathed for another five minutes, washing each other backs and talking about humans habits, the dark elf culture and other things. After a total of twenty-four minutes of bathing, they decided it was enough. Asuna climbed out of the bathtub first, equipped her clothes back and they left the bathhouse together. As they entered the fresh air once again, she saw Kirito and Klein sitting on the ground, with their backs against the wall, talking to each other.

''Sorry for the wait. We are good to go.''

* * *

By the time the group had arrived back at their tent, two and a half hours passed. In that time, they had eaten, waited for the girls to bathe, shopped and watched an acrobatic show, not in that particular pattern. It was fun at all, but there was something on the red-haired pirate's mind. So he followed the girls to the bathroom to speak to the person who could answer it and when he reached the bathhouse, he saw his leader sitting at the entrance just as ordered.

'''Kirito, can I speak to you?''

''Sure, come sit, Klein.'' Klein almost got scared by the seriousness of his tune, but Kirito once again was unaffected by it. He sat down beside him and asked the question that was on his mind.

''Why are we here, Kirito?''

''What do you mean?''

''What are we doing here? We can train ourselves right now, growing stronger to clear this game. Instead, we are sitting here in an Elf Camp watching a show, shopping and talking. I'm kinda enjoying myself, but I feel we should be doing something else. Do we really have the time to sit around and enjoy our self like this instead of going out and clearing the game?'' Kirito expression changed a little and Klein felt like had insulted him, so he apologized.

''Don't think wrong of me, you are doing amazing, but I get the feeling we are playing this like a game. It isn't a game right?'' Kirito kept staring at the ground. It was silent for a couple of seconds before Kirito finally got a word out.

''Yeah, you are right. This is not a game, it is a prison. The front lines players are there to clear the game so that we can free our self from that prison. That is indeed our job.'' He stopped for a couple of seconds before he spoke again. ''But on the other hand, this is the world unknown to us. The only reason we won that last boss battle was that of Nezha and his Chakram. I found that weapon during a quest and gave it to him. If I hadn't found it, who knew what would have happened at the boss battle. So now I'm planning to investigate every floor I was on in the beta, to make sure that no information is left behind that wasn't there during that time before we risk our lives for something that could have been avoided.''

The pirate had to admit Kirito's reasoning was one he could not go against, but it sounded like he took more pressure on his spoon than he could handle. Klein wanted to tell him that, but when he stared closer at Kirito's face, he smiled.

''So that's why it is not a bad thing to enjoy our self now. We doing everything we can, but we are only human, Klein. We can't handle burdens without relaxing our shoulders now and then. So don't get stressed up about things we could or couldn't do because for now, you are alive and you feel alive, right?'' Klein nodded and his smile grew a little wider. Klein felt reassured speaking to Kirito like this.

Back to the present.

When they got in the tent, Kirito called his guild together.

''Before we get some sleep, I like to discuss something with everyone here.'' He manipulated his menu and the next moment a large number of items materialized before them.

''What is this?'' Klein asked as he counted the items in front of him.

''When the Forest Elves vanished, they dropped a chest each. I almost missed it myself, because the events that occurred today never happened in the beta. Every chest contained six items, probably one for every member of a full party. I wanted to share this the moment we were in a safe zone, but until now, I had yet the moment to do so.'' Klein stared at the items, all eighteen of them.

''So Kii-bou, what was your plan about these items?''

''Share them with you all of course. This victory was ours than the rewards should be the same.''

Once again the pirate stared at Kirito with admiration and apparently he was not the only one. Almost every eye in the room stared at him with the same sort of expression. The only exceptions were Asuna, who stared at a certain item on the ground and Kizmel, who tried to understand what was going on. Kirito noticed as he stared at the ground, his hand behind his head.

''Come on guys, stop staring at me like that. Pick something out you like and please do not fight over it. I will pick last. The remaining items will be placed in the guild storage, for later.'' I gave a good look at the items in front of me. The items consisted of three blue bottles, a one-handed curved sword, two shields, three pair of boots, two sets of chest armor, two robes, two one-handed swords, a two-handed sword, a hair band and one pair of earrings.

Dale took the two-handed sword, Mitchos and Harry-one both the shields, Asuna and Liz both a blue bottle, Kunimittz and Dynamm both a one-handed sword, Lode and Issin took both robes, Silica the earrings, Hideo and Packer the two sets of armor, Argo one pair of the boots and Klein eventually chose for the one-handed curved sword named [Ominous Carver]. Kizmel said she didn't need anything, as her equipment was specially made for Dark elves and up to date with the current floor.

Eventually, the choice for Kirito consisted of two pairs of boots, the hair band or one of the blue bottles, but he had time to pick one since the rest of us had already one. Eventually, he picked up a blue bottle and dematerialized the remaining items again.

''So what is this guild storage you speak of? You would explain that to us when we returned to the tent, Argo.'' Klein asked to the whiskered sitting a few feet away from him.

''True, so listen carefully, because I'm only gonna explain this once. Once you get into a guild, you get certain privileges. Those consist of a small storage you can reach through your inventory, that you can use for potions or in this case, items. Second, tracking a member unless they are in a dungeon. You can send short messages to each other. These two privileges are the same as the settings of befriending another player. The last privilege is not a proven one yet, but there was a rumor in the beta that your stats are raised a little when you are in a party with your guild members. There could be other privileges, but this is all I know so far. There is only one drawback to joining a guild and that is that a certain percentage of your earned money on defeating mobs and trades will be paid as taxes, that will be sent to the leader of the guild, so in this case Kirito.''

They all listened with full attention to the best information dealer in Aincrad and once again she proved her title. There was one thing she didn't fully understand yet and that was what happened after the second-floor boss. She wanted to know, but she told Klein earlier she had no idea how to ask such a delicate question. There was a promise he made to ask back then to ask him since I wanted to know it too. Time to hold his end of the bargain.

''So Kirito, can you tell us what happened after the boss fight? I heard some things here and there, but I do not know the full story.'' Asuna shot up from his question, a clearly shocked expression showed briefly on her face. Kirito expression too didn't look so happy as the subject was mentioned. Despite that, with the pressure of the thirteen players watching his response, he decided to tell them.

''Okay, I tell you. The battle just ended as everyone cheered victory. We had no casualties, so there ruled a triumphant atmosphere. It was then a player from the ALS started trouble.''

 _''I recognize you! You are that former blacksmith that destroyed our weapons, What are you doing here?!''_ Kirito tried his best to mimic the squeaky voice of the player in the boss room.

''His anger was aimed at Nezha, who used scam the players on the front line for his guild. The atmosphere quickly changed, despite Nezha apologizing to the players present and it only changed a little to the positive when the other five members of the Legend Braves sat down next to Nezha on their knees, apologizing as well. Still, the players asked for a punishment, but what kinda punishment could you give in a situation like this? The armor is not worth much on the third floor, they do not have enough money for a replacement for every player they scammed and there was no way to keep a promise on words alone. Their situation became grimmer every second and I feared that a PK would be attempted any time.''

 _'_ 'PK? What is that?'' Silica was the one asking the question.

''Player-Kill, Si-chan.'' The face of the little girl turned white and she was not the only one.

''There was one thing I could think of that helped this situation, but it required a lot of guts and it isn't really am I proud of. I walked forward to the Legend Braves and they saw my face, so I only hoped they noticed the small trust me that I gestured with my mouth before I started my plan.''

'' _Orlando-san, remove your armor.''_

''He did what I asked, but I saw the fear in his eyes. I mastered my emotions as I unsheathed my sword. The next move shocked the players present as I slid the weapon inside Orlando's chest.''

Klein heard a lot of emotions at this point, as Kirito had a hard time continuing the story, not to mention the shocked faces of everyone present in the tent. The group all heard parts of what happened, but to hear the full story of Kirito gave the story that much more impact.

''Orlando's health went down while I held the sword in his chest. He stared at me the entire time when his health reached the yellow one. At this point, my cursor changed to yellow, but that was my least concern right now. I needed to wait for the perfect moment. At this point, nobody in the room was brave enough to stop me, as I saw they were too shocked to even move. Orlando's health reached the red zone, but at that moment I pulled the weapon out of his chest. Orlando fell backward, into the hands of his party members as I turned around to the other players present in the room.''

'' _The leader of the Legend Braves, Orlando, the guild responsible for the scam, has died by my hands. The six players before me have been cleaned of their sins. They will not conduct any sort of scam anymore. Let this be the first and only warning to other players who decided to scam. Another player might not pull his sword back!''_

''I materialized the best potion I had in my inventory and poured it into Orlando's mouth, completely healing his health and changing my cursor back to green. ''That was the entire story.'' It remained silent for a couple of seconds, Klein was the first to break the silence.

''You handled it well. Hearing the situation, that could have gone a lot of worse. Well done, buddy.''

''Yeah, I agree with Klei-bou, you did amazing.'' The others soon followed with their compliments, completely changing the atmosphere in the tent back to its former glory as well as the smile on Kirito's face. It was not as adorable as Silica, but the smile on his face was still pretty cute, in a non homo way.

''Well it is getting late, let's get some sleep.''

''Good idea. Good night everyone.''

''Good night, sleep well.''

With that, they turned the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

Aincrad is a special place, like nothing you have ever seen before. A virtual world, where pain does not exist and players work together to reach the last floor. It had been a while when the black poncho wearing player entered this world, but it already felt like home. The fear of the players surrounding him, the constant presence of death hanging over your head when you enter the fields or the constant distrust between players. It made him feel alive.

He sat in an inn on the second floor, in the city of Urbus. The raid-party of the second floor left this afternoon and any minute he would hear how everything went after that. It was a shame they couldn't use the message system of the game, but messages with that system would be saved and there was no way to delete those messages.

Knock, knock.

''Come in.'' A small boy player came in, completely covered by a black robe. Only the fact that he knew where he was and the black robe covering his body gave him the information he needed to know who he had before him.

''You have news?''

''Yeah, our plan with the Legend Braves failed, thanks to a beta tester called Kirito.''

''The player on the first day of the game? This is getting interesting. Let's try a something else.'' In his mind, he could picture the faces of the players involved. A true horrific expression on their faces, when they would notice their little hope would be shattered just like them. The black poncho player felt alive just thinking about it.

''This is what we gonna do.''

''Boss, there is something more you should know.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 7, first day on the third floor.

I do not have much to say about this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed it and see you all in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

It wasn't something for Kirito to wake up in the middle of the night, but he lay there, completely awake and not being to fall asleep. A lot had happened yesterday and despite the encouraging words of his friends, it didn't help him sleep any better. Not being able to close an eye, the young black-haired player decided to go for a walk around the courtyard, thinking maybe the fresh cold air would ease his thoughts a bit. He opened the flap of the tent and closed it behind him, making sure no cold air got inside. People could not get a sick in Sword Art Online, but that didn't mean waking up in freezing cold was a pleasant feeling.

He strolled past the standing tents and noticed the silence surrounding him. Only the wind and a howl of a wolf in the distance could be heard, but other than that everything was completely silent. He looked up, but unlike yesterday, the stars were blocked by a dozen clouds, so he shifted his attention back to the front.

He walked through the courtyard, passed the blacksmith, which was closed when the tried to pay a visit and came in the part that he didn't see yet during their little exploration of the camp. In front of him was the garden, designed to grow vegetables and herbs. It was a big part of the fortress, as this was the emergency stock for tough times. Kirito didn't think it will ever be used, but it was a nice touch to the place. It was then that he noticed a little cross planted in the ground. His gaze was set on a stone underneath it with the word Tilnel carved in it.

''You need to get plenty of rest. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day.'' The boy shot up from the sudden voice at his back, barely holding back a scream. He shifted his attention to the back to see the dark elf Kizmel standing right behind him. ''Sorry, I didn't try to scare you.''

''No problem, I just wasn't expecting someone here.''

''I can understand. Nobody likes the graveyard at night.''

''Graveyard?'' Kizmel pointed to the right and there he saw it; Many crosses, more than twenty at least, stood firm in the freezing cold with carved stones underneath them _._ _But what did this little cross in the middle of the garden do here then_?

''I see you noticed the cross in the garden. That is my little sister grave.'' Kizmel's mouth corners dropped to a certain angle and the expression in her eyes was not what the boy was expecting from an NPC; it was something he expected from a player. In her voice, there was a hint of sadness and he was again completely surprised by the sheer emotion Kizmel could show.

''What happened to her?''

''It happened a month ago. Tilnel was known as one of the best herbalists of the Dark elves. One day she went outside the walls to get some herbs on this floor when she was ambushed by forest elves.'' She paused for a couple of seconds and continued.

''As my only family, I didn't have anyone left close to me. Because of that, I didn't mind dying in my mission to retrieve the Jaden key. That is where you and your friends came in. When you stood in front of your team, defending your friends and me, a stranger from a different world, I made the promise to protect you and your friends with my life.''

Again, the boy was speechless by the sheer determination he heard in Kizmel's voice. It was a determination most players in this game lacked and the last person he expected to hear this kind of feeling from was an NPC; Kizmel kept surprising him. She fought as one of them and learned their tactics, reacted to every question as it was in her system and showed emotions so fair that were on the same level as humans. _How would the other groups react when they found their elf survive the battle?_

''Thank you, Kizmel. I promise you I will keep you safe as well.'' She smiled at his words. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes and eventually decided to head back together to the tent again. Tomorrow would be a tough day just as Kizmel told the black haired boy and he knew from experience in the beta, she wasn't exaggerating.

He lay back in his bed and decided to try to sleep for those few hours he had left.

* * *

They woke up that morning at 6:30, a lot earlier than the tank of the newly created guild was used to. It was to expected of the leader of their guild, Kirito, to wake up this early and they were the one that convinced him to guide them, so Hideo had to deal with the early time. It wasn't that bad anyway because the clouds that covered the sky last night disappeared and a beautiful morning light welcomed them when they stepped out of their tent.

They started the day with a dark elf breakfast, which was not that different as one from Kirito's creations. After breakfast, they started the second quest of the elf war campaign, which could be activated by talking to the commander of the base. The second quest was called [Vanquishing the spiders].

They had to find a dark elf scout that was sent to investigate the spider cave but hadn't returned yet. Later that morning, the group found the scout on the first part of the cave, or at least its lifeless body, took the badge from the scout with them for proof and returned to the commander. Here is where the second part of the quest started, as the commander wanted the spiders dead in order to make the floor a safer place. With that mission in their mind, the group went back to the cave.

''So what are we looking for actually?'' Packer asked.

''According to the rumors of my people, there is an enormous spider living in this cave. If we can defeat it and proof to the commander that is died, we are successful in our mission.'' Kizmel spoke about the objective without a single hint of fear, but Hideo couldn't say the same for everyone in his party. Silica and Issin were scared and if it wasn't for the new chest armor the tank picked out yesterday, he would probably felt the same as them.

''No worries guys, we can manage.'' Klein encouraged them as he walked just to the diagonal left to Kirito. In other games before this, he was the leader of their group, but now he was just a party leader of team C. The one-handed axe warrior wondered how he felt that somebody else took the lead, but seeing the smile on his face, he didn't seem to mind at all. They were walking for ten minutes in the cave when Kirito suddenly stopped.

''What is it, buddy?''

''I thought I heard something.'' Needless to say, the rest of the group held silent as they kept their ears open. According to his friends, Hideo had the best hearing IRL and he was very glad that talent remained in the game.

''I hear players. They are coming from behind us.''

''That are probably members of the ALS or DKB. What we are gonna do, Kii-bou?'' Of course, both guilds wouldn't attack them, but with Kirito here and the fact that he was a leader of a front line guild, things would get complicated quick enough.

''Let's enter that door to the right. If they are here for the guild quest, they would go straight to level two of the cave.'' They opened the door to enter a large empty room.

''But how do we know they passed us? It is not like we can actually see them through the door and they will notice that the door is open.'' Asuna asked.

''Let me assist you with that.'' Kizmel removed the cape from her back and held it in the door hole. She whispered a couple of words that most of players couldn't understand and let the cape go. The item was floating in the sky, precisely blocking the entrance of the room.

''What did she just do?''

''Magic, Hi-bou.''

''How can you tell?''

''Those words she just spoke were Illiusio Parieti Petram. Those words are Latin, a language mostly used in a game for magic spells.'' It was this time Kizmel who stared Argo with an open mouth and surprised eyes.

''You know one of the ancient languages, Argo?''

''I am afraid not, only heard it a couple of times.'' Hideo wanted to hear more, but he heard the earlier voices growing louder.

''Sh, they are close.'' The group kept their mouths closed as they waited for the players to pass by. After a minute, two parties with each six players came in their sight. Two things made clear which guild this was; the green tunics the twelve players wore under their armor and the brown hair spiked player he knew walking in the front; They were the main forces of the ALS.

''Those spiders are a pain in the ass.''

''What do you expect? That you just had to ask for the flag and that you would receive it straight away. You got to earn that stuff, Schinken.''

''Keep your voice low, Okotan. You are going to attract more of those annoying bugs.'' The WNH kept their mouths closed as they heard the group walk by. After a good minute of total silence, Kirito stood up.

''Coast is clear.'' The others stood up and Kizmel took her cloak back as she whispered something in Latin. The cape fell into her hands and she equipped it back on. ''Let's move forward, We will not encounter them for a while and with luck, they take the other way out.'' Kirito walked up front again, followed by the others.

THey walked for another ten minutes when Kirito stopped again. He turned his attention to Hideo, probably confirming his suspicion about the sound coming from deeper inside the cave.

''Hideo?''

''Yeah, it is getting louder, something is coming our way and its approaching fast!''

''In there!'' Kirito ordered as he pointed to a door on the left.

* * *

The group entered another large room, slightly bigger than the previous one. They went inside and Kirito held the door on a crack, making it possible to hear the sound coming closer. Asuna and Argo stood both next to the little-terrified girl.

''What is approaching us?'' She asked, fearing she knew the answer already.

''I think the thing we have been searching, Si-chan.'' Her face, that was already white by the many spiders she had to kill during this trip, turned even whiter. Argo noticed. ''Don't worry, Si-chan. We are going to be alright.'' SHe wasn't truly convinced, but it was not the time to doubt her friends as she heard the sound of people running to their position. Then she heard them yelling.

''What the fuck was that thing?!''

''I don't know, but the information didn't say anything about that?!''

''Shut up you guys and keep running, it is chasing us!'' They stood there, frozen, listening to what may come, although they probably already knew. Kirito opened the door completely.

''Team B, take the left corner! Team C, move to that location! Get ready for whatever comes our way!'' Kirito's orders shocked them awake and Silica moved without thinking with the rest of her team to the place Kirito pointed at a moment ago. ''Asuna, Argo, Kizmel, I'm going to lure it to here, get ready to attack it!''

They nodded and they waited until a loud screech could be heard. A glimpse of the creature that chased the ALS could be seen; red round eyes stared right at Silica through the door opening. Kirito jumped at him with a sword skill, the creature screeched again and Kirito ran back in, followed by the beast. It was when he was inside the little girl noticed what it was; A giant spider, with four eyes on her forehead and three on each side, a purple skin color with silver patterns crossing his body and legs the size of tree trunks. Two healthbars and a name appeared above it; **Nephila Regina**. Kirito jumped forward.

''The spider attack patterns are the following; jabs from his front legs, bites from his poison fangs, a spray attack from his rear and a jump attack. The landing will create a stunning shock, but if you jump at the right moment, you can dodge it!'' Kirito informed them while he dodged the jabs from the spider. ''I keep the aggro for now, hammer his health away!''

''Gotcha!''

''Roger that!''

''Understood!''

Silica's fear disappeared a little when she heard and saw Kirito handle the boss on his own and she charged forward. The spider tried to hit her with one of her legs, but she blocked the incoming attack with her shield. The impact was lighter than she expected and it gave her courage to fight; _I am getting strong!_

Before she could move though, Dale shot forward with his new two-handed sword, slicing the leg she was holding back with a sword skill. The spider screamed again as it pulled the leg back.

''Nice one Dale-san!''

''No problem, we cover each other!''

That was the first of the many combos the WNH used and the spider had no chance against the combined effort of the three parties. When her first health bar shattered, the spider jumped upward, but thanks to Kirito's information, nobody got hit by the shock wave that followed.

Fifteen minutes after the start of the battle, the Spider Queen screamed for the last time as she shattered into the same familiar way Silica saw many times before. The little tank landed on her knees from the adrenaline that now completely left her body. A huge [Congratulations] appeared above her and in front of her popped the reward window of the battle. The experience she gained had an x 1.05 next to, the effect of the earnings she picked yesterday.

She never thought a second by the use of the items that laid down in front of her yesterday, as she truly loved the earrings. The hair band was nice too, but out of the two, the rose buttons were just a little less outstanding. You could have understood her surprise when she killed the first mob of the day. Silica leveled up to level 13 and her party members approached her with their hands held high. She didn't leave them hanging.

''Nice job everyone! Great first experience fighting a boss.'' Kirito smiled at them while speaking those words, but the same words took the color out of her face.

''What do you mean? Was that a boss?!'' Kirito kept his smile up as Klein responded to him.

''Let me explain, there are different types of bosses, but so far there are three subcategories; The floor boss, the field boss and this one, a dungeon boss. Unlike the other two, it will spawn back and so its made weaker than the field or floor boss, but it is still considered to be a boss.''

''Why didn't you tell us?!'' Dale shouted.

''Would you have fought the same way if I said it was a boss? You are all strong enough for the front lines, but the only thing you guys are lacking is a little confidence. So I thought this was a good test.'' Silica eased up a little, but the feeling that not only she fought a boss, but beaten it, soon took over and she had a little trouble keeping herself up. Kizmel stepped forward.

''Silica, You alright?''

''Yeah, thank you for worrying, Kizmel-san. Just a little shaken but good to go.''

Kizmel smiled and shifted her attention to Kirito. ''I think it will take around three hours before the spiritual energy of the cave can summon another queen, so we might want to hurry.''

''Yeah, you are right. Let's go, everyone!''

* * *

They arrived back to the elf base thirty minutes later and reported the success of their mission. This was the trigger for the third quest, as they had to collect flowers to offer in memory of the slain scout. It was a fast mission with not much trouble and another half hour later we started the fourth quest. In the fourth quest, the group had to found a dark elf scout. After two hours they found the scout safe and sound.

However, the scout turned out to be forest elf using a disguise charm to try and steal the Jaden key, but he was caught red-handed and retreated before they could catch up to him. This was the point the fifth quest activated itself. Here, they had to team up with a party of Dark eleven wolf handlers.

The dark elves and forest elves both had beast tamers at their proposal, the former taming wolves and the latter taming falcons. The wolves seemed to like the girls, especially Silica, to the point they licked her face and wagged their tails to the little girl's voice.

They followed the trail left by the forest elf and reached their destination shortly after that; the forest elf camp. they reported the location and the fifth mission was a success. It was then that the rat received a message from one of her contacts on the front line.

''Kii-bou, there is news.''

''Ooh, what is it?''

''I got something from one of my contacts. It seems there is a meeting this afternoon.''

''Kibaou and Lind's idea?''

''Seems to be the case, think we have to put the campaign on hold now.''

''Think that would be wise, I let the rest know.'' Kirito walked to the others to explain the situation and hearing the entire story, Kizmel walked forward.

''You heading back to the human area again?''

''Only temporarily, Kii-chan. we will be back soon.''

''I see. Let me at least let me help you then by teleporting you near the human city.''

''How are you going to that?''

''With the teleport charm we dark elves possess. I thought I told you everything about our magic today, Argo?''

''It was a lot of information, so some must have slipped out I guess.'' She never told me something about that magic in particular, but doubting an NPC like Kizmel was not something Argo wanted right now. Especially when she wanted to help them. ''We would appreciate it, Kii-chan.''

The teleporter charm felt similar to the traveling with the teleporter from one floor to another. They said their temporary goodbyes to Kizmel as the rat noticed the 4th health bar disappear from her HUD. They entered Zumfut shortly after.

''Guys, I have an appointment with one of my contacts, let me know where we meet.'' With that, she left them behind. Her destinantion was a bar on the outskirts of Zumfut and she would meet her contact at 13:00 0'clock. As it was 12:45 now, she decided to run.

At 12:55 she arrived at the bar. She stepped inside, to the noise of the many NPCs present. So far she could tell, there was only one player present and it was just the person I needed. He noticed her. He was a beta player who was an information dealer like her back then and she had to admit he knew more than her at the end of the beta, but strangely enough, he never sold the information when the game became real.

The only way she recognized him in the real version of the game was his name, as his appearance changed completely, probably by the incident on the first day. At the beta, he had the appearance of a simple merchant, nothing to really stick out, unlike now. His presence alone was something that changed completely and the grey hair ponytail seemed to fit his face perfectly.

''Good evening Argo-san. You seem to be on time as always. What you got for me today?''

''Straight to the business, just the way I like it. I gained a lot of information about the quests on this floor, especially a lot of changes since the beta.'' The man before looked intrigued.

''How much?'' Those words never seemed to fail to brighten her mood, at least when someone asked her.

''4000 Col.'' He manipulated his menu and materialized a pouch. He put it on the table and stared at her. ''You are gonna love this, Heathcliff.''

* * *

The meeting wasn't anything to speak about. Apart from the fact that people were shocked the black-haired swordsman had twelve players behind him, Argo had her appointment and Liz wanted to earn some money by upgrading equipment on the square, there wasn't anything worth to mention. Kibaou told them he set a goal to get to the fourth floor in seven days, which meant a total of three days before they would reach the dungeon and another three days before they attacked the floor boss. The rest of the meeting was advertising to get more people to the front lines and indirectly to join the ALS or DKB.

''That was helpful.'' The sarcastic tune in Klein's voice told him both players were on the same page regarding their opinion of the meeting.

''So what are we going to do now?''

''We still have six hours before it gets dark, so let's do some training. I will send Liz and Argo that they can meet us at Terravine at 19:30.'' His teammates nodded and after sending a message to both Argo and Liz, they made their way to the forest.

Six hours later they entered Zumfut again, completely worn out. Kirito never had a problem with fighting on the front lines for a longer period of time on his own, but now with a group of thirteen, including himself, gave him more things to keep an eye on. They were all dependable on their own, but the boy didn't want to make a single mistake as their leader and that was just as tough as the fights on their own.

The group of thirteen met with Argo and Liz in front of Terravine and hired a room big enough for all of them. Eventually, they had to rent the luxury suite, a room that consisted of eight bedrooms with all two beds, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a living room, for the shocking price of 5000 Col. They were part of the front lines and fighting every day, so they earned a lot more but for a simple player that wouldn't fight on the front line, that price was too much. Kirito filled the players of his guild in as owners and then it happened; the 5000 that stood before the word [price] reduced itself to 3450 when he entered the last name of his guild.

''Argo, I think I found another privilege to a guild.''

''Ooh, what is that?''

''The prize of an inn becomes less when all players are staying in that place at the same time, or so it seems.''

''That is a nice advantage.'' She seemed to be a bit distracted.

''Argo, everything alright?''

''Actually, there is something on my mind, but I like to discuss with everyone when we have entered our room.''

Without a minute to waste, they took the elevator and went to their room on the eighth floor, number 396. When they stepped through the door, they entered a large living room, with a large window as part of the rear wall, showing an amazing view over the rest of the city. The curtains were dark red and fitted the large couch on the left side of the room. It had two corners in it and in the middle stood a largely typical Japanese dining table. There was a standing mirror in the right corner and a giant chandelier lighted the room. It truly was an impressive suite.

His friends wanted to check the rest of the suite out, but there was something that Kirito needed to confirm. You see, there was a precise moment this afternoon during their training that he noticed something strange. As he was on high alert the entire six hours, the boy noticed every aspect of his surroundings and it was because of that, that he noticed a very small reflection of light that shouldn't be there. He activated his search skill but still couldn't find anything.

If it stayed in one spot, he probably would have said it was just a small mistake in the game. Maybe a bug, or a glitch, or a blind spot in the game. Instead, it moved so now and then and it even followed them in the city and to this room. He figured it was something that used the Hiding skill, but so far he knew, no player could use the Hiding skill this advanced. He didn't even think you could be completely invisible until this morning when he noticed an item that contained magic.

''You can come out now.'' The expression his friends gave him was one he was expecting and they probably thought he was getting nuts, but after three seconds, on the place where he noticed the small change of light, a figure appeared.

''Kizmel-san?!''

''Kizmel?!''

''Kii-chan?!''

''Nothing less expected from you Kirito, but how could you tell?''

''You told me about that robe and the magic it contains that can only be used by a dark elf this morning. As we were training this afternoon, I noticed a reflection of light that shouldn't be there. That and the cloak doesn't block sound, Kizmel.'' She seemed to smile at those words.

''I see, but you didn't stop me. Does that mean you do not mind me being here?''

''Naturally, Kizmel. We are more than happy to let you stay here.'' The dark elf smiled again and Kirito shifted his attention to Asuna, who still tried to understand what just happened. ''You wanna help me cook?''

''Ss…ss.. sure.''

Kirito walked towards the kitchen followed by Asuna, leaving a hectic bunch of players behind. The kitchen, larger than the other two he cooked in on the first and second floor, was completely white and it gave a really expensive appearance to the whole room. There was more than enough room to cook with the two of them and so they started.

However, there were two problems that he encountered on the third floor concerning food. The first problem was that this was the first time he cooked on the third floor, so he didn't know the ingredients that well. The second problem was the mobs, that consisted mostly of insects and trees. The many items they received during their hunt, were not things he was very profound within the kitchen, not here or IRL. He checked the cabinets for anything he could use, while Asuna kept her eyes on him.

''So what are we gonna make?'' Eventually, he found some kitchen equipment that he could use.

''I think I know something.''

* * *

''What?! How is that possible?!'' the black-haired swordsman almost cried out.

After their dinner, an appetite that tasted extremely well, but wouldn't taste that good if the rat knew what was in it, she started her story as they sat around the dining table. Kizmel was in the bathroom, so she didn't have to worry about what she said and how it would be interpreted by the dark elf.

''You mean to say it never happened before?''

''That is exactly what I say, Kii-bou. According to my contact, the fight should have been a pre-scripted sacrifice to protect the players. I checked at the other groups, they all got the pre-scripted part, meaning there elf died to win the fight.''

''Then what happened here? Is this a bug or glitch?''

''I don't know, Klei-bou, but we got a special case.''

''Yeah, I noticed. She completely different from any NPCs I have seen.'' Kirito complemented.

''How so?'' This time it was Asuna that asked the question. Kirito and Argo stared at each other, thinking a way to explain this to the rest of the group, who waited for their answer. Kirito coughed and started.

''Well, there a couple of reasons, so how should I explain this? Aincrad has over a million NPCs, spread over villagers, mobs, bosses and quest starters. Every NPC has its own pattern; bosses stay in their rooms and only fight according to a certain pattern, mobs attacking a certain way with a certain strategy and villagers only answer when a certain question is asked. They have a clear purpose in that spot and their actions are limited to that objective only. Still following it so far?' The players present nodded and Kirito continued.

''Kizmel started normal, speaking the exact same words as in the beta when we started the quest, but she learned our tactic after two times seeing it from Asuna and Argo. After that, she responded to every question as she was programmed to do so and she could keep up with every conversation until now.'' Some nodded, but a couple of guys, Silica and Asuna still didn't understand.

''So is it not possible to create such an NPC?'' Kunimittz asked.

''In a normal situation, an NPC like that can exist, but it takes a lot of time, effort and data to create and control. So in a game with a million NPCs, 15000 players and a lot more things to control, it is very unlikely that an NPC like that can exist without overloading the system.'' Now the others understood.

''So what do we do in this situation?'' Dale asked worriedly.

''I think the only thing we can do is fight together and bring this campaign to a good end, Da-bou.'' It turned silent and there was the need to switch. Silica provided the perfect overflow.

''So what side did the other guilds choose?''

''Let's see. The ALS chose the dark elf side and the DKB chose the forest elf side.'' The rat replied.

''Opposite sides? Is that gonna be alright?'' She might be the youngest player here, but she sure learned fast.

''Think it will, Si-chan. They are not attacking each other over a campaign quest, especially not a game like this.'' Argo tried her best to put a smile on her face, but she saw on Kirito's face that they minds shared the same thought; if things would escalate between the two groups, that could happen.

''So what are we going to do? Wish we had a pack of cards. There should be someone that can make such a thing here in Aincrad?''

''Who knows, Klei-bou? It is possible, but I wonder when someone would get the time and energy to complete the essential skills for it.'' Kirito stood up.

''Well I'm going to pay a visit on the first floor.''

''You are going back there? Can I come too, It would be nice to see Sasha again!''

Although Silica left the house for children under age, Kirito grew attached to the children, so he promised he would come and visit so now and then. He didn't go many times, due to the busy days on the front lines, but the kids were happy with every visit they got _._ What do you expect? Kirito came with great stories and gifts, what more can a kid wish for?

''Someone else coming with us?''

''Nah, we are good. Think we stay here, listening to stories and rumors.'' Liz stated.

''Besides, when you are gone, we can gossip about you, Kii-bou.'' His glare was strict, but to Argo, that was a sign of her victory. With that, he and Silica left.

''So what can you tell us, Argo?''

* * *

''Teleport Town of beginnings!''

When the familiar feeling and light of teleportation disappeared, Kirito stood in front of the town where everything started. It was quiet on the plaza, what surprised him, despite the time. Even with all the progress of the last two weeks, there were not many players who tried to finish the game and the majority of the player database never left the town of beginnings. The same counted for the place they went to visit this evening.

''Let's go, Kirito-san!''

''Yeah yeah, you know the way. I follow you, Silica.'' The duo walked through a couple of alleys and shortcuts before they stood in front of a giant white church. Silica smiled at her leader before knocking on the door. A young woman with brown short hair, her green eyes covered by rimless oval glasses and wearing a long navy blue dress with a white collar, opened the door. A smile covered her face the moment she saw them and she let them in.

''Nice to see you again, Kirito-san, Silica-chan. it has been a while.'' It was weird to be called San by a person a lot older than him, but maybe it had to do with the level of his character. Kirito sure as hell didn't know any other reason, but he wasn't planning to figure that one out anyway.

''Last time was a week ago if I recall. Sorry for not coming earlier. The front lines have been hectic these days.''

''No need for apologies, I am glad you guys are here. The kids kept asking for you, I shall get them out of bed.'' She walked upstairs and after a minute they could hear the footsteps tremble the floor they were on. A total of ten kids stormed downstairs, shifted their attention to Kirito and Silica and ran towards them.

''Kirito-san, Silica-san, you are finally back!''

''Kirito-san, you have more of those adventures stories to tell us?''

''Kirito-san, did you bring anything back for us?'' The players in front of him were between the age of eight and twelve, far too young to start the game as Sword Art Online had a 14+ age limit. Wish they had listened to that age limit, then they wouldn't be stuck here.

''Of course I brought some things with me, can't show up without anything. And yes, I do have a couple of stories.'' Kirito answered as he manipulated his menu and materialized ten items that lay in his inventory for nothing, so he used them for this moment. ''Now I have one thing for everyone, so you get to pick one thing and no fighting, okay?''

''Yes, Kirito-san.'' Eventually, they stayed for over an hour, telling stories that happened to him on the third and second floor and talking to Sasha.

''Oh, that reminds me? Do you need some more ingredients? It is not much I have since last time, but maybe you know what to do with it?''

''Oh, that would be greatly appreciated. the NPC bread is not helping me to keep the kids happy.'' he opened his inventory and sent a trade request, putting some items on the tab and pressed yes.

''And last, do you have enough Col to stay here?''

''Don't worry about that Kirito-san, I can't let you worry about everything. Not with you leading a guild on the front lines.'' The boy was confused, since he never told her about the fact that he made a guild, but it wasn't something he could hide as well since the emblem of his guild was visible to everyone that stared at his cursor. That didn't make him a leader, but the fact that Aincrad talked about it since this afternoon, she knew he was the leader.

It still felt weird when other talked about his guild, but if he could make his friends happy and safe, that was all that mattered to him. They stared at the kids, running wild and playing hide and seek while enjoying their new items. In the midst was Silica, easy catching up to the rest of the children because of her dexterity level.

''Take good care of her, Kirito-san. She has high expectations of you.''

''I will, Sasha.''

They eventually decided it was time to get back to the front lines again. They stood in the door, saying their goodbyes and Kirito wanted to turn around when two girls ran to him. They looked like identical twins, apart from the different hair color. The left girl had a hair band between her black, brown hair since this evening because that is the item she picked out of the ten items that he gave to the children. The right girl, on the other hand, had lighter hair and was more going to the light brown/blond. Both girls had chosen something from the forest elf battle as the right had a pair of boots. The right girl spoke.

''Kirito-san, you leaving already?''

''Sorry, Ran, I have to go. I promise I will return soon.'' With those words, they seemed to cheer up and a smile covered their faces. The left girl spoke next.

''We are holding you to that promise, Kirito-san.'' he placed his hand on her head and smiled at her.

''I hope you do, Yuuki.''

* * *

It was wearing towards nightfall when they entered the elf war base. It was a long day. After a morning of upgrading weapons and equipment for other players, the blacksmith decided to train with her guild-members and they eventually went to the dark elf base, to continue the quests for the elf war campaign. One day passed after the first meeting on the third floor. This time she heard a familiar sound of a metal hitting metal that was so used to these days; the sound of a blacksmith.

''The blacksmith is open, can I have a look, Kirito?''

''You don't have to ask, just go.''

Liz ran towards the sound and when she finally reached the blacksmith's location, she noticed a big great elf working on one of his creations. She approached the blacksmith. The moment she was close enough, the elf blacksmith shifted his attention at her. She had the idea he was checking her when his eyes scanned her from tip to to and stood up. A window popped up before her; It was the normal window for when you wanted something from an NPC, a window with the options [Order], [Sell], [Create New] and [Cancel]. At least this was the normal part because there was another option that she never saw before; [Accompany.]

Her curiosity triggered, she pressed the button and the blacksmith NPC held his right hand to the side with his index finger pointing to a spot next to him. She walked to the spot. Then he spoke.

''Let's work together.'' A low, strict voice came out of the blacksmith, one you would typically expect of a big dark elf blacksmith. Liz nodded and a menu popped up in front of her, showing the many ingots the NPC possessed and orders he needed to make. She started immediately and lost track of her time and surroundings. That was the reason she didn't notice her teammates in front of her and the reason she shot up when she heard their voices.

''Li-chan, how did you get there?''

''There was a setting on the menu when I got here and I wanted to try it out. The next thing I knew I was working with this furnace and this anvil.'' With her vendor carpet and small furnace, she could work as a blacksmith, but working with an anvil and a furnace as big as this one made her work slighter easier.

''In that case, I like to order something.'' the chest-brown fencer stated.

''Sure what can I help you with, Asuna?''

''Can you make me a rapier? I feel this one comes close to its limit for this floor.'' It was true since the Wind Fleuret was one of the strongest rapiers you could find on the first floor, but on the third floor, it lost its value.

''What you want as a base?'' Asuna reacted instantly and unsheathed her Wind Fleuret +4 from her hip.

''Could you use this as a base?''

The faces of her guild members behind her described her feeling that moment all too well. Asuna was sacrificing her primary weapon for a new weapon and if this attempt would go bad, they would lose a valuable DPS weapon from their guild and it would take a lot of time to get Asuna back the way she was now. The only reason sje didn't say no was the confidence Kirito showed when he witnessed the entire thing happening. He had the same expression as the first time she met him.

''Sure….'' She answered as she took the Wind Fleuret from Asuna and started the process. First, she had to melt the Wind Fleuret back to an ingot, what would serve on his turn as a base for the new rapier. The remelting process just finished when she noticed the ingot being different than normal. Normally, she would have iron or silver ingots. Now, however, she witnessed a slightly different ingot before her. she checked to see its name: [Argentium Ingot].

Liz held the Argentium ingot in the heated furnace that was burning on several given materials by Asuna. She held it out after a good two to three minutes of heating up and lay it down on the anvil. There she started the most nerve-wracking part of creating a new weapon. she struck the heated ingot with everything she got while retaining a rhythm to the strikes.

A menu appeared next to her, indicating the hits she already strokes on the ingot. she reached the five, the ten. Then she passed the limit of a normal sword, the fifteen hits, but it didn't stop there. She reached the twenty, the normal number of hits for the Wind Fleuret +4. She kept going, reaching the twenty-five and the thirty. She had her full concentration on the sword and the menu next to her, that showed her she reached thirty-five now. She kept going and finally, after hitting the ingot for the fortieth time, it started to shine bright and turned into a rapier. She looked up, but she wasn't expecting the face her guild leader made.

Kirito, normally the one that had a smile on his face and hardly could be surprised with anything that happened, stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open. He wasn't the only one, as she noticed Argo doing the same thing. She wondered why, until she got her answer. She only noticed now that the blacksmith next to her stopped his work and stared at the light on the anvil.

The light vanished as a beautiful long silver rapier appeared on her anvil. She picked it up but wasn't expecting the weight _. It is twice as heavy as the Wind Fleuret_! She checked its name to see it was called [Chivalric Rapier]. She gave it to Asuna when she heard the blacksmith next to her mumble.

''Good sword.'' It was then that she fully understood how many hits she just used. _My record of strikes for creating a new weapon was 22, but here I almost had double the strikes!_

''Any more requests?'' Kirito woke up from his shock by shaking his head.

''As a matter of fact, yes.'' He spoke as he manipulated his inventory. The next moment a plank appeared before them.

''What is that?'' the blacksmith asked curiously.

''This is the last attack bonus of the sub-boss of the second floor. It sets the upgrading immediately to 95% success, the maximum rate of success, without needing anything else.''

It had to be no surprise Liz had a lot of work that evening, but after using a total of fifteen planks and a number of normal upgrades, every member of her guild gained another upgrade or more points to their equipment. Kirito's Annual blade +8 shone brightly in the dark, indicating the maximized number of upgrades. They still had to pay the dark elf blacksmith for the work he did, but it was a small price to pay for the smiles on everyone's faces when they headed back to the tent.

That night Liz went to sleep with the best feeling so far as she made her friends a lot stronger.

* * *

The alarm woke Kirito up at 03:00 as there was something he needed to do alone. The sixth quest of the elf war campaign was called [Infiltration] and the objective of this quest was that you needed to steal a scroll of orders at the forest elf base. Considering the fact that the forest elf base was as big as this base, there was no way to do this quest if they attacked them with full force, so this mission required stealth.

That was the reason for waking up this early, as a quest like this could be best done alone. He made his way out of the tent without waking anyone up and made his way to the forest elf camp what they found in the previous mission.

When the black-haired player reached level twelve, he picked the Hiding skill, but he had to give it up in order to get the Martial Art skill. There was a rumor in the beta that went as followed; when a skill was hard to get, the strength of the skill would be a lot better than basic skills like the One-handed sword skill. So far, he liked the Martial art skill a lot, but since it was only 65/1000, it wasn't that special yet.

Kirito was level 17 now, giving him the option to have a total of four skills. However, that is not the case, for he had five.

Three days ago, when they had to choose the item that they received after the Forest elf battle, he gave everyone a chance to pick something before him. The gesture was genuine and went it completely against his gamer being, that wanted to have the best equipment in the game, but as a leader of his own guild, he bared the responsibility of keeping his guild alive and that meant he had to give them a chance to grow stronger as well.

The advantage of picking last was that he had the time to check every remaining item, that consisted of two pairs of boots, a hair band and a blue bottle. The boots both had pretty good stats, that boosted movement significantly and lowered the sound you made during movement. The second item, the hair band, was a strange thing. The description that came with the item was as followed: [Conditions are not met].

Naturally, he couldn't choose this one, since he would gain nothing from this item and he had no plans to figure out what the conditions could be. The third item was called [Crystal bottle of Kales'oh], an item he never encountered during the beta. The shocking moment came when he read the description: [This bottle allows the user to save the proficiency of any skill currently equipped in a skill slot].

In other words, this would mean that you could save one of your skills in the bottle and equipped another one on the empty spot that appeared on your skill slot. Not only that, but you could change skills in the bottle any time with skills in your skill set.

Kirito wasn't sure what happened in their fight with the forest elf, but one thing was clear: The experience they gained, the rewards they received and the fact that Kizmel was alive were so strange and overpowered, that didn't seem normal and something told him it was a glitch. If that was the case, the one responsible, Kayaba Akihiko, would have fixed it by now. Instead, they still had the items in their possession and Kizmel was alive and well.

Anyway, the boy had five skills and four that he could use at the same time; [One-handed Sword] _,_ [Searching] _,_ [Martial Arts], [Hiding] and the last in the bottle _,_ [Cooking].

Back to the quest.

Kirito used his Hiding skill to travel to the forest elf base, making sure he didn't attract any animals during his trip. Luckily for him, that tactic was successful and he reached the forest elf base two hours later. With the Hiding skill activated, it was difficult to run, so his trip took twice as long as normal.

The forest elf base shared the same look as Dark elf base, so a fifteen-feet high wall stood between him and his objective, together with two big guards that were too much of a pain to simple attack head-on. He had to use another path and luckily for him, he exactly know how that path went from his experience in the beta.

He walked to the side of the fortress, where a giant tree stood, which he could use to cross the wall. He was walking there but stopped, an anxious feeling as if somebody watched him from behind. At first, he believed it to be Kizmel, but the problem was that Kizmel wasn't awake and wouldn't be invisible if they were the only one around. He activated his Search skill, but he didn't pick up anything.

''Who is there?'' It seemed his instincts were right, as a figure appeared out of the darkness, twelve feet to his location.

''As expected of the great beater.'' His voice was one that he never heard before and he couldn't recognize him with the coif that hung over his nose. The only thing that he could recognize was the blue colors on his armor, indicating that he belonged with the DKB.

''Who are you?'' Kirito asked.

''Does it matter? The only thing that matters is that you leave this quest alone for now. That is all I am asking, so if you would so kind.'' His actions contradicted his politeness, as he was clearly waiting for someone to come here. If that was true, he had to be a beta tester; _Otherwise, how would you know_ this? The strange part was that he had the colors of DKB, meaning he sided with the forest elves. In other words, he had no reason be here. _What is going on_?

''You are a beta tester just like me.''

''Ooh, just call me a beater already, it sounds a lot better than a beta tester, don't you think? Now, if you would be so kind to leave.'' His voice had both a theatrical as mocking tune in it, but Kirito had no time for jokes.

''What happens if I don't.''

''Well, maybe I would scream, maybe a high pitch is enough.'' Kirito shocked expression instantly indicated he understood what was going on. At night, most of the forest elves would be asleep, but with a high sound, he would wake them all up and draw their attention to this location. _He is trying to MPK me?!_

''What would the difference be with doing this quest now, or tomorrow?'' The player with the coif never lost his grin.

''That is for me a know and for you to find out, but I will give you a chance. Ever since the beta, I wanted to challenge the famous solo fighter on the front lines, but I never had the chance, so would you do me the honor now?'' _He wants to duel here?! What the hell is going on_?

''How do I know you are not gonna scream if I beat you?''

''Well, you just got to trust my word I guess.'' Like hell, Kirito didn't, but he had a strange feeling he simply couldn't leave.

''You're on.''

''Great, let's set the duel on the half loss option!'' He was getting more excited every second that passed by and a part of Kirito grew worried. Not for the fight, as he had both in-game as IRL experience with fighting people, but for something else. Maybe it was the way this player talked, maybe the reason he was here, but he simply didn't trust it.

There are three different duels in Sword Art Online; First strike, Half loss and Total loss. Needless to say, the Total loss was not something that would happen frequently in a game like this. Kirito wanted the First strike option but he had the nasty feeling that the player in front of him wasn't going to take that for an answer and would break his promise, so he settled for the half loss.

A message appeared in front of him with the words [This player has challenged you to a duel, do you accept?]

''At least tell me your name before we start this duel.''

''Fine. My name is Morte.''

With those last words, Kirito accepted the duel and pressed the Half Strike option. A sixty seconds countdown stood before them and the moment that number became zero, their duel would begin. Little did Kirito know, what was at stake here.

* * *

It wasn't something for Argo to wake up this early, but she was glad she did. She lay in her bed when she noticed Kirito was gone. Something like that was likely to happen because the sixth quest of the elf war campaign required stealth. Still, wondering on his own was reckless, something he said multiple times to them the last three days. See decided to wake the others up, which was no easy task. Only hard sounds could wake a player up and she had no idea how the NPCs in this camp would react to those actions.

She decided to shake Asuna awake since the anti-harassment code would not activate as long as it was the same gender touching the person.

''Aa-chan, wake up.'' Asuna slowly woke up, a little drool coming out of her mouth and she shocked awake when she noticed Argo sitting next to her bed.

''Argo, what are you doing?!''

''Waking you up. Kirito is missing.''

''What is going on?'' Liz and Klein woke up because of the shocked reaction of Asuna. Not every player in the tent woke up, but luckily enough one of the players that woke up was Klein.

''Kirito is missing, probably after the sixth quest of the campaign. Wake the boys up, Klei-bou.''

''Got it.'' Klein woke the other boys and Liz Silica. Argo shifted her attention to the remaining person in the tent, but Kizmel was already fully awake and fully equipped with her battle gear. With everyone awake, the central attention shifted back to the rat.

''I found Kirito on the friend's tracker. He is near the forest elf base.'' Argo mentioned.

''So time for backup?'' Klein asked.

''Yeah let's help him and kick his ass right after that.'' Asuna replied.

They laughed as they walked out of the camp. Despite being in the night, the increased mobs had no way to stop them in their tracks, as the new upgrades were more than efficient to strike every last of them down real quick.

They were halfway to the forest elf base when Argo witnessed a change in her HUD; the health bar one below hers lost some health. Around 10% of Kirito's health vanished in an instant. She shifted her attention to the other two players in the same party, Kizmel and Asuna and both answered her gaze.

''What just happened?'' The boys, Liz and Silica stopped at those words, clearly with no clue what Asuna was talking about. ''Argo, I thought you said this quest had no fight intend in it?''

''Indeed, unless it goes wrong. We got to hurry!'' Since this is a stealth mission, fighting and taking damage should not happen. If it happens, it would mean you have been detected. Being detected in a normal mission is not that bad. It is bad though when a total of hundred elite mobs in the form of forest elves detect you.

''What is going on?!'' Klein shouted, sending a cleaver through a respawned Dire Wolves.

''He is taking damage in a stealth mission! What do you think is happening!'' The shock on Klein's face and the others were enough for the rat to understand they knew what she meant. They decided to pick up the pace. In the meantime, another portion of Kirito's health dropped, now a good 35% of his health, leaving just a little above the 50% left.

''Goddammit, what is he doing?!'' Argo shouted.

They ran for a good fifteen minutes past several mobs and they got near the forest elf base. In the meantime, Kirito's health didn't drop, which was the strangest of all.

Besides Kirito level, being level 17 on the third floor, there shouldn't be anything that can take down his health for 35% in one go, meaning it had to be a critical hit or an attack from multiple mobs at the same time. If it was the latter, he should have taken more damage in these last fifteen minutes. If it was the former, then the forest elf that struck him had no attacks on him in the last fifteen minutes and on top of that, had not triggered the alarm. Argo had no idea what was going on there.

They witnessed the fifteen-feet high wall of the forest elf base, but when they came closer, she noticed they were not the only one here. A total of twenty-four players with armor that fitted the front line stood before the base, just far enough not to trigger any actions. The left group of twelve had green shirts underneath their armor and the right had blue shirts on.

''What are the ALS and DKB doing here?''

''I don't know, but for now, everyone hide and wait for my signal.'' Without having to repeat or explain herself, the other members hid them self. Some of them activated the Hiding skill, while the others hid behind the trees or the bushes that were near them. Luckily for the Eavesdropping skill the Rat possessed, she could hear the conversation they were having clearly.

''We were here first, come back when we are done!''

''Not going to happen, copycat, we were here first and we are completing our quest first!''

Kibaou and Lind were fighting over who would enter the base first. The problem was the moment the base was entered by a certain group, the location would disappear from the outside and appear on another spot on the map. This is called an instant map and the only players that can enter the place at that time are the guild or party members at that moment. The bickering kept going and Argo didn't what would happen if this continued for any longer. Luckily, she didn't have to, as the forest elf base turned fuzzy and eventually disappeared into nothing.

The spot, where just stood an enormous fortress, set aside for an empty spot and a view of the mountain in the back. There was only one thing to notice and that was black figure walking down the hill.

Kirito walked down the hill, with a scroll in his hand and a health potion in his mouth. Argo witnessed his health going back to full, but there were other things that concerned her right now. Kirito just took the only opportunity for one of the guilds to complete their quest and she could see they were not very happy about that. Kirito started the conversation.

''Sorry, I just finished this quest. You'll have to look for the camp elsewhere.'' Both leaders seemed to be at their limit of anger now. Lind showed a complete pale face, while Kibaou's face was one that grew so red she wondered he would explode soon enough. He was the one to react first.

''Of course, you are here! I wondered why I never saw you again, but our little beater was busy with the campaign! What was your plan, to get secret information on the boss and hold that information for yourself, just like this copycat! You people disgust me! You are not here to save the remaining players trapped, but you think only of your own lives!'' When the fortress disappeared before Kibaou eyes, his voice boundary most have gone with it, because he was yelling like a small child. Lind seemed to be angry as well but kept it inside him as he tried to be calm.

''For the last time, Kibaou, we are not doing such a thing. We didn't even know the rewards of the campaign quest would be crucial in defeating the floor boss. Where did you get this information from?''

Kibaou responded with something, but Argo's mind was focusing on something else. She felt a sensation that she felt only once in this game and it was during a meeting on the first floor. Now, she felt that sensation returning back as she held her eyes to the source. Kirito was quiet during Kibaou and Lind's bickering, but something in him had snapped. She couldn't see his eyes, as he held his head down, but he could tell that they had the same fires in them as before.

He walked down the hill, right to the ALS and DKB. Kibaou and Lind hadn't noticed the slight change in the atmosphere since they were too busy with each other, but some players of the ALS and DKB did, as they stepped back a few steps. Finally, the two leaders noticed Kirito walking towards him.

''Where do you think you are going after stealing the quest right under our feet, beater!'' Kirito raised his head, staring Kibaou straight into his eyes.

''Step aside, Kibaou.''

''And why would I listen to you?!''

''Well, I shall tell you that. Ever since the first day I have tried to help people survive, only to encounter idiots like you who have to mess things up. I got to give it to you, your information regarding the campaign having secrets on the boss is something that could be right and I thought that too, just like I noticed the same thing on the second floor. That a little weapon can make that much of a difference in a game of life and death is amazing, isn't it?'' The ALS and DKB remained silent, too stunned to even say anything. They must have realized it was Kirito that changed Nezha from a scammer to probably the MVP of the second boss fight. Kirito continued.

''But I will make it easier for you. When I finish this quest, I will leave the two of you with the remaining campaign quests. While you two keep fighting and probably end up killing each other if you keep it up, I will be looting the dungeon of everything that it may be worth. And don't expect me to share it with you, for I am a beater! And if you are still here when I reach the boss room, I am taking it on without you. Now if you step aside, I have a game to finish!'' It was then that Argo heard a player from the ALS.

''He is bluffing. He is not strong enough to tackle the dungeon on his own. When we have him out of our sight, he is gonna finish the campaign of the quest and keep the information for himself!''

''Joe, Shut the hell up!'' Kibaou kept him silent with one command and this gave Lind the time to speak.

''I know you are strong, Kirito, but even you can't tackle the dungeon on your own. For now, we have to believe you are bluffing. I am afraid we can't give up on this campaign.''

''He isn't alone!'' The ALS and DKB turned around to Argo as she walked towards her leader. Seconds later the remaining thirteen players appeared out of nowhere and walked with her. The ALS and DKB members stepped aside and they turned around the moment they reached Kirito.

''I think we have enough player power for the dungeon, wouldn't you agree, Lind?'' Lind wasn't so confident anymore about his former statement. Kibaou too had some trouble to keep his anger running, as he could hardly believe the players standing in front of him.

''You really think you can handle the dungeon and the floor boss on your own without the campaign quests, Beater?''

''I am not sure, but it is a lot better than watching two of the front line guilds fight. Wouldn't you agree that with me, Lind and Kibaou?'' The blue haired knight and the spiked hair leader seem to understand. Kirito continued. ''If you insist on clearing the campaign first, I am willing to wait until we have every bit of information before tackling the boss, but one of you have to give up on it for now. If you both stay on the campaign quest, you will end up getting in each other way, just like now. It is your choice.'' Kirito seemed to handle things as a boss. Argo saw Kibaou and Lind whisper to one another and after a while, they turned back to them.

''I am afraid that isn't possible, Kirito. Although you have a great guild standing here, it won't be enough to fight on his own against a floor boss.'' Then something else caught the Rat's attention. A change in the air, or as Kirito mentioned, a reflection of light that shouldn't be there. A figure appeared out of nowhere next to them, that gave the members of the ALS and DKB an incredible jump scare.

''Hello, warriors of mankind. My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula. If what you are implying is that the guardian of this sky pillar is too difficult to beat for my companions, you are mistaking. Their strength, in combination with my help, will be enough to claim victory.''

The ALS members were shocked at the NPC who appeared out of nowhere and would assist them in the battle against the floor boss. However, the expressions on the faces of the present DKB members was the one that spoke volumes. The color of their faces was completely gone as if they say a terrifying ghost right in front of them. Eventually, Lind spoke.

''You sure you want to stand there, Kirito?''

''Sure, why wouldn't I?''

''Because her cursor is completely black!'' Now the ALS showed their first sign of fear and admiration.

''Is she that strong?''

''How did they get a powerhouse like that?'' Apparently, Kizmel was the little push they needed, as Kibaou and Lind started whispering to each other again, while Lind made sure there was enough space between him and the Dark elf. They turned back to them a moment later.

''Can we assume you complete the campaign quest and let us know of any information regarding the boss?''

''You can count on me, Lind.''

''In that case, the ALS and DKB have decided to leave the campaign quests in your hands while we tackle the dungeon.'' He gave a command to head back to the city and with that the twelve in blue left. Kibaou did the same but not before he mentioned one last thing.

''Maybe having a beater like you isn't so bad for the front lines after all.'' With that, he commanded his guild to leave. When the last members of both guilds left our line of sight, Argo let out a sigh and talked to Kirito.

''What were you thinking?!''

''I will explain everything later, Argo. Now, I have a favor to ask you.''

''Okay, what is it?''

''You have any contacts in the Town of beginnings?''

''What do you expect of me Kii-bou, obviously I do!''

''Good, then I hope you can tell me if there are any player deaths involving a duel.''

* * *

 **Author notes**

Here is chapter 8, hope you all enjoyed it.

More players have come in the story and I have a lot more in store, but it was about time for least two of these to come to play for future plans. What did you guys think about their reveal? Where you surprised or did you expect something like that would happen? Let me know in the reviews.

Regarding the popularity of this story, give it time. I started to write this story like two months ago and I am still going solid, so don't worry about me quitting. Ever follower is one that I can appreciate and just hope you all of you enjoy it as much as I do.

Next up chapter 9. See you all there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

The town of beginnings was home to at least 80% of the player population, so at least 12000 players lived in this city. There were not enough mobs for all of these players to fight against in the first couple of fields surrounding the town of beginnings, which gave problems on its own.

For example, fighting against mobs would earn you experience or Col, but if all mobs were destroyed, there was no way to earn these. For the latter, there was something made as Safe quests. These were simple quests inside a safe zone like a city which helped to earn Col, One of these the two sisters were doing right now.

''Come on, let's go, Aiko!''

''Not so fast, Yuuki. We have enough time!''

The quest [Deliver the Package] was a simple quest that could be repeated every day. It only gave a bit of Col and no experience since it was a safe quest, but it was enough to help Sasha and the other kids.

Despite the many objections Sasha threw at them, they wanted to help her and that sense was shared by the other kids likewise. The objective of the quest was to deliver a package from one place in the town of beginnings to another place on the other side of town.

Yuuki was running the entire time, feeling more energetic than ever. She was the younger one after all, although the difference was minimal. Perhaps though there was another reason for her lively mood today.

Aiko expected it was the hair band she wore the entire time, that reminded her of someone special. It looked the same as the one that she received from their mother three years ago and since last year it was the only real reminder she could carry with her.

It was three months ago when they heard about this a new possibility to communicate with other people and to experience the things we couldn't do IRL. When she and Yuuki entered this world, with the machine Kayaba Akihiko build, they were in total happiness. She ran like never before, running through streets, alleys and more just to feel alive. Why did Kayaba have to take that luck away?

It was the second day when Sasha found them and helped them to get a place to call home in this new world. Every day, they had new friends joining their little group and it was a couple of days later that we met the swordsman Kirito, the beta tester of the first day. He was the only person that came back after fighting a great length on the front lines and they had started to look up to him.

''Yuuki, easy! We will lose each other if you keep running forward like that!''

''Sorry, Aiko, but you just have gonna try to catch me!''

''So be it!'' She manipulated my menu and equipped the boots she got from Kirito two days ago. Before she knew it she shot forward, easy catching up with her stubborn sister. Yuuki turned around to mock her but wasn't expecting her to be that close already.

''What?!''

''Got you now!'' she tackled her and they ended up rolling on the floor in the progress. When they finally came to a hold, she was on top. They were lucky that Aincrad had no such thing as pain that could be felt, because if that scenario would happen in IRL, they would have serious wounds on their body, instead of laughing as they did now.

''And now you have to listen to me.''

''Okay, you win, Aiko.'' Yuuki stood up and stretched my arm to help her sister get up, while they laughed as if nothing had happened. They continued on their way to the destination, but this time walking next to one another.

''That was fun.''

''Yeah, it was.''

''It has been a long time since you were smiling like that, sis.''

''It has?''

''Yeah, ever since the start of this game, you only showed that smile four times. The first day when we came into this world, now and the two times Kirito told stories about the front lines. You have a crush on him?''

Her sister could be so incredible direct, but that was Yuuki and who could blame her? After everything they had been through, they just had to say what was on their mind.

''No way. I am just impressed.''

''Impressed?'' Yuuki had turned her head to Aiko's side and was staring her with an expression filled with confusion. _She can be so adorable when she has no clue._

''Since day one Kirito guided the players in the game and fought on the front lines. He brought Silica to us and what I could hear from those stories, she was not the only one that was saved by him. He is not stuck in a city like this, but he is actually trying to experience this world.''

''If you look at it like that, it is indeed kinda impressive. On another note, we are here.''

The duo reached the delivery point and five minutes later walked back to the church with the extra earned Col in their pockets.

''Tell me, Yuuki. Do you ever think about leaving this city and going in the field?''

''Always, sis, but it is not that simple. What chances do we have on the field?''

''More if we have somebody with us that knows what he/she is doing or with a larger party, but how are we going to find players who are willing to go out there with us?'' Simply asking around wouldn't do it.

The Town of Beginnings is a gigantic city, easily giving shelter to the entire player database. To walk from one outskirt to the opposite outskirt would take you at least four hours. And in that length, a total of 12000 players scattered themselves through the different inns and plazas.

Suddenly, Yuuki stopped walking. It took Aiko a couple of steps to notice since she was so deep in thoughts, but after three steps she noticed. The girl wondered why she stopped all of a sudden. When she turned around, her sister's eyes were wide open and her lips formed a circle. Her right hand formed a fist that she held in her left hand in front of her, indicating she came up with something.

''Why not both?''

''What?''

''I have an idea. Follow me.''

* * *

''Poooooohhhhh.''

The time on his HUD showed it was just passed 8:00 o'clock, but his body didn't seem to agree with that. After a long walk, where he had to say sorry to my friends more than ever did in his life and telling them his story, Kirito got the information regarding his question from Argo. To his shock, a total of ten deaths could be labeled as [Died during duel], which was just as he feared after his battle with Morté.

If it wasn't for his Martial Arts skill, he didn't think he would have survived that battle. Morté was trying to kill him by dealing a critical hit to the head, what would take more than half his health away. Because the duel was active, his opponent wouldn't become yellow, but on the other hand, the damage would have killed him.

Morté was using the quick switch option, completely switching his longsword, which Kirito could counter, with a shield and one-handed ax.

Kirito could tell during their duel that he trained himself in PVP and by the fact that he kept the duel going where he could have won from him, he could deduce that his objective was not to win this duel, but to kill him. Morté eventually gave up and left and a moment later he saw the ALS and DKB approaching the fortress.

They were fighting over who would finish their quest first and Kirito knew if he didn't act fast, his chance to finish this quest would be taken away from him. Not only that, but the conflict that was about to happen between the two guilds would escalate to even more dangerous heights. After he confronted them and got surprised by his friends, the whole thing eventually ended without any bloodshed.

Now, Kirito lay in a bath in the bathhouse of the dark elf base fortress, taking a brief rest before tackling the remaining quests of the campaign. His teammates were in the dining tent, enjoying breakfast, so he was alone.

With those thoughts, the boy manipulated his menu after settling himself into the hot water to disable the ethics code, but the moment he wanted to press it, his attention was drawn to a person entering the tent. A figure with purple hair, pointy ears, and eyes that had the same color as her hair met his stare.

''Kizmel!?''

''Ooh, I didn't realize you were here, Kirito. Do you mind if join you in your bath time?''

Being only fourteen when he started the game, Kirito had no real experience with women, let alone a dark elf NPC like Kizmel. There were too many things he had to consider in a very short amount of time, but he didn't have that kind of privilege.

Kizmel stood there staring at him, still waiting for an answer. He eventually decided it was rude to say no, especially with all the help they received from her and the fact that this bath still remained a mixed one.

''Be my guest.''

''Thank you.''

He could hear Kizmel begin to undress and it took a considerable amount of willpower not to look. Then came a question he was not expecting. ''You're not wearing a swimsuit, Kirito?''

''Uhm, no? Why would I wear one in the bath? Is that a common thing in the dark elf culture?''

When he heard nothing for a full five second, he slowly shifted his attention until he met with Kizmel's eyes, to see a face full of astonishment. He noticed the strap holds around her neck indicating she was wearing a bikini this moment and that gave him the courage to scan the rest of her outfit.

She was wearing a simple purple bikini, but even with that simple bikini, Kizmel was the living embodiment of the male fantasy. Klein would probably have an instant heart attack if he was here. Kirito had to admit his face was getting red and he quickly turned his head away. He thought he saw Kizmel smile for a brief second, but it was hard to tell with his head to the side.

''The last time I joined your friends in the bath, Asuna made this for me and told me it was a common thing to wear in the bath in the human world.''

They explained to Kizmel that humans didn't come from this world, but from another place. Apparently, she already knew, as she told them there were legends about humans teleporting from a place far away and fought to liberate the castle of Aincrad. However, now he was more surprised by the fact Asuna made a swimsuit on her own, indicating she had the tailoring skill.

''I think it is more a personal reason than a cultural one. In the human world, there are certain differences compared to the elf world, for example, the gestures.'' It was priceless to see Kizmel using the thumbs up and learning her the purpose of the high-five. Kizmel nodded.

''Another example is that mixed baths like these are a rare sight back in our world. Instead, women and men are most of the time separated in the human life regarding personal aspects, like bathing. Even with the same gender in the room, some things have to stay covered and this could explain your situation the last time.''

''You say most of the time? What are the occasions that this isn't the case?''

Kirito slapped himself in the face internally for the poor choice of words when he tried to come up with an explanation. The entire conversation wasn't something he was comfortable with, but with this question, he knew the color of his face had to be as bright as the upper light on a traffic light. He mustered his courage to give one more answer.

''When humans are close together or have known each other for a long time, like good friends or family. It is of course also a matter of personal preference.'' Kizmel nodded again and smiled.

''If that is the case, do you mind if I lose the swimsuit?''

''Whatever you feeling comfortable with, Kizmel.'' Despite the calm answer, he had quite the difficulty to look at her as he heard the sound of removing clothes. He was glad there a small cloud of steam hanging in the bathhouse, so there was something to hide in. Eventually, Kizmel settled herself in the bath next to his.

''Now that you are here Kirito, would you be so kind to wash my back? I'm afraid I can't reach it myself.''

Again there were more than enough things to consider, for example how the anti-Harassment code would react to him touching the naked back of a female NPC, even with a brush between his hand and her back. Eventually, in the short time where his thoughts appeared to be in overdrive, he decided that it would be okay.

''Sure.''

With hesitation, the boy settled behind Kizmel as he started to wash her back, being extremely mindful for the distance between them and the strength he applied to the brush that was luckily included in the build of the bathhouse.

One wrong move and he would be teleported to the prison on Black Iron Palace. His thoughts were interrupted by Kizmel, who started a conversation.

''Thank you for helping me. I used to ask this to my little sister, but after her passing, I haven't had somebody to help me with this request.''

''No problem. I am glad I can help.''

He learned from the death of Tilnel the first night he was with Kizmel. He was impressed back then how an NPC could show so much emotion, but the more he got to know Kizmel, the more he knew she was not a normal NPC. At one point they thought she was an NPC controlled by a person from the real world, but Kizmel wasn't acting as a human.

Also, apart from the fact that she could react to everything, she was still talking in ways that only sounded logically in the eyes of a Dark elf and didn't understand any game speech. If this was a player from the real world, they had to give him/her an Oscar on the spot.

''I have been plagued by strange dreams the last number of days.''

Those words triggered Kirito's curiosity. He had never heard of the idea that NPCs had the function to dream. Hearing this now gave him yet another surprise and began to think there was nothing she could surprise him with by now.

''D…Dreams, what kind of dreams?''

''Well, the dreams start with the same thing every time. You came to aid me in the fight against the forest elf knight, just like three days ago. However, what happens next is unlike what happened three days ago.''

''How so?''

''First, in all dreams, you were dressed completely different. And your partners were not the same as now. Second, there was only one forest elf instead of three. Third, if you forgive my rudeness, your skills were not what they are now. We couldn't stand firm against the forest elf and I had to use one of the strongest magic in my possession to save you from certain death. The enemy was slain, but because of the magic I used, I had to give up on my life. In my last moments, you looked at me with a sad expression in your eyes. Every time it is the same dream, but each time you wear different clothes and have different companions with you.''

He had to come back on his former statement; Kizmel surprised him again. The dreams she spoke of where the events that happened during the beta, where Kizmel died in front of him. _She has memories of that time?!_ Naturally, he couldn't mention the beta to Kizmel. She wouldn't understand.

''Don't worry Kizmel. Those are only dreams. For as long as I am alive, I will protect you.''

''You have my gratitude. I promise you once again I shall do the same.''

After washing each other backs, they left the bathhouse and went back to the group. After getting ready, they activated the next quest on the elf war campaign and made their way out of the camp.

* * *

After regrouping with Kirito and Kizmel, the group had activated the seventh quest of the campaign. The objective of this quest was to kill a giant butterfly that was released by the forest elves for reconnaissance. Of course, they first had to locate it and that wasn't an easy task on its own. After an hour, they finally found it.

It was flying high, but luckily for them, they had Lode with them. With his Brave spear +4, he used a sword skill and the spear shot through the air, striking the butterfly in his wings. He used the quick switch option to regain his spear and repeated the process until the butterfly shattered. This mission was a success.

In the eighth quest, they had to escort a group of Dark elves to help them transporting the Jaden key, a green crystal in an oval shape, to the Western tree spirit. The Western tree spirit is the way for dark elves to travel between floors. The forest elves had a tree spirit on their own on the eastern side of the floor.

According to Kirito, they would be ambushed and the Jaden key would be stolen, what would activate the next quest. He was right when a group of Unknown Marauders ambushed us midway. They took care of most of them, but the last Marauder used a smoke bomb and got away.

The ninth quest was called [Pursuit] and the objective was to track the thief that got hit by a shining signal by one of the dark elves. They found the location of the thief an hour later and reported it back to the commander of the fortress.

At last, there was the tenth quest, which involved them exploring the cave that the thief used as a hideout. Kirito informed his group that a strong mob was waiting for them at the end of the cave that took an entire afternoon to beat in the beta.

Eventually, they encountered the Jaden key and unlike the beta, two strong mobs, called Fallen Elf Commanders stood before them. Maybe it was because of their overpowered equipment, like his two-handed sword Demonic Blade +2, maybe because of their teamwork or maybe just dumb luck, but the Fallen elf commanders screamed his last sound after an hour of fighting and they went back to the commander of the fortress with the Jaden key.

After they found out that the Fallen elves allied themselves with the forest elves. The commander wanted the Jaden key as quickly as possible to the kingdom of Lyusula on the ninth floor. Kizmel had this task taken upon her and they headed for the second time to the Western tree spirit.

They said their goodbyes to Kizmel and promised to meet each other on the next floor. After a farewell that was more emotional than Dale wanted to admit, they went back to the elf base and got their rewards. Then the commander spoke again.

''If you are going to tackle the guardian of the Pillar of Heavens, I must warn you. Its poisonous attacks are extremely lethal. Make sure to bring enough antidotes with you before you enter his lair.''

''Thank you for your advice, sir, it is greatly appreciated.'' The young leader smiled and bowed as they said their goodbyes, leaving the elf base on the third floor for good.

''So what now, leader?''

''Time to spread the word, Dale. If the ALS and the DKB have made their promise, they should reach the floor boss room tomorrow. In the meantime, we spread a new strategy book for the third-floor boss as it was in the beta, with updated information regarding its poison attack.''

And so a free manual regarding the third-floor boss could be picked up at the NPC shops the next morning. They left the dungeon alone just as promised and trained two days in the fields on the third floor.

When the meeting started in the closest town to the dungeon Dessel, a total of 54 players were present, just one party more than an entire raid-party. Of course, it was not that bad to have an extra party, but if the floor chamber was not large enough, there wouldn't be enough space for all the players to fight in.

However, this wasn't the case with this floor boss on the third floor and so the raiding party had six players more than normal. After the name of the boss was confirmed to be the same as in the manual and the information of the manual was completely discussed with the present players, Lind gave a speech.

''If everything is clear and we are all ready, let's us march together so that by this time tomorrow we all stand on the fourth floor! Let us show the remaining people that are too scared to come out of the city that this game can be beaten!''

The DKB members roared to their leader speech, the ALS members roared the moment Kibaou raised his fist in the air. Dale turned his attention to Kirito, but the only thing he noticed was a grin on his face. Finally, the boy stood up and unsheathed his weapon.

''Let's go guys. We got a boss to beat!''

''Yeah!'' They followed their leader as they headed to the last obstacle to reach the next floor, the floor boss.

Three hours later, on 14 December 2022, at 13:45 their first experience with a floor boss started.

* * *

''Is it always going that smoothly?''

''You know this is the first time, Klein.''

They were walking on the stairs towards the fourth floor. The boss was a giant tree called Nerius the Evil Treant. Its appearance reminded Klein a bit of a boss from one of the Dark Souls games, but he was glad its difficulty was not taken as inspiration.

Since it was that big, they could surround it and with at least five overpowered weapons, that of his, Asuna, Kunitmittz, Dynamm, and Dale took a lot of health from the stubborn tree boss.

Another factor had the be the great teamwork with Kirito in the lead of four parties, including the group of the giant man called Agil, so they shredded the six healthbars like it was nothing. Even with the new larger AOE poison attack, or area of effect the boss gave no problems thanks to the antidotes they had brought in hundreds.

The ALS and DKB wanted them to open the teleporter and so they ended up here next, making their way to the fourth floor with the thirteen of them.

Liz and Argo were not built as main fighters, for Argo was an information dealer and Liz a blacksmith at first and fighter at second.

''So what is the fourth floor going to be like?'' The red-haired pirate asked.

''If nothing changed since the beta, it has a desert-canyon theme and will consist of a lot of narrow canyons and mountains. It was extremely hot on this floor. There is almost no green since there is no water on this floor and for that reason the ground on this floor used to be very red-brownish in the beta.''

''That sounds terrible. I never thought I would say this but I hope they made a few changes to make the floor a little more entertaining.''

''While there is only one way to find out, Klein because there is the door and our next step to freedom.''

Kirito opened the door to the fourth floor and a blinding light flashed in their eyes, completely blocking their sights. At the same time, Klein heard a sound he never heard in Aincrad before. His eyes adapted them self to the light, but what he saw before him, was not he was expecting.

''Seems you got it all wrong, buddy.''

''Yeah, but for once, I don't mind that.''

* * *

The news of the victory on the third floor boss with no casualties came with a deafening victory cry. Players collected the best food they could find in the Town of Beginnings and eat and drank together.

If there was alcohol in a game like this, half the players here would be drunk in a matter of hours, but alcohol was not available here. It was to be expected since the information on alcohol was too much of a pain to recreate.

Although the blue-haired boy wasn't old enough to drink yet, he had tried it several times during family occasions and he really could use a good beer right now. It already had been two weeks since that moment, but he still couldn't sleep. _Besides, how could I face everyone like this?_ _If it wasn't for him, I would have died. But how can I face him after everything I did? How can I face the others?_ He had no answer for that question.

The sound on the plaza was getting louder as more and more people gathered around to celebrate the latest victory, but Diavel was in no mood to join them.

He was the only player in the bar, but not alone. At least twenty-five NPCs were sitting around him, so he couldn't say it was that silent either. Then he heard someone coming in; An older player with brown short hair, not much taller than me and basic gear on stepped inside. Since it was nobody that Diavel knew, he turned back around. Little did he know the unknown player came for him.

''Are you Diavel?''

The person in question turned around in his chair, staring the player that was standing at his left straight in the eyes _. I never met him before, but he still knew my name. What does he want?_

''Yeah, what can I help you with?''

''Excuse me for barging in on you like this. I had your location brought by the information dealer Argo. Heard you two were familiar with one another?''

It was true that he and Argo had some history in the beta, for they were both on the front lines. Of course, he never got so strong as that one person, but floor six was still considered to be one hell of an accomplishment during that time. If this player knew Argo, he was not here for bad purposes.

''Yeah, that is true. Can you tell me who you are and why you searched me?''

''Oh my apologies. My name is Mortimer and I have a request. I and my friends like to get stronger, but since we are still kinda new to this game and do not like to take chances, we are looking for a guide to help us level up. I asked Argo and she recommended you.''

 _Why would she do that?_ S _he knew I stopped fighting on the front lines._ Although Diavel was strong enough to tackle most of this floor on his own, he hadn't been out there for a whole week.

''Sorry, I don't think I can help you with that one.''

''Why not?'' _Why is this player so persistent?_ The boy wondered as he stared at the player, but couldn't read his expression. He decided to be honest with this stranger.

''I stopped two weeks ago fighting on the front lines because I almost died. I almost let my party to their deaths and I do not want that to happen again.''

''So I heard.''

''And you still want me to help you? Don't you think there are others that can help you better than me?'' This time Mortimer didn't answer immediately. Diavel turned back to a spot on the bar. Mortimer waited a couple of seconds before answering.

''A single mistake does not define a person, Diavel. Would be something if you couldn't make a single mistake in life, don't you think.'' The older player took a moment of silence before speaking again.

''I agree. You had people depending on you and you made the wrong choice. However, everything turned out for the better and here you are, alive and well. I can understand you do not want to go back to the front lines, but does that mean you have to stop playing and hide in the city?''

Diavel had to admit he was right, but it was easier said than done. To his surprise, he felt something coming out of my eye. _Am I crying?_

''How do you do that? How do you handle the guilt that people could have died because of you?'' I whispered, shocking myself of my own broken voice.

''Slowly, with baby steppes and with friends surrounding you.''

Those last words drew his attention as he shifted his eyes back to Mortimer's face, his eyes filled with a sincerity and his mouth showing a comforting smile.

The last two weeks he was alone and apart from a message from Argo regarding deaths that included a duel, he had no contact with anyone in the last two weeks. Yet here was someone, who he never met before, standing before him, comforting him and asking for his help.

''What do you say, you willing to help us out?'' It took Diavel a few seconds to form the right answer in his head, but after this conversation, he had no way to refuse this request.

''Okay.''

* * *

''Are you kidding me!?''

''No boss, our plan failed once again because of the beta tester Kirito.''

Four players sat in an inn in the city of Zumfut, one day after the supposed clash between the two guilds of the front line. Things, however, did not go as planned, just because of a simple kid.

''So do we have anything regarding the fourth floor, Morte?''

''Unfortunately not that I know of, but there are some good rumors on the fifth floor.'' Intrigued by the theatrical tune in his voice, the player in the black poncho wanted to know more of those rumors.

''Tell me everything!''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it.

This is a small chapter in comparison to the rest of my chapters, but there was not much that I could place in this chapter. You could say that I could place the boss fight in here, but Nerius the Evil Treant didn't feel like the suitable boss to write an extensive fight for.

Thank you, Cougarfang, for beta reading this chapter.

Let me hear what you guys think about this chapter; once again I appreciate all feedback.

This was it for chapter 9 and see you guys in the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

In the beta, the fourth floor was one of Kirito's least favorite floors. The extreme heat that covered the brown, dried-up land and the deep canyons that made their way between the many mountains that stood on this floor made it difficult to cross. Together with the mobs that didn't give much experience, was enough reason for him to finish this floor as quick as possible.

However, what he saw in front of him was nothing like he remembered of that time. The deep canyons were filled with water and as far as he could see, there was not a single spot of brown dried-up ground to be detected in the green area surrounding him.

It was winter in the real world, which meant that the temperature in Aincrad that was based on the seasoning of the real world couldn't be called warm but this floor was not as cold then the players expected. Four months ago he would have jumped in that river the first minute he saw it but for several reasons had no intention to do that this very moment.

A half hour ago the battle of the third-floor boss ended in clean victory for raiding party and Kirito and his guild received the task to activate the teleporter in the main city of the fourth floor, the city of Rovia. To get to the capital, the players had to cross the many rivers and the currents in these waters that were too strong to simply jump in them and go for a swim.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' the red-haired pirate asked his leader, once again expecting his leader to come with a quick solution.

Kirito didn't have any solution at his side. For that reason he commanded, ''There has to be a way to get past this. Everybody, look for something we can use!''

''Got it, buddy!''

''Sure, Kirito-san.''

''What are we looking for actually, leader?''

''Anything that helps us float.''

So far Kirito could tell for his time in Aincrad, every problem in the official version of SAO had a solution that could be found on the same floor. For Asterius it was the chakram, for Nerius it was the information that came with the story quest, so where was the solution for this obstacle?

The black-haired boy scanned his surroundings for anything he could use but apart from a couple of trees, flowers, the mountains on the side that blocked their way around the river and the river itself, there was nothing. Then he heard Issin, noticing him looking up to a tree that stood alone at the entrance of the staircase to the third floor. ''What is this stuff?''

''Stuff?'' The black-haired leader asked as he walked towards the location Issin was standing. There he noticed the oval-shaped things hanging in the tree. It resembled fruit but what kind of vegetation it was, the boy could not tell. Different shapes coloring in the colors blue, yellow, green and more filled the tree with color. ''Why would this hang here?''

''Does it matter? I'm starving!'' Before Kirito could react, Klein struck the trunk with his feet and one of the red-colored items fell out of the tree, landing precisely on the red-hair that was not protecting his head one bit. However, when the impact came, what Klein had expected to be as large as the fruit that fell on his head, was almost nullified and bounced right up like a filled balloon, landing softly on the ground after its first rebound. ''What just happened?''

 _What fruit bounces like that_? Kirito wondered as he picked the fallen thing up. After a few seconds of spectating the item in front of him, the boy could clearly tell that this was not something you could eat. ''Guess we found our way to Rovia!''

His friends stared at him with mixed expressions of curiosity and confusion. The latter took over rather quickly when he placed his lips towards a certain entrance in front of him and blew some air in the supposed fruit. In an instant, the object that they confused with a certain type of vegetable increased in size. In a matter of seconds, the leader held a tube in his hand, completely blown up and ready to be used.

''You have got to be kidding me? They expect us to ride the stream?!''

''Oh hell yeah!'' Mitchos shouted as he ran towards the tree and struck it with his mace. Unlike the previous hit, more tubes fell out of the tree. The mohican player wasted no time and took one and blew it up even quicker than his leader. Klein told him earlier that Mitchos was the adrenaline seeker of the group and that explained the behavior he showed almost perfectly. The others soon followed his example until they all had their own tube. However, there was another problem they had to face.

Everything you experience in Aincrad is prescripted. For example, when Klein struck the tree with his feet, he felt the sensation that came with that specific action. That is not so bad, but the same counted for other things, like wet clothes. The moment the players would enter the water with their equipment, the sensation of wet clothes would take over and would increase their weight, making it more difficult to float on the water. For that problem was an easy solution, but Kirito had no idea how to explain this to the others.

Then he remembered something important. One of his guild members had the tailoring skill and by the event that happened three days ago with Kizmel, he knew her skill was good enough to make a simple swimsuit.

With a simple sweep motion, he manipulated his menu and materialized a black cloth in his hands. The second-floor mobs dropped beside good ingredients a lot of items that you could use for the tailoring skill and since cloth held basically no weight in his inventory, unlike armor and weapons, so decided to keep it for moments like this.

While the others that surrounded him stared at their leader with yet another look of confusion, he shifted his attention to Asuna.

''Could you make a swimsuit out of this?'' Asuna was staring at him with her eyes wide open, a little in shock of the sudden question and the fact that he knew she had the tailoring skill.

''How do you…..?''

''That is gonna cost you a lot, so no point in asking.'' There was absolutely no way to explain to Asuna how he knew about her skill without talking about the bath incident that happened three days ago and he wanted no one to know that specific story. In Argo style, he made the information for sale but made the price so high she couldn't buy it.

''How much?'' As expected, Asuna didn't bunch and here was the moment his bluff became real. If his number would be too low, she would buy it eventually. Luckily, from her time in the beta, he at least learned to trade a bit.

''250000 Col and raising it with 50000 for each floor we reach.'' Asuna stared at him with open eyes, completely in shock by the number of Col that was. The same counted for the other players surrounding him. To give anyone an idea of how much money that actually was, even with his guild master privileges, Kirito had a total of 150375 Col at his possession at the moment.

''It is not something I want out there and it is of no concern to anyone, so there is no point in buying it. How much for a swimsuit?'' A grin appeared on her face.

Kirito knew what would happen next since Asuna liked to backfire questions and actions, with one particular question on the second floor still in the back of his mind.

''250000 Col or that information.'' Little did she know he was prepared.

''I see. Then I guess I just have to go in the water in my underwear.'' Asuna's face turned as red as a beetroot and in the corners of his eye, the boy could see a bright-red face of Silica as well. Klein walked to him.

''Why would you do that, Kirito?''

''Well, the problem with water in Aincrad is that your equipment is heavier as normal, just like in the real world. In Aincrad though, it makes it a lot harder to float in the water, so we have to undress. Therefore, I hoped I could buy a swimsuit for the time being but if that is not possible I have to enter the water in my underwear.''

''F…fi…fi…nnne, I will make you one.''

Completely flustered by what he assumed would be her image of the boy being in his underwear, she grabbed the black cloth out of his hands and materialized a bottle.

It was the bottle of Kalos'oh that she picked from our first day on the third floor. She drank the fluid that was inside and started sewing. In two minutes, her swimsuit was ready. She accepted it and equipped it on. The other boys soon followed her with their own requests and after sewing a total of ten swimsuits after his and the tubes equipped, they were finally good to go.

''Let's go, everyone!''

''Yeah!''

With that yell, they jumped in the water, making their way to the capital city of the fourth floor, Rovia. It was only in the city when he noticed the flashing pop-ups that he got since his time on the fourth floor.

* * *

''What is taking them so long?''

''I don't know, Argo. Maybe they had some problems along the way?''

The fourth floor was a desert land compared to the other floors in the beta, but it was not hard to travel to the main city of the fourth floor, so why did it take so long?

Argo had the information regarding the quests in the first town called Rovia already collected by the information given from Heathcliff during the beta, but she still had to check if everything stayed the same in the official version of this game. Taking by how long it took for her guild members to activate the teleporter, there had to be some changes involved. Then she received a message from Kirito.

{The Teleporter is activated. Should be operational in a couple of minutes. Floor changed completely. We are waiting where we stayed on this floor during the beta.}

The fourth floor was the floor where she asked Kirito for assistance for the first time. It was also the first time she saw him different than the annoying boy on the front lines and it was that particular inn she could not forget for a long time.

''Li-chan, I got a message from Kii-bou. We should be able to travel any minute.''

''Good, where are they staying?''

' _'_ The Merchant. It is located in front of the plaza.'' They waited another minute, that felt more like an hour but then the familiar light of a new floor opening up appeared in front of them. They entered the middle of the teleporter and said the needed words to travel to the newly opened city.

''Teleport Rovia!''

The familiar feeling of teleportation disappeared with the blinding blue light which it was accompanied with. However, when the rat regained her sight, it was nothing like she remembered.

Chalk-colored buildings stood tall in the city and the sunlight reflected in the water that filled the former streets around the plaza. The whiskered girl witnessed a large number of gondolas setting them self on the border of the plaza and apart from the few bridges that connected the plaza to other parts of the city, those gondolas would be the only way to travel in the city.

Liz had her eyes wide open from the beautiful scenery of the once so empty city of Rovia. Argo would have done the same if she didn't have a task to complete.

''Wow, this is beautiful!''

''Li-chan, don't get distracted. They are waiting for us.''

''Fine, fine. Lead the way.''

Argo ran with Liz following her footsteps to The Merchant. Although the plaza was cut off by the many canals surrounding it, the bridge on the south side of the plaza was enough to reach the familiar hostel.

The Merchant had twelve rooms and a bar and if you had a room, you would receive a discount on every drank you had. It was called The Merchant for a reason.

When they entered the inn, the first thing she noticed were her their guild members sitting at the bar. They turned around the moment they heard the door and Silica was the first to run towards them.

''Argo-san, Liz-san, you are finally here!''

''Hi, Si-chan. How was your first experience with the floor boss?''

''A little scary but I managed to control my nerves.'' The little smile that appeared on her small face and the bigger smiles on Klein and the boys told the rat that everything went well. Then she shifted her attention to Kirito.

''You got my messages, Kii-bou?''

''Yeah. I am leaving in a couple of minutes. Regarding the other thing, let me know when you are done.''

''I will. I do not want to miss your cooking or any of your crazy actions.''

With that, she left a red-faced Kirito and her laughing guild members behind and headed to inspect the fourth floor of its secrets.

* * *

''I will be back in a couple of hours. Klein, Asuna, you are in charge.''

''Got it.''

''Sure thing, buddy.'' With that, Kirito stepped in the Teleporter and spoke the necessary words.

''Teleport Town of Beginnings!''

With a blue light, the black figure of Kirito disappeared into nothingness. Klein shifted his attention to his friends, as he just received the co-leadership for the eleven players in front of him, together with Asuna.

Kirito was on his way to a meeting with some players on the first floor and Argo was busy gathering information regarding the quests and locations of important buildings, like shops, restaurants, blacksmiths.

''What are we going to do now?'' The question came from Dynamm. Until this moment, it was Kirito who let the fifteen players since the third floor and did an amazing job in doing that. Klein had the most experience from his friends with leading a group of players but it wasn't nearly as good as Kirito yet. Then Asuna spoke.

''Well, we can't get out of this city with the waters surrounding the outskirts, so we might as well check Rovia for what it is worth. We may find something before Argo and make our way through the waters of this floor.''

''Sounds like a plan!'' As a constant partner of Kirito, Asuna seemed to have picked up something from his leadership, as she rolled that plan out like it was nothing.

''Can we go for a gondola ride? We haven't done that yet since entering the city.''

''Sure thing, Silica.'' The red haired pirate answered. The smile on her face grew bigger as the spark in her eyes became brighter.

Rovia reminded Klein of the pictures he saw from a city in Italy. He had no clue what it was called but according to the pictures, it was a city famous for its street canals and waterways. It was also a city for romantic people and he reminded himself that this would be the perfect place for a first date if he could get one.

THey entered the gondola's and made their way through the city of Rovia. Despite not being on a date, he enjoyed the little ride through the canals of the white city and the green parts that shouldn't have been there in the beta according to Kirito. It was a shame he wasn't here but leading the players in the game was just his thing, although he would never admit it.

The red-haired pirate shared his boat with Dale and Issin while Asuna shared a boat with Silica and Liz that floated next to them. Despite the distance between them, he noticed the sparkle in their eyes. For Silica he had expected it and Liz was no exception, but for the always serious fencer, it was kind of a surprise to see her eyes sparkle like that.

Both co-leaders were in front of the others, behind them the boats of Dynamm and Mitchos, Hideo and Packer and last but not at least, Kunimittz with Harry-one and Lode. The ride through the city was over in fifteen minutes and they arrived back at the main plaza of Rovia.

''What is our next plan, bosses?'' The mockery tune in Dale's voice told Klein he tried to do the same thing to him that he tried to do against Kirito.

''I saw a forest to the west of the city. Maybe there are some good mobs we can hunt until Kirito is back.'' Klein answered back.

''Guys, I think I go work on my skills, so I will be seeing you later.''

''Okay, good luck, Liz.'' With the last wave of her hands, she ran to a certain spot near the edge of the plaza and materialized her Vendor Carpet and Small Furnace.

They couldn't hear the familiar sound of metal to metal anymore, for they were already on their way to the forest that lied just behind the borders of Rovia.

* * *

''Asuna, switch!''

''Klein, switch!''

The fencer sat a step on the spot Hideo just stood and activated a Linearagainst the chest of the ferocious bear in front of her. The bear growled in pain and after a shock shifted his attention at her but not before she switched back with their tanks Hideo and Packer.

''Claw attack incoming!''

''Block his arms!'' Both Hideo and Packer stepped forward and blocked the bear's arms before he could gain speed in his attack. Asuna followed with an Oblique right between them, delivering the final blow to the nine-feet tall mob in front of her.

''Nice one!'' The party gave each other a high-five and Asuna shifted her attention to Klein's party, that just defeated their mob on their own. They walked towards them and her temporary co-leader spoke.

''What's with this forest? I can't see the sun through these branches and there are too many bears here. They are not even giving that much experience.''

''It is better than doing nothing. Besides, they have to drop something useful we can use. The thing I wonder is why there is so much wood here that we can collect?'' Dale asked.

''And it is not even the same. There is the Solid Birch but we found parts of Oak Lumber as well. I wonder if this can be used for a quest.'' Dynamm wondered.

While Dale and Dynamm kept discussing the different things they found in the forest the hour they have been here, Asuna shifted her attention to the time in my HUD.

It was 17:00, meaning they didn't have much time left before the night would fall and the mobs would change. Since this was the first day on the fourth floor for them, it was better not to press their luck. She turned around and shifted her attention to her co-leader.

''Klein-san, we should be heading back to the city. It is getting late.''

''Sure. We have done enough for now anyway. Let's go, everyone!'' the group turned around to where the city of Rovia should be according to their maps. Suddenly, Hideo stopped. When Asuna shifted her attention to him to ask him why he stopped, he drew his axe.

''Hideo?'' Klein asked confused.

''Something is approaching us.''

''Ready yourself!'' Klein and Asuna commanded in unison. Despite his numerous stupid actions to the opposite gender in this game, he was, in fact, someone you could truly rely on the fencer thought.

The group stood there in silence, waiting for something to appear. Aside from the ponds that were around them and the green moss surrounding the trees that covered most of the sunlight, there was nothing in her sight.

''Hideo?''

''Closing in from the front.'' Then she felt the ground under her tremble a little. However, that tremble became stronger and stronger the longer they waited. Then it appeared.

First, two red eyes stared bloodthirsty at her. A gray fur could be seen with hair as thick as needles. Two yellow horns stood on top of the twenty-five feet tall monster she saw in front of her, making it that much more terrifying than it already was. His arms and legs looked like the bears from before but unlike those previous encounters, at the end, she noticed daggerlike claws. A short but thick tail with spikes could be seen right between his two legs which it was standing on. To finish everything off, fierce teeth poked out from his enormous mouth. The name of this mob appeared above his head: [Magnatherium].

''What the hell is that thing?!''

''Get ready, guys!'' As if it heard the fencer's command, the Magnatherium roared and sat his giant paws on the ground in front of him. Then, he charged forward right towards them.

''Dodge!''

Yet again Klein and Asuna commanded in unison but it wasn't necessary. Their party members already ran to a tree to set something between them and the bearish mob that came charges right at them.

Before the giant bear could hit any of them, it charged right against a tree in front of him, which shattered. The giant bear-like monster didn't move after that, looking completely stunned by the impact. Asuna ran forward while screaming a command.

''It's stunned, hit it with everything you have!'' She activated the sword skill Oblique and struck the Magnatherium right on his stomach, followed by other eleven members of her guild. They kept striking the bear until it broke out of its stun.

''How long did that stun last?''

''Around thirty seconds if I have to guess!'' Klein answered his question without losing his focus on the giant mob in front of them. To her surprise, they didn't do a lot of damage. His health-bar still showed around 90% of his health and that with eleven players attacking it for thirty seconds.

''So, thirty seconds after a charge. Good to know, but I don't think that attack is the only one in its arsenal. Keep your guard up!'' Klein shouted to the others.

''Yes!''

''What is this?'' Without looking away from the giant bear in front of her, Asuna walked towards the location Silica was standing. She was standing at the large tree that was obliterated by the earlier charge of the Magnatherium.

''Silica, what did you find?''

''This wood is called different than the wood we encountered before. It is called Noblewood Cores.''

''Hm, maybe we need it for later. Let's focus on the battle and when it is going for another charge, we find a tree just like this one.''

''Good idea, Asuna-san!''

With his red eyes, the Magnatherium shifted his attention to her and returned back to his bipolar position. Suddenly, he held his head back, sucking in air as its throat began to flicker red colors. The fencer recognized the position from the floor boss on the second floor.

''Range attack incoming, search for cover!''

''Use the ponds!'' Before she could even comprehend the idea Klein yelled to them, she jumped into the closest pond. The Magnatherium unleashed a fire breath attack but because of the water in the ponds, they came out uncrippled. A pair of trees burned by the extreme heat of the attack but in aftermath of the attack, the bear caught his breath.

''It is stunned once again. Full assault!''

Once again the fencer ran forward, activating a Linear and struck the bear, followed by eleven others. However, unlike the charge, the bear came out of his stun sooner than expected and not every one of us could get out of his range.

Mitchos was just a second too late and despite the shield that he could hold in front of him at the last moment, he was sent flying by the claw attack from the Magnatherium. His flight abruptly stopped when he landed at a tree thirty feet from his original spot.

''Mitchos!''

''I'm okay. Looks a lot worse than it actually is!'' Despite those brave words, the health-bar on Asuna's HUD showed a different signal, as he already lost 30% of his health with just that hit.

''Get back and heal up!'' The monster didn't give them time to talk, as he placed his front paws on the ground once again and charged right at his target. This time its target was Silica.

''Silica-chan, watch out!''

''I know what to do!''

With a nervous look but a determined one nevertheless, she made her way to one of the trees in the forest. In a couple of seconds, with a large bear charging behind her, she found a large tree, bigger than the most of them and dove just at the right time behind it. The bear struck the larger tree that broke on the spot and entered his stunned state.

''Nice one, Silica! Full attack everyone!'' This time Klein took the lead as he struck the bull with sword skill yet again followed by the others, including the fencer herself. Another 10% of the Magnatherium's health disappeared as he was on 75% of his health bar.

''Damn, this monster is so tough. It must have a weak spot somewhere.'' Klein stated.

''Klein-san, find it. We keep it busy!'' Asuna commanded to the red-haired party leader.

''Got it!'' With that, Klein ran around the bear, searching for a weak spot he could find while making sure not to pull the aggro.

''We keep this strategy up until we found a weak spot. Use the trees as cover!''

''Got it!'' Every member of the group answered her command as they stood ready for another attack from the Magnatherium, who became more aggressive by the second.

There kept the strategy going, collecting more of the rare wood that they found when the monster charged at them or used his fire breath. After three more charges, she heard Klein yell.

''I found it!'' Klein ran towards them, this time with a nervous smile on his face. ''Asuna, on me. Guys, same strategy as before!'' _What is he thinking?_ Asuna had no time to figure it out as the giant bear made its preparations for a fire breath attack. ''Everyone, use the ponds! Asuna, follow me!''

''Got it!'' The duo of co-leaders ran straight towards the bear and she had to admit, not with the full confidence she would normally have. However, the moment the fire breath came, they dodged it by running between his legs. Then the sudden command from Klein reached her ears.

''Asuna, strike his tail!''

The fencer looked up to see the bear-like tail hanging four metals tall and activated the Sword skill Shooting star _._ At the same time, Klein activated a skill on his own that she never saw before but had the same acceleration as her Shooting Star skill and Kirito's Sonic Leap _._ Both players struck the tail simultaneously and the bear roared in pain once again. This time, a total of 5% disappeared and that was just from the two attacks on his tail.

''We found his weakness!'' Klein cried out.

''Everyone full assault! Strike his tail!'' With this new knowledge, the great bear had no chance and it could only do one last charge before it shattered into a thousand polygons and turned into nothingness.

Asuna sat on one of her knees after the fight, that took a lot out of her. Eventually, Klein walked to her and spoke. ''Great job, Asuna-san.''

''Same to you, Klein-san.'' With this fight, her respect for the red-haired Klein grew a lot.

''Can we now get back? I think we went through enough for today.'' the ponytailed tank asked, feeling the tiredness in her body

''That is true, Silica-chan. Let's go, everyone!''

With those last words, the group headed back to the city of Rovia.

* * *

''He is late.''

''You sure he is coming, Yuuki?''

''Yeah, why would I lie? Maybe he is a little busy, but he will be here soon enough.''

Ran, Yuuki and six other players they got in contact with through a message on the board for new quests, sat at a restaurant in the Town of Beginnings, near the outskirts of the city.

Yuuki promised the others we would be guided by a front-liner for their first training and luckily enough they knew one.

The problem was that she couldn't message him since he wasn't added as a friend, so she had to ask Sasha if she could message him for her. Naturally, she had to explain herself and Sasha didn't like it that she wanted to train herself. After a lot of objections, the older woman had no choice but to give in on the one condition that she would always try to stay as save as she could. Sasha messaged Argo, who messaged Kirito and said he would be here shortly after the fourth floor opened up, which happened fifteen minutes ago.

Then she heard the door open up. The group turned around to see a black-haired boy with black clothes walking right in, his coat one of the most famous ones from the front lines. The moment he noticed them, he smiled, while holding one hand behind his head. ''Sorry I'm late. It was extremely busy in the plaza, so it took me a lot longer than I expected.

''Kirito-san!''

Yuuki jumped from her chair and ran towards him. Like many times before, she had to look up if she wanted to look at Kirito's face, for she was at least one head shorter than the boy in front of her and probably four years younger. It was hard to tell in SAO and it was a rude thing to ask, so for now, she held the question in the back of her head. Apparently, her sister followed her in her footsteps as she stood next to Yuuki this very moment.

''Seems you two have been busy the last few days. You are going to introduce me before we head out?''

''Oh, of course,'' Yuuki answered as she turned around to the other players present at the table, who had all appeared to be a little disappointed in the player in front of them. Despite the glowing weapon that was on his back and the black robe that he wore, they were expecting a lot more from the current frontlines.

''Guys, this is Kirito.'' The first player stepped forward. A boy, probably one year older than her, with brown short hair and red pupils introduced himself. Despite their avatars being changed, the color of your eyes was something that stayed the same on the first day of the death game.

''Hello Kirito, my name is Jun.'' Then the others followed. The second player was a girl with black hair that came to her shoulders. She was rather tall, probably the same height as Kirito and probably shared the same age.

''I am Siune.'' The third player was a girl with light brown hair that was shorter hair than Ran's and a ponytail to finish things off.

''My name is Merida.'' The fourth player was another boy, also a year or two older than Yuuki. His blond short fitted his face extremely well. The moment she told him about the front liner, he was skeptical but now his eyes were beaming with excitement that a front liner actually showed up. Aside from the two sisters, he was the only one that got really excited by Kirito.

''My name is Tecchi.'' The fifth player was another boy with brown hair with a stripe in the middle of his haircut and his hair to the sides. When I met him this morning, he got nervous and could hardly say a word to the girls. Even now, he was quite stiff.

''Mm..m..y..y my name is Talken.''

''Losen up, Talken. It is not even a girl.'' The last player was a girl who was partnering with Talken since the first days of the game. Her black short spiky hair and thick eyebrows fitted her darker skin very well.

''Nice to meet you, Kirito. My name is Nori.'' With that, the introduction was complete. Kirito shifted his attention back on Yuuki and spoke.

''You told me everybody here was level one, so it is better to start with the field around the Town of Beginnings. You already made parties?''

''No, we didn't do that yet. Could you help us?''

''Sure.'' Kirito quickly gazed at the weapons everyone was holding and made two parties of four in a matter of minutes.

''If everybody is ready, let's get going!''

With those last words from their guide, they walked to the fields for their first fight experience in the world of Aincrad.

* * *

''Tecchi, Switch!'' With a swift step, Ran sprinted past Tecchi and struck the boar right against on his snout with the sword skill she practiced in the city: Slant _._ The Frenzy Boar screeched one last time before shattering into the thousand polygons.

''We did it!''

''Well done, guys.''

After a good two hours, the group all gained one level. The boars they encountered were not that scary and in these last two hours, they defeated every last one of them. they sat in a circle in the grass waiting for the boars to respawn when Jun started a conversation. ''So, how long does it take for these boars to respawn?'' he asked towards Kirito.

''I think it depends. We tried to get the spawn time accurate in the first days of the game but it was never complete the same. I think the weather and the player defeating it counts to make it variable. The stronger I got, the faster the respawn time got, to a half hour max. At last, the time that you defeated the mob also seems to be variable.'' Kirito answered without a moment of delay.

Kirito helped the group this afternoon with their teamwork and guided them through the many fields to reach the best training ground. Because of his instructions and help, they never had to count on him to help them out. However, it made Ran wonder how strong Kirito actually was. She wanted to know, not in the form of equipment and stats but in his abilities.

''Kirito-san, can I ask you for another request?''

''Sure, Ran. What is it?''

''Could you show us how you deal with these mobs?''

''I will when it is getting darker. For now, the most important thing is your training.'' The older sister wanted to ask more, but the next wave of boars appeared just a couple of feet behind her back. ''Seems our new training partners have arrived. Get ready for another wave!''

''Yes!'' With Tecchi leading as their group as a tank, they attacked the boars that just spawned head on. Tecchi blocked the boar's charge with his shield while Ran and Merida, Ran using a one-handed sword while Merida used a dagger, attacked it on each side with a sword skill. Siune eventually used a sword skill with her spear and delivered the final blow to the boar.

The other group seemed to do it well too, as Jun took the role of a tank on him and Yuuki, Nori and Talken attacked the boar as the DPS players. The older sister noticed in that little moment something special: Yuuki was smiling. She was having fun while defeating the mobs in front of her and fighting with other players.

After half an hour, the last boar screeched a final sound and they celebrated for some of gained another level during those last thirty minutes. She high-fived her party members and hugged Yuuki.

However, in those last thirty minutes something important happened and due to the intensive battles they had, it never crossed their mind. The sun just disappeared, leaving a beautiful dark blue sky completely filled with a thousand of stars shining brightly high up in the air.

In the Town of Beginnings, the stars in this world never showed so brightly as they did now. It was probably because of the lights that shone in the inns of the city and the street lights that lighted the streets at night that this phenomenon was obstructed.

The view was not the only thing changed as the night was the most dangerous time to be outside a safe area. The open area where they stood was suddenly filled by newly spawned frenzy boars and the so-called Dire wolves that came out at night. Ran felt her party members and the party members of her sister tense up from the increased reinforcements on the mob side but Kirito didn't bunch.

''Guys, we are heading back. Stay close in my footsteps. Jun, Tecchi, you take the rear.''

''Got it.'' The group stepped forward with Kirito in front of them. He sheathed his sword, that shone brightly in the darkness of the night. _Now is the moment I will finally see the strength of a player on the current front line._

The first mob that attacked Kirito was a wolf on the front side left side. Then suddenly it happened.

Kirito shot forward, striking the Dire wolf with the sword skill Vertical, completely destroying it in one attack. The other boars and wolves responded to the sudden death of one of their own but Kirito already made his way to another mob with incredible agility. Another swift strike made another boar disappear and another fist collided with the face of a wolf, instantly destroying it.

''Amazing…..''

''How is someone this strong?''

''He is so fast!''

Kirito kept one-shotting one mob after another with incredible precision and agility. In a matter of minutes, the mobs that surrounded them were completely annihilated. "This area is safe, let us keep moving forward.''

The group kept following Kirito, who guided them back to the Town of Beginnings. They said their goodbyes to him and to the others after they had added each other as friends and the sisters made their way back to the church where Sasha was waiting for them.

''What an amazing experience that was. We finally went out of the city, Sis!'' Yuuki shifted her attention to Ran but her expression changed the moment she saw her deep-in -thoughts gaze. ''Sis?'' Ran shocked awake from the worried tune in Yuuki's voice. She held a serious expression on her face. ''What's the matter?''

''I was just amazed about Kirito. What he did today was amazing!''

''Yeah, after seeing his skills for myself, I have the same feeling. Maybe, one day, we can finally be as good as him.'' Ran smiled one last time while Yuuki stared at her with a surprised expression once again.

''Not as good. I want to be better!''

* * *

The city of Rovia was a beautiful place at night. The water in the canals reflected the light of the moon and streetlights beautifully and the chalk-white buildings gave that reflection so much more impact. That and the lights at the end of each gondola gave this city a romantic ambiance. If it wasn't for the fact that Liz hadn't eaten anything since this morning and that she was alone, just making her way to The Merchant, she could have enjoyed it a lot more than she did at this very moment.

Her day wasn't that great. Despite her skills growing steadily each day, she still couldn't cope with the times she failed an upgrade or made bad equipment for another player, which happened more today than she would have liked. It also didn't help that these failures were from two players of the ALS and two players from the DKB.

She made a lot of good work in those last three hours but only the bad ones you take back home. The faces of disappointed or angry players kept haunting her the entire time. That also explained why Nezha paid a lot for the weapons that he failed on during his scam. More than they were worth to be exact, just to have some feeling of consolation for the actions he took.

The female blacksmith arrived at The Merchant and opened the door. She walked upstairs and opened the door to the main rooms. Apart from the twelve sleeping rooms, the merchant had a shared living room and kitchen, which would not be used much, since not a lot of players tried to learn the cooking on the first floors of the game. For that reason, a lot of restaurants were overpopulated in the evening.

The moment the door opened up, a nostalgic scent entered her nostrils and the heavy memories of that day left her mind. She entered the living room and walked towards the source of the scent that made her stomach tremble from excitement. She noticed Kirito, standing in the kitchen. He had not seen her yet as he was too distracted by the preparations for dinner.

A couple of ingredients she rather not speak of laid on the kitchen plate together with some meat that reminded her of the dinner on the first floor.

Kirito's attention was completely drawn to the preparation of the food as he crushed the shell of some the legs of the coppice spiders and blended them together with some juice. Then he started with the meat and cut it without any effort to fifteen equal parts. He set the combination of legs and juice on the fire and cooked it while he marinated the food with another liquid before he placed it on the stove.

Something about this made Liz forget about the day and she just wanted to keep watching Kirito cook for the time being. That was probably the reason she didn't hear someone coming from behind.

''Hi Li-chan, what are you doing?'' Needless to say, Liz jumped up from her spot, nearly touching the ceiling and looked behind her. Argo had another one of the grins on her face she was so famous for as she shifted her eyes between Liz and Kirito, who still didn't notice both of the players staring at him. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. So what were you doing?''

''Just admiring the art of cooking.'' The grin that covered the lower part of Argo's face grew a few inch wider.

''I love the choice of words. I'm borrowing it. Seems he hasn't seen us yet. Maybe let him know we are here?''

''Sure,'' Liz answered while in her mind she wanted to stay here, admiring Kirito's cooking a little longer. She walked into the kitchen and spoke a little louder. ''Kirito, we are back!'' The black-haired chef who was so deep in thoughts just a second ago shifted his attention to her and the rat and smiled welcoming.

''Hey Liz, Argo. Dinner is ready in ten minutes. I expect the others to arrive any moment.''

''Sure, you need any help with anything?''

''Now you ask it, could you set the table?''

''Sure!'' She answered as she set the table and after a good five minutes, the other twelve players entered the inn, completely worn out from the visit to the forest.

That feeling soon disappeared as the scent from the kitchen struck their sense of smell. ''Oh that smells amazing!'' Klein cried out enthusiastically

''Dinner is done in a couple of minutes!'' Could be heard from the kitchen.

''Oh, looking for it already!'' As expected of Klein. Another five minutes passed and they sat at two tables for seven and eight players each. The moment she took a bite, Liz tasted a familiar taste in her mouth. Not one from this world but one from the real world.

''It can't be!''

''Not yet but close enough.'' she heard Klein mumble between the heavy bites he took from the baked meat that laid in front of him.

''True. I still miss some of the ingredients but I think I found a way to make a sweet-sour sauce.''

''That is amazing Kii-bou! Sell me the recipe when you found it.''

''That can take a long time. I only found this because Sasha tried to blend some of the coppice spiders and found out they became very sour when they got blended instead of the bitter taste they have when I bake them.''

''I am looking forward to the moment when you can tell me it.''

''So Argo, speaking of information, you found anything worth buying regarding the quests on this floor?'' Kirito asked.

''Nah, most of them stayed the same. However, there was one quest that wasn't here in the beta. I couldn't get it activated. It is on the eastern side of town. Maybe we can check it out later tonight?''

''Sounds like a plan. After this meal, I'm pumped up and ready to go!'' Kunimittz stated, full of energy by the delicious food in front of him.

''As long as stay in the safe area for a while. That Magnatherium has completely worn me out.'' Mitchos sighed

''Magnatherium?'' Argo and Kirito both asked the question, completely surprised by the name the mohawk player just mentioned.

Asuna and Klein explained that the encountered a giant bear-like mob in the middle of the forest. They told us about the forty-minute long fight and even the hit that Mitchos took to one its claw attacks. Silica also added that they found a lot of wood items and their inventories were completely filled by them.

''Seems you guys have been busy this afternoon!''

''Can't sit around and do nothing while you have some fun on the first floor, leader.''

Kirito responded to the mockery in Klein's voice by staring him straight in his eyes but looked away the moment he heard leader instead of the word boss.

Liz remembered the difference between them from a drawing she saw when she was younger. A boss was someone who sat on the cart while his employers or followers pushed the cart. A leader, on the other hand, was in front of the cart, pushing together with his followers. That was probably the same reason Kirito didn't mind leader but hated the word boss.

The pans on both tables were empty and they cleaned up. Then they headed out to the quest Argo spoke about. When they left the inn, the true beauty of this city struck her sight once again but this time she could enjoy it to its fullest.

She was no longer alone, she had eaten well and with my friends at her side, she forgot this horrible afternoon. Especially that one person made this evening that much more special.

They walked towards the location of the quest and finally found a simple building located on the edge of the city.

If the blacksmith had to guess, the back of the building had to be just bordered with the water that surrounded the city. Kirito knocked on the door and it opened up.

When they entered, a large living room with open kitchen could be seen and to the side, she saw an older man with a newspaper in his hands sitting in an old green chair. He had a green [ **!** ]above his head, indicating the presence of a quest.

''So, how are we going to do this? We don't even know what kinda quest this is.''

''One way to find out!'' Klein walked to the older man in the chair and started to talk, hoping for a conversation and activating the quest. ''Sir, how can we help you today?''

Nothing came from the old man and the others in the group tried to come up with other opening lines.

Liz noticed Kirito sitting in a squat position looking at something on the floor. Then the expression of confusion and thinking shifted abruptly to one that came up with something and he stood up. He walked to the older man sitting in the chair and spoke.

''Sir, could you make a boat for us?''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 10, hope you guys liked it.

I had been a while since I updated. I have two reasons for that, namely, I changed some grammatical things in previous chapters and I hadn't typed anything for this chapter, so unlike other chapters, This is my first edition of the story.

In previous chapters, I noticed I skipped a lot of fighting in the world of Aincrad, except for the boss fights. That is the reason I wrote about the fight scenes with a combination of things that happened in the light novel in particular. Let me know what you guys think about it.

Chapters take a little longer from now on since everything has to be typed on the spot, just like I mentioned before. Hope you guys don't mind this.

That was it for chapter 10 and see you in the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislciamer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''My name is Romolo. I am no longer the shipbuilder I used to be. The Water Carries Guild has taken over the shipment of the materials and I am no longer able to make you a boat. However, I agree to make you a boat if you bring me the right materials that I need.''

''We will. What is it that you require?'' the black-haired swordsman asked the NPC.

''To seal the wood from the water, I require bear fat. You can find the bears in the Bear forest next to the city. You can always collect the normal bear fat, but if you want the best of the best, I suggest you defeat the bear king.''

''Thank you, sir. We will be on our way!'' Kirito answered as he bowed and turned his attention to his guild members. To his surprise, Asuna, Klein, Silica and the boys were smiling. Then, Klein walked forward while making a sweeping motion with his right index and middle finger. At last, he materialized a jar, completely filled up with a white substance covered with a golden glow.

''One jar of Legendary Bear Fat!''

''Wait, is that from…..''

''Yeah. Thank god that fight with the Magnatherium paid off.'' One quick glance towards Mitchos told Kirito he was indeed glad his suffering was not for nothing as he let out a huge sigh. The other boys laughed while Dale pat Mitchos on the back.

''Yeah yeah, very funny.''

''We are just messing with you, buddy.''

Mitchos's face turned from a serious expression to a weak smile and eventually, he laughed with the others. With that aside, the black-haired swordsman shifted his gaze back to Klein, who still held the jar of legendary bear fat in his hands. The jar was good enough for a boat for one party but with fifteen players they would at least need three boats if they assumed that a ship was the size of a normal maxed party.

''I think it is great you have it but I don't think it will be enough for the boats we need.''

''Yeah, I probably think so too but you can have it. Call it even for that sweet-sour sauce from before! Besides, we have some normal bear fat in our inventories.'' Klein smiled once again as he gave the legendary bear fat to his leader. Kirito stared around to see the expression of the other players in the room but all of them agreed to Klein's action. With the jar in his hand and gratitude towards them all, he shifted his attention to Romolo.

''Here is the bear fat you needed.'' Romolo stood up as he took the jar out of his hands and appraised the item he had in front of him.

''I see. You have fought the bear king and came out victories! However, this is not the only item I require. A ship cannot be built without its base, which is lumber. In the bear forest, you can find the right lumber. Solid Birch or Oak Lumber are useful for a building a ship but if you can get your hands on some Noblewood core, I can give you the best results.'' With those words, he sat down once again but the black-haired player thought it was easier for him just to keep standing.

''Thank you once again, sir.'' This time he wasn't surprised when he turned around as it was this time Silica who walked forward and materialized a number of lumber planks from her inventory.

''We have more of them if needed, Kirito-san.''

''I appreciate it, Silica. You sure you want to give it to me?''

''Yeah, I want you to have it!''

''Thank you. I will put it to some good use.'' Silica smiled as brightly as ever and Kirito shifted his attention to Romolo once again.

''Here is the lumber you asked for, sir.'' For a second time in the last five minutes, Romolo stood up as he inspected the lumber that stood in front of him. The third and fourth item they required for the quest were bear claws and bear pelts for upholstering the seats. For higher quality, Fire-bear Claws and Fire-bear Pelts could be found. When Asuna was the next one to step forward with the Fire-bear items in her hands, the boy truly wondered what happened in the hours that he spent on the first floor.

With every item collected to build a ship, Romolo stood up, walked towards a room in the back and came back with a scroll. A menu appeared in front of the leader with the options with how many ships you wanted to build and ability to customize the ships, completely able to change the color, design, the use of items and more to his liking. However, he was not the one that collected the materials. With that reasoning, he set the customize menu on visible for everyone and shifted his attention to the others.

''I think it is fair if we all have a say in the build of the ships.'' Silica's face grew an adorable smile as she ran towards her leader and held the menu in front of her. The others soon followed and a loud noise arose in the room. Eventually, the first ship of Klein's design had fires on the side that were accompanied by a wind flow that flew against a mountain that protected three trees on each side, indicating the number players that could be on the boat. It was called Fuurinkazan _._

Klein would explain later to Kirito it was an old quote used by Takeda Shingen, a person that lived in the 16th century in Japan. It was also one of his favorite characters from a franchise called Samurai warriors. It stood for The Art of War, that meant you moved as swift as the wind, as fierce as the fire, as orderly as a forest and as unshakeable as a mountain, which explained the design for his boat.

The second boat was the creation of Silica and Liz. Their design was inspired by the many lights in Aincrad, including the sword skills, the reflection of light on the waters, the creation of new weapons and last but not at least the teleportation light. The name they choose for their boat was The Path of Light.

Last but not least was his boat. Asuna and Argo already stood next to him for their idea on a boat for and since no idea for a design popped up from his side, he let them decide on the appearance. They chose for a white boat with a green top, on the left side a symbol that reminded him of a paper that lay in the guild storage at this very moment. At last, they choose the name Tilnel.

''What is this option?'' Asuna's question shocked me out of my thoughts as I shifted my attention to the menu. There was an option called [Optional Equipment], but when the black-haired player pressed it, there was nothing he could place in there.

''I don't know but I have no items for this option.''

''I have!'' Klein stepped forward and pressed the option then pressed a certain item called Fire-Bear Horn. With everything set and done, Kirito pressed the option [Continue]. A warning that he couldn't change anything once he continued after this point appeared with the option yes and no but this time, he didn't have to look to his friends to know it was good to continue.

Romola drew a 3D version of the ships and headed to his workshop. Now they just had to wait until the ships were done.

''So what now?'' Dynamm asked.

''We just wait. Maybe we can catch some sleep since the old man has to build three boats and I am afraid that is gonna take a while.''

''So back to the inn it is!''

''That is not possible, Klein,'' Kirito answered as he noticed the red-haired player turn around, just in time to see Kirito summon his menu with his right hand and materialize an item he had since the first floor. A sleeping bag appeared in front of him while his guild members waited for his explanation, not even trying to understand him anymore. Klein came up with the question.

''Why not, buddy?''

''When we leave, there is a chance somebody else will come in. If they activate the quest by any chance before the boats are done, there is a possibility that the entire quest would be reset.''

''So we are forced to stay here? Then better make the best of it.'' Klein and the boys manipulated their menu and materialized some sleeping bags of their own. In the first three weeks, Kirito used to sleep a lot in the safe areas in the fields to increase his level and skills in the quickest way.

It wasn't that comfortable with the sounds of mobs echoing every second you closed your eyes but it eventually helped him to become one of the strongest in the game so far. At least, that is what he wanted to believe.

The last week on the first floor Klein and his friends tried to do the same but missed the comfortable feeling of a bed and the silence, instead of the growing wolves and screeching boars that were twice as loud at night.

That was the reason they had sleeping bags of their own and not only the boys were prepared. Argo too showed she had a sleeping bag since she traveled from one place to another and had no time to rent an inn for herself all the time. As expected, Asuna, Silica and Liz never brought a sleeping bag since the was no need for them to have it. Before Kirito could come up with a solution, Argo spoke.

''Li-chan, you mind sharing a sleeping bag with me?''

''Sure, I don't mind.''

''Good. Now Kii-bou, if you would be a gentleman and give up your sleeping bag to Si-chan and Aa-chan, then you can take the chair to sleep in.'' Despite her impulsive trait and the fact no secret could be hidden when you were with the Rat, she was a player you could truly rely on. Her information was a great asset for the front lines and she was the only person Kirito could talk to regarding the things he found that were different in the official version in comparison to the beta.

''Sure!'' With that, he sat in the green chair. It was quite comfortable, so it was no wonder this was the only chair the old man Romolo had. Aside from the eating table, this was also the only furniture the old man had.

''Good night, everyone!''

''Good night!''

With those words, he closed his eyes. Tomorrow, the boats would be finished and they finally would be able to advance to the field boss of this floor. Until that time, he needed to wait and hope there were no more changes in store for them.

* * *

[Beep, beep, beep, beep.]

 _What is this sound_?

The rat woke up to a sound that reminded her of an alarm, but she remembered she never set one. She wasn't expecting to stay the night here and she had no idea how long those boats would take, so she decided to have a good sleep. To her surprise, that actually happened and she was not the only one.

She didn't feel Liz moving around too much in the sleeping bag they shared together, let alone the others that laid in the room in their own sleeping bag. Even their black-haired leader made no attempt to stay awake. She opened her eyes to see a message in front of her. [Quest updated. Order is ready.]

 _Seems the boats are ready._ Argo sat up in her sleeping bag and pressed the menu away, waking Liz up in the process. She opened her eyes but they were not staring at her but to her front. Argo expected she had the same message in front of her as she had a couple of seconds ago.

''Argo, what is this in front of me?'' the rat heard her speak slowly and softly, that fitted the drowsy look that she gave her perfectly.

''The boats are ready, Li-chan.'' Suddenly, her eyes shot open and the rat had to press her hand against the blacksmith's mouth to make sure she would not scream from excitement. She gave the rat in response a confused look. Argo answered with a non-verbal sign as she pointed at the boy sitting in the green chair at the side of the room, full asleep.

''I don't want him to wake up yet. It is not every day you see that face,'' she whispered to Liz with a wide grin on her face.

Kirito was a legend for Aincrad at the moment. The fact he lead a guild on the front lines, the tutorial on the first day of the game and the name beater were all proof of that. In the five weeks that she saw Kirito, she noticed multiple sides of him. From his brave moment on the first day to his surprised look when he had four girls in his place to stay on the first floor for probably the first time in his life. However, the childish look that Kirito held on his face at this moment was not something she had seen yet. Even on the second floor, just before the battle against the field boss, his face didn't have this expression. _Where are those damn camera crystals, Kayaba?_

''First, we wake the others up. We wake Kii-bou as last.'' Liz walked towards Silica and Asuna and Argo started with Klein.

''Klei-bou, wake up. The boats are ready.'' The rat got no reaction. She shook him a little but still couldn't wake him up. Only when she increased the strength in her hands, Klein showed signs that he left the world of dreams.

''What is this sound?'' Klein gave her the same expression as Liz.

''The ships are ready, Klei-bou.''

''Okay, so I can just press yes to this window in front of me?''

''Yeah, no probl…..'' As she had the same message in front of her a minute ago, she still remembered it perfectly. The window had no yes or no option, only an [Ok] option so that you could press it away. With that in her mind, there was no way this was the same message he had in front of him as she had. There was only one window that could be in front of him.

''Don't press it!'' Argo's scream woke the others in the room up in an instant and Klein was also fully awake, staring at her bewildered. He shifted his attention back to the message as if he had something special in front of him and started to read it.

''…Activate automatic teleportation of the subject due to harassment code violation….?'' It took a couple of seconds but after that Klein stared confounded to her. He remained rather silent and that wasn't what she expecting from the red-haired pirate in front of her.

She was at least expecting a grin on his face or a comment like ''Couldn't help to touch these beauties?'' with his arms up. Instead, Klein had an expression she couldn't read on his face. Eventually, he spoke.

''Why is this here, Argo-san?''

''I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. I swear that is everything, Klein.''

She deliberately used his full name to make sure that they knew this was a serious statement. The harassment code was no joke. If it was activated, it would teleport her straight to the prison in Black Iron Castle on the First Floor.

The rat actually had to use it once in the beta and the pervert that harassed her at the start of the game was locked in the prison of Black Iron Castle for the remaining time of the beta. During that time, he tried numerous things to get out of that place, going so far that he contacted the company itself but all to no avail. Since that incident, nobody tried to harass the opposite gender in the game ever again.

Since logging out in the official version of SAO was impossible and people from the real world were unable to contact them, a trip to that place would be the same as living in a real prison. That certainly was not something she wanted to experience. However, there was something else bugging her and meeting with the expression of the black-haired player at the side of the room confirmed her suspicion.

''Something is wrong here, don't you think, Kii-bou?''

''Yeah, it is.''

''How so?!'' Klein's voice held a combination of confusion and anger in that question. The tone startled the Rat and Kirito noticed.

''Klein!'' Klein's expression changed the moment he actually understood what he did and saw the expression on Kirito's face that fitted that sudden outburst perfectly. He held his head down.

''Sorry, Argo-san. Please continue.''

''The anti-harassment code is a serious mechanism in the game that protects the opposite gender of harassment. However, only the player that gets harassed will see the window that you saw in front of you. Since sending someone to the prison in this game is such harsh punishment, the programmers of SOA made a warning for the harasser in the appearance of a knockback and a warning window. I haven't had both when I tried to wake you up, so that is the reason I shook you heavier.''

''I see. In that case, I will turn a blind eye for now. I just have to press no?''

''Please….'' He pressed what she assumed was the no button in front of him and she left out a sigh of relief. Then Kirito spoke.

''With that aside, what was the reason that you woke him up?''

''The boats are finished.'' Argo and Liz said in unison. The eyes of twelve players shot open and stared undivided to their quest log in the main menu.

''Then what are waiting for?! Let's get our boats!'' Asuna shouted as she was in a good mood but a moment later stood still while looking at her menu.

''Wait, according to the log, we have to go to the workshop, but this isn't the shop itself.''

''Good point, Aa-chan and since the old man hasn't returned yet I assume we have to go to him.''

Asuna was the first to enter the door that leads to the back of the building soon followed by Argo and her guild members. One thing she wondered while she learned the truth about this quest was where the old man Romolo would keep his creations in his house. It wasn't particularly big from the outside, certainly not big enough for three boats for fifteen players. She got her answer the moment they entered the room just behind the door they just walked through.

''This is…..''

''Yep, it is,'' said Kirito as he pulled a lever. At that moment, the room they stood in rumbled to life and started to descend. It stopped after several seconds going down and the door in front of them opened up, showing a large room filled with tools and water flowing in the middle of the room.

Three boats floated on that water and a large door to the rear of the room had to be the connection from this place to canals of Rovia. To her right she noticed the old man standing with a [ **?]** mark above his head, indicating they had to talk to him. Asuna already made her way to the smiling sailor that had his arms crossed in front of his chest and the others soon followed after her.

''Thank you very much for all your time, Mr. Romolo.''

''It was a long time since I have been satisfied with my creations.'' The old man said with an impressive emotion in his face but not as great as Kizmel yet. ''However! After driving this poor senior citizen back to his workshop, you better not let it sink!''

''We're not going to!'' Silica, Klein and Asuna cried in unison.

''We went through a lot to collect the materials to create these boats. We will treat them well!'' Asuna cried out with a huge smile on her face.

''Grandpa, thank you!'' Argo lost her cool the moment Silica said those last three words with a sparkle in her eye and she had no idea how the NPC Romolo would react to him being called grandpa. Luckily, the old man showed a satisfying smile and took a step back.

''In that case, they are all yours! I will open the gates for you and then you can row to whatever you like!''

''Yes sir!'' they cried in unison but the question that soon followed by Kirito was something she wondered as well.

''Mr. Romolo, where is the gondolier?''

''Gondolier? There is no Gondolier.''

''Then how are we supposed to steer?''

''Simple. You stand there and take the oar!''

Mitchos was the first to jump in the boat Fuurinkazan and already stood on the spot for gondolier. Liz and Silica sat in The Path of Life with Dale as Gondolier and Argo and Asuna jumped in the Tilnel.

Kirito wasn't really feeling it being the gondolier but he had no choice. Early they decided who got which ship and the Tilnel was Kirito, Argo's and Asuna's ship. Besides, as the gentlemen he was, he should not let a woman do all the hard work. Kirito finally stepped in as gondolier and they were ready to go.

After a rough start with all three of the boats, they could finally move freely through the city of Rovia without bumping into everything that came in their path. However, the moment they entered the center of the city, the other gondoliers acted strangely towards them. They found out that the quest [The shipwright of Yore] was not over yet and they had to return to the old man.

When they came back to the old man, he told them they had to follow a ship to the south of Rovia that traveled every day around four o'clock. He particularly mentioned it was important not that get noticed, so they assumed it was a stealth quest. They made their way back to the plaza since they had to wait another six hours before the next quest would start.

''Kii-bou, I have to go. I'm going to work on the next edition of the strategy guide.''

''No problem Argo. See you in six hours!''

''I will be there, Kii-bou'' With those last words she made her way to [The Merchant.]

* * *

''Get back, Dale! I'm coming with another charge!''

''Watch it!'' With a swift charge, the Fuurinkazan's prow struck the Cuttle Crab with incredible power. The six-feet high crab fell backward and vanished into oblivion. ''Mitchos, I said watch it! You were almost about to hit us!''

''Don't worry, Dale. I'm not going to make that mistake a second time!'' The first time was six and half hours ago when the WNH made their way through the rivers of the fourth floor. They had to get back to grandpa Romolo to repair the Path of Light because of that incident but in the remaining hours, they were lucky enough not to hit each other.

Since their progress through the fourth floor was better than that of the other front-liners, Kirito wanted to check the rivers and maybe find the field boss of the fourth floor. Luckily, they were not meant to actually defeat it but just to find it.

Six hours ago, they started with three ships but one and a half ago the Tilnel with Kirito, Asuna and Argo made its way towards the quest location. Since it was a stealth mission, it was the best to use one ship and so they continued to travel the river with the remaining two boats of their guild, The Fuurinkazan and The Path of Light.

''It's nice to have a boat to call your own.''

''It really is, Silica-chan,'' Liz answered her as she still had sparkles in her eyes. Normally, Liz would have gone and tried to level her blacksmith skills in the city but now she decided to accompany them. ''I wonder if Kirito can make something with those crabs?''

''Liz-san, stop thinking about food all the time!'' The others in the boat laughed at the flustered blacksmith. Despite Silica's teasing, they enjoyed having each other around. With her working as blacksmith most of the time, they didn't have much time to chat or to see each other. That made moments like these, where all of them were gathered, so much more enjoyable. Liz was like the older sister she never had.

''Hwee Hwee! _''_ The sudden high note of a whistle woke Silica up from her thoughts and she shifted her sight towards the source, which came from the Fuurinkazan. Klein signaled them to slow down and a couple of seconds later both boats stood next to one another, slowly drifted forward on the calm water.

''Something is off.''

''How so, Klein-san?''

''On our way, we encountered several mobs, including those Scuttle Crabs and those pesky Gaudy Nepenthes. However, that all changed and there is not a single mob around, even after a whistle that should have attracted more to this spot.''

''I see. What do you think that means, Klein?'' The worried tone in Liz voice made the little girl feel uneasy.

''I don't know but I don't like the looks of the landscape in front of us either. It reminds me of something but I can't get my finger on it.'' Silica shifted her attention to the front. Two mountains on each side too steep to climb stood on both sides and aside from the river, there would be no way to reach the other side of the floor. _It looks like the second floor._

''Dale-san, Mitchos-san, please stop.'' Both did what the little girl asked and they came to a standstill in the tranquil water. ''I think we found the location of the field boss!'' The others stared at Silica with an confound expression but slammed their fist in their hand a second later.

''The Bullbous bow on the second floor! The field boss blocks the entrance towards the dungeon. But we haven't even reached the dungeon yet, so why is it here?''

''More importantly, where is it?'' The water remained calm while they tried to find the field boss. They didn't know what could be in front of them and that scared Silica. At that moment, Lode walked to the front of the boat.

''Lode-san?'' He materialized a pebble and made a backward motion, as he was holding his spear. The stone began to spark; _He is doing a sword skill with a pebble!?''_ In a flash, the pebble shot forward and reached a distance that would be a world record in the real world. Nothing happened.

''Well, that worked excellently!''

''Oh, shut up. You didn't come up with anything!'' While Dynamm and Lode began a heated argument, Silica and Liz were looking at the place the pebble just landed. There were bubbles popping up and as the seconds past, more and more bubbles appeared from below.

''Guys….''

''What do you expect is gonna happen?!''

''I don't know.. maybe it appeared?!'' While the boys kept going in their heated discussion, the spot in the water became a small whirlpool. Silica's virtual breathing became louder and faster and she was not the only one. Liz did the same thing as she kept calling the guys out of their conversation.

''Guys….''

''And then I tell you something more…..!''

''Guys!''

''What?!'' both boys responded rather impolite to Liz, but she paid no attention to the rude respond as they had other problems to deal with right now.

''We have got to go!''

''Wait, why would we leav….?''

Finally, they noticed. The small whirlpool from before had evolved itself into a larger one and soon it would reach them. Not only that but there was something coming out of the whirlpool. First, a round shell could be seen with sharp pillars sticking out from various places. Four white eyes stared at them with complete concentration, accompanied by two jaws filled with teeth and a gray, hairless skin covered with scales. Two health-bars appeared above his floating body, together with its name: **Biceps Archelon.**

''Holy shit! That is a huge turtle!''

''Turn around!''

The field boss appeared 150 feet in front of them but since it was the first time witnessing it, they quickly turned away. It was just yesterday they fought **Nerius the Evil Truant** but they fought that one with nine parties. If you took that into account, they were totally coming short with the two parties they were with now.

When they finally placed some distance between them and the two-headed turtle, their breathing calmed down. Aside from the newly spawned field boss, it remained silent and it looked like the boss wasn't going to chase them. Liz stood up and walked towards the place Lode and Dynamm were standing. Then, out of nowhere, two incredible fast open hand hits struck both Dynamm and Lode right on the cheeks.

''If you respond to me like that ever again, I'm throwing you both at the field boss myself!''

''Yes mam. Sorry, mam!'' Both boys sat on their rear as they apologized to the blacksmith. Silica let out a soft chuckle and the boys soon followed it up with a louder one. Even Liz, Lode and Dynamm laughed at a certain moment, which completely broke the tension in the air.

''Let's just get back. We found the field boss, we know its name and its appearance. I don't think it would be safe to find its attack patterns on our own.''

''Agreed!'' Klein's suggestion was followed by an eleven-person unanimous answer and they made their way back to the city of Rovia.

* * *

''Hhhhaaaa!''

The sword skill from his newly acquired Annual Blade struck the Windwasp against its belly and the yellow wasp mob made a backward loop from the impact before coming to a standstill high in the air. A second later, it held its foot-long sting in front of his body.

''It is coming for another round!''

''Switch!''

The wasp shot forward at an impressive speed but the newest tank of their group blocked its attack with an equally impressive strength. The block let out a high sound and both the mob and his team member fell backward. It was at that moment that Eugene shot forward with his two-handed sword and struck Windwasp with the basic sword skill Vertical, a sword skill that almost all swords have in common.

''It's almost defeated!''

''Switch!'' Alice Rue shot forward with her claws and with the help of her Acrobatic skills struck the windwasp for the last time. The windwasp fell from the sky and obliterated before it could touch the ground.

''Man, those things were insane!''

''Yeah and see that experience we gained! It so much more than the boars on the first floor!'' Yesterday was the first day Mortimer and his party that consisted of his brother Eugene, Alice Rue, Sakuya, Diavel and their newest find, the beta tester Heathcliff fought in the fields. After the quest to get his Annual blade, the Secret Medicine of the Forest, they trained for a full four hours until they leveled up twice.

The day the first-floor boss was beaten, Argo told them about her fear for the beta testers to be hunted and wasn't it for the action of the black-haired beta tester called Kirito, something like that could have happened.

Since they survived thanks to their knowledge and the fact that the beta testers could be a reliable asset for the start of the game, he decided to find them and use their knowledge to get them stronger. With that knowledge, Ihe could lead other players and the beta testers would be cleaned from these unnecessary accusations.

It was also because of the guidebook delivered by Argo that they were here on the second floor, fighting the Windwasp mobs. According to the book, the Windwasp gave the most experience regarding the first and second-floor mobs and that was the best option for them to farm at this moment. After the usual bro-fist with Eugene and the high-fives with the girls, Mortimer shifted his attention to their main tank in the party.

''Thanks for the help, Heathcliff-san. You okay with handling defenses?''

''No problem at all, Mortimer-san but I might ask something in return in the future for this service.'' If he wasn't warned by Argo about the business like attitude of the beta tester in front of him, those words might have scared him. Instead, he answered his statement with a smile.

''No problem at all, as long as I count on you!'' His attention got distracted by a number of Windwasps that respawned just a couple of feet from them again. ''Eugene, new wave!''

''Let's do this!'' The Wasp reacted to Mortimer as he closed the distance between them fast but was too late to put his angle in front of his fragile body. However, unlike last time, it had no intention to do so.

''Shit!'' With a quick motion to the left, the wasp dodged his Annual Blade and made the preparation to attack him in his cooldown. However, before the wasp could charge at him, Diavel and Sakuya attacked it from one side each and sent it flying at least six feet back into the air.

''Stand up. You are not done yet!''

''Thanks, Sakuya.''

''Brother, pay attention next time! It is not the time to get sloppy.''

''Sorry. I promise you, it will not happen again.''

''Good. Then let's finish this!'' Mortimer stood up and resumed his fight with the Windwasp in front of him.

The rest of the fights went rather smooth and they gained another level in those hours of training. It was six o'clock and they made their way back to the city of Marome.

After a good meal at one of the restaurants, they said their goodbyes to Diavel and Heathcliff. However, the last moment that Heathcliff turned around, he noticed a complicated expression on his face. It was an expression he could not read and he really wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. Eugene words woke him out of those thoughts.

''Brother, you worry too much!''

''Yeah, we gained another level. It will not be long until we can join the front lines!'' Sakuya mentioned happily.

''About that, what should we do then? There are a couple of guilds at the moment but we can also try to make our own guild.''

''Alice Rue, you are thinking too far ahead. It is better to concentrate on our progression at this moment and think about that moment when we are finally close to reaching it, for we have a long way to go.''

''Way to spoil the fun, Mortimer.'' She spoke with a childish tone in her voice. However, the smile never left their faces. By now, they were used to his serious traits and deep down they were grateful that they never had to worry about such things for themselves.

They finally arrived at an inn and he and Eugene parted from Sakuya and Alice Rue. At last, they decided to go to bed.

''Good night brother!''

''Good night, Eugene.''

He switched the light off, for tomorrow would be another day that they had to fight for their lives. It made him wonder how many other players already reached this point and even some of them without knowing what would happen at first.

Despite his early statement to Alice Rue, one day they would join that group and find out for themselves what it would be like to fight in complete darkness. However, for now, they just had to survive and become stronger day in day out.

With those last thoughts, Mortimer closed his eyes.

* * *

''It's impressive how much the old man has built over the course of a single day…..'' mentioned the black-haired swordsman. He was standing at the side of the wild river with a group of nineteen players.

On the other side of the river stood another four boats, two of them green and two of them blue. Yesterday, the weather was perfect to cross the river, so Agil practiced his steering the entire night.

However, luck was not their side. This morning, the wind changed abruptly and even the sun, that warmth this floor for the last two days, was nowhere to be found in the thick clouds that hung above them.

''You should have seen the Bear Forest yesterday. We had two axemen with us, so we collected the material fast enough but it was so crowded, the bears had no time to respawn.''

''Did you have to wait long at the old man's place, Agil-san?'' The little girl named Silica asked. Although Agil thought she was far too young to fight in these kinds of battles, she had proven her strength during the third-floor boss. What can you say; looks can be deceiving.

''No, we were the first after the strategy guide came out. You had to see the face of Lind when they saw us enter the house. You guys were the ones that collected that information, right? Gotta thank you for that!''

''No big deal, big guy. You would have done the same in our shoes!'' The red-haired player named Klein said to the black giant.

Agil saw him the first time on the third floor during a meeting but their first conversation was during the boss fight on the third floor. Agil's party members sat in their boat Pequod behind him, making preparations and checking their equipment for one of the most important battles for the fourth floor; The field boss.

''So Agil-san, why the name Pequod? If you know that name, you should know what happened to it, right?'' The chestnut-brown fencer asked him. She was the first that recognized the name outside of his group, unlike the other members of the front lines.

''I see, you know about the story of Moby Dick. It is true that in the end, the Pequod was destroyed by the giant white whale. However, according to the strategy book, we are not fighting a whale, but a turtle. By that logic, the ship will not sink!''

''Unless we find one.'' The grin on Argo's face was a bad omen and the fact that Kirito turned to the side and held his hand against his chin wasn't something the black friendly giant was comfortable with as well.

''I do remember a certain whale-type mob near the dungeon of this floor.''

''You got to be kidding me?!'' He and his party members who were against the name cried in unison. Argo and Kirito shot in a burst of laughter.

''We are just messing with you!''

''You are so gullible, Agil-san!''

''That wasn't funny! You scared the crap out of me!'' Their conversation was interrupted by a gong as he shifted his attention to the other side of the river. The two blue ships and the two green ships set out to the middle of the river.

''Seems everybody is ready. We better sail out before they will attack the field boss on their own.''

''And we have to save their ass a third time.'' The black-haired swordsman mumbled. Agil knew he saved them once during the second field boss but he would later have to ask the information regarding the other time.

He sat at the position of the gondolier and increased the speed of the Pequod until they reached the other ships. The blue-haired leader Lind stepped forward and began his speech.

''It's time! We will start our battle against the field boss of the fourth floor, the Biceps Archelon. I know we all miss the experience of a naval battle, but do not fear! Our ships will absorb the attacks! _I don't think that is much of a good reason since we are standing on the damn things!_ Agil wanted to say but kept himself in.

''As I explained this morning, the boss pattern is quite simple. As long as don't come near both of his heads, we can dodge its charge attack. It will point both heads to one position as a warning and we will use this gong, so please keep an ear out for it!'' When Agil stared around at the players present, there was one certain player whose face said it all. His annoyed expression was aimed at the blue-haired leader who was standing on his giant ten-seat-person ship Leviathan. After all, it was his guild that had figured that information out.

''Let's move out! Dragon Knights fleet, forward!'' Lind cried out while he swung his arm forward. The mothership of the ALS, Unleash _,_ followed right after it with its growling leader right in front of the ship.

''Let's move our own. We got a boss to beat!'' Agil said to his party members and the three boats next to him. The others roared in approval and the Fuurinkazan, the Tilnel, the Path of Light and Pequod set out together for the field boss of the fourth floor.

* * *

''Bwong, bwong!''

''Evade!''

The four ships in front of the two-headed boss Biceps Archelon retreated a few feet to the back and the side and although they were on the side of the sixty-feet boss, Mitchos decided to set the Fuurinkazan in reverse.

It was probably the same thing as the Path of Light and the Tilnel did on the other side and the Pequod on their right did the same. Both heads of the turtle-faced forward and shot several feet forward but like the previous charges, the only result was an increase of waves that was already dreadful due to the hard wind.

''Mitchos, move this thing forward! We hit it with everything we have!'' Unfortunately, that idea was insufficient. It didn't matter how much they struck the shell of the boss, it hardly did any damage even with his Ominous Carver+5.

''Goddammit, what is with this spot?! We should be hitting the front!''

Klein was staring at the right side of Biceps Archelon which was completely protected by his shell. The ALS and the DKB were on the front dealing most of the damage while they were on the side, hardly doing any damage at all.

The Biceps Archelon first healthbar was about to be depleted. Suddenly, the red-haired pirate saw Argo on top of the shell and she ran straight towards them, jumping smoothly in the Fuurinkazan that was built for six players and one gondolier, which they didn't know of beforehand.

''What are you doing here, Argo-san?''

''No time for questions, Klei-bou! We aren't doing any damage on the sides and at this rate, all the experience will go to the ALS and DKB. Kirito gave us a new plan; try to use the additional equipment on the ships the last minute to at least get the Last attack bonus. Aside from that, there is something else.'' Argo told them the other plan Kirito came up with.

''That is insane!''

''Well, Kirito is moving in two minutes, be on the lookout for the time!'' With those last words, she jumped back on the bosses shell, who still had no clue that there was a person just casually running over its body. Later, he wished he actually felt something on that big shell that was protecting him until now.

''I trust you, Mitchos! Do not let me drop there!''

''Got it! Count on me!'' Even with those words, Klein could hear the uncertainty in his tone and he wasn't surprised. Kirito was one reckless idiot but this idea really took the cake. Especially with this weather.

''30 seconds!''

''Goddammit, you will owe me one for this, Kirito!''

''10 seconds!'' Klein gave one last look at the boys in the boat before he set full attention to the shell of the turtle.

''5…4….3…..2…1….GO!''

''Hhaaaaa!'' With all the strength and agility in his body, he jumped on a pillar that stuck out of the turtle's shell. At the same time, the Fuurinkazan increased in speed and set sail for the front side of the turtle. He ran upward on the shell and saw Kirito coming from the other side.

''You owe me big time for this, you retard!''

''Keep the complaints about my plan for later, we got a boss to beat!'' The duo ran towards the front of the turtle and stood above the part where the shell ended and a small part of its neck could be seen. It was extremely difficult to stand on the shell due to the harsh wind and the wet surface they were standing on.

''You sure about this?''

''Just get ready to jump on my signal!''

''You are still answering that question after this battle is over!'' Klein prepared himself for a sword skill as he noticed the Path of Light, the Tilnel and the Fuurinkazan coming from the sides. The Pequod apparently had done the same as he assumed Agil wanted to know what the retard next to Klein was about to do now. On the front, the four ships of ALS and DKB had stopped their assault as they stared at them.

''Kirito, what are you….''

''Beater, what the hell are you doing?!'' Kirito had no time to answer the questions both the leaders threw at him as the boss required his full concentration. He was waiting for the perfect moment to jump down and strike the nape of the necks.

''Wait for it. Not yet….'' Suddenly, both heads of the turtle shot forward. _He is about to do a charge attack!_ ''Now!'' Without thinking about it, Klein jumped off its shell and activated his strongest sword skill named Treble Scythe. This sword skill is a three-hit combo skill that consisted of three sideswipes but made me spin like a top.

Kirito struck the nape of the neck with a new sword skill the red-haired pirate had not seen before. It only had one combo but the impact at the nape and the screech of the turtle were enough for me to tell this wasn't the average skill.

At that moment, Klein expected the turtle to charge forward but nothing happened. The second part of the plan could be executed, as he witnessed their boats charging with extreme speed towards the heads of the turtle.

It was until this morning that they didn't know the real reason for the additional options during the making of their fleet. Klein told Agil about their little adventure yesterday. Agil said in response to their ship, the Pequod, couldn't charge at mobs. This meant the additional options was a way to make the boat you designed a weapon against mobs, something he thought was normal in the original design of the ships.

Three loud sounds and a heavy tremble gave him the confirmation that all three boats struck the turtle precisely at the perfect spot. The giant turtle raised his heads one last time before shattering into a thousand polygons, with the duo on top of him.

''Mitchos, you better stand there!''

''Argo!'' Kirito yelled. Klein prepared himself for fall on the water but instead landed on the hard wooden insides of the Fuurinkazan. The others helped him up and greeted him with a thumbs up and grin on their faces.

''Glad you made it, buddy!''

''Yeah, nice timing on the catch!'' Klein spoke thankfully to Mitchos. Then he shifted his attention to the Tilnel, where Kirito landed in. Argo had taken over the oar while Kirito tried his plan but he already switched positions the moment he entered the boat.

The same congratulations message as they noticed at the end of the third-floor boss battle could be seen on the spot the giant turtle was a minute ago but his attention was set towards Kirito, who set sail for the next town.

While the two ships followed Kirito, Klein could see both the ALS as the KDB staring angrily towards them and especially to him while Agil and his squad held their thumbs up that was accompanied by a grin. They sailed next to The Tilnel, with the Path of Light on the right side of it as Klein spoke.

''Never do that again please.''

''Can't promise you that, Klein.''

''In that case, I am calling Kiritard from now on.''

''The combination of my name and retard. Guess I earn that one after my stunt.''

''That is no guess anymore. That is a fact!'' Liz added to the conversation. They ended up laughing as they made their way to the next city on the fourth floor, Usco.

* * *

In the beta, the city of Usco was a dry and ugly city that didn't have many adventures in it regarding quests or scenery. Although the floor changed completely and the first would no longer be true, Kirito couldn't say the same about the last part.

The city of Usco was floating on the water by means of wooden logs that were connected to several key points in the city but that was probably the most impressive thing in this city. The place consisted of old shacks, waterways and open spots and judging by the low number of quests and shops that were present, this place was not a location the front line players would stay for very long.

Despite that, it had a few restaurants and after everything they had gone through in the last two days, that was precisely what the black-haired leader needed.

The second quest of the Shipwright of Yore, where they found the Fallen elf base, the reconnaissance of the field boss just this morning, the preparations for the battle where every guild member of him gained an upgrade on their previous equipment and the field boss itself made him feel depleted.

''Finally, we are half-way done with the fourth floor.'' he sighed.

''You say finally but it is only the third day we have been on this floor. Our progress is going on a lot better than the second and the third floor.'' Asuna replied back.

''Guess you got a point there. With this pace, we should be able to reach the fifth floor in three days.''

With three guilds working on the front-line, with two guilds of twenty-one players and one guild of fifteen players, plus the party of Agil, the speed of the clearing should increase a lot. Not only that but taking the fact that the ALS and DKB actually worked together during the field boss should increase that rate even further. Apparently, they had a common intention.

They wanted to monopolize the experience and items gained by the mobs and bosses for their own or at least made sure he never received any of it. Taking by the fact that he gained most of the Last attack bonuses _,_ He could understand that reasoning for some part. However, as long as the game would be beaten with minimal casualties, did it really matter who would get those bonuses?

Kirito figured this out when they sat them to the side of the boss battle. That was also the reason for his reckless action at the last moment. Every boss in SAO had a weak spot that would negate every action they were about to take and for a turtle, it would be its unprotected skin. There were only a couple of locations that could have been the weak spot on this boss and those were his heads, his fins and the nape of the necks. Since the heads were already besieged and striking the fins didn't do much damage, the young player deduced it had to be the nape of the neck.

''The others would soon be here soon, so we might want to leave as soon as we are ready.'' It was that moment the others stared at him. Eventually, Argo was the first to speak.

''You don't know yet, Kii-bou?''

''Know what?''

''I don't know what Agil's group is doing but the ALS and the DKB have a party planned this evening.''

''A party?''

''Yeah, it is a celebrations party for the defeat of the field boss, although I think it has another secondary purpose.''

''And what would that be?''

''Recruiting new members, of course, Kii-bou. Geez, you can be so dense.'' Aside from the harsh words of his guild member, the plan itself was not a wrong one. With more players on the front lines, the rate of clearing would be increased to even greater heights.

It was something to consider for his guild as well but it also meant more responsibility to keep them all safe and that wasn't something he was comfortable with it. For fifteen players it was doable but that was mainly because of the skills that the members possessed in it. ''I know what you are thinking, Kii-bou but you have to understand you don't have to do this alone.''

''What do you mean, Argo?'' It was this time Argo that was dumbfounded as she held her face in her hand and shook her head. _Why is she facepalming herself?_ Then, a weak but fast slap struck the back of my head.

''At least read the information I am giving to you, Kii-bou! No need to make me work harder if you won't even read the stuff you are asking for!''

''Sorry Argo, but you know I don't have much time. What information are you referring to anyway?''

''Than make some time! Today, you are reading **The Beginners Guide of a Guild** and after you are done with that, you can ask me again!''

Kirito remembered the book that he received from Argo the third day they were on the third floor. It contained so much information that the weight alone could be compared to the steel plate on his chest. He tried to read it when he had time left but in those last days, he had been running from one place to another. ''That book is at least hundred pages, you can't expect me to read it in one day?!''

''Than start now! You are not getting away with excuses this time!''

The others had a laugh while Argo was bossing him around. However, they were so distracted by one another that they never noticed the sudden change of weather.

* * *

White small flakes fell out of the sky while a particular figure sat in the garden of the castle. It had been quite some time since the last snowfall with one particular memory in her mind. It was a year ago when the forest elves and the dark elves lived their own life. Everything was peaceful while she trained the youngest members of the Pagoda Knights Brigade of the Lyusula kingdom.

One of these trainees was the fiance of her sister Tilnel. Kizmel wasn't fond of the man but he treated her sister with the best intentions, so on a snowy day like this, she gave them her blessing.

When her sister died five weeks ago, he was the first to travel to the third floor and searched for the person that took away the love of his life and the only family she had left but his efforts were in vain.

During that time, Kizmel felt alone and when she received the order to get the Jaden Key back from the third floor, she felt that this could be a one-way trip. It was at that moment Kirito and his friends came to her aid. In her long-lived life, she had never met a human before but she heard the stories about selfish acts that ran deep in the history of human-race before the Separation. However, when she saw the swordsman in black fight with so much resolution for an elf he never met before, she was determined to protect him and his friends with her life.

Kizmel enjoyed the moments they traveled together and their strange habits as she tried to understand the high-five and the thumbs-up sign for her own. The days after their promise on the third floor to meet each other on the next floor was five days ago but there wasn't a single day they were not on her mind.

The face of the youngest of their group with her adorable smile but at the same time a determination that some of the warriors of the dark elves could use as an example. The long-haired fencer that reminded her of her sister. The information dealer with her business-like attitude. There was the red-haired member that reminded her of one of the bandits they encountered during their first attempt to bring the Jaden Key back but apart from his strange behavior at the beginning, he had a heart of gold. Kizmel noticed by the way his friends followed him and trusted him with their lives.

Then you had the human blacksmith that was so kind to help the dark elf blacksmith while Kizmel still remembered the smile on her face the moment she made the Chivalric Rapier. And in the middle of that group of extraordinary humans stood the black-haired human named Kirito.

Aside from the dreams she had in her sleep that she told him about on her last day on the third floor, a new dream developed itself in the time that passed by since that moment. She hoped that after this mission was over and all the keys were safe in the kingdom of Lyusula, she would one day be able to travel with them.

Kizmel shifted her attention to the sky. The ancient gods of this world were in a state in confinement if the weather was their way of expressing it. The last two days, the sun shone brightly above the castle walls but today was not meant to be the same.

This morning started with a harsh wind and thick clouds enveloped the sky of its beauty. Then, an hour ago, that all changed as the first snowflakes of the year fell from the sky.

''Opening the gates!'' Those words shocked the dark elf warrior out of her thoughts. As she remembered correctly, there were no elves on missions and the viscount had everything inside the castle regarding food supplies and equipment, so there was no one supposed to be entering the castle. A nostalgic sensation bubbled up inside her and with a nervous yet hopeful feeling, she walked towards the ward of the castle.

When she arrived at her destination, the nervous feeling of before vanished like a puff of smoke. The youngest member of the group of fifteen that stood in the middle of the ward was the first to see her and ran towards her with her arms wide open.

''Kizmel-san!''

''Hi, Silica-chan. How are you?''

''I'm doing well. And how are you doing, Kizmel-san?''

''Good, thank you for ask...''

Kizmel had no time to finish her sentence as the fencer, the blacksmith and the Rat soon followed the little girl's example. When they released their hugs, she noticed the black-haired and the red-haired boy standing just in front of her, doubting if they could do the same.

Without even a moment to waste, she jumped forward and held both of them as close to her as possible. In that hug that lasted several seconds, she spoke.

''It's nice to see you again, Kirito, Klein.''

''It is good to see you too, Kizmel.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 11, hope you guys liked it.

So we finally arrived at the second and third day on the fourth floor. I loved writing this chapter but it was certainly not a simple one. At some points in the story, I even had to put the progressive LN next to me just to help me advance.

I tried to do the field boss a little different than the original series did. I do hope someone will comment on a certain aspect of that battle since I let myself be inspired by another anime in this fight.

Further, I received a lot of reviews, more than normal and for that I am grateful. I can't say anything about Kizmel's future in regard to spoilers but I do hope you liked experiencing the world through her eyes. That part was extremely difficult to read since Kizmel has a certain way of talking and it is not something I am familiar with as English is my second language. The second part of that review I can't say anything about. All I say is, it is certainly on my mind.

I am actually fully up to date with Fairy Dance of Death but I think it is too soon to speak about Griselda yet. I actually never heard about the fanfic ''nobody dies'', but I can assure you that is not the case here. For readers that read the fan translations of the latest novels of Defan752, they knew there is a major plothole if I would actually be doing that. More I can't say regarding spoilers.

This is the fourth floor, so everything is a little happier as you would expect in a death game. I tried to place a bit of tension between the group but the fourth floor does not fit that extremely well with the feelings of surviving a death game. If you are actually looking for that feeling, have patience because I certainly have plans to send shivers down your spine. (at least, that is what I want to accomplish).

Like always, leave a review or sent me a private message: All is greatly appreciated.

This was chapter 11 and see you in the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 12.

* * *

Like mentioned before, the dark elf campaign quest was set from the third to the ninth floor. In the beta, Kirito completed the entire campaign without any problem but compared to the official version of the campaign, there was a significant difference in difficulty in it.

On the third floor, there were beside the fact that Kizmel stayed alive, no changes to the campaign itself. However, the second questline of The Shipwright of Yore was not like the beta and taken with the fact the Fallen elves were involved and that the other front-liners hadn't started the second part of the quest, according to Argo, made the black-haired leader deduce that it had to be part of the Dark Elf campaign.

As it was now, they assumed they were the only one on the front lines that actually followed the campaign quest on the fourth floor. Both the ALS as the DKB had held to their promises and aimed for the dungeon. From what the boy heard from the rat, the four-man squad of Agil was more keen on selling stuff then following the story, making them the merchants of the front lines.

Because of his beta knowledge, Kirito knew there was a Dark elf castle called Yofel Castle located in this part of the floor but it was still a guess that the dark elf Kizmel, who walked in front of him, would be there. And he certainly wasn't expecting the purple dress that covered her slender body without her familiar armor, saber and cape.

At this moment, she spoke with Asuna and Argo, while he walked behind them with Klein, still being red from the fact Kizmel hugged him, to Liz on his right, Silica to his left and the boys walked around them.

''I thank you for coming. I suppose you vanquished the guardian beast in the Pillar of the Heavens without trouble.'' The dark elf mentioned.

''Of course, Kii-chan but it certainly helped that the commander warmed us about its poison attacks.''

''Yes, he is a trustworthy man. I am sorry I couldn't help you in the battle against the beast myself but I was bound to keep the Jaden Key protected.''

''No need to be deprived about that now, Kizmel-san. We are here safe and sound and that is all that matters.'' Silica replied back

''Indeed, that is true. For that matter, let us focus on celebrating your return. I assume you are hungry after traveling all this way, yes?''

''Very hungry!'' the entire WNH responded. Despite their little visit to a restaurant in Usco, it was only to gain some rest, not to eat.

When they entered the dining hall of Yofel Castle five minutes later, Kirito noticed that the ambiance had been upgraded in comparison from his time in the beta. Drool-inducing smells struck his sense of smell while his ears experienced the sound of pleasant chatter and strains of string music.

The dining hall was filled with soldiers in leather armor, children running around and dark elves in long robes. Their appearance reminded the boy a lot of mages from other RPGs but there was no such thing as magic in the world of Sword Art Online. Kizmel caught him staring and explained.

''They are priests who serve the Holy Tree. They were dispatched from the palace on the ninth floor to oversee our mission to retrieve the keys.

''And the kids?'' Asuna asked.

''They are the children of the castle's master. Such an energetic spirits.'' Kizmel answered with an honest smile and beaming expression as she guided her friends to a table.

Kirito wasn't even surprised by the emotion Kizmel showed but his curiosity why she was so advanced grew every day when he was with her.

Dark NPC elf maids brought the group a full-course meal, starting with a soup and appetizer. Despite his cooking level, that was 134/1000, the boy could only wonder why the food tasted this damn well. Especially considering the fact that the fourth-floor chefs should have a skill level of 40/1000.

He made a note in his mind about the food that stood in front of him and shifted his attention to the conversation next to him.

Kizmel was listening with full interest to the boys while they talked about the adventures on the fourth floor and they told it all; From sliding down the river with the inner- tubes to their fight with the Magnatherium and the boats that were moored at the front of the castle.

Kirito discovered during that conversation that both the Dark elves as the Forest elves did not cut living trees. For the Forest Elves, it was restrictive law, just like the crime prevention code for the players but the Dark elves had no such thing. It was their way to show respect for an aged plant.

Once they finished their main dish and dessert, Kizmel took them to the west side of the castle, to the fourth floor.

The beta player had never seen this part of this castle since it was a restricted area back then but he could tell this was not for the normal visitor of the castle. The halls were graciously decorated with several paintings and the light that shone out of the windows gave this place an enchanting sensation.

Finally, they arrived at their destination; a room that had eight rooms with each a two beds, a large living room and a beautiful view of the waters surrounding the castle. It was to be expected from an instant map area, where the area would change depending on the number of players that could enter it. For them, this meant it changed to fifteen players since that was the number of guild members he had including himself.

''Use this room while you staying in this castle. It might not be as big as the room on the third floor but I hope you can get to feel home for your stay.''

''Oh, it is even nicer than the room on the third floor!'' The girls cried in unison while they checked the room for their own.

''In that case, I will be the room two to the left. Let me know if you need anything.'' Kizmel answered with a smile as she closed the door. The others made their way to investigate the newly acquired room

It had a lot of similarities to their visit at Terravine but the room was not completely the same. Although it had a lot to offer, it missed a kitchen and a bathroom. The first was an obvious one, for you could always go to the dining table and eat whatever you liked, without paying.

For the latter, there was already one in the castle. A mixed bath the size of a pool is located on the other side of the castle on the third floor and after three days of constant running around, Kirito really could use one right now. He turned around but was stopped by a question from one of his guild members.

''Kirito, where is the bath?'' Who else could it be then the fencer who loved baths more than him.

''Well, there is a mixed bath the size of a pool on the third floor. As a matter of fact, I was heading to it this very moment.''

''A pool-sized bath!'' Asuna cried out while sparkles appeared in those hazel-brown eyes. It seemed the word mixed didn't even reach her ears anymore. Her cry was soon followed by the others in the room.

''Really, a bath that big! I have to see that for my own.'' Liz added as first.

''Can I come to? I really wonder what it looks like!'' Silica added as second with sparkles in her eyes.

''Oh, a pool! That should be relaxing after the last couple of days.'' Klein was the fourth to react to me and finally, the girls shock out of their beaming state and looked with shocked expression to both their leader and Klein. In the corner of the black-haired player's eye, he could see a grin appear on Argo's face.

''Are you that desperate to see a little skin, Klei-bou?''

''Would you knock it off already! I just want to relax after the last days, nothing more.''

In the five and half weeks he knew the red-haired pirate, Kirito got to know Klein pretty well. He was a player with a good heart but sometimes his actions were kinda idiotic. The first introductions for many girls including Argo, Kizmel, Liz and Asuna were all example of that.

However, the way he raised his voice like now was a phenomenon that was rare to experience. As a matter of fact, there was only one time he raised it and that was yesterday morning, after the incident with the harassment code.

Kirito had no time to wonder why he did that. Every action you make has a response to it and the question here was how the others would react to such a statement from Klein. That was for anyone to guess and he wasn't about to find that out. He stepped forward.

''If there is a problem with sharing a bath or pool, we take turns. Everyone agrees with that?''

''Yes!'' Klein immediately answered harshly, to the sudden shock of the Rat and the others in the room.

* * *

''Why was he so mad? I only teased him a little….''

''I don't know. I never saw Klein like that before.'' Liz answered the rat.

They were sitting in the hallway next to the enormous bathroom of the castle as they had decided, by a game of rock-paper-scissors, that the boys went first.

Argo didn't mind to share a bath with the others but after everything that happened fifteen minutes ago in their room, that option was out of the question.

''I wish I knew what was on his mind. He never had problems with my teasing before.''

''Stop worrying about it, Argo. He is just a little edgy today.'' The long-haired chest brown fencer and the blacksmith tried to cheer her up and their efforts certainly were not for nothing, but she wasn't in the same mood as she was before the entire incident.

Argo heard stories of Kirito regarding the dark elf campaign including this particular castle.

However, she had never pictured it to be this beautiful. The snowfall fitted perfectly with the old medieval theme of the castle that was surrounded by a lake three times the size of the field boss. And on top of that Kizmel was certainly not something she was expecting to see when she woke up this morning.

''My friends, what are you all doing in a place like this?'' A voice that came from her back drew her attention and it was a voice she was not unfamiliar with; It belonged to the person she was just talking about, the dark elf Kizmel.

''Hi Kii-chan. The boys have taken some bathtime first, so we are waiting for our turn.'' Kizmel clearly showed an expression that she couldn't understand the situation that lay in front of her. The Rat wondered they would finally see the extent of the exceptional operating system of the NPC in front of them. Kizmel responded.

''If I remember correctly, this bath is a mixed bath. Shouldn't the bath suits be more than sufficiënt to cover the parts that should not be seen by other humans?''

 _Where did she learn that?!_ Argo internally shouted. They never explained the purpose of the bath suits and it was hard to believe Kizmel figured it all by herself. That was certainly information she had to buy later but she had a question to answer.

''Normally, that would be indeed sufficiënt enough, Kii-chan. However, I had a quarrel with Klein and I think joining them now would only work as an amplifier for the tense tension between us.''

Kizmel expression changed from confinement to a soft smile and walked towards me. What happened next was behind the rat's concept of a normal NPC behavior, which was already enlarged since her meeting with the dark elf. Kizmel softly placed her right hand on her shoulder as she kneeled down to the point her face was at the same height as the whiskered girl and spoke.

''You got a good spirit Argo, but your mind is filled with worries. You have comrades surrounding you that you can trust with your life. Like every person in this world, you have your own strengths and flaws. It is only natural that those collide with each other but that doesn't mean you should ignore the conflicts that arise from them.''

''What do you mean, Kii-chan?''

''As long as you are honest with one and another, every conflict can be turned to a foundation for a better relationship between people. I read some information in the library of this castle regarding proverbs of your language and as I recall correctly the saying 'what doesn't kill you make, makes you stronger' fits rather well here, wouldn't you agree?''

As always, Kizmel didn't disappoint in her actions. On one side, her explanation changed the way the Rat observed the situation.

On the other hand, Argo was truly wondering what the limit of Kizmel's operating system would be since developing your language to others wasn't certainly a normal NPC would do. Further, she let them around the castle and told them about a lot even without them asking. Maybe one day she would see the extent of her operational system but it would not be today.

''Yeah, you are right,'' she answered a soft smiling Kizmel.

''Good, then let us join the others.'' With those last words, she walked towards one of the changing rooms. When she came out again two minutes later, her purple dress that came to her ankles was replaced by the purple two-piece bath suit Asuna made on the third floor. She gave them one last notch before opening the door to the bath while the girls followed in her footsteps.

* * *

''So everything is good again, Klei-bou?''

''Yeah, my apologies for earlier, Argo. I don't know why I was that frustrated.''

Although that was a lie, the red-haired pirate didn't want to lay his emotions down for a second time in the last hour. As a leader of the group, Kirito had to make sure the relationship between the guild members stayed positive. In other words, the conversation he started when they entered the enormous bath in the castle was something he could have expected.

''Klein, what was that about?''

''What are you talking about, Kiritard?'' the red-haired pirate tried to act innocent to the black-haired player next to him, but Kirito's face showed no signs of retreat.

''Klein.''

It was only one word, but the meaning behind it spoke more than he could have said with a thousand ones. His tone was calm, but at the same time, his expression showed he was as focused and serious as if he was facing a boss fight at this very moment. _He isn't even mad._

After several seconds his face still didn't bunch and Klein held his head down as the words came out of his mouth.

''I am sorry. I guess I was close to my breaking point.''

''How so?''

Kirito's expression and tune had not changed when asking that question and Klein truly got the feeling he would listen to the problems that were on his mind. It probably also had something to do with the fact that he was in this heated bath and could finally rest his shoulders. Without even thinking about it, his mouth moved on its own.

''I know I have done some idiotic things and that I acted a little desperate on some occasions. I also understand the reactions at those moments and I don't blame anyone for that. However, I didn't pull things like that anymore and I have no bad intentions. That is why I was mad yesterday during the incident with the harassment code. It felt like a mental blow to my stomach and it hurt a lot more than the physical ones I received. With the pressure of the rapid pace and the last comment from Argo, I think I reached my limit at that moment.''

The red-haired player let out every bit of frustration while he talked to Kirito, but his leader didn't show any signs of discomfort. He kept his attention on his guild member while the other boys took their well-deserved rest in the heated bath.

They even swam some laps in it, so huge this bath was. They knew that Klein had some troubles and although there was no way they wouldn't hear him, they made sure that the attention was not set on him.

''I can understand what you are saying, Klein. I have to admit that the last days were extremely exhausting and I had my fair share of issues with the girls. On the other hand, we're all the same situation and we all have our own way of processing with it.'' He held his head down, but his serious expression changed to the same smile Klein saw during their talk on the first night on the third floor. Apparently, the curved sword fight user was not the only one that was thinking about that conversation.

''This sure reminds me of the third floor. And just like then, there is more than advancing and bad situations. As an example, take this castle. You have to admit it is amazing to be here.''

''Yeah, it really is.''

''So I get it that you are frustrated, but don't let it eat you. That way you can enjoy the good moments so much better. Besides, I think you made it pretty clear to Argo that you a little sensitive towards her teasing, so she will ease up a little.''

The two players kept talking till the moment Kizmel came in, followed by the girls in their bath suits. Normally, they would have yelled and Klein would probably have a nosebleed, but after such a serious conversation, no such things occurred. On the contrary, he was kinda happy to be with the others here. They were, of course, wearing the bath suits, so it was not for any unclean reason.

''This bath is amazing!'' Asuna stated enthusiastically.

''And it is so big!'' As usual, Asuna, Silica, and Liz were overjoyed to see a bath like this. Argo's face showed signs of nervousness but after she gave a quick glance to Klein's sheepish grin and Kirito's thumbs up, she eased up and her mouth formed a smile.

The group sat in the bath for another fifteen minutes, talking about some random things. Klein wasn't listening to most of it, as he was examing his quest-log. It was mostly empty, except for one quest: [The Shipwright of Yore part 3].

Kirito had not told him a lot about what they found last night since they were away for six hours but he gave his companions a brief summary. He told them there was a Fallen elf base located and the humans were trading with them. He also told me about a lot of wooden crates that were placed deep in the base. At last, he saw and overheard a general of the fallen elves speak about a plan but he had a really difficult name, so he forgot. The last mission was to deliver this information to the designated person, but it was hard to tell who they had to speak to.

''Oh and then we finally found the ship under a cave inside a waterfall.'' Asuna was talking about the start of the second campaign quest of the Shipwright of Yore. At this moment, they all listened to the stories as most of them didn't know the full story of that quest, despite receiving the experience for it.

''Yeah, luckily enough. Otherwise, we would never have seen them trading with those fallen elves.'' In the corner of his eyes, the red-haired player could see Kizmel tense up. He wanted to ask what was wrong but a question came quicker from her lips than from his.

''Are there Fallen elves on this floor?!''

''Yeah… they were trading with the humans for wooden crates. We found a lot of those during our investigation through the hideout.'' Kirito answered the confounded expression of Kizmel with an uncertain tune as he was thinking what could be so dangerous that it even startled the ever-so calm Kizmel.

A sound and a pop-up in his HUD drew Klein's attention and in his quest-log, a notification appeared of the completion of the third part of the shipwright of Yore. Apparently, Kizmel was the designated person to bring this information.

''You got to be kidding me… Kii-bou.''

''Yeah.'' Was the answer Kirito gave Argo as seemed to understand the situation. He shifted his attention to the dark elf and spoke. ''Kizmel, We have a reason to believe there is an attack planned on the castle!''

''If that is the case, we can't be relaxing here! Come with me!'''

* * *

In Aincrad, clothes could be equipped with a single press of a button. That was fortunate because Kizmel rushed the players of the WNH to the fifth floor of the castle and if it wasn't for that reason, the chest-brown fencer would probably still wear her bath suit at this moment.

Instead, she wore her new studded red cape and newly acquired breastplate together with the familiar heaviness of her Chivalric Rapier +4 on her hip.

The group of sixteen ran towards a huge wooden door guarded by two dark elves warriors. They reminded the fencer of the guards standing in front of this castle but unlike that time, they had Kizmel with them. One look from her was enough to get passage to the room they were guarding.

The door opened up to a large room. It reminded Asuna of her father's office but then taken back in time. The tv on the side was replaced by a large painting, flowers decorated the room instead of the business-like emptiness of her father's office.

The only things that remained the same were the bookcase on the left side of the room and the wooden desk that stood in front of them. Behind the desk was low light and there wasn't much to see except for the symbol of an NPC and a name: [Yofilis: Dark Elven Viscount.]

 _Viscount? That means he is the owner of this castle!_ With a little esteem for that rank, the girl witnessed Kizmel step forward, placing her right fist against her left chest. It was a basic greeting from the dark elves as Asuna saw it multiple times during their stay in the camp on the third floor.

''Viscount Yofilis, pardon my interruption. I have an urgent matter that requires your attention.''

''Before I hear your report, may I ask who these humans are behind you, Kizmel?''

The voice of the Yofilis reminded Asuna of her brother's but it was not exactly the same. The viscount's voice was more brittle than that of her brother's.

Kizmel had no idea how to introduce them but it was not necessary. Kirito stepped forward, making the same gesture as Kizmel just did, materialized a paper in front of him and gave it to Yofilis. A slender hand took the paper. With a single motion, the paper lost its ribbon and folded open.

''I see. You are the humans that helped us get the Jaden key.'' He scrolled the paper and placed it in a top drawer in his wooden desk. Seconds later, He took fifteen rings out of another drawer and lay them on his desks. The silver rings all had one green small stone on it.

''Wear these and you will not be harried by the soldiers of Lyusula. That is if you do not betray our trust, of course.'' Kirito bowed deeply, took the rings and gave all of his guild members one.

Despite having ten fingers, you were only allowed to equip two rings at the same time; one for each hand. Asuna wore one ring from a mob on the third floor on her left hand, so she equipped this one on her right. After that, she shifted her attention back to Kizmel and Yofilis.

''So Kizmel, what is so urgent that requires my attention?''

''My lord, According to the humans behind me, the fallen elves are on this floor.''

''I see. Humans, can you tell me more about what you found?'' It was Argo who stepped forward.

''Of course sir. During one of our adventures, we found a hideout hidden under a waterfall. We investigated it and found a large number of wooden boxes that could be used as a base for numerous ships. We also overheard a conversation between an officer and one of their generals, a fallen elf general named N'Itzahh.'' Both Kizmel and Yofilis showed visible signs of shock after hearing that name as Asuna could feel the temperature in the room drop in the room by several degrees.

''I see. That villain plans to attack us with a fleet to get the Jaden key back. Have you discovered anything more?''

''As a matter of fact, we did. We intercepted a messenger of the fallen elves and acquired a scroll that was meant for the Forest elves on this floor.'' The fencer remembered that moment as it was yesterday. _Oh, it actually was yesterday_. The two fallen elves never expected the hit from the Tilnel that came from behind, let alone the Linear that stroke both of them right after it.

''Could you show that scroll to me?'' The question was aimed at Argo but she didn't have the scroll.

It belonged to the player dealing the finishing blow, so it was Asuna's. As expected, both Kirito and Argo stared at her while the girl manipulated her menu and materialized yet another scroll and gave it to the viscount.

The same slender hand as before took the scroll and opened it in a matter of seconds. She stepped back, looking at the others while the viscount read the scroll that he held in front of him. After three minutes he was done and shifted his attention to them.

''Seems the forest elves have fully allied themselves with the Fallen elves. They will attack in five days from the moment this letter was sent. When did you acquire this information?'' Argo stared a brief second at her HUD as the time showed 23:45 at the moment. If they were fifteen minutes later in this conversation, the answer Argo had to give was a different one. Argo spoke.

''Yesterday evening, sir.''

''So there are four days left until they will attack us. Is there any indication of how many ships they are coming to attack us?''

This is where things became difficult. There was nothing mentioned in the conversation they eavesdropped about what they made there, let alone the number of it. There had to be a way to calculate it.

Asuna remembered that one box was enough to hold her and Kirito inside, but she rather thought too much about that memory. There was a reason she couldn't hear much about the conversation between N'itzahh and the fallen elf warrior. Judging from the red face from Kirito as he held his fingers to his chin and the fact that he dodged her stare at him, he was thinking about that exact same thing. His expression changed back to serious as he spoke.

''At least twelve ten-man ships.''

''We have eight ten-man ships here in the castle and they are attacking with even more!''

''My lord, It is not that I doubt the soldiers in the castle, but wouldn't it be safe to transport the Jaden key to the floor higher up.''

''I understand your proposal but the duty for the people of Lyusula was always to separate the keys so they would not be gathered anymore. If we sent the Jaden key to the next floor, it will be together with the Rose key, which will not help our duty in the slightest.'' A question came to the fencer's mind and she took the awkward silence as the moment to ask it.

''My lord, what would happen if all keys are gathered?''

''Asuna, you can't ask….!''

''It is fine, Kizmel. I shall explain. However, I don't think I can fully answer your question, human. Even with my heritage of knowledge as one of the viscounts of the Dark elves, I do not even know the true story of the keys. There is only one person that assumedly knows the secret of the keys and that is the queen of Lyusula. No, I don't even think she truly knows if the story is true…..'' The other side of the room was too dark to see a face or even a shape, but the fencer pictured his expression by the sigh she heard. The viscount continued.

''This is all I can tell you. There are six keys located in this world. It is believed when those six keys are gathered, the door to the Sanctuary will be opened and a terrible ruin will come to Aincrad. Our long fought enemies, the Forest Elves of Kales'oh, have a different interpretation. According to their stories, they believe the moment the Sanctuary opens up, all the floors of Aincrad return to their original locations on the surface before the Great Separation and restore the great magic to the elves.''

''Ah….!'' she grunted in surprise and she wasn't the only one. The others in the room except for Kizmel and Yofilis stood there with their mouths and eyes wide open.

Although Asuna had no experience with games in general, according to Kirito, a change as drastic as Kizmel already took a lot of data to make and to control. In other words, changing the entire castle of Aincrad would be basically impossible. With that in her mind, the legend of the Forest elf had to be wrong. However, That didn't mean the dark elf legend was the correct one.

''In any case, we should retrieve the Lapis key on this floor. However, my soldiers need to be prepared for the siege of the Forest Elves. Warriors of humankind, will you assist Kizmel in recovering the second key?''

A yellow [ **!]** mark appeared above what the girl assumed was the head of the viscount as he finished his sentence. As expected, Kirito looked back at his guild members for confirmation. She nodded at him and judging the smile that appeared on his face, she was not the only one who confirmed her desire to fight alongside Kizmel.

''Yes, we will!'' Was the unanimous answer of the fifteen players in the room. The yellow **[!]** turned to a yellow [ **?]** , indicating a quest in progress. Kizmel bowed towards the viscount and turned around to her friends.

''I know it is a heavy burden, but I am looking forward fighting alongside you again. Let's us work together!''

''You betcha, Kii-chan!''

''Of course, Kizmel-san!''

''Let's do it, Kizmel!'' With those words, a fourth health-bar appeared in the fencer's HUD.

They left the office of Yofilis after a last salute and made their way towards their room on the fourth floor, finally enjoying a well-earned rest and making an end to a long restless day.

* * *

 _''I am home!''_

 _''Hi Suguha, how was your practice?''_

 _''It went well, nothing special really. How come you are home so early?''_

 _''We could leave early today. I am not really sure why, but the boss was in a hurry to close the shop. I came home ten minutes ago. On another note, you have seen Kazuto?''_

 _''As I remembered correctly, he was going to try that new game out, so he is probably in his room.'' Her lovely mother, Midori Kirigaya, shook her head once again, with a soft sigh. The young kendoka assumed it was because Kazuto was quite the gamer and was obsessed with this game in particular. He talked about it for hours before the official launch and was in his room just as much during the time the game was tested. Suguha believe it was called the beta._

 _''Glad he has no problems with school with all of the time he puts into gaming. Could you wake him up, then I start with dinner.''_

 _''Sure.''_

 _The short-haired girl climbed up the stairs and arrived at the first floor of houses Kirigaya. The third room of this floor belonged to Kazuto and as expected, the door was closed. Below, she heard that mother had turned on the television as the familiar tune of the news reporter could be heard._

 _Suguha knocked once on the door to make sure Kazuto knew she was coming in case he actually was awake._

 _''Kazuto, can I come in?'' With no answer after five seconds, she opened the door. His room was surprisingly clean but apart from the computer on his desk and the one closet on the side and some gamer stuff here and there, her brother didn't have much stuff to make a mess with in the first place._

 _Kazuto was lying on his bed with the helmet on his head. According to his many stories during dinner, it was called the Nervegear and it was used to go mentally inside the game. To be fair, most of the time Suguha had no idea what he was talking about. She was not a gamer like him and she had certainly no intentions of being so. She walked towards him._

 _''Oni-chan, wake up.'' Nothing happened. She decided to shake him a little and spoke a little harder._

 _''Oni-chan, wake up!'' Still nothing. It seemed he was seriously mentally in the game. Then, the only way to take him out of the game was to take that helmet off, although she knew Kazuto hated it when she closed his games that way. He told her he had no time to save his progress but that was not her concern right now. The younger sister reached forward to grab the helmet._

 _''SUGUHA. DON'T!'' A loud yell from her mother shocked the little girl as she jumped backward. Suguha heard her sprinting up the stairs, with such speed and noise that was so unlike her mother to do. She arrived at the opening of room heavy panting and stared at her with a terrified expression._

 _''What's wrong mom? You are scaring me….'' She shifted her attention to Kazuto, who was lying down in his bed and tears appeared in her eyes. Her legs started to shake and she fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face seconds later._

 _''Mom….What is going on?''_

 _''Your brother….. he's trapped!''_

Today was 19 December 2022. It had been a full six weeks since the death game called Sword Art Online had started. Suguha could still picture the face Midori made and the pain that she felt when she knew the truth.

It was 15:32 now as she was sitting in the hospital room 302, at the side of the hospital bed that held the body of her beloved brother with the Nervegear on his head that took him away. It was disgusting to see it as every inch of her body wanted to burn the helmet till nothing was left. Of course, there was no way that could have been done without risking the life of Kazuto.

Every day for the last past six weeks she felt the insecurity of her brother's safety surrounding her. Thinking about many people already died since this death game started sent shivers down her spine. That, in combination with the terrible scream she heard on the first day and the tears rolling down the victims loved ones minutes later held her awake.

Suguha heard the door open and saw a young man with black short hair and glasses walk in, together with the nurse. She had long, braided blond hair and wore glasses. Her name was Aki Natsuki and his name was Kikuoka Seijirou.

''Good afternoon, Suguha-chan, Midori-san.''

''Good afternoon, Aki-san, Kikuoka-san.''

Aki Natsuki was Kazuto's nurse, so with the many times Suguha and her mother came to visit, it was no wonder she knew her name and spoke so casually to her.

This was also the reason Suguha knew the person next to her as he was a member of the investigation team of the SAO Incident victims rescue force, who were trying to get the remaining players out of the game. They were also the main reason all the players that were stuck in Japan received necessary attention in the hospitals.

''I have some decent news. Another field boss had been defeated according to the game log three days ago. Seems Kazuto played a large roll in it.''

Somehow, the thought of her brother fighting for others made me both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he gave so much for others that he would fight for them, sad that he really shouldn't be doing that in the first place.

The Nervegear had a couple of USB ports in the back where you could find the Character ID number and name if you linked a computer on it. With all of these collected in the first days after the incident, they could give us a brief summary of what happened on a normal day to the players stuck in that world.

According to them, Kirito was one of the leading players of the game that fought bosses on a daily base and risked his life for the completion of the game. Since a week ago, he was constantly with other players. According to the game log, he was leading a guild but that had to be a mistake.

Although her brother was a nice person, he was too shy to be in a guild, let alone lead one. It wasn't that he had no good qualities as a leader as it was the opposite. He just never wanted to be one, to begin with. At least, that is what he told her during one of their talks during dinner.

''Is there any news about that man yet?'' Her mother asked towards Kikuoka Seijirou. That man was Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the Nervegear and the reason her brother had to fight for his life every day. After the incident, the entire country of Japan was searching for him.

''I am afraid that was all the news I have. I wish I had more to give, but this is everything I can give you at the moment.''

His face showed a worried expression but at the same time, there was something in that face that didn't fit those words quite yet. It was small but it was a feeling that something was going on what he couldn't tell them.

Suguha let it rest as shifted her attention to the soft smile on her mother's face. Her eyes stared at her brother.

''I have to go. Goodbye.''

The nurse said goodbye to him, but Suguha already paid no attention to the man anymore. Another tear fell from her cheek as she stared at my brother. She took his right hand, that became thinner each day he spent here and spoke.

''Please stay safe, Oni-chan.''

* * *

''You sure we can do this, Ran?''

''Don't be like that Tecchi, we are level five. The boars on the first floor are not giving too little experience to be useful. I thought we already agreed to do this.''

''S..h…ouldn't we be calling Kirito?''

''It is going to be okay, Talken. Besides, we can't always depend on Kirito. Not without holding him back from the front lines.''

It was true they couldn't depend on Kirito all the time and Yuuki's sister was also accurate regarding the fact that their level was too high to gain any real experience from the mobs on the first floor.

However, that meant they had to go to the second floor to gain experience quicker and that was terrifying on its own. If they hadn't read the free manual for the mobs on the second floor this morning, they were probably never even went to try it out in the first place.

The fact that there were players out there that fought on this floor without even knowing what they could find, was inspiring and had to be terrifying at the same time. Heck, even for the beta testers it had to be terrifying to fight an unknown enemy.

They headed towards the location the so-called Windwasp spawned. However, when they finally got there, they noticed that they were not the only ones that thought this was the best spot to train. At least five full parties of six stood there waiting for the mobs to respawn.

''Seems we are not the only ones who want to train here,'' Merida mentioned.

''Ah, that sucks!''

''Come on Yuuki, don't be so down. We can also try the Red-spotted beetles.'' That was indeed an option, wasn't it for another four parties farming the place dry.

''Oh, come on!''

''Maybe we have a chance on the Jagged worms. With so many players here, that place should be completely empty.'' Unfortunately, Siune's hopeful suggestion was crushed as they witnessed yet another fearsome fight between four parties and the Jagged worms.

''Last chance on the Storm Hornets, although they do not give so much experience as the others.'' Yet again they found two parties making quick work of the Storm Hornets.

The group made their way further on the second floor, searching for a place to level up. At least two hours must have passed between the time they arrived on the second floor and now.

''There has to be a spot that isn't occupied by anyone.'' Ran said.

''Where are we anyway? This part doesn't seem to match any of the information in the manual.'' Jun asked with a concerned expression on his face.

''We should be in the south part of the floor. The manual doesn't tell much about this part of the floor as it was a considerate dangerous territory.''

''Dangerous?!'' At least three of her companions jumped in the air by her sister's statement.

Considering the fact that the manual was made by the information dealer Argo with the help of beta testers like Kirito and other front liners, dangerous was undoubtedly a warning you had to follow.

However, Yuuki's surroundings, that consisted of a lot of trees, an exceptionally high towering mountain and a spring that could be seen in the distance, were anything but alarming. That, in combination with the lack of mobs that they encountered thus far, made her more skeptical than ever of the information in the manual.

They walked forward until they reached an open field. A couple of giant boulders stood in the middle of the field with a wooden hut next to it. An old man with a grey beard stood in front of the hut with a green [ **!]** mark above his head. She saw the same symbol a numerous of times at the start of the safe quests on the first floor: It meant there was a quest here and better: she knew which one!

''Ran!''

''Yeah, it is the martial art quest Kirito told us about during one of his stories!''

''Martial art quest?'' Merida asked.

The two girls explained to their teammates about one of the stories Kirito told them during one of his visits at the daycare. It was the story of a blacksmith called Nezha and this quest, which had a secret to clearing it. Apparently, Kirito told them this mission was at night but the quest was clearly visible in the full light of the sun.

''So we have to break one of these boulders with the Trembling Oxes that spawn quicker and then we receive the skill Martial arts? I say, let's do it!'' Meridia answered with a big smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes.

Ever since Yuuki met her, Merida told her she wanted to be the ninja of Aincrad. Judging by her skills, the One-Handed Dagger and the Blade Throwing skill and the weapon on her hip, a Large Dagger +2 _,_ she made quite the progress for that goal.

''Guys, I don't know about you guys but I don't have the luxury to get another skill without replacing one of my other skills,'' Nori spoke with a regretful expression to the old NPC standing in front of the hut.

As she was only level five and there were no spots to raise their level on this floor, there was no way to gain that extra level to level up and finally be able to gain that third skill she wanted so desperately after all the farming in the last three days.

And considering they would be stuck here until this quest was over, they had to give up on one of their current skills if they wanted to proceed to a safe area. And then there were those Bulls with their lower spawn rate..…

''Wait a minute!'' Yuuki's party members stared shocked at her sudden voice outbreak but she had no time to explain things to them. With the swift movement from her right hand, she manipulated the menu and materialized the manual Argo's Guide for second-floor monsters. As the second floor was finished, the book had to contain every bit of information of every mob on this floor, including the Trembling Ox. ''Come on…. Where is it?''

''What are you looking at, Yuuki?''

The little girl couldn't answer Siune as she was too busy searching the information of the oversized Bulls that were a rarity on the second floor. Even during their two-hour trip, they never encountered one. When she reached page twelve, Yuuki finally found the information she was looking for.

''Found it!''

''Could you at least tell us what you found?!'' Nori cried out with an irritated tone. She shifted her attention to the others as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

''Sorry, sorry. Here, look at this.'' she showed them the information regarding the Trembling oxes, complete with how to fight them and the rewards which were just the thing she was searching for.

''Okay, you found the information of the Trembling ox. We already read it this morning. Did you forget?''

''Not how to fight them, Jun! Look at the exp!'' After a sigh, she saw his eyes scrolling down the page until they stopped at what she assumed was the part of the rewards.

Trembling Oxes were a special kind of monsters, according to the manual. Their spawn rate was a lot lower than normal mobs and like the Dire Wolf at night, they could spawn anywhere on the floor, unlike the other monsters on this floor.

That meant they were the worst possible mob to train on since there wasn't a specific spot they would spawn. Aside from that problem, the Trembling ox is one of the strongest mobs on the second floor and although they could be easily outrun, their charges can do serious damage to a player.

However, one thing Yuuki noticed on the first floor was the following; the stronger the mob, the greater the rewards and the Trembling ox was no exception.

''You kidding me?! That much?!''

''Yeah and according to Kirito's story, this would become a specific spawn for them when we activated the quest, meaning we can train here!''

''Yeah, but we are still stuck here until we finish it. Besides, we don't even know if they give any experience as they are part of the quest. Is it really safe to bet everything on that?'' Tecchi's statement was on point and had to be considered. Suddenly, Aiko stepped forward.

''Let's do it anyway! We know how to beat it and have a training ground at the same time. Even if we gain no experience from the mobs, we still get the Martial Arts skill!''

''Good enough for me!'' Merida answered.

''For me too!'' was Yuuki's answer. ''Anyone else who is going to do this quest?''

''No thanks, I have a few skills on hold to pick out from,'' Jun answered. Nori, Talken, Siune and Tecchi followed with the same answer, so the three girls activated the Martial art quest.

After receiving the whiskers on their faces and a good five minutes of laughing at the weird faces they actually could make with the new face markers, they found their first ox ten minutes after the quest started.

Despite its spawn rate being increased, they only encountered one each quarter. It wasn't all that bad since that gave us time to train their sword skills and drink potions from the health they lost during the battles. And naturally, they couldn't beat it that easy as every bull took them at least ten minutes to finish off with the eight of them.

It took them eight hours, what was double the time they usually trained for, starting from the moment they reached the second floor to be finally back in the city Urbus.

They made their way back to the Town of Beginnings and after going to a restaurant and satisfy their hunger, Yuuki and her sister made their way back to the church where Sasha was waiting for them.

Ran started the conversation after seeing the smile on the face with her probably sparkling eyes still aimed at the skill menu in front of her.

''Still inspecting your new skill?''

''Yeah. It really is amazing. Besides, I am happy our plan worked. I have three skills now!'' With their training against the Trembling Oxes, both Yuuki and Ran gained two levels, making them both level 7 at this very moment. The others also gained two levels, except for Tecchi and Jun, that gained three. They were tanks, so they gained more experience as they handled the defenses.

It was a good day for them, but the problem was that this was a one-time only option.

They already had the martial art skill and the others never wanted it, meaning they couldn't activate the quest a second time. Tomorrow, they had to find another farming spot and considering how bad that went today, the prospects were not that great.

''Stop pulling that sad face, Yuuki. We did great today! It will not be long until we can fight on the front lines!'' You had to give it to her sister; Ran was always optimistic and keeps the spirit of her and the people surrounding her high.

Yuuki was grateful that she had her in her life as she was always looking out for her younger sister and for others as she took the lead of the two parties most of the time.

The duo of sisters finally arrived at the church where Sasha welcomed them with a motherly smile and after telling their stories to her and the others, they went to bed.

''Good night, Ran!''

''Good night, Yuuki!''

They shared the sleeping-room with some other kids, so she used her avatar name. As promised, she only used her real name when they were alone.

In the first few days, she had quite some trouble with it but as the weeks passed by, it became a lot easier. Yuuki closed her eyes as she wondered what adventures tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Yofilis castle, as the dark elf castle the WNH stayed for the last three days was called, had everything a player could ask for. A mixed bath, more than enough quarters that could be compared with the best rooms Aincrad had the offer at the moment, a kitchen that served food twenty-four seven and a lot more.

While Kirito and the others went out to get the Lapis key, Liz was allowed to use the forge that was located on the first floor of the castle. With the siege of the forest elves upcoming this week, the list of weapons and upgrades that appeared when she started her work as blacksmith two days ago was enormous. That, with the fact that the castle had no blacksmith on its own, made her occupied for an entire two days.

Luckily, the female blacksmith had four skills that gained significant progress in those two days. Since she was still level twelve, thanks to Kirito's training in the dungeons on the second floor, the experience gained by the elf war campaign that is given to any player in the guild, the experience against the elite dark elves on the third floor and the field boss of the fourth floor, she had finally gained her latest skill.

As she was in possession of the Crystal Bottle of K'alosh, she had five skills at her disposal; [Metal Refining], [One-handed War Hammer], [Thrust Weapon Forging], [Metal Equipment Repairing] and last but at least the newest asset to her skill set, [Slash Weapon Forging].

While she worked on the last spear for the dark elves, she wondered what would have happened if she wasn't here.

Considering the amount of work she had done in the last two days, the dark elves were in for some trouble, including the players that helped to defend the castle against the invasion. If what Kirito said was true, tomorrow a total of at least 120 forest elves would make their way towards this castle and that wasn't the least if he made a mistake in the calculation. With such a battle coming up, every bit of help could be a lifesaver.

That was the reason the blacksmith had put every bit of determination into her work the last days and achieved a success rate of 90% on the upgrades for the dark elves. It also helped that the viscount had all the materials needed to keep the success rate of every upgrade to the max.

With her last upgrade a success, she manipulated her menu and changed back to more suitable equipment for outside the forge room.

The reason Kizmel wore no armor on the first day that they saw her on the fourth floor, was that the priests hated the sound of the metal as it disturbed their rituals. At least, that was the reason according to Kizmel. The forge was a soundproofed room specially made for that reason.

However, now the entire castle made preparations for the upcoming battle on viscount Yofilis orders. Although the priests had a lot of influence in the dark elf culture, again according to Kizmel, the viscount orders in this castle were absolute.

As Liz opened the door to the garden of the castle, she could hear the sound of metal on metal and the shouting of at least three different dark elves as they commanded their underlings.

Despite those sounds, the snow that fell this morning gave me a calm feeling. The giant conifer was completely covered with snow, while the flowers on the sides remained completely unfazed by the snowfall of the last days. The castle had a couple of gardeners elves and they took their job as serious as possible.

Liz stood in the garden for a good five minutes when she noticed Argo ran towards her. Unlike the others, she had her own plans the last two days. She used a special kind of equipment to run on water, in order to leave the instant map and gain some information on the current progress of the other front liners.

''Hi Li-chan, are you done with your work?''

''Yeah, I have not much more to work on for now. What about yours, Argo?''

''Nothing out of the ordinary. The ALS and DKB are progressing nicely through the dungeon of this floor. It is said they should find the door today.''

''I see. With what I assume is the last mission of the campaign of the fourth floor tomorrow, we should be able to conquer this floor the day after.'' A grin appeared on Argo's face as Liz said that. ''Okay, what is it?''

''Nothing. It is just that I wasn't expecting those words coming out of your mouth. Seems the title of officer is not just for show.'' She answered as she gave sent the blacksmith a wink.

''Like you are the one to talk, head of finances,'' Liz replied as she stuck out of her tongue.

Although Kirito never finished [The Beginners Guide of a Guild] on the same day, he pulled an almost all-nighter just to read it completely the next day. When he talked with Argo and had some sleep the next day, he gave them a rank.

Liz and Dale became Officers, meaning they could invite people to the guild at the moment. Argo was Head of finances, meaning she had to make sure the money they earned was well spent. It was a rank higher than the rank officer, meaning she also had the power to invite people to the guild.

At last, Asuna and Klein were sub-leaders, meaning they almost had the same options as the leader himself. The only difference was the option to remove someone from the guild, that was still only possible for Kirito.

Silica was too young to have that much responsibility on her shoulders and Argo extensively explained in her manual that too many leaders would create a disbalance in the guild.

According to the manual, there was a guild in the beta called Fuumaningun that got disbanded this way. That was the only reason that Kirito didn't make the other boys officer and with that reasoning, they could respect that.

After making their way back to the insides of the castle, they stared out of the window that gave them a view over the courtyard.

The two players noticed the dark elves making preparations for that battle that would come upon them. The weapons and armors that she created were placed near the entrance and eight ten-seat ships were moored in front of the castle. On another side, they witnessed some dark elves train as their weapons clashed multiple times in the air between them.

''Things are going to be crazy tomorrow.''

''Yeah, you're right, Li-chan. It is worth it, though.''

''What do you mean, Argo?'' Liz shifted her attention to the side as she noticed a smile on her face. _What was she thinking?_

''You still got a lot to learn, Li-chan.''

''What do you mean?''

''Think about it. Every quest in Aincrad has a purpose of beating the game. Is it a quest to gain another skill or one to gain stronger equipment. In the case of the campaign, it is to gain experience and information on the floor boss. Considering the change of the fourth floor and the changes in the campaign, the floor boss has to be different as well.''

''Seems logical. What was the boss like in the beta?''

'' **Litetalon the Hippogriff.** It had wings that were used to its fullest in the highest floor boss room I had seen in the beta.''

''A hippogriff. That doesn't seem to go well with the theme of the floor.'' Suddenly, Liz heard a soft chuckle coming from Argo as she stared at the window. ''What?'' She turned around to Liz and walked past her while placing her right hand on the blacksmith's shoulder. Then she answered.

''Nothing. You just learn fast, Li-chan. Let's go.''

''What do you mean, go where?''

''Look out the window.'' Just as instructed, Liz shifted her sight to the window. The dark elves on the far left were still training together. Some of the elves talked together on the right, but the front was what drew her attention the most. The gate of the castle stood wide open with a group of thirteen players and one NPC entering it.

''They are back!'' Before Liz even realized, her body was already moving on its own and running towards the people it got so comfortable spending time with.

She hadn't seen the others since last night when they went to bed. Although the viscount knew that the Lapis key was located on this floor, he didn't know the exact location. They searched the entire western and southern part of the fourth floor yesterday, but without any result. As the city of Rovia was in the north of the fourth floor, that direction could not have contained the Lapis key, meaning today they would inspect the east part. As she approached them, she could see that Argo already reached them and she heard her ask the question.

''So, did you find it?'' As Liz finally reached the group, Kizmel had materialized a beautiful Lapis stone in front of her. Although they were called keys, none of them had the figure of an original key.

''Yes, we did. All to the efforts of you, my friends. Could you tell me how you located that stone in the first place, Issin?''

''Simple, I used the Searching skill to locate it.''

''Searching skill? What do you mean by that?'' _You idiot! Why would you say such a thing to Kizmel!_

Liz noticed Kirito and Argo struggle to come up with a reason for the sudden situation and Liz had no explanation to give Kizmel either at the moment, while Klein punched Issin on the top of his head. It was Asuna that answered the question instead.

''Well, it is one of our charms.''

''Oh, I see. I was not familiar with this one. The only ones I know are the charms of Mystic Scribing, where you place your arms and tools within tiny paper scrolls and the art of Far scribing, to send written messages to faraway places in an instant. How do you call this charm?'' The first referred to the menu options and inventory, the second to instant messages. Argo was the next to answer.

''Art of choices. I like to explain more to you about it if you are interested, but I suggest we head inside first. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!''

''That is a fine idea, Argo. Let us head inside to celebrate the return of the Lapis key.'' The group roared in unison to that idea of Kizmel, but as Liz was about to turn around, she was stopped by Kirito.

''Liz, can I speak to you?''

''Sure…'' Somehow, the serious tune in his voice gave me virtual goosebumps and she felt…. Nervous?

''We will follow later! Go without us!'' he cried to the others.

''Sure thing, Kii-bou! Calling dips on any juice stories!'' Argo cried back with a large grin on her face and a wink to the blacksmith. She felt her face getting red, but to her surprise, Kirito's was completely white.

Then he shook his head and shifted his attention to his guild member while the color on his face appeared back again. You got to love the expression system of Aincrad.

''So what do you want to talk about, Kirito?'' With a serious expression on his face, he manipulated his menu and materialized his Annual blade +8.

''Is it possible to repair this one more time?'' He said as serious as he could be.

''Let me take a look at it.'' Liz felt her goosebumps disappear the moment Kirito ask her that question and the nervousness that she felt before disappeared like snow for the sun. She unsheathed the sword, but she was not expecting when she saw it in front of her.

Even if you were not a blacksmith, you could see that this sword was close to the end of its durability. There were cracks all over the hilt of the blade and the edges were completely dull.

''What happened?!''

''Had some troubles along the way and had to use it as a shield. Think you can fix it?''

''I am afraid not. If I start repairing it now, it will break before the progress is even started.''

''I see.'' Kirito held his face down. Liz felt guilty for giving her leader this news that she couldn't repair his weapon. However, when she wanted to give him the sword back, his hand pressed it away. When Liz raised her head, she stared right into his eyes.

''In that case, use it as a base and make me a new weapon.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it.

The second chapter for the fourth floor as we progress through elf war campaign. I couldn't place much of fighting in this chapter, so I wanted to bring the more mental problems in the game and of course the problems outside of the game to the front.

I loved writing Suguha part. I love these emotional parts, for the better or the worst. Let me know what you guys think about it. We saw Yuuki again, which is always nice to have. Everything in the story has a reason for happening, so please keep that in mind while you are reading it.

I am actually kinda surprised nobody mentioned something of the field boss of the fourth floor, especially with Klein's Treble Sythe. I will give you all one more chance, but I will reveal the reference in the next chapter.

That brings me to the last thing I want to ask you, my dear readers. I have the full intention to do every floor, but the world of Aincrad is big. There are someone floors that I have some knowledge of regarding theme and mobs, but that doesn't include every floor. Therefore, I would gladly have your imagination on how floors should look like. If you have any nice ideas, sent it through a personal message to me (to make sure we don't spoil anything for others).

As always, let me know what you think about the chapter: I truly appreciate all feedback. If you like it, then I have more confidence in my writing and it motivates me to keep writing. If you don't like something, I can work on that.

This was it for chapter 12 and see you in the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, Let's start chapter 13.

* * *

Clouds filled the sky in the early morning. It fitted the tense atmosphere in the castle so well, Kizmel thought the gods had done it on purpose.

The dark elf sat in the boat that belonged to her human friends Kirito, Asuna and Argo, the boat that was named after her sister Tilnel _._

She was honored that they named their ship after her sister, but she couldn't help but wonder why they gave the ship that name specifically. When she asked that question the day before yesterday, they told her it was a cultural thing to give ships a female name in their world. With that in mind, Asuna and Argo came up with the name Tilnel.

As of this morning, she was sitting with only Kirito and Asuna in the Tilnel as Argo told her she would not participate in the battle. Her reason was that she was not built for battle, but spreading information to the other humans. The same counted for the blacksmith Liz.

The dark elf understood that this had something to do with the Art of Choice, what Argo explained thoroughly to her yesterday.

Within the Mystic Scribing, there are countless options, including the Art of Choice. The Art of Choice is a magic that allows the human to gain charms to strengthen their skills. These charms would get stronger when you used them more and the stronger the human got, the more charms he could possess.

This explained the so-called Searching charm or skill as the humans call it, where the charm could raise one's awareness if activated or the Hiding skill that Kizmel witnessed on the third floor. Although not as strong as the hiding charm of the dark elves, it is effective. There is a lot more to learn from the human's culture than she originally thought.

Argo told Kizmel she had some important duties to undertake for the other humans on this floor and used some strange boots that gave her the possibility to run over water. With that, she disappeared out of her sights.

At this moment, a total of eleven ships floated in front of Yofel castle. It was due to the warning from the elite scouts of the viscount, that kept an eye on the Forest elves and informed them a fleet was underway.

Their fleet consisted of eight ten-seated that belonged to the warriors living in the castle and three boats that belonged to Warriors of the New Hope; the four seats Tilnel, the seven-seat the Path of Light and seven-seat the Fuurinkazan.

''Where is lord Yofilis? Shouldn't he be leading the defends?'' Silica asked as she looked around.

''Unfortunately, he will not be joining the battle. The viscount suffers from a severe disease, which makes him vulnerable to daylight. That is the second reason there are so many priests in the castle.'' Silica nodded that she understood.

When the dark elf looked back to see her gondolier, she noticed Kirito looking down with his index finger and thumb on his chin. Although this was not a gesture normal to the dark elf culture and it wasn't explained, she could deduce that it had something to do with thinking after all the days we fought together.

''What is on your mind, Kirito?'' He shifted his attention to his partner. Kizmel noticed the others turned their faces towards Kirito as well, except for the dark elves. She wondered why but had no time to investigate the matter.

''I was just thinking. We are set to confront the forest elf invasion head-on with our ships, but is that really the best course of action?''

''What do you suggest we do then, Kiritard?''

It was not the first time the dark elf heard the red-haired Klein's weird pronunciation of Kirito's name but it was not something she could follow. She knew the reason as Klein explained the fight against the Guardian of Passage to her, but to call him what she quote as a retard, was not what came to her mind. Kirito continued, although a little irritated.

''The north is the only way to get here, as the rest is surrounded by the rock walls. Since we know where they come from and assume they only pay attention to the main forces in front of the castle, we can surround them.''

''And go for a pincer attack! That is brilliant!''

''Do you mean ambush them from the flanks?'' Kizmel asked as she had never heard of such a thing as a pincer attack before.

''Yeah. Although the damage would not be that severe, with a sudden attack on both sides of their assault, there moral will receive a devastating blow that can turn the tide!''

''Klein, Kirito, you both are well known in the arts of war. Is it rude to ask how you have acquired this knowledge?'' the dark elf asked worriedly.

''Let's just say we had some innocent practice….'' Klein answered as he scratched the back of his head. Judging by the boys' laughter, Asuna's irritated expression and Kirito's grin, it was unlikely that innocent practice had anything to do with the horrible stories of wars that she heard so much about.

''So how are we going to do this? We have an uneven number of ships to intercept the forest elves with, so one side will be weaker.'' Kizmel asked, worried about the safety of her human friends.

''Kizmel-san, I don't think you have to worry about that. We can take care of ourself.'' Silica answered confidently.

''Yeah, don't underestimate us, Kizmel,'' Mitchos announced proudly, bumping his right fist against its chest.

''I think you are actually the only one we have to worry about, Mitchos….''

'' Oh, don't be like that, Dale. I am sent flying once and charge a few times in the wrong direction, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about me.''

''Yes, it does, you idiot!''

Kizmel joined the laughter the others just started. It was strange to see them so relaxed despite the battle that was about to come. _Is that another charm that only the humans know about?_

''Okay, focus! We are doing this as followed. The Path of the Light will attack from the left and we attack them from the left. The Fuurinkazan tries to get behind and hit them from the back. Agreed?'' Kirito asked.

''Yes!''

''You betcha!''

''Absolutely!''

Without any delay, Kirito navigated the Tilnel to the east side of the lake and turned the oar around when they finally reached their position. Now, they just had to wait for who knew how long. On the other side of the lake, the dark elf noticed the other two boats driven by Dale and Mitchos standing at their appointed spot. It seemed those two got into another argument again, but due to the distance, she couldn't hear what it was this time about.

''Those two never change…..'' Asuna mumbled.

''Nothing we can do about it. Besides, I am kinda glad it is Dale that keeps Mitchos in check.'' Kirito sighed.

What Kizmel understood from the stories, Mitchos was the adrenaline seeker and by the numerous crazy actions he pulled during their search for the Lapis key and on the third floor, she had to agree with Kirito's feelings at this moment.

She heard the sound of the Mystic Scribing and turned around to see Kirito's new sword in his hand. As she remembered correctly, his sword took quite the beating against the monster that guarded the Lapis key and took significant damage. If it wasn't for the blacksmith Liz, he would not have a weapon to continue in this fight.

Liz's work had been a great value to their defense as Kizmel shifted her attention to the soldiers on the docks. Every last of them had at least one piece of equipment that undertook several upgrades and she had lifted the morale of the men greatly.

However, her true determination was showed when she worked the entire night for a good sword for Kirito. Despite the damage on the sword, the ingot that was forged from the Annual blade was still a remarkable one. However, her first creation was only worth ten strikes. After that, she worked all night and created sword after sword and burned it back to an ingot when she wasn't content with the outcome.

After ten hours of repeating the progress, she finally had an example she was proud of. According to Kirito, she fell asleep on the ground the moment she gave him the sword and they had to carry her to her bed. That was also the second reason she couldn't join the fight.

''It is strange though….'' Both Kirito and Kizmel shifted their attention to Asuna with both a similar feeling to the words she just spoke. Kirito was the first to ask the question that described that feeling all too well.

''What is?''

''Well, we know the Forest Elves come with at least twelve ten-ships to attack us. However, with our three ships as reinforcement, the upgrades from Liz for us and the Dark Elves and at last the pincer attack, wouldn't this battle be one-sided?''

''Well, that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?'' the dark elf asked.

''Yeah, it would. However, I was just thinking what would have happened if we didn't have Liz to upgrade the equipment or had fewer boats as reinforcement. As I learned from my time in Aincrad here is that things normally don't go this smoothly.'' Asuna answered.

To her astonishment, Kirito remained rather silent. However, when she shifted her attention towards him to see if he had an answer to her question, she could see the shock in his eyes.

''How could I forget…''

''Kirito….? What is wrong?'' His answer never came as the alarm of the castle rang in the dark elf's pointy ears: the assault of the forest elves began.

''Get ready!'' she cried out as she shifted her attention to the front and saw the first ships of the forest elves appear from the everlasting mist. She began counting them as they waited for them to set up further in the shadows of the rock walls, which would make this ambush that much more effective.

As expected, every ship was a ten-seated one. The front guard consisted of two ships and the second line consisted of three ships, with their flagship in the middle. The third line that came out, consisted of four ships.

 _The next should be the last wave!_ Little did she know how wrong she actually was.

The fourth line that came out of the mist consisted of two ships. The shock came when another three ships appeared behind them. And if that shock wasn't already great enough that the enemy had fourteen ships in this assault, then the next two lines were. The sixth wave consisted of five ships and the rear guard consisted of three more ships.

''Twenty-two ships!?'' Kizmel shouted shocked.

''Kirito!'' Asuna cried out, not as calm as she was before.

''Yeah, Hold on!'' With all the power he had in him, Kirito pulled the oar forward. The trio of warriors charged head-on in the middle of the parade of forest elves ships, which was the start of the decisive battle of Yofel castle.

* * *

The fencer didn't know if it is an official rule in gaming, but she knew it counts for Sword Art Online; If things are going too smooth, you are doing it wrong. Few examples were the boss fight on the first and second floor and the start of the campaign quest on the third floor. At this moment, they could add another example to that list.

''Asuna, on your right!''

''Got it!'' the fencer dodged the attack of the Forest Elven Spearman and struck him with a linear. he recovered but after a second dodge from his spear and linear to his throat, he shattered and vanished into nothingness. Asuna had no time to catch a break, as she barely dodged a surprise attack from the Forest Elven Inferior Knight's sword.

''Kizmel, switch!'' With a backstep and a quick turn, they switched opponents.

As Kirito mentioned, the system that controlled the mobs needed one full second to adjust to a change such as this. That was the reason her next linear could strike the unprotected middle of the Forest Elven inferior Knight and her second target shattered into nothingness. It was strange Kizmel wasn't affected by this tactic as she moved just as fast as every other human would despite switching targets.

The quick pace which they defeated the warriors with was probably due to their levels. Her current level was 17, one of the highest of the frontline group and second highest in their guild. Kirito's level was level 18 and the third member of their current party even reached level 19 yesterday.

''Let's us move forward!''

''I'll follow you!''

Asuna ran to the front of the boat as Kizmel followed her in her footsteps. In the corner of the fencer's eye, she noticed Kirito handle another Forest elf that had made its way on the Tilnel _._

Knowing the strength of their leader and the newly forged sword, she turned her attention back to the front. If there was one person she did not have to worry about in this fight, it was him.

''You filthy human rats! So the rumors are true. In that case, consider this your grave!'' The Forest Elf Swordsman cried to Asuna as he made a move for a one-handed sword skill.

 _Rumors?_ Asuna had no time to wonder what he was talking about as she had to step back for the sword strike that crossed horizontal in front of her.

The point of the sword scratched her arm and she lost around 3% of her health bar. However, the swordsman was in his cooldown and could not dodge the barrage of Linears that struck him on several parts of his body. The knockback was enough to launch him off the ship. What would happen after that, was anybody guess, but the boats were too high to jump in from the water.

''Asuna, Switch!''

Without even a moment to hesitate, the fencer moved forward, striking the spearman Kizmel was fighting on a higher part of the ship with an Oblique to the exterior part of the lower leg, knocking both legs from the ground in the progress. Kizmel launched a sword skill right after her and struck the in-the-air hanging forest elf with tremendous strength to the stomach.

Without a foothold, the forest elf was sent flying against another brown ship of the forest elves and vanished before falling in the water.

The only one remaining on the ship was a Forest elf Rower, but the color on his cursor was light red, indicating that one good hit with a linear was enough to defeat it. As expected, The Rower indeed died after one linear to the chest.

Asuna then heard Kirito voice as he said ''Get off my boat!'' and she witnessed him doing a backflip while striking the forest elf against the head with his glowing right foot. _That has to be a move from the Martial Art skill!_ she thought as she witnessed the Forest Foramen land in the water.

''We cleared this ship!'' Kizmel cried.

''No time to waste! Jump in!'' As commanded, Asuna and Kizmel jumped in the Tilnel and the boy navigate their boat to the next ship. The pincer attack was a success, as the fleet of the forest elves was separated by our ambush on the sixth line. The Path of Light had done the same and the Fuurinkazan already targeted the ships in the back.

However, the dark elves that were positioned at the coast still had to hold back fourteen ships and despite their upgraded equipment, that would not be an easy task. The same could be said about the WNH part, as they held the remaining eight ships with three ships of their own.

The bow of the Tilnel bashed with great force in the hull of another forest elf ship and the duo of girls jumped on the boat to engage the forest elves on the ship. Kirito stayed on the Tilnel and made sure no damage could be done by other ships or elves that were on the battlefield.

After defeating several soldiers on this ship, the fencer heard Kirito's voice above the deafening sounds of clashing metal on metal and ships colliding with one another.

''We lost another ally!'' Although everything went smoothly in their battle, Asuna couldn't say the same in the battle in front of the castle. From the eight black dark elf ships, only six remained, while the forest elves still had eleven on their own. Relatively this meant they did more damage to the forest elves, but it also meant that the dark elves would be overrun sooner or later.

 _Dammit! We have to hurry!_ Asuna sent linear after linear against another Forest elf Swordsman. However, she could not completely dodge a diagonal strike and her health dropped by another 5%.

''Ha, seems you are all talk! You are not getting past me, filthy human!'' _Is this elf mocking me!?_

The fencer ran forward and dodged the next attack by a sidestep. Then she launched an Oblique from close and struck him in the face. The dark elf flew through the air as he mumbled something with his last breath before vanishing into the nothingness.

''Hmph.'' With her chin high up in the air after the defeating that trash-talking forest elf, the chest-brown haired girl turned to her next target.

Although all the forest elves except for the Foramen and the Rower all had the same cursor, that was pure red, it didn't mean they all were on the same level of threating. The Forest Spearman she was fighting next had an extended range, but shared the same weakness as players who used that specific weapon; They were vulnerable up close.

Dodging the forward thrust with a forward sidestep, she activated a linear and struck the spearman against the chest. While the forest elf screamed in pain and was stunned by the attack, she distanced herself with a back leap.

''Kizmel, switch!''

With a quick motion, she switched positions with Kizmel, that already moved forward the moment she heard her name.

The spearman never saw the second hit coming from Kizmel, that was just as fast as Asuna's linear and neither did the Inferior Knight that was struck by her Chilvaric Rapier +5. The knockback on both forest elves was enough to make them fell out of the boat. With that, the only two remaining soldiers were the Rower and the Foramen, but both got defeated real quick with the combined effort of the two girls.

''Another ship has been cleared!'' this time Asuna cried out.

''Little busy here!'' the girls shifted their attention to where they heard Kirito's voice coming from. He was still in Tilnel while being chased by a forest elf ship. It was the same moment she noticed another ship approaching with a quick pace from his right. _He is about to get hit!_

''On your right, Kirito!'' Kizmel cried. However, it would be too late. Then, out of nowhere, the Path of Light bashed into the side of the second ship.

''We got your back Kirito!''

''Thanks, guys! I owe you one!'' Kirito made a sharp turn with the Tilnel, dodging the ship that came from behind. As he made his way towards the two girls, Asuna gave another look at the battlefield.

Dale's group was occupied with the ship they just collided with and Klein's group was holding back two other ships at the moment. Only five ships remained of the eight the enemy started with. Three of those were in combat, while the other two tried to bash their ships to bits.

''Jump in! We don't have much time!''

The moment their feet touched the surface of the Tilnel, Kirito launched the Tilnel to their next target. However, the moment she realized where that target was, it was already too late.

The deafening sound of impact rang through her ear as she witnessed the two forest ships collide with the Path of Light. At that moment she felt her virtual heart beating in her throat as she couldn't see any of her guild members. She couldn't even get a single sound out of her mouth.

''Guys! You okay?!'' Kirito cried out when they were close to the Path of Light. With no response, he jumped on what was left of the ship and targeted the forest elves that made their way towards them.

''I am holding them back! Find them and get them out of here!''

''Got it!''

''Understood!''

While Kirito drew his sword and charged forward with a deafening war cry against the twenty-five forest elves, Kizmel and Asuna searched the debris of the three ships.

Every second she kept searching, the fear of losing one of her friends grew bigger. After ten seconds, that felt like minutes in her head, she heard a cough.

''Anyone there?!''

''Yeah, it is me…..'' Dynamm answered as he crawled out of the piles of wood. She could see he was in deep in the yellow but luckily still alive.

''Where are the others?'' the girl tried to ask as calm as she could but the trembling in her voice gave away her fear.

''I don't know, but they are alive. I still see their health-bars in my HUD.'' The anxious feeling of fear left her body, but the concern was still there. When she turned around, she could see Kizmel carrying Silica on her back, the tears in her eyes as she lost around 60% of her health. She shifted her attention back to Dynamm.

''Help us find the others and get to the shore! Kirito's orders!''

''Yeah, sure….'' Dynamm answered, still in shock as she noticed his arms tremble. She wanted to set him at rest but she had to find the others first.

Little by little, she noticed the health of Kirito drop, so she had to hurry. After thirty seconds, they found Lode, Dale and Packer. All of them were safe, although they all lost more than 50% of their health.

''The Path of Light is still operable,'' Dale said to his vice-leader after he got back to the oar of the boat.

''Good. Get back to the shore and restore your health. Prepare for defenses there.'' She commanded.

The others nodded and jumped in what was left of the third ship of their guild. While they made their way back, she turned around to where Kirito was fighting. His health had dropped to the 50% borderline, but it stopped there.

When she arrived at the scene, she found the reason why. Klein's group had arrived to assist him in the battle against the remaining forest elves and they just defeated the last one.

''Is everyone safe?'' Klein asked when he noticed the fencer standing behind them. His voice was as serious as it could be while she heard signs of concern.

''Yeah, they are retreating to the shore,'' Asuna answered back. He and the others sighed in relieve. Then came a question from Kirito that took all players out of that momentary moment of relieve.

''Kizmel, count the number of surviving ships near the castle!''

''Four on our side, nine of the enemy!'' she answered in less than three seconds after the question was asked.

''We got to move! This battle is not over yet!'' Kirito cried as he ran towards the Tilnel. Kizmel and Asuna ran right after him and Klein's group returned to the Fuurinkazan. With everything he had, Kirito pushed the oar forward and the Tilnel launched from its spot. They sailed at an incredible pace to the front of the castle, The Fuurinkazan following right in their tracks.

''The flagship is under attack, Kirito. If that ship fails, the morale will reduce dramatically!''

''Working on it Kizmel! I can't go faster than this!'' He shouted. Virtual sweat drops could be seen his forehead as he furiously rowed the oar. _With this speed, we should be able to make it in time!_

The fencer would have been right if it wasn't for the flagship of the forest elves. It charged with the fearsome speed towards the black flagship of the dark elves.

''Shit! It is going to clash!'' Kirito shouted. The next seconds that followed seemed to go in slow motion. The clash between the two ships, the many parts of the dark elf ship flying around and the expression of the dark elf commander that mumbled one last word before vanishing into the oblivion.

* * *

''We did it, my brotheren! Now attack the castle and teach these filthy rats their insolence will be their undoing!'' the Forest Elf commander cried out.

The words combined with the terrifying tone sent a chill down the little girl's spine, even if those were pre-programmed. She stood in front of the castle, replenishing her health with the several potions they shared in the common guild storage. There, she was the witness of the destruction of the dark elf flagship and the death of the commander.

''Get ready! They are coming!'' Dale shouted.

With her shield in her left hand, her dagger in her right, her health back to full and the fear in her body finally settling down, she made the defensive stance she was so used to.

The little pony-tailed tank thought she had met her end when the two giant ships collided with their ship but the ship tanked most of the damage. When Kizmel found her, she couldn't stop crying. That changed when she held her close and whispered ''You are all right now. Don't worry.''

However, that fear appeared again when she noticed four of the nine ships moving in through the gap that appeared when the flagship was taken down. Even with the six dark elves gate guards that were here, they would have double the troops. she focused her attention on her party leader.

''Dale-san, there are too many of them!''

''We have no choice. We have to hold out until the others return!'' That was easier set then done. The first ship arrived on the shore and the dark elves that stood by their side made a defensive stance.

Even now that the commander was gone, the dark elves didn't lose the will to protect the castle. Despite that, the situation was bad no matter how you looked at it. Silica had no idea what to do.

''Seems you guys are in a bit of trouble. Need a hand?'' The little girl turned around to see Liz standing in the gate, walking towards them with her shield and mace equipped.

''Liz-san! You are here!''

''No need to worry, Silica. We can do this.''

''But there are so many of the enemy!''

''We just have to hold out. Don't you dare lose faith in what we can,'' The blacksmith answered her guild member with a smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes.

Although Liz was the weakest of their group and not even built as a fighter, she was still standing with no fear towards the incoming army of Forest elves.

They prepared themselves as the forest elves closed the distance between them but another loud sound from their left picked both the attention of the charging forest elves as their group.

The Tilnel hit the shore, followed by Fuurinkazan. Mitchos, Harry-one and Hideo stepped in front of them, their shields forward, ready to intercept any attack that would come their way. Kunimittz and Issin appeared next to them, while Kizmel, Asuna and Klein stepped between the tanks.

''Hold them off for five minutes! I have a plan!'' Kirito cried as he ran into the castle.

''If you want to enter this castle, you will have to pass us!'' Kizmel announced with a loud cry towards the forest commander.

''Filthy dark elf! Brave warriors of Kalos'oh, full assault!'' The commander roared and the forest elves resumed their charge towards them.

Silica's first enemy was a spearman that used its extra range to strike her. Although she blocked his attack with her shield, she couldn't counter back due to the distance and strength of the blow; They were heavier than before. The little girl searched around if she could call for a switch, but everybody was too busy with their own opponents.

She could barely block another thrust by the Spearman and again there was too much distance set between them to counter. _What should I do? I can't win this fight if this keeps up!_

She could see the others had trouble with their opponents just like her, as none of the forest elves was defeated yet.

''What is taking Kirito so long!?'' Klein cried out while parring a strike from the swordsman he was fighting.

''I don't know but he will be here soon!'' Asuna answered back while launching another Linear to a forest elf. A third thrust struck her shield and pushed the little girl back. _There has to be something I can do…._ _Think have you learned from your lessons with Lode-san?_

While blocking the thrusts from the forest elf, Silica recalled a certain moment on the second floor. It was when we trained against the Jagged worms. They had the ability to surprise the enemy from under the ground and come out when close to their target. They didn't do much damage, but Lode had a lot of trouble fighting against them because of that ability. _Wait.. that's it!_

Another thrust was sent her way but this time she was prepared. She opened her left hand, dropping the Knights Wall +3 and giving her the instant agility boost she needed. The Knights Wall was a great shield for tanking damage, but because of its weight and stats, it slowed her down significantly.

With the additional agility, she ducked under the incoming thrust and ran with everything her agility stats had to give below the shaft of the spear. The spearman couldn't reach her in the low position she charged from and she activated the charging dagger skill Rapid bite.

A small flash on the place of impact could be witnessed that was followed by the knockback. The forest elf was pushed by the knockback as Silica noticed the small health-bar on top of his head drop to the red. It stopped there.

Silica jumped back to her previous spot and picked the trustworthy shield back from the ground. A new forest elf had his sights on her. With the longsword in his hands, he came with a downward slash. She held her shield above her head but the impact was more than she anticipated on. Her left arm began to shake from the pressure and she felt her feet being pushed in the sand. _I can't hold this!_

''Clank!''A sudden release of pressure made the little girl fall forward. When she was about to fall face first in the sand, a hand pushed her back up. All she could see was a sleeve and a one-handed sword from the hand that came out of it. More she didn't need to know to guess who stood before her, as nobody in their guild wore black except for one.

''Kirito-san!''

''Sorry to keep you waiting, Silica. Everything will be alright!'' he said with a confident smile as he pushed the Forest elf knight backward.

''How? There are still so many of them!'' The answer didn't come from Kirito, but from a voice that she only heard once during her time in Sword Art Online.

''I am Knight of Lyusula and master of Yofel Castle, Leyshren Zed Yofilis!''

''Lord Yofilis!?''

* * *

An instant area like Yofel castle adapts to the players that stay in it. The room that the players of the WNH called theirs for their visit was a clear example of that. This also meant that quests would change depending on what happened in these instant areas.

That fact that the black-haired swordsman didn't realize this until the moment Asuna said it in the Tilnel, made this fight a lot more difficult than he had expected.

With the upgrades on the equipment of the dark elves and our group of thirteen players, despite one sleeping until this moment, had as a consequence a greater fleet for the Forest elves than they originally thought.

Considering this battle wasn't going well for the dark elves, Kirito tried to come up with a solution during the fight and the little time he had between them.

The only NPC's that were in the castle consisted of the dark elf staff, the priests that were not fighters and last but not at least the Viscount himself. He is the only thing that could raise the morale of the dark elves that were still alive and he had to be strong if he was a master of the castle, despite his sickness.

At least, that is what he hoped for as he used everything his agility stats had to offer to reach the Viscount office while replenishing his lost health.

After a conversation and a question that he had to answer, the viscount said his disease was a lie. When he appeared out of the shadows of his office, the boy was a witness of an enormous scar that crossed vertically through the entire left part of the viscount's face, right on the line of his eye.

When the duo finally reached the gate and he intercepted the attack of the forest elf knight that gave Silica a hard time, Yofilis spoke.

''Warriors of Lyusula! I apologize for my long absence and I beg for your strength! The future of Lyusula rests on this battle! For the sake of the queen, friend and family, stand strong and fight with me!'' The deafening roar that followed from every living dark elf on the battlefield rivaled the one Kirito heard on the first day.

A pop-up sound entered his ears and he instinctively set his sights to his health-bar. Four little icons appeared above it: an attack buff, a defense buff, a knockback buff, and a luck buff.

''Let's do this, guys!'' The leader cried out with his new found power. A unanimous and unison ''Yes!'' was the answer he received. With no second to waste on these temporary tide-changing buffs, they charged forward.

''Do not fear, warriors of Kalos'oh! He is just one man!'' The forest elf commander cried out. A total of twelve spearmen stormed towards, preparing a simultaneous sword skill. Before Kirito could react, he heard a command of a voice behind him.

''Evade to the sides!'' Not a second too soon, he, half of his guild and three of the guards jumped to the right while the others jumped to the left. A white light flashed right past them, striking right through the charging forest elf spears.

When the light cleared up, Yofilis stood there in an end position with his rapier pointed to the front. The twelve forest elves that stood there before, were completely gone.

''Holy shit…..'' the boy heard Klein mumble his inner thoughts.

''Was that a sword skill…..?'' Asuna asked with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

''Yeah, although I never saw it in the beta. It was shown in one of the promotional videos for the game. It is the strongest sword skill in the rapier class, called Flashing Penetrator.'' Asuna stared at her rapier before facing her front again.

The group ran forward again, passing the Viscount as he was in his cooldown and engaging the remaining forest elves on the pier. The remaining battle consisted of their guild and Kizmel, six dark elves that guarded the castle gates, the viscount and two dark elf ships that were holding back two forest elf ships in the water.

The army of forest elves had received some devasting blows on their side, but still had a good amount of warriors on their side. Although it would not be double of theirs, Kirito would still think they have fifteen more warriors than they did.

The boy's first target was an inferior knight. Unlike the elves on the ships, the elves had changed their fighting still and actually used sword skills. The one-handed knight equipped with shield and a one-handed sword attacked the boy head-on with a diagonal slash.

Kirito, on his part, stepped back and the sword shaved past his body. He used the cooldown to activate the sword skill Horizontal Arc. His newest weapon named Peacekeeper struck the forest elf with two horizontal slashes. It was slightly stronger than the Annual blade +8, but not by much. Even with the increased damage buff, it wasn't defeated yet.

As the forest elf regained its balance after the strike, Kirito came out of the cooldown of his sword skill. The forest elf charged forward again, this time preparing a Horizontal sword skill.

The black-haired boy positioned himself in a crouched position, holding his right heel off the ground. The system recognized his stance and he felt the pressure in his foot increase. The moment the forest elf launched his sword skill, he released the pressure on his foot, his body moving on its own, making a backflip as he struck the forest elf below his chin with his right foot.

This was the martial art skill, Crescent Moon _._ The forest elf inferior flew a few feet backward before vanishing into the oblivion.

The boy wanted to move forward, but in a split second, a two-handed longsword came crashing down on him, striking him diagonal on the chest. He was pushed backward by the force and noticed his healthbar stop just after it reached the yellow zone. Before him stood the forest elf commander, a heavy armored large elf with a two-handed longsword.

''Kirito!'' He heard Kizmel cry out as she had fended off one of the bodyguards of the forest elf commander. The others said nothing, but he felt their eyes on him; they were worried.

''You filthy human rat! Don't think you can beat me!'' the commander roared. Although he was deep in combat, the gamer part of him wondered if he could say anything more than this insult and 'attack my brethren' _._ Only one way to find out.

''Oh, and you are going to stop me. Give me your best shot!'' He taunted the forest elf. Although the forest elf commander had no response on the player's taunt, the expression on his red face was clearly one that understood those words quite well. He charged forward, but that was actually what Kirito was hoping for.

One of the rules in Kendo is that you always keep your emotions in check. If you let emotions take control and attack uncontrolled, you will be open for a counter attack.

Although the boy's sword was no match for the heaviness of his opponent two-handed long sword, he had another skill that could counter it quite well. And luckily, he still had that luck buff on him.

The Martial Arts skill had sword skills on its own, like the Crescent Moon and the Uppercut he used to deflect the sword from the knight Silica was fighting with. However, unlike the basic skills you had at the beginning of the game, this quest-earned skill had something more to it. When he reached 50/1000 on this skill, an extra page appeared in its menu. It was one page of information on a couple of semi-guided- system techniques.

The forest commander charged forward with an attack from above. At the moment the sword was about to come down, he dropped his sword and stepped in real close.

Due to the lack of distance, the sword skill went behind his back and the arms of the forest elf landed on his shoulder. Since the requirements of a technique were met, Kirito's agility and strength were enchanted for a couple of seconds.

The boy took both arms of the forest elf in his hands, spun on the spot and threw the commander over his shoulder. The elf landed on the ground, dropping his longsword in the progress. It was the technique Shoulder Throw.

Kirito grabbed his sword from the ground and activated the sword skill Vertical Arc. The point of the Peacekeeper charged deeply into the heavy armor and a satisfying feeling of a successful hit could be felt. When the two-hit combo sword skill was done, a deep V could be seen on the forest elf's chest. The health-bar above his heath reached the yellow zone.

''Darn you human!'' He yelled angrily as he charged at the player with another sword skill.

Although Kirito was level 18, the color of the dark elf commander was still pure red, indicating he had the same level as him. The fact that he could use sword skills and the previous damage he had taken, were both signs he had not won yet.

The next swords skill he activated was one he was quite familiar with, the three-hit combo Sharp Nail. It was just like the Gengetsu sword skill from Ilfang the Kobold Lord on the first floor a sword skill that could go two ways.

The first way would be three vertical strikes and the second way would be two-upward strikes from the left-right, right-left followed by a vertical strike. The former was true when Kirito barely blocked his first strike with his sword as a shield. He placed his left hand on the sword to put extra strength into this unstable defense. The second and third hit made his arms tremble as his health dropped even further, but he could finally counter.

With not a second to waste on the significant cooldown of the commander, he activated his latest acquired sword skill. His sword shone blue before crossing right against the commander's chest. With the additional speed of an ongoing skill, the boy span on the spot, turned his weapon in his hand in a reversed grip and struck the forest commander for the second time against his exposed side. The commander tried to keep up with his opponent, but the momentum for the third strike brought the black-haired boy already to where the elf's back was. With a vertical slash against his back, the commander screamed in pain.

The commander tried to counter him with the diagonal slash Slant _,_ but his sword skill wasn't finished. Ducking the strike with the speed of his own momentum, the boy struck the commander with an upward slash from the left to right. This was the last strike on the four-hit combo sword skill Horizontal square, as four blue lines that formed a square appeared just a second before vanishing into the oblivion.

With the additional attack buff from viscount Yofilis and the luck buff, that had proved him both with the chance to use the Martial Arts technique as the chance to hit criticals, the health-bar of forest elf commander depleted completely and it shattered just like its owner into the nothingness.

The remaining forest elf warriors retreated the moment they witnessed their leader being defeated and made their way out of the instant map in a matter of seconds.

The moment the reward window appeared, with a crazy amount of both Exp and Col, the former raising Kirito's level to nineteen, he fell backward from exhaustion.

''Kirito!'' he heard the others cry out in a worried tone. The moment they reached him and noticed the exhausted smile on his face, that worriedness completely lifted from their faces and made way for celebration. The first words came from Kizmel.

''That was brilliant fighting, Kirito.''

''Thanks….'' The boy could muster up after regaining a little energy from his rest.

''What the hell was that technique, Kiritard?'' Kirito was too tired to react irritated to the nickname that Klein said so casually and besides, he had to admit the nickname was kinda justified.

Attacking a total of twenty-five forest elves on his own was basically suicide, even if they could only attack him three at a time due to the size of the ship. Although he would have probably made it alive the moment he had beaten the half, he was still grateful for the assistance of his first friend in the official version of the game.

''It's a branch skill of the Martial Art skill. They require a little more luck and requirements and so far, that is the only one I can use.''

''I see. We should give that information to Argo when she returns.'' He said as he extended his hand to help him up.

''Kii-bou!'' Speaking of the devil.

When the boy got back on his feet, he could see the Rat coming with her mystical boots he still didn't know the name of. It wasn't that important anyway, since the requirements to use those boots were an extremely high agility level and minimal weight and no fighting could be done well using them. When she finally got close, Kirito spoke.

''Hi Argo. We got a lot of information for you. Interested?''

''Not now Kii-bou, I have more important things to say!'' She answered with a serious and fast response.

''What is it?''

''They are already on their way!''

''Who are?''

''The raid party, of course! They found the door to the boss floor this morning, came back to the nearest village to replenish their potions and just said {''What the heck. Let's beat it already.''} Kirito didn't have to guess who said it with Argo mimicking the leader of the ALS accent so perfectly.

''When did they leave?''

''Fifty-two minutes ago!''

''Than they should be near the last floor by now. Guess we can't join the fight today.'' He answered.

Lind and Kibaou were idiots in his opinion, but they also are leaders of two of the biggest guilds of Aincrad at the moment. If he didn't believe those two could do it, at least he needed some confidence in the other members of the ALS, DKB and of course the four-man squad of Agil that would surely join them in this fight.

''Kirito, are you going to challenge the guardian of the pillar now?'' Kizmel asked.

''That was the idea but it seems our companions are already on it. They should be able to beat it.'' The black-haired leader answered with uncertainty. Although he assumed both leaders wouldn't send their guild members in it if they were too weak for the floor, he still had a bad feeling about it.

''I see,'' Kizmel answered with her head down. Then Yofilis spoke next.

''If you have confidence in your human companions capabilities, then do not worry. However, I hope they know about the ancient power of the guardian of the pillar and have taken some countermeasures.'' _Ancient power?_

All Kirito remembered from the beta was that this boss was a hippogriff, half eagle, half horse. Although it had great wings and was a nuisance to fight against, it had no such thing as an ancient power.

The boy may be had to put his beta knowledge aside because once again, that knowledge seemed to mean nothing in the official game of Sword Art Online.

''What ancient power?'' he asked, feeling uneasy by those words.

''From the stories of our ancestors, the guardian of this pillar is a hippocampus, a combination of a horse and a fish. It has the ability to summon water to the driest places and flood the place it stands on. Every warrior that wants to fight against him, need the charm to float in the water.''

Kirito met the eyes of his friends, but they all knew what that meant; the floor boss had the ability to sink the entire floor boss room! The only way that was possible was if the boss door rooms would be shut at the start of the battle!

''We need to send them a message!'' Klein shouted.

''We can't. They are inside a dungeon, so they can't receive messages. We have to go ourselves!'' Kirito answered. Then he shifted his attention towards Kizmel and spoke.

''I am sorry Kizmel, but we have to help the others out. We will back after that fight.'' Kizmel looked at him with a surprised face and then an answer came he wasn't expecting in the slightest.

''What are you talking about, Kirito? You and your friends have assisted us greatly in this battle. Let me return the favor to fight with you against the guardian of the pillar.'' she stated. It was one thing that Kizmel, the already insanely strong dark elf swordswoman said this, but the next thing he heard blew him completely out of his shoes.

''And so will I!'' Viscount Yofillis announced with his trustworthy rapier in his hand. There was only one thing in the boy's mind and that was: _WHAT?!_

* * *

Without a minute to waste, the WNH used the Tilnel, one of the two forest ships that were still in good shape and the Fuurinkazan to head to the dungeon on this floor.

The Path of Light was in really bad shape and Yofilis had promised to let it be repaired by the dark elves in the castle, while his human allies could use one of his ships.

Argo had not seen the Viscount yet as she just got back from her daily round and got the information from the frontlines that they would tackle the boss on this floor. The moment the mysteries mist for entering an instant map appeared again, she ran straight in and gave the newly acquired information to her leader.

When they finally hit the shore of the dungeon, they jumped out, ran all the way up the ladders, dodging and ignoring monsters that popped out on their left and right or simply one shotting them and reached the closed doors in a newly set record.

Others of their group that were not as fast as Kirito, Argo and Asuna had a hard time to keep up, but two of our strongest members, Kizmel level 19 and Yofilis level 30, were holding the rear guard.

''There is water coming out from underneath the door! We have to open it!'' Asuna cried out.

''On three, Kii-bou!'' Argo commanded as she took the right handle of the door in her hands. Her strength stats were minimum, but she had the help of Asuna.

''1….2…..3!'' With everything she had to give, she pulled the door open. However, unlike what it looked like from the outside, opening the door seem to be not so difficult at all. Both doors shot open and a large stream of water made its way to the end of the platform, where it felt down below and vanished into the endless pit of stairs.

Many players streamed with the sudden release of water and were very glad there was a fence on the edge of the platform, saving them from a death by fall damage.

''That went easier than expected. You guys alright?''

''Yeah, we are good. Glad you guys could make it in time.'' The friendly giant Agil answered as he gained a hand from Kirito. It was really strange to see him, a person at least being six feet tall, to be lifted by a boy that was three heads smaller than him. Another reason you can't trust someone's appearance in this game.

''Come on, let's keep going. We had already one health bar down, we can't stop now!'' the spiked haired leader shouted as he tried to get up.

In the real world, he would surely have no problem with it, but this was not the real world. The ground gained a [slip] status, indicating everyone who walked on it had a difficult time to get up or keep standing. That was also the reason several players, including Kibaou, fell face-forward on the ground again.

''Get off me already and everyone take potions!'' Lind commanded and shouted towards Kibaou.

''Who made you in charge, blockhead!'' While those two kept arguing about little things, Argp checked the boss that was still in his room, not fighting a single player at the moment.

The boss, who stood in the middle of the room, was parts horse, parts hippo. The front legs, body and face were mainly horse but the back consisted of hippo legs and body.

Argo heard that the others of her guild made it up the stairs and the complete area filled with the front liners who fought with the boss a minute ago became quiet. It was probably due to the two dark elves that walked behind them.

According to her own intel, only the WNH and the ALS were on the side of dark elves. In other words, the white faces of Lind, the other members of the DKB and two of the group of Agil were probably a reaction to the pitch-black cursor above Yofilis's head. The viscount spoke.

''Warriors of mankind! If you intend to fight, then stand at once! If not, be quiet! In either case, through my pact with the Warriors of the New Hope, I will dispatch of this guardian. In my name, Yofilis, knight of Lyusula, I command all who can stand to follow my lead!''

The impressive speech together with the salute of his rapier in front of him sent a shiver down the Rat's spine. A light appeared on the point of Yofilis rapier and four buffs she would later be familiar with appeared above her health-bar and not only hers.

The group of 58 players present in the room all gained these boosts. After two minutes, the front liners charged forward with a deafening roar at the official boss of the fourth floor, **Wythege the Hippocampus.**

* * *

21-11-2022 at 14:31, the fourth boss, Whythege the Hippocampus was defeated.

Its special attack, Water Inflow, could be countered by opening the door. That was the reason both Liz and Argo stood on the outside, opening the door when the first water streams escaped through the grooves of the door.

It was for that reason and that reason alone that this battle took forty-two minutes to complete with no casualties. The boss itself was not that strong and Yofilis didn't even need this strategy to begin with. His agility level was insane as he struck the six-health bar giant Hippocampus every minute while running over the water.

When the battle was over, the WNH made their way back to Yofel castle. Although the last quest of the campaign called Defense of Yofel Castle was done, the viscount wanted to give them a reward for their help.

They all picked one item of choice in the giant chest Viscount Yofilis gave them and the player known as Harry-one picked the Sword of Eventide to replace the Stout brand+6 that he gained from the second floor.

A lot of his guild used one-handed swords like him, but they had no trouble giving him this weapon. Kirito had his Peacekeeper and Dynamm and Kunimittz still had their overpowered weapons from the third floor.

The boy had nothing to complain though, as he received his overpowered shield Oathkeeper that moment. With Liz's upgrades, it was now a +4, which helped him a lot in the battle against the forest elves.

''You finally got rid of that little sword of yours, Harry,'' Mitchos mentioned mockery to full armored boy with a wide grin on his face.

''I could say the same about yours, Mitchos.'' The boy shot back. His beloved mace was replaced by the new one he gained just a minute ago. A cough from Dale interrupted their conversation. Before they could ask why they heard Kizmel speak.

''It was delightful to fight on your side once again my friends, but I have to say my farewells. With the Lapis and Jaden key save here in Yofilis Castle, I have to continue my mission on the fifth floor.''

''We understand, Kizmel. And just like last time, we will be there soon to help you.'' Kirito answered for all of his guild members.

The smile that appeared on Kizmel's face said enough as she gave them a hug and left for the spirit tree on the fourth floor. After leaving the dark elves castle behind, they took their beloved boats, that were repaired to decent conditions and sailed to the dungeon of the fourth floor.

There, the guild climbed the dungeon stairs and after passing both the ALS and DKB, who were still deciding who would receive which loot that they gained on during the boss fight, made their way up the stairs to the next floor.

''I am exhausted,'' Klein muttered and he was not the only one.

Considering they had fought in a huge naval battle around 11:00 o'clock, had to save the other front liners around one o'clock in the afternoon, fought the floor boss for around forty-two minutes and made their way down and up the dungeon in one hour, it was only logical to be exhausted.

''We are almost there. The stairs to the fifth floor should be coming out near the main city of the fifth-floor Karluin.'' Kirito replied back.

''You haven't spoken about the fifth floor yet, Kirito. What can we expect?'' Harry-one asked.

''Let's see. If I remember correctly, the theme of the floor used to be Ruins. Underneath the city lie the catacombs that lead to the field boss and the dungeon of the floor. Anything I forgot except for that one thing, Argo?''

''I don't think so, Kii-bou.''

''What thing?'' multiple members in their group asked. The only reaction they received from both Argo and Kirito was a grin and the words ''You will find out when we get there. There is the door.''

* * *

The news of the victory on the fourth-floor boss spread like wildfire through the other floors of Aincrad. In a matter of one hour, the entire population of the Town of Beginnings entered a state of ecstasy as complete strangers hugged each other and drank in the company of many.

The news reached the ears of Diavel and the others during their daily training against the Wind wasps. It was for that reason they headed back and joined the festive ambiance that hung in Zumfut.

Although they were not on the first floor, the atmosphere on the second floor was just as festive as the one on the first. That was also the reason the blue-haired player was in this bar at the moment, with at least eighteen others around him, four of those in his current party.

''Diavel, stop daydreaming and drink with us!'' Eugene said with a celebrating grin. If the boy didn't know any better, he would say the giant player next to him was drunk. Sakuya and Alicia Rue both joined in with that carefree attitude as they were the middle point of the party.

''Brother, let him alone. If he wants to join, he will join.'' Mortimer answered for his interlocutor.

They were in the middle of a conversation about what they should do tomorrow. Since their levels were growing less than the first days on the second floor, they had the idea to go to the third floor.

To Diavel's beta knowledge, the manual book and Heathcliff's knowledge, the best way to gain experience on that floor was the Elf war campaign. The boy only made it to the fifth floor of the forest elf campaign during his time in the beta, but for gaining the experience, he knew that was the right thing to do. The only reason they hadn't done this idea yet was Heathcliff.

According to his intel, there is a group on the front lines that kept their elf that you chose on the first quest alive. It was hard to believe at first, but after the stories that the boy heard from the fourth floor boss about Dark elves fighting alongside the raid party, he had to reconsider his previous statement.

Heathcliff's objective was to achieve the same result, meaning he wanted to keep the elf they would choose alive as well. His reasoning was that they would gain another strength to their clearing group and help with achieving the same level as the front liners.

To be fair, Diavel had no idea how strong the current front line was. His level was thirteen, three levels higher then he was during the first-floor boss fight. His four party members gained several levels over the past week, as they were all at least level ten by now.

He said four, because Heathcliff, the main tank of their group, had passed him in level and was already level fifteen.

The blue-haired player had asked him why he didn't join the front lines since he sure was strong enough to join any guild at the moment, but he told him there was no place on the front lines at the moment.

At least three guilds held the current front line and more players meant more problems between them. Not only that, but Heathcliff told Diavel he wanted to create his own guild.

The reason he was not here at the moment was that he had an appointment with Argo on the fifth floor. Heathcliff was one of the few beta testers that knew what he was doing and he probably knew more of the beta than Argo, Diavel and Kirito combined.

''If it already is such a pleasure to hear the news, how amazing would it be to be actually part of the group that brings it? I hope we can join the front line real soon.'' Mortimer mentioned before he took another gulp of his drink.

''Considering leveling up goes faster when training then checking out the new floors, we should be able to catch up to them on level area. However, that depends on how fast they progress through the floors.'' Diavel responded. Mortimer nodded with a faint smile on his face and shifted his attention to the entrance of the bar. When the blue-haired player followed the line of his eyes, he could see why; Heathcliff had returned.

''Heathcliff buddy, you want something to drink?'' Eugene spoke, pretending to be drunk. Maybe he was just drunk of the festive ambiance, but Heathcliff didn't seem to mind.

''Not going to say no to that offer but first, let me introduce you to someone.'' He said with the same calm voice and a smile on his face as another person appeared from behind him. What the players in the bar witnessed was a woman with long black hair and blue as water pupils. She had to be around the same age as Heathcliff, maybe a year younger.

''So these are the party members Heathcliff talked so much about. Nice to meet you, my name is Isabella.'' She said with a smile.

''Nice to meet you, Isabella. My name is Diavel.'' One after another, his party members introduced themselves to Isabella. The real question was, what was the purpose of this meeting? Although this was a rude question to ask, that didn't stop Mortimer from asking it.

''Excuse me for being so bold, but is there a reason for this introduction?'' Despite those words, both Isabella and Heathcliff smiled.

''Straight to the point but I don't mind. Mortimer, I like to call in that favor you owe me.'' Heathcliff said as the expression on his face changed to a more serious one.

''Sure, what can I do for you?'' Mortimer asked, not knowing what to expect judging by the expression on his face.

''Help me to establish and raise a new guild,'' Heathcliff answered. ''Become my right hand and we can assist each other further than just this party! Then in the nearby future, we will be able to join the front line.''

''I see. That sounds promising but I still have a few questions and a condition.'' Mortimer answered. By now, the expressions on Alicia Rue, Eugene and Sakuya had changed from their earlier festive to a more serious expression as well.

''Let me hear them.''

''First, my friends should be able to join if they want to.''

''Agreed, if they want to of course. What are your questions?''

''I have two. The first is what is the name of this guild? The second is the question you still haven't answered yet.'' Mortimer said as he shifted his attention to Isabella. Heathcliff smiled once again.

''To your first question, that would be **The Knights of the Blood Oath.** To your second question, if we want to be in the same guild together, I want to play open book. Meet the second advisor of the Knights of the Blood Oath and my wife.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Here is Chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it.

A chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. I hope it was worth the wait. With this chapter we finally reached the end of the fourth floor. Sorry about not writing about the boss fight, but just like Reki Kawahara once mentioned in one of the progressive afterwords, a boss fight where everything goes perfectly is no fun writing about, let alone read it.

Regarding the field boss on the fourth floor, it is actually a reference to the anime Attack on Titan. Wasn't even on purpose, but when I pictured the attack Tremble Scythe in my head together with the attack on the nape of the field boss, it fitted quite well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 14

* * *

Karluin, the capital city of the fifth floor, was everything the scimitar user known as Packer pictured when he heard the theme of the fifth floor.

Monuments, like small pyramids, pillars that reminded him of the clocktower on the first floor in gold-colored stone and in the distance an old castle could be found all over town. The buildings of the city were old and you could see by the many ruptures in concrete that the houses had endured a lot. You could say a lot about Kayaba, but he had eye for detail.

When the WNH members entered Karluin, it was daylight and the city wasn't that special at first. However, when they had taken some rest after activating the teleporter and the sun left the sky of Aincrad, the city true form monuments such as the gold-colored pillars in the city reflected the light of the moon amazingly thorough Karluin.

Together with the graveyard that was on the eastern side of the city and the ruins that lay here and there, Karluin atmosphere changed from a simple old city to a sight to behold.

Argo already left the group to talk to one of her contacts here on the fifth floor this afternoon. Liz had already taken a spot on the plaza of the ruined city of Karluin this evening, so it was just the remaining thirteen players wandering through the streets of the city.

''Leader, what are we doing here? Are the catacombs not the other way?'' Packer asked.

''That is true, Packer but I think we have to eat first before going for another training round. There is a place here with some great desserts.'' Kirito answered to him.

''Why not make a dessert yourself, Kirito? Your cooking skill should be a lot better than the level on this floor.''

''That is probably true, but there is something special about this dessert that I can never copy. You shall see when we are there.'' _Something Kirito can't copy in a dish. I wonder what it could be_.

After ten minutes of walking, the group arrived at a restaurant in the outskirt of Karluin called Blink and Brink. Because it was on the outskirts of the city, the place wasn't busy at all. To be more precise, they were the only one inside except for the few NPC's that stayed here.

When they sat at three tables, filling most of the small restaurant with only their guild, the NPC waitress walked towards them. After taking an order for something to drink and ordering the so-called Blue Berry Cake, the NPC walked away again.

''Kiritard, I was wondering something since our stay in Yofel castle. Since the ALS and DKB are holding multiple recruit parties for their guilds, should we hold one too?''

The first reaction from Kirito to Klein's question was a non-verbal one, but not one that wasn't important. Until now, he was smiling the entire time, waiting for their reaction to the surprise the blueberry cake had to bring. This question made that smile smaller and he looked down at the table in front of him.

''Yeah we should. I was thinking about it too, but I have no idea how to arrange such a thing. Besides, how can we determine who can join and who can't?''

''That is a good question indeed. Levels alone don't determine someone capabilities and asking their skill level is not something we can ask just like that.'' Packer answered.

Not even five minutes had passed, but the NPC waitress appeared already with thirteen glasses of drinks and three plates of a full blueberry cake, perfectly cut in thirteen pieces. The scimitar user was not much for a sweet tooth, but after all the fighting, running and the lack of food, his mouth had no problems to take a bite of the cake before him. After five minutes, all thirteen plates were empty.

''That was better than I expected.'' Asuna said blissfully.

''Yeah, but there was nothing special about it. Kirito-san, what was this special thing you talked about?'' Kirito wanted to answer Silica, but the moment Packer stared at him, he noticed a flicker of light on the wall behind Kirito.

''What is that?'' he asked as he got off his chair and walked towards the shining source in a gap of the wall, that he had not seen before.

When he got closer, he could see the source was a gold coin. He picked it up and brought it to the tables they were sitting on, where he noticed that the others of his guild had shifted their attention to him. ''What is a coin like this doing here?''

''Is it a treasure?'' Silica asked.

''Almost correct. It is a relic.'' Kirito answered with a smile on his face. _This probably has something to do with that surprise he was talking about._ ''The fifth-floor theme is Ruins, but the city of Karluin has a special kind of event that I am kind of glad didn't change. There are relics hidden all over the city and all these relics are worth a certain amount of Col. There are gold coins, diamonds, jewelry like necklaces and more that you can be found. If you look at your health bar, you see the blueberry cake gave a certain buff. With this, you can find the relics more easily as they give light, although the buff has a time limit of course.''

It was just now that the members of the WNH noticed the new buff just above their health-bar in their HUD.

''Kirito-san, can we go relic hunting?'' Silica suddenly asked with sparkles in her eyes. From the fear that she experienced on the fourth floor during the fight with the forest elves was nothing left.

''Can we, Kirito?'' Asuna asked as she had sparkles in her eyes as well. Packer had to admit it sounded very fun to go on a search for relics like real treasure hunters and judging by the expression on the faces of the others at the table, everyone was in for this adventure.

''Sure. Let's go.'' If you ordered something in Aincrad in NPC restaurants such as drinks and food, the bill would be paid automatically the moment the order is delivered to your table. That was the reason the group could leave the restaurant in one go and made their way jogging through the city.

They finally arrived at the center of the city, which was crowded with market stalls that reminded him of a part of the first floor. Despite the late hour, the floor was still crowded as hell and not only by players.

A lot of NPC's were still walking everywhere. That was different than the NPC's on the earlier floors that left the main streets of the city around 9 o'clock in the evening.

The group made their way through the many people, some of them buying stuff from the market, others searching treasures just like them. After two hours of running through the city, going from one place to another and finding one treasure after another, the buff ran out.

''That was so much fun! Can we do that again sometime, Kirito-san?'' Silica asked.

''I am afraid that is not possible. I don't know how it works in the official version of Sword Art Online, but in the beta, relics didn't respawn. We were two weeks in the game when the front line reached Karluin, meaning these treasures will not respawn for at least another two weeks.'' Kirito explained as they headed towards a certain shop to deliver the treasures they found and exchanged them for Col.

A total of 110000 Col they gained by the exchange of valuables, a lot more than the scimitar user was expecting.

''I know we had a lot of treasures, but that is insane! Now I understand there is a limit to the number of relics on this floor.'' Kunimittz mentioned amazed.

''Yeah, if they kept respawning endlessly, it meant someone could keep farming treasures here, sell them and gain so much Col from it, they could buy everything Aincrad had to offer. It would be a seriously unbalanced advantage in this game.'' Kirito answered.

The group walked back towards an inn, hired a couple of rooms while meeting up with a tired Liz and sat at the table in the bar of the inn, discussing the issue of recruiting other members to their guild.

''So you need a party and a way to evaluate the skills for members to join the guild. I don't know anything about judging skills from others, but I don't mind setting up a party.'' Liz said with a tired smile on her face.

''Can I help too with that, Liz-san?'' Silica asked with another glimmer in her eyes.

''Sure, but we need a date. It is the twenty-first of December today, so how about somewhere around Christmas?'' Liz asked.

''Let's say the second day of Christmas. I think that gives us enough time to come up with an idea for recruitment and gives us enough time to handle the preparations for the party.'' Their black-haired leader answered. With those last words, they went to bed. However, the realization of those words reached the scimitar user just when the lights were out.

 _Let's do it around Christmas_. The group were on the fifth floor already after a little over six weeks had passed since the start of this game, but he never thought about Christmas before. Every year, he celebrated Christmas with friends and family in the real world and now he wouldn't be able to join them.

Although they had a great guild here and the ambiance of the guild was amazing most of the time, he knew Christmas would be a hard time for most of them.

But it wasn't Christmas yet and with that last thought in his mind, the boy closed his eyes and returned to the world of dreams.

* * *

The sky in Aincrad was filled with clouds, blocking the reflection of the moon completely. During this time in the night, there was no one in the streets and no NPC could be seen on the streets of Marome.

Due to that and the lack of light in the streets, the hiding skill of the black-cloaked player standing the city of Marome had a percentage of 70%.

He crossed the street with a quick run, took a couple of alleys and arrived at his destination. An unnamed inn with a simple brown-black appearance that almost seemed to disappear in the deep darkness of the night stood before him. After entering the inn and knocking on the door of the room with the special rhythm he learned about, a soft ''come in'' could be heard.

The room he entered was not exceptionally small, but that was all that it really was. On the other hand, who needed luxury in a virtual world like this. In the room he noticed three men, all three cloaked in a black robe, completely covering their body and faces.

''You're late.''

''Traffic jam. Can we continue what I came here for instead of wasting time, I don't have that much to begin with.''

''What are you afraid for? That you get caught? Don't make me laugh, that blockhead of leader has no idea what is going on with his own men!'' The right cloaked man cried mockingly to him.

''Naturally he hasn't, but maybe someone else could have. What is it you need me for?''

''Straight to the point, I like it!'' The temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees as the boy heard the man lying in bed with his hands behind his head speak with the special kind of accent he heard not much of until now.

''You get a couple of instructions, so write them down on paper and remember them.'' The left man in black spoke. His voice was not that special as the man on the bed, but it was impressive in its own way. After writing down the instructions on a paper plus the information the boy had received earlier regarding the beta, he made his way out of the second city on the second floor.

* * *

Aincrad had a lot of different monsters that you could encounter. Starting with boars and plant type mobs on the first floor, the insects and bull type mobs on the second floor, the spider and tree type mobs on the third floor and the fourth floor with river creatures such as crabs and frogs. Just like the other floors, the fifth floor also had a certain theme for monsters, namely astral types and annoying furry creatures such as the Sly Screwman.

Sly Screwman were little bears that were inspired by a certain creature from the Star Wars franchise. Although released long before his time, Kazuto's uncle wanted to show him the old series once. It was strange and the old movies weren't something he liked that much, but he still remembered some details of it, such as this one.

The reason they were so annoying was for their special ability. When entering the dungeon of the fifth floor in the beta as one of the front-runners of the game, the black-haired beta tester had to organize his inventory.

Thus, he searched for a safe area where monsters couldn't spawn and used the [materialize all] options too, as the name suggests, materializes everything you have in your inventory.

Little did he know the place he was in at that moment wasn't a safe zone, which isn't always a clear thing on the fifth floor.

Many Sly Screwman appeared out of nowhere and with an incredible speed took every item that was materialized on the floor. The boy was lucky nobody was in the dungeon that afternoon as he tried to collect everything back by defeating the annoying bears.

That was for the beta, as one of WNH training sessions against the mobs on the fifth floor in the official version went a lot smoother.

The first floor of the catacombs of Karluin was a safe zone, but as you descended to the second floor, you left the safe zone of the city and the tunnels lost their source of light from the candles on the walls. That together with the many astral mobs like [Mournful Wraith] and the [Staring Nightmare] and the decoration of the tunnels, filled with stones and skulls at the sides, gave some of his guild members the shivers as he noticed their faces turn white in the little light that shone through the catacombs.

When they got back out of the catacombs, the color on the faces of Silica, Mitchos, Dynamm and especially Asuna turned back to normal. There were a few quests the beta player wanted to try out after this, but looking at the expression on his companion faces, it was probably better not to try the quest of the [Thirty-year Lament].

It was close to half past six in the afternoon when they made their way back to the inn they were staying. Kirito had already sent a message to both Liz and Argo when they entered the catacombs this morning, but he had received an automatic message a second later that Argo couldn't receive any messages at the moment, indicating she was in a dungeon.

At that moment he didn't think much of it, but the fact he had not received any messages from her now made him more worried than he wanted to admit.

Ten minutes later the thirteen arrived at the inn.

Kirito opened the door followed by the twelve others as he heard sighs of relief and exhaustion that they finally reached their temporary home. He opened the door to his room, closed the door and entered the bathroom that came with it. After unequipping his avatar twice, he stepped into the hot water of the bath and sat down. Then, he deactivated the Ethics Code.

It had been a long time since he enjoyed a bath, let alone one with the ethics code off. The boy still had no clue what the idea of this setting was, but there were other things on his mind at the moment.

As his mind was being treated by the nostalgic feeling of hot water touching his skin, he began to think about what the best course of action would be.

Yesterday evening they started to talk about the recruiting new members for their guild and the party that would be set up by Liz and Silica. Ever since that moment, he wondered what would be the best way to determine if someone could join the guild or not.

Although he lead the Warriors of a New Hope for a good two weeks now, it still felt weird to have so many people rely on him. The constant reminder that they depended on his knowledge like he knew everything this world had to give, the worries he felt during the dark elf defense on the fourth floor as he threw his life against twenty-five forest elves, not knowing if his friends made it out alive and more made him wonder if he was truly cut-out to lead this group.

Kirito had no idea if more members would be a good decision at the moment. He knew there was one person he could ask for help now and that would be Argo.

Asuna is a strong player that changed a lot since his encounter with her on the first floor. The emptiness she radiated on the first floor had changed a lot over the course of weeks as Kirito felt she finally could be herself. That, in combination with the wisdom she gained over the past weeks and skills obtained, told the leader she would one day be a great leader on the front lines.

The same counted for Klein. The problem was, they are not ready for that now and could he still lead them when they reached that point?

Kirito needed the help of his trusted beta friend to help him answer those questions, but he had not seen her after she left for her appointment on the fifth floor yesterday afternoon. It was not unusual for Argo to go somewhere without letting him know, but with

were the times she had worked solo.

And since yesterday a new problem would emerge soon.

In the real world, he would help his aunt prepare a Christmas dinner and his uncle would be home to enjoy the holidays with. Those days were pretty special, not extremely, but still special. He knew that some of his guild members would feel the same way.

They would think about their families and friends and the time they missed while being trapped in this world. Was it his responsibility as the leader to handle that sorrow? And if it was his responsibility, what could he do to help them?

After taking his time in the bath, the black-haired swordsman equipped his clothes back and left for the shared kitchen of the inn. The Sly Screwman dropped [Screwmeat] and the Staring Nightmare dropped [Ectoslime]and he wondered what the use of these could be in the kitchen.

After materializing the ingredients in the small kitchen of the inn, the duo of chefs started to work on an improved recipe.

Liz arrived at the inn, but Kirito still hadn't heard anything of Argo yet. When they sat at the tables with the fourteen of them and started to eat, his worries got the best of him. He stood up and equipped his gear back on.

''Kirito-san?''

''Kiritard, what are you doing?''

''I haven't heard from Argo in a while and I can't reach her. I am going to look for her in the catacombs if I can find her there. Don't wait for me!'' The boy cried out as he ran out of the inn and headed for the entrance of the catacombs.

Maybe his worries were for nothing, but he wanted to make sure that was the case. If she was truly in danger and something would happen to her, he could never forgive himself.

With his agility, that was already enchanted by the boots he gained after the Defense of Yofel Castle quest on the fourth floor, Kirito made his way through the first floor of the catacombs in a matter of minutes.

Here and there he noticed other players search for relics and treasures in the safe zone of the city and when he reached the stairs to the second floor, there was a sign with the words; [Beware, leaving safe zone past this point!]

It wasn't placed by the system, but player-made. It had a durability of a day and by the end of the day, someone would have to place a new sign on the spot. Normally, something like this wouldn't be necessary, but Argo had not released any information on the fifth floor yet. The second reason for the black-haired player to believe something was wrong.

He ran down the stairs and arrived at the second floor of the catacombs. A few candles on the wall was the only thing that brought light to the pitch black darkness of the catacombs.

The boy was glad they had already covered the second floor of catacombs this afternoon as he ran straight towards the stairs of the third floor. A few mobs spawned next to him, but since the required level to tackle the mobs on this floor was 12, every last one of them was destroyed with one strike of his sword.

He was close to the stairs to the third floor of the catacombs when something weird happened in his HUD. Argo had the habit to leave their party when she was on one of her daily routines.

Therefore, he could see two health-bars in his HUD, that of his own and that of Asuna, the latter just losing 10% of her health. Kirito stopped on the spot.

 _What is going on? She should be in a safe zone so why is she taking damage?_ Considering the fact that she was still in the safe zone with the others, the only thing that could have taken away that much was a duel. _But why is she dueling?_

She had no experience with that. The boy checked his guild leaders menu to see if others of his guild lost some health, but that was not the case. He decided to use another option in the guild leaders menu; [Pinpoint.]

Aincrad was made that you couldn't message players in dungeons because they could lose focus during important fights. The same counted for pinpointing their location, which could be done when you were friends with one another or as a leader of a guild what he learned from the guide.

That was the reason he didn't know where Argo was in the first place but knew for certain she had to be in a dungeon. His only guess, that was based on his instinct, was that she was deeper in the catacombs than they came during their training today. He pinpointed the location of the other guild members, but all except one were still in the inn. He couldn't see Asuna's pointer anywhere, meaning she entered the catacombs after him.

A number of scenarios could have happened to his vice-leader. The first would be a duel, but judging by the fact she lost no health anymore, that option could be crossed off. The second scenario involved fighting a monster, but since Asuna was level 18, no monster could do that much damage with a single attack. If it were multiple monsters, she should have lost a lot more health, but that wasn't the case.

The only logical explanation was the trapdoor that was introduced on this floor. Traps were a common thing in MMO dungeons and SAO was no exception. The only trap that Kirito remembered from his time in the beta that was on the fifth floor was the trapdoor at the start of the second floor, near the spot a Mournful Wraith spawned.

That trapdoor lead to the third floor of the catacombs and since the beta tester was closer to the stairs of the third floor then the trap, he decided to take those stairs.

He descended the stairs to the third floor and finally reached the lowest part of the catacombs. Due to the time, which was close to a quarter to seven in the evening, the major part of the front-liners had left the catacombs. It was for that reason that only the sound of mobs could be heard in the darkness of the tunnels.

Kirito made his way towards the location the trapdoor lead to. After running for another twenty minutes, he stopped.

Although his hearing wasn't as great as Hideo's, he still could distinguish monsters and something else from a good distance. He heard the voice of a person crying out real loud, but the words struck him more than the two loud voices at that moment, one too familiar for his liking.

''Look what this bastard dropped!''

''What is it?''

''A rapier and look at the stats!''

''That is even better than my equipment! What is its name?''

''Let's see, a Chi..lar..vic Rapier?''

''It says Chivalric, you idiot.''

The moment the black-haired boy heard that name, he felt his heart in his throat. He gave a quick look at Asuna's health-bar, but it was still 90% full. Still, that weapon was one of a kind and it wasn't something you could find on the fifth floor.

Something had happened, but he could not deduce what. Could he truly rely on that health-bar, or was the system of Aincrad falling behind on what would be terrible truth he would see later.

Kirito activated his Hiding skill and moved forward to where he heard the voices coming from. Seconds later, he entered a lighted part where multiple tunnels of the catacombs came together in a larger room of the catacombs.

He couldn't see Asuna, but what he did se were two players cloaked in black. Not only that, but the voice plus the scale mail of the person were both things he recognized from before.

He deactivated his Hiding skill, appearing right before the two players. The moment they noticed him, the boy Kirito recognized from the third floor turned the other person in black around, making sure Kirito could not see his face.

''Blackie….''

''Was the weapon you just found a Chivalric Rapier +5 by any chance, Morte?'' Kirito asked with a serious tune. Morte answered his question with a grin, followed by a verbal answer.

''What if it is? Do you want to have it? You gotta have to duel me for it, blackie-boy.''

''That weapon belonged to my friend. You didn't duel her for the sword, did you, Morte?'' Kirito asked as the hold on the hilt of the Peacekeeper tightened up. The player in black that was silent until now wanted to turn around, but Morte held his shoulder tight with his hand and gave a signal he had to be quiet.

''What if I did, Blackie-boy.'' He answered with a theatrical grin.

Kirito felt a combination of despair and anger boiling inside him. He had no idea if Morte truly had done such a thing and he had no idea if the health bar of Asuna wasn't delayed. If only he had an answer.

The next ten seconds went by in slow motion. First, he noticed someone in the corner of his left eye jump out of nowhere and an ear-deafening cry could be heard.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!''

Kirito, Morte and the other cloaked player jumped up from the sudden scream, the latter losing his grip on the rapier and it fell to the ground. Before he could come out of his shock and pick it up again, a Sly Screwman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the rapier in its small claws.

The small creature turned around to escape but Asuna sent an incredible Oblique against the Sly Screwman with an Iron Rapier, jumped back after the little bear disappeared into nothingness and equipped the Chivalric Rapier back in her hands. It was silent for a couple of seconds, but the silence was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

''What the hell just happened….?!'' Those were actually the words Kirito had in his head, but while the masked boy was frustrated at the fact he just lost that weapon, Kirito's inner voice was truly happy and at the same time amazed by the ingenuity of that plan.

''Who are you and what did you hear?!'' The cloaked man cried out to Asuna. It was a high pitched voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell when he heard it before.

''Shut up! Assume they have heard everything!'' Morte complied with a loud voice to his companion. The black-haired leader hadn't heard anything at all, but that didn't matter at the moment. He assumed Asuna did and she had no experience with fighting another player.

''I take blackie, you handle the girl!''

''Don't worry! She has to be a total noob to drop a weapon like that in the first place! Besides, I cannot forgive someone for taken my newest addition away like that!'' To those words, Asuna's expression changed as if she was fighting an elite forest elf at the moment.

There was, however, something else Kirito realized and he had no time to worry about Morte and the other guy. With every bit of agility he had to give, he ran passed both cloaked players and caught Asuna around her middle, pushing them both in a corner of the room as Kirito activated his Hiding skill.

His Hiding skill wasn't leveled enough to hide them from Morte and the other guy, but it wasn't for them. A couple of seconds after his action, noises could be heard from several tunnels that were connected to this room.

''They lured monsters in here! They are trying to MPK us!? Those bastards!''

''You are the one to speak! Run already!'' Morte cried out as he ran after his companion, followed by a horde of monsters.

Kirito kept Asuna between himself and the wall as he used the hiding skill to make them invisible to the monsters screeching loudly behind his back. The noise of the monsters eventually vanished in the distance and he stood up when only the sound of their virtual breathing could be heard.

However, Asuna, who had one hand at her beloved rapier and one hand at the boy's shoulder, never allowed me to move away from her. She was looking down and Kirito couldn't see her face.

Still, as she was holding him this close to her, he felt her heart beating repeatedly as her entire body trembled powerfully. At the same time, her grip on his shoulder and her rapier were as she was holding something she never wanted to lose again.

''It is okay. You did well. You are safe now.'' The boy whispered. Those words broke her self-control.

''….I was scared… I was so scared….'' She spoke with a broken voice as her hands pulled him even closer. ''There was a ghost.. and I fell into a pit… I got lost and dropped my rapier. I thought I was done for...'' She cried as Kirito could feel the emotions in her voice. ''I was so scared….''

She clutched at his body as the trembling didn't seem to ease up. There was only one thing he knew could work in this situation.

He placed one hand on her shoulder, holding her close to him as he placed the other hand on her head. There, he gently rubbed her head.

''It's alright now. You are alright now.'' Kirito whispered as he kept his hands moving slowly. ''You are my guild member and my friend. I will be there for you when you need me.'' Asuna stopped trembling after those words.

''Thank you…...'' could be heard, barely audible. Kirito didn't know how long they sat in that position, but he never stopped rubbing her head and neither did she ever let go of him.

* * *

''So, what do you think, Kii-bou?''

''Yeah, I think you figured it out.''

The rat sat with Kirito and Asuna in the safe zone in front of the field boss of the fifth floor. Although it was field boss, **the Scourged Undead** , the giant zombie field boss of the fifth floor, had a room of his own just like the floor bosses on previous floors.

Heathcliff told the information broker yesterday the field boss in the beta of the fifth floor was a difficult one that took many virtual lives at the time. However, when he checked the room after the fight, he found indications for a puzzle.

He told her he thought it was to weaken the field boss, but he had not discovered the solution to the puzzle. That was the reason she sat here since that time, trying to solve the puzzle from just outside the field boss. Kirito and Asuna found her two hours ago and sat together with her.

''So let's see if I get it right. While a group of tanks holds the boss at bay, others can move to both sides of the room and move the tiles on the wall in a certain pattern. This will activate a trap that weakens the field boss. Judging by the drawing on the walls, we can assume the ceiling will come down and the field boss will be either weakened by sunlight or strengthened by moonlight.''

''Spot on, Kii-bou.''

''Perfect, then we can defeat the field boss tomorrow. For now, we should get back to the city. It is getting pretty late already and I have some things to ask you.'' Without any moment to waste, the three players ran back with Kirito upfront and Asuna and Argo in the back.

Due to their agility levels being so high, they reached the exit of the catacombs in one hour. During that time, Argo noticed something was off with her companions, especially Asuna.

During their stay in the safe zone in front of the field boss, she hadn't spoken a word. When they ran to the exit of the catacombs in Karluin, Argo noticed the fencer ran closer to Kirito than usual. It wasn't much, but there was something going on and who am Argo if she didn't get to the bottom of it.

They finally made it back to the inn and after a brief warm welcome by the others, they sat down at the table. It was already twelve past eleven in the evening by now, but the rat needed to know what happened in the last one and a half day she was away from the front line. Before she could ask anything, however, Asuna was the one to speak.

''Argo, what can you tell us about a guild flag drop from the fifth-floor boss?''

''Guild flag?'' the rat asked as she scratched the back of her head. She searched deep in her mind for the beta knowledge of the time after the fifth floor, but nothing came up. ''Where did you learn that from, Aa-chan?'' She seemed to doubt to give the Rat the answer and searched Kirito's eyes as if she was asking permission for something. _What had happened between them?_

''It's okay, I was going to bring the subject up anyway,'' Kirito answered. By now, the other players in the room witnessed the non-verbal exchange between them and waited in anticipation what would come next. Asuna turned back to the rat and answered.

''I heard two players talking about it in the catacombs this evening. There wasn't anyone else around and judging by this paper that dropped after I defeated one of the Sly Screwman, this wasn't just the average meeting.''

''One of them was Morte,'' Kirito mentioned. The tension in the room rose up. Although Kirito was the only one that ever met the mysterious member of the DKB, they all heard the story of his fight with him.

''Could you give me the paper, Aa-chan?'' She materialized a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Argo. Aside from the bad handwriting, which had to be the cause of FNC, there were numbers on it. ''These are…''

''Yeah, these are the coordinates and the time of the meeting place of Morte and his accomplice.''

''But why use a piece of paper? If you want a location to meet, wouldn't a system message be a lot easier?'' Kunimittz asked.

''True, unless you have secrets you don't want anyone to know. The system remembers previous messages and keeps them in your menu. In other words, whatever they are planning, it is something they do not like to share.'' Kirito answered.

''And this secret has something to do with this guild flag. Do you know anything about that, Kii-bou?''

''Not that I can think. Maybe I will remember it later, but I don't believe there was anything special with the last attack drop either.''

''Well, we just have to let it rest for now. If we can't figure it out at this moment, we may find an answer later.'' Liz said, trying to cheer the serious atmosphere in the room. ''You missed some important things, Argo.''

''Like what, Li-chan?''

''Well, we have collected a lot of Col from a treasure hunt. And then there is the party Silica and I are planning on recruiting new members.''

Those last words struck her curiosity for a third time this evening as she shifted her attention to Kirito, who was trying desperately to avoid her glance at him. It was too late to tease him already, but she certainly was tempted to try something. After a couple of seconds, she changed her mind and shifted her attention back to Liz again.

''Sounds good. You need some help with anything?''

''Couple of things. First, we need to spread the word about this party. Second, we need a location. At last, there was the problem with how to determine if someone can join the guild or not. You have any idea for that, Argo?'' Since it was only yesterday this idea came alive, Argo assumed there was not much of a plan. However, it seemed there wasn't a single thing taken care off in her absence. She sighed and shifted her attention to Kirito.

''Is the city still completely the same as in the beta, Kii-bou?''

''Yeah, it is,'' Kirito answered with an uncertain tune, not sure where Argo was going with that question.

''In that case, we could do the party at the tavern near the old castle. It should be large enough. I spread the information for the party to my contacts. It should make a start, but to strengthen that message, we need to make an example by beating the fifth field boss tomorrow.'' Some of the boys' eyes shot open, some of them weren't even surprised by the sudden topic. There was one last question she needed to answer, so she continued.

''To that last topic, I think we just gotta talk to them. They can be as strong as they want, but if they don't fit with the group, they are no good in the guild. Skills can be earned, fighting can be learned, but good teamwork relies on the interaction between one and another. That can't be taught. Right Kii-bou?''

''Right….. Well, it is getting late, so I am heading to bed. We got enough to do tomorrow.''

''Yeah, say that alright. I am off to bed as well. Good night all.''

''Good night, Kii-bou. Good night, Klei-bou. '' Argo replied as the black-haired leader and the red-haired sub-leader of the WNH headed to their room. Soon the others followed, until only the rat, Asuna, Liz, and Silica sat at the table. The next one was Asuna who headed for her room, but the moment she wanted to walk away, Argo caught her by her red studded cape.

''Not so fast, Aa-chan.''

''Argo..?'' She stuttered. Whatever happened during that meeting, it had completely changed her behavior. That was not a bad thing, if it wasn't for the field boss fight they had tomorrow. If she wanted to fight on her best, she had to let go of whatever she had experienced in the catacombs hours ago.

''How much for the full story?''

''What story?'' Asuna tried to act cool, but she was a terrible liar. After several seconds of her stare that was strong enough to make Kirito talk during the beta, she gave in. ''Nothing, but I don't want the story to leave the guild.''

''Fair enough,'' she answered. Silica and Liz gave her the same answer and Asuna started her story.

''Kirito was worried for you, so he headed for the catacombs to find you without even asking us to come with him. Since he went in alone, I wanted to help him search for you and ran after him. However, he was so fast that I couldn't keep up. Before I even knew it, I was on the second floor of the catacombs alone. Even with the map data of the training sessions this afternoon, something was holding me back.''

Asuna held her head down as she was talking, her face becoming a little red of embarrassment to those last words, something that the Rat simply couldn't ignore. she continued.

''I wanted to go back, but if I want to help Kirito as a sub-leader, I have to be strong. With that conviction, I walked forward. After traveling for a couple of minutes, there was something that caught my attention. A shimmering in the wall to my right. When I came close to it, I saw it was a relic. However, when I turned around, a Mournful Wraith appeared right in front of me. I screamed as I instinctively stepped back. That moment, I fell into a trapdoor. When I regained my senses after the long fall, I noticed I lost 10% of my health and my rapier lay several feet away from me. Before I could take it back, one of those Screwman appeared and took it away.''

Asuna kept her head down until now, probably not wanting to see the other players reaction, especially that one of Liz who just heard that her greatest creation got stolen. Argo knew from their run back to Karluin that she still had it though.

''I was scared and defenseless until I released I still had two Iron Rapiers in my inventory. With those, I tried to get my Chilvaric rapier back, but the only thing I found was that paper. After several tries and walking through the catacombs, I heard voices. When I got closer, I could see Morte and another player in black. They were talking about the guild flag that dropped during the boss fight and how their plan on the first day of Christmas would go.''

 _Plan? Something fishy is going on here._ Argo decided to wait with the question until Asuna felt better, but again this was not something she could simply ignore.

''I listened behind a rock, scared if they could hear me and at one point I thought they did, but a Sly Screwman appeared at that moment. The unknown player struck it with his dagger, but it was that Sly Screwman that stole my Chilvaric rapier. The boy shouted the name and I felt more scared than ever. It was no longer my weapon and there was no way to get it back. While I tried to decide what to do, Kirito appeared. He asked Morte how they got that rapier and if they battled me for it.''

''Were you not in a party?'' Silica asked.

''Yeah, that was the strangest part. We were, but he still looked so serious.''

''It was probably because he had no idea if he could trust the system,'' the rat answered, receiving several questionable expressions from the others.

''What do you mean, Argo?'' Liz asked.

''I don't know if you guys are familiar with games overall but they have flaws. You should know what I mean, Li-chan. If there was a problem in the system or with the connection, the health bar in the system could show a delayed outcome. This was probably what Kirito was thinking. Aa-chan, please continue.''

''The tension was rising and any moment I would fear a fight would break out between them. It was that moment I heard a pop of a Sly Screwman appear. With an idea in my head, I jumped away from the rock and screamed as loud as I could. The shock was good enough for the dagger user to drop my weapon and before he could pick it back up, the Sly Screwman appeared, grabbed the weapon and I finished it before it got away.'' Argo could tell she was still embarrassed by her actions, but what the Rat heard was anything but embarrassing.

''That is amazing, Asuna-san.'' Silica mentioned with an admiring expression. It made Asuna more embarrassed as her face became redder.

''Yeah, genius idea, Aa-chan,'' Argo complimented the already bright red fencer. ''What happened next?''

''The dagger user lost his cool and turned around. I could not see his face, but he had a loud high pitched voice and I thought I could see something green underneath the armor he wore. He wanted my rapier back, but before a fight like that could happen, Kirito grabbed me and activated his hiding skill. A horde of monsters came seconds later and Morte and the other person escaped.''

''He should have understood that a scream like that would attract a lot of monsters to the area. Glad you are alright, Aa-chan.''

''Yeah, that sure sounded incredible scary. Glad you made it out in one piece, Asuna.'' After the reassuring words of the other girls, Asuna began to show a petit smile on her lips. It was not much, but talking about it helped her a little. Argo's job for today was done.

''Well I am off to bed. Goodnight everyone!''

''Good night!'' She closed the door to her room and changed her adventures outfit to simple brown shorts and brown-yellow shirt. She placed the sheets over her shoulders and closed her eyes.

 _Something is going on in Aincrad. Something that isn't right. I have to find out what is going on._ Whatever was going on, it had something to do with the DKB and the ALS and something their leaders shouldn't hear off.

Argo still had so many questions and these questions were not ones where the answer was easy to be found. Before she could wonder anything else, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The news of the victory on the field boss of the fifth floor spread rapidly through the floors of Aincrad, together with some other interesting news. The three guilds on the front lines, the Dragon Knights Brigade, the Aincrad Liberation Squad and the Warriors of a New Hope, all held a party during Christmas. The first two had a combined party on the first day of Christmas and the last one held did it on the second day of Christmas.

''Are you sure we should go to the parties? After everything we did, I don't think they would like us that much, especially the DKB and the ALS.'' Nezha mentioned.

''And I don't think you can take another look at Kirito, can you, Orlando?'' Beowulf asked in a worried tone.

''No, that should be fine now. He was only protecting us.'' The leader of their still not official guild answered. Despite those brave words, just mentioning the name of the black swordsman on the front lines made him tremble.

''Calm down Orlando. We don't have to go to that party. It is our choice.'' Enkido tried to cheer Orlando up.

''Yeah, I know, but it is something we got to do if we want to join the front line again. We trained so hard to get back to level and equipment and gained so much Col by fighting monsters. We can't let those efforts be in vain.''

Since the second boss battle two weeks ago, Nezha and his friends trained insanely hard to catch up to the front lines. The chakram in his hands proved a valuable asset in those times and both his Blade Throwing skill as my Martial Arts skill made a lot of progress.

Just today his Blade Throwing skill finally reached 150/1000 and his Martial Arts skill 103/1000. His level was eleven now, strong enough to hold his own on the third floor. That, however, was not where they were at the moment, as they used the teleporter to the newly opened fifth floor and arrived at the famous relic city of Karluin.

''Let's put those worries away. I heard there are a lot of relics in this city and that they are worth a fortune if we can believe the newest addition to Argo's guide.'' Gilgamesh said.

''Then let's go and collect as much as we can!'' Nezha cried out as the group of five made their way through the city.

* * *

''Wow, it is so beautiful!''

''And look at the boats. I want to take a ride. Can we, Ran?''

''Why are you asking me, Yuuki. Just do it.''

It was dusk at the moment, seven past eight in the evening to be precise, as they had teleported to the fourth floor and arrived in the city of Rovia. It was a beautiful night with no clouds in the sky and the moonlight reflected beautifully in the waters of the city.

It was completely perfect if it wasn't for the freezing cold and harsh wind blazing through the city. Despite that cold, this was a lot better than the spiders and tree-type mobs on the third floor, which they fought against this afternoon for the first time in the game of Sword Art Online. They entered the boats, which were called gondola's according to Sione and enjoyed their little trip through the canals of Rovia.

''This is so amazing. It is even more beautiful than on the plaza!''

''It is. It has definitely improved since the last time I got here too.'' Merida said with a lovely expression on her face. That changed however when she released what she said. Yuuki and Siune hadn't noticed, but Ran did.

A quick glance towards Merida's worried expression told her this was not the good time to ask things and with a soft smile, Ran tried to calm her down. That helped a little and the older sister shifted her attention to her surroundings again.

''The canals, the lights, and the houses. It does look a lot like Venice.''

''Venice, what is that?'' Yuuki asked Siune with a wondered expression.

''It is a city in Italy. I have been there once when I was younger with my parents. It does look a lot like this, but doesn't feel exactly the same….'' She said as Ran noticed transparent fluid appear in her eyes.

''Siune. What's wrong?'' she asked worriedly.

''Nothing, don't worry about it, Ran. Let's enjoy this trip.'' She answered with a soft smile while she wept the tears away. She was definitely lying, but to ask further into this would not do any good.

Ran shifted her attention back to the front and enjoyed the slow flow of the gondola soaring on the water. Just like all nice things, the trip was over quicker than she wanted and stepped out of the gondolas once again.

They could have gone for a second ride, but that option was quickly overthrown when the sound of growling stomachs interrupted their train of thoughts.

''While we are checking the fourth floor, why not check the restaurants at the same time. This food should be a lot better than the restaurants on the second floor.'' Tecchi said, already thinking about the superior taste in comparison to their previous meals. At least, that was what his expression indicated.

''Great idea. I heard there are a lot of D-rank dishes on this floor.''

''D-rank? Is there now even a rank in food?'' Nori asked confused about the topic Merida had brought forward. Judging from the expression of the other members of their party, that was something they all didn't know.

''Yeah, You guys don't know? Ingredients are ranked by the letters F to A. I believe it was written in one of Argo's manuals.''

''Not that I can remember. Maybe she has some extra additions made, but I haven't heard of any that includes ingredient ranking.'' The older sister answered.

''Is that so? Then maybe Kirito spoke about it during his speech on the first day?'' Merida replied, this time a little more nervously.

''Could be. He gave so much information, my brain went numb after the first two hours,'' Yuuki answered with a big sigh. The answer to that simple statement was a convulsion of laughter from the others.

The group stopped asking Merida how she knew that information, but deep in Ran's mind, she was still wondering what the ninja-in-progress had to hide.

The group arrived at a restaurant called The River Floor _,_ a pretty crowded place where the main dish was fish. While the group waited for the dish, they discussed their plans for the near future, particularly a certain news that had spread since this morning after the successful battle with the field boss of the fifth floor.

''So we have two parties we can go too; The one from the ALS and the DKB, where we basically do not know a single person off or the WNH, that is led by Kirito-san.''

''We know a couple of them. Don't you remember the party on the third floor?'' Jun asked.

''You can't call that a party! That was a bunch of guys acting tough and annoying to us. The only thing that was any good were the free drinks.'' Nori answered loudly.

''Kinda agree on that one,'' Siune mentioned.

''Guess that was kinda true. So we don't go to their party?'' Ran asked.

''Nah, not wasting my time on a place I don't wanna go too,'' Yuuki said.

Ran wanted to answer that comment but at that moment the dishes appeared before her. What she ordered was a Steamed Crab, apparently a special dish in this restaurant.

After taking some bites of it, she could understand why. Although it was still nothing compared to a tasteful dish from the real world, it tasted a lot better than the food she had on the second floor.

''But we can still go to the party of the WNH.'' Ran stated.

''Bfffttmp wmph caff sphfff gh tph thbla pmmph mh tph WPHN,'' Techhi said while stuffing his mouth full.

''Tecchi, eat or speak but don't do those two at the same time,'' Talken said without stuttering. He remained the silent guy of the group, but when he talked, he showed he had his speech under control and when the week passed by, he showed no problem talking to the girls anymore.

Tecchi swallowed his full mouth in one go, to the point you could wonder if it was possible to choke in this world and began to repeat himself.

''I said, we can still go to the party of the WNH. I think Kirito will be glad when he noticed us being this strong already''

''True, and Silica is in their guild, so I don't think they will act tough and superior in front of us.''

''Kirito already knows us, so he doesn't have to. Hope the others of his guild have the same mentality. Heard his guild has the most girls in it so far, so I don't assume the others would be that bad.'' Jun stated.

''And when those parties are over, we can always decide if we want to join them or make our own guild,'' Ran answered last. The others nodded.

After their dinner, they made their way towards the teleporter of the fourth floor. Just as the group arrived on the plaza, Merida suddenly stopped before them.

''Wait.'' The group turned around to her when Ran noticed the red face and hesitation in her expression.

''Merida..?'' she asked worriedly.

''Can you guys please follow me for a second?'' After receiving seven nods, they walked towards the closest inn and brought a room for eight of them.

Since Rovia was so beautiful and near the front lines of the game, a lot of players stayed here. However, Merida ordered one room for two hours, not a whole night.

The group walked towards one of the rooms, not large enough to sleep all in, but definitely big enough to have them all in there without any problems. Merida said they had to get in and she closed the door right after them.

Ran sat down on one of the beds, as a few others did as well and Merida sat on the other bed. Her head was down while she had her hands on her knees and she spoke.

''I am sorry. I haven't been truly honest with all of you…'' She said softly. You could feel the guilt of those words hanging in the air.

The group of party members waited until she came with the reason why, something that Ran kind of figured out since they arrived on the fourth floor. _Let it out already. We will not bite._

It took quite some time to get the next words out, around ten seconds passed by, but then she spoke again.

''I am a beta tester.'' Those words didn't shock Ran anymore and although the others had some shocked expression on their faces, none of them held a grudge against the beta testers. One helped them to begin this journey.

That was unlike some of the players in this game, that still believed beta testers were bad people. The room stayed silent for a couple of seconds and Merida's eyes filled up with tears. It was that moment she noticed Yuuki step forward.

''Since we are telling secrets now, I hate bugs. Those slimy legs, I can't look at them anymore.'' She broke the tense atmosphere a little while a few of their party members chuckled. Tecchi was the next to step forward.

''I am afraid of clowns. Those noses, the make-up, it scares me.'' Now the tension was completely broken and other members of their party walked forward.

First was Nori, who told us she was scared of reptiles. Dinosaurs, turtles, crocodiles, just all of them. The second person was Siune, who told them she had a weakness for jazz music and used to sing in the real world.

Third up was Jun. His secret was not that special, namely that always slept with a stuffed animal, but it was still quite funny. Next up was Talken. His secret was the most surprising of all, namely that listened to rock music. It was actually his favored genre. At last, it was Ran's turn.

''I don't have much to tell about myself. I don't mind bugs, reptiles or clowns. I love all kinda music, although I don't know if I have that good of a singing voice. I have a stuffed animal as well, a panda bear called Momo.'' The others laughed about her little explanation on everyone's secrets. she continued.

''What I can tell about myself though, is something only my sister knows in this world. I feel I can trust you guys enough to tell you too, although I hope this secret can stay in the room.'' The others nodded. Yuuki was looking a little worried at those words.

''My real name is Aiko Konno. Nice to meet you all.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

This was chapter 14. Hope you guys liked it.

Not much action in this chapter, but that is also not always possible. This chapter was more a set-up for upcoming chapters. Also, although we saw a lot of Asuna from Kirito and Argo, I feel kinda bad I couldn't do one from her perspective. If you wanna read her experience with the whole incident, it is actually in the progressive novel.

A part that wasn't in the novel, was the party that will be given by WNH. Really looking forward to writing it. But let face it; in three days, a lot of things can happen.

We got a brief part of the Legend Braves. With the entire incident on the second floor, I felt I wasn't completely done with them. Also, we saw Ran and Yuuki again. This reveal seemed to be small, but to give real-life information in Aincrad was not something you would normally do, especially not your name.

I don't mind seeing someone review me multiple times. Although a little text like a review seems to be meaningless or small in the eyes of a reader (as I used to think of myself), it is quite the contrary. I look forward to every review I get, to every new person to follow my story or to even favorite me. It gives me a lot more confidence and fun writing this story. In other words, let me know what you think, follow me if you like it and sent me PM's if you have any ideas for future chapters.

This was it for chapter 14 and hope to see you guys in the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 15.

* * *

The second town of the fifth floor was called Mananarena. It wasn't especially big but compared to the second town of the fourth floor Usco, it certainly wasn't small either. The town was located inside a ravine, that being the reason for the darkness in the streets so early on the day. Even on the same floor, cities could still be so different.

The WNH entered the city yesterday after the field boss fight, a successful one with no losses yet again. **The Scourged Undead** proved to be quite the fight but thanks to Argo's help the front liners could defeat it without any casualties. At this point, you could wonder if bosses really are that dangerous after all.

Of all the deaths in Sword Art Online, none of them was due to the field bosses or floor bosses. The first and second-floor boss proved to be quite the fight, but no players died to them. The third and fourth-floor bosses were not even that difficult, thanks to the information found during the dark elf campaign and the help of Viscount Yofilis and Kizmel.

However, unlike those floors, the dark elf campaign on the fifth floor had no secrets for the floor boss. That was the WNH conclusion after the four short missions with Kizmel and the third time they had to say goodbye to her.

It didn't become easier to say goodbye to the ever so friendly dark elf, that felt like the older sister Asuna never had. The only thing that made that farewell easier, was the thought that the fencer would see her again on the next floor. And who knew what would happen after the campaign was over.

''Asuna-san, stop moving. I can't get it right.''

''Sorry. Are you almost done, Silica-chan?''

''Just a few more turns. Done.'' She mentioned with a proud voice.

Twenty minutes ago, the fencer had engulfed herself in the hot bath of the dark elf camp, that shared a similar interior as the dark elf camp on the third floor. Unlike the real world, the moment she came out, her hair was completely dry.

However, just like in the real world, she had to completely do it again. The fencer had no idea how you could normally adjust your hairstyle in these kinds of games, but in Sword Art Online you could only choose hairstyles you wore earlier.

Asuna was about to let it untied and loose, but Silica was having none of it. She sat behind her vice-leader and started braiding the chestnut-brown hair ten minutes ago. Just now her job was done.

''Let's go to the others. I wonder if they like it.'' Silica mentioned while holding her hands in front of her chest and looking at the ground. Asuna wished she had a mirror but that luxury wasn't available in this camp. _If only that mirror on the first day hadn't vanished._

The dark elf camp on this floor had a similar layout as the third floor camp of the dark elves. Similar, but not the same. This camp was bigger and the reason was very clear; it had a training hall.

According to Kizmel, stronger dark elves traveled regularly to the fifth floor. It had something to with a ritual, but it was also the reason the camp had gained a training hall. That is also the spot the other members of her guild were at this very moment, except for Liz and Argo.

When they entered the training hall, which consisted of one welcome room and a training room, Asuna heard the sounds of clashing metals. Silica ran towards the half-opened door with the fencer right in her footsteps. What they saw was not what they had expected.

Red and blue lights shot before them, indicating the sword skills of a one-handed sword and a curved sword; Klein and Kirito were fighting each other!?

Asuna wanted to cry out but stopped when she noticed the expression on their faces; they were smiling. And not just a small smile. They were grinning from ear to ear. _What is going on?_

She finally noticed the others standing at the side, cheering for both players. A timer could be seen high between Kirito and Klein.

Although Asuna had never seen it before, Kirito explained this on the first day of the game and it was in Argo's guide. _So this is how a duel looks like. But why?_

''Aa-chan, Si-chan, good to see you two. Enjoyed your bath time?'' There was that familiar grin again, the one that was so familiar on the Rat. She could try all she wanted, but an answer was the last thing she would receive from such a question. The fencer was more surprised she was already back from her daily routine.

''Argo, what is going on in here?'' Argo's grin turned into a smile, not the same size as the two fighting, but it was still remarkable. She pointed at the two duelers and began her explanation.

''Klei-bou wanted to learn how to duel. It took a while for Kii-bou to accept that request, but as you can see they are fully into now,'' she said with a smile while she heard the others cheering both sides loudly.

''You can do Klein!''

''You got it, Leader!''

According to Argo's manual, a normal duel had a time limit of four minutes. This meant that Klein and Kirito, who were still fighting in the middle of the room, had already been dueling for one minute and twenty seconds. And according to both health bars, one clearly visible in the fencer's HUD while the other was displayed above Klein's head, showed that neither of them lost any bit of health.

''It is even.''

''Not quite, Aa-chan.''

Asua checked Argo's expression to see what she meant, but that grin didn't tell her anything. Instead, she shifted her attention and observed Kirito and Klein in their duel.

Both were striking each other with one attack after another, but something fell off. Kirito's movements, they were slower than usual.

''He is holding back.'' Asuna softly mentioned.

''Bingo. Kii-bou is drawing this battle out to give Klei-bou an idea how to battle. He is also not using his Martial Arts skill.''

''I see,'' Asuna replied as she shifted her attention back to the fight. It was still great to see both clash in such a friendly way, even if Kirito was holding back. Another clash in the middle of two sword skills and both players jumped back.

''Why are you holding back on me, Kiritard! Fight me with everything you have!'' Klein cried out to Kirito. Apparently, the choice to hold back in order to learn to battle was only one-sided. Kirito answered.

''You sure?''

''Yeah, come at me. I can take it!'' Klein cried out full of confidence. A little too much confidence if you asked the spectators.

''Okay, get ready!'' Kirito answered loudly back and prepared himself for a crouched position. Klein did the same. The time remaining for the duel was one minute and forty seconds. The tension could be felt between the two players. Then both players shot forward. Klein prepared a Vertical sword skill and his agility increased immensely. _That is going to hit._

Sword skills are techniques assisted by the system of Aincrad. Because of this, a sword skill is a lot faster than a normal attack. For example the linear; a simple thrust with a rapier, but because the system of Aincrad assists with the movement, the thrust becomes an invisible strike. To dodge an attack like that was incredibly difficult, almost impossible.

It was also for that reason the fencer's mouth fell open when she witnessed Kirito dodge Klein's incoming sword up close, pushed the hilt of his sword against the chest of the red-haired sub-leader, and swiped his feet out from under him. Klein felt backward on his back, with Kirito on his side, the hilt of the Peacekeeper right against his chest. Since the strike with the hilt in combination with the impact of the ground was strong enough to do the first damage, the duel was over.

''Guess I win this one. Good fight Klein.'' He said with a smile as he stood up and helped Klein get up.

''Damn, that was insane. I thought I had you there…''

''Almost, just got to train a little more. You are a little predictable.''

''You bet. One day I will beat you.''

''Can't wait for it.'' _They are so relaxed over the fact they just did damage to one another. How can you fight that seriously if one strike is enough to kill someone and take their life away?_ Before Asuna could even answer herself, a hand appeared on her shoulder.

''Aa-chan. Our turn.''

''What?!...''

''Come on. It is going to be fun.'' Argo said with a grin. Asuna felt everything except fun running through her veins though.

Argo was level twelve, just strong enough to fight in the catacombs of Karluin. That was two-thirds of the fencer's level. Wouldn't that mean this duel was shifted in her favor from the start? And even if they would be an even match, she still had the Chivalric rapier. One critical hit on the wrong spot and… As if Argo had read her mind, she spoke.

''Asuna, a couple of rules first.'' she said as she unmaterialized her armor, which was already minimum and her claws.'' No armor or weapons.''

 _What?!_ Asuna shouted internally as she what was asked without even knowing what was going to happen next. When equipment, that included the studded cape, her Chilvaric rapier and the chest plate were back in her inventory, she shifted her attention back to Argo.

To her surprise, the rat had materialized two small branches, which were drops from the Saplings on the third floor and threw one at her opponent.

''This is your weapon. Now try to beat me, Aa-chan,'' she said as she sent a duel invitation. A window appeared in front of Asuna. [This player like to duel with you. Do you accept?] With a yes and no underneath it. I pressed yes and three options appeared next; [First strike,] [half-way] and [Total loss].

Asuna pressed the first strike option and a countdown of twenty seconds appeared between them. The branch in her right hand was light and limp. Even if Asuna used an Oblique with this thing, she doubted she could do even a single bit of damage to her opponent. In other words, it was perfect.

Both players prepared themselves, not knowing what to expect from their opponent. One thing was certain for both though: it was a lot different than fighting mobs.

As expected, Asuna didn't receive any damage in the duel and neither did Argo. What she didn't expect was how skillful Argo was in dueling. She charged the fencer before the countdown of the preparation was over and struck just on the moment the countdown was over with the branch.

Not only that, but she was fast. Asuna's agility stats were a little higher than her strength stats. In comparison, Argo's stats were almost purely agility. Although The rat's level was a lot lower than the fencer's, her agility certainly was not.

Asuna had a hard time keeping her eyes on her opponent as she moved swiftly through the room. The official end result of the duel was a draw because no one received any damage. The unofficial result was also a draw, although Asuna believed Argo held back just to teach her vice-leader how to duel.

Another thing was certain for the fencer; dueling is fun. To test and hone your skills against another player and giving it your all just to win; she certainly could get used to this.

Asuna wanted to go for another round, but it was getting dark. If they stayed the night in the dark elf camp like yesterday, that wouldn't be a problem. However, that wasn't the plan.

Asuna didn't know what her leader was thinking when he let them through the catacombs back to Karluin. When they met up Liz in the city of Mananarena, made a two-hour walk through the catacombs of Karluin and the returned fear for what happened two days ago left Asuna's mind the moment they found the exit, they headed to the teleporter.

''Teleport Urbus!'' Kirito shouted. _The second floor? Why does he wanna go there?_

Kirito disappeared with the familiar symptoms that came with teleportation. Asuna stepped on the platform of the teleporter and shouted the necessary words.

''Teleport Urbus!'' When the light in front of the fencer's eyes disappeared, she could see the old western plaza of Urbus in front of her. Kirito was waiting in front of the teleporter with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Something about that expression made her feel happy, while on the other side it irritated her so much that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The others appeared next to her and when everyone was gathered around Kirito, he spoke.

''There is a restaurant I want to go to. You guys mind if we eat there today?'' _Are we eating on this floor? Isn't our level high enough to make better dishes than this floor_?

''You sure you wanna eat on this floor, Kiritard? The fifth or the fourth floor should be a lot better than this floor. Besides, your cooking skills should be way better than those.'' Hideo asked.

''Normally, I would agree with you. Today, however, is not a normal day.'' He said as he looked up. The others did the same.

One of Kirito's subjects on the first day was the difference on floors. That included mobs, themes, quests, the difference between day and night and last but not at least, the difference in climate.

The fifth floor was rather warm since there was basically no wind. Also, the sky turned black quick quite fast. If Asuna had to give a time to the change from afternoon to evening on the fifth floor, she had to say around four o'clock. That was different on the other floors, where that change occurred around six o'clock.

The reason Kirito looked up though was different. In the last three days, it never occurred to her that the weather on the fifth floor was always the same. It was never rainy, no wind just clouded at day and cloudless at night. It was also that reason she was so surprised to see the first white flakes of the second floor falling down from the sky. Kirito looked back at them and spoke.

''Today is Christmas Eve.''

* * *

''It is so cozy in here!'' Silica cried out enthusiastically.

''And look! They even have a fireplace!''

The group arrived at a place called [Christmas Wonder], that was located a long way from the plaza and they entered the restaurant. Since it was so far away from the main part of the town, there was no one here.

In other words, they had a full restaurant for their own. Liz heard the same thing happened to the others on the fifth floor on the first day of the opening of the fifth floor, but during that time she was working on her skills at the plaza.

The restaurant itself was fully decorated in a Christmas mood. A Christmas tree stood in the middle of the restaurant, which was completely decorated with balls, lights and more stuff the blacksmith could only describe as colorful.

The walls were designed with Christmas falling stars and lights. At last, you had the fireplace. The heat of the fireplace was not real and it certainly didn't feel the same as the experience with her first time meeting Kirito, but it was sufficient for heating up the cold sensation of snow on her hands and feet.

''This place is amazing! How did you know it was here, Kirito?''

''I actually found it during one my investigation during the beta. It was never open during that time and even in the official version of the game, this restaurant didn't open up. Given the name, I thought this restaurant had something to do with Christmas. Seems I was right.'' Kirito answered to the blacksmith.

''So you don't even know if the food is any good, Kiritard?''

''Let's just say I have a feeling this could be good. Why would you make a special restaurant that only opens up during Christmas if it isn't any good?'' He explained with his right hand behind his head. He clearly was embarrassed about his reasoning. ''Anyway, let's just get a seat and get something to eat.'' As if perfectly planned, the blacksmith's stomach started to growl to his words, soon followed by others of her friends.

Accompanied by a laughter, they sat three tables together and sat down next to one another. The NPC waitress walked towards them and they ordered drinks.

It wasn't exactly ordering though. You had a list of drinks in front of you and you just had to press one. After that you pressed the button [Done] and the NPC walked away.

The same counted when the NPC came back with the menu. And that menu certainly was something special. At least fifteen dishes as starters, twenty dishes as main dishes and five desserts were on the window before me.

One thing the blacksmith wondered was how someone, even if it was an NPC, could live without his restaurant for a year, only to open up for three days. When she noticed the prices, she had a clear answer to her question.

''Jeez, it is so expensive in here. You sure you wanna eat here, Kirito?'' she asked.

''Don't worry about that, Liz. I think the refund from our relic hunt should be big enough to handle the expenses for the meal. Do not worry about the costs.'' _You don't have to tell me twice!_

The price was not the only thing that was weird about the menu. According to other players that didn't have the cooking skill, unlike the WNH's black-haired leader and the chestnut brown sub-leader, the main dishes on the second floor consisted of meat from the bulls and cows and something that had to do with the insects. Those were so-called E- class ingrediënts.

What this menu had to offer, was more than just those basic ingrediënts. The dishes that caught her eye the most were the [River Soup], the [Stuffed Bearmeat] and probably the restaurant's special dessert; [Christmas Wonder]. After ordering those three dishes, a sudden wondered through the blacksmith's mind.

Kayaba was known as a genius all over Japan. His promise to create a whole new way of gaming was fulfilled. The hype for the new genre of gaming what Sword Art Online delivered was enormous. And eventually, it all turned into a death game. A world where most players would fear for the remaining time until the game was finally finished. If it was his plan from the start to trap and kill us, why create a game so perfect?

Every game has its flaws. Black spots on a certain part of the map, lag, glitches like she had experienced before or just details that are missing. Except for those two glitches, one not even sure if it truly was one, nothing else like that has happened in Sword Art Online. There was nothing to say about details on buildings or the landscapes.

''What is wrong, Liz?'' Kirito asked Liz when he noticed her saddened expression.

''Nothing serious, I was just thinking, it is strange how a world like this can be so beautiful and has so much amazing stuff, just to be turned into a place we have the fight for our lives. What was the point of all these details if that was the real purpose of this game?''

The others that heard her saying this held their head down. In all the excitement, they forgot the whole death part of the game, if only it was for a brief second. Liz felt sorry for what she had said and was about to apologize when Kirito answered her.

''Well, I don't think the other developers knew about that to begin with.''

''Other developers? Wasn't Kayaba the one that made Sword Art Online and the Nervegear?'' Asuna asked. Normally, the fencer showed indifferent expression on her face as she just listened to the others.

Today, however, her behavior was completely different. At one point on their way to this restaurant, Liz was even thinking the fencer was about to sing. Maybe it had something to do with her changed hairstyle.

''Partially. The idea was entirely his or so I read in an interview, but he wasn't the only one working on it. There was an entire team of at least forty developers working on the game.''

''Forty. And none found out what the guy was going to do…..'' Dale mumbled. An awkward silence fell after, so luckily the first course came at that moment. Just like the price and the menu, the taste of both the River Soup and the Stuffed Bearmeat were several steps above the normal values.

''I don't care who created these dishes, give that person a trophy or something. These dishes are incredible!'' Klein cried out delighted. ''Can't wait for the dessert!''

That was the part Liz too was waiting for and although the first two dishes were excellent in every way, they were nothing compared to the Christmas Wonder. A large multipe-layered cake with stars, eatable glitter and other small details made this cake everything the name promised.

After the plate before Liz was empty and they had eaten their stomachs full, they left the restaurant. In the one and half hour they sat there, the streets of Urbus became buried with white snow. Silica ran forward and called out to the blacksmith.

''Liz-san, do you want to build a snowman?''

''If we have some time for it, sure,'' the blacksmith replied as she shifted her attention to her leader.

Before he could answer though, Mitchos, Kunimittz and Dale already had a few snowballs in their hands and stuffed them in the back of his coat. A sudden shriek, followed by a system assisted snowball fight followed. It was only at the end of that ten-minute fight, they noticed the little symbol just above their healthbars.

* * *

''What is this?'' The sudden question Liz came with drew the red-haired pirate's attention. Argo asked the same question the boy was about to bring out of his mouth just a second earlier.

''What's the matter, Li-chan?''

''That icon near our healthbars.. is that a Luck buff?'' Klein shifted his attention to his HUD and finally noticed the icon with a four-leaf clover. It was the same icon he got during the defense of Yofel Castle.

''Yeah it is. How did we get it?''

''Maybe this explains the high prices in the shop, Klei-bou,'' Argo answered him.

That possibility was also the first thing the red-haired vice-leader came up with, but the second thing he wondered was how long it would be active.

Suddenly, Liz moved her fingers to manipulate her menu and materialized her Vendor Carpet and Small Furnace. Before Klein or the others could react to the whole situation developing before them, Liz spoke.

''Hurry, give me your gear before the buff ends!''

Thanks to Liz's quick thinking, all their weapons gained one more upgrade. Not only that, but the equipment, including Klein's breastplate and shoulder plates, gained another upgrade. Just after the last thing was upgraded, which was Harry-one's newly acquired sword, the Luck buff vanished.

''Damn, this was a good evening!'' The boy exclaimed in joy while they walked back to the teleporter.

''Would it hurt you to keep your voice down, Klein,'' Kirito asked seriously. ''Not everyone has to hear what we did today.''

''Oh come on Kiritard. Don't be like that. This day was seriously fun.''

''You need to cool off a bit, leader,'' Mitchos said as he placed yet another snowball in Kirito's coat.

And expected he received double the snow back in his face, under the sound of thirteen players laughing out loud. When they entered the teleporter and arrived back on the fifth floor, they decided it was best to rent an inn in Karluin. When they made their way towards the outskirts of the city, Klein started the conversation again.

''With all seriousness, I wish that Luck buff would last a lot longer. It would be a big help against the fifth-floor boss and who knows how long it would actually work.''

''Yeah, it would be amazing to have the same buffs as the fourth boss. Maybe we should pay a visit to Viscount Yofilis again.'' Kunimittz mentioned jokingly. Klein was not sure why, but those words stopped Kirito and Argo on the spot. Silica was the first to notice.

''Kirito-san, Argo-san?'' She asked. The others turned around to look the confounded expression on both of their faces. Before one could ask what was wrong, Kirito spoke.

''Why does that sound so familiar? Buffs during the next floor bosses….'' Argo pointed her sight towards Asuna and shot up with her right fist slamming into her hand.

''The guild flag! That was why! Kii-bou, do remember the sixth-floor boss fight?'' Kirito stared at Asuna as well, her face turning slightly red in the progress. Unlike Argo though, he didn't jump up and showed the same expression as Argo. Instead, his expression became twice as serious.

''This is bad….''

* * *

''Twenty-five Muddy Arms. The best I can do is seven thousand.''

''That is kind of low. They are pretty rare.'' The boy stated in front of the front line merchant known as Agil.

''Sorry man, got a lot of them already. There isn't any demand for them at the moment.''

''Can you make it eight-thousand then?''

''I can meet you in the middle, say 7,500. That is my last offer.''

''Deal, there you go!''

''Nice doing business with you. Come again.'' The boy, a member of the ALS, walked away. When he left, Naijan spoke to his party member.

''Twenty-five Muddy Arms, we were totally going empty on those. You know they are far more worth than 7,500, Agil.'' The merchant knew alright, but if the customer didn't, whose fault was it really?

Besides, the ALS took the best spots to train for themselves on the frontlines, so they gained more than enough Col in those fights. The second person that stood before his market stall was a member of the DKB. He was a blond boy with a longsword, completely hulled in armor.

''Agil, good to see you again.''

''Likewise, Mereck. What can I do for you today?''

''I was wondering if you have any Muddy arms left? We are running short.''

''You got lucky, someone sold some of them just a moment ago. How much do you need?''

''Fifteen would be sufficient.''

''I see. You know they ain't cheap right?''

''So I heard. How much?''

''You know what. Since you are a regular I shall give you a discount. Normally they cost fifteen-thousand, but you can have them for 12,000.''

''Deal!'' Mereck replied instantly with a smile on his face. They exchanged materials through a trade window and yet another satisfied customer walked away from his stall.

The black friendly giant was not a fan of the ALS, but the DKB were just that bad. And since they rivaled each other, this would never reach their ears.

''You sold them already… Jeez, Agil.''

''What's the matter, Lowbacca? We have earned double the procurement on just these and still have ten in store. I say that was a good deal.'' Lowbacca wanted to say something but had no chance to speak another word as the next customer appeared before the stall.

At least, that was what he thought at first. In front of Agil stood the chestnut-brown long haired fencer of the WNH.

''Good morning Agil-san.''

''Good morning Asuna. Nice to see you here. What can I do for you?''

''I have a request from Kirito.'' She answered politely.

''If you have to come all the way here just to ask, it has to be important. How can I help?''

''Can you and your friends meet us in three hours in Mananarena in the inn Harsh sign? Kirito will explain everything when you get there.''

''Three hours… That should be doable. You guys okay with going to Mananarena?'' he cried to the others of the four-man squad. Naijan held his thumbs up, Lowbacca did a yes sir sign with his hands and Wolfgang just nodded once. Agil confirmed the fencer of their decision and she left. The others came closer to him the moment she was no longer in sight.

''What was that about?''

''I have no idea Wolfgang, but one thing is certain. It has to be important.''

Mananarena was a two-hour walk from Karluin. Even if the group ran all the way to the town, it would still take us one hour and forty-five minutes to finally reach it.

Since his double-handed axe Undead Maul required a high amount of strength stats, he didn't have much to place in his agility stats. When they finally reached the dark town of Mananarena and arrived at the inn Harsh Sign, he opened the door. What the four-man squad saw before them was not what they had expected.

''Hi Agil. Seems blackie got to you too.''

''Shivata, what are you doing here?'' Shivata was the sub-leader of the DKB and used to be Agil's party member during the boss fight on the first floor. The other member of that party, Okotan, was standing in the room as well. He was the current head recruiter of the ALS.

''Hi Agil, good to see you again.''

''Likewise, Okotan.'' Not only them, but others were in the room as well. All the members of the WNH except for one, one more heavy armored girl from the ALS on and one more player of the DKB were here. The boy noticed him and spoke.

''Hi Agil, how have you been?''

''Just doing business and leveling up like always, Hafner. And you?''

''Getting dragged all the way to here by Blackie. Anyone willing to explain what is going on?'' That moment the door opened up and Kirito and another player the black giant only met briefly, but never forget came in; it was the former blacksmith Nezha.

''Just in time. Now Blackie, tell us what the hell is going on.'' Hafner asked impatiently. Although Agil didn't like the tone he said it in, he had to agree with the fact that he wanted to know what is going on.

''Sorry for letting you all wait. I have gathered you here for an important question. Would you all help me defeat the floor boss on the fifth floor today?''

* * *

 _''What is bad, Kiritard?'' the group were back in the inn of Karluin and sat at the table with all of them on each side._

 _''I finally understand what Morte and the other player were talking about….'' To that statement he gave, all the eyes of the fourteen players present shot open._

 _''And what is that?'' Klein asked._

 _''The guild flag we talked about two days ago is an item that will drop during the fifth-floor boss. I never got to use it, because you had to be a guild, so I forgot the thing. I only remembered it because it is an item that gives the same buffs as viscount Yofilis did in the previous battle.'' Kirito explained as he shifted his attention to his teammates, where his eyes specifically focused at Kunimittz at those last words._

 _''That is how you remembered.''_

 _''But that is a good thing isn't it?'' Liz asked. ''Such an item can greatly help us clear the game. A constant four-typed buff during every battle!''_

 _''It isn't that easy,'' Kirito replied. ''The guild flag can be claimed by any guild, but once claimed, it only works for those guild members.''_

 _''And the ALS wants to have it….'' Asuna finished._

 _''Yeah. That is where the problem starts. If the ALS gets the guild flag, there would be an imbalance in the current frontline. The ALS and the DKB are the wheels that keep the cart moving forward. If one gets too big or spins too fast, the cart would lose balance and that could lead to a halt in the clearing.'' Now everything started to be clear for the others._

 _''So let me get this straight. The ALS is planning to attack the floor boss tomorrow on their own, just to get that item and this is done during the party given together by the ALS and the DKB?'' Klein summed up._

 _''That has to be the plan Morté and the other player were talking about.'' Asuna answered._

 _''In that case, we have to go get to the boss room before they do!'' Dale stated._

 _''Problem is we don't have enough players. The fifth-floor boss is a milestone, so we can expect some troubles waiting for us in that boss room. If we just charge at them with all of us, I don't know if we can make it out in alive in one piece.'' he replied as serious as he could be._

 _''But the same counts for the ALS! If they are going to attack the floor boss on their own, casualties will fall.'' Asuna answered back._

 _''I never said we shouldn't try it. Just not alone.'' It were those words that finally woke the others up and Argo had a grin on her face._

 _''Never thought I would hear those words from the hardcore solo player from the beta.''_

 _''I think you can say that I can't call myself that anymore, Argo.'' A brief smile appeared on black-haired boy's face and it was answered by a bigger smile from the others of his guild. ''Back to the topic. Do you guys have any idea who we could ask to help us?''_

 _''What about the four-man squad? They would have no problem joining us.'' Asuna replied._

 _''I heard the Legend Braves are on this floor. Heard they have grown in a straight line since the last time, Kii-bou.''_ The Legend Braves… would they have forgiven me for the incident on the second floor?

 _''Yeah, maybe they are willing to help,'' Kirito answered._

 _''Maybe we should ask the DKB too?'' Silica suggested. She had a point, although I wouldn't think Lind would take it very well, which could lead to more problems on the way. As if Asuna had read Kirito's mind, she spoke._

 _''Maybe not Lind, but what about the other members of the DKB. They are organizing a party together. There has to be some of them that are on good terms with the ALS.''_

 _''In other words, we have to find out who is arranging the party.''_

And so the group headed towards the location the combined party of the ALS and the DKB would be at. Klein wanted to charge straight in and ask who were the ones arranging the party, but Kirito didn't have to explain why that was a bad idea. Instead, Argo PM'ed Shivata.

At first being hostile towards them, especially to the black-haired, he later eased up a bit when the group asked him who were responsible for the party.

He introduced them to Liten, a heavy armored player from the ALS. Not much later the boy would discover that she was a girl and that she and Shivata were dating.

Something more shocking however was that Liten knew Liz. Apparently, Liten was working in the mines of the first floor during the attack on the first boss floor when a glitch appeared and gave her a huge amount of iron ore.

To be more precise, a total of forty days of iron was the amount in her inventory, a lot more than the system of Aincrad allowed. She didn't know what to do with it and that is where Liz came in. After two and a half day of forging, she had finally the equipment to fight on the front lines.

After that whole scenario, Kirito revealed he knew about the ALS attempt to attack the floor boss the next day. Surely Liten was shocked that he knew, let alone Shivata's reaction.

She asked how the boy knew, but that was information he was not yet sure if he wanted that out there. He asked if they could help him to clear the floor boss before the ALS so that the balance on the front lines stayed the same.

Back to the present.

''I see. So the ALS plans to attack the boss room today to get that guild flag.'' Agil repeated after the black-haired leader's explanation. ''Even with such an item, why would Kibaou go risk fighting a floor boss for it?''

''He had no choice. After the information of the drop came out, the majority of the ALS wanted to go for it.'' Okotan explained. ''If he refused, things could get complicated.''

 _Not much better now, is it..._ That is the problem with recruiting players without even thinking about it. If they wanted to join, they had to agree with most of their leader's actions and think about everyone's sake, not just for their own.

Kirito shifted his attention to the other players of the group. Every member of my guild was here, Agil and his four-man squad Lowbacca, Naijan and Wolfgang.

In the corner stood the sub-leader of the DKB, Shivata and Hafner, one of the first players who joined the DKB. If someone had to describe Shivata, he had the body measurement of an athlete and was your typical football student player with short brown hair. Hafner was more a soccer player. He looked a lot older then Shivata, but it was hard to tell with the customized white-gray hair that fell over his ears.

Liten was fully covered in armor but was a lot smaller than Shivata in height. If she didn't wear her helmet, you could see the short autumn-orange hair on her head. Okotan was a lot bigger. Unlike Liten or his counterparts of the DKB, he didn't have that athletic build. He had short black.

Lowbacca was a large man, probably as big as Agil, with short hair dark brown hair. He was like Agil always positive and one of the few except for his own guild and the Legend Braves during his time on the second floor, with whom Kirito could get along with.

The same counted for the other two of the group Wolfgang and Naijan. Wolfgang was the smallest of them all but was still one head bigger than the black-haired leader. He had long, scraggly brown hair and an impressive beard of the same color. And then there was Naijan, the middleman between the four men squad. He had short black hair that was combed to the back.

''So the plan is to take the guild flag before the ALS take it. Why involve all of us into this, Blackie?''

''Two reasons, Hafner. My guild is strong no question about that, but I still don't like to take a risk if I some of them could be avoided by having more players. The other is that I don't want anyone to have that flag. If I would attack alone with my guild, then what would make me any better than the other members of the ALS?'' Although his first reason sounded reasonably for the others, Kirito's second reason wasn't convincing in the slightest.

''And why would we believe you? We may not like each other that much Kirito, but I know you are fully committed to clear the floors of Aincrad. Would this item not help you with that?'' Shivata asked.

''At the loss of the ALS and the DKB. If we want to move on the front lines, we need the other guilds. And therefore balance is important.'' Kirito answered.

''And what proof do we have you are not using it yourself wants you obtained it, Blackie?'' Hafner asked. The others in the room stared at him, especially his guild members.

''Simple. If this flag will be used without the ALS and DKB having a similar item, you have my word that I am disbanding the WNH and return to be a solo player once again.'' The shocked faces of his guild members, the seriousness in his voice and the expression on the other players in the room made it perfectly clear that the message the boy was brought over was received.

''That is enough conviction for me,'' Agil responded. ''When are we moving in on the boss?''

''Now.''

* * *

The dungeon of the fifth floor was a large labyrinth of tunnels which would take at least three hours to cross before finally reaching the floor boss of the fifth floor. That meant, despite the head-start of the ALS on the dungeon, the newly formed raid group still had a chance to overtake them.

If they would take the same course as the ALS, there was no way to gain an opportunity to overtake them, but luckily they didn't have to take the same way.

The simple quests on this floor, something the ALS and the DKB had entrusted to them, had a secret in them. If they would have waited until the manual came out Argo would have gladly told them everything they needed to know, but haste makes waste.

They arrived at the entrance of the dungeon. When you left the town of Mananarena, you walked through a part of the catacombs again before you could finally see the entrance of the dungeon and smell the fresh air to where catacombs ended. The outer space between the catacombs and the dungeon wasn't spaciously at all, but it was sufficient for the group of twenty-four players.

''Shouldn't we waste any time here? The ALS is gaining a bigger advantage if we stick around here too long.'' Shivata suggested with a harsh tone.

''Don't worry about that, Shi-bou,'' Argo answered. The rat wouldn't normally give the sub-leader of the DKB her special treatment, but the fact he acted dumbfounded at her answer plus the angry look he received from Liten was enough crackle the rat.

''Sorry Lit-chan. In all seriousness, we have a head-start on them, Shivata.''

''How so?'' He asked, still a little taken aback by both that statement and a little afraid of what actions the rat would pull next out of her hood.

''The is a way you don't have to go through the labyrinth and can go straight to the 15th floor of the dungeon,'' she answered. For the WNH, the dungeon was unknown territory but by the expression of the other players in this raid party, you could tell that was big news.

''You kidding me…. Couldn't you come with that sooner, Argo-san.'' Okotan asked.

''I only found out yesterday. I was bringing it out today if it wasn't for a certain group trying to beat the floor boss on their own.''

Okotan sighed, but still tried to decipher what the secret of the dungeon was. If he paid more attention to the actual size of the start of the dungeon tower, he would notice the tower was double in size at the bottom. That was not something so special if it wasn't for the fact that only half the dungeon was used when you entered it.

Argo made her way towards the left part of the enormous tower and started the search. The others of her guild, who she explained her findings to yesterday, started searching alongside her.

The discovery of a movable part was discovered thirty seconds later by none other than Issin.

''Found it!'' He cried out as he pushed the movable part back. The square, that was not much bigger than his hand, moved to the back and disappeared into the wall parts above it. What appeared was a keyhole. Argo walked towards the spot, materialized the key she found on the quest [The Secret Passage] and placed it in the keyhole.

The wall on the left side of the dungeon started to move. In a spiral descend, the entire wall disappeared into the ground, until only a number of pillars could be seen. That was their way up.

''Who goes first?'' The rat asked.

''I know this could help us get further and all, but I am not having it on these pillars…'' Agil mentioned nervously. You could see the virtual sweatdrops on his face.

''Scared of heights, Agil-san?''

''Not of the heights. Rather for the falls.'' He answered uncomfortably.

Argo could understand his worries since these pillars would go all the way to the 15th floor, at least six-hundred feet up into the sky. If you would fall from the pillars, the possibility you could survive that fall was minimum. If the girl wasn't prepared, she would be scared as well. She materialized another item, a simple large pillow.

The Secret Passage was a simple quest where you, just as the name suggests, had to find a Secret Passage in the catacombs near Mananarena. If you reported this back to the NPC minor, he would give you the key the Rat used earlier.

It was also followed up by a second quest, where you had to rescue the wife of an NPC's minor who decided to enter the passage. After you successfully rescued her, you received these pillows.

''These should cover your fall. Kii-bou, you mind going first?''

''Not at all.'' He answered as he climbed the first pillar. The pillars were made for one person only, but they were easy to stand on. There was a good grip on the sides of each pillar and since there was no wind to blast you of your foothold, staying on the pillars wasn't difficult either.

The hardest part was therefore not the physical side of the climbing, but the mental factor. You have to remember you are talking about a climb of six-hundred feet up into the sky with no security belt or anything like that.

After an hour of climbing up, the group finally reached the 15th floor. After helping the last member of the group, which was Asuna on the platform they entered the door to the 16th floor.

Behind her, the Rat could hear the sound of moving walls and she noticed the pillars disappear again. The dungeon was back the way it was before her disruption.

''That was nerve-wrecking! Can we take a break?'' Klein asked exhaustively. Judging from Agil's pale face and many others, that was certainly what everyone needed. Asuna materialized a couple of cakes you could get in the city of Mananarena and they sat down.

Argo noticed Liten and Shivata share their cakes with one another, Okotan was catching up with Klein, Hafner and Agil. The boys, Silica and Liz were talking with the remaining members of the four-man squad and the former blacksmith Nezha.

When Kirito tried to recruit the Legend Braves for the boss fight through Nezha, he couldn't convince them to join him. It wasn't that they wanted to, but their levels were just not on the level they were confident enough to tackle another boss. Only Nezha, a player who fought in the rear of the group with his chakram, was willing to help.

The last two of their quickly-assembled raid party stood against the wall on the left side. Kirito was deep in thoughts. It was that or the rocks two feet in front of him were extremely interesting.

Asuna was staring coldly at the others in the room. Her hair was back being mussed instead of the braids she showed yesterday and strangely enough, it came with the sudden change in personality, although that may have to do with the fact they were about to confront a floor boss with an improvised group.

They weren't the most interested of the group at first glance, but if you paid more attention to the details, that statement wasn't entirely true.

Kirito hadn't eaten anything of his cake yet, indicating whatever he was thinking about was quite serious. The most important detail though was Asuna's left hand, that grasped Kirito's pinky finger out of plain sight. _Marking your territory already, Aa-chan?_ _Don't think it is going to be that easy._

After five more minutes of catching their breath and preparing for the next four floors to climb, the members of the improvised group were ready. It was also that moment Kirito stepped forward and spoke.

''From here on out there will be no more breaks. We'll head straight to the boss room and for that fight, I came up with a strategy.''

* * *

 _''We interrupt this program for breaking news. Today after the start of the official opening for the new game ''Sword Art Online'', an unknown person made the announcement that players are stuck in the game and will not be able to get out. Intervenes from the outside will only result in the death of the victims stuck in the game. The total number of deaths exceeds the two hundred. As we speak, a task force is set to transport every victim safely to nearest hospitals. According to the attorneys of the Ministry of Safety and Justice, Kayaba Akihiko is the one responsible for this incident.''_

 _Kikouka Seijouro was on his way towards the Yokohama General Hospital in an ambulance with mobile wi-fi with one of the last of the victims of the Sword Art Online incident. In four hours, the entire city of Tokyo and surrounding towns mobilized to get the victims to the nearby hospitals. It was a successful mission, but it was only the start of something horrible._

 _He made his way back to the Ministry of Internal Affair's Telecommunications Bureau when his phone rang._

 _''Hello, This is Kikouka Seijouro._

 _''Good evening, Kikouka-san. This is Hayato Norio.'' Kikouka shot up instantly and answered the boss from the Public Security Intelligence Agency or PSIA in short._

 _''Hayato-san! What can I do for you?''_

 _''Come to my office as soon as possible. I have matters to discuss.'' And he hung up._ _You can compare the PSIA with the FBI in America. If you know this, you understand it is best not to let the boss of that particular agency waiting._ _The main building or the PSIA was located on the north side of Tokyo. The structure wasn't made to be hidden, but between the many flats and skyscrapers in this part of the city nobody noticed it anyway._

 _After giving notice of his presence to the receptionist, a large guard in a black suit appeared before him, frisked him for any hidden weapons in his clothing and escorted the glassed inspector to the thirteenth floor._

 _They entered a corridor and arrived at a large office-room. Glass windows were on the side, giving you a view of the park connected to this building. The interior consisted of a large beech-wooden office desk, three chairs with a similar design, two pitch-black benches which looked very comfortable to sit in with a glassed table between it. The last thing that really stood out was the TV hanging on the wall, with the news of Sword Art Online still repeating since this afternoon._

 _''Kikouka Seijouro has arrived.'' The guard saluted to the man sitting on the other side of the desk. Kikouka bowed down._

 _''Good. Dismissed.'' With a salute back, the guard headed back to the elevator. When the guard disappeared out of their sight, Hayato Norio stood up, bowed back to still bowing glassed man in front of him and walked towards him._

 _''Good to see you on such short notice, Kikouka. I have heard many promising things about you, so I hope you can help.''_

 _''I hope I can. What is it you need me for, sir?''_

 _''No time for formalities, Kikouka. Just call me Hayato here. I believe I don't have to tell you we are extremely busy at the moment with the sudden situation of Sword Art Online. I heard you were a former beta tester of that group, so I hoped you could help us with our investigation.''_

 _The beta test users were not openly known to anyone, but it has to be no wonder that the boss of the biggest intelligence agency would know that._

 _''I shall do my best to assist with everything I can.''_

 _''Good to hear that. Please follow me.'' The duo of men exited the office as Kikouka followed Hayato in his footsteps._

 _For the boss of the PSIA, he was expecting more of a formal strict person, but Hayato didn't show any of that. It was suddenly Hayato stopped and whistled to a person in an office on the right._

 _A man, assumingly an assistant of Hayato Norio, ran as fast as he could towards his boss and bowed so deeply Kikouka thought he would kiss his shoes. Another person, who he assumed was a guard appeared on the non-verbal two finger command of Hayato._

 _''Ejiro-kun, bring Kikouka to sector 4.''_

 _After the young boy nodded to them, the three stepped into the elevator. The door closed, but the boy didn't press any button. Instead, he used a key and an extra panel appeared under the usual panel._

 _Before he knew it, they were on another part of the building Kikouka assumed was secret to the rest. Another person, a woman with casual clothes stood in front of them when the door of the elevator opened up._ _''My name is Ishida Yutsuko. Please follow me, Kikouka-san.''_

 _Eventually, he was guided through the department and introduced to others. He was set in a special unit to investigate the whole story behind the Sword Art Online incident, the so-called Virtual division. There was nothing secret about all of this and he could speak about it to anyone according to Ishida Yutsuko._

 _''Before I answer any questions, follow me,'' Ishida said. They, the ten men and the four women on the newly formed Virtual division team followed her to another room. She opened an obscure door and entered another room._

 _A total of four computers, eight men and women and another window blocked from its view were in the room. Yutsuko spoke._ _''Unlike everything else you have seen this evening, this has to stay a secret. Am I making myself clear?'' All the members of the Virtual division nodded._

 _She pressed the button and Kikouka could finally see what was inside. Two simple hospital beds stood in the middle of the room, with a heart monitor, oxygen infuse and more he could not name. Two people lay in the bed, with the Nervegear on their head. However, the people who were laying there was not someone the others were expecting and he was no exception._

 _What is going on in here?!_

Back to present

It had been six weeks since that moment. The virtual division collected the data of all the players stuck in the game and could follow them on a one-day delay by the place they were and the information stored in the system.

Several game designers of Sword Art Online were interrogated. Their houses were examined just as their work notes, but nothing indicated that they were involved in the entire incident. White hat hackers and other engineer designers had been hired to help the victims stuck in the game, but so far nothing was achieved yet.

The glassing wearing man was standing in the same room he was standing back then. The two victims if he could call them that were still completely stuck in the game without waking up in the room next to this one. Their work, their belongings, everything was searched, taken and examined but nothing was found.

Both were game designers of Sword Art Online. The right one was a young woman with short black hair. Kikouka only knew her for her work, but even then such a beautiful face could not be forgotten that easily.

The other person was a man with light brown hair. His face was not one to be forgotten since the news was constantly talking about him. Kikouka looked at them both from the window and mumbled to himself.

''Why haven't you both waken up yet, Koujiro Rinko and Akhikho Kayaba?''

* * *

''Hhaaaaa!''

With a swift Linear from her Chilvaric Rapier, Asuna struck the Muddy Zombie, which disappeared into a thousand polygons and vanished into thin air. Dynamm and Issin performed great teamwork as well, as they dispatched a Small Piece Golem. The small Golems were not that difficult to beat, but they could call forth a Big Piece Golem if you waited too long.

As their leader, Kirito was proud to see that our training paid off so nicely. The four-man squad and Nezha were impressed by the effortless teamwork that Asuna, Klein, Dynamm, Silica and Issin showed and even the two members of the ALS and the DKB showed some admiration to them. At least that was what the black-haired leader thought that strange expression on Hafner's face meant.

The many hours in farming and grinding their levels was probably another reason the others were that impressed. To form a strategy against the floor boss, the boy received the levels including the usual role the others played. For that reason, he knew the levels of the other players:

1\. Himself, level 19, one-handed swordsman, leather armor, DPS

2\. Asuna, level 18, rapier, light metal armor, DPS.

3\. Klein, level 17, one-handed curved sword, light metal armor, DPS.

4\. Dale, level 16, two-handed sword, light metal, light metal armor, DPS.

5\. Dynamm, level 16, one-handed sword, and shield, light metal armor, DPS.

6\. Harry-one, level 16, one-handed sword, and shield, heavy metal armor, Tank.

7\. Issin, level 15, dagger, Leather armor, DPS.

8\. Kunimittz, level 16, one-handed sword, heavy armor, DPS.

9\. Lode, level 15, spear, light armor, Crowd control.

10\. Mitchos, level 17, mace, and shield, heavy armor, Tank.

11\. Hideo, Level 16, one-handed ax and shield, heavy armor, Tank.

12\. Packer, level 16, Scimitar, and shield, heavy armor, Tank.

13\. Silica, level 17, shield, and dagger, heavy armor, Tank.

14\. Hafner, level 16, two-handed sword, heavy metal armor, DPS.

15\. Shivata, level 15, one-handed sword, and shield, heavy metal armor, Tank.

16\. Okotan, level 15, two-handed halberd, light metal armor, DPS.

17\. Liten, level 13, mace, and shield, heavy metal armor, Tank.

18\. Wolfgang, level 15, two-handed ax, light metal armor, DPS.

19\. Agil, level 16, two-handed ax, light metal armor, DPS.

20\. Lowbacca, level 15, two-handed ax, light metal armor, DPS.

21\. Naijan, level 14, two-handed hammer, heavy metal armor, DPS.

22\. Lisbeth, level 13, mace, and shield, light metal armor, DPS.

23\. Argo, level 12, claws, leather armor, crowd control.

24\. Nezha, level 12, chakram, light metal armor, crowd control.

That was the total list of raid members of their raid group; half a normal raid party.

He knew the ALS came with less, but having only this few of players in a raid party wasn't something he preferred. Not only that, but most of the group was damage based and are not able to tank a lot of hits from a floor boss.

The group would have a total of four full parties with seven tanks. In other words, two tanks for three parties and one with the last party. That gave a lot of problems in forming parties and that problem, combined with the fact he was playing right in the hand of the strange player in black, Morté and assumingly the player who taught the Legend Braves the scam, didn't help him ease up.

That was the moment Asuna grope his little finger. Her eyes were cold staring at the front to the other members of the group, but the feeling of her hand was anything but cold. It reminded him of yesterday when she did the same thing.

It was ''to share the luck bonuses for the upgrades' _'_ but it was strange she did it now as well. He wished his knowledge of girls was just as good as his instinct on games, but unluckily those two didn't match.

''It is going to be alright,'' she whispered.

Eventually, Kirito had the idea to make one group with three tanks and one group with four. The other two parties wouldn't have a tank, but the boss of the fifth floor should be a normal golem.

Although it was powerful in the beta, he had basic movements and it wasn't really a smart boss. The two groups of tanks would be enough to pull aggro on it. The group was skeptical at first for this strategy, but the boy convinced them every tank needed at least one party member to be able to rotate or help with blocking any attacks.

Although there were no indications for a change on the boss, they couldn't be sure there weren't any changes. It wouldn't be the first time the information from the beta was wrong.

Another thing that Kirito thought about was the difference in level. Thanks to the fight on the third floor against the three forest elves and the defense of Yofel castle, his guild members belonged to the strongest of Aincrad.

According to Argo's information, Lind and Kibaou level were seventeen and they were the highest players of their guild. This also meant that he and Asuna were the two strongest players on the front lines and maybe the entire player database.

He said maybe because there could be someone out there that exceeded his level already. One thing was certain; that grinding in the first three weeks was definitely worth it.

While walking up the stairs to the nineteenth floor of the dungeon, he remembered the first three weeks of the game. There wasn't a moment of rest at that time.

The second day of the game Kirito helped Argo with the manual, met Sasha, gained the Anneal Blade at the cost of Coper's life. The third day he found Silica and met Klein's friends, who he learned the basics of fighting to in Sword Art Online.

The fourth day he went further towards the giant pillar known as the dungeon. He fought Dire Wolves, Frenzy Boars, Little Nepents, Large Nepents and more just to survive that day. He still remembered He fought a pack of Dire Wolves late at night and was deep in the yellow after that fight.

The fifth day he met Liz. He still remembered her heartbroken expression when she failed to upgrade the dagger from the customer before him. If he looked at her now, there wasn't a single part of that insecurity left.

He met with Sasha again and told stories to the kids. He began his training again, of course sending every bit of new information to Argo.

He grew steady those days as he was level five by then, but it became more difficult to level up. He entered Tolbana on the sixth day. He saw new players every day, sometimes in parties, sometimes just alone.

The seventh day he met Klein and his friends again and trained with them. He still remembered the tears of happiness in their eyes when they fought their first Large Neplents on their own. It was also that day when he first used his newly acquired cooking skill. That experience is not worth talking about.

The first day of the second week he bought the sleeping bag and spent four whole days training in the dungeon while sleeping in the safe zones.

He was lucky the dungeon mobs weren't different than from the beta, so he gained significant experience those days. He was level six when he entered the dungeons and left the dungeons with tears in his clothes, his chest armor to shreds, his Annual blade +3 close to breaking point and his level being eight.

No need to tell you those days were hectic. He met Liz again, trained Klein and his friends and went to Sasha again. After spending four days in the dungeon, He felt a bit lonely. He may be a solo player but that doesn't mean he always liked to be alone.

Seeing the kids again and the others he met thee earlier days cheered him on. He met with Argo again, both to ask how she was doing and to give the map data of the first eight floors of the dungeon.

Klein and his friends wanted to join him on his journey to the dungeon but left after a day.

Kirito spent another three days in the dungeon, raising his level just to level ten. It was getting more difficult to level up and he only reached the fourteenth floor this time. The next four levels took him at least another week to get before finding the chestnut-brown sub-leader that was so confidently defeating one mob after another on the front of this group at this moment.

In that time he asked Klein for the favor to train Silica and brought Liz to the city of Tolbana. The rest of the story is known. Training his ass off during the day, and one time at night on the second floor and taking little breaks during the time he watched Klein and the others train. One could wonder he did too much but Kirito didn't have the luxury to be lazy or spent his time doing nothing.

More mobs spawned in front of them and the other members who were eager to kill any charged forward. Hafner used his longsword on the switch of Liten on the golem's blocked attack and Okotan slashed another muddy zombie to smithereens after his attack has been blocked by Shivata.

They showed admiration for the WNH's teamwork, but their teamwork and strength were not falling behind in the slightest. Every last one of these players has given their all to beat this boss; Kirito could not fail them. A sudden poke from his left woke him from his thoughts.

''Hm?'' Kirito shifted his attention to the side to see Liz looking at him.

''Is this change normal?'' Kirito had questions marks in his head for a second but noticed what she meant a second later; ancient signs appeared on the walls around them, while the brown normal floor changed to a black-granite one. To the side of the tunnels, more statues of golems were noticeable.

''The boss room is close by...''

''Didn't think we would be here so fast. Besides that labyrinth at the start, the rest of this dungeon is quite easy.''

''Just this one, Agil. This dungeon is nothing compared to the tenth floor. Even in the three days of the beta we never came halfway. We ran out of time before we could see the floor boss.'' Kirito answered.

The boy could see the others wanted to know more about this topic so he continued. ''There were a lot of traps in the dungeon, some fatal and the Snake Samurais you could find there were masters with katanas. Each floor of the dungeon was at least three times as big as these.''

''Hwee, that is some worrisome information, Kiritard.''

''You are kidding about the snakes, right? I hate snakes...'' Wolfgang grumbled. Argo chuckled. The shortest man of the four-man squad told them during their walk he wanted to start a restaurant with beef. That was probably why he was such a good friends with the merchant Agil and why Kirito could get along so well with him.

''You know. The meat dropped by the snake warriors is pretty good. You should put that on the menu when you have your restaurant opened up.''

''Hell no! Meat comes with cows and nothing else! The only thing you'll find on my menu is perfectly prepared dry-aged beef!''

''You realize that if you age the beef, it is gonna lose all its durability, right?'' Agil noted. Kirito wanted to continue the conversation, but the voice of Dynamm cut him off.

''Leader, come look at this!''

Kirito ran forward and arrived near Dynamm. When he got there, the shield/swordfighter pointed to the front. Normal boss rooms were located at the end of the twentieth floor, that could be recognized by a massive concrete- black door.

They were on the nineteenth floor at the moment, meaning the group still had to climb one floor to reach the floor boss. At least, that was normally the case. What they saw in front of them was a long staircase with the dark black doors. This was nothing like the beta.

''Proceed with caution.'' Dynamm and the others nodded while they walked forward with their guard up. They checked every corner of the stairs for secret traps. They reached halfway the stairs when Argo ran past him.

''Time to take a peek. Leave this to me.'' She said confidently.

''Not going to happen, I am coming with you!''

''Huh?!''

''Don't give me that look, Argo. I am not leaving you alone in the boss room. I am quick enough to keep up with your speed if anything goes bad.'' Her leader answered bluntly. He had too in order for Argo to accept her offer. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

''Sheesh, fine, fine.'' She pouted. The boy ordered the others to stay behind and watch their backs. he heard a ''be careful'' from the others and made his way towards the dark doors of the floor boss of the fifth floor together with Argo.

* * *

The guild quest wasn't a difficult one but an important one nevertheless. It was Mortimer's first time on the third floor of Aincrad, so he had to adjust himself to the deep forests, the bad view in the Forest of Wavering Mists and the new mobs.

He had held his promise as he was now the sub-leader of the Knight of the Blood Oath. They, Heathcliff, him, Eugene, Alicia Rue, Sakuya, Diavel and the newest member of their group Isabella, were searching for the second quest of the third floor, the start of the Elf war campaign.

''I think I heard something,'' Eugene mentioned. The group stopped their movement and listened carefully. Mortimer could hear nothing special except the wind blazing through the forest and here and there a crack of a broken branch. Then he finally heard a very low sound that he could not place yet.

''Where is it coming from?''

''I think it comes from our right,'' Diavel answered. Heathcliff went first towards the location of the sound, that grew louder each step we sat.

Eventually, The older brother noticed the start of the Elf war campaign; Two elves, one being the forest elf with the white skin color, while the other had a darker skin that had to be the dark elf. Both NPCs, that were men, kept fighting for eternity if nobody would step up.

''What's the plan, Heathcliff?'' The build man with the gray ponytail and large shield answered instantly.

''We attack the forest elf, so we side with the dark elves. We can't die here, so fight with everything you have,'' He whispered determinedly and shifted his attention to Isabella.

''Heathcliff and I handle defenses. Diavel, Sakuya, Alicia Rue, Mortimer and Eugene, you attack during the moments the forest elf is stunned. If one of us ends up in yellow, the forest elf will go berserk and the dark elf will sacrifice himself.''

They were in one party of three and one of four. The group leveled up quite a lot in the last days, with Heathcliff level being sixteen, Isabella level fifteen, Diavel level fourteen, Sakuya and Eugene level thirteen and Alicia Rue and Mortimer level twelve.

''Let us move,'' Heathcliff finally mentioned with the same determination as before. The group ran straight for the two fighting elves, both elves jumping back when they noticed the guild running towards them.

''Humans get back, this is not your fight!''

''Do not interfere, humans, you have nothing to do with this fight!'' Heathcliff kept running, jumped right between the two elves and attacked the forest elf. The elf could barely hold his shield up to block it and jumped a few feet backward.

''So that is how it is. Have it your way. I will kill you all!'' He screamed as he jumped forward and attacked Heathcliff and Isabella head on. After three normal blocks he activated a sword skill, but again the sword skill was blocked by the combined effort of the two tanks.

''Eugene, Mortimer switch!'' Both brothers shot forward. Mortimer activated the sword skill Horizontal while Eugene activated a Vertical sword skill.

Then something happened both players were not expecting. The forest elf recovered far too early and blocked the two-handed sword skill with his shield while blocking the Annual blade +5 with his saber.

The duo jumped back after the failed switch and Heathcliff and Isabella returned to the front. The forest elf didn't move. Instead, he spoke.

''Fine skill you lot possess but don't think it is that easy to beat me. I shall prove you why I am a member of the Royal Paladin Knights of Kalos'oh! The forest elf jumped forward again.

This time Healthcliff and Isabella pushed the forest elf back. When the forest elf activated the next sword skill, both Alicia Rue and Sakuya started to move. The sword skill was blocked again and the forest elf was pushed back. Sakuya came from his left while Alicia Rue came from his right. _Clank!_

Another attack was successfully blocked. Both players jumped back and Heathcliff and Isabella moved forward again. _How is someone reacting so fast?! Shouldn't there be cooldown where the mob can't move after using a sword skill?_

The forest elf attacked for the third time. With every hit, Mortimer noticed a bit of both Isabella's as Heathcliff healthbar drop. When the next switch came out, Diavel moved forward.

The scimitar class was a different skill than the one-handed sword skill, so when Diavel held his sword to the side and activated a sword skill, Mortimer didn't know what to expect.

As expected the forest elf was recovered earlier for his cooldown and turned his attention to Diavel. The first hit of the sword skill was a Diagonal slash from low to high and expected the forest elf blocked it with his shield. Diavel, however, wasn't done yet.

The second strike came horizontally from left to the right and the forest elf could barely keep up with the second strike. The third strike was a vertical slash from above. This time the forest elf held his sword up just in time, but he was not prepared for the last hit.

Diavel shot forward as a meteor and struck the forest elf right in his stomach. That was the end of the four-hit combo Raging Chopper. The older brother would learn that name later.

Diavel was stunned on the spot on the significant cooldown and Heathcliff and Isabella moved forward. The forest elf smiled.

''Not going down without a fight I see. It has been a long time since I have taken damage. I hope you prepared to meet your maker!'' The forest elf charged forward with an evil smile. The fight when on for twenty minutes, neither side being able to score a direct hit.

The dark elf joined them in their barrage of attacks, but it was futile. It was just a small moment, not even a second, but just that moment was enough. The sword skill Horizontal struck the chest of Eugene and his healthbar turned yellow. The dark elf tackled the forest elf and screamed in a language none could understand. A light flash blinded everyone's sight.

When Mortimer opened his eyes again, the Forest elf had disappeared. The dark elf was lying on the ground, raising his arm while the older brother took the bag he was holding.

Then his arm fell down and the dark elf warrior vanished into thin oblivion. Although the whole scenario was pre-scripted according to Heathcliff, the sensation of someone dying felt real for him. Eugene materialized a potion and drank it. Mortimer did the same for the 35% of the health he had lost and after two minutes his health was back to full.

''Sorry Heathcliff, that was my fault.'' Eugene apologized to their gray-haired leader.

''Don't apologize Eugene. We fought a good fight but we couldn't win. I could tank two more sword skills before I would enter the yellow zone and the forest elf lost only half his health. This wasn't a battle we couldn't win.'' He replied.

Mortimer walked towards Heathcliff and gave him the bag. The leader placed it in his inventory and the other members of their guild walked towards them as well.

''What to do now?'' the vice-leader asked. Even if he was the sub-leader, he had no idea what Heathcliff's plan was after this. It was Isabella who answered him.

''It is getting late. To go forth to the dark elf base would be a risk, especially after this fight. It is best to go back to Zumfut for now and take a while deserved rest. Wouldn't you agree, Heathcliff?''

''Sure. Let us move.''

The group made their way back towards Zumfut in an hour, just in time before the evening fell and the sky turned fully dark. They went to the closest restaurant and ordered their stomachs full. They left the restaurant, satisfied and full shortly after when Heathcliff spoke.

''I have an appointment with a player on the first floor. If you want you can come with, but it is not a must.''

''Count me in,'' Mortimer answered and judging from the other's facial expressions, they thought the same. The group headed towards the teleporter to the first floor.

The meeting place of their appointment was to the south of the Town of Beginnings. They stopped at a simple tavern called The Colored House and stepped inside.

It was pretty crowded in here; People were sitting at the bar just chatting and some had some fun in the corner of the bar. It was the other corner of the room the boy noticed a player sitting that whistled at them and non-verbally told them she was there.

Heathcliff walked towards the table and sat down. It was a woman, assumingly a little older than him with blond hair with dark brown highlights.

What was more surprising than her hair though, was the clothing she was wearing. A dark blue coat with a furred neck, together with fitting pants were something the older brother hadn't see in the NPC's stores of Aincrad yet.

''Good to see you again Heathcliff-san. So this is the guild you wanted to create. Then I don't have to guess why you need my help.''

''Indeed, it has been a while. The question though is not if you can help me, but how much it costs.'' A grin appeared on her face, one that was very familiar with, although the boy couldn't put his mind to when and where he saw it before.

''For one starter design, it is 11,000 Col. That would be around 77,000 Col in total.'' The unknown woman answered.

''How much for further upgrades?'' Mortimer heard Heathcliff started to use his business voice.

''Depends on what you want of course. If I can assume the colors and the symbol are the same as the one above your head, I would say 20,000 Col excluding the basic model for each.'' The symbol she was referring to was a white sword with its hilt up with a red surface around it.

''Guess we can begin with a starters design and go further from there. When can you show me a model?''

''That would be the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the party of the WNH, so got no time then. Are you planning to come too, Heathcliff-san?''

''Naturally. I like to meet their leader.'' It was then she focused on the others at the table and spoke.

''Now business is done, I like to introduce myself. I will be the tailor for your guild clothing. Call me Ashley.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 15. Hope you guys liked it.

First of all, Happy New year. Hope you all had a great start of 2018.

So a lot has happened in this chapter. I wanted the mechanism of dueling to be introduced plus a little duel in it. Not too much yet, but I have plans for it. Further, I always liked how the braided and mussed hair part of Asuna was actually a cannon thing. Let's face it, who doesn't like it when their hair sits perfectly.

Although a little filler, I kinda liked this moment for Asuna and Silica to bond a bit.

The first mystery of the previous chapter has been solved partly, but new mysteries have been set. Wonder what you guys think about it. Sorry for skipping the field boss and the elf war campaign on the fifth floor, but the field boss wasn't interesting and the campaign on the fifth was just too little. If you want Kizmel, wait for the next floor. Great plans for that one.

Then to some other news. The next chapter will take me a lot longer than normal. The reason for it is that I am going to live together with my girlfriend. Kind of nervous about it, but it also means next chapter will take significantly longer to produce. I also have exams in two weeks, so that is the extra reason next chapter will come out a lot later. That was the reason this chapter was slightly larger than other chapters.

That was it for chapter 15 and I hope to see you guys in the next one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Stairs are clear, Kii-bou.'' The Rat whispered.

''Then let's open that door and find out if our beta information still fits with the official boss,'' Kirito whispered back, both pushing the granite-black doors of the boss room open, hearing the high pitched sound that came with that action and stepped into the darkness.

The rat still didn't know why her leader decided to come with her but she would not much later learn that his decision to explore the fifth floor boss with her was a crucial one.

In the first three steps, nothing happened. It was on the fourth step that the lights on the walls sprung on and the room lighted up.

The duo were witness of an enormous chamber that was a lot bigger than they could remember from their time in the beta. Their eyes searched swiftly through the room but not a single hint that the boss was here could be seen. Apart from one thing and one thing only, the room was completely empty.

Blue lines that formed various patterns covered most of the floor of the boss room, the closer to the wall, the more distance the lines had between them. In other words, if you went to the middle of the room you had barely any place to put your feet on the ground.

Argo resumed her walk and stepped on a blue line. Nothing happened. She stepped on another line that was closer to the middle. When nothing happened for a second time, the rat went further up to the middle.

When even stepping a third time and a fourth time on a line didn't give any response, she gave up. Maybe the walls had a secret switch just like the dungeon. With that in her mind, the whiskered player walked back when all of a sudden the floor under her started to shake.

As Argo was level twelve and forced most of her earned points in agility stats, that particular stat was around 22 at this moment.

To give you a brief idea on how stats work, you started the game with both agility and strength on 1 and gained three points each time you leveled up. This meant that the rat's strength stat was 9 at this moment.

Another way to see it is that most guild members, mostly the tanks in their guild, had a agility of around 13. That meant Argo almost doubled their stats. Including the ring she took after the defense of Yofel castle that gave +2 in agility and the boots she picked out after the fight with the forest elf on the third floor that gave a +8 in the same stats, she had a total of 32 agility points at her disposal.

Despite her agility being so high though, she was still bound to the system of Aincrad. And let it just be that the tremble under her feet was just enough to bring her in a tumble status, meaning she couldn't stand let alone jump or run away.

Blue circles popped up from under her and five large stone pillars appeared from below. _Wait a minute, these are not pillars. They are fingers!_

Just as she finished that sentence inside her head, the palm of the hand appeared and all fingers closed in on her. Since she was still in tumble status, she couldn't move, let alone escape. And since the ground was still trembling, Kirito couldn't get her out.

All fingers closed in on her until she felt the fingers press on her with a suffocating pressure. She was lifted several feet into the air while the pressure of the closing hand didn't stop.

Her healthbar dropped slowly but the cape surrounding her already showed some tears. Despite the dire situation the rat was in, she still made a mental note in her head that this attack, which was a grab from below, would do mostly armor damage.

A second later that same cape burst into oblivion and the rate of her dropping health sped up. It was just as a second later she heard the sound of metal on stone and the fingers released their grip. As a result, she fell eighteen feet down and lost a bit of health when she landed.

''Argo, are you alright?!'' Kirito shouted as he ran towards her. Before Argo could even say anything, a second hand appeared just below Kirito and nearly grabbed him. When Kirito landed his jump, he stepped on another blue line. This time blue circles appeared on the ceiling.

''From above, Kii-bou!'' Not a second later, an enormous stone foot came falling from the ceiling and missed Kirito by a hair. The shockwave of the attack was enough to send him flying and when he landed on again a blue line, a second foot came falling down.

Just before the foot stomped on Kirito, The rat noticed him performing a Martial Arts skill called Elbow strike. A small collision happened before the entire figure of Kirito disappeared under the stone foot and the healthbar of Kirito dropped until it reached the 70% margin line. Argo made sure not to step on another line.

Nothing happened after five more seconds and both arms that came from the floor and the two legs that came from the ceiling went back to their original starting point.

When the right foot, the big toe was on its left side, left the ground it originally struck, the Rat could see her beta friend barely standing on his feet, his elbow still above his head and the ground around him sunken a bit. That was confusing since most of the walls in this game were meant to be immortal objects. No time to question the game she thought as she spoke.

''Don't move, Kii-bou! Make sure you are not standing on any blue lines!''

''So we have two arms and two legs. Hope this boss hasn't got more surprises in his arsenal.'' He complained loudly. Then a voice could be heard.

* * *

''It is awful quiet up there. Shouldn't we take a look?'' Liten asked worriedly.

''Have a little faith in Blackie, Liten. He may be a reckless idiot but one you can count nevertheless.'' Hafter answered without emotion. To hear the DKB member talk decent about Kirito was one thing the fencer wasn't expecting. What she was expecting though was Klein's answer.

''Could not have said it better myself.'' He replied with a grin on his face. ''Besides, Argo is with him. Those two make a perfect duo for exploring.''

Something about those words made Asuna feel very uncomfortable, but she couldn't tell why. It was that moment that noticed a small change in her HUD. Six healthbars could be seen in the top left corner; Asuna's, Kirito, Argo, Nezha, Naijan and Hafner. It was that third healthbar that suddenly started to drop.

''I may have said that, but it seems they are in battle. Let's give them a helping hand.'' Hafner suggested. Argo's health stopped dropping but a few steps later they heard a loud noise coming from the room above. Four seconds later Asuna noticed Kirito's health dropping.

''What is going on up there?'' Nezha asked himself.

The fencer felt vibrations on the ground and then everything went silent. Shivata was the first to reach the door with the others following in his footsteps. They just noticed both Kirito and Argo standing in the middle of the room when Shivata shouted.

''You guys okay?'' Kirito and Argo both turned around in unison and shouted at the same time.

''Evade!''

If they had explained why they had to evade, things would have gone probably a lot better. Every member who stood in the door sprang to side, but since they had no idea what to expect, things didn't go the way they had too.

Naijan jumped against Shivata, who on his turn stepped on the reason they had to jump in the first place; the blue lines. A large colossal hand appeared from under Shivata and Naijan and grabbed both high up in the air.

''Goddammit!'' the WNH vice-leader heard Shivata shout.

The others were lucky enough not to step on yet another blue line, but they had no idea what to do in this situation. There were only two persons that had investigated the boss so far and Asuna's eyes crossed with at least one of them. It was at that moment Kirito understood her gaze and gave her a command.

''Asuna, Parallel to the arm!'' To any other player that didn't use the rapier skill, that command wouldn't make any sense. For a rapier user like her it meant that the Parallel Sting, a two-hit sword skill was enough for the arm to drop Shivata.

She held the Chivalric Rapier +6 just a little higher than she would normally hold it for a Linear and struck the arm with two strikes. The fingers that held Shivata and Naijan loosened up and they jumped down. When he landed, a second command came from Kirito.

''Everyone, run to the closest wall! Make sure you don't stand on any blue lines!'' She ran with everything she had to give to the wall closest to her while looking at the blue lines on the ground.

It was already hard to step between them when you stood still, but with her agility used to the fullest, the lines became one big blur. It was a wonder she reached the wall without any problems.

When everyone reached the wall, Kirito assisting Nezha to make sure he wouldn't step on any blue lines, he spoke again.

''Situation is as follows! The boss is hidden in the ceiling and the floor! Step on one of the blue lines and you can be attacked by foot stomp from above or a grab from below. These attacks are indicated by blue circles popping up just before the attack on the ceiling or on the floor. The grab does mostly armor damage and a two-handed sword skill should be enough to break the person trapped free. The foot does around 1,200 damage. When the foot lands, it will produce a shockwave close to it. That is all!'' The silence returned to the room until Agil broke it.

''So it can't attack us if we don't step on the lines, but at the same time, we can't beat the boss since it won't pop up. How are we supposed to defeat it?!'' Kirito wanted to respond, but the room started to tremble again.

The boss wanted to give them no chance to rest up it seemed as a few lines went up the wall until they touched the ceiling and came together in the middle. A stone head popped up from the ceiling, that had two red eyes and a symbol on his forehead, the main weakness of every golem in the dungeon. Six healthbars and a name appeared next to it: **Fuscus the Vacant Colossus.**

''Shit, shit, shit! That isn't the fifth floor boss of the beta, is it Kii-bou?!''

''Nope, it isn't.'' He answered while keeping his eyes on Fuscus's head. All of a sudden the boss began to roar and apart from the room shaking and the blue lines changing into another form, they received debuffs; A shield with a cross, assuming meant less defense and a sword with a cross, assumingly meant less attack.

''Nezha, aim your chakram at the symbol on his head! That should block the debuff roars!''

''Got it!'' Then Kirito shifted his attention on Argo and Asuna, the players closest to him, literally speaking.

''I am going to trigger a line! Prepare an attack when it has come up.''

''You betcha!'' Argo stated confidently

''All right!'' Asuna answered loudly.

Kirito stepped on a line and dodged the incoming left arm with a jump back. When it was fully above, realizing it has missed its target, Asunas struck the arm with a Parallel Sting. She landed on a blue line in the progress, but since she was so close to the arm of the boss, a second limb never came. It didn't want to hit itself of course.

After a barrage of attacks, that didn't leave a lot of marks on the first health bar of Fuscus due to the attack debuff, the arm retreated back to the ground.

Kirito stepped on another line, jumped back barely dodging the incoming stomp and they went for a second round. Various marks appeared on the leg of the giant from all their attacks, but only a sliver of health disappeared from the first healthbar.

The debuff icons started to blink, indicating they were almost over. Fuscus prepared for another roar as his eyes lit up and the symbol started to gloom. However, a sound that the fencer recognized from the boss fight of the second floor echoed in her ears. It was two seconds later that the chakram of Nezha struck the symbol on the boss's head and Fuscus returned to his previous expression.

''Nice one Nezha!'' Kirito cried back to Nezha, the former blacksmith showing a confident smile on his face. He faced his two party members again and shouted.

''Going for another one!'' And he stepped on another line. After their usual barrage of attacks and the right arm retreating back to the ground, Asuna could hear the other members of the raid, starting with Shivata.

''Affirmative! We are trying to attack next!

''We will too!'' Agil shouted towards them.

''And us as well, leader!'' Lode answered back. The groups were as followed:

\- Nezha aiming for the head of Fuscus.

\- Asuna, Kirito, Argo, Hafner and Wolfgang on the rear-side of the room.

\- Agil, Liten, Dynamm, Mitchos, Issin and Packer on the door to the right.

\- Shivata, Mitchos, Dale, Naijan, Silica and Liz to the left of the door.

\- Klein, Lowbacca, Lode, Issin, Okotan and Hideo on the right back side of the room.

Kirito stepped on another line, jumping back on the right foot and dodging the incoming shockwave. At the same time, the other members of the raid party did the same, resulting in a tremendous quake in the boss room while four stone limbs came out of the walls.

In the second that followed, at least twenty swords skills struck the boss and while it tried to roar, of pain or just to debuff them wasn't completely known, the chakram struck Fuscus's head again. When the first healthbar disappeared after four successful attacks from there, Kirito shouted.

''Watch for any changes! If it changes patterns in attacks, retreat!'' Luckily, the boss never showed changes on the second healthbar, although his roars came quicker and the attacks appeared to be a faster than before.

That changed when another sound of breaking glass rang into the fencer's ears and the second healthbar of Fuscus the Vacant Colussus vanished into oblivion.

* * *

''Where did his head go?!"' The little tank of the WNH named Silica shouted.

It was strange how not only she was at least two heads smaller than the DKB tank and still standing here, she was actually higher in level as well.

One could say Shivata didn't do enough training, others could say she did too much, others said it was because of their leader. The reason why she was stronger was not important now, as Shivata too shifted his attention to the empty spot on the ceiling where Fuscus's head was just a minute ago.

''It changes patterns! Retreat back to the boss door!'' the black-haired raid leader commanded.

Shivata ran towards the door, dodging one line after another. There weren't any blue lines in the entrance to the boss room, but somehow that didn't seem to matter for Fuscus.

When the boy was just four feet away from the black doors, the floor started to tremble. Before he could even react or jump away, he was engulfed in stone that came from the floor, immediately a pressure a lot worse than the fingers he had experienced on him.

When the stones stopped engulfing him and the only light source was the boss room, he could understand what had happened; Fuscus's face had appeared in the entrance of the boss room and swallowed him wholly!

''Shiba!'' Liten cried out.

''Dammit, not again!''

The DKB tank placed his hands on what he assumed was the upper part of Fuscus's mouth and tried to free himself. As expected of a boss, the mouth didn't move an inch to his strength stats.

Even worst, the pressure of the mouth closing was overwhelming and he knew he couldn't hold out that much. He couldn't hear much, but the command from the black-haired leader of the WNH still reached his ears.

''Agil, strike the symbol on Fuscus's head!''

''It is not here!''

Even under the pressure of Fuscus's closing mouth, the boy could still understand what that meant; the symbol on Fuscus's head was gone and had to be somewhere else. Because only the head and the limbs of Fuscus could be discovered, it had to be on one of the limbs.

He wanted to cry that information out to the others, but the pressure the boss placed on him suddenly increased and the armor around his chest began to crack.

''It's no good! I can't get loose!''

Liten was desperately trying to open the boss mouths from the outside, but even with their combined strength, Fuscus didn't bunch.

Shivata's chest-armor and leg-armor began to crack even worst and red, threating lines could be seen on them. When they would break, his strength stats would drop and the decreasing of his health will increase to fatal heights. All hope seemed to be lost for when suddenly he could hear Liten.

''I won't let you KILL SHIBA!'' she cried out as she dove into the mouth of Fuscus and stood before him. The moment she pressed up with her arms above her head and under her shoulders, the shocked vice-leader felt a brief relieve of pressure falling from his shoulders.

''Licchan. What are you doing?'' she whispered concerned.

''It is my job as a tank to protect others!'' she answered back confidently. It was not much later that the pressure on his shoulders was almost gone as he heard yet another voice behind her.

It was a member of WNH, To be more precise, the tank with the mohican called Mitchos. And he was not alone.

''Well-spoken Liten. Sorry to burst your moment, but we can't let you guys do all the hard work!'' He said while another tank of the group called Harry-one helped him push the mouth open even further.

Even if Fuscus was a boss, he had to beat four tanks at the moment. Still, the mouth couldn't be completely opened and the boy was still stuck, but the rate of damage on his armor was minimalized. He wanted to thank the players before him when he heard another one of them shout towards Kirito.

''We got this, but we can't keep this up forever! Find that damn symbol, leader!'' Now that the mouth was opened up even further, Shivata could see Kirito nod and cry out another command.

''The symbol has to be on one of the limbs. Step on the lines to find it and once we find it, we attack it!''

''Got it!'' The chest brown sub-leader of the WNH confirmed.

''Affirmative!'' Hafner answered.

''You betcha!'' The information dealer known as the Rat replied.

''Let's do it!'' Wolfgang of the four-man squad answered back.

''I'll try!'' was the last reply from the former blacksmith Nezha. In the next seconds, a tremendous quake happened in the boss room when all four limbs appeared out of floor and ceiling. Not much later he heard Naijan shout.

''I found it!'' As if the boss heard his voice, he started to close his mouth even fiercer.

''Hurry up! We can't hold this for long!'' Mitchos shouted back. It was only two seconds longer, that felt like a minute in the tank's mind, but then it happened.

The sudden roar of pain from Fuscus launched the players out from his mouth and its head disappeared from the entrance, showing the opened boss room doors and the stairs back to the 19th dungeon-floor yet again. Agil pulled him up while the others helped the other three tanks of their group up.

''Don't drop your guard! We aren't done yet! Shivata, you good to go with that armor?'' the black-haired leader of the WNH asked.

''No worries, I have a spare one!'' he answered as he shifted his Iron Mail for Metal Mail. It was weaker but the chance that it would break in comparison to the heavy damaged Iron Mail was a lot lower.

The face of Fuscus appeared back again on the ceiling and their fight continued.

* * *

''Fweessh, Clang!''

Another hit on struck Fuscus's head and again the lit eyes returned back to normal. The red-haired pirate jumped forward for what would be the 15th time in the fifth floor boss fight so far and a left foot came falling down.

He was caught in the shockwave as a result, but the others of his party already unleashed their fury on the spawned limb.

After the head disappeared from the ceiling, it appeared in the entrance of the fifth floor. At the same time, the symbol disappeared from his head and the blue lines on the water started to scramble. The party of Kirito tried to find the sigil on its limbs while the others climbed on the head of the boss to evade the blue lines.

After the sigil was found and the boss's head disappeared again from the boss room, freeing all four players who were trying desperately to keep his mouth open for the sake of Shivata, it returned to its previous patterns.

''The fourth healthbar is almost down! Anyone low on potions?'' The vice-leader of the WNH shouted.

''I could use some here!'' Shivata answered back.

''Yeah me too!'' Liz replied.

While Asuna and Kirito were recruiting the members for this raid party, many of them received the mission to get as many potions as they could.

That was no bad decision because although they knew the boss patterns, the attacks from the walls appeared to increase in quickness each time a healthbar was destroyed. Since they were on the fourth healthbar at the moment, they already several people being stepped on or grabbed into the air.

''One last go guys, hit it with everything you have!''

''Right!''

To that unison answer from his party members, the devoted gamer jumped on a line, barely dodged the right arm from below and went in for a full assault. With his Ominous Carver +6, he used the sword skill Tremble Scyte, Three Horizontal slashes striking the boss just above the elbow.

It was also the moment every attack landed that the floor boss roared. The sound of breaking glass could be heard and the fourth healthbar vanished into oblivion.

''Watch out for any changes!'' Kirito shouted.

''Kii-bou, the lines!''

Klein shifted his eyes to the floor when he noticed the blue lines moving to the walls on the sides, running right under his feet, up the walls until none could be found on the ground anymore.

They moved up further on the ceiling and merged together to where Fuscus's head was. Then the head of the boss descendent slowly while two pillars appeared on its side. First two arms could be seen, followed by a neck and a stone torso. An elbow and legs appeared out of the ceiling and after ten seconds, the full body of Fuscus the Vacant Giant stood in the middle of the boss room. A shout from the back of the room from Kirito could be heard.

''Now the boss is human-shaped, we can use our original strategy! Prioritize hate management!''

''Got it!'' He and many others answered back. Four parties were formed before the boss battle began. These were as followed;

\- Team A: Shivata, Liten, Hideo, Packer, Klein, and Wolfgang.

\- Team B: Mitchos, Silica, Harry-one, Agil, Hafner, and Kunimittz.

\- Team C: Kirito, Asuna, Argo, Nezha, Naijan, and Liz.

\- Team D: Me, Dale, Issin, Lowbacca, Lode, and Dynamm.

''Let's beat that last two bars down!'' Agil cried out followed by a unison and tremendous ''Yeah!''.

The first attack of the full-body boss was a two-handed slam from above, but Mitchos, Silica, and Harry-one packed that punch nicely. They were pushed two feet backward, but still stood on the ground and barely received any damage. Kirito's command came next.

''Nezha, aim for the symbol on his head! Klein, Aim for the right leg!''

''Got it!'' he answered loudly as their group ran freely, instead of looking at the floor the entire time for the damn blue lines, towards the floor boss.

Countless hits struck both legs of Fuscus's real body and it was that moment that the boss shifted his attention to his attackers.

Not a second too soon, Klein heard Shivata, Liten, Hideo and Packer performed an aggro build-up technique called Threatening Roar. The skill required a decent amount of shield proficiency, but the tanks of their guild all had that amount reached in the time they spent since the start of this game.

Fuscus returned his attention back to the tanks and prepared another attack, holding his head back. Klein only saw it once before during the fight with the giant fire bear called Magnatherium. Kirito and Asuna, however, were witnessed of this action before and brought the words earlier out of their mouths than the red-haired player did.

''Range attack incoming!''

As a stone golem boss, you would expect nothing really special. It was dumb enough to get tricked into the Threatening roar and apart from his hard punches, it wasn't exactly a smart boss. That was also the reason the group wasn't expecting the light coming out of Fuscus's eyes and laser beams striking the shield of Hideo. And that was not the only attack it had.

A stomp-punch combo, a debuff roar as was heard before and when the final bar was reached, he went into a frenzy mode. The last healthbar was almost empty.

''We are almost there!''

''Kirito, you can have the last attack bonus, just make it look good!'' Although only a rookie on the front lines, Liten seemed to know Kirito's reputation as the one that takes all last attack bonuses.

''Leave it to me!'' He shouted full of confidence as he ran towards the field boss.

With his Peacekeeper+ 1 behind his back, he ran past the line of tanks on the front and jumped, activating a Sonic Leap to get close to the ceiling and fell down, straight towards the head of Fuscus.

The blood-red eyes of Fuscus tried to focus on the little human that was floating just in front of him, but before he could even react and raise his arms, he was struck by the four hit combo attack that Klein witnessed on the fourth floor; Horizontal Square. The sword skill struck the symbol head on and dealt a devasting amount of damage.

Fuscus roared one last time before blue tears appeared on its body. The lines on his body became red and the blue circles that normally gave a warning for its attacks popped up all over his body. Then the boss of the fifth floor shattered into oblivion. Kirito landed, took a bit of damage from the fall, rolled once because of the speed and height he had fallen and ended up on one knee.

It remained silent for five seconds. Then the familiar [Congralutions] appeared above their heads and the triumphant cry filled the air of the boss room.

Klein high-fived his party members, fist bummed the four-man squad and walked towards Okotan and Hafner. Shivata and Liten were standing in the middle of the room, the DKB tank holding the fully armored girl high in the air as his expression was one pure joy.

In his mind, the red-haired pirate pictured himself doing the same thing with a girl yet unknown. While thinking about that, he walked towards Kirito and Nezha.

''That was some excellent leadership, Kirito. You should become a raid leader more often.'' Nezha mentioned innocently.

''Never joke about that! I already have a hard time as a leader as it is.''

''You are not that easy either, Kiritard.'' The red player joked as held his head in a lock and giving him a noogie. Then the boy let go of his leader's head and shifted his attention to the couple in the middle. ''Seems they are going to be the talk of Aincrad by tomorrow.''

''Nobody is going to spread any irresponsible rumors. I don't even think Argo would sell info on them.'' Asuna stated. Argo was not standing far away herself.

''Never, but I got reasons for my own.'' She replied as she walked towards Kirito. She whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

To give you an idea of what happened next; most of the guys felt open, Liz, Silica and Kirito became red as a beetroot, Nezha was not sure what to say and Asuna's face was a strange mix of shock, confoundment, embarrassment and anger.

At least, Klein thought that was what that expression made by Aincrad meant. To finish things off, the four-man squad couldn't stop laughing at this action and the reactions of the others.

Klein thought briefly that Argo shifted her attention at Asuna, but that could be his imagination. Kirito shook his head a few times, coughed three times and spoke.

''Let's get serious. Did the flag drop for any of you?'' he asked, still seeing slightly red from the earlier situation.

Everyone checked their inventory, but anything that looked like a guild flag had not appeared in it. Hideo and Packer came running towards them after they thanked their colleague tankers of the ALS and DKB.

''Why all the long faces?'' They asked. They never heard or saw anything of the previous situations, let alone the question Kirito asked them a second ago. Instead, Klein asked them.

''Did the guild flag drop by you guys?'' It was that moment Packer's eyes shot open and answered.

''Oh yeah, forgot all about that!'' He opened his inventory and pressed a button.

The players were witness of the materialization of a ten-foot-long spear with a pure white triangular banner attached to the upper end. Liten and Shivata ran towards them as well and Shivata was the one who spoke next.

''So that is the rumored guild flag drop this raid was all about. What are we going to do with it?''

* * *

The two parties of four entered the city of Rovia with their newly acquired boat.

It was wearing towards nightfall and the group wanted to train on the fourth floor since the third floor had these scary bugs, something the younger sister called Yuuki was no fan of.

To gain the items for the quest The Shipyard of Yore was a lot of work, but they pulled it through and eventually could call themselves owners of a ten-seated boat called Rosario.

According to Siune, boats had to have female names and Aiko immediately knew what to call this beautiful purple and blue ten-seater. The group arrived at the dock and after mooring Rosario to the plaza, making it an immortal object, and went to the closest restaurant.

That was the plan at least, but something on the plaza drew Yuuki's attention. The large platform in the middle, with three marble colored pillars surrounding it known as the teleporter gave off a blue radiation.

''What is going on up there?''

''What do you mean?'' Jun asked.

''The teleporter is acting weird. Was there a boss fight on the front lines today?''

''Not that I know of. It was delayed because of the parties of the DKB and the ALS and the WNH.'' Merida answered. After those last words, a brief sharp light shot from the teleporter, the indication for a new floor opening up.

''A new floor just opened up…,'' Tecchi mentioned with a slight surprise in his voice.

''Let's check it out!'' Yuuki cried out enthusiastic and she ran towards the teleporter. She finally stood in front of the teleporter, where more players showed up due to the sharp light that appeared before and noticed the name of the new city; [Arialed.]

''Teleport Arialed!''

When the symptoms of teleporting vanished and the younger sister gained her sight back, she could finally see the new floor.

She stood in the middle of a stoned plaza and noticed many red-stoned houses of different sizes standing around them.

It was already a quarter past eight in the evening, meaning the sky should be as dark as the night right now. Instead, the sky showed a red color as the sun was about to disappear in the horizon, a phenomenon that had not occurred yet in all of Aincrad.

''Wow….''

''It is so beautiful,'' Nori whispered softly. It was just after a few minutes that Yuuki shifted her attention back to the town and found out almost all of the players on the plaza were standing still at the spectacle that happened far away past the borders of the world of Aincrad.

Players, girls and boys, with blue or green shirts on or just completely different, with blond or black hair all stood there enjoying that one thing.

Even if it this was just supposed to be a game that was turned into a death game, the combination of a floor just opening up so mysteriously and this view gave the girl the feeling that the game tried to send a message to the players present; **you can do it!**

Naturally, this was just her imagination speaking, but wouldn't that be a funny thing? On one side the game tries to kill you, while on the other side it says to keep going and not lose hope. It was eventually Tecchi who broke everyone out of their thoughts.

''I have an idea. Since we are on this floor anyway, let's eat here.''

''That sounds delightful.'' Siune responded and when the others answered with a ''Yeah!'' or a ''Sounds like a plan!'' they headed for the closest restaurant.

Many players, most of them not wearing any armor or minimal at all indicating they were players who stayed on the first floor and never dared to get out of the Town of Beginnings, walked past them when they settled for a restaurant close to the plaza.

Many players already had taken a seat here, one group extremely cheerful in particular. A red-haired player of that group cried out a loud ''Kampai!'' to the entire bar, followed by thunderous ''Kampai!'' back from the players present. It was that moment Yuuki could see the symbol above their cursers. It was Talken who brought her thoughts to the surface.

''I have seen that symbol before… Wasn't that Kirito-san's symbol?''

''I believe it was,'' Aiko answered.

''Does that mean that group is the famous guild Warriors of New Hope?'' Yuuki asked as her eyes went by every player who were sitting at that same table.

A chest-brown long-haired girl on the side, ten boys she only briefly met during the third week of the game and a girl with two ponytails and a bright smile. ''Silica!'' The eyes of the little girl turned to the girl and a momentary questionable look turned into even a bigger smile.

''Yuuki!'' Both sisters ran towards the girl who was now standing at the table and when they finally came close, she hugged them both with a tremendous strength.

''Easy, Silica. You squeezing us to tightly…'' Aiko responded, barely able to breathe the virtual air.

''Sorry, sorry. I just missed you guys so much! How are you doing?''

''We are doing well, training hard to catch up. I can feel you gained some strength too.''

Then Yuuki noticed the presence of the others of her guild and noticed the other members of her group caught up to them. A cough from the afro-haired player standing behind Silica shock her out of their conversation.

''Care to introduce us to your friends, Silica-chan?''

''Of course, Dale-san. Guys, these are previous friends of mine who I met in the church on the first floor, Yuuki and Ran. Yuuki, Ran, meet my guild members.'' She introduced them with a proud in her voice. The first person who said his name was the boy with the afro.

''My name is Dale. Friends of Silica are friends of us.'' Then the ring of people introduced themselves. At last was the only other girl present at the moment, her chestnut brown hair hanging all the way to her lower back while a friendly smile stood on her face when she introduced herself.

''My name is Asuna. Nice to meet you all.''

''Nice to meet you all too!'' her party members who she had introduced replied.

Of course, none could know yet and how could they know that this meeting would be one of the most important moments of their time in Aincrad.

* * *

''How did I end up with this thing….'' The black-haired muttered to himself.

Holding the mirrored silver pole known as the Flag of Valor in his hand, the boy sat against the wall of the empty fifth-floor boss. Naturally, the answer to that question was already known by him as Hafner held a diplomatic vote after the boss fight.

One way or another, he received almost all votes, the only one who didn't vote for him was himself as the boy thought Agil would be a much better option.

As long as he held his promise, everyone trusted this item completely to him. So here he sat, in a boss room where the fate of Aincrad's frontline was decided just thirty minutes ago.

He was staying behind to inform the oncoming raid party of the ALS of their success. Who would know what those players would do when they finally arrived here and couldn't even find a boss. No, it was better to inform them of their victory then hear later that someone tried to summon the floor boss by some kind weird ritual or something else he could picture the members of the ALS do.

Since the fatigue of the past days combined with the boss fight ran through his body, he decided to place the Flag of Valor back in his inventory and closed his eyes. It was not much later the boy heard footsteps coming from above. He opened his eyes to see two pink onyx staring at him while Liz climbed down the stairs.

''They still haven't arrived yet?''

''Nope. Hope they hurry up a bit. I am starving.''

''I just have the thing for you then,'' Liz answered as she made the sweeping motion to summon her menu and materialized something. A plate and fork with some meat and vegetables appeared in her hand. ''It isn't much, but I thought you could eat something while waiting for the ALS to show up.''

Kirito thanked Liz with a soft smile as he took the plate and started to take bites of what appeared to be the Aincrad's version of Okra and Wagyu. After eating his stomach full and the plate in his hands was empty, he placed it in his inventory and started a conversation.

''How is the new floor like?''

''Argo said it is a little different than the beta seeing the first city what I believe was called Arialed. The town seemed to be a mess and it was hard to find our way through it. There was a beautiful sunset though.''

''A sunset in Aincrad? That has to be a new feature they placed in it. Never saw one in the beta.''

''I see. Maybe there is one tomorrow again, although I don't think we have the time to watch it with our party being on the fifth floor.''

Kirito was so busy with the boss floor and the flag in his inventory that he completely forgot the party that was planned on the second day of Christmas.

''Sorry I couldn't plan anything for today.'' he apologized to Liz. She turned her head to the side to look him in the eye and Kirito could feel a soft slap on the back of his head.

''Stop apologizing, Kirito. Yesterday was already a great day and with the defeat of the next floor boss today, you couldn't make Christmas any better. I don't think you have noticed, but every member of our guild is in high spirits after the last couple of days. Trust me, you did great.''

''Thanks, Liz. That means much to me.'' he answered with a soft smile, the blacksmith answering with a bright smile. Then the question came he was expecting a lot earlier.

''That situation with Argo from before. What was the reason for that?''

Recalling the situation in his mind, it went as followed: Argo came close to him and whispered: Act like a hero, be treated as a hero. Thank you for earlier, Kii-bou.''

And then she kissed him on the cheek. She must have deduced that he freed her from the arm by a two-hit combo sword skill, but he was kinda glad nobody actually noticed the terrifying expression he wore at that moment.

That moment when the sound of breaking glass could be heard and he feared the most terrible outcome, he was glad she was in his party and it was only the cape that disappeared. He shifted his attention to Liz and answered.

''She was caught in an attack when we investigated the boss room and I saved her out of that situation. It was her way of saying thank you, I guess.'' Liz seemed to be satisfied by the answer.

The duo talked about some mindless things for another ten minutes, such as the reason for Okotan's name and what they could expect from the next floor. It was after those ten minutes that footsteps could be heard from the stairs of the nineteenth floor.

Three light armored players with green shirts came running up the stairs and started to search sharply through the entire room. It had to be no surprise their eyes went huge and their mouths fell open the moment they noticed the duo and heard the black-haired boy say ''Hi guys.''

''Blackie?! What are you doing here?! Where's the floor boss?!''

''Sorry. Already defeated it.'' After a few seconds of silence, one of the players in the back sighed and mumbled.

''You know, I had a feeling this would happen…''

It was not much later the entire raid party of the ALS, a total of twenty-four green colored players, stood in front of them. Kibaou apparently had a few extra people join him in the boss battle, so Liten's information on the twenty player raid party was not that up-to-date.

Kibaou stood in the center of his group, his arms crossed and his mouth and eyes shut. It had to be one of the first times in the game that Kirito actually saw him in this position.

Since everybody was waiting for what Kibaou was about to say, he decided to refresh his memory on the names and faces of the main ALS members.

He turned his head to Liz, who stood next to him and whispered, ''Do you know any of their names?'' As a blacksmith that spent most of her time upgrading gear on the front lines, Liz was well known by the names of the front players. With a smile on her face as if this was her expertise she spoke.

''Let's see. The one on the right of Kibaou is Hokkai Ikura. The one with the scimitar on the left is Melonmask. The guy to the left of him with the spear is Schinkenspeck. The player just next to him on the left with the one-handed sword shield is Masala Dosa. The guy next to him in the heavy armor and the two-handed hammer is Som Tam.''

Liz kept going on for a couple of seconds, but one thing was very clear to the black-haired boy; most of the members of the ALS had named themselves after food. _What is so difficult about choosing a decent avatar name? It is not that hard, people!_

Kibaou's eyes shot open after Liz was done with naming most of the players, some of them were not really visible to the duo as they were standing behind the other players, his arms still crossed in front of his chest and he shouted.

''At any rate, it seems you cleared the boss, so I will tell you congratulations! But if you don't explain a few things right here and now, we won't be able to get back to town!'' Despite the loud voice of Kibaou, he didn't sound mad for whatever reason.

''Yeah, I figured that much out. I will explain whatever I can.'' Kirito responded. Kibaou thrust his right hand forward and pointed his index finger up.

''First, where did you get the manpower to beat the boss? Your guild has not enough men to beat a boss on its own!'' Kirito wanted to react to that insult, but let it past him and answered honestly.

''It was a combined effort of the four guilds of the front line. More information I cannot give here. You want the rest of the information, then contact Lind and settle a meeting with the two of us.'' Kibaou's eyebrow arched a bit, but he seemed to be satisfied with the answer. A second finger appeared upwards.

''Second! It ain't a coincidence that you beat the boss just before we showed up! How did you know we were gonna tackle the boss tonight?!''

''That is not something I am comfortable sharing with everyone in the room. If you want to know, set up that meeting and I will tell you everything. What you do after that is none of my concern.''

That same eyebrow as before arched again, but again Kibaou wasn't completely discontent with the answer. It was because he could always receive the answer, but he was smart enough to understand that it was too sensitive information to speak in front of everyone.

A few members yelled to take the questions seriously, but at the look on Kibaou's face, the black-haired leader could deduce Kibaou understood every answer he gave was as serious as it could be. Then he held up a third finger.

''Okay, now my last question! It is the most important one, so don't try to get out from this one. The boss must have dropped an item called a guild flag. What happened to it?''

Kirito opened his menu with the sweeping motion, went to his inventory, pressed the Flag of Valor and clicked on materialize. The ten-feet pole appeared in his right hand, accompanied by an increase of muttering from the ALS side.

''Yeah, I assume you meant this thing. It is called the Flag of Valor and if you know of its existence, you probably also know that the Flag gives four buffs within fifty feet to its guild members.'' Kibaou placed his outstretched arm back in front of his chest and got back to business.

''Well, well well. You got your prize, just like a true beater. What is the reason that thing hasn't got the symbol of your little guild on it yet?''

''I have no reason to keep this flag for myself, so I am willing to give it to you, Kibaou. However, I have two conditions.''

''Let's hear 'em.''

''While there are two, I need only one to be satisfied. The first is if a future boss drops the same item. In that case, I will offer this flag freely to the guild that does not receive it, so that the ALS and the DKB both have one.''

A couple of cries came from behind Kibaou that were not, to say the least friendly, but Kibaou only nodded. ''Or if the ALS and the DKB join forces to join a new guild. In that case, I will give you this instantly and without further requirements.'' More cries came from the back that included ''We can't do that!'' and ''Merge with those elitist pricks?! You're joking?!''.

''Shut it!'' Kibaou angrily shouted to his guild. In that instant, the entire group of ALS became silent. He had to admit he had to give a little more credit to the spiked leader than he originally thought. It was precisely that moment that a high pitched voice could be heard from the back of the ALS group.

''I know the truth! They're not planning to give us the flag form the start!''

Kirito paid no attention to the words of the player as it was the voice of the player sounded very familiar. The voice that threatened the beta testers after the first-floor boss battle. The voice that accused the Legend Braves of their scam and the same voice that accused him of continuing the elf war campaign.

The player called Joe pointed an accusing finger at him and shouted, ''We don't have to listen to their nonsense, Kiba! There's only two of them! There are plenty of ways we can take that flag back!''

 _Wait a minute!_ his eyes shot open. There was one more place he had heard that voice before. It wasn't during a meeting or any moment it would be logical to hear his voice. It was in a dungeon. _So that is who you are, Joe!_ Just as that last sentence ended in his mind, a deep, threatening voice growled back.

''You mean by force, Joe?''

''Exactly! We got four full parties here, and there's only two of them. It would be easy to...''

''You freaking idiot!'' Kibaou thundered furiously. He grabbed the small boy by the shirt, lifted him a foot into the air and almost head-butted the leather mask he was wearing. ''Yeah, the info on the guild flag you brought to us was accurate, but no matter how important it is, we will never draw our weapons to another player! Sit your ass down and think about why the ALS exits in the first place!'' He threw Joe back on the ground and turned towards the duo again.

''Sorry that you had to hear that nonsense. As far as those conditions go… can I assume you tell Lind the same things.''

''Of course.''

''Then I will let you hold the flag for now. Wouldn't hold out hope for that merger, though.'' Then he shifted his attention back to his guild members and barked, ''We're going back now!'' He wanted to move to the stairs when Kirito interrupted him.

''The capital city of the sixth floor should be close to the exit of the stairs. If you want to go back to Karluin, I think it's quicker to go from the sixth floor. The teleporter should be active by now.''

''I see.''

Kibaou turned around on the spot and walked towards the stairs that had appeared just after the boss of the fifth floor vanished from the world of Aincrad.

Just before he passed the black-haired boy, Kirito swore he could see 'thanks' formed by his lips.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks with his, since it had been already around seven weeks since the start of this game and although his body was lying in what assume would be a hospital or something like that IRL, his mind was in overdrive twenty-four seven.

When the twenty-four players in green left the room and the last sounds of their footsteps echoed through the empty boss room, he let out a sigh.

''That went better than expected. Let's get back to the sixth floor, Liz.''

Kirito made his way towards the stone stairs at the far end of the room, but it took a couple of seconds for him to understand that he was the only one moving. He looked back to see Liz holding her clenched fists to her side and her head down.

''Liz? What's wrong?''

''Why…..'' She muttered. It shocked the leader how broken her voice was. _Is she crying? "_ Why do they have to say such hateful things to you after everything you have done? They are the ones that create their guilds out of greed, pull their friends in and pick fights with each other while you run around and save everyone from their mistakes. Why is it you receive all that hate when praise is what they should give you for everything you did? It is wrong!''

It took the boy a few seconds to understand those words, spoken with such a fragile and broken voice that was far worse than their first meeting; She was crying for his sake. He didn't know how to react to this.

The times he had to comfort Suguha were mostly because she lost a kendo match, but never was there once a moment she cried for him. He walked to a sobbing Liz in front of him as she let her emotions run free and decided to put his thoughts into words.

''That is what I chose to happen. People don't have to recognize or praise me. As long as I can protect the people around me and myself, the rest doesn't matter to me. You don't need to cry for….''

A sudden punch in his gut interrupted his speech and although there was no pain in Aincrad and he didn't have to breathe to stay alive, he flinched and his body arched forward on instinct.

''I decide who I cry for!'' she responded. The fist that punched him just a second ago opened up and she grabbed the surface of his coat. Her other hand was now rubbing away her tears and she attempted to smile.

''If they don't praise you, let me be the one that shows you the recognition you deserve, Kirito! For everything you have done for us.''

Kirito didn't know how to react to the crying girl, but he didn't have to. Since Liz was a blacksmith and a one-handed mace fighter, her strength parameters were a lot higher than her agility stats. It was for that reason she could push him down on his knees.

Before he could even react to this sudden turn of events with all the fatigue that ran through him, she pulled him closer and laid his head against her chest plate.

That same hand released the Coat of Midnight and she placed it on his back. Then a sensation unknown to him be could be felt. It was a gesture that he used twice in this game and more times in the real life, but never would he have guessed he would be on the receiving end. Liz's right hand was stroking his hair with a slow, tender and gentle pace.

''Stay still and relax for now, I am here for you….'' She whispered.

The boy don't know if it was the presence of the blacksmith that he grew so attached to like all the other members of his guild, the gentleness of the strokes or just the fatigue that ran through his body, but he did as commanded.

It was that moment that he felt a sensation also unknown since his time stuck in this game.

During his time in Aincrad, the boy fought mobs, made sure the other guilds didn't ended up killing each other, helped other players and formed his own guild, although that last one was not his choice. He smiled, helped, showed his anger and protected the beta-testers. He dueled and told stories to kids, yet the one thing that he never got the time for was scrolling down his cheek this very moment.

One tear, that would be the first of many yet to come.

* * *

14:32, 26-12-2022.

For a good party, a lot of preparation was needed. The most important thing was a location and the WNH just had the perfect place for it.

In the north of Karluin was one of the largest tavern called The Unusual Castle, close to the old castle that was standing on a hill. It was so large, that at least seventy players could be in at the same time. Not only that but with the monuments, relics and the general atmosphere in Karluin was just so much better than the other cities.

The second element was drinks and appetizers. Luckily, those came with the hiring the place for a certain amount of time, including the NPC waiters that would bring everyone their drinks and little snacks. Speaking of hiring an entire tavern for the night; that certainly wasn't cheap. A total of 10,000 Col was the cost to own a tavern for a day.

The third matter was the time for the party. Since most of the players left the fields when the evening fell, a time around 18:00 to 23:00 would be perfect.

The fourth part was the decoration. It was only when Silica entered this tavern a couple of days ago with Liz that she understood why Argo said this was the perfect place for a party. The walls were decorated with paintings, clockworks and more small cozy stuff and if you combined that with the warm wooden tables and chairs, there wasn't any need for more decorations.

At last, there was the entertainment and that was the hardest subject. Since Aincrad had no karaoke sets or other small games, just like shuffleboards or DJ tables, the only thing you could do for fun was talk, duel, something the little tank hadn't tried yet or share a drink together.

It was Liz's idea to post a request for a player that could play an instrument and already made one in the world of Aincrad or could sing. It was the latter that she received several reactions on.

She spent the afternoon of the first day of Christmas in an inn and met with the players that thought they could sing. She had to go through a number of auditions and had to refuse almost all of them.

The problem was that players not only had to sing properly but actually had to do this without the system of Aincrad. Singing wasn't a skill recognized by the system and was therefore not assisted by the system. Eventually, she found one and today Silica would meet her before the party would start. She was therefor waiting in the Unusual Castle.

The sound of a door opening up entered her ear and she shifted her attention from the table she was sitting on to who came in.

The first player who entered was Liz, who had changed her brown blacksmith apron back to her casual look. She was extra happy today, a change that witnessed yesterday evening when they spent the night in Arialed.

A second person came in and it was not one the little girl recognized. It was a girl with brown long hair, a little darker than mine but a lot less dark than Liz's hair with pupils of the same color. They noticed her sitting and the girl with long brown hair wearing a blue dress and white cape approached Silica with a nervous smile.

''Hi, you must be our singer for tonight. My name is Silica.'' she introduced herself to the girl in front of her while she answered her nervous smile with a confident smile.

''Nice to meet you, Silica-chan. My name is Yuna.''

* * *

''Enough! It's Showtime!''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

So this was it for chapter 16. Hope you guys liked it.

I know I said I would pretty busy for the next weeks and would delay this chapter, but the pressure of moving out hasn't truly come out yet and my exams went decent. Besides, this chapter was pretty easy to write, so I posting this earlier than usual.

Not going to tell much about this chapter, except we are finally done with the fifth floor. The sixth floor has little information because we came to the end of progressive, apart from its theme so everything you read from the sixth floor will be mostly improvised. But first the party of the WNH.

Again, tell me what you guys thought about the chapter; I value all feedback.

That was it for chapter 16 and see you all in the next one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 17.

* * *

During the kind of a conversation Kirito and Liz had with the ALS in the room of the fifth-floor boss, the boy gave the spiked-haired leader the option to set up a meeting with him and Lind where he would answer all his questions truthfully.

Let it just be that the always-tempered brown spiked hair leader of the ALS just couldn't escape his curiosity and needed to know for himself why Kirito, the black beater of the front line, was one step ahead of him in beating the boss and obtained the cursed item called The Flag of Valor.

As for this moment, the boy made his way back to Karluin and would meet up with both leaders in an inn called The Warm Coil. For that reason, he had his two vice-leaders handle the grinding sessions on the sixth floor.

In the beta, the sixth floor's theme was Puzzles and that didn't seem to have changed when they had entered the sixth floor yesterday. However, where the beta only had a few puzzles in it, such as a certain way to enter the dungeon or some of the quest that involved a riddle, the official version looked like the entire floor had been completely shuffled around. The city Arialed itself was a maze and there were a dozen dead ends.

Argo already had sent the boy an irritated private message that she hated this floor, since she kept running into these dead ends, sometimes even running straight into a wall because she wasn't paying attention enough.

She was examining every corner of Arialed, something both important and time-consuming. So Argo was doing her own thing yet again, while Asuna and Klein let the other nine boys of the guild through the puzzle of fields. Last but not least, Silica and Liz were making preparations for the WNH party on the fifth floor.

One thing the boy remembered from the Unusual Castle was that the place was enormous. And although he was pretty good talking to a large crowd, it didn't mean he always liked it to be in the center of the attention. If he was lucky, the place wouldn't be so crowded or the others of his guild could do the speaking.

Yeah, his guild. Just thinking about it made him think about the past days.

The duel between Klein and him, the Christmas restaurant with the entire group, the buff that appeared right after it, the emergency raid group and the fight itself. And then he didn't even mention the actions of Asuna, Argo and Liz. It was only when he got some sleep and felt rested again that he could understand what had happened, but that didn't make things easier.

The boy decided to let it rest as he was nearing his destination, entering the old looking inn and noticing two players sitting in the corner in the bar that came with every inn. Looking at the empty seats except for the NPC's present the boy deduced this the perfect place to answer the questions from yesterday.

''Kirito…'' The blue haired leader Lind said with a mixed expression of seriousness and confoundment on his face.

''So you are finally here, beater. Took your time.''

He was actually perfectly on time, but the boy was in no mood to get into a fight with one of the leaders right now. Especially when he had some good rest last night.

''Let's get straight to business. The earlier we are done, the earlier you have your answers and we don't have to see each other. I assume you explained nothing to Lind yet, Kibaou?'' The short spiked haired leader growled once but answered with a no. The boy shifted his attention to Lind and spoke.

''Before I answer his questions, do you have any, Lind?''

''Yeah, explain why the next floor has opened up.'' The black-haired leader stared at Kibaou, who was sitting with his arms crossed lying in his chair and gave him a nod that meant 'your turn'.

''A combined group of the four guilds on the front lines attacked the boss fight of the fifth floor yesterday and came out victories without any casualties as I assumed you knew. That brings me to your first question, Kibaou; The group consisted of the entire WNH, the four-man squad, Shivata, Hafner, Liten, Okotan and Nezha.''

If it wasn't shocking already that two members of their guilds joined a rival group in a raid party, that last name brought back some unpleasant memories. The next words would be insanely hard to bring to both leaders, but they say telling the truth would always be better than lying.

''To answer your second question Kibaou why I was earlier than the ALS in the boss room, I overheard an ALS and a DKB member talking about the plan in the undergrounds on the second day on the fifth floor.'' As expected, both leaders showed a confound expression and Lind was the first to react.

''You mean to say someone of the DKB knew what was about to happen and didn't tell me anything? Who were the players?''

''A player called Morte, I assume you know him. The only thing I saw from the other player was that he was wearing a green shirt, wielded a dagger, had a high pitched voice and according to this paper we found with the coordinates from their meeting place, he had an FNC. I have a presumption who it could be, but I lack the hard evidence, so no point in mentioning that one.''

A quick glance at Kibaou told the black-haired boy his assumption to say nothing was the best course of action. Lind was the next to speak.

''Yeah, I know Morte. He is a beta-tester. Helped us a lot during the third and fourth floor. Why would he keep a secret like that?''

Kirito summoned his menu with a swapping motion, pressed on [Inventory], searched [Flag of Valor] and pressed materialize. The ten-foot spear appeared in his hands and he began to talk.

''I assume this was the reason. This is a drop from the fifth-floor boss called the Flag of Valor. When placed on the ground, everyone in the guild it is allied too in a radius of 50 feet gains four buffs.'' Lind's shocked expression shifted in a matter of seconds back to a more serious one.

''Okay, seems you have it. Why does it not have the colors of the WNH on it yet?''

''I have no interest in this flag, Lind. My only objective is to become strong and keep my guildmembers safe. The problem is when one of the guilds claims this flag for his own, the balance on the front lines will be broken and that is something I can't accept. Only if one more of these drops on the front lines and the ALS or the DKB has it, I shall give this one instantly to the other guild.''

''Why would we believe you don't take that flag, Kirito?'' Lind asked, a little skeptical about his entire explanation.

''That is simple. When I asked for the help of Shivata, Hafner, Liten and Okotan, I made the promise to everyone present there that I would not use this flag or I will abandon my guild and go on as a solo player. It was more than sufficient for them to trust me, so I assume their leaders have no problem with this condition as well.'' Both leaders seemed to be shocked by the sudden statement. The boy continued.

''That leaves the first and the second question answered. The third question I have answered twice now, so I assume that was everything?'' Kibaou only nodded, while Lind picked up something from earlier and kept asking.

''Not quite. There is still the situation of Morte and the other boy from the ALS. If what you say is true, then something problematic is going on behind the scenes. What should we do about it?''

''As it is at this moment, Morte and the other player are trying to break the unity of the front line. The fact that we are warned give us a small advantage. Also, I don't assume they are working alone. There was a black cloaked player who learned the Legend Braves the scam. It is only the truth told by Nezha himself, but I don't have a reason not to believe a player I fought next to twice.''

It was a subtle message, but it also meant that he trusted the two leaders in front of him who he fought at least four battles with, even with their stupidity levels sometimes being higher than their actual level.

''Well with everything taken care of, I am off. What you do with this information, is none of my concern, but my advice is to keep it a secret.'' Kirito mentioned as he headed for the door. Kibaou and Lind stood up right after him and after a brief and formal goodbye, they parted ways.

* * *

Aincrad's population of players could be divided into three main groups. First, there was the front line, where the strongest members of the players in Aincrad resided. It was the smallest group of Aincrad, barely reaching a hundred players.

Then you had the middle group, a group that just wanted adventure or trained to join the front line in the future. This group was a lot bigger as the estimated size was around three to four thousand players. The remaining 11,000 players remained permanent residents of the safe capitals, scared to go out.

If players weren't informed of the dangers that lied behind the borders of the cities, the middle group would be exceptionally lower than it was now. The situation though was quite the opposite; they were informed to the smallest details.

The reason was clear, but the effect of the manual and the first-day performance of Kirito was an overwhelming presence of players at the party the WNH was giving this very moment. Inside, the max capacity of 70 players was reached within the first half hour, which led to a remarkable group of players staying outside and waiting for their turn to get in.

''Kampai!'' The loud festive ambiance was already awakened with Klein's carefree drinking style. Others joined in while they spoke with one another and drank together. In the first hour that passed by, the Rat noticed familiar and new people walking at her or past her.

The first player she recognized was no one less than the gray-haired beta tester Heathcliff, who apparently joined a guild or was even leading one right now.

She deduced by the six players walking behind him with the same symbol above their head that he was leading one. She noticed Mortimer and his friends walking behind him and finally noticed the nervous-looking Diavel. _So they convinced you at last._

Another group she noticed were the group of eight players that contacted her during the opening of the fourth floor. Their group and their guild apparently already met one another yesterday and that was clearly visible by the great interaction between the two groups.

While she observed the players and used her Eavesdropping skill to the fullest in the crowded place of the Unusual Castle, several things drew her attention.

Klein was talking about some of the adventures of the dark elf campaign and boss fights to the group surrounding him, mostly boys and Alice Rue, who stared at him with admiring eyes. Something told the Rat this was the start of something, but she fixed his attention elsewhere.

Asuna was talking to Yuuki and Ran, while some of the other players of their group were talking to some of Argo's guild and a couple of boys behind them. Silica was talking to the little kids and Sasha, who decided to come to the party too.

Kirito was talking to Diavel, Mortimer, and Heathcliff. While the raid leader of the first floor showed too many nerves to even talk at first, that expression quickly changed when Kirito gave him a good handshake and a smile.

When the gray-haired leader spoke to Kirito, Argo swore she could hear the word 'Alliance' fall, but her Eavesdropping skill wasn't trained enough to be fully sure of that word. She wished she could have heard more of that conversation, but a voice very familiar to her entered her ear.

''Absolutely horrible. You can't do that to me…'' The rat shifted her attention to the woman with blond hair, with subtle brown extensions in it, who spoke to Kirito and a few others of her guild. _Seriously, now?_

''Love the party and all, but that coat… It is just so dreadful.'' Kirito stared at the woman with an expression that he had seriously no clue what to say. It was time for the rescue. Argo walked towards him and spoke.

''Kii-bou, meet the best tailor in Aincrad, Ashley. Ashely, Kirito, the leader of the Warriors of a New Hope.''

''…Nice to meet you, Ashley...'' Kirito mentioned, still not sure what to do with this information. ''You don't like the coat? I thought it looks pretty good, but that is just my opinion. Besides, it is pretty strong.''

''Oh, it is worst then I thought. Glad I came here. Put me on your friend list and I will help you get stronger clothing that is actually tasteful.'' After the awkward moment and the exchange of friend codes to one another, Argo dragged Ashely back to a corner of the tavern.

''What do you think you are doing?!''

''Promoting my business of course. And if he is as good as everyone says, I don't mind joining your guild, Argo-chan.'' There was no question about the fact that Kirito was as good as everyone said, at least to game mechanics and helping others that is but to be in the same guild as the tailor was kind of weird, especially when they couldn't even get along in the real world.

''I let him decide it, but you have to prove your worth if you want to join this guild.''

''You having doubts about that, Argo-chan?'' Argo wanted to answer she had, but a private message appeared in her HUD.

''I would love to chat, but I have got to go. Don't try to make too much of a fool of yourself, Ashley.''

she walked away from her and opened the private message.{Argo-san, Liten here. I need some information. Can we meet?}

In less than ten seconds the rat had her answer typed out and sent. The fact that Liten appeared in five minutes told her the information on what she wanted to buy was a must to have. When the tank of the ALS appeared before her, she lost the green clothing of the ALS and her armor and exchanged everything for a warm robe and casual clothes.

''Lit-chan, you are quick. What information do you need?'' The face of the brave ALS tank of the fifth-floor boss turned a bit of red before speaking up.

''Could we meet up somewhere a little less crowded?''

''Just sent a private message with your question then, I have to stay here. Liz said she had a surprise coming that I just had to see.'' The short orange-haired tank of the ALS nodded with a now bright red head as she started to type. It was not much later the rat received the question in the form of a PM.

{I wondered, is there a way to disable the Harassment code?}

If they were in the real world, that sentence would have ended with an embarrassed emoticon. The fact that Liten had an expression that represented that emoticon all too well, made that symbol pointless. A grin appeared on the rat's face.

''I see. I have just the thing for you. The price is 4,000 col.'' After opening a trade window, giving her the book about the Ethics code options in exchange for the Col, Argo spoke again. ''This should help your problem. I don't have much information on the reason for the option yet, so anything you can find that does not stand in the book is greatly appreciated.''

''Thank you, Argo-san.''

''No problem, Lit-chan,'' She answered as she turned back to the party. ''Have fun.''

If the rat had turned around, she could see the beet-red face of the fearless tank of the ALS shining in the evening darkness of Karluin, but Argo was too distracted by the party.

It was the moment she returned inside that the sound of a mic being tested entered her ears and the voice of the brown-haired blacksmith could be heard.

''Welcome to our party! Everyone having fun?'' The crowd reacted with a loud approving roar. ''Good to hear. First, this party is a way to get in touch with us. If you want to help us conquer the floors in any way that is possible, leave your friend codes to our guild. The same counts if you want to join our guild. Secondly, I have a surprise for you tonight. It's her first time on a stage of Aincrad, so give a warm welcome to our singer, Yuna!'' _A singer? That is quite the surprise. Wonder if you got a good taste, Li-chan._

The girl next to Liz coughed three times and started to sing with her in-build mic. Although singing was not a skill that was recognized by the system of Aincrad, the voice of the brown haired girl sounded like music to Argo's ears.

The entire tavern plus the people outside remained silent as everyone listened to her beautiful singing voice. Since it was still Christmas, Yuna sang a familiar Christmas song.

It didn't take long for more people to join in, but all kept their voices low to make sure they could still hear Yuna sing. A sound came from Argo's back, very silent but also very beautiful and soft.

When the whiskered turned around, she noticed a girl with short blue hair standing with her hands in front of her chest, humming to the rhythm of Yuna's voice.

* * *

''Finally some rest….''

23:10 was the time shown in his HUD.

Their party just ended a moment ago and the boy had to admit it was quite successful. He met several new players, including the leader of the newly formed KOB, Ashley, a player named Keita, a few of his friends and more.

He noticed the group he helped during the opening of the fourth floor, the Legend Braves and the four-man squad were there too under the motto 'Free drinks!'.

A large number of players had given their friend codes to them, but he knew it would be a pain in the ass to cross every player on the list of possible new recruits.

Instead, he stood just above the Unusual Castle in the old castle of Karluin, enjoying the silence while looking over the bright city of Karluin. He just couldn't forget the conversation between him and Heathcliff.

 _''Kirito, what would you say if we became an alliance?''_

 _''Alliance? I Haven't heard of that option yet…''_

 _''I see. It was a feature introduced late in the beta, so I assume it will be possible when we reach the eighth floor. I will send the information to Argo and I hope that you are interested when we finally will be able to help you on the front lines.''_

Then there was Keita, who asked him to help his group become stronger so that they could join the front lines. Help one group and suddenly everyone wants the same treatment and that was what soon happened as other players asked the same thing.

That moment with the tailor Ashley was very strange, but the fact that she could make him stronger clothing would be a real asset to the clearing. And of course, the surprise of them having a songstress, something both the ALS and the DKB lacked in their previous parties.

 _Best make my way back. The others will be worried if I stay away for too long,_ the boy thought as he made his way back through the corridor of the castle.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine and he had the strange feeling like someone was watching him. _Who would spy on me in a safe zone?_ _Could it be Morte? Wait… is this even a safe zone?!_

Unlike cities on previous floors, the borders of the cities of the fifth floor were less subtle and it was easy to walk into a monster area.

In a flash, the sound of a sword skill entered his ear and he barely dodged the small dagger that shot past him. Even if this was a safe zone, instincts are not that easily suppressed.

He materialized his Peacekeeper +1 and tried to grab it from his back. Before he could draw it though, the sharp point of a dagger could be felt in his back. A cold voice with a strange accent could be heard.

''It's showtime!''

The dagger was pointing just at the Coat of Midnight, not yet piercing through it and activating the Crime Prevention Code. That was if he was in the boundaries of the city, something he could not be totally sure with. Kirito spoke, playing on a bluff.

''I am not sure what you are trying to do, but this is a safe zone. If you want to threat someone, you failed miserably.'' The player behind him, only wearing black cape just like Morte and the other player who could be Joe spoke.

''You sure about that, Blackie... Because you don't sound so certain. Maybe you were too much in the clouds with your thoughts, but this is not a safe zone.'' Kirito could hear him grin.

 _He is callingmy bluff! I still have another idea!_ Before he could do anything though, the player in black spoke.

''Don't think escaping is the wisest decision here. Especially with this dagger having a level 5 Paralyze and Poison!'' _What?!_

''You… You are the one that told the Legend Braves about the scam. And the one responsible for the Dark Elf quarrel!'' The grin on the unknown player in black grew even bigger.

''You are not as stupid as the other people here. I am starting to like you, but you have to die, so if you would be so kind as to walk to the dungeon of this castle.''

 _That is a monster area! This guy is freaking nuts!_ But if he would move there and start a battle with this guy, probably the same guy that taught Morté how to duel, Kirito wouldn't know what to the outcome would be.

The unknown player called his bluff, but it was never proven that this wasn't a safe zone. More importantly, if this wasn't, he could stab him with this paralyze and poison dagger and drag him there himself. _He has got to be bluffing!_

''Before I go, tell me why you do this?''

''Why? It is very simple. We are part of a big play and it is going too smoothly. So let the troublemaker have a little fun and wreck the gears a bit.'' An unpleasant sound entered his ear, one from an evil low laughter.

''Not on my watch,'' he whispered as he stepped forward.

With the space opening up between his back and the knife, he jumped backward. The knife cut through the Coat of Midnight until it came with contact with his skin….. and the Crime Prevention Code came into effect. Due to the shockwave of their collision, he shot several feet forward while he was pushed a couple of feet back.

''Shit!'' the man in black shouted.

Kirito took his Peacekeeper from his back and prepared a Sonic Leap, but the player in black was too quick and threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

During his strike, Kirito thought his sword came in contact with something and he heard the sound of a weapon dropping on the ground, but when the smoke vanished, he couldn't see anything. _Dammit, where is he?!_ It was only a second later the boy heard that same cold voice again.

''Until next time, Blackie!'' And the sound disappeared again in the echo of the castle. A simple Great Dagger lay on the ground and when the boy inspected it, nothing like a paralyze or poison stat could be seen on it.

He ran back to the inn they were staying. When the black-haired player finally arrived at his destination, Argo, Asuna, Klein and Dale were still sitting in the living room. They stared at him and Argo spoke.

''Hi Kii-bou, why the long face?''

* * *

''Where is it?!'' The DKB vice-leader heard the spiked haired leader of the ALS shout. Two days had passed since the boss fight on the fifth floor and preparations were made for the field boss of the sixth floor. However, when the ten parties, five of the ALS and five the DKB stood before the entrance of the dungeon, there was no field boss to behold.

''So no field boss in the official version of the game. Let's continue to the dungeon while we're at it.'' Hafner mentioned. The group walked towards the entrance of the dungeon while Shivata kept the conversation going.

''Yeah, we can count ourself lucky we don't have to beat another field boss today. The memory of being Fuscus's appetite is still too brightly imprinted in my mind.''

''Glad your Iron Armor wasn't too badly damaged. Did you have to pay much for the repair?''

''Not at all. Liz wanted to do it for free for our help in the boss fight. Guess the WNH aren't so bad after all.''

Lind stared at his vice-leader with a judging expression but shifted his expression just as quickly forward. Both teams reached the dungeon doors at a similar time, but the ALS was just a second earlier to the door and pushed it open. It was only a second later the entire first party of the ALS landed on their backs.

''He...?''

''What just happened?!'' one of the ALS members shouted while he tried to get up. Another group of the ALS tried to open the still-closed giant door to the dungeon, but no movement could be felt.

''Are you kidding me?''

''Just break it by force!'' One of the ALS members shouted.

Before anyone of the DKB could say anything, two players with green shirts holding a trident and a longsword ran towards the door activating sword skills of the highest caliber and struck the door with every strength stat they could muster.

The result was a deafening collision of metal with stone and the two heavy armored players being tossed back like a feather by the crime prevention code. On the dungeon-door appeared a purple window stating [Immortal object].

''No way to get in I guess…'' The blond leader of their third party called Mereck mumbled. ''Why does everything need to be a goddamn puzzle on this floor….'' _You are not even wrong on that one._

Lind walked towards Kibaou and said something to him. After a few seconds, he turned around and shifted his eyes to the other members of his guild.

''Everybody, we need to find a way to open this door! It has to be somewhere on this floor, so it best to split up into two groups. Shivata, Hafner, you explore the north side. Mereck, Rayner and my party will explore the west. When you find something, let the others know!''

With a loud ''Roger!'' they headed for the passage between two large mountain lines that separated the west and east side with their objective clearly on their mind.

Only after several feet forward Shivata noticed the ALS split up behind him and two parties walking behind them. Three parties headed towards the east while a party with Liten and another party with Okotan closed the distance between them. A few members of his group started to act uneasy.

''What are you doing here?'' the long browned spear user of Hafner's group growled. ''We got this part covered, so buzz off.'' Not much later a loud smack could be heard followed by the voice from Hafner.

''Marduk, shut it!'' and the boy shifted his attention back to the ALS, who were taken back by the sudden action from one of the subleaders of their guild. ''Sorry about that. You must be Pho.'' He mentioned to the green haired player that stood before him. ''I assume you have been assigned to check the north side just like us.''

''That's right, so don't try to get in our way. We need no help from you elite pricks!'' he growled and walked away. Okotan's lips formed a silent ''Sorry about that..'' and not much later the DKB tank received a message from Liten.

{Even after our party, our guilds are still acting hostile to one another. Why can't we just work together and stop this bickering….}

It was indeed a shame that they couldn't work together because although the ALS and the DKB didn't like each other to say the least, the clearing of Aincrad should be an objective they could all unite on.

''What is the plan, Shivata? Are we going after them or do we take another part?'' It didn't take long for him to answer that question. He opened his window, sent a reply message to Liten and shifted his attention to Hafner.

''We move to a different part. No need to draw this conflict any further.'' Hafner nodded and shouted a command.

''You heard him! We move up to the Northwest!'' with a loud approval they headed for forests to the northwest, while the two parties of the ALS disappeared in the distance to the northeast.

The message that he had sent to Liten contained the following; {If you need any help, just let me know.}

* * *

Col was something that could easily be earned in this game. Whatever it was because of a trade, fighting mobs on the front lines or from quests, if you played this game to its full capacities, you could earn 50,000 Col in a week.

However, when you wanted to have the best equipment in the game and keep your health as high as possible during the fights, you had to pay the price. And let it just be that the service of Ashley wasn't the cheapest in this world. In front of the blue-haired boy lay seven white uniforms with red vertical stripes on the bed.

''I just couldn't leave them blank, so I made them in the color you wanted, Healthcliff-san. Without saying, that goes with a rise in the price.''

''No surprise there. How much would they be with the new design?''

''Original price was 11,000 Col, but I have added the colors plus an extra Elder Saplings Bark to give it some more durability. With the new attachments, the new price is 17,250 Col.''

''Can we try them out before making a decision?'' Isabella asked, a little skeptical if the clothes were to her liking, especially for that butt load of money.

''I have no problems with that. The bathroom is available as a changing-room.'' It was without a surprise that Isabella, Sakuya and Alicia Rue went first to equip the new uniform. Their group grew closer to one another and the Dark elf campaign on the third floor didn't leave any room for privacy.

Only a few minutes later the door to the bathroom went open. When the uniforms lay on the bed, they looked basic. However, when that door opened up and the three girls walked in wearing those white-red uniforms that fitted them exceptionally, basic was the last word the boy would use to describe them.

''How does it look?'' the long-blacked haired Isabella asked, focusing her attention towards her in-game husband with a slight red color on her face.

''Wonderful. They are looking better than I expected, Ashley.'' Heathcliff said to Ashley with a rare childish smile.

''You shouldn't underestimate the best tailor in Aincrad, Heathcliff-san. Or should I call you Kun now?'' she asked mockingly to the change in altitude from the gray-haired leader, that looked like a teen that just got the greatest gift he could receive. Sakuya was the one who spoke up next.

''Give him a break, Ashely-san. you know how men are. Doesn't matter how old they are in real life, in their minds they will always have that childish side.''

That statement went pared with loud laughter from the four women and a red-faced Heathcliff. Heathcliff coughed two times before speaking.

''Back to business. I like the designs, but 17,250 is too much.'' Ashely looked at the gray-haired player with an interesting expression, one that wondered something.

''Too much? How much do you have in mind?''

''I can see the uniforms are made by Trembling Ox Skin and Scuttle Crab shell. The color is made by a combination of Boar Blood and Red- Spotted Beetle Venom. To finish things off, you have added some Elder Saplings Bark to increase the durability of the uniforms like you just mentioned. Assuming that it took you around two days to make these, I would say the price of 15250 each would be more than sufficient to earn some money from these.'' The entire room was silent.

Diavel was a beta tester too, but even with that month added to the knowledge he gained before the official version, he had no idea what most of the drop items were used for.

He certainly did not expect someone to know that information without even having the Tailoring for his own as well as spending more time leveling up than anyone else in the game. The surprised expression on Ashley's face turned into a grin and she spoke.

''Wow, I am impressed. Seems you know your stuff, Heathcliff-san. Guess 15,250 is okay for these then.''

After the transaction and equipping the official KOB uniform, that fitted a lot better than the blue-haired player was expecting, they headed towards the teleporter.

While their group wasn't that exceptionally large or well known, the new clothes drew quite some attention. Diavel shifted his attention to Heathcliff and spoke.

''Leader, what is the plan?''

''Simple…. We have a campaign to finish!''

* * *

''What?! That can't be….?'' While sitting in the hospital room of older brother Kazuto Kirigaya with her mother Midori, she had to hear from her that the title she gave Kazuto all these years wasn't even the correct one.

''It is true. We wanted to tell him ourselves when he was old enough, but Kazuto was always the adventures one. He was six when he crossed the Juki Net Records and found out the truth for himself. I was thinking he would be mad at us for not telling anything, but instead, he started to help in the household and opened up to us even more.''

When thinking back to when she was five years old, Suguha vaguely remembered Kazuto playing more with her than before. The times in the dojo as they went one on one with each other in another kendo match or the times he pushed the swing in the park just around the corner of their house.

She almost never got into a quarrel with Kazuto, except for the teasing and could always throw her heart out. When he could, he came watching to her kendo matches.

She always liked having him as a bigger brother, but the fact that he wasn't even her real brother and that he knew all this time was something that shook her the most. For the fourth time this week tears scrolled down her cheeks.

 _No…. I can't keep crying like this. Kazuto was always there for me. I have to be there for him. You will always be my brother and I believe in you, Oni-chan._

When the young kendoka made her way back to the Kirigaya residence, a thought had crossed her mind. She couldn't keep crying like a younger sister and acting like she was powerless. There had to be something she could do.

She entered her room, closed the door and started her computer. Despite the best efforts of the authorities and the Virtual Division, a lot of websites had information regarding the players stuck in Sword Art Online.

The determined sister-in-heart found forums where relatives and friends of victims came together, but she had no intention to go into that kind of websites any further. There was so much information on this incident, that she had no idea where to start. _What to do… what to do…?_

Then it hit her. She took her phone out of her pocket and called that one person that she never thought she would call on her own. The phone rang three times before the person she tried to reach picked up.

''Yes, this is Kikuoka Seijirou.''

''Hello Kikuoka-san, Kirigaya Suguha here. Am I calling inconveniently?''

''Not at all. What can I do for you?''

''Could you tell me where I can find the others of Kazuto's guild?'' It was an odd question and she wasn't even sure if she would receive any information on it, but to her pleasant surprise, she received all the names of the ones following her adopted brother in a matter of minutes.

Leading a group of players on the frontlines while risking his life each day earned him apparently some credits and this was the least they could do.

The Christmas vacation had just started and kendo season would start again mid-January, so she had time to spare. she left a note on the table, took her bicycle out of the garage and headed for her first destination; the Soka Municipal Hospital.

* * *

''Kizmel switch! Hhaaa!'' With a critical linear against the Dice Devil's stomach, the small flying creature vanished into the thin air. ''We finally did it…''

''That was a long-lasting battle indeed if I say so myself.'' The dark elf noted. The duo shifted their faces to the side and aimed their attention to the others fighting. Normally Kirito would stand in the front, blocking and attacking the mobs head-on. This time, however, things were a little different.

''Guys, come on…. Let me fight too…''

''No, you stay here!'' Was the answer he received from Dynamm. When Kirito came back to the inn yesterday and spoke about the event that happened in the Old Castle, it was no surprise that all of the others were shocked. Some of their guild members took it a little too the extreme and forbid Kirito to fight when it wasn't necessary.

While dealing with the Dice Devils on their part, a mob that threw a dice on the start of the fight with the numbers one to six and would summon a mob that lived on the floor that was thrown, Asuna wondered why Kirito was so desperate on fighting the mobs for his own.

He was level 19 at the moment, still the highest level of their guild and these mobs were not that strong. That being said, they never had the numbers five and six thrown yet.

''And that was the last one,'' Dale said enthusiastically. When the group came back together, Kizmel set her attention on Kirito and spoke.

''Let us proceed forward. It will not take much longer before we have reached the location of the Ruby Key.''

''Yeah sure. Let's keep moving, everyone.'' While walking with the fourteen of them, Liz was working on her blacksmith skills and Argo was searching for leads on the player involved in last night's incident, Asuna shifted her attention to her surroundings.

When they started this morning with their usual training session, Kirito said it is best to start with the fourth part of the elf war campaign before the ALS and the DKB would do another suicidal throw at the boss fight.

Since every last one of them wanted to see Kizmel again, they went into high gear and found the next instant map. And what the fencer saw was nothing that she was expecting.

Until now, only a few ranks of the dark elf race were known; the Queen, the Viscount, the Pagoda knights, normal warriors and other dark elves they encountered in the bases on previous floors.

However, between a Viscount and a Queen are a lot of ranks and one of them was leading the giant structure called Elt fortress. The Count, Eltaor Ulara, was a large dark elf warrior with more scars than the girl ever saw on a person before in her life, while still maintaining a lot of pride and a confident expression on his face.

Also, unlike the well-mannered Viscount Yofilis, count Eltaor had no manners at all. At one point the fencer wondered how a man like him was able to keep his position as a count, but that was a question for another time.

The group walked down the stairs of the temple-like cave but something felt different. Asima was not the only one as the others seemed to feel it as well and Kizmel confirmed her feeling with words.

''The spiritual energy of the cave is different here…''

''You are right. Proceed with caution.'' Kirito commanded. The others nodded and walked slowly through the stone-walled tunnels. It was not much later that the fencer felt the movement of the tile under her feet slowly sink an inch.

''What was that…?'' Silica asked, not aware that Asuna just activated a trap. It was not much later the room started to tremble and a wall in front of them closed, leaving them only two ways to go instead of the earlier crossing.

''Not a puzzle labyrinth now….''Klein muttered. After the Dice Devils, the Shifting Beans that attacked from the ground and the hard terrain to this location, those words carried more resemblance to her feelings then she wanted to admit.

''Come on guys, we are almost there. We can best stay close together, that way this constant changing maze can't break us apart.'' Kirito said to cheer them up.

Although both statements were not wrong, the third statement had to be ''but it will not be easier from here on out.''

A total of five times the maze had them change directions due to another closing in front of them. Eight times they ended up in a dead end, four times a trap opened an extra door with new mobs attacking us and six times tiles activated small damage traps that included spikes, trapdoors and darts shooting out from the side walls equipped with level 1 poison.

When they finally found their way out of that one and half hour passage through the labyrinth, a loud sigh could be heard from multiple players from their guild, including the girl herself.

''Goddamit Kayaba…. why make this labyrinth so goddamn annoying…'' Issin muttered annoyed. Yet it was not the time to lose their guard as yet another obstacle stood in front of them.

''What is this….?'' Kizmel asked in complete confusion. What confused her was not another wall or obstacle in their way, but any of such things in their path.

The only thing they could see was the familiar piles of gold stoned walls on the side and darker, smaller and most importantly, more than where they stood now. At the end of the twelve lines with each line having five stones in it, were two platforms that you could jump on followed by another large black door.

''Let's get going guys, this shouldn't be too hard….'' Mitchos said while he walked on the first tile, and was pulled back not a second too soon by Dale when the panel fell like a brick downwards, landing in a dozen sharp spikes before slowly coming back up.

''You bloody idiot! Would you for once not be so careless!'' Dale angrily mentioned to Mitchos.

That would have been a yell if they weren't in a monster area. Mitchos said sorry, but Asuna's attention was already shifted to the player in black standing at the side, his eyes fixated on a certain part of the wall. Before he could even speak or say something, Silica was the next one to speak.

''Kirito-san, what are you doing?''

''This inscription... what does it mean?'' The full attention of the group was drawn to their black-haired leader and all started to read the strange symbols that stood on the wall. Kizmel was the one that spoke first.

''That is strange..?''

''What is?'' Kizmel looked at Asuna and pointed towards the wall.

''This is the ancient dark elf language not known by many these days. It goes as follows; Vor- tar sina til, y' fhaor a' i' yeste' en' i' winya worlds naa ante.''

While they barely could even repeat that specific pronunciation of that sentence, Packer was the one who asked the most important question.

''English please, Kizmel-san. We are not dark elves...'' That earned a soft smile from the dark elf lips as she answered the question.

''So I noticed. Your human habits and sayings are quite different in comparison to our culture. The sentence means '' To continue beyond this point, a tribute to the beginning of new worlds is needed.''

''What is that supposed to mean...'' Mitchos asked surprised.

''That you sit your ass down before we found what we have been looking for.'' While Dale kept Mitchos in check, who surprisingly did exactly what he was told by the afro-haired officer of their guild, the others tried to decipher what this message could mean.

''What is the meaning of these New Worlds? Is it something that comes from the human world?'' Kizmel asked.

Suddenly Kirito expression changed to a ''that's it!'' so clearly, you could almost see his cursor lighting up. Kirito made a sweeping motion with his right hand and after a few seconds shifted his attention to the others.

Klein and the others in their group were as clueless as ever, but not that Asuna had any idea about these kinds of things.

''Yes, Kizmel. I think it refers to a similar world to this one, but not this one.''

''There are more worlds than this in your world? Interesting, I would love to hear more of that when we get back.'' Kizmel softly mentioned with a smile.

Some of his guild members stared at their leader with a questionable look, others were more worried about what this information could do to Kizmel in the future. However, those were worries for later as Asuna too shifted his attention to Kirito and spoke.

''What do you mean, Kirito?''

''If I am correct, this is an Easter Egg. Although I do believe you can get through this path without any hints, it would take a long time to find out the correct path without falling into the spikes. I think this message is a tribute to the first of ''worlds'' created.'' Kirito emphatically used the word worlds to make sure that Kizmel wouldn't ask any questions, but he was referring to games.

''The first of worlds... Yeesh, how old do you think we are, Kayaba...'' Klein mumbled again.'' And what would this tribute mean? It isn't like we have anything that comes close to one of the first worlds. What would that world even be?'' It was that moment Silica stepped forward.

''Could it be a soundtrack?''

It had been at least two months since the start of the game, so nobody paid attention to it anymore, but there was almost always a little background music present that fitted perfectly well with the situations you were in that moment.

When a fight started, the music stepped a notch and when you tried to sleep, it wasn't there at all or very softly. In the options menu, there was a way to change this music manually to a song to your liking and there were over 200 different backgrounds sounds to choose from.

''Still, without a way to find out which world they mean with this riddle, if that really is the correct way to solve this, we are still at square one.'' It was that moment Lode stepped forward.

''I take a guess here, but shouldn't it be the soundtrack from space invaders then? Unless they mean from a different kind of genre, which should be Mazewar, but I can't remember the background of that one.''

Everyone looked at Lode with their mouths wide open from surprise and disbelief that actually someone knew that. ''What? I read that once in Monthly Arcadia.'' Kirito was the first to shake his head, opened his menu once again and set it on [Visible for everyone].

 _''_ How is it called?''

''I think it is just called Space Invaders.'' Kirito began to type and searched in the endless list of songs. Seconds later one song came out from the search.

''Let's hope this works...'' Kirito said while he pressed the button and used the built-in Microphone to let the sound echo through the area. ''Pay attention to our back! The sound will attract monsters!''

''Roger!'' In the next moment, symbols began to appear on every panel, followed by a matching sound. Kirito was the first one to walk with the music still ranging in the air, while the panels stayed perfectly still.

The group jumped to the two platforms and finally arrived at the door. When they finally opened the black doors, the ruby key was there for the taking.

''Finally. That took forever..''

''Stop complaining, Klein-san. This could be a lot worse. Anyway, we have the key now, so let us head back to the fortress.''

''Agreed, that would be the wisest choice.'' And so the group began traveling back through the puzzles for their well-earned rest.

* * *

Aincrad was made as a PVE or player vs environment. That was the sole reason attacking another player would punish you with a yellow cursor. When gained a yellow cursor, you were not allowed in any safe zones and this would leave you vulnerable to mobs and other players. One way to bypass this rule was to kill them in a duel, but there is more than one way that leads to Rome.

On the third floor, you could choose between the dark elves or the forest elves. However, according to a certain beta tester, it was possible to join one more side.

While traveling through the darkness of the sixth floor, the group of black ponchos finally found the cave that should lead to their destination. While traveling in a group of three, they finally reached the place they needed to be. In front of them stood two pale-white NPC's, complete with dark robes and pointy ears.

''Who are you!'' The NPC in front of the black coated leader spoke in a threating voice. Like he could do anything.

''My name is not important. What is important is that I like to make myself an ally with your group.''

''And why should we trust a mere human?''

''Because this mere human has a grudge against certain humans that joined the dark elf and forest elf side. I thought you could our services since, with their help, you guys are in for some trouble.''

It was strange how the NPC's system could react so well to his answers, but some minds just think alike. It was not a second later, the wooden gate opened up and we could enter the hidden fortress of the Fallen elves.

They finally arrived at the commander's office, a female NPC was sitting in a chair that didn't fit in this crappy-room design. Above her head stood the following name; [Laamtora, Fallen elf Lieutenant Commander].

''I heard you humans like to join us in our fight against the forest elves and the dark elves. I don't think some mere humans would be much help in our fight against our arch- enemies, but if you really want to help us in this war, then I have no objection.'' A grin appeared on the leader's face.

''Hm, we will see about that.'' the fallen elf Lieutenant Commander didn't seem to react to that sentence and instead asked another question their way.

''One last thing. Since you haven't told us your name or anything else, how do you expect us to know that you and your friends are on our side when we see you in the field.'' The grin never left his face as rolled his left sleeve and held his arm bowed in front of him.

''Just pay attention to this symbol.'' was the answer as he pointed towards the black tattoo on the backside off his underarm, a symbol that one day would create a fear greater than death itself in the world of Aincrad, as the blackface of a coffin combined with the white creepy smile was the last thing that they would remember.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

So this was chapter 17. Hope it was worth the wait.

As most of you have noticed, this chapter took a lot longer than normal. Moving out and in took a lot of my time and although most of the things have been taken care of, not everything is done yet. I also had some trouble with this chapter, since it took some investigating on MMO's in general.

We finally got the WNH party, which will lead to some interesting things in the future. A little dialogue between the ALS and the DKB plus a field boss that is nowhere to be found. Suguha finding out the truth, the start of the KOB as we know it and the background set up by the unknown person. I found it weird that nobody said something about it last chapter, but I think most people now know who I am speaking of.

Next, a little fun thing that I wanted to mention is that most characters in this story are canon. Fuurinkazan was originally a ten-member group, as you can see all of them in the first episode. Although their names have never been given or anything, that is actually canon. The friends of Yuuki and Ran are all canon too and even Ashely is canon. The reason I say this is because I will be introducing more players that will not be canon and hope you guys can keep loving them as much as I do.

Thanks for the great reviews again. I am doing great now, although I hope I don't have to move out for awhile. I see new readers liking my story, but also saw a favorite leave without feedback. That kinda hurts, but I brighten up everytime somebody follows my story, so show me some love and press that follow or favorite button if you like the story. If you don't, let me know in the reviews; every bit of feedback is greatly appreciated, as long as it is feedback.

That was it for chapter 17 and see you guys in the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Shouldn't we be heading back? It is starting to get dark already….'' The blond spiked player called Antero asked.

The two parties had been searching the entire northwest part of the sixth floor since ten in the morning and a total of eight hours had passed down since then, with not one single message from Liten or Lind at all.

''Yeah, maybe that is the best option. I rather not find out what they changed to the Dire Wolves on this floor…'' Shivata mumbled as he gave the command to head back to Arialed. Hafner picked up on his signal and shouted the order.

''We are heading back!''

While walking through the mixed terrain of this floor, that consisted of forests, hills, rocks that lay here and there and blocked the path multiple times and caves, the ranked tank wondered how the others were doing.

The monsters on the sixth floor were a real pain in the ass compared to earlier floors. The Fierce Biters, a monster that had no legs and eyes and walked on his arms instead and had a large mouth with teeth in it, were as the name suggested one of the most aggressive mobs in Aincrad at the moment. And then he didn't mention anything yet about the other mobs that roamed in every corner of this terrain.

''I wonder what happened to the others...'' The other tank of their group called Durion mentioned. He was one of the older members of the DKB with dark curly red hair on the top of his head. ''The fact nobody sent anything also makes me wonder what kind of field boss we are dealing with. It is not like a giant boss can just stay out of plain sight all the time, yet it seems we are dealing with a boss that is completely off the radar.''

''Yeah, not to mention completely invisible,'' Jari noted seriously. He was one of the youngest members of the DKB and not the brightest one as you could tell by that reaction.

''That is what of the radar means, Jari….'' While Durion gave Jari a proverb lesson, Shivata shifted his attention to his menu and started to type a message to his leader.

{Haven't found anything special on the northwest side of this floor, so we are heading back. Did the other groups had a bit of luck in their search?} Shivata pressed the sent button and shifted his attention to Hafner.

''I have sent a message to Lind with the results of our search, I should get a message anytime soon. Have you heard anything from Okotan or Liten?''

For the preparation of the fifth-floor boss, we all received each other friend codes and although Liten would message him first instead than Hafner, at least that is what he expected, he couldn't say the same for the giant short-haired recruiter from the ALS.

''Nothing. Hope those idiots didn't do anything stupid… No offense to Okotan and Liten of course.'' He added quickly when he noticed the expression on Shivata's face change.

Some of the group started a conversation about the drops from the mobs they encountered today but the tank's mind was somewhere. In the corner of his HUD, the icon for a new message started to blink. It was from Lind.

{Nothing in the west either. Heard from Kibaou they found nothing in the east either, but I got word they haven't heard anything from the groups they sent to the north. Could you check them out?}

His body tensed up a by those last two words as he tried to send a message to Liten, but a second later he received a message that she was in an area where she couldn't receive PM's.

''What's the matter, Shivata?'' Hafner asked, seeing clearly that something had changed.

''Hope you guys were not planning anything tonight.'' Maybe it was the expression on his face, maybe the way he said it or maybe because Hafner just understood his friend quite well. He shifted his attention to the others and shouted.

''We are heading for the northeast! Get ready to rescue some ALS idiots!'' Despite the group disliking the ALS, the fact that they would be the one that rescued the arrogant players of this morning and would be the heroes for the day had the others pumped up and ready to go.

''Let's go!''

* * *

''Are you really certain about this? I mean we don't have to do this…''

''We discussed it this morning, Aiko. We are not backing off on the plan.''

''Come on, sis. I know you can do it. You will do great!'' Yuuki said to Aiko, who was still in doubt when they came to the conclusion that despite the great bond the group had created just before and during the party of the WNH, they wanted to create a guild on their own. And by almost unanimous vote, Akio was chosen as a guild leader.

''I am still not sure about this…''

''Come on Aiko, we fought these past weeks alongside one another and shared secrets. We believe you are the best person to lead this group.'' Merida pleaded.

''Fine…. I will give it a shot, but I am not going to decide our course of action on my own after I became a leader.''

''Like we let you,'' Nori answered with a grin. With that, the group headed to the NPC tailor in Zumfut. The woman, an older lady around sixty years old needed materials to make a flag.

According to her story, she used to have enough the last time someone helped her with this difficult task, but a thief stole everything from her.

''We will get you some new stuff, madam,'' Siune answered. After a soft smile from the tailor, the group walked out of the shop and headed for the promised destination, that was a cave according to Argo's manual.

''Jun, switch!'' Nori shouted while launching her two-handed hammer forward and striking the Elder Sapling with one of the basic sword skills Smash.

The tree disappeared after getting its trunk destroyed by the large hammer, giving them a brief moment of rest before the next wave of mobs attacked them. When the last one of the mobs died at the hands of their trained skills, they continued their journey.

''Why does it have to be spiders… Why not butterflies or ladybugs?''

''Hang in there, Yuuki. When we are done with the third floor, we will never come back to this floor again.'' While Yuuki's body seemed to ease up a bit from those words, her mind was still a little freaked out by the number of spiders on this floor.

They finally arrived at the cave and made their way in.

''It is so dark in here. Any way to get a light?''

''Just a sec, I should be able to create a torch,'' Talken replied.

When Talken reached level 12, he chose the Crafting skill as his next asset and he had trained it frequently in the past week. In a matter of minutes, he held a simple wooden torch made by Elder Saplings Bark in his hand.

''Much better. Thanks, Talken!''

''Your welc..ome.'' Was the answer Yuuki received as the light of the torch was just enough to witness the face of Talken changing color from a normal one to a slightly redder one.

Nori teased him a bit, but the younger sister's attention was already set forward. They opened the map data that was freely given away by Argo and other players on the front lines and set their course forward.

''Wait.. where did this door come from?''

''That is strange… there is nothing about this door in the map data'' Siune mentioned.

Yuuki's eyes met with the other members of her group and it didn't take long before all of them had confirmation the question that was inside her head.

''Let's explore it. Maybe there is some good loot in there.'' she proposed. Aiko nodded and opened the door.

The door was the beginning of a large tunnel, a tunnel that wasn't explored at all so far and had a lot of chests in it.

''Look at all this loot!? What is going on here? How did the front lines never explored this area before?'' Tecchi asked while he changed his Great Mace +2 for the Bone Mace he just found.

''I don't know, but isn't it strange?''

''What is, Akio?'' Yuuki asked with a slight confoundment on her face.

''At least two weeks have passed since the opening of the third floor and yet no one found this part of the cave yet. And not only that, but the information on the Martial Art quest was also not completely accurate. I can understand one mistake, but with so many players already reaching past this point, it is kind of strange that this part hadn't been looted yet, would you agree?''

''Beggers can't be choosers, Aiko,'' Merida answered with a grin on her face.

''Guess that is true…'' She answered.

They proceeded to walk forward again and finally noticed the end of this tunnel, figuratively speaking of course. A large stone door stood in front of them, with various symbols carved on it.

''What a strange place for a door?''

''Let's open it up already!''

Without the chance to disagree, Tecchi and Jun pushed the door open in one go. And the sound of growling mob entered their ears.

When the group stared in the lighted room, there was an NPC with a red cursor above his head and next to it a large boar, much bigger than one of the first floor. Both turned around the moment the door opened up and Yuuki noticed the pointed ears and the white skin of the NPC appear.

''Who are you?!'' the NPC asked fiercely, while the boar stood ready for an attack. Above his head stood the name Fallen Elf Warrior and in his hand, he held the items that they recognized as the stuff that was stolen from the NPC tailor. Aiko walked forward, grabbed her sword and answered.

''We are the one that will deliver the goods you stole back to where it belongs!''

''Like hell you are!'' Was all that was needed for the large boar to charge them head-on. Jun and Tecchi stepped forward, shields in the front.

Their training of the last couple of days was anything but small and a mere boar was no match for the combined strength stats of both of them.

The boar was stopped on the spot and the opportunity was taken not a second too soon by Yuuki and Merida as both struck the sides of the enormous animal.

Aiko, Talken, Nori and Siune occupied the thief that tried desperately to attack them head-on with his dagger. In a matter of six to seven minutes, both the thief and the boar vanished into the nothingness. A pop-up on Yuuki's screen drew her attention and when she pressed it, the quest window stood in front of her, completely updated.

''Wait, that wasn't what was supposed to happen, right?''

''Again, beggars can't be choosers, Yuuki. Let's get back to the tailor now that we have all the items and finally create our own guild.''

With the looted items and stolen goods in their inventory, the group headed back to Zumfut. The NPC tailor was overjoyed that her stolen goods were back and they gained a lot more experience and Col then the manual mentioned.

The last part of the quest was the whole reason they did the quest in the first place though; the creation of the guild.

While the girls began to discuss how the design of the flag should be, the boys were more interested in the name of the guild. Eventually, for the flag, they decided to make a black flag with a red heart in the middle followed by white wings on both sides and a small golden crown above the heart. The boys were still discussing a suitable name for their guild.

''I don't know about that one. I like the knights, but Knights of Good just doesn't sound right.''

''Still discussing a guild name?''

''Yeah, we all feel the name has to be something with knights, but we have no idea what.''

''In that case, I have an idea,'' Akio mentioned.

''And that is?''

''All of us have something in common in this game and that is that we are all kind of sleeping in the real world, so how about the Sleeping Knights?''

* * *

In Aincrad, information was everything. It didn't matter what you knew or learned, there was always someone interested in that specific subject.

And to stay the best in her area of expertise, a lot of work was required. While walking through the streets of Urbus with a different dark brown coat on as her usual one, Argo's Eavesdropping skill picked various conversations up while she waited for her contacts to send something back.

''Have you heard? There is a new manual out from the Rat.''

''Oh no, they didn't!''

''What are you talking about? 650 col is more than enough for Beetle Juice!''

''Another one? You would think one would have enough swords when you already have four in their inventory….''

A pop-up drew her attention from the noise that was the plaza at this time in the afternoon. It was from one of her contacts, a young boy who wanted to earn some money by doing small jobs inside the safe zones.

{Hello, Argo-sama. Status report of the day. Since yesterday, two more guilds have been created. One more name has been crossed out on the Monument of Life. The new names of the guilds are Wyvern Inferno and the Sleeping Knights. The flag of the Sleeping Knights is a black flag with a red heart, white wings on the side and a gold crown. The Wyvern Inferno symbol is a giant black Dragon with red flames all over it. Is there anything else I can do?}

A soft smile appeared on the Rat's face before she pressed the answer button and typed her message.

{That is everything for now. That would be around 200 Col, right?} After the confirmation from her contact, she sent the money and closed her menu.

 _Sleeping knights and Wyvern Inferno… Good names, but how do I get in contact with both of them?_

She walked towards the teleporter and spoke the command for the third floor. Since it was five o'clock in the evening at the moment, most players would be coming back from their daily routine. Therefore, camping near the entrance of the city was the best course of action.

While she walked towards her destination, she heard the sound of a blacksmith. When she got closer to the noise since it was on her path anyway, she noticed this was not an NPC, but a player working on his skills. _Interesting, other players are starting the blacksmith business. You have competition, Li-chan._

Another day she would have used one of her spare daggers to ask for an upgrade to get in touch with the blacksmith, but now she was more interested in these new guilds, so she continued her walk to Zumfut's entrance.

It wasn't long that she had to wait for the first guild she was searching for to come forth but to see the kids that Kirito helped form their own guild was kinda surprising.

 _Hm, I wonder what your reaction is gonna be to this, Kii-bou._ While she waited for the other guild to show up with her Eavesdropping skill actively listening to the players that walked past her, she wondered about the incident of yesterday.

 _A player that tries to kill a leader of one of the strongest guilds one the front lines… Talk about crazy. He was either confident in his ability or ready for a suicide mission. In all seriousness, according to Kii-bou, he was the one that set up the Legend Braves scam, the one that tried to let the ALS and the DKB fight and has infiltrated both guilds already. For a madman, things seemed to be too organized. And he talked with a strange accent…._

Argo opened her menu and typed a message to another player on her friend list. Seconds later she received her answer.

{Hello Argo-sama. To answer your question truthfully, I am not truly sure. I couldn't hear his voice that well under that black coat, but I believe he had no accent. I would ask my teammates if that is okay?}

 _Asking permission to tell your friends about a question you received from me. What is with these innocent kids today…?_

{You have my permission to do so, Ne-bou. Let me know when you heard more.} It was the moment she focused her attention back on the entrance next to her that she witnessed a group of seven players walking through the gate.

''That was one hell of a fight. That dark elf was scary, man!''

''You could say that alright! Glad we came out in one-piece.'' Above the head of their heads stood the symbol the information broker was looking for; A Black Wyvern with hell-red fire in the background.

 _Wait a sec… Those are the players Klein was talking to during the party yesterday. So they are the group Wyvern Inferno. Now to get in touch with them…._

She ran forward, leaving the Wyvern Inferno members behind her and headed for the location of the player blacksmith. There wasn't much of a line in front of him, so her plan could be executed.

''Good evening, wanna make some money?'' she whispered to the young boy sitting before her.

''Yeah, sure. What can I help with?'' she materialized one of her spare daggers and answered.

''Upgrade this to +3 durability. I don't mind if it fails or not, but while you doing that we will have a conversation. I assume you have been on this floor before?''

''Yeah, spending most of my time since the opening of the fourth floor… Why do you want to know that?''

''That is a secret, but if that is the case, you should have heard enough about the Elf War campaign…''

''You know it. So many players are talking about their adventures these days. Only yesterday I had four solo players bragging about their progress through the first four missions of the campaign.''

''Really? So many players have tried the campaign already? And even solo… who would do that in a world like this?''

''Don't know, but they seemed to pretty confident in their skills. One of them asked if I upgrade his Blackfang dagger. That was not a weak weapon I can assure you.'' _I know that alright._

The Blackfang dagger was a floor five dagger, found when you defeated the Haunting Trees. It was an extremely rare dagger that only one player found in the whole world of Aincrad during the beta.

It had a base drop of around 5% and that was from one the rarest monsters that you could find on the fifth floor. _Fifth-floor equipment while doing a third-floor mission… Something fishy about that_. It was that moment Argo noticed the players of Wyvern Inferno catching up.

''Okay, time for a little play. Follow my lead,'' she whispered to the young boy. He nodded and began working to concentrate on the Large dagger in front of him.

''So two more parties have joined the dark elf side?!'' she asked with an exaggerated tune. ''Isn't there any group that joined the Forest elf side at all?'' The kid seemed to be quite quick in picking things up as he answered her question with the best answer she could have wished for.

''Not that I know of. There could be a few out there, but even if there are players out there that joined the forest elf side, how are we supposed to find them…?''

''Good question. If only someone could let me know how the official version of the Forest elf campaign goes, that would help a lot. I would certainly pay a good price for that information too…'' As expected, the first member walked towards her.

''Pardon my rudeness, but I couldn't escape myself from overhearing your conversation. I understood you were looking for players that had chosen the forest elf campaign, right?'' _Hook, line and sinker._

''Yeah, that is correct.''

''Then we are the people you are looking for! Our guild had started the campaign just this afternoon. My name is Ren.''

After introducing herself, gaining some shocking faces that they hadn't recognized her as the manuals were contributed among every player in Aincrad were the most famous items in Aincrad, she received another contact to her friend's list.

''Thanks for the help. What is your name, kid?'' she asked the black long-spiked hair kid when the members of the WI had left.

''If you promise not to laugh….''

''Promise.'' The boy swallowed his nerves and answered.

''Bejitto…''

''He…? Why would I laugh because of that? I wasn't much of a Dragonball watcher, but you could have called yourself a lot worse…'' she answered with a grin.

Somewhere in Aincrad, a player with the name of Yamucha felt really irritated for some reason unknown to him.

After adding the boy to her contacts and paying a total of 2000 col, she made her way to the instant map of the sixth floor.

* * *

Sleep was a strange aspect of the world of Aincrad. Players didn't have an energy level or fatigue bar displayed and there was no concrete reason why sleep was needed, but it was one of the most important things to do when you fought on the front-lines. Normally, sleeping was not something that he had trouble with.

However, when his guild was too scared that something would happen to him because someone tried to kill him and therefor, forbid him from attacking a single mob the entire day, Kirito's energy levels were still far too high for him to participate in the nightly ritual of sleeping.

The rooms of Elt Fortress were not as luxuriance or as big as the ones from Yofel Castle but were a lot better than the tents they slept on in on the third and fifth floor. There was though two important differences between the room he slept in at the moment and the one in Yofel Castle.

The first was that there were only eight sleeping rooms in their temporary stay. The second change was that Kizmel didn't have a room for her own and let it just be that their guild had five girls in it if you included Kizmel as well.

The sound of her breathing was another reason why his mind refused to sleep, even if they slept in separate one-person beds. Without the possibility of entering the world of dreams this very moment, he decided to step out of bed and explore the Elt Fortress for his own.

In the beta, the campaign on the sixth floor wasn't anything special. Just another puzzle to get the Ruby Key and bring it to the next floor. In the official version though, the campaign quests were as puzzled as the floor itself.

While walking through the empty hallway of the fortress, that was placed against a mountain and had a view over a large variety of terrain, he stared at his surroundings.

In the light of the moon that was completely visible due to the lack of clouds, he could see the NPC guards on the walls of the fortress keep doing their routine for what he assumed would be the entire night.

He walked past the dining room, a lot of guardian rooms, a weapon room closed for every player that would enter this map and more rooms then he could think of. When he walked outside, feeling the chilly wind running against his coat, he decided to climb up to the wall and enjoy the view from there.

Since that view was not much later completely checked, he decided to check his Peacekeeper +2. Liz had done an amazing job to upgrade it yet again in Durability, increasing its weight even further.

He checked all the items in his inventory and checked his skill slots, that was so close to finally reaching that fifth skill slot. He only needed another 838 experience points, that could have been reached already if the others had let him engage the mobs of today.

''You have a habit of walking off in the midst of the night, my good friend.'' His eyes shifted to the left as he noticed the familiar purple hair of Kizmel. She sat down next to him and shifted her eyes forward.

''Sorry if I woke you. I thought I was pretty quiet…'' the dark elf smiled before answering.

''You were very silent indeed, but like I said, you have a habit of walking away. I believe you have a saying for this kind of situations; old habits die hard? I guess the reason that I couldn't fall asleep was also for that habit.'' While she said that, the dark elf kept a soft smile on her face. ''Can I be so rude to ask what the reason is for your stroll so late at night?''

''Too much energy. I couldn't do much today and I am just not tired yet.''

''If that is your problem, then the solution is an easy one,'' she answered with a slight grin on her face. Of course, Kirito had no idea what she was talking about, but the expression on his face betrayed that all too well.

Twenty minutes later….

''Your skills keep.. surprising me, my good friend…'' Kizmel said while she gasped for air.

''Yours are… incredible as well, Kizmel…'' he answered while he too had to gasp for air, the wooden one-handed shinai still firmly in his hand.

You have to remember that this giant dark elf structure was a fortress and so it possessed a training hall, three times larger than the one on the fifth floor. The wooden shinai was designed for dueling another without hurting each other, even if the difference in strength was ten times greater than the opponents.

And Kirito's body was not used to dueling a player or in this case an AI of similar level for longer than five minutes solo in full concentration since every duel lasted for only four minutes.

He decided to let his legs get some rest and sat down. Not a second later, Kizmel joined his example as she sat next to him.

Since it was so late at night, only the guards at the wall were awake and the training hall was completely empty, apart from the two. After a minute or two, catching up their breath, Kizmel asked the question he was hoping not having to answer in a long time.

''Kirito, could I ask you a question?''

''Sure. What is on your mind?''

'' These afternoon adventures were vague for me. You spoke about more worlds like this. Could you tell me more about those, so that I can understand for next encounters?'' The expression on the boy's face shifted from a happy one to one that regretted everything he said this afternoon. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' After a few seconds, that lasted a lot longer than he wanted to admit, he answered.

''I like to tell you… I really do… I am just worried.'' Maybe was it because of the seriousness of his voice, but Kizmel seemed to be worried after those words.

''Worried? Why would you be worried?''

''It is a long story. I will try to explain it the best I can, but if it becomes too much, please just say it.'' After the confirmed nod of Kizmel, that stared at him with those purple pupils filled with complete concentration, he began.

''You know humans come from a different world. We will call that world, for now, The Human World''. We have other names for it, but that is the best I can do to describe it right now.'' Kizmel nodded, so he continued.

''In our world, we have humans that are gifted in making worlds similar to this one and make these worlds accessible for other humans to enter.''

''Make worlds…. Are they gods?'' That reaction left a soft smile on the boy's face as he answered the question truthfully.

''Not in our world. They are just talented in that specific area. But in their worlds, you could call them godlike.'' he answered and continued with his story.

''Normally, these worlds are created for entertainment, to lose yourself for a minute in a world that is going too quick for our mind to handle. Can you still follow it?'' Kizmel nodded, although Kirito could see the expression of his dark elf companion change a bit.

''Normally? What do you mean by that?'' The smile on his face turned back again to a seriousness one again and he continued.

''This world was the first one of its kind to be this spectacular. Normally, we were in the human world, controlling yourself like puppets in the other worlds, but not this one. We are complete in here, which was something amazing and adventures. Every human that is familiar to these worlds, called players, wanted to experience that feeling for themselves. However, the first day, the creator of this world decided to take away our way back to Earth.'' Kizmel's expression seemed to be unchanged as she listened with utter concentration to his story.

''Before I continue, I have to confess and apologize to you…''

''What is it, Kirito?''

''I know the meaning of your dream…'' The shocked expression of Kizmel was something that the boy was expecting, but the hard part came right after that. ''I, unlike my friends, have been to this world before. I met you once, and once more, and once more.''

''Those dreams… they were real?!''

''Yeah, they were. I fought side-by-side with you at those times, but I couldn't save you.'' The seriousness of his voice was the last thing he was concentrated on right now, but it was more than enough for Kizmel to hear that this hurt him a lot.

''But how did I die multiple times?''

''To understand that will take a lot longer than this night to explain and I don't think you would completely understand when I do explain it.'' Kizmel nodded and looked at him to continue his story.

''As I said, these worlds are made for entertaining for us. That way, we can't feel pain like other inhabitants of this world do. Not only that, but we could come back to this world when we were killed. Still with me?'' Kizmel nodded, which was truly beyond the player's expectations.

''That was until six weeks ago on the first day that we entered this world when the creator of Aincrad made our immortality in this world vanish like nothing and trapped us here until we have conquered this world.'' Kizmel still stared at him.

''This world became your new reality….''

''Yes, but the people of our world were and are still not prepared for that. We never had to fight for our lives like we do here and lost a lot of people already.'' A few seconds an awkward silence hang in the air until something fell out of his eyes. Kizmel noted and showed her concern.

''Kirito….?''

''It is nothing, I just remembered the other world.''

''I hope I am not too rude to ask, but could you tell me a bit more about your life in that world?''

''I don't mind, but it is a sensitive question, so I hope you understand to watch out when you ask it to someone else.'' After the confirmation nod, he continued.

''I live with my adopted mother and father and have a little sister named Suguha. I have quite the good relationship with all of them and used to cook a lot for them. That is where my love for cooking came from. I used to practice a two-handed sword sport called Kendo. I am not sure what else to tell. Just a normal boy that went to school and enjoyed going to other worlds.''

''I see. Thank you for sharing that information with me.'' Kirito answered Kizmel's smile with one of his own until the exhaustion hit him and he started to yawn.

''Seems your energy levels have been sufficiently depleted. Ready to get back to our room?'' It sounded weird when the dark elf said it that way, but it was technically their room, so he let it slide.

''Good idea.'' After another five minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their room and lay down in their separate beds.

''Good night, Kizmel.''

''Good night, Kirito-kun..''

* * *

''What's the plan today, Kiritard?'' While they enjoyed breakfast in the Elt fortress, Klein spoke with his black-haired leader about the plans for today.

''We have to wait on a report from the dark elf that was sent to the seventh floor for what to do with the Ruby key, so we have some time left until he returns. I want to focus on finding candidates for our guild and helping the players that asked our help during the party.''

''A simple day, instead of the usual hard work. I like it!'' Liz said enthusiastically.

''Could I come as well?'' The dark elf Kizmel asked Kirito.

''I don't think that is a problem.''

After their breakfast, the guild went separate ways to get as much done as possible.

Kirito and Kizmel went to the first floor to train a couple of players that asked for his help, while Liz, Argo, Dale, Asuna and Hideo began the recruiting progress.

Klein wanted to join them as well, but he had to check a couple of friends first. Mitchos, Packer and Dynamm joined him while Silica, Issin, Lode, Kunimettz and Harry-one enjoyed their free day.

The boy opened his menu and began typing. {They are checking the recruits in the center of Arialed. If you still want to join, just go there.} and pressed the sent button.

Then he opened a second private message and began to type yet again. {Where are you guys? I have a day off, so we could visit if you guys have time.} A minute later he received his answer.

{Third floor. Taking a break from the forest elf campaign in Zumfut. Old no-named restaurant in the center of the city.} _What kind of information is that?! We have two chefs in our guild. I have no idea what restaurants the third floor has!_

Klein sighed and shifted his attention to his three party members.

''They are on the third floor, in some old-restaurant in the city of Zumfut.''

''Oh, that place. Heard they had decent desserts there.'' Packer answered. _How do you even know that?!_

The group used the teleporter to travel to the third floor and followed Packer towards their destination. When they finally arrived a few minutes later at the restaurant, the boy could see the other sit at a table a couple of feet away with the symbol of a black Wyvern floating above their heads.

''Klein, Glad you are doing okay, man!''

''Same for you, Ren. Seemed you haven't sat idle since the last time we met.''

''Got that right. We were doubting to create one, but the stories you told during the party were something that drew us over the line.'' Looking past Ren, Klein noticed the other players in the group greeting them warmly.

The first person he noticed past Ren was Alice, a black-long haired girl using a one-handed curved sword, just like him. Next to her was the tank of the group called Helios.

While he laid his eyes on the man before him, the guy was already arm wrestling with Mitchos with a broad grin. The spiked-hair fitted perfectly with the fierceness that was Helios. He wielded a two-handed axe.

Then you had the girl on his left. Her name was Mai and she used a rapier. In the time that he spent together with this group, that was only in the first three weeks of the game, he had a feeling she was family of Alice, but such a thing was a rude thing to ask in this game.

The boy and girl next to her were Jaune and Olivia, a two-handed sword user with blond hair and a spear user with two red ponytails. At last, you had Riku, a dagger user that had the agility comparable to Argo. At least, Argo from back then.

''We are not disturbing are we?'' Packer asked politely, despite the many hours they knew each other already.

''Not at all, please sit with us.'' As Ren said it, they took the liberty of that offer greatly and sat with them.

Ren told them how they encountered Argo yesterday and the task they wanted to do in order to help the other players in the game. Further, they told about their fight with the dark elf and the first three missions of the forest elf story, that was not that different than the ones from the dark elf campaign.

''Got any tips for the campaign quest?'' Ren asked them.

''Nah, you got the brains to figure that shit out on your own. You have nothing on our advice, really.''

They laughed while they caught up with each other adventures. After an hour, they said their farewells and headed for the sixth floor.

When they arrived on the sixth floor, none had to guess where the others of their guild were. A large group of players stood outside The Arcade, each ready to tell why they were the one that had to join the ranks of their guild.

Klein walked through the crowd of people, some irritated that someone pushed forward until they noticed the symbol above his head and finally found Argo, Asuna, Dale and Liz sitting at the tables, talking to every player separately.

''Finally here, Klei-bou. We could use a little help here.'' Klein shifted his attention to the others in his party and spoke.

''Unless you guys want to help, enjoy your day off.''

Since they have been working none stop for quests and grinding since the second floor, apart from the occasional distraction, they were all too happy with that offer.

Klein settled down next to his teammates and began doing his part in the recruiting progress. In the last thirty minutes, he had a total of seven players in front of him, but they all missed that something that he instantly could tell if they were the right one or not. Instead, he did what was best and wrote the codes for Kirito to give a second opinion.

The others of their guild had quite some people brought in already, more than the red-haired player expected.

Argo and Liz both had their fair share of people accepted and Dale too had a few players accepted. Only Asuna and himself had no one recruited yet. His reason was clear, but he was not sure why the chest-brown haired fencer had no one accepted yet. Then the person that he messaged this morning stood in front of him, with his three friends next to him and his black bold head and his grin greeting them warmly.

''Agil-san, what are you doing here?'' Argo asked with a mixed feeling of happiness and shock.

''Heard you guys had been recruiting. Mind having a few extra players join in?'' He answered while a grin the size of his entire face appeared and pointing to his teammates behind him.

''Of course you can, Agil-san.'' The other vice- leader of the group said, a smile appearing on her face.

''Nice. Now, how does this work?'' after sending an invite towards the four players in front of him, all four members of the previous four-man squad officially joined the Warriors of a New Hope.

''I wonder what Kii-bou's reaction on this would be.''

''Talking about our leader, where is the guy?'' Agil asked with a grin on his face. He must have thought about that situation quite some time because it rolled quite easy of his tong. ''Thought he would at least handle the recruiting himself.''

''Giving training sessions on the first floor to some beginner players.'' Agil wanted to keep talking, but the next players stood in front of him; a group of five players, one face very familiar to him, since he fought side by side with him during the fifth-floor boss fight.

''Nezha. What are you doing here?'' he asked the chakram throwing player in all decency. Klein probably knew the answer, but sometimes you just have to confirm the obvious.

''We like to join your guild!'' Nezha answered nervously as he and his friends bowed towards them.

Argo laughed riotously, Liz shared the same expression as Asuna as they both had no idea what to do with the situation before them. Dale stood up and walked towards the players of the Legend Braves.

All of sudden, he held Nezha's head in a similar childish headlock as Klein did after the fifth-floor boss fight to Kirito and gave him a good noogie.

''Time to rub that formality right out of you before we accept your request. Nobody got time for that.'' _Seriously? You use that old ass meme here now…._ After recruiting yet another group of five players to their guild, a shout could be heard on the plaza.

''They have done it! The field boss is beaten!'' The normal reaction was to break out the champagne, but the fact that they received this information from the outside, instead of Argo, was something that stopped him from celebrating.

He checked his left to see Argo's reaction, but the face she was making, was not what he was expecting from a normal victory.

''Argo, what is going on?'' he whispered to the now pale-white face of the rat.

''Our clean sheet on the front lines has just ended…'' She whispered seriously in a cryptical way, but it was obvious what she meant; the first player on the front lines just lost his/her life.

''Who is it?''

''Are..'' _Multiple players?! How could that have happened?!_ ''An ALS player called Ma Po and a DKB player called Galen.''

The cheering of the players present was overwhelming, but they never heard of the sacrifices that it took.

Klein didn't know the players that died during the attack, but he promised himself one thing; their deaths would not be in vain.

It didn't matter how long he had to work for it, he would help the others to reach the top of this world.

* * *

The only humans she encountered until this day were the members of the WNH and the other players who he met on the third-floor quarrel and fourth-floor guardian battle. According to Kirito, they were experienced warriors that had been in several battles and risked their lives day in and out for the other humans to get back to the other world.

Yesterday, the dark elf received a lot of information from her companion and it brought more questions forth than answers, but to get to know a whole new world in just a few hours is asking the impossible.

According to what Kirito told her yesterday and the experience she had today with some of the players she accompanied told her even the humans trapped in this world had a hard time getting used to the new world around them.

''You are doing exceptional, Sachi.''

''Thank you, Kizmel-san.'' Behind her, Kizmel heard the voice of Kirito giving advise like it was his second nature.

''Keita, watch your footwork! Ducker, one step earlier on the switch!'' While another boar began its attack towards them, Kizmel noticed the blue-haired girl's expression tense up.

''It is going to be okay. We will do this together.''

The shy girl nodded before bringing her sword and shield to the front, ready to intercept the incoming threat. The boar struck their shields simultaneously, but like many previous encounters today with the aggressive beasts on this floor, their strength was nothing in comparison to the strength of other creatures living in the upper floors.

''I will keep it distracted. Engage it from its sides, Sachi.'' Kizmel's calm voice reassured the nervous girl as she struck the boar against its side, but the attack lacked the strength to defeat the boar. Instead, the boar's attention shifted towards the blue haired girl, who began to tense up even further.

''Not today, little fellow,'' she spoke as she pressed his shield against the boar, pushing it back with relative ease. ''Just keep attacking it, Sachi, I have this under control.''

''Thank You…''

The rest of the day, Kizmel and Kirito guided and assisted the five players before them in their training.

It was an interesting group of humans or rather called players to her newly acquired knowledge. During her time with Kirito and his friends, she learned players had a different kind of roles applied to them. Given the difference in weapon and armor one wore, it was possible to deduce the roles without any information given.

If you would go with that train of thoughts, then that would make the short-brown haired player named Keita a so-called damage dealer, similar to Kirito in class, although one could say not equal in skill.

The gold-haired boy named Ducker reminded her a bit of the Unknown Marauders and wore almost no armor on except for the leather clothing and the dagger in his hand. He reminded her too a bit of Argo, but the way he dressed gave her the vibes of a thief instead of an information dealer.

Then there was the light-armed brown haired player called Sasamaru, wielding a spear. By the many attacks that she noticed from him, she deduced he was also a damage dealer, unlike the spear user she was so familiar with from the WNH.

Then you had the heavier-armed Tetsuo, using a one-handed war hammer similar to the blacksmith Liz and a shield in his left hand.

The many attacks he withstood and the many times he jumped in front of his friends to protect them from a beast, told her he had the role of the so-called tank on his shoulders. At last, there was the blue-short haired girl called Sachi. She wielded a one-handed sword and shield, but unlike the brave brown-haired Tetsuo, was not ready to throw herself in the danger of battle, unlike her equipment suggested.

The duo stood on the border of the Capital city of the first floor, saying their farewells to the five players that they spent this day with.

The five in front of Kizmel had no problem with her appearance, but a law in their kingdom forbid them to step in plain sight of the human cities. Sachi stepped forward to her and spoke.

''Thank you for today, Kizmel-san…. Will I ever see you again?'' She asked nervously and softly. Her voice was so low that it was very likely the others hadn't even heard her. Her question both made the dark elf happy and surprised her since it was a lot different than the reaction the five of them gave her this morning.

''I do hope our paths cross again one day,'' she answered back, gaining a bright smile from the blue-haired girl.

Kizmel activated her Hiding skill and the duo walked at a steady pace to the teleporter.

When they stood in front of the teleporter this morning, a new problem had occurred. Players had the special charm to use the teleporting device in the capital cities of each floor, just like the dark elves had their charms to travel with the spirit tree. However, that charm humans possed was not part of the dark elf culture.

Only after some thinking and experimenting, the solution was found.

If there was direct contact between a person and the one teleporting, the person attached would be teleported as well. Kirito stretched his hand to his side in a subtle way while the color on his face became redder than the evening sun two days ago. _So you are not used to a woman's touch, my friend._

She grabbed the hand of the black-haired player next to her and her eyes shifted to the front, while her sight was being blinded by the blue light of teleportation.

When she regained her sight, she could see the enormous city of Arialed.

She wanted to enjoy the view of the human city, but the chance that the dark scout had returned with orders was something that was still on her mind.

The moment they left the borders of the human world, she deactivated my Hiding skill and released the hand of her companion. While they made their way to their destination, Kirito asked her a strange question.

''Kizmel, before we head back to the fortress, could we go hunt for a minute?''

''Sure, but why?''

''Let's just say that it has something to do with the Art of Choice.''

''I don't mind, but only if it takes a minute… we can't let Count Eltaer wait too long for our arrival.'' Kirito whispered a thank you before they ran towards one of the hunt areas of the sixth floor.

The darkness of the night had already fallen over the land, explaining the increase of aggressive predators and lack of players in the fields.

''Watch your step! There are Dire wolves ahead!''

''Those would be a perfect target,'' Kirito answered as he held the hilt of his partner firmly in his hand and a grin appeared on his face. ''Do you mind if we attack them head-on, Kizmel?''

''I am glad you are asking it first, instead of charging straight in. You looking quite ready to do that though.''

''My apologies. It is just that I am ready for some action after all this time.''

''I see. Then I will take the role of rearguard on my shoulders.'' After another thank you from Kirito, the duo charged straight in the pack of Dire Wolves.

The large grey wolves were packed with sharper claws than the Dire Wolves on the fifth floor and were slightly larger than previous encounters, but were still no match for the combined powers and skills of Kizmel and Kirito.

''I hope that was sufficient enough, Kirito.'' She asked as the battle had ended.

''Yeah, it was. Thank you, Kizmel.'' The black-haired boy answered with a childish smile on his face, looking happier than Kizmel was expecting.

The reason was yet unknown to her, but she had an idea how to obtain that bit of information. The remaining walk to the fortress took them thirty minutes and luckily enough, no monsters appeared around them.

A nostalgic feeling entered her body when they finally reached the fortress again, but much of a rest was not meant to be. The first one that ran into her arms was no one less than the chest-brown haired fencer of the WNH, who hugged her more tightly than she normally did.

''Good to see you again, Asuna.''

''Likewise, Kizmel.'' Liz, Silica and Argo soon followed her example, but to her surprise, their hugs also seemed to hold something more to them than normal.

A look at the boys betrayed that detail as well, although she couldn't tell what was on their mind. Kirito seemed to notice the change in the air too as he spoke.

''Let's get something to eat, I'm starving. Then you guys can tell what is going on.''

''More than that can be explained by words, Kirito.'' The boy turned around to see the large black player that Kizmel met during the fourth pillar guardian fight answering his question. Kirito was speechless to see the giant man in front of him as he was staring just above his head. And if that wasn't enough, then the twelve players that stood behind him were.

''Hello, Kirito-sama.''

''Hello, Leader!''

''Good to see you again, Kirito.'' While the others guided a speechless Kirito inside, Kizmel focused her attention on Argo and spoke.

''Argo, could I ask you for a favor?''

''Depends on the favor. What can I do for you, Ki-chan?''

''I like to learn more about how the players view this world and everything that comes with it. Is it possible to have a manual or something similar so that I can slowly learn the basics of the human culture?'' Argo's first reaction was a stunned face, but she soon exchanged that expression for a troubled one.

''That is gonna take a lot of time and it is not going to be cheap, Ki-chan.''

''I see. How much does it cost to have it made?'' On other moments, those words could cheer the information dealer expression visibly, but that too was something that was not normal in this evening.

''I can't really say, but I have an idea. It is quite some information, so how about you owe me ten question that you must truthfully answer. If the information is important enough, you don't have to pay any Col for the manual. If it is not, I add Col or extra questions to your debt. How about that?''

''Seems to be a reasonable trade. What do you want to know first?''

''I only want to know one thing, so the other nine questions will be spared for now. How do you know the purpose of the bathing suit?'' It was a reasonable question, so Kizmel answered in all honesty.

''Kirito told me about their purpose when we bathed together on the third floor.'' Unlike previous words, that sentence woke something up in Argo as an enormous grin appeared on the Rat's face.

''I have to adjust my statement from earlier; I am using the second question. I like to know that situation in every bit of detail.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 18. Hope you guys liked it.

Damm, a lot happened in this chapter. Before I start my entire afterword of this chapter, I like to address that the Wyvern Inferno members are not my own. One of the first fanfictions I read was the Arctic Swordsman written by Marcus Cersey. This was the first time I heard about the group of Wyvern Inferno and after contacting the writer that made this awesome group of players, Thesib, I wanted them to be involved in my story. All credit of this group goes to him, so if you like to more about Wyvern Inferno, I advise you to read his stories.

Then to the chapter. a lot of stuff has happened. The first part of the DKB and the ALS, the creation of the Sleeping knights, a lot of Kizmel in this chapter. I wonder how many of you thought something different when Kizmel said there was an easy solution to deplete Kirito's energy levels. I hope some of you did because that was the thing I was going for. That being said, I have full intention to stay on the T rated. If I plan something else, which I can truly not say right now, I would put it in a separate story.

We have seen the Moonlit Black Cats members for a short amount of time and new members that joined the WNH. I was actually inspired by progressive manga here where it is stated that Agil would have joined a guild if Kirito was the one leading it. It was stated too that Nezha and his friends would join Kirito if he was leading a guild, so I thought; why not. I have a few extra members join in, but we will later get to know them.

I know I skipped a field boss yet again, but I simply don't have the time to write about it if I want to do a full run of Aincrad. I don't plan to simply skip it like the third field boss though, but that is something for next chapter.

Then the reason for this early release; I have something to celebrate. Not only have I joined my first community, which I didn't even realize at first, this story has reached more than 10k views and more than 100 followers. For all that I like to thank you for liking and favoriting my story. We went up with 11 favorites and 13 followers since the previous update and that helped me a lot in writing this story. Thank you for showing me the love.

Let me hear something from you legends in the reviews or with private messages; maybe there is something you like to see, or you have some ideas for in the future. If you like to see your character in the story than feel free to send a private message to me. Not in the reviews, because that could spoil it for the others.

That was it for chapter 18 and hope to see you guys in chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is Owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 19.

* * *

''Two players lost in the sixth field boss fight…. Why didn't they warn us before attacking the field boss?'' Kirito asked the others in front of him as they had settled at a table in the dining hall of the dark elf fortress.

''This is what I heard, but when I spoke with some players of the ALS and the DKB yesterday, they mentioned there was no trace of a field boss on the entire floor. The only thing they found was a clue in the northwest part of the floor.'' the black-friendly giant mentioned.

''A clue….? What did it say?'' the red-haired friend asked, or rather vice- leader this very moment.

''It was written in a older Japanese writing, but one of the players present translated it as followed; When three meet on brightest day, before the eyes of the one unknown to this world, the path upward will be revealed.''

Agil stared in the eyes of his leader, vice-leader, former party members that joined together with him, the former Legend Braves that seemed to enjoy their surroundings, the other senior members of the WNH and the new recruits of the WNH. Only the girls were not present yet, for reasons unclear to him.

''I assume they figured that riddle out since the field boss was beaten,'' Dynamm assumed.

''You would say so, but they found the field boss completely by accident. They were traveling to find any more clues in the middle of the day when they were ambushed by a large group of different mobs. The three in the riddle were Dice Devils and the unknown was us as players. And let it just be that they were precisely in front of the dungeon at high noon, so the field boss appeared.''

''Hope they learned something about this battle for in the future. I am glad they beat the field boss but assumingly hearing your story told me they were careless in their approach. And the cost is heavy.'' Dale mentioned. The others nodded all before a silence momentarily hung in the air. That silence was not for long, as Kirito was the one that spoke next.

''Anyway, welcome to the guild, guys. I am still surprised you guys all chose me to lead you…''

''You can't be serious, right? If there is anyone who can put our trust is in this world, it is you, Kirito-san.'' the chakram answered with a nervous but confident voice.

''Yeah. It was you who helped everyone in their moment of need.'' The new black short-spiked haired recruit called Ojima said.

He was a newcomer to the frontlines and was one of the few players that wielded a Bo Staff. He was already known to a lot of players as a trustworthy player and fought side by side with many players in his aim to get stronger. That is at least something what he told the merchant when he came to sell his farmed goods.

''And don't forget the field and floor bosses we have beaten because of your quick thinking,'' Wolfgang added enthusiastically. The conversation kept going after that until they headed towards their rooms.

When Agil discussed with his teammates to join the ranks of the WNH, there were several matters to think about before actually doing such a thing. The most important one was their credibility as traders of the front lines if they joined sides with a guild. Deducing that the manuals of Argo were still one of the most used items in the game despite her joining the WNH, one could say that this issue wouldn't become much of a problem.

The second matter was the campaign quest. One of the rules in the elf war campaign quest was that everybody who joined a guild actively participating in this particular quest would join in on that exact point in the campaign as well and would no longer be able to activate the campaign quest for their own. If one had activated the campaign for the opposite side, they would instantly join the side of the guild they joined but would be seen as a traitor to their previous allies.

When Agil discussed this with the black-haired swordsman on their way to their room, they came to the conclusion that this particular game mechanic did not suit this world at all. If you would take the death part in Sword Art Online away, then players would do their own thing and the punishment for these actions would fit quite well. You had a choice that didn't involve the safety of your life, making it easier to wait before joining other guilds or creating a guild of your own.

However, in a world where death was always around the corner and you wanted to protect yourself the best you could while still experiencing every bit of this world for your own, you would sacrifice too much without having much of a choice.

The last matter was the money they earned. That topic was different than you would expect from a normal businessman, but that was mostly the reason they choose for the WNH instead of the ALS or DKB.

It was the moment the black-haired swordsman opened the door to their new room, that he noticed the remaining members of the WNH sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Argo on one side, while Asuna and Liz sat on the other side. The only one Agil missed was the young ponytailed tank and the Dark elf that joined them in their fight against the fourth-floor boss.

That thought though was not something that was on his mind now. What had drawn his attention were the two girls that stared at the black-haired leader with an expression that could kill every mob on the floor in a blink of an eye, especially the fencer.

''Ki..ri..to….'' Both girls said in the worst calm tune that there was and that something Agil knew from experience. The blond-haired information dealer had another one of her famous grins on her face. The giant placed his hand on his leader's shoulder and spoke.

''I don't know what you did, but it was nice knowing you, man.''

''It was an honor to be guided by you, leader.'' Was the response from the Mohican player when they slowly walked out of the room, leaving the group of girls and Kirito alone in the room.

''Guys..?!'' That was the last sound of their black-haired leader as Argo shut the door completely. However, before they could speak again, Agil noticed the dark elf Kizmel and the remaining member of their guild walk towards them.

''Hi Silica, Kizmel-san. What have you guys been up to?'' The scimitar user known as Packer asked.

''I wanted to see the flowers in the garden, so Kizmel went with me. I couldn't pick any of them, though.''

''I am sorry for that, Silica-chan, but it is a rule in the fortress that the flowers stay untouched. Their purpose in this castle is an essential one.'' The dark elf answered the little girl.

The rumors of the dark elf in front of him started on the third floor, where she confronted the ALS and the DKB on a certain day. The first time he had met her was on the fourth floor, were Agil only briefly saw her and fought side-by-side to defeat the Hippocampus. However, to see the NPC in question react so well to a player was something he wasn't expecting. The dark elf shifted her attention to them and spoke.

''I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I had to bring a report to Count Eltaor. My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula.'' The Dark elf named Kizmel stated proudly.

''Nice to meet you, Kizmel. My name is Agil, unofficial merchant of the WNH.'' The others introduced themselves as well. It was Silica who spoke after she seemed to search for something.

''Where is Kirito-san?''

''In the room with Asuna, Liz and Argo. Asuna and Liz seemed to be angry with him for some reason.'' Before Agil could warn her not to enter the room, the dark elf already made her way towards the door. It was awfully quiet when that door opened up. She closed the door a second later.

''What just happened?''

''Don't even try to understand, Nezha. It is not worth it.'' Klein stated dryly.

''I see. So what do we do in the meantime?'' It was the Afro-haired player named Dale that answered this time.

''Well, since you have joined our guild, we need to know your stats and skills to find a way to find a purpose in the group for you and how to match you with the rest of the group.''

They were just about to start when the door of their room crashed open, showing a purple immortal window on the wall where it just crashed against and a beetle-red Asuna appeared. Instead of that calmed anger she showed earlier, she seemed to be completely flustered when she walked passed them.

When the group walked into the room, they noticed the blacksmith sitting on the couch with a beetle-red face staring at the table under her and even Argo lost her usual grin as she was looking dumbfounded. Kizmel seemed to smile like nothing happened and Kirito was just looking at them, with an expression that spoke clearly that he had no clue what just happened.

* * *

''Amazing.''

''You can say that alright, brother!'' In front of them stood a large white with red stripes colored ten-seat boat named Catherina. The name was given by their leader and his in-game wife and of course, he asked his guild members if they agreed to it.

When the unanimous decision of the exterior and the build came together, they had to wait three hours before their quest updated again. Luckily, they didn't have to wait in the same spot for those hours, as every last one of them wanted to experience the fourth floor for their own. When those hours passed by, they were all excited about the result.

''Can I be the gondolier?''

''Yes, you can. I am counting on you, Diavel.'' The blue-leader heard from his leader, followed by a unanimous nod from the remaining players of his guild.

The beginning of our trip was not to taken lightly as the steering of the Catherina wasn't as easy as he had expected. When they activated the second quest of the [Shipwright of Yore], he finally made the steering his own.

Feeling the wind against his body while the Catherina soared with a significant speed behind the human trade ship they had to follow made Diavel forgot the troubles of this world and just like his teammates, he let out a long sigh.

''We have some luck with the weather today. It is rare for it to be this good.''

''You think, Sakuya?'' Mortimer asked curiously, shifting his eyes upward.

''Think about it. It is winter in the real world, but here we have good sun today with a soft breeze and no clouds up there at all. When was the last time you had such conditions since in the begin of the game?''

''I am not sure. Could be this is the first time actually. Could be a total coincidence or is the floor the reason that the weather is like this?''

''I doubt it,'' Heathcliff answered. The others shifted his attention to their leader and waited for him to answer our thoughts. ''I believe I read something on the weather principles for this game, but it is supposed to be based randomly. That being said, the conditions should counteract with one another. For example, when it is clouded with a harsh wind, the temperature should rise to a certain level. Today's weather is not only rare but according to that theory, nearly impossible.''

''I see. In that case, we can call ourself extremely lucky today.'' Diavel answered.

Maybe it was because of that news, maybe because of the lack of monsters or maybe it was because of the sturdiness of Catherina due to the best materials they had collected for its creation, but several of their guild members began to lie down on the boat itself. Since it was a ten-seater, the largest possible boat that could be made on the fourth floor, they had place enough for some people to lie down.

''I wonder what more we could experience. The campaign quest sure is amazing and these floors are absolutely stunning, but to experience everything first hand instead of reading it in the manuals will be much more spectacular,'' Alice Rue mentioned.

''This quest should help us greatly in our advance to the front line, but training cost time and money. I don't think we can go much quicker than this. Sorry if I can't answer your expectations right now.'' Heathcliff apologized.

''Don't apologize, please. I am sure you will lead us to the front line eventually.'' Both Isabella and Heathcliff showed a smile at that statement.

The group followed the boat another fifteen minutes in the perfect weather conditions until they finally reached their destination.

''Get ready for action, guys!''

''Wait, wasn't this a stealth mission?'' to that statement, their leader showed one of his trustworthy smiles and spoke.

''Not necessarily.''

* * *

In Aincrad the majority of the players stayed in the safety of major cities and never left those precious borders that protected them from the danger that lied behind them. They played it safe, only doing the Safe quests that were repeatable and would never be able to level up.

For some, walking out of these borders would never be an option they would even consider. For others, it was just a temporary stay to train their skills up even further. One of those players was working on exactly that just ten feet away from the songstress current location.

''HAAA!'' Another sword skill she didn't know flashed before her eyes. Seems his training paid off, although skills didn't grow as much then when they were used against monsters. He threw another one of those Throwing Picks against the wall and picked it up while the wall showed another [Immortal]window.

''You seem to be doing well, Eiji-kun.'' The fact that the brown-haired player with the familiar name of Nautilus turned around in shock said enough that he didn't know that Yuna was there until now.

''Yuna-san?! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there…?''

''Long enough to see you are making progress. How are you doing?''

''Working on my skills, but it is not going as fast as I wanted too,'' Eiji said while he held his head down.

One could easily see the slow progress fell hard on his heart. Let is just be that her performance on the party of the WNH earned her a large amount of Col and gave the option to buy something from a store on sixth floor perfect for this situation. She opened her menu and materialized a bottle with various yellow balls in them.

''Eiji-kun, would you like a lozenge?'' the brown-haired one-handed player shifted his attention to his childfriend and the bottle she had in her hand.

''When did you get…?''

''I had some money left from what I earned and found these in a store on the sixth floor. I don't know if they taste the same as the one we had IRL but it is better than nothing…''

''Thank you, Yuna-san!'' Both of them took one of the yellow balls and eat it at the same time. ''They are not the same, but they taste great!''

''I wonder what the tastes of rare ones would be on higher floors..'' Yuna mentioned softly, the boy staring her me with a confound expression that was quite childish. ''That is what you are training for right? That we can explore the higher floors together and help the other players on this floor. As long as you aim for that goal and progress forward, then everything should be fine right?''

''You are right. Thank you, Yuna-san.''

* * *

 _''What is with all these monsters all of a sudden?! We never drew that much attention to us, did we?!''_

 _''Less talking, more action! I am not holding these bastards for long!'' Durion shouted as he held back three Fierce Biters. ''Marduk, switch!'' The spear user stabbed one of the Fierce Biters right in his face, but the other two weren't patient enough to wait for their turn and attacked the spear user head-on. Hafner jumped forward with his trusted Righteous Might +2 and struck both Fierce Biters with a Horizontal._

 _''Thank you, Hafner-san!''_

 _''Don't drop your guard!'' Even with that said, two players were not paying enough attention when behind them three Dice Devils began to throw their dice and a shining light enveloped at their location. In those next seconds, a giant Rubik's cube with two arms and legs appeared out of nowhere and of the two players were no traces left. The sound of broken glass could be heard under the field boss, a terrifying silence hung in the air until both Lind and Kibaou ordered a full frontal assault to the spawned field boss._

''Hafner, you there?''

''He…?'' the vice-leader woke up from his recap of yesterday's incident and shifted his attention to Shivata.

''Spacing out again. I can understand it but pay attention to our situation now. I am counting on you.''

''Yeah, got it….'' the boy shifted his attention from Shivata to his surroundings.

Unlike the floor itself, the dungeon wasn't as puzzled as if the entire thing was a maze but instead took the theme quite literal. Everywhere you could see were sudoku's, nonograms and more of these different puzzles that he already forget the name of. Some were there just for fun, others opened up rooms and blocked their progress through the dungeon of the sixth floor.

''Dammit Kayaba… why the damn puzzles…'' Rayner once again mumbled. Our five parties were split into two groups, with Rayner party joining the group of two days that investigated the Northwest.

''If it wasn't a death game, you could actually call it fun, but now it just irritating.'' The red-haired claw user called Andor answered.

''Just like this conversation. Stop complaining already and pay attention to our surroundings.'' The heavy armed blue haired girl in Rayner's group named Ain said irritated. ''It isn't worth to think about the if when there is only one reality.''

''Talk about a mood killer.''

''Like you ever get that one going.'' The dagger user called Viggo answered Andor. If it possible for Aincrad to read the situation this well, the familiar sound of a trombone should be played just for a second. As if someone read his mind, that sound entered Hafner's ears.

''Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whooopp…..'' the majority of the group couldn't keep it together and laughed hysterically at the new situation while the face of claw user began to match his hair and shifted his attention to Marduk, who was clearly the one that had manually activated the sound.

''You son of a …..!'' It was that moment several monsters spawned before them.

''Enough, we have company!''

''Good, I have enough anger to spare!'' Without even a second to waste, Andor jumped forward with the incredible agility he gained in the past weeks and struck the just spawned Shimmering zombie with one of his sword skills. However, the moment he set a foot on the ground below him, a few stones disappeared on his right and darts flew out of the wall. Shivata was just quick enough to jump next to him and held his shield up.

''You bloody idiot! Pay attention to your surroundings or you end up like Galen!'' That seemed to strike the right spot when even Ain showed a regrettable expression on her face.

''Sorry, Shivata-san.'' Shivata didn't answer as he was too busy commanding the others in position.

''Hafner! You take the spawned mobs on the left! Rayner, your party protects the rear! Viggo, search for those damn traps!''

''Got it!''

''Shivata-san, you have a dart in your leg!''

''Durion, switch! I need a second to lose this paralyzation!'' As expected, the oldest player jumped on immediate command right in front of Shivata. _You begin to get used to the leadership, haven't you, Shivata?_

It was only seven weeks ago that this game has started and only four weeks ago when the first-floor boss had been defeated. In only four weeks, two guilds of a total of approximately thirty players had been created plus one more that was, according to the newest information, close to that number of players. And in that time three weeks ago, Shivata and Hafter started their Aincrad carrier as sub-leaders of the DKB.

''Hafner, switch!''

''Got it!'' He shouted as he jumped forward and struck the Shimmering Zombie in front of him.

* * *

''We came back with the earned money, Sasha-sensei.''

''We? You haven't done a thing!''

''Guys, enough with the bickering. Thank you, Aito-kun, Izume-kun.'' The two boys ran inside to play with the others, who also had returned from their daily adventure. It wasn't her intention to let them work for Col, but it was necessary to pay the rent for this church.

While she walked inside, dodging the children left and right as they were too busy with playing around, she set her eyes on her menu. As she was only level 1 this very moment, she only had two skills to work on.

The first skill was Cooking since it was a skill that could benefit all the players trapped in the game and was a fine addition to cheer up the kids. The second skill was a difficult one and took her long before she made the choice for it. The reason was rather simple.

Fighting in this world was a combination of sword skills and own technique in the particular skill. For sword skills, the required skill slot was needed for that particular weapon. To put it simply, the one-handed sword required the one-handed sword skill slot to use the skills with a one-handed sword. Without it, the weapon could still be used normally, but only with own technique.

While own technique was important, the damage would be insufficëntly lower on mobs. If Sasha would ever in the future train herself and she wouldn't have a fighting skill, the chance to increase in level would be significantly lower. Despite that, she made the choice to pick a different skill called [Extended Weight Limit].

The base limit of the inventory was a total of 75 what she assumed was Units. This seemed like much, but with a Small Dagger already filling 30 out of the 75 Units, that number wasn't that high. The heavier the weapon, the more space they used in the inventory. In comparison, simple finds from mobs and cloth were a lot lighter and so took in less space in your inventory.

According to the manual, there were two ways to increase your inventory. One way was to increase your strength stats and the other way was the skill Extended Weight Limit. Since no one in the beta maxed this skill, the end capacity of the skill was unknown. However, it is was said that the skill level, so from 0 to 1000, was half the amount that would be added to the inventory. Again simply said, for every 1 skill point you gained, 2 units of space were added to your inventory.

''Sasha-sensei, when are Yuuki and Ran come to visit?'' the black-short haired girl Rei asked.

''And when are Kirito and Silica coming back for a visit?'' the ponytailed girl Yoshiko asked.

''They are working hard to get us out of the game. They are probably very busy. And don't forget we have seen them three days ago during the party.'' The kids seem to be satisfied with the answer, but to Sasha, that was anything but satisfying.

To think that kids had to risk their lives day in day out in such a way; words could not express the unfairness that this world stood for. But to stay still on that every moment they were stuck here wouldn't help much.

''Who likes something to eat?'' With a loud and cheerful ''Me, me, me!'' the glassed woman headed towards the kitchen with a horde of happy children behind her.

* * *

 _''Aa-chan, can I speak to you for a second?''_

 _''Sure, Argo. what is it you need for me?'' The chest-brown fencer asked her, her mood still slightly brought down by the death of the two players on the frontline, although she would never show it._

 _''I got the information you were looking for.'' The fencer's eyes shot open and Argo knew that moment, she had her undivided attention. Liz heard them talking and lay down some Col to hear the story too on how Kirito knew that Asuna had the tailoring skill. It was forty minutes later the new target of both Liz and especially Asuna entered the door. What happened next was not what the Rat had expected._

 _''Asuna, stop throwing punches!''_

 _''Then you stop dodging them! You deserve your punishment, you pervert!'' The chest-brown fencer shouted while trying to punch Kirito, who on his part dodged every attempt successfully._

 _''For the thousand time, I am not a pervert. Let me explain the story, please..''_

 _''We heard everything from Kizmel, Kirito. What more is there to explain?'' the brown-haired blacksmith answered._

 _''Then explain what she said, because I believe there is no reason for me to punch me!'' Kirito answered, still dodging punches left, right and center. It was not a second later he grabbed Asuna's fists and stopped her on the spot. ''And you stop throwing punches! I am not your punching bag and we are not in safety zone, so you will become yellow when you try to punch me!''_

 _He let go of her hands a second later and sat down on the table Argo was still sitting at. The rat was a little perplexed that their leader was not going down and accept his punishment, but there was no way for him to get out of him. And even if he did, then she still had this subject for blackmail purposes._

 _''It is true that I was the bath with Kizmel on the third floor and that is where I learned that you had the tailoring skill, but I haven't done anything pervertedly. If you spoke with Kizmel, she should have said the same.''_

 _''Don't tell me you haven't taken a peak a little, Kii-bou. I am not buying that.''_

 _''Seriously, what do you see me for… Like I dare such a thing, let alone with you around.'' He sighed. ''Kizmel appeared when I was in the middle of my bath time and asked if she could join me. Since it was a mixed bath, refusing her in was not something that seemed to be the right thing that moment. Another player would have understood it, but I wasn't sure Kizmel would react the same. The rest you have heard, but the only thing I saw was her back when she asked me to wash it and when she wore her bathing suit.''_

 _''Why didn't you tell us sooner? Then you wouldn't have this problem!'' Asuna asked extremely serious. I think she hadn't realized what question just came out of her mouth, but Kirito was well aware of the question. After a glance that explained that though all too well from Kirito to the chest-brown fencer, her face became beet-red._

 _''I am not believing you yet, Kirito. I want Kizmel's opinion on this!'' Liz noted. It was not a second later that Kizmel opened the door to their room._

 _''Kii-chan, glad you are here. I want some extra information on the question you answered this evening.''_

 _''The bath on the third floor? I am not sure what else there is to tell, Argo.'' the dark elf asked with an expression that fitted her confoundment perfectly._

 _''Kii-bou explained to you that one should not see another from the different gender naked without having a deep relation to them, right?''_

 _''Like I mentioned earlier this evening, that is correct.''_

 _''We try to figure out if Kirito did such a thing, so that we may have to punish him.''_

 _To that statement, the dark elf smiled._ _''Then I can assure you he deserves no punishment. The only moment he set his eyes on me was when I said I wore the bathing suit and when he washed my back. I can assure you he was a real gentleman.'' Kirito sighed once, while Asuna and Liz both seemed to ease up a bit while still maintaining a redhead._

 _That was until Kizmel spoke again. ''Of course, this is only my word. If you want to truly investigate this matter, you should experience for yourself how sincere Kirito is in a similar situation and get an answer from that moment.'' Both Liz and Asuna's face turned so red they could explode at any moment. Asuna stood up and walked away while speaking._

 _''I..I need some fresh air…'' If Kirito would have said that, he would most certainly get punched, but because the statement came from the dark elf, Asuna had no reason to be mad. When the others of their group walked in, Kizmel spoke again._

 _''Kirito, we have to report to count Eltaor tomorrow morning.''_

 _''Right...''_

29-12-2022. 15:46.

Running through the streets of the second city of the sixth floor called Iso Ba, Argo couldn't stop thinking about the situation that happened yesterday. Although she still could use the bit of information for her blacklist, the situation developed so strangely that their leader came out without any scratches.

A sudden pop-up drew her attention as she noticed a received another PM. It was no one less than one of the newer members of the WNH that served as one of her personal assistants named Stacy. The choice to become an assistant was hers, not Argo's.

{There are some strange rumors going on about some of the quests on each floor. They say the information in the manuals is not completely accurate.} The ratpressed the reply button and began to type.

{Set up a meeting with the players saying this. I want to know who said it and what the changes are.} Argo pressed the sent button and messaged another of her contacts.

{Can we set up another meeting?} And pressed the sent button again, only to receive a message seconds later that the player in question wasn't accessible at the moment. _Dammit, Heathcliff. You can't do this too me now…_

He was probably doing the elf war campaign at the moment, but in the instant areas of the elf war campaign, one couldn't simply reach another with private messages. It is for that reason she left the instant maps when she needed to contact someone. She had another idea, but it was a longshot. She opened her friend list and messaged another player.

{Tell Heathcliff-san I need to speak to him.}

With that done, Argo shifted her attention forward and made her way back to the dark elf fortress of Elt, in her mind still wondering what the hell she had to write in that manual for Kizmel.

* * *

 _Count Eltaor, we came as you ordered.'' Kizmel stated. In front of them stood the count, a bulky dark elf the same size as Agil, who stood behind the little tank._

 _''Excellent. I heard you are our new allies, so let me give you these.'' A total of nineteen rings were placed on the desk in front of them, similar to the one she wore on her left hand. ''These will be your pass for the dark elf borders.''_

 _The dark elf count seemed to be more easy in trusting them then the viscount, but the difference in that trust was at least two floors, so there was no mistake that did play a part._

 _''Thank you, sir,'' Kirito answered as he took the rings and gave each new member. His face changed to another shocked one when he gave the final member a new ring and noticed he still had six of them left. Before he could speak though, Kizmel walked forward and spoke._

 _''Count Eltaor, what is the reason for our summing?''_

 _''Right. We haven't heard anything from the scout we have sent to the seventh floor. I want you and your human friends to investigate the matter.''_

 _''Consider it done, sir.'' But the count wasn't done yet._

 _''After that, you and I could….''_

''I may be an ordinary Pagoda knight, but I am still here on the orders of the Queen. I advise you not to finish that sentence if you plan not to define my patience, sir.'' The count began to laugh and sent them away. The group made their way out of the fortress and into the puzzled lands of the sixth floor.

''What was that about?'' Silica asked Kizmel when they walked towards the dark elf Spirit Tree.

''Nothing special. The count is a great warrior, but he is corrupted by power. The last days he acted decently, but you don't wanna meet him on one of his worst days. His men admire him for his actions, but I can't say the same for the staff of the fortress.''

''That counts for more people,'' Asuna mumbled, staring at the black-haired swordsman that sighed again.

''Can we not do this now…. I already had my fair share of punishment today.'' Kirito answered back, shifting his attention to the boys on his right.

''That is what you get for training behind our back! We said you have to stay back and let us handle the fights.'' Lode answered.

''Guys, you can't expect me not to fight for the remaining time in the game…''

''Can anyone explain why Kirito-san is not allowed to fight?'' The blond crest haired player named Tobe asked. His choice of weapons was a one-handed sword and a shield and he wore heavy-armed gear.

''Yeah, I was wondering that too,'' Nezha stated curiously.

''It is better to explain when we get back to the fortress. It is not really news you wanna hear in the open.'' Dynamm answered. The group made their way towards their destination. However, when they were near the spirit tree of the Dark elves, Hideo suddenly stopped.

''Hideo-san?''

'I am hearing something from the east.''

''Players?'' Dale asked.

''Not something that I can distinguish. It is not coming closer, that is for sure.''

''Let's investigate it. Maybe it can help us forward in this mission.'' The red-haired vice leader suggested. Kirito had no objections and so they headed towards the sound. When we got closer, Hideo began to talk again.

''They are definitely monsters… judging from the growls, I would say at least ten Fierce Biters if not more.''

''We are going with more. Let's get ready to wreck some green ugly shits!'' Kizmel stared with a strange expression at Dale but said nothing. The group ran towards the noise, that became louder and louder when they reached closer to the location the growling came from.

Normally, monsters would appear solo to fight you. Some mobs spawned in groups, like the Red Spotted Beetles on the second floor, but that were only three to four mobs per spawn. What they had before them though, was nothing like that.

''That doesn't look like ten…. That doesn't even look like fifteen...''

''Twenty-three, twenty-four….'' Packer kept counting. ''Thirty-four, thirty-five…. Shit, lost count…''

''Too much to handle normally… what should we do, leader? Issin asked to his side, to the spot Kirito was just a moment ago. ''Wait, where is he?'' It was that moment Silica heard an explosion followed by a louder growl coming from the Fierce Biters.

''What the hell is he doing?!''

''Kirito-san!''

''Help him out!''

''Stay back!'' Kirito shouted to his guild members. When the smoke of the explosion cleared away, they noticed Kirito standing on a small hill in the middle of the spawning point of the Fierce Biters, who didn't seem to be able to reach him. ''There are bombs hidden in the area here! They can be triggered by standing on them or throwing something at them. If you all rush in here, you will trigger one of them!''

''That idiot.. what about some communication the next time you have a plan.,'' Klein mumbled. It was at that moment the little tank understood her leader's action.

''That is not who Kirito-san is.'' The others looked at her with confoundment expression. ''He wants to help others not by leading and commanding them to risk their lives, but he wants to protect them. Ever time there was a potential danger, he was in the foreground, protecting us. Denying that in the last two days must have caused that he jumped forward without telling us…''

''Still… You can't expect us to simply stand still and do nothing. He can't take all the attacks and those murderers on his own.''

''Murderers?'' Agil asked with a shocked expression and the former Legend Braves and new recruits shared the same countenance.

''We will explain when we get back to the fortress.''

''I don't wanna interrupt you, my friends, but it seems that your leader is well capable of handling himself in this fight,'' Kizmel answered as two explosions were set off and five Biters flew up in the air before vanishing into the oblivion.

''I guess there is a little truth to that.'' It was at that moment Kirito shouted orders.

''That should be most of the bombs! Check your surroundings carefully while you advance. I will distract most of them here until you guys are ready!''

''Leave to us!'' The leather-armor wearing player called Darius and Ojima answered. Darius was a dagger user who joined us since yesterday in the campaign quest. Ojime ran forward, materialized another Bo staff and threw it over the ground. Explosions appeared left and right and center when a shout from Darius came.

''The explosions can't be to close one another without triggering each other! This means where the explosions have been should be safe!''

''Amazing….''

''These new boys know how to play,'' Mitchos mentioned proudly.

''They sure seem their way around in the midst of danger indeed,'' Kizmel noted. When the last explosion was set off and the last Fierce Biter vanished, a new surprise was waiting for them.

On the other side of this terrain the dark elf scout that was sent to bring the Ruby key to the seventh floor appeared. He said that he lost both his precious ring and the Ruby key when he was ambushed by this group of mobs and wasn't strong enough to escape. Silica's quest-log made the familiar sound of an update and she focused her attention on it for the next mission; [Bring the dark elf scout back to Eltaor Fortress. Report to Count Eltaor your findings.]

''Seems we have to get back to the fortress first before we retrieve the Ruby key again.'' And so they headed to the fortress again. Some of the boys said sorry to Kirito for the excessive protection on the condition he would not do such thing again in the future. ''I will try.'' they received as an answer.

* * *

On the outside of the dark elf fortress of Eltaor, everything seemed to be quiet. The dark elf warriors were asleep except for the guards, most of her guild members were asleep as well and even Liz, who was sleeping in the bed next to Asuna, was asleep. However, what happened on the outside, had nothing to do with the thoughts in her mind and the words that kept repeating in her head.

 _Of course, this is only my word. If you want to truly investigate on this matter, you should experience for yourself how sincere Kirito is in a similar situation and get an answer from that moment._ Just thinking back on those words made the fencer embarrassed to the point she couldn't endure it anymore.

 _Kizmel, idiot. I can't do something like that! A girl should never show her skin to a man unless they are married. And even then… bathing naked with Kirito….._ to get that picture out of her head, she pressed his face in the pillow that was supporting her head until now.

Much time to press it out she didn't have since a pop-up drew her attention. It was an update on her quest-log of the dark elf campaign; [Find and capture the intruder.]With a time of 15:00 minutes next to it, counting down.

''What is that noise?'' Liz asked as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

''An update on the campaign quest. I don't understand why now..'' Liz shifted her attention to her menu and began to read.

''A time limit of fifteen minutes? This should be the first time I ever had found on a quest. Let's wake the others up before it expires.''

''Right…'' The duo of girls walked out of the bed and woke the others up. When they entered Klein's room, Asuna heard him talk in sleep.

''Oh, I.. didn't know... we were planning…. that. Give.. me a.. second…'' _Pervert._

''Klein, get your ass up!'' Liz shouted. As a result, Klein shot up from the bed as the same counted for Dynamm, who was sleeping in the same room.

''What was that for?! I was dreaming so nicely… and what is that noise?''

''New update on the quest. Get your ass up, we got work to do.''

''Yeesh, that has to be the worst timing for a quest-update, Kayaba.'' When both rooms filled with members of their guild were assembled in the midst of their temporary living room, one little more awake then another, Kizmel was the first to speak.

''What is this commotion so late at night?''

''It seems we have an intruder in the castle.'' Kizmel's eyes shot open to the fencer's answer.

''An intruder?! How is that possible? Were are the guards?! How do you know?''

''That will be answered in the manual, Kii-chan. For now, let's focus on the main problem. Elt fortress is enormous, so finding this intruder could be a real problem.''

''True. Let's separate and find the intruder. If you found him, just shout. If we are not the neighborhood, the other warriors in the castle will aid you.'' Kirito suggested.

''Roger!''

''I will inform the count of the situation,'' Kizmel said and so they ran each a different way to finish this quest to a good end wit only eleven minutes and thirty-four seconds remaining. Asuna ran next to Argo and spoke.

''Argo, did you have anything like this in the beta?'' she asked while opening and searching each door for a clue.

''Not that I know of. The campaign story in the official version has a lot more to offer than the beta had, that is for sure.'' Precious minutes past by and still they couldn't find the location of the intruder. They encountered other members of their guild, but none of them found any clue.

''Where the hell is this intruder?!'' Argo cried out.

''That timer is still counting down… Only a minute left…'' they ran and ran, searching for anything that could help them. And then, precisely one minute later, the sound of an alarm entered the fencer's ear. At the same time, the quest-log updated. The previous [Find the intruder.]mission was crossed and a next quest was right under it; [Defend the fortress.]

''Defend? What defend? What is going on?'' It was that moment Kirito and Kizmel ran past them and shouted.

''To the gate! We are under attack!''

''Attack!? From what?!''

''Fallen elves!''

* * *

''My brothers, burn this place to ash! Kill all those filthy dark elves!''

''What are these fallen elves doing in the courtyard?!'' The player known as Kunimettz asked.

''Who cares, just beat them back!'' the afro-haired officer of the WNH commanded. There were already countless battles going on in the castle as the majority of the dark elf soldiers tried to stop the invading forces of the fallen elves.

''We have to assist them at once!'' the dark elf Kizmel cried out.

''Klein, Asuna, Dale, Argo, form parties and protect the dark elves that need our help! Kizmel, we'll be moving in to intercept!''

''Understood! Lead the way!'' The duo ran, but to her surprise, didn't stop immediately to help the first warrior that seemed to have a hard time against the Fallen people.

''Kirito, why are we not helping them?!''

''It seems the elves near the gate are in more trouble than the first elves we encounter. It is better to get them safe first. The one closer to the fortress insides can be easily protected by the others of our guild!''

''I'll trust you on that! Where is our first location we need to help?''

''On the left! The dark elf that is being double-teamed!''

''Double-teamed?''

''Uhh, the one that is engaging two fallen warriors!''

''Got it!'' both players ran with all that her legs could give towards the fallen elf warrior on the left and struck the fallen with her entrusted saber. Her partner struck the fallen elf on the right side at the same time, relieving the pin-downed dark elf for a moment.

''Thank you. I won't forget you saving me!''

''Rest assured, we will handle this! Retreat to the rear and make sure they don't enter the insides of the fortress!''

''Yes, ma'am!'' With the warrior retreating to the back, Kizmel shifted her attention to the Fallen warrior, that wielded a simple spear. One could say that this particular weapon was easily countered, but the inconspicuous color on its point told the dark elf she couldn't let her guard down.

''Kirito, watch out for their attacks! Their weapons possess traces of poison!''

''Yeah, I figured….'' It was that moment she noticed the black-haired player next to her with a purple glow on his face, his opponent already defeated by his capable hands. The fallen attacked her at that moment.

''Die, dark elf scum!'' she barely evaded the speartip by stepping to the side and struck the fallen on his Larynx. While the sound of broken glass entered her ear, she swiftly shifted her attention to Kirito's side, seeing her temporary partner drinking an antidote potion.

''Are you good to go, Kirito?''

''Yeah, let's move.'' Compared to the forest elves on the fourth floor, the fallen elves were a lot more stubborn and could hold their own in battle. Not only that but as I experienced during the next dark elf warrior they saved, poison was not the only thing the Fallen had equipped their weapons with.

''Die, human scum!'' The fallen shouted to the black-haired swordsman, but he dodged the paralyzed-equipped two-handed sword and struck the fallen with the same attack that finished the forest elf commander on the fourth floor.

''These status effects are a pain in the ass… Hope everybody else is okay.''

''Have trust in your friends, Kirito. Who is our next target?''

''The fallen elf on the right!'' Kizmel ran behind the black-haired swordsman as she witnessed him run almost parallel to the surface. _What are you doing, Kirito?_ As he could read his thoughts, he spoke.

''We are doing the same thing you and Asuna have done on the fourth floor. Get ready!'' Kirito shot forwards with one his techniques and struck the fallen elf, who was about to execute his opponent, to the kneecaps. _So that is what you meant._

According to the expression on his face, the last thing that had to be on the mind of the fallen elf had to be the disbelief of being bested by the combined power of a human and a dark elf as Kizmel struck the in-air fallen solid and sent him flying to the fortress wall.

''How many are there left to save?''

''Three. We just lost two dark elves...''

''Then let's hurry!'' In the fourth fight, they came out victorious as well, although the point of the fallen had scratched her arm and gave her the inability to move for a certain amount of time. It was due to that reason, that they couldn't save the second warrior and barely were there in time to save the last soldier from death. When the last fallen elf was defeated, a loud yell could be heard that came from the wall.

''It is time, brothers! Release the boars!''

''Give me a break already! It is two in the morning..'' the words came from her side. It was Klein who spoke while he and the other members of the WNH appeared beside them.

''Everyone okay?'' Kirito asked concerned.

''Nothing to worry about, leader. You can leave it to us.'' Lode answered.

''You, on the other hand, could use a potion or three.'' Asuna mumbled as she gave Kirito the items she just spoke of.

''Thanks…''

''Do not let your guard down, friends! Reinforcements will come, but in the meantime, we have to deal with these beasts!''

''What can a few boars do to us. Annoy us to death?''

When Kizmel faced the aggressive boars on the first floor, her first thought was similar to what the new ally named Enkidu just said. However, one could not be sure when fallen elves were involved.

Although being banished by the forest elves and dark elves a long time ago, they possessed parlous animal training skills. It was that moment the ground began to shake as three boars the size of ten normal boars entered the fortress.

''That is one pig on steroids….'' Mitchos stated dryly.

''Really… you have to come with that now?!'' Klein shouted to the mohican player.

''Focus, guys. Those boars are charging us!''

''I got this!'' The daring Mitchos shouted but was sent a good ten feet backward when one of the boars charged against him. The boar, on the other hand, seemed to be completely stunned by the hit, not being able to protect itself from the barrage of attacks that it had to take. The first boar vanished into the oblivion, but the second boar charged them without delay. Then came another shout from one of the new members of the WNH.

''He, big guy! Over here, you piece of steak!''

Although an unorthodox way to taunt the enemy, the effect wasn't there to lie about. The second boar ran with all his might to the dark-blue haired player and was about to crush him against the wall behind him.

''Darius, watch out!'' Kizmel heard someone shouting from her left.

''Bam!'' the sound of the boar colliding with the wall reverberated through the air, but the dark-blue haired was luckily not between them. Instead, he soared above the giant boar and landed on his back. Darius pulled out his weapon and drove it into the back of the boar.

''Time for a little piggyback ride!'' Klein's expression changed to an annoyed one before focussing on the battle again, the lack of sleep and the rude awakening not helping his mood one bit.

Darius, still on the back of large boar, began to change the direction his dagger was pointing. In response, the large boar began to squeak and turned in the opposite direction. While the others distracted the third boar, Darius tried to find his way on his ride, which kept losing health at a steady pace. Eventually, he stirred it in the direction of the other beast, the sound of a collision echoing through the fortress. Not a second late, the sound of breaking glass entered the dark elves pointy ears and both giants beasts had vanished before ger eyes.

''That takes care of that. What's next?'' Darius asked.

''You being less reckless. I already have one player I have to worry about.'' Dale answered with an annoyed expression.

''Sorry, I had a hunch something like that could work.'' Another shout could be heard from near the wall and the remaining army of the fallen elves appeared. Dozens of boars, a lot smaller than the first three, ran towards them.

At the same time, the horn of the fortress could be heard and the reinforcements appeared at the nick of time. Wolves ran out of the castle, followed by their respected tamers, attacking the boars and the Fallen. One way or another, it was a total chaos. It was that moment Liz spoke again.

''Where is the count? Shouldn't he be able to help just like Viscount Yofilis did?''

''We can try it. Can you guys hold your own for now?'' Kirito asked the others present.

''Do you even have to ask, Kii-bou?''

''Kizmel, mind giving me a hand with this? I doubt the count is as flexible as the viscount was…'' Those words earned a soft smile from her lips.

''Understood. I will lead the way!''

* * *

 _''Nezha, Orlando, you come with me. Enkidu, Gilgamesh, follow Asuna-san. Beowulf, Cuchulainn, follow Klein.'' The afro-haired officer of Nezha's new guild commanded loud but calmly while Kirito ran in the middle of the battle._

 _'Yes, sir!''_

 _''Got it!''_

 _Nezha stood next to his other party members, who were assembled on the spot. Dale was their party leader, while Agil and Dynamm handled the DPS and Orlando assisted Mitchos in the defense. At last, the chakram wielder's duty was in the rear, attacking the fallen elves with his entrusted Chakram +4._

 _Despite the sudden change in environment and atmosphere, that was clearly not something anyone could have expected, the senior members of the WNH were the least bit of concerned. In fact, some of them even acted as this was their usual business of the day._

 _''How did they all get so used to this?''_

 _''It just happens, Nezha.'' The black axe warrior answered. ''When one is in constant danger, it becomes their second nature to be on the lookout. That and a few other things could be the reason they are not even a bit scared right now.''_

 _''Enough chatting. It's time to rescue the dark elves!'' Dynamm cried out. The dark elves that were fighting in front of the party had a circle above them that seemed to deplete when time passed by. One of the sub-quests in the boy's quest-log was the following; [Save the fighting dark elf soldiers]. With almost impossible coordination, they moved from fight to fight, saving one dark elf soldier after another._

 _''Amazing…'' Orlando stated bewildered._

 _''You could say that.''_

Present time.

With a familiar sound of a boomerang, Nezha's chakram landed perfectly in his hand once again, to be released within a second yet again, guided by the power and coordination of Aincrad's system.

It struck the head of the fallen warrior that was fighting his party leader this very moment. The distraction of the hit was long enough for Dale to activate a two-handed sword skill and struck the fallen with full power on its chest.

''Thanks Nezha!''

''No problem!''

Although larger than the first floor boars, the monsters on the fallen elf side had nothing to bring against the Dire wolves from the dark elves. It was strange how these beasts became their ally all of sudden, while normally they were the one that would have caused their death.

Another thing that was remarkable in this fight, was the use of fire as a weapon. The stalls of goods that were part of the fortress and the decoration on the walls were engulfed in a sea of flames.

Despite the first use of fire as a weapon in general since entering this world and seeing the flames up close, fear was the last thing that the boy felt. You could see the flames and you could feel the heat coming from them, but for some reason, you could tell that they weren't real.

As for the weapon part of the flames, if one touched them by accident, their health would deplete and they would receive a burn status, which would cause overtime damage until the status effect wore off. The boy's chakram landed back in his hand as she shifted his attention back on the fight.

''There is just no end to them…''

''There is one good point to that; we'll gain a lot of experience at the end of the battle.'' Gilgamesh jokingly answered.

''Yeah, right….''

''Nezha, Gilgamesh, Focus!'' Orlando cried out to them. After a quick apology, he shifted his attention back to the fight.

''Bam!'' With a shock, Nezha jumped backward, even if that wasn't necessary. The sudden noise, that sounded like a crash, fell a good fifty-two feet away from him.

''Where did that come from?! Don't tell me they have catapults now?!''

''That is not possible, Klei-bou. This world has nothing like that sort of artillery weapons. Besides, it didn't come from over the fortress wall.''

''Where did it came from then?''

''From the fortress itself…'' When the smoke of the crash vanished, two figures could be seen. Before one could say a word, the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

* * *

Running through the corridors with the max of what his agility had to give, the duo of Kizmel and Kirito ran through the chaos that happened inside the castle. Dark elf staff began to retreat to safer places while soldiers prepared themselves and headed in opposite direction.

''Here to the right!'' Kizmel spoke. ''Take the stairs and to the left. Then we should be close to Count Eltaor's office!'' When the finally reached the office, the black-haired leader noticed the doors of count Eltaor's office stood wide open, but that was his least bit of concern. Several Fallen elves stood between them and the count that was on the other side.

''How did they appear here so quickly…?'' Kizmel asked shocked.

''I don't know and I don't care. We need the count's help so we pushing through! Kizmel, you with me?''

''Always! Let's defeat these wrenched fallen and clear the fortress of the intruders!'' With his Peacekeeper +3 in his hand, Kirito jumped forward and struck the first Fallen with a Vertical Arc straight in the back. As expected, he had drawn the attention of some of the fallen elves, but the first victim was too late to protect himself from the switch and the attack from Kizmel's saber.

''Filthy dark elf!'' Their second target spoke, but he was not alone. Both Kizmel and Kirito were attacked by two fallen elves and although their cursors were not that dark red that he could say they were the same level as him, they weren't as weak as he would have hoped.

''Kirito, switch!'' Without a moment of delay, Kizmel sidestepped and struck one of the fallen elves the boy was fighting to the chest. _What is your limit, Kizmel? Even a normal front player would not have switched that moment._

Just like many times in this game, his body moved without thinking and he struck one of the Fallen Kizmel was fighting with a clean Horizontal Arc. He was hit by the second Fallen elf and lost a total one-fourth of his HP, but both Fallens that were hit vanished into the oblivion.

After several switches and attacks, they defeated four fallen elf warriors, at the cost of another one/fifth of his health being depleted. As for this moment, his health was near the half limit line.

In front of him, he could see three fallen elves. The first two, that seemed to notice his presence, were pure red, indicating a higher level fallen elf, but to his horror, the next fallen elf was dark red.

Since the boy was level twenty now, that had to mean she was close to level twenty-three, a level that should be encountered on the ninth floor. Fortunately, her attention was not set for him, but to the NPC before her, who stood tall with his one-handed sword in his hand.

''Kizmel, you take the right one. I'll take care of the left fallen.''

''Understood.'' Instead of his earlier swift strike, Kirito approached his new opponent slowly. Since he was wielding a one-handed sword and a shield, a simple attack could be intercept quite easily and a critical hit to the head could mean the end in this world and the real world. Not a word was said, but this fallen elf had the same strategy in mind.

It was that moment he decided to go for the Horizontal Square, but although the first two hits were struck on target, the third was blocked. With a blocked attack on his side, his cooldown of movement was one and half second and the Fallen didn't waste any time. A Horizontal arc struck his chest and his health depleted to the red zone. _Goddammit…_ To make that a little better was that their poison added as status.

It was that exact same moment a message popped up. [One handed sword skill leveled up. New sword skill unlocked.] With one hand holding on to his Peacekeeper's hilt and his eyes focused mostly on the fallen elf in front of him, he tried to open the message, which he eventually succeeded in. _What is this…. This might could work... I hope._

The fallen elf's AI seemed to work on defensive and counterattacking instead of starting the offensive on players. If that was the case, this would surely work, if he didn't screw it up that was. _Here goes nothing!_

He stepped forward and threw the Peacekeeper in the air. Just as expected, the fallen elf charged forward when it noticed his opponent didn't have a weapon, but that was the boy's plan.

Since his execution on the startup was perfect, Aincrad's system assistance stepped in and a punch with the speed of the quickest attack ge have seen so far struck the fallen elf straight on the chest. That was not the end of this sword skill as he jumped up, grabbed the Peacekeeper out of the air and cleaved the fallen in half with a blinding light, that reminded him of the fires that lighted the castle in the midnight darkness.

That was his new acquired sword skill, Meteor Fall, a combination of what he would later learn of the Martial Art skill and the one-handed sword skill.

With his opponent defeated, he materialized the highest potion in his inventory, drank it and shifted his attention to Kizmel, who seemed to struggle against the fallen elf. _Give me just a second… this potion isn't that fast…_ Kirito waited for the half line border before he ran forward.

''Kizmel, Switch!'' Without even a moment of delay, Kizmel jumped backward and the black-haired player activated Sonic Leap. Since it was a two vs one battle now, this battle was easily won, but it sure as hell helped that Kizmel had weakened it already.

The duo set their attention forward to the battle between the count vs the Fallen, who seemed to be the leader of this attack. One could ask how he came to that conclusion, but the fact that above the fallen was the name [Laamtora, Fallen elf Lieutenant Commander], made him deduce that conclusion.

The count seemed to be on its last legs, while Laamtora seemed to be around the halfway point. Kirito wanted to step in, but fighting a mob that was this strong didn't seem to fit in the picture. Laamtora turned around and spoke.

''I see you have defeated my bodyguards! I must say you have talent, but this is the end of the line for you and all these filthy dark elves! We will burn this place to the ground and kill all you filthy creatures that dare to ally yourself with this vermin!''

''Like hell you will!'' the count cried out as he tried to stand. ''In the name of Eltaor Ulara, count of the Eltaor fortress, I will protect this fortress till my last breath!''

''Then die!'' Laamtora answered fiercely as she struck the count in the stomach, piercing right through him.

In that decisive moment, Eltaor held the fallen in a hold, shifted his attention to the duo, whispered ''I am sorry..'' and took the Fallen lieutenant commander with him through the window behind him that was shattered by earlier fighting.

* * *

Flames wavered against the fortress while the dark elves obtained the upper hand in the fight with the fallen elves. Here and there was the sound of the clashing weapons, the sound of breaking glass and the sound of her guild members fighting side by side.

Liz, on the other hand, fixated on something in front of her, where something just vanished out of nowhere and an NPC with a familiar face lay on the ground, a weapon sticking out of his stomach. Judging by the green [ **?]** above the counts head, he had one last request.

''Count Eltaor!'' Liz cried out, in an attempt to activate the quest. The brown haired dark elf turned his head to the blacksmith and made an attempt to speak.

''Have… we.. won..?''

''Almost. We are driving them back, sir!'' a last attempt of a smile stood on the scarred face of the dark elf before her. Liz tried to materialize a potion, but the count pushed it back and spoke.

''Spare.. me your.. acts of.. kindness. If.. you want.. to help.. me, then.. accept.. my request….''

''What is your request, sir Eltaor?'' It was that moment Eltaor took off his right-hand ring.

Liz was not very familiar with accessories and didn't have the appraisal skill to fully check the specifics on this item, but you wouldn't have to be a genius to know that this was a rare item.

''This… is the… proof of… the counts… existence. Bring… it.. in front.. of the queen.. and tell.. her I died.. protecting the fortress…'' _This has to be a cutscene, but his expression, it is extremely well done._

''I will, sir!''

''Thank… You…'' were the last words the NPC spoke before his arm fell down and he vanished into oblivion. The sound of a pop-up woke Liz from the cutscene as she received a sudden system message; [Inventory capacity reached.]

 _How?! I had enough space left for at least three one-handed swords…? Let's see. Wait, what?!_ Liz checked the spot the count vanished, but his gear was nowhere to be seen and for a good reason. Giving the ring to him was a symbolic part of the quest, but he instead gave her his entire equipment.

A loud cheering could be heard as the last fallen elf retreated out of the fortress and the gate was closed again. Liz left out a loud sigh as I felt the tiredness of fighting one full night when a window appeared in front of her.

The shock wasn't there when she noticed the amount of experience earned, but one simply couldn't take this much experience for granted. With her participation in the fifth-floor boss, she gained a level and this moment she gained another one, making her level 15.

SHe could say that was a lot, but if she gained this much just by doing her bit of damage, she could tell that the others of her guild would have received double that and all would have leveled up at least once. Hideo walked up to her, but for a simple reason standing up was extremely difficult; her inventory capacity had reached its limit and slowed her down.

''The fight is over, Liz. You can stand up now.''

''Hideo, could you take this please?'' Liz said as she traded the ring with the axe-wielding tank of their guild. As expected, all items she received earlier were traded with them. She stood up from her spot and shifted her attention to Hideo.

''Can you handle the weight?''

''Barely… Where did you get this from?''

''The count gave me it to me before his death with the message that we should give this to the queen.''

Liz wanted to speak more about that, but Kirito and Kizmel walked out of the fortress. After discussing their situation, the decision was taken that they left the fortress first thing in the morning and would get to the dark elf spirit tree of the sixth floor. Just as discussed, they headed the moment the sun started to appear again for the spirit tree.

''Farewell, Kizmel. I am looking forward seeing you again on the next floor.''

''So am I, Liz. It was unfortunate we couldn't spend more time and had to part so quickly, but I wish you all the best in the pillar guardian battle and I hope to see you all in good health standing before me once again. If you need some help in the battle, the flowers in the fortress should be of some use to you. I assume with the fall of the count they have lost their purpose, so use them wisely. Now I will be on my way and report the missing of the ruby key. Farewells and I hope to see you soon, my friends!''

''Farewell Kizmel!'' With that, the dark elf stepped under the dark elf tree and vanished from the spot. They headed back to the fortress for the last time, inspecting the flowers in the garden.

''So these flowers are supposed to help us in the floor battle…? What could they possibly do?''

''Let's find out, shall we,'' Agil answered as he picked one of the flowers up and pressed on the flower. ''These flowers are called Tuberoses and according to their description they are loved by vegetarian monsters.''

''That means the floor boss of the sixth floor has to be a vegetarian monster,'' Klein stated.

''Again a different boss than the beta… Can't give me a break here, can you, Kayaba?!'' While they laughed at an irritated Kirito and talked about the experience they gained and loot we received after the defense of Eltaor fortress, they headed for the town closest to the dungeon, Iso Ba.

* * *

31-12-2022 11:49.

''Why is this goddamit door not opening up?!''

''It is just a sudoku, Kibaou! How haven't you solved it yet?''

''Stop nagging, you shithead! Like you can do it any better!'' In front of the raid party that consisted of sixty-eight players, two players were arguing about the most simple thing; how to solve a sudoku puzzle. _They should represent most of the leading frontline guilds. Bloody idiots._

''Kirito, go solve that puzzle already. This is taking way too long.'' The chest-brown fencer of the WNH commanded their leader. One could wonder who truly the leader was in their guild.

''Not a chance. I am not intervening in that squabble.'' Kirito answered with determined resolution. It was at that moment the short-haired new member of their guild walked forward and spoke.

''Excuse me, could I have a go at the puzzle?''

''Piss off, newbie. Like you can do this any better.''

''Give him a chance already, Kibaou. You have five minutes.'' Both Kibaou and Lind stepped out of the way, one wearing the expression of his usually irritated face while the other was full of confidence that Ojima couldn't do it in time. Klein stepped forward and stared at the sudoku from his right.

''You sure you can do this?''

''Nah, but I like the challenge. Has been a while I had a decent sudoku in front of me.'' Staring at the puzzle in front of them, Klein couldn't tell how difficult it was. It seemed a normal one with 9x9 boxes but for all he know, those could be the most difficult ones. Ojima entwined his fingers together, stretched his arms forward and spoke. ''Let's do this.''

In less than three minutes, the sudoku was completely finished. The blue-haired leader expression had changed from a confident one to a befooled one and even Kibaou's face lost his usual anger for a split second and exchanged it for a shocked one.

Klein too had that same expression on his face. If one would have said puzzles were the most boring thing in the world to see others solve, he would agree almost instantly. That was the sole reason for his shock since the intensity of Ojima's concentration and expression was just like he was fighting a boss floor.

''Pho, that was a tricky one, but it is finished.''

''Show off…'' The brown spiked-haired leader of the ALS mumbled. Both leaders walked towards the door. Lind was the first to speak.

''Can I have your attention? For this fight I will be your raid leader, so you can all be assured that you are safe.'' Next to him, an irritated Kibaou could be seen mumbling something unhearable. ''According to the earlier scout missions, the boss is a plant monster called **Phezzonna the Vegetarian King**. With the extra addition of the Tuberoses to distract the boss, victory will be ours today!'' The DKB shouted fiercely to the Lind's speech, but to Klein, it felt a repetitive speech of earlier floor boss fights and he was not the only one. Kibaou's pushed the door open and shouted.

''Advance!''

''Hi, that is my duty!'' With that unusual start, the battle against the sixth-floor boss, Phezzonna the Vegetarian King began.

In this raid party were a total of twenty-four ALS members, the equal amount of DKB members and the remaining number being filled by their guild members. Argo and Liz had made their way back to Arialed and partied themselves with the other six members of their guild, who didn't participate in the dark elf campaign yesterday night.

The former Legend Braves weren't confident enough in their skills to take part in this fight, so it was only the first members of the WNH, the former four-man squad and the three newest members that fought alongside them in the Fortress campaign defense.

''Tobe, switch!'' with a loud clang, the roots of Phezzonna clashed with his shield. After several switches and attacks, the first two healthbars vanished into oblivion. The boss prepared for a special attack, but that moment the Tuberose came into effect. They threw a second one in the middle of the room, distracting the boss of his special attack as he was too obsessed to get the plant lying on the ground.

''Is it considered cannibalism if he eats another plant?'' the red-haired player asked Kirito, who seemed to be curious at the sudden question. The fencer though, standing on his left side as those two had partied together, was less interested in that specific topic. ''Yeesh, sorry for asking.''

The rest of the fight was nothing worth considering to mention. Since its special attacks were countered and its normal attacks were not enough to sweep them from their legs, victory was assured. While making their way up the stairs to the seventh floor, leaving two guilds behind that had to dice again for the items found during this boss fight.

''Why going through all that trouble just for some loot? Isn't it easier to say that the items belong to the players that they dropped to? You know, finders keepers.''

''That approach has other issues, Klein,'' Kunimettz answered.

''Like what?''

''For one, if the drops are excessively unequal. If you have a selfish teammate that has almost all the drops while both of you have worked evenly in the battle and is not willing to help his teammate out or sell them for a normal prize.''

''Speaking of drops, what did the floor boss drop, Agil-san?'' Silica asked, her new dagger sheathed at her side.

''Some beans…. I have no idea what to do with these to be honest..''

''Let's find that out later because there is the door to the seventh floor,'' Kirito answered as he pointed forward to the dark yellow stairs where the pathway they walked ended and a new floor awaited their arrival

''One step closer to the end. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 19. Hope you all enjoyed it.

A lot had happened in this chapter, that is one of the largest chapters I posted so far. Consider it a gift to you all as follows, favorites and reviewers or just readers. We had five reviews on the latest chapter, which is completely insane for me. I thank you all for that from the bottom of my heart.

I am trying every time to work on my sentence structure or grammar, but I notice this still seems to be a problem for me. I occasionally encounter mistakes after posting the chapter online, so for everyone that reads this chapter on the first release, my apologies if there is any major grammar mistake. That being said, I am touched by the amazing reviews I received.

As you said, Purpose malfunction is an insane one-shot story about Yui. If you like a touching one-shot story about Yui, it is definitely a recommendation. I can't say anything about Yui in my story, although I already had a plan for her before you said anything. I don't wanna spoil anything else for that matter. Griselda and Grimlock will not be mentioned in the story for a while since I do not have a good interpretation of both characters yet.

With that everything is said. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I hope to see you all in the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media works.

* * *

 _Great leaders are born, not made._ A quote that is as old as time itself, but if it is true that is another story. Even if one searched the web for an answer, a unanimous interpretation would never be found. In the presence of his guild members and the beautiful explosions that brightened the dark skies on this cold New Years winter night, the black swordsman, as he was called by others, asked himself a similar question.

''Happy New Year, Kii-bou.''

''Happy New year, Argo.'' While almost all members greeted each other in the basic way of a New Year tradition, there were a few that were too distracted to follow such traditions. The little-ponytailed tank, for example, was too mesmerized by the many colors that exploded in the sky. Beside Silica, some of the new members showed some uncertainty in joining the festive ambiance, especially the ones that had met their leader this afternoon for the first time. Only after a few non-alcoholic drinks and the overjoyed mentioning of the sixth-floor victory, they joined in on the party.

To one unknown to this group, nothing would seem out of the ordinary; just a group of friends drinking to a battle well-fought and to a new year were they all wished to reach the last floor of Aincrad. On the inside though, things were absolutely not what you would call normal. Later that night, in the safety of his bed, Kirito's worries kept him awake.

The start of his guild was a promising one, with just enough players to see the complete picture and guide them in the right direction. That changed when the four-man squad, the Legend Braves and more new players joined his group. While he understood the reason they joined a guild and was flattered that they chose his guild, he wasn't as confident as before in the role he was supposed to play.

The knowledge he had collected during the beta test did not only seem to be mostly useless in the official version of the game but would also be none when they reached the tenth floor. And the confrontation with the girls three days ago didn't help to calm his mind one bit. Only by some experience, that was particularly found in his relation with his cousin Suguha and the quarrels a healthy sister/brother relationship brought forth, he could hold a bit of his own in that fight. Luckily for him, the dark elf was there to turn the tables but for how long would that last?

After the ninth floor, the amazing AI known as Kizmel would most probably stay in Lyusula for the remainder of the time. Despite that, there were still two floors between their current floor and that one, but that situation too had taken an uneasy spot in his worries. All in all, there was just too much in his mind to simply close an eye and get some rest.

With a sweeping motion and the sound of materialization reverberating through his room, Kirito equipped his Coat of Midnight and Peacekeeper +3. After all the trouble lately, the black-haired player's last thought would be to ask the blacksmith if he could have another upgrade on his sword, although he had enough materials for them. With a frosty wind running up against his black coat, the outside air welcomed him into the darkness of the night. Without a minute to lose, he made a straight line for the exit of the city.

''Hhaaaa!'' With his trusted weapon in his hand, the only thing that hadn't caused him worries so far, he struck an Arachnoid Scorpion with a simple Horizontal. The creature with eight legs, a sting the size of a one-handed sword, an impressive armor plate on its sides and the face even a mother couldn't love, was one of the main inhabitants on the desert-themed seventh floor. After dodging a combo of attacks from its lethal dart that was one of the few things that stayed the same since the beta, Kirito finished this fight with the sword skill Vertical Arc. When he saw nobody around, he sat down on the cold sand under him and activated the Hiding skill.

Taking the brief moment of peace to examine his new added skill, the childish smile of a blessed gamer appeared on his face. He had not only caught up with the level from the beta test, he also had a total of six skills in his arsenal. They were as followed;

\- One-handed sword skill, 274/1000.

\- Searching, 176/1000.

\- Martial arts, 187/1000.

\- Cooking, in the bottle of Kales'oh, 174/1000.

\- Hiding, 93/1000.

\- Extended Weight Limit, 25/1000.

Since Kirito invested his earned points for strength and agility in a sixty-forty ratio, the number of items in his inventory kept increasing at a quicker rate than he had storage for. The extra passive skill he had equipped on the sixth floor seemed to be the perfect solution, but it was no easy decision. There was so much choice for skills that Kirito cursed Kayaba for making the skill system so limited.

Making sure his surroundings were safe with the Searching skill, he deactivated his Hiding skill. The incident on the fifth floor was still in the back of his mind and he was sure that wasn't the last time he would meet the unknown dangerous player in black.

While the black-haired swordsman resumed his solo-play, a way of fighting not unknown to him, the worries and restless of earlier began to fade away in the darkness of the night. In their place, the freedom of solo play and a smile on his face on the simple enjoyment of a good adventure began to take over. When was the last time he felt this way? Was it on the second floor or even before that? These questions began to form in his mind.

As many discussions, there are more than one person involved in this activity. One of the involved parties, the brown-haired blacksmith, also lay awake in her bed not being able to close an eye. Not only did she feel alone in the one-person bedroom, a situation that she hadn't experienced in a while, she also felt remorse.

When she heard the Rat's story on the Kirito and Kizmel's moment, a twinge in her chest could be felt. It had to be for that reason that she acted the way she did towards her leader but as a consequence of those actions, the one she wanted to help the most hadn't asked for her services in the last three days. There was always that probability that he just didn't need a new upgrade on his equipment, but that uncertainty kept nibbling in the back of her head. The remaining participant on that quarrel was unlike her counterparts fast asleep, yet haunted by nightmares of her deepest fears. A year longer in a death game, not being able to come back alive and lose everything she had ever worked for. Her deepest fear she felt was the reaction of her mother. If she only knew.

Not all members of the WNH started the new year in such a depressive state. Some of the new players felt more than welcomed in their new guild. The safety of stronger players surrounding them made them feel secure. The same counted for Silica, who on her turn was amazed how fireworks could be so beautiful in a video game. Surrounded by players who she could trust and could be herself too, negative emotions were the least bit of a concern for her. Her childish yet adorable happy expression while she explored the world of dreams was a definite affirmation of those feelings.

After an hour and a half of fighting and exploring the first parts of the seventh floor on his own, the black-haired swordsman returned under the protection of his Hiding skill back to the city of Caerdydd. A quick glance in the right corner of his HUD told him the invisible rate on his Hiding skill was 70%. Since he knew the Hiding skill pretty well, his knowledge told him that was most probably the work of his clothes and the darkness falling over the bare landscapes of the seventh floor. _I may have to visit that tailor from the party._ Were Kirito's last thoughts when the window of ''Safe area'' appeared in his HUD.

* * *

Human emotions are a powerful thing. Anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, fear and the list goes on. A healthy human has a balanced amount of negative and positive emotions. A disbalance of your feelings could make you sick. The blue-haired player known as Diavel learned by experience that this statement wasn't something to simply ignore.

When Diavel began his adventure with the group now known as the Knight of the Blood Oath, he wasn't sure what to expect. His hope balanced on a thin line above a large abyss, being able to topple any given moment. As time passed by, that thin line became a stable support and the abyss became shallower. Around three weeks later, In the calm waters surrounding Cyithrel castle, he radiated the same confidence he once had when he faced off against the first-floor boss.

The dark elf campaign on the fourth floor showed a part of this world he sure as hell was not expecting. At this precious moment, he and his guildmembers prepared themselves for the defense of dark elf castle known as Cyithrel castle. According to the manual of the fourth-floor campaign quest delivered by the front runners of the game, a large naval battle would be next course of action in this campaign. While that detail certainly was correct, the fact that the viscountess joined the defense of Cyithrel castle at the start had them startled quite a bit.

''My fellow warriors! We stand here together to protect our beloved home! In the name of our beloved queen and Lyunsula, let us repel the enemy forces and let us claim victory on this battlefield!'' the dark elves responded with a loud jubilee.

''Isn't celebrating before a fight bad luck?'' the blond-haired Alicia Rue asked.

''I wouldn't call it celebrating here.'' The vice-leader of the KOB answered, holding his one-handed sword firmly in his hand. ''A better term would be raising the morale and considering those boosts, she is doing an excellent job.''

''I guess she does, although that speech is probably not the only reason those elves are so pumped up for,'' the dark green haired girl replied. Following the gaze of her and one more player that was not paying attention to his surroundings that moment, one could easily see that she was referring to the woman's figure and her astounding beauty.

That being said, one could tell there were several women in the progress of making Sword Art Online. That conclusion could be drawn by the way they portrayed the viscountess, who wore a heavy-armored purple torso armor on her front. She wore no headwear, but her shoulders were protected by simple, yet sturdy looking shoulder plates. Her legs were covered by a studded purple skirt and black leggings. Her footwear was elegant and feminine, yet was designed to fight beside her men.

''Wonder if this could be a reference…'' The blue haired Diavel mentioned out loud, talking more to himself than any other person in the Catherine.

''What kind of reference are you thinking of?'' The other sub-leader asked curiously, her long black hair lightly lifted by the teasing wind.

''I am not completely sure, but her appearance is how I pictured a knight in the Dark Ages. She is standing in front of her own men and motivating them in this battle, so she reminded me a bit of the maid of France.''

''Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well.'' Their gray-haired leader replied with a grin. In the discovery and attempted raid on the fallen elves base, he stood on the front of his teammates, wielding his trustworthy one-handed sword and shield with absolute strength.

Choosing a different approach to the stealth quest had both its perks and its losses. The fallen elves that were defeated, gave a significant amount of experience to the players involved. One of the most important losses though, was the locked immortal door on the end of the tunnel, hiding the most important secret for the intruders. That loss wasn't that important in this scenario since the KOB members already knew what would happen next. However, that the viscountess felt obligated to defend the fortress after hearing such a story, was a change they weren't expecting.

Why the gray-haired leader chose for a direct approach in that quest, became clear slowly after that quest. In the beta, there was a rumor that a group of players tried to do a similar thing. Instead of failing their quest for not being able to continue past the door, the campaign seemed to progress further.

''Wooooo!'' The sirens of the castle wailed in the absolute silence of its surroundings.

''Get ready. Here they come.'' Heathcliff spoke calmly while he materialized his shield and sword. You could wonder how the gray-haired leader stayed so tranquil in such a time, but much time the other members of the KOB didn't have to figure that one out. From the north side of the lake, the first boats of the forest elves appeared out of the mysterious mist. As expected, it didn't take long for the entire fleet to show up.

''Charge!'' The viscountess commanded with a loud and clear voice.

''Diavel, charge in on the first line of ships!'' Heathcliff commanded.

''Yes sir!'' With the additional speed due to the best materials used in its creation, Catherina's bow pierced straight into the closest forest elf ship.

''Mortimer, Sakuya, with me!'' The gray-haired player commanded while he jumped on the forest elf ship. The following moment showed perfectly how well two married players could work together as Isabella turned around and gave the following command.

''Diavel-san, set course towards the second line!''

''Yes, Ma'am!'' With the oar pushed down to the point the resistance became almost unbearable, the Catherina struck the second boat with sheer force.

''Diavel-san, sail back to the first group! Eugene-san, Alicia-chan, on me!'' Without further delay, three players boarded the second forest elf ship. With the swift motion of a mastered skill, Diavel turned the Catherina and sailed back to his first target. Not much further from his location, the three players defeated one forest elf after another.

''Sakuya, Switch!'' Eugene commanded on a parry with his trusted two-handed sword. Without further delay, the one-handed curved sword user, who was in no way inferior in appearance than the viscountess, struck her target with three sideswipes and span on the spot. It was the sword skill Treble Scythe. When the blue-haired gondolier arrived at his destination, three players with a grin on their faces stood there waiting for their pickup.

''Could you take any slower, Diavel? I was about to fall asleep here.'' Eugene teasingly mentioned.

''Sorry, traffic jam,'' Diavel answered just as jokingly back. Of the man that was traumatized by the first-floor boss was almost nothing left. In his state came the same shell of a man, but the feeling of trusted comrades at his side had guided him to the place he was now.

Without further seconds to lose, the Catherine soared over the lake with incredible speed, picked up the next three guildmembers waiting on the abandoned forest elf boat and headed for the next line of the invading troops. The Catherina's health was slightly depleted but was still very much operable for the remaining fight.

Despite the difference in numbers, that was at least 1:2 in benefit of the forest elf sides, the battle wasn't even a battle anymore. It was a massacre. With the excellent coordination, combined with the buffs received from the viscountess and the special gear made by the two newest members of the KOB, one forest boat after another vanished from the battlefield.

''Brothers, retreat!'' A forest elf commanded hastily when their commander vanished into the oblivion, defeated by the KOB's combined effort.

''Warriors of Lyunsula, we have claimed victory on this battlefield!'' The viscountess cried out with a roaring tune. Only three out of the eleven dark elf boats got destroyed, while the forest elves retreated with four ships remaining.

''The viscountess buffs are too broken,'' Eugene mentioned.

''Yeah, that is for sure. Guess that isn't really a bad thing for today.'' Sakuya softly replied, a smile appearing on her face when she saw the experience and Col they earned.

''If the story would have gone the same as the front liners, we would have gained them one way or another. I am not sure if there is another way to beat an overwhelming group of enemies on equal terms,'' Heathcliff said. While there were more ways than one to win against an overwhelming group of enemies, the gray-haired leader knew the conditions weren't right for them to be relied on.

It was when they returned to Cyithrel castle, that they noticed the two newest additions to their guild standing with the happiest of smiles on their faces. The experience on the campaign was not only earned by quests or fighting but as an earlier certain blacksmith already noticed, to the players indirectly involved in the fighting as well. Although these players gained significantly less experience than the directly involved in the fight, the two level-one players received enough experience to able to choose a new skill.

''Thank you very much!'' The black haired spiked blacksmith boy said with the most grateful smile one could give. The girl had a similar expression on her face as she too thanked us from the bottom of her heart, her gray hair softly wavering down.

''It is our pleasure. I hope you all keep cooperating with us from here on out.'' Heathcliff replied.

''Yes, we will!''

* * *

When the brown-haired player known as Ren stepped into the world of Sword Art Online, he, like 14999 other players, didn't know what the game had in store for him. The moment the red figure of Kayaba Akihiko vanished into the oblivion, he wanted to find his friends from the real world as soon possible, only to stopped by a certain player on the platform in the middle of the plaza.

''My name is Kirito and I am a beta-tester!'' Those next three hours Ren stood there silent and still while he collected every bit of information he could keep up in the back of his mind. When the loud applause on the plaza ended, he had two things to do; find his friends and contact the red-haired player that was still there.

It was one and a half week later that the group lead by the red-haired pirate named Klein, Ren and his friends encountered a large group of Dire wolves. In the middle, they saw the presence of four players with the expression of fear in their eyes.

''We got to help them!'' the Dagger user known as Riku cried out.

''No shit, Sherlock!'' the black-short haired player known as Helios replied.

''No time to argue guys, we got to move!'' Klein shouted fiercely. ''Let's do this, guys!'' the pirate cried to his friends, who all moved in on command of their entrusted party leader. What did they didn't notice, was that the one-handed swordsman Ren already had jumped forward with the max of what his agility had to give and began to create a path to the four players. After they saved the group of four successfully, they learned that the group was wondering the forest when they heard a loud shout coming from somewhere. In no time, they were surrounded by monsters.

Klein and his friends said their farewells to the group when they entered the safe borders of the city. The other four players were about to leave as well when the brown-haired Ren asked them to adventure this world together. Five weeks later, Wyvern Inferno was born.

''Could you be any slower? Even the trees are catching up to you.'' Riku said to the tank of the Wyvern Inferno group.

''Better slow than weak. The fact that you can wield that puny dagger with your strength stats still amazes me.'' Helios answered fiercely back. While those two maintained their love/hate relationship, Ren and Alice aimed their attention to the surroundings. The trees in the Bear forest, which is what it was called nowadays, was their goal. However, they were not just interested in the normal ones; They wanted the unique items the forest had to offer.

''This one looks rare. Could this be the Noblewood Core?'' the blond-haired Jaune asked.

''One way to find out. Helios, we need your help!'' the rapier user called Mai cried out.

''Yeah yeah, on my way, squirt.'' While the rapier user puffed her cheeks and Alice sent an annoyed expression towards the double-handed axe player, he cut the tree down. An interesting fact about the Double-Handed Axe skill; once the axe skill reached 50 or 100 out of 1000 points, the player would get the option to choose Quick Switch and the Timber branch skill. This gave the player in question the option to cut down trees of relative lesser quality.

''Oak Lumber. This is not it.'' The red-ponytailed Olivia stated.

''They look so much alike. I know the manual said there was a slight difference in color, but I am not seeing it this damn overshadowed forest.'' the blond two-handed sword user stated annoyed.

''Just keep searching. It has to be somewhere.'' The black-haired Alice mentioned. It was ten minutes later they found claw marks on the tree, indicating the presence of their second target. Before one could speak a word, the ground began to tremble. A few moments later the giant fire-breathing bear known as Magnatherium stood there, growling before them.

''We handle it just like we discussed. Bait it in for a charge or range attack and strike its tail!'' Ran cried out. ''Only sword skills with short cooldown! Riku, count the seconds we have a left each time it is stunned!''

''Not possible, Ran. Riku can't count that far yet.'' Helios answered with a grin.

''Like you are the one to talk. When was the last time you achieved it to count to ten.'' One required a large amount of patience with those two in their group, but they knew that they could count on each other.

''Charge incoming!'' With the bait successful, the bear monster charged straight into a tree and entered his stunned status. Different colors of Sword skils danced like a drunken rainbow all over the place.

''27! Get back!'' The combined teamwork and knowledge provided by Argo's manual resulted in the massive chunk of health being taking away from the Magnatherium healthbar on its first stun.

''Graaaah!'' With a terrifying deep growl, that already made several players ran away with their tails between their legs, the large bear resumed his assault. With us backing off just a little too far, the boar entered a bipedal position while a red colored filled its mouth.

''Jump in the water!'' With a splash, they barely escaped the heated power of the fire-breath attack. What would they have done if they didn't know what was coming? Ren knew for sure they could tank the flame attack since he was keen on leveling up before adventuring onto a new floor. It was for that reason the campaign on the third took that long. Yet he wondered how much he would have figured out on his own.

''17! Step back!'' With the second rampage of sword skills striking the immobile bear's tail, the damage depleted his healthbar by a massive amount of health yet again.

''One more and we win!'' With absolute concentration, they stared at the enormous monster in front of them. So far, it was the bear that started the attack for them to counter. On this turn though, it seemed to doubt to attack once again.

''Why is it standing still?'' Alice asked confused. It was this moment their leader had an intuition and spoke up with a determined tune.

''Everybody, step two steps forward.'' Trusting their leader with their lives, all players stepped forward. Seeing this as a possible threat, the Magnatherium began another one of its charge attacks, aimed at the leader himself. What it didn't know, was that Ren had an agility-based build and easily dodged the enormous bear. With his third stun active, it was no match for the devasting strikes and vanished from the world called Aincrad. While most of the members of the Wyvern Inferno high-fived each other on their victory, one was too busy examining a fallen tree.''

 _This one looks a little different. Let's see if this is Noblewood Core_. With a press on the trunk and a loud shout of joy, she drew the attention of her friends.

''I found it! Noblewood core!''

''Really?! That means this should be the spot we can find them!'' the black-haired girl answered with an astounding smile. ''What is the difference?''

''It is just a little darker. Let me show you.'' If one paid very close attention to the difference in trunks, you could see the difference. It was just a tint darker but it was so difficult to see, that it was easier to cut them randomly. For a six-seater excluding the cox, one needed six trunks of wood. After another half hour of cutting trees down and examining the same trees, they finally collected the other five pieces they needed for their creation.

''Let's head back. It is close to night falls and we still got so much to do.'' Their brown- haired leader suggested. When the topic dinner became the center of attention, the time it took to get back to Rovia was considerably shortened.

* * *

 _Come on. Where are you?_ Protected from the desiccating heat in a little tavern on the outskirts of Caerdydd, the Rat was waiting for one of her contacts. He had to be there at the 15:00 but instead showed up ten minutes later.

''You're late.'' The rat stated annoyed.

''My apologies, Argo. I had been delayed to some extent. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?'' The gray-haired leader of the KOB asked. The lack of san, unlike the last time they spoke on the fifth floor, was something that drew the Rat's attention.

''Are you becoming casual with me, Heathcliff? You sure you want to risk that?'' the Rat asked with a grin on her face.

''I thought we knew each other long enough for that unnecessary title. Wouldn't you agree with me?'' Heathcliff answered with unaffected resilence. The grin on Argo's face was more than enough of an answer to that question. ''Back to business. You seemed to be in rush to speak to me, so how may I help?''

''I got some bothersome messages from players telling me the quest information is inaccurate,'' The Rat stated. The gray-haired leader, whose expression until this time wasn't much to think off, seemed to grow interested in the topic.

''What particular quest are you referring to?''

''So far I know, there are five quests in question. The pet-seeking quest on the fifth floor, the Secret Medicine quest on the first floor, the guild formation quest, the collecting quest on the fourth floor and the Martial Arts quest on the second floor.''

''Add a sixth to that collection. The findings of Yatir and his group in the beta seemed to be still in play.'' The gray-haired replied.

''How much?'' A grin on Healthcliff's face appeared.

''Straight to business yet again. I missed quite a lot since my time on the campaign quest, so how about an information tradeoff?''

''Deal.'' The Rat answered back, secretly loving the trades she had with the gray-haired player. For one, it was a good distraction for the useful business. Second, Heathcliff's information was worth a fortune. Third, the man knew how to negotiate.

''Good than I will start. The second quest of the Shipwright of Yore can be a stealth quest. However, when one attacks the fallen elves instead of using the stealth way, they earn a good amount of experience and Col. The exit of the tunnel will be locked, but there are a few details one has to pay attention to. In the boxes that are left behind lies a documentary that was originally made to inform the forest elves of the attack date. If the player tells this story to the viscount or viscountess in our case, she will reward the player with her or his presence on the battlefield from the start.'' Argo wasn't with her guild to experience Viscount Yofillis power but saw brief moments of his strength when he tackled the fourth-floor boss. She knew the capabilities of their temporary ally.

''Little broken, isn't it?''

''True but necessary nevertheless. Regarding the quests, I can only guess that there are multiple roads a quest can go. With 15000 players playing the same game, the game developers should have thought a quest could become boring quite quick if it always stayed the same.''

''Your guess is better than mine. Now speak up. What do you want to know?''

''Like I said before, I missed several days of information. Catch me up since the attack on the field boss of the sixth floor.''

''Quick summary then, because that is more information than I am getting back,'' Heathcliff smirked and nodded in agreement.

''Let's see. Field boss was the floor boss of the beta. We lost two players in that fight, one of the ALS and one of the DKB.'' For a moment, the shock in Heathcliff's eyes could be seen. The moment Argo stared back into his eyes, his expression was back to what it was though. ''Dark elf campaign had a twist in it with a large invasion from the fallen elves. And then there was the floor boss Phezzonna the Vegetarian King, luckily with no casualties.''

''Wait, did you say an invasion… How did that happen?''

''We received a quest to find the dark elf that was sent to bring the Ruby Key, found a group of Fierce Bitters, killed them all, found the dark elf and late at night we had to catch an intruder…. when that failed, the Fallen invaded….!'' It was that she said it in her own words one after another that everything that happened became clear. What she didn't know, was yet to come. The other person on the table knew exactly what that meant, judging from the seriousness of his expression.

''If that is what you have experienced, then we have a problem.''

''That is?''

''Someone has started the Fallen elf campaign.''

All pieces finally fell into place. _Only yesterday I had four solo players bragging about their progress through the first four missions of the campaign,_ she remembered from her conversation with the blacksmith on the third floor. The dagger-user from the fifth floor and the weapon that was used to threaten the black-haired leader of their guild; The man in the black poncho!'' Argo shifted her attention back to Heathcliff and spoke.

''I think another information tradeoff is required.''

''Depends on the information. What do you have to trade and want to you want in return?''

''Possible red players in exchange for the fallen elf campaign.'' The gray-haired player looked around if they were alone and materialized a manual. ''Is that...?''

''Yes. Most of the Fallen campaign is in here. I had some notes left from the beta. I wished I never had to give this to someone but it is better to be prepared than sorry. What can you tell me about the players involved?'' The Rat told the story about the mysterious DKB member Morté, the dagger user in the black poncho, the assumption of the ALS member Joe involved in the entire conspiracy and the story of the blacksmith Bejitto.

''I see. That is some troublesome information indeed.'' Heathcliff replied after hearing Argo's drop of information. The information dealer of the WNH wasn't done yet though.

''Talk about troublesome, I have another favor to ask.''

''That is?''

''You wouldn't have a manual in there for a certain dark elf, would you?''

* * *

The Sword Art Online incident. A rather simple name for one of the worst incidents that happened in Japan of the 21st century. Countries all over the world showed their support when the terrible news reached their ears. The required amount of money and caretakers for the victims was therefore quickly realized. It helped that the game Sword Art Online and the Nervegear that came with it were not a cheap thing to buy, making the victims children or friends from the higher prosperity class.

For this reason, the support to keep the players safe and sound was a high priority. When there was even a moment of resistance for an opponent to call the argument that the financial support for the players was too damn high, he was only answered by critics and love-ones that called his pronunciations inhuman.

Such thing was not the mind of the young kendoka called Suguha Kirigaya, admiring the insides of a certain private hospital in the middle of Tokorozawa. Her eyes stared at the large walkways and other details that made this hospital so much different than the Chiyoda General Hospital her brother was lying in. The receptionist behind the glass protected counter noticed her spoke and spoke.

''Good afternoon. How can I help?''

''I came to visit Yuuki Asuna.'' The short-haired girl answered, feeling a bit worried that she misheard the name the glass wearing investigator known as Kikuoka Seijirou gave her. The woman behind the desk checked her computer, inspected the ID of Suguha and gave her an access pass. With a relieving sigh, the young Kendoka entered the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

When Suguha began her journey to find her brother's guild members, her plan seemed to be based on feelings alone. It was something she wanted to do, although the effect of it was bearly there or so she thought. When the days passed by and she explained her plan to her mother, Midori approved with happy tears in her eyes. Her plan at that moment wasn't only logical for her feelings alone, but also for her beloved mother.

Find Kazuto's guild members, learn their names and give the biggest surprise to her brother's life when he woke up from that world, that was Suguha's plan. After all, one thing the young kendoka was clear of was her undetermined believe that her brother would beat that game. So far, she had visited a red-haired boy called Tsuboi Ryoutarou, a brown-haired girl called Shinozaki Rika, the little girl called Ayano Keiko, a blond-haired girl called Izawa Shiori and a boy called Waliye Dai. With the familiar sound of the elevator reaching its destination could be heard, the short-black haired girl made her way towards the hospital room.

Entering the room, she began to wonder just how much a stay in this hospital had to cost. A room, at least two times larger than her brother's with laminate flooring and a large window on the side she stood in at this very moment. A curtain in the middle of the room blocked the view to the hospital bed. When Suguha pulled the curtains away, she finally saw what she came looking for.

In the spacious one-person bed a girl a year or two older than her lying down with a nervegear enveloping her head, her chest-brown hair running down parallel to the bed until it stopped at the height of her stomach area. The young kendoka placed the flowers she had brought next to the bed. It was not much later the sound of the door opening up could be heard, followed by the voices of people walking in. The moment her eyes met the stare of the two men in suit and the woman with the clothes of a fancy businesswoman, the young kendoka lost the complete ability to talk.

''You must be Suguha Kirigaya.'' The oldest man of the two spoke in a warm tune, giving the young kendoka the ability to speak yet again, even if she had no idea what to say.

''You...Know me?''

''I had a phone call with a certain Kikuoka Seijirou. Strange fellow but he told me the sister of the one responsible for leading my beloved daughter thought the game would come for a visit.'' the father of the girl known as Yuuki Asuna stated in the same warm tune, feeling a slight hint of thankfulness in his voice. ''Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Yuuki Shouzou. This is my son Kouichirou and my wife Kyouko.''

''Pleasure to meet you, Shouzou-san!'' Suguha answered back, bowing so deeply she almost headbutted the bed in front of her. Seconds later a soft laugh could be heard from the man named Yuuki Shouzou.

''Please stand, Suguha-chan. This may be or first meeting but as far as thanking anyone, I feel that the obligation should be ours.'' the brown-haired man spoke. ''I cannot thank your brother in person, so at least let me thank you for everything he has done. Thank you!'' the man stated as he too bowed deeply, soon followed by his son and his daughter. The young kendoka was at a lost for words as she simply stood there, completely overtaken by the sudden situation. The others in the room had already shifted their attention to the girl lying down on the bed and the woman called Kyouko began to brush some of the hairs that laid on her face.

To Suguha, Kyouko looked like a normal concerned mother at that very moment but to any who knew her, this was not the Kyouko they once knew. Her strict education on Asuna Yuuki always seemed the right thing, until the moment her daughter got stuck in that death game. Feeling the regret of not being there to stop her nor having spent quality time with her only daughter, her entire point of view changed radically. Despite being in the death game, the short-haired woman felt relieved her daughter was not alone in that world. On top of that, she felt a strange kind of proud that her daughter already became one of the vice-leaders in this short amount of time.

''Be safe, Asuna.'' She whispered almost inaudible for Suguha's ears.

* * *

 _03-01-2023, 01:37_

Nightfall. For the newbie SAO player the moment to find protection in the safety of Aincrad's towns. For the experienced player, it was a risky yet rewarding way to level up quicker. For the two players running out of Mananarena, it was neither of these two reasons. Without saying a word nor using the filled map of the fifth floor which was clearly in their storage, the two players ran with the upper limit of what their agility had to give towards their goal.

In the catacombs of the fifth floor leading to the floor dungeon, several monsters popped up left and right, just to be simply ignored by the two players. Even when a Haunting Tree spawned next to them, they paid no attention to it for they had a goal far too important to simply stop. With an undetermined mindset, the two players found their way at the dungeon. They knew the secret it held, yet gave no recognition to it. With their goal clear, they entered the labyrinth of the fifth floor.

The labyrinth of the fifth floor was a real pain in the ass. The ALS and DKB members had incredible difficulty passing through the ever-changing routes the map could take. Yet, for these two players, that too seemed to be no problem as they ran through the labyrinth as if it was their playground. Maybe it even was.

Running through the long dungeon hall, taking the corners left or right, it didn't matter. Not a single word was spoken, nor a single part of the menu used to navigate through the labyrinth. The most impressive part of this all was not the fact that they wanted to get out of the labyrinth, but their objective was inside it.

After fifteen minutes of running through the maze of the dungeon, the two players finally reached their goal. A simple black granite wall was the only thing the naked eye could see, with not a single person or monster in sight. Even when you used the Searching skill in its full glory, you wouldn't find a thing.

''It should be here.'' one of the cloaked persons spoke. With a careful approach, her companion walked towards the wall and began to inspect it. Unknown to the normal player, this maze had another secret to it and its content was something that was desperately needed. It took them several minutes but the hidden switch finally lifted the door in front of them, opening up to a pure white room with nothing it, except for a simple black box.

''Let's begin.''

That night, in the main building of the company called RECT, Sword Art Online build-in ventilators began to rapidly spin just to stop the servers from overheating for the changes that were made just minutes ago. Only the security guard that was in the room next to heard the spectacle and began to wonder what the hell he had to do.

What nobody knew, was that in a world not virtual nor real, unknown to many, the fingers of a little figure began to move for the first time since the launch of Sword Art Online.

* * *

 **Author notes**

That was it for chapter 20. Hope you guys liked the third person view. Let me know if you want to see more of it or not.

I could have finished this chapter sooner, but a certain fanfic messed with my inspiration. If you all want to have good laugh for a sword art online story that doesn't take itself too seriously, I recommend the fanfic SAO: the Eroge. I have to say the T-rating is for a reason, so be warned.

This chapter is a bit of a try out for third person writing. Had a lot of fun with it, but the experience for this kind of perspective writing is lacking quite a bit. If you guys liked it better than the first person, I am happy to change it.

Thank you, TheSib for the feedback. Again the credits of the Wyvern Inferno go to him. If you are interested in their group, I recommend I Will Not Bow Again. (two recommendations in one chapter, wow.)

Regarding the reviews, thanks again for the great reactions. Special thanks to TheDarkHollow, you posted a review for every chapter I have posted. Can't thank you enough for that. Completely agree with ExBlazE. Like I explained to him, was this a thing that concerned me as well. I introduced so many characters, that I began to lose the bigger picture. I maybe rewrite chapter 19 in third person, if it hits the spot. Changing to Third-person helped me regain the picture quite a bit.

Little ironic, but I don't like prudes either. It was one of the worst to read when Asuna's character was introduced in the progressive novels, but it is her character, so I have to add it. I love the character Arata from the anime Trinity Seven for that, since he simply doesn't give a fuck. That being said, I have a special reason for this scene and it shows as time passes by. Let's see what the future holds.

That was it for my chattering and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you guys in the next one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

 _What…? Where am I?_

Standing in the pitch–black darkness with the lack of light source from this mysterious place, the black-haired swordsman tried to move around, yet simply couldn't. Immobilized by an unknown force his body didn't even move an inch. _What is going on?_

Below him, the darkness began to fade away and colors began to light the place he was currently, apparently floating, in. With not a single clue what was going on or going to happen, the black swordsman checked the changing underground he was floating above.

Various colors formed a place he knew all too well, as the image of the first day appeared before him. The red figure that represented Kayaba Akihiko floated there, several feet under him. _This has to be a dream… but why am I so aware of it and why can't I move?_

The awareness that one is dreaming, or called lucid dreaming, is a phenomenon where one knows he or she is dreaming and gives the dreamer the ability to alter that dream to a degree. Yet that didn't seem to be the case in Kirito's situation, as he still couldn't move a single finger.

He couldn't hear a thing as there was no sound in this place but noticed the entire player database materializing a certain item. He knew what would come after this, but not what he would experience in this strange situation.

When the blue lights vanished and he could recognize himself, his closest friend in this world and a few others, an unpleasant feeling entered his chest. When Kayaba Akihiko vanished into nothingness, that unpleasant feeling was replaced by an overwhelming pressure, his body almost automatically wanted to fall on his knees.

 _What.. the hell.. is this…. It hurts?!_ While the players below him shouted, screamed and cried in agony, the black-haired player almost started to cry in pain. Not knowing what to do, the player simply stood there, the pain overwhelming his mind. He stared at the situation under him, following the movement of himself and Klein towards the middle of the platform.

When his other self began to speak, at least that was what he remembered for he still heard nothing, the pressure on his body began to weaken. It was still there but something else too had developed inside of him. Two questions roamed his mind at that moment; One, how the hell does a dream last only seven seconds when he saw himself speaking until the night fell? Two, what the hell was going on?!

The vision under him vanished when he felt that an eternity had passed by, the pressure of before vanishing like it was never there. It was the last second of this strange dream when he heard a voice unknown to him.

''Thank.. you…'' He wanted to ask what for when the sound of his alarm pulled him out of the world of dreams. While trying to silence the window in front of him and made an attempt to open his tired eyes, he finally noticed the unpleasant feeling of a headache present. _Not that too._

Stepping out of bed, which took more out of him then he wanted to admit, he opened his menu and equipped his casual clothes. Normally, he would start the day with his trademark dark coat, but the heat of the seventh floor seemed to be catastrophically annoying for his usual wearings.

Preparing the breakfast with his mind still half asleep, while the other half was still trying to figure out what he had experienced this morning, he heard a door opening up and the whiskered girl known as the Rat appearing behind him.

''Morning Kii-bou. Slept well?'' Argo asked with a simple smile on her face. He wished he could say he did, but the lack of sleep due to his second stroll in the middle of the night since the opening of the seventh floor and the worries in his mind couldn't agree less with it. Maybe it was because of his tiredness, maybe for another reason, but he answered in all honesty.

''Can't say that I did, really.''

''How come, Kii-bou? You can tell me everything.'' The Rat replied with one of her famous grins. Kirito sighed once and began to explain what was on his mind, not even giving a shit anymore that it was the most notorious info broker that heard his deepest thoughts.

''I don't know if I am cut out to be a leader.'' To be shocked by the sudden honest confession from her leader would be an overstatement, but completely unfazed wasn't also the case, judging from the Rat's expression. ''The last days, I had too many worries to close my eyes at night. I may be able to guide everybody until the ninth floor, but that is where my beta knowledge stops. What do I after that? That and to keep an eye on every player in the guild is a task I can't keep up if this guild keeps growing in size.''

The Rat wasn't expecting this honest confession this early in the morning, let alone from the player that always seemed to be on his guard around her, especially the last three days. On other days, she would have used this to her advantage, yet not this day. For Kirito had experienced a strange and painful dream, the whiskered girl herself had woken up from a dream unlike any other. A memory of her time in the beta where she started to see Kirito for how he was, combined with one of their hugging moments in the official version, in the city of Tolbana.

The black-haired swordsman was too concentrated on his preparations on breakfast, that required more attention than you would expect, to anticipate the arms that enveloped around his body and a soft warmth that could be felt on his back.

''Kii-bou, you idiot…'' the whiskered girl softly spoke, her face pressed against the back of her leader. ''You were not made our leader for your beta knowledge. You helped in the moments that were needed. It was not your beta knowledge that defeated Ilfang, Asterius and Fuscus. It was not the beta player that helped the beta testers, Legend Braves and started to train other players on the first floor. It was you but you don't have to take all that burden on yourself, Kii-bou.'' The Rat softly answered back, her arms tightly hugging her leader and her old friend of the beta. To the surprise of Argo, Kirito lay his hands on hers and answered.

''I have to. I promised everyone to fight for them and to get them out. You know I can't break that promise. You all chose to follow me. If something would happen to one of you, wouldn't that be my fault?''

''No, it wouldn't. We asked you to guide us, not protect us. As long as you are there to tell us what we should do, you have done everything that you could do. Stop playing the hero and trust us already, Kii-bou. We can share that burden.'' The information broker stated softly, with a mix of irritation and gratitude in her tune.

''I will try,'' Kirito answered softly back, yet still loud enough for the eavesdropping red-haired vice leader to hear. _Sorry for worrying you so much, Kirito. Guess we got to take it up a notch_. Fifteen minutes later, the entire group of the WNH sat in the dining room of their inn, enjoying their breakfast. Normally, Klein would ask what the plan would be, but the red-haired bandit didn't seem to hold its traditions on this strange day. Instead, he shifted to Kirito and spoke.

''You have that meeting with that tailor Ashely today right, Kiritard?''

''Yeah.'' Klein smiled as he shifted his attention to the others of the guild.

''So we have an easy day.'' Kirito wanted to respond to that strange remark, but Klein wasn't finished yet. ''That means this would be the best day to raise our levels and skills. We make five parties and examine the south and the west part of the floor. It is time to get those freshmen some old badass training!''

Ojima, Tobe and Darius were used to that training, but to the Pantone orange short-haired girl called Stacy, the double-handed hammer user called Tore and the other four new players that sounded freaking terrifying. Hideo patted the shoulder of the young player Tore and spoke.

''Don't you worry. You are in good hands.'' An important detail in this entire doing was not the black-haired player showing a brief expression of relief on his face, but the confused expression on the chest-brown haired fencer. The moment the parties were made, not only Asuna showed signs of confoundment though.

''What is going on here..?'' Dale asked more to himself than another in the room. ''Our parties should be full, yet there is still a spot for one more to fill.''

''Seven players in a party? Take it for granted. We will figure out why that is later.'' Argo stated resolutely. Kirito knew one thing for certain; this day couldn't get any stranger. Or could it?

* * *

 _I had to jinx it… Why did I have to freakin jinx it!''_ The black-haired swordsman internally shouted to himself while standing in the hired shop of the tailor in front of him, his upper body fully naked as the tailor known as Ashley began to measure his body lengths. That wasn't the thing that made him worry, as the tailor proved to be more than professional to make any comments. No, what had him worried were the questions she threw at him.

''So it is true that you bathed with a Dark Elf NPC?'' _I am going to kill you for this, Argo._

''Does it really matter?'' Kirito answered, knowing if he said no, his bad poker face plus Aincrad's lie detection would most probably give him a bad first expression.

''Everybody loves a good rumor, but confirming the truth makes it that much better, Kirito-boy.'' The tailor answered, measuring his waist circumference. The sound of subtle whistle entered his ear and for good reason. In the real world, Kazuto was never much of a glutton and due to the times Suguha wanted to train with him, his muscles started to show themselves quite early.

''Eyes on the job!'' the boy replied embarrassed, yet to no avail. Ashley simply showed a simple grin and began to draw a design. To Ashley, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hearing the many rumors of the black swordsman, the same boy of the first day and the leader of one of the strongest guilds on the frontline, she knew she needed to impress him with her creations.

''What do you think about this one?'' she asked when she showed him her design. It was a simple black coat with a white-gray line running parallel on the topside of his arm and the same color line running left and right next to his zipper. To the top things, the design of his guild flag was visible on the white-gray line of his arm. ''You like it?''

''It looks amazing, but wouldn't the white lines decrease the hiding skill effectiveness?'' The black swordsman commented.

''You should know as anyone else it is not appearance alone that boosts stats, Kirito-boy,'' Ashely answered back with a smile. Hesitantly convinced, or just not wanting to speak about the object any longer, he switched to a more important part of this trade.

''How long will it take before it is done and how much will it cost?''

''It can be done tomorrow morning and it will be around 20000 Col.'' Since he was the guild leader of one of the strongest group of Aincrad, he had a total 525382 Col in his possession. That aside, 20000 Col was a large amount for simply one clothing piece. He was not in his area to know how much clothes could be worth but he knew one thing; how to bargain.

''16500 and I sent my guild members here for their cloth upgrades.''

''You could always go for a guild uniform if you go down that road.'' The tailor suggested. ''Heathcliff had already done so with his guild.'' He already heard Argo speak about the red-white uniforms of the KOB guild. He too had thought about it a for while, but quickly changed his mind. He would mostly go for a dark clothing, something most of his guild members wouldn't like at all. He also didn't like the whole bound to a color thing, as he knew the rarer equipment could be, to say the least, special.

''Not going to happen. My guild will kill me if I tried. We have a deal on the 16,5K?''

''You got yourself deal, Kirito-boy.'' The tailor replied with a grin. _Why do I have the feeling I just got played?._ Walking back to teleporter of the first floor, the black-haired boy wondered how the others were doing. He opened his guild options and began to check the level of the others of his followers.

The guild options is an option given when you are a higher rank in a guild, such as officer or leader. Options such as [Track], [Overview], [Rank] and more could be found in this part of the menu. Pressing the overview button would give you a quick summary of the names and levels of each member of your guild and judging from the levels of two weakest players of the guild, that had leveled up at least once since this morning, Klein's training paid off pretty well.

On another part of Aincrad, in the devastating heat of the seventh floor, at least six players were internally crying for they never had to work this hard since entering the game. Their levels grew tremendous in those hours, yet their avatar bodies felt like breaking down at any given point. Klein knew well enough what they had to endure, yet the new players didn't complain at all, for they knew this was helping their survival in the world of Sword Art Online.

That training would have continued if a certain duo of guild leaders weren't so keen on having another floor meeting in the midst of the freaking day.

* * *

One thing was certain for the black-haired leader when he walked back to the center area of Caerdydd with five parties following his footsteps; today can't go any crazier. Before jinxing himself yet again, he made sure to knock on a piece of wood before continuing his walk. While the meeting started normally, with both Lind and Kibaou arguing who started first, things changed shortly after that. After they made the announcement that the field boss was found and the attack on it would commence tomorrow morning, it was the chest-brown haired fencer of his guild that stood up and spoke.

''Lind-san, Kibaou-san, I like to address something. May I speak?'' Asuna asked, her politeness not agreeing with an almost aggressive expression on her face.

''What is it you want to discuss?'' the blue-haired leader of the DKB replied back. Kibaou growled something, but that was unheard in the large crowd sitting in the theater. For some unknown reason, almost every capital city in Aincrad had a theater.

''In the field boss of the sixth floor, we lost two players. Do you really think it is a good thing to fight the field boss so early on, knowing this boss could be a lot stronger than the one faced on the sixth floor?'' The ALS members or DKB members began to shout things like ''don't underestimate us!'' to other things that are rather not repeated.

''Silence!'' Shivata, who stood next to his leader on the platform, shouted to the players present receiving an immediate silence. Lind nodded once and resumed his talk.

''Giving your question, I assume you have a solution for that problem.''

''Yes. As for now, I hope we can agree on a certain level cap before participating in a boss fight!'' the fencer stated loudly. With an almost unnoticed moment of eye contact between her and her leader, Kirito understood what to do.

''And what would that level cap be?'' the spiked haired leader of the ALS asked irritated, only to be answered by the one person who he disliked the most of the entire front line.

''A level difference of ten between the current floor and your level should be good enough,'' Kirito answered. That would mean a minimal level of seventeen on the seventh floor, something most new recruits of the three guilds didn't achieve yet.

''That seems to be a reasonable amount,'' Lind replied, to the shock of most of his and the ALS members. The shock was bigger when even Kibaou seemed to agree with the plan. ''Was that all?''

''Not exactly. There are two more things I want to ask.'' Twenty minutes later the group of thirty-four walked through the center of the Caerdydd, preparing for the battle that had yet to come.

''Liz, Argo, Klein, Asuna, Dale, Agil, can I speak to you guys? The rest can do what they want for this afternoon.'' Kirito commanded the shock still slightly hearable in his voice.

''Yes sir!''

''Thank you, leader!'' While the others members ventured for another adventure, Kirito and his higher ranked members walked into the closest inn, hired a temporary room and began to sort out how to handle the field boss they would have a go at this evening.

The first suggestion made by Asuna was the shift of time the field boss would take place. Instead of taking such a fight in the heating morning sun, it would be wiser to fight in the cooling evening. Since the players that would participate in this fight would be level seventeen or higher, the aggressive mobs of the night would create no problem.

The second suggestion though was where the real trouble began. When the fencer said they needed one leader for this fight, instead of two, a loud commotion started in the theater. When on top of that, Asuna stated that this leader should neither be Lind or Kibaou but Kirito, the entire city of Caerdydd could hear the objections from the ALS and DKB members. Only the few that participated in the fifth-floor boss, the entire guild of the WNH and strangely enough Lind and Kibaou agreed, although the latter ones just wanted to see the black-haired swordsman fail. And so, without even agreeing to the whole concept, Kirito was chosen as the leader of the raid party of the seventh-floor field boss.

In front of the black-haired swordsman, he had the overview of the players in his guild sorted on their level;

\- Kirito, level 21.

\- Asuna, level 20.

\- Klein, level 19.

\- Silica, level 19

\- Mitchos, level 19.

\- Dale, level 18.

\- Dynamm, level 18.

\- Harry-one, level 18.

\- Kunimitzz, level 18.

\- Agil, level 18.

\- Hideo, level 18

\- Packer, level 18

\- Lode, level 17

\- Issin, level 17.

\- Wolfgang, level 17.

\- Lowbacca, level 17.

\- Naijan, level 16.

\- Orlando, level 15.

\- Lisbeth, level 15.

\- Tobe, level 15.

\- Argo, level 14.

\- Nezha, level 15.

\- Beowulf, level 14.

\- Ojima, level 14.

\- Gilgamesh, level 14

\- Darius, level 14.

\- Enkidu, level 13

\- Cuchulainn, level 13.

\- Tore, level 11

\- Stacy, level 10.

\- Reiner, Level 10.

\- Artus, level 9.

\- Killian, level 8.

\- Alyse, level 8.

Thirty-four names. The sight alone made Kirito tremble out of fear. He tried to stop thinking about it, shifting his attention to his higher ranked members and spoke.

''So how many members do we got above level 17 that could participate in the field boss this evening?''

''If nothing changed, I would assume we have a total of 56 members ready.'' The rat noted.

''Eight full parties of seven. That would be more than enough for a normal field boss.'' Agil stated with confidence. ''And according to the manual, the field boss should be the same.'' All of the players shared a confused look when their leader suddenly knocked the wooden table.

''We got 16 players on our guild that qualify for the conditions that are set,'' Kirito mentioned next. ''Hope Naijan doesn't mind to sit this on out…''

''Nah, that should be cool. He had some plans with one of his business partners anyway, so he sits this one out.'' The black giant officer of the WNH stated.

''I see. Then the next topic. We need to repair the durability of our equipment and probably some extra upgrades are required. Liz, can you handle that with Artus and Killian?'' the brown-haired blacksmith's lit up from the sudden attention and that her expertise was required.

''Yes, leave that to us!'' she responded with a confident smile.

''Equipment is a go. Participating members are a go. The only thing we need is extra health potions and status recovering potions.''

"Leave that to me, Kii-bou!'' With Argo on the potions and Liz and Artus on the equipment, that had to be most important things taken care of.

''Klein, Dale, can you guys contact Kibaou and Lind? I need to know who is participating in the upcoming fight. Just an extra check.''

''Sure thing, Kiritard!'' He then shifted his attention to the remaining two ranked members of the group and spoke.

''Asuna, Agil, we might need some materials if we want everyone's equipment upgraded. Can you guys get the extra material needed?''

''Sure thing, Kirito.'' The friendly giant of a man known as Agil answered. The fencer didn't respond with a single word but instead, she nodded just once. If only Sword Art Online had a clear relationship status.

With everything discussed and ready, the group parted ways to do their job. Liz messaged her colleagues and began to work on every bit of equipment she could get her hands on. With the backup of the apprentice blacksmith called Atrus, which was something the brown-haired blacksmith was really proud of and the crafter known by the name of Killian, the upgrades and durability checks ran at a steady pace.

Asuna and Agil traveled to several floors to buy the materials needed for every upgrade. For Asuna was a noob at the beginning of the game, her excellent studying skills proved to be worth a fortune. Not wanting to relay on the black swordsman too much, she began to study every manual that was out there and grew trusted with the system around her, including material items. Combined with the merchant's terrifying Negotiation skills, they were a deadly duo.

Argo moved with incredible agility through the seventh and sixth floor, despite the butchering heat and puzzled lay-out of the floors, in search for the best potions. At last, there were Klein and Dale, who showed to have no problem doing their part, although Klein had the nasty longing to strike, in his words, that freaking idiot of the ALS leader in his hideous face.

Five hours later, eight parties of seven stood in front of the field boss, ready to beat the desert worm-boss that is known as **Allghoi Khorkhoi.**

* * *

''Jesus Christ, what is this thing annoying!'' the red-haired pirate shouted, the irritation of the long-lasting battle clearly hearable in his voice.

''Team B, switch with team C! Mitchos, Hideo, draw the aggro!'' Kirito commanded in the battle before him.

Thanks to the red-colored skin of the large worm, the darkness of the evening proved to be no problem for their visual capabilities. His attacks were not that special, for the boss just had an easy hide and strike tactic. Even if one was attacked head-on, the damage was minimal and thanks to the large groups, nobody had to risk his health. The only annoying thing about this fight was the tactic the boss used gave no real moments to strike the giant worm and his health, therefore, stayed hanging and only slowly decreasing as time passed by. And damn, he had a lot of health.

''Team D and E, maintain aggro management! Team B, strike it when it surfaces!'' Despite taking orders from anyone else than their respected leader, the ALS and DKB groups listened well to their new raid leader. It maybe helped that the player known as Joe wasn't there, who was apparently not level 17 yet.

''Where is its weakness? All I hit are these goddamm scales!'' Dynamm shouted annoyed. The worm had not only a huge amount of health but also several scales protected his body.

''Any more of your plans, blackie?'' the party leader of team C Shivata asked, partly annoyed by the one and half hour lasting fight, partly wondering if Kirito had any more plans that could be any more ridiculous than climbing on a boss's head. To his defense, climbing on the head of the second field boss, the second-floor boss, the fourth field boss and the sixth-floor boss was anything except normal.

''Just two, but I doubt I get any volunteers for it. Unless you liked the experience the fifth-floor boss gave you again.'' Kirito stated dryly.

''You are planning to jump into that thing? Good luck with that…''

''It is that or let it crash against one of those rocks on the sides. I feel neither of those options is an easy one.'' He said as in the battle several players tried to cut through the surfacing boss.

''That is true. Let's try your second suggestion first. We should be able to guide it to the rocks.'' And so, with two parties as bait and four parties guiding the boss in a certain route, **Allghoi Khorkhoi** crashed after a failed attack against the rocky cliff. Entering a paralyzed state due to the crash, the large worm had nothing to bring against the barrage of attacks that followed. When the next healthbar vanished into oblivion, leaving only one of the three healthbars standing, the paralyze effect wore off.

''Dammit, we were so close!'' Could be heard somewhere on the field.

''Retreat and check for pattern changes! Team C and D, maintain Aggro management!''

''Got it!'' To Kirito's surprise, one of the DKB members actually replied to him. While he was thinking that there would never be a stranger day then today, a small part of him began to wonder if his first plan would work. His gamer instincts told him to go for it, but his common sense wasn't agreeing with it. _No! I am a leader now. I can't try something like that._

The remainder time of the fight, that lasted at least another thirty minutes, the black-haired swordsman commanded one group after another. It took them two hours and fifteen minutes but the fight ended in another victory without casualties.

''You wanted to jump into its mouth, didn't you?'' Klein asked suspiciously to his leader when they made their way back to the capital city of the seventh floor.

''Yeah.''

''Glad you didn't.'' The red-haired mumbled relieved, examining the window with the last attack bonus drop in front of him with a cheeky grin.

* * *

''Welcome to Laerdya castle. Enjoy your stay!'' the dark elf NPC greeted the full group of the Warriors of the New Hope when they entered the enormous building that was Laerdya castle. Surrounding the magnificent castle were dozens of small farmhouses.

''Holy madness… It is so spacious.'' Some of the players wondered with admiration in their voice.

''It certainly received an upgrade since the beta, that is for sure.'' The whiskered information broker replied while she whistled to the extreme large castle. ''It has to be at least two times larger than Yofel castle.''

''Of course it is, Argo. It wouldn't be worth a domain reigned by a Duchess such as Lady Laerdya if it was any less than her brother's.'' For a few that voice, which didn't belong to any of the members of the guild, was a terrifying one. For the more senior members of the WNH though, that voice was a sparkle of hope and a companion greatly missed for the last past days.

With a speed that was almost impossible for this world, several players turned around to see the familiar dark elf smiling brightly just four feet away from them. With a speed that was even more impressive, two of the players hang on the dark elf's body.

''We missed you, Kizmel.'' the fencer stated, her arms firmly wrapped around the dark elf's neck shoulders. Silica too showed her inner feelings as she hugged the dark elf tightly around the waist.

''I missed all of you as well. We have a lot to speak about. I am glad to see you are all safe.'' Kizmel noted before her eyes fell on the six players unknown to her. A quick assumption, which Kizmel was not a stranger in and the green ring on their fingers made her deduce that the new humans were new members of the group she so greatly loved. ''I do not believe we have met before. My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights, from the kingdom of Lyusula.''

It was only for the rumors that spread through Aincrad and the stories of others of their guild, they could keep themselves from being frozen on the spot. After the introductions were done, the group walked toward the highest floor.

''I know you are a popular man, Kirito. Yet I do ask you to stop recruiting so many allies at your side. I am afraid it will be difficult for me to remember all of them if you keep this up.'' the dark elf noted when they almost reached their destination. Kirito just nodded to that statement, in his mind wondering what the limit of her remember capabilities could be. He had no time to wonder though when the group walked around the corner and saw two guards known as Elite Dark Elf Soldiers standing before a large wooden door. Kirito expected another ''Who are you!'' or something like that coming from the guards in front of him, yet that too didn't be the case on his, so far, strangest day.

''You must be our allies The Warriors of a New Hope. We have been expecting you. Please enter. Lady Laerdya is waiting for your arrival.''

Being once again surprised by the replies an simple NPC could give, the group entered the large office. Despite its enormous proportions, not all members could fit in the room and had to wait standing next to the guards, not all really comfortable with the two dark purpled six feet tall heavier armored dark elves standing right next to him.

Before the group stood a large wooden desk the same Yofilis sat before. Unlike the viscount though, there were two dark elves NPC's behind the desk, one sitting and one standing right next to her. Reading the description tags above their health revealed the following; [Leyshren Zed Laerdya, Dark elf Duchess] and next to her [Rhaac'var, Dark elf adviser].

Laerdya, a beautiful long brown-haired dark elf, unlike the count on the sixth floor, rendered authority and might. Her clothing, that was elegant yet fitted perfectly with the castle, hid a beauty on similar ground as Kizmel. Yeah, men definitely were involved in making Sword Art Online.

Two purple eyes shifted their attention towards the ground, were the WNH followed Kizmel in a one-knee bow position. Unlike with the viscount or count, Kizmel didn't say a word but considering she just told Kirito and Klein the duchess was a nobility she didn't dare to speak to, that seemed a logical reason for her silence. Not that she was a bad nobility, quite the opposite. No, Kizmel's thought progress was that she was still a normal dark elf citizen and the count was her border to who she dared to speak normally too. That too explained the virtual sweatdrops on her face.

''Our allies have come before you, my lady.'' Rhaac'var spoke.

''Please stand, human warriors, Kizmel.''

The rest of that conversation was not that special. Just a welcome greet to the humble castle of Laerdya, a thank you for all their services in the defense on the fourth floor, the escort mission on the fifth floor and the defense on the sixth floor. When Hideo gave the Count's ring, teardrops rolled down Laerdya cheeks, a cutscene extremely well done.

''It's already very late. I hope you excuse me if I leave your side for now and prepare myself for the night. It will be a long day tomorrow, my friends.'' Kizmel spoke when the group reached their rooms. ''If you do not feel tired yet, you can use the famous Spa on the fourth floor of this castle, or the training room on the second floor.'' She said, her eyes especially aimed for Kirito and Asuna. And of course, the moment the fencer heard spa's, those eyes lighted the dark hallways of the fifth floor on their own.

However, she too had troubles staying awake at this late hour and decided to take the first opportunity tomorrow. Her day was strange, hectic, full of fighting, organizing, and other things she couldn't speak honestly about.

When Klein took his role of vice-leader seriously this morning, she felt that she had to bring something to the table too. She almost forgot her goal of the second floor, where she didn't want to relay on Kirito too much. It was for that reason she took control of two parties in the field boss battle, pleaded for Kirito to be the raid leader and did her very best to remember and collect every material needed for the upgrades. Still, there was something she was missing. A feeling of insecurity that was found in this unknown role in leading.

Hoping to catch a bit of sleep to render those chaotic thoughts out of her head, she closed her eyes in the soft pillow of the two-person bed she shared with Argo.

* * *

Quests. Adventures Non-player characters come with for the player to participate in. Some quests are repeatable, others obviously are not. The campaign quest is an example of the latter and the quest the Sleeping Knights were starting this very moment is an example of the former.

''I thank you for your help. Hope you may find the source of this frightening and disturbing sound.'' The NPC man spoke in front of Yuuki and Ran, starting the quest [The Thirty-year Lament].

Unlike other quests on the fifth floor, this was one that wasn't completed yet. The reason, namely that some members of the WNH were too afraid for this quest and the ALS and DKB had no time to explore quests as they were too busy with looting the relics. As a result, there was no manual for this quest, nor was there any player that completed yet.

''According to the NPC, the sound should come from below his house,'' Jun stated.

''And since there is no basement, it means the sound has to come from the catacombs,'' Siune replied while maintaining a thinking expression. With that statement in their minds, the SK made their way towards the catacombs.

In the first week of the opening of the fifth floor, the city was packed with simple players that went out to find the relics hidden in the city. As a result, almost all relics were discovered and the city itself was abandoned. Tourist players these days rather liked the fourth floor for amazing rivers, the sixth floor for its puzzles or just the heat from the seventh floor, then the spooky atmosphere of the fifth floor.

Only the players that dared to leave the first floor of the catacomb and ventured into the monster area, could still found relics. There weren't many that dared to do such extremes for treasure, but the few that dared were determined as hell to find every last secret the fifth floor had to bring.

''According to the map, we should be below the house any second,'' Aiko stated while shifting her attention between the map and the dark passages. When they finally took a left and the surroundings changed slightly darker than the path they had taken before them, they knew they were there.

''So, there should be something here?'' Talken questioned.

''It is still a safe area, so I expect that there wouldn't be any monsters here,'' Yuuki mentioned, still looking in the empty passage. The only thing they could see was the stone underground instead of the dirt and a candle that was almost about to go out, hanging on the wall.

''Wait a minute… Didn't the NPC say that there was a certain time the noise began?'' the orange-haired Merida spoke. She had changed her hair on the fourth floor since she thought the color fitted her more.

''Yeah, I believe he said that it should be around 02:00,'' Tecchi answered, in the corner of his eye noticing that the time in his HUD jumped to 01:59. It was that same moment the candle on the wall went out, with it the only light source in the room. If it wasn't for the large group players standing together, the health bars in the corner of their HUD showing and the fact they were in a safe zone, some of the group would have run away with their imaginary tail between their legs.

Before one could speak, a dark blue circle appeared on the ground before them, barely emitting enough light to see the terrified faces of Talken, Jun and Tecchi. A small figure with long black hair and a white dress similar to a famous horror movie arise from the circle. Above the figure was a yellow cursor, the only reason nobody drew their weapon yet, with the name [Ghost girl].

 _YOU DON'T SAY?!_ More than one of the group of eight wanted to shout if it wasn't for the lack of sound coming out of their mouths. Feeling the slight tension building up behind her, Akio spoke.

''Easy guys, we are in a safe zone. There is nothing that can happen here.''

''Wh…..ooo goooo..eeesss….th….ee..rr..ee?!'' The little ghost began to speak, the expression on her face clearly visible due to the light of the circle and her radiating blue eyes. Yuuki stepped forward and spoke.

''The Sleeping Knights. I am Yuuki.'' Some of the members clearly wondered with a questionable expression why the hell you would answer a question from a ghost.

''Wh…aaaa..tt Di…d c….oom…ee h…eee..rr..e.. f….ooorrr?'' It was this time Nori to answer.

''We came to investigate a sound for the inhabitant above you. Can you tell me why you are roaming here?'' she asked, not showing any moment of fear in her eyes.

''The house I dwell under is of my own and my husband!'' the ghost shouted, with what seemed to a restored speech ability, although still frightening. ''Thirty years ago he trapped me in this place and left me to die! I am not able to leave this place since then!''

''I don't want to burst your rampage, but I believe the door to this chamber is not locked,'' Nori answered the ghost casually.

''If something is holding you back, it can't be the inability to leave,'' Siune answered with a soft and comforting tune. ''I do understand your anger, yet could that be the reason you are trapped here?''

After a few words were spoken and tears dropped from the NPC, she vanished into oblivion, this time for good or at least till someone else activated the quest. The quest updated that we had to see the NPC that gave us the quest in the first place.

''I see you have returned. I assume you found the source?'' the NPC asked when we made our way back inside his house. After confronting the man of his crime, he broke down and confessed everything. His wife was not the one he knew, whatever that had to mean and he couldn't understand her anymore. In those desperate times, the man found only this solution the right one.

After gaining a bit of experience and Col plus a few items, the group walked out of the house. None expected to hear the loud sound of a scream followed by total silence.

''What just happened?!'' Talken cried out.

''Seems the ghost finally had her revenge. Wanna check it out?'' Nori asked enthusiastically.

''Oh hell no!'' Both Jun and Tecchi answered loudly as they ran for the center of Karluin, searching an inn to spend the night on this spooky night.

* * *

The real world. Made by the information we learned from birth. The sensation of our senses, emotions, actions and more imprinted in our mind.

The virtual world. A new world where information was limited. The sensation of the skin, actions we took, strength and weaknesses; most would say they meant nothing. Some would call that world a fake, others constructed.

Then you have the third world; dreams. A world we create in a way so complex or simplified that is frightening. Flying unicorns could ride next to a talking cloud and you wouldn't even call it weird. If only the chest-brown fencer knew how to control them.

The dream she experienced this very moment was a familiar one, yet it didn't become easier to face. In front of her eyes, the disappointing and judging expression on her mother's face and the grieving expression on her father and brother's pierced like a bullet straight through her heart. Crouched and immobilized by an unknown force like many times before, she had to endure this terrible dream over and over again.

''Mother, please… Forgive me. Please!'' Asuna shouted, tears running down her cheeks. Just as many times before, it was all to no avail. Closing her eyes, she started to sob.

What happened next was what she expected the least. A soft, warm and soothing feeling surrounded her head and upper body; it felt familiar. Opening her eyes, she saw somebody sitting crouched in front of her, his black cloak engulfing most of her body. His right hand behind her back, while the other one was smoothly rubbed the top of her head. As she began to wonder what was going on, the black-haired swordsman spoke.

''It's alright now. You are alright now. You are my guild member and my friend. I will be there for you when you need me.'' He whispered with a gentle tune. Without even noticing it, the surrounding areas changed from its threating darkness to a whiter color. Three hours later, at 6:34 in the morning, the sound of alarm entered Asuna's ear.

The fencer knew one thing all to well; when you don't wake up just seconds before a dream ends, you will never remember it. She couldn't recall what she dreamed about that night, but she knew something strange had happened. The reason was simple; she slept a full six hours without waking up.

Much to wonder about it she didn't have for Asuna had another important mission to undergo; test the famous spa Kizmel was talking about. Making sure not to wake up Argo, she made her way towards the fourth floor of the castle.

It took her only a few minutes to reach her destination thanks to her new Sprinting skill she added to her collection on the sixth floor. As it was now, she had just like her leader six skills at her disposal;

\- Rapier, 263/1000.

\- Cooking, 134/1000.

\- Tailoring, in the bottle of Kales'oh, 144/1000.

\- Light Armor, 150/1000.

\- Acrobatics, 75/1000.

\- Sprinting, 15/10000.

Choosing skills was a hard task since Asuna shortly wondered if she had to go for another combat skill instead of the agility increasing passive skill. A good spear dropped during the sixth-floor battle and she was curious if it was better than her rapier. The moment she felt the heat of the steam of the indoor spa though, every bit of thoughts vanished as snow for the sun.

''Stop right there.'' The NPC guard in front of the spa spoke, his hand in front of Asuna's face. ''You are not permitted into this room with clothing. You can borrow a towel at the towel cart on the corner.'' The dark elf noted. Not wanting to wait any longer, Asuna picked a towel from the cart, made sure none was near her and switched her long reddish-pink clothing with white leggings for a simple towel.

To Asuna's relief, the NPC's guards AI didn't include a pervert mode to check on women. With a sigh of relief and desperately wanting to take a dip in the comfortable steam of the spa, she hurried her way in.

''Oooooohhhh…'' Luckily to Asuna, Kizmel didn't lie about the famous waters of the castle's spa and luckily for the fencer, she was the only one in it. And she hoped that would stay for a while since she had no idea if the earlier rules of the dark elf culture regarding mixed baths counted for spa's as well.

Fortunately for her, a man was the last thing that would enter the room that moment. That the one that directed her to this place would join her, she found less fortunate.

''Kizmel?! What are you doing here?''

''It had been a long time since my last visit to Laerdya castle. I hope it isn't a problem if I join you in this water?'' Kizmel asked calmly. ''I am sure you are aware of this but bath suits are forbidden here.''

''Yes…I.. I .. know.'' The fencer stuttered, dismissing her menu after violently pressing the change clothing button, only for the menu to say the following [There is a time and place for everything, but not now]. Noticing the red-colored face of Asuna, the dark elf curiosity got the better of her.

''What got you so flustered, my dear friend?''

''..Noth…ing.. real..lly…''

''You can speak the truth, Asuna. As friends and women amongst ourselves, there would be nothing to be ashamed of.'' Kizmel spoke confidently, her relieving sigh released when she too entered the warm waters of the spa. Seeing the fencer having trouble speaking up, Kizmel took the initiative.

''May I be so blunted to ask you for help?'' Seeing Asuna confound expression followed by an uncertain ''sure..'' Kizmel continued. ''Since my conversation with Kirito on the sixth floor, numerous questions have wondered my mind. Could you help me answer them?'' questioning herself what conversation Kizmel was talking about, Asuna answered.

''Sure… What questions do you have?''

''Kirito spoke in our conversation about your world, or as he said it the Human World.'' Judging from the shock on the fencer's face, she had not expected her leader to be that honest with Kizmel already. ''He told me about humans capable of creating worlds like this one and told me about the dire situation you have encountered when you entered this world. It is still hard to believe such a thing on the spot, despite me knowing he would never lie about such a thing.'' Kizmel noted softly.

''He told you all that… What more did he tell you?''

''He spoke about the dreams I had and told me they were once real. A memory of a world the same as this, yet my demise ended our adventure abruptly.'' Kizmel spoke with a saddened expression. _Could it have been… the beta test!?_

I see.. that is indeed much to believe. I do understand what that has to feel like though.'' The fencer stated, to Kizmel's surprise.

''You do?''

''Yes. A lot of humans wonder if there is something more to our world than just us. There are people gifted enough to create worlds just as these, but some wonder if we too are created by something. To meet our creator, so to speak. The thought alone of meeting such a thing in person can be a frighting experience.''

''You speak of gods? Do you believe in them, Asuna?'' Kizmel asked, glad she finally got the fencer out of her flustered state.

''I haven't really thought about it but I think I don't. Gods in our world are something you have to believe in and without proof of their existence, it is not worth my time thinking about.'' Asuna stated, her words spoken as they were rehearsed many times over. Kizmel too seemed to pick that one up, yet didn't resume on the matter.

''I see. Gods in the human world are of the passive kind. If only the gods in this world were that kind…'' Kizmel spoke. ''To my latest discovery, it is said that the Great Separation is a punishment delivered by the gods themselves. History spoke about a world filled magic and wings, yet war was all around the land. The many gods that ruled the land wanted nothing of this and banished all evildoers into this cursed castle. The dark elves were banished with the forest elves and Fallen, despite there innocents in the whole matter.''

''Can you be certain of that?'' A voice very soft yet strict said. When the Duchess entered the spa, both girls tensed up to the max. The dark elf for her inability to see the Duchess as just another dark elf, the fencer for yet another intruder in her moment of relaxation.

''My lady, I am sorry you have to see me this way! My apologies, I will leave!'' Kizmel spoke as he bowed. Seeing the dark elf being so startled was not something Asuna expected to see in a long time, yet there it was. Before Kizmel could do anything though, the Duchess spoke.

''Stop Kizmel. You have nothing to apologize about. Stay. Consider this an order.'' One thing was truly certain now; if any man would have walked in this spa this very moment, dark elf or not, he would enter paradise itself. At least, that was what Asuna though. She would quickly learn that her statement was only partly true.

''Lady Laerdrya, what did you mean by that question?'' Asuna asked the brown-haired duchess, her curiosity taken a bit of her nervosity away.

''Let me answer your question with another question. Who is the one writing the history of the dark elf?''

''Other dark elves?''

''Indeed, human child. Have you ever heard of a civilization that rubbed their own repetition through the mud? If you did, we could learn a thing or two from them.'' The Duchess stated bluntly. ''Even if our history says nothing about it, we too have crimes committed. It does not matter now but never speak about innocents unless you have witnessed it from every side. Take that wisdom with you, Kizmel.''

''Yes, my lady. I will.'' Kizmel answered almost immediately. The duchess shifted her attention to Asuna and spoke.

''Human child, what was your name again?''

''My name is Asuna, lady Laerdrya.'' It took a few seconds for the NPC to regain her ability to speak again.

''In that case, Asuna, may I be so blunt to ask you what is going on?'' Asuna had no idea what the dark elf meant, judging from her expression. ''Ever since you have entered my domain, you seem to hold a lot of weight onto your shoulders. Is there something you want to discuss?''

Much, much later, the fencer would have understood that the duchess was an NPC especially made for comfort. Her ability to speak was limited, but when she found an issue she could help, the system would almost immediately pick the right moment to help. You could call her a psychologist NPC.

''I do not want to be a burden to you, my lady.'' Asuna replied.

''Nonsense child, you are not a burden. If you were, I wouldn't be asking this towards you. Now speak, human warrior. What is this burden you feel?'' Asuna sighed and finally spoke the words that had been so long in her heart.

''I am not sure if I am the right person to help my leader with leading the guild… I don't know what to do and what to pay attention to.'' The fencer confessed. ''When other players wanted to join our group, I couldn't accept them. I didn't know what to look for. When Klein began to take the lead yesterday, that feeling began to grow only worse.''

''Asuna…'' Kizmel softly mentioned, finally hearing her human friend since the beginning of the game speak the honest truth. Her emotions were heavy but sincere.

''I see. Leadership is what you fear. Let me tell you a story, human child.''

''There was once a dark elf named Vulre; A simple boy that grew up in this very castle. Despite his heritage of his farmer parents, he wanted to become a protector of its people and began to study the ways of the knight. He was talented, yet, unlike his colleagues, weak and inexperienced in the way of the knight. Other dark elves laughed at him and bullied him. One day, a large battle with the Fallen elves was the end of the dark elf commander Narbeth. In his last breath, he called Vulre and proclaimed him the commander of that fight. The others thought they were done for, yet they didn't know the experience the boy received. The punches the other elves struck him with during the bad days told him the strength they possed. The inability of running way of his bullies told him who was the quickest. The times he retreated through the rough terrain of the mountains became an enormous advantage in that battle.''

''His experience helped him see the bigger picture…'' Asuna completed.

''Precisely. His commands delivered us the victory in that godforsaken battle. When the man returned to his celebrating men, he saw them all bowing before them and they spoke. {''We are sorry for everything we have done, Vurle-san. Forgive our previous actions!''} the man simply stated their actions were the reason the battle was won in their favor. In the present day, that man is known as Vurlare Heilamin, creator of the Pagoda Knights and commander of the three dark elf legions.''

Kizmel wondered were this story all leaded to, but to hear the story of her commander was the last thing she was expecting.

''Is that truly how sir Vurlare was in his younger years? I can't even imagine the commander being like that..'' the dark elf mentioned. Asuna just looked confused as she had no idea what to expect of the man greatly admired by Kizmel on a professional manner.

''I see you do not know the legend that is Vurlare Heilamin. May there be a moment your path crosses with him and you will see for yourself what I mean.'' The Duchess answered to Asuna.

''I hope.'' Asuna stated, feeling inspired by the story. Although she was in a different situation than the dark elf Vulre, she understood the underlying messages; experience makes the leader. That day, during the first three missions of the dark elf campaign, a rare smile could be seen on the chest-brown-haired fencer's face. Or maybe it was the new cloak of her leader, that suited him definitely better than the Cloak of Midnight.

* * *

''Do you mind giving that back…that's my loot.'' The one-handed sword player spoke to the unknown cloaked player in front of him, who jumped in to kill the last of the mobs that the one-handed sword player was working so hard for to beat.

''That is some bad luck kid. I really like this weapon. You know what. If you can beat me in a duel, you can have it.''

''You got yourself a deal. Prepare to be beaten badly, bastard.'' If the boy paid more attention to his surroundings on this sixth floor and had activated his Search skill, he would have noticed a very important matter. However, the boy was infuriated and was eager to teach, in his words, this son of a bitch a lesson. Even when the [half-loss] option was pressed by his challenger, the boy didn't see the bigger picture.

When the preparation timer reached zero, the boy with the one-handed sword and ridiculous username jumped forward with a Sonic Leap. One strike after another, he proved his solo play and grinding was superior to the player in front of him. While he was not able to hit him directly, every block of the rapier user depleted a bit of health of his health bar.

''I am beating your annoying ass, bastard! _''_ The boy cried out as he activated the sword skill Splitter, a single strike from above. It was that moment his opponent was waiting for. With an incredible agility, the masked player summoned his menu and pressed the [Give up] button. Before the boy could stop his attack, the duel ended and the sword struck his opponent on the head. Although he was the winner of the battle, his cursor suddenly turned orange.

''Wait…. That wasn't what I wanted to do! Why did you give up?'' the confused boy asked. Before he could speak, he could feel sharp sensation in his leg, followed by the feeling of his entire body getting dull. With a shocked expression, the confused boy fell on the ground.

''Paralysis… What is going on?''

''You tried to kill my good friend here, that is what is going on, boy.'' A man with a cold tune and strange accent answered while he appeared out of the bushes. ''We can't have that now, can we?'' the man grinned under his mask.

''Wait, it was an accident! I never meant to do tha….!'' More he couldn't say as the dagger struck his neck, almost immediately depleting the player's life. The last thing that entered the boy's ears was one last soft whisper.

''It's showtime.'' Then he vanished into oblivion.

''That should be number three. Hope that is enough for those annoying elves.''

''We could have done it an easier way, but someone was too afraid to go orange.'' Another man answered his entrusted dagger in his hands, the purple color of poison clearly visible on the top of the weapon.

''Silence. We have too much to do. We don't want to be late for the big party, after all!'' their leader cried out.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 21. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

First off, thank you for all the positive reviews for me taking a short hiatus. If this chapter comes out earlier, I have to admit that my planning skills are not what they should be and I have no idea when a chapter rolls out of my sleeve, just like this one, or it takes a long ass time to write. Next chapter will most definitely take a bit longer than earlier mentioned date.

I am not familiar with MMO games, so most of my game mechanics come from other games. Previous floor mechanics, such as the Dark Elf trouble circle is a mechanic found in the Shadow of War franchise. The Fierce Biters are a reference to the annoying green creatures in the Serious Sam franchise called Dum-Dums. The sixth-floor boss was a reference to Plants vs Zombies, for who may have noticed. Ain, the girl from the DKB, is actually a reference to the One Piece movie Z and her speech is a reference to one of the most epic speeches in that anime. Now I wonder how much of you all found these and will found other references now that I have said this. When we reach floor eight, I will give away the references of this floor.

Again the Sleeping Knights in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the quest Kirito didn't dare to do. Quest is completely canon and done in the progressive novels with Asuna for who may wonder. We got a nice field boss fight plus the creation of the 10+ level rule [which was shown for the first time in Hopefull Chant]. Together with Asuna's honest moment, strange dreams and Kirito's upgrade. Killian and Artus I made canon for anime watchers. You can find their appearance in episode seven on the picture Liz holds in her forge [the two on the right]. With all the members of the Fuurinkazan also canon from the first episode, I let you guys really look different to the anime. And of course that ending. Some serious business going on here.

Then the story-on-itself review [damn, you really let yourself go with this one.]. It is shame I can't send you any PM's, because we most certainly could exchange a lot of ideas. Like I said with SaintInternalNeos and his story the Eroge, it is just a story not to be taken seriously. He even answered that too me in one of his PM's. He is like you said, a very talented and not afraid to change things writer. The many crossovers he has written are all proof of that, although I only read One-Punch Gamer a bit, before giving up on the too casual and arrogant atmosphere in the death game. And of course The Eroge, otherwise I wouldn't recommend it. I actually saw your review of Monochrome Duet [Thank you for mentioning me] [I assume it was you since I can't be completely sure]. He actually meant The Eroge as the fanfic he was inspired by in his latest chapter or so he mentioned in a PM exchange to me.

Like always, favorited or follow my story if you like it, let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews if you want and feel free to PM with ideas for upcoming chapters; we have at least one celebration next time, namely the reach of the 200k words. Hope we can add the milestone of the official 100 followers to that celebration.

That was it for my 500-word afterward [I should really cut these shorter] and hope to see you guys in the next one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''You really think it could be true?''

''I am not completely sure, but so far that seems to be the case…'' the slick-back black haired player known as Killian answered.

''How many times have you tried?'' the thick-eyebrowed player known as Artus asked.

''Six times…. Think we should try a few more times to confirm?''

''Most definitely!'' the brown-haired blacksmith answered, her expression as serious as it could be. ''If this could be true, we could help everyone!'' In the presence of the NPC blacksmith of Laerdya castle and its overwhelming facilities, the group of three started to test their theory. ''What was the recipe?''

''Four Little Neplents Stems, six Red-Beetle Angles, a Short Sword and two Dire Wolves skins,'' Killian answered. Placing every ingrediënt in the large furnace, the group of three waited a few minutes before taking the heated ingot out.

With full attention, two faces watched while the third player kept striking the ingot in a rhythmic pace. After the fifteenth hit, the ingot shined brightly and turned to a beautiful Broadsword.

''Two more times. Then we can confirm it.'' Liz said tensely. And so the process was repeated again and again. To their pleasant surprise, the end result stayed the same, even when the strikes did not.

''So, it is not all luck….?''

''Seems so Atrus. Good work guys!'' The boys shared an innocent smile before shifting their attention back to the female blacksmith before them. ''I message Argo that she has to come here as quickly as possible. We need to find more of those hidden recipes.''

''You got it. We will continue our research.'' Killian stated proudly. Artus said something too, but the blacksmith was already too far away to hear him properly. Instead, she opened her contact list, pressed [Argo] and began to type.

{Found something interesting. Need a second opinion. How quick can you be here?}. In just a few minutes, she received her answer. {Thiry minutes.}

On any other floor, the information dealer would have said fifteen, but not on the hottest day on the seventh floor. It was a miracle on its own that the information dealer reached the castle in the mentioned time, considering a normal player of the same level would take at three times the time to cross the same distance.

''What you got for me, Li-chan?'' the rat asked with her familiar grin's. Or at least she tried, for the heat even broke her coolness.

''We found a pattern in creating weapons.'' A quick twirl, a push and the sound of a door shut behind them later, the group of four stood in the large forge.

''What do you mean; pattern in creating weapons?'' the whiskered girl asked with a complete switch in seriousness. If those whiskers were real, they would have twitched. Killian was the one to answer.

''We tried the same recipe ten times, all with the same result. It doesn't even matter how much you strike them, apart from the attack and durability difference.''

''Blueprints in forging…. This could change a lot.'' The rat answered. ''Good work. How much Col for the recipes?''

''Just tell us when you know another recipe we haven't given you yet.'' The blacksmith answered almost immediately, getting quite used to the information dealing business.

''Got it, Li-chan. Good luck guys!'' And Argo ran out to do her business once again. While the two players began to think of other recipes, the female blacksmith finally realized how big this was.

Ever since she started her career as a blacksmith in Aincrad, she found the progress of forging a big game of luck. Upgrading weapons was a bit easier since the materials sometimes showed what their main purpose was. For creating weapons though, that was a complete gamble.

Never she found one single creation to be the same. When she created the Wind Fleuret, for example, she tried the same material and base to create it another time, yet for the result to be completely different. For forging to have specific blueprints; that would the beginning of many new blacksmiths, all knowing what they could create on the spot.

For the knowledge of blueprints, this would be a good thing. For competitive reasons, that would be another case. As Liz was level 15 and had the bottle of Kalos'oh, she had five skills at her disposal, four of them involving a skill in forging. This meant that she could handle an enormous wide supply, yet could lose it easily against someone who was specialized in only one.

For now, that wouldn't be a problem. For the future, she needed something to stand out from the many. If she only knew what that something could be.

Maybe she too had to make an appointment with that tailor.

* * *

''Glad you could finally meet us, dr. Tetsuhiro.''

''I am sorry this could not be done any sooner.'' The black-haired man known as Shigemura Tetsuhiro apologized to his two visitors. Despite the young age of the father, gray hair already began to grow in his hair. ''My agenda has been filled for the last two months since you called. Please sit and tell me what I can do for you?''

His visitors, Kikuoka Seijirou and the blond-haired Higa Takeru sat down on the two chairs on the other end of the table. Both men were members of the Virtual division, the group investigating the SAO incident and responsible for the health of the victims, at least in real life.

''I shall cut straight to the chase, cus we know how busy your schedule must be. In order to help the SAO victims better, we need to know the game Sword Art Online. As one of the programmers of its core, we hoped you could help us answer that question.'' Kikuoka mentioned. ''We also have a question regarding Kayaba Akihiko. We hoped you could tell us more so we may be able to find him.''

''I will tell you anything you want to know. I don't know how much of my knowledge would be helpful but anything I can do to bring my daughter back is a relief of my heart.'' The man stated, a saddening look behind his glasses. ''Before we start, you might want to record this. This is going to be a lot of information. Now, where do you want me to begin?''

''According to our operators, the security system of the game is the best of the best. We like to know why even our best men cannot even hack a game like this.''

''In order to explain that, I need to explain that this game is the not usual one,'' Tetsuhiro answered as he shifted his attention to his computer. A few seconds later, Tetsuhiro turned the screen of his computer and spoke. ''Gentlemen, meet the main control system of the game Sword Art Online.''

In front of them on the screen was a screenshot of an oval-shaped figure, the picture not being able to fully illustrate the beauty of its golden light. A golden ball could be seen in the middle, partially blocked by another line of golden light.

''An egg?'' Higa asked, not believing what he saw in front of him.

''Kayaba called it The World Seed; A self-updating system able to interpret and adjust the five senses of the human being. It was one of the Kayaba's greatness inventions or so he said so himself. We all had to agree when we saw the capabilities of the system and I tell you; it was terrifying.''

''Terrifying?''

''The human mind is nature's miracle. It is more involved than any other animal in this world, giving us almost complete control over our actions. Not a single machine that can keep up with that or so we thought.'' The man informed his visitors. ''To keep up with human capabilities, the World Seed was given an intelligence compared to humans. It gained the ability to learn and to feel.''

''That is insane,'' Higa mentioned in disbelief.

''That is what happens when you a group of the smartest inventors join in on the same project,'' Tetsuhiro answered. ''Since it uses our knowledge, it is designed to block anything that isn't registered as its own. And since it has a learning ability, the more you try to hack it, the better it will be able to defend itself.''

''You speak of a system, yet it feels that we are looking at something alive,'' Kikuoka said nervously, sweatdrops visible on his forehead.

''Alive and learning are two different things, Kikuoka-kun. That said though, as far as our knowledge or artificial intelligence goes, you could say that this system is the current top and still evolving.''

''If it is still evolving, then how do you know it will not evolve past a certain point and take over?'' The blond glasses wearing Higa asked. One could ask if the man hadn't seen too much action movies, yet his progress of thoughts was still reasonable for a some. The professor had a soft smile on his face before answering.

''Forty inventors with an IQ above the 140 working on such a project and you wouldn't think they wouldn't think so far. The Seed's knowledge came from humans, but so did its principals. And what is written in code, it is a rule that cannot be broken for a computer. It are those rules that made sure the system was not going to break free on its own.''

''What were those rules?'' Kikuoka answered almost immediately, surprisingly keeping up with the enormous information drop.

''1. Large updates for learning principals need admin confirmation before starting. 2. Gamers would not be contacted nor harmed unless confirmation from admin. 3. Game – mechanics cannot be changed unless confirmation from an administrator. 4. Rules of the game are rules that need to be followed. 5. The system always has to be loyal to the two main admin accounts.''

''Why two?'' the blond investigator asked.

''One would give the admin too much power over the system and three would mean too much discussion had to take place before decisions are made, so two seemed to be the perfect solution. All the other members of the project gained a lower admin account. No need to ask were one of those super admin accounts is, is there?''

''Indeed. Speaking of Kayaba, as his professor and mentor you should know more about the man behind this all.'' Kikuoka asked. ''Could you tell me more about him and why he did this, Tetsuhiro-san?''

''I must disappoint you, Kikuoka-kun. Kayaba was a bit of an introvert but never showed any reason for what he did. It was quite the opposite; when you get to know him fully well, the man showed to be quite the life-enjoyer. If you like to more about the man himself, I suggest you speak with his girlfriend Koujinro Rinko. The two were really close with one another.''

Both inspectors knew fully well that wasn't an option available for them, yet showed no signs of that knowledge to the man in front of them.

''We will try that. You know where we could find her?''

''I haven't spoken with her since the SAO incident, so I can't help on that matter. With those questions answered, I hope you are satisfied for now. I am afraid I don't have more time for today. If you have any other questions, sent me a mail and I will try to answer everything the best as I can.'' Shigemura Tetsuhiro answered honestly.

''We will be in touch. Thank you for your time, Tetsuhiro-san.'' Both investigators spoke in unison. With those last words, the men left the office, one clue closer to reach their goal.

* * *

''Any second now… You sure these work, Kizmel?'' the black-haired swordsman asked one of his companions, hiding in the darkness of the evening in the cooled down wet sand of the seventh floor.

''Undoubtedly, my good friend. Laerdya crafters are well known for their skills.'' The dark elf answered, lying next to Kirito with her Hiding charm active.

''This better be worth it… I'll have sand in my armor for at least a few days.'' The red-haired pirate muttered, completely engulfed in the sand for he didn't have the Hiding skill. Klein wasn't the only one that could complain, as the only skirt-wearing player in the group present at this moment probably had a harder time with the spoken topic.

''Our targets have arrived, my friends.'' Her saber and shield in her hands, the dark elf's eyes noticed a group of six NPC's making their way towards the west. White skin, pointy ears and green clothing told the WNH members present it was indeed the group of forest elves that made their way towards their castle on this floor.

Knowing the route due to the previous scouting mission of the campaign, the fifth mission of the campaign involved a new kind of stealth. It was also for that reason, the Duchess gave them a simple rope able to handcuff anyone that stood before them. That alone wouldn't be enough but that wasn't also the only thing they received for this mission.

''Any second.'' Asuna whispered. A few seconds later the sound of a whistle could be heard.

''What was that?'' One of the forest elves asked. It was at that moment three players jumped out from their hiding place and began their surprise attack. Nezha, Issin and Lode used the Throwing skill combined with three Paralyzing Picks received from the Duchess.

With three forest elves paralyzed on the ground and three in disarray, Agil, Wolfgang and Mitchos charged from the right. With the three forest elves aggro drawn to their side, the remaining members shot out from their hiding place and jumped forward.

Klein struck the first forest elf in the back with his Ominous Carver +8, temporally upgraded with a paralyze status level 2. Not a second later, Asuna and Kirito too struck their target successfully, while the others blocked the other elves movements and tied them up, rendering the forest elves powerless.

''That went better than expected,'' Packer stated with a virtual sweatdrop on his forehead.

''You could say that alright.'' The dagger user Darius replied while holding the arm of a captured forest elf.

''Release us at once, you filthy humans!'' The blue-haired player looked around, noticed the youngest player was standing on the other side of the group and turned to the forest elf.

''You better shut it, or you will experience the pain that comes with having a dagger up your ass, okay?'' It was clear the forest elf understood the ways of torture as it almost immediately stopped talking.

''You didn't have to go that far, Darius,'' Dynamm mentioned a little shocked.

''Couldn't resist, sorry.'' The boy simply answered, a grin on his face. For some reason, the forest elves tensed up a bit, especially the three that were the closest to the dagger user.

The journey back to Laerdya castle wasn't anything especially hard, so in a matter of two hours, the group made it back in one-piece. No daggers were used in the journey, although the members present still had to push the forest elves forward when they finally reached the large dark elf castle. In the safety of the castle's gates, the Duchess was waiting at the plaza, her adviser close at her side.

''I see you have completed your mission successfully, our dear allies. Guards, bring these forest elves to the prisons of the basement! Do not hurt them; we still need them.'' The Duchess commanded the large dark elf guards on her sides. ''Warriors of a New Hope, I thank you for your assistance today. Enjoy the castle's facilities until your services are required again.''

That was not something the Duchess had to say twice, for the entire group made its way towards the dining room.

''It is a strange though.'' Dale suddenly mentioned, while most players enjoyed their plates.

''What is?'' Dynamm asked, partially wondering what the soup in front of him was but too afraid to ask such thing.

''I have been thinking about this entire war between the elf races.'' He answered, drawing the attention of almost everyone else on the table, including Kizmel. ''Something has been bugging me since the defense of Yofel castle. The forest elves in that battle mentioned something about an alliance between the humans and dark elves, which is partially true. Yet, their Fallen allies too did their business with humans. Why judge us when they are doing the same thing?'' the afro-haired officer asked.

''That is strange indeed. What if the forest elves were not aware of the fallen collaborating with the humans?'' Kizmel answered.

''Why not say such a thing? It wouldn't do much towards their hatred of dark elves, but why further break the bond between humans and forest elves?'' Issin replied back.

''I do not know. The fallen are a race that cannot be trusted.'' Kizmel stated.

''I have an idea.'' Their black-haired leader suddenly said while he stood up from the wooden table. ''Why not just ask the forest elves?''

''Who says they would talk?'' Asuna asked, not convinced the answer would be so simple.

''I have a feeling they would when Darius is around.'' Dynamm almost immediately replied back, the blue-haired player behind him showing an evil grin on his face.

''Let us ask permission first before doing such a reckless thing. The last thing we want to experience is the anger of the Duchess.'' Kizmel replied back. And so some of the group made their way towards the Duchess. After that, they were granted permission to interrogate the forest elves, with an additional update on their campaign quest.

''This was part of the campaign quest?'' the red-haired vice-leader asked his leader when they made their way towards the basement of Laerdya castle.

''Don't ask me. We got in new territory the moment the fourth quest started.'' Kirito responded, not fully sure how he was supposed to interrogate elves. _And what did Dynamm mean when he said they would talk with Darius around?_

The group that consisted of Kirito, Klein, Darius, Dale, Tobe, Kizmel and Agil finally reached the large basement after several minutes past by and it took them even less time to find the captured forest elves.

''If it isn't the filthy dark elf with her traitorous humans. What do you filthy rats want?'' One of the forest elves snapped at the group of seven. Kizmel wanted to step forward, but the blue-haired dagger player was the first to speak.

''Ah, ah, ah. You forget everything I said this evening, big guy? The offer is still on the table, just keep going.'' Darius stated politely. If the forest elves had the ability to feel shivers running down their spine, that would be happening this very moment. With a little-shocked expression towards the dagger user, the black giant stepped forward and spoke, his Negotiation skill automatically activate.

''We have a few questions. Answer them honestly and you will be treated with care. Do not and I might not be able to stop my friend from holding his promise.'' After a few seconds of hesitating and some of them showing terrified expression when staring at the grinning dagger user, they answered.

''Fine, but make it quick.'' This was the hardest moment for Kirito; he had seriously no idea what to ask the forest elves. It was Dale that stepped forward.

''Why is it you hate humans?''

''Are you kidding me? You chose to side with the dark elves. You have committed a forest elf sin with that action. Anymore more useless questions?''

''Then explain me this. What is the reason for the war between the dark elf and forest elves?''

''You are a foolish human. If you must know, I will explain your incompetent minds.'' Another forest elf answered. ''It all started a little over a year ago. A group of our forest brothers was sent to the sixth floor for collecting purposes. They were not warriors, so they were protected by a group of knights. When the group didn't return after several days, a reconnaissance team with me included ventured to the sixth floor. We found the group or what was left of them….'' The Forest elf spoke with a saddened expression. ''Eighteen of brothers lied there on the ground, wounds and scars covering their corpses. The only thing we found was a small fallen elf child, shaking heavily under a sheltered tree.'' The forest elf stared at Kizmel and spoke again.

''He told us the group was ambushed by dark elf warriors. We didn't believe him at first until two days later the dark elves attacked a fortress on the third floor. In that fight, my brother ceased to exist.''

''You speak lies, forest warrior! The dark elves only attacked your kind when you ambushed many of our harmless civilians!'' Kizmel stated angered, only for the forest elf to react even fiercer.

''Do not question my sincerity, filthy dark elf! I would never lie when it comes to my deceased brother!''

''Kizmel, please…'' Kirito asked with minimal words to his companion, the dark elf easing up a bit, while still internally furious.

''If you trust this fallen elf so much, then I wonder why your allies ally themselves with humans, while that violates the Forest elf values and standards?'' Klein asked calmly. The shocked expression was exactly what he expected.

''You lie, you human rat! They do not rely on humans!''

''I believed your words, dude! Do not question mine!'' the red-haired vice leader answered fiercely. ''We witnessed it with our very own eyes.''

''That cannot be…!'' Another forest elf spoke before Tobe stepped forward. The heavy armored one-handed swordsman was not as strong as the others of the group, but as one of the last ones to join the guild, he was one of the last to learn the truth of the fallen.

''If I recall, the fallen cannot harm living trees, just like the other elf races. How did they deliver the wood able to build the ships for the attack on Yofel castle with that rule-bound in stone?'' he asked. It was that moment the forest elves gave in.

''I will believe your words, humans. It seems your minds are not that incompetent as we thought before. Yet, we were not responsible for attacking the dark elf civilians. I do not know where you received this information, dark elf, but it is incorrect.''

''Wait…If the dark elves haven't attacked the forest elves and the dark elves haven't attacked the forest elves first, then who did?'' Kirito asked more to himself than anyone else in the room. It was that moment the quest log updated again. The previous mission was completed and a new the quest sounded as followed [The Truth revealed].

''We may have to speak the Duchess, Kizmel.''

''Very well. Follow me.'' It took them ten minutes to reach the Duchess office and another ten to explain their entire theory.

''And you are absolutely sure this is the truth, members of the Warriors of the New Hope?'' The Duchess asked after the group explained their progress of thoughts.

''We have no reason not to believe these prisoners, my lady,'' Kirito answered. ''Neither do we doubt the dark elves, which can only mean one thing.''

''The involvement of fallen.'' Klein complemented his leader.'' We believe they were responsible for the casualties on both sides and were the reason for this war.''

''I see. If that is the case, peace is achievable. I will send a dark elf to the floor above to explain the situation. You have my gratitude once again, humans.'' The Duchess spoke at last. With those last words, the group left the Duchess office and enjoyed the little free time they had.

* * *

''You really don't mind, do you?'' The female blacksmith asked the fencer when they made their way towards the heated dark elf spa.

''No, the towels cover enough.'' Asuna answered her friend. ''But don't try to pull any funny business, Liz.

''No worries. I don't even know what to do to you. Besides, I haven't got the time to enjoy the spa yet. Is it any good?''

''Much better than the bath on the fourth floor.'' The fencer answered again. Two girls, talking about nonsense entered the heated mist of the spa. It was there they finally noticed the other two people present, black spiked hair covering one head while purple short hair and pointy ears were an undeniable feature of the other one.

''That is an interesting story. Is that why you wield that extraordinary weapon?''

''Yeah it actually is. Oh, it seems we are not alone anymore, Kizmel.'' The voice of the bow staff user called Ojima mentioned.

''Ojima! Kizmel! What are you doing in a spa together?!'' Liz cried out.

''Pervert!'' Asuna almost immediately said. It was that moment the eyes of the bow staff stared straight in the eyes of the fencer and came with one of the strangest reactions the fencer ever heard.

''Clarify Pervert.'' Needless to say, the boy not only was not looking away as he kept staring the fencer in the eyes, an act that required a large amount of control for any boy but also confused and embarrassed Asuna. Liz was the one to answer.

''What is with that question? A pervert is someone who is acting in an abnormal and unacceptable behavior towards the opposite sex.'' The blacksmith answered with a red head. The boy simply looked to his side and shifted his attention to Kizmel.

''Did I do such a thing, Kizmel?''

''You have not, Ojima.'' The two girls were at a lost for words, so the boy spoke again.

''You call me a pervert, yet anything here indicates that I am clearly not. I was her before the two of you, enjoying a good conversation with Kizmel. Give me any good reason to shame me by such a title?'' The two girls were still at a lost for words. ''Before insulting someone, come with clear evidence. Then you would know there was no need for such an action and we could have shared this spa together.''

''Sh..sh..are a…a bat…hh tog..eth..er…?'' Asuna stuttered with a beet-red face. Liz too seemed to grow the color of a sweet apple.

''My good friends, would you not rather sit in this heated water, instead of standing at the side? The water is truly refreshing.'' After a moment, that lasted a lot longer and both occupants of the bath already had their attention shifted to one another, the two girls entered the water.

''So the reason you wield the Bo staff is due to the Art of Choice?'' Kizmel asked.

''Uhh, yes, you could say that is partially the reason alright. It was a surprise to me that it was suddenly possible as a Choice, but a pleasant one nevertheless.'' The boy answered, only knowing the Art of Choice by the early conversation with Kizmel and the others of his guild.

''Excuse me, but how can either of you be okay with this situation?!'' the blacksmith cried out. ''A boy and three girls sitting together in a bath; this is not normal!''

''I do respect your culture, my good friend. However, that doesn't mean I understand it. Why shame yourself for what you were born with?''

''Because a boy isn't allowed to see the opposite gender naked until they are married!'' Liz answered, the red color still there.

''It is a cultural thing really, Kizmel. Do not pay too much attention to it.'' Ojima stated bluntly.

''Cultural thing? What do you mean, Ojima?'' Kizmel asked confused.

''Let's just say I am truly happy this world has more options than your usual world.'' The boy answered with a smile.

''You are not Japanese?'' the fencer asked, her confoundment momentarily breaking her nervosity.

''Yep. Just an unlucky foreigner student that really wanted to try this game.'' The boy answered again, the two girls surprised at the honesty of their guild member.

''It doesn't matter if you come from another country, you have to admit this is not a normal situation!'' Liz maintained her stubborn argument.

''Normally, anyone would agree. I am a bit different though.'' The boy answered. ''I have already someone waiting in the real world for my return. And it helps my profession makes this thing less embarrassing for me.'' The boy answered honestly.

''And what may that be?'' Liz asked.

''I learned from a friend it is rude to speak so much of the other world. I believe I have already stretched that line long enough by now; I don't want to break it.'' Kizmel was the next to speak.

''I do not see the problem of showing the beauty of an uncovering body to a stranger. While the dark elves are not exhibitionists, we do not shame or self over our physical shape. It is for that reason dark elves are not interested in the physical attractiveness and search for a more spiritual connection above all else.''

''Spiritual connection?'' Asuna asked.

''Yes. Let me show you, good friend.'' Kizmel answered as she stood up and walked towards Asuna, the spiked haired boy almost immediately looking to the other side while the fencer became flustered yet again.

''You don't have too! It is okay!''

''I insist. Please close your eyes.'' The dark elf mentioned as she sat down in front of the fencer and the bow staff dared to look again. Asuna did as she was told, completely tensed up for not knowing what to expect. It was that moment she felt something touch her forehead. The soft nor hard feeling stayed on the same spot and was strangely calming.

''What is going on?'' the fencer asked.

''I see you are too flustered to perform this ritual. Let me show you another time. Would you like to try it, Liz?''

''It doesn't look that bad. Sure, why not.'' The blacksmith answered. Asuna opened her eyes again to notice Liz and Kizmel touching their foreheads to one another, both their eyes closed. ''It is strangely calming.''

''It is said when two soul mates do this ritual, they can read each other's mind. So far, it is only a rumor. I am sorry for digressing for the conversation, Ojima. Please continue.''

''Maybe for another time, Kizmel. It is getting quite late and tomorrow will be a long day. If we are lucky, the battle against the boss… I mean Guardian of the Pillar should be the day after tomorrow and I like to be a part of that battle.''

''Understandable. Enjoy your rest.''

Shortly after that, the other three bathers too exchanged the warm waters of the spa for the soft texture of their beds.

* * *

 _6-01-2023, 11:35._

At first, 65 players all level 17 or higher stood in one of the biggest taverns of the seventh floor, the last meeting present before tackling the floor boss.

The first scout missions, that were done both by some members of the DKB and the ALS let the players present learn the floor boss wasn't same as the beta.

The seventh-floor boss had changed from a giant Scorpion to a large, stone sphinx called **Shesepankh the Desert Lord**. According to the scouts, the monsters attacks were slow and its attack was not strong, yet they couldn't damage it.

The dark elf Duchess had informed her allies of the guardian of the pillars and its sturdiness it had built up from the heat from the floor, proved to be a real problem. It wasn't strong, yet many fighters began the battle, only to almost black-out and retreat after fighting day and night.

Enough to believe this was a battle that would take an enormous amount of time, the group allowed all members of the level 15 and above to join in this battle. To make sure their weapons would hold out, blacksmiths too were allowed to join the raid. And so, 117 players made their way towards the floor boss, all equipped with at least one sleeping bag.

''Can you believe we are attacking a floor boss with 117 players?'' Klein asked his party members in disbelief.

''Not for a second. This used to be one-tenth of the beta testers.'' Kirito answered back, his Peacekeeper +10 in his hands and a group of thirty players walking behind him.

It was a shame the dark elf wasn't there at their side, but Kizmel had to leave to bring the Carbon key to the next floor. Further, the captured forest elves were actually getting friendly at them. They were still prisoners, yet the care that was promised to them was more than they could have wished for.

The dungeon proved to be a relief of temperature in comparison to the floor itself, a change greatly appreciated by the raiding members. The monster spawns too seemed to be no problem as the three large groups easily dispatched of every mob the moment they came in contact with them.

The remaining fourteen solo players that appeared on the front lines did their best to keep up with the three groups, as they were made into two parties of their own. This was more a formality than a must since solo playing at this point meant you could survive the dungeon of the seventh floor on their own pretty solidly.

When all players stood in front of the black-granite doors of the seventh floor, Kibaou spoke.

''Listen up, you punks! This fight is going to be long and exhausting, but we will keep on going and prevail! Our strategy will be the three-guild switch, with the ALS starting! The DKB will be the second guild that will take over and the third group will be the WNH, who will be guiding the solo players! Switch in time, we have no need for heroes in this fight! If your weapon's durability is almost down, do not risk it and bring it to the blacksmiths sitting in the safe zone we are standing in! Now, let's beat this shithead to oblivion!''

Kirito had to admit the spiked-haired encouragement roar was an original one, although he doubted it worked well for the members other than the ALS. Lind held his scimitar up and roared, soon followed by the other members of the DKB. Kirito wasn't in the mood to throw in a roar, especially when it wasn't even their time to attack again.

Kibaou and another member of the ALS pushed the door open and 36 players began their attack on the seventh-floor boss. 81 players just stared at the charging group as they materialized sleeping bags, began conversations and just laughed, while others paid attention to the boss patterns.

This was the start of a long battle.

* * *

 _7-01-2023, 15:21_

The Raid party of the seventh floor left a day ago, yet no news was heard since then. Players grew worried, even if it was mentioned in the manual the boss assumingly had a huge amount of health.

''Would they be alright?'' The brown-haired vice leader of the KOB asked as he walked through the puzzled layout of the sixth floor, followed by two parties.

''Do not worry about the front lines, Mortimer. They are well prepared for that fight, so have patience. Let us concentrate on finding that dark elf scout.'' Heathcliff suggested.

''We cannot help the front liners right now, so just concentrate on what we can do, Mortimer-san.'' His in-game wife replied. ''If we proceed as we do now, it will be a matter of time before we can assist them.''

''Yeah, I doubt the front liners are a whole lot stronger than us now.'' The long-haired curved sword Sakuya mentioned. ''Even our new recruits are doing an excellent job in leveling up.''

''We have you to thank for it.'' One of the newest tanks spoke, the sun reflecting on his tightly-to-the-back blue hair.

''No need to thank us really, Rinc-kun. We share the same fate, so it is only natural we should help one another.'' Isabella answered back, gaining a smile from almost all of the members of the group, including the leader of this group.

The group made their way towards the dark elf spirit tree, defeating one monster after another with great strength and teamwork. It helped the group had four tanks now, instead of the formerly two namely Heathcliff and Isabella. It too helped that the levels of the KOB senior members were all fifteen or higher.

The gray-haired leader knew there were two ways this could go the moment they would reach the tree and he truly hoped it was not the second option they would encounter. The moment they reached the spirit tree, they heard a sound the leader and his left hand didn't want to hear; the scream of forty Fierce Biters stuck in a minefield.

''Everyone! Grab a stone and throw it in the middle of the pit between the mobs. There are numerous explosives hidden in the area below, so do not engage them head-on!'' Heathcliff commanded.

Two seconds later, a chain of explosions happened in front of the ten players, who kept going with the same tactic until the screeches of the Fierce Biters could no longer be heard. It was a few moments later a dark elf appeared out of nowhere. A story Heathcliff already heard that week entered his ear. Making their way back towards the castle, Isabella came closer to her husband and whispered.

''You sure this is the best course, love?''

''There is no other way.'' Her husband responded. It was the moment the group entered the safe haven of the dark elf fortress, the leader of the KOB did the unexpected.

''What…?!'' The dark elf scout cried in shock and disbelief as he noticed the sword piercing through his body. It was the same moment Isabella cried out a command.

''Close the gates! We have a spy!'' In those next minutes, a lot happened. The dark elf's charm began to fade, showing the appearance of a player. The reason Heathcliff's cursor didn't turn orange was cause PvP was allowed when a player joined the fallen elves side, as long as its victim was a player attempting the elf war campaign quest.

Twelve dark elves had surrounded the boy while Heathcliff pushed the player on his stomach and forced him to submit with overwhelming his strength stats. The count came as expected and the boy was sent to the basement of the dark elf castle, but not before asking one last question.

''How did you know?!''

''You are not the only that is cursed with Fallen elves knowledge, kid.'' Then the guards took him to the basement.

''Amazing, Heathcliff,'' Diavel stated impressed.

''No time for compliments, Diavel. We have a defense to set up.''

Heathcliff explained to Count Folmar, full name Folmar Ravakian, of his actions and further told the Count an attack of the fallen would commence that night. He also explained a countermeasure to set up a trap for the upcoming battle. Later that night, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the pitch black darkness of Folmar castle.

As expected, the fallen army hid in the shades of the night, waiting the moment the doors of the fortress opened up. At 00:00 precisely, the doors went open, the fallen army entered the fortress and stepped right into the set-up trap. If only they paid more attention to their standings, they would have seen the oil dripping between stones.

''Light it up!'' The Count commanded loudly and a total of 34 fallen elf warriors lit up from the fire that appeared under them. If that wasn't enough, the ambush from behind of the Dark Elf Wolf Tamers followed by their respectful partner shred the boars in the back and easily dispatched them.

The only few that were standing, were the higher ups of the fallen elves, only a total of 10 remaining of the entire army of the fallen.

''Submit, Fallen warriors and you will not suffer a long and punishing death!'' the count commanded.

''Never! If we die, we will be taking as much dark elf rats with us as possible!'' The lieutenant commander cried out as he charged the dark elf count. Unlike earlier situation Heathcliff was familiar with due to his conversation with the Rat, the count was prepared for the battle. And he was not given the title of count just randomly.

In what seemed to be a very short cutscene, the count struck the incoming sword with his two-handed sword, putting the fallen Lieutenant Commander in a disbalance and striking him with a clean Horizontal skill to the neck.

''This game is strangely accurately detailed in these kinds of scenes.'' Alice Rue mentioned in disgust as she saw the head of the lieutenant commander rolling on the floor, his body falling to the ground as it shattered into oblivion. To no one's surprise, the remaining fallen elves gave up and were sent to the basement of the fortress.

With that the battle had ended, so the Col and experience window showed up in front of the players of the KOB, a surprising amount for the little they had to do. On top of that, the count seemed to have another surprise for the players in red and white.

''You have my gratitude, Knights of the Blood Oath. Without your assistance today, my fort would have fallen to its attackers. Please accept these treasures as a gift for your heroic actions.''

Each member of the group could pick two items, a surprise greatly appreciated by the players present. And with that gift, the campaign on the sixth floor had ended.

* * *

''Keep on going, punks! It is close to half health!'' the spiked haired leader cried out as his group launched one sword skill after another towards the boss, freshly switched after the WNH had done their part in the fight for the second time in this fight.

''I don't know what is worse; this floor boss's health or a shouting Kibaou when you try to close your eyes,'' Kirito mentioned in an annoying voice, sitting in his sleeping bag.

''Definitely the latter…'' Klein answered with a tired grin, his weapon just re-sharped and its durability repaired after the barrage of attacks it had to endure during the fight against the annoying giant Sphinx.

Some of the boys shared a laugh under the many stories they had to tell one another. The solo players soon joined that group in their stories. Ojima was talking to Liz and Asuna, the two girls strangely comfortable around the bow staff wielding player. Silica already was asleep as her sleeping bag was next to Klein's and Argo sat near Klein and Kirito, observing whatever she could in the large group of players. She saw a few interesting things, including the look Shivata sent towards the fighting members of the ALS, especially a certain armored girl.

''Can't believe Kayaba thought it was really a good idea to make such a boss. We have been attacking this big guy for a day and a half now, and its health is still only halfway.'' Dale mentioned softly.

''It would balance the game quite a bit though.'' The Rat replied several confound expressions towards her. Kirito understood as a gamer what she meant and explained.

''If this pace keeps up, this boss will be beaten in another day and a half. What would you think have happened to the other players in the game?''

''They would have progressed more than we did…'' the vice leader finally realized. ''So if this game was not a death game, this would be the point everyone would get stuck, until the moment the entire player-database would raid it will all their members.''

''And probably then it would even take them at least a day or two to beat it, Klei-bou. If you don't mind me, I am going to sleep now.'' The rat mentioned tiredly. What the boys didn't expect, was Argo standing up, placing her sleeping bed next to Kirito's and lying next to him.

''Argo… what are you doing?''

''Making this a little bearable. Good night, Kii-bou.'' The rat answered as she lay down and closed her eyes.

''Lucky bastard..'' Klein muttered teasingly.

''I am not so sure about that,'' The boy simply answered, noticing the rat was already asleep next to him. ''She has to be really tired though to fall asleep just like that.''

''Could you blame her. Had she even take a moment to rest in the last days?''

''I believe she tried the spa once, but other than that one time, I doubt it.'' The boys kept talking about nonsense while on another side of the room, Asuna and Liz enjoyed a conversation with the bow staff user.

''So, why did you two wanted to follow Kirito? I get it, he is better than I expected, but you too seemed to know what you are doing.'' Liz was the first to answer.

''I didn't start that way. Kirito was there for me since the fifth day of the game.'' The blacksmith explained, an embarrassed healthy smile on her face. ''It had been a long adventure we shared together where I learned a lot from this world just by staying at his side.''

''True.'' Asuna complemented Liz. ''I knew nothing before I met Kirito in a dungeon in the first floor. We fought side by side since then, beating one boss after another.'' Asuna mentioned in a low voice, making sure others couldn't hear her, other than two she spoke too. ''Why did you decide to join us, Ojima?''

''Oh, my reason is an easy one. I am afraid of spiders, so the third floor was out of the question.'' The girls both had to laugh at the honest confession of the spiked hair boy. ''What? If these monsters are as big as a small child, I am not messing with them.''

''Sorry.'' The fencer apologized as she wiped the laughing tears from her eyes. ''Please continue.''

''Well, since I am foreigner student, I knew no one when I entered this world. I met Tobe and Darius in the first week and we clicked right off the bat. It did help the translation system of this world was still learning, giving them plenty of laughs during our journey.''

''Piece of steak….'' The blacksmith suddenly mentioned as she figured something out.

''Precisely. It was in the second week when we battle the frenzy boars of the first floor I said it for the first time. Of course, I had to explain a lot after that, while the two boys kept interrupting me with their laughs...'' the spiked hair player mentioned with a sigh. ''But I digress from my original point. As I was saying, the third floor was out of the question and I didn't know many, except for those two idiots. I tried to help a lot of other players and get to know them, but finding other people to join our party was hard. To protect our own a little better, we wanted to join a guild, but the ALS and DKB were not really what we were searching for. Sometimes you just have that vibe that you don't fit the group?'' The two girls nodded and the boy continued.

''It was back then your party was on the fifth floor and after the amazing stories I heard from Klein, we just had to join.''

''You found them amazing?'' The fencer asked.

''Well, I can't speak of everything, but a battle against a giant evil tree, a giant two-headed turtle and burning a zombie boss with light would be things I wanted to see for myself. The things I am grateful for are the missions I have been part of, Kizmel's amazing personality, the beautiful dark elf buildings I have seen and the Bo staff I am wielding now. I would not have been able to experience them without me joining your guild, would I?''

''Don't go sentinel now, Ojima'' Liz teased the boy before her. ''Now, tell us more about that one person you are waiting for in the real world!''

''Nah, that is a bit too personal. Maybe another time, but it is better to catch some sleep now.'' The boy said as the sound of the fight in the boss room entered their ears again.

''Oh right. Sleep well.''

''Good night.''

Eight hours later, the group of 45 players proceeded to attack the floor boss of the seventh floor for the third time, the two lovebirds Argo spotted before finally having a moment for themselves.

* * *

''Ooh, finally…'' Klein muttered as the group of 31 players made their way towards the eight floor. ''I still can't believe it took us two days and sixteen hours to beat that annoying mythical cat.''

''A Sphinx is no cat, Klein-san.'' Silica replied, soon followed by Nezha's answer.

''It is actually a combination of a lion and a human, although I wonder what those wings were from.''

''Apart from those little sandstorms, they weren't even used,'' Wolfgang replied.

''Well, we don't have to think about that anymore.'' Their leader stated as he walked towards the door of the eight floor. ''Because we got a new floor to worry about.''

The seniors of groups knew fully well that they had to pay attention to the symbols of the walls and so they did. What they saw, reminded them a lot of the third floor, with a lot of trees and water on the walls next to them.

''The theme hasn't changed, Kii-bou.''

''I was afraid for it.'' The black-haired leader replied. His guildmembers would soon understand why. They finally noticed the door to the eight floor before them.

''Let's go, guys. We can finally leave this furnace of a floor!'' Klein said in high spirits, although he still felt the tiredness of the battle running through his body. Only a few seconds later, the door to the eight floor opened up and the cold air of the eight floor could be felt.

What the group saw in front of them were trees, trees, waters, and more trees. Paths were completely blocked by the green on this floor, with almost no way through. Trees on this floor were several miles higher than the third floor, as the group even witnessed some touching the bottom of the ninth floor. And to top things off, water was coming down in small streams through the trees, giving the ground a first level slippery status.

''Wow. This is going to be challenging.''

''Yep. Let's go and active that teleporter already. We got enough to do.'' Kirito suggested, followed by a loud yell of the others in the group.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 22. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Again, I am far too quick with this chapter. This chapter came yet again out of my sleeve, despite what I was going to be like. This proves ones again that my planning skills are useless.

First off, I have something to celebrate: 100 followers and 200k of words, two things I am extremely proud of.

Secondly, I received no reviews for my last chapter. Maybe it was because of the suddenness of the chapter or some problems occurred, which would not be the first time. Yet it felt a bit strange. I received no bad reviews either, so I am truly not certain how that chapter was for you readers to read.

Thirdly, some of you must have noticed I am currently rewriting the first person POV chapters for the third person POV. I noticed my writing has changed so much since that first chapter, it is almost unbelievable. I am also thinking about renaming this story, although I am not totally sure in too what. Maybe Virtual Adventure, or something like that. If you legends have any ideas, just let me know through the reviews or private messages. You are allowed to do that; I take every suggestion into consideration.

Fourthly, we had a few amazing (if I say so myself) scenes in this chapter, parts finally focussing on some of the new characters of the WNH. And so much is about to come. I could put some other stuff in this chapter too, but I liked the large jump of three days and the process the other players made in that time to see in the next chapter. Who knows how much everybody has grown in skill and strength.

That was it for my chit-chat, and hope to see you guys in the next one.

PS: sorry if I overthrow anyone with messages on updates for my story. I just want it to be readable and good. I am apologizing if any receives tons of updates from this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 23.

* * *

The Sword Art Online menu; a mechanic consisting of five basic options; Inventory/ Equipment, Friends and Guild, Communication, Maps/Quests/locations and General Options.

The inventory/Equipment section held the four basic options necessary for every player to survive in this world; his/her skill set, your equipped gear, your avatar clearly displayed with all its stats and your forever changing inventory.

The Friends and Guild category is, as the name stated, obviously used for the contacts you have added to your friend list and your guild's status. Levels, locations of friends, private messages and more are found here.

The third category was Communications, although this name is misleading. Every private message conversation you have had since the start of the game, every official trade by the menu, every duel attempt and more is stored here. Other than just being a collection point for the basic messages of players the options to befriend others, trade, duel and marry another player is also displayed here.

The fourth option is Maps/Quests and locations. Every town you have ever stepped in is saved within this category and that also includes the field and dungeon maps of the floor. This is also the category your quest log is stationed, an important asset to any who would call themselves a real adventurer.

The last option is your General Options, displayed by a simple gear Icon. It is this cursed category that the logout button used to be in, only for an empty spot to fill its space. The built-in microphone, Ethics code switch, graphics resolution, background music and all other basic options are found here. Knowing your way through the menu and being able to navigate quickly through it could be a crucial skill in dire situations.

The moment the guild, WNH, activated the teleporter on the eighth floor in the city of Frieven, a new sub-option in the second category appeared in the black swordsman screen; [Alliance]. Despite Argo being the best in her work as information dealer of Aincrad, even she had no idea what this option was about, for it was to her knowledge not in the beta.

The Rat also knew she wasn't perfect and messaged for that reason one of her precious informants, who had made quite a name for himself in the last days.

The gray-haired leader of the KOB this time though had a special request; a meeting with their full guilds instead of just the two of them. And so, two guilds of respectively 34 and 13 members met each other in a tavern near the main plaza of the eighth floor.

''That is an impressive two-handed sword you got there. Where did you get it from?'' Dale asked the two-handed wielding Eugene of the KOB.

''It was a drop in our ambush against the fallen on the sixth floor. It was a shame that battle ended so quickly, but I have heard your group had breathtaking battles in your adventure.''

''You can say that alright!'' Gilgamesh, another user of two-handed sword fighting style, answered with a grin on his face. On another wing of the building, Ojima and Co began a conversation with Mortimer. Hideo and Packer met with Rinc and the other tank of the KOB.

Liz and her companions had found the young boy blacksmith and girl craftsman and started a conversation about their profession. The number of subjects they spoke so naturally about was unclear to everyone who wasn't familiar with their skills.

On another part of the large inn, Klein was having another stroke when he was introduced to the two women of the KOB, only for Agil to make fun of him. The two girls didn't even notice much of it, for their eyes lay on the cute face of the pony-tailed tank.

At last, Heathcliff and his left-hand Isabella sat on a table with Kirito and Argo, discussing the very reason for this meeting.

''There is a reason you want all of us here right, Heathcliff? Is this about our conversation on the fifth floor?'' the black-haired leader asked.

''Correct. Before we start discussing that matter though, I believe an explanation of the new option is in order.''

''Yes. Start any time you like.'' Argo simply stated, to the surprise of the two tanks before her.

''Are you not going to ask how much the cost will be?''

''No need. You aren't going to sell it for much.'' The rat simply answered, Heathcliff sending a confused gaze towards her. ''You asked Kirito the moment you had the chance if he wanted to form an alliance. This means this alliance is important enough for you that it cannot wait until we had reached the eighth floor. Whatever you are going to tell us, you want that alliance to form and that requires trust. Charging a large amount of Col so suddenly would not help you with those goals,'' the rat explained with a grin.

''I see. It seems I have indeed played my cards a bit too early. Yet again, I did not come here to steal your money but to form an alliance,'' Heathcliff answered before starting to explain the basics of the alliance option. After the gray-ponytailed player in front of them gave the entire explanation, Argo and Kirito were a bit taken aback, a clear shock visible on their faces.

''That is quite some commitment...'' Kirito replied after a few seconds.

''That comes with thesome benefits. So, even after hearing all that, you still have your doubts, Kirito?''

''It sounds tempting.'' The black-haired swordsman answered, in his mind he thought of a certain item in his inventory. _If only those two could make an alliance, it would mean I can finally get rid of this annoying flag._

''Let's see if I can fully grasp this,'' Argo mentioned. ''The moment this alliance is set, it is basically a guild with two leaders. Every decision we make on future quests such as the Elf war campaign will count for both guilds. 40% of the leader's Col has to be given to the Alliance storage from each guild. Further, our higher ranks have the ability to examine every player and they will appear on the field map if we are close enough to one another. Lastly, our common storage will be shared and will increase in size.''

''That is everything I know. Maybe we can find other benefits, such as an increase in power when we fight side by side. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing would be found.'' Heathcliff replied, referring to the small power up when you entered a guild, which was proven not to be a rumor anymore.

''What happens with the elf war campaign when we join forces?'' Kirito asked concerned.

''I think we join forces, but that is only a wild guess. The beta didn't have allied groups that were both working on the campaign. I doubt you have to worry, though,'' Heathcliff answered to worried faces of both Argo and Kirito. ''Unlike joining a guild, this will be equal cooperation. This would suggest both players will keep their story progress and the system would try to make a story of them both.''

''I hope so,'' Kirito muttered, his thoughts thinking about a certain dark elf. With everything explained and talked through, Kirito came to a decision. He knew the ALS and the DKB never wanted to ally themselves with him or they would most certainly demand things from him that were not possible for him and his guild. More players joining beside his guild without the pressure of having to guide them; it sounded perfect to the ears of the black-haired swordsman. There was yet one thing that held Kirito back.

''As it may sound tempting, we don't know each other well enough to make an alliance. If you are truly committed to your goal, you wouldn't mind to wait and examine our teamwork before making such a decision?''

''Naturally. We will not hold you back, Kirito,'' Isabella answered in name of her guild. Although Heathcliff's mission was not complete yet, it was one step further to his goal.

* * *

Skills. They are categorized into three types; support, combat and weapon skills.

The support skill is assumingly the largest category of the three groups. Almost all players who are too afraid to go outside of the world of Aincrad have at least one of the beginner slots filled with one. Tailoring, Cooking and Negotiation skills fit in this group, such as many others.

The combat skill, which you could deduce from its name, is used for combat. The Light and Heavy Armors are examples of these skills. As found with some of the newest members of the ALS and DKB, the meditation skill also fits well in that category.

The last skill class is the weapon skills; the skills that gave you access to sword skills, the most important one for fighting mobs. This skill is mostly used by players that ventured into the dangerous world of Aincrad and fought day in and day out for their survival.

The black player known as Agil had every category of skill if not two. Yet, he missed the one he needed right now. It was partly for that reason that he was on the first floor, waiting for the player he had an appointment with. While Agil was waiting for his appointment, he worked on the second reason he had made a visit to the first floor, which is his menu right in front of him.

{This should be enough. Can't thank you enough for this, Tago}. Seconds later he received a message back.

{No worries, Agil. I got this.} With a satisfied feeling running through his body, Agil couldn't stop smiling internally. It was only thanks for the slight anxiousness and a poker face that fitted a terrifying merchant all too well, that he didn't show it.

Five minutes later, later than their promised time, a boy around the age of eighteen entered the inn. Agil couldn't truly blame the boy, for the Town of Beginnings was enormous and the inn on the outskirts was not one easily recognized by the masses. Agil only knew of it because he spent two weeks in this inn before venturing to the next town.

''Agil-san?'' the blond boy asked Agil, who was one of the few players that were currently present in the inn.

''Yes, that is me. You must be Athi.''

''Yes, I am. What can I do for you?''

It took Agil at least a floor before he knew what to do with the Last Attack Bonus of the sixth-floor boss, but after talking with his guild members and the members of the KOB, he made the decision to plant them. And that is where the player in front of him armed with the Gardening skill came in.

After explaining the entire plan, adding one another to their contact lists and Agil paying a large amount of Col for holding a spot in the central garden of the Town of Beginnings, the two businessmen said their goodbyes.

Whatever those seeds were for, the black giant just hoped he did the right thing. _Those seeds are the last boss item_ of _the sixth floor, so they have to be good for something, right?_ With that question roaming in his mind, Agil made it back to the eighth floor.

* * *

For the two main, front guilds, image was everything. Whatever it was; attacking the bosses on each floor, walking through the safe zones, recruiting new members to their groups, or just engaging new mobs, they had to look perfect in their colors while doing it.

It was for that reason Kibaou wondered where the black-haired swordsman got his new clothing; a piece he was, despite the black color, jealous of. The truth was easy to find with his Col reserves, but he would later learn the tailor known as Ashley wasn't as accessible as he would have liked.

''Leave! You have nothing to do here. Come back when you have learned some manners!''

''Woman, with that attitude none is coming for those crappy clothing of yours.'' The spiked haired leader of the ALS growled back when he was kicked out of the inn.

''What was that about?'' the female blacksmith asked when Kibaou and his followers were gone.

''Some front liners that think they are the best and think everyone has to bow towards them. Some people just forget the simplest manners, such as making appointments. Now, tell me, what I can do for you, Liz-chan?'' Ashely asked. Liz found a little irony in the first part, remembering a certain scene during the party on the fifth floor, but quickly changed her attention to the question.

''I need clothing to help me with my business,'' Liz answered honestly.

''What do you mean?'' the tailor asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

''Well… more and more blacksmiths are showing up and I am afraid I will not be able to compete with them.''

''I see. So you are searching for something that let them remember you, apart from your skills,'' Ashley complemented her.

''Precisely. Maybe something cute, like a dress or something similar,'' the blacksmith suggested, but it was that moment Ashley turned around and came up with a surprising question.

''You like that leader of yours, don't you?'' Three feet and the color of a beet, which was how high the blacksmith shot up from the bed and how red her face became.

'' ..?!'' Liz tried desperately to hide her crush, yet it was too obvious for the tailor. It may be helped a certain player spread some delightful stories for a large amount of Col though Aincrad, another reason for the tailor to raise her prizes.

''I see. We are definitely not going for a dress,'' the tailor replied. ''If you want to dress to impress, we can't go for the baby doll look. We need something tougher.''

''..Sure…'' Liz answered, not fully sure what the woman was thinking off. The tailor wasn't finished though.

''If you truly want to catch the eye of your customers, I suggested a different hair color too. While the brown-hair color is probably something you are comfortable with, it is too normal. I will send you to a friend of mine to help you out,'' the tailor suggested.

''A different hair color…'' the blacksmith responded, thinking how she always had the same hair color, even in previous games. After the usual procedure of measuring lengths, Ashley showed the blacksmith her clothing design. ''Wow. You think this design fits me?''

''Most definitely. Together with a different hair color, you are good to compete against those other blacksmiths. And if you can steal the heart of that boy, you have two birds with one stone.'' To no one's surprise, Liz's face turned red again, yet this time not denying her interest in the boy.

''How long till it's done?'' she asked after she got back her ability to talk normally again.

''I have to get some extra materials, so I think in three days. I will let you know when you can pick it up.''

''Thank you!'' Liz said to the tailor with a smile and made her way back towards the teleporter.

Ten minutes later, Ashley's next customer knocked on her door room.

''Right on time. Please come this way, Asuna-chan.''

Just like the tailor hoped, her appointments shot through the roof ever since she gave the black-haired boy his cloak. A little too much for her liking, as she discovered with Kibaou. ''What can I help you with?''

''I hoped you could help me upgrade my clothing.''

''Do you have anything in mind?''

''Not really. I am just wondering if you could make it look leader-ish.'' Asuna asked with an embarrassed expression.

''Leader-ish design…. That is quite vague. I assume it is because of your vice leader's position.''

''How do you know?!''

''Let's just say a little bird told me.'' Judging from the fencer's expression, she almost immediately had a good picture of who that little bird could be. Ashely continued. ''I am not sure how a leader-ish design should look like, yet I do think we need some powerful colors in them. What do you think of black?''

''I am not too sure if it fits me.'' Ashley materialized a piece of black clothing and held it in front of Asuna.

''Difficult decision. You seem to be the type any color could look good at. I know it is rude to ask, but can you tell me some of your skills? It could help with making a decision.''

Despite the fencer knowing skill slots were something that had to be kept hidden from others, she also knew the woman could have asked the Rat at any given moment if she truly wanted to misuse that information. Deducing from this the tailor had no bad intentions with her skill slot information, she answered the question.

After explaining to the tailor she was a rapier user and used agility over power, the decision was made. After the usual ritual of measuring lengths and drawing the design, a mutual agreement was set.

''See you in three days. Thank you for your time, Ashely-san!'' With new projects to work on, Ashley made her way to the teleporter and went on an adventure for the materials needed.

* * *

The two guilds, Knights of the Blood Oath and Warriors of the New Hope, were not only ones that were interested in the newly appeared option under the guild category. Taking into consideration a certain item that could become their own, Kibaou and Lind decided to meet each other in a tavern located on the outskirt of Frieven.

The blue-haired leader sitting at the bar, drink already in hand, watched as the spiked hair leader stepped through the door, soaked from head to toe.

''Let's get straight to business. I have a floor to clear,'' Kibaou growled, experiencing nothing but bad luck ever since he arrived on the eighth floor. First, he was kicked out by the tailor, something he could clearly not understand. Secondly, the new mobs on the eighth floor combined with the terrain proved to be too much for the spiked leader and his guild, which had trouble killing the basic mobs due to some bad skill choices. And lastly, the wet soil on the eighth floor proved to be really slippery, resulting in multiple crashes on their first expedition

''You know why we are here, Kibaou. We have to work together in an alliance if we want that flag.''

''Why do you think I am here. I don't care about that alliance bullshit, I just want that flag,'' Kibaou stated bluntly.

''You know it doesn't work like that. If one of us gets that flag, we create a disbalance on the front lines.''

''Stop referring to others and think of your own crap, shithead! First Diavel, now that damn beater! Think for your own for once!'' Kibaou thundered. ''I don't care what that damn beater says, we have to beat the game, whatever it takes!''

''I don't like him either, but he has a point! You want to reach the end of this shit game too right? Then stopping being so freaking stubborn and let's do this already! You can have this flag for all I care, but only when I have my own or in an alliance,'' Lind answered back, already losing his composure despite him trying his best to keep calm.

The two leaders stared at each other with iron gazes, both their expression full of disgust for one another, but also determined.

''Fine,'' Kibaou mumbled after a while.

Both players didn't truly care about being in an alliance whatsoever, especially since one couldn't simply step out of it any second. If one side decides to break the pact without the approval of the other guilds it was allied too, they would not only lose the guarantee you had to bring in at the moment of creation, but all members of the leaving group lost all their Col reserves to the other guilds as well. It wasn't nicknamed ''guild marriage'' for a reason after all.

Yet, both leaders finally saw the possibility to use that overpowered weapon on the fifth floor. Now, it was only one player they had to convince to give it to them.

It had to be no one's surprise that the black-haired leader entered that inn five minutes after Lind had sent his message, despite being on the other side of Frieven. After all, the beta leader truly hated the Flag of Valor, an item he couldn't use while it occupied an enormous amount of space in his inventory. None could stop him when he read that message.

''This should count as your second condition. Now, give that flag to me, beater!'' the spiked haired leader commanded bluntly. Kirito shifted his attention to Lind and spoke.

''Is the alliance confirmed already?'' The spiked hair leader started to get irritated, but Lind's calm had returned after those first few minutes.

''Yes, it is official. However, when we finally find another flag of Valor, it will belong to the DKB and this alliance will no longer exist. It is for that reason and that reason alone I will submit to these conditions.''

''Then consider it a deal,'' the black-haired boy answered back as he traded the Flag of Valor and left the tavern, relief flooded his mind as his inventory was cleared of that cursed item.

* * *

Three days. That was the amount of time that had passed by since the start of the fight against the annoying sphinx. If you counted the time it took for the Rat to figure the new Alliance option out, the meeting with the KOB, the alliance of the ALS and the DKB, and her usual exploration through the capital city of the seventh floor Frieven, the total number of days would be four.

 _Four days….. What have I missed?_ The Rat questioned herself, seeing all the messages of Stacy, the young kid on the first floor and more still bickering in the upper corner of her HUD. Settling herself in a dark alley of the eighth floor's capital, she examined every last one of them with care.

 _No deaths on the first day. No guilds created either. Another quest has changed. Oh, Information on a fifth-floor quest. Update on the forest elf campaign._ The Rat's flow of thoughts followed. _Let's see what we got for day two. Assumingly new recipe found on the Great Dagger. Two deaths reported._ Description _says [Killed by …]!_

''Killed by Players..'' the Rat repeated to herself in disbelief. ''It wasn't even a duel…? It has to be..'' Knowing this was not something she could let go; she messaged her leader and went back through her messages.

 _No guilds formed. Rumor, more rumors. Forest elf update; they are on the fifth floor already?! Day Three. Another death by …._ The Rat had to stop for a second to truly believe what was going on now. A third player had met his demise at the hands of other players. If she believed it was the same group as the one that was on her mind, this meant they had completed the fallen elf quests on the seventh floor.

 _No guilds formed. Another update on the forest elf campaign. Damn, they are not growing any grass on it, are they? Rumor_ confirmed, _rumor invalidated. Another two Recipes for Iron Dagger and Iron Mace found. Okay, day four. No deaths. No guilds formed. They made that much progress in a single day?!_ Increase _of players on the front lines. New skill found on_ _the eighth floor. That was it…_ The Rat thoughts ended with a sigh.

After an hour, the Rat was fully caught up and making her way back to the plaza. Tourists, or better said players, that only stayed in the safe zones were examining the newly opened floor with wide eyes. Of course, the green environment of this floor was not the only thing that drew a lot of attention as the sound of little small monsters could be heard all over town. These monsters, that gave no experience points or Col what so ever, consisted of little birds and monkeys and were made to just wander around in Frieven or play with everything and anything they could get their hands on.

The entire map of the city of Frieven was already contributed to the NPC shop in Aincrad, together with the manuals on the first monsters found on the floor. For that reason, the Rat knew there was nothing she could do here anymore and decided to move forward. It was when Argo had almost made her way towards the exit of Frieven, she received another message.

{It is that bad? Where do you want to meet?}. Argo waited a few seconds and typed her answer back.

{Seeing you in the town of Ecrna. One hour}. With that answered and sent, the Rat ran towards the next town of the eighth floor.

* * *

''I swear I'm going kill that bastard!''

''Easy, Mitchos-san. I should be able to hit him!'' Nezha replied, throwing his Chakram +6 towards the blue-tailed Squirl Monkey. Despite striking the monkey against the head, the attack wasn't enough to finish the annoying monster off.

''You most definitely need another upgrade on that weapon,'' Issin mentioned as he threw a pick to the monkey, shattering it into oblivion.

''I wish I could, but I already reached the max of my upgrades,'' The chakram player answered with a saddened expression, in the back of his mind a little piece of him fearing he could no longer fight beside his friends. It was at that moment Isabella appeared next to him and spoke.

''It seems you are in need of a new chakram. If you want, you can have mine.'' To answer the confound expression of the others players around her, she materialized one of the items she gained after a certain quest on the seventh floor and gave it to Nezha. ''I am not too sure how strong it is, but you should be able to work with it till the next floor.''

''Thank you!'' the boy almost immediately answered back, a big smile on his face.

''Do not worry. We have to help one another if we want to be allies,'' the vice-leader stated politely before making her way back towards her party.

''That was a generous offer… Is that what they expect us to do from now too?'' Orlando asked worriedly.

''It would be rude not to help them when we have items left that we don't need. Consider it our job as allied guilds when the time comes,'' the red-haired vice commander stated.

Klein still was not sure what this would mean for them, but the fact he embarrassed himself again in front of two female players wasn't helping his mindset that the two guilds could fit well together.

Another group of Squil Monkeys appeared, armed with their fruit and other vegetarian arsenals. The little creatures were not made to fight the players head-on but used the height of the trees to their advantage. While the ammunition they threw was not that damaging, it debuffed player's attack and defenses quite a bit.

Normally, the spear users Lode and Enkidu would have no problem beating the small monsters. Yet, there was another problem that was found when Lode used his branch throwing skill with his entrusted weapon.

The Common Magpies that swarmed the skies of the eighth floor had the Pickup ability, making it able for them to steal everything that was not directly touched by the player. Luckily for Lode, the birds were weak and easily dispatched if you threw a pick on a critical spot, yet it was an experience he did not want to repeat again. And luckily for Nezha, they did not seem to steal items that were still in motion.

''That should be the last of them,'' Wolfgang stated, making his way through the vast terrain of the floor. He stepped over a stray root, climbed over a fallen tree, and almost slipped due to the wet soil under his feet. While he tried to keep his cool in the cold wind, he was internally cursing like there was no tomorrow.

''Are you hanging in there, Silica-chan?'' Klein heard Dale asking the little girl, who seemed to struggle through the wilderness due to her heavy equipment.

''I'm alright, Dale-san.''

''Kiritard! Where is that damn town?! We should be close to it now, shouldn't we?'' the red-haired pirate shouted to a party in front of the group, barely visible by all the green scenery.

''Yeah, we're close! Hang in there!" his leader shouted back, standing as the front guard together with the leader of the KOB. The monkey and bird mobs weren't that difficult, but their special debuff was annoying for the real deal of the eighth floor. Luckily, the two groups never encountered the large cats again after that moment as they set foot in the town of Ecrna fourteen minutes later.

''We made it…. We finally made it!'' some of the members cried out, making enough noise for another figure to appear from the darkness.

''Argo-san!''

''No time for small talk, Morti-bou. We have things to discuss. Follow me,'' she commanded as she walked in a steady pace to one of the inns in a corner of the city.

''What is the reason we are here, Argo?'' her leader asked, not liking the anxiety on the rat's face. Argo turned around the moment they stood in the inn she had paid upfront for, leaned forward and whispered something only the two leaders of both guilds could hear.

''Fallen campaigns,'' she didn't have to say more, as both beta players knew all too well what this meant. ''Everyone should hear what I have to say.''

''Agreed. If this is as bad as it seems, we have no choice but to inform everyone concerning this of their situation,'' Heathcliff replied.

''You sure?'' Kirito mentioned as he glanced towards a certain player in the back, the youngest player of the group not paying attention as some of the boys tried to lift her up.

''Unfortunately yes.''

''Fine. Let's go up then,'' Kirito said as he made his way up the stairs and onto the second floor of the inn, The Green Hornet. While the first floor was only the tavern, the second floor consisted of a large united dining room, and on the remaining floors the rooms were stationed. When all players were seated around the tables, Argo spoke.

''The group that was doing the fallen elf campaign have completed the last mission on the seventh floor.''

''You mean…?!'' Isabella's shocked expression strengthened those words to the confound expression on the others. Only the ranked members of the WNH knew that some players were doing the fallen elf campaign, but only four players in the room knew what the last mission of the fallen elf campaign was.

''Is there such a thing as a fallen elf campaign?'' Packer asked concerned.

''Yes. Normally it would be a campaign made for players that wanted to play the bad guys, but I wouldn't think anyone would take that route in this world,'' Heathcliff answered. ''The fallen elf campaign is a campaign to thwart the players that are following the forest elf and dark elf sides. That's why PKing, a fellow campaign follower, is allowed.''

''Then the boy on the sixth floor….'' Eugene figured out.

''Yes. He should be one of the players involved.''

Heathcliff explained to the Warriors of the New Hope members on how their campaign went the same routine as the WNH's, so they knew what to expect. His explanation also included the apprehension of the spy, who was a player in disguise.

''What will happen to him?'' Asuna asked.

''I do not know,'' Heathcliff answered. ''And it is best to forget about the whole incident since there is nothing we can do about it.'' Asuna stared at the ground, terrible thoughts entering her mind when another question from Liz drew her attention.

''I get that people can follow the fallen elf campaign, but what's so bad about that last mission?'' Kirito coughed once and explained what he read in the manual book for the fallen elf campaign.

''The last fallen elf quest on the seventh floor was called [Sacrifice]. In order to prove your loyalty to the commander of the fallen, you have to kill three players.'' As expected, every player now wore the same expression on their faces.

''You have got to be kidding me….''

''I am afraid not, Klei-bou. The Monument of Life confirmed it; three player deaths.'' Everyone stared at the ground, not believing their ears to what they heard. Heathcliff shifted his attention to Kirito and spoke.

''We have one advantage; we know where they will strike next. If we stop them there, the fallen elf campaign would result in a failure.'' It was Agil who stepped in and spoke.

''Wait a minute, Heathcliff. According to the current stories, there are only five groups following the campaign. Taking our two guilds away and the DKB and the ALS, since they already stopped advancing on the third floor, it should be the group The Wyvern Inferno. However, what I heard from my contacts, the group is still fully intact. Shouldn't the perpetrators have a yellow cursor?''

''You would say so, but there are no rumors on yellow players in Aincrad, Agil,'' Argo answered. ''They could be hiding of course, but with so many players, they couldn't possibly hide forever.''

''That is a worry for another time. We need to prepare,'' Isabella stated. With those words, the two guilds began to examine every mission of the beta campaign and examined every possibility the fallen elves could intervene.

* * *

In Aincrad it was almost impossible to get bored. Taking quests, training skills, farming goods, grinding, or other things were all possibilities that were in the range of an average player. For a few, the sight of a new world was more than enough to get them excited. The eyes of the young swordstress named Yuuki, for instance, stared at the eighth floor's design with open eyes and a mouth wide open.

''This is amazing! Look at those trees! Is this a jungle?'' Aiko asked enthusiastically.

''I think it is. It looks so pretty!'' Jun commented in awe.

''There are even little animals here!'' Merida cried out as she saw the first of the monkeys wandering around. ''I want to catch one!'' Despite her agility stats, the self-proclaimed ninja of Aincrad couldn't keep up with the small creature, but she still did an amazing job for the first ten minutes.

''It is .. just to… quick...'' the Dagger user stated, trying to catch her breath.

''It really isn't that hard if you give them something they can eat or play with,'' Aiko replied sitting next to a monkey. She could even touch it briefly until the little creature began to suddenly retreat. The reason became clear a second later as the group of eight saw a boy jumping from the roof of an inn and landed face first on the soil of the eighth floor.

''You okay?!'' Siune asked with a worried tone in her voice that was clearly audible.

''Yeah, don't you worry about me! Just doing a bit of research!'' the boy stated with a grin on his face.

''For a boy who just head-butted the floor from twenty-four feet high, you sure are happy. You sure you don't have a concussion?'' Nori asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

''Yeah, positive. Like I said, this was just a bit of research for something. Parir is the name by the way,'' the player in white and blue mentioned.

''Reseach? What for?'' Talken asked.

''Oh, I assume you have noticed the enormous tree in the middle of the city. It should be one of the highest of the floor and rumor has it, it leads to the bottom of the ninth floor. So, I wanted to see if I could fall from any height without taking damage before confirming that rumor.''

''Are you serious about climbing that enormous tree?!'' The blond tank of the sleeping knights asked in bewilderment.

''Armed with that new skill, most definitely,'' The boy stated. ''If you want the Climbing skill for yourself, just check the east side of Frieven.'' And the boy ran off.

''The climbing skill… Anyone want it?'' the two-handed hammer-wielding girl asked.

''Nope.''

''No.''

''No place for it.''

With all players confirming they had no need for the skill, the group began to explore the eighth floor, committed to all at least level up once. Since the group had done nothing for the last couple of days except grinding, farming, and beating the living crap of Aincrad's most ferocious monsters, their skills and level had taken an enormous leap.

However, with a new floor theme also came changes in climate and temperature and the eighth floor was no exception. The afternoon's weather suddenly shifted from a clouded sky and cold breeze to an overwhelming storm.

''We gotta get inside the city! Hurry!'' the leader of the Sleeping Knights shouted, slowed by the effect of her drenched clothes.

''You got to look it at the bright side! We can't get sick here!'' Tecchi stated with a grin on his face. The Sleeping Knights finally reached the safety of Frieven, but the moment they stepped into the city itself, a loud collision just ten feet away could be heard as an enormous dust cloud blocked the view of every player around. Due to the rain, the dust vanished in a matter of seconds and the figure of a boy wearing white and blue could be seen.

''Holy shit, Parir?! What was that?!'' Merida loudly asked the player in front of her, who seemed to be alright despite what the sound had suggested.

''Where am I?'' the boy asked, looking at his surroundings, only to see the gates and the wall indicating the border of the safe zone just a couple of feet away from him. ''Phoo, dodged a bullet right there…'' He then shifted his attention to the group in front of him. ''Sorry about that. I made an attempt on the tree, but the sudden change of weather blew me off. You can say I had some luck I didn't land a couple of feet away.'' The boy tried to grin.

''You say you flew all the way from the Elder tree…?'' Siune asked. ''That has to be at least five miles away from here!''

''Well, I was pretty high up already. I think I should look if I can find extra equipment before tackling that challenge though.''

''You think?!'' Talken cried out. It was that moment two players ran up to them and spoke. The first player had a brown Mohican while the second player had brown hair and a small mustache.

''Parir, you okay?'' the Mohican wearing player asked concerned.

''Yeah. Sorry for worrying you, Ginrou-san.''

''I told you it is too dangerous to climb it.''

''Don't be like that, Dyne-san. I just need some extra equipment and better weather,'' the boy stated with a smile. He then shifted his attention back to the sleeping knights. ''It was fancy meeting you all, but I have to go. Bye!'' the boy cried out as he ran towards the plaza, followed by his two friends.

''That was strange….''

''Yeah, it was. Let's get out of the rain already,'' Nori said with annoyance, and so the group of eight headed for the first inn they could find.

* * *

''It's finally raining,'' the blond two-handed sword user of Wyvern Inferno muttered, settling himself in front of the window of Raeranthur castle on the seventh floor.

The past days had been a challenging time for the Wyvern Inferno members as the assault on the dark elf castle on the fourth floor, the few missions on the fifth floor with the flag boss The Haunting Mirror as a final battle, and the sixth floor with the fortress defense against the retailing dark elves, obviously resulting in a victory.

''It sure is. Glad we can finally stand outside without being withered,'' Olivia mentioned, settling herself at the large window of the seventh floor as well. ''Isn't it strange how the weather is warm at first, only to change so drastically in a second?''

''It is the art of virtual reality, I guess,'' Jaune replied. ''Klein was right when he said this world is pretty amazing if you would take the trapped part out. He is still a clown, though.''

''He isn't that bad.'' The two stared through the window, smiles on their faces as their hands locked into one another for a few seconds before turning to a sound behind them.

''You sure you want to eat more? Your avatar would most probably need another size of pants when you are done,'' Riku stated bluntly.

''If you actually used that mouth to eat instead of speaking nonsense, you would finally grow in height, pipsqueak,'' Helios replied harshly as both players made their way through the castle's corridors. It was at that moment Ren came into the room.

''Those two still annoying each other?'' he asked.

''Yeah. You would think they would get tired of it, but they just keep going. Any news on the quest?'' Jaune asked.

''Not yet. Guess we have the evening off.''

''Finally… It had been one hell of a week. Can't believe we made so much progress in just a couple of days…'' the ponytailed girl mentioned.

''Soon we will be able to join the front lines. Level-wise, we shouldn't be too far off the general level of the front line,'' the level 16, one-handed swordsman stated. ''Where are Mai and Alice?''

''They said they wanted to try the forest castle's spa.''

''I see. I might as well experience it when they are done,'' Ren stated as he walked off, exploring the other possibilities of the Raeranthur castle.

The boy knew fully well what was going on between the two players sitting in their shared room, yet made the decision not to speak about it. And concerning Helios and Riku; as long as those two boys worked together well enough, he didn't have to step in. After all, there was nothing wrong with bickering, as long it wouldn't change to something dreadful.

With no worries on his mind for the remaining day, Ren walked out of the castle in the pouring rain and decided to go for a stroll through the Raeranthur lands. It was after he had been walking for ten minutes when a sensation unknown to him in this world could be felt on his nose.

''Acho!'' The boy's head shot forward. However, when the boy finally realized what had happened, he was at a loss for words. ''Did I just sneeze? Since when is that possible?''

Making sure he wouldn't catch a cold, although that would be physically impossible, the boy opened his menu and began to type to a certain information broker.

{Is sneezing a possibility in this world? If it's not, I might have experienced something new.} It shocked the leader of the Wyvern Inferno just how quickly the information broker had sent a reply back.

{No, it wasn't. Thanks for letting me know. Don't worry, I'll add some Col with your next information update.}

 _A mechanic that is completely new? Could it be… the game already had an update?! When did it have the chance to?_ The leader asked himself. He was already wondering why there was a new option under the guild menu, but he figured that out when the newest manual of the eighth floor came out. Also, another reason he thought there had to be an update was the sudden change in party members. If he could find the answer to that question he would finally understand the world he was living in.

Since he simply couldn't answer those questions yet he, having given those thoughts a rest, headed back inside and made his way towards the forest elf-spa of the castle.

* * *

The weather in Aincrad proved to be something completely different in comparison to other games. Rain could be seen and felt, there were all different type of winds, the temperature was a factor for your mental state, and the sun could either be enjoyable or devastating. Yet, the mechanic still had some tricks up its sleeve.

One of these tricks could both be seen and heard in the middle of the night on the eighth floor. The vice commander of the WNH couldn't sleep and simply stared at the skies in utter admiration.

''That they can make thunder and lightning so detailed,'' Klein said to himself. A gamer in heart and soul, the boy was truly impressed by the wonders of what virtual reality has accomplished. While SAO had certainly some drawbacks; such as missing a real tutorial, the lazy names of the mobs, or the fact that they entered a death game, Kayaba had done an amazing job with other details.

''Whatever Kayaba was thinking, he sure did an amazing job to make this world as real as possible before trapping us all in it,'' a voice behind Klein suddenly mentioned. Klein turned around to see the blond-haired Alice Rue standing there. ''Can't sleep?''

''That and I just like the details in it. I just can't explain it.'' The girl was obviously not very overjoyed by the sounds and flashes that lighted the sky of Aincrad, yet not obvious enough for Klein to see. While the lighting would most probably strike a tree first instead of their temporary stay, thunder was something that could be heard even with all the doors closed. It weakened the sound if doors and windows were closed, but you could never fully cancel it.

''Do you want to watch it together?'' the girl asked, her heart literally beating one hundred and twenty beats a minute despite what her calm voice had suggested, not all caused by those flashes.

''Sure,'' Klein simply answered with a smile. Both players stood next to one another, one paying more attention than the other to the spectacle outside. Alice Rue, a killer of monsters and fallen elves, fearing nothing except death since the start of this world, found two things that could increase her heart rate without a problem that night.

''Is this the first time you've seen a thunderstorm in here?'' Alice Rue asked.

''I don't think I have. I thought this was the first one, though. Have you experienced one?'' Klein asked, still too fixated on the outside skies.

''No, but I heard rumors that there has been some on previous floors,'' the girl lied, trying to keep the conversation going.

''Hm, I didn't know,'' Klein stated. Not being able to fall asleep due to the news she heard this afternoon, the Rat stared at the two players in the shared dining room, her Hiding skill and her Eavesdropping skill active.

 _For a boy looking for a girlfriend, you are simply too dense, Klei-_ bou _. Let's see… that could work._ Sneaking in the shadows, Argo made her way towards a certain window located on the side of the room. She materialized a piece of rope, tightened the handle of the window and waited for the right moment.

That moment arrived when the Rat noticed the flash of lighting as she pulled the cord, opening the window. Not a second later, the sound of rampaging thunder entered the ears of every person in the room.

''Ah!'' Alice Rue eeped as she shot up in shock and landed with her back against Klein.

''You okay?'' Klein asked concerned.

''Yeah, I am. Thank you,'' the girl answered with a red face, her heartbeat reaching dangerous heights.

''Are you afraid of lighting?'' Klein asked, confusion heard in his voice.

''Hm...Yeah… Sorry for not telling you.'' Klein wondered why she suggested watching the weather when he noticed the window on the side partially opened.

''I think that is the reason for the sudden increase of noise,'' the red-haired player stated as he walked towards the window and closed it. ''That should be better.''

Observing the two from a dark corner of the room, the Rat internally cursed like no other. _You …arrrgh! What does a girl have to do for you to notice,_ yheesh. _Now, what can I do? I need to get them close together. A sound would most likely scare the both of them. I am not too sure another window would work. If they only had something they could talk about… Maybe that could work._

Opening her system, the Rat began to type and pressed the sent button. Seconds later, the blond-haired claw user of the KOB briefly searched through the room, before focusing her attention on Klein again.

''You guys sure had taken a long time with the seventh-floor boss. What took so long?''

''Oh, that fight. The boss happened to have a lot of defense, so we simply couldn't do anything except hit it for two and half days straight.''

''It was that bad? Didn't it have any weaknesses?''

''Unfortunately not. Kirito and I even tried to climb it at one point to attack it on its back, but it was the same as below.''

''Climb on it like the fourth field boss?'' Alice Rue asked curiously, remembering the earlier stories of the red-haired pirate on the fifth floor.

''Yeah, pretty much. The idiot has a habit of taking risks, but most of the time they work.'' _He is not the only idiot here, Klei-_ bou _._

''If you think he is an idiot, then why is there a rumor saying that he was forced into making a guild?''

''Consider that rumor to be true. He was completely against the fact he had to guide us. Kirito isn't that good at taking responsibility for others, although he did that ever since the start of the game. And despite him being a fool, his gaming instincts are pretty amazing.'' Argo heard a tune of thankfulness in those words and saw the true strength her beta friend gave to others. _If only Kii-_ bou _could have heard that…_

''I noticed. There are so many rumors spread around. He can cook really well too. I am still surprised one of the strongest players of this world has a skill like that. Can you tell me more about the dark elf that stayed alive?'' While that conversation finally started to move on, the information dealer made her way back to her room. _Now we are even for the fourth floor, Klei-bou._

In another room, a certain fencer, too, underwent troubles with closing her eyes. Normally, dreams would haunt her at night, but now it was the virtual world that kept her awake. For a reason only known to her, lighting and thunder frightened her just as much as the astral monster types on the fifth floor.

This was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

Most of the front liners believed the first-floor boss was the start of the front lines. A single man and his party, where the blue-haired leader of DKB used to be part of, found the first-floor boss and rallied others in an almost full raid party.

The victory was the first of many, no casualties in the battle. However, it was also the moment Lind's inspiration left the front lines, the front line split into two groups and Lind found himself leading a group of players in honor of the knight. He tried to be just like Diavel.

However, when he finally saw the blue-haired player following a different guild instead of joining his, the blue-haired leader of the DKB felt a dagger stabbing him in the chest.

On one side, he was clearly grateful he noticed his inspiration back where it all started. Yet, Lind felt the blue-haired player had abandoned him. He would have given it all back to Diavel if he only called out to him and he would have helped him all the way through his journey, yet the blue-haired simply never did. Instead, he became a follower of another beta tester, another beater that climbed his way up by the knowledge he picked up earlier.

Not in the mood to speak to the players gathered in the tavern of the eighth floor, Kibaou was the one that began the speech for the upcoming field boss that was found in just two days.

''Listen up, punks! Things have changed since the last floor boss! New players have joined our cause and alliances have been formed. Together, with the Flag of Valor at our side, we will prevail in this battle! As for our strategy; The ALS and DKB will stand up front and the WNH and KOB will function as the rear guard! Just like our previous battle, we have no need for heroes!" the spiked hair leader cried out, doing surprising well in front of the group of 74. Unlike the previous boss battle, there were no solo players involved since the minimal level is 18. This also meant some of the KOB members couldn't participate in the fight.

''Is he always like this?'' Eugene asked some of his party members, Harry-one being the one that answered.

''Yeah, pretty much. You get used to it.''

''Especially when you have to hear him in the middle of the night,'' Enkidu followed up, the thoughts of the seventh floor crossing his mind.

''What are we facing anyway? They were so quick with exploring, Argo didn't even have time to finish her manual,'' Dynamm asked towards anyone around him.

''According to the scout missions of both guilds, we are fighting an Armadillo type of boss. It is protected by spikes on its back and has a large spiked ball on its tail used to strike the people around him,'' Agil answered, only hearing this information this morning from Hafner himself. A few feet further from Klein stood a group of seven preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

''You okay? You seem to be a bit distracted,'' Kirito asked his chest-brown haired vice-leader. Asuna only nodded, but it was not enough for Kirito to fully be at ease with. _Gotta keep an eye on her._

Although this battle would not be much of a challenge with the overwhelming group of players present, they did not have the luxury to drop their guard. Especially taking into account this boss was different than the one in the beta.

With twenty-two members of the WNH and six of the KOB above level 18, the two guilds decided to make four full parties of seven. This was the first time Kirito would actually witness the strength of the KOB members, apart from the simple mobs that were present on the eight floor.

''Do not let me regret this alliance, Heathcliff,'' the boy stated with a grin on his face.

''Likewise, Kirito. Let's fight well together,'' the gray-haired leader answered with a confident smile back. Two beta testers, both a different class stood side by side, ready for whatever the eighth floor had to bring.

''Let's go!'' the spiked haired leader of the ALS shouted, followed by the enormous group, ready to tackle anything that came their way.

* * *

 **Dasypi Anguiris** was the giant armadillo field boss of the eighth floor. Its spiked back proved to be a real problem and its irregular pattern to just twirl around like a whirl about didn't help either. Taking into consideration the playfield of the boss was full of trees, large plants, and slippery ground; it didn't make it any easier for the players present to get a solid barrage of hits on it. It was only with the flag that the front line could do some heavy damage on the boss.

''They almost got the first health bar down!'' Dale cried out. To no one's attention, Heathcliff's left hand began to tighten around the hold of his shield. His attention shifted to Kirito when he heard him cry out something.

''Get ready for sudden pattern changes!'' the spiked haired leader and blue-haired leader on the front just stared at the boy with an annoyed expression, secretly hiding that both players totally forgot such a thing could happen. The first bar shattered into oblivion, followed by the sound of materialization on the borders of the battlefield.

''We got ads!" Hideo shouted, his excellent hearing giving him a clear advantage. Before one of the front lines players could move though, the rear guard jumped in and began their assault on the extra spawned mobs.

''Issin, Nezha, get those monkeys! Everyone else, protect the main group!'' With precision like it was done a hundred times, the four parties attacked the ads head-on.

''Tobe, Darius! Ready for some Wombo Combos?''

''Oh hell yeah!'' the two players shouted to their foreigner friend as they ran towards a spawned Green-Spotted Cougar and began their assault. Tobe stepped forward, blocking the incoming claw jump with his shield.

''Switch!'' Almost immediately, the bo staff wielder turned the bottom end of his bo staff upward with the sword skill Upper Strike and slammed the large cat upward, just in time for the dagger wielder to strike it midair, sending it flying to a tree.

''Nice! Ooh shit!'' Darius shouted as he ducked just in time as another cougar was sent flying away by the two-handed swordsman Eugene.

''Do not drop your guard mid-battle!''

''Right!'' Darius answered as he shifted his attention back to the fight. On another part of the battlefield, the two leaders seemed to cooperate extremely well with one another. Before Heathcliff even had to say switch, the black-haired swordsman simply launched forward and struck the Cougar with a Horizontal square.

''More spawns on the left!'' Isabella cried out, followed by Orlando and Lowbecca engaging the incoming mobs like champs.

''Leader, there are too many monkeys! We can't get them all!'' Issin shouted.

''I got them!'' Asuna answered back, using her Acrobatics skill to jump from one tree to another. However, due to the lack of sleep earlier that day, the fencer made a wrong step and fell. Before anyone could react or shout her name, the black swordsman had already seen it coming and caught her midair.

''Kirito?! What are you doing?!'' the fencer cried out, almost immediately aware of her princess position in the boy's arms. Despite the ALS and DKB members fiercely attacking the boss, some sent some jealous gazes to the black-haired swordsman.

Kirito said nothing as he landed, set her off and jumped back to the spawned position of the monkey mobs. Then he shouted something.

''Heathcliff, lift your shield above your head!'' with almost no time to prepare himself, the fully armed tank held his shield up. Using another player as a jump pad, Kirito jumped up and used a Sonic Leap to reach the annoying mobs. Alice Rue followed soon after, feeling inspired to use her Acrobatics skill after the fencer showed her a validated way for a skill to shine in this fight.

After surprising and killing several monkeys on their part, both players jumped back down and prepared themselves for a second round.

''Sorry about that, Heathcliff,'' Kirito apologized to the gray-haired leader.

''No need to worry, Kirito. Glad I could help.'' Kirito then shifted his attention back to the group and gave another command.

''Mitchos, Silica! Keep an eye on Asuna!''

''What?!'' the fencer stated in shock.

''Understood!'' the other two players answered, their quick answers not fitting with the confound expression on their faces. The main unit was still trying to deplete the second of the three health bars.

''You expect the same thing to happen again, Kiritard?'' Klein asked, holding his trusted weapon tightly in his hand.

''Yeah. Get ready for anything that comes our way.''

When the second health bar was destroyed as well, which took them longer do to Dasypu's changed patterns, the second group of ads appeared around the battlefield. That wasn't the end of it though, as the boss of the eighth floor began to rampage through the field, pushing one player after another.

''Hold formation! Group A and B, block those attacks!'' Kibaou shouted.

''Think they can fend it off, brother?''

''Not sure, Eugene. Those attacks do not look like they are meant to be blocked,'' Mortimer answered concerned, ''and with that monster rampaging through the battlefield like that, there is no clear moment we can strike.''

''Heathcliff, I have a plan, but it's risky!'' the black swordsman mentioned to his party member.

''I'm all ears,'' Heathcliff answered back with a curious expression. After the explanation, a grin could be seen on the gray-haired player. From the side, Klein was staring at the two players, a sudden shiver running down his spine.

''Oh shit. There are two of them now.''

Without a warning, both players ran forward, their weapons at the ready. They came within range of their target and the spiked tail of the boss was about to strike them. Without saying anything, both players slid under the tail with the help of the wet soil, with Heathcliff pushing the tail upward with his shield. Kirito followed up with a Vertical skill straight through the soft underbelly of the giant boss. The boss was not only attacked at its weak spot, but also put out of balance due to his tail being swept upward. As a result, Daspyu lost its balance and entered a stun state.

''Push him from the side and get him on his back!'' Heathcliff shouted at everyone present, Isabella already running to her target.

''You heard the man! Tip it over and strike its stomach!'' Shivata cried out, who had given permission to command from his leader in this battle. He wanted to shout what the hell those two were doing all of sudden earlier when he noticed the attack seemed to stop the rampaging boss for a few seconds and gave them time to breathe.

This tactic seemed to be the solution to the victory on the field boss since the boss had no way to protect himself. However, the moment the last health bar reached the halfway point, the boss turned into a ball, protecting itself from any attacks with his oversized spikes.

''What is it doing?!'' someone shouted in confusion.

''Get back into position and prepare for anything!'' Kibaou shouted. The rear guard members made their way back to the rear. It was at that moment that one of the players noticed a green color on the boss's last health bar.

''Wait a minute…. It's regenerating!''

''Try to strike it! We can't have it heal up!'' Kibaou commanded all members, trying desperately to hit the boss in its defensive position.

''Goddamit Kiritard! Do you have a death wish or something?''

''It worked, didn't it?'' Kirito answered, not so confident anymore as he noticed the annoyed expression on Klein's face. The gray-haired leader already made his way towards the merchant of the WNH and spoke.

''Agil-san, do you mind cutting that tree down over there? If we can get it right, we can let it land on the boss.''

''That is… an interesting tactic. I will see what I can do.'' When Kirito heard that plan, even he had to give it to the gray-haired tank; he came with the same crazy stuff as him. _Maybe this alliance isn't that bad after all._

The fact the man followed him without hesitation told the black-haired swordsman his ally had truly thought about making a pact with a crazy gamer like him. Maybe Heathcliff, too, was a crazy gamer.

While Agil struck one the lowest trees near the field boss, and a few other members made sure the tree would hit the boss, the other members of both guilds guided people out of its falling area.

''You think things can't go any more absurd than what that boy pulls, only for another one showing up with even crazier ideas,'' Hafner stated with surprise.

''As long as it works. Antero, get out of the falling area!'' the vice- leader commanded. The sound of a breaking tree could be heard, followed by the sound of four people pushing into the right lines.

''From above!'' someone shouted unnecessary, for every player had already retreated from the falling area. The tree fell straight on the boss, Dasypi Anguiris not knowing what had overcome him.

Not only did the tactic proved successful, throwing the boss out of its defensive position, it also delivered an enormous blow to the boss, leaving only a sliver of its last health bar standing.

''It's almost down! Full assault!'' Kibaou shouted, followed by at least 44 players attacking it without giving a crap. Ten seconds later, Dasypi Anguiris, the field boss of the eighth floor, vanished into oblivion.

A loud cheer could be heard when a certain green-haired player of the ALS had gained the Last Attack Bonus, but it didn't matter much to the black-haired swordsman. Klein had an annoyed expression on his face, but what truly alerted him were the eyes of a certain fencer looking at him with a furious gaze.

Luckily, the fencer's outburst wasn't meant for the large crowd, so the group of thirty retreated to the city of Enrica in silence and most of its players in high spirit. In a certain inn of the safe borders of the town though, the fencer's bubble burst.

* * *

Rumors; there were enough of them in the world of Aincrad. Was it for certain items that dropped, a quest that changed, a juicy one from player to another player or depriving ones, they all spread through Aincrad like wildfire.

A certain action in the field boss reached the ears of the Rat not long after the decisive battle, but she wasn't in the mood to spread it. Other players in that fight and outside of Aincrad were jealous to the bone for that moment of the luck the black-haired swordsman had encountered, but it wasn't all puppies and sunshine on his side.

The KOB members were well aware of the change in atmosphere when they walked back to the town of Enrica and decided to settle themselves in a certain tavern to celebrate their latest success. Shortly after, on Kirito's orders, the other members of the WNH, except for Asuna and him, had joined their party.

''Kampai!'' Klein cried out loudly, followed by many others. While he sure as hell felt annoyed, and was even terrified for a second when he saw the two reckless players attack the boss straight on, he was glad everything ended well, and he was grateful to make it through another obstacle in the game without any casualties. Despite his worries, Klein was still grateful for everything his leader did. For Klein, Kirito was still the hero of the first day and nothing could change that.

''That was a great battle! We are a great team!'' Eugene shouted out.

''Oh heck yeah! Next up, the floor boss!'' four boys of the WNH shouted as they had their arms around one another's shoulder and partied.

''Tell us more!'' other members of both guilds asked, with smiles on their faces, in another part of the tavern. It didn't matter if it was the youngest player present, or the oldest player, they all shared the same feeling at that moment.

In another inn, in a completely different state of ambiance than the party five houses down, two players stared at each other, one expression of shock while the other had tears running down his virtual cheeks.

''Kirito….?''

''Please…. just leave. Join the party.''

''But… I…''

''I said leave!'' the boy shouted for the first time at his second in command, Asuna, simply too shocked to go against that order and stay, left. Asuna thought the black-haired swordsman was indecent when he caught her in the air and called Silica and Mithos to keep an eye on her during the boss fight and began her rampage on his behavior. In that rampage, harsh words were spoken that she did not mean, yet it was too late.

With a soft clink, the door of the room closed and the boy sat down on a chair, his emotions running wild both in and outside his body.

He knew he was reckless. He knew he wasn't perfect. He believed he was no leader material, no matter what everyone else stated; he just wanted to help others. He did what his friends had asked him and abandoned the way of solo playing almost completely. A guild with 34 members, that was what had become of his temporary guild.

With the swift movement of his right hand, he summoned the menu in front of him, pressed the friends and guild option, pressed the subcategory guild and stared at a certain option with utter concentration and doubt; the option in the right bottom corner of this submenu called [Disassemble].

In a moment of heavy emotions, the boy pushed the button before him. A second message appeared; [Are you sure you want to disassemble the Warriors of The New Hope?] with a yes and no option underneath it.

A window in front of him, doubt and emotions running wildly through his mind and the inexperience of having never been in this position before, Kirito simply had no idea what to do. The boy sat there for three minutes straight, just staring at the window in front of him when he heard a knock on the door.

''Kiritard, it's me! Can I come in?'' the red-haired pirate asked. Although he answered with no words, a piece of his thoughts had already decided to let Klein in.

Klein was partying like crazy when a sudden message appeared in front of him. Not from Asuna, nor Kirito, or Argo, but from the system itself; a message saying his leader pressed the disassemble option. A quick glance through the room indicated he was the only one who had received the message. Needless to say, he ran with everything he had to get to the inn his leader had to be in.

When that door opened, the pirate simply had no words to explain what he saw in front of him. A black-haired gamer, a good friend from day one and a leader despite what he himself stated, sat on his own, tears running down his cheeks and landing on the floor, only to vanish into oblivion after they bounced off the ground.

''It was that bad, ha... women are terrifying creatures.'' The black-haired showed a smile to that statement, despite the tears still coming down his cheeks.

''I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Klein. I'm a mess.''

''Yeah, you pretty much are. How about you drop that window in front of you and speak your mind to me?'' the red-haired pirate stated friendly, with a bit of concern in his voice.

''Can you be any more dramatic?'' Kirito asked sarcastically back.

''You are the one to speak. Sitting here alone in a room with the disassemble window in front of you. Good thing that I received a message from it.''

''You received a message from this? Argo would love that information,'' Kirito stated with a grin, pressing the no on the window before him and minimalizing the menu.

''Let's keep that information in the room. If I would tell her, she would most certainly ask how I figured that one out. Doubt you want this rumor running around in Aincrad?'' The two boys simply laughed as Klein sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, and the tears no longer appearing in Kirito's eyes, the two friends spoke about the actions they had to take. A discussion was something that could happen all the time in a group as big as the WNH, but the words said in that quarrel were not lightly.

''I think it's best if you de-rank her from the vice-leader status,'' The red-haired pirate finally stated.

''If you received a message from what I just did, Asuna had to receive the same notification. I wonder if the others of our guild would receive a notification when I change someone's status. I don't want to make an example out of her, Klein.''

''Yeah, I guess that would be too harsh. She is probably sorry for her outbreak already. I would be,'' the vice-leader muttered. After a few moments passed by, Kirito began a new topic he wanted to discuss.

''On another note, what do you think about the whole alliance thing?''

''I was worried you would never ask my opinion. I wasn't sure what to expect from them when we met them, but now I can say they are good people. Their leader is just as crazy as you, but other than that, I say let's do it.''

''Figured you would give me that answer,'' Kirito stated before he made his way back to the party, his entrusted vice leader at his side.

To Heathcliff's pleasure, the alliance pact of the KOB and the WNH was set that day, completing one of his goals successfully. Asuna was there too, but the fencer couldn't come up with the right words that moment and decided not to speak to her leader. Words couldn't simply articulate the guilt she felt.

One allied group, 47 members in total, made their way towards the location of the next dark elf base after the party, one group hoping from the bottom of their hearts nothing happened to their good friend Kizmel. Only time could tell.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 23. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

So much has happened this chapter; it is insane. New features, new players, a field boss, new monsters; I hope you guys could keep up because I most certainly had trouble with it.

So about the seventh floor. The field boss is a reference to a Mongolian Death Worm, a folklore of the Mongolian culture, I believe. I added some extra characteristics to it, but that is where I got my inspiration from. The Sphinx is pretty obvious, although it is mentioned in Liz's side story, that the front line once fought a boss with enormous HP, and slept outside the boss room for three days. Got a pokemon reference hidden in there as well and an Infinity war line in it. These are only a few of the many secrets hidden in my story.

The head-touching can be seen in the first season of the anime, at the moment Kirito saves Asuna. I found it strange, yet a bit romantic, so I wanted to add it into the story. Massive thanks to Kittytail88 for beta reading this chapter.

That was it for my notes. Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 24.

* * *

Between two worlds, one the cursed Virtual World of Sword Art Online and the other the real world was a world full of zeros and ones. Codes made their way to another part of the game, traveling in a matter of seconds despite the distance it seemed to be in the virtual map. In that binary world, the black shadow of a figure stared at a window in front of her.

''Initiate observation 1350; Codename; Warriors of a New Hope.'' Thirty-four windows popped up in front of her, all showing a third person view of the players involved. Under those third person cameras came a window with their heartbeats, equipment, skills, and other important stuff regarding their well beings.

The figure known as MHCP001, or codename Yui, had her eyes on a few of the players in front of her.

[Increased heartbeats detected]. Yui shifted her attention to the system warning and began to check for other visible changes in the players to determine the reason for this action. While she viewed the members of the WNH, she too noticed the players of the Knights of the Blood Oath walking alongside them.

''Initiate observation 146; Codename; Knights of the Blood Oath.'' Another thirteen windows popped next to her and, with the swift movement of her hands, she organized the two guilds into two separate groups. This time as well the increased heartbeat warning showed itself with the extra information from at least five players of the group, showing that their heartbeat was higher than 100 beats a second at that moment.

While she kept those players in her sight, tens of other player windows appeared in front of her, most of them about negative emotions. While there were others Mental Health Counseling Programs like her, most were, unlike her, limited in their ability to progress the information in the right order.

All emotions were stored for a later purpose, but Yui knew the control system of this world, Cardinal, couldn't keep storing them all. It was for that reason most negative emotions, such as loneliness, fear, the inability to do anything, or just sadness was dispelled just as quickly as they appeared.

Only the positive emotions, which were only a few for some to almost none for others, were saved for a longer period of time. Leveling up, a new floor opening up, meeting other players, the strange feeling Yui felt with some of the players when they were close to a player with the opposite sex all belonged to that category.

As the girl stared at the moving windows in front of her, she noticed the players finally reaching what would be called [the dark elf base]. At the same time, some heartrates began to drop, while others began to rise. Especially the two leaders, the blond-haired player with the strange markers on her face and the black-long haired vice-leader of the KOB heartrates rose.

Some of the players showed some relief when they finally entered the safe borders of their allies again, which gave Yui the confirmation the early heartbeat had to be from the dangers of the outside borders.

''Conduct conclusion; decrease in heart rate when entering safe zone,'' the figure stated as she swept the window of some of the players in a map with thousands of the same conclusions stored in it.

What had her question were the raised heartbeats when they entered the safe zone. Even in the safety of the dark elf bases, their suspense was certainly showing. _What is the reason for this sudden rise?_

It was over a week ago when her program had changed from a passive observing, none moveable overview to an observing, researching state. The exact message the little figure received was the following; [Command initiate; activate protocol MHCP001. Observing and indirect support only.] While it certainly wasn't much to the full capabilities she could use, she could at least do something.

For a human, indirect control wouldn't be fully understandable, especially in the Virtual world of Aincrad. For Yui, she immediately understood what she could do.

Since every bit of information was processed through Cardinal, dreams, too, made a small part of that enormous information storage, and it was with those capabilities the figure had to work.

Yui could not implement memories in someone's mind of others or anything as drastic as that. Only her own memories and their own were the limit she had to go with, the former one she already once did on the black-haired leader of the WNH. However, positive emotions were stored for a longer amount of time and these could be implemented to make a player sleep better and make a player feel better when they woke up.

Of course, this was not without risk, as a specific situation asked for a specific feeling. For the only week operating mental health program that was all too clear.

Her strategy worked with many of the WNH members at first, but others proved to be a real problem. Memories of their time before their logging in the world of Sword Art Online were, for instance, not helping against a depressed player. Causes of the emotions had to be taken into account and that was the full reason for Yui's train of thoughts.

It was that moment she noticed the surprised reactions of the players in front of her, a sudden increase in heart rates, followed by a decrease in heartrates as well as a turnover in emotions. Her eyes lied on a certain dark elf soldier named Kizmel.

 _The dark elf? Could she be…?_ It was true the figure was responsible for a lot of changes since the start of Sword Art Online. Many rumors that lifted players burdens off their shoulders roamed all over Aincrad and several players were inflicted with her appearance.

The group of five, for example, especially the blue-haired girl on the first floor, held great value to the dark elf. Others, including the blue and green clothed players on the current highest floor of the game were also influenced by her, yet did not share that complete same emotion as the group of the first floor.

To this day, Yui still wondered why Cardinal let her survive that fight, risking to indirectly infringe one of its rules that were engraved in stone. With a curious gaze, the figure sat her eyes on the windows in front of her.

Most heartrates were back to normal, yet two were still the same. The gray-ponytailed leader and his in-game wife were the ones still nervous about the meeting, although both players did an amazing job to hide those feelings.

Also a week ago, during one of the largest updates of the game ever since its release, those two players stood on the fifth floor, standing in a place not meant for a player to be in.

When the commands came that Cardinal was waiting for so long, the system went in overdrive with the updates as well as finding the one responsible for those released orders like a small child seeking his parents in a busy shopping street. It finally found the two players, yet there was one thing the system did not understand.

It did not recognize them.

* * *

''Baka, Oni-chan.'' the young kendoka named Suguha mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the next hospital. Her school had started again, so she had less time to visit Kazuto. That was not the reason she was mad though, but the fact she received a message that her brother had another group of players following him a week ago was.

The girl was finally fully done visiting every guildmember of her beloved brother, only to have nineteen new names to visit again. Why did he have to be so popular?

After a long bicycle trip, the young girl finally reached Saitama hospital, where three of the victims made their stay in. The young kendoka entered the hospital, made her way through to the hallways of the right wing, used an elevator for the third and fourth floor and arrived at the first room.

When she entered room 345, she almost immediately hoped none would be there. She was grateful for the gratitude the Yuuki family showed towards her, yet it still freaked her out today.

Luckily, the girl entered an almost empty room, with only a normal hospital bed and the basic equipment in it to keep the person lying in the bed alive. When she shifted her gaze from the room to the man, a moment of surprise could be seen on her face. A man, at least in the late twenties and three heads taller than her lay there in the bed, his black bold head enveloped by the Nervegear.

''Andrew Gilbert Mills,'' Suguha read from the description on the foot end of the bed. ''That doesn't sound Japanese.''

''Because it isn't,'' a soft voice could be heard from Suguha's back, startling the little kendoka as she jumped from her spot and shifted her attention to the woman that just entered in. ''Sorry that I startled you,'' the young woman said with an accent unfamiliar to Suguha.

''No, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone,'' the young girl apologized.

''Did you come to see Andrew?'' the brown, long-haired woman asked next, her eyes shifting from Suguha to her husband.

''Yes. I may sound a bit strange, but he follows my brother in game,'' the young kendoka confessed, not really sure if that was a legit reason to see a person she had never met before. The young woman reacted surprising well to that statement.

''I see. I hope they cooperate well with one another then,'' the woman answered with a soft smile on her lips. ''My name is Kathy Gilbert Mills.''

''Suguha Kirigaya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kathy-san.''

The two girls spoke very naturally to each other, despite this being the first time meeting one another. Many subjects, such as Kathy's business being one of two owners of the Dicey Café, Suguha's practice of kendo, even Suguha's reason to find every last one of her brother's friends were subjects spoken about.

''Your brother is lucky to have a sister like you,'' Kathy mentioned giving a soft smile to the young kendoka, Suguha, feeling a bit of embarrassed, felt relief running through her veins.

''It isn't really that much…'' the girl mentioned with a red color on her face.

For a good thirty minutes, the two talked about various subjects, before the kendoka realized what time it was and that she still had to visit two others. Kathy, luckily, understood and was even so generous to give the young Kendoka a free drink if she would come to visit the Dicey café. Needless to say, Suguha was pretty thrilled for that.

Saying her farewells, Suguha made her way to the next room.

* * *

The dark elf base on the eighth floor held many resemblances with the bases on the third and fifth floor. The many tents, the garden, the graveyard, the training hall; they were all there.

The difference of this base, however, was still notable so much so that players could clearly see this was not just a copy paste base of their previous lodging. Although not as beautiful or elegant as the castles on the fourth or seventh floor, it was, in size, comparable, if not larger, to the two previous residences.

It was for that reason that the 47 players were divided through the camp, investigating one thing after another. Liz had found her way to the blacksmith corner again, working alongside the dark elf blacksmiths, to some shocked faces of the other blacksmiths that couldn't get the same thing done.

The black-haired leader, as tired as he truly was by everything that happened that day, still held a bit of energy in his body to train his guild members in the training hall. There he was pleasantly surprised to see many of his newer additions fight so well, despite the difference in level. As for this moment, he was observing two players both fighting each other in a duel to prepare themselves for what would come the next day.

A clash between wood and metal could be heard, as the bow staff wielder did his best to hold himself against the chakram wielder. Yet, his skills with the Bo Staff, despite him wielding the weapon for at least five weeks now, were still not where they were supposed to be.

With the quick movement of the Flash Bow skill, Nezha struck the chest of Ojima with a quick hit, the first hit ending the duel after a clash of two and a half minutes.

''I won!'' Nezha cried out.

''Great job. I wasn't expecting that hit,'' Ojima stated as he crawled back on his feet and gave his guild member a hand.

''It took some tries, but I can finally guess the distances despite this FNC,'' the chakram wielder stated happily until a growl in his stomach interrupted him, and he made his way towards the dining carts that stood in the courtyard of the base.

''You sure as hell held back on him,'' Tobe mentioned to the Bo staff wielder when the chakram wielder had left, to his leader's surprise.

''You held back?''

''Partially,'' the Bo staff wielder stated with a nervous smile on his face. ''I did my best with the Bo staff, but I am just trying to get my skills with the weapon up to par. I have another skill better suited for PvP.''

''You wanna show me?'' Kirito asked, his curiosity triggered as he distantly wondered if it was the same skill he possessed.

''If you truly want to, I don't mind. I am still a bit rusty, but I will do my best to beat you. You better not hold back, Kirito,'' Ojima stated as he minimalized his Bo staff and stood in front of the swordsman empty-handed.

The others that were there to duel one another to hone their skills, stood still at the sight of their leader engaging another player. Tobe, Agil, Dynamm, Reiner, Diavel, Rinc, and more all shifted their attention to the two players.

''Ojima is going to get his ass kicked,'' Dynamm stated confidently.

''You wanna make a bet?'' Tobe asked daringly. ''500 Col on Ojima.''

''Count me in,'' Agil stated with a grin. ''Kirito is going to beat him.'' While more players began to place their bets, the two stood waiting across from one another.

''Do you have the Martial Art skill?'' Kirito asked as he was waiting for the timer of the [First strike] duel to count down and start their duel.

''Not exactly,'' The empty-handed player simply answered while a nervous smile stretched onto his face. When the countdown finally reached zero and the duel started, Kirito jumped forward with a simple Sonic Leap, ready to strike Ojima head on.

To use a weapon to its fullest protentional in this game, four things are required; the weapon, the skill, its level, and experience.

Weapons were simply not used in your everyday life and Ojima found it more of a gamble to choose a weapon to his liking at the start of the game. Eventually, he chooses a spear, together with the craft skill to make sure he always would have a spare. To his luck, the Bo staff skill appeared after he reached level six and he quickly added that skill to his arsenal.

Not feeling anything for the spear skill anymore, the player ventured further into the thousands of skills that could be chosen at the start, until he reached a certain weapon skill, he was, unlike all the others, comfortable with.

With the simple movement of his right hand, Ojima stepped sideways and pushed the Sonic Leap that passed him on his left, despite its agility, out of the way.

Kirito missed his attack, stepped a few steps further due to his attack not hitting a mark and turned around, a surprised expression on his face.

''What was that?'' Agil asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

''The Hand-to-hand combat skill,'' Tobe simply stated, still impressed at the player in front of him.

Kirito paid close attention to his opponent and he could see the seriousness in his eyes, as the expression of the earlier nervous looking player had changed completely. His stance, one foot in the back and one foot at the front, with both arms in front of his chest as both hands had closed themselves to fists, told him that he most certainly couldn't keep his guard down.

''It seems I have to indeed take this seriously,'' Kirito simply stated, the hold on his weapon tightening even further. He jumped forward, his weapon trying to strike the weakness within the body.

With the swiftness of a skilled Martial Artist, Ojima stopped every attack before Kirito could even start them, striking the weak spots of his hands and body to cancel every last one out. When Kirito was momentarily stunned, Ojima quickly stepped forward and struck his opponent with a simple punch to the gut. Since it wasn't a sword skill, the damage that was done wasn't enough to end the battle.

Kirito stepped back, stared at his health bar, that last of shiver of health and stared at the player in front of him with wide eyes. Not only him, but the others of the players showed a shocked expression on their face as well, except for Tobe.

''He got a clean hit on him…. What was that just now?'' Dynamm asked, still in shock.

''I had the same experience when I asked him to duel me,'' Tobe stated annoyed.

''You have experience fighting in the real world?'' Kirito asked his opponent. It was that moment the solid standing Ojima started to hop around on his spot, his fists opening up.

''I will answer you if you win this duel,'' Ojima simply answered as he slid forward, striking the sword Kirito held as a shield in front of him with a clean punch.

Kirito attacked Ojima head-on, including his Martial Arts skills with the one-handed sword skill. Ojima, too, did almost everything he could to land another hit, yet his leader didn't drop his guard a second time. While both players seemed to give it their all in this battle, both still had one more trick up their sleeve; one obtained by leveling up his skill while the other had personal experience with it.

It was just one moment in the fight that Ojima dropped his guard and Kirito struck him with a Horizontal skill. With only twenty seconds left in their battle, the black-haired leader came out victorious.

''Shit,'' Tobe simply stated, giving all the players he made a bet with their money.

''That was an amazing fight, Ojima. I would have lost there if it wasn't for that last attack.''

''Told you I got rusty,'' Ojima answered back with a smile, his seriousness completely gone.

''Now, about my question,'' the black-haired swordsman grinned.

''Fine! I used to have a black belt in Taekwondo, if you really want to know,'' Ojima answered in defeat.

* * *

The duel between Kirito and Ojima, ending in Kirito's well-earned victory, spread all over the camp in a matter of minutes. Questions from everyone came out of nowhere, such as Agil wondering if the spiked Bo staff wielder could teach him the skills he just showed and many more.

One, who had a whole other question in her mind, was the chest-brown haired fencer, naturally sitting in the heated waters of the dark elves bath with the Rat.

''Can you believe he almost beat him, Aa-chan?'' the rat asked her companion, yet no response was given. She turned around to see the fencer lost in thought, her head down as she stared at the water she was lying in.

A sudden grin appeared on the Rat's face and, with the stealthiest of her trained skills, the girl moved closer to the fencer. Then she grabbed Asuna's flank and began her tickle assault.

''What?! Argo, what are you doing?!'' Asuna cried out as she finally stopped spacing out and turned her attention to the Rat, whom was enjoying her teasing a bit too much.

''Finally back to earth, I see. You have been acting weird ever since that boss fight. Anything you want to share?'' the rat asked with a grin.

''Not really,'' the fencer answered bluntly.

''Is this about the earlier system message?'' Argo asked, her hands behind her head as she slid deeper into the bath, her grin changing to a more serious expression.

''You knew?''

''Of course I did, Aa-chan. Every rank except officers can see those messages,'' Argo stated the information that was only learned that evening after asking her all about it. ''Now, speak up. What happened in there that got you so spaced out?''

After a few seconds, the fencer sighed and explained what had happened in the inn that evening. A sad expression on her face fitted perfectly well with the words she so carefully chose to explain her wrong actions. At the same time, Argo stared at her with shock in her eyes, not even wanting to sell this information to others.

''Damn Aa-chan… that Kii-bou is still standing after that...''

''I am sorry about it, alright? I never wanted to make him cry. I just wanted to address him on his behavior,'' the fencer replied.

''It is your behavior that you might want to change, Aa-chan,'' Argo answered back, the fencer stared her with a confound expression. ''As much as I like to tease Kii-bou, I can't be thankful enough for what he is doing for us. Despite him not even wanting to be a guild leader, he has taken the job as seriously as he could. He, for crying out loud, even knows the skills and stats of almost every last one of his members, just by being so involved with them,'' the rat answered with a soft smile. ''And still, he finds so much time to help other guilds. Whatever he did to make you that mad, he most certainly was doing it for you, Aa-chan.''

The fencer simply stared down at the water, not knowing what to do. It was that moment another person walked in, her long black hair hiding the top side of her white-red uniform. Her eyes shifted to the girls in the bath.

''I didn't know anyone was here. Do you mind if I join you?'' Isabella asked politely to the two girls sitting with their bath suits on in the hot waters. The two girls, feeling a strange kind of de ja vu, answered with a yes.

With a bath-suit of her own, one she received from the tailor Ashely, Isabella entered the bath, the sound of a delightful sigh coming out of her as the hot water embraced her.

''It is so refreshing to take a dip after a long day, wouldn't you agree?''

''It indeed is,'' Argo stated with a grin. ''What makes this evening even better is that we have reunited with Kizmel again.''

''I agree, even if this is the first time I have met her. She is even better than the stories describe,'' the black-haired vice leader mentioned with a smile on her face.

The other members of both guilds that weren't still eating this late in the evening, working on a craft, forging, or training their fighting skills in the training center, were sitting around one of the three campfires.

Laughter filled the skies as Kizmel listened to the stories of the new allies her favorite group of humans made, not familiar with their amazing battles against the forest and fallen elves.

''I am quite surprised the forest elves tried to attack Cyithrel castle. It is stated viscountess Cyithrel is one of the strongest, lower nobilities from the dark elves as her legacy was started from a very young age,'' Kizmel mentioned proudly.

''Really?'' Mortimer asked. ''What is her story?''

''I do not know if the rumors are corrected, but I will tell you what I know,'' Kizmel answered as she had drawn at least five players who wanted to listen carefully to her story. ''Viscountress Cyithrel was talented at birth, wielding a sword when she was only three years old. At six, she was trained by the best of the dark elf swords masters, and when she was twelve, her skills with her entrusted sword matched many of her masters. Only 16 years old, she was the youngest dark elf that set foot on a battlefield, where she was an inspiration for the other warriors on the field. Many battles later, where she came out victories without a scratch, her father had passed and Cyithrel Erphyra had to step into her father's footsteps. It was then her colors as a true leader came out, where she gained the trust and loyalty of every dark elf in her castle. It is said that her soldiers have been trained so many times by her that their skills match the Pagoda Knights.''

''Wow… That is some insane story. You have any more of those?'' Lode asked curiously. While Kizmel answered with a smile and began to tell stories of the many brave dark elves she knew of, a certain gray-haired leader smiled like no other, staring at the campfire in front of him.

''What got you so cheerful, Heathcliff?'' Diavel asked as he set himself next to his leader.

''Just glad we have finally reached the front lines,'' Heathcliff answered with a smile, that being only partially the reason for his cheerfulness that evening. Another reason was the dark elf, her stories entering his ear.

It was that moment the black-haired swordsman joined the company sitting at the dark elf campfires, others that previously had been dueling each other joining as well.

''Leader, glad you could join us! These meat sticks are delicious!'' Mitchos mentioned loudly, three large sticks in his hands as Kirito noticed at least fourteen sticks burning above the campfire. The black-haired player sat down next to Diavel and checked his surroundings.

''For what is waiting for us tomorrow, the atmosphere sure as hell is surprising,'' Kirito stated with a sigh.

''They have faith in their leaders. Can you really blame them?'' Diavel replied back.

''That is not reassuring in the slightest coming from you,'' Kirito jokingly answered back, the blue-haired answered with a nervous smile.

''Yeah, I screwed up that time. For someone that states that a weapon is his most entrusted partner though, you make one hell of a saver.''

''How do you…..?'' Kirito asked before he realized the answer all too well. ''Argo…''

''Correct. To believe the famous solo player of the beta would create a guild and would join an alliance…. Times sure have changed.''

''That is what this world does to you, Diavel,'' the gray-haired leader stated. ''Fighting for your life each day can change a man like no other.''

''True. Makes you wonder though what could have happened if Kayaba wouldn't have trapped us in here,'' the blue-haired player mentioned softly.

''We would be on floor 13 right now,'' Kirito answered almost immediately. ''However, when we reach further up to higher floors, it will take us significantly longer to clear each floor then now.''

''No doubt. With at least 100 players working 24/7 to beat the floors, our levels grow much quicker than they would be then,'' Heathcliff responded. The three beta testers, all three once called leader at some point in this game, would have talked for many hours, if it wasn't for the others that reached the campfires.

The blacksmith elf had closed shop due to the late hour, the same goes for the crafts store owner. The other players, the ones that had gone and investigated every corner of the large base in search for stores and nice attachments, were also done with their exploitation. At last, the three girls left the bath and had reached the campfires.

It had to be of no surprise that Kirito avoided a certain girl's gaze, despite him knowing full well that that was not the right thing to do. It didn't matter anyway, as the fencer was already on her way towards him.

''Kirito, can I speak in private with you?'' she asked nervously, a change barely noticed by the black-haired player.

''..Sure…'' he answered, pardoning himself before walking with Asuna to an abandoned part of the dark elf base, apart from the few dark elves staying in their tents. At a quick glance Kirito looked towards the rat and the vice-leader of the KOB, both players had a smile on their faces. When the duo finally reached their destination, Asuna turned around and spoke.

''I'm sorry for what I have said this afternoon. It was uncalled for,'' the fencer spoke as she bowed forward. Kirito simply stared at her, wanting to believe that apology. However, even the NPCs could see here it was faked, the words and deed rehearsed till memorized to the smallest detail.

''I see. Not only I am a lousy leader, you even see me for a fool now…'' Kirito replied as he turned around, to the shock of the chestnut brown haired girl.

''Wait..''

''For what, Asuna? I am not in the mood to be hurt again by your words or your fists. I am still trying to hold my promises. To Klein, to Silica, to Liz, to you,'' Kirito replied back, his voice sad but determined. ''I did what you asked. I did what everybody asked… yet it seems that isn't enough… No, I am the worst kind of pervert just for trying to be concerned for you.''

''Concerned?'' Asuna asked, this being the first time she heard him say that. ''Why were you concerned for me?'' Kirito sighed and answered.

''Your Linears against the Squil monkies earlier today were definitely slower, meaning you weren't focused. You almost tripped over a root three times during our trip to the field boss, despite moving without any problem over it previously. You barely dodged an attack from the Common Magpies, while you should have been able to defeat it with a simple linear. At last, your foot slipped when you tried to defeat the ads.''

''You noticed all that?'' Asuna stated confused. ''Why only me?'' Kirito sighed again before answering that question, his already lack of energy not helping his mood one bit.

''Wolfgang hates this floor. While he doesn't complain at all, he has a lot of trouble keeping himself balanced on the soft soil. Nezha was so excited to use his newly upgraded weapon, causing his throws to be quicker than normal. His Martial Art skill is also progressing nicely. Gilgamesh had troubles at first wielding his new two-handed sword three days ago, but now that he has leveled up, he seems to have gotten used to the heaviness. His strikes are quicker and smoother. Alice Rue likes Klein, even if the idiot himself is not aware of it. Argo still feels guilty for what she did to him on the fourth floor, although she would never admit that. Reiner and Killian are still scared to venture outside the safe zones, that being the reason I partied them in Dale's party with Mitchos and Hideo.'' Asuna stared with wide eyes at her leader, who kept going, mentioning almost every player of the guild and a trademark they showed the last few days.

''You noticed all that…?'' the fencer asked in bewilderment.

''Not all. Some of that information I have gotten from Argo, Stacy, and Alyse. Still, it is my responsibility to at least know what is going on in my guild. If anything happens, I can react to it instantly. That is my opinion of what it means to be a leader,'' Kirito stated, a determined look on his tired face. The chestnut brown haired fencer just stared at her leader with a confound expression.

''How are you this strong…? I have been fighting none stop, learning skills and mechanics one after another. Yet, I can't catch up to you.'' Kirito finally fully turned around to her and answered.

''I am not strong. If it wasn't for the help I received from others, I would have never made it this far. Argo's information, Liz's upgrades, a great support although sometimes a little too much,'' the black-haired leader stated, remembering the overprotective boys on the sixth floor. ''Our teamwork has pushed us forward, giving us an adventure I could never have gotten on my own. I am not strong, but together we are,'' The boy simply stated with an iron-willed expression, standing just in front of his vice-leader. ''So please, if there is something that is bugging you, share it.''

When Asuna didn't respond to her black-haired leader in the first 15 seconds, Kirito turned around and tried to walk away. A sudden grip on his new white-black coat, however, stopped him before he got any further.

''I used to not being able to fall asleep at midnight since the start of this game. Nightmares of the real world, my fear of dying, and more held me awake. Since a week ago, I am not waking up to them anymore. I don't know why, but I can finally sleep again. However, due to some reasons, I couldn't sleep last night.'' Kirito noticed Asuna struggle to speak the truth as tears slowly rolled down her face.

''The thunder?'' he asked. Asuna only nodded once before continuing.

''I haven't closed an eye since last night. Maybe that could be the reason for my lack of focus or my outburst. For what it is worth, I didn't mean those words. I am truly sorry,'' Asuna apologized softly. It was that moment Kirito embraced the fencer in a sincere and soft hug, sender her heart rate skyrocketing to dangerous heights. Before she could say anything though, the black-haired leader spoke.

''Apology accepted. Thank you for sharing that secret with me,'' the black-haired player mentioned. It took Asuna a moment, but her hands, too, found his back.

A short, intimate moment was shared between the two before they made their way back to the camp. The tense atmosphere of before was crumbled like it was never there and players laughed before making their way towards their tent.

Even with the tense atmosphere gone, all players knew what was waiting for them the next day. They all knew what was at stake and what their role was. One question that they were not able to answer remained; were they prepared enough?

* * *

''What are with this these goddamn monsters?! I rather have those annoying monkeys then these oversized Termites!'' the senior member of the ALS known as Schinkenspeck stated in annoyance, trying again to kill an oversized beetle that spawned on his left.

''We are in a goddamn tree of a dungeon… what did you expect to find here?'' Melonmask asked dryly, his newly acquired scimitar tightly held in his hand.

''I wouldn't mind finding some more treasure on this damn floor. The few chests we found up till now are not enough to ease my hunger,'' the two-handed hammer player known as Som Tam stated.

On the front of the two parties that made their way through the eleventh floor of the eight-floor dungeon were the spiked hair leader of the ALS, his one-handed sword in his right and his shield in his left hand and his entrusted vice-leaders Hokkai Ikura and Masala Dosa at his side.

''Any word from Okotan or Pho?'' Kibaou asked his two advisers.

''Okotan's group is on the tenth floor. Something about a trap on the eleventh floor made Markhani drop back to the tenth floor,'' Hokkai answered. ''Needless to say, they went back to pick him up.''

''That bloody idiot. How many times has that guy stepped into a trap?'' Dosa asked in an annoyed tone.

''Four times by now. You would think he would learn he should check his surroundings before stepping forward,'' Hokkai stated with a laugh.

''How about Pho's group?'' Kibaou asked.

''They just reached the twelfth floor. They seem to have come across some of the DKB members, but not much else.''

''Of course it was Pho that needed to encounter them,'' the spiked haired leader stated with annoyance as another group of mobs spawned in front of him. In another part of the dungeon, the twelfth floor to be precise, four groups walked alongside one another.

''I tell you, if they only changed some the details, the game would be so much better,'' the ALS member known as Tso said to Antero, the DKB member all ears to the conversation.

''What kind of details would you suggest? Saying a game should change is easy to say, but there will always be people who say the old way is better,'' Antero answered back. In front of the four parties walked Pho, Hafner, Shivata, and Liten. What was more important than them though, was the ALS member in the middle of the group, holding the Flag of Valor with a proud expression on his face.

''This is seriously much easier with that thing around. With these buffs, we should be able to find the floor boss today,'' the two-handed sword wielding, vice-leader of the DKB stated enthusiastically.

''Let's hope so. First a puzzle floor, then a freaking desert, then an overgrown jungle. Hope we can catch a break on the ninth floor,'' the green-haired ALS party leader stated with a sigh.

''Don't count on it. Kayaba probably isn't done with all the crazy themed floors,'' Shivata replied with Liten standing close next to him. Just before the seventh floor boss, the secret of the two players dating was out. With that also came a surprising development, that being that some of the members between the ALS and DKB could finally get along with one another.

''Monsters up ahead,'' Durion stated, his Search skill active.

''Then let's beat the shit out of them,'' the flag bearer known as Wonton stated confidently, soon followed by many other voices.

* * *

The dark elf campaign on the eighth floor started with a simple mission. [Secure the Route] was a quest to, as the name suggests, secure the route from the dark elf base to another part of the map.

As simple as it may have sounded, it was also the perfect mission to attack the players engaging from one point to another. It was for that reason that the group of twenty-six was extremely careful of their surroundings; all the players that had the Search skill equipped were using it to its full capacities.

The problem of the eighth floor was its ground, its vegetation, and its weather that made their traveling route as troublesome as finding players that were waiting in an ambush.

The first mission, however, was cleared with relative ease, and the group could breathe once again when they entered the safe borders of the dark elf base. After all, none would attack them in a base full of dark elves, right?

The second mission of the dark elf campaign did not prove to be difficult either. It was a simple collection mission where the players had to find certain shrooms on the south part of the floor; the Cougar Wilds.

When they finally arrived at their destination, it became clear where this particular part got its name from. Many green-spotted cougars and Sabre Cougars spawned in this humid forest, making this one of the dangerous places to wander around. While this quest, too, was an excellent mission to ambush someone, or even MPK any player who didn't come prepared, this mission, too, ended without a single sign of the red players.

''Am I the only one starting to freak out a bit here?'' Klein asked nervously when they finally reached the camp again.

''No, I'm not liking it either. To be on alert for so long is also not helping,'' Mortimer stated, feeling the drop in adrenaline as they stepped into the dark elf borders.

''Do not worry, my friends. We will find them and capture them eventually. Let us, in the meantime, concentrate on the missions at hand,'' their dark elf companion replied with the same confidence she always showed.

Two more quests the players stayed on high alert, and both times it proved to be in vain; no ambushing player was there to be found. When the four parties entered the camp for the fourth time that day, the irritation could be felt in the atmosphere.

''I need a break. This suspense is killing me. Is it okay if we take a short break, leader?'' Mitchos asked irritated.

''Go ahead. I could take one myself right now,'' the black-haired leader answered, settling himself on the cold wet soil of the dark elf base. ''Can't believe we haven't found them yet. Are we worrying about nothing?''

''I doubt it, Kii-bou,'' Argo mentioned as she made her way towards the group that had joined Kirito on the ground. ''There is no telling what they are planning to do, but if they want to stop us, they only have three options left. An assault on the dark elf base itself would be suicide and they would know it. We got them cornered here.''

''I hope so. I doubt we can hold this focus for another four quests though.''

In another part of the dark elf base, two players strolled through. Their hands intertwined, even if the atmosphere was still so tense. Sakuya and Diavel decided to only stare at their leader and vice-leader, not wanting to break that beautiful moment.

''Even in a time like this, those two find a moment to share with one another,'' Diavel mentioned.

''It is times like these those moments are the most important ones,'' Sakuya softly said.

''You're right,'' Diavel answered back. Diavel wanted to say more, but a sudden pop-up in his HUD drew his attention. [Quest log updated]. A quick look at Sakuya told him she, too, had noticed the pop-up and he began to scroll to his quest log. A shock on his face appeared when he noticed the window in front of him;

\- [Capture the Forest Elf king; 239 minutes remaining] active.

\- [Defend the Dark Elves base] active, with a health bar appearing next to it.

\- [Protect Commander Kuskyn] with a health bar appearing next to it as well, also active.

''What is going on?'' It was that moment Heathcliff came running and shouted a command.

''Sakuya, Diavel, call the others and prepare for battle!''

''Yes sir!'' both players shouted back as the made their way towards the location of the others. It was when they had returned to their guild members and allies, they witnessed the enormous army of both fallen and forest elves standing at the gates.

* * *

''Are you kidding me…..'' the red-haired pirate stated in shock as he saw the many elves standing at the other end of the wall, only a 15 foot stone wall and a gate stood between them.

''Do not falter, my warriors!'' the broad, dark elf commander known as Kuskyn cried out, an elegant iron spear with black lines graciously decorating the weapon in his hand as he stepped forward. ''We will not be beaten on this day!''

On the other side of the wall, the WNH and KOB heard shouts of a forest elf and fallen elf commanders alike, rallying their troops for the battle yet to come. It was a terrifying sight, what none of the players in the dark elf base had expected.

''This was not in the manual…'' Argo stated nervously, to Kizmel's surprise. After this battle, the dark elf most certainly would ask the Rat what that meant, but for now, she had to stay focused. She was certain, seeing the many forest elves and fallen elves before her that this battle was the greatest of her long-lived life yet.

Next to her stood her comrades in arms, dark elves and human alike. It was that moment Kizmel heard the leader of her new allies say something to the black-haired leader.

''Kirito, I doubt the enemy forces will attack us all head-on. Even with the amount of forces they have, they would be at a disadvantage. If we believe the ones that activated the fallen elf campaign are behind this, they would use this as a distraction to attack us from behind.''

''We can't defend the entire base, Heathcliff. We don't have enough members to work with. If only we knew where they would strike from.'' Without any hesitation, Kizmel shifted her attention to the commander and spoke.

''Sir Kuskyn, hear my request."

''Granted. Speak.''

''Our allies think this is a diversion for an assault from the back. Could you tell us the place they would attack us from?'' Kizmel answered in rapid succession.

''If I have to guess, they would attack us from the west. The walls there are the oldest and have withstood the most throughout the years. Humans, Kizmel, We will hold the enemy here at bay! Defend our rears and claim victory in the name of the Lyunsula!''

''We will, sir!'' Kizmel answered back. Kirito shifted his attention to the others of the group and began to command.

''Dale, make sure the lower levels are safe. Issin, Hideo, Silica, and Lowbacca, help him.''

''Understood,'' all five players answered in unison.

''Agil, Orlando, get your parties to the west side of the base and prepare for battle.'' When he received another confirmation of the two party member leaders, he shifted his attention to Heathcliff. ''We can't be sure if they only come from the west side. We need an extra backup group in case things go bad.'' Heathcliff nodded and shifted his attention to his wife. A quick gaze said more than a thousand words and Isabella shifted her attention to Mortimer.

''Rally the others and follow me!''

''Understood!'' the brown-haired one-handed sword fighter answered as he ran in the footsteps of Isabella with his brother, Sakuya, Diavel, and Alice Rue, ready to pick up the others that were still waiting in the middle of the camp.

''Klein, take Dynamm, Mitchos, Lode, Packer, and Nezha and make sure the front truly holds out!'' a third command aimed for the red-haired pirate left Kirito's mouth.

''Understood! Let's go boys!'' the six boys ran to the front of the base. Kirito's mind was going in overdrive while he thought back on the positioning of the players present; eight players of the KOB in the backup, the dark elf forces and six of his members in the front, two parties of seven and six at the west part, waiting for anything to pop-up. In the meantime, five players made their way to secure the six weakest players of their group, the weakest members of the KOB and Liz.

If one counted correctly, this meant four players and a dark elf were left to do what they pleased; Kirito, Asuna, Argo, Heathcliff, and Kizmel. It was the gray-haired leader who spoke next.

''Kirito, we have to capture the forest elf king as quickly as possible. If we can capture him in time, the forest elves will most probably surrender.'' It had to be of no wonder that Kizmel stared shocked the moment the ponytailed leader mentioned the forest elf king, as well as Asuna and Argo for the absurd idea.

''I can't risk everyone's life for a probably, Heathcliff. As much as I want to believe you, it is best to stay here and find a way to beat the enemy.'' It was that moment Kizmel responded.

''Kirito, if what Heathcliff says is true, then there is no time to waste.'' The black haired boy stared at his dark elf companion, to the fencer, and the Rat, who both had the same expression on their face; it was his call. After a few seconds, he shifted his attention to Argo and spoke.

''Message Dale and Klein, they are in command of the guild in our absence. Your instincts better be right on this one, Heathcliff.''

With both players informed, the group of five made their way up the stone stairs of the base's wall, ran to the rear of the base and jumped from fifteen feet onto the wet soil, running with everything they had to the location of the forest elf base of the eighth floor.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 24. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.

Not much to tell about it. Not much happened either, so there is that. We got a beautiful moment between Asuna and Kirito though, which I always love. Hope it sounded a bit natural.

We got to see Suguha again, which is always a nice thing. Yui's appearance is there, with a quick mentioning of Black cats. A bit of ALS exploring the dungeon, as well as some development between the ALS and DKB. a bit of Ojima and Tobe in this chapter, both OC's of mine.

Do not worry, they are both inspired by people I know and will not be overpowered in any way. These features just fit their personality and story and it was a great way to introduce Agil to the hand-to-hand combat skill, which is actually canon. And we saw Kizmel again, which is great.

Thank you Kittytail88 for beta reading this chapter. Thank you, all my readers, for the reviews and the private messages. I can't really tell anything about Kayaba at this moment, for I don't wanna spoil anything. Glad that everyone seemed to like this chapter.

That was it for my notes(very short this time). If you don't wanna miss any update, push that follow or favorite button and if you have any ideas, you are always welcome to PM me. Reviews are always appreciated.

That was it for this chapter and hope to see you all in the next one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

With that mentioned, let's start chapter 25.

* * *

Oda Nobunaga, Alexander the Great, Sun Tzu. These are only a few of the greatest military commanders that wondered the surface. Each special in their own way, they were all remembered for their ideas or efforts through time.

Leadership second to none, while strategy and tactic were displayed with righteous might on the battlefield, was their legacy, a legacy remembered far and wide even centuries after their deaths.

The red-haired vice-leader did not belong to one of those people, but the games he had played that contained several of these characters as a playable option, complete with their history and tactics, proved to be eventually helpful against the horde of an elf alliance that stormed the dark elf base.

While the chakram wielder and the spear wielder of the WNH struck the overwhelming elf alliance with their range attacks for up the walls, the others kicked the ladders down that the enemy used to try and climb above the wall with.

''Why are they attacking now of all times?!'' Dynamm cried out.

''Don't know and don't care! There are still so many of them…'' Klein answered, a bit of fear noticeable in his voice. For a reason, as the gate that only stood between them and the countless forces of the enemy was not looking like it could hold out for long. Just in time, the devoted gamer heard a shout from behind, none other than two of the support players headed their way, guided by the two dagger users of their guild.

''Klein-san! We have something that can help!'' the young mixer known as Reiner, running alongside the female mixer/crafter of the KOB, cried out. Jumping down from the walls of dark elf base, looking incredibly cool doing so to the young boy, Klein reached the duo in a matter of seconds and spoke.

''What you got from me, Reiner?''

The young blond boy made the familiar sweeping motion and materialized a small black cauldron, followed by the silver-haired girl pressing the item and adding something to it, the cauldron filling itself with a strange magenta colored liquid.

''It took us some time, but we can counter them with this. It is a lvl 1 Paralyze and poison.'' The silver-haired girl mentioned.

Long is an understatement when you considered both players had been working on it for the entire time-lapse of the game, the girl working on it alongside her crafting skill. It was on the fourth floor that the latter skill could be used in the battle against the forest elves, but her second skill wasn't something that was used regularly.

Not one beta tester had tried it before and the information regarding the specific skill was so limited, almost none tried to equip it, let alone level it up.

It was during the meeting with each other in the alliance discussion, the two discovered one another and began to work together. Three days later, the first ever custom mixture was made.

''This can be really helpful! Can you two make more? And do you guys have anything else we can use?'' the red-haired pirate asked, feeling a sudden burst of relief.

''Yeah, sure!'' both players answered in unison.

''Great, thanks Reiner and thanks…. Seven, right?''

''Right!'' the young girl answered and the two made their way back to the safety of the others. Before their escorts could leave though, the red-haired pirate shifted his attention to both and spoke.

''Guys, can you stay here? I have a plan, but I need more players here to defend the main door.''

After both Silica as Issin answered their vice-leaders request, the red-haired player ran as quickly as possible up the stairs, struck a ladder down with his Ominous Carver+ 13 and shifted his attention to Dale.

''I have a plan, but I need everyone's cooperation.''

''Let's hear it first.''

When Dale said that, he was expecting to hear a more, how to say, safer plan to come out of his friend's mouth. Instead, the officer feared Klein had seen too much of his leader and Mitchos's incautions actions.

''You absolute certain about this? If w can't get back in time, we are in for some serious trouble…''

''That gate is not going to hold out for long and they are attacking the topside more and more. It is now or never, Dale.''

''Goddammit, Klein! Why can't we have a normal fight for once…'' the afro-haired player complained.

While Dale began to explain the plan to the others, Klein rushed down and spoke to the dark elf commander Kuskyn, who was on his part striking the attacking elves through the gate, one after another shattering before his might.

''Sir Kuskyn, hear my request!''

''Granted. Speak!''

''The gate will not hold much longer. Is it possible to open them on my command, if only for a short amount of time?'' the red-haired pirate asked politely but confidently.

''I assume you have a plan, young warrior. Since our lives are depending on it, I will trust you for this. Do not disappoint me.''

''Yes sir!'' the red-haired pirate shouted as he prepared his tactic.

Five minutes later, with the sudden retreat of the commander at the gates, a command from inside the base could be heard. The gate opened up, followed by a large number of elves rushing through the opening. It was when they reached the inside, the vice-leader second command could be heard.

''Close the gate! Issin, Lode, Nezha, now!''

With a loud crash, the gate came crashing down, separating the elf army into two uneven groups. When the outside group wanted to attack the gate again, an enormous amount of different mixtures fell down on them.

Even if it was just for a few minutes, every last one the elves in front of the gate entered a paralyzed state, some combined with a damage over time poison. The elves that were left behind without any status changes couldn't easily reach the gate, which gave the defending forces the opportunity to unleash their full attack on the elves inside the base. With great strength and determination, Klein dashed forward on the panicking AI.

With the Reaver sword skill, the first fallen elf received heavy damage and Issin followed his vice-leader up with a Swift Trick, striking the elf in a forward thrust, passing his target and followed it up with a thrust to its rear. When the familiar sound of broken glass entered their ears, they dashed forward to their next target.

It was when their battle ended and everyone returned to their previous places to hold back the other elves on the outside of the base just in time, they noticed the loss of health from the camp's healthbar.

* * *

''Agil, on your right!''

''They climbing over the walls!''

''Tobe, switch!''

While Klein's party and the main forces of the dark elves fought on the north side of the base, Agil and Orlando's party found themselves in a battle of their own.

Sir Kuskyn's suspicions were corrected, yet that didn't make it easier for the two parties to hold their own against the fallen elves and forest elves alike. Some of them even passed the two guarding parties on the sides, doing some minor damage on the camp already.

''We need to hold them back!'' Orlando cried out.

As for this moment, every last one of the two parties members were at least engaging one of the elves.

Agil and Wolfgang were standing with their backs against one another, engaging the Fallen Swordsmen in front of them. On the wall stood Ojima and Gilgamesh, pushing every last one of the ladders down while trying to do the same to the elves that already made their way up there. Darius, Enkidu, and Tore were engaging three targets on their own. Tobe and Cuchulainn too were engaging one elf after another, their teamwork from a tank to DPS working incredibly well against their enemies.

Naijan and Orlando were attacking the mobs that came falling down the walls, the former striking the unlucky dropping elves with his hammer, squashing them between his entrusted weapon and the wall before they vanished into oblivion. Tobe and Kunimittz ran back to the camp and tried to defeat every elf that ran past by them. At last, there were Beowulf and Harry-one, their combined teamwork despite both being tanks working surprisingly well.

''Hhaaa!'' Agil shouted as he launched his Undead Maul +6 forward, striking the forest elf warrior with a clean Grand Destroyer, a simply overpowered slash from above. It was a sword skill designated to do tremendous damage, that the reason the axe wielder was in a long cooldown.

It was also the moment a new enemy had found its way in front of the merchant and wasn't afraid to take this moment of weakness to strike him head-on. With the unpleasant feeling of a critical hit entering his body, the double-handed axe warrior staggered backward.

''Agil-san!'' Tobe shouted, only for another elf to strike him in that moment of oversight. Tobe stumbled back and stared at his healthbar, at least three of the six healthbars in his HUD already on 60% of their health.

''Do not drop your guard, guys!'' Could be heard from somewhere, yet it was difficult to determine who it was in the chaos that lay in front of the players.

With another forward charge, the fallen elf targeted the giant officer of the WNH. Holding his weapon to its side, the giant man, however, was not taking that for granted.

''Wolfgang, ready to use it?'' he whispered, blocking the incoming attack with his axe.

''You sure?'' his comrade answered uncertainly.

''Yeah, time to clear the field.''

With a sweeping motion to his left shoulder, the system recognized the starting stance for the sword skill Whirlwind and with a terrifying agility, Wolfgang charged forward. When the two elves got momentarily stunned by the attack, Agil followed it up with a backhand motion, flew forward with the momentum of a beast and unleashed the three-combo sword skill, Lumberjack.

First, a strike from his right struck the four elves heavily across the chest. Then his momentum stopped when his entrusted weapon was on his left and he spun two times on the spot, striking the four elves twice in rapid succession.

When the two elves shattered into oblivion, an icon appeared in Agil's HUD; [Defense down].

''Wow… That looked amazing,'' Tobe stated when his fallen elf got destroyed in the progress of that terrifying attack.

''A overpowered sword skill with a nasty side effect. Guard him until that debuff runs out, Tobe!'' Kunimittz commanded as he made his way towards the next elf.

''Hope the others have a bit more luck on their side,'' Agil muttered as he noticed another group of elves jumping down the wall.

On another part of the dark elf base, things were not looking much better for the KOB members.

When they noticed the health was going down for the camp, they decided to split up into three groups. While it seemed a pretty good idea in theory, without their entrusted leader, one out of three parties had a serious problem engaging the mobs in front of them.

''Rinc-kun, switch!'' The dark-green haired Sakuya commanded as she charged forward on the Fallen Spearman and struck him with an Oval Cresent of her own. Three quick strikes could be seen on the fallen spearman before he vanished into oblivion, only for two forest elves to take its place.

''Dammit, there so many of them…'' Diavel stated as he blocked another sword strike from a forest elf and countered it right away.

Several feet away from the three players where the vice-leader, his brother, the claw user and another tank fighting an elf group that was just about to destroy another part of the camp.

''Take this!'' The two-handed swordsman cried out, unleashing the five-hit combo sword skill War Blade on the group. Starting with a thrust in the chest of the first one, he struck another with two strikes from the left and one from the right, to finally cleave the fourth elf with his final downward strike.

''Holy…. Eugene-sama is amazing.'' The brown haired tank mentioned, amazed by the senior member of his guild.

''Albern, pay attention to the attacking forces!'' Mortimer commanded, just in time for the tank to block the incoming attack.

''Yes sir! Sorry, sir!''

If it wasn't for the hectic and chaotic state of events, the vice-leader would have laughed to his heart content to that statement. He, however, did not have the privilege to do so as another group of elves made it to their position. With just one single moment to relax, the boy shifted his attention to his menu and check his quest log update, to see three missions open at the moment.

\- [Capture the Forest Elf king; 167 minutes remaining] active.

\- [Defend the Dark Elves base] Its healthbar on the 80% borderline.

\- [Protect Commander Kuskyn]. The commander having 75% of his health left.

 _Come on, Heathcliff-san, Kirito-san. We are counting on you._ Were the last thoughts of Mortimer before he gave the command and ran head-on in another group of elves.

* * *

A tree on Kirito's right, five roots he had the jump over in front of him, another bush that led to a small passage on his left, while he still had to take the wet soil into account. It was only for the fact he didn't have to run the upper limit of his agility, the black-haired boy could handle that course. No, who had to use the maximum of his agility was the gray-haired leader that ran next to them, his strength stats not helping to reach the forest elf base any quicker.

''How long do we have left?'' Heathcliff asked while trying to keep up with the others.

''Two hours precisely,'' Argo answered back, running swiftly through the trees, bushes and over the roots that lay on her path.

''We should be close to the forest elf camp by now,'' Kizmel stated, running just in the footsteps of her allies.

''Let's hope so… I don't think the others can hold out for that long.'' Kirito mentioned with concern in his voice.

''Do not fret, my friend. Our comrades are strong and experienced. Do not worry and let us focus on our objective instead,'' The dark elf replied back, her positively knowing no bounds. The gaze Heathcliff momentarily gave her was a definite confirmation to that statement. Another tree on Kirito's right, turning left on the green hill and they knew they were close.

''Clang!''

''He?''

''What?!''

With a flop, all five party members landed face-forward on the soft soil in front of them, their momentum leaving them rolling over the floor and separating them quite a distance from one another.

Kirito came to a standstill on his back and tried to move his body, but when he finally noticed the icons in his HUD, he understood why he couldn't; he had received a paralyze and poison status. The source was a second later found as he noticed a dart in his leg.

Staring around him, the boy could only see Heathcliff lying a few feet away from him, the tank too experiencing the paralyze and poison status. The boy could not see his other friends, but they showed to have the same statuses in his HUD. Before Kirito could shout to find the location for the others, for he could barely move his body, except his right hand, a terrifying roaring laughter came from the trees on his side.

''I didn't think it would be this easy to get you, blackie. You disappoint me, kid!'' A cold voice spoke with an unknown accent as a group of six players appeared out of their hiding places.

Kirito stared at a player he recognized as Morté, a boy that he assumed was Joe, three players walking next to the black poncho player whose faces he could not see and the man himself, standing there with a large dagger in his hand.

''The two leaders of a frontline guild, lying here before me, powerless. You guys make it really easy for me to just kill you!'' A grin could be seen on the black poncho player. ''But I am not going to do that yet... Find the others, lads!'' he commanded triumphantly.

Four players made their way towards the location of the others. Kirito could only shiver at the thoughts that were going through his head right now, but he had to keep calm and come with something. He tried to move his hand, only for a dagger to be pushed in it and a terrible feeling rushing through his virtual nerves.

''Not so fast, blackie. Wait your turn. I promise you, I will not forget you. And the same counts for you, big boy!'' the unknown man shouted to the gray-haired leader, who too tried to summon his menu and materialize a potion. The unknown player wanted to say more, but the five players returned with nothing.

''We can't find them, boss.''

''Idiots… You two, make sure these two don't escape! When you want something done right, you got to do it yourself!'' the boss thundered with a grin as he walked away. A few minutes past by, which felt like an eternity, before Morté spoke.

''How is it down there, blackie? It's a long time since I saw your challenging face again. Got to wait for our rematch though, if you even get the chance too.'' the boy mentioned as he laughed riotously.

Kirito could only wait and shiver at what those words meant. It was that moment the boy noticed the paralyze statuses from Argo, Asuna and Kizmel disappear in his HUD and soon after that their poison status as well. He had to keep himself in to show a brief moment of relief, especially after hearing a shout in the distance.

''Where the hell are they?! Keep searching, you bloody idiots!''

Kirito and Heathcliff were about to lose their status as well, only for Morte and the boy that most probably Joe to simply put another dart in their leg.

''You are not getting away, blackie. And neither will your friends. They are fighting so desperately and bravely, only to see it was all for nothing.'' The boy stated in front of them, still a terrifying grin on his face.

''Why are you even doing this?'' The gray-haired leader asked, only for the boy to kick him in his side.

''Nobody asked you a question! Speak again, and I will not be so forbearing next time.'' The boy stated in a loud, squeaky voice, enough for Kirito to confirm his suspicion.

''What did boss tell you about speaking, dumbass!'' Morté shouted to his accomplice while he momentarily shifted his attention to the boy in the black poncho. It was at that moment Kirito felt a simple touch on his shoulder.

When he shifted his attention unnoticed to the side, he could see an eye of Argo appearing out of the nowhere, Kizmel and Asuna close at her side. _The coat! Kizmel, you are a genius!_

Argo's eyes asked without a single word for a command and Kirito tried to sign towards the boy he assumed was Joe. Just in time, the rat's eye vanished behind the coat just as Morté turned around again.

''Where were we, blackie?''

''How did you even know we were going to come past here?'' Kirito asked, hoping to buy some time.

''Ah yes. Since you are going to die anyway, I can tell you. It was really simple. We just had to trick the forest elves into bringing their king to the eight floor saying we had the Ruby key and that they could get it, on the one condition that they formed a raiding group with the fallen to defeat the dark elves. As humans, we had no saying in it, but what a bit of charm can do is really amazing.'' The boy blurted, still that terrifying smirk on his mouth.

''So, you gave us three quests instead of one.''

''Precisely. Isn't that nice of me, blackie. And now, not only are you going to fail in those missions but your friends as well.'' Kirito received the shivers from the boy before him, definitely feeling a change of him since the third and fifth floor. _What the hell happened to him?_

''If you listen carefully, you can maybe hear their screams. And then you are here alone, waiting for your end.''

''I doubt it.'' The black-haired boy suddenly answered back, noticing the icon above his healthbar blinker.

''Oh and why is that?'' Morté asked curiously as his face came closer to the black-haired boy.

''Because I am not here alone.''

It was that moment something appeared on Joe's side and before he could even react, a Linear and Oval Crescent struck the flabbergasted dagger user at his side.

''What?!'' Morté shouted out. It was not a second too soon Kirito's Paralyze status disappeared, as he immediately activated another Quasi-Martial art skill he had learned in the past days. Already lying in the right position, Kirito's lower body shot up before his opponent could even react, his legs clamping themselves around his opponent's right arm and head, and entangled themselves on Morté back; Quasi-martial arts skill, Triangle Choke.

''What?!''

''Got you now!'' Kirito shouted, using every bit of strength stat to hold his opponent down. As he experienced before with his training with Nezha, the health of Morté began to slowly but steady drop. Heathcliff recovered from his spot and drank a potion, shield, and sword in the ready while the girls had their weapons ready at the dagger user, who was now deep in the yellow.

''They are here!'' the boy shouted, yet failed to see the next attack from Kizmel coming, striking the boy straight across the chest and dealing just enough damage to bring the boy to the red. At the same time, Morté had summoned his one-handed axe and tried to his opponent with it, only for it to miss.

Morté finally came out the choke when he was around 60% left, but the moment he stepped back and looked up at the black-haired leader, the boy was already up close, and his sword was already inside the left shoulder of Morté.

''Haaa!'' With a ferocious cry, Kirito unleashed a Slant sword skill, his sword shining blue before cutting straight through the shoulder, and cutting the arm straight off. When the axe Morté was wielding fell on the ground, the boy went quickly to pick it up, only for a Common Magpie to take it away at the last second.

''Goddammit!''

It was that moment the four players appeared, back from the goose chase, to see their targets standing right in front of them as well as their accomplices in a dire situation.

''The tables have turned in our favor. Give up while you can, humans!'' Kizmel commanded.

''Ha…ha, ha….ha, ha, ha! You really think so. Let us show you the truth then, bitch!'' one of the players cried out as he charged straightforward.

''Bam!'' With a loud collision, the gray-haired leader's shield bashed with a sword skill on its own against the masked boy' head, the latter sliding three feet back before being able to look his opponent in the eye.

''Let me repay you for what you have done!'' The gray-haired leader cried out angrily, the expression on his face one of an angered and determined knight.

You didn't have to be a genius to see the odds were in Kirito's favor. Kizmel, Argo, and Asuna were almost full health and the two leaders were just as ready to attack their attackers head-on. On the other hand, Joe was in the red, Morté was in the yellow, but lost both his weapon as his left arm and one of the four attackers had just lost 30% of his health by that single strike.

''You win this round, blackie. You might not be lucky next time though!'' the boss roared as he and his accomplices threw another smoke bomb and vanished before anyone could react.

When the smoke vanished, all six players were gone, and Kirito activated his Search skill one last time before letting out a sigh. He met the eyes with his friends, whose adrenaline levels all seemed to have dropped that moment.

''That was too close for comfort…''

''Yeah. Better not drop our guard a second time.'' Heathcliff responded back.

''Right. Let's continue.'' The boy suggested, not yet feeling the apprehension of the previous fight yet. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

With their eyes on the target, the five players made their way to the forest elf base, only ninety minutes of their precious time remaining.

* * *

''What is taking them so long?!'' Klein cried out as he blocked another attack of a forest elf in front of him.

''Go ask them yourself when we survive this!'' Agil replied his friend, striking a fallen elf with a normal diagonal slash, before blocking another attack incoming from his left.

With only sixty minutes on the clock, the situation had changed completely for the defending forces. The gate had been breached, as well as the west wall, resulting in an overwhelming group of elves running in the base.

With no player casualties yet, the group could only call themselves blessed. The only reason they could not see that themselves was surrounding them this very moment, forest elf and fallen elf alike, both healthbars they had to protect around the 15% borderline.

On another part of the floor, in the forest elf base.

''So that is the forest elf king,'' Asuna mentioned as she noticed the white cursor above the elf in front of her, meaning he was no danger at all. That, however, meant nothing if you considered the large group of red cursor colored elves standing almost everywhere else.

''I have a plan. Do you trust me?'' Heathcliff asked whispery to his ally.

''If I didn't, we weren't here. What is that plan of yours?'' After a short explanation, which was answered by three shocked faces and one nervous face, Kirito responded.

'' Its do or die then….''

''You can't do that, Kii-bou. I trust you with everything, Heathcliff, but that is just too dangerous.'' Argo pleaded, trying not to speak too loudly, although she truly had her stop herself from doing so.

''I don't have a choice, Argo. We have to finish it now.'' The whiskered girl stared at the boy's determinate expression and could only give in.

''Fine. Be careful out there.''

''You too.'' Kirito softly replied back, sending one last worrying look at her before focusing on his goal.

Back at the dark elf camp.

Liz was holding her own against a fallen elf warrior in front of her, her shield and mace trading blows with sword fighter in front of her.

''Liz, switch!'' Hideo shouted as he had just defeated his elf, and immediately turned around to block an attack with his shield.

A loud crack could be heard and Hideo entrusted Guardian Shield vanished into oblivion. Without wasting any moment, the boy launched his one-handed axe forward with a Smash, the uppercut slash eliminating the elf before him.

A good twenty feet away from the two players were Gilgamesh, Naijan and Ojima, all three heavy patting as yet another three targets made their way towards them.

''Hha!'' Gilgamesh shouted, engaging the fallen elf lancer before him. Naijan attacked the sword/ shield forest elf head-on, while Ojima jumped forward, not even being able to relay on his Bo Staff anymore, the wooden weapon already obliterated due to its lack of durability.

Dodging the dagger user elf on his weapon side, the boy grabbed the elf's wrist with his left hand, pushed it back while using his elbow to block the elf's elbow and kicked his legs to get the momentum right. When the fallen elf landed on its back, Ojima unleashed the Sword Skill Elbow drop and landed with his elbow straight on the face of his opponent.

The Fallen was in the yellow and entered a stun state, but a new opponent in the form of a one-handed sword and shield fighter had made his way towards him already.

''Give me a break…'' The boy muttered tiredly, before dodging yet again a barrage of attacks.

Back at the forest elf base.

''Intruders! Capture them!'' Could be heard as Asuna, Argo and Kizmel ran swiftly through the camp. With that shout, the twelve elves that were protecting the king elf had split themselves into two groups. With only six guards left, Kirito and Heathcliff jumped forward.

''Wait, what?!'' One of the forest elf guards stammered. Two forest elves were just quick enough to move in on the two players but were not quick enough to intercept them. Kirito dodged the first sword skill on a hair and made use of that moment of cooldown to reach the king in front of him. Heathcliff could not dodge his attack in time but instead used his overwhelming strength and shield to parry the attack head-on. It was then the gray-haired leader spoke.

''Stand down!''

The elves in front of him stared at him bewildered, but finally noticed the black-haired boy standing next to the king, a sword being able to kill their king any given moment.

''We do not wish to kill your king, but we will if you don't stand down! Lower your weapons and stop your invasion on the dark elf base!'' the leader roared in determination.

Back at the dark elf base.

''Silica, watch out!'' Dale cried out as another clash from metal on metal could be heard, followed by a crackle from Silica's Knights wall. Without any moment to waste, the afro-haired officer followed that parry from his party member with a backward motion, followed by a forward spin, striking the fallen elf two times in rapid succession. Two-handed sword skill; Cyclone.

Klein was standing next to Eugene, Alice Rue, and Isabella, all showing tears in their clothes as they had trouble to keep their breathing under control. It was just a second later the elves charged in, two aimed at the claw user of the KOB.

''Alice Rue, watch out!'' Isabella shouted, but not in time to react as she was holding an enemy of her own with her shield. The girl was already in her red, her weapons at the end of their durability and her energy level depleted to the max. She didn't look away, but that made the shock of the two swords coming down any less more terrifying.

''Clang!''

''Thud...''

Staring in front her, she could only see the back of a red-armored boy and his health, that was now deep in his red. When she opened her eyes even further, she noticed the boy holding one sword back with his own sword, as another sword had struck his shoulder just to protect her.

''No one is dying if I have a say in it!'' The boy roared as he unleashed Raging Chopper and eliminated both elves in one go. Now heavy patting, the boy noticed two other forest elves coming at him just as quickly.

Then they stopped.

While some of the players tried to understand why half the enemy forces suddenly stopped, a new pop-up drew Klein's attention; [Quest log updated.] [Mission completed; capture the forest elf king.] A command from Isabella followed abruptly.

''Ignore the forest elves and attack the fallen elves. Now!''

 _They actually did it… Knew you could do it, Kiritard._ Klein thought as he stared at his main weapon, and decided to switch it with a weaker one for he absolutely didn't want this beast. He set another potion to his lips and joined in on the assault on the others, pushing the now-desperately fallen back.

Back to the forest elf base.

''Do as they say, my children.'' The king commanded his followers. The forest elves that were near Asuna, Kizmel, and Argo had stopped their chase and the trio of girls made their way back to their two leaders. It was then they noticed the pop-up in their HUD, followed by a command from their leader.

''Kizmel, Asuna, Argo, head back to the base and make sure everyone is okay!''

''Got it!''

''Understood!''

The trio of girls ran with everything they had back to the camp, the limitations of their previous party member no longer something they had to be concerned about.

In only 15 to 20 minutes, the trio made it back to the camp and were just in time to defeat a group of fallen elves for their own before their well-earned victory was a fact.

Well the dark elves cheered for their victory, Asuna, Argo, and Kizmel could only stare at the players before them with wide open and humid eyes as they noticed the many tears in their clothing, their weapons all beaten up, if they even still have them and their smiles one that could only be described as truly grateful ones.

''What took you guys so long? You missed all the fun…''Klein stated with a grin, before falling on his back on the soft soil under him.

''If this was only the eight floor of the campaign quest, I don't want to experience the last floor…'' Orlando stated with a nervous expression on his face.

''I doubt it can get any crazier than this… right?'' Sakuya asked her vice-leader.

''I hope so,'' Isabella answered, a tired smile answering her guild members and allies back. In the distance, the players could see Liz and Hideo talking to one another, the blacksmith apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

''I am really sorry for your shield, Hideo. I don't know how I can make it up to you.''

''Just glad your safe, Liz-san. Don't worry, I believe you can make a second shield even stronger than this one!'' the boy replied, a smile covering his tired face. When Liz looked away though, the boy's smile dropped almost immediately.

Two hours later, two players could be seen in the shadows of the trees, holding a white cursor NPC at their side. When they finally entered the dark elf base and Heathcliff handed the forest king over to commander Kuskyn, Kirito couldn't hold himself standing with the many players that dived on him.

''Kiritard, man! What took you so long?'' Klein asked loudly with a smile, the first of many that reacted overjoyed to his leader's return.

''We had some bumps down the road. Sorry to get you all waiting, guys. Glad to see that everyone is okay. Sorry that I wasn't there to help you all.''

''We should be able to win without you for once, Leader. Don't worry about it!'' The mohawk player stated with a grin, in his heart still glad he could most of the times count on the player before him.

''Glad you are safe, Heathcliff,'' Isabella mentioned to her in-game husband, the two both showing a grateful smile to one another before a few subtle whistles interrupted that beautiful moment.

The players want to keep talking but were suddenly interrupted when they noticed the cursor of the dark elf commander shining brightly.

''A new request?'' Diavel asked.

''One way to find out,'' Kirito answered as he made his way towards the commander, Kizmel, Asuna, a few of the KOB including Heathcliff and Isabella, and Argo in his footsteps. When they finally stood in front of the elf commander, Kuskyn spoke.

''Human warriors, you fought bravely on this day! Thanks to your efforts, we have not only claimed victory in this battle but in the war as well! I can't be thankful enough!''

It was that final moment the other two quests were completed and the enormous experience appeared before the players present. Kuskyn wasn't done though.

''I wished I could you all something to show our gratitude, but the camp has been destroyed too much for that. Instead, I will be waiting for you all on the next floor, in the capital city of Lyusula. There, I will give you everything you have earned.'' Kuskyn spoke. Then he shifted his attention to Kizmel and continued.

''Lady Kizmel, if you please, help our allies vanquish the Guardian of the Pillar. You will receive a group of my finest men as well, so please, use them wisely. Now, if you excuse me.'' The dark elf commander pardoned himself while walking away with the handcuffed king at his side.

It stayed silent for a few minutes as six dark elves appeared before the group, when the red-haired pirate finally broke the silence, with a tired grin on his face.

''The DKB are going to love this.''

* * *

9:13, 13-01-2023

Four days after the floor boss of the seventh floor was defeated, the front lines were once again ready to tackle their next obstacle.

It was only for some reasons unknown, the ALS and the DKB wanted to begin a meeting in the city of Frieven beforehand at 10:30 precisely. Figuring she had enough, the chest-brown haired fencer made her way towards the first floor to pick up her new clothing.

''Asuna-chan, glad you are here.'' The tailor Ashley welcomed her customer with a warm smile. ''You are going to love my design, sweetheart.''

The girl entered the inn and after settling herself in the room of the tailor, she finally saw the clothing she had been waiting for the past three days lying in front of her.

''So, what do you think?'' The tailor asked enthusiastically.

In front of the fencer lay a white shirt, that covered her whole body, except for gaps on her arms, the backside followed by cape with red lines at the end. A red line on where the zipper should be could be seen, as well as the symbol of her guild in red on the front side of her skirt. Together with white knee socks, that too had the symbol of her guild with red in carved in them, and a red studded skirt, the outfit was complete.

''You mentioned leaderish design, so I have a combination of the purity of white together with the dominance of red. Together, I believed it was the right choice for your request.''

Asuna stared at the clothes in front of her. Then she shifted her attention back to the tailor to her side, a determined expression on her face.

''I like the design, Ashley-san. However, I am not too sure about the colors. Could you replace the red colors with black ones?'' Asuna asked politely. It was that moment the tailor noticed a small blush on the fencer's face, and a bigger grin appeared on Ashley's face.

''I see. Not a problem at all. Give me just a second.''

Ten minutes later, Ashley entered the room again, this time ever previous red colored detail changed to a black.

''There you go, Asuna-chan. Is this better?''

''Perfect.'' The fencer answered with a smile and the trade between players was set. When the fencer left the inn again, a fulfilled expression on her face as she wore the clothing with pride, the tailor couldn't help but wonder what the fencer had experienced for this development to arise.

Much time to think about it she didn't have, for another customer was already waiting at her door.

''Ah yes, Liz-san. I see the visit to my colleague went splendidly.'' Ashely mentioned to the known pink haired, proud smiling blacksmith before her.

''Hello, Ashley-san. You said my clothing was ready?''

''Ah yes. Let's see…. Ah right there.'' The brown-haired girl with blue extensions replied as she materialized the clothing in her hands and lay them down on the bed. ''What do you think?''

It was when the blacksmith equipped the new clothing, the true beauty of her new equipment could be seen.

Simple white trousers, stopping just below her knee, with eight diamonds on each leg going vertical in one straight line. Sewed together was a white shirt, making this a kind of jumpsuit design to it. A black line in the middle, where the clothing went just through the middle, giving the customer a beautiful view of the bare flanks of the blacksmith. Starting at her ribs, the white piece made way for a red shirt with black, thin stripes. The same wholes as the fencer before her had could be seen on her arms. To finish the design off, a black brooch could be seen just on the left of her shirt, where the black zipper ended. A white design of her guild could be seen on it.

''Amazing! Thank you so much!'' the blacksmith answered with a bright smile. The second trade was set and another customer left the inn satisfied.

The tailor would have been completely happy if her curiosity hadn't stepped in. Why did the fencer ask for black colors instead of red ones, while she first did not know if she liked them? Did she miss something?

With a quick sweep motion of her right hand, Ashley began to type a message to the one person who would probably know that answer.

* * *

''Wow….''

''There are so many of them…''

''And they are all so strong..''

The three girls of the SK were starstruck to the many players standing on the plaza, all ready to battle the last obstacle of the eight floor.

Despite their training going extremely well, the members of the Sleeping Knights still could not participate in the floor boss. Merida, Talken, and Siune hadn't reached the required level yet and for them, it was all or nothing.

At this moment, a total of 95 players stood ready in front of the boss floor. Some of the players wondered if there was even enough spot in the boss room to handle these many players, but according to the manual and the scout missions, that wouldn't be much of a problem.

The ALS members wondered if they could handle this battle alone, but after the fourth-floor mistake and the fifth-floor boss scene, none of the green colored players wanted to try it out.

The younger sister's eyes crossed with a familiar face once again and without any constraints, the girl rushed forward to her former roommate.

''Silica! Are you fighting too?''

''Of course, Yuuki. You guys joining the raid as well?''

''No, we are still too weak. Maybe next floor.'' The short-haired girl answered with a bright smile.

''Looking forward to it!''

It was at that moment the young girl could feel a hand on her shoulder, only to notice it was the black-haired leader that stood next to her. Before he could say anything though, Aiko came running and drew his attention.

''Kirito-san, duel me!''

''What?!'' Many voices shouted in surprise as their shocked faces said more than enough. Kirito too had no idea what to answer to that. Nori stepped forward and spoke.

''Ran, they have to beat floor boss in a couple of seconds. Why do you even want to duel?''

''I said I wanted to be better than Kirito, so I want to know where I am standing.'' The older sister replied confidently.

''Your timing couldn't be the worst,'' Merida mentioned with a sigh. Kirito finally made an attempt to smile and answered the girl.

''Maybe on another day. First, we have a floor boss to focus on.''

''That's a deal, Kirito-san!'' When the girls finally made their way to the others of their guild, Kirito could only sigh.

''You have to love their enthusiasm,'' Dale mentioned with a nervous smile.

''If only they could pick the time better,'' Klein replied with a sigh.

Several things drew Kirito's attention. For one, it were the members of his guild that participated in the guild, one missing from the many that most of the time stood by his side; Hideo. The tank in his group had suffered a loss in weapon and it fell hard on the boy.

You could wonder why someone got attached to some of his/her equipment like that, but Kirito could understand that feeling all too well. When his Annual Blade was behind repair, Kirito still wanted, in his words, the spirit of his sword to adventure alongside him. The boy just hoped the awards on the ninth floor could cheer his party member up.

Then there was his vice-leader. When she had returned this morning with the new coat, the boy was at a loss for words. That simple clothing, with her chest armor on its spot, had not only drawn the attention of many other boys, except for a few, it also were the same color he wore. Again, just like the fifth floor, the boy knew this was something important, but his mind refused to put a logical thread to it.

Thirdly, he noticed the lack of two players at the meeting; Morté and Joe. While he never expected Morté to show up, he had expected the screaking dagger user to stand here.

At last, there was still a party of dark elves waiting at the entrance of the city, ready to move in with the players on Kizmel's command. Things surely had changed for Kirito, who never would have guessed he would stand here, in this position. Yet, with the encourage smiles and grins of his guild members and allied members alike, the boy knew this was not a dream nor nightmare. Despite this being the virtual world, it was very real.

It was then a sword striking stone could be heard, followed by a loud voice, one all too familiar for the boy.

''Can I have your attention?'' Lind asked everyone. The sound on the plaza became quiet, at least 180 eyes set on the blue-haired leader of the DKB.

''As you all know, this is another important day! In just four days, we have fought through this floor and reached where we are now! We have shown everyone that this game can be beaten multiple times and we show them as many times as we need to, to make sure they the players in the Town of Beginnings will no longer feel the fear of this world anymore. Let us move forward and claim a unanimous victory in this fight!''

Kirito stared at the blue-haired leader with a surprised expression. _You finally made a speech for your own, Lind_. Impressed was not the word Kirito was looking for, yet to say he totally unaffected by speech was also false. There was a certain truth the words the blue-haired leader just said and Kirito agreed with that; fight, so others won't fear this world anymore.

Staring at the players surrounding him, how many of them still had that fear in them? After all, after the fight from the day before, the boy too had found that fear back again. Real red players, that stopped at nothing to kill other players. Not only did he dodged a bullet by Kizmel's quick thinking, but also made one lose his weapon, making him defenseless in a monster area. Was that really the best course of action?

With a roar, the boy awoke from his thoughts, as he noticed the players walking towards the exit of Frieven.

''You're coming, Kirito?'' Asuna asked, the boy not being able to read her expression.

''Yeah, coming.''

* * *

''You think they beat it again without any casualties?'' Talken asked when an hour had passed by since the raid groups leaving.

''Of course, they got Kirito-san with them! And did you saw their equipment! They were super strong!'' Tecchi replied back, his awe for the leader in black and white still not lowered one bit since their meeting on the first floor.

''Tecchi-bou, are you fanboying?'' Argo asked teasingly, sitting next to Sleeping Knights in a tavern on the plaza.

''No, I am not…'' the boy stated with a red blush on his face.

''Oh, you totally are!'' Ran stated as she entered a total state of uncontrolled laughter, soon followed by a few others.

Argo wanted to keep following the conversation, but a certain blacksmith that entered the tavern drew her attention. Wasn't Argo aware of the changes that her guild blacksmith had made to herself, she would not have recognized Liz.

''Li-chan, looking good. This color really suits you.''

''Thanks, Argo. Best decision ever, since I couldn't catch a break on the sixth floor.'' The blacksmith stated with a grin.

''Is that so? Now only wondering what Kii-bou is thinking about it, right?'' the rat answered back with a grin, the blacksmith's face immediately matching her shirt.

''Shut up.''

While the rat entered an uncontrolled state of laughter herself, the blacksmith sat down beside her. The blacksmith soon joined in on the conversation, catching a deserved break after all the repairing and upgrading she had done for her guild and strangers alike.

''Really? That must have been an amazing battle!'' Yuuki mentioned as she just heard Liz's story about the dark elf campaign.

''Terrifying is a better word. We were really lucky we survived that battle.''

While Liz continued the conversation, Argo's attention was suddenly drawn by a pop-up in her HUD. _Status report of today._ Argo read in her mind. It was a message from her contact person on the first floor again.

When Liz only briefly shifted between the Sleeping Knights members and the Rat, she noticed the white color on her friend's face.

''Argo, what's wrong?''

* * *

 **Mapinguari the Sloths descendent** , as the floor boss was called, was despite its name, a boss to be cautious off.

A giant bear similar in appearance as the Magnatherium of the fourth floor, the players thought they had nothing to fear. After all, all players that joined in this raid were at least level 18. Combined with Flag of Valor and the giant raiding group resulted in the players growing overconfident. And Mapinguari wasn't so keen on that.

With a loud stomp and screech, the monster summoned a giant forest in the room, separating parties into two, maybe even three groups, while some of the players were stuck in the top of the trees. The giant bear then began his assault, as it moved stealthy and slowly through the forest.

''Everyone, get back in formation and watch for strange movement!'' The command of Lind could be heard. Before anyone could answer though, Kizmel's voice could be heard above the chaotic echoes that dwelled through the room.

''Dark elf brothers! Find this beast and protect these humans from its deadly attacks! Do not shame the name of Lyusula!''

With those words, the six dark elves separating themselves across the room, every last one of them standing at another party. While the ALS members were quite happy with the extra dark elf at their side, the DKB were less thrilled to see the dark-red cursor mobs standing side by side with them.

With Kizmel at his side, the black-haired swordsman could feel the burden fall from his shoulder. That feeling grew only stronger when he heard a dark elf shout the location of the stealthy monster, followed by a loud roar as a party engaged the boss head-on.

The bosses tactics were dangerous, but with the dark elves at their side, the raiding party could at least neutralize its stealth attacks. That combined with the Flag of Valor, and the tanks constantly drawing its aggro, gave the giant Sloth boss no chance to attack someone with its claws, his second mouth on its stomach, it's large tusks or its disgusting air attacks, that slowly but steady depleted someone who entered them.

At 14:32, **Mapinguari the Sloths descendent** made one last screech, before vanishing into oblivion.

* * *

''I believe this is the first time that I traveled alongside you on such path,'' Kizmel mentioned when she walked next to Kirito and her human friends on the wooden path that led to the ninth floor, six dark elves walking just behind the two allied guilds.

''Yeah, I believe this is the first time. Most probably even the last….'' The boy whispered to himself.

''What was that?''

''Oh, nothing. Let's keep going.''

''First a large battle with a large force of elves, then a giant bear-like boss. While I feared for my life, I have never felt so alive in my life before.'' The giant two-handed younger brother stated with a warrior's smile.

''That is kind of sad. You should try karaoke. Really makes you feel much better.'' the ponytailed girl suggested with an innocent expression, Eugene suddenly showing a red face, while the others cackled like there was no tomorrow. At least, most of them, as Kirito had his thoughts everywhere else except the conversation behind him.

''What is worrying you?'' Asuna suddenly asked, a questioned expression on her face. While the boy had more than one thing that worried him, he could only mention one, for Kizmel was still walking closely on his right.

''It is Morté. While I fought him on the third floor and even saw him on the fifth floor, I never experienced him like that…''

''Insane?''

''Yes. It also doesn't help for me to know he has no real weapon to defend himself with.'' Kirito could see the question marks in Asuna's eyes, so he continued.

''An axe, even if only one-handed, has exceptional strength and durability stats. This also means the weapon takes a lot more space in the inventory. While he could carry more, he also has a shield and a two-handed sword, which he can't wield for obvious reasons.'' Asuna waited a second before sending another question towards her leader.

''How long does it take for an arm to regrow?''

''In a safe zone, it is instantly healed. Otherwise, it depends on the skills of the user. According to the beta, some skills could help you heal lost limbs quicker than others. I should Argo with that information when we get to the next floor, though.'' Asuna nodded as she shifted her attention forwards again.

''What are these symbols?'' Kizmel asked towards her companions, staring intensely at the wall on her side.

''They tell us what we can expect on the next floor, Kizmel,'' Klein answered, the gold-haired claw user walking closely at his side.

''Really? I see. That means these symbols stand for the darkness of the lands, and these for elves that reside in the capital cities of our people.'' Kizmel replied back.

''Darkness?'' Kirito asked.

''You didn't know? The sun cannot reach our capital, resulting in an everlasting darkness. It is something both the Forest elves and dark elves have grown up since birth and have adapted to.''

The other members of both guilds could tell by the faces of their leaders that one thing was extremely certain; this was not the theme of the beta, meaning another change had taken place; Another unknown to venture.

The group finally reached the door, pushed it open to witness nothing but darkness through a terrain of hills, trees, and wasteland and had to adjust their eyes accordingly. It was when Kirito was finally getting used to the darkness, he noticed the pop-up's in his HUD. With a quick motion of his right hand, he summoned his menu and checked his messages to see the Rat had PM'd him.

When both Klein and Asuna checked their leader's face after that moment, they could see despite the darkness covering the lands the color of his face had disappeared.

''Kirito, what's wrong?'' Kirito stared at the ground before reacting, a shock clearly hearable in his voice.

''Morté name…. it's crossed… Death by Monster..''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 25.

That was one insane chapter if I say so myself. A lot of action, new mechanics, a shortly mentioned floor boss, a new floor opening up and a few new characters introduced only one of them canon to the SAO games. Let's see how many people will be looking back to previous chapters now I finally introduced Seven to the world of Aincrad.

Further, this floor has absolutely no information regarding it. In that aspect, everything you are going to read from the ninth floor is going to be my own variation of an idea I have received from one of you. Thank you RedAce16 for this wonderful floor.

Concerning this chapter, I have worked so hard for it, it kind of messed me up big time. I was so pressured that I eventually decide to write a second story just to get these many ideas and adrenaline from my back. That story, that is called Sword Art Online; Deadpool (yeah, just so random), is my outlet and my thoughts when I don't look so carefully at the logic in things and just say, screw it. If you want something fun to read and want to give to give it a go, be my guest.

As always, tell me your thoughts in the reviews or message me if you another great idea; it is always greatly appreciated it.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I see you legends in the next one. Beyor out! -


	26. Chapter 26

One year ago, I decided to write a story that I had in my mind, just to become better in English and to release my chaotic thoughts. One year later, this story has reached 100 favorites and in total 164 followers, something I wasn't expecting at all. To celebrate these two milestones, my next chapter will be one of the biggest I have written thus far. I like to thank you all for following this story and giving me the confidence to continue this piece. Also, I like to thank my beta readers for helping me creating this piece thus far.

Like always, my inspirations of the previous floor will be mentioned in the author notes, if you want to know them. For now, I hope you can all enjoy the 26 chapter of Sword Art Online, Aincrad but Different.

This chapter is beta read by Kittytail88

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

A single touch on a stone, that was all that was needed to activate one of the most important and safest travel ways of Aincrad.

Both allied guilds wanted to venture straight back into the wilderness of the ninth floor, if it wasn't for the fact that they were still missing some of their members they would have. While both guilds waited for their remaining members to show up at the southern borders of Slathorne, the ambiance was everything except silent.

''I tell you, it is not normal to see this well in the dark,'' Klein insisted determinately, to the implausibility of the others that stood next to him.

''Why are you even complaining? Be glad you can see fifty feet around you in this dark,'' Packer replied while he checked his surroundings, missing the good hearing of his friend to assist him. ''Considering this darkness, I was expecting we would be seeing a lot less.''

Just a few feet further, another conversation between Kizmel and some other players was happening, the dark elf speaking like she had returned to the place she always belonged at.

''It has been a while but I can finally return to my home. I have seen so much of your culture and I am glad I can show you the beauties of our pride as well, my friends,'' the dark elf mentioned with a soft smile on her face.

''You're sparkling all over the place, Kizmel,'' Dynamm jokingly said, followed by the laughter of the group, all except for a few, who had heard the latest information from the sudden death of one of their aggressors.

While Kirito stared at the group in front of him and repeated the words Asuna and Heathcliff mentioned multiple times in his head when they made their way towards Slathorne, he still felt it was his fault the boy had died.

In that moment of do or die, he charged forward instantly. He wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions, the boy just wanted to protect himself and his friends. Led by his instincts alone, he succeeded in that goal, only to be indirectly involved in another death.

''Hi everybody! How are you guys doing?!'' a familiar voice shouted from the city, and when the others shifted their eyes to the source, the players they had been waiting on could be seen.

Kirito had seen them all this morning, so he didn't think he would be that surprised anymore by their appearance nor their equipment. Was he wrong when he noticed Liz walking towards them.

''Ah, you know, doing just fine. Could have used an extra shield at the boss battle though,'' Mitchos jokingly mentioned to the tank in front of him.

''Next time, Mitchos. I hope it wasn't that bad,'' Hideo replied.

''We could manage. You better be joining us next time though,'' Packer answered back with a grin. While the just arrived players caught up to the others, Kirito was still standing at the entrance of the city with an open mouth.

''You trying to catch flies, Kii-boy?'' the boy shot up from the Rat's statement and answered with a red face.

''Of course not. More importantly, when did that happen?'' the black-haired boy asked confused as he pointed towards the pink blacksmith.

''Gonna cost you, Kii-bou,'' the rat answered with a grin. The black-haired boy deduced it was not important, or maybe he could find a way to figure it out cheaper. After all, he had to admit, his curiosity was triggered.

With everyone ready and divided into parties, the group made their way towards the next destination. Even Argo, who would almost always stay back in the city and see what it had to offer, walked in a steady pace alongside the group.

''I feel we are forgetting something,'' Dale mentioned.

''Doubt it is important then,'' Klein replied with a grin.

In the plaza of Slathorne, eight players tried to find their way through the city, one girl in particular searching far and wide for her duelist.

* * *

The victory of the eight-floor boss was once again tremendously celebrated throughout most of the player database, with the same festival ambiance as previous celebrations.

Hundreds of players spent their momentary party in the Town of Beginnings like previous times. This time, however, something had drawn all their attention, and that included the six friends Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker, and Sachi.

''What is going on over there?'' The thief look-alike asked to anyone present.

''We should check it out,'' the brown-haired tank suggested. While five of the friends rushed forward in all the excitement, one strolled after her friends. When the group finally reached the crowd, they could hear the voice of a man loudly above all else.

''This is no trick! Everyone is welcome if they want to participate and level up quickly! Enjoy the weather and the protection of a fine party while you automatically level up! Leave your friend code with us or join us at the city of Rovia!''

Many players had no idea what the large man with the shield was talking about, but he had all their undivided attention when he mentioned the quick leveling up part, something every gamer was keen on.

Their curiosity triggered as well, the group of six followed the man to the teleporter and shouted the necessary commands. When the light had vanished around them and they made their way towards the docks of the city, the only thing they could do was stare.

A large boat, at least a ten seater, not including the gondolier, was docked next to the NPC gondoliers, a black/white color covering its hull. Well the beginner players present didn't even know anything regarding boats in the world of Aincrad, all could see this was not your regular ship.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be your ride! The Rosa is made for your comfort while we will tackle every monster on these wild rivers with it and you will receive the experience while doing nothing except enjoying your ride! If you like to join, you have to agree that any earned loot and Col will be given back to us, for reparation purposes! Now, who would like to try this easy way to level up?'' the boy asked loudly and enthusiastically.

Even if the players were protected by what seemed to be five strong tanks, the newbie players that spent in what had seemed to be an eternity in the safe areas weren't exactly keen on risking even a bit of their lives. It was for that reason Keita was the first to step forward.

''We'd like to try it!'' the boy answered back determinately, not yet collaborated with all of his friends if that truly was a good idea, judging from the blue-haired girl's doubting expression. The large man answered with a bright smile and spoke.

''Very well! Take a seat in our beloved ship, and we will raise your level dramatically! My name is Toga!'' the man answered.

''Keita!'' the boy answered just as loudly back.

The six players entered Rosa and with a loud noise, the full tenth seater made its way towards the borders of the city. During their trip, the six friends decided to make small talk with their helpers, while most certainly gaining an enormous amount of experience for their levels.

''How did you guys even find this trick? There's nothing in the manual about it…?''

''Of course not! If this was not allowed by any chance, Kayaba would be nerfing it almost immediately! We can't have that, of course!'' the large man mentioned loudly, while his party member bashed the Rosa into another Scuttle Crab.

''We received some information about it from some front liners,'' another tank spoke when every monster had vanished from their spot. ''They were even so generous to help us armor up and such.''

''That's generous. Have any idea who it was?'' Sasamaru asked.

''Yeah, but they wanted to remain anonymous. Hope you don't mind,'' another blue tank spoke as the Rosa made her way towards another point in the wild river.

Four hours later, the Rosa made her way back, six players very happy by the four levels they gained, not minding to give the loot and the Col they received during that time.

With another loud cry, Toga picked another group of players from the many waiting and began a second route on the wild waters of the fourth floor.

* * *

When the two guilds finally arrived at the fog that indicated the entrance of the instant map, they entered instantly, wildest expectations roaming around in their heads.

When they finally left the darkness of the cave again, those expectations were overtrumped in a matter of seconds.

''Beautiful…''

''Is that gold?''

''And look at these houses.''

A city, fully enlightened with beautiful gold-colored bulbs of light could be seen in their sights. While the group walked through the city of Lyusula itself, dark elves left, right and center past them. At the same time, they noticed the several houses that were all designed differently with a different color or design to them. At last, you could see the palace, standing high in the middle of the city on a hill.

''Welcome, my friends, to Lyusula,'' Kizmel proudly said as they stopped in front of the palace. While most of the members stared with wide open eyes at their surroundings, the two leaders walked forward with a clear goal in mind.

The dark elf knights at the gates stood down the moment they noticed the rings, and without any trouble, the large group of players made their way in the palace.

If they thought the outsides of Lyusula was beautiful, the insides of the palace had to be truly breathtaking. Large halls with a purple design that shined brightly thanks to the chandeliers that brightened the rooms from their spots on the ceiling. Every hallway was as large as you could imagine; warriors, noblemen, and staff walking through it in a steady pace.

It was of these staff members, an older dark elf wearing simple clothing that came their way and spoke.

''Greetings. What is your business here?''

A menu appeared in front of Kirito and Heathcliff, but it was not needed for Kizmel already answered that question with determination and a bit of nerves.

''We have come to see sir Kuskyn and report back to the queen!'' It took a few seconds for the greeter to react, but not too long.

''Sir Kuskyn is expecting you in the conference room. The queen is busy at the moment, but you can report to her later.'' With a nod, Kizmel answered the man as she made her group the way towards the conference room, most of her followers staring with open eyes to their surroundings.

Two large doors were opened by the guards, and the group made their way for a large room, candles lighting the rooms on the sides, while a large wooden table stood in the middle. It was there, on the other side, the bulky commander could be seen.

The rewards the group received were not minor, for they all could choose two items from the giant chests the dark elf commander offered. When all players received their items, Klein walked to Hideo and spoke.

''Hope this can replace that shield of yours, pal. I think it is the best we can do for you today,'' he mentioned with a saddened expression.

''No need to feel bad, buddy. We beat a floor boss and I got a new shield. That is more than I can wish for on my birthday,'' he whispered back, only one other player catching the information with her ears. Kizmel shifted her attention to her friends and spoke.

''While we wait for the queen to request our presence, let me show you around the palace, my friends. If we are lucky, I can show you the city as well.''

With a loud and festive crowd behind her, the dark elf began the tour. Starting at the Great Hall they entered and the Conference Room they got their newest items, the Kitchen was the next on the tour, where the black-haired leader suddenly felt the need to stay. The castle had a Pantry, Larder, and buttery too, yet they didn't have permission to enter it. For a reason, these were most probably decorative.

The next part was the Chapel, where many priests stayed to honor their religion. Liz shortly wondered to what gods they would be praying for but dropped the question just as quickly. Then there was the library, with more books in it than any of them had ever seen. Under the palace was the undercroft, were many shops, the blacksmith and more resided.

Just in time, before the fencer began to worry, the dark elf showed the large bath of the palace. She showed the training hall for the warriors, and to finish things off, she ended her route with the Dire Wolf stay, where all tamed wolves of the Dark elf were located.

Before anyone could make their way towards the location they wanted to go first, the dark elf greeter came once again.

''The queen is ready to receive you. Please follow me.''

Just as instructed, even if some were hesitant at first to follow the dark elf, the group followed the greeter through the castle. And five minutes later, in a large throne room, they finally noticed that one NPC they wanted to meet: [Elanalue Qinsys, Dark elf Queen].

* * *

Long, dark brown hair fell graciously along her dark blue dress, a simple yet elegant crown of nature enveloping around her head. At the same time, two purple pupils stared at the group of players with an interesting gaze.

''Welcome home, Kizmel. It is a pleasure to see you unscathed since your mission. And I see you have brought our alliance back to our humble palace.'' _This is humble…?_ More than one of the guild members asked themselves but restrained from speaking aloud. While the members of the two alliances kneeled in front of the queen as a knight, the queen continued.

''Warriors of a New Hope, Knights of The Blood Oath. On behalf of my people and myself, I like to thank you for all the support you have given us in our war against the forest elves and fallen elves alike. It is all to your efforts, we have captured King Theodemar Bilar and ended at least one war. Please stand and show me your faces.''

With that command, all players stood up, Kizmel's legs unnoticeably shaking. It was Heathcliff who stepped forward and spoke.

''It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness. That said, I am afraid our mission is not yet finished. Our enemy is still alive and still has the precious Ruby key. Before that is taken care of, we cannot accept your kind words.''

While the queen took those words surprising well, something in Kirito began to wonder how the gray-haired leader could speak so well to NPC's. First the forest elf warriors, now the queen.

''I see. That means you are willing to assist us to the end?'' the dark elf queen asked as a yellow [?] cursor appeared above her head. One look, a second, maybe even three, was more than enough for the leaders to confirm the unanimous of their guild members.

''Yes, we do,'' Kirito answered back, confidence in his voice. Kizmel showed a soft smile on her lips, as she had already expected the answer her friends gave her queen.

''Very well. Commander Vurlare will be waiting for you in the bunkers on the northern parts of Lyusula. When you are done speaking to him, enjoy the facilities of Lyusula until duty calls. Dismissed.''

With a deep bow, the group of players and Kizmel made their way out of the throne room and to their new destination. It was on their way, the dark elf finally let out a huge sigh.

''Still not used talking to higher-ups?'' Lode asked Kizmel.

''I am afraid that is something I will never be able to do. I am looking forward to seeing commander Vurlare again though.'' While Asuna said nothing, she too wondered who the man the Duchess spoke so highly of was. When they finally reached their destination, she received her answer.

Between the many dark elf warriors, some training, while some were just walking or talking to one another, stood a dark elf not much bigger than Heathcliff and certainly not as bulky, coordinating a training session between dark elves, a Green [?] above his head. It was when the group was closer that the man shifted his attention to the group, stopped the training and spoke with a bright smile.

''Kizmel. It is good to see you unharmed. I assume your mission was a success?''

''Unfortunately not, Vurlare-san. My mission, however, is not over. With the final assault on the fallen elf camp, we will claim the Ruby key back and vanquish our enemies in one go,'' the elf spoke determinately.

''It seems you haven't lost your spirit one bit, young one. I see you have made many friends in your quest. Thank you for your services, humans. I hope I can count on your strength for a last time in three days, as our forces will make a final assault against the fallen capital.''

''We shall be there,'' Isabella answered confidently. It was then the group finally could do their own thing in the beautiful city of Lyusula.

In a matter of minutes, the members of both guilds had found their place in the capital. Argo rushed through the capital's town, looking for clues as well as some other secret stuff in every corner of the giant instant map, Asuna was already taking a dip in the bath. The blacksmiths, merchants, crafters and mixers alike had already found their way in the undercroft.

Kizmel stayed momentarily at the barracks, speaking with her Pagoda colleagues and commander about her adventures. The boys had made their way to the dining room, the training room or even the chapel, enjoying the music and the relaxing atmosphere there.

For the black-haired leader, he had no clue what to do. The possibilities were almost unlimited in this place and he knew it. He needed a new weapon, for his Peacekeeper +12 was not fit for this floor anymore.

He could have picked a one-handed sword at the reward picks, yet there were simply too many players that needed it. More importantly, the black footwear and the ring he saw were a much better choice to replace his old ones. After all, Asuna and Kizmel proved to be quicker than him and more and more players in his guild showed better strengths than him.

He wanted to go to the training room and hone his skills, but at the same time wanted to try out the baths. Eventually, it was not even his choice as the young-ponytailed girl asked him to come with her to the Dire Wolves stay.

''There are so many of them! Can we play with them?''

''I am not seeing a warning and Kizmel said they are tame. That said, be careful,'' the boy warned.

''Of course!''

With a bright smile on her face, the girl walked towards the gate and wanted to open it, only for a menu to appear in front of her. A few options that included [Play], [Pet], and [Observe] could she see.

When that gate finally opened up, letting the two players inside, a few wolves made their way towards them with incredible speed. Kirito had to stop his instincts from drawing his sword, while four wolves stopped in front of the two and four small balls appeared in front of the duo. After all, Silica pressed play.

''Fetch!'' the girl shouted happily as she threw two of the balls with the upper limit of her strength stats, the two wolves running like madmen just to get them. The other two were still waiting for theirs, as Kirito was self-consciousness he wouldn't throw that far. Eventually, after a pressuring look from the wolves' eyes, he threw the balls, indeed less far then Silica.

After several minutes, the little girl becoming happier and happier, they chose the Pet option. This time too four wolves appeared in front of them, and Silica was doing her best to make the wolves growl from happiness.

''Aren't they cute?'' Silica asked her leader as she was stomach rubbing one of the wolves.

''Yeah, they are. Shame they won't listen to us in combat… or just in particular.''

''Would be nice though… can you imagine having a wolf as a partner?''

''No, I can't,'' the boy answered softly as he patted another wolf, in his mind wondering how that even worked.

While it was not unfamiliar to have animal partners in games, he just couldn't picture it in Aincrad. The thought of a Dire Wolf at his side or a Haunted Tree was not something that he wanted to experience firsthand. Players were already staring at him strangely when Kizmel was walking alongside him.

After another ten minutes of playing, the little girl had enough. Still, with all the battles that they shared in the last weeks, it was hard for the black-haired leader to picture that this fearless tank, except for with spiders, was the same as this girl in front of him, a most honest smile on her face as she had played with simple Dire wolves like they were tamed dogs.

While he knew his friends needed their moments of rest, sometimes he too had to be reminded they were just kids, at least some of them. With those last thoughts, the boy made his way towards the undercroft.

Finally arriving at the undercroft, the boy heard various voices that indicated the presence of his guild members. The two mixers discussed loudly what to use for their next experiment, while Seven tried to keep up with the crafters as well.

They, Ojima and Artus, were doing their best to level their crafting skills, trying various new things they could make by a simple trial and error method. Lastly, there were the three blacksmiths, all three working hard in the area the palace provided. The former four-man squad was nowhere to be found, probably due to the lack of NPCs here.

''Anyone got some Common Magpie Legs left?'' the silver-haired girl asked to the others.

''Yeah, got some left.'' With a quick motion of his fingers, Artus summoned a trade window and gave the items for free. Three groups of different professions, yet even here they showed teamwork most players could only dream of.

''Hi, Leader, what have you been up to?'' Killian asked, working hard to find another recipe, a smile covering his face.

''Just came from the wolves stay with Silica. Still strange you can pet them.''

''I'll bet. Now, do you just wanna watch how we get things going, or can we help you with something?'' Liz asked with a teasing grin, her confidence sparkling all over the place.

Kirito just stared at the blacksmith in surprise, and for some reason felt an urge appear that described the teasing grin on his face all too well.

''If you think you can handle it, I'd like to order a new sword.''

''Of course I can!'' Liz answered confidently, while in the back of her mind her whole body trembled. ''What do you want as a base?''

''If you are so confident, use this,'' the boy answered as he held his hand in front of him and materialized his Peacekeeper +12. Now, all the players stared at the interaction between the two players, not even daring to speak one word.

When Liz showed hesitation, Kirito wondered if he had gone too far. Before he could take back his weapon and his words though, the pink haired blacksmith showed a determined expression on her face and grabbed the sword out of his hand.

''Let's do this,'' Liz said with confidence as she shifted her attention towards her Furnace and Anvil. Eight players stared at the Furnace with a resolute focus. A few seconds later, there was no way back as the Peacekeeper began to melt into an ingot.

When Liz picked the ingot out of the shining Furnace, she could at least see she had never encountered this ore before called [Cobaltite Ingot]. But if that meant it was a good thing had yet to be seen.

A window appeared next to the girl, just as on the third floor and with the upper limit of her focus and strength, the girl began to hammer at the ingot.

 _Not like last time… This time I will do it in the first attempt! With this, I will help him,_ _like he helped me…_ Remembering the warmth in her heart on that first meeting and intimidate moments on the second and fifth floor, the girl began to lose track of the strikes on the ingot as her instincts took over and continued that rhythm.

The ingot shone brightly in front of her and finally began to shape into a sword, while Liz finally caught her breath. When the light finally vanished, she picked it up. At least, she tried to. With a wide expression, she stared at the insanely heavy weapon, and only noticed the other player's expressions when she looked up. With confusion filling her head, she shifted her attention to the menu next to her. And shock took over quite fast.

''Wait…..what?!''

''Wow….'' Killian dared to say, still looking with a shocked expression at the sword in front of him. ''I have no idea what you just did, but please keep that up.''

''45 strikes…. I have never seen that before…'' Bejitto mentioned with mixed feelings. Kirito stretched his hand to pick it up and experienced a weight far greater than his Peacekeeper +6D +6S. A complete black hilt, followed with black metal handles, decorated with graciously white lines that passed from gray to black lines on the silver/white blade. [Sword of Darkness] was its name.

''Is it good?'' Liz asked, a small hint of worry in her mind, even when her personal record of 40 had been broken. Kirito made a few slashes, and finally showed a big smile on his face.

''Yeah. A bit heavy, but good. Thanks Liz.'' Feeling her worriedness falling from her shoulders, the blacksmith's teasing grin returned and she was sure to rub it in his face.

''Told you I could do it! Now, you have to pay me extra for being cocky.''

''Fine… How much?'' the boy asked almost instantly, to the unexpected surprise of Liz, who had not figured out what to ask yet. What could she even ask her leader? It was at that moment a bright red color appeared on her face as a not so innocent thought entered her mind.

''Liz?''

''I don't know.. you… You'll just have to wait until I know!'' the girl insisted while trying to shake the redness from her face. Kirito didn't even to dare to ask any further as he said a last thank you and made his way towards his next destination.

* * *

The ninth floor was, as one would describe, a strange one for sure. The two guilds of the ALS and DKB were venturing in the unexplored darkness on the second day like it was their usual everyday activity, both wondering what was going on.

''How can you not see that?! It is just up there, like, 30 feet in front of you?'' Wodan cried out as he instructed a DKB member of the location of a Vanishing Grin.

''How could I? I can barely see 15 feet in front of me!'' Antero answered back.

''Guys, can you shut up for a second and focus! We got more than those weird cats to worry about!'' Shivata commanded, holding back a Black Slime, finally a mob he was familiar with in the few games he played.

''A Black Walker from the left!'' could be heard from another party, followed by a block and sword skill that struck the little, two-legged lizards across their face.

While the DKB wondered why the ALS could see the attacks that came from various sides, the ALS members present asked themselves why the DKB members were so strong they could almost one-shot every minor mob of the floor.

''Next area is clear!'' Pho shouted to the surrounding players, many of both guilds staying as close as possible to the active Flag of Valor.

''Right. Let's move!'' Hafner commanded loudly, four parties walking in a steady pace through the different terrains of the ninth floor.

''How are you doing, Litchan?'' Shivata whisper asked when he had caught up with one of the parties of the ALS.

''Wishing we had a bit of time for our own,'' the girl muttered, shield and sword in the ready for every danger that came their way.

''Wasn't yesterday evening good enough?'' the boy asked with a grin.

''You know that is not what I mean, Shiba. I don't mean with both of our guilds partying in a bar. I just hoped for a moment for… just us.''

''Yeah, I know. Hang in there, we will have some time when the front line grows and our guild members are strong enough to handle themselves. Until then, we have to protect anyone. Remember, that is your job,'' the tank jokingly mentioned, the girl behind her helmet pouted like a small child.

''No fair, using my own words against me.''

''That's why you like me.'' Luckily for Liten, she wore a helmet, for none could see the red color on her face. They could see their vice-leader's face though and a certain someone had no problem taking advantage of that.

''Hey, you lovebirds! Get a room already!''

While the two players, now both red, had finally shifted their attention back to their surroundings instead of each other, a new group of mobs decided to spawn at their location.

* * *

While the dark elf campaign did not have any other major quests on the ninth floor except for the [Final Assault], various side quests were still possible in the city of Lyusula.

Simple missions, such as an upgrade quest in equipment for the blacksmiths, a list of items for both the mixers and crafters to make and more were visible in the quest log.

One of these was the reason the vice-leader of the KOB had spent the previous day in the library and had requested a meeting with the queen. When the group finally returned from their usual day of fighting, training themselves for what could be their most difficult battle ever, the dark elf greeter was waiting patiently for their arrival.

Ten minutes later, a full group stood in front of the queen and her guardians.

''Greetings, my trusted allies. What is the reason for this meeting?'' As a response to that question, Isabella stepped forward and spoke, choosing her words very carefully.

''Your Highness. Since our visit on the fourth floor, a certain question has been rumoring our minds. We are fighting a war blaming the fallen elves, yet there is a, as we say in our human language, an elephant in the room, that is the Sanctuary keys.''

It was easily noticed by the players present, most of the dark elves tensing up to the mentioning of those words. Klein could even see their dark elf companion tensing up even further. Unlike the fourth floor though, she did not have the courage to interrupt her allies.

''I understand that this can be a delicate question, and for that reason, it does not require an answer. Yet, as allies under one another and living beings that will fight till the end for each other, I hope we earned the truth.''

A full minute passed by with no reaction, some of the players wondering if what Isabella asked was not in the response program of the queen, then the woman in question let out a sigh.

''Curiosity is a dangerous thing, human. Remember that.''

It was that curiosity that took over rather quickly as the players anticipated themselves for a long story. Elanalue cleared her throat and leaned forward in her throne.

''Before I can tell you about the sanctuary keys, I must tell you more about this world, or what it used to be. This cursed castle by the name of Aincrad was once one with the blooming lands of below. Many races, such as the elves and other races that were forgotten when time passed by, lived in harmony.''

Elanalue took a moment of silence and continued.

''According to the sacred scrolls our ancestors left behind, that harmony was broken by the Great War. Whatever the reason, the gods of that world clashed without withholding against their enemies, the lands on that long and destroying act of violence becoming worse as time passed by. To save as many as they could, the races formed an alliance and began to form giant establishments deep under the ground. That was a mistake…''

''Not only were the gods not forgiving in the absence of assists of the other races in the Great War, but that alliance became the sole provocation for a fear that had dwelled deep in them after that close victory. Without hesitation, they sent the races, their homelands and more to a place high up in the sky, separating them from magic and each other by guardians on the end of each pillar. This occurrence is now known as the Great Separation.''

With unanimous focus, the two fully assembled guilds watched closely so as not to miss a single thing from this well-made cutscene, where real emotion could be heard in the voice of the queen.

''Assuming you have asked this question, you must have known the beliefs of Forest elf and Dark elf sides. While our beliefs are different from one another, for one believe it restores everything back to the way it was, while the other thinks it will be our downfall, the truth is we both believe the same.''

Shocked expressions could be seen on the faces of the players in the throne room and even more shock on the face of Kizmel. Elanalue continued.

''The gods' enemies that were captured in the Great War were banished with us and prisoned in the Sanctuary. Somewhere in time, the forest elves began to believe that we had to free the imprisoned to help us escape this world. Naturally, our people did not respond well to that suggestion, which resulted in a break in our relationship. This story is only our belief, given to us by ancestors many years ago, yet the true reason for the rivalry with the forest Elves.''

''I see. If you mind my rudeness, can you explain where the Fallen elves come in place in this situation, your highness?''

Kizmel wanted to react to the vice-leader, but yet again was stopped by her nerves.

''The fallen have nothing to do with our history. The fallen elves are Dark and Forest elves that, as our people say it, have fallen to darkness. They are criminals and do not wish to return to where it all started. I am sorry, but that is everything I can say about this topic. If you excuse me, I have other businesses to attend too.''

With a bow, the group left the throne room. The sigh that followed by almost the entire group was a good indication of the pressure they felt from their allies during the conversation.

''Isabella. I request not to ask such questions to our queen again. Our history is a sensitive subject to speak off, after all.''

''I understand, Kizmel-san. My apologies if you felt discomfort during the conversation. We just needed to know the truth.''

Kizmel nodded to that statement, but her mind experienced confusion like never before. This was the first time she heard the truth of the sanctuary keys and the history of Aincrad, yet it did not pair with the story her friend spoke off. While the group all made their own way towards their own destinations, the dark elf stood on her spot, wondering what to do.

Determined, accompanied with a smile on her face, Kizmel finally made her way towards her destination. But it had yet to be seen if her destination was so glad about that.

* * *

Fighting bosses, leading his group into a new adventure or just training his ass off to hone his skills to get the movement with his new sword smoother; for Kirito it was the everyday business of life.

It was for that reason he could enjoy a bath like he was in now so well, and had no problem sliding deeper into the warm waters. He already had the Ethics code disabled, and could now fully enjoy the feeling of the warm water embracing him from every side.

While in the waters, the boy's mind went into his usual train of thought; What to do next… what to focus on and what they could expect for the next couple of days. A new subject has found the back of his mind since this morning, when the Rat, for some Col, spilled the beans on a secret she overheard just the day before; Hideo's birthday.

Naturally, the leader made a note in his menu of this information, yet that did not solve the elephant in the room. _Is it my job to celebrate his birthday, or would that be too much barging into one's real life?_

The boy was so deep in thought he never heard the footsteps coming from his rear. Even when Kizmel was standing just behind him, the boy had not noticed her presence.

''I should be able to make something…. But is that what he truly wants?''

''If it comes from your heart, the person in question will have no problem accepting it, my good friend.''

''Well, normally I would agree but… wait…. Kizmel?!'' Finally noticing her presence, the boy shot backward with so much speed, he reached the other end of the bath in a second, while still trying to keep his eyes away from the naked body of the dark elf.

''Sorry for startling you. I thought you had heard me coming, but it seems you had your mind somewhere else. What were you were thinking about?''

Kizmel finally entered the hot waters of the bath, letting out a sound that made the color of Kirito's face much redder, while trying to answer her question.

''It is for a birthday but I don't know if it is a good idea to celebrate it considering it reminds them of our world...''

''That is indeed a troublesome quandary. Why not just ask him? He can tell you what he feels towards the gesture and it will answer your uncertainty almost immediately.''

The boy nodded in agreement, finally daring to lay his eyes on the dark elf. It helped a lot that her private parts were engulfed in the waters, only her beautiful face, short purple hair, and feminine, yet strong shoulders coming out of the water. Needless to say, Kirito still shined brightly red in the bath, earning a soft smile from the dark elf.

''Now that we are here, I hoped to ask you a few questions.''

''You can ask for anything, Kizmel. What do you want to know?'' the boy answered, most probably would instantly regret those words, according to the smile on Kizmel's face.

''I wasn't going to ask, but if you insist, do you mind washing my back?'' the dark elf jokingly mentioned, the red color appearing on Kirito's face once again. _Why am I the one always stuck in these situations…_

With the same care as the third-floor scene, the boy sat behind the dark elf and began to wash his companions back, this time a bit more confident that nothing would go wrong, a change noticed by Kizmel.

''While it is nice to have you wash my back, that was not what I wanted to ask. During our conversation with your Highness, I noticed very differences with her story in comparison to yours. I am afraid that it has confused me more than ever.''

''I see…. Sorry about that,'' the boy apologized as he kept a steady pace with the scrubbing.

''Don't apologize, please. If anything, it was my fault for asking. After all, curiosity is a dangerous thing,'' Kizmel quoted her queen, a soft smile appearing on Kirito's face. ''The thing is, I truly wonder what story is the one I have to believe.''

''Why not both?'' the boy replied, now working on the lower parts of the back. ''Isn't there a way these stories both could be true?''

''How would these stories fit each other? According to your story, this world was created by another human. Doesn't that contradict the story of our queen?''

The boy didn't know what to say to that statement when another voice he had not expected could be heard in the door of the bathroom.

''Nah, Kii-chan, they aren't.'' _Shit…_

While the Rat walked towards the bath, Kirito stared very intensely at Kizmel's back, a giant grin appeared on the Argo's face.

''How so?'' Kizmel asked curiously.

''This may sound more confusing than logical, but you have to see both stories as a layer that does not touch one another,'' Argo tried to explain. When Kizmel showed a confused expression, she continued.

''What I have understood from the story Kirito told you, a human has made this world. What if that human had created the other world as well and left both worlds alone to grow for themselves, making underlings to do his bidding?'' While Kizmel nodded, trying to puzzle everything together, Argo continued after a few seconds.

''This way, both stories can be true, without contradicting one another. I know it doesn't sound logical from your perspective, but once the manual is done, you will understand,'' Argo mentioned with a smile.

''I hope so. It is all so much… if only I could find out for my own one day. Perhaps, Queen Elanalue will permit me to do so when this mission is over.''

Kirito and Argo showed a sorrowful expression on their face as if a needle had struck their heart at that moment. Eventually, Argo who brought her leader back to earth, finally shifted at what he was doing.

''You really like to take it to the edge, Kii-bou. But after the sixth floor, I grew kinda curious myself, so why not wash my back as well?'' _Wait…. What?!_ ''That is if you don't want this spread all over Aincrad.'' Argo teasingly mentioned with a grin.

''Fine…'' the boy answered with reluctance, shifting the brush from Kizmel's back, who he had finished, to Argo's. While the boy tried to concentrate desperately on his job, perfectly aware that he no longer the Ethics code on, Kizmel and Argo continued the conversation.

From what more could be true on the stories of Aincrad, to basic girl talk; the two girls spoke about everything. Simple things, as the weather, to rumors that spread through Aincrad were part of that discussion too. When Kirito was finally done, Argo stepped out of the bath and made her way back to her next goal.

''Thanks for the back scrub, Kii-bou. I suppose it wasn't that bad,'' the Rat stated with a grin before leaving the room, Kirito muttering something with a red face.

What neither Kizmel nor Kirito saw was the slight trembling of the rat when she ran towards her destination, a big smile on her face while her heart beat quicker and harder than any other time in Aincrad.

* * *

The sound of metal rang through the air, as various colors brightened the training hall in one spectacular fashion. Most of the players didn't even bother with such things anymore, as they were too focused on their target or their opponent. One of these players was Klein, challenging none other than Dynamm.

''Here I come!''

''Right!''

A curved sword clashed with a shield, before Klein dodged a slash by backstepping, and stepped forward again, only for another block with Dynamm's sword. No sword skills were used, as this was not only a battle between friends but training above all else.

Just a few feet away, Eugene and his brother fought each other, Mortimer despite being the oldest, eventually being defeated. While the boy insisted for another duel to hone his skills, Sakuya and Alice Rue charged at one another.

A diagonal slash was blocked by the claws, and multiple sword strikes blocked Sakuya from taking damage. Both girls patted while the timer of duel continued to countdown between them, only to charge straightforward again.

Heathcliff was watching from the side at the players and dark elves alike, where some even had switched their focus with a shocked expression at the tenacity and fierceness of their allies.

With a proud smile on his face, he noticed Ojima teaching Agil and Nezha, Diavel training Rinc and Albedo and Isabella training Asuna in the art of dueling. While the chestnut brown haired fencer had quite some trouble using a real weapon in a duel, Isabella helped her step by step overcoming the fear she experienced.

With one evening and a day left to prepare themselves for a final confrontation, things looked rather well. The mixers and crafters had done their job splendidly and the blacksmiths had upgraded every weapon to its full capacities. Every day, he noticed the shared alliance budget go significantly higher and none had to worry with the merchants doing their work as if they didn't know any better.

At that moment, a winner was decided between Klein and Dynamm's duel, the red-haired pirate standing victorious.

''Let's go another round, pale!'' the boy insisted.

''Not going to happen. I had enough for today.'' His friend answered, settling himself on the ground. Before the red-haired pirate could complain, Heathcliff stepped forward.

''I don't mind dueling you, Klein.''

Everyone stopped. This was, after all, not a moment they wanted to miss. With a grin on his face, Klein accepted his challenge. A few moments later, a countdown could be seen on their First Strike duel, no sword skills allowed.

When that timer finally ended, Klein rushed forward, Ominous Carver +14 in the ready. The first vertical slash was blocked by Heathcliff's shield, but Klein continued his assault never the less with a never-ending barrage of attacks. To get out of that barrage Heathcliff stepped forward, pressuring Klein to step back, despite him still being on the offensive.

When Klein finally took a moment of rest from his attacks, Heathcliff charged forward, a horizontal slash barely blocked by Klein's sword. Anyone that had seen Klein and Kirito's duel could see the player's skills had improved a lot since that time, but the gray-haired leader was no pushover himself. When their duel had ended after the full four-minute countdown, Heathcliff came out victorious.

''You fought well. If you like, we can do this more often.'' The leader suggested.

''I don't mind, but next time, I'll come out victorious.''

''Looking forward to that,'' Heathcliff responded, a smile on his lips as he stepped back, making room for many others that wanted to challenge Klein.

* * *

A step forward, two steps back, a switch, followed by the sound of a successful hit and the sound of shattered glass. Another switch, two sisters with a one-handed sword rushing in to strike the black walker simultaneously and another sound of shattering glass entering their ears.

''Nice work, Sis.''

''You too,'' Yuuki replied with a smile, while she high fived her teammates.

Standing in the pitch black darkness, the two parties of four made their way forward, exploring the unexplored lands of the ninth floor. And while there were certainly nerves involved, this was the first time they couldn't rely on the manual, a big smile could be seen on almost all of them.

''I can't believe we made it to the front lines already. It is just a matter of time before we can kick some boss ass!'' Nori stated with confidence, two-handed hammer at the ready.

''And then I will beat Kirito-san too!'' Aiko said confidently.

''Let's focus on one thing at the time, okay, leader?'' the blond tank replied with a teasing grin, the young girl pouting her cheeks, which resulted in the entire group falling into a bout of laughter. More mobs spawned on their location, but with excellent teamwork, the two parties made short work of the monsters.

''Why do you want to beat Kirito so badly, Akio-san?'' Siune asked when the SK made their way further in the wilderness.

''Have you ever seen those old movies where the student beats the master? To show Kirito how strong I have become, I will be that student!''

''You are taking things way too seriously, Aiko. Kirito was only helping on our first day, how does that make him a teacher?''

''It is the thoughts that counts, Merida.'' The older sister replied.

The others wanted to react on that when a strange sound entered the players' ears. A distant sound, a high squawking could be heard, which in rapid pace began to become louder and louder.

''Watch out! Something is coming!'' Aiko commanded, the tanks at the ready. Due to the darkness, the players could only see fifteen feet in front of them, which did not help prepare them for what was on their way.

Then it appeared, a black figure of a giant creature, appearing high above the players with an incredible speed, a loud squawking entering their ears. Two large black wings, two feet with sharp claws and sharp teeth where the lower jaw splits into two mandibles could be seen. Before one could say anything, the creature was out of their sights again, and the squawking had ended.

''Everyone okay?'' Aiko asked concerned.

''Yeah. What was that…?'' Siune replied, the shock on her face.

''I don't think I want to know. Maybe we should inform the front line of this?''

''We are the front line, Jun… What are we supposed to do with this information anyway?'' Merida asked as well.

''Anyone got the Rat in their friend list?'' Yuuki asked.

Three weeks ago, the SK wondered what adventures were waiting for them at the front lines. Now, three weeks later, they were in such an adventure, yet had no idea how to respond to the lack of information. It was that moment they heard shouts coming from their fronts.

''It went this way!''

''Hurry up, you blue-haired blockhead, before it escapes!''

''There are people out there!''

''Maybe they've seen something!''

Ten seconds later, two full parties of seven, one with green clothing and one with blue, with both leaders leading them, stood in front of the Sleeping Knights members.

''Anyone seen a giant, bat-like creature flying over here?'' Lind asked.

''Yeah, it flew that way,'' Talken answered as he pointed to their backs. ''What was that anyway?''

''None of your business! Now get out of our way, we have a monster to beat,'' the spiked haired leader growled, extremely irritated by the endless chase.

While Yuuki wanted to say something at that remark, Aiko stepped to the side, her friends following her command with reluctance. When the two groups finally were out of the way and could no longer be heard, Yuuki stepped forward.

''What was that for?! We didn't have to take those insults!''

''It was not the time to argue over such a thing, sis. Besides, they are just trying to beat that monster. It has to be important for something then, right?''

Yuuki agreed with her sister, yet a part of her mind wanted to run back and kick some ass. After a few seconds, and another call from Nori, she decided to drop that idea and made her way back to her friends.

* * *

The pitch darkness was nothing new for the black-haired leader. He even felt a bit of comfort in the pitch black darkness of the ninth floor. Yet, he was not used to the darkness he stood in now, not even being able to summon his weapon.

Stuck on the ground, the boy had no way to step forward or backward. It was that moment he heard a scream, one he had forgotten a long time ago.

''Help me!'' Was all the voice shouted in desperation, until the sound of shattering glass could be heard. A moment later, the sudden face of Kirito's earlier partner appeared with a sudden flash in front of him, the boy almost tripping backward from the shock. The face floated to the ceiling, where it dwelled for its time being. Then another voice could be heard.

''What?!'' It was an arrogant voice he had heard before, but Kirito realized immediately who this had to be. Seconds later, another face popped up before the boy.

''Wha!'' Kirito released as he shot up from his bed, heavy patting while virtual sweat was falling down his head. _Just a dream!... It was just a dream… take it easy..._

The boy tried to keep his breathing under control while starring at the time in his HUD. Today would be an important and dangerous day, so he had to catch his sleep. With a soft plof, the boy landed backward on the bed and closed his eyes.

A half hour later, his eyes were wide open, counting the sheep that jumped over the fence in the picture he saw before him.

''134….135….''

It was when the boy reached 144 sheep, a loud noise from outside interrupted him. When Kirito stepped out of bed, walked towards the window and stared at the view, he finally noticed the flash.

While lighting and thunder did their thing for the second time in Aincrad for all he knew, the rain clashed fiercely at his window, as if it wanted to enter the room he was in. Lighting and thunder, combined with the heavy rain and that dream; he knew for 100% that he wouldn't sleep now.

With a swift swipe, the boy summoned his menu and materialized one certain item from his inventory; the last attack bonus from the fifth.

The Stone of Knowledge, the fifth-floor bonus, was an item that leveled one skill up with an additional 50 points. Every player that didn't know the basics of an MMO, would have used it the moment they received it. Kirito, though, knew he had to hold on to it until the end, skipping the hardest part of training one's skills.

Knowing that the boy still found trouble resisting the urge to simply use it. His skills were growing well, and he found joy every time they leveled up. Still, if he wanted to guide his friends, he had to grow and become even stronger than he was now. That was what he promised.

It was at that moment a knock on the door could be heard. With a questionable look in his eyes, the boy walked towards the door, only to find his chest-brown vice-leader at the other end, wearing a long nightgown she made herself.

It didn't take long for the boy to understand why she was there as a certain conversation from the eighth floor was roaming in the back of his head, the sound of thunder ranging through the room. Without speaking a word, Kirito let Asuna in.

''Can't sleep either?'' she asked, a bit of redness on her face.

''Nightmares. Been having trouble sleeping because of them lately.''

''Morté?''

''And another player I partied with on the first floor,'' the boy added, a surprised expression on Asuna's face.

''What happened?''

''We were trying to get to the finish of the Secret Medicine of the Forest quest to get the Annual Blade. Coper didn't think we would receive the quest item twice and tried to MPK me. The Little Neplents on that floor had other plans and while I could escape, he was less fortunate.''

''You know you are not to blame for them, right?''

''Wish it was that easy….'' the boy mumbled to himself, Asuna barely hearing him. ''I pushed the memory back in my mind for so long, but ever since Argo's message, I couldn't stop it from appearing back.''

''Then it is a good thing I am here. Wasn't it you who said to share one's problems with one another?'' the girl jokingly replied with a soft smile on her lips, the sound of the thunder not even scaring her that much anymore, although she still slightly trembled.

Two players, both that had something that kept them awake this late in the night, found comfort in each other's company. They talked about small things and even got a few laughs off before an hour had passed and the first signs of sleep showed themselves in the forms of yawns.

While Asuna felt tired, the thunder had not disappeared. A question rumored her mind, but before she even got the words out, Kirito spoke.

''If you still can't sleep alone, you can sleep here. I will take the sleeping bag,'' the boy suggested, already making the sweeping motion with his hand.

''You…don't have too…''

''Huh?'' Kirito stared back at Asuna's face to see a red color appearing on it.

''I said you don't have to. Please… lay next to me for the night,'' Asuna asked. Kirito stared a couple of seconds at the chest-brown fencer before reacting.

''Sure.'' Lying down in the bed, the two players stared at each other one last moment. She still received small fireworks in her head from his onyx stare, a feeling of safety in them she could not explain. He felt a comradeship in her eyes, and although things were difficult sometimes, he was glad he met her.

''Kirito?''

''Yeah?''

''We will survive to the end, right?''

''Yeah, we will." Asuna stretched her hand forward halfway and stretched her little finger.

''Promise?'' It took a few seconds, but the boy stretched his hand towards her as well and wrapped his little finger around hers.

''Promise.''

Those were the last words spoken, before the lights went out and both players found themselves in the world of dreams, their little fingers still entwined.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 26.

Not much has happened yet in this chapter, for this was more a world building and bonding chapter. I even took some parts of the progressive novels into this one.

The eight floor is mostly inspired by the third season of SAO (part 2). You might wonder how, but you will have to read or watch that for yourself because I will not spoil it. Further, the healthbar system of a quest can be seen in multiple games, but I took Kingdom hearts and Dynasty warriors as my inspirations. Mobs are all made up, but the boss is a mythical creature in the Amazone, called Mapinguari.

Last but not least, the coat of Kirito is sort of the one he wore during Mother Rosario. Asuna's wearings are her former KOB costume from floor 56, but the red replaced by black. Liz has finally received her makeover and is now almost completely her version of Hollow Realization.

That was it for my notes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you legend in the next one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

One could not tell on the ninth floor, for the darkness blocked every bit of light of the morning sun. However, getting used to a rhythm, the players of the two allies woke up on their own, some even a lot earlier than their alarms suggested.

Starting with a breakfast fresh in the morning, the WNH and KOB members were ready for this important day. Weapons with maximum potential, durability to its finest, potions in the ready and some craft items in their inventory, they were prepared to the bone.

Making their way to the dark elf barracks, a silence hang in the air. Determined, yet nervous expressions on their faces, the players had no idea what to expect. Even the beta testers in the group, Heathcliff, Diavel, and Kirito were looking like they were entering a dangerous place unknown to them. Maybe it even was unknown to them.

Finally arriving at the barracks, they were witness to an army of Dark elves, standing proudly in line, their weapons in the familiar position Kizmel liked to introduce herself in. Tamed dire wolves could be seen next to some of them and in front of them stood one particular dark elf, radiating confidence on his dark face.

''Good to see you, Kizmel, Humans. We are ready for the final assault. Prepare yourself and tell us when you are ready to move.'' Commander Vurlare stated. Kirito and Heathcliff stared a moment at each other, to their guild members and to Kizmel. None had to say a word.

''We are ready. Let us begin.'' Heathcliff answered the commander.

Mobilization of a hundred and twenty dark elves made the floor tremble as they made their way towards the exit of the city, applauded by the dark elf citizens of Lyusula. The two guilds walked between them, lucky to have so many allies on their side, some thinking it was nice to be on the attacking side for once, while others wondered if this was all part of a cutscene. The tamed wolves at their side were certainly something they would not get used to.

His new weapon in the ready, Kirito didn't think any of that. He had just two things in mind; protecting his friends and defeating the fallen elves. With a red-black armored Klein on his left and a white black armored Asuna on his right, Kirito felt better than ever.

What was shocking, was the fact that the dark elves army appeared next to them even when they stepped out of the instant area. The question Klein asked himself was what would happen when other players would be in the sight of the dark elves, especially the ones allied with the forest and fallen.

In the distance, some of the ALS members answered that question while they watched in shock and surprise at the many allies they had. The DKB members present were just happy they couldn't see that far ahead, but on their allies words, didn't move forward one bit. That message was strengthened when one of the members used the Searching skill, only to see 170 dark red cursors popping up in front of him. Yeah, Ander almost shat his pants.

Needless to say, the march of 208 NPCs and players alike drew a lot of attention from mobs, but they were dispatched just as easily. What some of those black walkers were thinking when they attacked so many enemies, was beyond Dale's comprehension.

After a three hour march, the army finally arrived at the fallen elf capital. Loud sirens could be heard from their front, but none paid attention to it.

The dark elf army was ready, the two allies were ready but first, something had to be done. Kirito gave a nod to Kizmel and Ojima, both vanishing in the darkness thanks to the Dark elf charm and Kizmel's cloak.

At the gates, where nobody had noticed them, Ojima materialized a wooden stick and burned it brightly, only to drop it at the wooden doors of the walls. Before the fallen knew something was going on with their only protection, the gate burned brightly.

''Warriors of Lyusula, Human warriors! Today is the day we finally vanquish the destructive fallen elves! Stand together and let us show our enemy the spirit and strength of our people!''

Loud roars, that trembled the air to unknown heights could be heard, while the dark elves were pumped and ready to go. Kizmel and Ojima appeared next to Kirito again, both showing a confident smile to the black-haired leader.

''Let's do this, Kiritard!''

''Yeah. Let's do this.'' the boy replied, answered by a unanimous nod, some of the members going so far as to roar. Heathcliff held his sword up, only to be answered by a roar of his members as well. Then, the commander ran forward, followed by a horde of NPC's and players alike, guided by one single word.

''Charge!''

 _10:23, 16-01-2023._ The final battle against the fallen elves began.

* * *

In three days, an almost complete manual could be picked up for free at the NPC stores of the ninth floor. From quests, to monsters, rewards, field boss and more. It was in that manual an important question was answered.

Only for the five guilds that had started the Elf Campaign quest, this was important though. When you signed yourself with the dark elves, you would receive a bonus in vision, giving you an extra range of sight in the dark. For the players siding with the forest elves, they would receive extra strength.

Following that logic, there had to be one more side that could get bonuses on this floor. The players of the WNH and KOB found that out rather fast when they threw some of paralyzing and poison bottles at their enemies, only for their enemy to shake it off like nothing.

''Got to do it the old-fashioned way,'' Klein muttered, before running forward on his target.

Coming from below, the sword missed the red-haired player by a hair and the boy immediately charged forward, three cuts on the fallen elf before Klein unleashed an Oval Crescent. The fallen elf before him vanished, but two others were already charging at him from the front. The moment they were only five feet away from him, a dark elf jumped on the right fallen.

''Human warrior! Thank you for saving me in the defense of Elt fortress! Let us fight together!'' Not having any moment to sort that information, Klein answered instantly.

''Right!'' With a great combination of power and teamwork, the NPC and player made quick work of their enemies.

To Klein's surprise, the dark elf followed him in upcoming battles, engaging every fallen elf he fought with. When he stared at other players in his guild, he found out he was not the only one. Asuna, Silica, Dale, Liz and more had all at least one dark elf at their side, following their saviors in this battle.

When Klein and Asuna finally grouped up, some of the KOB members with them as well, they noticed their second strategy brightening up the skies in the capital hideout of the fallen. Flames burned the houses, wooden parts and more, while some of the unarmed fallen tried to escape, only to be captured by the dark elves. Klein stared at the situation with mixed feelings and decided to switch back to the fighting.

''Let's go! Kirito and Heathcliff are up front. Let's help those idiots out!'' With a determinate expression, Klein let his friends forward.

All over the place, fights between dark and fallen elves could be seen. First, Klein noticed a fallen vanish, while on another spot a dark elf met his end, only for another dark elf to avenge his brother. Together with the flames, the entire city was in chaos.

Finally, the boy noticed the two leaders, fighting with backs to one another, Kizmel standing beside Kirito engaging her own target. Asuna sprinted forward with a flash and unleashed with a tremendous speed three consecutive thrusts on one of the fallen; Sword skill Triangular.

Before the fallen elves could react, numerous sword skills struck all five Fallen until not a single trace of them was left. Holding a brief moment of rest, Kirito shifted his attention to his vice-leaders.

''How is it looking?''

''We have got to hurry and find that Ruby key. We are definitely holding them at bay, but we are suffering losses too.'' Klein answered. Heathcliff stepped forward to his guild members.

''Let's clear the courtyard first. The more dark elves we can save, the more help we receive in later parts.'' With those words, Sakuya, Albedo and Alice Rue followed their leader. Klein momentarily stared at the blond-haired girl, remembering the kiss she gave him on his cheek on the eight floor, after saving her life. Then, he shifted his attention back to his leader.

''Let's do the same. Asuna, Klein, rally the others and help out as many dark elves as possible.'' With their commands given, the two vice leaders made their way towards the first member they saw.

On another burning part of the city, Orlando and Agil were fighting two Fallen elves, both players doing surprisingly well against the swordsmen. It helped Nezha provided back up, his Great Chakram +3 taking away large chunks of health.

''You are becoming stronger and stronger, Orlando. Only a few more battles and you are ready to join the boss fights!'' Agil stated enthusiastically, blocking a sword with his axe.

''Let's focus on this fight first, Agil-san.'' The tank replied before blocking an attack for his own.

Klein and Liz came running shortly after that moment, relieving the two players of their enemies. With the first group found, five players made it over to the next group, while helping out their allies.

A blow from the right, followed by an upward strike sent the fallen elf Ojima was fighting backward, followed by Wolfgang striking the target with a Smash. Their party was soon found by Asuna and Silica, and with the four of them, they made their way towards the next members.

One after another, Klein, Asuna and Kirito found their members. Three groups of nine and one of eleven, the former the WNH and latter of KOB, helped their allies in the battle. When the courtyard was finally cleared, Asuna opened her menu, and checked her quest log;

\- [Final Assault; 95/120 Dark elves alive].

\- [Final Assault; 45/50 Tamed Wolves alive].

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren, that reminded her of a sound she heard on the sixth floor. Moments later, she witnessed why, as a growling noise came from her front.

''What the hell are those….?'' Harry-one asked bewildered.

Black hair, a lot bigger than the tamed Dire wolves, blue threating eyes, sharp black claws and two large fangs on their lower jaws; Worgs.

''I got nothing,'' Mitchos confessed, surprising his friends the boy couldn't come with a pun. Kirito though was not listening, as the darker than magenta cursers indicated a danger not to be taken lightly.

''Hold your guard up, guys! These mobs are no pushovers.''

The Worgs ran forward and if they were programmed to do so, the dire wolves automatically countered them fiercely. Unlike previous battles though, the two guilds witnessed a massacre of Dire wolves before being able to do anything.

''We got to protect them!'' Silica shouted, only to be stopped by Kirito.

''Easy, Silica. We can't rush in and risk our own lives.''

When the players finally were able to step forward and surround the five Worgs, twenty wolves already had met their end at the paws of the giant monsters before them.

Heathcliff blocked an incoming slash with his shield and was pushed three feet back by its strength. In response, Diavel struck its side and jumped backward, just quick enough to dodge another claw attack.

Kirito jumped forward, using his newly created sword with a Horizontal Square and taking a chump of health from one of the Worgs before Mitchos and Packer jumped in on the switch. The dark elves could not get a clear attack in, so their AI did not engage the Worgs when it wasn't needed. After all, their objective was to protect their saviors, not beat the mobs.

The fight against the wolves was long and trying, most of the players not doing much damage at all against the Worgs. The tamed wolves tried to do their thing as well but stopped attacking recklessly for they realized the enemy was stronger than them.

It was fifteen minutes in the fight, Kirito got careless. In an attempt, the boy tried to do another Horizontal square. After the third hit, the Worg turned around faster than expected and grabbed the boy's arm in his jaws.

''Goddammit!''

Experience makes the warrior and at that moment, the dark elves proved why they were precisely that. Swords struck the head of the Worg almost immediately, while the creature still held his jaw tight around the arm of the black-haired boy. Finally out of their shock, the other players unleashed their full assault on the black wolf as well, the beast not being able to respond. At the same time, Kirito's health depleted rapidly.

Without hesitation, the boy held his Sword of Darkness high for a Vertical, unleashed the sword skill and cut off his left arm. A disturbing feeling ran through his veins, accompanied by an icon showing he lost a body part. The boy did not care as he jumped backward and noticed his health wasn't dropping anymore.

While the others killed the beast, the boy replenished his health, and the first group focused on the other mutated wolves. Five minutes later, all of them had vanished.

''That is that!''

''The fight is not over yet, Klein,'' Dale replied, staring at the empty courtyard. ''I doubt this was the best the fallen had to offer for us….''

''One way to find out. Let us continue!'' Kizmel suggested. With a nod, all players moved forward.

Most of the players stared at the front, for any enemy that could come from the corners. Some of the players, however, stared at their leader. Not only had Kirito shown no problems fighting with only one arm, but he was even moving more determined and fiercely than ever.

When a fallen elf appeared on their left, Kirito responded with an instant Vertical arc. Before the Fallen could get up, Asuna and Klein followed with a Reaver and a Linear, shattering the fallen instantly.

''Let's move!''

* * *

''What?! A whole dark elf army…?!''

''Yeah. We noticed them two hours ago, heading towards the west. They were not even interested in us.'' The ALS member answered, staring at the two guild leaders Kibaou and Lind.

''The Final Assault quest? Are those bastards already so far?''

''And we haven't even defeated the field boss yet… It keeps escaping before we can catch it!'' Lind complained, slamming his fist on the table.

''We do not have enough members to attack it when it flies away. With only 70 players, they can't possibly expect us to attack it everywhere it appears? How is the recruit going, Okotan?''

''Steady, but we haven't had much chance to train them yet.'' the head-recruiter answered. ''Can I suggest something?''

''That you even have to ask… Just say it already!''

''If we need more players on the front lines, why not concentrate training our members that haven't reached that level yet. Currently, we can't guide them properly, but with the Flag of Valor and extra support, we can train them against stronger mobs. Since we have found the field boss already and have mapped the entire floor apart from the dungeon, this would be the best action.''

Kibaou and Lind stared at each other for a moment, before Lind shifted his attention to his menu and Kibaou answered.

''Tell all our members to gather on Slathorne's plaza. Message Dosa and Ikura to lead the training. Expect some DKB members there, but tell those two to just help them as well.'' Kibaou mentioned in annoyance.

''Thanks, Kibaou,'' Lind thanked his colleague.

''Stop thanking me, dumbass! You owe me one!''

While the leaders began another quarrel, Okotan walked out of the inn and sent a guild message, an unnoticed smile on his face. _Seems things are finally getting better._

* * *

Several clashes between weapons could be heard when the members of the allied group finally entered the ballroom, or what was left of it. Fallen elves stronger than before were fighting the remaining dark elves, some even tackling three at the same time.

''Our warriors have this covered. Let us continue to the next part!'' Kizmel mentioned, the others nodding before running straightforward.

Two fallen elves heavy swordsman wanted to stop them, but the dark elves that were escorting the players until now began to engage them as well.

''Leave them to us! Bring us our victory!''

''We will!'' Kizmel replied without looking back.

Running through the hallways of what could be called a palace, the players finally arrived at their destination; the throne room. Before them, Commander Vurlare was fighting with his dark elf squad against at least thirty fallen elves.

That was not the shocking part, but the fact that Kirito stared at an almost pitch-black cursor that was one of the fallen, despite his level being 22, was extremely freighting.

Heathcliff charged forward and began his assault against the fallen elves to relieve the dark elf commander and his troops from being overrun. Kirito followed his example starting with the fallen elves on the left.

His Sword of Darkness +2D clashed with a scimitar before the elf was pushed back and the boy cleaved him in half with a Meteor Fall. At least, he expected that, but the fallen before him stayed on a sliver of health. In the cooldown, the boy witnessed the sword coming from above and felt an unpleasant sharp feeling rushing through him.

He had lost 55% of his health, but it was still going down slowly due to the status that was inflicted; poison. Kirito had no time to worry about that, as this fallen did not have the same AI as the one he fought on the sixth floor. The scimitar fell forward, Kirito barely dodging it before countering with a simple swipe with his weapon.

With his opponent vanishing into oblivion, he materialized one of the stronger potions and made his way to the next one. One by one, dark elf and fallen elf alike vanished into oblivion, until only the two guilds, commander Vurlare and the strongest fallen elf the game had to bring stood in the room; [Fallen elf commander N'Itzahh.]

The two leaders of both sides showed swordsmanship that was far better than Kirito could ever bring up at this point, as swords clashed with ridicules pace against one another.

''You cannot win this, N'Itzahh! Surrender and die a painless death!''

''Do you really think you can stop, Vurlare! Your skills have grown, yet you are still no match for my true power!'' The pace of the clashes became quicker and louder, the dark elf commander showing more and more trouble keeping up with the fallen.

''Aaah!''

With a painful shout, Vurlare's weapon-wielding hand flew through the air, only to land behind the players and vanish into oblivion. N'Itzahh stared at his opponent with a disappointed look and went for the final strike.

''Clang!''

N'Itzahh's one-handed sword launched back against the combined block of Heathcliff and Isabella, standing right in front of Vurlare.

''You stupid humans… I was hoping you would not intervene with this war, yet here you are, defining me. If only you were not so stubborn and simply walked away, then I would have spared your life.''

''Like we let our allies die. You are strong, N'Itzahh, but to our combined efforts, you cannot compete!'' the grey-haired leader replied furiously.

''Than show me that strength!'' the commander shouted loudly before attacking again, this time focusing on Heathcliff and Isabella. As if it was rehearsed, Isabella and Heathcliff blocked in the perfect moment and Mortimer jumped forward, striking the commander in the chest with a Vertical.

The fallen charged at Mortimer, this time Mitchos and Hideo tanking the strike with their shields. Immediately, Klein and Sakuya charged in, striking both sides with a Reaver, before jumping backward.

The fallen commander didn't know what to do against the two allies, whose teamwork was not only strengthened and polished by their leaders, but also by the many duels they had in the last week.

''Hwee Hwee!'' the fallen elf commander whistled before the room trembled again and the giant door in the back opened up. A deep growl, more intimidating and scarier than before could be heard before a giant shadow appeared out of the dark room. Similar in appearance than the other Worgs, this one was two and a half times bigger than their previous encounters. [Blood Worg] appeared above it, combined with two health bars.

''My beloved beast! Kill these puny humans for me!'' the commander commanded before retreating in the dark room.

With a loud growl, the battle began. Tanks and DPS switched in rapid succession, while Nezha, Lode, Enkidu kept throwing their weapons at its head.

Kirito still experienced the handicap fighting with only one hand, but that didn't stop him from advancing. Without paying any attention to the surroundings, except the wolf and the players, the boy dodged a claw attack, slit under the giant wolf and struck it with a Horizontal Arc.

Distracted by the attack from below, the boss never saw Wolfgang and Eugene coming, striking the beast's head with a Smash and Blast, followed by a similar sword skill for the two-handed hammer by Naijan on his right leg, Power Strike.

The Blood Worg was strong, as it could push Heathcliff seven feet backward, and sent Orlando flying, even when he protected himself with his shield. Yet, that didn't stop the others from unleashing their sword skills in rapid succession against the unprotected sides of the giant wolf.

''Haaa!'' Kizmel cried out as she unleashed an Oval Crescent and finished the boss. She immediately switched to the commander.

''Commander Vurlare! Are you alright?!''

''I am fine, Kizmel. Finish this fight for us…That is a command.''

With strongminded expression, she shifted her attention to her friends. Most of them were panting heavily but stood at the ready nevertheless.

''Let's finish this.''

Running forward, the darkness of the unknown room disappeared in the radiance of their visions. What they saw reminded the players, and especially Liz, more of the insides of a large blacksmith mixed with a basement. Old dark, uneven stone walls, with a large anvil and furnace standing to the side. And in the middle of that room stood the commander himself, holding the Ruby Key in his hand.

''It seems my precious creation has failed. I congratulate you for coming this far, yet you have come here in vain. If I can't have what I want, no one can!'' the commander shouted before throwing the Ruby Key in the air and slicing it with a Vertical in half.

''What?!'' Kizmel could bring out before the familiar sound of shattering glass rang through the room and the Ruby key was no more.

''Now, Come at me and meet your end!''

Heathcliff and Isabella blocked another sword skill of the commander, Alice Rue taking this moment to attack the fallen from the back. Eight lines could be seen, before the elf shifted his attention to her, only to be blocked by Silica and Rinc. Asuna followed immediately after, unleashing an Oblique before jumping back. Turning around, a chakram struck the commander's head and two spears pierced his right leg before all three weapons appeared in their owners' hands again. Gilgamesh and Dale both clashed with the one-handed sword, only for Tobe and Mitchos to block the second attack, Kizmel and Dynamm taking advantage of the unprotected back once again.

Growing more irritated by the second, his attacks became stronger but more careless at the same time. Orlando and Albedo blocked another attack and slid five feet backward, Diavel and Issin not missing this opportunity to do some damage on the boss themselves.

Heathcliff immediately countered the up following attack of the boss and was sent flying away by the difference in strength. Kirito instantly charged forward, unleashing a Sharp Nail. The commander fell backward, not being able to attack the boy in his cooldown.

Heavy patting, the players stared at their opponent, whose health was now halfway.

''What a strong bastard… How can one tank this many attacks…?'' Klein muttered.

''I'll try to give you an answer when we have defeated him,'' Kirito responded, his eyes on his target.

Back at his place, Heathcliff's healthbar was just in the green, while other tanks were already in the yellow from the blocks. At that moment, the elf shot forward, ready to strike Bo staff wielder head on.

Instincts of old stepped in at that moment and Ojima dodged the sword before grabbing the arm in a lock and tightening his target in an incomplete armlock. Due to the difference in strength stats once again, the fallen elf got out but was countered by a Raging Chopper from Kizmel.

Now at 35% of his health left, the Fallen elf let out an ear-deafening roar. A red air hung around him, Kirito instantly knowing what just had happened.

''Watch out! He is buffed!''

Charging forward, the fallen elf unleashed his furry on the tanks that had just healed up. Kirito saw no way to counter or attack the fallen from behind, as the elven was too enraged to simply attack one spot continuously. Tanks switched with quick response to one another, trying to heal up the damage from the continued assault of the fallen. The elf did not even stop when he was hit by the chakram, impierced by the spears or hit by Issin's basic throwing pick, strengthened by his Throwing skill.

It was just a moment, a single moment, Heathcliff noticed a weakness in the attacks and stepped in. The fallen elf was pushed back, not being able to continue his assault and Kirito followed instinctively, unleashing his strongest skill on the fallen.

Four horizontal lines could be seen surrounding the fallen, but he had no time to react again when Asuna unleased a Triangular, followed by Klein's Oval Crescent. Completely taken away by a continuous combo of three swords skills, the fallen landed on one leg and Agil unleashed Lumberjack, followed by War Blade by Eugene and Dale.

The fallen commander wanted to stand again, only for Kizmel to unleash her strongest sword skill. Jumping forward, the dark elf rolled in the air, before unleashing two downwards strikes in rapid succession; Death Grip.

''How…. can… this …. be…?''

Those were the last words before cracks began to form on N'Itzahh and the commander finally exploded into thousand polygons.

* * *

\- [Final Assault; 40/120 Dark elves alive, completed].

\- [Final Assault; 10/50 wolves alive, completed].

Arriving at the palace, the players and dark elves were welcomed by loud applause. Most of the players, however, didn't know what the elves were celebrating for. Yes, they had defeated the fallen elf commander but they didn't have the ruby key, while a lot of dark elves had died.

Those deaths weren't as bad as a player's death, that luckily didn't occur in this battle but it was far from a clean victory. Standing at the plaza in front of the palace, the queen spoke to her warriors and allies from the entrance of the palace.

''Brave warriors of Lyusula, brave human warriors, I thank you for what you have done today! You fought for peace and despite not being able to retrieve the Ruby Key, have created a situation better than before.''

Almost all players stared dumbfounded at the response of the queen, except for three.

''With no way to open sanctuary anymore, for the keys are ancient and cannot be replaced, an alliance between the dark elves is forest elves is possible. In four days, a marriage to strengthen that alliance between myself and King Theodemar will commence. With that, the peace by all of you can be preserved! Although the wedding will be in closed circles, all you brave souls are my guests and will be welcomed with warmth for the afterparty. Now, celebrate and enjoy your victory, my children!''

The ambiance quickly changed as the dark elves immediately lost their serious expressions and celebrated loudly, together with the dark elf civilians. Most the players, however, were still staring at the entrance of the plaza, not knowing what the hell just happened.

''Wait, wait, wait…. That was part of the quest as well?!'' Klein shouted in confusion, staring at the sudden update in his quest login:

\- [Marriage party: formal wear acquired!]

Before one could speak, Kizmel turned around from her spot.

''My friends, I hope I can see you all again at the wedding. I am looking forward to seeing you all there. My mission has ended, so unless I get permission to help you all in your quest to conquer this castle, I can not assist you any further.'' Kizmel stated with a saddened expression. ''At least, let us enjoy this victory together.''

''Yeah, absolutely!'' Asuna answered, hiding a painful feeling in her chest with a smile.

Waking up at six o'clock in the morning, traveling three hours through the wilderness with 170 NPC's, fighting for two and half hours while risking both their as their allies lives and making their way back had cost them, however, a lot of energy and the party that was supposed to be long and festive, didn't last that long at all.

''I will discuss the option of joining you in your adventure with my queen, but I can't promise anything,'' Kizmel mentioned on the border of Lyusula to her human friends.

''We know, Kizmel. I hope she accepts your request.'' Asuna replied with a smile. ''Really looking forward to seeing you again at the wedding again.''

''Likewise. Thank you for our amazing journey and I hope we can continue that one together. Be safe, my friends.''

Friends waved goodbye as they made their way to the exit of the instant map. However, the moment they stepped outside of the dark elf territory, some looked away, silent tears running down their faces.

''Let's get back… We have a lot of things to do…'' Kirito suggested, doing his best to hold back his tears as well. Finally arrived in Slathorne, the players made their way towards the teleporter.

''Teleport Town of Beginnings!''

47 players stood in the middle of the plaza, their equipment the best the game had to offer at the moment. Various players stared at the group, but Kirito paid no attention to it or tried to ignore them as he made his towards a certain inn.

Five minutes later.

''I see. It should be doable, but I doubt you can afford that request.'' The tailor Ashely stated.

''I am sure we come to an understanding,'' Heathcliff replied confidently. ''What is it you ask?''

''You know my prizes. Even if the clothing does not require durability, suits and dresses for forty-seven players will take more items than I have and take almost all my time until then. Are you still so confident in those words?''

''We will help you settle a shop,'' Isabella answered instantly, drawing the undivided attention of the tailor. ''That will be our debt. Can you agree to that?''

Kirito stared at Isabella with wide open eyes, for he knew what a normal house was worth. He didn't want to know how much a shop would cost, especially one Ashely was satisfied with.

''Interesting, but that is too much, so how about this? If you support me with a shop, I will become your personal tailor, assisting you in any way that I can, at a lower price obviously.''

''Deal!'' Heathcliff answered instantly. Walking out of the inn again, the only thing Kirito could do was heave a sigh.

''Am I finally done with the Flag of Valor, only to get another debt that takes forever to repay...''

''It was a pretty good deal, Kii-bou. Stop complaining and let's get something to eat! I am hungry!''

With that testament, more players could agree on and so the players made their way back to one of the inns of the ninth floor, where the duo of cooks trained their Cooking skills once again.

* * *

''Want to go for another bet, Agil-san?''

''Are you that keen on losing money, Tobe?''

Standing at a smaller plaza on the sixth floor, players of three guilds stared at the spectacular that was about to happen. On one side, a player in black and white, also known as the leader of the famous guild the Warriors of a New Hope, on the other side, the young leader of the upcoming small guild the Sleeping Knights.

''Today is the day I am going to beat you, Kirito-san!''

Kirito responded with nothing, his eyes fully focused on his opponent. As he had experienced before during his duel against Ojima, he simply couldn't guess someone's ability without experiencing it first-hand.

The countdown for the First-strike duel was now only fifteen seconds and both players prepared themselves in their stance. Staring at the countdown, the tight around their weapon's hilt tightened up. It was when the countdown reached zero, both players shot forward.

''Clang!'' Was the first of many clashes that could both be heard as seen between the two players, as their swords collided in rapid succession with one another.

For the skilled duelist's eyes, Kirito was showing the better swordsmanship, moving smoother and wasting less movement than Ran. That, however, did not explain the troubled smile on Kirito's face, when he jumped backward, before charging his opponent once again.

''Go, sis! you can do it!''

''Come on, Kiritard!''

Both players were encouraged to win, resulting in the clashes becoming louder and quicker. Both were sweating for they both experienced trouble in this battle.

Ran activated a Sonic Leap, trying to get the first on her opponent. Kirito barely dodged the incoming sword and attacked the moment of cooldown with a Vertical to end the duel….. and barely noticed Ran looking at the attack before he saw her activating a Horizontal on her own, canceling out the Vertical just in time. _She is quick!_

''This fight is pretty insane… they are already past the two-minute mark…'' Kunimittz mentioned surprisingly.

''To be expected from our leader,'' Nori stated proudly. Their swords clashed another time, the two opponents desperately trying to push the other back.

''Bam!''

Two fists collided right under the two players, both going for a Martial Art sword skill. What no one had noticed, except the two, was that Ran responded to Kirito's first movement.

With only one minute away, Kirito found himself on the defensive side, blocking various swift strikes barely successfully. Twenty seconds away, Ran had the upper hand and pushed the boy away, going for an instant Sonic Leap.

With a confident expression on his face, only noted too late by Ran, the boy's feet began to glow and he unleashed Crescent Moon, striking in the air player backward. 14 % of her health depleted with that strike, meaning the end of their battle.

A message with [Winner: Kirito. Congratulations!] could be seen in the air between the two players. With a smile on his face, Kirito rushed forward to Ran, who was surrounded by her guild members.

''Told you, you were overconfident,'' Tecchi stated.

''Didn't you see how close that was?! Next time, I am winning for sure!''

''Looking forward to it, Ran,'' Kirito mentioned with a smile, hiding the fact that he would not win the moment Ran truly learned the rules of PvP.

With smiles on their faces, the three guilds made their way towards the ninth floor, where a total of 86 players had already assembled on the plaza.

''You're late.''

''Sorry about that.'' Kirito apologized with annoyance to the spiked hair leader. Without any moment to waste, Lind began his speech.

''Welcome to the raid group for the field boss of the ninth floor, the **Dragonbat.** We don't know the true power of this boss, for it flies away before we can do anything, but with all of you here, we should have enough members to tackle it. Parties of seven will be made, all players having at least two players joining that can look for it in the distance.''

''Any place for seven more?'' a voice asked loudly from another place of the plaza. The players present shifted their attention to the seven players and the symbol above them, a black wyvern with a hell-fire red background.

''Level 19 should be enough to join in, right?'' Ren asked with a grin, Klein showing a thumbs up before the Lind and Kibaou nodded.

''Took you long enough, big guy.'' Mitchos mentioned to Helios, the spiked tank showing a grin on his face.

''Can't let you too long for your own. Who will protect your ass when I am not around?'' Helios replied jokingly, fist-bumping Mitchos.

''You protecting me? That should be the other way around, pale.''

While those two kept their love-hate relationship standing, which Helios was apparently one of the best in, Ren made his way to Klein to greet his old party member with the familiar friendship they shared back then.

''Haven't seen you a while, Klein.''

''Likewise. You guys have certainly grown since the last time I have seen. Look at that equipment!''

''Yeah, we had quite some good drops during the forest elf campaign. We wanted to continue but heard you guys were still working on it. Let us know when you are done, so we can do our thing on this floor.''

''Yeah, sure,'' Klein replied.

With 136 players, the ALS and DKB members combined with one another, while the WNH and the KOB partied up with the WI, the SK and the solo players that wanted to help, the battle against the Dragonbat could begin.

* * *

''It is coming our way.''

''Lode, get ready.''

''Yeah, just tell me where it comes from.''

The squawking sound of the Dragonbat entered their ears a moment later and the solo player that joined their team activated his search skill.

''It's coming from the front! 300 feet and approaching quickly!''

Lode shifted his attention to the front and set the spear in the familiar motion of the Javelin sword skill. At the same time, Klein became very interested in the solo player next to him.

''You can see 300 feet with a search skill? That's pretty amazing.''

''Yeah, but it is a need if you want to solo these grounds. Some of the mobs are pretty terrifying when you can't see them coming…'' the boy answered. ''100 feet.''

The bat popped up in Lode's sight and he unleashed the collected energy of the sword skill in a single moment, the spear flying with incredible speed before striking the boss in the chest.

''Got it. Now, time to get my weapon back.'' With the familiar motion of the quick summon, Lode held his spear in his hand, while the Dragonbat decided to retreat to another part of the floor.

''Who was on that part again?'' Gilgamesh asked.

''I believe some of the ALS and DKB members. Let's hope they can send it back.'' Diavel mentioned, staring at his surroundings for any monsters to pop up.

''Who creates a boss that doesn't want to fight anyway? I am almost feeling sorry for the thing.'' Klein confessed.

''You are getting soft, Klein. Besides, if you want to get out of here, it has to be defeated.'' Ren replied. ''Still pretty amazing they take the elf campaign into account on this floor.'' The players nodded, hearing the squawking sound from the Dragonbat in the distance.

''Where is it now?'' Diavel asked.

''I believe it is rushing to Eugene's group,'' Klein answered, the private message menu in front of him.

''Olivia should have this covered then,'' Ren replied confident, staring at his surroundings. On another part of the floor, the Dragonbat made its way towards another part of the map after getting hit with a spear.

Already losing 43% of his healthbar, the AI of the boss was programmed with one thing and one thing: Run! When a chakram struck the bat in his face, it retreated once again to find safe heaven, only for another spear to get stuck in his wing.

This tactic did only a little and took a long time, but it worked and the Dragonbat vanished four hours later after the start of the battle, the players present letting out a big sigh when they heard its final screech.

* * *

164; the total number of players that belonged to the front lines.

Further inspected onto the matter, 47 members belonged to the ALS, where around 37 of them were high enough to participate in a boss fight. The DKB didn't butch from their position, 46 members in their ranks, 36 players currently high enough to participate.

Then you had the Wyvern Inferno members, seven players all level 19 or 20. While not familiar with the front lines, the seven players adjusted rather quickly to the unknown. Their members were as followed:

\- Ren, level 19, leader, one-handed sword.

\- Alice, level 19, one-handed curved sword.

\- Helios, level 20, two-handed axe.

\- Riku, level 19, dagger.

\- Mai, level 19, rapier.

\- Jaune, level 19, two-handed sword.

\- Olivia, level 19, spear.

As the fourth guild, the Sleeping Knights came in, all players between the level 19 to 21. Not much was known about this guild, for they did not participate in any major quests, unlike the WI or almost all other guilds of the front lines, but Argo knew them quite well after a while. Their members were as followed:

\- Ran, leader, level 20, one-handed sword.

\- Yuuki, level 20, one-handed sword.

\- Siune, level 19, spear.

\- Nori, level 19, two-handed hammer.

\- Merida, level 19, dagger.

\- Tecchi, level 20, shield/one-handed sword.

\- Jun, level 20, shield/one-handed sword.

\- Talken, level 19, spear.

Then you had the KOB. The players in white-red were 13 players strong, guided by the strongest tank of the front line. Their members were as followed:

\- Heathcliff, leader, level 23, shield/one-handed sword.

\- Isabella, vice leader, level 20, shield/one-handed sword.

\- Mortimer, vice leader, level 20, shield/one-handed sword.

\- Eugene, level 21, two-handed sword.

\- Sakuya, level 20, one-handed curved sword.

\- Alice Rue, level 19, claws.

\- Diavel, level 21, shield/ scimitar.

\- Niaf, level 19, two-handed hammer.

\- Chiran, level 19, one-handed axe/ shield.

\- Albedo, level 19, shield/ one-handed hammer.

\- Rinc, level 19, shield/ sword.

\- Seven, Level 12, rapier, mixer/crafter.

\- Bejitto, level 12, dagger, blacksmith.

The last guild was the Warriors of a New Hope, were Argo herself was part of. With 34 players strong, her guild belonged to the top 3 largest guilds in the game. An important detail in this was although they placed in the third spot, their variety of players made them the most influenceable guild in the game.

Four merchants, two blacksmiths, two crafters, one mixer, three information dealers, one miner, and the remaining group of members level 19 or above. In those 34 players, a few of them found their names crossing all over Aincrad.

\- Kirito, the famous beta player on the first day, or the black swordsman.

\- Asuna, the chestnut brown fencer with a beauty almost all players were enchanted by, as her speed was second to none.

\- Liz, The best blacksmith of the game, rumored to possess four forging skills, most of the players doubting that. After all, how could one have four forging skills when they were level 16 and still do sword skills with a mace?

\- Argo, a.k.a. the rat, best information dealer of Aincrad.

The remaining members that were part of the front lines were solo players, rarely seen except when they were asked to fight in the boss fights.

''Pooh, that's done.'' Argo's said to herself, finally, all the information in the players updated and more. With only one day remaining for the wedding quest, the rat sat alone in an inn on the ninth floor. She had worked none stop on her project and hoped all her effort would not be in vain. _You better join us, Kii-chan._

All members were doing their best to make sure that they could participate in the quest that was about to take place, but it wasn't as easy as it looked.

Creating 47 formal wearing's, such as suits and dresses, was not request to be taken lightly. Even with a lot of skill and not looking at the boosts such clothing could give, it still required the tailor a lot of cloth and other items.

With the thought in mind they wanted to see Kizmel again, a small hope she would join them in their adventure, both guilds did their best to assist the tailor in every way that they could.

Kirito rushed through the seventh floor, despite the overwhelming heat, to get the items Ashley wanted. Orlando and his friends were attacking the second-floor mobs, while the four merchants did their best to buy as many of the items required as possible.

On the eight floor, Heathcliff, Isabella, Diavel, Niaf, and Chiran panted heavily, fighting many of the Cougars for their skins and on the fourth floor, the four friends Mortimer, Alice Rue, Sakuya, and Eugene tackled the bears and river mobs, asking a lift from some players before taking back their beloved Catherina from the dark elf castle.

Ashely kept sewing pieces of cloth to one another, while she made sure they were all customized for every player. Even with the little time she had to work with, she wanted to create the best of the best for her customers and even went so far as to take their personal asked color to it.

At one point, she had to ask the assistance of Harry-one, for she did not have enough space to store the items in that came in rapid succession from one another. Finally, after three full days of working non-stop, only taking brief moments to eat, the items were ready.

While the tailor decided to take a well-earned rest, forty-seven members made their way towards the city of Lyusula, where a dark elf welcomed them with a saddened smile.

* * *

''Don't worry, Kii-chan. We will ask it her after the wedding party.'' Argo stated while the girls of both guilds made themselves ready in one of the rooms for the wedding that was about to happen. Kizmel nodded while trying her dress out.

Kizmel fear to speak to higher nobility still hadn't disappeared and for that reason, found no moment to ask the queen for her request. Because of that, Kizmel found relief in the fact her human friends wanted to help her with that request.

At this moment, Silica was braiding Asuna's hair with a cute smile, doing her best to make it as perfect as it could be. Liz stared once in the mirror, only to smile confidently at her hair color and hairstyle.

In another room, Kirito was asking some of the boys for advice.

''Bow or tie? I have no idea what to pick….''

''You should go for a tie, man,'' Dynamm replied.

''Yeah, a bow is just too formal. It is an afterparty, after all, so you should loosen up a bit.'' Mitchos complimented, the others staring with wide eyes at him. ''What, my parents pushed me into these kinds of things. Why else do you think I chose a mohawk?''

Equipping a tie, Kirito turned at the mirror in the room.

''Is this good enough…? I still have the feeling I am underdressed for this….''

''Nah, you are good to go. Now, to get myself ready.'' Mitchos stated, equipping his clothing and doing his hair…. or at least he tried to.

The first entering the ballroom, Liz and Silica noticed the many dark elves and forest elves standing, all NPC's showing a white cursor, both players kinda relieved. On the far end of the ballroom, they noticed the queen of the dark elves and the king of the forest elves sitting on two thrones.

A moment, Liz wondered why the queen had a green [?] above her head but shifted her attention back to the room a second later.

Silica was wearing an A-line white/pink dress that came to the ground, the skirt part designed with darker pink ties, while two white lines made three even pink layers. Her bodice ended just above her chest, showing two naked shoulders and she wore a matching necklace.

Liz wore an empire red dress that reached the floor as well, where the dress on her stomach area was ornamented with a dark pink ribbon. Her bodice also stopped above her chest but had a shoulder strap to back, together with a flower on it to finish things off.

''Look at all that food. And there is even punch!''

With a sigh, Silica pulled Liz away from the food table and settled at a standing table not too far off from the entrance. There, she searched for the other members of her guild, finally noticing Isabella coming into the room. Going for a full white dress, the vice-leader looked like a bride herself. Her bodice crossed, the woman decided to go for A-Line skirt, her long hair tightened up in a beautiful bun.

''Looking great, Isabella-san!''

''Looking beautiful yourself as well, Silica-chan.'' The woman replied with a smile. The next one to come in were Alyse, the dark blue haired girl with a black and white dress, Stacy, the Pantone-orange-haired girl with a dark green dress, and Argo with a long mellow yellow dress, her whiskers removed from her face and her wild hairstyle replaced by a tidy one.

''I am not liking this one bit.'' The girl muttered, not being able to hide in the hood she always wore.

''It is not that bad, Argo-san. You look great.'' the blue-haired girl complimented with a smile, Argo doing her best to smile back. Looking at the girls in front of her, she found the joy in the fact she wasn't the only one so neatly dressed.

''Where is Kii-bou? I need something to laugh.'' The rat asked jokingly.

''I don't know. None of the boys have arrived yet.''

Asuna was the next to come in the ballroom, all girls staring with surprise smiles at the girl's dress. Everyone knew Asuna liked to wore red and white the most or would choose a white/ black dress, but never expected the chest-nut brown fencer to wear a blue dress. A sweetheart neckline, together with A-line style, made Asuna sparkle like no other.

''I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that dress, Aa-chan. Looks good on you!''

The others shifted their attention to the door when Kizmel entered, showing a beautiful black/purple sheath dress. The others stared in awe at Kizmel's dress, the simpled design bringing out the beauty of the dark elf at its best. With a small flower in her hair, Kizmel smile made her shine.

''You look wonderful, my friends. Have you seen the others?'' she asked when she arrived at the table. It was that moment, the door could be heard once again, followed by 38 boys/men walking in. Dressed to the finest with black suits, white blouses or tuxedos, the girls were momentarily speechless.

The reason for that was most probably a few things; Mitchos's hair down, almost all boys having their hair slit back, but above all else, Kirito and Heathcliff in one of the finest creations of Ashley. What a 500/1000 tailor could do in just four days was unbelievable. Staring at the girls and following their gaze to their leaders, Klein could not stop himself.

''Kizmel, I think we need more punch because these girls are thirsty!''

All girls, except Kizmel, showed red faces to that statement, Argo wanting to react to it. However, she was stopped when they heard the door open up and Alice Rue and Sakuya stepping forward, the former in a beautiful gold colored dress while Sakuya was in a beautiful light green dress. It was this time Klein standing with a mouth full of a teeth. Alice Rue took the moment.

''You need a massage, Klein-san? You look a bit stiff.'' She teased with a seductive smile with a quick check on his body. Klein was speechless, but Argo wasn't done yet.

''What's the matter, Klei-bou? Cat got your thing?'' While Klein recovered from that perfect combo, Alice Rue thoughts went into overdrive. _I can't believe I actually did that?!_ At the same time, Sakuya was chuckling, not expecting her friend to follow her advice at all.

With that entire scene out of the way, the boys walked towards the girls. Heathcliff stepped to Isabella and spoke.

''You look lovely, dear.''

''Thank you…'' Isabella replied with a blush on her face, still not used to the stare of those metallic eyes of her husband. At the same time, while Klein tried to restore himself from one of the best comebacks he had ever received, the boys had found their way at the tables.

''So, Kii-bou, how do I look?'' the rat teasingly asked.

''You look beautiful, Argo,'' Kirito answered with a soft smile, instantly changing the grin on Argo's face to a blush, for she wasn't expecting that answer so quickly.

It helped some of the boys saw this coming before the wedding and helped Kirito rehearse his answer, just like many other things. Ojima's grin was not noticed by the many, while his fist touched Agil's fist, the merchant showing the same expression.

That didn't mean Kirito didn't like Argo's look tonight. To be franker, the boy was dazzled by every last one of their dresses. Blue, red, purple, black, pink or yellow, it didn't matter: they all looked beautiful.

The wedding party started with a dance of the wedding couple, both elves showing remarkable skills on the dance floor to the music the dark elf musicians provided. It was also this moment most noticed the [?] above the queen's head.

When the first dance had ended, elves from all over the place stepped on the dance floor. Heathcliff and Isabella stepped forward and began to dance ballroom. One could see they were not professionals, but it was the act that counted and both smiled the whole time. And besides, it still looked good.

Asuna stared at the floor, wanting to dance as well although she had no idea how. It was that moment another thing happened the girls were not expecting, as some of the boys stepped in front of the ladies and held out their hand. Again, a grin on the two players could be noticed.

''Can I have this dance?'' Kirito asked Asuna, a slight blush on his face. With a blush on her face and a smile, Asuna responded back by stretching her hand.

''I think it is fair to warn you my skills on the dance floor are not that good,'' Kirito mentioned. To Asuna's surprise though, Kirito did pretty well for a novice. Not that she had learned these skills, but she could tell he had practiced it.

''He has listened well to your advice, Agil-san.''

''Says the one that warned him before this all happened,'' Agil answered the Bo staff wielder with a grin as he stared at the players dancing.

Asuna was showing a smile while dancing with her leader, momentarily forgetting she was trapped in this world. And the same counted for the others, as they too experienced the simple enjoyment of a dance. With a smile, Agil made his way towards the only girl left.

''Can I have this dance, Kizmel-san?''

Repeating the steps she noticed earlier, Kizmel stretched her hand with a smile. A surprise overcame her on the dance floor, when she noticed the black giant was leading with confidence, while graciously stepping next to her feet in a dancing motion.

After the first song, the players stopped and the boys bowed to the respective dance partners, the girls not expecting a single thing that happened at all. Even Alice Rue was pleasantly surprised at Klein's moves on the floor and his gentleness.

More dances followed, where Kirito found himself more on the dance floor than he would have liked. After all, they only had two hours for the last three days of Agil's training, certainly not enough to learn every dance perfectly, or even one for that matter.

First Asuna, the second who requested a dance was Liz. Luckily for Kirito, pain wasn't a thing in Aincrad, otherwise, his toes would hurt the entire evening. Argo didn't want to miss this chance and went in for a dance as well. The rat smiled with a blush when she noticed the hand of Kirito holding her tightly on her side. That hold, together with their hands intertwined in one another were just the thing she needed, feeling the strength yet gentleness the boy put in them.

Silica was the next and she laughed brightly when she twirled around on the quicker music. Her dress skirt flew up by the many twirls she made and gave her the feeling she became a flower on the dance floor.

Alyse showed some uncertainty on the dance floor, especially when she held her arm on her leader's shoulder. In her eyes, this boy was not only a lot older than her, although the difference was only one year but also one of the greatest players on the front line. After all, he was the guild leader of her guild, the highest in level and the one everyone spoke so much about.

Stacy was a bit more confident in her dance skills, yet she too experienced the nervosity of her leader's hold. They rarely spoke to one another, for both girls were mostly working for Argo all the time. Yet, despite the nervosity, it felt nice to have such a moment for once. Last but not least, Kizmel was the one that experienced the boy's novice dance moves.

''This is a pleasant activity if I say so myself. I would have liked to experience more of this...'' She whispered, her head held down as she stared over Kirito's shoulder.

''Yeah. Let's not lose hope. The queen hasn't heard your request yet, Kizmel.''

The party continued to late in the night, most of them having the time of their life. Kizmel, however, felt the need to confront her queen growing by every second that passed by. It was a certain moment, around 22:53 to be precise, Mortimer walked over to her.

''Kizmel, do you wish to continue your adventure with us?'' he asked, looking at her with a serious expression.

''Yes... I truly want to.'' The elf answered strongminded.

''Than forgive me for the words that I am about to speak.'' The boy replied before standing up and making his to the thrones. _What words?_

Standing in front of both the dark elf queen as the king, Mortimer made his presence well known.

''Queen Elanalue, King Theodemar, I congratulate you on your wedding!'' Mortimer spoke, drawing the attention of almost every player and NPC in the room, including the two he spoke to. ''I wish I could have said those words, yet there is no time to celebrate on that matter if I see a kingdom so weak.''

With a shock, Kizmel froze on the spot and she certainly wasn't the only one. Every player, except for two, stared at Mortimer with wide open eyes.

''I assume there is a reason for this insult, human warrior. Otherwise, this would be utter foolishness.''

''Yes, there is, your highness. You told us this week there is a goal both the dark elves and forest elves strive to accomplish; return this cursed world to a way it once was.''

''What are you speaking of, human? That is the truth, yet there is no way for us to obtain that goal any longer now that the ancient key is destroyed.'' The king responded.

Mortimer breathed one moment, holding a short pause, before continuing.

''What if I would tell you there is? We humans believe and fight to clear this castle, which would result in the return of this world to its form glories.''

''And why would we believe you, human?''

''According to what you have told us, your highness, your ancestors believed the races were scattered among whole over Aincrad. This means other Dark elves and forest elves must live on the higher floors as well and must be seeking their queen and king. Even if you do not have faith in our belief, would you at least have faith in your own?''

A short silence hung in the air before queen Elanalue spoke again.

''Speaking these words, I assume you have a solution in mind.''

''Correct, your highness. You see, we humans are not as strong minded as your warriors. If we could combine our power in reaching new floors, you could help us liberate this cursed world and we will help your combined kingdom grow and eventually reach that goal.''

A short pause, that lasted so much longer in the players' minds but finally, Elanalue shifted her attention to the side. She summoned a dark elf guard, whispered something in his ear and shifted her attention back to the front. The dark elf guardian stepped forward.

''Queen Elanalue hereby summons the humans Kirito and Heathcliff! Please step forward!''

Suddenly feeling an overwhelmed feeling of anxiety in his body, Kirito stepped forward. Although not on the same level, Heathcliff too felt anxiety running through his body.

''Human leaders. Let me ask you one question. Do you have faith in the belief that this world can be restored to the way it once was by beating this castle?'' Her green [?] turned yellow at that moment.

A long moment past by. Then Kirito answered.

''I don't know. We have been promised to return back to our world after liberating this castle, but I don't know what happens after that. I like to believe that what Mortimer said is the truth, yet it is only a belief that we follow.'' Kirito answered in honestly, staring the queen in the eyes.

''A belief is as strong as the people that follow it, your highness. How much faith do you have left that you will one day escape from this castle, without defeating it?'' Heathcliff complemented.

Starring at the two players, both the queen and king didn't make a single sound. Then, she summoned the same guard again, whispered something in his ear and shifted her attention back to the front.

''Queen Elanalue hereby summons Kizmel! Please step forward!''

Feeling the same anxiety as Kirito felt, Kizmel made her way forward and stepped next to her companion.

''Humans. Your words come from your heart and although I do not like to admit it, they are the truth. Our kingdom, even combined, is weak and has suffered heavy losses. There is still too much unknown to us in this world. We will accept your request and help you in conquest to liberate this world. However, building back our strengths requires time. Therefore, Kizmel, I would like you to join our human allies in their conquest and liberate this world in name of the elf alliance. Do you accept this mission?''

Kizmel had to stop herself from jumping a meter in the air as she answered.

''Yes, your highness!''

''Kizmel, Kirito, Heathcliff, step forward.''

As commanded, all three stepped forward, until the queen told them to stop, what was just a few feet in front of her. She commanded them to kneel, stood up from her spot, grabbed her sword and walked forward.

''In the name of the queen of Lyusula, I hereby knight you, Kizmel, to respective of our pact with the humans. With this title, you have permission to do what you have to without my permission.'' With the unsharp side of the blade, the sword touched both Kizmel's shoulders. ''Make us proud.''

Then she walked towards the two leaders and stopped just in front of Kirito.

''Humans. You have given me an answer with your true feelings. You have fought for our peace and achieved the greatness that will be remembered for long. Now that we will be working together till the end, let me reward you for everything you have done thus far.''

When the queen had done her thing and walked back to her chair once again, she turned around.

''Lady Kizmel, Sir Kirito, and Sir Heathcliff. Stand up!''

Suddenly wondering why he was called sir, besides wondering what the hell was going on, Kirito did as he was told.

''Let's us celebrate this evening on this new collaboration. Tomorrow, we will start by conquering this castle together!''

With a loud cheer, the forest elves and dark elves alike began to toast. Kirito, on the other hand, was walking back to his friends, still not truly processing what just had happened.

''Sir Kirito. Doesn't fit you at all!'' Liz stated with a joking laugh the moment he had returned. Normally, Argo would have been the first to say that, but she had already gone to Kizmel.

''Hi, Kii-chan. Welcome to the club. Now, you going to need this if you want to keep adventuring with us.''

Argo made the sweeping motion and materialized a book before one could count to three. With a simple graceful move, she handed the book over, Kizmel suddenly showing yet another surprised face.

''This is…!''

''Yep, the complete human manual. It is a lot to read, so take your time. But not now, cause we party!''

''I couldn't agree more,'' Kizmel replied with a smile, joining the rat in some funny dance competition, the others soon following their example.

Two hours later, the party finally ended. Making their way towards to their rooms, they wished each other goodnight. It was when Kizmel stepped into her own room, silent tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

 _Until tomorrow, my friends. May our time together be as splendid as it was until now._

* * *

136 players. That was the number of players that tackled the field boss of the ninth floor three days earlier. Today, seven players were missing of them, for they could finally tackle the campaign quest of the ninth floor.

Still, the total number of members for this raiding party did not decrease. No, the opposite was true, as two parties of seven dark elves and seven forest elves stood at the gates of the second town on the ninth floor, Acten.

Another party of seven elves stood at the gates, but their white cursors showed they were no fighters; they were builders. Kirito wondered what those were for, but deduced he would learn the answer later anyway.

At this point, Lind wondered why the forest elves were not only assisting them in a battle as they followed a player who had not only ended the campaign, but one, was not sided with them, and two, didn't attack the dark elves which stood next to them.

''Not sure how you keep doing it, but you keep surprising me, blackie,'' Shivata mentioned to the black-haired leader, waiting for all players to be ready for what the floor boss had to give.

''Would you believe me if I said I don't understand either?''

Their conversation was interrupted by a cough, Kibaou standing at the front of the enormous group, in-built mic activated. His speech was a simple one, yet taking the fact the 129 players were currently involved in this battle, the end roar was not bad, to say the least.

During the seventh-floor boss battle, some players wondered if it was possible to tackle a boss with more players then they had back then. Today, that answer was questioned as the largest raiding group thus far made his way to the dungeon.

A black walker spawned from the right, but the moment it set one foot forward, twelve spears and a chakram pierced and struck the Lizard, instantly killing it.

''You would think these mobs would learn not to attack us after such instant kill?'' Lode asked his companions when the fifth black walker had spawned and was killed a second later.

''These beasts are nothing but hunters, dwelling on the floors to find something they can eat. It is that reason the dark elves couldn't train them, for as you people would say it, they are just pig-headed and foolish,'' Kizmel answered, showing that she has indeed read the first page of the Manual Book for Human Culture.

The Sleeping Knights were staring with wide open eyes at the dark elf. They heard the rumors but were not expecting such as reply at all. With curious eyes, Yuuki walked forward.

''Kizmel-san, what is your favorite food?''

''Hm, good question. I am not familiar with cooking, but if prepared right, I like the meat of the Scuttle Crab the most.''

''Really? I like fish too!''

''That is good to hear. Maybe Kirito or Asuna could make some for us when we have reached the next floor?''

''Yes! We haven't got a chance to taste your cooking yet, Kirito-san!'' Ran mentioned loudly, Kirito sighing before turning back.

''Can we focus on the now first… after that, I'll see what I can do.''

The Sleeping knights kept bombarding Kizmel with questions and Kizmel answered them with a smile. However, when they finally arrived at the door and her interrogators settled for another spot in the group, Kizmel stepped next to Asuna with a sigh.

''They are good kids, yet their curiosity is freighting.''

''It wasn't that bad, was it?''

''Not bad, just….exhaustive.''

Standing in the front of doors, the two leaders told the tactic for this battle one more time. The tactic was not more than a combined teamwork to take as much advantage of the two boosts the elf campaign gave. This meant the ALS, the KOB and the WNH were the watchers while the DKB were the damage dealers.

Still, the players had no idea why that was needed for, for the boss was just as big as a normal player, a human-kind of creature with black clothing and a deformed face. Its name was [ **Akiya the Cursed Witch]**.

Opening the doors, the players rushed forward into the enormous chamber. A darkness, just like they were used to, hung in the air and only the front players of the ALS noticed the Witch standing just in their range of sight.

''In front of us!'' One of the players shouted. The players rushed forward, but the Witch pulled something from behind her back and flew deep in the darkness.

''It fled! Watch your back!'' another player shouted.

Kirito activated his search skill, but the boss was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the background music began to change, to an ominous kind. Then, an ice-cold voice tore the silence apart and sent chills running down the backs of every player that was currently inside the room.

''Fetch me their souls!''

''What the hell was that?!''

''Stay on your guard!''

Random players shouted in chaos, for they were not used to any strange boss fights. Even Kirito had to confess he had not expected this but stayed cool in this sudden situation. Suddenly, his search skill picked up various sources, red cursors popping up one after another from within the darkness.

''Mobs incoming!'' A solo player shouted a second later.

''From where?!'' One of the DKB members shouted back.

''Everywhere!'' Kirito answered, as his search skill was beginning to lose track of the many red cursors picked up. At a slow pace, the cursors moved forward. Finally entering the line of sight, the players stared with bewildered eyes at the unknown mobs, except for two certain guilds. They were smaller than their previous encounters, and their cursors were lighter, yet they couldn't lower their guard one bit.

''Watch out! These mobs are strong!'' Kirito warned.

Even if some of them still didn't like him, the players shifted their entire beings at the black wolves, taking that advice to the heart. Out of nowhere, the first Worg charged forward. Heathcliff stepped forward as well and blocked the incoming claw with his shield before Isabella unleashed a Horizontal Square on the switch.

Tecchi blocked the jaws with his shield, and the two sisters unleashed a sword skill on its side. At the same time, Nezha provided backup from the insides of the circle, while Lode pierced the head of worg with his spear.

At the other side, an ALS player was overwhelmed by the attacks, until a sudden sword skill from a DKB member cleaved the wolves head in half. The two players nodded to one another, before focusing on another worg.

''Do you think we can ride these beasts in battle?'' Darius asked, his eyes sparkling of the idea.

''Don't you dare.'' Dale immediately followed.

''Fine… party pooper.''

Kirito rushed forward, pulling the aggro on one of the worgs, before stepping back. The beast jumped forward and got kicked back by a Crescent Moon before Asuna unleashed a barrage of Linears on the switch.

Kirito could see his vice-leader clearly, but most players were too far away to see her in the darkness. Instead, they were witness to a light show of sword skills, lighting up a certain part of the room.

''Wow..'' This moment would later be known as the start of the nickname ''the Black Lighting Flash.''

Blocking another attack, Klein countered the Worg on Kizmel's switch, stepping forward with a Treble Scythe. Immediately after, Dynamm finished it off.

Thirty minutes in the fight, the number of enemies did not decrease, despite the members of the raiding party defeating one after another. And above all else, they hadn't found the boss in the chaos that unfolded before them.

''Where the hell is that bitch?!'' Kibaou shouted. ''ALS, spread out and find that Witch!''

''Hold formation!'' A sudden command came from the other side of the room. The players in green did what they were ordered nevertheless, listening with loyalty to their leader. Some of them, however, were part of parties combined with the DKB.

''Kibaou, you bloody idiot!'' Lind shouted, suddenly no players around him that warned his members of ambushing mobs.

''Klein, Dale, help the DKB!'' Kirito shouted instantly while holding back a Worg.

''Shit! Where are they?''

''Attack from the left!'' Klein shouted to a DKB party, the players just in time to guard for the claw attack.

''One more from the front!'' Dale shouted, Shivata blocking an attack before Hafner cleaved the beast in half.

''Thanks!''

''Keep your guard up, there are more where that came from!''

Fourteen players who watched every side as watchers made sure the DKB could hold their own in this battle. At the same time, the ALS members showed trouble holding their own due to the spread out, totally forgetting that the Flag of Valor only covered 50 feet.

''Dammit! Anyone found it already?!'' the spiked-haired leader shouted, annoyed that they didn't make any progress on the boss.

''Not yet, sir!'' One of the players in green answered back.

''Kibaou, return to formation!'' Lind shouted furiously,

''Like hell! We have a boss to defeat!'' Kibaou replied back in a similar manner.

''Stubborn bastard…'' Kirito mumbled before focusing on another Worg. Another fifteen minutes passed and the boss was still not found. It was also this moment, Kirito's searching skill no longer picked up any new spawning ads.

''They are not respawning anymore…Everyone, full assault!'' the boy commanded, his guild members immediately switching to the offensive.

''Move with us!'' Orlando and Dynamm said to the DKB members, showing complete trust in their leader.

''You heard him! Full assault!'' Lind commanded. One after another, the worgs found their end at the weapons of their enemies. When the final worg died at the hands of Kirito, another ice-cold shout could be heard.

''AAAAAHHHHHH!''

''What now?!''

''Where is it coming from?''

''She is here!'' An ALS member shouted.

''What is she doing?!'' Another player shouted as most players ran towards the first player.

''Wait…that healthbar, it can't be?!''

Then, out of nowhere, the sound of broken glass could be heard.

''Schinken, what the hell is she doing?!'' Kibaou shouted. The boy answered, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

''She shattered, sir!'' It was almost perfectly timed that a message appeared in the middle of the room, brightening shiny so that everyone could see it; [Congratulations!].

''We beat it…? We freaking beat it… We won!'' Andor shouted out, the first of many who celebrated loudly when the lights in the room finally turned on.

The ambiance was as expected if you considered the fact that no player, nor NPC had met their end on the raiding side. That, however, was not on a certain leader's mind, when the boy himself who every leader could punch right now, started a quarrel.

''Who the hell gave my guild members that command?!'' Kibaou thundered, staring at the other players with angered expression. A certain leader wanted to step forward, but Lind was first.

''Who are you to blame someone, bastard?!'' Half the raiding group was surprised by the sudden outburst of the blue-haired leader, who until now tried his best to be the rational one of the two.

''What did you say?!''

''You heard me! We had this fight under control until you decided to play the hero!''

''We didn't, blockhead! We weren't even fighting the boss! How can you that under control?!''

''It freaking died because of that sole reason, you moron! And that was not for your sudden strategy!''

''And there goes the credibility of the front line….'' Kirito muttered, staring at the other members of the raiding group.

''Shouldn't we do something?'' Asuna asked, staring at the two quarreling leaders.

''I have no idea what. Heathcliff's command was the best option, but it was not his call to make. If the players had listened, we would have less trouble this floor boss. That is a given.'' The boy replied, staring at the gray-leader who was making his way towards the leaders.

''Kibaou-san. Did you thought a moment these spawns were infinite ones?'' Heathcliff asked calmly, trying to understand the thought process of the spiked leader.

''None of your damn business, beater!''

Most of the KOB members felt insulted by those words, Eugene even going to far to step forward, only to be blocked by his brother.

''I see. Even after everything we have done to help, that word still exists. It is a shame a leader of the largest guild has to resort to such tactics. Hope next time, someone else is there to protect you.'' Heathcliff replied calmly, before walking away.

''Son of a bitch… we are not done with this yet!'' Lind shouted to Kibaou, before shifting his attention to Heathcliff and Kirito. ''Mind if we join you in opening the next floor?''

''We don't mind,'' Heathcliff answered. Lind ordered his guild to follow him, the solo players and the Sleeping Knights not letting this chance go to investigate the new floor.

A silence hang in the air when the majority of the raiding party had finally walked up the stairs and none of them could be seen or heard any longer.

''Leader? What should we do?'' Kibaou stared one more time at the stairs towards the tenth floor before responding.

''They should be at the main city now. Hokkai!'' One of Kibaou most trusted advisers came running as quickly as he could, standing at his leader side in a matter of seconds.

''Yes, sir?''

''The moment we reach the tenth floor, make sure Joe is fired from the guild.'' The senior member wanted to go against that statement until he noticed the expression on his leader's face. ''Will be taken care off.''

''Right. Now, let's move! We got a game to beat!'' the boy commanded, stepping forward on the stairs towards the tenth floor. _According to you, this should change things for the better. This will be the only time I will listen to you, beater._

* * *

Making their way up the floor, certain thoughts wondered through Kirito's head. An unexpected boss fight where complete victory was achieved, the dark elves and forest elves still following them, Kizmel at his side and now all the members of the raiding group behind him except the ALS. Things sure as hell had changed since the start of this floor.

Staring at the back, he could see various of his members talking to the DKB, to the SK and even to the solo players. Asuna was intervening with the conversation between the sleeping knights and Kizmel, making sure the dark elf got a moment of breathing space.

Klein was talking with Hafner, grins on their faces. He finally noticed Diavel talking to Lind, the former leader of the first-floor raiding group giving an accepting smile to his former party member. For a moment, he wished he had Argo's eavesdropping skill. Then again, he had all the skills he wanted thus far and would not trade them for anything else.

''So, what's next, Leader?'' Mitchos asked, slamming his arm on Kirito's shoulder.

''A castle-themed floor. And the hardest obstacle yet.'' The boy replied with serious expression. ''We never mapped it completely in the beta, so I have no idea what awaits us at the top.''

''Nothing that we can't handle, Leader!'' Harry- one answered, a confident grin on his face.

The symbols of the walls resembled the memories of Kirito well enough for the boy to conclude the floor theme hadn't changed. When the doors opened up and the first sunlight they felt since the opening of the ninth floor, except those few times they were on different floors because of reasons, that conclusion was confirmed.

The scenery of this floor could be straight picked out from any fantasy movie happening in past times, as hills, canyons with waters, a lot of forests and mountains gave this place almost a fantasy-like character. Numerous castles could be seen, some even further than the eye could follow, strengthened that character even further.

''Beautiful!'' Silica stated in awe, staring with wide, sparkling eyes at the landscape before her.

''Yes, it indeed is wonderful,'' Kizmel mentioned as well, her lips forming a smile.

''Kirito. Let us continue and give more people the opportunity to see this wonderful landscape.'' Heathcliff suggested.

''Yeah. Let's do that.''

With those words, 92 players and 21 elves made their way to the capital of the tenth floor. What this floor had in store for them, only time could tell.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 27.

Again, a lot has happened in this chapter. A rough final battle with a plot twist, a cowardly field boss, finally the duel between Kirito and Ran, a recap of players, followed by the effort the players showed for their dark elf companion. Then a funny and a beautiful moment in one, with again an unexpected twist. At last, yet again a floor boss and the opening of a new floor.

Every story with Kizmel so far, so beautifully as they may are, have Kizmel just suddenly joining Kirito and his party. I thought that didn't fit progressive Kizmel, who is extremely loyal to her queen and people, so I created this.

There is one thing Aincrad always lacked and that was an in-game story. Yes, the elf campaign is such a thing, but have you ever heard of another quest or more of the Great Separation? I find the whole idea of an underlying story very appealing. After a certain question on Reddit, I found players could appreciate a good story in the game as well, as long as you could choose to follow it. Let's see what that brings.

Most dresses from the girls are inspirations found on Pinterest and SAO; Memory Defrag. I use both for my inspiration. If you like to know what pictures I used or just see what more I could have in mind, sent me a PM. If you have any other great ideas for floors, just let me know in a PM as well. Thanks again RedAce16 for this wonderful idea. I took quite some liberty to change some things, but I hoped you liked it nevertheless.

As for the last part, this is my biggest chapter yet (around 13500 words without notes), so tell me what you think about this. If there is anything you want to see, such as more fluffy moments, bonding moments, mechanics, fights, bosses or anything else, let me know as well. I wanted to try a poll for this, but I am yet to figure out how this works.

That was all. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 27 and hope to see you legends in the next one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

The tenth floor. The last floor of the beta and the most challenging one. Spending a week on this floor, the beta players knew what they were in store for. But then again, this wouldn't be the official version if it didn't have some changes in store for them.

In the capital city called Everwood, the players stared with shocked faces at their elf companions. Kizmel too seemed to find it strange the rules of her kingdom did not seem state for the tenth floor when both elf parties casually walked in the safety borders of the city.

First at her guard, Kizmel quickly relaxed when she was witness to the beautiful scene of a city opening up. In the main plaza, the four guilds and solo players stared at the miracle together, celebrating they finally reached the first real milestone; the tenth floor.

''We are finally on 1/10 of the game!'' could be heard in the crowd of many. That was certainly true, the harsh fact remaining that was only the lowest 1/10 of the game. Any gamer knew this would be only the start of the true challenge this world had to give.

Having enjoyed their brief moment of rest, the allied guilds moved forward yet again, Argo starting to map out the city while the blacksmiths, mixers, merchants, and crafters went to do their thing once again. Kirito and Heathcliff moved according to their quest-log. After all, there was still a quest wide open.

\- [Establish an elf base.]

''So, anyone has clue what to do?'' Kirito asked his guild members and allies, walking through the wilderness of the tenth floor.

''Basically, we have to find a place these guys can settle, right?'' Klein mentioned, pointing at the elves. ''So we just have to find the right spot for a base.''

''It depends on what the base is for, but if they have to defend it, it is best to build it on a large open field or the high ground,'' Mortimer stated.

''A river nearby should help for a water supply.'' Sakuya followed up.

''And we need to hold the resources into account.'' Alice Rue replied.

''I doubt we can find those three in one place…'' Diavel answered, checking the vegetative surroundings with a nervous expression. Kizmel was staring with a smile at her companions, who tried their best to help the elves with their objective.

That smile was nothing new since last night, for the elf had only stopped smiling when the ALS had done their reckless strategy during the boss fight. How could she not smile, when it was the queen herself who had sent her on this quest, free of the burden and regret that had nestled her if she ever had to go against one of the two. Instead, with that permission, she could enjoy new adventures with her friends.

''If we follow the river, we should be able to find a perfect location for it.'' Asuna suggested. Not a second later, the guilds made their way towards the river, completely agreeing with that suggestion.

Castles on their left, right and center could be seen on their way to their destination, some crumbled down due to the hands of time. So now and then, the new mobs called Skeleton knight spawned from them, attacking the passing members with aggression. With a quick response, the two guilds clashed head-on with their aggressors.

The final skeleton defeated, the players stared at their windows, noticing a rather large amount of experience and col from such simple mobs.

''Well, I know who the next target of the ALS and the DKB will be the moment the manual is brought out,'' Dale mentioned with a sigh.

''Probably…. let's focus on our objective and worry about that later,'' Isabella replied, staring at the cliff from below, walking on the stone path next to the river.

The river was long and crossed past many hills, forests, and more. After four hours of walking, however, some of the members noticed the perfect spot.

''I think we found the location for the base,'' Heathcliff said, standing in a large field high above a hill, river to the left and a forest two hundred feet away from it. It was not a second later, the seven elf builders showed a green [?] above their head. It was when Ojima stepped forward a little too close, they spoke.

''Humans, we will stay here and start constructing. If you could help us collect the necessary items, we can start the construction.'' The quest-log updated once again, this time mentioning the following.

\- [Establish an elf base: 0/440 Wood]

\- [Establish an elf base; 0/550 Stone]

\- [Establish an elf base; 0/370 Bones]

Going on for at least six more missions, the players stared with shocked expressions at their menu.

''That is a lot of resources….'' Mitchos mentioned, almost choking on his breath.

''You could say that alright… Can we deliver at least something to them?'' Klein asked, staring at his companions. Eventually, only their drops from the skeletons could be delivered, not even close to 5% percent of that mission completed.

''This is going to take a long time,'' Kirito muttered before leaving the elves behind to find more of the needs for this strange quest.

With only fourteen elves for the builders' protection, the players made sure to be as quick as possible to have at least some of the items available for their allies, before those would perish at the hands of the mobs of the tenth floor.

* * *

Strategy and tactic. Simple words, yet very important ones for your everyday life. From making decisions or playing sports game to homework and pleasure. For Suguha, it was a simple thing; school and Kendo first, pleasure later.

Standing in the dojo with her kendo equipment on, the girl was currently in a world of her own, completely in focus to her front.

''Kiai!'' A quick and loud shout came from the girl before she struck the air in front of her with a powerful and controlled strike, soon followed by combining controlled strikes one after another with both agility and power.

Repeating the same movement a thousand times was according to some of the greatest martial artists one of the best ways to train a skill. Kendo too was a martial art that focused on this aspect, which believed repeating a motion multiple times gave the user a better understanding of the technique.

Homework done and visiting hour a long time from coming, the girl decided to train for herself. Normally, she would have asked Kazuto to practice with her in a Kakari-Geiko but for obvious reason, that wasn't possible. Of course, she would beat her brother in those intense short duels but she had to admit those fights were no easy matter.

She almost took it as a part of her training to duel her brother sometimes a week, despite the complaints her oni-chan gave. Now, that part of her training was missing, so she had to put extra effort just to keep up with the others of her class.

When her brother would return from that world, a thing Suguha still truly believed in, she would show him she had worked as well. To make him proud. Sweat dropped from her forehead, but the young kendoka was too focused to swipe them away.

''Kiai!'' could be heard for the remaining time of twenty-five minutes, before the girl finally went to make herself ready for her appointment.

Her appointment was the visiting hour of her brother, but not only his. According to Kikouka Seijoura, the last guild member she had yet to meet was in the same hospital, which she could have known if she paid more attention to the locations first instead of visiting them all immediately.

With her bike in hand, Suguha stepped out of the garage and made her way to Chiyoda General Hospital, ten minutes later arriving at her destination. A hospital was the last thing she would get used to, especially after visiting so many of them in the past weeks.

With the same anxious feeling she always had when entering a hospital, the girl walked towards the elevator and made her way to the sixth floor. A first turn left, she strolled down the hallway until she reached the room.

Not much difference from the other rooms she had visited, she stepped forward without a second to waste. Just walking past the curtain, she saw the one she came for.

On the bed lay a young man, older than her brother but younger than Andrew. She could not see his hair, but she could tell he was not Japanese. Checking the name board was a name she was not familiar with and on the visitor's note, she noticed he hadn't received any visitors since his stay.

She had done many of these visits the last weeks, but when no one was around, she had no idea what to do. She stood next to a victim unknown, yet someone who fought beside her brother risking his life. It was a few seconds later the sound of running footsteps could be heard and the door opened up. Suguha stared at a young woman standing in the entrance with short blond hair.

The woman momentarily stared at Suguha, before stepping forward with a nervous expression into the room. It was when she saw the boy laying down on the bed, her eyes teared up in a way that was all too familiar for Suguha; it was the face of someone losing a loved one.

''Who are you?'' She asked the kendoka softly, finally calmed down. The problem was, the unknown woman didn't ask it in Japanese; she asked it in English. Even with the few years Suguha had received English lessons, she was far from skilled enough to understand that sentence.

The woman stared at her momentarily again, until she took her phone from her pocket, typed something and pressed the volume button up.

''Who are you?'' A Japanese robotic voice of a certain translate website mentioned. _That was a quick solution._

''Suguha… and you?'' the girl tried to answer in English, earning a soft smile from the woman in front of her. She typed another message on her phone.

''Hanna. I am Jim's girlfriend. How do you know him?'' the voice once again translated. Suguha herself did have a cell phone but had no wi-fi to answer that question. Trying to communicate with a combination of bad English and hand signs, she asked if she could borrow the phone.

Using Hanna's phone to translate, the two girls slowly began to form a conversation, sometimes laughing when the translation failed miserably.

Hearing her story, Suguha was visibly shocked at the determination of the woman before her, who had traveled half the world simply to finally visit her boyfriend. Would she do the same for her loved one? Whatever Kazuto was doing in there, he had chosen a great variety of people to work with. From grown-up shop owners to a foreign student; he lead them all in that deadly adventure.

More proudly than ever, the girl said her goodbyes to Hanna and made her way towards her brother. If only Kazuto knew how many people were counting on him.

* * *

The campaign quests of the forest side were not so different from their counterpart. Starting with a retrieve of the Jaden key, the attack and defense against the dark elves and the betrayal of the Fallen elves, the Final Assault quest was the last main quest for the campaign.

Unlike their predecessors, the WI members had no captured the dark elf queen yet. For that reason, that Final Assault would be a battle against two forces, not one. The one-handed sword leader knew there had to be an easier way to win this battle because even if they had more men, an attack from two sides would be too much to handle.

Ren was always the deductive one, relying more on strategy than combat force. The fight against the different mobs of Aincrad showed that all too well, as you had to be smart to defeat some of them or be too strong for them to handle. Knowing his friends advantageous, Ren called his guild members and explained his strategy.

''We have to take action before the battle or we will have a serious problem. Riku, do you think you can do it?''

''Yeah, should be doable. My Hiding skill should be high enough and with Olivia's items, that plan should be successful.'' Riku answered confidently.

''I say we just go and beat the crap out of them! Who needs a strategy when we can just smash them down.'' Helios answered.

''Easy there, big guy. Your ego is about to explode.'' Mai replied jokingly.

''Shut up, pipsqueak.''

''Guys, enough.'' Alice calmly mentioned, instantly stopping the quarrel between the players. Oh yeah, even only armed with that curved sword, she knew how to silence them.

''Thanks. As I was saying, The rest will stay behind as back-up, but it is up to you, Riku. No pressure.''

''No problem. Let's get this show started.''

Victory from a large battle is a matter of multiple factors; warriors, resources, the battlefield, the skills they possess, the morale and leadership of the one in charge. Leadership and skills were both things Ren knew he could do not much against but the rest was.

With his Hiding skill activate, Riku walked forward in the shadows of the darkness, his percentage of invisibility almost reaching the 80%. Followed in a steady pace were his guild members, making sure their plan could be executed.

Finally arriving at their first target, Riku used a branch of a nearby tree to get on the walls of the giant city and sneaked through the corners of the houses.

''You heard that?'' a dark elf mentioned, Riku instantly freezing on the spot. Staring into the darkness, the boy cursed Kayaba for the fact he could only see this far ahead. The city was brightened but still too dark for him to take his surroundings into account.

''You must have imagined it.''

''Yeah, must be it….''

With a nervous sigh, the boy sneaked forward again, his ears trying to pick up anything that was alarming. Eventually, he reached the perfect spot and materialized his first torch. Using two pieces of stone to make a fire, he placed the burning torch on the ground, igniting the first sparkle.

Master of the Hiding skill, he made sure to run quickly away from the light, for the percentage quickly dropped the moment he would step in the light. Not long after, the first screams of panic could be heard as the first flames burned brightly.

''What is going on?!''

''Extinguish the fire!''

If it wasn't for the fact the boy heard of stories of an NPC who joined in the assault of two bosses and traveled together with the WNH, he would have been impressed by those reactions from the elves. Placing one after another of these burning torches spread out in the city, the first tactic was a success.

''How is he doing?'' Jaune asked.

''Can't you see for yourself,'' Helios replied harshly, an instant glare from Alice shutting him up. Suddenly, a figure appeared at their sides.

''Wow.. that was hectic. Can I take a short break before we do the fallen base?'' the boy asked, searching for virtual breath. Helios wanted to respond again, but Alice's stare was holding him back.

After a short break, a second successful tactic was launched at the fallen elves, two cities burned brightly in the darkness of the night. With the cities in disarray, the resources count had to drop significantly. Together with the morale and maybe even a few warriors defeated by those large fires, their victory had to be certain.

 _This has to be enough, right?_ Ren worriedly thought, making his way back to the capital city of the forest elves. In just two days, he would have his answer.

* * *

Quests. From Safe quests to a campaign quest, there was an unlimited amount of them spread all over Aincrad. At this point, quests could be distinguished into several categories:

\- Collective quests.

\- Campaign quests.

\- Safe quests.

\- Escort quests.

\- Skill quests.

\- Reward quests.

The new eleven missions from the WNH members were most definitely collective quests but not one they had encountered thus far.

''So, how much do we have Skeleton bones we have?''

''Around 36 pieces. They are annoyingly rare.'' Tobe answered his friend, walking in a party of three in the closest castle of their gathering location.

''That makes the total amount of bones on 137, right?'' Darius asked.

''If no one else has found any of them today, yes,'' Ojima answered, Bo Staff in the ready in the catacombs of the castle.

''Well, everyone is doing their part, so I assume we are the only one who are in charge of beating these shitheads to a pulp,'' Tobe replied. Another sound of materializing echoed through the dark hallway, for the players more than enough indication to know they could go back to work.

Charging straight in front of the Skeleton Knights, Tobe bashed his shield against the incoming sword, before Ojima smacked with a High Sweep the skull high in the air. Darius newly acquired dagger Snake Biter struck another unarmed Skeleton in the chest, to jump back before the mob could grab hold of him.

''Got another one!'' Tobe harshly stated after the last Skeleton vanished into nothingness.

''Yeah, me too,'' Darius replied. ''Next time, cover my ass, please. Ojima can handle himself.'' The dagger wielder stated grinning.

''You both can handle yourself perfectly fine against these mobs. You guys don't even give me a chance to block those attacks.''

''You know that is not true, pale. Without you, we would have run out of this door in total panic and chaos.'' Ojima stated grinning.

''Riding a skeleton knight.'' Darius complemented.

''Still not given up on that?''

''I tell you, one day I succeed in it!''

Sharing a laugh, the boys made their way back to their own made safe area. In the darkness of the night that was about to come down, the parties had to be seven strong, a new rule after discovering the enormous change of aggression on the mobs in the first night.

''Hello there, Mitchos-san! How was your day?'' Tobe greeted the tank as they finally entered their groups stay.

''Hectic… those Snake Warriors are no pushovers..'' the boy sighed, staring at the front for he was one of the few who stood to guard this late at night.

The sound of hammers striking wood and metal could be heard as the elf builders were doing their part with the items delivered yet so far. The beginning of a wall, some of the houses half done and more could be seen, in the middle a large fire camp with the others players sharing a moment under the clear dark sky.

''And there is the last party! What took you guys so long?'' Naijan asked loudly, grinning.

''We were a bit of busy with the last spawn. These quests take forever to finish.'' Tobe answered, sitting down with a plop on the soft grass.

''Any luck on the bones? We found quite some lumber already but this request is just so damn large…'' Wolfgang complained.

''We found some, but not enough to reach the quarter point. Can't believe it took us two days to find these many items…'' Darius mentioned irritated.

Staring at the fire itself, that irritation was only for short, for Kirito and Asuna were roasting some ingredients found on the new floor, the smoked scent relieving the players of their stress and burdens.

''This is so good!'' Ojima shouted, a piece of smoked meat in his hands. Momentarily, the players at the borders wondered if a mob had spawned inside of the first traces of walls but after hearing nothing after that, they shifted their attention back to the front.

''Bam!''

''Could you be any louder, you idiot!'' Dale asked rhetorically, punching the Bo Staff wielder on his head. ''I know we haven't seen any mobs spawning in this area, but that doesn't mean we can be at ease here.''

''Sorry, sorry! It was just a spur at the moment.''

The others laughed at the situation, while Dale showed why he was an officer in the first place. Kirito stared at the whole situation with a satisfying feeling, his guild loosen up even in the wilderness of the tenth.

Normally, he would have ventured straight back into the wilderness to train his skills and level up, but the tenth-floor nightlife proved to be too much for the black-haired boy.

The weapon wielding mobs were already a pain during the day, for sword skills of the curved sword, one-handed sword and the unfamiliar two-handed curved sword skill that reminded the boy of samurai's plus his first boss fight were used without any restraints.

The only thing different in this version in comparison to the beta was the fact he was no longer a solo player. Heathcliff seemed to know how to fight well against the Snake Warriors and Mitchos followed his example spot on. Switching on the perfect moment, the battles proved to be easier than he remembered.

Despite that, the Snake Scales they needed to collect for the mission was only 10% done. And that is where the questions began to form in the boy's mind.

They were working to settle a base for the elves to assemble in, yet that was the only thing they knew. For this quest alone, they had to work around ten full days to collect the amount of recourses', if not more. Was this quest really worth that much trouble, thinking they could have cleared this floor a lot quicker if they just went for the field boss and dungeon?

 _Maybe it is time for another recruitment party…._

* * *

A head-on battle wasn't what Ren had in mind for the Final Assault, yet there was no way to finish this war in a simpler manner. Charging the dark elf city with an army of forest elves, the boy found out that route wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

The damage of the fires from the day before was clearly visible in the players' eyes, many dark elf warriors not on the same level of commitment and morale as the forest elves. That together with the power boost on their side, was one of the reasons the battle was over before it began.

''That was anticlimactic,'' Riku mentioned as they stood in the courtyard of the fallen Dark elf city, Lapis key in hand.

''Not every battle has to be a flashy one,'' Ren replied to his friend. ''And besides, we aren't there yet. Let's continue to the fallen elf base!''

While the fallen elves were a lot more committed to their cause, what was basically just messing around and doing everything that was taboo, they too met their end rather quick to the burning tactic of the WI leader and the full forces of the forest elf army. Lapis key in one hand and Ruby key in the other, the players walked back to the city of Kales'oh.

''You know, for a final battle, this was pretty lame,'' Helios stated.

''Better lame than dangerous.'' Jaune complemented, staring briefly at the tank before shifting his attention back to the front. Finally arrived at the palace, the players almost immediately set foot in the throne room, where King Theodore was waiting for their arrival.

''Humans. I cannot thank you enough for your assistance in this war and for finally claiming all the sanctuary keys. With this, we can finally return to our own world. For everything you have done, let me reward you one last time!''

Three guards with treasure chests appeared in front of them, the players able to pick something from each chest. Six players walked happily towards the chest, except for one. Although their story went differently than their predecessors, Ren found it strange the dark elf campaign continued while his campaign did not. _Did I make the wrong choices?_

Taking the King Nights Sword as one of the items, the boy stepped back to hear the final words of the king.

''Farewell humans! Know you are forever welcome in the city of Kales'oh!'' With those ending words, the forest elf campaign was finished.

''Look at this stuff! These earrings are amazingly strong!'' the pony-tailed Olivia shouted enthusiastically.

''Then you haven't seen this new axe yet! Tenth floor beware, for mighty Helios is here!''

''Talking about yourself in third person… That's so lame!'' Riku mocked the giant with a large grin.

''What did you say, chicken?!''

Five players concerned themselves in the quarrel, but two were looking at a certain person in the room. Ren and Alice stared at the king, or to be more precise, just above his head. Quests were signaled with a specific cursor, namely a green[?], a yellow [?], a yellow[!], or a green[!]. That was something all players knew. However, what did it mean when an NPC had a purple [?] cursor above their head?

''What's that?'' Alice asked, staring at the cursor in confusion.

''I don't know. Guys, focus!'' the boy commanded, instantly drawing the attention of the others. When they two stared at the cursor, one would say they became quests for a second.

''A purple quest…. What does it mean?''

Curiosity taken over, Ren stepped forward. When the player was around ten feet away from the king, a window popped up in front of him.

[Warning; you are about to start the Hypothetical route. For more information, press the ! button]

''Hypothetical route? Let's see what that means.'' The leader mentioned curiously, pressing the ! button in the corner of the window.

[The forest and dark elves have formed an alliance after the destruction of Ruby Key in the final battle against the fallen. Strengthened by a wedding and a belief to leave the world of Aincrad, they promise to help out their human comrades in the conquering of this cursed castle.]

''You're kidding me….?'' Mai mentioned in disbelief.

''That is the ending the WNH and KOB had, isn't it?'' Jaune asked.

''Yeah, but that we can join them as well in this mission… does this mean, this is a quest possible for every player that ends the elf campaign?''

''We need to have a talk with Argo,'' Ren answered determinately, pressing the [Continue?] button on the quest in one simple move.

* * *

Like all previous times, Argo had her manual up and ready on the third day of the opening of the tenth floor. Starting with the layout of the capital city, the quests that could be found and the shops, it quickly changed to the settings of the floor, including mobs and weather. A warning mentioned in the manual came from the ALS, for the third victim of the front line was set in stone. The fourth death came the same night, for a solo player had met his end.

The changes between night and day were always obvious, but never had they been so drastic as this floor. Like the darkness gave them power, the mobs rushed forward with a ferocity that was unknown. None dared to engage the mobs at night, the reason for the cities and safe zones being so crowded at night.

A new rumor spread through Aincrad like wildfire, as the WI had finally finished their campaign quest and came with the shocking truth they too were not done yet. Reading the manual himself, Lind called his officers and vice-leaders for a meeting. To make things even stranger, he called the allied leaders in as well, followed by their respective vice-leaders.

''We are in a pinch….'' Lind began as all participants set around the abandoned inn in the outskirts of Everwood. ''We can't map the terrain during the night, halting our progress in clearing this floor. The ALS too seems to be having trouble, as you all might know.'' A short silence was a clear indication that everyone knew the heaviness of those carefully chosen words.

''For that reason, I wanted to ask if we could receive help from the WNH and the KOB. The quests can no longer conflict our groups any longer, so let us help you find clues. That way, you can help us map this floor.'' The blue-haired leader suggested.

''I am afraid that is not possible, Lind,'' Heathcliff responded almost automatically. ''As I heard, our collective mission isn't a quest possible for the guilds that haven't completed the Elf war campaign yet. If there is any advantage in defeating the boss of this floor hidden in that quest, we are responsible if we can't use in this battle. Can you face it if players died due to that reason?''

''What if we can help in the quests?'' Hafner suddenly asked. ''If we complete the campaign quests as well, we will be able to assist each other in both the mapping as well as the extra collective missions.''

''And how would that work? You have an alliance formed with the opposite side. I am not sure how the AI of the game would react on that.'' Mortimer noted.

''We'll just have to risk it…we have no choice if we want to continue further,'' Lind replied hesitatingly. ''There is no way we can disband the alliance.''

''I hope you are correct. Anyway, we will complete these quests, so that we have at least the certainty we have done everything before tackling the boss.'' Isabella mentioned.

Making their way back to their temporary headquarters, the real discussion between the three highest ranked members of the DKB began.

''You really want this alliance to continue, Lind?'' Hafner asked. ''No offense to their members, but after that last stunt they pulled, I doubt any of our members can trust them.''

''So what do you suggest, Hafner? If we stop this alliance now, we will never catch up to them.''

''If the Flag of Valor makes that much difference between us as guilds, we are not worthy to call ourselves a front line guild.'' Shivata suddenly stated, to the surprise of the two others. ''We have fought until the eight floor without the Flag. When did we get so dependent on it?''

Hearing their vice-leader's honest words, the other two stared one last time at each other. Then, Lind summoned his menu, typed two messages and made his way back to the stay. If there was a moment his leadership would be tested, it was now.

* * *

''Run! We can't beat them!''

Heavenly patting, four players ran with everything they had to give to escape the pack of Roaring Wolves in the Forest of Waving Mists. Not being able to use their maps, the fear of dying in this forgotten part of the floor rumored their minds. Why did they try to train again on a more difficult floor, in the midst of night of all?

Two players ran quicker than the other two and in their haste and fear, abandoned their party members. Staring at two players in the distance, the two DPS players lost all hope they had left as the group of nine Roaring Wolves began to close the gap between them.

''Don't leave us! Wait!'' one of the players shouted in vain.

Some of the wolves passed and surrounded them, leaving no space to slip through. How could they possibly get out of this alive, surrounded by an enemy that would just call for back-up the moment they reached the 50% healthbar? With two healthbars in the red, the players stood one last time bravely, fighting to their dying breath. The first two wolves charged from the front, preparing to fight to the death.

''Phoosh!''

''Crack.''

A blinding light flashed in front of the two players, both staring wide-eyed at their enemies which vanished into oblivion. No words could describe the disbelief they felt, a reason for two other wolves to attack them from behind.

A second light pierced through the Roaring Wolves in a sensational fashion, eliminating the beasts in one go. Before the two players wonder what had happened again, a blinding light followed by a powerful wind flew between them, piercing another Wolf that had just decided to attack the players head-on.

''What is going on….?''

''I don't know…''

Another light flashed with a tremendous speed past the players, eliminating the remaining wolves in one final attack.

''We are safe…. What was that?''

''Don't know and to be frank, I don't care. Let's get out of here.''

''Right…!''

Making haste, the players made their way to the nearest safe location or tried at least. Potions in hand, their health began to grow once again. A hundred feet away, in the shadows of the trees, two light blue eyes stared at the players, Searching and Hiding skill active.

Only when the players entered the border of the Forest of Wavering Mists, that could be noticed by the stone path leading to the main cities, the unknown watcher stepped back, making its way again to the place it considered its temporary home.

* * *

In ten days, a million things can happen, especially in a game containing approximately 14000 players. Rumors spread through Aincrad in those ten days in rapid procession, many of these stories containing the front line guilds.

The rumors regarding the DKB were that they temporarily retreated from the front lines to tackle the campaign quest and that the alliance between the two front guilds was no longer sustained. Both these rumors were not long after their release proven to be trustworthy, although the reasons behind them were not believed by all.

The ALS at first was celebrating they finally had the Flag of Valor for their own. That quickly changed when they fought against the Skeleton Knights, Snake Warriors, and Lion Battlers.

Starting with morale high, the players mapped in the presence of the Flag of Valor. They soon realized they did not have the same strength they once had before. And considering they were one of the two front-line guilds that wouldn't finish the campaign quest, three days after the disbanding of the ALS/DKB alliance they too challenged the campaign quest again, extra careful not to fight the DKB on the same floor.

Not many rumors were spread about the Sleeping Knights, for they were doing just their thing on the front lines, adventuring at day and partying with players unknown at night. Their cheerfulness brought a smile to every player they met.

The rumors about the Wyvern Inferno members were not so exciting either, as they found the location of the starting elf base in just a single day and decided to help the two guilds with the missions they shared together. In eight days, they had completed the collective quests, their elf base finally done.

Complete with a travel way to the previous floor for the elves, the players could finally rest in the night, for the sixteen feet high wall was protecting them from any danger. And in those two days, two more elves appeared out of nowhere, joining the ranks of the elf alliance.

That is where the second wave of rumors came from as new collective missions could be found inside the base. As the NPC builders described it as ''Strengthening the base for more uses than a stay.'' the players quickly deduced more variety of buildings could be added to the camp.

Not all rumors came from the front line. Some of them, such as the news there was a group of players using the boats of the fourth floor to train weak players, were not even called rumors anymore. What did you expect when the leader of their group had one of the most enthusiastic and loudest voices in the game.

Other reports were more interesting to follow, as some players claimed that they were saved by a white light in the Forest of Wavering Mists. Others claimed the fifth floor was completely relieved from its treasure, a feat that was incredible considering the treasures were scattered over the entire floor.

One of the last gossips was about the sound of metal on metal in the midst of night, that could be loudly heard in the wilderness on the ninth floor. Players that were more than experienced enough tried to locate the sound and its source, but when they came closer, the noise stopped. Even with their advanced Searching skill, the source could not be found.

''Can't believe there are still so many unsolved mysteries…'' Argo muttered, lying on her side on Kizmel's legs, who was on her turn reading the manual of Human Habits in the safe havens of the elf base.

''Do not worry. If there is one that can solve those challenge mysteries, it is you.'' Kizmel softly replied, a smile on her face.

Lacking time in the days she had spent to create this place for her people, she tried to read as much as possible in the times she relaxed when she was back in the base. And luckily the Rat decided to keep her company for the manual was anything except easy for her to follow.

Reading first through the first chapter [Human speech], Kizmel had found it interesting how many strange sayings and different words existed she had never heard of. The way the humans of this world were called gamers, the Art of Choice or pronounced the skill setup, and more had Kizmel amazed. She momentarily had the same expression as Yuuki when the interrogation on the ninth floor began.

Reading through the second chapter though, the true mind-blowing part had Kizmel so confused, she had to keep repeating the same sentences over and over again. That was to be expected, for there was a warning at the start of that chapter.

[This information is difficult to comprehend and will have you confused. Take time to understand what you are reading before continuing.] At first, Kizmel wondered why that message was there. After all, how much more difficult could it get? She was soon proven wrong.

 _Earth is the planet we live in, 70 % covered in water and 30 % covered with land. Approximately 8 billion people live on that 30% surface, on around 95 million square miles. Further drawn to the geography of our land, you will find similar aspects as the world of Aincrad._ Kizmel read in her mind.

It was a sentence later, the dark elf noticed another word unfamiliar to her. Laying her book aside, she shifted her attention to the person lying on her legs.

''Argo, what is a beach?''

''Remember the seventh floor, Kii-chan? Now, let's add an enormous amount of water in one spot. Now you have sand and water, so let's keep the sand closest to the water untouched. 20 feet further, we will create vegetation such as grass, making the sand the perfect border between water and land.''

''Sounds pleasant. I hope we one day can visit such a place.''

''Only time can tell. Anyway, I like to use my third question.'' Argo mentioned suddenly, Kizmel staring wonderingly at her.

''I see. Speak your mind.''

''I heard you shared a bath with Ojima, Li-chan, and Aa-chan on the seventh floor.'' Kizmel wasn't even shocked anymore that the Rat knew this information, although a small part of her wondered who had spoken about that occurrence. ''Is it really true dark elves are not interested in the physical aspect of the opposite sex?''

Kizmel kept her eyes on the rat, closed her eyes in defeat and smiled. ''Tell me, what made you question my answer?''

''Just a hunch. As both a girl and a player, it is hard for me to believe you could fall in love without speaking a word. There has to be something that ignites that first flame, right?''

''Yes, but those do not have to be someone's looks. Remembering our first encounter, it were not your words that charmed me, but your deeds and hearts.''

''Guess that is true. Still, you haven't given an answer to my question.'' Argo grinned as she turned on her back, staring right in those violet eyes.

''True. At first hand, our physical looks mean nothing to each other. Only when you get to know one another, those looks begin to play a part.''

''So the stronger your physical bond becomes, the more that person's looks affect you.'' _That sounds almost too perfect._ Argo added in her mind, yet refrained from speaking those words aloud.

''Correct. I have to be honest I have yet to experience this phenomenon myself. The caring for my sister and the war weren't helping.'' Kizmel mentioned, showing a saddened expression.

Argo knew nothing she said that moment would help the dark elf feeling better, even if she tried. The lost of a sibling was something horrible, something she could not comprehend. Instead, she followed her own instinct and gave Kizmel a sincere hug. Showing a grateful smile, Kizmel returned it in a matter of seconds.

Nothing was said. No sound was made. Just to different races, an AI and a player embracing each other warmly.

''Thank you.'' Kizmel mentioned softly after a moment, releasing her arms from Argo's body.

''Thank you too, Kii-chan.''

* * *

 _02-02-2023. 9:32_

It had taken both the ALS as the DKB seven days to complete the campaign quest, mainly due to the large number of members, their high levels, and the manuals that were provided by earlier groups. Both leaders experienced how troublesome the campaign could be, especially when the game came with 5x times the normal enemy elves just to compensate for the many players and the high levels. After those dreadful days, they too opened the Hypothetical route.

Standing in the Plaza of Everwood this early in the morning, all the participants were ready to tackle the field boss. Weapons in the ready and levels far too high for this floor, 151 players had gathered on the stone ground of the first milestone.

With another party of seven elves at their disposal, that was another advantage discovered after the first two buildings were made in the elf base, the players were absolutely ready to tackle the next obstacle.

Various expressions could be seen in the crowd, as some undergone nervosity for this would be their first ever boss battle. Others, such as Heathcliff and Kirito, were walking confidently forward. One could expect such a thing when they were currently both level 25, still remaining at the top of Aincrad's strongest players.

They were followed by the respective members, who started a conversation with solo players, with each other, or just stared at their surroundings. The scenery remained so magical after all, even after all this time.

The **Bellator Prodigium** was a large monstrous warrior, standing tall in front of the entrance of the dungeon. It looked like a hybrid between a human, a pig, a lion, and a demon. The skull in front of his old-Japanese armor, the spikes on its chest armor and the large hammer in his right hand were strengthening that picture all the better. Unlike before, probably thanks to their experience in the campaign quest, both leaders had a real tactic, Lind stepping forward.

''Formation 1! Fire on my mark!'' Thirteen players wielding a spear and one wielding a chakram stepped forward. ''Ready…. Fire!''

Spears, guided by the Javelin branch skill, flew with tremendous speed at the Boss. With a roar, the boss reacted on the pierced spears but was surprised by another chakram striking its head. It ran forward with thundering footsteps but the raiding group was prepared.

''Team 2 and 4, continue firing! Team 1 and 5, block its movement!'' Lind commanded without a problem. ''Team 3, get ready to help if needed! Team 8 and 9, start the assault from its back!''

Blade of Darkness +3 in the ready, Kirito let the charge of those two teams, beginning the rainbow of sword skills with one of his newest additions; Vertical Square. Bellator screeched in pain, only louder when Asuna joined the assault with a Quadruple Pain.

With the tanks pushing forward and the DPS groups retreating just enough, the boss couldn't hold the newly formed aggro for long. Especially when it was Heathcliff himself that pushed up without a single moment to breath, almost overwhelming the boss on his own. Taking Shivata, Silica, Liten, Tecchi, and Helios into consideration, the boss stood absolutely no chance.

Spears kept piercing Bellator all over his body while the DPS players charged one after another in rapid succession to it's back, the tanks drawing the aggro successfully. Even when the first two healthbars were gone and the boss entered a buffed state, he stood no chance whatsoever.

Only twenty-five minutes in since the start of this important battle, Bellator Prodigium let out a last cry before vanishing into oblivion. Celebrating players could be seen all over the floor until Lind stepped forward. ''We are not done yet! This was only the start of the new front line! Let us go and show everyone how much we have grown in these past days. It is time to see a new horizon!''

With a loud cheer, the DKB followed their leader into the dungeon, the ALS following right behind. The solo players disbanded their parties and tried to catch up to the large forces that walked before them. Kirito just stared at the pillar, the same dungeon he was teleported out when the beta had ended. It took him a week to get to the tenth floor on his own, yet this time, he would reach the end. Klein stood at his side, a grin noticeable on his face.

''We waited long enough. Time to find that boss.'' Kirito stated.

''Couldn't say it better myself.'' Klein mentioned, following his leader in his footsteps, finally being able to map a dungeon himself for once.

* * *

''Asuna-san, switch!''

''Sword skill incoming!''

''Dale, he's yours!''

A Snake Warrior charged forward but was successfully blocked by Silica, immediately asking for the switch. Four quick trusts followed, shattering the mob as immediately outcome. Packer and Hideo both prepared to block a Gengetsu, the former blocking the sword skill from below. Immediately, Sakuya finished it with a Death Grip. At the same time, Dale finished his opponent off with a War Blade.

Mortimer and Asuna checked the equipment and health of their group, before moving forward on the seventh floor. Their players were divided into three groups, Kirito and Heathcliff leading the first group that was venturing further ahead. At the same time, Klein's group was located more to their right, mapping that part with Isabella.

In just two hours, the 151 players made it through the first seven floors of the just opened dungeon. The main reason for this sudden development was the fact none of the mobs on earlier floors had a single chance to spawn with so many players present.

''No traps ahead,'' Issin mentioned, his new Trap Spotting skill active.

''Let's keep going then. We still got a long way to go before we reach the boss room.'' Packer suggested, the others nodding almost immediately to him.

''I can't believe we are finally mapping a dungeon,'' Dale mentioned. ''To think we are one of the first that went through this. I know we were the first to check the Elf campaign, but this feels just so different.''

''Is it that special?'' Asuna asked, the only one in the group that had ever stood in such a position.

''Not on first glance, but the thought you are the first to map something this important is quite exciting,'' Sakuya mentioned with a smile.

Asuna did not share that opinion. How she felt during those days venturing through the first-floor dungeon was anything but exciting. Fear, hopelessness, loneliness, it was simply too much to even think about it. How many times did she wish it was all a nightmare back then? Every nightmare she experienced, every hope shattered as she was even so naïve she believed she wouldn't even miss her exams at first.

She pushed everyone away, eventually fighting alone through the wilderness of the 1st floor. Day and night did not matter anymore, for the girl had only one thought in mind; fight or die. She was tempting faith when she passed out the first time, not noticing she was in a safe zone.

Asuna stared at the stoned tunnels in front of her, not very particular to a certain point. Well there were minor differences here and there, it reminded her nevertheless to the dungeon she more than once lost her consciousness. Six days later, fighting none stop ever since that first passing, a simple encounter changed her life. A concerned boy, a name she only heard once and those onyx eyes that slowly melted the anxiety away.

She learned how to fight, slowly began to feel comfortable leading a party and began to understand the words the bo staff wielder once mentioned on the seventh floor. Thankful was a bit exaggerated, yet she could definitely see some gratitude in the adventures she had been part of.

''Asuna-san?''

''He?'' Asuna answered automatically, before realizing it was Silica that was walking next to her.

''Are you okay?'' the little tank asked, two red pupils staring concernedly at her. A smile answered that question a moment later. _That's right,_ _I am no longer alone._

''Of course I am, Silica-chan.''

* * *

[Never venture alone on the tenth floor at night unless fully prepared with health potions, emergency equipment, and a full party to back you up! Required level = 23 or higher.] That is how it was stated as a warning in the manual. After those two deaths on the first day, every player had taken notice of that cautions advice.

It was until the night of the third of February, that warning was well-knowingly ignored. In the soft breeze of that night, ten adventures ran without restraint to their destination. Only three of them knew what they were planning, for the other seven were just programmed to follow them until commanded otherwise.

From the deep shadows of the forests to the cold air in the dungeon, the players never stepped running forward. There was a time limit, even if it couldn't be seen.

The sixth, the seventh or even the eighth floor of the dungeon, it never slowed the players down. The elves were not commanded to engage hostile mobs, but only to guard and to follow.

Finally arriving on the correct floor, their pace slowed down. The stoned walls looked all the same to the inexperienced eye, yet they were not. ''There.'' A voice mentioned softly, pointing at a small abnormality between wall and ceiling.

Heathcliff stepped forward, his eyes heavy fixated on the wall before him. He knew what he was searching for, yet that didn't make it any easier. The simple stones this particular support was made of were all the same, not one of them showing any signs of what had to be behind them.

Isabella searched with her in-game husband, her hands pushing ever stone individually. At the same time, the elves and the remaining player were holding guard.

Finally, a stone on Heathcliff's right began to respond on the simple push. ''Got it.'' The gray-haired leader stated, his nervous expression making place for a serious one.

For the two players, this event was nothing new. They had seen it before, many times before to be exact. For the third player, there were simply no words to describe this event. the white color, nothing breaking the purity of its light. And that black box in the middle. It was simple, yet it was the most difficult room in whole of Aincrad. At least, for now.

Stepping forward, Heathcliff touched the box with a gentle touch to the side. Noticing there was someone present in its area, the box responded with a welcoming message before a hundred messages popped up in front of the two players.

[Update 102 ready to initiate.], [Large update 3 ready to initiate.], [Bug code 207 fixed.], [Report 78 finished.], and so on. Swift hands movements trained through experience organized the reports in a matter of minutes, accepting some as well as disposing or saving others.

In the binary world, the figure known as MHCP001 suddenly received a warning message. Two windows popped up in front of her, showing the opened room and the two players that stood in it, seven NPC's and one player just at the border.

 _Again? What is going on?_ Yui asked herself, trying to discover the true intentions of the players before her. Their heartbeats were high, their breaths were quick, yet their expressions were calm and collected. She followed the codes that flew through the mainframe of Aincrad, some more shocking than others.

Four hours later, three players and six elves made it back to the elf base. At the same time, in the main building of the company RECT, the hardware of the subsystem of the World's Egg, Cardinal, began to fry its software again, if it wasn't for the ventilators that did everything they could to prevent that.

''Told you.'' the guard stated to his colleague, one staring with shock at the many lights that blinkered, the noise it made and the heat that came from it.

''Shouldn't we report to someone?''

''Already did. Let's just enjoy the show, shall we?''

In the headquarters of the Virtual Division group, the PSIA main building, two workers were holding the night shift of their investigation. It was precisely at 5:32 their computer intercepted an email. Four eyes, not as awake as they had to be for this shift, turned to the computer. Then, those same eyes shot open and a phone call was made not even five seconds later.

Lastly, in the binary world once again, a message appeared before Yui. Staring at her side, a figure appeared, one she was all too familiar with.

''Welcome, MHCP002.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 28.

Not going to say much about this chapter, except it is a bit of world bonding and growing together. Things are progressing as they should and we will see what happens.

Naturally, my fantasy is not that great so I have used multiple inspirations for the ninth floor. Worgs is a monster from Wow, if I say this correct. Apparently, other games as well but I haven't done my research that well on the other games it appears in. The burning strategy is another feature in the Dynasty Warriors franchise, a famous tactic used by the Wu forces. The Black Walkers are also a reference, yet I forgot from what game.

The floor boss is a combination of Serious Sam and Call of Duty zombies. I did an early small reference on a certain weapon for the CoD franchise, yet no one seemed to have noticed it. Was thinking the famous words of the Hound round was something most would recognize but surprised no one mentioned something about it. Got another reference in there as well, but that one will be used for future chapters, so I let it stay hidden for now. I believe that was it.

Thanks for the amazing reviews. I always hope for more, but I am happy with every review I receive. Please take your time to tell me if you liked it or not; I would really appreciate it.

Yeah, that is long enough. That was it for the author notes and see you legends in the next one.

Beyor out!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Hm….?'' The black-haired leader let out as he opened one eye to the necessary alarm. With a quick sweeping motion, he summoned his window and stopped the sound he started to hate by now. He knew it was an important asset of the game and for his leveling up, but if only he didn't have to set it so early. It was when he lay down on the bed again, another message pop-up entered his ears.

Opening his eyes in surprise, the boy stared at the blinking [!] in his HUD. After all, he assumed it had to be Argo so early messaging him. That was quickly deduced not to be the case since Argo was still lying in her sleeping bag next to him, an occurrence that happened more and more these days, and secondly, this was not the icon for a private message.

Pressing the blinkering pop-up did nothing, for it only vanished. _Why would there be a pop-up if there is nothing to report?_ Kirito wondered, staring at the players lying in the same tent. Summoning his window yet again, the black-haired boy prepared for the day by going to his character equipment menu. There, he found one of the reasons for the pop-up message.

''What is going on?'' Kirito asked himself a little too loud, waking Argo up in the progress, although she wasn't as awake as one believed at first sight. Without any warning, the rat hugged her leader from behind and pulled him down.

''Had another… nightmare again… Kii-bou? Don't…. you worry, I will…. hug it out…'' she sleep-talked smirking, those drawn whiskers almost twitching with the adorable look on her face.

''He?'' the black-haired leader let out once again, uncomfortable look on his face. Trying not to wake the rat, he tried to get free from that warm embrace.

Finally out of that awkward moment, Kirito walked out of the tent, momentarily catching the morning breeze before focusing on the changes in his menu. At his avatar/stats submenu under the inventory/equipment main menu, new information could be seen.

\- [Critical Weak Points = 372.]

\- [Critical Assisted Points = 45.]

\- [Total Critical Points = 417.]

\- [Parry Points = 236.]

\- [Block Points =11.]

Checking his avatar, a new window had appeared underneath it, with additional information as well. [Title: Baron of the Elf Alliance, Experienced Swordsman.]

Another pop-up drew his attention again from his thoughts as he ventured to the Communication menu, only to notice a whole new sub menu in it; [Achievements.]

Intrigued at the possibility of achievements in such game, Kirito immediately pressed the submenu, only for another pop-up message to appear in front of him. [Do you like to receive notifications once completed an achievement?].

A few seconds later, after pressing the confirm button, Kirito became overwhelmed by notifications.

\- [First Sword skill achievement acquired, 10 experience points earned.]

\- [Third skill achievement acquired. 125 experience points earned.]

\- [Defeat 500 monsters achievement acquired; 350 experience points earned.] and so on.

With a pleasant shock, the boy witnessed the earned experience overflowing his current experience girder, leveling him up without him doing anything. To his disbelief, the next girder too wouldn't stop as well.

Only on 2/5th of the twenty-ninth level glider, it stopped. [You have unspent Points] was the next message that appeared in front of him, not catching a break so early in the morning.

Setting the new twelve points spread on both Strength and Agility, the boy focused his attention back to the achievements. There were still so many of them he hadn't accomplished, identified by the ? and the black color.

Momentarily he wondered if some of these achievements even could be achieved, for he would never be able to complete the achievements that were class based, such as forging his own sword or something like that. Checking his Guild menu, the boy also wondered how much would change if everyone would do the steps he just did.

He had six skills, something that was extremely well awarded by the system. Knowing the skills of most of his guild members, he knew two of them were in the same scenario, one of them experiencing it immediately when she activated the notifications. Making sure none of them would miss it, Kirito pressed the guild private message option and typed a message.

Ears open to every sound in the base, as well as the menu of all his members in front of him, the first surprised shouts combined with the leveling up of their character could be noticed.

''What is going on?!''

''Liz-san, why are yelling this early in the morning…?''

''What are you guys so noisy for…?''

Kirito could only grin at the picture the voices portrayed, all players suddenly aware of the changes that happened since last night. Still, Kirito found one thing strange. _How? How is it possible to do an update in the midst of night? There has to be someone out there that had to be awake at these moments? And even if it wasn't, this update was not minor. Just how?_

One after another, the players stepped out of the tent, fully focused on the windows before them. At the same time, Kirito noticed the last players leveling up in his window, the final results displayed as followed;

\- Kirito, level 29.

\- Asuna, level 28.

\- Klein, level 28.

\- Silica, level 28.

\- Mitchos, level 28.

\- Dale, level 26.

\- Dynamm, level 26.

\- Harry-one, level 27.

\- Kunimitzz, level 26.

\- Agil, level 26.

\- Hideo, level 27.

\- Packer, level 27.

\- Lode, level 25.

\- Issin, level 25.

\- Wolfgang, level 26.

\- Lowbacca, level 25.

\- Naijan, level 25.

\- Orlando, level 25.

\- Lisbeth, level 21.

\- Tobe, level 24.

\- Argo, level 20.

\- Nezha, level 23.

\- Beowulf, level 23.

\- Ojima, level 23.

\- Gilgamesh, level 23.

\- Darius, level 24.

\- Enkidu, level 23.

\- Cuchulainn, level 23.

\- Tore, level 21.

\- Stacy, level 19.

\- Reiner, Level 18.

\- Artus, level 17.

\- Killian, level 17.

\- Alyse, level 19.

The black-haired boy still could not get used to the 34 names displayed in his window. The fact that number could rise with the party that would be organized when they would reach the eleventh floor, felt a bit frightening and overwhelmed the black-haired leader, who finally thought he had everything sorted out.

Another thought entered his mind the moment he switched back to the achievements. [Played for 2000 hours, 3000 exp earned.] was one of the achievements he achieved, with an insane amount of experience as a reward. With eight earlier achievements in that topic, the boy knew the players waiting in the Town of Beginnings suddenly grew at least five to six levels, some that had worked on their skills probably enough to get another five.

 _Why give us an achievement for time played when you plan to trap us in this world? This is basically a way to help us conquer the game. I can't follow you, Kayaba; what are you thinking?_

Before another thought roamed his mind, a new private message appeared in the right top corner of his HUD. Pressing the pop-up icon, he noticed it was from Lind.

{To all leaders of the front line guilds, the strategy meeting of the tenth-floor boss will begin in two hours in the plaza of Ozryn}. _Of course they are going full assault after these changes._ The boy thought, staring with mixed feelings to his new level. He didn't mind the leveling up in this world cause of this sudden development, yet he was unsatisfied it didn't come from his own hard work. It took him 3 months to get level 25, only for the system to pump those last four levels up like it was nothing.

Taking it momentarily for granted, Kirito typed another message. Seconds later the voice of one of his longest friends in this world could be heard.

''Get ready lads! We have a boss to challenge!'' Klein commanded, him better than Kirito could ever do, the leader believed.

The update wasn't done with him yet when Kizmel came out of her tent and joined his party. ''How?'' The boy asked confused, staring at his level 27 party member in surprise, not believing she could have gained the same achievements as them. Something had to happen to her though, for she became level 26 just yesterday.

''I am not certain, my friend. I woke up this morning with an unexplained feeling running through my body. I hoped you could tell me what this occurrence is.'' Kizmel answered honestly to Kirito. A sudden idea in his mind, the boy quickly ran to the elf barracks. There, with Kizmel following curiously in his footsteps, his suspicion was confirmed.

''It can't be…. The base?'' the boy asked in disbelief, staring at his surroundings.

''It seems you have it figured out. Could you enlighten me?'' Kizmel asked patiently.

''Let's see…'' The boy immediately answered, trying to give himself enough time to come up with a logical explanation. ''It may sounds a bit strange, but I think the completion of the base gave you a sort of permanent powerup.''

''Wasn't this base finished two days ago? Why now?''

''I believe that will be explained in chapter four of your manual, Kizmel-san.'' Shifting their gazes to the back, the members of the KOB stood ready, their leader and vice leaders in front of them.

''How could you possibly know that?'' Kizmel asked, aiming her question to Isabella.

''You don't believe one person alone can write a manual of more than one-hundred pages, do you? Argo is reliable and is one of the best if not the best in her profession, but she too remains human.'' Heathcliff answered smiling.

''Flattering will get you nowhere, Heathcliff,'' Argo mentioned grinning, appearing from behind. ''Don't you guys have a place to be right now? They might go without you with all these changes.''

Moments later, all forty-seven and two groups of elves stood at their side, ready to travel to both Everwood for potions and safety, as well as Ozryn for yet again an obstacle.

* * *

Curved Etcher +1 in the ready, the red-haired pirate stared at the dark doors of the floor boss, prepared for what would happen any given moment. The blade drew a bit of attention, mainly due to the beautiful red lines on its hilt and the radiance it gave off. What did you expect when it was created by the ingot of his Ominous Carver +15, a weapon that was on his own a blade far too powerful for its own good.

The only reason it did not draw all the attention, was the silver thin blade of the Dancing Rapier and its silver-white shining hilt, the ascendant of the Chivalric Rapier.

Naturally, their group was not the only one who had some amazing equipment, for most guilds too had their fair share of luck with weapon findings or crafts. With equipment that hopefully strong enough to beat a boss, the overwhelming number of 158 players joining the raiding party and some truly overpowered players, they didn't have to wait long for those final words from the raiding leader.

Kibaou was still not forgiven for his mistakes on the ninth floor, so Lind took the role of raiding leader as his burden. Taking such a big group under his hood was too much for the blue-haired leader, resulting in a compromise the leaders of each guild would coordinate their own guild, with the only condition Lind's orders had to be taken into account.

''Let's win.'' The blue-haired leader stated lowly, for this was still a monster area. Not everyone heard those words but understood the actions that followed, as six swords were held high. Ran, Ren, Kirito, Heathcliff, Lind, and even Kibaou all held their swords high, a simple yet powerful image for the eye of the raiding party.

The squawking sound of a door echoed through the chamber as the group of many ran into the boss room. It was an enormous room, so much bigger than any they had seen before. Not that one of the players paid attention to it, as their target was staring directly at them from across the room.

Standing up from a meditation position, **Kagachi the Samurai Lord** became visible for every player to see. A devil-red face with even more terrifying red-Diamant eyes stared at the players, the Kabuto helmet with golden U cross enveloping its head. His body was protected by high-quality samurai gear, only showing a few weak spots, the players hoping they could even hit those with that enormous one-handed sword it was wielding to defend itself.

Before the raiding could move forward, an unknown sound entered their airs, a cold hissing coming from the boss himself. _''Isno, kian shian!''_

''Another boss that speaks?! What kinda language is that anyway?'' Kibaou shouted. None could answer that question, but a certain player in the crowd made sure to note it and sell it to the Rat for a lot of Col.

Starting to slowly approach the players, its march quickly changed to a rapid pace. Sword in the high, the first player prepared to guard himself. A flash of light, a shadow, and a clang were what followed.

''Indeed, let's begin.'' The gray-haired leader whispered to himself, standing tall against the lighting quick slash that would have damaged the player behind him significantly. Before one could react on the sudden block, more slashes of the giant samurai followed, Heathcliff matching his shield with every strike. No one noticed the small changes on his one-handed that appeared with each block.

A dark shadow ran past Heathcliff on the moment of the block, the Blade of Darkness slashing the right leg of Kagachi successfully. Kagachi turned his aggro towards Kirito, only for other strikes, spears, and a Chakram striking him that moment.

''Hisss!'' could be heard from the boss, as he swung his blade in the air, a Vertical and Horizontal line of light following rapidly after one another. A player tried to block the attack and was launched backward by the enormous power that was behind it.

''The light attacks are unblockable! Dodge them and try to beat it close ranged!'' Isabella shouted, pushing forward with her shield.

Kagachi showed true swordsmanship as one after another strike struck multiple shields and sent some players flying with his strength. With only a brief second to spare, two white beams came out of his arms, at the end white snakes flying with an abnormal speed at the spear throwing players.

''Hideo, Packer, protect the supports!'' Kirito commanded, the two tanks immediately moving to the spear throwers, some of them paralyzed and heavily damaged by the surprising range of the attack. At the same time, the elf warriors stood guard for the heavily damaged, making sure nothing could happen to them.

Klein and Dale slashed its slides in an opening, the boss screeching before shifting his attention to the two players running away.

''Harry, switch!'' Klein shouted, the tank immediately jumping forward, barely quick enough to block the incoming sword. A DKB member provided the help he needed to block another attack.

Not much time to recover Kagachi didn't have as Heathcliff kept pressuring and the solo players damaged it from its back, some not quick enough to dodge the swift strikes the boss suddenly launched, immediately pushing them in the yellow or even in the red.

At least 50 players were at the side, healing back to full health when the second healthbar shattered into oblivion. Damage was done solidly, the tanks and range players doing their job splendidly. It was Liten who kept the blocks going, assisted by the Flag of Valor's buffs. Asking for a switch, Heathcliff stepped in once again, finally ready to reveal his trump card.

A lighting swift strike came falling down, the gray-haired leader blocking it experienced. Then, out of nowhere, he launched a sword skill without delay at the boss, pushing Kagachi against a pillar in the large room. Someone was about to shout again a familiar sentence if it wasn't for Asuna to take this opportunity to launch an Oblique at the boss, Kizmel following with a Rage Chopper.

Knowing its moves, fewer players stood at the side, Kagachi more and more pressured until his third healthbar shattered.

''Hiss!'' the boss screeched, a strong barrier of wind blowing every player away from him. Then, out of nowhere, it summoned a second large curved sword from out of thin air.

''Change in patterns!'' Lind shouted. ''be careful!''

''Surrounded it and push from multiple sides! Tanks, stand tall!'' Heathcliff commanded once again, pushing forward, switching without delay between offensive and defensive positions. This time, more players noticed the strange missing of delay Heathcliff showed, that was a deadly disadvantage to every tanks job.

Switching between opportunities, the players damaged the boss, trying desperately not to be caught in one of those insanely quick slashes. Ran jump forward, noticed the sword coming down just in time, and evaded before launching a Horizontal Arc on the giant boss. Before she landed, her sword barely blocked an incoming slash, sending her flying against one of the walls of the large room.

Becoming enraged by the ranged players, Kagachi began to spam multiple lines of light to all directions, forcing every party to step backward. Kirito ran past a Vertical line and slid under a Horizontal one, before launching a Vertical Square on the boss, immediately stopping it from spamming its attack.

Instead, four white beams grew out of his arms, trying to inflict as much as damage as possible to the surroundings players. Many players desperately defending themselves against the attacks, some receiving some serious damage when they couldn't block the attack in time. At the same time, Kagachi tried to attack the players that had him surrounded once again, striking multiple shields in rapid succession with his two swords.

Spears kept piercing its body, while many players tried to come between the barrage of attacks the boss threw at them. This became even more difficult on the fifth bar, where Kagachi entered a buffed state, strength and agility multiplied to an extent none wanted to know.

The difference between a veteran and beginner tank was shown here, as multiple newcomers to the boss fights already had to retreat or were too afraid to stand in that role again, senior tanks receiving hit after hit and judged in the brief time they had how much they could handle.

''It is almost defeated!'' Lind shouted, noticing the last healthbar standing in the red. Without thinking, four players charged forward, swords and rapier at the ready. Kizmel's Queen Honor blocked the first strike, the Blade of Darkness clashing with the following four slashes, followed by a Death Grip from the Curved Etcher, and ending the barrage of attacks with a Quadruple Pain from the Dancing Rapier.

The last healthbar shattered, Kagachi landed on one knee, sword at his side.

''Hold guard until it shatters!'' Lind shouted, not taking this credit since the surprises the campaign threw at him in the campaign quest. Then, the strange language echoed once again in the air.

 _''_ _Hiss, Shfo, I lass tho ho.''_

''Someone type this down!'' a sudden command came from Ren, realizing this could be something important. Immediately, eight players opened their menu, ready for what happened next.

 _''_ _Ho ho sth, thi hay, I lass tho ho, casa asi jyas tekah, thi hay te ceese. Si alla sa, se shi thou ast a, hi mucs_.'' The boss hissed a language none could follow, yet many tried to type those weird words the best they could.

Then, a blue line appeared on Kagachi. One became more and soon the entire boss shined blue before a large explosion of light shattered the boss into nothingness. A long silence was what followed, not a single player daring to even cough. Only when the Congratulations message appeared, the air trembled by the celebrations that followed.

''What the hell was that?!'' A sudden voice could be heard, everyone staring at the player who pointed the gray-haired leader out. Before one could react, a thunderous voice barked through the floor room.

''Schicken, shut the hell up!'' Kibaou commanded furiously. A momentary silence followed, the spiked-hair leader walking towards the gray-haired leader.

''I do have that question myself, but I doubt making a fuss over it will not be very smart. I assume we can read all about it in the manual later.'' The leader stated shortly, almost asking it. The gray-haired nodded, Kibaou immediately turning around. ''What are you guys so silent for?! We have defeated another boss!''

While the room was yet again filled with celebrations, Schicken shocked his leader immediately shut him up, Kirito stared impressed at him. Not only him, as Lind commands too were something he hadn't expected. _That the elf campaign would change you guys that much._

''That was a tough battle.'' Kirito sighed, walking up the stairs to the next floor.

''Indeed. To think a Pillar Guardian could be this strong. I mean, floor boss.'' Kizmel corrected abruptly.

''No need to adjust to our language, Kizmel. You can speak what you feel comfortable with.'' Ojima stated grinning. Kizmel showed a grateful expression to that statement.

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, a small bit of irritation found. ''Kirito-san, we like to taste your cooking!'' Ran asked, Yuuki staring with puppy eyes at the black-haired swordsman. ''You promised and we have waited long enough!''

Kirito sighed once again, especially when more than two sets of eyes stared at him with the same puppy eyes. Shifting his gaze to his vice-leader, she nodded briefly to his unspoken request.

''Fine, I guess we have something to celebrate after all.'' The boy eventually gave in, many players jumping in excitement.

A hot wind welcomed them on the eleventh floor. An area of mixed land, a few forests in the distance and a dozen of hills was what they witnessed. Pillars of steam erupted from holes in the ground, while some hills looked more dangerous than others.

''Lovely place. A Vulcanic theme this time?'' Mitchos asked.

''Most probably. Better hurry to the city before one of those starts to explode.'' Klein suggested. Kirito agreed, only for another pop-up private message to appear above in HUD.

{Gotta speak to you as quick as possible, Kii-bou. See you in the main plaza.}

Then, out of nowhere, Kirito felt his point of gravity moving forward and could not help himself rolling down the hill they were standing.

''Leader!''

''Kirito!'' Most of his members shouted, some of them trying to follow him down the hill. Finally coming to a standstill at the bottom, a large pillar of steam erupted just in front of him, the boy instantly jumping back by instinct.

''What the hell were you doing, Kiritard?!''

''I don't know. I thought somebody pushed me.'' The boy answered uncertainly.

''Nobody pushed you, my good friend. I stood behind you and I noticed nothing unusual.''

It was a given he trusted the words of Kizmel, yet, he could not leave that uncertainty away that someone nudged him forward. In the capital city of the eleventh floor Taft, after witnessing the opening of the eleventh floor, Argo came with yet another surprise.

* * *

''All of it?!''

''That is what I said, Kii-bou. The relics, they are retrievable again.''

Settled in the inn at the outskirts of the Taft, both leaders had answered to Argo's call, the Rat already sending the two girls away to map out Taft.

''I also have so news on the achievement topic you asked earlier. Liz tried to craft something with the help of Artus, but never received the same achievement as him. This means the achievements are based on your skill set, and some general once everyone got, which brings us to the next topic. There is a massive group of tourist players, now realizing working on any skill can give them experience, moving from the Town of Beginnings. Together with Toga's plan, we can expect a lot of mid-tier players coming, most of them not as experienced then their level suggests.''

''That means a lot of skills that none wanted to take will be occupied now. A lot of overconfident players too, I am afraid.'' Kirito noticed.

''I think there is little more we can do then everything we have given them so far. We have to trust they will not try to do things that will have themselves killed.'' Heathcliff complimented.

''True, but when the party will be held, we will have to pay more attention to their skillset and level to know if they fit our group. And assume those red players aren't done with us yet.'' Argo continued. ''If they try it with the ALS and the DKB, it is only a matter of time that they try to infiltrate us as well.''

''We still don't have a name?'' the black-haired boy asked.

''Nothing. No death reports by duel or player either in the past days. Better watch out a bit while making progress.'' Both leaders nodded in agreement. Seconds later, the famous grin of the Rat appeared. ''Now, I have heard two interesting things. First, this boss spoke as well. What did it say?''

Heathcliff summoned his menu. ''It is a bit of guess how to pronounce it, but I assume it was something like this; Ho ho sth, thi hay, I lass tho ho, casa asi jyas tekah, the hay te ceese. Si alle sa, se shi thou ast a, hi mucs.''

Kirito was perplexed at the almost exact pronunciation the gray-haired leader performed. Argo just typed the message as she always did and shifted her attention to the gray-haired leader.

''Then, question number 2. You know what I am going to say, so how about saving me the trouble, Heathcliff?'' Argo smirked.

''I assume this is about the skill I showed just this morning. It is called Holy Sword.'' Argo and Kirito surprised expressions were a good indicator they had no clue what this skill did. ''It basically combines my weapon skill with my Shield skill, giving me the possibility to switch between the two without any problem or delay. It also races the strength of my defense when I attack or strengthens my attack when I am on defense.''

Those surprised expressions from earlier shifted to shocked ones, as both players understood fully well how broken that skill was. Before one could speak again, Heathcliff continued. ''If you are looking for a way to get it as well, I must disappoint you. This morning I woke up with this skill, together with the other changes that had appeared. I have no idea how I got it or why it replaced my other skill.''

Momentarily silence hung in the air until a chuckle from Argo lightened the mood. ''That is so unlike you. I knew there had to be a moment you wouldn't know something about this game, but that it would be this soon. I am kinda disappointed.'' The rat joked. ''You don't even have a small clue?''

''The only thing I could guess is the number of blocks I have has activated it or my stats in some way had gifted me with this, but that is just a foolish thought,'' Heathcliff replied.

''One that I am going to investigate,'' Argo answered determinately.

* * *

Taft was a beautiful city, small canals passing through the stoned streets and old-fashioned houses bordering streets and alleyways. Alyse ran through it as Argo normally would, her nine points invested in agility helping her map out this newly opened city quicker than before.

Not much could be found in the city except your basic stuff such as shops, quests, inns, and taverns. Weapon, equipment, accessories, clothing and more could be brought in the decorated shops, all uniquely designed for what they sold.

The younger one of the twins wanted to stop and check them out if it wasn't for the fact that the Rat was relying on her. Acrobatic and Sprinting skill active, the girl maneuvered through the alleyways, trying not to collide with wall, player or NPC. Well she checked her map, for almost ½ of her part of the job was done, her stomach let out an unbecoming noise.

A red color on her face, the girl quickly took an empty alleyway and materialized a simple piece of bread and bottle. Taking the temporarily simple food to silence her body, the girl continued her search. Checking the remaining part of the city, anticipation to better food took over quickly.

The party of the WNH was not the only thing that was rumored through the steeled castle, as a new event had taken everyone's attention, started by a simple question of the SK.

For this time only, Kirito and Asuna were the head chefs of a large dining for the entire raiding group and the members of those guilds that would commence tomorrow. Other players were welcome, on the one condition they brought ingredients or paid a prize to join in. That latter idea came from the four merchants, immediately seeing an opportunity to increase their Col reserve.

Momentarily thinking back on the simple grilled food in the elf camp, Alyse could only wonder how much better their cooking skill became after those ten days. The memory of the delicious scent of that food almost made her drool, only noticing just in time it slowed her down in her mission.

''Come on, girl. Pay attention.'' The blue-haired girl motivated herself, resuming her mapping of the giant city once more.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna were most definitely the only front-line players that had invested their time with the Cooking skill, yet that didn't mean they were the only ones of the entire database.

One after another, players with the same skill signed up to the assist the two in the creation of something beautiful. A smile appeared on the black-haired boy's face when Sasha stood in front of him, offering her assistance to the duo wherever she could, under the cheering of the kids she brought with her.

Late in the afternoon, seven players were working on the dining of at least 257 participants of this event. Luckily, the 300/1000 branch skill was the subskill ''Fast cutting'', making it possible to cut something with just a single tap. Naturally, this was an option for you could also keep doing this manually, but Kirito did not have the skill nor time to that for so many players.

''Did you complete the sweet-sour soy sauce?'' Sasha asked, some of the kids staring hopefully at Kirito.

''Not yet. It still misses an important ingredient to get the taste complete, but I am not sure what.''

''Have you tried to add River Seeds?'' An unfamiliar voice asked. Turning around, a young woman stood there, her long red hair braided, two magenta eyes staring curiously at the black-haired boy.

''River Seeds? They can be used for cooking?'' Asuna asked confused.

''Not in their natural form but mashed and cooked they may add the flavor you are looking for. If you don't mind me, I will show you.'' the young woman offered.

''Please do. You got me curious.'' The black-haired boy replied almost instantly, momentarily losing himself in the world of cooking.

Asuna noticed that not so subtle change of her leader. The guilt he felt before, the anxiety of leading a group or the worries he felt; they vanished like a puff of smoke. It was like this was a whole new person standing next to her, one that got her undivided attention. The unknown woman materialized the small eggs, mashed them in a bowl and cooked them, Kirito's gaze following every step curiously.

''Done. Please try it.'' The unknown woman offered again, Kirito taking a taste test second later.

''Salty. A bit bitter, but not that bad.''

''And now you can them into your recipe.''

Doing exactly that, the group of chefs waited patiently for the sauce to get warm. Doing another taste test, Kirito and Asuna's eyes shot open.

''This is...!''

''It can't be..!'' The unknown woman smiled happily at the two chefs and their reaction, eyes closed in satisfaction. ''I can't believe I never tried this before. I know I tried to use them, but after cooking them normally or cutting them, they always left a very unnatural aftertaste behind. I thought they had to be for something else so I stopped using them.''

''Then you gave up to early. Only when you have tried everything with your ingredients, you can make those statements. And with countless options to experiment with them, the time you spent here can't be enough to make those.'' The unknown woman replied with a smile.

''Right. Do you mind helping us this evening….?'' Kirito wanted to ask, finally figuring out the woman before him hadn't dropped her name yet.

''Just call me Rechka,'' Rechka answered smiling. ''I am delighted too.''

* * *

The plaza was full of players holding a plate with a dish in hand, talking or enjoying the company of others. That company was extra talkative thanks to that same food, the best food they had tasted in their trapped time.

Alice Rue fed Klein, the red-haired pirate to busy enjoying the new taste to see the extent of that action. At the same time, Yuuki and Ran could not hold their happiness hiding, almost melting to the sensation of the complete version of Sweet and Sour sauce with Scuttle Crabmeat. Kizmel too enjoyed the dining, that was so different than the one she was so used to from her kingdom.

That mood was only enhanced when she overheard the ALS players talking about the base for her people that had begun the so-called 'Collective Quests' already.

Liz enjoyed her dish as well, but Silica was more interested in the cooking progress of the players. She tried it once, but it was no easy matter at all. To see players cook so fluently was in her eyes so astounding. Especially the woman called Rechka was a delight to look at it, moving with experienced hands from one task to another.

The merchants were grinning, gaining a lot of Col in this simple event. That together with the food was more than Agil could have wished for in this world, although he would have loved it to share it with his wife, taken this world never had been a death game then.

In the end, everyone was full, content and morale raised high enough to challenge the floor the next day. For different reasons, Kirito and Asuna added Rechka to their friend list.

Noticing the new extra quests in his HUD and eavesdropping a story of the ALS, Kirito came to the understanding the wood that needed to be collected did not have to be from the same floor, unlike the previous floor. One quest was even set on an object from earlier floors.

Knowing he was in no danger, Kirito teleported to the fourth floor alone and headed to the Bear Forest at a rapid pace.

Running through the forest for the first time, Kirito could only wonder what this place had in store for him. The bears were no match for his guild members at the time, and the boy was as strong as viscount Yofilis by now.

As expected, a simple Slant was enough to finish the beasts off, the boy not even breaking a sweat. Even when the Magnatherium came out of the shadows of the dark forest, the boy could clearly see he had nothing to fear.

The giant fire bear charged at him, but Kirito jumped away from it and immediately destroyed it with a Vertical Square when it was on cooldown. The Critical Weak Points stat shot up with an additional three points, Kirito paying no attention to it as he filled his inventory with more and more drops from the Frenzy Bears.

Searching skill and Hiding skill active, he rushed through the floor with the max of his ability. The former was strengthening well in his adventures, but the Hiding skill didn't have its time to shine yet.

Four hours and five private messages later, Kirito made his way back to the eleventh floor, finally done with his rampage that had happened in the Bear Forest before.

The feeling of being overpowered for a floor; it was a great enjoyment. One sword skill strong enough to kill any mob you encountered; you could physically see the efforts he had been gone through paid off.

Entering the inn he was staying, it was not long before the first of his friends welcomed him with a smile. ''Finally done letting out some steam?'' Klein asked grinning.

''Not really needed. I just tried to get the items for one of the quests. I think we have the bear claws done in two days, if not sooner.'' Kirito casually replied, 1/3th of the quest already in his inventory.

''Figured. Hideo went together with Wolfgang, Agil, and Lowbacca after realizing you had begun to collect items for the missions. Naijan is currently buying stone from the first floor and the rest that isn't here is following Asuna on the new floor. Heard they should be back anytime soon.'' Dale informed, staring at the few players that had stayed behind in the inn.

''I see. Anymore I need to know?'' Kirito asked.

''That this floor is a piece of cake in comparison to the tenth. We should be able to map this floor at night as well.'' Klein answered. ''Still, we have take be safe though, but level 25 should make you pretty invincible.'' He added.

''And the party?'' Kirito followed up with another question.

''Location set, entertainment check, drinks check,'' Liz answered, joining the three players in their conversation. ''Tomorrow around 17:00 we have rented two taverns in the north, so we have everything organized and ready.''

It wasn't surprising his group reacted so well on him, yet it was certainly strange for Kirito. The first party was a chaos to set up, Argo needed to assist even in the last moments and then he didn't even talk about other players taking the initiative.

Asuna leading a group in his absence, the four-man squad and Hideo instantly reacting to what their leader wanted and Liz and Silica working on the party without him even having to ask. Knowing Argo had mapped the city already with the help of the twins, he dropped his shoulders at ease. There was just one last question on his mind, but Klein understood that expression all too well.

''Just go.'' He mentioned, his black-haired friend thanking him before moving to the exit of Taft.

''Was that a good idea?'' Liz asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

''It is not like you can stop him, even if you forbade him,'' Klein answered with a sigh, attempting to smile. ''Not that I can blame him when he is so close to that next skill.''

Just at the border of Taft, those thoughts were the same reason for the large grin on the black-haired swordsman face, ready to wreak havoc on his path.

* * *

The advised level to tackle the eleventh floor's wildlife was around 18, a boundary almost every player that had trained their skills accordingly reached or almost reached. You had to be level 21 to participate in the boss fights, a boundary a bit more difficult to reach for the casual player.

For the front lines, that was anything but difficult. Even before the update, they had already passed that border. Taking the update into account, it had to be to no one's surprise the field boss of the second floor, **Zehgi the Flame Caller,** was defeated in just the second day of the opening of the new floor.

Sequential, the party of the allied guilds was as busy as it could be, the two large taverns Olde Traveler and Olde Sun filled up with dozens of enthusiastic players.

The fact those spirits were kept high was thanks to the beautiful music that came from the middle of one of the taverns, where a brown-haired player used the Flute skill together with a wooden flute to bring a soothing music through the air.

It appeared Yuna was not only skilled at singing and this time even found a skill to show her love for music to others. With the assistance of the system, the players enjoyed their free drinks at the party under that beautiful sound.

In the binary world, two figures stared interestedly at the event, both MCPH's several windows in front of them.

''Heartbeats raised, emotion recognized as [Entertained].'' Yui spoke analyzing. Going further, she noticed the red-haired player and the blond-haired claw user. The window of the girl popped in front of her.

''Heartbeat raised, emotion recognized as [Impatience] and [Like].'' Yui concluded, staring at the expression Alice Rue gave Klein all too well. Noticing the situation before her as well, MCPH002 opened a window.

''Choo!'' a cute sound echoed out of nowhere as she pushed her hands forward, Alice Rue falling forward in the progress, Klein just quick enough to catch her before she struck the floor.

''You okay?'' the boy asked concerned, Alice Rue suddenly growing fully red. At the same time, another window popped up in front of Yui.

''Heartbeat raised, emotion recognized as [Like], [Awe] and [Embarrassed].'' Staring at the situation before them, both figures shared a smile. Embarrassed wasn't exactly the best emotion either, it was a lot better than impatience. And above all else, it was another research completed.

''Job well done. MCPH002.'' Yui stated softly, her younger sister reacting with a smile. A smile that could be felt by some random players as it suddenly felt like a welcoming warmth had enveloped them.

The figure known as MCPH002, codename Strea, shifted her attention back to her front and continued to observe the players in front of her, a small window of Yuna at her side, simply enjoying the music that came from that small instrument. Humming, Strea and Yui continued their jobs, both maximizing their 15% capabilities to its fullest potential.

Although it was largely the WNH members that had organized the party, the true victor of that celebration was the KOB. After all, half the player database spoke about the almighty tank, holding back the tenth-floor boss with tremendous strength. Like every legend, it was extravagant but that didn't hold the players back to all join the KOB guild.

Mortimer had trouble keeping up with the players that wanted to join, the other none ranked members stepping in to assist their friend and vice-leader in the recruitment. In the pause of Yuna's performance, the legend himself stepped towards her.

''Yuna-san, what a beautiful sound that was. We could use someone like you in our guild. Do you have any interest in joining the KOB?'' Heathcliff asked.

''In a guild, yes. Wearing those uniforms, I prefer not to.'' Yuna answered jokingly. Liz, getting used to the business of Aincrad, quickly reacted on that.

''How about you join our guild then? As you can see, we have no uniforms and you can still assist us with your talent,'' she asked grinning.

''If you like to have me, it would be my honor.'' Yuna accepted. In the same evening, a young boy called Nautilus joined the KOB, making sure he would do whatever it took to make sure Yuna was safe.

* * *

Covered by a black cloak, a player ran through the night of the sixth floor. Nothing of the player stood out, except the hood and simple skeleton mask that was underneath it, barely noticeable due to the darkness.

Finally noticing the mysteries mist he was looking for, he entered it. There, he noticed his destination. A large fortress, a symbol he hated and the whereabouts of someone he loved somewhere hidden.

Estoc in the ready and Hiding skill active, the player found a way over the walls and entered the insides of the fortress in a matter of minutes. Those achievements were a real help to his cause.

Trying his best to get unnoticed by the dark elves, he used his advanced Acrobatic skills to swiftly and silently move to the basement of this cursed settlement.

Finally arrived at the basement, he noticed it was indeed used for prisoners as he witnessed several empty cells in the darkness. Search skill active, the boy quickly found what he was looking for; a young player, lying down on a sturdy bed in one of the cells.

''Hope you have done a bit more than lying down in here.'' The boy whispered, two brown eyes stared in surprise at their source.

''Brother?''

''No, Santa Claus. Of course it is me, dumbass. Now, get ready to run. I am busting you out.''

Slot Picking skill active, the slot on the bars was open in just a few moments, the two players stealthy moving out of the fortress.

''That took you long enough. I was afraid you guys would never show up.''

''Well, things have changed. Morté got killed.'' The unknown player stated. ''Before we do our usual thing, we have unfinished business.'' Nodding, the two brothers returned to safe borders of Caerdydd.

* * *

High-spirited and overpowered leveled players swarmed the front lines, destroying the mobs that spawned in the dungeons the moment they appeared. Since this dungeon did not have twenty-five floors like the tenth dungeon, but the usual twenty, the players reached the floor boss in a matter of a single morning.

After delivering the last drops at the elf base, finishing the missions incredibly quick, they discussed and finally formed another raiding party in just two hours.

Storming the chamber of **the Storm Griffin** with loud roars, they killed the mythical beast in just twenty minutes. Its wings were used for strong wind attacks, but its attack strength was nothing in comparison to their previous floor boss encounter.

Another ten minutes later the leaders of the WNH and KOB walked steadily on the stairs to the next floor, their strongest members walking just behind them. Kizmel wasn't fond that they couldn't get an elf worker with them, but after some of the players promised they would get back for them, she relaxed a bit.

''I wonder what is awaiting us at the end of these stairs this time.'' She mentioned, staring at the walls they walked along.

''I have a feeling I am not going to like it,'' Kirito mentioned, staring nervously at the symbols. Assuming he was right, there was more than monster he had to look out for on this floor.

''It can't be that bad, Kiritard,'' Klein replied with a smile, arm on his friend's shoulder. ''And with your level, you should be able to defeat everything that comes at your path.''

''Not everything.'' The boy replied before leading sideways, whispering something in Klein's ear. A redhead was the result Kirito had expected and what he received.

''We shall conquer that obstacle together, pal!'' Klein replied, a smug on his face.

Opening the doors to the twelfth floor, Kirito's suspicions were confirmed. _I hate to be right._ Kirito though deadpanning. Klein's face showed a victories face, some of the other boys staring with awe at their sights.

''Let's go open that floor first before we continue. Then we have enough time to enjoy the other things this floor has to offer.'' Heathcliff suggested, Isabella momentarily blushing before looking forward yet again.

Kizmel didn't know why everyone acted so strange, but the view she experienced was a delight to look at. _So this is a beach._ Were her last thoughts before following her human friends to the capital city of the twelfth floor.

* * *

 **Author Notes.**

That was chapter 29.

Again, not much to say about this chapter, though I have a question for you readers. Because of events that happened in this chapter, I plan to go rapidly through the next floors, skipping a lot of details. I may plan to get back to these but I hope it is not a problem if I pick up the pace.

Thank you for the reviews. I helped me a lot in typing this chapter. That said, I can't promise next chapter will be just as fast, mainly due to real life. Because of that reason, expect a delay in the upcoming chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next one.

Beyer out!-


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Sugu, wait up!''

''Just try to catch me, Oni-chan!''

''Come on! You know I keep up with you!'' A nine-year-old Kazuto shouted, chasing his younger sister on a vacation day at the beach. She laughed with joy, while the black-haired boy was trying his best to catch up to his ever so energetic sister. A picture of two young kids running on a sandy beach, two parents watching them under the protection of the beach umbrella.

A remembrance of old but a happy one nevertheless, that is what this new floor reminded Kirito off. The sandy paths, large lakes filled with clear-blue water and the green vegetation helped him recapture that memory in almost every detail.

Four five-feet high pillars of stack stones had to represent the boundaries of the twelfth-floor teleporter, standing once again in the middle of a large plaza in the city of Gaco. Heathcliff activated the monument, Kizmel staring with awe at the light show before her.

The players quickly reserved an inn for their stay on the new front line and stayed in the cover of that same stopover to behold the opening. The heat was on the same degree as the seventh floor if not worse and not one of them wanted to go through that again for too long. The familiar explosion of light blinded the players present, some of them looking away before the system would give them a blind status.

Argo was the first of many that appeared out of the monument's light, the others of both guilds following her right in her track. The two guild leaders stared at the running players, noticing the mixed expressions on their faces. Some were quite happy with the temperature, others found the new weather less fortunate. Liz, for instants, had flashbacks of her time on the seventh floor, sweating immensely in that devastating heat.

Forty-nine players were gathered in the largest room, twelve staring in awe to their new guild members and allies. Yuna had worked a bit on her skills and gained several levels due to that. However, that was nothing in comparison to who stood at her side and the powerful yet relaxing atmosphere that hung in the air, despite just tackling a floor boss and walking on the new floor. And she most certainly could not forget the dark elf NPC who she had talked to at the party, her presence almost overwhelming now that she had her fighting gear equipped.

''You guys know what to do. I am counting on you.'' Kirito said confidently, almost all players nodding with the same confidence. Heathcliff nodded only once, his guild members immediately mobilizing. _Wait, what am I supposed to do?_ Yuna and Nautilus thought, both staring confused at the other mobilizing players.

''Ah yes, our fresh recruits. Hope you guys are prepared for some old badass training.'' Mitchos grinned, Tore and Stacy staring at the twelve players emphatically. ''You guys may have leveled quite a bit from all those achievements, but now the real deal begins.''

Klein facepalmed himself, noticing his friend scaring the living being out of Nautilus. Yuna too was a bit of shocked, yet a determined expression was all the eye could see. ''I will be in your care.''

''That's the spirit! Let's get this training started!''

Just a little further ahead, Asuna had taken Argo to a private room for something only the two of them had to know for now. The result was one of the biggest grins on Argo's face ever since the start of this world. ''How much?'' She asked, ready to pay 100k or even more for what the fencer offered. Five minutes later, a grinning Argo headed to the teleporter, her thoughts in overdrive what she could do with that Last Attack item in her inventory.

* * *

The beach theme may was a relieve in the eyes of the clearers, but fully enjoying that so wonderful theme wasn't exactly what Aincrad had in store for them.

The moment the first player stepped out of the safe borders of Gaco, their health began to drop slowly, together with the appearance of a debuff. It was quickly deduced that debuff was due to the heat, yet the solution was not one Kirito enjoyed.

Equipping the black swim shorts of the fourth floor, Kirito was the first of many that had found a way around the debuff. The fact he was in a party with two girls was something he was less fond of, especially taken into account they were not so, to say the least, lacking in their appearance.

''To fight in these swimsuits. I am not sure how effective we are against the monsters from this floor.'' Kizmel stated, not liking the fact she wasn't wearing the clothing she was so confident in fighting. Wearing the purple bikini, the only thing that was protecting her from stares from players was the cape and the chest-armor she was wearing.

''I am not sure about the mobs, but against one it is very effective.'' Asuna replied annoyed, staring with discontent at their party leader, who was on his part blushing like no other. What did you expect when Asuna herself had one of her latest creations, the white-red fabric barely holding anything left for the imagination, not taking her chest piece into account. Kizmel chuckled at that sight.

''I am doubting I am the only one creating that scenario, my good friend.'' She answered smiling, Asuna's head suddenly about the explode from redness.

Not daring to take a look back, Kirito tried to focus on the mapping of the floor or the Search skill that was still active, a deed that required more concentration than he ever thought it would. Luckily, the first mobs spawned before that concentration was broken. The Land Shrimps were the first mobs one would encounter on their way, the large descendants of their real-life counterparts not forming any problem for any player of the front lines.

Staring at the map window in front of him, Kirito could not help but notice the beach wasn't the border of the map. Switching his attention to the side, he couldn't muster the courage to ask if one of them was up for a swim. If only he could take the Tilnel back from the fourth floor…

''It may be strange for me to ask, but if you want to map out this floor, wouldn't it best to check the waters as well?'' Kizmel suddenly asked, trying to get used of the human words she read about.

''I was thinking that would be a wise decision, yet we can't fight properly in the water,'' Kirito answered.

''I doubt it is necessary for the bosses. Let's move forward and map them when we have time left.'' Asuna suggested. Kirito stared one last time at the waters before walking forward yet again, Asuna insisting he walked in front of them.

Why did he have the feeling they were being watched when they left to the next part of the floor?

* * *

Knowing your way in Aincrad was one of the vitals to survive the game. From the menu, to locations, safe spots, swords skills or just skill sets. For every last one of them a free manual could be picked up at any NPC shop. Taken for example the sword skill manual, it was filled with sword skills and ways to move with the designed weapon.

For the normal player, a one-handed sword was the best option. With many early sword skills and simple use, it was the perfect weapon class. The sword skills that belonged to it were the following;

\- Slant.

\- Horizontal.

\- Vertical.

\- Horizontal Arc.

\- Vertical Arc.

\- Sharp Nail.

\- Sonic Leap.

\- Vertical Square.

\- Horizontal Square.

For the beginner player or a player that focused more on strength than agility, the Shield skill was recommended. Going to the next weapon class, the Curved sword or Scimitar class was next. Its sword skill set was as followed;

\- Reaver.

\- Treble Scythe.

\- Upward Crescent.

\- Rage Chopper.

\- Death Grip.

\- Nova Crescent/Oval Crescent.

\- Vertical.

\- Horizontal.

The advice given to the players that chose this weapon was similar to the one-handed sword. The third weapon class spoken off was the Spear skill;

\- Javelin.

\- Sonic Charge.

\- Double Helix.

\- Upper Slash.

\- Horizontal Slash.

The spear skill wasn't one for the most aggressive plays, but one for the players that took safety and distance as an important survival route. Wooden Spears did more damage, but Iron spears had stronger durability, making them usable as a shield.

Going further down the path of weapon classes, the Dagger skill was next. Although a lot of players used this skill with two hands, it was possible to perform the sword skills with only one. It contained the following Sword skills;

\- Rapid Bite.

\- Side Bite.

\- Snake Bite.

\- Gilded Crescent.

\- Circular Burst.

Although many players used this skill, the efficiently of the skill hadn't even reached 500/1000 yet with anyone who used it, unlike other skill sets, according to Argo's knowledge. This skill was mainly used for agility users, yet there were always exceptions. The next in the row was the Rapier skill. It was a class not many used, but it was one of the most explored skills that was currently in Argo's possession.

\- Linear.

\- Shooting star.

\- Quadruple pain.

\- Parallel Sting.

\- Oblique.

\- Streak.

\- Triangular.

\- Flashing Penetrator [only heard off, not seen.]

The Twohanded and one-handed axe skill shared the same skill names, although their strength, velocity, and range variated on that simple detail;

\- Double Cleave.

\- Smash.

\- Whirlwind.

\- Lumberjack

\- Grand Destroyer.

The axe skill had limited sword skills, but their branch skills were used for more ways than fighting alone. The two-handed sword was next with their corresponding sword skills;

\- Cyclone.

\- Cascade.

\- Back Rush.

\- Blast.

\- War Blade.

\- Avalanche.

\- Vicious Strike.

Naturally, there were many others, some sets even more unknown than others. The Claws weapon skill, Bo Staff, Twohanded Hammer, Martial Art and more than one could mention all had their own attacks.

Looking back on her notes, Argo was still surprised she could keep up with the information bombs that kept coming from one spot to another. If it wasn't for some of the contacts, that provided the information perfectly, she wasn't sure if she could keep up.

Naturally, she couldn't keep doing this hard job alone, one of the reasons she recruited Alyse and Stacy to assist her. With their latest party, that team of three was strengthened with another two recruits.

With the latest update, the young boy that provided Argo from the information of deaths and guilds on a daily bases leveled up with nine levels, thanks to the Rat insisting he had to at least train two skills. Strengthened by adding almost all points in agility, he wanted to do more than his daily job and pleaded he could mean something more to the front lines. Armed with the Acrobatic, Sprinting and Eavesdropping skills, Faelon was set to pick up any rumors and check accordingly, all in the safety of the cities of course. As that objective may sounded easy, that included finding all the achievements that one could get.

Alyse and Stacy were once again mapping the entire city of Gaco while Argo finished the last details of the eleventh floor. She could not keep up with the quick pace of the front lines, a problematic topic for the front line was pushing up with unstoppable momentum and high moral. The fact the elf builders weren't even done yet constructing on the eleventh floor proved how quick the front liners were in conquering the next one.

The remaining member, a new player she had not heard much about yet, was investigating the rumors outside of the safe havens. He was experienced in combat, and with the new update had reached level 17 already, easily going through the first three floors.

Finishing the last sentence of the manual, Argo jumped up from her bed and walked out of the inn. Picking the closest NPC shop she could find, she changed the weapon manual for the updated one and made her way towards the next floor.

She already heard about the damage over time debuff that came with the unwelcoming heat, yet there was something far more horrible, something so horrific not even Argo wanted to experience on the new floor; Kibaou in swim shorts.

Immediately struck with an incredible urge to curse the virtual sun when she arrived on the twelfth floor, Argo made her way towards their temporary home. She noticed Liz sitting in the shadows, working hard on some equipment with some players around her, a few other specialists on other places on the plaza. Noticeable was the clothing they wore, most of them dressed for the weather.

Argo hadn't seen the front fighters of her guild yet, as such wondering how they looked like in their swimsuits. It would be a lie if there was a certain boy between them she truly wanted to inspect, but knowing her vice-leader, there was something else needed to be done.

When the group of Klein had returned, Argo could clearly see the torment and frustration in Alice Rue's eyes. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Argo thought as a plan had formed in the back of her head.

* * *

The completion of the elf base of the eleventh floor was noticed by the party members of Kizmel, who were witness to the dark elf showing yet again a remarkable aura around her. She had not leveled up unlike before, but she felt that something had changed nevertheless.

To escort the elf builders and warriors, a team of five was sent back to the eleventh floor. Klein, Darius, Agil, Orlando, and Ojima knew what they had to do.

''I hope these guys can change into swimwear as well, otherwise we will have some death builders before we can even begin to construct,'' Klein mentioned, leading his party members through the dungeon of the eleventh floor.

''I doubt we have to worry about that. There is nothing we can do about it after all.'' Orlando replied, confident in the system to fix these things. It still couldn't fix his friend's situation, but other than that, the system had helped them not so long ago. Whatever the deal with Kayaba was this moment, none of the players knew.

''Indeed, let's stop worrying for a second. We even have a beach themed floor. What more could you wish for?'' Darius asked rhetorically grinning. Three boys stared at the ceiling with a smirk on their faces, Agil facepalming himself.

''You guys are hopeless.'' The black Merchant stated.

''They are not that bad, Agil-san. I bet even you were like that in your younger years.'' Ojima replied grinning.

''Hey hey, how old do you think I am?'' Agil asked offended.

''Older than those guys, that is for sure. You sure are a lot brighter.'' Three annoyed faces turned to Bo Staff wielder.

''And who makes you mister smart guy?'' Darius returned.

''We both know who had the strategies against all the mobs before we joined the WNH.''

''Tobe,'' Darius answered instantly.

''After him.''

''Fine. You had.'' One beaten, Ojima focused on the other two.

''Do I really have to say it?'' Ojima asked Orlando, the latter giving up defending himself. Mainly because he wanted to forget those four moments on the eight and tenth floor. The last was Klein, ready to defend his dignity. Ojima stared one moment at Agil, the latter taking both Orlando and Darius forward.

''You got nothing on me, pale!'' Klein stated grinning.

''Nah, I got nothing to you. Great vice-leader, great friend. Even the girls like you.'' Ojima grinned.

''Dude, I know you are sarcastic, but the way you bring it almost got me by surprise,'' Klein answered, not so confident anymore.

''Who said I was?'' To be precise, twelve seconds past by before Klein could react to that reply. The confusion was literally readable on his face.

''Wait a minute? You have to be joking, right?''

''Oh man. And I thought Kirito was the dense one.'' Ojima stated grinning. ''You only think these things come in anime, but apparently not.''

''Wait a freaking minute! You are not joking?!'' Monsters popped up from three sides, Ojima facepalming before focusing on the new spawned Magna Turtles. Finishing the just spawned mobs together with incredible speed, Ojima focused his attention back his vice-leader.

''Stop shouting, please. I rather keep the fighting to a minimum.''

''Than answer me; who likes me?''

''Not going to say. You have to find that one out for yourself.'' Ojima answered grinning, moving forward to the others of his party.

''Have to find out for myself… you better not be joking around.'' Klein said to himself before moving forward, the elves following him in his track.

* * *

A day had passed by since the start of the next collecting missions of the creation of the elf base on the twelfth floor but that was the last thing the frontlines focused on at this moment.

Despite the heat wearing the players down on this extremely hot day, none of them wanted to wait for a second longer in the confrontation of the field boss, and hoping they could find some cooling in the dungeon like before, their morale was as high as one could expect on the tormenting day.

One of the highest of morale's belonged to the Sleeping Knights, the girls especially lively in the armored bikinis they were wearing. Talken was more silent than ever, his stuttering not helping a bit in trying to participate in the conversations. It also didn't help Nori had to rub that in, standing with a smug expression next to him.

Yuuki and Merida were the first that engaged the spawning mobs with a smile, moving freely on the sand and grass border of the path. Those smiles were contagious as the players behind them, mainly the solo players, began to show the same expressions.

Most of the players were just entertained by the cheerfulness the two girls radiated but there were some that were more of the perverted kind of interested in the two girls. Most of them learned the hard way it was best not to explicitly look at them by the hands of their senior members.

The boys of the WNH were extra protective of their female members and their good friends, Silica especially. Dale stared all perverted players judging in the eyes, most of them glazing away immediately.

Asuna stared in front of her, yet the cold air around her was more than enough of a warning to any who dared to look her way. Liz had already smacked a player with her mace into the wall of the city of Gaco and Argo none dared to mess around with.

The same counted for her two subordinates, both making a scene the moment players stared with perverted faces at them, naturally to shame them. Was it the best way to stop the rude staring? Probably not. Did that matter? Absolutely not.

Even when one was as small as Liten, the threating stare the DKB vice leader gave the others was more terrifying than the battle they had to face.

The two girls of the SK were not aware of the stares though, for they only had an eye for their surroundings. Yuuki had never experienced a beach before and even it was virtual and filled with monsters, the awe of such a place was written on her face. If she had any spots left for Swimming skill, she would have equipped it.

Merida had experienced a beach before, although that had been a long time. In her real-life conditions, she wasn't able to visit that beautiful summery again, a regret that stayed at her until present time even it wasn't her fault.

Tecchi and Jun discussed something about the warmth, one finding it more enjoyable than other while Ran and Siune discussed tactics for the upcoming battle. Although it was not official, the older girl was more a sub-leader of the guild than any other of the members, one Ran definitely could rely on. Not that it was necessary with so many members in the raiding group.

Even with the requirement level being 22, the attendance of 136 players was more than enough to tackle an easy field boss, especially the shrimplike boss **Anomalocaris Loricatorum**.

''How can one always be that cheerful?'' A solo player by the name of Bojan asked, the large two-handed sword visible on his back. ''I don't say it is a bad thing, but it so surprising that someone can keep their heart so positive.''

''I don't think I can explain it really. I guess we just want to live, even if it is a world like this.'' Ran answered. Bojan just stared with curious eyes at the young leader and shifted his gaze to his surroundings a second later.

''Enjoy a world like this… is it really that easy?'' He asked only for his ears to hear. The front liners were the most experienced players in the game, trying to clear it as best as they could. Still, fighting day in and day out was terrifying, even with his level so high or the party members he sometimes partied with so fun to have around with.

Twenty minutes later, at 14:16 on the seventh of February, the battle against the twelfth field boss began.

* * *

Only fourteen people had seen the field boss before in the scouting mission they voluntarily had taken part of. It had to be by share chance none of those players knew the gaming world that well, for they did not recognize the monster had an appearance of a character of old times. The moment the raiding party laid their eyes on the boss, they came quickly to the understanding this monster was taken from that series.

''Hm. Someone got something water or rock based we can use it on this bastard?'' Kibaou shouted, some of the ALS members chuckling.

''What is he talking about?'' Asuna asked bewildered.

''I am afraid I don't know,'' Kizmel answered with the same expression, the older players whistling like innocent children. Ojima finally answered the confused players.

''I doubt you know this one Kizmel, but we have something in our world called Pokémon. I think the one that created this particular part had himself inspired by those creatures a little too much.'' He answered, staring at the realistic giant version of Anorith. As none noticed, a certain leader had his hand in his face, while his wife was almost showing the sweat drop that came with that embarrassed expression.

''It doesn't matter where it comes from. It just matters that it leaves this world. Let's defeat it!'' Kizmel stated determinately, most of the younger players showing the same determination.

 **Anomalocaris Loricatorum** did not have the move Scratch at its disposal, but that was the only good thing about this battle. Its armor was formidable, most attacks bouncing off from the hard shell of this prehistoric boss. Its claws were used for catching off-guard players, and it charged regularly forward with its abnormal body. If it wasn't for the large number of players and the overpowered levels they possessed, this would have been a very difficult battle.

Instead, the first healthbar shattered in just seven minutes. A moment later, Anomalocaris charged in again, this time armed with an extra pair of rear legs. Lind shouted something again, Kibaou was launched backward by not paying attention and underestimating the boss and four leaders charged forward without giving the boss a single moment of rest.

Heathcliff blocked the first claw, Kirito parrying another vicious assault before Ran and Ren struck the rear legs. Losing its balance, six tanks of the guilds charged at its side and pushed it on its back.

In just ten seconds after that moment, the second healthbar shattered and Anomalocaris's neck and tail grew larger, pushing it immediately back on its stomach. Again, the change in pattern shout from Lind could be heard, although that was the last thing the players that were familiar with the franchise had on their minds.

''It can't be… it is evolving?'' Klein mumbled in disbelief, staring at the field boss in front of him. First the rear legs, then the grown tail and neck. **Anomalocaris** had four healthbars, meaning if Klein's theory was correct, the boss's torso would grow and he would change from four to a two-leg stand. He wasn't the only one that noticed it, as more and more players started to act cautiously when the third healthbar was almost depleted.

When the third health bar shattered as well, their suspensions were confirmed, only to an extent they did not expect.

 **Anomalocaris's** chest grew forward, together with several other changes that made its appearance suddenly a lot more frightening. Together with the two legged-stand, it was turned into an enormous boss just a bit smaller than Asterius the Taurus King. And if that was not all, three new healthbars accompanied their lonely brother.

''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' Pho shouted out, Flag of Valor still in hand. ''How is that any fair?''

Sighing, the raiding players focused their attention on the boss yet again. The new formed boss's moves were stronger, faster and heavier than before, but still not to an extent it could trouble the many tanks at this moment. The WNH and KOB took the lead in the battle once again, Heathcliff the unofficial leader of the tanks and Kirito the leader of the DPS players. And what did they play their roles well.

It was already proven in other boss battles, yet to see that insane teamwork of those two guilds displayed before their eyes, more than one had to stop with what they were doing.

Liten, Shivata and even Helios. Tanks that had nothing to do with the alliance stood at the gray-haired leader side, switching accordingly to the voice of the man himself. Was it the reputation he had built up in those few weeks as the strongest tank of the front line that had them listen? Was it that strange skill that allowed him to change from an offensive to a defensive pattern with no disadvantages? Or was the emotion Heathcliff showed, as he pushed himself between every attack when he got the change and took the battle as serious as it could be.

Only one more face showed as much determination as Heathcliff and that was Kirito. Leading the attack again and again with his guild, with solo players, or even with other guild players was a sight to behold. Kings Sword in the ready, Ren followed Kirito in an attack, at least four players following the two leaders on the back of the giant prehistoric boss.

''And he is going for the head again…'' Hafner mumbled, staring at the six players on Anomalocaris's back.

''That still surprises you?'' Andor asked, standing next to his vice-leader.

''Weirdly, nope.''

Even with the evolution and the surprise on the raiding party, Anomalocaris had nothing to bring against the large assault of the players before him.

At 15:23, **Anomalocaris Loricatorum** , field-boss of the twelfth floor, vanished into a thousand polygons.

* * *

It was not even six hours later after the victory over the twelfth field boss, but almost the entire dungeon was already mapped to the 16th floor. Most of the players had taken the nightfall as their signal to head back to the main settlement, but a few stayed behind to map as much as possible.

The ALS and DKB did not fit those groups, the two guilds not so fond to lose another player again in the dangerous mysteries of the night. And neither did the solo players, for a single mistake could be fatal.

No, the four groups that remained were the die-hards of the four guilds and a dark elf that matched that spirit. Heathcliff, Alice Rue, Sakuya, and Eugene for the KOB, Kirito, Asuna and Klein for the WNH, Ren, and Alice for WI, Ran and Yuuki for the SK and Kizmel.

It was in Kirito's gamers nature to vent out in the darkness, yet the two vice-leaders did not want their leader to go in alone into new ground. Not after all the traps they had encountered thus far, from trapdoors to boulders falling down on their path.

Heathcliff was a player that was known to venture into the night, another reason for the gray-haired tank to be as strong as he was. Eugene just wanted some more action, but Alice Rue's reason to stay in the dungeon had nothing to do with that. She had aggression and frustration to spare and couldn't find relief enough in the boss fight.

Believing those two groups would reach the boss room anyway, Ren went with the thought that he could come with a quick strategy with a first glance of the unknown boss, Alice without a second to think joining him as his personal bodyguard. And the two sisters were there just to be the first to experience the mapping of the remaining floors, as well as the first to see what more this exciting floor had to offer.

''Hhaaaaa!'' could be heard before a dozen of slashes could be seen on the Giant Land Shrimp and it vanished into oblivion. Puffing, the gold-haired girl was too focused on moving ahead to see the terrified expressions of some of her associates.

''What's up with her?'' Eugene asked uneasily.

''….'' More than one in the room answered non-verbally.

''I have no idea. Did she maybe eat something wrong?'' Yuuki asked wondering.

''Of course not. You can't get sick in a game like this.'' Her older sister answered dryly.

''Klein, cover her back. She going too fast.'' Kirito commanded. With a simple nod, Klein answered that command and ran forward.

''Thanks for covering. It is good if she needs to blow off steam, but if she keeps running like that, she could be in trouble.'' Heathcliff thanked his alley sincerely. At least, that was what the expression on his face stated.

''Don't worry about it. With Klein at her side, she will be fine.''

His answer was short, yet Heathcliff paid no attention to it. The reason for that feeling was simple; Kirito was tired. The effort against the field bosses, floor bosses and the mapping had taken quite a toll on his mind and he had been fighting for six freaking days to level up again for that seventh skill, without much progression. That was mainly the reason he refused to stay still and started this nightly adventure.

''If we keep this momentum going, we should be able to arrive at the boss room in just one hour,'' the curved sword user Sakuya stated optimistically.

''Let's hope so. The pace in which we map these dungeons is a weary one.'' Kizmel mentioned. ''Not that is a bad thing, yet we have to be careful that our concentration does not perish under it.''

Nodding in agreement, the players kept their pace solid, only stopping to engage the mobs that were left behind by Alice Rue and Klein. A little further ahead, the young claw user struck another of her unlucky targets with a Flailing Nails.

''Alice-san, wait up. You are wearing yourself down like this.'' Klein almost shouted, barely holding himself back from making the same mistake as the day before. The only reaction he received was an annoyed expression that the gold-haired girl only briefly gave to him before she ran forward yet again. _Oh, don't you dare give me that face._

Showing why he was third of his guild, the red-haired vice-leader ran forward with everything he had to give. Cleaving a Water wolf in half with a Reaver, he reached Alice Rue in a matter of seconds. Heavy panting, she wanted to continue, only for a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

''Can you stop moving forward already? I don't know what is going on, but you are taking things to dangerous heights.'' Klein stated worriedly.

''I'll be fine. What do you even care?'' She answered back, not a moment of her time wasted on a boy that did not see her at all.

''Wow, wow, wow, where did that come from? We have to look out for each other. There have already been enough deaths in this world and I especially do not want someone precious to me getting killed over a mistake that could have been avoided.'' Klein retorted back, sincerer words could not have been spoken.

The vice-leader too experienced nightmares, deaths of his friends or himself since the bad news on the sixth floor. That fight showed they were never safe, despite their levels.

Alice Rue turned around, a shocking revelation in her eyes, as a bit of color from an emotion Cardinal could not identify appeared on her face. ''Wha..what.. did you.. say?''

Klein wanted to answer immediately, but that expression was not one he was familiar with. With the words of Ojima still roaming in his head, the vice-leader suddenly received a revelation for his own.

 ** _First meeting on the eight floor._**

 _''_ _Nice to meet you. I am Alice Rue.'' The claw user said as she smiled at him brightly. Even when he had made a fool of himself, she still smiled. And more importantly; nobody stopped him there…._

 ** _The night before the eight field boss._**

 _Two players stood at the window, one shivering while the other just stared at the thunder and lighting displays of this world. How did he not notice before her shivering soothed up the moment she came closer to him?_

 ** _After the dark elf defense._**

 _''_ _Are you alright?'' Alice Rue asked concerned, noticing the deep virtual wounds, scratches, and tears in his clothing._

 _''_ _Yeah… I am fine. Tired but fine. More importantly, are you alright? You took quite a few hits there.'' Klein stated. That moment, the blond haired girl gave him a kiss on his cheek and returned with a smile._

 _''_ _Of course. You had my back after all.''_

 ** _Dark elf Afterparty._**

 _''_ _Do you want to join me in this dance?'' Klein asked, dressed in one of the finest creations of the game so far. Blushing, Alice Rue accepted the request._

 _In today's culture, a boy with manners was not that easy to find anymore. Let alone one that asked her so politely to dance and took her breath away on the dance floor. She certainly wasn't expecting such a thing, especially after that comment she gave him earlier._

 _Maybe it were the nerves of what could happen in that wedding, for Klein knew a certain series that did not have the happy end of a wedding. Or maybe he was completely out of his normal behavior, due to the responsibility he felt or the painful moments on the previous floors. Whatever the reason was, Klein never noticed the signs his dance partner gave._

 ** _Tenth-floor collecting adventure._**

 _''_ _Switch!''_

 _''_ _Got it!''_

 _Alice Rue jumped forward, striking the Lion Battler with a two-hit sword skill Piercing Blow. Immediately following her in her footsteps, Klein struck the Battler with a Nova Crescent, finishing it off in the progress._

 _''_ _That is 46!''_

 _''_ _Well done!''_

 _''_ _You too!'' Alice Rue stated smiling, their hands coming together in a high five. Secretly, the gold-haired player wanted more than that, but not with all the others around there._

 ** _Twelfth-floor party._**

 _''_ _You want something to drink?'' Sakuya asked the others around her._

 _''_ _Nah, I am good.''_

 _''_ _Same.'' Alice Rue answered a bit irritated. She did not know anymore how to get the boys attention next to her on another level than just allies or friends. Was she already friend-zoned?_

 _Suddenly losing her balance was something that completely changed her thoughts though, as Klein showed perfect reflexes and caught her. ''Are you alright?'' Momentarily, her mind was completely blank, as she didn't know how to react at all._

Staring in front of him, Klein finally figured out what this expression made. _Not going to say. You have to find that one out for yourself._ Repeated in the back of his mind. A surprised expression overtook Alice Rue's unknown expression when Klein facepalmed himself.

''What.. what are you doing?''

''Something that had to be done. It seems I made a few mistakes.'' Klein answered as his face appeared again from the hand it was hiding under. A smile Alice Rue hadn't seen yet could be noticed, her heartbeat for some reason beating more rapid than ever.

One hour later, the group of nine finally reached the boss room. Some of the players checking out the boss and made a strategy based on its appearance and first attacks while others paid more attention to their surroundings.

Ten minutes later, the group headed back to the town of Aquarine, the closest safe area located on the twelfth floor. Noticeable was the two leading players, a smiling blond-haired claw user, and a confident red-haired curved sword player.

* * *

''Why do you want that?''

''Just to try something out, Yu-chan. Please, just give it go.'' Argo answered the brown-haired girl, staring determinately at those light brown eyes. Silica followed the conversation curiously, switching her attention to the one spoke.

''Fine, but you will explain why.'' Yuna insisted before straightening up and clearing her throat. Then, a beautiful chant echoed through the room, the present members that had spent the entire day training or fighting completely taken away by the soft voice and the warmth it brought.

Nautilus stared at Yuna with admiring eyes. He knew she was a talent with classic instruments, but only learned in this world singing was one of her secret talents as well. When that chant ended after two minutes, she received an spontaneous applause.

That applause suddenly stopped when the same voice echoed again through the room, to the confoundment of Yuna herself. After all, she had already stopped singing. Staring in front of her, she noticed Argo grinning like no other.

''Wait… What is going on?'' she asked bewildered. Lifting her hand, the rat showed one of her newest additions. A light sea green crystal appeared above the table, all players suddenly staring with full interest at the item, which appeared to be the source of the beautiful sound. Two minutes later, when the light finally vanished and the crystal turned back to a teal color, she began to explain.

"Ladies and gents, this is the first ever Recording Crystal in Aincrad.'' She announced grinning. ''It can record any sound and save it for later purposes. It has the limited capacity, but as you heard, it records every sound spot on.''

An 'oooh' could be heard as multiple players stared in awe at the new item, wondering if they could find or buy such an item themselves someday.

''What are you going to do with it, Argo-san?'' Silica asked curiously.

''I am not sure yet, Si-chan. It surely is a nice item, but I can't set the speech back to writing, which makes the practical use almost minimal.''

''Can you record me singing too?'' Silica suddenly asked, to the surprise of Argo.

''Yeah, sure. A little warning; if it is any good, your voice will no longer be a secret.'' Argo stated smiling, Silica taking it in before a determinate expression appeared on her young face.

''Yeah, I know.''

Twenty-five players listened well to the young girl's voice and although not on the same level as Yuna, it was still an enjoyable sound. Silica too received an applause at the end of her performance.

''Very good, Silica-chan. There are a few moments you went to low or high, but that is solvable with a bit of practice.'' Yuna complimented.

''Thank you, Yuna-san!'' Silica answered smiling.

Isabella stared from a point hidden in the corner of the dining room, one eye on the menu in front of her while the other focused on the three girls in the middle.

As a Vice-leader, she could see the menu of all the players except her leader in the guild menu and thanks to the official marriage status, she could notice her col and shared item storage was getting slowly fuller. That linked status, even if it was virtual, was an important thing to her. Even if he was several floors higher, she could tell he was okay.

Focusing on the amount of Col in the shared inventory of the allied guilds, Isabella noticed it would almost be enough for their debt with Ashley. It helped they had their own blacksmiths, merchants, and other specialists, making fighting on the front line so much cheaper for their alliance than the other guilds.

There was that one last thing, something only two players in the game could know that was about to come, that worried her. And if she understood the system she was in now as well as she thought she did, it had quite some things in store for them. If those were good or bad, not even Isabella knew.

* * *

The news that players had found the boss room was known to every player in the morning. It helped the map data to the boss room itself was distributed by Argo and her helpers, spreading it like a wildfire through the player database.

As expected, a strategy meeting was the result, 148 players ready to kill the known boss called **The Strict Hermit.** According to the data found by the scouting players of the previous evening, it was a large lobster kind of boss. It had an area attack that involved poison and could deliver hard hits with its scissors.

''Make parties of seven and report to your guild what your role will be in this fight. For the players that do not have a guild, you will be under my command.'' Lind stated. Kibaou complained, but his words never came further than his own followers.

Getting used to the rhythm of the frontline, the preparations were complete within the first hour, all members of this raiding party ready to go. Armed with potions and antidotes against every known stat, the players moved with swim clothing to the next obstacle.

Sakuya smiled at her first friend of this world, her situation suddenly looking a lot brighter. She smiled, talking with other players with confidence and every bit of frustration she felt before was melted just like that. At the same time, Klein's demeanor had taken quite a change as well, a big grin on his face as jokes rolled from his tongue with ease.

The two leaders stared forward, yet some could see the smiles on their faces. Isabella stared at the changes with quite the surprise, while most players just loved the atmosphere that hang in the air.

''It seems her plan worked. Can't believe she saw this far ahead though.'' Ojima mentioned to himself, walking next to Agil.

''Yeah and you played quite a big role in her plan. How did you even know what to say to get this effect?'' the black merchant asked curiously.

''Luck. If the feelings are right, you just got to point them in the right direction. You really think I have such a big play in this?''

''You're selling yourself short, and you are not that tall to begin with.'' Agil mocked grinning.

''I deserved that one, I guess.''

On another part of the crowd of many walked Kibaou, followed by his horde of food named players. Staring with frustrating eyes at the noisy group in front of him, the boy could only wonder why. Why did it have to be those players that took the lead in everything? Why was their group growing larger while he was doing all the hard work?

His guild used to map entire floors, helped in gathering resources for the collective missions and were the proud owner of the Flag of Valor. However, the parties they organized were less visited and even fewer players joined the ALS ranks.

Staring at his guild menu, he could see most of the players he had in his guild were high enough for participation in the boss battle, around 45 players of the 55 players. And assisted by the Flag of Valor, he wondered why he wasn't the one that was in front of the others.

Instead, he had to take it nobody had forgiven him for something he could never have known in the first place. What would have happened if the spawns were indeed infinite? Would he not be the hero instead of the one doing it wrong?

''Kibaou-san?'' It was Hokkai Ikura, his entrusted vice-leader, that woke him from his thoughts.

''What is it?''

''You were spacing out, sir.''

''So what? We are not in any trouble so there is no problem if I take my mind somewhere else. I was thinking on our future as a guild anyway.''

''I see. I am not the only one that is worried about that.'' Hokkai stated softly. ''I don't know why, but our guild does not bring the same comfort to the players as it used to do. We're doing everything we can, yet we are the shadow of them, even with the Flag of Valor.''

Lind walked in front of his players, keeping an eye on his players and the spiked haired leader. He wasn't fond of the fact his members were in the shadows of the WNH and KOB, but he remained an overall leader of the raiding group. And with the praise he had received from Diavel earlier and the fact none of his members died after that horrible sixth field boss, he couldn't complain at all.

I didn't take long for the players to reach the boss room, for the map data and the leading players were as clear as they could be. Still, 148 players waiting for their turn to attack the floor boss was anything the senior members could get used too.

''I will never get used to so many players joining in the boss battles,'' Kirito mentioned uneasily.

''I can understand. Was the room even big enough for all of us in there?'' Dale asked.

''Yeah, although not as big as the previous floor. Quite logical when the boss is a lobster instead of a Hippogriff.'' Asuna answered.

''I wonder what it tastes like.'' Could be heard somewhere in the crowd of many, some players drooling due to the intervention of Aincrad.

Kizmel stared at most of them with confound expression. ''I know it is a way to lose the stress before an important battle, but these jokes I will never understand.'' Some nodded in agreement, others just sighed, their sounds vanished by the large group of players in this safe area.

Nothing unusual happened at the start of this battle. Lind gave a speech, some checking their equipment one last time before they were ready for this latest obstacle.

With ear deafening roar, mainly because there was no monster around that could attack them, the players charged into the room and were welcomed by the boss himself.

 **The Strict Hermit** was a simple boss. Despite its hard shell and digging attacks from the ground, it had nothing to give against the attacking players. Even its poison area attacks that came from his shield were nothing the players couldn't handle. The not so large boss tried to break many shields with his lighting jabbing, yet the tanks of the front line stood tall nevertheless.

The battle was decided in just 20 minutes.

* * *

The Forest of Wavering Mists was not something a casual player would walk through. The mist, the ambushing monsters, and disabled map could mean the end of every unprepared player.

The rat was not one of them, moving with ease through the trees, Searching skill activated to track any traces of mysteries this forest still had left. Jumping swiftly between two trees, over a large root and striking an Elder Treant with sword skill before continuing her search, she was followed by her entrusted helpers who could keep up with her.

''Still nothing?'' Argo whispery asked after a while, starting to feel the effect of running through the forest in her legs.

''Nothing,'' Stacy answered, staring around her for her Searching skill to pick something up. ''Would be nice to know what we are searching for in the first place.''

''I told you, the light is the only clue we have,'' Argo answered irritated. ''If you have so much time to complain, try to figure out what this light was in the first place.''

''Sorry!'' Alyse answered for her sister almost instantly. For whatever reason, Argo was not herself today. ''Our Searching skills do not pick up anything at all, Argo-san. Whatever the source is, it can bypass our capabilities.'' Argo bit her nail in irritation, hating it that one of her strongest skills wasn't even enough to bring some light to this mystery.

 _A white piercing light that saves players instead of killing them, without recognition of their deeds whatsoever. It one-shots Roaring Wolves but leaves no traces behind, so a sword skill is very unlikely. A real red player is also very unlikely, for this does not fit their pattern. And the elves in this forest are not strong enough to one-shot monsters. If it uses the hiding skill, it is better than a 543/1000 searching skill. Just what the hell am I dealing with here?_

''Argo-san, wouldn't it be wise to bring more trained players to investigate this phenomenon, like the front liners?'' Stacy asked.

''If they even have the time. They are progressing so quickly through the floors, they didn't even have time to do any of the quests of the eleventh and twelfth floor, except the collective missions. And they didn't even finish that one yet.''

This was the third time Argo had inspected the Forest of Wavering Mists, the reason for her small irritation. She was not used things didn't go according to her plan, as she always found something that lead her in a certain way. Not those previous times though.

That moment her Eavesdropping skill picked up a sound coming from behind her. Her Searching skill gave no reaction, but she definitely heard that low cough.

''Argo-san?'' Alyse asked confused as the rat stood up slowly and soundless.

''Did any of you found something with the Searching skill?'' she whispery asked.

''No. Not on mine at least.'' Stacy reacted in a similar style to her party leader, noticing the rat had found something. The two girls stared around them, yet could not see one thing that stood out at all.

Staring at the sound of location, Argo was on a stare down with the unknown, maybe even the thing she was searching for. She could not move careless or do any sudden movements, for she was afraid it would run away or attack her if her instincts were wrong. Stacy was staring at the same location, yet she noticed nothing.

''Are you sure there is something there?'' Stacy suddenly asked as she stepped forward. That moment, a shadow sprang out of the bushes and retreated deeper in the forest. Argo's instincts immediately set in as she ran right behind it.

One thing was very certain; it was quick. Argo could barely keep up with its speed, as it parkoured easily between the trees. After a five minute chase, Argo lost her target while the other two girls finally caught up to her.

''What…. Was…. that?'' Stacy asked, trying to catch her breath.

''A player. It was using the Hiding skill.'' Argo answered almost immediately but there was something more importantly she learned from this brief encounter. The player moved easily through the forest, far better than Argo despite her skills being well trained in the art of parkour. What that meant, she could not say. Yet, she knew if she discussed this with her guild members, a conclusion she could work with would emerge.

The three girls headed back to the teleporter, while a player with two blue eyes sighed, hiding on a branch high in a tree under the cover of its hiding skill, the cursor above its head shining brightly yellow.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was chapter 30.

So, that was the end of the twelfth floor as well. We had two boss fights, some new mechanics, some more bonding and a few other things. Despite this being a beach theme, which shouts fanservice, I wanted to do opposite here. I did this a few moments but kept it controlled. Hope you guys don't mind.

For the reviews, thank you for loving words. Life is pretty good, yet the last year of my study requires a lot of attention. Hope you guys didn't mind to wait this long for the next chapter. I agree the fourth floor was a bit of stale, but taking this was mostly progressive, I had little play in this. I didn't know about the fic Aincrad Retold, so when I have time, I will take it a go-to read it.

Just a small reference to the previous floors;

Tenth floor: Building a base comes from various games, but I got it from Age of Empires. It is one of the first civilization games I played and is part of my childhood. The boss is a canon boss, his appearance from the movie itself. I gave him a bit more meaning here, adding a strange language only known by the fans of the Harry Potter franchise. The field boss is not canon, but a monster similar to the one created by SanjulWhiteShadow on DeviantArt. If you want the source, just sent me a PM.

Eleventh floor: Both the field and floor boss are canon, both could be witnessed in the movie. Taft is the city the Moonlit Black Cats were and where Sachi was hiding under a bridge in episode 3. Then we have Rechka, a Memory Defrag character.

That was it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review if you have any ideas that you want to see in this story just PM me and I will see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugNeji-999.

* * *

A gentle breeze glided through his hair, as Kirito had his eyes closed lying on a green hill in the wilderness. The warm sunshine brought a smile to his face, lifting the fatigue from the earlier days as if it was nothing. As one would say, the weather was impossibly nice on the opening of the thirteenth floor.

''Yo, Kiritard. Do you want one?'' a familiar voice asked the resting leader from a little further ahead.

''Yeah, sure,'' was the response before Klein threw the apple-like fruit at his good friend. Sitting at what appeared to be a safe zone, the mapping members of the KOB and WNH rested under the cover of a few fruit trees in the grasslands of the thirteenth floor.

Some players had a conversation, but most just enjoyed this perfect weather. Kizmel had her eyes closed, Silica's sleeping head on her legs. Gilgamesh was chasing Enkidu for a prank and Kunimittz stood against one of the trees, picking some of the fruit right out of the trees. Asuna was sleeping next to Kirito, although it took quite the effort for the fencer to finally lie down and enjoy the virtual weather. Some players, such as Dynamm, were enjoying the weather from the branches of the trees, now and then taking a fruit out while enjoying these perfect conditions. Heathcliff sat against a tree, smiling while Isabella had her head against his shoulder. Sakuya was enjoying the afternoon sun against another tree, Diavel and Mortimer talking about random stuff a little further ahead.

All in all, it was the perfect moment to rest, only because both leaders both showed that they were at the limit of their doing. Both were done for today anyway, for they finally, miraculously, simultaneously received their next level, along with the sixth skill slot for the gray-haired paladin and the seventh skill for the black swordsman.

Kirito immediately knew what skill was next to train and that was the combat skill Parry. Since he already parried almost all attacks without the game's assistance, it seemed to be logical to choose a skill that would help his way of defending significantly. But for now, he just wanted to rest.

If a stranger walked by, they would have never said these players had fought in the dungeon of the twelfth floor the day before and killed the boss this morning, but that was the unspoken truth.

The theme of this floor was sound, something that was clearly lacking in their surroundings right now. Apart from the few conversations between players, there was nothing but the sound of the wind passing through. Even when the others of the guilds came walking, escorted by some of the tanks, that silence was not broken.

The irritation Argo felt on the third floor was instantly lifted away by the weather and her friends lying in the grass. Without a moment to waste, she lay down on her back next to Kirito and closed her eyes.

Liz settled herself next Kizmel and lay her head on the dark elf's shoulder. In her sleep, the corner of Kizmel's lips began to rise, showing a grateful and beautiful smile. Alice Rue had settled herself next to Klein, both smiling brightly while enjoying this perfect moment.

The new players of both guilds did not know how to behave under these circumstances, but quickly sat beside their senior members and tried to relax, for the training Mitchos had given them two days straight was the hardest thing they had ever undertaken in this world. The trainer, in this case, had already laid himself on a sunny part of the hill; a bit of snoring could be heard if one was close enough.

Nothing spectacular was done but this moment was a very important difference between them and the other large guilds. The ALS and DKB had a lot of members, but moments like these - where everyone was at ease and enjoying the surroundings with every last one of their members - they didn't have.

A good connection as a guild or alliance was not only made by working together in moments of need but also in moments of relaxation. To be fully at ease when someone else is around and to trust in them completely, is something extremely difficult. Yet, none of the players here showed any lack of trust.

Four hours later, when the sun was setting, accompanied by the orange color of the sky, the first players stood up from their spot, stretching as per their real-life habits. Some woke up, bedazzled expressions noticeable on most of them. Asuna sneezed herself awake before she lifted herself up and noticed some of the players staring. Naturally, her face became solid red.

Cute! Kirito momentarily thought before turning his head away. ''Slept well?'' he asked a few seconds later.

''Good enough,'' Asuna answered, emotionless, while holding back that this was the best nap she ever had since coming to this world. Before she could say anything else, a ticklish sensation assaulted her sides.

''Hey?! Wait, what?!'' the fencer tried to cry out, while Liz gave her a tickle assault on her sides.

''It seems you still need to wake up a bit, so I will help you with that!''

''Liz... Wait…I can't… take it!''

''Not a chance!'' Liz kept going, grinning, only to be stopped when an arm pulled her back.

''That's enough, Liz,'' Kirito stated, holding the blacksmith at her collar. ''A joke is funny, but enough is enough.''

''Yeesh, fine,'' the pink blacksmith mumbled, giving in only because it was Kirito. ''It was only a joke anyway.'' Asuna was seeing red, her eyes glaring in violent embarrassment at the blacksmith. Not that any other player in the group cared, for their tanks were refueled to a certain extent, as was their mood.

''Is there any news on this floor already, Argo-san? There should be something interesting on this floor to experience,'' Harry one asked.

''I have been lying here with you guys the entire time, so I don't know. I have a few PM's, but nothing about the city itself,'' Argo answered. If only the others knew that a few private messages meant more than 25 unread pop-ups.

''Time to go exploring this city than!'' Klein shouted happily, taking the charge in the train of players. From simple shops to taverns, they inspected all that came on their path. Since their Col reserves were more than enough, they bought a few things as well, making sure their merchants had first brought down the price with the Negotiation skill.

Silica was twirling around in her armored clothing, a sight no one could turn away from. To see the young girl happy was a goal in itself for most of the players.

Ten minutes later the group found a rather noisy tavern and upon entry, they noticed a familiar group of players partying.

''One more!'' a red-ponytailed player named Olivia shouted happily.

''You are not drinking me under the table!'' a red-haired player with red pupils answered. His hair had not always been red, but after that subtle change on the twelfth floor, Jun felt better than ever.

''Have you guys started the party without us?!'' Klein asked walking forward, almost all players welcoming the two guilds with warm hearts.

Luckily, the tavern was one of the biggest ones on the new floor, for it had to make space for the four guilds plus everyone that was attracted by the festive ambiance.

* * *

A turnover of events. That's what you could call what happened after the third of February, both in the virtual game and in real life. Kikuoka Seijirou stared out of the window in his office, the raindrops of this bad weather dripping down the protected glass.

~03-02-2023~

A phone rang, waking the glass-wearing inspector up at 03:00 AM in the morning. With a worn-out voice, he answered the call, his eyes shooting wide open.

Thirty minutes later, all members of the Virtual Division were gathered in the main conference room of the PSIA main building, all staring at the head-inspector of the division.

 _''Let's get straight to business. What do you have for us, Higa-kun?''_ the low voice asked, with that one thing that let born leaders be picked out of a crowd of many. Stuttering at first, the blond glasses-wearing inspector started.

' _'Ri..right! We have intercepted a mail to Kayaba Akihiko,''_ he started, only to be interrupted by the smartass of the group.

 _''Must have been another spam mail like last time. Nobody would otherwise message a sociopath like Kayaba.''_ A few laughed, but the head-inspector only needed a second to bring back the silence before letting Higa continue.

 _''That is just the case. It is not a spam. It is a mail directed to us.''_

The contents of that mail was an eye-opener for the division group, that suddenly shone a whole new light on the dead-end investigation of this large incident. The limited words said in that email and the strange place it came from were the most worrying parts, though.

There were only a few people who knew more of the game's insides and that he could seek counsel from. In a few minutes, Shigemura Tetsuhiro would come out of that door and step into his new office, precisely on time for their meeting about just that. The future for this investigation and the division could be determined there.

A few minutes later, after giving a humble bow to one another, the second conversation between the two gentlemen began.

''Kikuoka-kun. What can I help you with that was so important that it couldn't be said over the phone?'' the worried father asked.

''Ah yes. Let me cut straight to business. Have you ever heard of the black boxes of the Cardinal system?'' Tetsuhiro's surprised expression was the clear answer that he knew exactly what the inspector meant.

''Yes, but what do they have to with this?''

''I will explain later. Could you tell me the purposes of them?''

''Sure. The black boxes represent the main programmers of the game. All the ideas that they gave in the progress of the SAO project had been stored in there. They are part of the main mechanism and are implanted mainly for event moments or when there is a demand for their stored content. I believe even our trainee received one,'' Tetsuhiro added.

''I am afraid I don't understand.''

The glasses-wearing professor sighed before shifting his tone, showing his skills as a teacher. ''Let me give you an example. Most of the quests are as simple as they could be. They always go the same way, doesn't matter how many times you repeat them. I believe it was Machida that had the idea to change the course of a quest, making them more challenging for the experienced player.''

Kikuoka nodded in understanding, so Tetsuhiro continued.

''He gave the basics for the first quests and checked if Cardinal could reproduce other similar quests or routes for the quests to go on. I even heard he tried to connect the campaign quests with one another.''

''Did it work?'' the inspector asked, knowing the answer already, for the quest log clearly gave news that an elf base was a build on the tenth and eleventh floor.

''Not that I am aware of. A few days before the beta he told me he gave up on the idea because he couldn't find a link between the campaigns.''

''I see,'' Kikuoka said without inflection, while in the back of his mind things were going into overdrive. The man had a poker face many would envy.

''Anyway, the idea to make quests more challenging and different was stored inside his personal black box and placed on one of the checkpoints of the game.''

''I see. That leaves me with other questions. Why were they added?''

''As I said before, the mechanism of the game cannot be changed if no permission has been given from the two administrations. Since only Kayaba and Rinko had that privilege, it would be troublesome if all the ideas we had could only be activated when those two gave permission to the system. In case those two decided to go on vacation on an important update, we made the black boxes and the content part of the mechanism of the game. Naturally, with approval. In fact, Kayaba was so fond of the idea, he added basic information of his own account into them as well.''

''Anymore I need to know? Does it for instance matter what floor the black box is on?''

''Apart from the 100th floor, that has the two black boxes that represented the two main administrations, they are randomly placed. I don't even think Kayaba knows what is in all of them. I am not sure what more to add to this topic,'' the professor stated, but Kikuoka wasn't done yet.

''Is it possible for a normal player to operate the boxes?''

A surprised expression could be seen on Yuuna's father's face. ''Yes. If you touch the right spot, they will activate and help anyone that stands before them. However, you have to know where to find them and I can tell it is not easy to find the rooms where they are located,'' he added. ''Only the super accounts have a map to the location of the black boxes. Not that one needs them though.''

''How so?''

''It is simple. The system of Aincrad recognizes the accounts and will always listen to its command, just like Google or Alexa when the right words are spoken. Any more you want to know?'' Tetsuhiro asked, feeling a bit of frustration, for he still had no idea what this had to do with freeing his daughter. A message pop-up drew Kikuoka's attention for a second before he continued the conversation.

''It seems that was enough information. If you please follow this gentleman, things will be clear very soon.'' The gray-haired professor turned around in surprise, noticing the boss himself standing in the doorway.

''Hayata-san?!'' Tetsuhiro could barely get the name out of his mouth. To see a man of such status in front of him was not something he had expected, to say the least. Why was that man here?

''Tetsuhiro-kun, please follow me.''

It was still astounding to see everyone just instantly following his requests. Not daring to say another word, Tetsuhiro followed the older man into the elevator, through the corridors and finally to the forbidden room. Pledging he would keep everything he was about to see a secret, the group entered the room.

Tears rolled down his face for a solid ten minutes, staring at the short message and the two patients on the bed, nervegear on their heads. With that, the fifteenth member of the Virtual Division was brought in.

The deciding factor was not the presence of Hayata, nor the two players lying down on the bed in the other room. No, it were those last words in that email, coming from the black box on the tenth floor of that cursed game itself.

* * *

Argo had started her mapping of the capital city a day later than expected, but the grin on her face was more than enough indication that she didn't mind. How could she not after that moment of relaxation, that felt normal yet so unreal.

Her teammates had already begun to map out the remaining parts of the floor, mainly the south part of the new floor. There was a decent amount of information already collected from the floor by the other guilds though, mainly the northeast part of the floor and a monster with a debuff that was one of the newest additions of enemies the players had to face.

Taking into account that sound was the theme of the floor, that debuff fitted the theme rather well. Let's face it, the first moment you are going to notice something obvious is the moment it is not there.

Since the guilds of the front line were used to at least a bit of non-verbal teamwork, the Crescendo's were easily taken care of. The same could not be said of the new threat of this floor, the mob called Quiet Disturbance. With sharp blade-like arms, this weird abomination would have been a real pain in the ass to deal with if the frontline was any weaker. Again, the achievements gave the fighting players a lifesaving head start, making things possible that would have otherwise been discovered much, much later.

Running through the city of Senetia, Argo found a strange NPC shop in a small alleyway, halfway towards the border. Without a second to think, she stepped in and immediately asked the NPC's storeowner what they sold. She had a faint idea what it could be, given the theme and how Kayaba held himself to this theme incredibly well. When the menu appeared in front of her, with that one item that was indeed on her mind, she wanted to both curse and praise Kayaba this very moment, not a combination that went well together. The only luck she had was the price that was under it, a difference of at least 30k Col to its second most expensive product the store sold.

Making a note of this store and its contents, Argo ran out of the outlet again and continued her mapping.

* * *

Two days had passed since the opening of the thirteenth floor and most of the players were ready for the raid on the field boss. That was if it wasn't for a certain group that wanted to prove themselves and attacked the field boss on their own.

It was a drastic tactic to challenge a boss on their own, for his guild's members could not even fill a full raiding party. However, that didn't stop Kibaou from taking the decision to attack the next obstacle without any consent from his fellow guilds' leaders.

''Do you have a death wish or something like that?'' Lind asked dryly at the meeting after that whole event, which was set to discuss his latest reckless action.

''What is your problem? We have beaten it without casualties. What more can you wish for?'' Kibaou sent back, irritated.

''That was because you had luck. What would've happened if the boss had another trick up his sleeve? Would you be able to take responsibility for the deaths that could happen due to your actions?'' Ren asked.

''Of course, but that will not happen! We have the achievements, members and the Flag of Valor at our side! It is time to show that those three will free the waiting players in the Town of Beginnings!'' Kibaou shouted triumphantly.

Staring at the spiked haired idiot's stance, most players sighed or facepalmed themselves. One who could not keep her opinion to herself was the leader of the Sleeping Knights. ''Are you an idiot?'' Kibaou had to stop himself from responding intuitively to the just name-changed player before him. Yeah, she used that recent Last Attack item really quickly. Whatever the reason for that change, only Aiko knew.

''This is ridiculous,'' Kirito stated bluntly, standing up from his spot on the table.

''Where are you going?'' Lind asked, shocked.

''If this guy wants himself and everyone he brings with him dead, I suggest he keeps being stubborn. Why attack a boss with 147 players when you can risk lives by attacking one with 45 players?'' Kirito asked rhetorically.

''Says the guy that attacked the fifth-floor boss with a twentyish raid party,'' Kibaou snorted back.

''You were the one that started to attack it first with only twenty-four members out of greed…'' Lind countered in a low voice.

''What did you say?!''

''As I said, this is ridiculous. If you'll excuse me, I have a busy schedule,'' Kirito stated, walking away from the meeting in one of the taverns of the main establishment.

''If you will excuse me, I will take my leave as well. Don't try to solo floor bosses, because they might be too much for you to handle, Kibaou,'' Heathcliff advised. The spiked haired leader stopped himself again from reacting impulsively. One by one, the leaders left the meeting, all thinking that one same thing: You are a bloody idiot, Kibaou.

The blue-haired leader of the DKB was the last to leave the table of leaders, but not before making his thoughts hearable. ''I hope you know what you are doing. I know you wanted to follow your own way of clearing this castle, but if this is the right way I am not sure.''

Alone left in the tavern, Kibaou left after a few seconds as well. _I will show you all that I am just as capable as you all are, you fucking dickheads,_ were his last thoughts as he slammed the wall, resulting in an immortal window to pop-up on the place of impact.

* * *

Sound. A good way to make it noticeable is to make it disappear. That, however, is not the only way to make something apparent.

A party of seven walked through the wilderness of the thirteenth floor, their destination mapped out by the other members of their guild. They were about to begin a certain quest.

According to Argo, a rumor had spread about a few houses with a young NPC lady, a young man and more waiting in front of the small settlement in the wilderness. According to her contacts, there were no monsters in this area. The same contact informed the rat that this could be a skill quest, but he was not familiar with the English term the skill was called.

The system of Aincrad did not have to translate that word to English for the Bo Staff wielder, the reason Ojima quickly understand what it meant. Hearing there was a Chant skill quest, Yuna decided to join the party as well.

''I still can't believe you would go for that skill. I understand why Yuna-san wants it, but you?'' Packer asked in confusion, speaking to the Bo staff leader.

''I just want to try it, okay? If this game gets it done to make me sound good while singing, I'll honestly believe everything is possible,'' Ojima replied, grinning.

''Don't count on it. You are long past saving,'' Enkidu answered. Yuna led out a soft chuckle; at least three boys thought it was cute before they were smacked on the head by Dale.

''Seriously, you idiots. Focus.''

''Yes sir, Dale-sama!'' Darius answered, immediately followed by another fist on top of his head.

''You deserved that one,'' Ojima said after a few seconds of silence.

It took the group around fifty minutes to reach the designated location for this quest. It reminded the Bo staff wielder a lot of the Martial Arts quest that he had chosen to take during the long break on the tenth floor.

Ojima's skills were, as one could say, a complete mess. He had switched from a main Spear user to a Bo staff wielder and also had exchanged his beginning Search skill for the Martial Art skill. He had equipped the Searching skill back again after he reached level twenty, only to switch the Search skill for a second time for this skill.

The quest itself was pretty straightforward. The Chant skill was obtained when the player finished a series of different tasks. The starting point was the river, where the player had to draw the attention of the fishes. To make this first task a bit more difficult, the fish only came up when you hit certain pitches, something Yuna had figured out a lot quicker than Ojima. After the thirteenth time, Ojima finally hit it right, while the others stared at their guild members and laughed at how awful the Bo staff wielder sounded.

''Now we know at least how much the system has to adjust your voice to make it sound good. Hope it doesn't crash the server while doing that though,'' Lowbacca stated, laughing.

Yuna wanted to tell them to take it easy on the poor guy, for he was truly trying his best, but Ojima was laughing himself, a clearly honest laugh. ''You don't mind them bullying you like this?'' Yuna asked while trying to understand the third task.

''Nah, I know my voice is bad. If I was butthurt every time I heard that from another person, I would probably not be able to enjoy myself. And they might be laughing but in the end, I got a beautiful girl helping me with this quest,'' Ojima answered, grinning, Yuna's face immediately turning red. Before she responded to her co-quester, he added, ''Don't worry. I have someone waiting for me in the real world. It was just a compliment.''

Yuna tried to regain her cool again, something that was easier said than done in the presence of the older boy next to her. At the same time, Ojima focused on the third task.

''If I understand this one correctly, we have to make the candles burn in the way the picture describes. The higher the flame shows, the higher the pitch needed to make them burn. This is going to be lovely.''

''I ..wi..will help …you,'' Yuna replied, her embarrassment clearly showing.

''Nice, counting on you. Let's do this,'' Ojima replied, smiling back and starting with a low pitched note. The first flame was a small one, the spiked Bo staff wielder almost nailing it on his first go. That luck changed on the second, which required a very high flame.

''Try to relax more. Don't try to push that high note out of you,'' Yuna advised.

''Just kick him in the balls! Should do the trick perfectly!'' Enkidu shouted, the others shrieking in laughter. Dale had a bit of pity for the Bo Staff wielder at this point.

''How about I kick you in the balls first!'' Yuna suddenly shouted furiously back. Enkidu immediately pulled back, the others unable to catch their breath after that amazing comeback.

''So breathe slowly and relax. Here goes.'' Taking a slow, deep breath, Ojima did his best to relax his virtual body. On the advice of Yuna, and hearing her following the same advice on the fourth flame, he warmed up his voice.

One moment, just for a second, he felt the time was right and struck the high note perfectly.

''You did it!''

''That was only the second one. I can't believe there is a higher one than this one…''

''It isn't as bad as it seems. I know you can do it,'' Yuna encouraged. The girl was still feeling a bit taken aback by the compliment, but the boy before her seemed to really do his best for the quest and for her, another reason she wanted to help him. The fourth flame indeed went easier, yet it was still no walk in the park.

As expected, Yuna was the first that received the chanting skill after the five tests: Attracting the fish, setting the mood, burning the candles, breaking the glass and last but not at least, training an NPC dog. Eventually, after four hours and three players almost dying from laughter, Ojima was done as well.

''Now, show us what the effect of this skill is. We have waited long enough,'' Packer stated impatiently.

''Ready?'' Yuna asked, smiling.

''Naturally,'' Ojima answered.

With wide-open eyes, five players stared at the two players in front of them two minutes later. ''Just… how?'' Darius asked, completely taken aback.

''This is so amazing! Thank you all!'' Yuna shouted as she jumped happily. She never would have expected that she could produce a sound so magnificent like that in Aincrad, certainly not so early in the game.

''We should be thanking you guys. We will be paying you guys to sing for us from now on!'' Enkidu stated.

''First things first,'' Ojima replied, grinning before the system recognized his stance and Ojima's foot-launched straight into Enkidu's family jewels, sending him flying a few feet further, the Crime Prevention Code doing exactly what it had to do. ''You didn't think you were getting away that easily after those hours, did you?''

''Oh… guess I earned that one. We are even now, right?''

''Yeah.''

* * *

 _12-02-2023, 12:36, thirteenth-floor boss room._

His virtual hair was standing up, together with cold virtual sweat drops crawling down his back. A feeling he would never get used to surrounded his every fiber, his heartbeat rising, boosted by the small bit of adrenaline that came with the anxiety and fear. Standing in front of the black granite doors of the boss room, Kirito experienced what always ran through his body before a boss battle.

It was not like he was truly afraid. He proved time and time again his level was more than enough for Aincrad to handle on this floor. No, this was mainly excitement and nerves taking over, like a really important exam. An exam that could kill you.

''You okay?'' Asuna asked in a whisper, standing next to him in this important moment.

''Yeah, I am fine. This is nothing new, right?''

''No, it is not,'' the fencer responded softly. They had been standing side by side in all the boss battles, from the first to this one. She almost took it for granted. Almost.

Fighting the monsters on this floor without sound was a bit difficult, for it blocked every bit of verbal communication between members. For the trumpet monster called Crescendo's, this wasn't a problem. For the four-legged creeps that looked like a monster crawling straight from a horror movie, it was.

How many times did she not experience the members that equipped themselves with the Search skill suddenly turned around to block an attack or attack the incoming monster? Asuna lost count around the 37th time, and half of those were Kirito. Now that they had to engage this boss, she noticed how much she relied on her partner.

''The suspense is killing me. Just start this raid already!'' a player shouted angrily in the open air.

''What is taking these guys so long?'' Klein mumbled in annoyance.

''Kibaou wants the lead because his guild defeated the field boss,'' Mortimer answered. ''A lot of pointless quibbling if you ask me.''

''I am getting sick of that idiot. Why can't we ever do things normally?'' Klein asked to his surroundings, before a question no one was expecting entered his ears.

''Klein, is everybody ready?''

''Yeah, I believe everybody is ready to tackle the boss,'' Klein answered, wondering why this question was so suddenly asked. Kirito shifted his attention to Heathcliff. The eyes of Kirito spoke volumes to the gray-haired leader, Heathcliff immediately understanding what his co-leader was thinking. A simple nod was everything Kirito needed.

''Kirito?'' Asuna asked, realizing she had seen that expression before. A calmness that was terrifying, a feeling she hadn't experienced in a while.

''Let's move,'' Kirito commanded softly. Klein and Asuna shared a look before drawing their weapons. Heathcliff joined the slow walk forward, most members following their leaders surprisingly.

While Kibaou and Lind were still discussing who had to be the leader, the solo players had already taken notice of the two leaders, the SK and WI members already moving to the unofficial raid leader. Kizmel stared with surprised yet impressed eyes at the black-haired player. This was, after all, a side of him she hadn't seen in a while.

Kirito and Heathcliff pushed those two granite doors wide open, instantly drawing the attention of the remaining players and the two bickering leaders, who stared in confusion as to what was going on.

No words were spoken. Nothing was said. Just Kirito drawing his Blade of Darkness, Heathcliff joining him on the right and their guild members standing in the back, ready to move in the room to their leaders' commands.

''We are coming too,'' Akio stated determinedly, Ren joining the leaders on the other side.

''What are you guys doing...?'' Lind asked, bewildered.

''What is this bullcrap?!'' Kibaou shouted as expected.

''Let's do this,'' Kirito said softly, ignoring the two leaders and their members completely. He stepped forward with a slow pace, that slowly changed to a quicker one, until a group of 89 players ran behind him. Some could swear they noticed the boss quivering for a second.

Aibeli the Banshee Queen was a giant white banshee with a simple range of attacks. Luckily, it was not an astral type of monster, a stroke of luck on Asuna's side for she would have frozen in the door opening if it was. Again, maybe it was something else that helped ease her fear a bit in this fight.

As expected of a banshee, the boss used mainly its screaming capabilities to debuff the raiding players. That was if it ever had the chance to do so.

''Haaaaa!'' could be heard as a four-hit combo struck the boss just before she could scream. Immediately after that initial attack, more followed, overwhelming the Queen almost instantly. That definitely showed when the first healthbar was shattered after that full barrage of attacks.

''Holy shit...'' could be heard from one of the solo players, describing the overall reaction too damn well. ''How the hell did we do that?''

''Switch!'' Heathcliff shouted, Kirito instantly jumping back just in time for Albeli instantly screamed, the vibrations pushing Heathcliff inches away. Blocked by his shield, the debuff never reached their avatars. Kirito immediately sent out a command.

''Provide Hate management. Ranged DPS, don't give it a moment to breathe!''

Nezha nodded, his chakram automatically soaring through the air, followed by a dozen spears on that simple command.

''Hideo, Packer! Hold guard for the supports!'' The two tanks immediately answered the command, running towards the spear and chakram wielders in the back. At the same time, Heathcliff pushed forward, proving again that the myth was once again not as overrated as it seemed. ''Ren!''

''Got it!'' the leader answered instantly, coordinating his group moving his guild in position, which was discussed in the strategy meeting.

''Aiko!''

''In position!'' the young leader answered.

''The second bar is almost down!''

''Prepare for adds or changes! This is going too easy!'' Heathcliff shouted while blocking another charge with Silica and Mitchos. When the second healthbar shattered as well, a lot sooner than any of the players had expected, that was indeed what Aibeli had in store of them.

Twenty-five banshees smaller than the boss appeared out of nowhere, sending shivers down the spines of every player present. Before one could speak though, the boss himself screamed once again and activated the mute debuff.

As expected and rehearsed, all WNH members and associated stared at Kirito, the black-haired boy lifting his left hand in the air. One finger up and pointed to the left, Asuna and her party members nodded before tackling the banshees in that location.

Two fingers in the air and to the back, Dale answered this one, moving with some of the solo players to tackle the mobs in the pointed destination. A three and a four, followed by a fist, and Klein and Mitchos' parties assisted the Sleeping Knights and Wyvern Inferno's members, whose leaders did exactly the same to coordinate the attacks.

The ALS and DKB players stared flabbergasted at the performance of the raiding party. Outside of both the boss room and the range of the debuff, they stood still, unable to understand what had just happened.

''Why are we still standing here? Let's go, Lind!'' Hafner suggested, getting impatient from doing nothing.

''Yes, let's go already!'' Mereck shouted. Lind was about to move in any way, yet couldn't convince the spiked haired-leader to follow in as well, without giving him the lead role. With a disappointed look on his face, Lind charged forward, followed by the DKB members.

''There was nothing you could do, Kibaou-san. We can't give in every time they want things their way.''

''I know that already! Let's just pay attention to their fight and help if we need to,'' Kibaou commanded.

Despite the handicap of fighting without being able to say a word, Aibeli the Banshee Queen shattered after a good twenty-five minutes without being able to take a single player with her.

* * *

Normally, Argo would have waited in the plaza for a word of her guild on the raiding success but not today. Today, she had other business to attend to.

Since the day before, another rumor had spread through Aincrad. Starting first with a few NPCs, more and more of the non-player controlled figures gave the vibe something was about to happen in Aincrad. What that actually was, the rat hadn't figured out yet.

The members that weren't tackling the floor boss, were ordered by their highest-ranked member to search for more clues in the safe borders of every floor. And since there were thirteen floors, this was not an easy task.

''Have you heard?''

''In just a few days it will happen, right?''

On the fifth floor, NPCs were speaking one after another about the event that was yet to come. Since talking to them did nothing, for they had no lines to react on the players, the only thing you could do was eavesdrop on them.

''In a few days, something will happen, with no specific location. You have any idea what this could mean, Liz-san?''

''Not a clue. It is not like we can contact the admins or a banner for help. And what did I tell you about calling me san, Seven?'' the pink blacksmith answered.

''I am sorry! I am just so used to it,'' the gray-haired crafter answered with a blush. ''Anyway, what was this talk about a banner?''

''You don't know what a banner is?'' Liz asked, surprised.

''Of course, I know what it is! It's just, what does a flag have to do with this event?'' Seven asked, trying to cover her lack of knowledge in games.

''A banner is what some games call the menu where all new information that is going to come in future updates is introduced. Events, bug updates, these kinds of things are posted here.''

Seven wrote it down in her notes and continued to listen to the NPC's in the market. It was a few minutes later a voice from behind could be heard. ''Wow, nice gear! Where did you get that stuff?''

The two girls turned around to see an older orange-haired player standing behind them, wearing a dark blue coat to ward against the cold. ''Eh? Did you mean us?'' Seven asked.

''Of course! Do you see someone else here with equipment like that? Where did you find it?'' the unknown girl asked, smiling.

''The armor I made myself. The clothing is from a tailor on the first floor,'' Liz answered. ''She is pretty expensive, but it is worth it,'' she added.

''Interesting. And how expensive is your service? I at least assume you are a blacksmith if you made these.''

''Depends on what you wish for. What can I help you with?'' Liz asked as her business attitude began to come to the surface again. Seven sighed, ignoring the conversation to focus on her task.

The little girl was no fool. The fact Argo had sent all the members to investigate this strange occurrence meant she didn't trust it. And if someone like Argo had that feeling, it was best to figure things out before it was too late.

''Oh yeah, I think I learned some information about it lately. What about a trade? You make me a good dagger and I will tell you the information,'' the orange-haired girl suggested.

''First the information, then the creation,'' Liz immediately replied.

''Fair enough. This is what I learned from this floor. Since yesterday, some NPC's have been talking about an event that will happen in three days. According to the NPCs in Mananarena, unknown creatures of this world will appear on that day, together with items from their foreign world. I overheard other players saying something about different quests that would appear that day. That is all I have,'' the orange-haired girl informed. ''If you ask me, there will be a Valentine event coming. Good enough for a new dagger?''

Seven messaged the information directly to Argo, the rat almost immediately answering. ''Yeah, good enough.''

''Nice!''

Liz had worked hard on her skills, the constant refill of materials from her guild members helping her a lot to train them. Together with the time she had invested, her Trust-forging skill had already reached the 400/1000 efficiency. Together with the upgraded blacksmith hammer brought from the twelfth floor, she made an impressive Moonlight Dagger.

''Oh, feels amazing! It is much heavier than my Blackfang Dagger. Hope it as strong as it is heavy. Anyway, nice meeting you guys, but I have to go again. Good luck with the event!''

''Thanks and stay safe!'' Liz replied.

It was that moment the sound of an overwhelming celebration could be heard, a clear indication for the two players that their guild members had fulfilled their end of the bargain.

* * *

''Teleport Celes!''

When the familiar light experience associated with teleporting disappeared again, the first thing the just-arrived players felt was a hard cold wind almost blowing them off their feet. Most players immediately materialized a coat, the cover of those warm clothes instantly warming them up.

Staring around them, their eyes widened at the beauty of this city. Words simply could not be used to describe what they saw.

It wasn't the architecture of houses that drew them in and amazed them. Nor was it the clear blue sky that felt so majestic. And neither was it the different buildings this city had to offer, that could be seen due to the difference in height from one end to the other end of this large city. It was everything that had them amazed. The clothing the people wore, the power of the wind that wanted to blow them off their feet and the view that you had over the rest of the floor.

''Let's explore it!'' a tourist player shouted happily, his friend joining him in that investigation.

''The work they have done to create this floor is absolutely amazing,'' Alyse noted as she walked out of the teleporter, followed by others of her guild.

''I get floor ten vibes,'' Stacy replied.

''Then we have a job to do,'' Argo stated before giving commands to her subordinates.

The city was split by several large streets, Argo using them as borders for the players' mapping area. Faelon had to take the highest part of the city, Alyse taking the west side of the city that went down, Stacy the east side parallel to her sister's area and Mino the south side of the map.

Argo was too busy to assist her subordinates this time, mainly because she was too worried about the event to let it drop even for this floor.

''Come on, Kayaba… give me a more subtle hint for this event. I understand it is a Valentine event, but I doubt you make it rain flowers and chocolate bars in here,'' Argo said to herself. Far away, yet close at the same time, a figure was staring at the rat with curious eyes.

According to Yui's opinion, the player known as Argo or the Rat was a very interesting individual. Switching a lot between emotions and actions, she was a delight for a researching AI such as Yui to investigate. Irritation and anger switched to at-ease and happy in just a split second when she was back at her guild. She was lucky she wasn't called the cat, for her curiosity most certainly could kill her. Even now she tried to dig deeper into the event that was about to come.

She was bossy, yet fair and took a lot of work under her thumb. Stress was a common emotion found on the player's mind, but how this player mentally dealt with it was remarkable, given that the responsibility she felt was extremely high. Only a few other players felt that same amount of responsibility; no wonder the rat could work so well with them.

Hearing a familiar sound, Yui turned to her sister. Ever since the 14th-floor opening, Strea's attention had been undividedly focused on her tasks. No traces were left of her common smile and childlike behavior, as she was rapidly switching between players and typing down a lot of information.

The sound of the voices and flute switched between one another as the only sound in the room, the two AI's still enjoying those delightful harmonies that were recorded before.

''Corresponding level recognized,'' Strea announced before switching her attention to the front. Yui's eyes widened curiously, switching her attention to the just-spawned window in front of her.

A group of around 30 players walked in one of the forests, checking out their surroundings as well as the dangers of this new floor. The window, however, was not focused on them all.

No, only one player in particular, her two ponytails dancing to the wind's will.

* * *

''This floor is spectacular. A large main city on top of a hill with a deep endless ravine as a border, together with waterfalls coming down the sides of floating islands. The difference is floors is clearly showing,'' Sakuya commented in awe, walking through the first forest the group encountered on their mapping adventure.

''I understand the admiration, but please pay more attention to our surroundings, Sakuya-san,'' Diavel replied nervously, walking beside her in the Forest of Stormy Woods. The blue-haired player wondered if that name came from the strong winds that violated them multiple times this afternoon.

The symbols on the walls of the thirteenth stairs were vague, the players not able to figure out what they could mean. Even when they had already adventured for a good two hours into the wilderness of the new frontline, they still were not sure if the theme of this floor was wind or not.

''Mobs up ahead!'' several members suddenly warned, all players ready to defend themselves against what was coming their way.

''Kyaa!'' A screech came from the bushes in front of them. An unfamiliar mob slowly flew out of the bushes, guided by a yellow cursor.

''It has a yellow …'' Heathcliff said softly in surprise, before stating a hasty command. ''Everyone, stand down until we know if it is hostile or not!'' Kizmel figured very quickly this had to be due to the indications the monsters gave her human comrades, or as they named them, cursors.

The monster, known as Feathered Little Dragon, did not have the aim to attack the players. Instead, it was searching busily around, completely ignoring the staring players. Silica was looking with curious eyes at the little dragon. ''Maybe it wants something to eat. I should have an apple left,'' the little girl said as she materialized the fruit from the thirteenth floor.

''Kya?'' the little dragon growled again before holding his nose in the air and moving slowly in the direction of the players. All players stared in anticipation to the reaction of the mob before them, ready to draw their weapons the moment it would turn red.

''You want it, don't you?'' Silica asked the little dragon in front of her with a childish voice, stretching her filled hand forward. Slowly and carefully, the strange mob flew forward. Taking a hasty bite, the dragon quickly retreated back.

''Kya!'' was the followed reaction, the mob flying forward happily, eating right out of Silica's hand. The sheer control some of the players showed not to draw their weapon immediately and take the eating mob down at that cry was incredible. Not that their target ever noticed that, as it was too focused on the apple.

''Easy. I have more if you want,'' Silica said happily, materializing another apple. The dragon was chewing down the gifts of fruit like there was no tomorrow. When that second apple was gone as well, the dragon flying happily around in front of the group as a result, a window popped up in front of the youngest tank.

[Feathered Little Dragon wants to join you on your journey. Do you accept this new partner as your familiar?]

''Familiar? What is a familiar?'' Silica asked, confused.

''What do you mean, Silica-chan?'' Isabella asked, crouching down to the ponytailed girl.

''This message. It says this dragon wants to be my familiar. What does it mean?''

Several players stared with surprised or shocked eyes at the dragon before them, the creature yet again no clue that was the center of attention as it was flying happily in the air.

''It means you will have a pet that will fight beside you,'' Isabella answered surprised, an overwhelming smile instantly appearing on Silica's face.

''Really? Then I accept it!''

Seconds later, the dragon danced through the air around Silica before finding his spot on her shoulder, staring curiously around him. Another message appeared in front of her. [What do you want to call your familiar?]. Meanwhile, Kizmel was staring at the little fellow, scratching its chin, the dragon purring contentedly. ''I didn't know there were human tamers too. That is quite fascinating.''

''I am surprised as well. I wonder how it works,'' Sakuya replied, staring at the happy duo that had just formed. The long-green haired girl was quite envious of Silica, thinking she wanted a familiar for her own as well. The problem was there wasn't a single mob that roamed her mind that she wanted to have by her side at all.

''Have you decided to give her a name, Silica-chan?'' Lode asked.

''Yes. I call him Pina.'' Some of the players wondered why she called it a he but did not have the curiosity to ask the question. For Silica it was rather simple: Pina's healthbar had a male icon displayed, the only reason the girl knew what its gender was.

Finally returned to the city of Celes, Argo appeared out of the shadows and began to ease her curiosity with the new monster. Pina for his part wanted nothing to do with the rat, the little dragon dodging Argo's stares and hands with every bit of agility he had at his disposal.

* * *

 _13-02-2023. 23:45._

The sound of crushing moss echoed through the empty forest of Wavering Mists, betraying the movement of a cloaked player. Its temporary home was a little too visited the last days, on one occasion almost leading to the discovery of one of the secrets it held.

Search and Hiding skill active, the person in question ran straight to Zumfut. Without even taking a consideration, it whispered a name in the teleporter and experienced a feeling it had not experienced since the start of this world.

That, however, was not enough to stop, for the safety of the city it was standing in was not the safety it so desperately needed. Running with everything it had to give, it vanished into the everlasting darkness.

* * *

 _Author notes:_

This was it for chapter 31.

Let's see what we had this chapter. A boss fight, new debuff, a couple of new monsters, some bonding, some mechanism including a new skill, an event that is about to come and a new canonical member joining the squad. I believe I still forgot things...

I tried to focus more on a certain group in these texts, for I realized I am very good at skipping from one player to another in one text. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, let the guessing begin because I most certainly have given you guys enough to think about. And since we know the basics of the black boxes now, bring those PM's and ideas.

I appreciate the reviews and the nice words, especially since I found the previous chapter lacking in comparison to this one. Let me know what you guys thought about it.

Two more things: Just because I am going quick now, does not mean every floor will be done just as quick as this. I just go quickly because the players can push through. A second thing is, just because I kinda rush boss fights is not cause I don't want to write them, but their legacy is not done yet in this world. Therefore, I choose not to go to detailed into these fights.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

''Urrghh…''

Staring at the ceiling of her room, the rat let out an exhausted and annoyed sigh. She was disappointed with herself.

The pace of the front line was great for the players who were stuck, but it wasn't for the one that had to collect every bit of information that could be a lifesaver. The debuff stat, the new familiar option, the achievements, the mapping, and more had Argo's mind running wild. She didn't even want to talk about the Valentine event.

She hoped that sleeping early in the evening would help her settle down a bit, but the opposite was true. It made her only impatient, nervous and even a bit afraid. Deciding that staying in bed wasn't helping her one bit, Argo jumped out, materialized her adventure gear and stepped out of her room.

''Can't sleep either?'' A familiar voice shocked her in the living room of this large apartment. Staring to the side, she noticed the black friendly merchant.

''Nervous. What is your reason, Agil?''

''Just couldn't sleep,'' Agil lied.

Argo saw straight through that lie. ''Real-life problems, huh,'' she noted, the silence a confirmation she didn't need. ''We all got those.''

''Yeah. We do,'' Agil replied softly, staring at his finger like there was something important missing. ''Let's hope this Valentine event is not going to change things too drastically. That is what you are nervous about, right?''

''Yeah. Someone has to,'' Argo stated, staring at the time displayed in her HUD. Agil smirked, the rat switching her attention to the black merchant. ''What are you smirking for?''

''Think you are the only one worrying? You should say that about your beta friends. Kirito and Heathcliff left a half hour ago to find out what this event was all about.''

''Wait…You didn't stop them?!''

''Of course not. I am not so sure about Heathcliff, but Kirito showed on the sixth floor alone that he wouldn't stop even if one asked him to. With you worrying so much, he decided to investigate the quests for you.''

 _Goddammit, Kii-bou. What did I say about sharing the responsibility?_ Argo thought as she equipped a warming coat and ran towards the exit. ''I am going to find them.''

The merchant nodded, but Argo didn't even notice as she ran straight for the plaza while locating her leader's position. With her friends list in front of her, she ran towards the teleporter and shouted the name of the city without stopping.

''Teleport Everwood!''

The rat didn't even have time to stop before the light effects ran off, as she sprinted blindly over the plaza. She jumped, set her left feet on the wall and used her agility to cross the alleyway on her right. Three minutes later, she finally arrived at the location, panting heavily. Opening the door, she saw the two leaders, listening to an NPC.

''If you could help them by midnight, I would greatly appreciate it!'' the NPC asked, the cursor doing exactly what was normal for it to do when a quest was about to be answered.

''We will assist you where we can, sir!'' Kirito replied, accepting the quest. Or at least, that was what Argo assumed.

* * *

A sound familiar to Klein entered his ears, yet despite changing it to a better ringtone, it was still not one he wanted to hear. It meant the end of a peaceful night and the start of an event he knew some of his guild had feared. Waking up to those two light-brown beautiful eyes made everything better though.

''Morning!'' she said, smiling and blushing at him. Covered in her own bedcovers, the gold-haired girl wanted to jump in Klein's bed the moment he woke up, only to ignore that instinct as a message drew her attention, coming from her quest-log.

''What are these?'' Klein asked, using her words without her speaking them out loud.

''I am not sure, but I think Argo, Heathcliff or Kirito-san should have the answer,'' Alice Rue replied before she stepped out of bed, Klein's blush suddenly matching his hair at the yellow-gold nightgown she was wearing. The girl noticed as she took her time in equipping her adventure gear.

Deciding he wanted to know what was going on as well, Klein stepped out of bed. This time Alice Rue blushed at his bare-chest, Klein not noticing as he was too focused on equipping his clothes and equipment. He momentarily stared at his menu, seeing that he still required that one level to get another skill. He had, however, no idea what to go for. His current skills were the following:

\- One-handed Curved sword, 544/1000.

\- Light Metal Equipment, 530/1000.

\- Extended Weight Limit, 364/1000.

\- First aid, 200/1000.

\- Search skill, 125/1000.

After the ninth field boss, Klein was getting very interested in the search skill and its capabilities. It was no wonder he had exchanged his previous skill, one he wasn't even very fond of anyway. Before Klein could open the door to the large living room, Alice Rue stepped in front of it.

''Aren't we forgetting something?'' she asked, blushing a bit as she stared into his dark brown eyes. A grin appeared on Klein's face, before he moved his head forward, Alice Rue closing her eyes in embarrassment and anticipation.

Much to her surprise, a kiss on the forehead was the only thing she received. Opening her eyes wide, two puppy eyes stared Klein with surprise and anticipation.

''It is only the start of Valentine. Can't give you everything at the start now, can I?'' Klein asked with a grin, the gold-haired girl pouting.

Despite looking cool on the outside, Klein's mind was going absolutely berserk internally. If it wasn't for the advice some of his friends had given him, he would have looked like a fool there - especially the Bo staff wielder's advice.

Klein wondered how Ojima had learned all these tricks since the spiked player always seemed to know what had to be done, especially since none of the girls could get mad at him. It was one of the reasons Kirito had suggested Ojima had to be an officer as well, many of the ranked members joining him in that decision. If the person in question wanted this in the first place, they would know after this worrisome event was over.

A half-hour later, the two leaders stared at the group before them. It was, however, neither Kirito nor Heathcliff who spoke up. It was Argo.

''I know you guys have a lot of questions about the new quests, so be quiet and listen,'' Argo started, as serious as she could be. Most members sat down immediately, full focus mode on. Others swallowed their words in fear that the Rat would punish them. Even Pina was focused on the rat, not daring to make a single noise. ''Thanks to both of your leaders last night, we have a new focus today. According to the quest NPC they activated, we have one day to complete every quest that has appeared in your quest log.''

Taking the quest log had at least ten new quests locations on several floors added since last night, the players didn't how that deadline could ever be achieved. Isabella stepped forward, taking over from the rat.

''Since we have no idea what we can expect, it is best to make four groups to investigate every floor separately. We will be starting with the lower floors and work our way up accordingly.''

Heathcliff led the first group, Kirito the second, Asuna and Isabella the third, and Klein and Mortimer the fourth. In the group of many skilled players, the beginners of the group wondered why they had to join their senior members in the quests. What could they possibly do to assist compared to the likes of Klein and Asuna?

* * *

Despite it being a special day, the inhabitants of the death game did not see it that way. For them nothing had changed, fighting in a world that wanted them permanently dead.

A group of five was just about to learn that was not the case when they were witness to a group of thirteen players walking out of the third floor's teleporter so early in the morning.

The most surprising part of this encounter was not the armor some of them wore, which was on its own a clear indication the just-teleported players had nothing to do here, or the blue little dragon dancing around the party: it was the familiar dark face of an NPC that had lifted a bit of fear from her shoulders.

''Kizmel-san!'' Sachi shouted running straight towards the group of many. Two purple eyes switched questioningly to the shout until Kizmel laid her eyes on the source and recognized the blue-haired swordswoman.

''Sachi. It has been a while. It seems you have been doing well since the last time we met,'' Kizmel greeted, looking with a soft smile at the armor and stance that clearly indicated the girl's difference in strength and experience.

''Yes, all thanks to you and Kirito-san,'' Sachi replied happily, finally noticing a second later that both her friends and the group behind Kizmel were staring at them. ''Uhmm….''

Noticing the blush that had stopped the blue-haired girl a lot of times in new conversations, Keita picked up where Sachi left off. ''Sorry for intruding. We will be going…''

''Why the rush?'' a voice suddenly asked the leader of the recently created guild the Moonlit Black Cats. He stopped in his tracks as he shifted his attention to the afro-player called Dale. ''Any friends of Kizmel are friends of ours. My name is Dale,'' Dale said, grinning before introducing the others.

Twenty minutes later, the group of five walked on to the familiar city of Everwood, the blue-haired girl determinedly running ahead of her guild.

''Sachi, wait up! What's up with her…?'' Sasamaru asked at the other boys that ran after their normally slowest guild member.

''How are we supposed to know? One moment she talks with those guys, the next moment she wants to activate this Valentine Event desperately,'' Ducker replied. ''I don't even know if we can defeat everything the quests have to throw at us.''

''That Sachi would be the one that would rush to a quest,'' Teika said, a bit taken aback, trying to keep up with the blue-haired girl.

The fact the blue-haired girl had good game memories of Valentine's day, was something none of them knew. And with the promise that some of the frontline players would help them if they had time, there was nothing holding her back.

* * *

''I would have gone myself, yet I cannot guarantee my safety against these foreign creatures. Can I count on your services?'' the young NPC asked the party of twelve in the city of Tolbana.

''Of course, sir. We will get the flowers you speak of,'' Mortimer answered, responding to the seemingly automatic reason given by the quest-giver.

''Thank you so much,'' the NPC woman said before staring into the empty plaza of Tolbana. Turning back to walk out of the city themselves, several faces switched to the city they once called their temporary home.

''It has really been a while,'' Mitchos said, looking at a blacksmith he gained his second shield from after his first shield was beyond repair. ''Although I shouldn't be surprised, it's still strange to see this place so deserted.''

''Not that surprising considering nobody tries to gain a level anymore against these weak boars. Only some that want to get those 'Kill so many monsters' achievements can be seen here and they'd rather stay near the Town of Beginnings,'' Liz replied, as they walked back to the outskirts of the city.

''Makes you wonder what happens in such a town when there is no player left to interact with,'' Klein wondered out loud, hands on his neck.

''Nothing really. The game probably slows things down and generates a rhythm for this place,'' one of the newest recruits of the KOB, called Asoti, replied. ''That way, the system can focus its attention on other places and keep the server stable.''

Almost no one of the group noticed the little silver-haired girl note something in her menu, the little girl doing her best to keep up with the foreign information. It was mainly Seven's curiosity to engage in this new world as a scientist, despite what her age said otherwise.

As a child, the genius that was Seven was intrigued by things she didn't know and that could change the world. Naturally, SAO was one of these things; however, it was a change that was not for the better.

''What is the plan, buddy?'' a question from Kunimittz came to the red-haired player.

''Spread out in two even parties and find as many of these mobs and flowers as we can,'' Klein answered, staring at his co-leader for this floor. Mortimer nodded before focusing on making teams.

As expected of the parties, the new flying Cupido monsters were no problem for the players that involved themselves in this quest. And since some of the lower players had better-searched skills than the veterans for some unknown reasons, the flowers were found rather quickly as well.

2 hours and 10 minutes later, Klein slashed his way through a Little Cupid with a single Reaver and shifted his attention back to his squad while the mob shattered into oblivion. ''That should be the last one. Let's get back and report this quest as complete.''

''That was far to easy for an event quest,'' Eugene stated, not amused that things had become so effortless lately. ''I begin to wonder if your worries were for nothing, Argo.''

A certain ring in those words got the rat irritated, which she followed with a verbal retort. ''Consider your next request for information to be double in price.'' Naturally, most players were left laughing at the cost to the giant two-handed sword player, who panicked and tried to apologize almost immediately.

Argo was not in the mood for any laughter though, as she was too focused on the quest and the information she received from the groups on the other floors. The Little Cupids, for instance, seemed to hold the same mechanic as the Dire Wolves, growing stronger on each floor. And there was, of course, the fact that some mobs had received a more fitting reskin, such as the pink Gaudy Nepenthes or now-called Colorful Nepenthes.

The second-floor quest was a simple two-part quest, a delivery mission followed by a make & deliver quest. To be more precise, the players had to bring certain foreign ingredients and materials in from Marome to Urbus, following it up by having some of the crafters and chefs work them accordingly to a recipe, due to the incapability of the NPC's for whatever reason was stated. Having delivered the substance, which held a resemblance to chocolate, the reason for the materials was clear as it apparently was for the pottery that was created flawlessly thanks to the KOB blacksmith.

The third-floor quest was a Reward mission, the players having to find a certain item somewhere hidden in the Forest of Wavering Mists. Despite receiving an item that could track the object in question, whoever invented this quest had to deal with Sakuya's anger at the fact that the weather on the third floor had taken a quick turn on them. Combining that with the damp of the forest and the mud that quickly became both an obstacle and another layer on the lower limbs, was enough reason for the grumbling of the green-haired girl.

The fourth-floor quest was a hybrid quest, the players in question first having to acquire their ships before tackling a new location that was right there for this quest. Their ships were attacked mercilessly for a solid ten minutes in a cave to their location, but the new reskinned mobs, flying foreign creatures and old mobs were easily dealt with.

That was everything Argo had, for the next private messages from the fourth floor were no more. Figuring that a new part of the new floor was not easily created, she decided it had to be an instant map. In that case, she just had to wait before her contacts left the said area.

Walking back to the quest giver in Tolbana in the late morning, another message popped up in front of the Rat. Ignoring the pleading apologies the giant two-handed player had given her for his insult, Argo shifted her attention to the private message to stare at it in surprise and a little shock.

If one wasn't enough, a second private message completely shocked Argo, who now truly believed the game was beyond Kayaba's repair, or at least his intentions.

* * *

''You let Argo know, right?'' the dark-brown haired leader of the Sleeping knights asked her sister.

''Of course, sis,'' Yuuki answered in return, walking through the tenth floor with the group of 15. ''You were there, remember,'' she added dryly.

''Just making sure those guys know we have their back,'' the older sister retorted. For some of the Wyvern Inferno members, those words sounded quite funny, as it had been the discussion point of at least one of them as to who protected whom.

After learning from Argo the location of the initial start of the Valentine quests, both guilds had activated the event, only to notice the first five quests were already engaged. Ren quickly deduced this had to be a combined event for every player to engage in.

While the SK members were quite glad for this change of events - since they could still not directly help the elves in their establishments- some of the WI members were kinda tired of the teamwork. They didn't mind it once, but was the whole idea of an MMORPG not to grow stronger and to make a difference between dedicated players and casual players, as well as between the dedicated players?

Riku was one of many of the first category that though so. It would be untrue to say he wasn't happy the players on the first floor were trying to get stronger by doing quests and filling their skills to level up, yet he couldn't drop that irritation that the work he had done to level up to front-line material was basically for nothing. The future players that would reach the end of the elf campaign would again profit from the work done by others. To know that some players would profit from the efforts of the other players was agitating him so much he couldn't shake it off.

Ren picked up on that irritation and brought it up after subtly giving Alice the non-verbal motion to scout ahead with the rest of the group.

''What is bugging you?'' Ren asked the moment he saw everyone was far away enough to start the conversation. Noticing the shocked expression on his friend's face, he continued. ''You can't expect me not to say anything if you leave me so much to jump on.''

Riku had to hand it to his leader that his intuitions were right. Although he had to admit the way he was acting was suspicious for the few that knew them well enough, he wasn't expecting anyone to ask what was wrong so quickly. Sighing, he spoke. ''Just a selfless thought.''

Knowing his friend all too well, Ren had a decent suspicion what the black-haired dagger user was talking about. Still, feeling he wanted to hear him say it, he asked, "How about you tell me what it is about?''

Knowing no one except Ren would hear him and figuring it was his leader that saw that far ahead before addressing him, Riku started. ''I guess it just feels a bit like we're doing all the trouble just for others to profit. I guess I am at fault to since we didn't join the front line before the ninth floor, but we are still helping now. After all the work we have done to collect all those materials for the elf castles, mapping and such, there are people out there that will just benefit from our hard work without giving anything in return. Guess it just got me agitated.''

Eyes to the front while he held his arms crossed, Ren let the silence play an important role in the conversation. Although he already had an answer for his good real-life friend, a pause would give the implication Ren hadn't thought about it as well, instead of swiping it completely away for he just knew what the front-liners did was something that went completely against a human's desires to stay safe. Eventually, he started. ''Then start to look at the pros it gives us instead of the cons.'' Noticing the confused look Riku gave him, he explained. ''What do you think happened to the players that stayed in the Town of Beginnings after the achievements leveled them up?''

''They began to work on safe skills in the hope to level up,'' Riku answered instantly, not yet seeing what his friend was getting at.

''Correct. Let's just assume there are 10000 players who previously did nothing that are now working on these skills. Since most of the support skills require items dropped from mobs, they will soon find themselves short on items.'' Seeing that Riku seemed to follow him, the leader continued. ''As you might know, working on the same item over and over again can be really tiresome, so even these players will try to develop new items, equipment or material to use. For that, they need to venture out of the fields, something that they will not do if the level they require cannot guarantee their absolute safety.''

Finally noticing where his leader was going with this, as well as having flashbacks of the time it took to level his crafting levels in another game he used to play, Riku stepped in. ''The demand for items would skyrocket, which would raise the demand for grinders and bodyguards.''

''Exactly. And because players want to earn money to eventually enjoy the work they have done, they will try to find their unique way of service, mainly through quality, merchandise or price,'' Ren followed up. ''And with so many players finally working on support classes, the demand of materials we occasionally see as trash will earn us quite some col.''

''So the price for new materials would be immense just for players to be the first to discover a new meaning to them, so that they can earn money from them later.''

Ren nodded and followed up with the answer to the first confession Riku gave him. ''So as it seems we are now giving some players a huge favor and advantage to our hard work, it will eventually pay off for us as well.''

Feeling his irritation lessened, a smirk appeared on the dagger user's face. ''Then what are we waiting for. Let's complete these quests already!''

The dagger user charged forward, some of the players staring confused at the change Riku showed, while Helios was shouting, ''Get back before you get yourself hurt, Weakling!''. Ren followed right behind them, although he couldn't escape the fear that the future would not as bright as it appeared to be in his previous statement. While all that could be true, there was one thing that wasn't taking into account.

They were the ones fighting on the front line, where death was constantly lurking around the corner. And while his stats were strong enough, for now, the bosses of the future floors would not be easy as the ones they encountered in the last two weeks.

* * *

Two black and two dark red eyes stared in front of them, processing the information dump that appeared before them. For the two AI's, it was an everyday business. That, however, did not explain the curious eyes of both AI's as they watched the many foreign inhabitants of the world of Aincrad.

The Valentine events were multiple numbers of quests, created to determine how players thought about different kind of quests for the future while staying true to the theme. Taking ideas that the system recognized from previous Trials and Errors that it had to go through in the past years, Cardinal tried to gain feedback through the emotions, speech, and thoughts of the players present. And feedback it did receive.

''Conduct Conclusion: Event Quests are viewed as too easy,'' Yui stated after hearing at least three times that this was the case.

''Drawn Conclusion: Individual quests have as much attraction as united quests,'' Strea mentioned a few minutes later. Both AIs noticed Cardinal taking their conclusions into its database to deliver better and more appealing quests in the future. In the meantime, the two AI's focused again on the tasks at hand.

Starting on the first floor, Yui found a great shift in players moving to the new day event. Players that thought they were useless found their purpose, for the collective quest could be done over and over again. Some players, such as the blond player specialized in the Gardening skill called Athi, paid no attention whatsoever to the quest.

The second floor was not much different, although the number of players that were tempted to participate in this quest was slightly bigger than on the first floor when the word 'Chocolate' was spread through Aincrad. The number of happy feelings once those rumors proved to be correct was filling both MHPCs with a warmth feeling.

The third floor was not much visited due to the bad weather of the daytime that, if it wasn't for the automatic changes cardinal made to the system, would have flooded everything in two hundred feet from the small streams that ran through the forest. It was to be expected that after the players of the only alliance of Aincrad finished that quest, none would tackle that quest again.

The fourth quest was only for the players that completed the Shipwright of Yore quest, making a limit quest that only half of Aincrad could do right now if they didn't ask assistance from other players' vessels. However, if that obstacle was not stopping them then nothing was, for the quest had a chance to get rare items. That, in combination with the puzzled lay-out of the quest in the immediate area, was a real thrill seeker's paradise.

The new guild called the Moonlit Black Cats had chosen to do the 5th quest, one of the largest quests that was available in the event. It wasn't particularly a difficult quest, yet the many follow-ups for this quest could be considered larger than the campaign part of the same floor.

Due to the Valentine quests, many players came to this floor, only to lose sight of that quest in order to refill their inventories with the reappeared relics. Not that they could find a lot, for the floor had been almost emptied before by a mysterious person.

Yui and Strea, of course, knew who had found almost all the relics, as the orange-haired girl with the newly created Moonlit dagger had one of the highest Col reserves in the game. Considering the amount of time she spent searching for relics, it was to be expected, yet Yui had to sigh at the greed that came from the player, that also went in pair with happiness. Humans could be so conflicted…

The sixth floor was not that special either. Noticing that at least three guilds had taken the Valentine quest seriously, the DKB decided to help as well and began to help in the early afternoon. The event boss that was set there was not strong, yet took no damage at all from the barrage of attacks that was unleashed on it. If the players had taken their time to resolve the puzzle before they tackled the boss in a certain cave, they would have known that the monster was immortal and the way to defeat it was to get at least a 60th combo on it without being hit. Although it was very slow, the tanks in this group blocked the attacks rather than dodging them, which resulted in a reset of the combos.

Only after a certain player finally had an idea to defeat the annoying Troll, after two hours of fighting, could the players claim their victory.

The seventh floor was a simple quest and although not a condition to start the quest, it seemed to highlight and prefer tailors. Also, when the quest ended, Asuna received a 50 point boost in her tailoring skill. Naturally, that luck was one for once, as she figured out when she did the quest again.

Hearing this though, Ashley almost commanded both guilds to assist her in this quest. Promising she would cut her prices by almost 80% if they held their end of the bargain, they eventually helped her.

Yui had to laugh at the discretion of the current best tailor of Aincrad, for she quickly pulled back when her usual attire didn't seem to work. That feeling of happiness and gratitude though told Yui and Strea that the woman was thanking both guilds from the bottom of her heart.

The eight-floor quest was a one time only quest, for you had to find a lost child and bring them back to safety. The two guilds that started this Valentine event did not participate in this quest, for a number of solo players had already taken care of it and they were close to the end line with four floors still to go. Considering most quests could be done multiple times, many adventures rather focused on the lower ones instead of the higher ones that could mean the end of them.

The ninth floor was a simple quest: the players needed to protect a farm against mobs for an amount of time. Only the players that had ended the elf campaign participated in this quest, for they had the advantage of both sides if they were on this floor, something the DKB player Jari found out when he accidentally shouted the wrong name and entered the ninth floor plaza instead of the twelfth-floor plaza.

The tenth floor was the most difficult one, yet was also tackled by two very dependable guilds. The strength of the mobs at daytime was similar to the strength of them at night, yet the teamwork of both guilds proved too much to handle even for them. Observing the long-black-haired girl known as Alice, Strea couldn't help but feel the warmth coming from her despite the cool expression on her face. Later in the evening, after completing every quest the event had to offer, the alliance engaged that quest multiple times as well.

Considering that the quest gave amazing materials for blacksmithing, it was no wonder Liz pleaded Kirito into tackling the quest with her. Despite the other players that joined in on the quest, Yui also felt the warmth that was radiating from the pink-haired blacksmith when she was close to her leader in this event.

The eleventh-floor quest was the last quest of the event and not surprising it contained an event boss. Just as expected, the half-angel half-bird boss was easily beaten by the overpowered players.

Following a group of the main players that worked on the quest as they walked back to the inn of the tenth floor around 23:04, including none other than the rat, both AI's stopped their work to listen to the conversation.

''I wonder what the reward for all these quests is. This was seriously no easy event,'' Beowulf stated. ''Let the money ring!''

''Yeah, right… for someone who has worked all day in a Valentine environment, you are still not catching its purposes,'' Stacy replied dryly.

Tobe grinned while replying, ''Well, how about you show us what Valentine is all about.'' Ten seconds later, almost all players laughed while the red print that stood on the tank's face began to slowly fade. The orange-haired girl had her arms crossed in front of her chest with an annoyed expression on her face.

Despite that though, both MHCPs noticed that the atmosphere of both players had grown tremendously for the better, as well as most players in Aincrad for the record.

''Conclusion: Event quest successful,'' Yui noted before high-fiving her sister, something she saw the players do and found rather funny.

Deep inside Cardinal's system, a place further away than where the two MHPCs were floating, an uneasy feeling began to dwell. It wasn't a foreign thing for Cardinal to feel, but it did grow more after the last update.

Multiple things were the reason for that unease. Pictures and conclusions from both MHPCs had been one thing, for Cardinal recalled discussions such as ''That was far too easy for an event quest.'' and more following that trend. Another was the load of negative emotions floating around. Although both MHPCs were doing their best to make them well, it still overwhelmed the cardinal system a bit, especially since she was not programmed to handle this many negative emotions.

There was one last thing that worried the system. Cardinal knew it had done something wrong according to the rules set in stone, yet there were no changes or punishments from any of her creators. That also included that they didn't help when it became overwhelmed with negative emotions or assist with adjusting the bugs she found that were beyond her help to fix without breaking another rule.

* * *

Opening the door, Kirito took a few steps before the sound of tired players rang through the air.

''Man, I am beat. Hope you guys don't mind if I sign out for the night,'' Klein said before heading upstairs, not waiting for an answer. Not that he needed any, for almost all the players said the same before moving to their rented rooms.

''Goodnight, Kii-bou,'' Argo said before heading to her room. Many goodnights followed after that, Kirito wanting to join them if it wasn't for that one thing he still needed to do.

''Well, I am off as well. Goodnight, Kirito,'' Ojima said.

The leader immediately reacted. ''Ojima, could you wait for a second? There is something I need to discuss with you.''

''Yeah…sure,'' Ojima answered uncertainly. That uncertainty was clearly showing as Kirito noticed it too, yet couldn't find the reason why the spiked Bo-staff player would be nervous. Eventually, Ojima followed Kirito to his room and sat down in a chair that came with the one-person room. Before Kirito could begin, Ojima started the conversation. ''This is not about me kicking Enkidu in the balls right? I mean even Dale said he was asking for it.''

Kirito began to laugh, Ojima dropping his nerves for he guessed that was not the reason for the conversation. This was further confirmed when Kirito spoke. ''Don't worry. If you hadn't kicked him, Dale would have done it himself. No, I wanted to know if you are interested in becoming an officer for the guild.''

''What!? Why me? I mean, there are a lot of other pretty wise players in our guild. I doubt I can be of any service in comparison to them.''

Kirito stared Ojima in the eyes before speaking up again. ''What makes you say that?''

''Well, considering Dynamm, Lode, Packer, Mitchos and all the other senior members have been here longer than me, do you really think it is smart for me to join the ranks?''

Kirito found it a rather weak argument, immediately answering it. ''Then the same should be said about Agil. I mean, he joined in the same evening as you and yet he doesn't seem to have any trouble with his position. What is holding you back?''

''I could ask why you asked me instead of them?'' Ojima replied.

''Because I have seen a change in my friends since you appeared in our guild. Orlando and his friends have opened up to your constant joking and talking to them. Asuna has stopped sending me death glares since the seventh floor. Thank you for that by the way,'' Kirito noted, Ojima scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. ''You helped Yuna with the chant skill and also helped Agil in leveling up his Hand to Hand combat skill. You helped us prepare for the wedding party and helped those two together,'' Kirito summed up, pointing a finger at the room next to him. ''Do you want me to continue?''

''I get the point. Still, I don't know if I am the right material to lead others.''

Despite the answer, Kirito's smile showed no signs of breaking. The reason became clear a second later as the black-haired player spoke. ''It is a good thing then that I don't need you to lead. I need you to keep opening up the others and keep the atmosphere light. Just keep doing the same things you have done so far, but the only difference is now that you can do it with a rank.''

''I see. I accept on one condition,'' the spiked player stated, showing a determined gaze despite his nervousness.

''That is?''

''We need to have a talk. If I accept the officer role and if you let me depends on that conversation.''

''Deal,'' Kirito answered.

Later that night, all players of the WNH received a notification that a new officer had made it into their ranks. At the same time, Kirito stepped into bed with confused wide-open eyes. Despite the new shocking revelations of the Bo staff wielder, Kirito closed his eyes, and sleep took over in a matter of seconds.

* * *

''Congrats on the promotion, idiot,'' Darius congratulated his good friend in the green-white large living room early in the morning. ''I will expect nothing of you, but still good for you.''

''The feeling is mutual,'' Ojima joked with a smile, knowing that both didn't mean any of the words they just said, especially since there wasn't a single trace of hurt in the expression the system made.

Others followed, Packer yawning as he walked to the table and congratulating the spiked player with a tap on the shoulder before noticing the large breakfast table that was set up. ''Not that I am complaining but what is the occasion?''

''The ALS defeated the field boss yesterday evening, so we are probably scouting a full day in the dungeon,'' Klein replied tiredly. ''They would probably go for the floor boss as well, so we plan to at least be in the neighborhood in case they do something that stupid.''

Overhearing the topic, the just-up pink blacksmith spoke. ''In that case, any of you need your equipment checked out?'' The grin that stood on her face vanished when her eyes met the black eyes of her leader and a slight blush appeared on her face. Kirito for his part had placed the remaining toppings for the bread on the table, including what seemed like a sort of chocolate paste, but had not missed the confusing action from Liz. Maybe because his mind was suddenly aware of what that action could mean.

No one paid much attention to it, for they were too hungry to give a damn. The lack of food the day before had them agitated and since there were new things on the table, it had to be no wonder they preferred the new bread-topping.

Alice Rue was whistling happily, although she still felt that small irritation from the constant pop-up with the Harassment Code that stopped her from fully enjoying the cuddles the red-haired player gave her. Staring at the rat who just came from her room, she wondered if Argo had the answer she was searching for.

Argo on her part stretched herself out, before focusing her focus on the others. A warm feeling overcame her when she noticed the Bo staff wielder was holding a large grin on his face but at the same time the small blush on her beta friend's face when she stared in his eyes. Smirking, she couldn't escape her curiosity. ''What got you so blushy, Kii-bou?''

''Noth...ing,'' he answered uncertainly as he looked to the side. Argo knew there was something her friend was hiding, but let the matter drop to get something in her whale-singing stomach. Considering she had skipped one full day of food, she was glad she could finally get something down her throat when this worrying event had ended.

The atmosphere that resided in the large inn was a like a family or good friends that enjoyed their presence. At least, that was what the dark elf swordswoman believed when these moments entered her life. Even if she sometimes did not understand her human friends, there wasn't a single moment that she regretted that she went with them. That feeling only strengthened when the small dragon had chosen the place on her tamer's head to settle and chirped cheerfully, hoping to get another scratch under his chin. Kizmel happily obliged the little dragon, Pina once again humming contently.

Everything seemed to go too well and exactly at 8:00 AM the reason why became all too clear. The reason was Argo and the sudden overflow of PM's that entered her HUD, together with a strange pop-up [!] that entered everyone's HUD, indicating something was going on.

This, however, was not a surprise they wanted to miss.

* * *

''16!''

''You are falling behind!'' Mitchos shouted to Lode before jumping forward and striking the Small Tornado with a Smash. ''23!'' he stated, grinning, in the broken dungeon with many holes where the wind pushed through.

Before any of them could speak again, another Small Tornado mob spawned before them and a white flash could be seen before Asuna sheathed her Dancing Rapier+2 covered by the fireworks of the just-spawned mob shattering into oblivion. With a soft voice, she answered the unspoken question. ''43.''

Both boys stared in shock at the fencer, before Lode finally managed to get some words out. ''Nobody told me she was participating.''

''Scared of a little competition? You both need to step up though because I already defeated 27,'' Dynamm stated confidently. ''I will not ever be able to beat her anymore but I don't mind to win against both of you,'' the red-scarfed player mocked before running forward in the broken down dungeon of the 14th floor.

''Like hell you will beat me!'' Mitchos replied before running forward, ready to tackle another part of the unexplored floor.

Asuna sighed before focusing on the two players that were approaching from behind her. The familiar black hair fell down between his eyes after the many hits it had taken from the wind blowing down the tunnel. It wasn't something a level 30 player had to be worried about, but others of lower levels definitely had some trouble with the hard winds. ''They went up ahead?'' Kirito asked.

''Yeah. This stupid competition got out of control,'' Asuna stated, staring in annoyance at the other end of the dungeon.

Kizmel chuckled, the fencer looking confused at her. The dark elf answered her friend a few seconds later. ''For one that believes this competition is not worth its time, you are doing exceptionally well in it.''

Asuna turned red in embarrassment but had nothing to retort. Feeling she was at a losing point here as she actually wanted to win this competition just to prove herself, the chestnut brown girl ran forward yet again.

Kizmel followed the fencer with her eyes until she was out of sight and then shifted her attention to her party member. ''Why are we not following her?''

''Because every last one of them is working on this competition to make the clearing a bit easier. I'd rather stay back and help them when I really have to than charge forward because I am too far ahead. Besides, I am not that keen on joining the fights today,'' he added after seeing the first questioning gaze Kizmel gave him.

''Any reason for that change? As I recall from our time together and from my personal image of you, the reason has to be quite drastic for you to not join the others in this small competition,'' Kizmel noted, staring curiously at her teammate. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw him struggling for words, something she found very endearing.

''Just a lot on my mind I guess,'' Kirito finally answered, as he indeed had a lot on his mind. Not only did the conversation with his new officer open his eyes, but the effects of the Valentine quests were also clearly showing as the buffs that came with the flowers that appeared in the Town of Beginnings gave an immediate luck buff. The players that were less fortunate to not have activated the Valentine campaign had at least a beautiful garden full of flowers in front of them.

The unique new buff icon was a red arrow upwards and some materials accompanied by a pickaxe awarded after the completion of the fifth floor Valentine quest. It was quickly deduced the new bonus meant the players received more loot. Both buffs, however, were not for eternity as the timer on both icons showed a countdown of two full weeks, or the end of February to be more precise.

That also applied for the last new buff. No one really could deduce where this one came from, not that any could complain. The purpose for this buff was almost immediately deduced since golden coins with a multiplier couldn't mean many other things. The strangest thing was that the multiplier was not the same with everyone, some having a full x 2.5 when the lowest known multiplier was x 1.2.

Kizmel sighed. ''You humans can be so stubborn.'' When Kirito shifted his confused gaze towards her she continued. ''Why not speak about your concerns instead of holding on to them? It keeps surprising me that despite the good results it has shown, your kind still holds true to the one they believe is wrong.''

''Easier said than done. How do you simply tell what is on your mind without hurting someone else? It is part of our culture to hold back that aspect, even for someone like Ojima,'' Kirito replied.

''Still, he speaks freely about his thoughts. Weapon-combat, leadership, and dance wise, he can still learn a thing or two from you. Socially, I think he and I can both be a help for you. I wish you wouldn't be as stubborn as Kibaou and let me hear your worries.''

Kirito's eyes shot open at the comparison and he even let out a soft chuckle, seeing that the dark elf actually had a point. With his eyes to the tunnel in front of him, he started. ''I think you have heard from this morning, but I made Ojima an officer.'' Kizmel's interest was caught as she knew that Ojima was an officer but not why. ''Since he joined the guild, he has helped many of us grow together. As you say, he is socially maybe one of the better players and that is what I wanted to acknowledge this by the rank. He wanted to speak to me beforehand and that is where I learned something that completely slipped my mind.''

''That the girls like you?'' When Kirito's mouth dropped at least 3 inches by the shock that even Kizmel knew what Ojima was hinting at, his eyes said everything Kizmel had to know. ''You are truly a great fighter and leader, but I have noticed your lack of confidence with the opposite gender when you had to touch my hand on the first floor before the defense of Elt fortress. And then I haven't spoken about how you act in baths when the girls are around. Do not blame yourself though, for I notice it is a thing most of your kind does, yet it was something that did not skip my attention.'' Kirito closed his still-open mouth and tried to regain his composure, something not easily done.

After a few moments, Kirito finally gained his composure as well as the ability to ask the question that was on his mind. ''How long did you know?''

Kizmel chuckled again before shifting her eyes up to watch a hole in the ceiling, avoided the wind that came down and answered. ''Liz was the first that I noticed. The way she looks at you was an almost immediate giveaway. The girl-talk I often participated in was also a way to notice how she blushed when she spoke about you,'' the dark elf answered, noticing the blush on the black-haired player next to her. ''Argo was a bit more difficult to see, but she truly has a weak spot for you. The way her shoulders fall down when she is with you shows she has undetermined faith in you. And friends who don't have feelings for one another don't blush when they dance together.'' Kizmel smiled as she recalled the sight. Kirito was staring straight ahead but was not paying attention to it as that evening was passing his own eyes as well.

Kizmel waited a few minutes, hearing the sound of another sword strike further away before something died and someone shouted another number before she continued. ''Asuna was the hardest of them all. I must say I am still not completely sure, but after reading the foreign word 'Tsundere', my doubt is mostly lifted away.''

Kirito's expression was one of full bewilderment. Suddenly, he felt worse than Klein for he may had a bit of an idea with Liz, but had absolutely no idea how to read the other two. Even now, despite hearing it both from Kizmel and Ojima, he could not believe it.

Kizmel noticed it as she asked, ''Are you okay? You seem to be a bit taken aback.''

''Well, it is not every day I get to hear three girls like me from two different sources. I am not even sure how to proceed with this knowledge,'' Kirito stated, hoping Kizmel had an answer to his discomfort.

That was not the case when Kizmel answered his unspoken question. ''That is indeed a tricky dilemma. I believe the truth lies with what you are feeling for them in return. There is nothing worse in love than not having your feelings answered, or so I heard. So if I have any advice, I would say what you are feeling for them.''

Kirito sighed. How am I supposed to tell them that if I don't even know myself?

The remaining part of the conversation was a bit more blithe, Kirito thanking the dark elf internally for the shift in the topic of conversation. Not that Kizmel minded though, for there were more than enough things the dark elf had to question about her progress through the Human Habit manual.

Soon he found himself on the 15th floor of the dungeon, his friends taking a large open area as the perfect place to get a break, as well as to get progress on how far their little competition went.

Kirito stared at his guild members, but his mind was somewhere else. He even had a small moment of de-ja-vu as Asuna stood next to him, her hand on both his pinky finger and ring finger, again without giving a single sign of warmth that came with that action in her facial expression.

Having the conversation with Kizmel repeated in his mind, as well as the fact that both his sources weren't 100% sure that his vice-leader had indeed feelings for him, his curiosity got the better of him.

With a small swift move, Kirito slipped his fingers from Asuna's touch. The chestnut brown fencer was surprised at the action and missed the warmth from those two fingers, although her face said nothing about those feelings when she suddenly had to stop the urge to move as she was shocked once again by a sudden change.

Instead of her hand holding Kirito's two fingers, it was this time Kirito's hand that had taken the initiative and took four of her fingers in a warm embrace. Asuna did not want to alert the others, but by the increased blush on her face, at least three people could see that something had changed.

Just a second later, she almost missed the warmth of the fourth finger as Kirito had retreated to three fingers, which put Asuna a bit more at ease. Kizmel smiled softly before focusing back on the conversation she was in.

* * *

The dungeon of the 14th floor proved to be no problem for the front line players, as half a day was enough to find the boss room. Waiting for the other members of the guilds, Kibaou stood in front of the door of the boss room on the same day as the time in his HUD almost passed four o'clock in the afternoon. Bitterness roamed his mind.

Due to the attack on the 14th-floor field boss, his guild was the only one that did not participate in the Valentine's campaign. He still had the Flag of Valor, yet the three boosts he heard so much about were not for him or his guild to receive.

Especially on this floor, the spiked haired leader was convinced he was the only leader that wanted to continue as quickly as possible. Why else was he the only one mapping the floors yesterday when everyone else was wasting their time with a special festival event?

At least his guild was complete and he was sure the others had no choice but to call him a leader now he had truly proven himself. Especially since a part of his guild had already scouted the floor boss, although other players did play a part in it.

The large wind-horse boss called Kirin The Wind Beast was a beautiful boss, a green-haired horse with a large horn and whip-like tail that was easily the length of its fifty-feet body. The horn was not for show since it used piercing attacks and summoned large winds in the floor room. Further, Kirin struck players with its hooves or whipped them away with its magnificent tail.

After fifteen minutes, the other players had finally found their way to the boss room and the boss fight on the fourteenth floor could be tackled. Again, if no problems occurred…

''We fought the field boss while you guys had your time with the Valentine Event, so you better shut up and let us take command!'' Kibaou thundered to the blue-haired leader. ''If anyone has proven that they should be in command for this floor, it is us!''

''I don't care what kind of reason you give me. As long as you act reckless and stubborn I would not trust you in battle,'' Lind retorted back. ''And I can tell you that feeling is not only mine!''

Kibaou stared around to see the eyes of the other leaders staring at him with judging expressions. Confident nobody saw the time he put in fighting on the front line, there was only one last conclusion to make. ''Then it is everyone for themselves. Guys, we have a boss to beat!'' the spiked leader shouted before storming the boss room on his own, followed by his group of players.

''For fuck's sake, Kibaou!'' Lind shouted back before switching his attention to the others of the raiding group. The leaders nodded to confirm his unspoken request and Lind charged forward, followed by the four other guilds and the lucky solo players that were there in time for the unplanned boss fight to begin.

Heathcliff charged forward to block the charge and stomps but decided it was safer to dodge the sharp horn from the boss than trying to block a concentrated attack like that.

Others soon followed when they noticed the durability of their shields took a tremendous beating from just one simple stab. ''Pho, charge its left leg! Melonmask, prepare to switch!'' Kibaou shouted, primarily just focusing on coordinating his team.

When the first healthbar of the five shattered, the boss summoned a large upward wind that sent almost all players flying before they landed on their back, butt, leg or head. Dependable on the place of impact, certain damage was sustained.

''Liten, Som Tam, hold aggro! Everyone else, heal back your health!''

The orange-haired tank and heavy armored two-handed hammer player stood ready to intercept any attacks with their strength when a voice rang through the air. ''Step aside. I will block this bastard.'' Helios stated, grinning.

''With that puny armor. You don't even have the Threatening Roar,'' Mitchos stated when he stepped next to his friend.

''Who needs such a weak subskill when there is something better to use.'' Mitchos momentarily wondered what better aggro pulling skill there was before the obvious answer entered his ear a moment later. ''Hi, you annoying shithead! I will jam this axe up your ass if you keep ignoring me!'' Mitchos stared, deadpan, at his friend and to his shock, Kirin actually turned around to the spiked giant. ''That is better! Come on you pipsqueak! Entertain me!'' It indeed worked better than expected when Kirin turned his head completely and charged the axe wielder strong and steady.

Before the horn could connect though, several members planted their swords in the side of boss's neck, earning a loud screech as the giant horse shot back, three players hanging tightly on their handles. ''I can't say that this is your best idea, Ren!'' the blond two-handed swordsman shouted.

''Agreed, but it seems to work! Just try to hold on!'' the brown-haired leader shouted back, a smirk on his face despite the situation he was in. The long-black-haired vice-leader just stared at her leader as a soft smile formed on her face, even when she had to hold tight on the handle of her Wretched Sculptor+4.

While the Wyvern Inferno members were doing their best to hold Kirin at bay, Kirito shouted a command based on an improved plan. ''Everyone, get close to Kirin! The moment the upward winds comes again, use it to get on its back or inflict damage from above! Nezha, keep that horn under control!''

When that second bar shattered as well, 85 players were sent flying upward, and all launched sword skills or planted their weapons in the boss's skin. Kirin cried out again before it lost it footing and crashed into the floor.

The fight after that did not last long at all. The players smashed their aggression at the giant boss and when the last result wind was so strong it pushed them violently against the ceiling, they used the momentum to pierce the green horse even harder.

At 16:52, 15 February 2023, the green horse Kirin the Wind Beast vanished into oblivion.

* * *

A roar of celebration could be heard all over Aincrad. One more obstacle destroyed and one step closer to freedom. That is what many had on their minds when they hugged each other in joy.

Ten players on the ninth floor did not participate in the joy as they made their way to a certain destination in the pitch-black darkness of the wilderness. The black coats and hoods covered them almost completely and together with the Hiding skills activated, the players were completely invisible.

None of them had to say a word, for they all knew what was about to come. They trained for it for a long time, after all.

Two hours later, deep inside an unstable unexplored cave, they reached their destination. The cave did not seem that strange for the normal player, but for the observant ones, they could notice a wooden door at the side.

''It's here, right?'' a low voice asked harshly.

''Yeah. We have waited long enough,'' another high-pitched voice answered, a grin appearing under his covered mask.

''Then let's stop wasting time. It's showtime!'' the leader of the group announced before kicking the wooden door down. Many light red cursors popped before them, but with a simple swift movement of his arm, the man showed a certain symbol on his arm.

''You… You should be dead!'' one of the fallen elves shouted in shock.

''Oh, I am far from death, but whether I can say the same about you lot, remains to be seen,'' the cold voice stated, smirking. Before they could step forward, another fallen elf stepped forward.

''What is your business here, filthy humans! We have fallen to our enemies, but don't think you will survive the way they did!'' the highest-ranked member in the compound, called Fallen Elf Commander Ehlark, barked. Before another word could be said, the head of the fallen elf commander fell to the ground, a grinning cloaked player right behind him, unsheathing the cleaver it was wielding.

''Useless threats get you killed. Now, before we continue this fight, I have a proposition for you lot,'' the cleaver-user stated to the scared fallen warriors and survivors, who witnessed their former leader vanishing into oblivion. ''You have two options; follow our command or die in vain!'' A moment passed without the NPC's moving. Then three things happened at the same time.

First was the most noticeable as all fallen elves cursors popped to a green cursor. The second was that all elves crouched down on all fours and bowed towards the ten players. The third change was a pop-up in the leader's menu.

\- [Title achieved: Fallen elf commander.]

Before one could speak another word, one elf that seemed to be the previous second in rank crawled subdued to their new leaders and spoke. ''My lord. We do not know what to call you. Please let us know what you want to be named?''

''Call me PoH,'' the man stated, grinning under his mask, before evil cold laughter filled the tunnel, enough to send shivers down both MHCPs backs.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 32.

Not much to say about this chapter. Things are progressing as they should at a decent pace. Feedback is always welcome and ideas I will adept into my story.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!-


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

 _23:49, 15th February, 13th-floor Wildlands._

A loud ''Grrrrr!'' could be heard from one of the bushes on the sides of the field that two players were currently moving through. Despite the debuff activated so that they could not hear that ominous growling, Kirito shifted to his chestnut partner before pointing at the bushes.

Asuna nodded and shifted her attention to the side, now noticing a black hook sticking out of the bushes. Squeezing the pinky finger of her partner in confirmation, she let go and rushed in unison with her leader to the culprit. The Quiet Disturbance launched out of its hiding spot to attack the two players head-on and found out too late that action would be its demise.

Kirito blocked the claw attacks with his sword, the Parry skill assisting him to block the attacks before Asuna forced her Dancing Rapier into the monster's chest. The beast staggered backward enough for Kirito to take it down with a Vertical Square.

Activating his Search skill, Kirito checked his surroundings before focusing his attention back on his partner. She grabbed his pinky finger again, as was necessary when the debuff was active, and the duo continued their grinding for the collective missions of the elf fortress of the 13th floor. When that debuff vanished five minutes later, Asuna internally sighed for the loss of the warmth of Kirito's finger.

Feeling that the atmosphere had changed between her and Kirito ever since that morning, she started the conversation. ''How many Quiet Claws do we have now?''

''29. I think at least ten of them are due to the buffs,'' Kirito answered shortly. Asuna noticed the shift in his answers as if he was holding something back. She wanted to know what but felt it wasn't her right to demand an answer, despite the argument that her leader said if there were worries or hardships, they could always depend on one another.

That said, she asked something that at least let him know she'd noticed something different. ''You remember the conversation we had on the eight floor?''

''Yeah, I do,'' Kirito answered, instantly knowing that the fencer knew something was different.

That was further proven to be the case when she said, ''You know whatever worries you, you can share, right?'' The soft voice she spoke with was both soothing as well as confusing for Kirito, for the topic he had in his mind was not something he could so naturally discuss with her.

Luckily for him, the debuff of the Crescendos appeared on his HUD because he wasn't paying attention to one hiding behind a tree a little further ahead. He only hoped this one would last a lot longer than the previous one, as he was not ready to start a conversation with her, with both of them a subject of the thoughts that roamed his mind.

As expected and discussed, Asuna grabbed his pinky finger, Kirito once again not sure how to act as if he wasn't aware of the warmth that came from her hand.

* * *

''Mereck's party has collected eighteen of the Crescendo scalps already, Lind-san,'' Andor stated, reporting to their leader in the constructed elf base of the 13th floor.

''Tell him to return. With Durion's party's latest collective search and the alliance's help, we have enough to finish this base,'' Lind commanded, the blond-haired player nodding before focusing back on his task.

Lind knew how important it was for Kibaou to push forward to clear one floor after another. However, he was under the impression that the creation of the elf bases on the higher floors was for both resource collection and to give the warriors a well-spirited reason to pause their advance on the front-line. Kibaou had naturally not welcomed the argument, but the gray-haired leader had set up a meeting to discuss the situation the front-line currently was in. Although Lind still did not like the other guilds, he at least trusted them to fight alongside them and work together. He couldn't say the same about the ALS, a feeling he hoped would change in the future.

Shifting his attention to his vice-leaders, he said, ''Shivata, Hafner. Take your parties and collect items on the next floor. By the time the next base can be set up, we at least have a chance that some of the collective missions can be finished.'' When both players nodded and commanded their party members to move to the city of Senetia, Lind focused on the next task at hand.

Just after the opening of the new floor, one of his party members by the name of Caden had reported he had received a new type of flag, called the Flag of Wisdom. Lind had to stop himself by making it DKB property instantly, for he first wanted to consent the other guilds to be okay with it. The front-line was a place of teamwork and given the many times they had exchanged floor maps and tips with each other, the blue-haired leader knew that was something he did not want to forsake.

With their consent though, the blue-haired leader had immediately added the flag to his collection. After testing it out in the fields, a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

Instead of the 1.5x Col boost he received the past two days, he had a 2,5x multiplier to that buff. Since the buff of the materials also changed significantly, the flag seemed to be holding true to its name.

Where the flag of Valor had proven its name by giving the player Strength, Agility, Knockback, and Luck, the flag of Wisdom was more used in the practical way of everyday life. 'Wisdom is power' is a quote that fitted the buffs well. Their demand for supplies would lessen with this flag while their supply would increase significantly. Together with the extra Col, Lind could start a business or buy a place for their guild to come back to.

The third buff the players received was resistance to damage, all damage being reduced to 75% of the total when this buff was active. The fourth buff made it extra practical in battle, when the resistance to any debuff was part of the series of advantages as well.

Not knowing how to continue with the changes, Lind decided to use the guild's private message system to set a meeting. Maybe one of his members would know how to take advantage of the new developments. And maybe there was one player out there that would finally fit in the role of an accountant for his guild.

* * *

''Not bad. I assume we can look around?'' Ashley asked Isabella, her companion of the evening.

''Naturally. We don't want you to have any second thoughts after all the time we invested to get the amount of Col required,'' the woman with long black hair stated. Walking through the empty installment that could maybe become her store, the colored Ashley inspected every corner of the room, other rooms coming with this place and the apartment that came with the store.

Feeling like she had seen everything, Ashley stepped out of the door into the harsh cold wind of that evening a half hour later. Equipped with one of her warmest and most beautiful creations, the wind was only a minor setback, especially since the city was extremely beautiful and she most certainly get used to the settings of this floor. And given that it was near the plaza, the location wasn't anything to worry about either.

With a fabulous swish of her hair, she shifted her attention back to Isabella and answered her unspoken question. ''This is the best one you have shown me thus far. I'll take it.''

''Great! I will handle the finances immediately and by tonight, you'll have a place you can call your own,'' Isabella said happily. Later that night, when Kirito had given in and gave her permission to give the alliance money as well as some of the personal money the guild had earned with the Valentine quests, they were finally released from their debt. After those 50k Col rewards for each individual that fought against the event boss, which made around 2.2 mil Col, it was no wonder the boss was a one-time only quest.

Having brought the store and apartment for 6.5 mil Col, the tailor walked proudly into the building that she could now call her own. That feeling was strengthened when both the black-haired swordsman and gray-haired paladin knocked on the door. With a snap of her fingers, she opened the door.

''It seems you are finally settled. I hope it has everything you dreamed ….'' Heathcliff wanted to say when he noticed a teardrop appear in the eyes of the ruthless tailor in front of him. Kirito stared with wide open eyes at the tailor and felt his heart warming up to the grateful smile the woman in front of him showed.

Wiping the tear away, Ashley tried to regain her cool as she answered with a smile, ''Yes, it is everything I was hoping for. It may be selfish but I have another request for you.''

Both gentlemen wondered what it could be, Heathcliff speaking the forbidden words, ''It depends on the request. What is it we can do for you?''

Smiling, the tailor answered the question. ''I haven't forgotten my promise to become your alliance's personal tailor and my promises I will not break. However, the fact that you worked so quickly on my request and gave me this place to both live and work means that the promise I gave you wasn't enough. So please, if you'll allow me, let me join your ranks.''

Later that night, both Mortimer and Isabella received a notification notifying them a new player had joined their guild.

* * *

''Stop complaining and help me with this! I know your skill is on par to mine, so stop this meaningless struggle and just help me, Kii-bou!''

''You know I don't care about these mysteries, Argo,'' Kirito retorted back, trying to convince the rat they were wasting their time on the ninth floor. The rat had no ears for it as she pulled him with her. Despite the difference in strength stats, he did not put up much of a fight.

Argo knew for certain the black-haired beta tester was interested in the mysterious as well, for he was just as curious about finding the purposes for the game settings as she was in the beta. And considering he was the one of the first that adventured into the new places and was one of the first that tackled the new mobs, Argo was completely certain there were other motives her beta friend did not want to join her in the search for the mysterious metal-on-metal sound on the ninth floor. Eventually, after she stated she would do anything for him in return, he gave in.

''Where do you want to start this manhunt? If your target is still here, that is.'' Kirito mumbled those last words, Argo shoving him in the arm before focusing on her path. ''Ouch.''

''Stop whining, Kii-bou. I asked you because I know if anyone can find someone hidden - except for me - it is you. Don't let me regret those words.''

''Fine, fine. I was just joking. For real, where do you want to search this hunt?'' Kirito asked, feeling slightly more comfortable to a reason much clearer now than before.

''We act like casual players until we hear or see something suspicious. As long as you don't act all flashy, we should be able to manage that,'' Argo jokingly mocked Kirito while scanning him with her gaze.

''Very funny,'' Kirito retorted, letting Argo lead the party of two.

When they had decimated four ambush attacks, if you could call it an ambush when both 'victims' had a search skill higher than 500/1000, Kirito let his thoughts run freely. ''Why only ask me to help you here? You know just as well as I, there are other players that could help you.'' When Argo wanted to immediately respond, Kirito interrupted her. ''I know bringing a whole group here would not be so wise if we are searching for something that likes to be hidden but a few more wouldn't be that terrible. Especially if we spread out in teams of two.''

''That could be an option, but it makes more room for mistakes.'' When Kirito gave her a questioning gaze, she continued. ''Whoever or whatever this mystery is, it doesn't want to be found. Considering more than experienced players have tried to find it with no results means it is something that knows how to stay in the shadows. If it gets news that front-liners are trying to find it, it will go into hiding. And considering how almost everyone has gear that states front-line material, it was best to get the player that wears no armor and has had the same coat equipped since the ninth floor.''

When Kirito blushed and wanted to defend his actions, Argo smiled for a second before it grew serious. ''Besides, I am afraid that the sound mystery is not the only mystery that resides on this floor.''

''You think the mysterious light user is on this floor? I have to admit, it appeared in my mind when we discussed it but I never took Heathcliff's suggestion seriously. For someone that wants to stay hidden, it would be too much of a trip to go from one floor to another.'' Kirito brought in on the subject Argo was so fixated on.

''Considering the person in question had a Hiding skill higher than my Searching skill, would it really be so surprising considering he/she was almost caught?'' Argo replied, trying to see the situation from both sides. ''If I knew there was a group that wanted to hunt me and knew the general place I was hiding, I would switch position. You should know that better than anyone,'' she said teasingly, for she knew Kirito had tried multiple FPS games before deciding this was more his kind of genre.

''Guess you got a point there. The question is, what is he/she hiding from?'' Kirito asked, more to himself than Argo.

''That is more like it. Put that handsome head of yours to good use,'' Argo stated teasingly.

Feeling his mood cheering up and still holding the conversation of Kizmel in the back of his mind, Kirito answered by saying, ''Only when you promise to show me that beautiful dress on you one more time.''

He hoped that his two sources were wrong, but when Argo blushed and did not answer immediately after that comeback, he knew that they were right. Things that earlier did not seem to be reasonable (for example, the fact Argo was willing to give him information for free even if it was the guild) was something that was now so clear.

''Forget it. Let's focus on the mission,'' Kirito was going to say when a blushing Argo came out with an unexpected condition:

''Only if you can find one of the mysteries.''

Kirito cursed himself for not seeing that option, as he knew Argo had him right where she wanted him. Imagining a chess board, Argo had him in check with two very clear options. If he did his best to discover one of the mysteries, Argo would think he wanted her as well. However, if he chose not to do his best, it would go against his nature to investigate new things. Even as a kid, it was said multiple times that he was a bit of an adventurer, so he knew his friends had to see him as such.

Even if it was a hard choice, Kirito had to admit Argo was extremely beautiful that evening and under other circumstances, he would immediately agree to that challenge. ''Let's see what I can do,'' was the final answer Kirito gave his companion before focusing on the task at hand.

Walking through the forest, Argo didn't know what to think. Although she gave her full attention to finding the origin of these mysteries, her heart was beating rapidly at the thought of when they could find one. What had been an innocent tease became a serious topic.

It also came with a shock when the sound of metal on metal entered their air. Before she could run towards the location though, Kirito crouched down behind a bush and pulled her with him.

''Kii-bou..?'' the red-blushing rat asked her companion.

''Argo, focus. Simply moving toward the sound will be suspicious. And as I can recall, this is indeed the sound of a blacksmith,'' Kirito stated, hoping Argo would follow his train of thought. The fact that Argo's mind was in complete chaos this very moment did not help, so Kirito followed up on his words after a moment passed by. ''If this is the same sound as before, this player should know this will attract a lot of monsters to his/her area. Since our view is already lacking due to the conditions on this floor, it is safe to say the person in question has confidence in his/her search skill.''

''Better than our Hiding skills?'' Argo asked, regaining some of her thinking capabilities back.

''Would you trust someone that approaches you with the Hiding skill?'' Kirito retorted.

''I see your point. What is it you want to do?''

Argo found it strange when a grin appeared on Kirito's face before he shifted her attention to her. ''Confident in your fighting abilities?''

''Tell me your plan first. I am not trusting that smirking face of yours,'' Argo answered hesitantly. When the plan was clear, Argo could see both why it was a dumb plan as well as why it would possibly work. She gave voice to those thoughts when she said, ''This has to be one of your craziest plans yet.''

''Really?'' Kirito asked dryly. ''Anyway, you ready?''

''As ready as I could be,'' the rat answered before straightening up herself.

The next few seconds two high cries could be heard, just a bit higher than the metal on metal sound. The sound stopped as expected but Kirito knew there was something more important in his plan.

Coming out into the open, he unsheathed his Blade of Darkness and activated his Search skill. Argo followed, the yellow colored Claws showing she knew what was coming their way. Activating her Search skill for herself, she prepared for the large ambush that was about to come. And by the trembling of the floor, she knew it was coming alright.

Before she could feel the small sense of unease becoming worse, she felt a reassuring warmth against her back. Despite the large horde of monsters coming their way, Argo noticed the large grin on his face. ''You're enjoying this a bit too much, Kii-bou.''

Hearing his soft apology, the rat let out a chuckle before focusing on the threat coming their way. When the first monster entered their Search skill area, the two players charged forward.

To the curious player that had been sitting in the tree to abuse the harsh and high pitch noise of blacksmithing to call in mobs, it was a spectacular show of light effects. He/she had adjusted itself multiple times in the cover of its 570/1000 Hiding skill to get a better view of the fight.

He/she normally would stop making the sounds when other players came to its location, for he/she didn't want to create any problems for the curious players. As such, it found it strange that someone else was upping it in its own tactic. Two dark-brown eyes stared curiously and even with a bit of admiration at the fight.

When the final Black Walker was defeated by the black-haired boy, whose face looked familiar, it didn't know what to do. It didn't have to as its eyes picked up the slight nod of the blond girl before the boy smiled. It gained an answer to its curiosity when the boy spoke. ''I know you are there.''

Stiffening, the hiding player did not know what to do. Its thoughts were put a little at ease when the boy continued, ''I am afraid I don't know if you are still out there, but if you are there, listen to what I have to say.'' The hiding player threw a rock against a tree, making sure the boy at least had a suspicion it was there. He continued, ''My name is Kirito and this is Argo the Rat.'' Its eyes shot wide at those names, as both the first day and the manuals it held in its inventory had recalled those names. ''The reason we are here is to see if the mystery of the blacksmith sounds of the forest is something to worry about or not. Seeing it for myself, I can say you are just training here but I needed the confirmation.''

Kirito said a lot more than he had intended to, but he knew his beta friend's reason for these mysteries was nothing less than being afraid of the unknown. If she could do anything to find unexplored threats to save as many players as she could, she would do so instantly. A trait they shared, which was probably they worked so well together.

It stayed silent for a moment and Kirito feared the person in question was already gone when a soft voice rang through the air. ''Can I assume you are done with your investigation, or do you expect me to come out?''

Argo's eyes widened before a grin appeared on her face. ''It is only fair to come out after he put on this show for you.''

''Can I expect the rat to stay silent about me if I request so?'' the player asked, now for certain a woman's voice in Kirito's ears.

''Only if you add me into your friend list. I'd rather not have to explore a mystery like this again on higher floors,'' Argo answered, earning a soft chuckle from the hiding player. To the surprise of both players they picked up a green cursor with their Search skills as the player appeared from behind a tree.

Two brown eyes stared with a friendly gaze at the two players while long red hair covered her shoulders. Her legs were covered by a black pant, making it easier for her to use the hiding skill on this floor effectively. The light blue uniform did not fit with that idea but in Argo's opinion, it was rather a stylish choice than an effective one.

''My name is Rain. Fancy meeting you.''

* * *

Two blue eyes with an active search skill picked up on the fight, although it had a lot of trouble following it due to the darkness of the floor.

When the two cries rang through the air, the person in question had rushed to the situation, covered with Hiding and accompanied by the Search skill. To its surprise, the duo of players did not need its help. The opposite was true as their strength and confidence was something it wanted as well.

Naturally, it picked up the third player, for its Search skill was more than developed enough to locate her. Not sure how to continue, it momentarily froze in fear when the words of the black-haired player entered her ears, ''I know you are there.''

It wanted to duck away but confident enough that he had absolutely no chance to detect it, the player waited in place. Luckily, that sentence was not for it. What did shock the player though, was the name of the two players.

Kirito, the beta player of the first day and Argo the Rat, one of the most famous players in the game, as well the one that hunted the player. Moments later, it finally knew why the rat was so persistent in catching it. That also came with certain fear because although it would not be a threat to the players at all, it had another reason it couldn't be detected.

Whatever happened after that, was a situation the player did not want to think about. The dark thoughts were stopped though when it noticed the blush on the Rat's face while they said their goodbyes, especially when Argo stared at her party member.

* * *

''You want a wooden spear? I thought you favorited iron ones,'' Artus asked the spear user in front of him, the skinny black-haired player nodding in agreement.

''Yeah, but I got this new branch skill recently that requires a wooden spear. I am not too sure why but I want to find out. Maybe it is something extremely strong that can help us in the clearing,'' Lode answered determinedly.

''I'll see what I can do. Do you mind if I make it a simple one though? If it just for discovering the new sword skill, I think you would abandon the wooden spear if it wasn't that strong to begin with.''

''Yeah, that is probably for the best. Thank you for your help.''

''No problem. Give me ten minutes.''

The creation of a spear was not that difficult, but it was still a process that took quite some time in crafting. Taking a piece of wood, the crafter had to report the size of the piece they wanted to use. The wood would be cut to size by the system before the next step came into view.

The sanding of the spear was done to make the handle smoother and for some reason increasing the agility the weapon gave its user. It was also done to make sure the player wouldn't damage themselves in the fight. One of the first players that had made a wooden spear had skipped the sanding part. When he fought alongside his party members, he suddenly received a sharp sensation in his weapon-wielding hand before seeing he had taken damage, without being attacked whatsoever. Since then, the sanding task was taken seriously. Not that it was that spectacular: you just had to go over it with a sandpaper and it was done. Every wood type had a number of times the sanding had to be applied before it was perfected. Oak lumber, for example, required two times of sanding, while Oakwood required four times. With those four times naturally came a boost on each sanding.

The third part of crafting required the making of the point, which could be done with both blacksmithing and crafting. Materializing a stone spearpoint he made earlier, Artus used a piece of rope to hold it together. The system recognized the binding and strengthened it so that it was done.

Shifting his attention back to Lode, he offered the spear as he said, ''There you go. It isn't much, but it should help with you figuring out what this skill does.''

Lode thanked the player in front of him before stepping away to let other players ask the service of his guild crafter. With his menu in front of him, Lode walked to a certain part of the plaza. The 15th-floor plaza was approximately the size of the third-floor boss room, giving Lode a distance he could work with.

 _The Obliterate skill starts with a similar stance as the Javelin sub-skill, where the difference lies in the stand and the activation of the opposite side. To start the skill, close your opposite hand into a fist while aiming at your target_. Lode read thoroughly. Taking the position of the sword skill, he closed his fist while aiming at a certain part of the building on the other side of the plaza.

The start of a pressure building up in his right arm was all the confirmation Lode needed to know the new sword skill had activated. However, the pressure in his arm was much more than he had expected. Just as he was about to give up, his arm shot forward faster than the eye could follow and a blinding light pierced the air and struck the building on the opposite side in just a second.

When the light vanished, at least ten Immortal Objects game system messages appeared on the opposite building. Further, when Lode tried to Quick Switch his spear back it was to no avail. As expected, multiple players came running to the light show that had just occurred.

''Holy shit… What the hell was that?!'' Artus almost shouted as he dropped his work to rush to his guild member. ''I mean, that skill looks like it is broken…''

Lode met the crafter's eyes before letting out a smile. ''That is probably why the spear obliterates after this sword skill. And it is not easy to hold onto either. The pressure was almost overwhelming…''

By the time the two subordinates of Argo had returned after their mapping of the new city called Zento, a large group of players had gathered at the plaza. Noticing the colors of sword skills flashing through one another, the two girls began to check what the commotion was about, they found their two guild members standing in the middle of the large group. ''Artus-san, Lode-san? What is going on here?'' Stacy asked, bewildered.

''Well, I was testing this new sword skill and the next moment everyone tried to up each other in skills,'' Lode said, not sure either why this had happened.

Hearing new information for Argo, Alyse jumped in on the conversation. ''New sword skill? Could you show it again for the manual?''

''Sure,'' Lode stated before Artus gave him another spear and tried to get everyone away to give the spear user some space. Not that it was needed for the others were eagerly waiting for the second light show. Fist raised high, Lode's arm and spear began to shine in the color of a sword skill. To both girls surprise, the light began to grow stronger and stronger while a sweat drop appeared on the Lode's forehead. When that lighting blitz pierced the air, followed by a strong wind, both girls' mouths were wide open.

''Pretty awesome, right?'' Lode stated. ''Bit of a shame the spear vanishes when you use this skill but I bet it does a lot of damage against bosses!''

Those words, together with the display that was just shown, was enough for the two girls to put their final conclusion together as confirmed. Stacy stepped determinedly forward and asked, ''What proficiency did you gain that sword skill on?''

Slightly scared of the almost angry gazes the girls gave him, he answered hesitantly, ''Around 520, I believe. Did I do something wrong?''

Both girls noticed their facial expressions, eased up and gave him a reassuring smile. ''No, you did well. Thank you, Lode-san.''

* * *

The 15th-floor theme was snow, obvious from the completely white covered land. During the day, the temperature and overall conditions of the weather were manageable to fight in. At night, it was almost impossible to venture through the wilderness with the blizzards and drop in temperature.

As such, most front liners players stated it was time to focus on the elf bases on previous floors, especially since the boosts gave them the chance to get them done quicker. If only everyone agreed on that decision.

Sitting in an inn in the capital city of Zento, Heathcliff was discussing this matter with the spiked haired leader of the ALS. ''I get it, you want to continue to push through to the next floor but you have to admit it will be easier to be on this floor when we have finished our other tasks. Besides, most players can't keep up with the quick pace of us moving through the floors. It would, therefore, be wise for us to focus on leveling now that we have the time to do so.'' Mortimer nodded in agreement but the other party did seem to hold that as a good argument.

Before any of the three players could bring a counterargument, Mortimer stepped in. ''Considering we are now completely occupied with the elf base quest, it would be a shame if we have to start this floor with no knowledge on it whatsoever. Wouldn't be the wise for your guild to focus on the quests and mission here so that we would not conquer this place unprepared? It may even help with the trust issues that have been displayed before,'' Mortimer stated, the players aware that they could finally get their heroic actions.

Kibaou's poker face remained standing, although deep in both his heart and his mind he knew they had received a heavy hit in that department. While discussing the topic with his subordinates, Heathcliff stared at the opposing players. His face may not say it but his mind was getting really frustrated with the player in front of him. For the love of god, please just accept this proposal already. You are not helping yourself, Kibaou.

When the conversation had ended with Kibaou deciding it was best to agree with the idea, Heathcliff stepped out of the warm tavern to enter the cold outside air. Equipping another red coat that had his guild symbols on it, he made his way back to the inn where they were staying. It was getting late and by the latest private message from Argo, there was something the information broker wanted to discuss.

''We at least gained something from today,'' Mortimer mentioned as they walked back. ''Things would be a lot easier if it wasn't necessary to act in these ways though.''

''Agreed,'' Heathcliff replied. ''However, we have finally gained a little footing with them, so let's just focus on our path and assist when needed.''

Mortimer nodded.

An hour later, the players found themselves in the warmth of a stove in their cottage that was for rent in the outskirts of the capital city. Sitting at the table were Heathcliff, Isabella, Mortimer, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, and Argo.

''Thanks for coming so quickly,'' Argo started, instantly drawing the attention of the group of six before her. ''I am happy to say we have found the mystery of the ninth floor but the reason I have called you here is about the one on the third floor.''

''You have found a new clue,'' Mortimer said.

Argo gave him a nod before continuing. ''Correct. Lode showed me a skill that fits the rumors precisely. There is a small issue with that though.'' Noticing the questioning faces of the others, Argo continued. ''He received it today.''

It took a moment for this new information to sink in but when it did, Klein was the one that spoke the thoughts that were in everyone's mind. ''Wasn't the rumor on the third floor started around the 25th of January? That is three weeks ago…?'' Klein said in shock, further shown in his wide open eyes.

''What level did Lode get the sword skill on?'' Asuna asked.

''520/1000,'' the rat answered almost immediately. ''And the girls told me Lode couldn't shoot three of them after another, something the mystery was capable of doing,'' she added.

''Which means she was used to the drawback of the skill,'' Isabella concluded. ''Are you sure this cannot be something else? Considering the high skill needed and that Lode is one of the senior members of the front line, it can't be someone reached that high of a proficiency already, can it?''

''Highly unlikely, unless it is a bug,'' Heathcliff answered his wife. The others stared at him so this time it was the gray-haired leader who started to explain his thoughts. ''Considering we have seen both an FNC and a bug in the system already, it could be possible a player has received a bug that gives him/her a level boost or experience boost for at least the skills.'' Before Argo could ask why the person would hide Heathcliff added, '' The player in question was probably made aware of the problem by the system and is now fearing Kayaba or the system would remove him/her from the game, with whatever consequences that may lead to it for its life in game as well as in real life.''

''It could explain why we couldn't find him/her with the searching skill, even when the player was moving rapidly through the forest,'' Argo added.

A silence followed before Klein mentioned, ''Still, if what you say is true, how strong is this player by now? Wouldn't they be a perfect front line player?''

''Maybe if he/she wouldn't be nerfed or worse,'' Kirito answered for his friend.

''Or that the system adjusts to that player's stats. We have seen it before with the other missions, after all,'' Isabella stated.

''So there is nothing we can do?'' Mortimer asked.

''Seems like it,'' Argo answered shortly, not liking this one bit.

''I assume that it is everything that has to be discussed, right? It was a rather stressful day, so I say it is best to rest for the remainder of the day. Then we can handle the struggle with a fresh outlook,'' Heathcliff said. The others nodded as they continued to their rooms.

* * *

 _19:46, 18-02-2023, 14th-floor incomplete elf base._

Two players stared intensely at each other with a countdown between them. The moment that countdown reached zero, the two duelers charged forward without saying a single word.

The first punch was blocked with a high underarm block, before the defender grabbed the attacker's wrist and pulled him forward, slamming his elbow into the attacker's stomach. Or that is what Ojima assumed, but the black giant saw it coming and caught the elbow with his other hand.

Agil pulled himself free to strike Ojima's head with his fist but Ojima stepped and sent a punch into the gut of the giant man. Again, Agil blocked the attack and both participants jumped back. Eventually, a smile appeared on both on their faces.

''Time to kick it up a notch?''

''Sure!'' the black merchant answered as he prepared his stance. The Bo staff wielder did the same before charging forward.

A clash of fists, an arm block against a leg, a jump over a low sweep before the blows became too hard to follow. Knife hand strikes were blocked with high underarm blocks before a counter was set, palm strikes dodged or intercepted before another set of moves too hard to follow could be seen.

For Nezha, it was like he was witness to a fight scene from a Kung fu movie. The two players were going at it with no restraints, or so it seemed for the spectators.

Staring at the dueling Bo Staff wielder, he noticed how much Ojima had been holding back on him. Especially when he considered the two before him were not even practicing both the Martial Art and the Hand-to-hand combat skills, but only the latter.

When it was Nezha's turn to train, he wasn't so confident anymore that he would put up much of a fight. Noticing it, the officer decided to stop the training only to message the chakram wielder that he had to come to his room the same evening. Wondering what Ojima wanted from him, the blond player decided to go.

A knock on the door could be heard before Ojima said, ''Come in.''

Noticing there was nothing different in the small room than in the sparring building of the 14th floor, Nezha wondered what the player before him was planning. Ojima stood up from his spot, stood in front of the blond, held his hand on his chest and simply said, ''Punch me.''

''Punch you? Why would I punch you?''

''Don't question it. Just punch me,'' Ojima answered, short and soft. Just as ordered, Nezha punched the officer in the chest. Nothing happened, to Nezha's disappointment. He was then also surprised when Ojima commanded, ''Again.''

As instructed, he punched again, this time slightly harder than before. It was still not enough to damage the player in front of him though. ''Keep repeating it,'' the officer said once again.

Not knowing why, Nezha kept repeating the action over and over again. When twenty minutes of a constant punch rhythm passed by, Ojima stepped in. ''Stop. Now I am going to punch you. You have to block it,'' Ojima said. ''I don't care how.''

Nezha hesitated. He had no idea what the purpose for this practice was and that hesitation was showing when the first punch came.

''Again,'' the officer said short and soft. Another twenty minutes passed by with Nezha doing nothing but blocking the punches that wouldn't even reach him.

When those twenty minutes had passed by, the officer gave his last task. ''Now combine them. You block and punch immediately as a counter.''

''Right,'' Nezha answered. This time, the punches of his officer would reach him and the first ten tries were a rough start. But after those ten tries, both the blocking and the punches went steady. After another twenty minutes, Ojima put a stop to it.

Not knowing what this was for, Nezha was completely taken back when the officer sent an unexpected punch his way. Before Nezha could mentally counter it, the fist was blocked and his fist was against the chest of his officer.

Before he could question it himself, Ojima answered, ''Martial Art and Hand-to-Hand combat may look different but they have a similar base. By constantly repeating the same movements over and over again in a certain situation, the body will adapt and eventually has a chance to counter the same attacks it is trained for unconsciously. Normally, this requires an insane amount of training but thanks to the assist of Aincrad's system, that is not required here. What is important is practice so that both the system as well as your body know what they can expect. And therefore, you need a base to build on.''

''That is what we were doing just now?'' Nezha asked, finally understanding what he had been doing for the last hour.

''Yep. I admit I wasn't sure how effective it would be but as the results don't lie,'' the officer stated, smiling. ''And if I am correct, both your skills should have risen now in proficiency.'' As expected, Ojima wasn't wrong in that respect, as both skills had risen at least 10 points. ''If you feel better to train this way, we can do it more often. And don't worry about grower stronger and fighting better. Everyone has their own rate of learning. Given how bad I am with my Bo staff, I think it is safe to say you are doing a lot better than me.''

Cheered up, Nezha couldn't escape his curiosity. ''Why did you choose the Bo Staff anyway? It is not your everyday weapon to use and it is not like you ask someone to help you,'' Nezha added.

''Let's just say it's an old memory,'' Ojima answered with a soft smile before stating, ''I'd love to chat more but today was exhausting and we still have to go back to the 15th floor. How about we get a move on?''

''Right!'' The two players smiled but while one was genuine, the other was more dubious than he wanted to admit.

Walking towards the teleporter in the main city of the 14th floor, Ojima tried to ignore the system messages in his menu, stating the obvious once-a-year time celebration that was his birthday.

* * *

 _00:23, 23-02-2023, 15th-floor wildlands._

The construction of the 14th and 15th elf base went smoother than expected, mainly due to the buffs received from the Flag of Wisdom and the Valentine event. And thanks to the investigation on quests from the ALS, the front-line had gained a new type of fabric that could help against the cold as well as make it easier to walk through the covered ground of said floor.

Naturally, Kibaou charged something for it but the irritation of the other guilds at the ALS seemed to lessen, which was, even more, the case when the ALS had contributed almost all of their loot in favor of constructing the 15th-floor elf base.

As such, the base was constructed before the field boss was defeated and with the passing of seven days in the clearing, almost all players had leveled up at least once. Another hint of fear could be seen in the eyes of a boss when 145 players and fifteen elves went in for the kill.

The giant white mammoth did everything it could to beat the players down but had little to bring against the combined assault. Fifteen minutes into the start of that battle, The Mammunthes Amante shattered into oblivion.

The overjoyed players had quickly progressed through the 15th-floor dungeon but it proved to be one hell of an adventure to travel from one floor to another. Traps of the likes they never had seen before, such as avalanches and a debuff slowed the agility of players. The latter had to be expected though when just the sensation of the cold air on those occasions was more than enough for the players to stop wasting energy on movement.

Taking the place's debuffs into account on his route, Heathcliff began to ascend the floors one by one, under the guidance and protection of two elf parties, Mortimer and Isabella. Nearing the purpose of the night run, Mortimer started the conversation by a tease. ''Considering the previous floor, you held back significantly on this one, sir.''

Isabella noticed the irritation in her husband's face appearing, so quickly answered. ''That was because the 14th floor was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, one who was more for creating the outsides of one floor than to create the actual content. He had only made a few floors but I guess we couldn't complain about the fact that he had other obligations to work on,'' Isabella added.

''Interesting. I am curious what more to expect then. Also, I am curious as to who created this floor,'' Mortimer added.

''That would be Ida Keiki,'' Heathcliff answered. ''Given her liking of the cold season, it was also her that decided upon this theme.'' Before Mortimer could send another question his way, he added, ''If I am correct, it should be here.''

Mortimer focused on the two parties to place them in guard settings while Heathcliff and Isabella did their best to ignore the cold sensations that could be felt on their hands when they searched for the trigger on the snow-covered wall.

It took the leader longer than expected to find the switch but eventually, the white-covered wall pushed itself upwards, making space to the third inside room he had entered since his time in the official world of Aincrad.

''This never ceases to amaze me.''

''Considering it is only your second time, that is to be expected. However, I do agree with you,'' Isabella answered as her husband made his way to the black box that was the middle point of the room.

Feeling the presence of a player, the black box made a similar [Update 179 ready to Initiate.], [Large update 4 ready to Initiate.], [Bug code 315 fixed.], [Report 153 finished.] as on the tenth floor. The message after that, though, was what drew Heathcliff's attention. [Bug code 125 cannot be fixed, requires administrative privileges.].

Without saying anything, he opened the message to see the prescription for said bug code. And as he feared, it was indeed something that was discussed earlier. Switching his attention to his wife, he said, ''It seems we were right.''

Noticing the prescription herself, the woman answered softly, ''I wish we could do something.''

''Let us focus on the main reason we are here,'' Heathcliff answered shortly, the black-haired beauty nodding before continuing to do her work.

Isabella momentarily stopped activating the changes to the game as her face lit up red. Hoping to get some advice from her husband on the topic, she stopped herself from doing so as she was too embarrassed to ask the question. Instead, she just activated it.

After all the changes were set, the trio of players were about to turn around to get their respective sleep. That was put to a stop when, for the first time in the game, the black box showed a yellow-red system message.

\- [Warning: inequality detected! Balancing game on database wishes required.].

''What is going on?'' Mortimer asked as he noticed the horror on both the faces of Isabella and Heathcliff. Both players sprinted back to the black box and shouted in unison, ''Override!''

Unluckily, the system did not recognize the codes of the two accounts it heard and confirmed this by stating the following.

\- [Overwrite regulations have to be done by Administrative members. Balancing conduct initiated.]

A second message appeared beneath it.

\- [Creation of test area started. Remaining time for balancing conduct to be completed: 11:23:59:42]

''We are in trouble, aren't we?'' Mortimer asked, concerned after seeing both the white faces of the two creators in front of him.

''Yes. We are.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was for chapter 33.

So quite a bit happened in this chapter again. These guys can't catch a break. I have not much to say regarding this chapter, except everything is still moving forward nicely.

Next chapter will take some time to upload, for I found some bums among my road. Further, I may plan to create a chapter solely for putting everything that is now in the game into perspective, since I can assume you guys have a hard time following everything that is currently going on. Let me know if you guys are in need of that.

Thank you all for the kind words and hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as well. Beyor out!-


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

 **Note:** This chapter contains a Manuel with a bit of information on some basic stuff to make sure the current situation in Aincrad is understandable. This does not mean that this is all there is. Take note that there is more information in the manuals then that I am about to give!

 **PS:** Some names will be recognized from other franchises. These are not the characters but just a player that holds a lot of admiration for that character.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

Quick and steady music rang through the air as a duo maneuvered over the floor, for NPCs and players to see. A long red dress twirled over the dance floor, followed by a swinging black and white suit.

The chandelier that was lit brightly by the thousand candles in it, the hundreds of NPCs that surrounded the dancing couple or the others from her guild; they were all an extra. For Liz, there was only one thing that made this moment special.

Although she wasn't learned in the art of dancing, it almost felt like she flew over the floor. The gentle touch that helped her gain that feeling came from the same person who was staring at her with such confident and yet breathtaking gaze that she only thought was possible in romantic movies. When the music stopped, the two players stopped dancing and Liz stepped back to catch her breath.

''That..was…. incredible, Kirito,'' she said but when she wanted to step back, her dance partner stepped forward.

''Was? Don't tell me you are growing bored of me?'' the black-haired boy asked with a cheeky grin before a slower song rang through the air and Kirito led a completely surprised Liz back onto the dance floor.

''Kir..rito? What are you doing?'' the pink blacksmith asked, her blush now matching her hair.

That resemblance ended when a confident Kirito answered that question with, ''Dancing with the one I love.'' Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered, ''Unless you want to continue this dance in a more private setting?''

Sitting upright in her bed, Liz stared around in shock. When she realized she was not in a fancy place like the palace, not wearing the dress from that evening but simple pajamas instead and above all else, the one lying next to her was Silica, she calmed down a bit.

''I should really stop seeing those movies…'' Liz said softly to herself before she dropped back onto her pillow. Feeling like she couldn't get to sleep, or not knowing if she wanted to let that dream continue or not, she decided to check her menu.

A part of her truly wanted to keep inspecting the items in her inventory, yet there was simply no escaping the dream that had woken her so suddenly. Liz thought the reason for the dream was because of the changes she noticed in Kirito the past few days, that he was more around her and listening differently to her.

She couldn't place it but something had changed since Valentine's day and she just hoped that it was because of those quests on the tenth floor that she wanted to do with him. The beautiful caves were a sight to behold, especially when she knew she was safe with him around.

A pop-up drew her attention from those thoughts and without thinking about it, Liz pressed it. Almost immediately, it vanished without giving a clear indication what it was for. Before Liz could get her mind back to the previous thoughts, another system message popped up in front of her.

\- [You have one unused skill slot.]

 _Unused skillset? That shouldn't happen for at least five more levels._ Shifting her inventory to her skill-set, Liz looked at her five skills that were assigned to their respective spots.

\- [Metal Refining, 513/1000.]

\- [Thrust Weapon Forging, 509/1000]

\- [Slash Weapon Forging, 430/1000]

\- [Metal Equipment Repairing, 415/1000]

\- [Blunt-weapon Forging, 230/1000]

\- In the bottle of Kales,0h [One-handed War Hammer, 265/1000.]

However, there was still one spot left that drew her attention, changing the pop-up from very unlikely to completely validated. Liz immediately placed the skill Light Metal Equipment in it for something that could help her in fights but the moment that had passed, her curiosity took over.

Knowing her guild members pretty well, there were only a few that would be awake around this time. And since one of those was on her mind anyway, she might as well try him first.

Ignoring the achievement that she had gained a seventh skill, she knocked on the door. ''Kirito, you in there?'' Liz asked. After she'd waited a few more moments, she knocked again before entering the room her leader was supposed to be staying in. Since he slept alone now that Klein and Alice Rue stayed in the same room, she dared as much.

Seeing her leader lying peacefully gave the pink blacksmith a soothing feeling, as she wanted to lie by his side until he woke up. That privilege she didn't have and for that reason, she stepped closer and softly poked her leader in his side. ''Kirito, are you awake?''

Not finding a single of her pokes working, Liz stopped before she found herself in the same position as Argo on the fourth floor. Instead, she had another idea as she opened her inventory and summoned her War Pick +5, wanting to poke Kirito a bit rougher.

However, the moment the weight of her entrusted partner landed in her hands, she found it was lacking something. That reason became all too clear when she began to sway with it and it swiftly moved through the room. Let it just be that the only sleeping person in that room woke up at that moment and the first thing he saw that morning was the War Pick flying above him.

*Clang!*

Moving in his Fight/Flight instinct, the Blade of Darkness clashed with the War Pick before both players noticed what was going on, both awoken from their position due to the Crime Prevention Code stepping in.

''Kirito?!'' Liz almost shouted in shock.

''Liz? What are you doing here?'' Kirito asked, a bit in shock. However, this was not only because of the event before him.

The blacksmith stared, blushing, at the ground as she answered, ''I just wanted to ask about this strange pop-up I received. I suddenly have another skill slot without doing something for it. I wondered if you knew why it happened now?'' Noticing Kirito staring at the Mace, she continued, ''You didn't wake up by a soft touch, so I wanted to use the handle of the War Pick to poke you a little harder without harassing you.''

''And then you noticed the change in weight from your weapon,'' Kirito concluded, Liz nodded in surprise to the correct statement.

''How did you know?''

Kirito stepped out of bed before swinging the Blade of Darkness and answered, ''Because mine is lighter too.''

''That can't be right. Let me check it,'' Liz said in disbelief, Kirito giving her his Blade of Darkness. Noticing she could hold it steady now, even if she still found it heavy, she had to conclude the sword was indeed lighter than it used to be. When she checked the upgrades she had done on it, she noticed they were still the same as had been the last time she had the blade in her hands. ''What do you know… It is actually lighter than it's supposed to be.''

''How?'' Kirito asked before his eyes popped open and he checked his skill slots. Immediately knowing the answer for himself, he stated, ''There has been another update.''

''Update? Like on the tenth floor?''

''Most probably. Let's get the word out,'' Kirito stated before focusing on the menu in front of him, ready to post another guild message to every last one of his guild members.

* * *

One Japanese cultural tradition on Valentine's day is for the girl to give chocolate to the boy they like. A month later, on the 14th of March or better called White Day, it would be the boy's turn to return the favor.

Suguha didn't give a crap about all that stuff. The boys in her class were way too childish for her to have a crush on and overall, she just missed that click with them. She had some male friends but not one she considered boyfriend material.

Dismissing the memories of that stupid special day out of her head, the young kendoka walked through the busy streets of Taito Okachimachi. A mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement ran through her veins as she finally saw the sign that told her she was at her destination.

Two black dice stood above a smiling blackboard with the name Dicey Café carved in it. It was the shop of the woman that had invited her once for a free drink in the hospital when she had visited one of her Oni-Chan's guild members, one Kazuto trusted so much he was made into a ranked member of his guild.

Suguha couldn't care less for the moment, for she had other things on her mind. Between her training, schoolwork and locating the other guild-members her brother had gathered, she had little time to enjoy herself. And so, she was quite happy with the invite from Kathy.

Stepping into the bar, she noticed the place was quite crowded. Her nerves overwhelming her excitement, Suguha thought of leaving the place immediately before a familiar face welcomed her with a smile, this time her long brown hair in a bun. ''Suguha-chan. Glad you could make it.''

Feeling her anxiety subdue, she walked towards the bar and replied, ''Thank you for the invite, Kathy-san.''

Taking one of the free chairs in the bar, a simple Ice Tea was placed in front of her before Kathy asked her, ''Long time no see. Any new things happened since the last time we met?''

''Not really,'' Suguha stated nervously before looking around her, the brown-haired woman instantly catching on that she'd rather not talk about the incident and her quest in the presence of many who she did not know. She also saw the eyes of the younger sister widening as she understood that not all of the people present were that ignorant of the whole incident themselves.

Suguha noticed the older brother of the chestnut brown-haired girl sitting just a few chairs away, talking in what she could understand was English with a Japanese accent to the short-haired woman she also had met before, called Hanna. Now that she'd paid a little more attention to the surrounding people, she could notice that most of them were associates of the victims she had visited. Before she could voice her confusion, Kathy stated, smiling, ''It is quite beautiful how one act of kindness can bring so many people together, isn't it?

Seeing the smile on Kathy's face, Suguha blushed as she figured out what those words meant, which on her part made the landlady chuckle a bit. Trying to collect herself again and change the subject, Suguha asked, ''What about you? How are you doing, Kathy-san?''

''Under the circumstances, quite well. Thank you for asking. By the way, have you heard the news?''

Her curiosity attracted, as well as her anxiety completely lifted, Suguha asked, ''What news?''

''Apparently, they are planning to bring another VRMMORPG on the market.'' Noticing the small confinement in the young kendoka's eyes, she continued. ''It is a Virtual game just like Sword Art Online.''

''You can't be serious? Even with the incident, they are planning to bring another one of those games on the market?'' Suguha asked, shocked.

Kathy nodded, leaning closer before whispering, ''I heard they are working on a new headwear to make sure such a thing could not happen again. Nevertheless, it is daring to say the least to start such a project at times like these.''

Suguha nodded before briefly wondering what such a world would be like. Despite the fact that it had been almost 8 years since her brother had been engulfed in the world of games, Suguha almost never wondered what made those platforms so, in Kazuto's words, awesome. However, when the overall sadness of her situation was cried away, Suguha also began to wonder what that world looked like.

However, for now, she had other things on her mind as someone she knew began a conversation with her.

* * *

 _23-3-2023._

[Welcome to Argo's Manual! There are many forms of Manuals available for free in the NPC shops, so please take your time before doing something you could regret. Let's get started!]

[Welcome to the theme and city Manual. Here you can find everything regarding the themes of the floors and the specifics in weather, time-lapse during the day, cities and towns, unique traits and more.

1\. Theme: Medieval

Capital: Town of Beginnings. Towns: Horunka, Tolbana.

Weather: Random.

2\. Theme: Farm/Savanna.

Capital: Urbus. Towns: Marome.

Weather: Relatively warm.

3\. Theme: Forest.

Capital: Zumfut. Towns: Dessel.

Weather: Damp.

4\. Theme: Rivers.

Capital: Rovia. Towns: Usco.

Weather: Random.

Unique: possible to make a boat.

5\. Theme: Ruins.

Capital: Karluin. Towns: Mananarena.

Weather: Cloudy.

Time-lapse: at 09:00 light, at 04:00 dark.

Unique: Relics can be found and sold.

6\. Theme: Puzzles.

Capital: Arialed. Towns: Iso Ba.

Weather: Random.

7\. Theme: Desert.

Capital: Caerdydd. Towns: Unknown.

Weather: Hot and dry.

8\. Theme: Jungle.

Capital: Frieven. Towns: Ecrna.

Weather: Warm and damp.

Unique: Small harmless animals in the capital city.

9\. Theme: Darkness.

Capital: Slathorne. Town: Acten.

Weather: Random.

Unique: Can't see a thing.

Time-lapse: Always dark. No change in mobs.

10\. Theme: Castles.

Capital: Everwood. Towns: unknown. Elf base (See elf campaign ending. Spoilers).

Weather: Random.

Unique: Warning, radical change in Monsters at night!

11\. Theme: Volcanic Wasteland.

Capital: Taft. Towns: Unknown. Elf base.

Weather: hot, stuffy.

Unique: Geysers (Damage!).

12\. Theme: Beach.

Capital: Gaco. Towns: Aquarine. Elf base.

Weather: Hot.

Unique: debuff that slowly decimates health when wearing warm clothing.

13\. Theme: Sound.

Capital: Senetia. Town: Unknown. Elf base.

Weather: soft and random.

14\. Theme: Wind.

Capital: Celes. Town: unknown. Elf base.

Weather: Windy. Random.

15\. Theme: Snow.

Capital: Zento. Towns: Skara. Elf base.

Weather: Cold, snowy.]

[Welcome to the bosses Manual. Here you can read all about the event, field, floor and Flag mobs. Under them are the strategies that were needed to beat them, the number of players required and awards.

1\. Floor boss: Ilfang the Kobold Lord. A total of 44 players were required to beat the Kobold Lord. Two to three teams were holding back the additional monsters, while the other parties would try to defeat it. Halfway, Ilfang switched from a one-handed sword/shield combo to a Nodachi, with the condition not to surround it. Last Attack item: Coat of Midnight.

2\. Field boss: Bullbous Bow. A total of five parties challenged the giant ox. Unorthodox ways of fighting were introduced in this battle, resulting in an unexpectedly quick victory. Last Attack Item: Shield of Value.

Floor sub-bosses: Nato the Colonel Taurus, Baran the General Taurus.

Floor boss: Asterius the Taurus King. The first initial bosses were Nato and Baran. Only during the mid-way battle, the true floor boss Asterius appeared from the ground. All bosses used two-handed hammers, only the Taurus King showing signs of Martial Arts skills. Around a full raiding party was needed to beat them. Last Attack item: Plates of Salvador, Bull's underwear.

3\. Flag boss: Nephila Regina. See elf campaign for further instructions.

Field boss: Aranea Regem. The Spider King was defeated by the newly formed Aincrad Liberation Squad and Dragon Knights Brigade with a total of twenty-four participants. Last Attack Item: Shelob's End.

Floor boss: Nerius the Evil Treant. Defeated with a fifty-four player raid party. Boss used to stomp with its branches and summon clouds of poison gas to block players advancing. Last Attack Item: Undead Maul.

4\. Field boss: Biceps Archelon. A naval battle with the WnH, DKB, ALS and four-man squad with yet again a spectacular end. Last Attack Bonus: Turtle's scale.

Floor boss: Wythege the Hippocampus. A bizarre battle with a special technique called Water Inflow, but with the assistance of the dark elf Viscount Yofilis. With around sixty players fully buffed, the boss was defeated. Last Attack Item: Coral's Hoof.

5\. Field boss: Scourged Undead. This large zombie was beaten in the middle of the day, the sun used to weaken it before six parties made short work of it. Last attack Item: Unholy Scarab.

Floor boss: Fuscus the Vacant Colossus. A group of twenty-four players with mixed guilds involved had beaten the boss without casualties. New game mechanic was introduced with blue lines that shouldn't be touched. Last Attack Item: Stone of Knowledge.

6\. Field boss: Quadratum Consternatae. After a painful introduction, resulting in two losses for the front line, the cubic boss was beaten with the combined efforts of the ALS and the DKB. Last Attack Item: Sword of the Nine Seals.

Floor boss: Phezzonna the Vegetarian King. With the use of specific items from the dark elf campaign, the house-sized plant was distracted long enough to defeat it. Last Attack Item: Seeds of Beginning.

Flag boss: see Elf campaign.

Valentine Event boss: Azura the Troll. See Valentine event for more information.

7\. Field boss: Allghoi Khorkhoi. This large red worm boss was defeated with a fifty-six raiding party. Tactics to stun it using a stone wall had been used, and eventually was the deciding factor for victory. Last Attack Item: Hunter's boots.

Floor boss: Shesepankh the Desert Lord. A durable sphinx, with a record boss battle time of two days and sixteen hours, was defeated with the combined effort of 117 players, spread across the ALS, DKB, WNH, and not-guilded players. Last Attack Item: Chainmail of forbidden Sand.

8\. Field boss: Dasypi Anguiris. This Armadillo/ankylosaurus hybrid boss was tackled with around eleven parties of seven and had a solid defense and offense. Unique tactics had been used to defeat the beast, in this case throwing a tree on top of the boss. Boss could heal at a critical point. Last Attack Item: Ancient Shield.

Floor boss: Mapinguari the Sloths descendent. With a group of around eighty players and seven dark elves, this giant sloth/bear was tackled and conquered without any problem. Last Attack Item: Sheep's Gear.

9\. Flag boss: Fallen elf commander. See elf campaign for more information.

Field boss: Dragonbat. A scared mutated bat that flees any player that engages him. Around twenty parties had collaborated to target the bat with long-range weaponry. Last Attack Item: Boots of Fear.

Floor boss: Akiya the Cursed Witch. A witch with the power to summon numerous Worgs in the boss room in the pitch black darkness. When all the mutated wolves were defeated, the boss shattered as well. Last Attack Item: Cursed Bracelet.

10\. Field boss: Bellator Prodigium. A large hybrid demon Warrior wielding a one-handed hammer. 151 players had joined hands to defeat this obstacle, together with seven elves. Last Attack Item: Honor's Call.

Floor boss: Kagachi the Samurai Lord. A snake samurai that briefly spoke in an unknown language. 158 players joined the attack this time and witnessed one of the toughest boss battles by a long shot. Last Attack Item: Record Crystal.

11\. Event Valentine boss: Obraz the cursed Angel.

Field boss: Zehgi the Flame Caller. Not much known about the boss. A combined effort by around 114 players made quick work of it and damage was minimum. It called forth fire pillars, damage comparable to geysers. Last Attack Item: Gloves of Burning Spirit.

Floor boss: The Storm Griffin. A Hippogriffin boss that was, just like its predecessor, defeated before real damage was done. Last Attack Item: Feather of The Muses.

12\. Field boss: Anomalocaris Loricatorum. A field boss that evolved midbattle. With a combined assault from the six guilds and solo players, the beast and its evolution were defeated without casualties. Last Attack Item: Seeds of the Claw.

Floor boss: The Strict Hermit. A large crab that was armored with poison area attacks and iron-hard scissors. Last Attack Item: Crab's meat.

13\. Field boss: The Great Plague. Not much is known about this boss, except that it was a large Shrew, defeated by the ALS. Last Attack Item: Unknown.

Floor boss: Aibeli the Banshee Queen. a Banshee boss with banshee ads. The boss used her voice to debuff players, and to take sound away. Last Attack Item: Flute of Spirits.

14\. Field boss: Storm Growler. A large hybrid of a wolf and tiger. Not much is known about this boss, except that it was defeated by the ALS. Last Attack Item: Unknown.

Floor boss: Kirin the Wind Beast. A large green unicorn that is able to summon powerful winds. It met its end in spectacular fashion by six guilds and the non-guilded front players. Last Attack Item: Alicorn.

15\. Field boss: The Mammunthes Amente. A giant rogue white elephant that destroys everything alongside its path. However, it could not stand against twenty-one player parties and one elf party. Last Attack Item: Beastly Cotton.

Floor boss: Unknown.

Thus so far Argo's manual for bosses.]

[Welcome to the skill Manual. Here you can read everything about branch skills and different kind of sets to work with.

1\. Weapon Skills

· One-handed Sword.

\- Slant: A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.

\- Horizontal: A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.

\- Vertical: A simple sword skill slashing vertically.

\- Sonic Leap: A charge sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike.

\- Rage Spike: A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike.

\- Vertical Arc: A simple sword skill creating a V shape trajectory.

\- Quick Switch: Allows quick summoning of your weapon and switching between weapons.

\- Horizontal Arc: a two-part skill involving two horizontal swings, first from left to right followed by one from right to left.

\- Serration Wave: A single-hit area of effect skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage.

\- Horizontal Square: A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus.

\- Uppercut: A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. Not confused with the Martial Art Uppercut.

\- Vertical Square: A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square.

\- Current max. proficiency = 662/1000

· Two-handed Sword.

\- Avalanche: A high hitting high-level two-handed sword skill.

\- Cyclone: A two-handed spinning sword slash.

\- War Blade: A mid-level five-hit sword skill with a charge before two diagonal slashes, a downwards slash followed by an upwards strike.

\- Back Rush: A countering technique to spin around when an opponent has the player's back.

\- Vicious Strike: A high-level single diagonal slash that inflicts status damage as well.

\- Cascade: An simple overhead slash.

\- Vertical: Same as one-handed sword, only two-handed.

\- Horizontal: Same as one-handed sword, only two-handed.

\- Quick Switch: Earlier explained*

\- Current max. proficiency = 620/1000.

· One-handed Curved Sword/ Scimitar.

\- Reaver: A basic sword skill.

\- Treble Scythe: A mid-level curved Sword Skill that consists of three consecutive sideswipes while spinning like a top.

\- Vertical: Same as the one-handed sword.

\- Horizontal: Same as the one-handed sword.

\- Upward Crescent: A simple charge sword skill with a stab, followed by a downward and upward slash.

\- Rage Chopper: A four-hit combo, one diagonal slash followed by horizontal, downward and charging stab.

\- Death Grip: A mid-level skill with three summersaults, each with a downward slash.

\- Oval/Nova Crescent: a mid-level skill with three vertical slashes before jumping back.

\- Quick Switch: Earlier explained.*

\- Current max. proficiency = 650/1000

· Two-handed Battle Axe and One-handed Battle Axe.

\- Double Cleave: A two-hit combo with two Horizontal slashes.

\- Smash: A upward slash.

\- Lumberjack: A high three-hit sword skill similar to Treble Scythe. However, the second and third turn will turn the other way around. Also, momentarily brings defense down.

\- Grand Destroyer: A mid-level downward slash. Can create stun effect on the enemy.

\- Whirlwind: a simple horizontal charge slash mainly used for blocking/parrying.

\- Quick Switch: *.

Current max. proficiency = 623/1000.

· Spear/Halberd.

\- Fatal Thrust: A simple Forward thrust.

\- Revolving Arts: A mid-level sword skill similar to Treble Scythe, only to add another downward Slash.

\- Double Helix: A mid-level sword skill similar to Treble Scythe, only with four Horizontal Slashes.

\- Sonica Charge: A charge skill similar to the Fatal Thrust.

\- Javelin: A long-range skill.

\- Obliterate: Only possible with wooden spears. Spear vanishes after use. Similar to the Javelin skill, but with much more explosive power.

\- Quick Switch: *.

\- Quick Summon: a branch skill used to summon spears back to the owner. Can't switch with this branch skill!

\- Horizontal Slash: A simple sword skill with a horizontal slash.

\- Upper Slash: A simple sword skill with a vertical slash.

\- Current max. proficiency = 560/1000.

· Two-handed Hammer and Mace/One-handed War Hammer.

\- Power Slam: A single downward strike with the chance to tumble/paralyze the opponent.

\- Thrice Blow: A medium sword skill with two diagonal strikes followed by a downward strike.

\- Power Strike: A single charging diagonal strike.

· Rapier.

\- Linear: A basic forward thrust.

\- Shooting Star: A charging rapier sword skill.

\- Quadruple Pain: A rapid four-hit thrust that can immobilize the target.

\- Oblique: A thrust skill stronger but with a shorter range than the Linear.

\- Parallel Sting: A two-hit sword skill.

\- Streak: A basic Diagonal slash.

\- Triangular: a three-hit sword skill in the figure of a triangle.

\- Rapid Stab: A three-hit sword skill with three forward thrusts. Can break a parry or guard.

-Flashing Penetrator: A high-level charge skill that produces a sonic boom and looks like a comet. Note: only heard of, not seen.

\- Current max. proficiency: 656/1000.

· Dagger. Warning: in latest update changed to one-handed skills only! Two-handed dagger. Warning: New skills available.

\- Fad edge/Fading Edge: An medium eight-hit sword skill.

\- Rapid Bite: A middle-class charge-type dagger skill.

\- Side Bite: A middle-class charge-type dagger skill with a sideways slash.

\- Snake Bite: A three-hit dagger skill.

\- Gilded Crescent: A high-class charging stab, high chance on bleeding and/or paralyzation on the opponent.

\- Circular Burst: A middle-classed two-hit sword skill revolving two horizontal slashes.

\- Quick Switch.*

\- Current max. proficiency = 546/1000

· Martial Arts. See Quests second floor.

\- Gengetsu/Crescent Moon: A backflip kick technique.

\- Senda/Flash Blow: A basic thrusting skill.

\- Suigetsu/ Roundhouse/ Water Moon: A roundhouse kick.

· Semi Quasi Sword skills:

\- Shoulder Throw.

\- Triangle Choke.

\- Meteor fall. Can only be used in combination with a one-handed sword.

\- Current max. proficiently 435/1000.

· Blade Throwing.

· Holy Sword. Only one known.

· Claws.

· Hand-to-hand Combat.

2\. Combat Skill.

· Heavy Metal Armor Equipment.

· Light Metal Armor Equipment.

· Leather Armor Equipment.

· Shield.

· Meditation. See Quests sixth floor.

· Parry.

3\. Support Skill.

· Climbing. See Quests eight floor.

· Chant. See Quests thirteenth floor.

· Cooking.

· Acrobatics.

· Searching.

· Sprint.

· Swimming.

· Mixing.

· Hiding.

· Trap Spotting.

· Gardening.

· Purchase Negotiation.

· Sales Negotiation.

· Extended Weight Limit.

· Picking.

· Carpentry. Otherwise known as Crafting Skill.

o Forging Skills.

§ Blunt Weapon Forging.

§ Heavy Metal Armor Forging

§ Light Metal Armor Forging.

§ Metal Refining.

§ Slash Weapon Forging.

§ Thrust Weapon Forging.

§ Metal Equipment Repairing.

o Tailoring Skills

§ Tailoring.

§ Sewing.

o Familiar skills. Familiar Required.

§ Familiar Recovery.

§ Familiar Communication.

Thus so far Argo's manual for skills.]

[Welcome to Argo's Manual for monsters aka mobs. Here you can read everything about the monsters on the floors, where to find them, the requirement level to face them and rewards. This Manuel does not include Event mobs. Mobs spawn on follow-up floors, so beware of that.]

1\. Frenzy Boars.

Little Neplents.

Neplent Elder.

Ruin Kobold Trooper.

Ruin Kobold Sentinels. see 1st floor boss Manual.

Dire Wolves.

2\. Dire Wolves, Lvl 2.

Red Spotted Beetle.

Storm Hornet.

Trembling Cow.

Trembling Ox.

Windwasp.

Jagged Worm.

Various Taurus Fighters in the Dungeon.

3\. Dire Wolves, Lvl 3.

Coppice Spiders.

Elder Saplings

Dreaded Wolves.

Roaring Wolf. Warning: calls for backup when lower than 50% health.

Thicket Spider.

Elder Treant. Very rare!

Forest Elf/Dark elf warrior. Dependable on side and activation of Elf Campaign.

4\. Gaudy Nepenthes.

Magnatherium

Frenzy Bear.

Scuttle Crab.

Forest or Dark elf Warriors. Dependable on side Campaign, see elf campaign for further information.

Fallen elf warriors. See the Shipwright of Yore Part 2 quest.

5\. Sly Screwman. Warning: Steals lying around equipment!

Mournful Wraith.

Staring Nightmare.

Muddy Zombie.

Small Piece Golem.

Big Piece Golem.

Haunting tree

6\. Dire Wolves Lvl 4.

Dice Devil. Has the ability to summon a Ruin Kobold, Trembling Ox, Roaring Wolf, Frenzy Bear, Muddy Zombies or Dire Wolves Lvl4.

Fallen, Forest or/ Dark elf Warriors. Further Explained in Elf Campaign Manuel.

Shimmering Zombie.

Fierce Biters.

7\. Arachnoid Scorpion

Fallen, Forest or/ Dark elf warriors.

Dire Wolves level 5.

8\. Squirl Monkey. Ability; debuff.

Common Magpies. Same ability as Sly Screwman.

Sabre Cougars

Green-Spotted Cougars.

Fallen, Forest/Dark elf Warriors.

9\. Black Slime.

Vanishing Grin.

Black Walker.

Fallen Elf, Forest/Dark elf Warriors.

Worgs.

Dire Wolves Lvl 6.

10\. Skeleton Knight.

Snake Warriors.

Final Level Dire Wolves Lvl 7.

Lion Battlers.

11\. Magna Turtles.

Small Flames.

12\. Land Shrimps.

Giant Land Shrimps.

13\. Quiet Disturbance.

Crescendos. Debuff; Silence.

Banshees. Debuff with Screams.

14\. Feathered Little Dragon.

Wind Wolf.

Small Tornado.

Big Tornado.

15\. Ice Cubes.

Snow Wolf.

Thus so far Argo's manual for mobs.]

[Welcome to Argo's manual for front-line players. Here you can read everything about the front line players, their guilds and particular information. This Manual is a private copy, not used for further selling. If you have acquired this copy by buying it from the Rat, then under no circumstances can you sell it to anyone else. Consider this a warning. Let's Begin.

· Warriors of A New Hope. WNH. Allied with KoB. Currently 39 members.

o Kirito, level 32, one-handed sword, DPS, Leader.

o Asuna, Level 31, Rapier, DPS, Sub-Leader.

o Klein, Level 31, Curved one-handed Sword, DPS, Sub-leader.

o Argo, Level 23, Claws, Scout, Sub-leader.

o Agil, Level 29, Two-handed Battle Axe, DPS, Head of Finances.

o Dale, Level 28, Two-handed Sword, DPS, Officer.

o Lisbeth, Level 25, One-handed Mace, DPS, Officer, Blacksmith.

o Ojima, Level 27, Bo Staff, DPS, Officer, Crafter.

o Silica, level 31, Dagger & Shield, Tank, Tamer.

o Mitchos, level 30, Mace & Shield, Tank.

o Dynamm, Level 29, Shield & Sword, DPS.

o Harry-one, Level 30, Shield & Sword, Tank.

o Kunimittz, level 29, One-Handed Sword, DPS.

o Hideo, level 30, Shield & Axe, Tank.

o Packer, level 30, Shield & Scimitar, Tank.

o Lode, level 28, Spear, Crowd Control/DPS.

o Issin, level 28, Dagger, DPS.

o Wolfgang, Level 29, Two-handed Battle Axe, DPS, Merchant.

o Lowbacca, level 28, Two-handed Battle Axe, DPS, Merchant.

o Naijan, level 28, Two-handed Battle Hammer, DPS, Merchant.

o Orlando, level 28, Shield & Sword, Tank.

o Tobe, level 27, Sword & shield, Tank.

o Beowulf, level 26, Sword & shield, DPS.

o Nezha, level 26, Chakram, Crowd Control.

o Gilgamesh, level 26, Two-handed Sword, DPS.

o Darius, level 27, Dagger, DPS.

o Enkidu, level 26, Spear, Crowd Control/DPS.

o Cuchulainn, level 26, Sword & Shield, DPS.

o Tore, level 24, Two-handed hammer, DPS.

o Stacy, level 21, Dagger, Scout.

o Reiner, level 21, Two-handed Mace, DPS, miner, mixer.

o Artus, level 20, One-handed sword, DPS, Crafter.

o Kilian, level 20, One-handed axe and shield, DPS, Blacksmith.

o Alyse, level 21, Rapier, Scout.

o Yuna, level 20, Dagger, DPS.

o Jito, level 20, one-handed curved sword & Shield, DPS. Miner.

o Kature, level 21. Bo Staff Wielder, DPS, Crafter.

o Faelon, level 18, One-sword sword, Scout.

o Mino, level 16, Dagger, scout.

· Knights of the Blood Oath. KoB. Allied with WNH. Currently 18 members. Red-white Uniforms.

o Heathcliff, level 32, shield & sword, Tank, Leader.

o Isabella, level 29, shield & sword, Tank, Sub-leader.

o Mortimer, level 29, shield & sword, DPS, Sub-leader.

o Eugene, level 30, two-handed sword. DPS.

o Sakuya, level 29, one-handed curved sword. DPS. Officer.

o Alice Rue, level 28, Claws. DPS. Officer.

o Diavel, level 30, shield & scimitar.

o Niaf, level 27, two-handed hammer, DPS.

o Chiran, level 27, Axe & shield, DPS.

o Albedo, level 27, shield & hammer. Tank.

o Rinc, level 27, shield & sword. Tank.

o Seven, Level 21, Rapier, Mixer & Crafter.

o Bejitto, level 21, Dagger, Blacksmith.

o Nautilus, Level 22, Sword And Shield, DPS.

o Ashley, Level 15, Not armed. Tailor.

o Daizen, level 13, Two-handed Sword, DPS. Head of Finances.

o Sanza, level 17, Spear, DPS.

o Asoti, level 18, Sword and Shield, DPS.

· Sleeping Knights. SK. Currently 8 members.

o Ran/Aiko, level 29, One-handed Sword, DPS, leader

o Yuuki, level 29, One-handed Sword, DPS, sub-leader.

o Siune, level 28, spear, Crowd Control, Sub-leader.

o Nori, level 29, Two-handed Hammer, DPS.

o Merida, level 29, Dagger, DPS.

o Tecchi, level 30, Shield & Sword, Tank.

o Jun, level 30, shield & sword, Tank.

o Talken, level 29, Spear. Crowd Control.

· Wyvern Inferno. WI. Currently 7 members. Black-Red clothing.

o Ren, level 19, One-handed Sword, DPS, Leader.

o Alice, level 19, One-handed Curved Sword. Sub-leader.

o Helios, level 20, Two-handed Axe, Tank.

o Riku, level 19, Dagger, DPS.

o Mai, level 19, Rapier, DPS.

o Jaune, level 19, Two-handed Sword, DPS.

o Olivia, level 19, Spear, Crowd Control.

· Aincrad Liberation Squad. ALS. Flag of Valor. Currently 58 members. Levels vary between 30 and 11. No fixed roles. Green Uniforms.

o Kibaou, Sword & Shield, Leader.

o Hokkai Ikura. Sub-Leader.

o Masala Dosa. Sub-Leader.

o Okotan, Head Recruiter. Two-handed Halberd.

o Som Tom, Officer, Two-handed Hammer.

o Pho. Officer.

o Melonmask, Scimitar. Officer.

o Schickenspeck, Officer, Spear.

o Wodan. Flag of Valor carrier.

o Tso

o Liten.

o Markhani.

o Yakitori.

o Tjap Troy.

o Pao.

o Po Ma.

o Cho Mi.

o Tiag Mian.

o Mifan.

o Ludan.

o Boru.

o Furansugo.

o Hokaru.

o Nitoru.

o Zakru.

o Nakita.

o Xahuri.

o Kimte.

o Kishi.

o Umeda.

o Koki.

o Omori Taro.

o Noda.

o Kokawa.

o Ichigo.

o Kakarotto.

o Zapuratto.

o Li yagi.

o Stumi.

o Locien.

o Terrel.

o Megildu.

o Ilax.

o Nassor.

o Sellion.

o Levi.

o Ralo.

o Fainn.

o Sayn.

o Okko.

o Ahti.

o Ojore.

o Ainion.

o Touko.

o Brook.

o Rozoro.

o Zoro.

o Alger.

§ Casualties.

· Sami (Died during the sixth field boss.)

· Notareku (Died during the Tenth-floor wildlands expedition.)

· Dragon Knights Brigade. DKB. Flag of Wisdom. Currently 55 players. Blue Uniforms. Levels vary between 31 and 13. No fixed roles.

o Lind, Scimitar and Shield, Leader.

o Hafner, Two-handed Sword, Sub-leader.

o Shivata, Sword & Shield, Sub-leader.

o Mereck. Officer.

o Rayner. Officer.

o Andor, Claws.

o Marduk, Spear, Officer.

o Antero, Officer.

o Viggo, Dagger.

o Durion. Sword & Shield.

o Ain. Shield & Sword.

o Jari.

o Caden.

o Codara

o Hishorat

o Makura

o Naruto.

o Sasuke.

o Kiba.

o Saturn.

o Kimora.

o Thimo.

o Drano.

o Draco.

o Harry.

o Tesep.

o Goma.

o Tsuki.

o LSS.

o Poku.

o Deku.

o Cashin.

o Shin.

o Asu.

o Parker.

o Itaru.

o Komi

o Taru.

o Lito.

o Raku.

o Chiffian.

o Ghirla

o Kasumi.

o Jiren.

o Aang.

o Kitabu.

o Kurama.

o Noah.

o Kisamo.

o Opina.

o Hija.

o Neji.

o Aturo.

o Ermnatho.

o Uvaka.

§ Casualties:

· Galen. (Died during the sixth field boss.)

Furthermore, there are currently 26 front-line players who play solo or in parties. Information is private and is only receivable on one-on-one contact with the rat herself. That was it for Argo's front-line Manual.]

[Welcome to Argo's manual for quests. This is a manual for all the quests of Aincrad, excluding the Event quests such as the Valentine quests. Please take note quests may differ from the original route. Also, this manual does not include Safe Quests.

1\. Cows Counter Attack.

Secret Medicine of the Forest.

2\. Martial Art Extra Skill Quest.

3\. Guild Formation Quest.

Dark Elf Campaign:

o Jaden Key.

o Vanquishing the Spiders.

o The Flower Offering.

o The Missing Soldier.

o Infiltration.

o Butterfly Collection.

o The Western Spirit Tree.

o Pursuit.

o Retrieving the Key.

Forest Elf Campaign:

o Jaden Key.

o Vanquishing the Spiders.

o The Flower Offering.

o The Missing Soldier.

o Surveillance.

o Butterfly Collection.

o The Eastern Spirit Tree.

o Pursuit.

o Retrieving the Key.

4\. Shipwright of Yore.

Jewels of the River. (Collective quest.)

Elf Campaign:

o Shipwright of Yore 2.

o Shipwright of Yore 3.

o Dark elf side: Defense of (name) Castle.

o Forest Elf side: Attack on (name) Castle.

5\. Little lost Jenny. (pet-seeking).

The Tasteless Collector (a certain type of Relic has to be found.)

Thirty-Year Lament.

The Secret Passage.

The Secret Passage: The Rescue.

o Dark elf/ Forest elf: Two missions.

· Retrieve Quest.

· Escort Quest.

6\. Meditation Extra Skill Quest.

Elf Campaign:

o Ruby Key.

o Find the Elf Messenger.

o Return the Elf Messenger or Return the Ruby Key.

o Find the Intruder.

o Defend The Fortress.

o (When Commander dies) Returned Property.

7\. Elf Campaign:

o Dark elf Campaign:

· Returned Property.

· Delivering Goods.

· Collective Preparations.

· Scouting Ahead.

· Preparations.

· Ambush.

· The Truth Revealed.

o Forest Elf Campaign:

· Six missions.

8\. Climbing Extra Skill.

Elf Campaign:

o Dark elf.

· Secure the Route.

· Collect the Shrooms.

· Capture the Forest Elf King.

· Defend the Dark Elf Base.

· Protect Commander (Name).

· Report.

o Forest Elf Campaign.

· Four Missions.

9\. Elf Campaign.

· Report.

· The Final Assault.

· Marriage Party: Formal Wear Acquired!

· Hypnotical Route.

10\. Collective quests for Elf Base.

11\. Collective quests for Elf base.

12\. Collective quests for Elf base.

13\. Collective quests for Elf Base.

\- Chant Extra skill Quest.

14\. Collective quests for Elf Base.

15\. Collective quests for Elf Base.

\- Cold Protection.

\- Snow Patrol.

\- Rescue Mission: The Caves.

That was it for Argo's Quest Manual.]

[That was it for Argo's Manuals. If there are any other questions or uncertainties, be welcome to ask for information from the source herself. Take care and Good Luck].

* * *

Flowers brightened up the old Medieval city of the first floor while numerous players were working on their skills, trading with NPCs or one another and never standing still.

''Selling Wasp Angles for cheap while supplies last!'' could be heard from one side of the market, while on the other side of the large street a purple-haired girl was selling the same item for a lower price. Further up ahead, Naijan and Agil noticed a young NPC salesman selling just about anything first-floor related for almost nothing, for the supply the last two weeks had been so much more than the demand.

Considering the number of craftsmen that resided in the first city, including blacksmiths, tailors and more, both merchants found that a rather strange thing. If you could pick items for free to train your skill for the achievements to eventually get stronger for almost nothing, why not buy them?

It was only a moment before both merchants gave up on finding the answer, for they only wanted to know what was currently needed the most. Eventually, Naijan could conclude it was the items from the tenth floor and above that were in demand right now. ''I doubt we can find anything worthwhile on this floor, considering materials. It seems almost everyone is searching for tenth floor or higher material.''

Agil nodded before replying, ''Considering the game gave us a free skill to work with, I doubt that lack of supply will stop anytime soon. And taking all the extra collective quests to upgrade the elf bases are not even done yet, we have a better chance of collecting it ourselves. Maybe we'll have more luck with Athi.''

It had already been over a month since the last time Agil visited the gardener that helped him with his Last Attack Bonus. As the blond player had left a message just this morning, it meant something special had taken place. Finally arriving at the garden where his seeds were supposed to be planted, as well as the meeting place between him and his associate, he could see the waiting had paid off.

Agil and Naijan gave the blond player first a healthy business hand before asking, ''What is it you wanted to talk about, Athi?''

The blond boy, who had now even the clothing of a gardener and seemed to have learned a lot judging by the confidence he showed, answered by saying, ''It is about the seeds you gave me. It took me a while but they have finally grown.''

Pointing to a few well-groomed plants, Agil could see what the blond gardener meant. Around seven plants were standing straight up, branches holding small pieces of what appeared to be fruit in the air. ''What are those for?''

''That was wanted to ask. I recently took the Skills Herbology and Cooking but since these are your plants, I wanted to ask permission first before taking something from them.'' Agil wanted to accept the request to use the newly found items almost immediately. However, the blond gardener wasn't done yet. ''I have two more requests.''

''And those are?'' Naijan asked curiously.

Despite the many times Athi had rehearsed it, the nervousness he felt for these two not so minor requests could be seen in his hands. ''My first request is that I want to join the Warriors of A New Hope. I am not much of a fighter but since the guild lacks a gardener, I could be a valuable addition to the guild. My second request is, if you accept my request, you could buy this part of the main garden.'' When Agil gave him a skeptical look, he explained his request by saying, ''The rent for this part of the garden is too much and I am wasting money. Besides, if the guild has a garden, I can further explore the items that are now unexplored.''

Agil gave it a thought before figuring this was not an easy call to make. He also annoyingly understood why Argo had given him the Head of Finances rank when she was promoted to sub-leader a few days ago. Comparing the disadvantages against the advantages and asking his companion for advice, he eventually decided and said, ''That should be doable. Now that you have promised us this much, now that we are expecting as much. Welcome to the guild.''

The blond player bowed deeply before replying, ''Thank you for your trust. I will not disappoint you.'' Then he stood up again and let out a confident smile.

* * *

''Listen up!'' An annoyed voice shouted to the 146 players standing in the snow-covered dungeon floor of the 15th floor. ''The floor battle will begin in a few minutes. Get in position and prepare yourself for a difficult boss to beat,'' Kibaou shouted before focusing on his guild. ''Is everyone in position?'' he asked his sub-leaders.

Som tam gave him a nod before answering, ''Yes, they are all ready. Schinkenspeck and my party will cover the left, Hokkai and Okotan move to the left and Pho's party will cover the mid together with you and the Flag of Valor.''

Kibaou nodded before stating, ''Good. Tell them to be careful. The monsters on this floor were strong in comparison to the others. If we rush in without a plan or try to be a hero, we might not leave the boss room unscathed.''

''Right. I will inform them right away,'' the Two-handed hammer user replied before moving to the other parties.

In another part of the assembling room, Klein was sweeping his weapon and staring at it like it was a foreign object. Dale stepped forward and ask his confused friend, ''Still not used to the weight difference?''

''I guess it is just the fact that even weight can be deceiving. Normally you can tell a durable sword apart from a light one due to the weight but with the new changes, I have to believe the numbers,'' Klein answered as he sheathed his sword again and focused on the others of their party. ''Let's just hope the weight doesn't matter too much for the damage.''

''I told you, you should have done the Heaviness Upgrade. This bad boy is ready to beat everything down with its weight!'' Mitchos stated proudly with his Mace resting on his shoulder.

That smile turned into a surprised expression when he was bumped forward and heard, ''That baby thing of yours is nothing compared to this beast!'' Helios stated jokingly. ''Just hide behind that shield before you get yourself hurt, little man.''

''You want to bet big guy?'' Mitchos retorted with a grin. ''Loser has to admit defeat after the battle in the presence of everyone.''

Before Helios could agree, Tobe stepped in. ''We have a bet! Helios vs. Mitchos in who can damage the boss more. Place your bets here!''

Kirito stared at the entire showdown with a deadpan expression, which became worse when actually half the raiding group started to place their bets. ''Are you kidding me...?''

''Don't be so tense, my good friend. Let them have their moment of relaxation before they have to fight for their lives and for their freedom,'' Kizmel noted softly.

Kirito sighed before saying, ''I would if this wouldn't cause problems in the fight. However, with those two trying to their best to get the most damage done, I am afraid they will drag everyone into a tight situation eventually.''

Kizmel nodded before suggesting. ''In that case, let's join them in their bet. You against me. The one who wins receives one request the other has to fulfill.''

 _How will that solve anything?_ Kirito thought shortly but couldn't answer as quickly as he wanted to, for Asuna and Klein stepped forward. ''Challenge accepted, Kizmel-san!'' the fencer and the red-haired pirate stated determinedly, both knowing exactly what to ask the black-haired leader.

''What do you say Kirito? Do you accept my challenge?'' Kizmel said, this time a little teasingly, trying to awaken that side again that would confidently say that he would. When she finally received an answer that sounded like, ''Fine but you guys are going to regret it,'' her competitive side stepped in.

Hearing the two bets being made, multiple players began to do a similar thing as well. And as such, when the battle against the giant Yeti monster called Hotong the Coldbringer started, more than a few players were eager to fight it head-on.

* * *

''Cha, cha, cha!'' The older-looking being of the two let out in a remarkably good mood. Her long purple hair jumped from one side to another -what was not the only thing jumping- while she mimicked a certain player during the battle against the 15th floor. Or better said, a certain Dark elf.

Yui stared at her menu, wondering where the change in the mood her younger sister showed came from. There still was a bit of fear in the hearts of the battling players and the nervousness in their movements was a clear signal of that. Why could she not see that distress back in the rest of their body then?

No, instead of cowering players she saw players that were eagerly smashing the giant white monster with everything they had to give. And it wasn't all for their usual reason for survival either. Just what does this mean?

Yui was always fond of watching the so-called boss battles. There were always various emotions involved in these kinds of battles and especially the ending was her most anticipated moment. That moment of happiness was not found so often in the current game and it became even better when other players heard that news as well. While her sister kept the combination of an elegant dance and an imaginary sword fight going behind her, Yui tried to focus on the fight and the tactics the players resided on. Or better said, lacking in this case.

The tactic that was used on the thirteenth was a beautiful one, the players showing complete trust in one another without speaking a word. A picture or gesture can say more than a 1000 words and Yui could understand why. After all, it was the same gesture the ALS gave that was the cause of that distrust she felt for a solid two weeks between the green-haired players and the rest of the front-line.

Then you had that amazing but totally 'wicked' idea from the next floor boss when the players used the strength of the boss as a way to strike its body. The same black-haired swordsman that started that plan stood now in front of the giant Yeti, rampaging through layers of ice while trying to stay warm from the Blizzard attacks Hotong summoned.

Not that the boss had any chance to continue its assault, because the blue-clothed players were charging without break against the giant abomination. Naturally, the Flag of Wisdom did a lot to assist them. Even when the six-healthbar strong boss summoned a group of Giant Ice ads, the players showed no motion to take it easy. Where the Flag of Wisdom came short, namely real damage, the Flag of Valor was more than enough to change the verdict for the better. And considering the alliance members, the other two guilds and the solo players were trying to win their bets as well, Hotong had no chance against the full assault, despite his stronger power, defense and overall abilities compared to previous floor bosses.

When that boss shattered into a thousand polygons, Yui became overwhelmed by the feeling of excitement, relief, and happiness. Players high-fived each other, gave hands or straight up jumped into each other arms. The last was not done by many, while a few more wished it was exactly them that could do that.

Yui knew about the bets that had been done going around for the many players and, as such, was not surprised by the anticipation and confinement that entered her as well. Certainly, because the players had no way how to determine how much damage one had done with 146 doing everything in their power to defeat the obstacle before them.

That was until the gray-haired player that Yui had big question marks about suggested the players had to check the Col they had earned and could determine with that how much they had contributed to the battle. In this case, the ads were considered boss material as well. And that seemed to work because the same winners she had chosen from the data that was delivered to her came out on top.

While some of the players felt relief that they had won, Yui thought back on the changes Cardinal had set to deliver what the players wanted. Considering how this supposedly difficult obstacle was defeated rather easily, Yui agreed completely with the system to upgrade the monsters by making the test area, or as her creators liked to name it, the Hollow Area.

* * *

''Name your price,'' Kirito stated, defeated, while he walked on the descending stairs towards the 16th floor. Four guilds and twenty-four solo players followed him, two other players hoping the request Kizmel had for them wouldn't be that harsh.

The dark elf just smiled softly before answering, ''I haven't given it a thought yet to be quite frank. I hope you don't mind that I can't answer you straight away.''

''You wouldn't be the first,'' Kirito answered almost immediately and sighing, remembering he still had a debt with Liz for the Blade of Darkness. And probably more, although he couldn't remember them all.

A little to the back, Riku was mocking Helios for his loss, which wasn't a minor one, to say the least. Although both players had struck the giant Yeti with everything they had and attacked it the same number of times, according to the other players, Mitchos and his Mace was the clear winner in this case. The difference in stats strength-wise as well as the stats from their weapons wasn't that different, so no one could explain thoroughly why Mitchos had won. No one, except the three players that walked just a bit in the back.

Everyone thought the update was the extra skill everyone received and the abrupt changes in upgrades and the changes in the Dagger skill. Durability was no longer making the weapon as heavy as it used to, but Heaviness was increased even further. And so there were more subtle changes that none had taken a thorough thought on. For that reason, Heathcliff suddenly asked the discussing players in front of him, ''Could it be that this boss was weak to your Mace, Mitchos-kun?''

Both players stared, surprised, at the gray-haired player before Mitchos asked, ''Weak to my Mace? That doesn't make any sense.''

''It would explain why you could win against me!'' Helios immediately retorted.

''Oh, stop finding excuses and just admit defeat, you sore loser,'' Riku mocked the tank and immediately rushed past several players just to get out of his reach.

However, the question had reached multiple players and Nori immediately stepped back to ask, ''Weaknesses? Do you mean like in Pokemon the weapon has a 2x attack bonus or something like that?''

''Although I wouldn't immediately call it a Pokemon weakness such as fire, water or grass attacks, it is a possibility that a certain type of weapon does inflict more damage than another on certain mobs,'' Heathcliff answered.

''Maybe that also changed with the update,'' Ren stated. ''We should test that theory on previous mobs to see if they are weak to any specific classes. Maybe we can find a pattern.''

''If you don't mind, I'd like to help you with that,'' Isabella suggested. ''Perhaps we can find more important changes than weaknesses,'' she stated confidently before staring in her husband's eyes and blushing for a certain reason that only she knew.

Luckily, no one paid attention to that blush and Heathcliff himself had no clue what the black-haired woman next to him was thinking about. Not that he had a lot of time to think about it as the doors of the next floor came into view. Taking the symbols on the wall as a confirmation to what he believed was the next floor, he knew what was waiting for them, but not even he knew what would be the extent of that since nothing had gone according to his plan.

When the black doors of the next floor opened, everyone was expecting at least a bit of warmth from the sun or a bit of wind welcoming them. Instead, the welcome came in the form of a sickening stench.

''Oh god... It smells...'' Yuuki said, feeling as if she was about to throw up if it was possible in this game. She was not alone in that regard, as more players tried to cover their nose and mouth at the same time.

Klein shifted his attention to his leader and suggested, ''Kiritard, let's move to the city. The sooner we are in an inn, the sooner we are safe from the smell.''

Kirito wanted to agree but the moment he went to speak, he heard almost a whisper in the wind. ''What was that?'' the black-haired leader asked the other players on the hill.

Some behind him thought he was going insane from the smell but when Heathcliff answered with, ''I heard it as well.'' they too began to shift their attention to their surroundings. Not long after, someone with the just-equipped Eavesdropping skill confirmed it by saying, ''It is a distress call coming from our right!''

''A distress call? Who could call for help on a newly opened floor?'' Kirito wanted to return only to stop when he saw the Sleeping Knights running immediately to the source of the sound.

''We will investigate this. Open the floor!'' Aiko shouted before dashing forward with tremendous agility, followed by her guild members.

''Good luck!'' Asuna shouted back before focusing on her leader and saying, ''Let's go, Kirito.''

''Yeah, let's activated it already. The sooner we are in the city, the sooner we can investigate that noise for ourselves,'' Kirito replied, having a vague idea of what that sound could mean. If he was right though, the question was not 'what' he had to expect but 'who'.

With that on his mind, Kirito led the other players to the capital city of the 16th floor, not one of the best journeys due to the stench that didn't become any better, coming from the swamplands they now had to cross.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Chapter 34 is here. Again quicker than expected.

I have not much to say for this chapter. Hope the manual is clear and if you still miss something, feel free to ask it.

That was it for chapter 34 and I hope to see you legends in the next. Beyor out!-


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

Unstable trees dangled over pools of gross almost-green water, created by damp and hot weather conditions, were part of the main environment the players had to face on the newly opened floor. It was also the first obstacle the Sleeping Knights had to face before they could discover what the cry for help had been.

Merida had - thanks to her Acrobatics skill - no problem overcoming said obstacles but the same could not be said about the others of her guild. In particular, the tanks were whining for sticky drab was covering their lower limbs and had occupied a spot on the inside of their shoes.

''Jun, Tecchi, are you alright?'' Siune asked, concerned, using her steel spear as help to cross the hardest parts of the vegetation.

''We're good! Just this stuff is really…ugh,'' Jun answered as he tried to ignore the hot stench that came from the pool of water he was walking through. ''No wonder someone's screaming for help in this place.''

''The longer you guys take to cross this place, the later it gets before we can finally get back to somewhere more comfortable. In other words, suck it up and get a move on!'' Nori commanded, marching steadily through the moss land despite her dark purple pants being already at the mercy of the same - if not worse - situation the two boys were in. The reason she was not giving in to the dirt that was all over the place was that the spear user Talken, despite his nervousness, seemed to hold his own in the swamplands.

Merida let out a chuckle at the two deadpanning faces of the two tanks before activating her newly equipped Search Skill again. That wasn't enough, though, for the covered mob that was slowly approaching the black-haired girl. With a large splash, the reptile monster jumped out of the water, about to bite Nori in her side.

Before the fight/flight reaction from Nori could step in - which would be flight due to her fear of reptiles - Aiko had already unleashed a light-dashing Sonic Leap at the just-appeared mob, her dark-brown eyes colored with the familiar greenish coloring of the Search skill. ''Switch!''

Yuuki almost immediately followed the first attack with a leap before activating a Meteor Fall. When the reptile was about to flip backward by the double assault to get back on its four feet, a spear from Talken pierced through its flesh and launched it against a tree. When Talken re-summoned his spear back with Quick Summon, a branch skill from the Spear skill that was just a bit quicker than the Quick Switch, the Covered Gator crashed into the ground before vanishing into oblivion.

''Crocodiles?! Why for hell's sake does it have to be crocodiles?'' Nori almost shouted.

''Calm down Nori-san, or you might attract more of these mobs,'' Talken said, trying not to sound terrified of the meaning of his own words.

Yuuki followed it up by saying, ''If I could survive those Spiders on the third floor, you can handle a couple of pesky reptiles.''

Nori wanted to retort they couldn't begin or continue the elf campaign because of the younger sister but was stopped when a loud cry of, ''Help us"!'' could be heard. Noticing everyone had made it out of the greenish water, the players resumed their rush forward. When the players finally arrived at a part that seemed to be less annoying to pass through, they saw the source of the loud call for help.

The shadows of several trees covered the somewhat open area before them, where many Dire Wolves were standing around a trunk, a few of them growling fiercely at what it protected. Small, green creatures with small fangs on the outsides of their mouths had used the trunk as a cover for the monsters surrounding them.

''What are those?'' Merida asked, confused.

''I think they are goblins,'' Jun answered the orange-haired girl in a whisper. ''But why aren't their cursors red like the wolves?''

''Goblins?! Shouldn't they be, to say the least, scarier?'' Tecchi asked quite sharply, the others holding their hands his mouth before quickly shifting if they didn't pick up any aggro from the wolves. That was clearly not the case when the wolves kept growling and pushing against the tree-trunk.

''They are not attacking us? What is going on here?'' Siune asked, even more confused than before.

When another ''Help us!'' came from the goblins, Yuuki and Akio learned forward and whispered, ''Let's help those goblins first. Then maybe we can find an answer to all these questions.''

The others nodded, which resulted in eight players charging into a rescue mission they did not know a single thing about. Not that they had much time to consider their actions, for the wolves noticed their presence and jumped back to dodge the first Sword Skill aimed at their heads.

Making a guard line between the cowering goblins and fierce Dire Wolves, the Sleeping Knights stood ready for a counterattack. To their surprise, that attack did not come. Instead, under the growling of full-grown Dire Wolf, a low and snarling voice could be heard. ''What a delight. It seems we have humans on the menu.''

''You can talk?'' Tecchi asked, bewildered.

''Better than you can listen. But why talk nonsense when we can enjoy our snacks?'' the wolf snarled as it showed what the players assumed was a delighted grin.

''Bite me!'' Yuuki retorted as she stood ready in a fighting stance.

''We intend to!'' the Dire Wolf boss growled before charging forward, one wolf for each player to tackle.

Merida dodged her opponent by jumping backward before launching herself with the forward thrust Snake Bite towards the mob. The wolf dodged it at the last second but was struck when the dagger user followed up with the Martial Arts Skill: Crescent Moon.

Talken and Nori were constantly switching between opponents, almost perfectly in synchronization between hammer and spear. Talken did not seem to notice it but Nori was surprised how well her guild member had adjusted to her movement over the course of those two months. She attributed it to the training they had engaged in, making sure all their member's levels were kept equal, or at least close to equal.

Tecchi, Jun and Siune were switching opponents as well, the two tanks blocking the incoming attacks while Siune tried to damage them or hold them at a distance.

At last were the two sisters and they showed why they were considered the strongest of their guild. An uppercut punched the charging wolf upward before Yuuki switched in and kicked the Beast with a Tornado Kick backward. The other wolf was about to strike Yuuki but Aiko came out of her cooldown and immediately jumped at it to nullify the claw attacks with a Vertical Square.

Despite their teamwork, it was clear to the present players that this wasn't your average battle. The Dire Wolves held their own in the battle incredibly well. It was when the healthbar of the Dire Wolf they assumed to be the boss reached the yellow zone that he suddenly growled, ''This is too boring. Consider yourself lucky, humans, that you can live another day. Don't expect this to be over!''

The other wolves jumped back and retreated after their boss in the swamplands, only to vanish after a few moments, leaving only the sound of players breathing hard and the cries of the goblins still sheltered in the trunk echoing in the air.

Seconds passed by, three sets of eyes colored by the Searching skill before they finally could relax. Three dull ends of a hammer and two spears were gently placed on the soft grass, while two swords and a dagger were sheathed.

Noticing the still cowering goblins behind her, Yuuki turned around and spoke with a bright and reassuring smile, ''Don't worry. You're safe now.''

* * *

 _19:23, 13th of February 2023._

 _''You're asking me what you should do? How am I supposed to know what she likes? She fell for you after all,''_ Ojima stated jokingly at his red-haired sub-leader, both sitting opposite each other in a sleeping room on the sides of the beds.

Klein sighed before asking, _''Was that really necessary? I am new at these kinds of things and since you noticed she liked me, I thought you knew what to do in my situation.''_

 _''I really can't help you. If I have to give you advice though, I would say take it slowly and watch how she is reacting to it. A relationship is not so easy that you can plan steps ahead and expect them to go just as they were planned. What they require is communication and most of the time actions that you can't prepare for.''_

* * *

 _00:23, 15th of February 2023._

 _''Before I can accept your request, I have to let you know something else first. As a leader, you are without a doubt the best we could ever wish for. But if you want me as an officer to help you in the ways that I do, I have to say that you are still missing something important.''_

Kirito stared, surprised, at the Bo Staff wielder before him. Ojima continued to explain. _''I have reason to believe that Liz, Asuna, and Argo like you. I feel if I have to help you with our guild and making this work for the future, I need a leader that is noticing those signals as well.''_

Kirito's surprised expression changed to a shocked one as he asked, _''How sure are you?''_

 _''Pretty sure and I assume you have experienced a few moments too that you could not explain.''_ Reading the slight blush on his leader's face, he continued. _''With this knowledge, you might see it for yourself. And when you figure things out, I am willing to help you where I can with what to do next.''_

~Present time~

''No, no, no! If you go with a high note, try to relax and take a few deep breaths!'' the silver-haired girl almost shouted in a teaching manner.

''Then could you please stop shouting, Seven-chan,'' Ojima mumbled while rubbing his ear, the young girl taking note of it, realizing she had once again raised her voice.

''Sorry…''

Yuna let out a chuckle as she saw the Bo staff wielder sighed, for he still could not get the timing and technique right and now even took tips and instructions from not only her but the young mixer/crafter and just recently added title songstress as well. And she was a strict teacher.

Stopping the chanting training since it was quite late, Yuna said, ''That should be enough for today. Tomorrow is another day and I believe we are going to check the new campaign quest line tomorrow, right?''

''Yeah. I heard it involves Goblins this time. I am not sure what to think of it yet but we will see tomorrow,'' Ojima answered uncertainly as he made his way to his room. ''Good night.''

''Good night, Ojima-san,'' Yuna replied with a smile.

''Good night, Ojima-sempai!'' Seven replied as well, Ojima almost tripping at the tone that indicated she saw him as the sensei, despite her teaching him for the past half hour. Finally alone in his rented room, he went straight for the bed and dove into his pillow. Turning around to lie on his back, the spiked-player reflected on the day as he normally did, and how nothing he had originally thought the game would be like came true.

Trapped in a virtual world with no one he knew at the start. And five months later, he could call himself an officer in one of the largest guilds in the current game. How the hell did this happen? He had asked himself too many times. Especially since he wasn't someone he was supposed to be like the rest of his life; he was himself.

How long ago was it that he used to teach somebody Martial Arts like Nezha and Agil, an art he had enjoyed until money became the main concern? When was the last time he ever gave romantic advice, although he was a hopeless romantic himself? When did his usual not giving a shit by the status quo make him suddenly so favored with the players surrounding him, to the point that him being himself was enough to become an officer? It all made no sense to him.

Thinking back on how several players had come to him to confess the worries that haunted their minds, Ojima saw himself becoming more and more the shrink of the guild. Or maybe a trainer as well, considering how he helped both Nezha and Agil with the Martial Arts and Hand-to-Hand Combat skill.

 _Things have gone a bit out of control. I hope it doesn't blow up in my face at one point. They can't expect me to have an answer to everything, right?_ He asked himself as a part of his self-reflection before sighing and answering with, _They totally could…_

Before he had anything else to reflect on, a knock on the door could be heard. ''Who's there?''

''It's me. Can I come in?'' a young boy's voice answered, Ojima immediately recognizing the voice of his leader.

Having a faint idea why his leader would be here and knowing that he was really tired after the boss of that afternoon, the brown-spiked officer knew almost certainly he would not be in the condition to give another advice. Despite that, he answered with, ''Come in.''

Kirito stepped inside the room, closed the door behind him and sat down on the opposite bed from his officer, who was still lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. He wondered why Ojima didn't sit up but his attention was drawn when the officer asked, ''So, I assume you found out the truth for yourself? Was I right?''

Kirito stared at him a bit of blush on his face as he answered, ''Yeah, you were. Kizmel even confirmed your suspicion.''

Ojima opened his eyes on the comment, a surprised smile on his face before staring at his leader and continuing, ''And now you are here for help on what to do next, right?''

''Yeah,'' Kirito answered. He did not understand how his interlocuter could lie so calmly on the bed with a situation like this.

Ojima seemed to read his mind as he suggested, ''Then this is going to be a long night. Might as well make yourself comfortable because worrying like that is not going to help you one bit.''

 _Easy for you to say. You are not in this situation._ Kirito answered internally, irritated as he lay down on his back. Comfortable was the last thing he would become but at least he tried his best to listen to his officer.

And so Ojima started on the actual reason for his leader's visit. ''Let's get things straight first before we continue for a solution. We have Asuna, Argo, and Liz and they like you. First up, how did you meet them?''

Kirito wasn't sure what his guild member was getting at but he started a story that lasted 15 minutes nevertheless. During that time, the black-haired leader seemed to forget his worries as he was sunken in the world of his memories, something Ojima made a quick note of before continuing to listen carefully to the story.

When Kirito ended his recall of memories, Ojima waited a minute before stating, ''So, to get things straight: You met Liz and she gained an enormous morale boost at the same time, accompanied by the person that gave her that boost in her time of need. You saved Asuna from her negative path and gave her something to strive for. At last, you were not only a friend to a girl and player that knows almost everything of the game but became her place that she can be herself and that she doesn't have to fit the role of Argo the Rat.''

Kirito turned his head in surprise at the conclusions Ojima came out with. He never rethought those moments as they were more impulse decisions than anything else. For that reason, he replied, ''Hm. I never saw it that way.''

''I can understand. We never think back on our actions until something terrible happens. Then we look back on it with remorse and wish we could turn back choices we made back then,'' Ojima replied. ''That is why I like to reflect on my days and see what I could do differently.''

''And you call me the perfect leader. With a thought process like that, you would do much better than me,'' Kirito answered with a joking smile.

The spiked haired player smiled as well before answering, ''Nah, not me. I am more of a follower or outsider, standing in the rear and observing details. Besides, my head would burst from the many responsibilities.''

Noticing the shift in his leader's eyes, Ojima continued the main subject, ''We know what you inspired in them and that they like you. But we are missing the main detail here.''

''And that is?'' Kirito asked, curious and confused.

Confusion took over when Ojima sat up from his bed, stared at him and said, ''What do you feel for them?'' Kirito was a bit a lost for words, trying to come up with an answer himself. Noticing the trouble he was having to form an answer, Ojima tried again, ''Let me change that question. You have seen them at the start of the game and you have seen them now. What is your opinion on their character, their growth, their interaction with you and all that stuff?''

''All that stuff?'' Kirito asked, trying to comprehend everything, but Ojima shook his head.

''You know what I mean. You meet someone and you get to know them. You see the way they interact with their surroundings and with you. For example, when you asked for my help and recruited me to an officer, you had a different opinion from me than when we started this conversation.'' Kirito's face shifted momentarily to a surprised one before it turned to normal, as if he had figured out how the player before him came to that conclusion. ''Tell me. What…. What was the word again? Character… Oh right. What is it you like and dislike about them if you look at their traits, interactions, and sides that you have seen?''

Kirito momentarily wondered where that moment of doubt came from but focused on the question a second later, for it was a question he could not so easily answer. Closing his eyes, he recalled the moments with the girls. Starting with Liz, he smiled as he saw the shift in confidence from the nervous and scared girl to the confident player that tackled the mobs on the fifth floor. And that confidence completely returned on the ninth floor, even a bit of cockiness coming to the surface as well.

He wanted to speak those words out loud but was stopped when Ojima stated, ''You don't have to tell me the moments if you don't want to. However, I want you to think thoroughly for yourself what you like about them and what you dislike.''

Despite the option to hold everything inside, the first words he spoke were about the things he liked about Liz. The teasing she showed more and more, the confidence she radiated that grew by the day, the comforting moment of the fifth floor and more were all subjects that came from his lips. He never wanted to see her insecure again and was heart-broken when he thought of those tears. He loved the way she spoke so passionately about her skills, although he had a lot of trouble following them. And the way she enjoyed his meals was something he enjoyed as well.

Two hours seemed to go by sooner than expected, Kirito just talking about moments he enjoyed with them and moments he could cower in fear, although he would later admit he enjoyed those moments too.

Asuna's shift in character, the fights they had gone through and that he felt like she was filling parts of him that he missed. The smiles she showed him and the intimate moments on multiple floors, although not mentioned in detail, were things he spoke about with a smile on his face.

Argo's teasing was something he couldn't miss these days and the way she hugged him, that became quite less often due to the bustle the past weeks, were things that popped into his mind. He also remembered the dress, although again not saying that part out loud, and remembered she still owed him for the mystery revelation.

Ojima tried to keep his focus up, but it was quite hard considering he was not the one speaking for those hours. It was one of the main reasons he was still sitting on the bed and asked for some clarifications from time to time, although he understood everything just fine.

When Kirito was finally done, his mood had taken a complete 180. He was smiling brightly, feeling no nervousness about the subject that he had come for. Ojima, however, brought that anxiety back by asking, ''Now that you know what you feel about them, what are you going to do?''

''I don't know,'' Kirito answered uncertainly.

Ojima wasn't done with that answer as he stated harshly, ''That is a coward's answer and you know it.''

This time, Kirito didn't hold back on his irritation as he almost shouted, ''Then what the hell am I supposed to do?! I don't want to hurt them but with everything that is currently going on, I can't give them anything either! How do you solve something like that?''

To Kirito's shock, his interlocuter smiled as he replied, ''That is more like it.'' Seeing his shocked expression, Ojima explained, ''I didn't ask if you know what the right answer is. To be honest, in this situation, there is none. I asked you how you are going to handle the uncertainty that is currently hanging in the air. Those three girls have feelings for you and you haven't answered them yet. Not knowing what to do is an answer as well as long as you give reason to it. And trust me, leading a guild of around 40-ish members and making sure they survive in a world that wants them dead is a solid reason.''

Noticing his leader hadn't picked up his silent message, Ojima sighed before continuing, ''You told me that you liked the confidence Liz showed. You must have understood from my conclusion she sees you as one of the reasons for that strength. Let her know that the confidence she holds is something that helps you move forward as well. Show her it is both ways and not a one-way relationship between friends or more."

Ojima took a breath and continued, ''Tell Argo your true feelings as well. That you like her teasing, her hugs and the moments she just can be herself. What if she gets mad? You speak the truth and although it hurts, those are your true feelings. Showing you opening up to her could result in you both feeling completely comfortable around one another and falling back on one another when things get tough.''

Kirito's surprised expression seemed to have been glued on his face but Ojima just gave up on it as he continued, ''You promised to tell Asuna everything that was concerning you, just as she had to confess to you what was worrying her. Why would this topic be any different just because it involves your relationship with her? Rely on her like she relied on you. You are afraid of reactions that will eventually come out, one way or another.''

Ending his monologue of conclusions from the conversation that had already lasted 2.5 hours, Ojima asked, ''Does it make any sense? I have a feeling I am just talking jibber jabber for some, so I don't know if this is the wisdom of tiredness giving you advice,'' Ojima confessed, as he felt half his brain was already in the world of dreams.

Kirito nodded, this time his confidence clearly showing. ''No, you were perfectly clear. Thank you for the advice, Ojima. Hope you can catch some sleep,'' Kirito added as he noticed the time had already gone past the night.

''Glad I could help. Now, if you'll excuse me. That bed is calling for me.''

Kirito laughed but before he had closed the door, the Bo Staff wielder had already fallen asleep. _Thank you for hearing me out. I now know what to do._ With a new-found reason and determination, Kirito closed the door and made his way towards his room. He had learned two important things from the conversation.

First, confronting a situation with his feelings was the best course of action for this problem. Second, maybe he had to reflect more on his actions like he just did.

* * *

Opening her eyes to the sound of her alarm, Argo slowly raised her right arm to wipe away the window in front of her, before forcing herself up to another day of chasing information and such. Sometimes you just had days that you woke up in a funk in the morning and today, it was Argo's day. The fact that 8 unread private messages were already in her HUD didn't help one bit.

Opening the door of her separate room, she noticed some of the other members sitting at the table, enjoying the breakfast that Kirito and Asuna had provided. Settling herself on an empty spot a bit further away from the rest, she started taking some bread with a sort of chocolate paste that was a product of the chocolate from the Valentine Event.

Normally, she would have listened to the stories that were spreading among her friends but today she just tried to ignore them. Not so easily done when Mitchos was talking about how he was so keen on the new campaign quest they knew nothing about, except that goblins were involved. She had to stop herself from telling them to shut up when a question she was not expecting entered her ears: ''Argo, do you have some time? We need to discuss something.''

Turning her attention to her leader, she stated indifferently, ''Yeah, sure.''

Some players turned around and Hideo was even so brave as to ask, ''What is on the discussion, Argo-san? I thought everything was clear for today.''

''Dunno. We'll just see,'' Argo answered back nonchalantly before focusing on another piece of bread.

Hideo wanted to ask what was wrong but Dale laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered, ''Let it go. Asking that would not help you one bit here.''

The rest of the breakfast was not that thrilling, some talking to their heart's content while others just tried to wake themselves up by stretching. Argo did neither of those, just making her way to the sleeping room of Kirito, the place Kirito had retreated to a few minutes ago. She knocked hard on the door and a firm ''Come in,'' answered the unspoken question.

Noticing her leader standing a few feet in front of her, Argo closed the door behind her, leaned against it and asked in a similar manner as before, ''What do you want, Kii-bou?''

Kirito turned around, looked her in the eyes and said, ''Give me 10 seconds. After that, you can do what you want.''

Argo's eyebrow arched questioningly at that answer but when he stepped forward, her heartbeat unexpectedly began to speed up. He came close so quickly that she even closed her eyes in shock.

A nostalgic feeling of warmth embraced her, one source resting between her shoulder blades while the other was on the lower part of her back. Her head was resting on something soft and she could guess what it was. However, she couldn't understand why.

Unable to count the seconds, she already missed the warmth when the hands left her back and the warm embrace left her for the normal experience. Looking up at Kirito's eyes, she saw him smile a bit uncomfortably before saying, ''I hope you don't mind. You look like you needed one and to be fair, I needed one as well. Sorry.''

He expected a lot. A punch, a scolding, anything could happen and he was prepared for them all. Yet, what happened was the one thing that he was expecting the least. Argo stepped forward and tightened her arms around him before laying her head on his shoulder and adding, ''Shut up and just hug me again.''

As Kirito answered with both his hands on her back, holding her close to him and closing his eyes with a soft and satisfied smile, she let out a soft sound of appreciation. And in those minutes that they stood there, just enjoying the warmth they gave to each other, a happy tear fell on his shoulder more than once.

* * *

That today would be hectic was a given. That everything that needed to be done was going to be a lot, Argo knew all too damn well. That she didn't have the best start this morning, was all too clear on her mind. Then why, just why was she smiling so brightly?

Making her way to a certain building in the Town of Beginnings, Argo couldn't stop herself from grinning from ear to ear. Slapping herself in the face, which gave only a bit of annoying sensation through her veins, she tried to get her business face back. When she reached the church, she finally found that business attitude again, although it still took her everything to hold it.

A knock on the door, a door opening up and a friendly welcome from Sasha were what happened next. Sasha sat down at the table where Argo already had taken a seat and began. ''Glad you could make it so quickly.''

Argo grinned, noticing a few of the kids running around in the large place before answering, ''No worries. Now to get to business; what does it mean?''

''Ah yes. I am not sure if it adds any value to the clearing but the first sentence 'Isno, Kian Shan' means: Now, Let's Begin,'' Sasha started. ''It took me quite a while to find the right language but the 200/1000 branch skill of Ancient Languages added Parseltongue to the skill.''

''Parseltongue? As in the snake language?'' Argo asked, very familiar with the book franchise of a certain English writer. ''If Kayaba added a whole language like that just for a single moment, I say it has to be important.''

Nodding to that logic, Sasha continued, ''The next part going 'Hiss, Shfo, I lass tho ho' was a bit more difficult to translate but the rough translation went: So, you have beaten me.''

Receiving a cue to continue her explanation, she stated, ''The next part was the most interesting part. According to your information, it went like 'Ho ho sth, thi hay, I lass tho ho, casa asi jyas tekah, thi hay te ceese. Si alla sa, se shi thou ast a, hi mucs'. This part translated as follows: So, I lost. However, I am only the first of many. You will never break free.''

Argo noted the translation in her notes before asking, ''The first? What does ot mean by the first?''

Sasha shook her head before answering, ''I don't know. That was all the information provided and I don't have enough on this world to understand the meaning behind those words. If I have to guess, it has to be the first boss of many that is actually aware of why he is guarding something against the players. Maybe it has something to do with the Elf campaign?''

''Could be… Thank you for your help, Sas-chan. You were a big help,'' Argo answered with a smile before materializing a bit of Col as an added payment. Sasha said she didn't want to keep on relying on them and wanted to refuse the money but eventually took it when Argo came with a well-used argument. Continuing to the information Sasha really wanted, she stated, ''Silica is doing well. And I heard Pina is making her smile even more often than she already did. Yuuki and Akio are doing well as well, so don't go worrying about them.''

Sasha answered with a bit of relief, ''You know just as I that it is difficult not to be worried for their safety. Just do what you can to keep them alive. That is all I ask.''

''We'll try our best. That is everything that I can promise,'' Argo answered honestly before making her way out. Sasha didn't like that answer but she knew that anything more would be impossible to promise.

* * *

During the 15th floor boss, a hypothesis was made that certain weapons did more damage than other weapons against certain mobs. Shortly thereafter, a few players had taken it upon themselves to see if that hypothesis was true or not. However, to answer that hypothesis, a lot of factors had to be taken into account.

For example, how could you determine that one player did more damage than the other if the weapons were different? You could compare the base strength of a weapon but if different upgrades played a part, you needed a weapon with no upgrades. You could compare sword skills but again you had to compare them to be just as equal. Normal swordplay could be used as well but the question was if the damage done was significant enough to compare.

Then you had to account the proficiency of the skill that could play a part in the damage dealt. And strength stats from the player could also be different if you used two players.

Ren, Liz, Alice, and Isabella quickly came to the agreement that they had to use one player with two different skills of a category with similar proficiency. The categories they were currently investigating were Trust weapons, Slash Weapons, and Blunt weapons. Forming that line of thought, they discussed the changes in Forging upgrades.

''We know Durability has changed to make it easier for the player to wield it. For that reason, I don't think durability adds anything to damage done to certain mobs,'' Ren deduced.

Isabella nodded but countered with, ''As we know. It is not a large difference in weight compared to Heaviness but there is still a difference compared to no durability.''

''Then we have Heaviness. This upgrade adds nothing to durability but the weight increases significantly. We know that the damage it can do will increase but it could be that this upgrade fits better with Blunt weapons than the other two,'' Liz added.

The black-haired sub-leader stared, surprised, at the blacksmith before asking, ''How did you come to that conclusion?''

''Heaviness on a rapier or dagger isn't very logical and we know this game likes to keep things realistic. Nobody that would choose agility above strength would want a weapon that slows them down when upgraded.''

''If that is the case, then Quickness should fit with the Thrust category,'' Isabella added, Ren and Liz nodding at that conclusion. ''That leaves us with Accuracy and Sharpness.''

''Considering how the Blunt and Thrust both have their upgrade, I believe one of these two has to be specifically for the Slash category,'' Liz continued, trying to decipher the puzzle that was the latest update. ''If I had to guess, Sharpness fits with the last category.''

''Agreed. Accuracy is a more all-around upgrade used to get critical hits. We still have to test these theories but this is at least something,'' Isabella stated, satisfied with the window of information in front of her.

''That leaves us with the monsters it can be used on. We know Mitchos-san and Helios-san both had the same upgrades and comparable stats, so those are negligible,'' Ren stated.

''The yeti had a harder body than most of the mob,'' Isabella added, thinking deeply into the matter. ''If we take a quick conclusion from that, we could say a Mace or blunt weapon would be more effective against harder skin then an Axe and thus a slashing weapon.''

Ren momentarily thought deeply before adding, ''Which is realistic. Hard skin is strong enough not to get slashed but receives more damage through the blunt shock force of an attack, which Thrust and Slash attacks don't have.''

''Meaning, if a hard skin is weak to blunt weapons, then a soft skin has to be weak against either Slash or the Thrust category. And we also still have the tough-skinned such as the Snake Warriors. Which group is weak to what?'' Isabella asked, more to herself than to her interlocutors.

''We have to test this but a soft skinned mob like the slimes on the ninth floor can probably recover from a thrust since there is not much to thrust into that can do damage. However, if you cut it in half, the damage is easily seen,'' Alice answered.

''And a slashing attack probably wouldn't do the same as a piercing attack on a tough skin. It would be comparable between a saw and a drill,'' Liz continued.

''Trying to cut something hard or piercing it,'' Ren commented. ''Then the only things we need are test subjects and two mobs of each class to see if this theory fits.''

''We should be able to get someone with a request on the quest board on the first floor,'' Isabella suggested. 'If we offer a bit of profit, they should be eager to help us.''

The four players were very motivated to get that request on the board while the two other members of the conversation just stared at them. Eventually, Helios asked, ''Did you follow any of that?''

''Not a thing,'' the brown-haired Chiran answered nonchalantly while lying just as Helios lay back in his chair. This resulted in him falling a second later, as Liz pushed the floating front foot a bit up in annoyance and smirked at the end result.

* * *

The start of the goblin campaign was a rescue mission where the players had to save a few Forest Goblins from a new level of Dire Wolves. According to the Sleeping Knights, the battle was pre-scripted that you could not beat the Dire Wolves but the SK didn't know if there was a fail-safe like the start of the Elf Campaign. And to be frank, Asuna wasn't willing to figure that one out.

''Switch!'' Kizmel shouted, Asuna instantly charging forward with a Linear, following it up with a parry with her Dancing Rapier before calling for a switch. Harry-one followed up with his shield, blocking the incoming Wolf before it could damage one of his party members.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the party of Kirito and Heathcliff handle the boss and what seemed to be his bodyguards. And despite this being a battle not to be taken as a laughing joke, she saw both leaders smiling.

Before she could wonder why or just think they were too childish for enjoying a fight like this, Orlando shouted, ''Switch!'' Not missing her moment of switching, Asuna began another barrage of Linears before blocking the bite attack of another Dire wolf. A switch call wasn't needed this time, as Kizmel charged from the side and struck the Dire Wolf with a Nova Crescent.

The two girls nodded to one another before charging forward on the same wolf, Asuna parrying a double claw attack with a Parallel Sting before Kizmel charged forward with her trusty saber.

One after another, the wolves retreated back to the rear. Eventually, even the pack leader had to give in as he jumped back and gave his familiar talk before vanishing behind the trees of the swamp forest.

She heard Dale say, ''Don't worry. You're safe now,'' but wasn't as interested as the boys in the goblin campaign. No: her mind was more focused on other things. For example, a part of her thoughts roamed about the worries that the elves and goblins couldn't work together. Another thought went to the little green creatures themselves and how she didn't know what to think of them.

Some of her guild members were intrigued by the goblins while others of her guild were less enamored by the green colored baby-sized monsters, which were now thanking every last one of their rescuers with every bit of emotion their programmed system allowed. Some jokes revolving a Slime and a man called Goblin Slayer she did not understand, nor did she really tried to understand them.

The AI of the goblins did surprise her and the others surrounding her though when they met Kizmel and were in a state of shock and amazement when mumbling, ''Could it be? Are you an elf?''

''A dark elf to be more precise,'' Kizmel answered with a soft smile, before continuing with, ''My name is Kizmel, member of the Pagoda Knights of the kingdom of Lyusula, representative of the Elf & Human Alliance. It is a pleasure to meet you.''

''An elf… brother…. Your stories were true… I am sorry...'' A goblin stuttered while tears ran down his face, another goblin holding him tightly.

While those two goblins could not speak in that highly emotional cutscene, a gobletta came forward and replied, ''It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Kizmel. My name is Alda and these are Xirt, Gnard, and Rigur.''

Asuna could not help but notice that both Dynamm and Issin were walking towards one another and discussing some things while clearly showing their surprise at what the goblins showed.

She didn't care much about eavesdropping on them as Kirito and Heathcliff stepped forward and participated in the conversation. ''Pleasure to meet you as well. I am Heathcliff, this is Kirito and these our friends. I would like to continue this conversation but I am afraid it is not safe to stay here in the open. Do you have a place we can speak?''

''Oh.. Yes of course. I am not sure how safe it is but we could try our village. It is the safest place on this floor.''

Before Heathcliff could say that it was perfect, the other goblin known as Xirt stepped forward with uncertainty and asked the gobletta Alda, ''Are you sure that is a good idea? It is not that we do not appreciate your help but we can't risk your lives any further.''

Kizmel smiled politely before answering, ''Do not worry, young one. As you could see, we can take care of ourselves just fine. And if there is a problem you experience, we will assist you without a doubt.''

To the delight of his AI, Xirt did not notice an objection from the others of her group and with a little more confidence he replied with, ''In that case, follow me.''

* * *

The idea of a shared campaign, where the players could continue past the supposed end to create bases for NPC elves. In Rain's eyes, it was a ridiculous concept.

If it wasn't for the fact the pros rose in comparison to the cons in a death game, she would never have accepted the purple quest that hung above the king's head the day before. Yet, knowing how she may needed the help of NPCs in the future, she decided to go for it nevertheless.

Sitting in a tree in a forest on the tenth floor, she started to use her Slash Weapon Forging skill again to draw in the mobs from the floor. Activating her Search and Hiding skill as well, three of her six skills were growing nicely. Her passive skill was already growing steadily by all the items it had to store and her last two items would be trained when she was fighting the mobs that would respond to the noise.

She had already crafted three blades when the first Snake Warriors showed up, soon followed by the Lion Battlers she had dispatched a moment before. Noticing the crowd to her blacksmithing skill became quite splendid, Rain unmaterialized her Anvil and instead equipped her light chest armor and her One-handed Weapon Torment.

Jumping down with her with Acrobatics skill, the same skill she used to get in the trees in the first place, she almost danced through the mobs, striking them one after another with her swordsmanship. The warriors aimed their swords at her body and unleashed Sword skills to try and decapitate her. However, Rain dodged some while parrying others before activating a Horizontal Square on two targets.

A sword scraped along her chest armor. The red-haired solo-er instantly used this as an opportunity to jab her Torment in the armpit of the attacking Lion Battler, immediately following it up with a Slant to slash the weapon out the mob's flesh.

With the mixed sounds of breaking glass and metal on metal echoing through the air, three more targets moved in on the gamer girl. And just like before, she showed them why her sword proficiency was 513/1000.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief with the sound of breaking glass behind her, Rain jumped up into a tree before settling herself on a stable branch. There, she checked her menu for the items she received only to internally shout, _So few?! Are you kidding me..?_

And thus, Rain repeated the whole scene over again, her time spent on what she thought was the worst thing in any game whatsoever: Grinding.

* * *

The walk towards the Goblin Village wasn't a difficult one, yet to call it easy wasn't something Kizmel wanted to say either. Of all the floors she had seen in this breathtaking adventure, the swamplands were something she rather wanted to forget. Walking through the Mystery Mist, that would let to an 'Instant map,' according to her manual, she noticed the goblin village. Or, what it had to be.

A broken wooden fence was protecting unstable wooden huts with holes all over the place. Although it was large, nothing of other buildings - like her own kind's villages had - could be seen.

''Welcome to our village. It isn't much but you are welcome. Please make yourself at home,'' Gnard said politely.

Dale stepped forward before asking, ''I like to thank you for hospitality but seeing your village, I can only wonder what happened to it...''

''Which brings the question; why is your village so damaged? Were you attacked?'' Alyse asked as well, cutting straight to the point despite already knowing the answer from the Sleeping Knights.

Rigur nodded before answering, ''We have lived in turmoil every since I can remember. We tried to build our village back up many times but two times a week, the Dire Wolves come and destroy it while taking goblins with them. We have no change against them.'' The young goblin spoke in irritation and inability, his hand clenched into a fist.

If it wasn't for the fact they knew Kizmel, almost every last one of the players would have been shocked by the amount of emotion the goblin radiated. And even now that they knew it, the surprise was still visible on some of their faces.

Kizmel stared at Kirito, the black-haired leader nodding before the elf stated, ''I see. It is good we are here now. Rigur, let us speak to your Village leader.''

''Of course. Follow me,'' the goblin answered almost instantly, a reaction far too quick in the player's eyes. They couldn't speak about it but the quick gazes they gave each other said more than enough.

Making their way to the leader's hut, Seven and Reiner couldn't help but notice the wounded goblins in the village, many of the green cursor NPCs showing a yellow or even a red bar in their healthbar.

In the hut, they could see the name popping up above the old goblin that was the leader: [Rigurdo, Goblin Village Elder]. Before any of the players could begin to wonder what question they had to ask, the goblin known as Rigur kneeled on his leg and said, ''Father, I have returned and brought guests. They saved me, Gnard, Alda, and Xirt from a pack of Wolves and have promised to help us rebuild our town.''

The old goblin waited for a few seconds before responding. ''As rosy as that promise may sounds, I cannot accept that help, humans. I can't risk the lives of my people with another rebellion against the Dire Wolves. Not like last time…''

Kizmel wanted to retort how that was nonsense but a deep howl and a scream was more than enough for her to hold her question at bay and run out of the hut, following the few that had already done that. Standing in front of them were six Dire wolves, one of them holding a goblin in his mouth. The young creature screamed in pain, yet lost no health noticeable by the players.

The invaders shifted their attention to them and one spoke in a similar matter as his boss, saying, ''I see you are sheltering humans, old man. We will take them to lessen your debt to us.''

The old goblin had nothing to say in return and accepted those painful words. However, two leaders, two sub-leaders, a Head of Finance, three officers and a dark elf stepped forward with Heathcliff replying, ''That will not happen. This will happen: You will leave this goblin village alone or will end at the end of the short draw. Leave now or be prepared to die.''

''Filthy human. Have it your way!'' the wolf snarled as two wolves charged them head on and instantly regretted it. With almost perfect teamwork, Heathcliff pushed the first wolf down while Kirito slashed through the second wolf's front paw before Klein struck it with a Reaver and Agil followed it up with a Smash, cleaving the wolf in half. The first wolf was instantly defeated as well when both Kizmel and Asuna had unleashed their strongest skills to assist the paladin.

Feeling the favor of battle going to the enemy, the wolves retreated back cowering in fear. However, not before the boss shouted, ''This is not over! We will return.''

''And we will be ready,'' Kizmel answered as she tracked the wolves retreating with her glare. When the wolves were gone, Seven ran to the gobletta they recognized as Alda and gave her a potion to make sure the marks of the wolf's fangs vanished.

''You saved us… You made an enemy out of the wolves but you saved us. Thank you, humans. My apologies for my rude behavior,'' the village elder thanked them as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kirito answered the elder, ''It was nothing. Since we have a common enemy, let us assist you in building up your city, so they can never attack you again.''

''I cannot thank you enough, young swordsman.''

* * *

Since it was around 11:00 o'clock when the players had entered the camp of the goblins, they had plenty of time to repair the damage done to the village. Seven, Reiner, and Silica healed goblins with Pina and self-made potions while Artus, Katura, and Ojima helped to rebuild the huts and fences with their Carpentry skills.

Liz had returned at around 3 o'clock in the afternoon and had assisted Killian and Bejitto with arming the goblins with equipment and weapons. Jito had used his Mining skill to collect some of the rocks ready to be used for anything really. Even the tailor Ashley assisted with the job, although she stayed in the safety of her house in Celes. Asuna decided to assist as well in that matter, her tailoring skill used once again after a long time.

Although the camp was anything but done, it was restored well enough for the players to hold a party that evening under the guidance of an open sky and full moon. Together with the warm ambiance created by the fireplace, the chanting of two players, a flute and even what seemed to be a bongo drum, the place was anything but silent.

''Delicious!'' a gobletta shouted admiringly about the food served by her rescuers. At the same time, several goblins and players were dancing to the fast rhythm of the flute, bongo playing goblin and quicker chanting from the two players.

Klein was one of the few that dared to dance and made a complete fool out of himself, only for Alice Rue to cover him by dancing just as stupidly. Kizmel joined the dance as well, the heat from the fire warming her on this cold cloudless night.

Some were just waiting until the food above the fire was ready while others were talking about the adventures and roamers that once again spread through Aincrad. A new campaign meant more quests and information but also a pause for the front line.

The reason for that pause was the fact the players couldn't take any elf builders to the 16th floor and thus not create another elf base. The players deduced after the reveal of the goblin campaign this had to be the reason and thus, after completing the goblin campaign, could continue the creation of bases. Therefore, with no opposing sides in this campaign, the entire front line thought it was a good idea to participate.

That was not what was on Kirito's mind though as he saw the elder speaking to Kizmel. ''So you really are a dark elf. And we were thinking the rumors were fake. It is an honor to have you in our midst''

''I too am surprised there are goblins living in this world. May our cooperation lead to peace for both our people,'' the elf said.

However, the elder replied to those words with, ''As much as that sounds pleasant, I fear we have other problems. This village is only one of the many that have fallen to the attacks of the Dire Wolves and other monsters that are higher on the food chain. If possible, I want us to be safe and strong so that we can one day save the others of our kind.''

Kirito couldn't believe that the goblin elder was actually responding to Kizmel so fluently but didn't have much time to think about it, for Argo had jumped and back-hugged him. Noticing the grin on her face instead of what could have been one of the worst faces the Rat could give, Kirito heard her saying, ''Kii-bou! Dance with me.''

None had expected it but when the beta leader answered with a smile and said, ''Sure,'' they were fully committed to watch this spectacle. And not only watch, as Stacy, Nezha, Lode, Sakuya and Diavel joined in.

Kizmel noticed it as well as she had to put her conversation on hold to move towards the musicians. Ojima smiled cheekily, Yuna let out a small blush, Seven had no idea why but decided to listen to Kizmel's request and the goblin really didn't give any notice that it had listened to the request. And to be frank, it just followed the mood the players set up.

The change in music that rang through the air happened three minutes later, the quick dance music changing to a slower, more romantic pace. Klein decided to listen to a voice in his head and asked his now official girlfriend to dance. Isabella decided not to skip this moment as well and pulled her husband from his tree stump.

Kirito was about to sit down, only for a certain dark elf grabbing his hand and asking, ''Do you mind to join me in a dance, my good friend?'' The boy wanted to ask a question but Kizmel read his mind as she stated, ''You can consider this my request. However, I only want you to dance with me if you can enjoy it as well.''

Although he indeed thought back on the request won by Kizmel during the previous floor boss battle, he would immediately confess he would dance with her either way. Figuring that he had done it once before and nobody laughed at him then, the confidence was there to at least experience the sensation of the ninth floor again.

A slow pace was set, Kizmel slowly stepping forward, backward and sideways the way she had learned herself in her youth. And despite not having danced this way since the war, she loved every moment of it.

Liz had listened to their short conversation between the two and wanted to ask her leader what was the deal on the ninth floor. But she was too afraid to step forward and ask for a switch. Especially considering how Argo had shown her old self again and began to tease like she used to. Although she was glad Argo had returned from her stressful self to her jolly nature, Liz felt envious.

She was so sunken in that thought, that she never realized Argo walking up behind her and startled when the rat asked, ''So, you are going to ask him to dance or are you going to wait until Kii-chan has drained him of all his energy?''

Noticing how Kizmel showed him every move she had at her disposal and he tried his best to follow her, Liz smiled softly before answering, ''I doubt I can dance like her though. Maybe I am skipping this one for…''

A soft slap on her head stopped her from speaking and before she could retort ''what was that for?'' Argo leaned close and answered that unspoken question with, ''Stop being a coward, Li-chan. Show Kii-bou the real Li-chan. I don't care if you confess or not but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy these moments with him. What are you waiting for?''

Seeing the determined expression on Argo's face, Liz's uncertainty was pushed back by the encouragement of those words and to not let this moment pass by, she stood up and walked to the dancing duo. Feeling a soft touch on her shoulder, Kizmel turned around to see a nervous-looking Liz staring at her before she asked, ''Isn't it time to switch partners?''

Momentarily checking her surroundings and noticing the rat smiling from a corner, Kizmel instantly understood what was going on and answered, ''Sure. He is all yours, Liz.''

Kirito stared at her but unlike days before, the nervousness that he showed wasn't there. With a smile, he stretched out his hand and asked, ''Do you like to dance?''

''I love to,'' Liz answered with a smile. And despite not completely according to her dream, Liz still felt that the warmth of the campfire and his hands were so much more than she had expected to feel back then.

When the song ended, she missed the warmth of his touch. However, when he stepped forward instead away from her, that heat almost gave her a fever. Giving voice to her surprise, she asked, ''Kirito?''

Kirito smiled uncertainly as he answered in a whisper, ''Can we speak in private for a second?''

Feeling a rush of nerves going through her once again, Liz tried to nod. Following her leader to a spot further from the fire where none of the players were, she finally got the words out, ''What did you want to speak about?''

Kirito swallowed nervously once, turned around to look her in her eyes and despite the anxiety, showed an honest smile when he said, ''I assume that was for the request on the ninth floor. However, it wouldn't be fair to say that I didn't enjoy this moment. So if you ever want to dance with me like this again, I hope you come to see me again.''

''Are you really okay with that?'' Liz asked, trying desperately not to stutter from happiness and embarrassment.

That became much harder when Kirito confessed, ''As long as I can see you smile, then I am okay with that. Can we sit down for a second?''

Liz felt overjoyed at that confession and was sure if more would follow, her legs could not take it. Settling herself on the ground, Kirito confessed, ''When Valentine's day ended, I made Ojima an officer. However, there was a condition set that day that I first had to know something important before he could commit himself to that position.''

Liz already had a suspicion what that condition was as she knew the officer wasn't an idiot. In certain parts at least. With that on her mind, she asked, ''What was this important thing?''

Kirito swallowed again before answering, ''That you, Asuna and Argo like me.''

It didn't come as a shock to Liz but a nagging feeling began to eat parts of her happiness away. Despite knowing the answer, she asked, ''And you believed him?''

''At first, I didn't but after what he had said and investigated it for myself, I don't have any doubts that those words were true. That Kizmel had to acknowledge it as well didn't help to support his words,'' Kirito answered, deadpanning. ''As such, I asked him how I could resolve this situation.'' Noticing the shift in Liz's eyes, he explained, ''I would lie if I said you three didn't make me happy. Ojima said that our meeting was a moment of admiration from one side but I want you to know that I see you as my incentive as well. So if there is anything I can do to make you smile, I will. However, I do not want to make Asuna and Argo unhappy, especially if I am one of the reasons they can smile in this game of death. And I would lie as well if I didn't say I depended on them in more ways than one. However, with everything going on in the guild, I doubt I can give you any more than such moments.''

It took a moment for Liz to take those words in her mind before she asked, ''What a weird group we have, right? A dark elf that shouldn't be alive, a foreign student that is helping us grow together, a couple of gamers that have a difference of age between 30ish to 10ish and can work perfectly fine together, and three girls who like the same boy.''

She smiled, spotting the nervous but honest expression on her leader's face before recalling how Argo had pushed her to dance with him and asked, ''You had this conversation with Argo already?''

''Yeah. I think I am going to regret it though,'' he confessed nervously, laughing. ''Maybe I deserved it for making such a selfish decision.''

''It isn't selfish,'' Liz instantly answered to the surprise of Kirito. ''You wish to keep everyone happy so decided not to choose and focus on your promises. You tell your honest feelings and despite not knowing how we'll respond, you let us know regardless because you don't want to hurt us. You are not selfish, Kirito,'' Liz insisted as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek.

Kirito's eyes shot open before he asked in shock, ''Liz?''

''I will help you move forward as you helped me get my confidence back. We will get out of this world together. And when that happens, I will do my best to make you fall in love with me.'' She chuckled at the red face of her leader before saying, ''I think we should head back to the campfire, otherwise Argo will start more rumors.''

Kirito instantly jumped up, replying with, ''Anything but that.''

Smiling brightly, Liz made her way back to the camp. Although the result was not the answer she was expecting, she couldn't help herself from smiling through the many dances that followed. T _hank you, Argo. Thank you, Kirito,_ were the thoughts that came up in her mind when she noticed Argo grinning widely as she spoke to other players.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was it for chapter 35.

So, enough has happened. Not much to speak about. We have a goblin campaign, some details on Kizmel, NPCs, and lot of emotions. We see some Sleeping Knights, although their role is not especially on this floor yet and concentrated conversations between players.

Goblins. As you may have recalled from this, I am a manga reader from Reincarnated as a Slime and Goblin Slayer. As such, Goblins was a pretty solid next campaign quest.

Before I say goodbye, I want to mention that we have hit two milestones this chapter: 100 reviews and 200 followers. Thank you all for showing your support for this story and hope you keep enjoying it just as I do. If there is anything you like or dislike and want to let me know, tell me with a review or private message. I take all feedback with me.

That was it for chapter 35 and hope to see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!-


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

In only two days, it became clear for the front line players that the Goblin campaign wasn't your average quest. Starting with a rescue mission instead of a choice, the second quest was the rebellion against the Dire Wolves. The third mission that followed shortly after was the Restoration quest, helping the goblins to return their village to its previous worth.

Kibaou was used in creating bases for the elves as he took the role of resource collector. That he had to assist the goblins in actually repairing the huts and rebuilding some parts of the camp, he was not expecting. That could explain the irritated tone when he commanded, ''Speck, get us more wood! Som Tom, how is the repair of the fence going? And for fuck's sake, has someone leveled up that Construction skill already?!''

''Mifan is working on it, Kibaou-san. but she only equipped it yesterday. She is doing her best to level it up as quickly as she can but wooden huts aren't in her arsenal yet. That said, her work and guidance on the fence has been splendid,'' Som Tom reported to his leader.

''And the equipment?'' Kibaou asked, less loudly this time.

''Ilax, Ralo, and Ahti are currently working on it. Again, the quality is more random than steady but at least it is something.''

Som Tom was relieved of his report when the green-haired officer named Melonmask came running and said, ''Kibaou-san, we are out of rope. Also, we need metal for spikes.''

''Again? You are not supposed to eat them,'' Pho joked as he appeared behind Kibaou.

''Tell that to these goblins. One second they are asking for a hundred ropes, a moment later they need another pile of spikes.''

The two players were about to continue the conversation when one of the huts collapsed due to the amateurish knotting. At the same time, Kibaou saw two of his members squabbling, blaming each other for the collapse of the building in front of them. Okotan had to step in and held both Koki and Noda in the air as he said, ''Enough squabbling. Help team 4.''

All in all, Kibaou and his guild had a tough time with this quest, which was even worse considering how large the goblin village had been due to the ALS having so many members. The only delight he could think of was that he was sure the DKB and the alliance would have just as much trouble as him with the quest. How could he possibly have known how wrong he was.

* * *

''Lind-san! We don't have enough wood.''

Lind turned around from his work to answer the call from Durion, ''Mereck and Antero's parties are on the way to collect more wood. If you don't have enough, see if the other groups have something to spare until they are back.''

''Got it, sir!''

Answering his guild member with a confident smile, Lind dismissed Durion before focusing back on his work. A moment later the officer Rayner came to say, ''Lind-san, we don't have enough coal to produce more equipment.''

Lind immediately answered by shouting, ''Hafner, we need more coal! How are Andor and Codara's party doing?''

''According to Viggo, they are doing just fine! They should be here in two, maybe three hours!'' the white-gray sub-leader answered back.

''Good,'' Lind said with a confident grin believing things went smoothly. Shifting his attention to Rayner he answered, ''Ask the other groups if they still have something left. If we have no coal left, focus on helping the other groups until Andor and Codara's groups have returned.''

''Roger that, sir.''

Another player helped, Lind began to continue his work on what appeared to be a wigwam. Although there were at least two craftsmen in his guild more qualified for the job, Raku and Kitabu were currently working on a separate hut themselves.

Even with his guild working so well, even he found some problems in the creation of the camp. The two players called Sasuke and Naruto, for instance - the former a one-handed sword player and the other a claw user - were once again arguing about the minimum. Their personalities just didn't fit well together.

Despite that, he could not describe himself as being in the worst possible position. He was still enjoying the boost from the Flag of Wisdom and the Valentine Event and his group was working steadily on the camp.

Smiling, he continued to work with his guild, knowing the camp would be done tomorrow and ready to fend off any attacks that he very much expected after that brief fight against the invading Dire Wolves.

* * *

16: 22, 26-02-2013, 16th floor Instant map.

One hour earlier, the quest Restoration had been completed for the Alliance's guilds, making them the second guild and group that had completed it.

Considering that it took them around one full day of work, they had beaten the time of the Sleeping Knights by a bit. One could and would most likely wonder where that quickness came from. Asuna certainly did.

It helped that the alliance had two miners, four crafters, six players with a one-handed or a two-handed axe for lumberjacking, three blacksmiths, one player with a higher Construction skill, and high spirits from the party the day before. However, despite feeling the same effects of the party, she couldn't help some had come out better than her.

Liz had been working nonstop since this morning, virtual sweat dropping past her endless smile the entire time. Killian and Bejitto tried to keep up with her but the senior member of the WNH was just going at it like a madwoman. It was also handy that the players had Kizmel, who didn't have to rely on any system skills and was used to making huts in the wilderness.

Naturally, the players did not have enough wood or coal in one go but that was where you could see the second most obvious change. The miners and lumberjacks could only bring so much with them but that problem was solved if they gave parts of their collection to the scouts for quicker transfers.

Just like Liz, Argo wasn't holding back either. Accompanied by a big grin despite the stench of the swamp, she maneuvered through it quickly to get the supplies from one place to another. And while they were used to her agility, Stacy and Alyse couldn't keep up with the rat, let alone Faelon and Mino.

Asuna had a clue where that positivity came from. However, it did confuse her and deep inside she felt strangely pained if the answer she was thinking about was correct. She wanted to ask a certain officer for help but stopped herself, since he had already listened to her when she said she felt like a one-trick pony. Aside from the Rapier skill, there wasn't anything Asuna had as a reserve. She couldn't call on another weapon and if she ever lost an arm, she couldn't call on a two-handed weapon either. She had a skill in mind but felt like with so many players having it, she was copying others and not being herself.

Ojima quickly had disregarded that, saying that she already was unique thanks to her proficiency in the Rapier skill; her nickname was the proof of that. If she wanted to pick a skill a lot of people had, none could blame her. As an example, he took the Searching skill, something 1/4th of the players on the frontline possessed.

Thus, she had planned to talk with Kirito about it. How she was now standing before him with a countdown between them, her Dancing Rapier +4 in the ready, she couldn't exactly recall. Neither could she explain why she felt so nervous.

''You can do it Aa-chan!''

''Do your best, leader!''

''Kick his ass, Asuna-san,'' Klein shouted from the side, mockingly grinning at the 'really...' expression on Kirito's face.

Kizmel had joined the spectacle as well, in front of her the question that had roamed a small spot in the back of her mind ever since the war had ended. A question she herself did not know the answer to.

[05, 04, 03, 02, 01….Begin!]

Both competitors jumped forward, a Rapier clashing with a One-handed sword. Asuna immediately started the assault, Kirito blocking a forward thrust before dodging another one and parrying the third strike.

Asuna continued the strikes but the way her attacks lacked their usual power, agility and accuracy was clear in the eyes of the spectators. None of them dared to say it but the expressions on their faces were a clear indication of what they were thinking.

Kirito too had noticed the change in Asuna's attacks and wondered what he had to do. After all, he had chosen the duel to see how he was holding up against the chest-nut brown-haired fencer. They constantly fought alongside each other, yet had never dueled. Knowing the fencer before him had been training to use her weapon in duels and had overcome her fear of hurting someone in a duel thanks to Isabella, he couldn't place it. Or perhaps he could, but was not expecting it to be that much of a factor.

A quick glance to Agil and Klein and both men nodded before they focused on the other spectators. ''Okay, we have seen enough. Let's get back,'' Klein announced. Strangely enough, none of the players resisted staying as they all turned around to the center of the village.

When all players had left except the two duelers, Asuna mumbled, irritated, ''You are holding back…why are you holding back?''

''Because you are holding back on me as well,'' Kirito replied, no sign of doubt in his eyes. ''I was hoping we could duel to see how we square off but I doubt this duel will show us, will it?''

He wanted to call the duel off but stopped when he noticed Asuna's eyes glaring at him before she took a deep breath and readied herself in a stance. Feeling the pressure of her expression and that something he'd said had snapped whatever was holding her back, he breathed deeply before crouching down in a stance as well.

The timer only had 35 seconds left, the next five seconds the untold timer for the remainder of the battle. [35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30].

The sound of a tremendous clash between two unstoppable metals could be heard all over the village, at the source itself a very confused Kirito before his eyes switched to a competitive seriousness.

Kirito charged forward, trying to catch Asuna off guard. Precise slashes coordinated with the parrying of the Dancing Rapier, Asuna backstepping while waiting for a chance to thrust forward with her weapon. Kirito, in turn, blocked the weapon just as quickly and activated a Horizontal skill. Blocking the weapon at halfway point, the air pressure of the skill was almost enough to blow down a part of the fence.

Asuna immediately countered by spinning once on the spot before she used the momentum of her attack and activated the Sword skill Spinning Thrust. It was only a brief moment but Asuna's mind was only focused on one thing: winning. She wasn't focused on the movement of her weapon or the damage that was done to her or Kirito by the various scratches in those 30 seconds. She was in the moment, acting on that one thought only.

And thus when the duel ended, the angry expression of her glare had been replaced by a competitive one. Shifting her eyes to the result window hanging between them, she saw the words [Winner: Kirito. Congratulations!].

Staring in the eyes of her leader, she heard him say, ''Great duel. If this had happened on the start, I would have lost for …..''

Unlike on the sixth floor, Kirito didn't see this punch to the gut coming. To mock him even further, Asuna's Martial Art skill gained another point in its proficiency; not that she knew this as her eyes stared with undivided attention and silent anger at her leader.

Having a faint deja-vu moment from the fifth floor, Kirito wanted to ask why that was necessary when Asuna started angrily with, ''Never….Never hold back on me anymore! I don't care what the reason is! We are partners!'' she said furiously, a determined expression in her eyes.

''Are we?'' Kirito asked. The question both shocked and angered her, but the former took over when she saw the uncertain eyes of Kirito staring straight at her. ''We are fighting alongside each other yes but are we partners?''

''Why…Why do you say that?'' Asuna asked.

Kirito looked her in the eye before answering with, ''Because I believe there is not all there is to it.'' Keeping his eyes focused on Asuna's hazel eyes, he at least knew for himself that she was more to him than a fighting partner. Feeling he had to continue he said, ''Despite what I asked you to do on the eighth floor, I have a concern I haven't shared with you.''

''And that is?'' Asuna asked impatiently. Her anger had lessened a bit, seeing how her leader had trouble forming the words.

''I am starting to like you,'' he blurted out, not even realizing he said it until it was out in the open.

Asuna's eyes shot open as a red color instantly appeared on her face. Not expecting those words and not knowing what to do, she freaked out before looking back at the ground with a red blush. ''Wa..Wait.. I am… I am not ready for this…''

He probably shouldn't have. He probably would be kicked on the spot if not killed. Yet, seeing the always serious fencer before him acting so embarrassed, Kirito could not help but chuckle. And this time he saw the open hand of Asuna coming before stopping it and stepping forward.

Asuna, however, wasn't done yet as she pouted with irritation, ''Idiot! Idiot! How dare you laugh like that?!''

The problem was, Kirito just loved this moment much more after the conversation with Ojima which the system of Aincrad wouldn't hide. Giving a reason for his smile, because it didn't seem to do the fencer any good, he wanted to explain if only Asuna wasn't shoving him in his chest like a small child. ''I am sure you are going to punch me again, so please wait until I am done with explaining.''

Stopping, or rather saving her power for the next time in a safe zone that would send her leader flying, she crossed her arms and said shortly, ''Fine. You have five minutes.''

Kirito sighed happily before continuing, ''When I made Ojima the officer of our guild, he told me I needed to know something important first. He told me that night he believed you, Argo and Liz liked me.'' Asuna had to stop herself from moving but later would promise to punish the Bo Staff wielder for telling such rubbish. Kirito decided to continue to the silent stare she gave him. ''Later, in the dungeon of the 14th floor, Kizmel acknowledged it.''

Noticing the question that was about to pop-up, or just following the pace the other two conversations he had been in, he followed up with, '' At first, I didn't believe them. However, after paying more attention to it myself, I have doubts. And after speaking with Ojima about it again, I decided it was better to confront them then wait until things become too severe to talk about.'' Asuna's arms loosened up a bit, although Kirito did not pick up on the difference. ''If I am completely honest, I am still not sure if you like me back or not, unlike Argo and Liz. The thing is, even if you do, I am afraid I can't answer your feelings.''

For some unknown reason, something in her began to sting and although there was no pain in this world, she knew it was close to that real-life feeling. Despite that, she didn't show it. After all, she assumed Liz and Argo wouldn't be so happy and motivated with this answer.

With that in her mind, she stared at him, urging him to continue. And he did. ''I still have promises to hold. With the guild and everyone's safety at stake as well, I can't give you anything more than I am currently doing.''

Talking a deep slow breath, for the worst part of the conversion was over, he went on, ''You are more than someone that fights next to me. You make me stronger. After talking with that idiot, I noticed I may have changed the way you handle this world but you have changed me as well. You helped me overcome the insecurities of being a leader,'' he confessed, staring at his pinky finger. Asuna caught on the non-verbal meaning behind that stare. ''Every fight, I could count on you to have my back. And thus, to me, you are my partner. But what kind of partner would I be if I couldn't speak the worries that haunt me out loud? And seeing you fight like that, I believe there was something you had on your mind that you couldn't share as well.''

Her arms loosened up again, this time because the sharp pain began to lessen in intensity. She wanted to leave since she thought he was done, so it took her by surprise when he stated, ''Asuna, I will listen to you and I hope you would listen to me. Even if it is to see that smile on the second floor once again.'' He smiled sheepishly, Asuna showing a small blush. ''So, if there is anything I can do to make that possible, come ask me. And from here on out, I will not hesitate to speak my mind with you. I will never hold back on you again, partner.''

Asuna didn't have to think long for something to ease her current situation. Unfolding her arms, she walked past Kirito, shoved him one last time in his arm and said with a bit less irritation and even a glimpse of satisfaction, ''Better. Thank you, partner.''

Staring at the chest-nut haired fencer walking back to the center of the village, he concluded, _Well, that could have gone a lot worse._ He rubbed the numbing sensation from his arm and made his way back to the camp.

* * *

 _20:23, 21-08-2018, an unnamed bar in Tokyo._

 _''But wouldn't it be cool? I mean, can you even picture it?''_ the man known as Adachi Toshiaki asked with passion, under the conviviality of his coworkers and accompanied by a beverage in his hand.

''You do know it is not even possible to add such a thing in a game like this. And I am not adding magic just so you can recreate the anime,'' Kayaba answered dryly. _The idea of an anime in the game of Sword Art Online; why would that even be considered a good idea?_

 _''Oh come on, you can't be serious? You know just there can be loopholes found. Take the elf campaign for instance. Why not do something like that here too?''_

 _''Toshiaki-kun. the whole concept of Reincarnated of a Slime is about the slime, right? Then how do you expect to add such an NPC in the game?''_ Heathcliff asked rhetorically. _''You can't expect everyone to have an OP slime join up. Or have a conversation with a giant dragon before it vanishes from the game.''_

 _''I will find a way. Don't you worry about it!''_ the man retorted with a tipsy grin.

~Present time~

''What's on your mind, darling?'' A familiar nostalgic voice of that time asked him in a whispery tone, lying right beside him in a wigwam designed for them exclusively.

Heathcliff turned to look his in-game wife in her worried eyes and answered, ''I can't believe I actually activated Tokshiaki's idea….''

Isabella lay with her head on his chest as she said sadly, ''Well, I am certain it was necessary. Things have been different from the start after all.''

''Yeah, they have been,'' the gray-haired player replied sadly, the presence of Isabella soothing his worries a bit. And even if it was only created by Cardinal, the literal virtual warmth of their bond was a sign that bond was real.

Giving the system warning, which would only happen if Cardinal was absolutely sure things were as unbalanced as it seemed, Heathcliff knew the updates he set up this time around were not to be underestimated.

The continuation of the elf campaign and thus connecting the campaigns together and activating Yui and Strea. The achievements and start of the Divine Skills. The weakness and resistant's types, as well as the involvement of certain stories in this world. There were at least a few problems with the updates.

Machida was a game designer with passion, doing his best to help Cardinal coordinate new quests based on quests that he had given. Noticing how well Cardinal worked simple quests out and changed them accordingly, he wanted to connect the campaigns together. However, neither he nor Cardinal knew how to lay a connection between them. The reason it was actually there in the retail version had to be from the learning experience the system itself had gone through in those months of independence: a feat Heathcliff knew was not without risk.

The idea of divine skills had been a thing the designers had discussed quite a bit. Certainly, considering how 'fair' SAO was supposed to be, it didn't fit well with some of the creators. Heathcliff still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing and the actions he had taken. Especially when he knew Cardinal would push back just as quickly.

Then the latest update, the one that turned Heathcliff's customized gray hair to that received from actual stress. Although Toshiaki was a game designer who couldn't get enough of his passion for anime, he was an idiot as well. It was mainly for that passion Toshiaki always shared ideas with Machida. And Heathcliff knew fully well what part of the latest update was the reason for Cardinal to create the 'Testing Area'.

Noticing her in-game husband staring with a worried expression in the nothingness in front of him, she whispered, ''Stop worrying, darling. Everything will be alright, as long as we work together.''

''I hope you are right,'' he whispered, concerned as he stared into her greenish eyes, once more finding the comfort that she gave him in this moment of need. Closing his eyes as well as holding her close against him, he tried to forget the worried thoughts that roamed his mind and forget the day that he had lost control of a system that was supposed to be his.

* * *

Night meant - for most players - it was time to stop what you were doing to get some sleep and prepare for the next day to come. Only a few would use those times to strengthen themselves and it was for that reason one of Yui's favorite times.

Although she was programmed not to feel any tiredness, the information she collected during the day and the research she had committed on was not for the cat. Times like these were perfect to reorganize all that information and get a better picture of the situation. Emotions and situations Yui was now much more familiar with flew through her database, the little AI organizing them accordingly by weight and whether they were solved or not solved.

Strea was working on some simple things as well, pushing another player from the stairs to make the depressing atmosphere in a certain inn much more enjoyable. Or there was that other situation, a girl suddenly tripping and taking the boy she liked with her as well to the ground. Although simple, the results were not to be trifled with. How such clichés in other media sources could be so much a mood-changer remained a mystery for Yui.

While going through the situations that brought special emotions to the surface by the players, Yui felt how Cardinal was constructing the testing area: A enormous area of the greenish grass the system could produce; trees of different kinds going far up a sky that was endless; temples and buildings that were harassed by never-before-seen weather conditions; a large lake through the green plains with no end to be seen. And Yui knew this was only the start of what the main system had in store.

That was also the reason she felt the presence of another 'thing' being created in her area of existence: a high-performing AI, created for whatever reason the system could think of. Not that she could be too worried about it; the system needed balancing and Cardinal would never make things too imbalanced for Aincrad's side. Yui stopped thinking about the changes and shifted her attention to some of the windows in front of her.

A certain pink-haired blacksmith was dreaming happily about her knight in black clothing, while the player known as the Rat was sleep-hugging the player she was dreaming about, a large grin on her face. The black-haired boy in question didn't notice it as the worries he had days before had been completely lifted and his sleep was a peaceful one.

Yui also noticed the one still awake, the chestnut-brown haired fencer who had shifted her frustration on the newest officer, only to receive it back both verbally and non-verbally the same evening in their sparring match.

Staring at the sleeping face of her leader and partner for the last three months, Asuna was not sure what to feel. The fireworks that had entered her mind on their meeting day were still there, some bigger than others. And his presence was an alleviation in her heart, literally trusting him with her life. And apparently, her partner felt the same way and on top of that even felt something for her.

Although she should have been happy with his confession and the fact he was not hiding a single thing from her, the opposite was true. Her feelings were conflicted and Asuna did not know what to believe anymore. Could she trust the feelings of this fake world and what it brought forth, even it was her mind that was producing those emotions?

Feeling her mind waking up further despite the later hour, the sub-leader decided to equip her normal fighting gear and head outside in the cold air of Goblin Village. Taking the cold fresh air of the place compared to the other parts of the floor, she strolled through the village. An awfully quiet place for some, a welcoming silence for others. Goblins were sleeping in their huts while a few stood guard with the created gear the blacksmiths had worked on.

Finally arrived at the edge of the village, she noticed a familiar NPC standing at one of the fences, her familiar dark-purple hair shining brightly in the darkness of the night. Kizmel turned around on hearing someone coming her way and smiled softly at Asuna before stating, ''It seems you have taken some habits of your entrusted partner. Tell me, what is the reason for your night wandering?''

Trying to come up with a lie not to speak about what truly kept her awake, the best thing she could come up with, ''Can't sleep. What is your reason, Kizmel-san?''

Shifting her attention to the village, she answered softly, ''I guess I am just a bit confused.''

''Confused?'' Asuna asked, wondering what Kizmel could possibly be confused about.

Kizmel grabbed the manual from behind her coat and said, ''As much as I appreciate the help and assistance that you all have given me, the information from this resourceful book brings forth more questions than answers.''

Hearing the unasked question, Asuna stepped closer to the dark elf, turned to stand alongside her and asked softly, ''What chapter are you currently on?''

Thanking the fencer with another grateful smile, she opened her book. ''I have reached the chapter concerning 'quests', although the other parts of the manual are just as confusing. The foreign words were quite easy to understand but to picture a world that is described as this is something I find hard to comprehend.''

''You really don't want to either.'' Another voice could be heard from a bit further away. Coming out of the huts was none other than Darius, a large grin on his face.

''It seems we are not the only one awake during the late hours. Or you all have taken a thing or two from your leader,'' Kizmel joked, her expression a welcoming one.

Darius sighed before saying, ''Nah, I am just a light sleeper. Doesn't work if you are sleeping with mister whale.''

''Ojima?'' Asuna asked, trying to find something to use as blackmail for the Bo staff wielder or basically just to use anything to make sure the spiked-haired officer would stay out of her business.

''Enkidu actually,'' the blue-haired dagger user answered, wondering why snoring had to be added to the game. Noticing the dark elf's face change from a welcoming to slightly confused one, he started to explain. ''Although the other world that is our home sounds interesting, this world is many times more beautiful than that place could be.''

''How so?'' Kizmel asked, Asuna finding the statement kind of strange.

''I could tell you a lot of things but let's just assume all those are subjective. Instead, let me ask you, why do you think we players came to this world?''

''To retract yourself from a world that is going too quickly to handle,'' Kizmel answered, remembering the words Kirito spoke loudly on the sixth floor almost perfectly.

''Precisely. We lose ourselves and what that world becomes. We try to go along with what that world expects of us and it is sometimes too much to handle. So we come to this world not only for something that we can't do and do not have but also to take our time and do the things we like to do. Am I making this understandable? I used to talk with Tobe and Ojima about this and they understood me but I can understand if this confuses you.''

Kizmel nodded as she said, ''No, you are quite clear to me.''

''You are not to me,'' Asuna added, almost immediately. ''It almost sounds like you appreciate being trapped into this world.''

Darius smiled as he explained, ''It may sound a bit weird but in a way, I am. Of course, hearing you can suddenly die any day instead of just being careless was terrifying at the start and I miss my family. Thing is though, I have met a lot of people here already,'' he continued as he smiled at Kizmel. ''And the adventures here are a one in an only lifetime experience. And thirdly, I can be myself.''

That last part surprised Asuna the most and thus she asked, ''What do you mean? You can be yourself?''

Darius's expression turned a bit sad before he stated, ''Ever since I was young, my parents expected a lot of me. At a certain moment, they started to fight and eventually decided to divorce.'' Asuna was not expecting someone's real-life information, yet wasn't about to put a hold on the player before her. She had asked the question and Darius was brave enough to answer it (and a part of her just wanted to know).

Darius continued. ''Things didn't go that smoothly and as a good son, I tried to see them both as much as possible while still trying to hold that bar high. I noticed by the time I got used to that pattern, I wasn't myself anymore. I was trying to keep the people around me happy and forgot about myself.''

''And you can now be your own person again?'' Kizmel asked.

''Totally. Never felt more me!'' he answered, grinning. ''Just a plain ass idiot that wants to help to people close to him.'' _And likes to threaten elves,_ Asuna added internally. ''Which brings us to your question. You were talking about quests?''

While Kizmel spoke about quests and Darius tried to explain it as best as he could, Asuna was still thinking about the answer the dagger user had given. She knew she was in a familiar position: always trying to make the people around her happy. Yet, wasn't that to be expected from her? Wasn't it the norm just to get the highest grades in school, go to the university your parents wanted to and follow their ways?

However, they were not here and she had to act on her own, something she had never to do. It was a terrifying feeling. But the pressure of always satisfying the people around her wasn't there either. Instead, the people around her were amazed at her skills and tried to become just as good although still acting normally around her. No bitching behind one's back, gossiping or judgemental faces to be seen: just honest people that stood beside her.

Looking at her right, she noticed an act that fitted that behavior as Darius tried to explain what quests meant without telling Kizmel that the world she lived in was fake.

''So a quest is a mission you can do multiple times to receive a reward or something special, like a new Art of Choice?'' Kizmel tried to conclude from the information.

''That is a bit true, although there is much more to it,'' Darius replied with an uncertain smile.

'' Let's say it is a difficult topic to explain and the late hour is not helping us explain it that well,'' Asuna said, to save the dagger-wielder from this difficult situation. ''When we are awake tomorrow we can try to explain it to you. Maybe the others know a way to explain it,'' she added.

''That seems like the best course of action. Thank you, Asuna, Darius. Good night.''

''Good night, Kizmel-san!''

''Sleep well.''

Watching the dark elf enter her hut, Asuna shifted her attention to Darius and said softly, ''Thank you, Darius-san.''

''For what? I couldn't even explain to Kizmel what those quests are. This is going to be a pain in the ass to explain…'' Darius mumbled.

Asuna nodded as she answered the blue-haired player in her mind with, _For letting me see a different side of this world. And of me._

Even if it wasn't the real world, even if everything around her was fake. The one that stood here now wasn't Yuuki Asuna the perfect student or Yuuki Asuna the perfect daughter. Who stood here now, was Asuna the Black Lighting fencer.

And thus, when Asuna had retreated herself to her hut, she decided to do the one thing that those two sides of her would never do. She shoved her sleeping bag as close to Kirito as she could, lay down next to her trusted partner, laid her head on his outstretched arm and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

* * *

The early bird catches the worm and for Argo, there was no better way to put it. After waking up long before the rest, she noticed how Asuna had snuck up from her previous spot and had now completely rolled against Kirito. Wishing she had something like a camera, Argo cursed Kayaba yet again for not releasing it already.

However, with their quest done and their next quest not having appeared yet, the Rat decided to act on a faint idea she picked up on the previous day. Making sure not to wake up the other players, she slipped through the hut and sprinted to the mysterious fog.

Forty minutes later, she found herself in the beautiful city of Celes. Despite having it inspected in the first three days of its official opening, or having her helpers do it, she was still not used to the majestic fantasy-like setup and design of this floor. It was no wonder the player she was about to visit had accepted this place as her first shop.

Knocking on the door of Ashley's shop, a just woken tailor opened up before mumbling, ''Argo? Do you know how late it is?''

''Yeah. Can I come in?'' Argo answered nonchalantly, Ashley sighing before opening the door. She closed it behind the Rat and turned her attention to her first customer of the day.

''What do you want, Argo? If you want something better than 'this','' she said as she pointed at the Rat's clothing, ''you have to make an appointment like everyone….''

''I have a business proposition,'' Argo cut in, Ashley's curiosity piqued as she sat down on a chair.

With an interested expression, she replied with, ''Continue.'' When another one and half hours had passed by, the tailor was completely sold. And fifteen minutes later, they could agree on the price and share in profit.

With a grin on her face, Argo stepped out of the shop and made her way back to the front line. There was enough to do and because of the campaign quest, she hadn't heard much of the other guilds and solo players. Thus, when she arrived at the 16th plaza, she was pleasantly surprised when she noticed a certain not-guilded front line player walking towards the exit of Watague. Without paying much attention to it, Argo ran towards the black-haired player and jumped on her back.

''Wha….?!''

''Surprise!''

''Argo-san? Oh, don't scare me like that…'' the black-haired girl said with a sigh before a smile appeared on her face. ''Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing?''

''Good, good. Just looking for some new information. On that note, do you have anything for your Nee-chan?'' Argo joked to the beta player next to her.

''Not much I am afraid. Mater is still trying to become stronger but she still has trouble wielding the sword. I have a bit of information on the other quests than the Goblin campaign though.''

''Perfect! How much?'' Argo asked, knowing the player in front of her wasn't one that would ask much of her.

And as expected, Koharu didn't disappoint when she answered with, ''Any information on the Goblin campaign is appreciated.''

''Then you came to the right address,'' Argo replied with her famous grin as she exchanged information with the player in front of her and told her everything she knew regarding the goblin campaign.

* * *

 _19:56, 03-03-2023, Instant map area 16th floor._

The fourth quest of the goblin campaign wasn't activated until the 16th field boss, something the players only realized after a full day waiting for the next quest. And thus, the next morning, a full horde of front line players stood in the plaza, ready to charge together against the field boss of the 16th floor.

The Swamp Dweller was a giant abomination made of plants and other dead vegetation of the swamp. The monster had a special ability to dive deep into the muddy water of the swamp and come out wherever he wanted to. Furthermore, its deadly claws, large sharp teeth, and horrible stench were a danger not to be taken lightly.

Fifteen minutes after the beginning of the boss fight, the large abomination shattered into oblivion, unable to withstand the various overpowered players and the slash weapons it was weak against.

Another consequence was the defeat of Mitchos in this times bet, something Helios was all too keen on to rub in his face. And if it wasn't for the strict expression on Alice's face, he would have done that as well.

Instead, after a quick celebration in the next town, the guilds decided to go back to their campaign quests. Upon their arrival, the fourth quest of the story began.

[Guiding Path] was a quest to escort a few goblins to a specific location. Upon arrival, the players ended up in a brief encounter with Dire Wolves before the remaining surviving wolves retreated with a certain stone. Once returned to the goblin village, it was discovered by shared confidence that the stone was one of the ancient legends called the Spirit Gem. To get to the next floor and help their brethren, the goblins needed the relic to activate the old spirit of the forest and thus make a safe travel route.

The fifth quest was, therefore, finding the location of the Dire Wolves' whereabouts. It was not an easy quest, for it took the Sleeping Knights one and a half days just to find it. After finding the location and reporting it back to the village elder, it was time to retrieve it without the Dire Wolves knowing.

Despite excellent hearing and sense of smell, the Dire Wolves guarding the Spirit Gem were not aware of the successful stealth mission of the SK. That change was made when the gem was the start of a ritual to activate the spirit's protection again and thus when the seventh quest began.

''Toughest mission of all and I ended up with him… you have got to be kidding me, Sis.'' Yuuki mumbled to her sister, Akio giving a short apology before adding, ''He is not that bad...''

She came to regret those words as the goblin in question called Gobta began to burp while the players were waiting for a Dire Wolf assault. With a nervous smile she stated, ''Good luck.'' and left before Yuuki could get any retort to those words.

With a sigh, she shifted her focus on the burping goblin and said, ''Gobta, listen up. We have a horde of very angry Wolves coming for our lives, so please stop burping and pay attention, please?''

''Got it, sis!'' the goblin answered, spinning his one-handed sword in his hand before it slipped from his hand and landed on his foot. As a result, he hopped from the pain and pushed the other goblins out of the way.

''Oh, come on!'' Yuuki loudly yammered, irritated that for the fifth time something similar happened with Gobta. Whether it was the training she gave for him, the rebuilding of the camp or anything else the goblin had to do, he always messed it up. She didn't have much time to be irritated about it, however, as the sound of rushing forces could be heard from the borders of this instant area.

''Here they come! Get ready!'' Akio commanded as a real leader, her Brave Spirit +4 ready to decimate any enemy that came her way. The enemies came in large numbers, normally far too much to handle for a few goblins and eight players. That was if the players weren't expecting the counterattack.

With a loud crash, the wolves hurtled into the spears that were designed with the fences and the front line lost most of their health. The Goblin Spearmen finished the job, a loud growl heard seconds later before a wave of wolf Spawns came running in their direction.

''Open the gate!'' Akio commanded, the goblins immediately following her order.

The wolves did as expected the most logical thing and charged straight towards the opening, Akio showing a satisfying smile before shouting, ''Nori, Talken!''

''Got it, girl!''

''Rig…right!''

The wolves were eager to rush through the narrowed open space that was just made and fell straight into the trap that was set. With her Colossal Breaker, Nori activated the sword skill Immobilization and blocked the monsters' movement completely.

Swinging her two-handed hammer in a constantly following vertical left and right swings, this attack was perfect for blocking monsters in a narrow space. The only downside was that the user was immobile as long as the skill was active, but with the others having her back and Nori blocking the front side, this wasn't a problem.

''Talken?'' Nori shouted as she did her best to hold the enemy back.

''Almost ready,'' the green-haired player answered as the crafted spear was held in the familiar stance of the broken skill Obliterate.

Noticing the player trying to get his aim right, Akio shifted her attention to the others and commanded, ''Guys, get ready for part two! Yuuki, Merida, Siune?''

''Ready!'' the three girls answered, spear, sword, and dagger ready.

In two short seconds, Nori stopped her sword skill, Jun and Tecchi ran to grab her away due to her cooldown, the four girls drew the attention from the incoming wolves, and Talken obliterated the wolves that were charging in the camp.

This was only the halfway point of the full battle that was awaiting them.

* * *

''Retreat! We can't beat them!'' the wolf leader cried out as a certain light obliterated the wolves in the goblin village one after another. And the wolves that weren't killed by the traces of the just activated Spirit gem, were handled by a very motivated alliance; at the front line the Lightning black fencer showing her skills with the rapier were without equal.

At the side, some of the players that did not know Asuna from the earlier days were staring with wide open eyes at her. ''Wow…'' Yuna stated, the legend of the famous sub-leader of the WNH now finally showing her true power.

While Argo came with a grin and asked Asuna something inaudible, Kirito had a similar reaction to his partner. And that said something, considering the time they had spent together.

At first, Kirito thought it was just a phase his partner was going through. Yet, after three days of showing her skills as he had never seen before, Kirito was sure something he had said had changed something. The change was an obvious one, not only in the way she was fighting. Starting from that day Asuna was lying on his arm in a position he definitely knew she was not in the night before, she had acted almost completely differently. From the smiles to even the bit of childish reactions she responded with so now and then. The expression in Asuna's eyes in their latest victory was also not one he was used to. She was fighting for survival yet it felt different in a way Kirito just couldn't explain.

''That was some awesome work, right?'' a voice suddenly asked with ambiance cheer, an arm coated with red and black clothing resting on Kirito's shoulder.

With a friendly smile, Kirito answered his other sub-leader. ''Yeah. Luckily, we didn't have to worry about a large naval armada this time. Or a fire attack again.''

''Do not fret. Against our swordsmanship and teamwork, our enemies wouldn't have stood a chance even if they had chosen such tactics,'' another voice stated triumphantly, both boys answering Kizmel's statement with a grin.

There had been a time that a large battle like this was scary in its own right. The thrilling of a floor, the waves created by the various ships and sound of clashing weapons were once a frightening detail of those uncertain times. Yet, due to the changes made into the game, such things were only a minor detail in today's life.

While Kirito wanted to keep his eyes on his guild, ever-growing both in members and in strength, another voice from behind him asked, ''Kirito, can we have a word?''

Switching his attention to the gray-haired leader, he nodded before the two excused themselves. Heathcliff didn't mind sharing his concerns based on the truth only three people knew, yet did not know how to say it in a way that wouldn't confuse the dark elf or goblins. And as it was, the players had enough trouble as it was explaining the difficulty of Argo's manual.

''What is it you wanted to discuss?'' Kirito asked as they had stopped far enough away not to be heard by the dark elf.

''Kirito. What did you think about that last battle?'' Heathcliff asked uncertainly.

''It was too easy,'' was his immediate response. ''I get that we are stronger than we should be thanks to the achievements but there was no challenge from the wolves' assault at all.''

Heathcliff nodded in agreement and asked, ''What do you think of the situation we are in?'' Noticing the questioning look the black-haired leader gave him, Heathcliff explained his thoughts. ''When this game started, the players were left to take care of themselves without any assistance from the game whatsoever. Do you think that fits with what we are currently witnessing?''

Kirito gave it a thought before answering with, ''No. I see your point. The achievements and weaknesses of the mobs are a big help in the current game as well as making the players actually try to help to conquer it instead of rotting away in the Town of Beginnings. Makes you wonder what Kayaba is thinking though.'' Kirito whispered those words more to himself than to Heathcliff.

Heathcliff had what he had been searching for as he stated, ''If we even assume Kayaba is doing it.''

''What do you mean?'' Kirito asked.

Heathcliff held a short pause, searching for the right words before saying, ''It is just a bit strange. At first, we have a giant red-cloaked ghost telling us he is Kayaba and trapped all the players inside, the following moment we have multiple updates that help the players conquer the castle. It doesn't hold on to the message he is sending.''

''You are saying someone else is updating this game to help us? That, however, should not be possible since Kayaba said he was the only one that could control this world,'' Kirito tried to fill in, the conclusion of this conversation confusing his mind even further.

''That could be a possibility. If we go along that line, we can assume Kayaba isn't exactly thrilled to have his plans thwarted and will find out a way to pull things equally again,'' Heathcliff continued, trying desperately not to show that he was speaking about himself in the third person.

''Meaning the next time the game updates, things will definitely get worse,'' Kirito commented, knowing full well what those words meant.

''That could be a possibility. If such a thing happens, we have to spread the word before things escalate too quickly. Assuming such an update happens of course,'' Heathcliff added, noticing the worried expression on Kirito's face. ''Again, this is only a possibility. The only thing that is true about all this is the fact that something strange is going on in Aincrad and we can't drop our guards until we know what and why.''

Nodding in agreement, Kirito and Heathcliff headed back to the group, where both players informed their members of their discussion when Kizmel was not around. And also, after talking with the elder goblin, the end of the 16th-floor goblin campaign was reached.

* * *

Slug the Venom Dweller, the 16th-floor boss, was a frog with human-like details, such as standing on two feet and the large wooden spear it was carrying. Naturally, it had spear sword skills and proved to be a formidable close combat fighter despite the weakness of the weapon's length. His weapon, however, was not the most dangerous ability in its arsenal. On a few occasions, the boss released a rain of poison bombs on the players, rendering all places it landed with a lvl. 3 poison status. It was also very mobile, jumping from one spot to another to surprise any player that wanted to heal, thus making slow-regeneration potions not so useful.

Luckily, the boss still only used his boss room to fight the players and due to the time spent on the new floor, the players joining this raid had grown to a total of 163 players. Adding that the boss room did not fit that number, the rule was made to retreat out of the room when your healthbar reached the yellow, making space for another player to join the continuous assault against Slug.

Naturally, it stood no chance. Holding himself standing longer than his counterpart a few days earlier, Slug the Venom Dweller shattered twenty-two minutes after the battle started.

The commotion on the traps leading to the 17th floor was a loud one, the ALS cheering for one of their members had the Last Attack Item. The DKB couldn't care less, for the Flag of Wisdom compassionated with its protection as well as with the rewards.

The Sleeping Knights were jolly as ever, Yuuki finally glad she had a break from the ever-so-idiotic goblin she had to protect, while Nori was just glad she could finally leave the reptiles behind her.

The Wyvern Inferno members all did their thing, Helios once again betting he could tie the score with Mitchos after this battle, Riku once again making fun of him before slipping through the crowd of many. Ren and Alice had no eye for the commotion-makers as they walked at the front of the group, the two leaders and sub-leaders at their side.

''Are you sure? It is not an easy task,'' Kirito whispered to his officer.

Ojima nodded before saying, ''This will not become easier anyway you look at it, so we might as well explain it to her in the next couple of days.''

Klein stared at the Bo staff wielder with a worried look before asking, ''And you think she is going to take it well?''

Ojima smiled nervously, holding one hand behind his head before stating, ''Absolutely not. I think I will explain it to her in a safe zone first…''

''This is not going to be pretty…'' Asuna whispered, the others nodding. Discreetly, a few looked back to see their dark elf companion having a conversation with others from the two guilds, a bright smile on her face. ''Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Kirito-kun?''

''I believe things will escalate if we will not tell her. She deserves the truth,'' Kirito answered, looking in the eyes of his partner.

Asuna nodded to those trustworthy eyes before softly adding, 'I hope she can handle the truth…'' That, like many other things, was a worry for another time, as the dark blue granite doors leading to the 17th floor could be seen. Opening the door, the fresh air and warming sunshine was at least a welcoming start for the arriving and tired players. And the sight wasn't that dreadful either, a normal cloudless sky and a normal grass field with a few small forests here and there.

''Let's get moving,'' one suggested, others following him in loud and high spirits.

Unknown to many, the timer in a certain hidden room on the 15th floor was slowing descending to its final mark. Remaining time left for system upgrade [02:12:37:51].

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

That was it for chapter 36. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

First off, Happy New Year. I am a bit late but better late than never.

So, we got a few things in this chapter. Kirito confronting Asuna with his feelings, Asuna's change in perception, a mysterious business, another favorite goblin of mine entered the fray (If you love Reincarnated as a Slime, you love Gobta), two small boss mentions, the Kizmel dilemma and a small insight in Kayaba's mind.

I recently changed the tags, because a reader notified me this is not a real romantic story yet. I had to give him that, so I will be changing that when we actually arrive at that point. Further, I have been feeling a bit unwell the past month, so that explained the delay. I feel a bit better but I am taking my time restoring to my fullest.

Like always, tell me what you thought about the chapter in the reviews, sent me the ideas you guys have or something else you want in a private message and I will see if I can add in the story and press that favorite/follow button. I much appreciate it.

That was it for the notes and I hope to see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

Being a guildleader was no easy task: the constant responsibility of the safety of its members, the pressure of leveling all players up accordingly and making sure all members could do their job.

Wandering through to the city of Fore, Kirito took the rare silence around him as a long-awaited friend. Together with the darkness that had finally fallen over the land, the black-haired leader proceeded along the lines of the beautiful enlightened city. After a few steps though, he stopped and shifted his attention to his back. No words were needed. Instead, Klein stepped out of the shadows and joined his good friend in his peaceful walk.

A few moments had passed when Klein softly said, ''Good to cool your head now and then. Has been a while since we last shared a silent evening like this.''

''Without Issin shouting he felt something crawling up his leg,'' Kirito replied grinning, both of them remembering the situation like it was yesterday.

Taking control of his short laughter again, Klein held his hands behind his head before saying, ''Things have changed quite a bit since that time. Who would have thought we would create one of the biggest and most influenced guilds in the game back then?''

''Who would have thought we would end up in a death game?'' Kirito retorted, Klein giving a deadpan look before saying, ''Way to ruin the mood, Kiritard.'' Kirito grinned it off, making Klein's serious expression loosen up until a soft smile appeared on his face as well.

It was not soon after Kirito came with, ''The guild is getting a bit too big. I think it is better if we put a hold to recruitment until we have things sorted out.''

Kirito felt he was a coward for saying such a thing, for the members thought they were not even competing with the likes of the ALS and DKB in size. However, if there was one that would agree with him on this point, it would have been the first friend Kirito made in the official version of the game. For that reason, it did not surprise him when Klein said, ''You're right. It is great that the officers are doing their job so well, but otherwise, we would have been overwhelmed.''

''Glad we see eye to eye on this,'' Kirito said softly before a short silence accompanied them along the beautiful lighted streets of Fore. Kirito shifted his attention once again to his friend and asked, ''What did you think about the proposal this afternoon?''

Klein looked up and said, ''For once, it is a well-thought action taken from Kibaou and Lind. I guess leaving the quests to us just to focus on the clearing is not as bad as it seems. Assuming they will work together,'' the red-haired pirate added skeptically.

''Doubt it, but let's hope so,'' Kirito said.

Not much had to be said in the presence of good friends who you could trust with your life. Kirito knew he could rely on Klein and the sub-leader knew he could count on his leader. Still, Klein would never take this moment for granted. It was for that reason he softly said, ''Thank you for listening to my selfish request back then, Kirito. You got to admit though; you are doing an amazing job as a leader.''

''I did not have much of a choice with all of you staring me down,'' Kirito replied dryly, adding, ''But I don't know if we would have come this far if I didn't. We have a solid base to work with and we are making a difference.''

''No kidding. The blacksmiths can be counted among the best in Aincrad, we have one of the few well-known mixers, the crafters constantly come with new additions and the alliance is doubling that worth. And then I didn't even talk about the unique things yet.''

Kirito shifted his attention to the street in front of him as he asked, '' Do you think we are doing the wrong thing telling her the truth?''

Instantly catching on to due to the seriousness in his voice, Klein answered, ''I don't know. But it will be one hell of a problem if someone else she doesn't like said she was… special, in a world that is ... constructed.''

''Hope Ojima can find a way to explain her without breaking her or hurting her feelings,'' Kirito said softly, for he truly did not want to hurt Kizmel. Shifting his attention to the next topic he asked, ''And what did you think about the topic Heathcliff came with? Do you think something like that could happen?''

''Let's hope not. And if it does, we have to spread the word as soon as possible.'' Another nod confirmed they agreed on this subject as well as they continued to walk through the not-so-spectacular streets. A laugh occasionally could be heard from the remaining subjects they were talking about. However, as time passed by, Klein couldn't help himself but ask that one particular question. ''Say, Kirito, what is going on between you and Argo, Asuna, and Liz? You guys have been acting strange since last week.''

Naturally, as he had learned from Ojima and experience, Kirito decided to explain everything by telling the truth as best as he could. Klein's eyes glittered before he almost shouted, ''You have three girls who like you and you rejected them all?! And on top of that, they open up to you like that?! Teach me, senpai!''

Trying to ignore Klein's bow, Kirito quickly whispered, ''Would you keep it down. First off, I didn't reject them… I just said I couldn't offer them more than this but I wanted them to be happy and secondly, you have a girlfriend.''

Perking up from those words, Klein's expression and stance relaxed before he stated, ''Still sounds perfect. Can't believe things are still going so smoothly. But anyway, good for you buddy! If you ever need some advice…''

''I will not ask you,'' Kirito filled in jokingly before escaping through a small alleyway.

''You little bastard!'' Klein growled as he attempted to catch his leader for that retort, Kirito's grin so wide it was easily visible from a mile away.

* * *

''Wow.'' A soft sound of admiration could be heard, as the five players known as the Moonlit Black Cats entered the tenth-floor elf base.

''Say that alright. To think this is all created by players,'' Sasamaru spoke softly in awe.

''Technically speaking, the elf builders created this,'' Tetsuo replied.

''Who cares. Let's explore this place!'' Ducker shouted cheerfully, three players cheering with him while another just hopped behind them uncertainly.

The idea was good: challenge the elf campaign and assist the elves in perfecting their bases. And the fact that Kizmel was still in the mind of every last one of the Cats was more than enough reason to do just that while trying to become stronger for the front line as well, tackling two or even three objectives at the same time.

The execution was not that easy though. The four boys had no problem with a bit of adventure and risk-taking in this new world but Sachi had troubles holding herself strong in front of the many enemies.

The naval battle on the fourth floor, for instance, was a terrifying battle in Sachi's eyes, and although the others said she performed great in it, this did not help to ease her anxiety one bit. And seeing how their levels were mostly coming from the achievements instead of hard work, the last battle against the forest and fallen elves was spent with her mostly hiding behind her shield while the others kept the assault going.

Luckily, her nervousness soon vanished when she noticed the elves and players living in harmony. A dark elf NPC asked her if she wanted something to eat, while another forest elf was shouting about the goods he was selling.

''This place is huge…'' Tetsuo stated in shock and awe. ''How is it possible to create such a thing in only a month?''

Naturally, none of them had an answer. However, what they did have was fine hearing and following that sense, they soon found a place crowded with other players. Keita stepped forward and asked one of the players, ''What is going on here?''

''You must be new. This place is used to deliver the goods for the elf constructors. The next quest is almost done, so we are waiting for the last guy to deliver the goods.''

''Why are you not going to take a break for a second? By the time you are back the quest should be active, right?'' Ducker asked.

''And miss the chance to drop all this stuff when it activates? Listen up, kid.'' The older brown-haired player started. ''These quests give a lot of rewards and the more goods you deliver, the more the game awards you get for it. Every last one of the players here is out to drop the items they have collected, probably all having collected Lion skin. So predictable.''

More than one of the Cats asked themselves why that was so predictable, but that question was held back when they noticed another player moving closer to the collection shop.

''Ah, finally. Someone is going to complete the quest!'' another player commented loudly, the other players shifting instantly to the just-arrived player. The whole spectacle of finishing the quest wasn't that spectacular at all, but the players present were not interested in that in the first place.

However, when the next quest did not appear, the players quickly lost that interest and an impatience began to arise. ''Hey, what the hell?! Give us the next quest!'' one of the players even shouted to the NPC in the store.

Luckily for both the players as well as the NPC, an unfamiliar sound echoed through the air before a large message appeared above the camp for any present player to see. [Congratulations! Elf Camp fully upgraded!].

At the same time, another message appeared to any player that had contributed to the building of the camp, together with another window of rewards. ''You kidding me?! What do we have to do with all this extra stuff now?'' another player shouted angrily, despite receiving yet another significant experience reward in front of him.

Ignoring the other players and their clear signs of irritation, Keita turned around and suggested, ''What do you guys think about skipping this floor and going to the eleventh? If we are lucky, we can get some great experience from these quests.''

''Shouldn't we stick with this floor for now?'' Sachi asked, a trace of fear in her voice.

''Nah, we should be fine. As a matter of fact, I heard the eleventh floor is even easier than this one.'' Tetsuo answered, Sachi's nerves and anxiety returning with each passing second. However, she didn't want to hold back her friends any longer and thus she ran clumsily behind her guild members.

* * *

''Are you certain it is wise to not assist the others in liberating the goblins?'' Kizmel asked, shifting her attention to her companion.

''I am certain. Kirito said they got it covered.'' Ojima answered smiling despite the nervosity he was feeling, walking towards the plaza of Fore. He still didn't know why he volunteered to explain Kizmel the truth, yet he knew one thing: if they wouldn't focus on it now, it would definitely backfire against them. And although it was harsh, being truthful to one another also meant there was nothing holding their friendship and comradeship back.

''Still, to take a day off just to explain to me what I could not comprehend. Why would you go through such lengths just for something so small?'' Kizmel asked.

''Because you are a good friend to us, Kizmel.'' Such words naturally deserved a kind smile from the dark elf, yet Ojima wasn't done yet. ''And what we are trying to teach you isn't something minor. Please remember this feeling when you have learned everything I have told you.'' A nod was everything he received to rest his worries. _I better get the best eight-course menu this game has to offer for a solid month for this._ Ojima internally complained.

''In that case, I'll be in your care,'' Kizmel said with an understandable smile, that showed no worries thus far.

Arriving at the teleporter on the plaza, Ojima took Kizmel's hand for traveling rules and shouted, ''Teleport Town of Beginnings!''

The dazzling light that blinded any who traveled through this way was something Kizmel could not get enough off. It was another magic the humans possessed, although her view of the world was now very conflicted due to the manual. She hoped her companion could ease those conflictions a bit, even if it was just a bit. Her companion in question let out a soft sigh and asked while walking through the city, ''Kizmel, can you tell me more about Tilnel?''

Kizmel stared questionably at her companion before asking, ''What precisely do you want to know?''

''Where did you guys grow up?'' Ojima started.

With a smile, Kizmel began. ''My parents were both knights of the Pagoda forces before me and my sister were born. For that reason, we grew up in the capital city. I still remember the first time I held Tilnel in my arms when she was born.''

Noticing something he could continue on, Ojima asked, ''What can you remember about it? Tell me it all.''

Without thinking about it, Kizmel stated, ''Everything. The weather, the scent of Lyusula, the tears of happiness crawling down my mother's cheeks. It was a magical moment.''

''Do you remember anything that was said?'' Ojima asked, trying to figure out if this memory was an implanted one or not.

''Only that the name my sister was called was given,'' Kizmel said, still not certain what her companion wanted with this story.

Not much time to think about it she didn't have for her companion asked, ''Tell me more about your favorite moment in your childhood with Tilnel.'' Thinking back on all the moments of her childhood, Kizmel's expression began to tense a way that was unknown to Ojima. ''Kizmel? Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I am fine,'' Kizmel answered, hiding she didn't have many memories she could recall from her childhood. The strange thing was, the memories she could picture, she knew every little detail of. ''Sorry for worrying you. I do have a certain memory. It was a holiday we elves celebrate every four years and it was the first time for me that I could join that wonderful festival.''

''Sounds nice. Tell me more.''

Noticing the interest peak in her companion, Kizmel started, ''The Yule Festival is an enormous festival to celebrate an old belief of the elves. By celebrating it, we thank ourselves as well as everyone around us for the past four years and the fortune that has fallen over our life. Even if the luck had been hard to find in that time, we still value the fact we are alive and well. I still remember all the different dishes, the dancing with my closed ones. The smile my little sister and I shared when the music of our people echoed through the city. It was beautiful. We eat, danced and had fun like never before.''

Being a witness of the beautiful smile on his companion's dark-tinted face, Ojima cursed internally for what he had burdened himself with. However, according to his 'Well thought plan', Ojima knew he had some time before the truth would trouble his companion. His second plan stepped in the moment when he noticed an NPC shop and walked towards the generic looking NPC.

''Good morning. How may I help?'' The NPC asked, normally not even doing that for the system menu was all that player needed.

Ojima did not think heavily about it as he answered, ''Good Morning. Can I buy some fruit?''

''Of course. What can I sell you? Any interest in some oranges? Or do you prefer apples?''

Naturally, after the opening of the other floors, new items were brought to the NPC's so now and then, making the assortment what a normal NPC previously had much broader. Having learned that information from Argo's manual, Ojima proceeded accordingly. ''Oranges, please. Also, sir, can you tell me what you know about the castle of Aincrad?''

There was a long pause from the NPC, to the point Ojima thought he had broken the man when his answer came, ''I am sorry, adventurer but I do not know what you speak off. Is there anything else you want to buy?''

''No thank you. And my name is Ojima.'' The player said before leaving, Kizmel's expression a slightly confound one.

Following her current companion, she couldn't help but ask, ''What was that for? I thought Kunimittz, Cuchulainn, and Chiran had already brought those in spares.''

''It wasn't the groceries that were important here, Kizmel. It was my little conversation. There is a secret we humans know that you have to learn and it is best if you figure it out for yourself. Let's see what this shop owner has to say.'' He answered as he walked into the next store and began another conversation, this time about the specialty of the shop owners business, namely crafts.

However, just as before, the shop owner could not continue the conversation. The third time, Ojima asked Kizmel to hold a conversation, and neither could she hold a conversation about the products he was selling.

Walking through the wilderness to the Secret Medicine of the Forest, Kizmel was listening to Ojima's explanation of their world. ''Darius was exaggerating I believe. The human world is not that horrible. It is just 'Sometimes not easy to follow'. Our world spends a lot of similarities with his one, yet also the same amount if not more differences.''

''For example?'' Kizmel asked.

''Just humans and animals. We don't have elves or goblins in our world. And neither do we have skills or magic in our world. Also, our animals differ from the monster we see here. For instance, the frenzy boars are normal wild boars in our world, and those dreadful spiders on the 3rd floor are only 1/10 in size in our world.''

Noticing the little sweat drop crawling past Kizmel's skin, probably from trying to follow the information without a clear picture, Ojima activated his search skill, noticed the coast was clear, opened his menu and shifted his attention to Kizmel. ''I believe you have read the manual about our 'menu' already but I don't believe you have actually seen it. Is that right?''

''Only briefly on the sixth floor. Why you ask?'' Kizmel asked, before noticing the window of Ojima appearing right before him. ''Is that…?''

''Yep. Sorry about the strange language. It is so that I can read it.'' Ojima explained.

''And what language is this then?''

''English. Anyway, now that we have something concrete to work with, what part of the menu do you want to explore first?'' And thus, while taking a short break in the wilderness of the 1st floor, the duo explored the insides of the gamer menu. Kizmel's expression changed from a curious one to the delighted one, to the contagious laugh to an understandable one.

Following the route to Horunka, Ojima also explained cursors and how players could see the difference between a strong and weak opponent. Using the crafts skill on a piece of paper, the spiked player had made a green diamond and held it above himself. He made a green circle as well and gave it to Kizmel. ''If we see a monster that wants to hurt us, that circle changes to a red one. The color of that monster will be compared to our level, determining the threating level and thus the darkness of the red color.''

''That does not explain how players always know who to talk to get another 'quest'.'' Kizmel countered questionably.

''Right. That is why we are here. Let's get one of those quests activated.''

The Secret Medicine of the Forest mission started with a sick girl that needed a rare medicine in the forest. Ojima already knew that quest from before and thus did not listen very well to the mother of that said girl in favor of holding the exclamation mark he had made from the paper above her for Kizmel. When the quest was finally underway, he showed Kizmel the change in his quest-log and thus teaching Kizmel how a quest was located and how the player knew it had started.

While walking to the nest of Little Neplents, Kizmel asked, ''So that I have told you something of my past, could you tell me something about yours?''

''What do you want to know? I got a lot of stories.'' Ojima stated, Kizmel curiosity triggered.

''What is the other reason you are using a Bo Staff?'' Kizmel asked after a few seconds.

Ojima scratched the back of his head before saying, ''Alright then. When I was younger, I used to watch a lot of fighting movies.'' Noticing he said something foreign he said. ''Let's just say we took a lot of pictures similar to the crystal Argo was showing yesterday and put them together to make a story out of it.''

Noticing the confirmation nod from Kizmel, Ojima continued. ''A few of them were with Bo Staffs and what amazing tricks you could do with them. Since then, I used to mimic their movements with similar items.'' Although this may sound normal, the picture of a small child using the tube of a vacuum cleaner as a weapon wasn't what you would call you everyday activity.

''And what is the reason you choose the chant skill? Surely that wasn't something that you saw in those movies as well," Kizmel noted.

''No, I used to sing a lot but my voice was worse than… basically, anything else that you can imagine, '' Ojima answered. ''Despite hearing it constantly from my friends and family in a joking way, it used to be my dream that they would tell me how good I sounded. And maybe movies helped a bit,'' he confessed, earning a soft chuckle from Kizmel.

It was when they had finished the quest and were returning to the Town of Beginnings, Kizmel came up with a strange request. ''Ojima, could you sing a song of your world to me?''

''A song of my world? What kind of song do you want to hear?''

Giving it a quick thought, she answered with a smile, ''Your choice.''

Staring around him, he found the current wilderness empty of other players and thus said, ''Fine,'' before clearing his head and activating his Chant skill. The truth was that Ojima did not know the lyrics of many songs, except for a few. And luckily, there weren't many players that could understand the English words. There were, of course, Disney songs he used to know quite well, but he refused to sing 'A Whole New World' for several reasons.

And thus, the chant skill added a soft melody going with the music in his mind before Ojima chanted the start of the song.

''My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting

But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.''

It was a song known by the older and more romantic population of the gamers, and also one of the few songs Ojima had actually sung to his girlfriend before, as well as seeing the movie it was from. It was for that reason he could remember the lyrics so well.

When the song ended, there was a brief moment of silence before Kizmel said, ''That was beautiful. What was it about?''

''It is a love song I used to sing to the one waiting for me in the human world. It is about a poor man that can give nothing except this song to the one he loves and although he has his flaws, he will love her unconditionally,'' Ojima answered, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

''I see. Thank you for sharing that part of your world with me.''

It remained silent for another moment until the Bo Staff wielder asked, ''Kizmel, what makes you alive?''

Sending a confused glance at her companion, she stated, ''I am not sure what you are referring to. Could you explain your question?''

''You heard from Kirito that this world was created by us humans. So, if you met the person or persons that created this world face-to-face, what would you say to them to prove you are your own person?''

Kizmel stayed silent for a good fifteen seconds before answering with, ''I have my memories of my past. Furthermore, I am someone who can make decisions independently and think about these kinds of questions. Shouldn't that suffice? What would you do if you heard about something else that viewed you in a similar manner?''

''I think I would freak out… yeah totally freak out,'' Ojima confessed with a nervous grin and a hand behind his head.

''Why so?''

''If there was someone watching over me like a creator over his work, what of my story is then truly mine and real? Can I believe the memories I believe so deeply in or are they not true in the slightest? The only thing I am certain of is something a historian used to say; I Think, Therefore I am.''

''I see. That is a tough situation indeed. However, even if you are created, it does not mean you are not real. Even if someone has created you, these moments show us who we are and that despite their 'creating' us, we have our own will.''

 _Can you think such way when the truth that everything you thought was real is no longer the truth? I hope you can…_ Ojima thought as they saw the walls of the Town of Beginnings. This was only the first of many days he had to teach Kizmel the truth, without breaking her spirit. Or was his mind the first to break? It surely felt like that.

* * *

 _02:15, 06-03-2019._

Large waves of information maneuvered through the digital database with speed unimaginable and unnoticeable, at least for the naked eye. Further, while almost the entire player database was sleeping in the safe zones of Aincrad, Yui and Strea observed both the new update and the players.

There were still players having nightmares, although the number of incidents had decreased to 35%. That number was decreasing the longer Yui was active and thus, she could consider her role as a Mental Health Counseling Program a success. Since the percentage had changed for better much quicker thanks to Strea, it was a shared victory.

Both MCPH's began to scroll through the changes made and were visibly surprised by the number of changes Cardinal had made, for not all updates were in the favor of the monsters. Naturally, most of the nerfs were concentrated on items and skills and some changes were involved around individuals as well, yet it was strange that some of these changes were focused on the normal NPC's.

It may have to do with the new high functioning AI next to them, who was not focused on the players, unlike Strea and Yui, but on the AI's. What the further purpose of the blond AI boy was, the other two AI's did not know, yet they knew he was not as terrible as they originally thought. Certainly, because he introduced himself almost immediately.

''Hello, I am the new Adaptive Behavior Guiding Program 001, codename Eugeo. A pleasure to meet you!''

* * *

A morning without light. Visibility no further than 3 to 4 feet. The feeling of a creature staring her down in that same terrifying darkness. That was usually the feeling the unknown spear user associated with every morning since she had to retreat to the ninth floor. It was thus a surprise when her sight was blinded by an unfamiliar intense light.

Further, instead of relying on her Search Skill, her eyes were enough to picture the area around her. A large forest, simple hills you expect from a normal RPG and small canyons that led all the way through the remaining part of the floor, with no end on the horizon.

''What is going on?'' she asked, wide in the open as she didn't notice the floor above her, but still able to see the time in her HUD. It was also that moment she noticed her Hiding skill was not active and that she was being watched.

Before she could move, the player in question held his arm out and said, ''Wait! I mean no harm. I just never saw you here before.''

Two blue eyes stared over her shoulder, right in the black eyes of the player behind her, before she asked, ''And why would I trust you? What is this place anyway?''

The boy held his hand behind his head before answering, ''I am not sure how I should do that or where we are, although this should still be Aincrad. And although I can't give you a concrete answer on either question, I would be a dumbass to hurt a beauty like you.''

''Not interested,'' the girl immediately countered before she turned around and stated, ''If you have nothing to convince me, I will be taking my leave.''

''Wait! Let us at least exchange names. If we ever meet like this again, you can scold me personally instead of this way,'' the brown-haired player said with a grin.

Taking a moment, the unknown girl stopped before mumbling, ''Fine. What is your name?''

The brown-haired player's grin grew wider as he answered, ''Coper. And what is yours?''

''Sinon. Now, leave me alone,'' she said curtly, before dashing into the wilderness.

While staring at the leaving blue-haired spear user, Coper said, ''What a strange girl. Did you see that cursor? Think Aincrad is a bit broken.''

A figure appeared out of the shadows a moment later, short black hair accompanied with red pupils and a large grin. ''Well, it wouldn't be the first time a girl rejected you. And probably. Oh, remember how Koharu smacked you halfway across the plaza when you tried something on her?''

Noticing the large grin on his partner's face, Coper jokingly said, ''Oh, put a sock in it. Why not equip that coif back on? At least then I don't have to look at that ugly face of yours,'' before both of them walked off into another part of this unknown place.

* * *

Although it wasn't clear at first sight, the theme of this floor became very obvious once the players engaged the new monsters. And naturally became literally blinded by the new debuff the Little Angels produced.

Again, the Searching Skill helped significantly at this moment as the players who had equipped it attacked the red cursors head-on. Or tried to but forgot there was a tree between them. While Asuna and more laughed to their hearts' content remembering the sound and the picture of the collision their leader made against such a tree, Dynamm said, ''And that is why you don't fully depend on your Searching skill.''

''Yeah, yeah. I should have known better.''

''You just ran straight into a tree. That was hilarious!'' Lode could barely speak before more uncontrolled laughter filled the air. Heathcliff had to hold back a laugh as well as Isabella elbowed him to stop.

Kirito let out another sigh before activating his Searching skill again for any traces of the goblins or something else he could find to continue the campaign quest. ''Where could the start of the goblin quest be? We have done all the other quests on this floor already.''

''That two-handed sword award quest was pretty difficult though,'' Dale said.

''Nah, it was entertaining. Finally a fight against some worthy monsters,'' Eugene responded with an overconfident grin, the others ignoring the statement.

According to the players that preferred to play at night, there had been a moment the monsters stopped attacking last night. When the monsters continued shortly after, the players present noticed a change, not for the better. The frenzy boars, for example -which should not be able to even tank a single hit from the players - now could handle three hits from a normal player.

Furthermore, some of the mobs that used to fight alone, just like the oxes, decided to spawn in duos or more. On one rare occasion, it even seemed the monsters adapted to the fighting style of a solo player. Unfortunately, a few players heard this information a bit too late and left the world without a single trace left behind. For that reason, Argo and her subordinates had immediately spread the word of the new changes, saving the lives of numerous other players.

The WnH-KoB alliance had luckily avoided death in their group and after hearing about the changes from both the other players as well as Heathcliff, who had apparently decided to do a little night training, the rule was set that setting out alone into the wild was forbidden.

Another change was the appearance of straining. Before the changes, one could easily hold the Searching skill or Hiding skill active for a longer period of time. Now, the player could feel an overwhelming feeling of fatigue in their body or a loss of concentration that only rose when time passed by. Or the skill just simply stopped.

The players searching for the Goblin campaign were not that worried about those changes though, as a pleasurable atmosphere hung in the air. The good mood in the group despite the worrisome changes was mainly because the players were actually enjoying themselves with their comrades in this world. Listening to the beautiful sound of singers, viewing the work of the crafters or blacksmiths, enjoying a good duel against one another or fighting the monster side by side. They could get along.

''That light is even a theme? Kayaba sure chose some strange subjects to explore,'' Diavel stated, staring at a wilderness similar to the first floor.

''First hearing, now sight. What's next; taste? Touch? Smell?'' Hideo asked.

''I believe we already had that one on the 16th floor. Or did that swamp stench influence your mind?'' Packer asked jokingly.

Those high spirits were not easily broken, but the noise they made was easily shushed when Kirito nodded to his sub-leaders that he had spotted something with his search skill.

''What's the matter?'' Heathcliff asked.

''Monster cursors up ahead. At least the same number as us if not more.''

''What color?'' Klein asked.

''Can't properly get a view on it. It looks like an ambush though.'' Kirito whispered before shifting his attention to the group and suggesting, ''We split into three groups and attack them from behind. Everyone who has the Hiding skill, use it. The others move through the bushes.''

Another moment the two leaders stared at each other before Heathcliff nodded and said, ''I see. We need bait. The tanks with me. Mortimer, lead one group from the right.''

''Asuna, Dale, join the right. The rest with me,'' Kirito commanded before moving through the vegetation of their surroundings. Around five players disappeared from the spot, while two groups moved in position and one waited until the others were in position.

''One moment you are talking about some random stuff, next moment you prepare for another battle of the ages. You got to love Aincrad,'' Mitchos said with a simple grin.

''Then can you start focusing on the latter please?'' the tank Albedo asked a bit nervously.

''Yeah, yeah. Let's get this party started.''

On the left side on the ambush, Kirito activated the Searching skill again. Noticing the group of cursors had not moved, he tried to focus on the identification on the circle cursors. Kirito stood up from his position seconds later and ordered his guild members to do the same. Mortimer was confused but Asuna picked up and followed instantly.

''Hey, what are you guys doing? Wasn't there an ambush further ahead?'' Mortimer asked.

''Yellow cursors. I have no idea what is going on but if there is a chance what is waiting for us is not hostile, we better not make it hostile by acting suspiciously,'' Kirito answered.

''I see. Let's proceed forward then,'' Heathcliff replied before he continued his march. Kirito saw a caution in the player's eyes he had not seen in a very long time, yet decided not to think too hard about that fact.

Once they reached their destination, it became clear that the cursors were indeed monsters. If Kizmel was here, the Dire Wolves that appeared out of the bushes would probably be attacked instantly. The wolves had no plan to do a similar thing, as they stayed on the spot and did not move an inch.

''Eh, leader? What are we supposed to do?'' Kunimittz asked a bit worried.

Before anyone could even answer that question, one of the Dire Wolves stepped cautiously forward, bowed his head and threw an item their way. While all players stared tensely at the backstepping Dire Wolf, Kirito picked it up. [Item found: Ring of Carasa].

Shifting his attention to the wolves, he noticed they were waiting for something. Without a further moment to waste, he equipped the ring. [Set effect of Ring of Carasa on guild and alliance members?] was the immediate reaction of the system.

None of the players could understand what was going when a cloud of purple dust covered them for a moment, and it wasn't needed either for the same Dire Wolf stepped forward and said, ''Humans. We need your help.''

* * *

''I am completely lost,'' Argo stated, confused.

''Understandable. I fear I do not understand the situation either,'' Kizmel confessed to her friends. ''And these days are already as confusing as they are.''

Asuna stared with questioning eyes at Ojima before the player non-verbally retorted, ''I am trying!'' and switched her attention back again to the two in front of her. ''According to the Dire Wolf, the goblins we know and the wolves used to live in harmony together. That changed when one day a goblin-like monster none had seen before appeared and began a conquest against both races. The father of this pack leader had accepted the evil goblins, but most of their kind wanted nothing to do with them. Now that they heard and witnessed our strength, they asked for help to change things back to the way it was.''

''And how are we supposed to do that?''

''Simple, honey. We find the evil goblins and kick their butts,'' Alice Rue answered with a smile, Klein blushing at his new nickname.

''If you lovebirds can focus for a moment, then we can discuss how we should do that in the first place. There is no second quest activate for the quest and we almost have the entire floor explored by now,'' Argo stated.

''Fine, fine. But how do we know that wasn't all there is to the campaign for this floor? It wouldn't be the first floor with little content to the campaign quest.''

''Did that sound like an end of a floor campaign? We didn't even see any goblins yet,'' Eugene said.

Kizmel tried to follow the conversation as best as she could but the whole concept of quests was still not very clear to her. The main thing she wondered was how a young girl could get sick three days in a row, with the mother not recognizing them at all. And then you had those shop owners, who did not seem to communicate well with her or her companion. For people specialized in their art, there was little they could talk about.

In only three days, she had begun to think more and more about her surroundings and herself. For example, after the first day with Ojima had ended, Kizmel was thinking back on her childhood memories yet could not picture more than she did before. More strangely, when her companion asked her what she could remember of their first meeting, she couldn't recall everything as thoroughly as the memories before she met the players.

With this on her mind, Kizmel stood up from her chair and spoke. ''I am sorry, but I am afraid I am too tired to follow this conversation. If you may excuse me, I will take my leave. Good night.''

''Good night, Kii-chan.''

''Good night.''

When Kizmel had left the room, some of the players shifted their attention to the spiked officer and asked, ''What did you do to her?''

''I was trying to let her figure things out for herself by experience. It is easier to accept things when they seem logical than to take anything for granted.''

''Then what was that?'' Klein asked.

''Uncertainty. I asked her about her memories of the past and what she remembered of the times she met us. And we had some conversations with NPC shop owners. And we did The Secret Medicine of the Forest quest.''

It stayed silent for a long moment before Isabella stood up and asked, ''Can I be excused for a second?''

''Sure,'' Heathcliff said as he tried to pick up their previous subject.

Before Isabella moved towards the dark elf's room, she gave the officer a pat on the shoulder. ''Don't worry. Your idea is not a wrong way to explain this difficult topic, but maybe it is wise to show her now we are there to support her in this confusing time.''

''I see. I hope it is enough to help her through it.''

''Do not worry. She is strong,'' Isabella comforted Ojima before she walked onward to her destination. Knocking on the door to the room that was supposed to be Kizmel's, the sub-leader asked, ''Kizmel, may I come in?''

''Of course. Please come in.''

Opening the door, Isabella noticed Kizmel sitting in her bed, her underlying armor easily noticeable. The black-haired woman sat on the bed as well before she asked, ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, I am fine. There has just been a lot on my mind lately.'' Kizmel mentioned.

''Like what?''

Kizmel pulled the manual from under her cloak and said, ''This book. The adventures I now experience. Things I do not seem to understand. It is like there is something deep hiding in the knowledge of the players' minds, yet they do not want to speak it out loud. Is it that much of a secret to share it with a friend?''

Isabella's expression saddened before she answered with, ''No, it is not a secret we don't want to share. It is a secret that we keep for the sole purpose of not hurting you.''

''Hurt me? How does this secret affect me?''

Isabella searched for the words to say, yet knew no way to speak what was on her mind. It was then Kizmel took her hand, firmly squeezed it and said, ''Tell me the truth. I do not care if it hurts me or not. I do not want to be kept in the dark any longer.''

''Are you certain?'' Isabella asked.

''I am certain,'' Kizmel said confidently.

Isabella stared in the dark elf's eyes before saying ''Sorry, but I am afraid I cannot explain this to you. Yet, I understand you can no longer wait. Let me speak with the others. Maybe one can explain it to you?''

Five minutes later, Kizmel stepped into the room, where around eleven players had discussed the topic quickly before knowing what to say.

''Ah, Kizmel. Please sit down.'' Heathcliff spoke with a soft smile, one rare for the gray-haired tank. Doing as she was offered, Kizmel sat down and saw at least five uneasy faces. Heathcliff coughed and continued, ''We have discussed the worries you are dealing with and I think we have held you long enough in the dark. Do you really want to know the truth?''

It couldn't be easy. It would most certainly shock her if her friends were that desperate to hold this information back from her. Yet, Kizmel wanted these insecurities she felt out of the way and return to the proud swordsman she once could call herself, nothing holding her back to achieve the dream of returning to how the world once was. With a determined expression, she answered, ''Yes. Tell me everything.''

''This world is not real,'' Heathcliff blurted out, the shock easily recognizable on Kizmel's face as well as the discomfort on the others'. Seeing that the truth had grasped Kizmel, Heathcliff paused to let the information sink in before continuing. ''As Kirito has mentioned, this world is created by us players. However, our world has much more information than this world and we players, despite what seems to be the power of a god, can create nothing in comparison to the real world.''

Feeling that he had to explain the likes of Aincrad and truth behind the system of Aincrad, thus revealing a very important detail, Heathcliff said, ''In our world, we have something we like to call Artificial Intelligence, or created intelligence. Unlike humans, this intelligence is created not in a natural way but by technology that I simply cannot explain. The current world we live in is being monitored by such a thing, called Cardinal.''

Five sets of eyes stared with mixed expressions with shock and surprise at Heathcliff. The question that followed was one he expected and hated, coming from the Rat. ''How could you possibly know that?''

''I guess there is nothing left to hide.'' Heathcliff sighed before looking at the other players and stating, '' I am Nataruho Asura, co-developer of the game Sword Art Online.''

''And I am Hiraoka Natsuko, also a developer of this world. Sorry for hiding this for you,'' Isabella apologized sincerely with a bow.

Before one of the others could ask a question, Heathcliff continued, ''I know this is troubling, but I will explain everything. Let us explain everything to Kizmel first.''

Although not liking the confession and almost wanting to attack his co-leader head-on, Kirito did his best to remain calm for Kizmel's sake and said, ''Fine. But you will explain it.''

Before one could continue the previous conversation any further though, Kizmel asked, ''What did you mean, this world is a fake?''

Heathcliff let out a soft breath before answering with, ''Because the truth is, this world is only eight years old.''

''What?!'' Kizmel suddenly shot out. ''That can't be! I remember the birth of my sister and my parents! And what about the history of my people? That can't all have happened in the span of 10 years! How…'' First, an expression none of them had seen before, then stuttering that sent the shivers down their spines. ''How….This…can..can..not…be..?''

''Kizmel?'' Isabella asked concerned before the stuttering began to proceed to a system that could not comprehend what was going on. A glitch appeared in her face, the players watching in terror and fright at the sight before them.

''Kizmel!''

Eyes open wide, the sub-leader of the KoB found herself in her bed, virtual sweat dripping down her face, her husband staring at her with worried eyes. ''Another nightmare?''

''Yeah. I am sorry for waking you up.''

Heathcliff said nothing and instead sat up as well, holding his wife close to him. A moment later, he heard a soft, ''Thank you.'' before she said she needed to go for a walk.

The truth was, Isabella was worried after that dream, that felt too real to deduce it was fake. She also began to wonder why Yui did not intervene in this nightmare, yet could not blame the AI for being busy. As she walked through the enlightened city of Fore, some of her worries began to fade at the sheer sight of the beautiful capital.

If things weren't what they were, she could have enjoyed that view to the fullest glory. Yet, there was so much Isabella was worried about. The ever-growing curiosity of their rogue NPC companion; the independence of a system that was not programmed to hold this much on its own; the changes Cardinal implanted she could do nothing against. The responsibility she bore as one of the creators of the game, without the means to actually help them. And there were so many more things that weighed on her shoulders.

When she returned from her walk, which had not helped to put her worries at ease, sudden laughter in the night surprised her.

''Did he really? I did not expect such a thing at all, but I would have been delighted to be a witness of that incident,'' Kizmel said with a soft smile, Kirito walking behind Kizmel and Asuna with an expression that said something like, ''Would you stop telling everybody that?!'' before they noticed Isabella.

''Isabella-san. What are you doing out at this late hour?''

''A normal late night walk. What have you guys been doing?'' she asked curiously.

''Just a normal late night training,'' Kirito said with a grin before Kizmel continued, ''Kirito challenged us in a short resources collection challenge for the 11th-floor elf base quests.''

''And lost.''

''Yeah, yeah. Not everybody has to know,'' Kirito muttered before entering the inn, followed by the other laughing, chuckling or smiling three.

Noticing how the dark elf was very relaxed despite what Isabella had feared, she wondered how the officer had achieved what seemed to be successful teaching without even for a moment bringing Kizmel into doubt. Perhaps that was something she could ask him tomorrow, for sleep finally overtook one worry in her mind and would soon give her the rest she now wanted.

* * *

[Daily relic amount reached.] was the window that appeared before the orange-haired player on the fifth floor. ''No way... three days in a row? How is this even fair?! I haven't even collected one yet!'' the dagger user complained loudly, despite no one being around to hear her.

Of course, she had heard about the changes of the game and had felt the restraints of the Searching skill herself but to think the game was going at her directly for grabbing almost all of the relics the last three times they had respawned. Thinking back, it may be a bit of a bitchy move to collect them all, yet Philia simply couldn't help herself. The thrill of the hunt for treasure was constantly running through her, making her feel alive in this created world.

Knowing she had nothing to win staying on this floor, she left for the teleporter and made her way to the twelfth floor. The other floors had been or were currently being gradually explored. Yet, the beach floor and the floors towards the 15th floor weren't at all, mainly because the front line was simply going too quickly and players would rather not stick around.

Equipping a swimsuit she had bought from a store on the thirteenth floor, Philia decided to use the skill she had trained so heavily on the fourth floor. Walking through the sand, her feet touched the edge of the large waters first before slowly beginning to submerge everything else in the clear blue water. Completely submerged, the orange-haired girl opened her map and began to chart what none other had yet done, just for the thrill of seeking the treasure none had yet found.

* * *

The field boss of the 17th floor was a giant Phoenix and for this first time in around three weeks, proved a decent challenge for the front lines. There were still no deaths in the two guilds of the ALS and the DKB but the damage that was done this time far exceeded the rewards, even with the Flag of Wisdom and Flag of Valor.

Climbing the dungeon was this time also not a simple thing either. Despite having around 84 players map the dungeon on the first day, the players did not reach further than the 5th floor. The added strength of the mobs and extra spawns gave the players a serious run for their money and literally cost them more than they received for the battles.

A day later, when the players couldn't find a single mission after the Dire Wolf encounter and one brief encounter with the goblins from the previous floor, the three guilds decided to help as well, which resulted in the mapping being completed two days later.

On 10-03-2023 at 11:34, 149 players stood in front of the famous dark-stoned walls of the floor boss. Players had taken their spots with their guild and party members and were ready for the next obstacle to beat: **Hadraniel the Lights Guardian.** A simple large angel with purple armor, blond hair, two large wings, and a bright white sword. What could possibly go wrong?

''Asuna, Klein!''

''On it!'' both of the sub-leaders answered, fourteen players charging to engage the ads from the ALS forces. At the same time, the SK and the WI members had to assist the DKB from getting overrun by countless ads, such as the Litte Angels and the Light Protectors.

Seeing a moment to counter the non-stop moving boss, Kirito commanded, ''Dale, Agil!''

''We got this!'' Agil shouted back before launching himself forward, Hadraniel just dodging the downward air attack and evading the other two axe users as well before the hammer of Naijan slammed it out of the air to the ground. Immediately after, Dale and his party members charged in but the angel boss immediately countered the slash from Dale and evaded the attacks of Gilgamesh and Eugene.

''Keep it pressured!'' Heathcliff commanded, Alice Rue and Sakuya moving to intercept it while Nezha tried to shoot him out of the air.

Hadraniel rose high in the room again, planning to do the now-familiar debuff again. ''Lode, Nezha, Enkidu, Issin!''

''Got it, Kirito-san!'' the four players shouted before launching the two spears, one chakram and a Throwing Pin at the boss. Unlike last time, the archangel wasn't responding to the critical hits and its sword began to shine.

''Shields!'' Isabella shouted before a line of shields blocked the light from reaching the players protected by it. Not everyone could be protected, but the players that were blinded were immediately relieved by the other players that were waiting for their turn in the doorway.

''Kirito-san, get back. I will take it over,'' Kohara said as she stepped in.

''Right. Good luck,'' the black-haired boy responded before making his way back to the exit of the room, his vision still blurred by the flash. Heathcliff noticed the exchange and immediately took over the command over both guilds as well as engaging yet another wave of ads.

''Kirito-san, are you alright?'' a concerned Yuna asked, waiting for her and her party's turn to engage the boss.

''Yeah, I am fine. A bit of a pain that I couldn't block that debuff but the others should have it covered.'' Noticing the others of the party, he switched his attention to the officer and said, ''You guys are next. Follow Heathcliff, Asuna or Klein's advice and have each other's backs. I am counting on you, Hideo.''

''Got it, leader!''

And thus, Kirito witnessed how another group of his guild charged into the battle when another group had to retreat due to the debuff or the damage received. The ads were under control, although still spawning frequently, and Hadraniel was trying desperately not to get hit by the attacking players. And although not taking part in the battle, there was a very important detail that Kirito noticed just outside of the room.

At first, the archangel seemed to have trouble dodging the various attacks and was frequently struck out of the air or smashed to the ground. Over the course of the battle though, Hadraniel was actually dodging and countering more accordingly. A voice from his right took the words right out of his mind. ''It is learning.''

''That seems to be the case. We need a new tactic,'' Kirito mumbled. When he received no answer from his sub-leader, he switched his attention to Argo and noticed the large grin on her face. ''You have an idea.''

''Nah. Just thinking you should do something spectacular again. Nobody can predict your actions, Kii-bou.''

Not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult, Kirito ignored that comment and searched far and wide for an idea to pop up. However, none of them had crossed his mind. They were charging the archangel constantly, and the range attacks did not even move him anymore. _What can we do? The only moment to counter him is when he is activating that debuff but we can't reach that height with our weapons. Or can we?_

Realizing that it was his time to shine again, Kirito stepped forward before saying, ''Let's see if this is going to work then.''

''Good luck, Kii-bou!''

With a plan in his head, he made his way towards Heathcliff. As he finally reached the co-leader, the gray-haired leader stated, ''Good to have you back. This boss is not going down easily.''

''I know. I have a plan but I need your help.''

Noticing it was an idea not a normal player would think about just from Kirito's expression, Heathcliff switched his attention and said, ''Speak.''

''How high can you throw me?''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was chapter 37.

So we have three new characters, two foreshadowed, the last one completely by surprise. Also a lot around Kizmel and that appearance of her breaking down. Hope you guys can forgive me for deceiving you. We saw the Moonlit Black Cats again, the update, that has only started and much more.

Thank you 666-HyuggaNeji-999 for beta reading this. Really appreciate it!.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

''What are you guys doing?! Beat those little bastards already!'' Kibaou thundered as he blocked another charge by the Light Protector and tried vainly to counter the flying monster. ''Hokkai, Dosa! What is taking so long to beat that boss?''

''He has a great dodge game, sir!'' Dosa answered his leader, his shield doing more work than his sword at the current moment. The other players had trouble keeping up with the archangel as well, none of them being able to lay a hit on it.

Even the tanks could not draw its attention with Hate skills, making the boss even more unpredictable than it already was. Not that Heathcliff had this on his mind, as the plan that his co-leader suggested did not sound so bad if it wasn't for one thing. ''How do you plan to go down? A fall like that can hurt or even kill you.''

''I don't know but there has to be a way.''

''If you are certain you can survive a 50 feet fall, you can try it. You are playing with your life though.''

''Wouldn't be the first time. I am asking if Kizmel can help out. I will be calling when we are ready.''

Shifting his attention back to the fight, Heathcliff noticed the right side of the raiding group had begun their assault against the boss, giving him enough time to spread the plan to his sub-leaders.

''I see. We may need a player to catch him mid-drop, but it is certainly not a bad idea,'' Mortimer said to the whole suggestion, both Isabella, as well as Heathcliff, sending a ''Are you sure?'' glance at him. ''Besides, it is our best shot. Let's make sure he at least comes down alive.''

On the other side, Kizmel wasn't so fond of the idea either. Yet, a part of her was curious about it and thus she said, ''I will inform the others. Tell me when to proceed.''

''Thank you.''

In five minutes, all the members of the guild knew the new tactic of their black-haired leader and kept pressuring the boss non-stop just to make it activate the debuff. The other guilds stared with confused expressions at the other players, especially because they were fighting so furiously without even a command.

''They must be planning again. What could it be this time?'' Hafner asked his companions before he engaged a Little Harpy.

''Who cares? As long as they get the job done. That is all that matters!'' Shivata answered before he blocked another attack from a light Protector. ''Focus!''

It was when the boss tried to charge in on some of the players again, that the quickest player of them all charged through the crowd and unleashed her quickest attack on the boss. And since she had not yet taken a moment in the battle, twelve traces of the claws were visible on the boss.

''Argo-san!''

''Don't lose focus, Si-chan!'' Argo shouted back, eyes on the staggering boss before he had to dodge another spear charging his way and flew high up in the room. ''Kii-bou!''

''Kizmel, Heathcliff!''

''Ready!''

''I'll follow you!''

Many eyes stared with confused expressions when both the first beater and the dark elf ran towards Heathcliff, Kizmel jumping on him first before Kirito followed suit and the pair were launched into the air. Immediately, Kizmel turned around in midair to let Kirito jump on her shield and launched him upward. Landing on her back, she ignored the bruising and pain to yell, ''Get him, Kirito!''

Immediately, Kirito activated Sonic Leap and launched himself towards the shining blade. For a moment, Kirito thought he saw shock in the boss' eyes before a loud clang rang through the air, preventing the debuff.

He instantly planted his Blade of Darkness in the right wing before he fell to the ground again. That he would rapidly descend on the angel's back holding dearly on his still implanted sword, Kirito had strangely not taken into account. Instinctively, he jumped off at the right time, landing hard on his back while the boss landed with a loud bang on the ground.

A short silence rang through the air, everyone visibly shocked by what had happened. Everyone, except for 12 players.

''Pin him down!''

''Roger!'' at least five players shouted to Ren's orders, Alice, Klein, Mortimer, and Asuna jamming their swords and rapier in the left wing while Yuuki, Akio, and Ren jammed their weapons in the right one. At the same time, Heathcliff, Isabella, Shivata and Liten were holding it down with their strength and pinned weapons. The sub-leader of the KoB shifted his attention to the room and shouted, ''What are you guys doing?! Get moving and help us!''

Although a boss was in a strength class of their own, when 34 players had him pinned down to the ground, not even Hadraniel could push himself free.

Four minutes after that surprise attack, Hadraniel the Lights Guardian shattered into oblivion, after a fight that had lasted over an hour.

* * *

''Human friends! It is good to see you safe. I assume the battle against the beast had gone without any problem,'' The Goblin Rigurd asked the arriving players, some of the players feeling yet again a strange form of de-ja-vu.

''It was a worthy opponent but it is beaten nevertheless,'' Kizmel answered. ''Although I hope we do not have to repeat that battle ever again. Or those tactics…'' she added, the uncomfortable feeling still present on her back.

''I told you I was sorry. We did beat it though,'' Kirito mentioned in vain, trying to change the subject for the better, which was not easy given how his own back was still sore after that fall.

''And you got hurt while doing it. At least be careful.'' Liz responded protectively.

While Kirito apologized again, Kizmel asked the goblin, ''Is there a bath I can refresh myself here? It has been a long day.''

''Ah of course. There is a bathhouse near the center of the village. Please make yourself at home.'' Thanking the goblin for the hospitality in this medium-sized village, Kizmel gladly accepted that offer and made her way to the bathhouse.

When Kizmel had finally settled herself in the warm waters of the modest settings of the bath accommodation, her worries began to disappear together with the sore feeling that was a reminder of a victory well-earned. As she closed her eyes to that contented sensation, she thought back on the 'training days' with her spiked-hair companion and what he tried to teach her in just a few days.

The concept of quests was clear to her by now, the 'gods' of that world cursing some of the people of Aincrad in a never-ending loop. Not all quests were like that but the majority could be described such way. Not that the humans of this world knew any of that as some of them couldn't remember anything or did not even have the ability to learn. How many times did she have to repeat her name to that shop owner now? Twelve times? Fifteen times? She couldn't even remember.

Then the other conversation topics had crossed her mind, especially the ones revolving 'Reality' and 'Knowing yourself.' And how Ojima had stated that no matter what one was saying, we live our own lives and we decide what that story of that life becomes.

They were strange subjects, that was for sure. Yet, Kizmel could see back then in just his eyes: those subjects were there for a purpose. A purpose that could not be told face-to-face but had to be experienced.

Further thoughts were interrupted by a childish laugh before two players entered the bath, two ponytails changed by a loose hairstyle and one of the newest members of her favorite 'guild', both dressed with nothing but a towel. And only when they had shifted their attention to the bath itself, they noticed their dark elf companion.

''Kizmel-sama?! Sorry for intruding!'' The short dark-blond haired girl apologized with a deep, quick bow.

''Kizmel-san? I didn't know you were here.'' Silica said with an innocent expression before she asked, ''Mind if we join you?''

''Not at all, Silica.'' Kizmel answered with a soft smile before she asked, ''What were you talking about with Kature-chan that made you laugh so delightfully?''

''Oh, nothing special. Just one of our adventures. What were you thinking about, Kizmel-san?'' the little girl asked curiously, settling herself in the hot water, not a bit ashamed of her state of undress.

You have done well to 'train' her, Argo, Kizmel thought as she noticed that unlike her other human female or male friends, Silica had no trouble with this kind of situation. One that did have such a problem was the older girl. Yet, because both Kizmel and Silica showed no signs of shame, Kature too stepped into the bath. Kizmel shifted her attention to Silica and said, ''Just some minor thoughts about my adventures with Ojima.''

Hearing the name of one of her teachers, Kature's attention was drawn. ''What adventures, Kizmel-sama? I noticed Ojima-senpai hasn't been around the past week as much as he used to but I didn't know why.''

''Well, he was teaching me about quests. And some other secrets apparently only you players know of,'' Kizmel answered, noticing the shyness of the combined crafter and fighter had made room for curiosity and amazement. Therefore, Kizmel asked, ''Do you have a crush on Ojima, Kature-chan?''

This time the little tank too had a blushing and embarrassed expression, although Kature's expression was much more noticeable. ''Wha..What..? No..No I don't.'' She answered, stuttering and clearly taken aback by the question. Noticing Kizmel was still waiting for an answer, she said, ''I just think he is amazing.''

''Amazing?'' Kizmel asked, Silica wanting to ask a similar question.

The embarrassment left for awe as the blond-haired girl answered, ''Yes. Just like all the other officers of this guild. And not only them. When this game started, I was petrified of what was waiting for me. Kirito-senpai was the first that stepped out and helped me to gain a bit of hope. When the achievements came, I saw an opportunity to train myself and began to work hard to get stronger. Ojima-senpai was the one that had recruited me and trained me in using the Bo Staff as well, while Klein-san and Liz-san assisted my level and crafting skills.'' She said without fully knowing the capabilities of Kizmel, just assuming she was talking to a player.

That shock came a moment later but to her surprise, the dark elf said, ''Ah yes. The achievements were indeed a life changer. I do remember when Kirito came to me, growing stronger than me in one day due to those, just as shocked as I was when I noticed the elf camp had given me a gift of similar strength. The members of this wonderful guild are, as you say, unique. And that is why I like them so much,'' she said while giving Silica a pat on her head, something she saw others do and grew warm by the large smile she received back.

Noticing the confounded expression on Kature's face, that reminded her a lot of the old days with her first human friends, Kizmel decided to drop the subject, turned around and asked, ''Do any of you two mind washing my back? I would gladly return the favor.''

* * *

The 18th floor had a very obvious theme, that you simply couldn't miss even if you wanted to. Stones, granite, crystals and more materials lined the dark tunnels of the caves that passed through the entire floor, blocking any information on weather conditions whatsoever.

As the caves were fully made out of materials any blacksmith could dream of, Liz immediately asked for help to find as many rare ones as soon as possible and Reiner and Jito had volunteered to do the mining if other players could cover their backs.

However, at the same time, Ashley received a new point in her tailoring skill and had requested some of the players to walk in and update their clothing. And the goblin quest required attention again. For those reasons, the options were limited and Liz and the two miners were accompanied by some of the inexperienced members and to make things safe Mitchos and Hideo as well.

''And there is also a rumor about a rare granite in here,'' Bejitto said to his interlocutors, Liz and the miners listening attentively while Mitchos internally begged them to stop.

''How can people talk so long about rocks? There is nothing spectacular about it.'' Mitchos whispered to the newest officer.

''Be grateful you don't have to explore that part of the game then,'' Hideo responded wisely, holding one eye out for the new mobs to spawn. ''Without the help of them, your admired mace would not have survived this journey.''

''Yeah, yeah, I know. I never said I wasn't grateful. I just said it was boring.'' The Mohican tank answered back.

''It is not boring. It is pretty interesting,'' the dark-browned haired player named Mino mentioned. ''For instance, a weapon made out of Copper material is weaker than Granite yet it is easier to burn, making the progress much….''

''Boring.'' Mitchos interrupted in annoyance. ''You guys can keep talking about that stuff. I'd rather stick with dealing with mobs and clearing.'' Ignoring that statement for the better, Hideo shifted his attention to the others of the group.

Walking through the caves, Mitchos was for once one of the silent players while his guild members all listened to Jito and her stories about the different kind of materials.

Unlike at the beginning of the game though, silence was not something Mitchos had trouble with. His constant responsibility as a tank and a teacher had made him a bit more patient with his surroundings and instead of taking risks and doing dumb things, he had softened to the point Dale didn't have to hold him back anymore. His instincts shaped to a real front liner, he noticed something unusual; there had been no mob spawn in the last half hour. ''Hideo.''

''I am not going to stop talking about…'' he wanted to say before he saw the eyes of the Mohican player and shifted his attention back to his guild members, ''Everyone, weapons in the ready.'' Immediately feeling the switch in the atmosphere, the players stopped talking and drew their weapons.

''There is nothing here,'' Tore said after he activated his newly added Searching skill. Despite those words though, the young double-handed hammer user wasn't planning to drop his guard because his senior was clearly not convinced.

''How high is that skill, Tore-kun?'' Hideo asked, feeling suspicion in the air as well.

''90 out of 1000, Hideo-san.''

''Then prepare for battle,'' Hideo replied, both tanks catching a bit of movement in the corner of their eye. Numerous monsters appeared in the open a moment later to attack them head-on. Wielding weapons, these creatures were not to be trifled with. There was, however, something else that shocked the players, as the green monsters made their way towards the defending players.

''Goblins?!'' Liz asked as she blocked a dagger with her shield.

''Fight them as any normal enemy! We figure things out when we have beaten them!'' Hideo commanded before he slashed one of the goblins straight through and blocked an attack from another.

Mitchos blocked another attack, Mino immediately reacting on the switch and jamming his dagger into his enemy. Hideo was already in front of him when another goblin began to attack him with a Rapid Bite, blocking the attack successfully. Despite that attack though, he still noticed the large force of goblins that they had to go through and thus he did not hesitate to shout, ''Fall back! Mitchos, we have to block their attacks until we are safe!''

''Yeah, what do you think I am doing?!'' the tank shouted as he blocked another sword with his shield.

Liz, Mino, Bejitto, Tore, Reiner, and Jito retreated back while the two tanks did their best to block the path and retreat at the same time. Liz and Jito wanted to turn back to assist with their shields but the ''I said retreat!'' command from their newest officer was enough to get back to their retreat.

Five minutes into the retreat that felt like forever, the shields of both tanks had taken numerous hits, as well as their health being depleted to the half-way mark. ''Where is that safe zone?!'' Hideo shouted.

''It is still a long way!'' Tore shouted back, the other players making sure they could always back-up in case the tanks were in trouble. It was unlikely that they would survive this encounter themselves, as the fifty goblins that were chasing them were not so minor enemies.

''You have got to be kidding me…'' Mitchos mumbled, blocking another attack and using the force to slide backward. Then, out of nowhere, the goblins stopped completely.

''They stopped…'' Bejitto said in complete shock.

''Don't stop retreating!'' Mitchos immediately shouted, taking the moment to switch his shield and drink one of his strongest potions. ''We have a chance to escape now.''

That moment of safety was only for a few seconds though, before the goblins decided to move again, this time in an unfamiliar pattern.

''Wait.. No, no, no! They are moving around us!?'' Hideo panicked. Hearing the brown-haired tank shouting, Liz turned around and brought her shield just quick enough in front of her as a goblin had dodged the tanks and began to attack her directly now. And she was not the only one.

''Mino-san! Switch!'' Tore commanded before attacking both goblins with a swing from his entrusted hammer. At the same time, Jito had taken her shield and provided the little defense she could be for her two party members. Liz protected Bejitto from another attack with her shield, Reiner engaging the attacking goblin with his mace.

Little by little, the players had retreated, yet could not shake off the goblins. And by the course of another ten minutes, all players had various cuts in both their avatars as well their weapons, the total count of goblins still around twenty.

''Dammit! Why are they so attached to us?! And where are the others on this damn floor?!'' Mitchos complained, blocking another attack with his damaged shield.

''I don't know and I don't care. Get back and heal! I will cover you!''

''Are you crazy?! You are in worst shape than me.'' Mitchos answered the officer as he struck another Cave Goblin in the face. The sound of shattering glass could be heard, the two tanks instantly checking behind them, fearing the worst.

That luckily wasn't the case, for only the shield of Jito had shattered, the one Liz wielded already shattered earlier. But that moment of fear was a fatal mistake as two goblins decided to attack the two attackers, and the sound of two shields breaking down simultaneously echoed through the air.

''Equip your back-up shield!''

''Don't have to tell me twice!'' Mitchos answered back, his already damaged shield back in his hand just in time to block another attack.

''Liz-san, watch out!''

''Dammit. My mace is almost breaking.''

As the two tanks had trouble blocking one attack after another from the goblins, the two parties that were made in the moment had trouble staying alive as well.

One slip up was all that needed, and that happened in the form of a just perfectly laid out stone on the road. Jito stepped backward, fell over the stone and landed on her back. And the AI didn't need a moment to attack her, four goblins charging in with their weapons.

''Jito!''

A moment of silence… the sound of shattering glass… a dark sword that struck four goblins… a white flash that pierced multiple targets and claw marks that covered at least two goblins.

As seven goblins shattered into oblivion, the last traces of the player known as Jito could be seen before she followed her armor and shattered into oblivion. Eleven expressions of shock and disbelief could be seen before one of them let out a painful cry of anger. And although it seemed to be aimed towards the goblins, that anger was directed inwardly at himself as well.

* * *

It was 15:32 on a Wednesday when the news entered the young kendoka's ears. News that she never wanted to hear but had taken a spot in the back of her head nevertheless. The news of another victim, this time a little more close to heart.

A journey of months it had been. Seeking every companion of her brother and learning their relatives, family or anyone basically that was there when she visited them. And although Tsuji Kito hadn't been a member for long, that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear such news.

What pained her more though, was the face of a mother that could not look her in the eye. It was never filled with anger, yet the emotion on her face made it that much more painful. It was for that reason, an hour later, she found herself next to the bed of her brother.

She promised herself she would be strong. That she would do what she could to make sure her brother would be proud of her. Yet, that strength was far to find as tears crawled down her face for a fear that had until this day taken a step back. And if she already felt this way, then how did her beloved oni-chan experience this pain? She couldn't picture that image.

''Here you go.'' A soft voice said as the nurse gave Suguha a glass of water. And Aki stayed at her side until Suguha was calmed down. The two held a conversation, Aki trying to cheer Suguha up by good memories and stories of her own.

Yet, there had appeared a new thought in Suguha's mind. Was this all she could do for her brother? Or was there something more?

* * *

Geysers erupted left and right, giving a small warning before spewing gallons of hot water in the air. Not that a certain player could care about it though, as a black sword killed one Magna Turtle after another.

Despite fighting for five hours straight, he did not slow down one bit. Like a possessed being, Kirito moved on his own and ran straight for another spawn. The last one to be precise, for he had cleared the area around him already.

Naturally, his guild member received a memorial and Kirito even asked Athi to plant a flower in her name's sake. Yet, for the first time in the game, his fear became a reality and it had stabbed him in his heart much worse than he had expected.

Feeling he had at least ceased his anger a bit and not wanting to ignore his guild members any further, for the number of messages he had received was already past the thirty-mark, Kirito delivered the goods to the elf base and made his way back to the capital.

Once he'd arrived at the goblin village, Kirito noticed a light in the middle of the camp. Despite knowing fully well the players were waiting for their leader's return by a campfire, he couldn't face them right now.

A touch on his hand had a different opinion though, as a voice softly whispered, ''You are not going to join them?''

''I don't feel like joining them right now,'' Kirito answered shortly, but all too clearly for Kizmel. For that reason, she did not let go of his hand.

''Don't, Kirito,'' she said before he focused his eyes on her. ''You can't let yourself be consumed by that guilt. It is not your fault, my good friend.''

''Then whose fault is it, Kizmel?'' Kirito answered with an empty expression in his eyes. Noticing she had nothing to say, he continued. ''We are no warriors… she didn't have to die. If Liz didn't contact us in time, we would have lost the others as well… How can I call myself a good leader if I let such a thing happen in the first place?''

''Please don't be too harsh on yourself. You can't predict the future,'' Kizmel answered. ''And please remember that it did not happen; we saved them. If we break apart at every death that comes our way or every possibility, then how can one proceed forward?'' she asked, Kirito noticing by her expression that this was not just about the normal life of a knight.

Although he momentarily wanted to shout, ''What do you know about it that?!'' and wanted to say things he would most certainly regret, he swallowed those words and instead asked, ''How did you do it?''

''If I am truly honest, I didn't,'' Kizmel confessed. ''When Tilnel died, I was heartbroken and I focused everything on my principles as a knight. The queen was that impressed with me that she sent me on the mission. After your saving me and our first adventures, I still could not forget about Tilnel, though. Even now, it pains me.''

A short pause, before Kizmel stared her human friend in the eye, traces of fluid in her eyes to Kirito's shock. Kizmel had been on any front a human but to cry as well? That was new to Kirito.

''When we parted on the ninth floor, I was heartbroken. We have been through so many adventures. You not only saved my people but also me by becoming my friends and accepting me in your lives. And at that moment I feared I would lose you as well. I was delighted that I could join you all on your journey and call it my own. So, please… Don't let that all go to waste and be consumed by guilt. We are family, right?''

A word he had heard a few times before in his guild, as the players liked to state when others didn't want to bug them too much for help. He even had used it himself once. ''Yes, we are. Yet, I don't think I am strong enough to put this aside,'' Kirito answered.

''Then don't. Remember her and use it to get stronger.'' Kizmel responded. ''And hold on to the people that you hold dear so that we all can overcome this.''

Kirito was still looking at the ground, so he never saw Kizmel stepping towards him and reaching out to him in the form of a gentle embrace. And despite Kirito not returning it at first, Kizmel did not let go in the slightest. Instead, she whispered, ''It is not your fault.''

A slight trembling… a whimpering that was almost inaudible soon after… a fist that was clenched the whole time trying to cope with indecision, until Kirito could no longer hold back and tears crawled down his face. After what seemed to be an eternity, the sadness that had left Kirito broken for four days finally had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

[Ambush of the Evil Goblins] was the name of the third part of the goblin campaign, the players activating it after walking through a random part of the map at the right moment. A sudden jump in time, then the players engaged the cave goblins together with their allied goblins.

A reconnaissance mission, a stealth mission, followed by a raid. And the three guilds that underwent those missions had no trouble destroying the ugly creatures that had insisted on making their adventure as miserable as possible.

Although the Sleeping Knights and Wyvern Infernos were informed before anything could happen, both guilds were relieved they survived the harsh encounters unshattered.

Having dealt with the cave goblins, some of the Dire Wolves switched sides and began to cooperate with the goblins. And on top of that, the players found another gem, a way for the goblins to reach the next floor. The information regarding the specifics of the floor boss was as useful as it normally was. And since the field boss The Annoying Troll was defeated in just two days after the opening, the front line players were all too ready for another obstacle battle.

The room leading to the floor boss **The Dire Tusk** was crowded by players, but the group that was usually very talkative had taken a side stop from the main focus.

Helios tried to challenge Mitchos again, yet the tank wasn't that interested in it this time. Even when Helios tried to provoke him into accepting, the Mohican tank still did not react. And the same counted for the other players of the allied forces, only Kizmel showing signs of talkativeness towards the Sleeping Knights.

If you would ask it any other day, Kibaou would gladly take it for granted. The stop in recruiting, the silence in the group, and what seemed to be a seriousness he had seen only a few times made it perfect for his guild to be the central one.

Although that is what he thought, the expression on the black-haired leader's face was anything but what he was expecting. Together with a new black-white cloak and a new blade, Kirito imitated a pressure he was all too familiar with but did not like. Quickly looking away before he would be punched for a second time, Kibaou shifted his attention to his own guild.

His two sub-leaders were focusing on the seven parties, all ranked members chosen as party leaders. His own party members, Wodan, Tjap Troy, Po Ma, Mifan, Nitoru, and Ludan were talking about some stuff they encountered on this floor, mainly the annoying mobs called Cave Salamanders. Not that the Wandering Bats were that easy, or the venomous Cave Spiders. Noticing everybody was present, he and Lind stepped forward, grabbed the hold of the door and snarled, ''Let's get this over with.''

And thus, the battle against 18th-floor boss **The Dire Tusk** began at 9:47 on 14-03-2023.

A giant boar on two legs, two red eyes angrily staring at the players in front of him. Green skin that was only covered by hair and a chain around its neck.

The boss did not wait for any pre-scripted nonsense and charged straight forward, no weapon in hand whatsoever. When he was about to strike a player, he was launched back by the chain around his neck, that was still attached to the wall in the back of the room. Immediately, a barrage of spears, throwing picks, a chakram and fifty players charged him.

As the boss tried to regain his footing and ran for the pin that held him trapped against the wall, the AI's stared with mixed feelings at the fight in front of them.

Yes, the updates have most certainly done their job and made the game tougher. The AI learned how to adjust and the simple AI's has gained some basic stuff as well. then why oh why were the players still not happy?

From 35% to 40% nightmares in just a few days, and more players experiencing fear and uncertainty when venturing into the wild. Instead of a boss that was too easy, the players received a fight they had to work on and there had been nothing but complaining.

If it wasn't for the orders received from an admin account a few days ago, the three AI's would have considered changing things from the way it was. But their rules were not broken. After all, even if the players were trapped, the system wasn't hurting them, was it? At least, that was for the software as the accounts were just erased after defeat, but that should log the player out. About the hardware, Yui could not talk for she did not have the ability to connect to the nervegear. And in the beginning, she didn't even have enough of her capability to hear normal conversations.

Strea was staring at the boss battle with a bit of sadness. She was used to the chanting, the dancing, the quibbling that seemed to show how much one could love another or the battling that became more and more a beautiful dance instead of a messy attempt. Nowadays, the players were so depressed, their charisma and attitude levels couldn't be linked with any type of monsters. And that was already so difficult to the point only three players had accomplished it. The worst part about depression; she couldn't push anyone into one another or let them trip to ease things up. How was she supposed to do her job?

Eugeo had done his job splendidly, the 17th boss fight one of the examples that was thanks to his observing and adjusting a boss that was worth its name. And the quests too were once again a big challenge. That came with a problem because the changes he made in the goblin quest had apparently changed things for the worse for the already chaotic status of the players. How did he know, only judging from the AI's?

The player that had surprised him during the 17th-floor boss had shockingly driven fear into mobs that should have done that to an enemy. And other reasons were the dark elf AI known as Kizmel and the goblins of the campaign, mainly Rigurd and Rigurdo.

For now, Eugeo had not much time to think about that stuff, for the three players that came with the strange and spectacular plan were once again engaging the giant beast and the axe attached to the chain on its neck the boss had just broken free from the wall.

The AI's decided to watch the spectacle, only Eugeo now and then adding a small change to the boss to let it adjust to the players. Well, as far as that went, for one player wasn't making that easy.

''Hhhaaaa!''

''Grraaahhh!''

One shout of angry swordsmanship and one loud growl from annoyance and anger echoed through the room as players kept attacking The Dire Tusk head-on. The Dire Tusk was, however, fully focused on two players.

One was fully focused on cutting the boss into little bits and one tried to block the attacks that followed soon after, not fully there by his choice. No, Heathcliff tried to cover for the recklessness of his co-leader, as Asuna, Klein, and Mortimer kept engaging the sides to try to take some aggro from their leaders. The Dire Tusk so now and then used the chain on his axe to make a tornado to push every player out of the way but the moment that defense mechanism stopped, the black-haired swordsman charged in nevertheless.

Asuna knew stopping him in the middle of the battle wouldn't make this fight easier, yet her leader was fighting like he was not thinking about this as a game or as a battle of death. He was fighting as if the person in front of him was a warrior that he had to beat alone. She would be mad if she didn't know what was going on. The truth was, Kirito had already admitted he would do this in battle, simply because he felt guilty for the death of Jito. Asuna wanted to tell him he shouldn't but Kirito couldn't be convinced.

The silent anger that assisted him throughout this battle though showed the best of the swordsman's skill and together with Heathcliff, Kirito showed why he was one of the strongest players of the game. Of course, the constant fighting that he had done the last four days while he had slept only three to four hours a day had helped him a lot in his skills.

The chain spun forward again, both players dodging the dropping axe before Heathcliff activated a Vertical Arc and Kirito slashed through the side with a Horizontal Square.

Kirito crossed blades with the giant monster once again, Kibaou damaging the beast from the left with the Flag of Valor active, before Liten and her group jumped forward and blocked the attack as well. Or tried to at least get its attention since the duo were engaging it non-stop.

For most of the battle, it was a continuous replay of actions, and the giant pig was showing some signs of adapting, only to be snapped out of it again by the continuous assault from the two in front of him.

Even the AI that was supposed to make it difficult for the players had no clue what to do in this situation. Considering it was only a week old and still learning, that was to be expected, though. And thus, Eugeo smiled that he was beaten in this fight; in the last attack he witnessed the new black blade sending the boss into oblivion.

* * *

''Hollow Area?''

''Yeesh, do I have to explain everything to you?'' the rat asked the newcomer in the safety of the Hollow Control Room. ''It is not that difficult really.''

''Am I missing something? How is this easy to comprehend?'' Sinon asked the copy of the famous beta player in a world different but the same as Aincrad.

''You can't blame her, Argo. These things are not easy to understand,'' a black-haired player said while working behind the main screen of the Hollow Computer.

''Sugar, I love you but you got to shut up for a second,'' Liz mentioned to Kirito, kissing him before shifting her attention back to her forging work with a teasing smile.

''Liz, you can't do that! I was supposed to kiss him first.'' Asuna pouted before leaning forward and kissing Kirito as well.

Argo let out a sigh before stating, ''Really, you guys just can't read the situation. Anyway, what part of the description did you not understand?''

Sinon was at this point flabbergasted at both the sight before her as well as the situation she was in. Trying to ignore the clearly loving 'Hollows' in front of her, she said, ''Everything. How am I supposed to take this place and that for granted?!''

''I told you guys this is not normal!'' A voice from the red-haired player known as Klein rang through the room. ''Glad someone agrees with me.''

Argo shushed him and shifted her attention back to Sinon, before she stated, ''Okay, I will explain this again. Pay attention this time.'' Sinon looked irritated but listened nevertheless. ''Currently, you are in an experimenting world for Aincrad called Hollow Area. Everything you see here has a chance to come in the original game and thus, makes us as good as guinea-pigs.''

''You make it sound so normal… What about that sounds normal?'' the black giant called Agil asked from a corner.

Taking a mental note of what she heard a second ago, Sinon asked, ''And the so-called guinea-pigs are Hollows? So, what does that mean exactly?''

Sighing once again, hollow Argo said, ''We are copies of the players, complete with the memories and their traits, except for a few things…'' Shifting her attention to behind her, she loudly mentioned, ''For example restraints!''

''Oh shut up. Besides, you have nothing to complain about. You already had him last night,'' hollow Liz responded loudly, Sinon instantly becoming fully red as not so innocent thoughts roamed around her head.

''How can I be cool with this?! How is he cool with this?!'' she shouted.

Hollow Kirito didn't turn around as he answered, ''Hollows posses traits with the one from the other side, yet not every emotion comes with us. Assumingly, because we are guinea pigs, the system took our fear and embarrassment away. Anyway, I can't see a way to get you back to the other world.''

''So you are stuck here with us. Do you want to see some dragons?'' the young girl called Silica asked enthusiastically.

Hollow Klein's eyebrows shot up before he shifted his attention to his leader and stated, ''Oh yeah. I forget to mention but they had returned a couple of hours ago.''

''How many?'' the black-haired copy asked nonchalantly.

''Around five. The tenth is with them this time as well.''

''Oh, can we tackle them, Kirito-kun?'' Asuna said beaming.

''I don't see why not. I think the others would like some action as well. And this place is really cramped.'' The leader sighed as he stretched his arms and summoned a sword. ''Let's see what that snake freak has to say to us now.''

''Wait? Tenth…Snake freak.. are you talking about the tenth-floor boss?'' Sinon asked, shocked.

''What else would I be referring to? Unless you know another snake freak. If you don't count the lizardmen that is.''

''But…How…?''

''Yeesh, how much more do I have to explain this girl? Just follow them and experience it for your own for once!'' Argo stated harshly before pushing Sinon forward, only to be taken by the hand by the little tank.

''We were going to watch dragons, right?'' She said with a smile, the flying dragon called Pina next to her.

''Yeah…Sure…''

And so, the little tank let Sinon through the Hollow Control Room back to the fields, just to enjoy one of the many adventurous she would have in this crazy world, the things she had seen so wicked she momentarily forget her yellow bugged player cursor.

* * *

Ralberg. That was the capital city of the 19th floor. And just like the theme on the 18th floor, this one too was easily noticeable through the trip from the stairs to the city.

The morning light gave the leafless trees that resided on the dark brown ground a mysterious look, but Klein knew for certain that the same atmosphere in the night would be a terrifying one. The fact there were gravestones and graveyard fences did not help one bit to cease that thought.

''This place gives me the creeps,'' Alice Rue whispered to her boyfriend.

''Don't worry. You are safe with me,'' Klein responded protectively.

''The question is, who is going to protect you from this creep?'' Kunimittz said with a grin, the others laughing while Klein had another ''Oh come on'' expression.

As most players were talking to one another and speaking about the new floor, or other airy subjects, Asuna was walking next to her leader, not knowing how to address the fact that he had risked his life unnecessary. The thing is, she too experienced the fear of deaths after the incident and requested to sleep next to Kirito, something Liz too had asked.

Ten minutes later, after telling his guild members to take a rest in an inn, Kirito headed towards the exit of Ralberg, Asuna this time sure he was not going to risk his life pioneering the new wildlands.

It seemed that way when the duo left the safeties of the borders but when Kirito stepped towards a certain tree and stopped in front of it, Asuna was staring with questionable eyes at her leader. Those eyes shifted to an understanding one when he asked, ''Is this a good spot for her?''

Noticing that the morning sun shone on it just now, she said with a reassuring and soft smile, ''Yes. She would have liked this spot.''

''Then let's give Jito a proper burial. To make sure we never forget why we have to push forward.''

Staring at her leader with a deep understanding, Asuna whispered, ''Kirito-kun…'' before a hand touched her shoulder with care.

''I know. Next time I will be more careful. Thank you, Asuna.''

Feeling that her partner truly knew what he meant by the look in his eyes, she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and lay her forehead against Kirito. And thanks or due to the bath times he had shared with Kizmel, Kirito knew and followed that small gesture of the dark elves as he closed his eyes as well.

Not after seeing the incident. Not after the night full of nightmares or when sleeping in the presence of her friends. Not even when it was only Liz and Kirito with her in close proximity. It was here, Asuna let go of her worries and fears and her eyes lost control of blocking the weakness that had taken a part in her mind.

Tears. Tears, for a face that was filled with horror and would be new fuel to her nightmares. Tears, that showed that they still weren't strong enough to protect everyone. And last, but certainly not least, tears for a friend that they would never see again.

* * *

 **Author notes**

That was it for chapter 38.

So we are on the 19th floor. First off, I am sorry for skipping large parts of the goblin campaign. I hope it is a little bit followable with it in the background, but there were other things I wanted to focus on, on these floors.

Again a lot around Kizmel but until now, it was her time to shine. And yes, I added the fake 'fake-out' as a reference to Monochrome Duet. I threw another reference in this chapter about certain fanfic as well, although it was small.

if people are familiar with the latest animes with goblins, you surely have recognized where the Cave Goblins came from.

Lastly, the next update will take me longer than usual. I do not follow a very strict deadline but most of the time I can post a chapter each month. For the next chapter that means it will take me two months to post it, although my planning has shown multiple times already this does not have to be the case. Anyway, here I have warned you all beforehand.

I want to keep talking, but these author notes would become to freaking big, so I cut it here. Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter and see you in the next one. Beyor out!-


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

The text engraved on the stone tablet lying in the brown-dead ground was a simple one, yet to the players present, it meant more than a thousand words. Finally having closure, the players of the alliance made their way back to Ralburg.

The new capital city wasn't that spectacular at all, especially not in comparison to the previous floors. Compared to the cave environment of the 18th floor and the enlightened city of Fore, it was just 'normal'. That didn't stop the scouts from wanting to map the city though and Argo had immediately sent her subs to various corners of the settlement. Naturally, she herself joined the others in the mapping.

Agil had asked for a moment with both leaders and came up with an interesting idea: a compound just for resources and other materials that their alliance could use as their main storage. Instantly liking it, Kirito gave Agil permission to buy one in one of the capital cities, accompanied by Daizen.

With the scouts doing their job and Agil taking the merchants with him to find a suitable location, Kirito shifted his attention to the remaining part of his guild. He had the craftsmen, the inexperienced players and the veterans in his group. Leaving the first category to Liz and Ojima, Kirito checked what he had to do with the rest of them. Although the boys had done their best to cheer Hideo and Mitchos up, the confidence of the two tanks had taken a massive dent, to the point that Hideo wanted to quit being an officer.

That was luckily avoided, yet Kirito did not know what to do at this point. If he sent them with inexperienced players again and something happened, they would be broken to an extent that was no longer repairable. But if he sent them with the experienced players, they would think he did not trust them anymore with their task. Calling his two sub-leaders to him, he asked for advice on the matter.

''Maybe we need a day off for once. Or an easy quest. I heard the others will be taking a break as well,'' Klein suggested.

''And do what? It is not that I don't agree with you but we have experienced almost everything Aincrad has to offer at this point,'' Kirito asked.

The answer came from an unexpected source. ''How about a festival?''

''A festival?''

Isabella nodded, walking towards the group with Mortimer as she said, ''We may need to prepare a lot, but then we have something to look forward to. And with some luck, the other guilds will help us set it up.''

''Otherwise, we may have to explain to them it is good for their image and business as well.'' Mortimer followed suit.

Kirito was doubtful, but the beaming smile on his sub-leaders' faces was a subtle indication the festival had potential. Sighing, he said, ''Do we even have the time to set everything up? A festival is no small event.''

''Let's inform the others first before worrying about such things. Perhaps it will not be that troublesome.'' Klein said comfortingly. Later that day, after the scouts had done their thing and the clearing group had mapped a part of the floor, the festival became the main topic of conversation for the two guilds during dinner.

''A real festival?! But what about the music? And the food? And the cost?'' could be heard in the ambiance that was anything but silent. The simple cooking by Asuna and Kirito, combined with that news, had created a warm and noisy situation. Klein was smiling, not even able to listen to the conversations.

The reason for this was an obvious one: his gold-haired girlfriend holding the spoon with delicacy in front of him. ''Ah,'' Klein let out but for some the moment was a little uncomfortable.

Luckily for the ones that did not have the courage to speak up, Sakuya slapped Alice Rue on the back of her head before saying, ''If you want to cozy with your boyfriend, get a room. You make me lose my appetite.''

''Yeesh, you don't have to be so mean. I get it,'' the gold-haired girl replied with a joking smile, apologizing to her boyfriend with a simple yet clear gaze.

The remaining evening wasn't that thrilling at all. Players left and right enjoyed each other's company and playing the first cards game, that was made possible by improvised cards from the crafters. However, since one of the most important crafters was foreign, the cards were not what most of the Japanese players were used to.

Instead of playing games like Menko, Hanafuda, and Karuta, the players learned three new varieties; Crazy Eights, Poker, and I Doubt It. And of course, there was one participant that hadn't heard of card games at all. That something so small could bring a wave of pleasure and fun with it, was something none of them could understand. Kizmel most certainly couldn't.

* * *

''A festival? I don't know. It is not like we have time for such an event while still trying to clear the floors,'' the rapier user of Wyvern Inferno stated, a hint of regret in her voice.

''Ah, don't worry about it. You are too much of a pipsqueak to even be allowed to join in on this. Unless we make a toddler corner,'' Helios mocked, grinning.

''As well as a booth for the miracle of ugliness called Helios,'' the younger girl retorted.

''What did you say, you little...'' Helios wanted to threaten before noticing the strict and threatening expression on his vice-leader's face.

Alice was not only for the silent treatment as she stated, ''Enough, Helios. That is my little sister you talking to.''

The spiked tank let out a sigh before stating, ''Then I am going to annoy Riku. Don't mind that, do you?''

''Nope.'' The black-haired curved swordmistress answered nonchalantly, the dagger user sending a ''seriously?!'' expression her way before deciding to accept the challenge.

While those two kept challenging each other in the border of their patience and irritations, Ren had his eyes on the map in front of him, each step making yet another part of the unexplored floor visible. As was once his dream to walk among the top of this world, the idea that he and his friends were the first that were walking this unexplored land gave a terrifying, yet thrilling sensation.

It was the former that was currently in control with the dark ambiance surrounding them. Although it wasn't the only reason, it certainly was one for Alice to walk so closely at his side. ''What do you think?'' she asked softly.

''It sounds pleasant and I think it helps to strengthen the frontline even further,'' her leader answered, thinking on how the front line would grow, both literally and mentally. The question that still resided inside of him was, _Is it worth the temporarily stopping of the liberation for such a thing?_ There wasn't much time to think about it when a new monster spawned not far away from them. ''Helios,'' was a simple command from Ren, the spiked tank immediately catching on.

''Time for a beat up!'' the heavy-armed tank stated, grinning before charging straight in, just to block the first attack from the Staggering Zombie. Coming in for the switch, Alice slashed through the bones before a stab from Olivia's spear shattered it into oblivion. A second later, the Staggering Zombie that Riku, Jaune, and Ren were fighting shattered, the battle over before it began.

''They are as weak as the rumors say. Even Riku can beat them.'' Helios mentioned bored, the whole cycle starting over again.

''Can't they be normal for a second? It is hard enough to focus on this skill without their constant bickering,'' Jaune stated, annoyed, eyes colored green from the Search skill. Before Oliva could respond with a bit of a joke, a sudden pop-up entered the blond-haired player's HUD. ''Something's coming.''

''Players?''

''No, but not hostile. It seems like an NPC...?'' Jaune answered, confused.

''A NPC that runs towards us? Another goblin quest surprise?'' Olivia asked.

''Not sure. Expect the worse,'' Ren stated, waiting for the running NPC to finally arrive at their spot.

''Adventurers! Thank god! Please help me!'' the generic NPC started, a fear in his eyes that could only be the work of a cutscene.

''Sir, calm down. What is wrong?'' Riku asked.

''The village...my village is under attack... my family... please...'' the old man pleaded before collapsing to the ground, a large tear in his clothing on his back.

''Holy shit, this is serious.'' Riku let out with a bit of shock.

The tank wanted to throw in another retort but was interrupted when Ren commanded, ''Helios, heal him and carry him with us.''

''Why me?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Jaune stated dryly. ''Mister tough guy.''

While the spiked tank mumbled, ''Fine but you better remember that,'' the players followed the direction the unknown man had appeared from. And soon they found themselves running forward to terrified screams of agony and pain. Arriving at the crime scene itself, those screams were not even giving the full extent of the dire situation.

''What the hell?! What is happening?'' Jaune shouted, his Searching skill going berserk by the many cursors it popped up, both from NPC's as well as monsters.

''How do they expect us to defeat this many enemies?'' Riku asked with wide open eyes.

The answer came in another shout, this time from behind them from a familiar voice. ''Ren! And the others too. What are you guys doing here?'' Noticing the eight members of the Sleeping Knights running towards them, Ren quickly deduced this was not a quest for one player. If it even was a quest, that is...

''We had a distress call from this NPC here. I am not sure what is going on but can you guys lend us a hand?'' Olivia asked.

''You guys had a distress call as well? We have carried this guy for fifteen minutes already.'' Tecchi stated, the younger man he was carrying on his shoulder unconscious as well. A quick shift to the Wyvern Inferno's informant told Tecchi Helios hadn't been that considerate with his NPC. ''Is it really a good idea to hold him like that?''

''He is still alive and isn't complaining, so yeah,'' the tank answered nonchalantly, holding the ankle of the old man with his hand as the remaining part of the body was lugged along the ground.

 _Maybe because he is unconscious, you dumbass,_ Jun thought as he shifted his attention forward. ''Anyway, what is the situation?''

''More monsters than we can count and the same number of NPCs to save. Hope you guys are up to the challenge,'' Ren answered.

''Let's begin at the front. Two teams, stick close together for help! Let's go!'' Aiko commanded, the Sleeping Knights the first of the two guilds that charged in the large town.

''Ren, let's do this!'' Alice suggested with confidence, her Frail Razor ready to annihilate the enemy before her.

''Right!''

* * *

 _''Aiko, we have to retreat!''_ Tecchi shouted, blocking another attack from the Hollow Garment.

 _''Dammit! Everybody retreat!''_ the young leader commanded in response, leaving the number of monsters in the village to what they were. Escaping through the village, they witnessed how much progress they had made. However, despite clearing almost 1/8th of the village already, the number of enemies didn't seem to waver at all.

As they closed in on the exit of the town, Yuuki was the first to notice the Wyvern Inferno members running alongside them, Ren apparently having the same idea as her older sister. With a grin, Riku stated, _''Seems we weren't up for the challenge yet.''_

 _''Fewer words, more action!''_ Alice commanded, the monsters they were early engaging furiously hot on their trail. Only when the players had left the town's borders did the monsters stop their pursuit and shift their attention back on rampaging through the town itself.

 _''Yeesh, that was way too much! How was that even fair?''_ Jun asked, finally catching his breath.

 _''It was certainly strange. It seems we need more people to liberate this town. Sure glad it isn't a quest.''_ Ren stated relieved, the various scratches on both his weapon as well as his body a clear indication of how tough that battle actually was. ''Hope those two men have made it out safe.''

 _''That is a worry for another time. Let's round up some people and liberate this town!'_ ' Aiko shouted with confidence, ready for the challenge next time.

* * *

The _second day on the 19th floor, 17-03-2023. Plaza of Ralberg, 20:09._

* * *

''Seriously? Just what is going on in that village?'' Lode asked himself and the surrounding players around him upon the return of the ALS and the DKB and their failed attempt to liberate the town.

''Perhaps a battle worth my blade,'' Eugene said with an eager smile, an epic battle happening in the back of his mind.

Ignoring his brother for the better, Mortimer stated, ''Perhaps they will listen to us now because it seems we need every help that we can call on.'' Noticing how the mood was - despite the defeat of both guilds - not that bad, he concluded that at least no deaths had happened.

''Guess it can't be helped. I'll call the others.'' Argo mentioned, messaging all alliance members in one go as well as the leaders of the other guilds. At the same time, she messaged her four subs and said to spread the rumor a new raid strategy would be starting the next morning at 08:16 in the morning. ''Done.''

Only minutes later a shout could be heard from the plaza, more following in the seconds and minutes that followed. ''Still scary how you do that in less than an hour,'' Mortimer mentioned as they walked back to the inn of operations.

''Don't go underestimating me now, Morti-bou.'' The rat replied with a confident grin before it turned to serious once again. ''Still, I have enough to do before tomorrow, so I'll be taking my leave. See you guys later!''

Without listening to a reaction, Argo ran through the crowd, onwards following the friend list menu in front of her. Her first target was the Sleeping Knights, their leader located in a tavern only eight blocks away from her. Without breaking a sweat, her acrobatics skill stepped in, allowing her to keep her momentum even in the close corners by running up the walls. Her objective; get as much information as possible from the four sources that had been at the scene.

What a roller-coaster of emotions it had been for the Rat these past weeks. From a satisfaction from Kirito's confession to a pleasant shock in both Liz as well as Asuna and Kizmel's behavior, to the pain that had caused her the deaths of the other players as well as Jito. If it wasn't for that moment with her best friend, where she cried her heart out, she wasn't sure if she could have handled the loss of a friend this quickly. To make sure that would not happen again, she had to do her job.

The Sleeping Knights were very helpful with information sharing, and Ren's information on skin and weakness was a great attribution to Argo's guide. The ALS and DKB were less cooperative, the rat at some points so agitated she mumbled if she maybe had to persuade her leader to recruit new members again. Naturally, not wanting to lose to the alliance in size, the two leaders cooperated enough.

Making her way back to the inn the Alliance was staying, Argo was a bit at ease. The rumors in Aincrad had taken a bit of pause, as well as the many changes that had surprised the players, for the better as well as for the worse. However, the arrangements for the festival were making her nervous nevertheless.

''Hi, Argo-sama. How are you doing?'' the young voice of Seven asked when the Rat entered the inn.

''Better. What are you working on, Se-chan?'' Argo asked, noticing that the young girl had been working very hard on something by the way she was sitting. The mixer wasn't shown any signs of telling the rat that though, something that drew Argo's curiosity. With a big leap, Argo stood next to Seven, the young girl just not quick enough to grab the paper away before Argo had read the title. ''Se-chan, what is that?''

Starting nervous, Seven answered with, ''I...I thought with the whole festival coming up, it ..it would be a good idea to make a stand for singers as well. And for that, I was thinking the visitors maybe wanted to hear a new song.''

Seven was expecting a lot; a laugh, a 'no way that is going to happen' or like that would be too much of a pain. To her pleasant surprise though, Argo sat next to her and replied with, ''Sounds cool. What do you got so far?''

Seven beamed up as she began to explain various ideas, Argo listening to them as well as giving some advice to ask the others for help. And when she had finally left the beaming mixer, Argo noticed others were already working on various subjects of the festival. Seems I have worried over nothing, Argo thought as she entered her room and made the last additions to the latest manual.

* * *

By the time the sun had come up in the world of Aincrad, the rumor that had spread the day before had found its way all over the player database. And since the manual was released late at night, the participating players knew they didn't have to be the required level of 29 to participate with this fight, unlike a boss fight. It was for those two reasons, the crowd on Ralberg's plaza exceeded the 240 players.

''How did you even do that?'' Heathcliff asked with a bit of shock in his face, seeing the crowd of many before him.

''If the required level is 24, no wonder so many players are responding to this call for help. And the more players we have, the less chance we have to lose someone.'' Argo added, the gray-haired leader not completely convinced. Despite that, he decided to let the subject slide for the enormous crowd was definitely convincing on its own.

A total of nine guilds had assembled, as well as around 80 non-guilded players. Kirito decided to go and meet the players he hadn't met yet, some of them giving a simple nod while others were almost fanboying over him, or his sub-leaders. By the many boys that were currently on the plaza, that meant mainly the chest-nut brown fencer.

Asuna stayed rather cold nevertheless, radiating a presence worthy of her nickname. Some of the people wondered how she was not the leader of that enormous guild and how amazing the black swordsman truly had to be if he was called her leader.

One of the newest that had responded to the call was Rain. Until today, she had been working hard on her skills and did her best to grow in level, her current level a clear indication of that. Almost reaching her seventh skill, six if the random skill of the former update hadn't been there, she stood confident in the crowd of many. She momentarily said hello to Kirito, as well as simply nodding to some of the more familiar faces in the crowd of many. That was the extent of it though, as she wasn't that thrilled to learn so many new faces. Torment +10 in the ready, this would be her first experience on the front line. And that was clearly visible in the slight shaking of her body. And by a quick glance, she noticed was not the only one.

A sudden sound in the area decimated that fear and anxiety as the beautiful chant was accompanied with the sound of a flute, both going decently in harmony together. Only for a few seconds, not enough for the players to determine the source at all, but it was enough for Lind to get the undivided attention.

''Welcome everyone, to this meeting for the town liberation of this floor!'' the blue-haired leader started, Kibaou agitated he could not speak in front of the crowd. ''Thank you all for coming to our aid. Now for the objective; as you all know, the next town on this floor is under attack by countless monsters. We do not know how or why but rumor has it the place will become a safe zone the moment we have defeated every last one of the monsters inside.''

A murmur could be heard but was just as quickly silenced when Lind continued. ''We will be dividing the entire group into five parts to make that goal a reality, under the supervision of at least one of the front line guilds. Please assign yourself to one of the leaders and you will be fighting alongside them!''

While Ojima and Yuna had retreated back after those few seconds of using their skills in strengthening everybody's resolve, Kirito stood with his two vice-leaders ready to accept anybody that wanted the protection and guidance of his guild. He was never ready. While staring at the enormous crowd that was standing before the three players, Argo smirked before saying, ''Guess I gotta help them out.''

''Pho, luckily that I am not a sub-leader at all,'' Hideo mentioned in relief as he let out a sigh, noticing how Argo had made her way towards the subs just to get some order in it. Just that moment a certain green-haired player turned around, thinking he had heard his name, only to ignore it a second later.

''Agreed. I have a hard time as it is without that pressure on my back.'' Liz replied before she stared in the crowd of many. ''This is going to be one of the weirdest battles we have yet to face, wouldn't it?'' she added.

''Most definitely,'' Ojima replied upon return, standing as the officers near their leader's position. ''That said, it will definitely be pretty cool as well.''

''What got you so fired up?'' Agil asked with surprise, the eyes of the Bo Staff wielder definitely showing sparkles. Explaining the games he used to play back in the day, Agil nodded in approve before adding, ''I understand.''

When more of the players began to talk about the war games they used to play, Liz deadpanned before adding, ''You guys are hopeless.''

''You can't blame them, Liz-san. Boys will be boys.'' Sakuya stated as she appeared at the blacksmith's side.

''No kidding.''

A bit further ahead, the solo players were one by one added to raiding party, both Kirito as well as Heathcliff doing their best to make this battle go as smoothly as possible. It was just a few minutes later, a familiar face appeared in front of the WNH members.

''Rain-chan! So you are going to join our side,'' Argo said grinning. ''Looking forward to seeing you in battle.''

''Likewise, Argo-san.'' The red-hair replied, this conversation showing their introduction was not the only moment they had met each other in these past weeks. ''Is it always so crowded this time around?'' she asked.

''Nah, it is a special occasion,'' Argo answered before their conversation went about more airy subjects, Argo momentarily forgetting the recruiting wasn't done yet.

After thirty minutes of adding players in parties and guilds, the enormous raiding party was ready for the liberation of the first town of the 19th floor.

* * *

The name Dacta stood high on the defending wall of the town, the shattered doors and various tears a clear indication that it had severed its purpose. With a command, Lind and Kibaou were the first to charge in, the first spawn of monsters appearing when they entered the town.

''Charge!'' Lind thundered, at least sixty players doing just that. The first Staggering Zombie had no chance whatsoever. Without even attacking once, it shattered into oblivion.

Not long after, the remaining forces entered the town. Firstly, the two guilds that had mapped the town before earlier entered, waiting for the other players to enter as well before charging headfirst into battle.

''Everybody ready?'' Kirito asked, before shifting his attention inwards and shouting, ''Then let's go!''

The floor trembled as spears flew between the houses and multiple chakrams connected to the mobs before them. Sword skills landed as total chaos broke out between attacking and defending forces.

''Ha!'' could be heard as Klein charged in, followed by a smash from Naijan, Mitchos instantly jumping forth to block another incoming attack. Just four feet to the left, Asuna had launched a Quadruple Pain before Gilgamesh launched with a War Blade forward, this time Packer blocking the attack from the bat-like creatures. Damage was minimal as one monster from the front line after another shattered into oblivion.

Not soon after, players had lost the structure that was their parties and charged in together as a unit. And sometimes, that was a sight to behold.

''Let's go, Kirito-san!'' Aiko shouted enthusiastically, Kirito answering confidently with ''Yes!'' Before both players charged forward head-on. Yuuki shouted, ''Do not forget about me!'' she too dashing alongside the duo and engaged the Zombie Reaper.

Its scythe was a strange and foreign weapon, sword skills coming from it that were not known by any player. With a long range, it was especially dangerous for players that did not rely on that aspect. Despite that disadvantage, the trio engaged the mob head on, Kirito parrying the sword skill before Yuuki and Akio unleashed Horizontal Square and Vertical Square almost simultaneously.

''Damn, those three are going at it.'' Argo grinned, watching the battle from on a nearby roof. Not that she didn't take part in the battle, yet; Argo saw from the roof the battlefield from a much clearer point of view.

As she briefly noticed a monster appearing from an abandoned house, she maneuvered through her menu and rapidly began to sent messages to the players. It was not much later, Asuna and Klein were the first to enter the buildings, soon followed by many others. ''Nice.'' Argo smiled before she jumped forward to the next building.

Not much closer, in an inn, the first NPC's were cowering under a table, in the same inn a few Frenzy Werewolves breaking the insides as well as a couple of Skeleton Lizards present.

Kizmel did not waste a moment with the monsters in front of her, her scimitar striking one of the Werewolves with a Nova Crescent. Ojima decided to stop playing around a moment later and slammed his palm against one of the chins of another werewolf, thus activating the Hand-to-hand combat skill Jaw Breaker.

As the four werewolves shattered into oblivion, the five other members charged forward to check the rooms as both Ojima and Kizmel made sure the NPCs were safe. ''Are you alright, young lady?'' Kizmel asked concerned.

''Yes. Thank you very much.'' The woman said with tears in her eyes. Shifting her ears to her surroundings again Kizmel heard Beowulf shouting in a certain room, ''Begone! You don't belong in this world, monster!''

Ojima facepalmed before shouting, ''Need any help with that?''

''Nah it's all good!'' a voice shouted back before the sound of shattering could be heard and Beowulf came out of the room unharmed. ''Vampires, werewolves, zombies. Kayaba sure as hell made this one a spectacular floor.''

Kizmel decided to ignore that statement for when another lesson with Ojima was planned, Ojima facepalming again for the poor choice of words of his party member. Deciding to let it slide, for now, he asked, ''Are the rooms secure?''

''Yes!''

''Then let's move ahead!''

* * *

''Sounds really noisy out there,'' Bejitto commented, repairing an item just in the cleared area of the battlefield.

''What do you expect with so many players. I still can't believe how Argo-sama could arrange this in just one evening?'' Faelon wondered with amazement in his eyes.

''That is Argo for you. And here is your sword, sir,'' the young blacksmith said after repairing the weapon. ''Good luck.''

''Thanks kid but none needed. We have this one in the bag,'' the older player responded with a grin before moving with his party back to the battle.

''Arrogant idiot. If he was so certain, he wouldn't have returned to get his equipment repaired,'' Liz mumbled, some of the blacksmiths nodding before shifting their attention back to the distance. ''Still, I hope things will not go like this every floor from now on.''

''What do you mean?'' Killian asked.

The pink blacksmith let out a sigh before answering with, ''What do you think we are doing here precisely, Killian?''

''Liberating a town obviously.'' The junior blacksmith answered almost immediately.

''That wasn't my question.'' Liz responded before adding, ''There is no giant field boss or dungeon in the area, and neither is there information about any quest currently active.''

Noticing where the pink blacksmith was going with this, Artus finally asked, ''So this is a new event? But what does that mean?''

''I don't know.'' _But we better be careful out there. Especially you, Kirito_ , Liz added in her mind, focusing back on the task at hand.

* * *

''How... big... is this town?'' Kibaou tried to ask as he had found a place on the ground to sit and took a brief moment of rest, the other members of his guild resting around him.

''I don't know and I don't care. I am exhausted,'' Som tam said while lying on his stomach. ''The ground feels so nice...''

A couple of feet further lay the DKB, all members having the same problem. Lind was lying on the ground, while Hafner had taken a seat on the floor. ''I didn't know you could be out of form in this world,'' he mentioned as he caught his breath.

''How are we all so beaten...?'' Lind asked himself, staring at the players that still were continuing their assault as nothing had happened in that those past two hours.

The red and white striped players were relentless in their fight, the tanks standing triumphantly in the front without a second to waste. Because the tanks were so highly-spirited, the players they had to guide were all too eager to engage in the fight. It helped Sakuya was leading the attacking forces in her red-white uniform, which looked outstanding on her. Some players just seemed to not get enough of her silhouette in those clothes, as well as her beauty. They were men of culture.

On another part of town, Alice and Ren were engaging another Zombie Reaper. While Alice had its aggro, Ren struck the undead with Horizontal Square. ''Yes, that should do it! Wait...Oh crap...''

Before Ren even realized it, the scythe struck his side, sending him flying against one of the buildings. ''Ren!'' was the immediate response from his vice-leader.

Alice was partied with her leader and knew despite the cloud of dust that had appeared on the impact that her leader was still alive. However, the dark color of the end of his health bar together with the inability to move from the paralyze had her movement frozen from fear. The reaper drifted forward on the wind towards a victim that would not be able to survive a second attack. Lifting the scythe to its left, the sword skill for that one unknown skill was about to be activated.

''No!'' could be heard before Alice's shout broke her free from the fear. Charging forward with her fastest sword skill, a loud clang could be heard before her Frail Razor shattered into oblivion. Without a second to waste, Alice took the scythe with the hand her weapon had been in a second ago before kicking the mob in the face with her Martial Arts skill.

''Hhaa!'' she shouted again as the foreign weapon sliced through the undead mob before her. Alice was expecting that the attack wouldn't do much damage just because it was a normal strike. However, when the sound of shattering glass could be heard, the shock of what happened entered her mind.

''Holy ... how did you do that?'' Ren asked bewildered, wondering just how his vice-leader had activated a foreign sword skill with the scythe weapon, that she was still holding in her hand at this very moment. Before he could say anything else though, the black-haired player had already materialized a high-level potion and pushed it into his mouth.

''Quiet. I don't know and frankly, I don't care for now. Heal back to full,'' she commanded shortly, Ren a bit surprised by the soft tone that command was given in. Deciding to listen, he drank the potion before he noticed the lighting buff disappearing, as well as his health bar filling up to full.

''Sorry for worrying you. You got some explaining to do though.'' Ren stated with a smile.

''Let's finish this fight first.''

* * *

How long had it been? One hour? Two? Perhaps even six? Kirito didn't know and at this moment, he couldn't care less. Although the answer would be right in his HUD, the numbers that were meant to keep the players up to date with the time was no longer something he could focus on.

Monsters one after another appeared before him, and although he was panting heavily for resistance became a lot tougher than at the start, he would set the end of this battle with his own sword. Many players had stopped the attack to get some rest, the continued fighting not something that was so natural to them. Although understanding their point of view, since he was having problems keeping up as well, his dedication to the people following him kept him up.

''We are almost there. Just a bit more,'' the red-haired pirate noted, standing next to him with a grin that was hiding the heavy burden that had been this fight. ''We can do this.'' Asuna was standing on his left, Dancing Rapier ready for another round, although both showed that this battle wasn't to be extended by long.

While all players of the raiding group had survived thus far, not many stood at their sides this very moment. A few of the Sleeping Knights on the left, a few of the Wyvern Inferno members on the right. His co-leader still standing tall although breathing heavy a couple of feet further, Alice Rue and Eugene refusing to back down as well, the latter having an arrogant smile across his face. And then Kirito didn't speak about the individuals yet.

While panting heavily, Rain was standing in the line of few with them, eyes on her target determinedly. Next to her were other members of his guild, almost all of his ranked members ready to engage for another round.

''Wasn't expecting you standing along with us, Oji-bou,'' Argo stated with a tired grin. ''And to go so serious you even went bare-handed.''

''I was surprised as well.'' the dark elf said with a serious expression that was completely focused on the enemy. ''I couldn't believe that he had it in him to fight so well.''

''Come on, that hurts,'' Ojima mentioned as he momentarily looked offended, only to let out a bigger grin a second later. ''Guess I can still surprise some people. Let's see what more I can surprise you with!'' he shouted, charging forward to the next opponent, that being the cue for every player present to charge in as well.

It was a sight to behold. Multiple blocks and parries where a beautiful counterattack bloomed out from. Sword, claws, rapier or even bare-handed; there was a mutual feeling in all of them. And that was clearly visible in the subtle art of this endgame.

The last monster died in a one-sided assault, every player present able to get in one hit before Kirito finished it with a final swing.

''Did we do it?'' Heathcliff asked as the silence had returned in the village, yet nothing seemed to change at that moment. Then, the silence was broken by the background music that suddenly had taken up a notch in a terrifying way. And one thing was clear for any gamer that reached a certain point: when there is nothing in view and the music steps in, it is boss time.

''Hehehehe!'' could be heard in the entire town, a location too difficult to pinpoint. ''It seems we have some curious little insects in my path.''

''What's going on?'' Argo asked in shock.

''I don't know.'' Ojima voiced everyone else's overall reaction. ''But I don't like the sound of it.''

''You don't like my voice?'' a sudden whisper entered his ear. Ojima reacted on instinct, only to be launched into the nearest building, the imprint of the kick still visible on his gut.

''?!'' was the overall reaction, the players staring in shock at the sudden appearance of an NPC. Not only that, but the wall the officer was launched against that was supposed to be immortal, was crumbling down, the officer lying inside of the building.

''What just happened...?'' Eugene asked before an unknown hand grabbed his shoulder.

With an evil chuckle, a tempting voice softly whispered, ''Your worst nightmare.'' Before he too was sent into one of the buildings.

Kizmel had already made her way to Ojima, while Isabella was rushing towards Eugene. Kirito had activated the search skill again, only to find a pop-up right behind it. ''Looking for me?'' a voice whispered before Kirito found himself breaking through a wall.

''Kirito!'' was heard as the terrified yell came from Klein, Asuna's anger unleashed as she sent an instant linear to where the new NPC had appeared.

''It can't be..''

The Dancing Rapier, her pride and joy and the sword skill she had mastered to the bone, were caught between two fingers, the hold alone so strong Asuna could not move her rapier. ''Is that the best you can do?''

A sword came crashing down, the new enemy catching this as well before she had to step back from the shield charge that had taken her by surprise. ''That is surprising. I can see why my underlings had such trouble against you.''

Heathcliff was not in the mood to play games as he asked, ''Who are you?''

It was the first moment since the music had started the NPC stood still for just ten seconds, the players now finally able to see what had shocked them so harshly. A young woman, with long blackest hair, a black and red dress that made all alarm bells ring, a crown with two spikes on top her head and two wings that couldn't be more different from Hadraniel's wings. ''No need for insects to know my name. I hope next time we meet, we have a bit more fun before I crush you,'' the woman answered with an evil smile before vanishing from the spot.

* * *

An unknown sensation could be felt as Kirito tried to open his eyes, yet he could not even do that. Like a hundred spears had pierced him, holding him in a position he could not escape from. Even his HUD wasn't showing any information, as if he wasn't in the game anymore.

Slowly, the figurative spears shifted out of his body, Kirito finally able to move. Forcing his eyes open, he saw nothing but darkness around him. No floor to stand on, no buildings in his view, no players at all. Only darkness.

''Where am I?'' he asked as he forced his mouth open. ''Asuna? Klein?'' he shouted before he forced his arms and legs to move. ''Where is everyone?''

Finally standing up, he seemed to have triggered a timer of one-minute that began to countdown. Instantly thinking bad things were about to happen when that countdown reached zero, Kirito wanted to materialize his weapon, to no avail. And to his shock, his menu wasn't reacting as well. Not knowing a single thing, Kirito paid close attention to the timer, as it was rapidly descending to its end. [5. 4. 3. 2. 1.]

''Ha!''

''Wow!'' Klein let out as he jumped back from the shock and landed on his butt.

The next seconds appeared to go in slow motion, yet everything happened so quickly. His HUD had appeared again in his vision, as well as his health bar and the others that he had partied with. At the same time, at least fourteen faces were staring at him with various emotions, many suddenly jumping forward to hold him in a tight hug.

''Wait, wait, wait!'' Kirito shouted, overwhelmed by his guild members. When he shifted his attention back to the players that had decided to stay standing, he ignored the massive weight, as well as something soft touching his leg, to ask, ''What is going on? Where am I?''

''You remember nothing?'' Dale asked, Kirito confirming that question with a simple nod.

''We had just beaten the last monster when an NPC appeared. The last thing I remembered I struck a wall.'' He answered before his eyes shot open and he hastily asked, ''Is everyone okay?! Where are Ojima and Eugene?''

''Easy there, leader. They are alright.'' Dynamm answered. ''They just woke up as well.''

''Woke up?'' Kirito asked, one after another of the players letting go of their leader.

As Kirito tried to stand, Argo pushed him back on the bed before she said, ''It is better if you sit while I explain what had happened.''

Ten minutes. That is how long it took for Argo to explain the events that had happened during and after the fight. Apart from the rumors being true and the town becoming a safe zone, not everything was so brightly colored. ''A new skill by disarming a mob? First time I have ever heard about such a thing.'' Kirito mentioned softly.

''I am more worried about that NPC. She stopped Aa-chan's Linear with two fingers and debuffed you three in sleep within in a safe zone.'' Kirito could hear there was something else in her voice, yet was too shocked about this news. And judging from the reactions of the others present, he was not the only one. None of them knew what to say. They were all afraid about what had happened, and what strength had been shown against them.

However, the silence was interrupted not by them, but by someone else that had kicked the door and shouted, ''Here you all are! Where is my wake-up commission?'' Ojima was not prepared for the players that jumped on him that moment. While lying on the ground, he hugged them all before mentioning loudly, ''Hi Kirito. Slept well?''

That remark lightened up the mood. When five minutes had passed, almost all players were leaving the room laughing. ''Will see you downstairs in a few minutes, Kiritard,'' Klein said as he closed the door, leaving him and Asuna alone in the room.

And when that door closed completely, Asuna jumped forward, hugging her leader in a tight embrace. Without saying a word, Kirito held one hand to support himself while the other was returning the gesture, waiting for a reason why she was doing such a thing.

That reason came a second later when she whispered in a painful soft voice, ''You were asleep for so long... you wouldn't wake up to anything... I couldn't do anything...I was afraid to lose you.''

''It's okay, Asuna. I am safe.''

Although the chestnut-brown fencer did not react on his words, the tightening of her embrace was a clear indication that she had listened. And taking note of that small detail, Kirito closed his eyes as he gently placed some more strength in his arm as well.

That he was in a weird position, Kirito knew all too well. Yet, when also Argo and Liz hugged him tightly when they received the chance, it still shocked him. And he knew he had nothing in common with his real-life version anymore when Kizmel, as well as Yuuki and Akio, hugged him, glad that he was safe.

''You worried us, you know!'' Aiko stated with a pout.

''Yeah, I know. I am sorry for worrying you, Aiko.''

He thought that was the end of everything, but when the Wyvern Inferno members entered the tavern, he was once again confronted with a lot of relieved players. ''Good you are okay, Kirito!'' Ren mentioned happily. ''Are you sure you're fine?'' he asked just in case.

''Yeah, nothing to worry about.''

''Glad so. You took quite the hit. Never seen someone so low in the red before.'' Riku mentioned before regretting those words. Kirito suddenly realized the situation and finally understood why everyone was so close to him this morning.

Before he could say anything though, it was once again his officer to the rescue when he asked, ''Anyone hungry? I don't know about you guys but I am starving.''

* * *

''Are you sure you feeling well, Kirito-kun?'' Asuna asked as she walked alongside her partner in the wilderness of the 19th floor.

''Yeah, don't worry about it. More importantly, did you remember anything about the NPC?''

''Only her appearance. Everything else was marked with question marks.'' Asuna answered. ''She had no NPC cursor, health bar or even a name.''

''Another unknown threat to look out for. And extremely overpowered as well...'' Kirito complained before stretching his arms. ''Hope she will not appear again in her long time. That Kayaba even made such an NPC...''

''Why wouldn't he?'' Asuna asked.

The young boy sighed before answering. ''I heard this from Heathcliff, but I had to admit he had a point. How crazy Kayaba may be, the game itself was fair to both sides until the achievements arrived. After the update, even for what happened, things seemed to be fair...'' those words were difficult to say, as Kirito's lips trembled for saying such a thing. ''To add an NPC that could basically one shot everyone does not fit with his idea.''

''Neither did the achievements,'' Asuna added after listening carefully. ''If things were going as Kayaba wanted, why change everything to our advantage only to pull it equally later?''

''That is bugging me as well. Heathcliff said there was a possibility it was because Kayaba hadn't activated the achievements but someone else did.'' Noticing the shocked expression on Asuna's face, he said, ''I thought so too.''

''So that is how you came with that strange conclusion two weeks ago. Anyway, there is certainly a point in all of this. There is no mistake the game is acting weird,'' she added.

''Let's hope not for the worst,'' Kirito replied before unsheathing his Blade of Dark Valor. Asuna did the same as she noticed the spawn of zombies up ahead.

Leaving a trail of polygons behind, Asuna shifted her attention back to her partner. ''Anything else you want to ask?''

Kirito gave it a thought before asking, ''How much hp did I had left after the fight?''

Noticing he had struck a fragile spot, he wanted to say it wasn't necessary to answer his question when Asuna said, ''At first only half. Argo assumed the impact took most of your health away but when the NPC disappeared, all three of you had this strange icon above your health bar.''

''A debuff?'' he asked.

''Yes, but we didn't know what it meant. Before we could wonder any further, your health began to drop rapidly, as well as Ojima and Eugene's. We tried to stop it, but we could only slow it down. Even when the safe zone message appeared, your health was dropping. We thought it was over when...''

Kirito showed a confused expression and asked, ''When?''

''When... when.. you remained on one hp..''

Kirito tried to put the pieces together, so after fifteen seconds concluded, ''I didn't die because I was in a safe zone.''

''Argo thought so as well, but you only healed back to full when you woke up.''

''So that is why everyone was so uptight this morning. Can't believe I made you guys worry for almost a day. Did you guys even catch some sleep?''

''Yeah. Don't worry about that.'' Asuna answered with a quick smile, leaving out the fact that some members never left his side during this incident.

With everything cleared up, Kirito shifted his attention back to the front. Eventually, his thoughts had gone from the incident to some airier subjects and so he mentioned, ''I wouldn't mind a festival after such an experience though.''

''Told you it was a good idea! I'll message the others immediately!'' Asuna said cheerfully, her mood instantly changed. Kirito tried to say something, yet stopped once noticing the beaming expression on his partner's face. Instead, he shifted his attention forward.

Asuna was done when she felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed the terrified expression of her leader staring straight ahead. Shifting her attention to her front, she finally noticed why as she instantly drew her rapier. In a dead tree in the distance stood a figure, all too familiar and horrid to forget.

From there, the threatening figure spoke with a mocking and cold, yet soft voice. ''It seems you have survived our encounter, insect. As much as I like to finish the job, I have more fun things to do. But do not worry. I have more than enough in store for you and your kind.'' She mentioned with an evil smile before she vanished into oblivion.

* * *

''What did you do to anger the game so much?'' Liz asked dryly as she worked on another weapon.

''How am I supposed to know?'' Kirito answered uncertainly. ''All I know is that I am under protection now.''

''I hope you are at least allowed to fight,'' Liz stated with a weak smile, memories of the sixth-floor surfacing to the forefront.

''They didn't forbid me, although I do understand their worries much clearer this time around.'' Noticing the blacksmith's confused expression, he said, ''Asuna told me everything.''

''Eve...everything?!'' Liz asked, suddenly very shocked, a certain scene the night before flashing before her eyes.

Kirito wondered why she would suddenly shout like that, yet said, ''Not much of the details but I understand everybody got scared when my health kept decreasing. Sorry if I made you worry.''

''It...it's.. al..alright.'' Liz stuttered.

''Anyway, we have plans to map the rest of the floor with the group. If I let them wait any longer, they might leave without me,'' the boy she liked said grinning, waving one last time before he made his way towards the meeting spot.

Arriving at his destination, he noticed it was most certainly not a small group that had volunteered to do the job. Naturally Asuna and Klein, but other members, even including the KOB, stood alongside the group as well. Before he could question anything, Klein stepped forward and explained, ''We decided to see together what this floor had to offer. Ojima and Isabella insisted to help the others train their skills, so don't you worry about that.''

Satisfied with that explanation, Kirito nodded before leading the main force of his guild into another adventure of the 19th floor.

* * *

''Are you sure you are feeling well?'' the brown-haired songstress asked as she took a bit of break from the constant chanting practice.

''Oh, you know, as good as one can feel after such an experience. Have to say that was a pretty good nap though.'' The Bo Staff officer joked, receiving a punch to his shoulder. ''Just kidding, just kidding!''

''Do not joke so lightly over this matter, my friend. We have been worried sick for you.'' Kizmel confessed as she decided to stay for once. ''If you ever need our help...''

''I know who to ask. Don't worry Kizmel, I am fine. Let's focus on leveling our skills now.''

Although not buying it, Kizmel decided to drop the subject and shifted her attention to helping with skill sets, as well as assisting with the preparations for the festival. Normally, she would have joined the mapping groups immediately but that was until the day before.

She had fought quite some capable warriors in her time, warriors that could have ended her life if it wasn't for sheer luck. However, the previous day she witnessed an opponent that even sheer luck could do nothing against. She knew her friends and herself were stronger than any other obstacle she had encountered thus far. Maybe it was for that reason she couldn't move a single muscle when that long-haired woman blocked an attack from Asuna with just two fingers.

Kizmel knew dangers were part of the job and was used to the idea of losing a battle. Yet, for some reason, the almost death of those three companions and the death of her early companion were more tragic, more heartbreaking than the deaths of the warriors of Lyusula. It frightened her. That perhaps took an important role in why she was in the capital city, doing something that did not fit her at all. Despite this minor setback though, Kizmel wasn't planning to throw in the towel.

The player's menu, as it was called, was quite impressive. The skills branch, in particular, had Kizmel drawn. Every human had the capability to become what they desired if they trained hard. Especially with the 'achievements', players certainly had the wind in their favor. There was one weakness with that system though, Kizmel discovered: they were limited to what they could learn.

The first time Kizmel read about the skill set, she had decided to test things out for herself. If she would fall under the same rules as her companions, that meant she was also limited to a certain number of skills, seven to be precise. Since Kizmel knew scimitar sword skills and could use her shield accordingly, that meant she had the so-called shield and curved-sword sword skill. That would mean five more skills she did not completely know for certain.

However, when she had equipped herself with every possible weapon currently possible and read through sword skill manuals, she discovered she could activate all of the beginning sword skills. Intrigued, she began to read other manuals and discovered that wasn't the extent of this fascinating discovery.

''Try breathing from your stomach. Perhaps that should help you a bit.'' the songstress said calmly.

''Breath from your stomach? Can you be any vaguer?'' Artus said jokingly, working on one of his crafts in the presence of the others.

''I have to agree. It sounds so easy but this is pretty difficult.'' the Bo Staff wielder mentioned while performing one of the exercises to get maximum air with the high notes.

Kizmel silently listened to her companions as she did as instructed, and found no problem whatsoever with this particular exercise. It naturally helped she was a knight and was used to training to the maximum of her capacity. Especially those hellish training sessions with her squad leader.

The fact Kizmel could 'copy' sword skills of various skillsets and could learn, in theory, unlimited skills was not known by many for a good reason. When Kizmel confessed this feat to the likes of her friends, for they had assisted her so greatly in taking any bit of doubt way from her, they stated she could be harassed with attention or even worse. However, in the presence of the people close to her, Kizmel showed one skill after another. Although all on beginner levels, there was progress made.

One thing stayed a mystery for Kizmel: if she always had the capability to do these things, why did she just discover so late in her life? She tried to explain it to herself, yet found no reason whatsoever. Perhaps one of her human companions knew the answer.

Five hours later, in a certain inn in the capital city, the training had finally ended and Kizmel let out a sigh before asking, ''Is there any news on the others?''

''Not that I've heard. Then again, they are traveling with a big group, so they are probably not making much progress.'' Liz answered as she admired a new weapon she had forged the same day. ''We should ask Argo when she gets back.'' Hearing the door opening up, Argo stepped in right at that moment, a confused expression on her face. ''Speak of the devil. Argo, heard anything from the others?'' Liz asked with a grin.

Instead of answering though, Argo remained lost in thought. ''Argo? Hello, you there?'' Liz tried for a second time, waving in front of the rat.

Shifting her attention to the pink blacksmith, Argo said, ''Oh hi Li-chan. Sorry, bit busy.''

''How come?'' Kizmel asked curiously.

Argo shifted her attention to the group and answered, ''I have been receiving these strange PM's all day about old bosses popping up without reason. Any of you guys know about this?''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

This was chapter 39.

Not much to say about this one. I had so many plans but my inspiration to write this month was not helping to put them on paper. I am glad I have motivated someone in writing their own story though and hope you will continue to like this story as well.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one. Beyor out!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

01-04-2019, 10:24. ARGUS research center, Japan.

The figure of a red cloak floating at least nine to twelve feet in the air, was the sight both frightening and impressive for the spectators. With a horrified expression, a certain player had been listening to an undoubted message. He was stuck in the world of Sword Art Online.

It was only for a brief moment, when all of a sudden the cloak began to chuckle, followed by a loud and strangely calm laugh. _''April fools!''_

 _''What...?''_ Hakuma asked himself, standing perplexed in the middle of the plaza of the town of Beginnings. Minutes later, when he finally noticed the vanished logout button had appeared again, he logged out to see at least six people standing around him.

 _''We had you good, didn't we?_ '' Ida Keiki asked grinning, her short gray hair and childish expression strangely fitting together perfectly.

Before the just-new intern could ask anything at all, his supervisor appeared at his side. _''Sorry for fooling you, Hakuma-kun. It is a tradition to foul the intern in the first two weeks. How did it feel?''_

''I was terrified.'' the student confessed with a nervous smile. ''It felt so real..''

 _''Hear that, Kayaba-kun! I told you all that work would pay off!'_ ' Another coworker grinned.

 _''Glad it worked out this time. Aimi-chan didn't fall for it last year so I'm glad we are making progression,''_ Kayaba said with a smile before apologizing to his intern once again.

* * *

Present time.

Almost four years had passed since that memory, together with an internship that was anything but in vain for Hakuma Tikara. After that six-month trial, he learned specialties in two areas, although he was only interested in the technical aspect at first. And after graduating with flying colors, the young student began to study biology as well. But today was not a day he was at school or work. Today, he was questioned for anything he knew about the incident his tutor back then was responsible for.

As many researchers before him had told the inspectors of the Virtual Division, Hakuma too spoke about what he knew about his experience with Kayaba and the company. And not for a single moment since the incident did he think Kayaba had something like this planned all along.

''Progression? What did Kayaba mean by those words?'' the female inspector, called Akiyama Miyo, asked strictly.

''According to their explanation, they were trying these April Fools practices to perfect the feeling of fear in Aincrad, as well as training the system how to react on it. It seemed pretty logical back in the day.'' The boy murmured that last part.

''And none of them found it weird Kayaba went this far with the joke?'' the other participant of the interrogation asked.

''No, it was their idea in the first place. To make an enormous cloaked player that would scare the players on that day.'' _Well, it did exactly that_ , the inspector added in her mind.

At the end of the conversation, the two inspectors walked back to their temporary offices, planning to share the information that was basically nothing new with the rest of the members of the division. There, Akiyama Miyo said, ''Again a death trail. Hope the others had a bit more luck.''

''Don't count on it,'' her black-haired colleague responded before checking in. ''We have been hearing the same story all over again from every last one of them. Why would the other five be any different?''

''Because I like to believe we will solve this mystery,'' Miyo answered, irritated as she opened another door. However, after noticing the faces of the other inspectors, she had to conclude they weren't any closer with their investigation.

* * *

Blood-red skin, four hundred pounds of muscle, two demon-red eyes, surrounded by a foggy-white aura. As it pulled the nodachi from its back, the players in front of it let out a shocked gasp. After all, from all the players present, only three had battled this beast before. And one did not have good memories of it all, which was clearly visible by the lack of color in his face.

''What is the first-floor boss doing here?'' Asuna asked shocked and scared, as Ilfang the Kobold Lord stood before her like a ghost from the past. Momentarily, Kirito thought his partner would turn into a ghost as well. The fear of astral types had not been conquered yet.

''So this is Ilfang? Was he always this white?'' Dynamm asked without paying much attention to his phrasing.

Some players wondered if that question could even be asked without offending someone these days. However, Kirito didn't and answered, ''No, that is new.''

''It is nothing we can't overcome. Let's do this, Kirito!'' the gray-haired tank suggested with confidence before shifting his attention to his vice-leader. ''Mortimer, make sure Diavel is safe.'' The brown-haired player nodded, Mortimer already noticing the horrified expression on his guild member's face. As one could expect, Diavel had not overcome his near-death experience yet. While Mortimer tried to calm Diavel, Heathcliff charged in on the former boss and blocked the first attack.

''Switch!''

Kirito didn't doubt for a second and charged in at the right moment, Dark Valor crossing a familiar V-shape in the Kobold Lord, before he shouted, ''Klein, take command!''

''Got it! Let's do this, guys!'' the red-head responded confidently, the others charging together as one.

Kirito stepped back from the fight, letting the others do his fighting for one specific reason. As he stepped back, his eyes fully focused on the angered spirit in front of him, he asked his partner, ''You okay?''

''Yes. I am sorry, I can't move my body,'' Asuna answered, scared, although a part of her had re-found itself when Kirito showed that moment of compassion.

''I understand. Silica, protect Asuna,'' Kirito commanded, softly yet firmly.

''Understood!'' The young tank answered with confidence, she and her party moving back to guard her vice-leader. Kirito thought he could read an unspoken 'thank you' from the chestnut-brown haired fencer.

Yet, he could not confirm those thoughts as a shout for him came from Klein. ''What the hell?! It isn't taking any damage. Kiritard, what did you do to this bastard?!''

Checking the healthbar of the giant abomination, Kirito could not comprehend why no one else seemed to be able to damage it all, even if the scratches were visible to anyone's vision. ''Why?''

''Kirito, continue the attack! The others hold the perimeter!'' Heathcliff commanded as he blocked another assault. ''Mortimer, how is Diavel?''

''Better! Thank you for your concern, sir!'' the blue-haired officer answered, recovered from the near panic attack. Heathcliff smiled as the Nodachi struck his shield once again, the black-haired leader instantly using this moment to unleash two sword skills with his new branch skill, Skill Connect. The combination of The Horizontal Arc and Vertical Arc had taken a remarkable chunk of health off the former boss, even Kirito surprised by how much damage he dealt. In a matter of just minutes, the combined teamwork of the two leaders had Ilfang in the red.

It was that moment the giant kobold jumped back, and stayed on the place, staring with a different expression to the opponents in front of him. ''What is it doing?'' Orlando asked worriedly.

The answer was unexpected, not coming from any of the players. Instead, it came from Ilfang as it stood up from his spot, pointed his Nodachi forward and aimed at the only player that had damaged him thus far. While he stood impressive in that stance, the giant boss let out a growl that echoed through the silence.

As the growl continued in a threatening matter, Heathcliff voiced what Kirito was thinking, truly not understanding this part of his own game. ''Does it want a one-on-one duel?''

''Like hell we will allow that!'' Klein snapped at the boss, a loud growl the response he was expecting.

''What do you think?'' Kirito asked his vice-leader, Asuna's eyes analyzing the situation as best as she could. And as crazy as it may be, or how dangerous things would be if things went bad, Asuna answered, ''I think you should accept.''

''What?! You can't possibly mean that, Asuna-san?!'' Silica asked with wide open eyes.

''There is no way we let you go!'' Klein responded fiercely before Heathcliff interrupted him with, ''I believe that is the best thing to do right now. I wish you good luck, Kirito.''

Klein's face shouted 'Don't' but Kirito's gamer's instincts told him to accept this challenge. Answering his vice-leader with a comforting smile, he said, ''Don't worry. I will not be beaten that easily.''

Klein had an internal fight before giving up. ''Don't you dare die on me,'' he said with terrifying seriousness.

''I wouldn't dare,'' Kirito responded before walking forward, Blade of Dark Valor almost touching the ground. Two onyx eyes were purely focused on the enemy in front of him, the growl that echoed through the air slowly disappearing in the wind. Preparing himself in a stance, Kirito's entire being pushed itself to focus solely on this duel.

About 30 players were watching, holding their breath for what was about to come. A player, staring in front of him in complete focus. A monster, once called a boss, preparing to kill the one that had beaten him before. It was silent.

None could tell, none knew, but something non-important had triggered the start, both competitors charging into another without a second to waste.

''Clang!''

''Grhh!'' Ilfang let out as his nodachi clashed with the Blade of Dark Valor before preparing to strike his opponent with a downward slice. Parrying the strike with one of his own, both competitors were in 'parried' cooldown.

Numerous parries followed that first one as neither participant could get the first clean hit. _This is not going to work. I have to dodge his attack,_ Kirito thought as he blocked another attack. That wasn't as simple as it seemed though, for the nodachi sword skills were still one of the quickest attacks in the game; only the Rapier class was faster. Dodging the first two attacks, yet not enough time to counter, Kirito clenched his teeth in annoyance.

''Come on, Kirito. You can do it!'' Klein shouted. And the same could be said about the other players, some of them already ready to jump forward if things would become too dangerous. As the group continued to watch the fight that felt to go on forever, scratches and tears began to show on both sides. Now! Kirito internally shouted as he saw a brief opening and slid forward.

''...!'' Thirty-two eyes stared in shock and couldn't muster the energy to let out a single sound. On one of the two figures, a large line appeared where the weapon had cut him along one side. On the other side, the Blade of Valor was sunk deep into the opponent's stomach.

''Got you now!'' Kirito shouted as he pulled his sword out again, just to follow the Vorpal Strike with a Vertical Square. And when the four lines vanished into the darkness, Kirito jumped back, half his health remaining while his enemy had just been defeated.

Ilfang planted his nodachi in the ground as he had to support himself on a leg, the giant kobold staring defeated, yet strangely satisfied, at the player before him. As the white aura began to fade its colors away, a soft growl echoed in the air between them: ''Gggg...ooo...dd...Ff...igg..hht...'' before it faded into oblivion.

As Kirito panted heavily, the others came running while shouting, ''You did it, leader!'' and ''I knew you could do it, Kiritard!'' and lastly, ''Are you okay, Kirito-san?''

''Yeah, I am fine,'' the player answered as he relaxed again, set a potion to his lips, and returned to the main question that he had at the start of the battle. ''Why was Ilfang here again?''

''I assume that NPC has something to do with it,'' Heathcliff responded. ''It is probably better to let Argo know about this as soon as possible.''

''Already done,'' Tobe said as he closed his menu. And opened it a few seconds later for Argo was just that quick. ''That's strange..''

''What is?'' Klein asked as the group had begun to move.

''Argo says this is not the only encounter. The ALS has apparently already clashed two times with the Bullbous bow and the DKB has already encountered Nerius. According to the Sleeping Knights, the Dragonbat is on this floor as well. And the Wyvern inferno's have encountered Bellator Prodigium already once.''

''What is with the boss reunion all of a sudden?'' Kunimittz asked bewildered.

''No point wondering about that now. We might need another strategy meeting soon though.''

* * *

9:38, 20-03-2023, large tavern in Dacta.

''Another meeting. I am getting sick and tired of this shit,'' the spiked leader mumbled in annoyance, most of his members not even accompanying him at the second strategy meeting of the 19th floor. And that before the field boss was tackled, while already spending six days on this depressing floor. Unlike before, it was neither the blue-haired leader or Kibaou who were to start the meeting, but Heathcliff and Kirito. And since this was mentioned at the start, more non-guilded players decided it was worth their time.

''Welcome everyone. I will get straight to the point; we are here today for the boss spawns that have halted our advance,'' Heathcliff started, his posture a natural one as he spoke directly to the crowd. ''What we have collected so far are several important details to this new 'quest'.''

More than one got curious with those words, that fact only strengthened when Argo stepped forward and placed a map on the table in the middle for everyone to see. Heathcliff continued. ''This is a map of the current floor, together with the places with all the boss spawns thus far. Except for Ilfang the Kobold Lord, all other bosses have respawned multiple times already.''

Kibaou thought back how the ALS had encountered the annoying bull four times already, every time the former obstacle spawning stronger than before. The luck so far had been that not every boss decided to attack all at once, for than the current frontline would have some serious problems. With a bit of annoyance, Kibaou kept his attention to the paladin.

''As we have concluded from our various battles against the bosses, as well as the new quests, only the players that have fought against it in the first battle can damage it.'' Murmurs echoed through the tavern, Heathcliff pausing before he wanted to mention one last thing. It was that moment an interruption from an unexpected, or perhaps a bit expected, source tore through the air.

''Shut up!'' Kibaou thundered before standing up and focusing on the two leaders before him. Noticing his harsh words had found ears, he said, ''I have a question. Can I speak?''

''Yes, you can,'' Heathcliff said shortly.

The spiked leader stood tall, feeling the eyes of every last player staring at him with mixed expressions. Without giving a care in the world for those opinions, he started. ''You guys are holding back something, aren't you? I mean, the boss you guys have encountered has not appeared again. How could that be while we are still fighting the same bosses over and over again?'' Kibaou added, his eyes just in time noticing the cold-death stares of some of the alliance members.

It was this time Kirito that answered the question. ''It was not a matter of hiding things. There isn't just any proof that the theory we came up with seemed to be even logical, so we wanted to start by things we knew before throwing in crazy theories.''

''Which is?'' Lind asked. An explanation as crazy as the battle that was in it followed, more than a few players wearing a completely flabbergasted expression on their faces by the end of the story. ''You dueled a boss.. and you assume because you are the one that got the Last Attack, it was sent to rest?''

''Yeah... weird theory right,'' Kirito said with one hand scratching the back of his head. The theory he and the ranked officers of the alliance came up with sounded even worse this morning than it did the previous day, and back then Kirito did not have any fate in it. However, when both leaders did not react to that response, Kirito truly didn't know what to say.

And thus he was not prepared when Kibaou stated, ''So we just need to know who the Last Attacks items gained in the previous battles.''

Asuna was looking uncertain, Klein had a smug expression on his face and Dale asked, ''How are we supposed to do that? It is not like we can just ask who had them and who didn't.''

''And why not?!'' Kibaou thundered back. ''If you have the guts to take the Last Attack Bonus, have the guts here to tell it as well!''

While the ALS members were showing amazement at their leader's words, Lind raised his eyebrows while suggesting, ''So how about you start first then?''

Kibaou growled, yet with hands in his side gave in. ''Fine. I have delivered the third field boss last attack.''

''I have got the second field boss,'' Lind responded.

At least fourteen eyes shifted their attention to one player, the player in question didn't like it one bit. Sighing, Kirito confessed with a hand behind his head, ''I have got two of the second-floor boss... and the third-floor boss... and the fourth-floor boss... and..'' he continued, each mention adding fire to Kibaou and others' anger. That was until Kibaou lost control and thundered, ''We get it! A lot!''

Before anyone could add more to that response, Hafner stepped forward and said, ''I have got the sixth field boss.''

''And I have the sixth-floor boss,'' Agil added.

Argo wrote down everything accordingly and so she asked, ''So who did get the fifth field boss?''

''Ah sorry. That was me. Oh, the seventh field boss as well,'' Klein responded casually.

Argo nodded before stating, ''Okay, next up the seventh-floor boss. And who got the third-floor boss from the second floor again? And the forth field boss?''

While two members of the ALS and Mitchos lifted their hands, Lind complained, ''Would you guys mind to take it slow? You can't note everything with just mentioning everything out without proper order.''

''Nah, everything is noted just fine,'' Argo said without any problem. ''But thank you for the concern. If you have a problem following, would you like me to repeat it?'' she asked.

''Sure...'' Lind said, feeling like he was being treated like a child.

Argo grinned before focusing on the many confounded expressions. ''Very well. Here goes:

First-floor boss, Kirito. Second field boss, Lind. First-second floor sub-boss Nato, Kirito. Second sub-boss Baran, Schickenspeck. Second-floor boss, Kirito. You really got too many last attack bonuses, Kii-bou,'' Argo teased her leader before continuing.

''Fourth field boss, Mitchos. Fourth-floor boss, Kirito. Fifth field boss, Klein. Fifth-floor boss, Kirito. Sixth field boss, Hafner. Sixth-floor boss, Agil. Seventh field boss, Klein. Seventh-floor boss Melonmask,'' Argo concluded before she asked who had the eight field and floor boss last attacks.

Pho answered to the former and Mereck to the latter. The ninth field boss was beaten by Oliva, while Kirito once again had to admit he was the one that received the ninth floor boss Last Attack Item. At this point, Kibaou wanted to punch a wall.

''Since we have only seen the tenth-floor boss or lower, we can assume we will not encounter the other bosses for now. Also, I need to know who have beaten the tenth field and floor boss.'' Argo mentioned.

''Claim on the field boss!'' Yuuki responded cheerfully. Then there was silence.

Naturally, Kirito knew who had beaten the tenth-floor boss. However, as the thought alone of a duel against that beast would frighten any reasonable player, he knew the one that was afraid of ghosts was not able to do anything against it. For that reason, Kirito stepped forward, this time not shaming for what he was about to say. ''I did.''

Dang! [Warning: Immortal Object].

* * *

''Seriously, this group is so out of tune. And that says something coming from me,'' Enkidu stated with a grin, staring at the group of Last Attackers that moved together as one group.

Around the league of extraordinary gentlemen walked the remaining members of the front line, all players that had fought once in those previous battles present. ''Nah, any way you look at it, you are far worse out of tune than these guys,'' Gilgamesh joked to Enkidu.

Lind was trying to keep his cool in the group, a feat that was pretty difficult to maintain. Kibaou was mumbling various complaints; Yuuki was laughing with Oliva about some airy things; Mereck was talking to Pho about some anime again; Hafner was trying to ignore all the commotion as he just wanted to get it over with; Schickenspeck and Melonmask were talking about the festival; Klein was having a blast trying to follow and participate in multiple conversations at the same time; Mitchos was sending mocking faces to Helios; and lastly, Agil was talking to Kirito.

''So we have a warehouse in Bhongarum. I shouldn't be surprised the mining floor had the best storage,'' Kirito said with a bit of sorrow in his tone.

''We got it pretty cheap as well. That NPC had no chance against our negotiation skills,'' Agil said, trying to cheer his leader up before focusing on the task at hand. ''Are you sure it was a good idea to lie about the tenth-floor boss?''

''You weren't there when we fought Ilfang again. She couldn't move a single finger. How is she supposed to beat a floor boss that was the toughest one yet on her own?'' Kirito whispered.

''How am I supposed to know? It is just that you are trying to shoulder everything again. That isn't healthy,'' Agil responded.

Kirito showed a weak smile before stating, ''You are not the first to say that.''

''I got a feeling I won't be the last either.'' Agil sighed.

While the duo continued to talk about airy things like this was your everyday school trip, three AI's stared at the group of many with interest. Strea felt the serious atmosphere and wasn't planning to do a single thing except listen to the conversations and concluding various hypotheses. Yui did the same, although a few things had her curiosity drawn.

The feeling of the chance to lose a loved one; what was it but beautiful. The sheer emotion going through some of the members when the three players were debuffed. The sprinting and shouting for every potion available, even the two leaders that he could not get along with, the spiked-haired leader running towards the unconscious players with the best potions they had available.

And then Yui remembered that same evening the emotions of the pink blacksmith entering her database. It was an emotion not many had experienced in this world. As the pink blacksmith crawled next to her unconscious leader in bed, thoughts appeared in Yui's system.

Curious thoughts, yet unfamiliar for an AI like Yui. As she remembered from her time in the testing and the time her sister wasn't created yet, Aincrad should be able to produce these moments and actions. However, how Aincrad was now, those possibilities had not been activated yet. The first preparations had been made though, together with the update of the 15th floor.

The last AI of the group was not doing much either. The mobs that appeared were destroyed before Eugeo could even assist them, and the bosses that would spawn from this event were not something he could intervene with. He had other tasks to do in the meantime, yet could not stop himself from wanting to experience the fight that was surely about to come with his very own eyes.

In the group, Asuna was walking uncertainly in front of her party members. Noticing that uncertainty, the rat asked, ''You worried, Aa-chan?''

''Of course I am. We are about to challenge multiple dead bosses and some of us have to duel them. How can I not be worried?'' Asuna responded uncertainly.

''That is not the only thing, is it?'' Argo asked, having picked up the slight trembling of Asuna's voice. After a moment of silence, Argo whispered, ''If our theory is true, you have to fight it eventually, Aa-chan.''

''I know.'' Asuna answered. ''But I just froze the last time a boss appeared before me. How I am I supposed to beat Kagachi like that?''

''How am I supposed to know?'' Argo retorted before she saw a cloud of mist appearing before them. ''But you better find a way quick because our opponents have arrived.''

* * *

''How are you doing worse than the first time?!'' Lind shouted to Kibaou.

''Shut up, annoying prick!'' Kibaou thundered back.

Kirito stood at the side while spectating the exchange, reliving the feeling he had back then. ''Bunch of idiots,'' he mumbled before shifting his attention to the giant bull before him. Although not alone, for Orlando and his squad was standing behind him, Kirito still felt like he missed something alongside him. Giving his party members basic commands, he shifted his attention to the field boss and charged forward.

''That we would see Kirito-san fight the Bullbous bow twice.'' Silica said with a cheerful smile, the first boss battle she witnessed a truly inspiring fight that she could not forget. Others of that first spectacle nodded as they observed from the sidelines, knowing they could not damage the beast before them.

The battle was going as it should, with no strange or amazing actions this time. The boss was fought as it should, stunning it before unleashing the offensive with a switch. And as hoped, the bull jumped backward. It reared before them, stomping the ground fiercely, the ground shaking by its power. And as expected, the beast shifted his full attention onto the blue-haired leader.

''Are you sure you want to do it, Lind? We are willing to help,'' Hafner suggested.

Lind declined before saying, ''I doubt the boss would do all this if we could gang up on it again. I'll beat it just like he did.''

''Call for help when you need it. This battle ends with it dead either way,'' Shivata responded with confidence, Lind nodding before walking forward to accept the duel.

''Mooo!'' the giant bull let out before charging forward with his intimidating size. Lind prepared himself and dodged an attack before unleashing two sword skills at his opponent with Skill Connect. The bull screeched before slamming his head against the blue-haired leader, Lind sliding backward for ten feet before coming to standstill.

Five more clashes followed, both Lind as well as the boss taking considerable damage when the bull fell on his knees. It stared the blue-haired leader with a strange expression before vanishing like thin air in the dark sky.

While the DKB let out loud cheers of joy and began to shout their leader's name in glory, Kibaou announced annoyed, ''It seems the rumors are true. Now we know that, let's beat the remaining bastards on this floor!''

Walking towards the next place a boss had spawned before, the mood in the group was pretty good. Kizmel seemed to enjoy learning the previous obstacles her friends had to face before, and Tobe was trying to make a bet with everyone regarding which boss would pop-up next. Unfortunately for the players, none of them had it correct.

* * *

The 18th floor. The floor that stood engraved in the alliance members minds as the tragic one. Still, it had one of the largest storages available.

''I can't believe we have twenty-thousand extra space for resources. And that is without additional upgrades!'' the young scout said with a catchy smile.

''Love that you are enthusiastic, Faelon-kun, but if you don't want to anger Argo, perhaps you should focus on your job,'' the orange-haired scout said with a grin.

''Rig...right! I am on my way!'' the boy responded hastily and with a bit of fear.

Witnessing Faelon running to the teleporter, the blue-haired scout looked a bit guilty before asking, ''Was that really necessary? He has worked very hard the last weeks.''

''He can take a break when work is done. It is not like we get a moment of rest until the festival comes up,'' Stacy retorted before the duo walked towards the teleporter.

Arriving on the 13th floor, the duo made their way to Ashley's shop, the tailor working hard as usual on extravagant clothing. As preparation for the festival, Ashley had started on her own yukata line. And of course, they received a quick peek at the secret project.

While laughing like two high school girls, the duo ran towards the teleporter once again. This time the destination was the first floor, the two scouts checking on Athi's progress on the seeds and other seeds he had received after joining their guild.

''Wow, look at them! They became so big!'' Stacy said in awe, the fruit of the now ten small trees in front of her bright and healthy-looking.

''That is the third batch already actually. I had quite some time to experiment but I had no luck so far,'' the blond-haired gardener said. Before he could disappoint his senpais any further though, he continued. ''That aside, I have brought some seeds from the other floors and those bore some fruits. No pun intended.''

''Yeah, right,'' Alyse said with a weak smile before noting everything the gardener had discovered. ''Thanks for the information, Athi-san!'' she said before leaving the garden of the first floor.

As Alyse began to type everything down in her notes, Stacy messaged the other two scouts before suggesting, ''Shall we take a bite on our way back? As good as Kirito-san's cooking is, he isn't as good as that Modesty restaurant.''

''Especially those crispy fish...'' Alyse continued, drooling. Shaking her head, she answered, ''That sounds like a plan!''

Although the tenth floor was one of the most visited places of Aincrad, Everwood itself was never much of a tourist attraction. It was for that reason Modesty, a simple restaurant as the name suggested, was not known to the many. For Mino and Faelon, it had been a first time as well.

''You sure this is a good idea?'' Faelon asked, worried he would get scolded if he slacked off.

Alyse smiled before commenting, ''Don't you worry. We will tell Argo-san you have done well. Just relax for now.'' That seemed to break the tension of both male scouts, who sighed and let themselves fall down on a chair.

''However, if you dare to speak to someone about this place, we will not be merciful,'' Stacy added with a threatening grin.

''Yes ma'am!'' Mino responded with a terrified expression. _Was that really necessary?_ Alyse thought as she looked at her sister, her sister answering that unspoken question in her mind. _Let me joke around, will you,_ the grin on her face said.

The NPC came walking to the table as if nothing strange was going on and took the order just as she normally did. However, something unique happened when the players wanted to leave. ''Excuse me misses. Sorry for taking your precious time but could you spare a moment for me?'' a male NPC that worked in the restaurant asked.

Intrigued at what was happening, Alyse answered, ''Of course. What can we help you with?''

''It couldn't escape my curiosity that you have visited my restaurant several times already. Yet, despite all your visits, I do not know your name. Could you enlighten me with your names so that next time, I can give you the welcome you deserve?'' the man asked humbly, Stacy thinking the NPC's behavior fitted the name of the restaurant extremely well.

As both scouts introduced themselves to the NPC's, both girls knew this was the last time this place would be their secret.

* * *

Ilfang and the Bullbonous Bow. Two bosses that were once the obstacles of this world had been taking care of once again. It led to confident players that sought the next ghost boss that stood in their path. It was two hours after their first battle that the next encounter appeared. However, that confidence that had taken a lead in their progress was nowhere to be seen when large clouds of mist appeared before them again.

''Here it comes! Everybody, get ready!'' could be heard in the crowd, yet the attention was already where it was supposed to be. The large clouds of mist began to twist in various shapes. Shapes of large beasts with humanistic characteristics. Shapes of enormous vegetation. Shapes as mythical and majestic as they were frightening. In front of the group of approximately 144 players stood the terrifying presence of eight bosses.

''Calm down! We have beaten them before. We can do it again!'' Lind shouted, trying to ease the players behind him. Not that they really needed it, for the players were remarkably calm for the situation they were in.

Trying to focus for the bosses had decided not to attack yet, Kirito shifted his attention to the group. ''Ojima, Agil, attack the sixth-floor boss. Klein, Dale, the third-floor boss is yours. Hideo, Orlando, we'll attack the two-second floor bosses. Kizmel, Asuna, engage the fifth-floor boss!''

Since the ninth and tenth bosses did not join in this assault, the Wyvern Inferno and Sleeping Knights focused on defense, especially the tanks moving forward. The Knights of the Blood Oath charged the 8th field boss. And the other two guilds shifted their attention to the remaining opponents, in this case, the 6th field boss and the third-second floor boss.

14:34, 20-03-2023. The battle that would much, much later be known as the first Alternation Battle began.

* * *

 **Nato and Asterius.**

A one-handed sword versus a two-handed hammer. In almost every aspect, the former would lose. Only in the aspect of agility, it had a chance to defeat its opposition. As the large hammer crashed into the ground, it was exactly that stat that saved Kirito from damage.

As a chakram crashed for the third time against Asterius's horn, Orlando's party took this opportunity to damage the giant boss. At the same time, Kirito charged forward on Nato, a few of the former four-man squad members at his side.

''Hideo!''

''Got it!'' the officer shouted before he countered the two-handed hammer. Although attacks of players that didn't participate in the first raid did not damage the vile beasts before them, they still could nullify the assault.

'''Ha!'' Kirito let out as he threw his sword in the air, punched Nato in the face and immediately followed it up with a slash. At the same time, Naijan activated an Air Smash, the upgraded version of the normal smash, on the former sub-boss.

Before the minotaur could recover again, Wolfgang landed a Grand Destroyer on its hammer, pressuring it again in a tumbling status. With a simple call, Gilgamesh jumped forward, delivering three critical hits on the boss.

Taking this brief moment of rest to check the others, Kirito could confirm things were going along nicely. Even Asuna, who was too afraid to engage the boss, could muster the will to give commands to her party members. And they didn't need those in the first place.

Almost having his opponent in the red, which took a lot longer because of the times it had been defeated by the others already in previous encounters, Nato jumped back and proudly slammed his hammer downwards on the ground.

''Kirito, he is all yours,'' Naijan shouted with a grin. Sword of Dark Valor in his hand, Kirito had already mentally prepared himself for this fight.

The sound of metal on metal. The commands loudly echoing through the air. The screams of battle. All these distractions were cast aside as Kirito lowered down in a stance, staring at the minotaur before him with a determinate expression.

''Mooo!'' The beast let out before charging forward. Kirito sprinted forward as well, dodging Nato's head before cutting through its leg. Nato turned around to slam his hammer down, yet Kirito jumped up when he was in the blind spot. With a scream, metal cleaved through the bull's face, before a Tornado kick sent the minotaur staggering.

In cooldown on his own sword skill, Kirito witnessed how Nato regained control of his stance. This time, the beast ran forward, ready to wreck his opponent with his hammer. ''I'm counting on you, partner. Let's do this,'' Kirito whispered to his sword before dashing forward.

Sounds of clashing entered the air, both hammer and sword equal in this fight. Yet, there was one better prepared for this battle. Although the two-handed hammer was a strong and dangerous weapon, it had just as the spear one fatal problem. If the opponent was too close, you had a handicap.

Thus, when Nato wanted to slam his hammer into the ground, Kirito had already dashed forward, ran up his belly before activating one of his newest Martial Arts skills on Nato's face, Knee Thrust. Using the momentum of his the sword skill, Kirito rolled forward before his cooldown stepped in.

Not that it was needed for Nato had more than it could chew on. His hammer down on the ground, Nato sent one last glance of satisfaction towards the player before him before vanishing into thin air.

The distractions that he did not notice were once again entered his senses, Kirito instantly noticing the giant shadow of Asterius. Ignoring the celebrations, he ran forward.

''Was about time you got here. Asterius is getting impatient,'' Beowulf joked.

''What is the situation?''

''Bosses getting their asses kicked. Kibaou shouting the usual stuff. No casualties. You are the only one that has a boss down so far.''

''Then let's make that two,'' Kirito commented before dashing forward. Since he didn't need to kill it immediately, the leader decided not to focus on extravagant tactics and just slashed through the giant minotaur with his blade. And while making sure not to pull too much aggro, he wondered how he had to duel the giant boss above him. And he had to come up with something fast for Asterius was rapidly losing health.

When the moment was finally there, Kirito still did not know what to do. The giant minotaur was skinny, and his tail plus fists compensated for the weakness of its weapon. Unlike Nato's hammer, the difference in weight was clearly noticeable as well. It was for that reason Kirito had started with dodging instead of attacking the beast, trying to find a weakness he could exploit.

While running front and back through its legs, the boy cut the leg with regular slashes, trying to at least do something to beat the giant boss. Yet, it took many, many runs before he finally noticed some results from this continued hit-and-run play.

Eventually, Asterius the Taurus King gave the knee, one final expression, and one final sound before vanishing into thin air, ''Moo...''

* * *

 **Baran and Quadratum Consternatae.**

''If that blue-haired and black-haired bastard can do it, then I can do it too!'' Schickenspeck bragged to the players around him, most of them focused on dodging the hammer drop as well as lowering the giant sub-boss to the red. More than one raised their eyebrows in disbelief to those words, yet did not make any additional movements of doubt. Of course not, for the beast before them required their full attention.

''If you help us actually get it to red, that would be nice!'' his vice-leader shouted as he dodged another swipe from the hammer.

''It is a sub-boss from the second floor. How hard can it be?'' In just five seconds, he regretted those words as Baran sent him flying twenty feet further.

''Can't say I didn't expect that,'' Shivata mentioned dryly, his eyes phlegmatically following the flight before him.

''He was never the bright one, was he?'' Hafner said before shifting his attention back to the bosses in front of him.

Somewhere on the ground, the spear officer of ALS took a moment to wonder where he was before he jumped up. Shaking his head and rubbing the dirt off his face, Schickenspeck remembered he was slammed through the air. Standing up, he angrily announced, ''I will freaking kill him!''

''That is the point, dumbass!''

''Can you guys stop quibbling and focus on the boss already?'' Okotan asked impatiently, two-handed halberd clashing against the large hammer before a tank had to step in.

While the ALS began charging the beast again, the two vice-leaders of the DKB were just staring at the whole scene before them with mixed emotions. ''Your girl got it tough in there. Still no luck winning her over, ha?'' Hafner asked.

''No, afraid not. She says she joins us when her guild has a proper composition, but it seems they are still searching for something,'' Shivata answered.

''Teamwork is one. Mereck, relieve Rayner's party!'' Hafner commanded before switching back to his interlocutor. ''You know, these bosses really are not that difficult anymore when you have beaten them once.''

''That is probably why the duels were added. I am just glad I do not have to duel a boss. Sorry, buddy,'' the tank added, still remembering the giant cube was his friend's responsibility. ''Or that new NPC for that matter. If this is her doing, we are in for some trouble.''

Hafner nodded in confirmation, eyes switching between the second and the sixth field boss, who he had to duel eventually. ''Well, it is not like that cube was that strong anyway but these pop-ups are not exactly helping with the clearing. And to think this was only the second time we saw it. I wonder what more she has planned for us.''

As Shivata witnessed another blow from Rayner, which took a large chunk of health from the giant cube, he continued. ''No worrying over that today. Let's just focus on our tasks.''

The brown-haired tank could not understand why he was not feeling any fear in this fight. Back in these first fights, cold sweat slid along his back accompanied by his every fiber tensing for the deadly battle that was about to come. Why was he so relaxed this moment, in front of those previous eight bosses to be precise?

Part of him could understand why he was not that worried. These bosses had once fought them and they had triumphed. Although not all without a sacrifice, they knew what to expect. And they were a lot stronger than back then. Yet, Shivata could not fully comprehend why he was not worried. It was the same in the last past battles. They were difficult, but that feeling of anticipation and nervousness he had once was slowly losing its touch. And judging from how airy his conversation with his friend was just a moment ago, he knew he was not the only one.

Staring at the faces of the many that he had fought alongside with, he realized none of them had any traces of fear, despite what you could expect. Although not having the time of their life either, the vice-leader could see none of the players had any anxiety shown in their expression. _Why? Are we so getting used this?_ The tank wondered.

Hearing the sound of something dropping on the ground, the tank noticed how the giant cube boss was sort of staring at his target. Observing how his friend had accepted the duel, Shivata decided to set his questions on hold and shifted his complete attention on the duel that was about to come.

At his right, he also noticed how the ALS had finally broken their boss and how the officer was preparing himself to duel the second largest minotaur before him.

The crowd was noisy, some standing prepared to assist their vice-leader any given moment. Shivata did not, as he silently stared at the duel before him. The large cubic monster charged multiple times against its opponent, yet Hafner easily fended the tackles off before unleashing sword skills.

It was, just as expected by the two vice-leaders, not a duel to worry about. The two-handed swordsman had more than enough experience with bosses and the Cubic was not one of the most impressive ones out there. With a focused calmness, Hafner slashed through its colored artificial skin with the diagonal sword skill Blast. Baran took a little longer but it found its end by the hands of the ALS officer.

* * *

 **Phezzonna the Vegetarian King.**

Charged forward, one thrust and two diagonal slashes struck their mark before a descending end blow launched the giant plant backward: axe sword skill Ultimate Breaker. ''Switch!'' could be heard before Tobe blocked three root whips with his shield.

At the same time, Ojima was striking the large flesh-eating plant from the right, momentarily distracting before Darius had climbed on his body and stabbed it in the back of its head. As multiple players shook their head in disapproval, Ojima shrugged as he stated, ''Sometimes, you gotta do something crazy, right?''

''If it doesn't get you killed,'' Harry-one added as he prepared to block another attack from the plant again. ''If this was the 19th-floor boss, you wouldn't be saying that.''

''Of course not. But then Darius wouldn't dare it,'' the Bo staff wielder said with a smile before shifting his focus back on the plant and the player still riding on top of it. ''You should know he has cut loose now and then.'' Harry-one's expression softened, as he saw the large grin on the dagger user's face.

As the boss's health began to deplete, the shaking of its head began to accelerate, till the dagger slipped out of his head together with it the player holding on to it. However, the damage was already done and when another five minutes passed by, the plant boss too began a duel with the one who had beaten it in its previous life.

Both participants of the duel had advantages in this battle. However, as was soon witnessed in this battle, the advantages of two weapon skills proved to be stronger than multiple roots to attack with.

Knowing he had the advantage in strength, Agil decided to use his newest addition. The sword skill that had opened the battle, was the ending skill as well. With a loud crash, the diagonal end blow of the four-combo skill Ultimate Breaker shattered Phezzonna's healthbar.

* * *

 **Dasypi Anguiris**

The first real battle the Knights of the Blood Oath had experienced on the front line. Half an armadillo, half an ankylosaurus, the 8th field boss was armored with razor sharp claws, pointy spikes at the edge of its body and a tail that could smash through the toughest shield back on the eight floor. And unfortunately for Heathcliff, there were no trees nearby he could use this time.

With a few of the Dragon Knight Brigades and the Aincrad liberation Squad at their side, Heathcliff decided to let his stats do the talking and charged head-first into battle. And just as expected, the giant armadillo had no chance against the paladin and his Holy Sword, let alone the others accompanying him.

''Switch!'' he commanded, the armadillo staggering on two legs as it was seconds later slashed through its stomach by Alice Rue and Sakuya. Landing on four legs again, it tried to beat the two girls with its tail, only to be blocked by Isabella. And Eugene saw his moment to shine as he charged the beast, dodged a spike by diving under it, jammed his sword in its body and tipped it on its back with all the strength he had at his disposal.

''All right!'' Eugene shouted triumphantly before striking the beast, ready to beat it down despite the advice his older brother had given him. If he had listened, he would have known that the beast would roll up and heal back when it was in the yellow.

''Next time, listen to me,'' Mortimer simply said with a strict expression as the players were staring at the rolled-up ghost boss. As the younger brother complained about the lack of action, the group stared at the healing armadillo.

When Dasypi rolled back on its legs, ready to go for round two, the players did not waste a moment. A loud clash between iron skin and Heathcliff's shield Knight's Fall echoed through the air before the paladin pushed the beast backward.

The moment of truth came sooner than expected, Dasypi rolling back before rolling out and stomping the ground as Bullbous Bow had previously done. Two yellow eyes glared at the player before him, the Scimitar user readying himself before charging into battle.

The duel between the ALS officer and the giant mammal wasn't thrilling at all, and with the entire KoB standing ready to assist the player any given moment, Heathcliff stopped focusing on the fight and shifted his attention to other thoughts. The main thought on Heathcliff's mind was what exactly Toshiaki had done. He thought he knew where the black box resided. Yet the town liberation, overpowered NPC, and old-respawned bosses were unknown to him. If this was the reason for the system to counter their updates, then what of this was in favor of them?

* * *

 **Nerius The Evil Treant.**

''Another poison attack incoming!'' Klein shouted, jumping back to dodge the cloud of purple mist that momentarily surrounded the treant boss. As the cloud of poison vanished, both Dale and Klein's parties continued their assault.

''Mitchos!'' the red hair commanded, the mohican tank blocking the large tree arm with not much effort.

Noticing the switch that happened just a second later, Mitchos sighed. ''To think this was once an obstacle of our progress. This thing became child's play.''

''I understand what you're saying, but can you relax when we have beaten it?'' his spear friend asked, his spear jamming through the thick trunk before he had to jump back.

''Eh, watch it! We have to stall it until leader is done,'' Kunimittz stated, dodging another slam from the giant tree.

''Oh sorry. I was just in the heat of the moment,'' Lode apologized.

''Stalling a boss... Why did I volunteer for the job again?'' Klein asked, annoyed.

Dale shrugged while answering that question, ''Does it matter? Besides, as you can see, leader is doing his best to get here as quick as possible.''

As those last words rang through the air, the black-haired leader had landed a knee in the face of the smallest minotaur. ''Sooner than expected. Lode, Issin, go help with the fifth boss,'' Klein commanded.

''Will do!'' both players said in unison before running towards Fuscus the Vacant Colossus. The stalling against the giant tree wasn't that difficult, although Mitchos was having some serious trouble holding himself back against the giant vegetation.

When he finally had enough and wanted to shout ''What is taking leader so long?!'' a shadow ran past him. The blade of Dark Valor carved through Nerius's trunk, the barely yellow healthbar depleting to the red.

''Sorry for letting you wait so long,'' Kirito said, a glimpse of tiredness to be seen when the tree stepped backward.

''Ah, don't sweat it. Kick his ass for us,'' Klein responded with his grin, the others approving.

At the same time, Nerius slammed his large branches on the ground before shifting his complete attention to the black-haired swordsman. ''First a town liberation and knocked out. Now four duels with bosses. When we're done, I am so taking a break!'' Kirito mumbled in agitation before stepping forward.

Poison clouds rapidly began to spread the moment Kirito dashed forward, the leader not fast enough to dodge them. Knowing his health allowed it, he instead kept charging through the large clouds of poison before unleashing a Horizontal and Vertical square combination.

As Kirito and Nerius began a duel to the end, Klein shifted his attention to his officer. ''Dale, can you help the others with the fifth-floor boss? We are lacking in manpower over there. We will keep an eye out here.''

''Got it, buddy,'' the afro-haired player said, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder before moving forward. ''Keep him safe.''

''Don't worry. We will,'' Klein reassured, Packer and Mitchos at his side. Slowly, while Kirito tried to defeat the giant tree, one boss after another vanished from the battleground.

Nerius slammed his opponent backward, Kirito only withstanding it because he could block the branch with his sword. Regaining his stability by slamming his sword in the ground, he leaned forward and dashed forward. Just in time, he sidestepped another downwards strike before he unleashed a Vorpal Strike and defeated the large third boss, both in number as well as the number of bosses Kirito had dealt with this afternoon. Unlucky for him, one more was eagerly waiting for its appointment.

* * *

 **Fuscus the Vacant Colossus.**

Long chestnut brown hair danced to the wind's contentment as orders echoed through the air with authority. A small player withstood the pillars of stone with confidence, two ponytails dangling each time she stood her ground by those heavy attacks. Alongside her were a small blue-haired dragon healing her each time certain damage was inflicted and an unearthly beauty, wielding scimitar and shield with warrior's faith. And if things were too heavy for the duo, reinforcements in the form of two boyish tanks was greatly appreciated.

While two dark-evil red eyes of stone kept their glare fixated on the four that stood tall against its unmatched strength, lines of damaged data kept appearing on its dark-granite body. The source grinned with a famous boldness before she called out with the most overused word.

Two eyes filled with excitement and awe stared at the fight in front of her. The beasts in the windows before her were not unfamiliar, but their fights had been long before her unit was activated. With silenced amazement, she witnessed the pink blacksmith and her creation smashing through another fraction of the large boss before a facial-haired player struck the golem with their shield.

Not only this fight was a spectacle to watch for MCPH002. As she shifted to another window, she was witness to the duel between the Nato the Colonel Taurus and the black swordsman. She jumped in the air from excitement and momentarily stopped in pleasant shock as she observed the player's lower limb connecting to the sub-boss's visage.

As time progressed, one after another of those previous obstacles vanished from the battle with contentment, until only one remained. By this time, other players came to assist the first few, overwhelming the giant golem with unmovable defense. As the last duel kicked off, Strea momentarily shifted her attention to the other AI's and noticed how they too were glued on the monitors in front of them.

A punch barely dodged before another line of damaged data appeared on Fuscus; The sound of stone on metal as a slam connected and sent the boy backward; a determined cry echoed through the air as the black-haired leader dodged the punch with a jump, only to run over it. Dodging another fist with a jump, Kirito unleashed a Sonic Leap before connecting a Vertical Square on the boss's symbol.

Three sets of shoulders relaxed from the excitement as they observed the end of the Alternation battle. In that group of many, several players let out signs of relief for the fight that had lasted two hours was finally finished.

* * *

''We'll take a break! Rendezvous here in two hours!'' Lind announced in the safe borders of the town before heading to the closest tavern. Walking through Dacta, Argo decided to acknowledge those words. The rat disabled her Private Message Alert, pulled her alliance members with her, and decided to dive into a cozy-looking tavern a moment later.

Some players enjoyed the company of others, others the drinking or the card games. Others, including Kirito, had decided to take it easy as they were lying with their eyes closed on the couches to get some rest.

Ojima wanted to enjoy that festive ambiance as well if it wasn't for the question his companion asked him. ''You want to know more about the second chapter? I think that should be possible but you gotta give me some time.''

''I understand. Thank you for your help. Now, please explain the rules of this card game again,'' Kizmel commented with a grateful smile. Although Ojima showed a poker face in the form of normal expression, internally he was stressing.

The second chapter of the manual Kizmel had received was about the Human World. In his last lesson, Ojima saw his student struggling to understand their world. He finally had an idea of how to teach Kizmel that specific information, yet had not the resources for it.

Noticing how Argo was relaxing a few feet away with her eyes closed, laid-back with her feet resting on another chair, he decided to contact the four underlings for help instead when the card game was done. Only ten seconds after his request, he received a response. {You need an artist? We can try, but the skill isn't very used in Aincrad. We'll keep you updated.}

Noticing how the officer had dealt with the question the dark elf had given, as well as seeing him working in his menu a few moments later, Isabella's curiosity got the better off her. ''Excuse me, Ojima-kun? Do you mind if I join you in the next lesson?''

''No, that would be cool. Do you mind, Kizmel?''

''Of course not. The more, the merrier,'' the dark elf answered with a smile, before focusing on the card game she was playing with Silica.

* * *

11:44, 21-03-2023, Hollow area.

''This wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to go along with you!'' the blue-haired spear user shouted, a horde of Wyverns hot on her and the little girl's trail.

''I am sorry. I guess it wasn't that smart to take one of their eggs,'' the tank admitted with an embarrassed smile, her dragon flying cheerfully alongside his retreating master.

''You think?!'' Sinon replied with haste as she dodged a bite attack and slid under a tree, one of the wyverns crashing into it. ''What was wrong with the feathered dragons we saw the other day?!''

''I wanted to see other dragons this time,'' the tank said with a cheerful smile before a wind-breath sent her flying forward. Not wasting any time, Sinon picked the lying-upside-down-on-the-ground tank up before she used every possible virtual fiber to escape her pursuers. Ten minutes later, in another part of the Hollow Clearing Forest, Sinon caught her breath in a moment of relief.

''I...I will never... do that... again..'' the spear user puffed before the familiar sound of a battle entered her ears.

Before she could even comprehend what was going, the small tank showed a big smile before suggesting, ''That should be the others! Let's go take a look.''

''I'll guess that won't be a bad idea.'' Following the tank along the downwards path, Sinon deduced by the louder noise that they were getting closer. What she finally witnessed was a group of bosses, fighting against a large group of players. ''What are all those bosses doing here? And wasn't the tenth floor boss defeated the last time they faced him?''

''I don't know. And Asuna was occupied with the seventh floor boss, so she couldn't duel him. I think Mereck was dead that time, so she had to assist the others.'' All that was said with a cheerful smile, Sinon's expression completely flabbergasted.

''Someone died? Why are you so relaxed about that?!''

''Don't worry. He will be back in one week. Or he has to be unlucky,'' she said thoughtfully. ''Anyway, do you wanna join them?''

As Sinon witnessed multiple players flying through the air, she answered very certainly, ''I think I am sitting this one out.''

''Okay. Don't mind me then,'' the young tank said before charging in with a loud battle cry. _This is the weirdest situation I have ever been in..._

As the cries of battle began to die down with the defeat of bosses, as well as some players dueling them, one after another player walked past her. ''Oh, that last battle was pretty tough. We at least took the tenth floor this time.''

''Say that alright. The flash was as impressive as ever, even with only one arm.'' _What?!_ Sinon thought as she overheard that latest statement. The fencer had been incredibly nice to her the past weeks, the reason for Sinon rushing in a sprint towards the site for she was worried for her hollow friend.

Once arrived, she noticed many familiar faces of the last week, the one she was looking for a bit further ahead. At her side were the black-haired boy and the red-haired pirate. ''Asuna-san, please sit still. I can't wrap your stump like this.''

''I appreciate the help but it wasn't needed, Klein-san,'' the chestnut brown fencer replied before she noticed Sinon. ''Sinonon! Glad to see you. How were the dragons?''

''Have to say the visit was very special. Wasn't probably a good idea to bring one of the eggs with us though,'' she added with an embarrassed smile, the others looking at each other.

''Silica?'' Kirito asked, Sinon giving a short nod before focusing back on the fencer. ''Are you okay, Asuna?''

''Yeah, I am fine. Let's head back to town. Perhaps we have more luck with the egg this time,'' Asuna commented in high spirits.

''If they don't break it again,'' Klein added as they progressed to the safe borders of Aynor.

* * *

A group of 140 players, a total of twenty parties, met at the entrance of Dacta two hours later before resuming their march into the wilderness of the 19th floor. Argo decided not to participate in the raid this time. After wishing her friends good luck in the upcoming battle, as well as hugging her leader to his embarrassment, she wandered through the town. Without a clear destination set, she activated her Eavesdropping skill and went along with what the game had to offer.

''Equipment for sale! Buy now for half the price!''

''Buy your potions here! Four for the price of three!''

As more and more sounds echoed through the air in the market area of Dacta, Argo figured the conversations and voices she heard were not worth the time to invest in. And she didn't feel like it either. Noticing a small tavern to the right, she opened the door, sat in the corner table of the establishment and opened her notes. It was time to sort the latest information out accordingly.

 _Okay, the goblin's campaign. The 16th was then the introduction, the 17th was the introduction of good Dire wolves. The 18th floor was the introduction of the evil goblins. If my gut is right, that campaign has to end this floor or the next. We probably have to a battle with the wolf leader first and that strange Cave goblin the rumors speak off._ Argo started her sorting. _I wonder if we can get the goblins and the dire wolves to fight alongside us as well. I guess we'll see eventually,_ Argo eventually concluded before focusing on the next topic.

Having explored Dacta on the first day of its safe borders, Argo knew the town pretty well. That included the quest locations, many of the quests generic ones that gave simple awards. However, one of them was not so generic as the reward for that quest was the Sythe weapon skill. The reason it was not so generic was that it had a condition.

Many players that heard about the town liberation incident had taken interest in the weapon, but the condition that a curved weapon skill had to be 600/1000, was something that blew a lot of players from the horses. Another condition was that the skill was given to you by chance if you disarmed certain monsters in the quest. And that chance was so minor, many players gave up on the quest before they had acquired it.

 _Okay. Next up is the Town Liberation. Let's put together what we know. We have NPC's that ask for help to liberate their town. We have a city full of monsters a moment later, followed by a boss that is too OP to even damage with a debuff that damages even in safe zones. Next up, she summons bosses of the past in the form of revenge ghosts. What the hell were you thinking, Kayaba?_ Argo deadpanned before trying to decipher what this possibly could mean.

It could be a hidden quest but that still left too many questions open. For example, how was it activated? What was the point of it all? What was the reward? What was the next step? Was this part of the main story of Aincrad as they discovered in the elf and goblin quests, or was this a different thing? Argo knew by asking herself all these questions things were not over yet. But one thing was over though.

Argo the Rat was a name carved in stone for information gathering, and none could take that away from her anymore. With four players assisting her in the matter, at least fifty contacts from different places she could count on and accompanied by the strongest alliance of the current frontline, she decided some information would not be eagerly released anymore. The reasons were simple ones but at the same time, not easily realized. And information, she could never have enough of, despite the knowledge on the latest team effort of the former event.

A total of nine guilds. Taking the Aincrad Liberation Squad, the Dragon Knights Brigade, Warriors of a New Hope, Knights of the Blood Oath, Sleeping Knights and Wyvern Inferno for granted, that meant there were still three guilds upcoming to participate on the front line. Those were the Golden Apple, the Divine Division and lastly Tyranny Exterminators. And then she didn't even speak about the non-guilded members, a group that certainly was not little. And she had contact with almost all of them.

She thought she was done when an alert entered her HUD. And if that wasn't enough, another alert of a private message popped up a moment later. ''What is going on?''

Before she could read any of them though, an NPC she had not met stepped towards her and asked, ''Excuse me but are you busy?''

Argo, not understanding what just happened, shifted her attention to the NPC in front of her and answered, ''No, I am not. What can I do for you?''

A simple generic NPC, an older man in his late forty that shouldn't surprise the Rat this much. And yet, the eyes of more NPCs staring at her with admiration somehow terrified her. ''I couldn't help but recognize you from the liberation of our town the other day. You saved my hometown and for that, we wanted to thank you.''

Before Argo could even answer the NPC, for her mouth and eyes were wide open from shock, other NPCs stood up from their spot and shouted, ''To the adventurers that have liberated this town! To the heroes of Dacta!'' before a loud and festive ambiance began.

Argo was at a loss for words, but when she finally could muster a word again, the only sound coming from her throat was, ''Heeeee?!''

* * *

06-11-2022, 22:39. Town of Beginnings.

The emotions that the system had progressed that day were mixed, but most of them were fear, anxiety, despair and a tiny bit of hope that was a beacon of light to any player that did not see a way out after that terrifying news. However, the system could not comprehend why two figures, hidden in the safety of an inn, began to sink more and more into the negative emotions that they felt as time passed by.

Cardinal could not understand those two players, one jamming her way through the menu like a cornered rat while the other was shouting words that the system did not pay attention to. Those were followed by punches to the wall that would have destroyed his fists in the real world, tears rolling down a face that was not his own.

It became even weirder for the system when that anxiety made room for a determination that was unheard of at this point in the game. And for both players, the proposal that happened not soon after appeared to give a total switch in emotions, especially for the female receiver whose face was also not her own. After all, despite the whole event and the change in appearance from everyone on the plaza, only these two were smart enough not to look in the mirror and instead threw it off Aincrad's border.

Not much later, the two players discussed their plans and prepared for a future that was about to come. A start filled with adventure, unknown friends and enemies. A start that was the beginning of the Knights of The Blood Oath. Lastly, a start in a world that they could call their own yet was just beyond their grasp.

* * *

 **Author notes**

So, that was chapter 40.

Damn, we are already on chapter 40. Time sure flies fast. Not so much has happened in this chapter. At least, not in my eyes. :P

We had a couple of boss fights, a real-life moment, another Kizmel lesson inbound as well as a summary of the situation with Argo. We can not forget about Sinon and her adjustments to the Hollow Area and that ending. Also, although I have reached the 200 followers already, it now officially stands. Reason for a bigger chapter next time?

Also, I have a new beta-reader. She has beta-read this chapter already, So thank you 666-HyuugaNeij-999 for beta-reading this chapter.

Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I will see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!

 **PS:** since I haven't done a reference part in so long (chapter 30 the last time), a little catch up on my inspiration. Most sword skills that are not shown in the anime in this story come from the game Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization. There is a tutorial on youtube that shows most sword skills that I use.

12th floor: The Magna turtles are based off Torkoal from Pokemon. Naturally, the field boss is based on Anorith and its evolution (not sure why so many pokemon references). The floor boss is canon from the movie Ordinal Scale.

13th floor: I wanted to add the Chant skill. According to a progressive part, it was added very soon in the game, so I didn't want to wait with it any longer. And according to Hopeful Chant, the silence debuff was added very early as well, enough for me to make a theme out of it. Floor boss is a mythical Crescendos came from the Kingdom Hearts franchise and the Quiet Disturbance from the movie A Quiet Place

14th floor: I was in the mood for some Final Fantasy vibes. Especially since I mentioned Hironobu Sakaguchi, one of the creators of the Final Fantasy franchise. I also searched on google for a nice fantasy idea and eventually found one on Goodfon. Wanna see how Celes actually looks like, then search Sky City fantasy Goodfon in google and it is the second image. Kirin the Wind beast is based from Kirin the Sacred Beast from Unison League, although that was not the only inspiration for it.

15th floor: I just wanted to add snow. The field boss is based off a Digimon, while the floor boss is based on the troops Frost Giants from Dragons of Atlantis.

16th floor: a simple swamp with goblins based on Reincarnated as a Slime. Field boss is based off the Man-Thing from Marvel and Swamp-Thing from DC. The frog boss was another reference to Dragons of Atlantis, this time the troops Venom Dwellers. The duel between Kirito and Asuna is almost completely copied from Asuna and Yuuki's duel.

17th floor: Since we had sound, I decided we needed something to introduce camera crystal of. The floor boss was a bit of reference to the Seven Deadly Sins (if someone is still watching the anime and not reading the manga, I will not continue to explain this one).

18th floor: Finally, a reference to Sword Art Online itself. I decided to throw the neutral city Kirito and Leafa stayed in on the way towards the World Tree. The tunnels they walk through before and after quite fitted with this floor. The cave goblins come from Goblin Slayer. That was pretty much it for the references. Have a great day!


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

Ten bosses. That was the total amount of ghost bosses that had been beaten by the raid group progressing through the wilderness of the 19th floor. _A total of eleven bosses remaining. What is the chance of those appearing all at the same time?_ Kirito thought as he walked alongside the group of Last Attackers.

When another enormous blinding mist floated towards them, its size comparable to if not greater than their previous encounter, Kirito internally cursed for jinxing the moment. The only lucky part was that not all bosses decided to spawn this time.

A large spider similar to the Nephila Regina sent shivers down Silica and Yuuki's backs on the far left, its soft body engulfed by white-mist aura. Standing next to the large spider was the even bigger two-headed turtle, the boss floating in the mysterious air as if it was water. Next to it, a boss that was half hippo, half horse stared at the players from above, its blue eyes and coral-reef hair beautifully mixed with the white-aura of its demise.

The boss standing next to this beautiful creature was in contrary as hideous as one could be. The smell of burned flesh harassed the players, the skeleton under its tortured flesh clearly visible for any player that paid any attention. Standing next to the Scourged Undead crawled a figure all too well-known in the eyes of its spectators. A long red slender cylinder, protected with iron-hard scales, danced elegantly on the ground, its supposed 'eyes' looking to the players in front of him.

The most notorious boss of all stood next to the large worm, with what would probably go into the record books as the longest boss fight of all time. Four large legs of whitish sand could be seen, towering high in the sky, a human-like face staring at the players below it with a neutral expression at the end of those pillars. Next to it, the giant bear-sloth, standing on its rear legs with its pure-white hair raised in alertness.

That was not the end of the large parade of bosses though, as the previously scared Dragonbat stared at the players with newly-found confidence. Alongside him floated a woman, her deformed face clearly recognized by the players that had seen in that pitch-darkness of the ninth floor. And the last that ended the line of bosses was the giant animal warrior, its hybrid body standing proudly in front of its opponents.

A cry of ''Well, this sucks!'' could be heard in the crowd of many, most agreeing with those words. However, despite how strange it seemed, the players were prepared for this encounter. It was for that reason players moved forward in perfectly organized groups. The second Alternation battle began.

* * *

 **Aranea Regem.**

Legs the size of tree trunks clashed with shields, their owners standing tall against the barrage of jabs from the giant spider. At the same time, one group of green-colored warriors cut through its flesh from the side. As a spiked leader in the middle of the groups shouted commands, the health of the giant beast began to deplete.

The field boss of the third floor had never been a real obstacle to the players. Around thirty warriors had challenged it in their first attempt, the two guilds in green and blue thinking back on how this was their first boss fight as a guild. The only downside in their former battle was the teamwork between the two, yet that didn't matter much in this fight. Since both parties were green, nothing was holding Kibaou back in his leadership.

With his thunderous voice and accompanied roars of encouragement, the group of fourteen tackled the insect in a continuous assault. The physical attacks did nothing to the armored players. The string shots it produced took nobody by surprise. The shockwave that came after its jump and landing were to no avail. Aranea Regem could do nothing against the prepared players of the ALS, the players successfully lowering its health to the red.

As the large Arachnid jumped backward, staring at the spiked leader with a dozen eyes, Kibaou instantly accepted the challenge. A call of ''You can do this leader!'' could be heard in the group of few, Kibaou raising his hand with confidence before he prepared himself into a stance he was getting used to.

Although the Spider King wasn't a match for multiple players, the odds were in its favor against one opponent. That conclusion was confirmed when Kibaou had some trouble against the spider, staying on the defensive for most of the fight.

A few players wanted to interfere when a thunderous shout from their leader stopped them. ''Do not step in! If others can do it, so can I! I am the leader of the glorious Aincrad Liberation Squad, the strongest guild in Aincrad! I will not be beaten by one slimy spider!'' Kibaou shouted before ducking under a jab and cutting through it while dashing towards the boss.

''Amazing. You can do it, leader! Beat the bastard!'' echoed through the crowd that was watching, morale skyrocketing with just those few words. And as Kibaou decided to risk the game and turn to an offensive tactic, he proved his money was where his mouth was. The last attack made the boss stagger before it fell flat on its stomach.

* * *

 **Biceps Archelon**

''This feels weird,'' Kunimittz commented, standing in front of the floating turtle boss, in what would be the water if he could believe the translucent mist around him. ''Are you sure this is safe?''

''As safe as it can get with a ghost boss in front of us. Stop worrying and let's do this!'' Mitchos suggested, pumped up to beat the living crap out of the dead boss.

''I agree with Mitchos-san. It is time to beat this thing already,'' an ALS player added, two-handed hammer in the ready. Noticing how the translucent mist did nothing to the players walking through it, Dale's command started the assault.

''Graah!'' the boss roared like an ancient dinosaur before shifting its gaze to the players who were drawing its attention. Two heads as big as the players themselves clashed straight into the shields, both Mitchos and Packer standing tall against the omnivore's teeth.

Since there was no danger of water this time, it didn't take long for players to crawl on its back, just to jump on the turtle heads and defeat it quickly. Following their leader in the first battle, Kunimittz and Issin jumped from its shell and began their rampage on the boss's heads. At the same time, the tanks pushed the two heads back, while the remaining seven players went berserk against the fins and unprotected parts of its stomach.

It was no wonder the mighty beast that once roamed the fourth floor was quickly brought to its red health border. As anticipated, the boss spun to shake his opponents off, 'swam' backward and shifted his four eyes to the mohican tank. ''That is more like it.'' Mitchos grinned as he stepped forward, mace and shield in the ready. ''Time to send you back to your grave, you oversized turtle!''

Mitchos already had a plan in mind to beat the giant turtle. However, that plan appeared to be almost impossible. As Mitchos's shield clashed for the seventh time with the charge, he shouted agitatedly, ''Stop moving already! I can't climb on your shell if you keep staring at me.''

''Mitchos, check the guild storage!'' Dale shouted. The Mohican tank opened the shared storage in confusion. That was until he noticed the newly added items and instantly understood everything.

''Thanks! This should be enough.'' He shouted, momentarily shifting his grateful gaze on a certain crafter before focusing on his opponent again. ''Let's see what those extra pair of eyes are good for.''

One moment, the turtle's roar echoed loudly in the air towards Mitchos. The next moment, the last traces of its sound could be heard as it hastily searched for its opponent in the smokescreen that had appeared. As two heads shook wildly, a player stood to grin on its shell. '' I didn't know smoke grenades could be so handy. Now, let's end this!''

The ancient beast was defeated in five minutes after the switch in strategy, another group triumphant in the conquering of their past.

* * *

 **Wythege the Hippocampus.**

A boss that could have killed the entire raid party if it wasn't for the inference of the WNH. However, without its Water Inflow ability, Wythege was nothing more than a nuisance for the current front line. Four shields stood tall against its heavy stomps, rendering it immobile for the offensive players to do their part. Judging from the damage lines that appeared on Wythege's body, they did their job splendidly.

Knowing there were two spawns that required a lot of time and manpower, namely the seventh and the ninth floor boss, Kirito wanted to finish this battle as quickly as possible. Perhaps that was the reason for his aggressive offensive play this very moment. Although there were many that did not like this kind of play to work with, there were a few that found it refreshing.

''Ah, this battle sure brings back memories. Luckily, your skills have much approved since then,'' Kizmel stated jokingly, her purple hair gently tousled by the wind her agility caused.

''Can't believe that was just four months ago. Time sure flies fast,'' Kirito commented casually, his black spiked hair following that same wind as his Blade of Dark Valor made another cut across Wythege's rear calf. ''Shame Viscount Yofilis isn't here this time. We could have used his help.''

Kizmel's eyebrow lifted skeptically before responding, ''Perhaps you do not see for it comes naturally but we are much stronger than the viscount, my good friend. Although his presence was a welcoming one, Viscount Yofilis is not needed in this battle.''

''Well said, Kizmel. Don't you dare underestimate us, Kirito!'' Naijan announced, his hammer slamming against the boss's kneecap with two diagonal strikes, followed by a vertical downward strike: Sword skill Thrice Blow. Issin followed suit in a jump before activating the 8-hit combo Fading Edge, forcing the large horse to its knees.

''Who said I was underestimating you,'' Kirito answered as he jumped up, used a part of the boss's leg as an added launchpad, and landed on its back. As expected, Kizmel was following suit, already reading her companion's actions without a word spoken. ''Am I that predictable?''

Kizmel smiled gently before answering, ''Yes, to me you are. Now, let's continue.''

Asuna was staring from the side at her guild leader and her guild members, the feeling of anxiety slowly leaving her. Her companions were not only conquering the beasts of the past; they did so without one moment of fear. And her first partner was dueling them, only taking the last two hours as a break, with many more to come.

As those thoughts roamed her head, another one had taken an uneasy spot in the back of her mind. Asuna could handle Argo's moments of intimacy with her leader, and Liz's clear signs of affection. However, the smile that the dark elf showed in that moment was something that made her uneasy.

As more thoughts and ways to deal with them filled her mind, Wythege's patience had found its limit and threw both riders off its back before galloping in a circle. It finally stopped when it had done a full 360 and stared at its next opponent with a silent determination. Without making a single sound, Kirito stepped forward, the hilt of his sword held tightly in his hand.

The sounds of battle once again vanished like snow in the sun from the young leader's mind, his eyes solely focused on the majestic beast in front of him. That much was clear to the observers that stood at the side, ready to jump in if things went dramatically wrong. As player and beast clashed in what would be the end for one either way, Asuna asked Kizmel without taking her eyes off the battle before her, ''What was that conversation about?''

Raising an eyebrow at this bizarre question, Kizmel answered, ''The tactic Kirito used just a moment ago was an improvised one, yet he found it strange that I followed him. I think he still considers us ignorant of his mindset.''

Asuna nodded in understanding as she watched Kirito dodge a stomp before charging forward. Kizmel, however, wasn't done yet. ''If I may be so rude as to ask, what was that question for?''

''It was nothing. Forget I asked,'' the chestnut brown fencer answered shortly, trying to keep her eyes on the fight despite the confused expression Kizmel gave her.

There was a problem with sweeping the subject off the table though, especially with Kizmel, Asuna knew. If Kizmel could read Kirito so well, then what could she still surprise the dark elf with? Kizmel sighed before stating, ''I do not have to remind you that I had a younger sister. I may not know what is going on, but I can sense something is bugging you.''

Asuna truly wished Kirito had defeated the boss already, but that was not in it this moment. As her partner was dodging a barrage of stomps under the beast, Kizmel decided to stop staring and focused on the battle in front of her. A moment passed by, both women unaware of how long that moment actually lasted. A few players were ordered to move up ahead, others staying to make sure their leader was safe. Kizmel did not know how much time had passed by when a whisper she could clearly hear entered her ears. ''Kizmel, do you like Kirito?''

A moment of surprise was followed by a loud shattering sound. Asuna did not even notice the defeat of the boss as her mind and eyes were solely focused on Kizmel. It was a look Kizmel wasn't familiar with. At least, not from Asuna. ''How about I answer that question when we have claimed victory here?''

* * *

 **Scourged Undead, Mapinguari the Sloths descendent.**

Ominous Carver. That was the name of the weapon it all started with, gained from a battle that should not have gone the way it did. It was the same weapon that traveled with him and accompanied him during his first boss battles, eventually delivering the Last Attack on the undead boss. Standing in front of that same boss, Klein remembered that journey, together with its reincarnation shining brightly in his hand.

Curved Etcher +20. Of the twenty-four upgrades that were possible, Twenty-two had been successful. The blade shone brightly, a final product that could pack quite a punch, which it proved in this battle as well.

''He is all yours, buddy!'' Hideo said, stepping back for his vice-leader to start the duel.

 _Okay, okay. I can do this. It is just a zombie. Nothing I can't overcome._ Klein motivated himself internally. The red-haired player didn't know when but at some point today, the idea of dueling a former boss suddenly seemed so ordinary. Klein still could not fully comprehend why such a thing felt normal as he faced the giant zombie in front of him, and a moment later the large worm that was now occupied by other players.

''You can do it, Klein-san!'' The shout brought him back from his momentarily derail of thoughts. Staring at the pony-tailed tank, whose shield was almost a big as she was, he mustered the focus and courage to duel. _If a young girl like her stands the dangers of the front line, then who am I not to face them one-on-one!_ With newfound spirit, Klein rushed in on his target.

As the echo of his charging voice reached the other players on the battlefield, a gold-haired girl was looking at her boyfriend with admiration. The movement of his torso as he leaned right to block a fist. The fluid synchronized motion of his arms and feet as he swung his sword. To think those arms that showed this strength could be so gentle as they were the day before when she cuddled closely in his arms to comfort her. And thanks to Argo, without any harassment warning this time.

Her moment of admiration was interrupted by her friend, who slapped her yet again on the back of her head. ''Seriously, get your head in the game. I know Mereck is dueling Mapinguari, but we are here in case he needs our help.''

''There are more than enough of us looking out for him,'' Alice Rue responded in annoyance, staring at the players observing the duel between man and raging beast.

Sakuya sighed before mumbling, ''Ever since you two became a thing, you became so annoying. Get yourself together.''

''Says the girl picking on everything the past weeks. Perhaps you need to find a boyfriend too,'' the gold-haired claw user suggested with a mocking tone. As the girls stared at each other with slightly angered expressions before turning their heads in irritation, two bosses shattered in tandem.

* * *

 **Bellator Prodigium, Akiya the Cursed Witch, Allghoi Khorkhoi.**

The echo of two swords clashing with a one-handed-hammer rang through the air. A two-handed hammer relentlessly struck a skin filled with muscle. A red-white fist darted through the air, its destination two iron-willed tanks. A halberd tried to pierce the tough skin with loud resistance.

The Prodigy Warrior, as it was translated, stood tall against the barrage of its opponents' attacks. It may have been a field boss, but a field boss that was a true obstacle in the eyes of the front line. Just like its colleague Kagachi, the giant hybrid proved the tenth floor was never to be underestimated.

The battle dragged on for a while, the three guilds that had initiated the battle not dealing enough damage to call it an efficient fight. Only when other bosses found their end, and reinforcements came in numbers, could the guilds turn the tide. Commands from two leaders echoed through the air, their respective players charging in as if they did nothing else. While Helios and Liten assisted the two tanks of the Sleeping Knights, Ren and Akio had fully turned in the offensive.

It helped that more long-range players joined the battle. Their assistance was first needed in the battle against the Dragonbat, but despite its unnatural confidence boost, it was not worthy to be called an obstacle any longer. That victory in the bag, the spear and chakram users immediately set upon their next opponents.

Dodging a Whirlwind from the boss, followed by a quick command given to his vice-leader, Ren quickly gazed over the battleground. Including their boss, only four bosses were remaining: Bellator Prodigium, Allghoi Khorkhoi, Shesepankh the Desert Lord, and Akiya the Cursed Witch.

As expected, most players decided to engage the slow sphinx of the seventh floor. It was still as durable as it was before, even with fifty-six overpowered players jamming its health to the red. Melonmask was already looking worried, afraid of a duel that would take hours or even days. The large armored worm was engaged by around twenty-eight players, the same number of players participating in the other two boss battles with tired confidence.

Eventually, the first boss to enter a duel stance was Akiya, her Worgs standing at her side, all of those red-black eyes focused on a single player. It was not much later when the black-haired leader engaged those mutated wolves, that both Bellator and Allghoi showed they were prepared for a duel.

A level 33 one-handed curved red-haired swordsman against a giant armored worm. A level 34 one-handed black-haired swordsman against packs of mutated Wolves. A level 34 one-handed swordstress against a demonlike warrior. At this current moment, except for the players engaging the Sphinx, all eyes were focused on those three.

Carnivorous teeth bit into unprotected flesh, Kirito trying to punch himself free before allowing some distance between him and his opponents. The Worgs, however, were not about to let that happen as they hunted the leader, a dozen easily giving chase. Kirito used his agility to jump against a tree and dove between the Worgs, his sword slashing its way through them in the process. The Worgs changed direction abruptly, Kirito taking advantage of that by defeating one of them with a Vorpal Strike before escaping his opponents once again.

Klein's beloved sword scraped alongside the armored skin of the boss. As the worm disappeared again into the ground, the vice-leader grunted in annoyance, preparing for another hit-and-run maneuver. Momentarily he wondered if his leader's tactic would be a wise one here, only to shake it out of his mind a second later.

Created warrior fought against self-thought warrior, one-handed sword clashing with a one-handed hammer. Fist against fist, not one of them showing signs of giving up. And in all the clashing, faint grins could be seen.

One by one, each duel ended in a one-sided victory.

* * *

Six hours, twenty minutes and thirty-four seconds. That was how long it took for the raiding group to achieve complete victory in the second Alteration battle. It was for that reason the players decided it was enough for today and had retreated to the safe zones of the nineteenth floor. When they finally got the news by the sudden change in the town of Dacta, as well as experiencing that festive ambiance for themselves, more than one decided to dive straight under the covers of a warm bed.

Kizmel decided to take a bath first, the long day of fighting historic beasts easily evident on her tired and sweaty skin. Settling herself in the warm waters of the inn's shared bath, she let out a satisfied sigh as both body and spirit calmed down in that simple enjoyment. She hoped that feeling would last longer, but the sound of footsteps told her that her human companion was as impatient as ever. As she opened her eyes and saw Asuna stepping in the bath before a steady gaze was set on her, Kizmel asked, ''Why is it things are always discussed in baths? I would almost suggest doing a floor meeting in a bathhouse, as it seems to be quite effective.''

Asuna ignored that statement - or tried to, as the mental picture already flashed inside her mind - and said, ''Actually, I wasn't planning to speak about it. I just wanted to apologize for my rude question earlier. It wasn't my place to ask.''

Kizmel stared at her friend with a perplexed expression, before smiling and slipping forward in the water. ''It was not and I will accept your apology on one condition.'' Words were not needed as Kizmel turned around, her back turned to her companion. A gentle but firm touch scrubbed her dark-skinned back, a silence hanging in the air that easily passed the half minute mark. And although Asuna still had the question and doubt in her mind, she didn't mind the silence.

The silence was therefore not broken by her but by Kizmel who, despite her previous comment, had thought hard and deeply about answering the question. ''Asuna.''

''Yes?'' the fencer responded.

''To answer your question in short: No, I do not like Kirito that way,'' Kizmel answered. Asuna felt strangely relieved, however, the elf wasn't done yet. ''Perhaps it is just me, but noticing how you were looking at me this afternoon, I assume a simple no wouldn't suffice.'' As Kizmel turned around to look her companion in the eyes, she said, ''As a warrior of Lyusula, if the occurrence would happen I would be married off, I wouldn't mind it to be Kirito. However,'' Kizmel continued, Asuna clearly listening with undivided attention, ''as a woman, I feel Kirito is missing the essentials to become my lover.''

''How so?'' Asuna asked, intrigued.

Kizmel confidently smiled as she said, ''For one, I wouldn't be so happy about his indecision. If I wanted him, he would have to refuse me properly just to make me stop.'' Asuna showed a bit of redness on her face, which was not due to the heat in the bath. ''But perhaps that may come. Only the future can tell.''

''What makes you say that?'' Asuna asked, now confused.

''Isn't it obvious? He is still trying to find his place in this world. That was my second reason,'' Kizmel answered, still smiling. ''Thirdly, but perhaps this has something to do with my previous reason, I feel he is too insecure. About his place in this world. About the companions he fights alongside with. About the actions he takes. But I believe those points count for more than one,'' she said with a smile, indicating why they were having this conversation in the first place.

Asuna caught on that silent message as she once again apologized. But there was something still bugging her and so she continued asking, ''But what if Kirito has found his place in this world? If he is no longer uncertain?''

Kizmel slid forward a bit more with a cheeky grin before answering, ''Then it is up to him to decide. But if it is between myself and you ladies, I will not lose,'' she said before poking Asuna in the side, starting a tickle fight that totally broke the tense atmosphere. As Asuna tried to gain the upper hand, Kizmel suddenly remembered a similar moment with Tilnel and how the fencer was beginning to feel more and more like a sister to her.

* * *

 _9:34 AM, 25-03-2023, Town of Beginnings._

 _They sure work fast to give me a name on the very next day. Glad I don't have to do all the stuff,_ Ojima thought as he made his way towards a certain inn given by the scouts. As he strolled through the town towards his appointment, in no rush to go back, he decided to check his skills once again.

\- [Spear skill, 110/1000.]

\- [Carpentry, 620/1000.]

\- [Bo Staff, 513/1000.]

\- [Hand-to-hand Combat, 438/1000.]

\- [Martial Art, 368/1000.]

\- [Chant, 120/1000.]

\- [Extended Weight Limit, 50/1000.]

Although he felt mainly a fighter as a player, in the guild he was without a doubt the craftsman, which was clearly displayed in his skill slots. And considering the fact that he was someone that did not do much damage in the boss battles, his logical thought agreed with his skills.

Walking past a group of craftsmen, he thought how he could be among them if it wasn't for his first two companions. Two players, searching for a companion that could provide long-range cover while they farmed experience. Helping them with some basic craft items for free turned the temporary teamwork into a permanent collaboration. Struggles, with both monsters and the foreign system of the early days, appeared in his mind. He could never have imagined back then that he could walk here, knowing he was stronger than any of the players that he walked by. Or that people were showing him so much faith and trust.

Faces of gratitude replaced his former memories. Thankful players like Nezha, Kature, Kizmel, and more. That included one that was not alongside them anymore. The officer looked up into the sky, perhaps hoping their former companion was watching them from above somewhere safe and sound, as an attempt for a smile curved his lips.

He was never a man of religion or god. He was also never a man that only believed in science and research. He was a bit of both. And luckily he was, otherwise he would have never understood Kizmel's point of view, which was anything but simple. His lessons gave him a distraction from the hectic atmosphere of the front line. And hectic it was alright.

The most upfront issue was naturally the newly spawned ghost bosses, who were almost all taken care of except for the one that was planned for today. Secondly, the real alive obstacles were still standing proudly even after eight days on the 19th floor. Perhaps that was why part of the front line decided to tackle the field boss today instead of helping the others with defeating Kagachi.

The massive group of players approaching the future front line was also not easily taken, especially after seeing all those players fighting together as one. Although it was a good thing more players helped in beating the game, Ojima knew quantity did not mean quality. Were they destined to fight with hundreds of players in each boss battle, where the loss of only one player was considered a good victory? Or would it be worse than that? If he combined the increase in numbers to the goblin campaign quest, he feared many would find their end before they even came that far.

The goblin campaign was another worry on his mind, especially considering that a lot of things still needed to happen. The fight against the dire wolf leader in order to completely make them switch sides. The end confrontation with the still-unknown-goblinlike leader. Lastly, the question of whether the goblins and dire wolves would help them in the liberation of Aincrad.

Fifthly was the unexpected change in NPC behavior that happened yesterday, the recognition of players by their name as well as the recognition as heroes instead of adventurers. Was it a normal change in Aincrad that just happened at this point, or was it something they had to be worried about?

Sixthly was Kizmel. Although the first lessons went pretty well, Kizmel had yet to discover the elf campaign was a quest as well, if she already did not have those doubts. How would she react if she knew that the elf quest had still not ended for some? Would she understand she had to consider her own story as the real one, even if it was not the only one? Considering how his next objective was to teach the elf about the real world, this was not going to be easy.

Seventhly was the festival. Seven had asked him to help her with a new song, and as one of the crafters, he was mostly responsible for the decoration.

With these questions and more problems roaming his head, Ojima couldn't help but smile remembering a saying from a certain anime. With a simple tired smile, he mumbled ''What a drag,'' before thinking what a huge city the Town of Beginnings actually was. The main business of the streets was crossed, the emptiness in the outer streets a clear indication most players had moved on from the town where everything began.

~Fifteen minutes later~

''You must be Ojima,'' the artist said to the player approaching her. ''What business has a front liner with me?'' she asked roughly, her attitude not a particularly welcoming one.

''Is it that easy to tell? I even did my best not to come in my usual front line gear,'' Ojima confessed before sitting down in one of the chairs of the table. ''My business is with your drawing skills. Care to hear my request or am I wasting both our time?''

Silence filled the room, both players staring intensely at each other before the girl gave in first and said, ''Very well, but I expect to get paid what you have offered. Do you have it, or was that a lie?''

Throwing the bag with Col nonchalantly on the table, Ojima answered, ''That should cover everything. No idea what business you have been in before, but I am not here to scam somebody.''

Although the girl tried to cover her nerves with a decent poker face, the shaking of her hands was a clear indication that she was anything but calm. Laying the bag back on the table, she asked, ''What can I help you with?''

~Seven hours later~

30k of Col lighter, a few required items in his inventory, a new friend in his contacts, and with the news of two victories achieved on the same day, Ojima couldn't help but simply smile. The field boss was defeated without any problems and the end duel against Kagachi went well. Maybe Asuna had not overcome her fear yet but she had at least gathered the courage to stand in front of the deceased warrior and came out victorious. As thoughts of the morning came back into his mind, he stopped on the spot, looked up in the sky and simply raised his fist.

It just so happened that two purple eyes were observing the unusually happy player. Reacting with a childish purity to the gesture, Strea stretched her fist forward in a similar manner to the humans she had to observe.

Shocked eyes stared at the fist still held in the sky, the bo staff wielder definitely feeling a reaction to his silent message. Although there was nothing above him, he could swear something had touched his fist. Staring at his fist in shock, he thought, _Oh shit, I am really losing my mind,_ before proceeding on his path to the front line once again.

At the same time, Yui was giving her younger sister a socking for her action.

* * *

''How much content can you give for one simple floor?'' a tired voice asked rhetorically after returning to the goblin's temporary settlement once again. One was counting the missions but gave up once reaching the 13th quest.

''Can't believe you guys just did like ten missions in half a day,'' another voice commented as she approached her comrades. ''And that after battling Kagachi.''

''Ten? Feels like we have done at least twenty. Well, at least things should be ready for tomorrow. And considering how tomorrow will be another long day, I am taking the rest of the evening off,'' Klein said, tired mind already thinking of the many possibilities of what the base had to offer.

However, a voice pulled him out of those thoughts as he said, ''Klein-sama, aren't you forgetting something? We have to bring the stone back to elder Rigurdo first.''

Perhaps due to the tiredness, perhaps because there were so many AI's acting crazy all over Aincrad, none of the players found it weird the goblin Rigur responded to their vice-leader so well. Klein sighed before making his way to the bosses' office.

Not even following the riddle of thankfulness from both Rigurdo and the Dire wolves' boss, Klein quickly made his way back to where the rest of his guild resided. As expected, he could find the other groups around a large campfire in the middle of the base. His leader and his co-vice-leader were once again handling dinner, although the base had food in spades.

''So there you guys are. Tough mission?'' Dale asked as he noticed the tired expressions on his companions' faces.

''You have no idea,'' Mitchos responded, settling on the brown-dead ground between his friends. ''I am okay with exploring caves, but this one was one hell of a pain to go through. And we weren't even the ones that found the damn place.''

''Perhaps this will help a bit then,'' Dynamm said, taking a meat skewer from the fire and giving it to the tank.

The silence - except for the vicious sounds as they attacked the seasoned skewers - was a clear indication every last one of the hard-working players had starved for another good meal. One by one, the players let out sighs of contentment, some begging for more. It led to an interesting ambiance.

As Yuna, Seven and Ojima once again activated their chant skills and flute skill, one after another player raised their hands or slowly loosened up. However, some of the players never fully enjoyed the spectacle of that party this time.

It was when the ambiance began to muffle under the late night's moon, the chanting at burden's fate, that a soft voice echoed through the silence.

''My best friend gave me the best advice.''

Multiple players stared at the one player singing those words with tired surprise, listening carefully to the still activated chant.

''He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride.''

Softly and spoken, with no backing whatsoever, except for a voice. And yet, the hidden message behind it was more powerful than anything else the present players could come up with.

''If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day.

If today was your last day.''

Players crawled closer to each other, hands covering another or arms on one another's shoulder as a token of apology, trust, and friendship. Asuna was the one that this time took the initiative and crawled against her leader.

''Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life.''

Sakuya and Alice Rue dared to look at each other again, both understanding each other's expressions before a soft smile appeared on both of them. At the same time, Tobe and Darius had taken places alongside their singing friend.

''If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day.''

Applause was not needed if one saw the eyes and sudden closeness of the players present. Two girls, smiling as they hugged after being five feet apart from each other. A girl that had not only confronted her fear this day but also overcame it was holding the hand of the one she liked. Asuna and Kirito did both not say a word, as the gentle strength they poured into their clasped hands said more than enough. That Argo was lying with her head on his legs with her eyes closed and Liz lying asleep on his other shoulder, Asuna had to take for granted for now. And just for now, she considered the smile from Kizmel not a threatening one. Lastly, two players that had been side by side for the entire game looked at each other with newfound spirit.

* * *

A silent battlefield in the shivering cold, a heavy wind blowing through the battle that had just been in it. Multiple wolves were down on the ground, tails between their legs, or on their back in a submissive stance. At the far end of the cave hideout was the entrance, completely overrun by its attackers. On the other side, two wolves circled slowly around each other, bared teeth visible as growls echoed in the air.

''How could you?! You dare to stand against me! With these humans no less?!'' the leader of the wolves growled furiously. ''You were always a disappointment, but you have fallen really low now.''

''Says the one licking the paws of the species he finds inferior! You were always a hypocrite, father!'' the other wolf growled back, not afraid to show his teeth.

For the players staring at the cutscene, it was a moment of brief air, the large battle from before something that could have missed. While most players were staring at the endgame of that skirmish, Klein was wrapping Kirito's arm. ''You really have a bad habit with this arm, haven't you?''

''Once cut off, once bitten to shreds, now torn apart. That or wolves really just don't like me,'' Kirito answered, eyes shifting between the wrapping of his missing hand and the wolves. ''Any news from the others?''

''Yeah, seems that the mapping was not all in vain. Got a message from Argo-san that there were two groups of goblins preparing an ambush. If it wasn't for those additional quests and players we left to protect the camp, it would have been in ruins.''

''Hope the other guilds did those missions before confronting the wolves. I don't want to think about coming back from such a harsh fight, only to see your base destroyed.''

Klein wanted to continue the conversation when the two wolves in front of him charged at each other, a clash that lifted them vertically before both went for the vital spot. A bite to the neck avoided, the younger wolf tried to take the upper hand by forcing the wolves' leader down, but that did not seem to be an easy task. There was a moment of separation, the two wolves snapping with bare teeth before the next charge was the deciding one. Teeth almost fully pierced in a neck, a loud shout of, ''Surrender, and I will spare your life!'' echoed through the hideout.

All the remaining wolves stared at the fight, whatever happened now the decider for the remaining battle and their future. As the painful howling of the leading wolf echoed through the air, a mumbled, ''I.. surrender..'' could be heard.

''What did you say?!'' the younger wolf asked as his teeth clenched a bit further around his father's neck.

''I... surrender!''

All the remaining wolves laid their bodies down in total defeat, knowing they would be at the mercy of the humans, other wolves and goblins. As the victorious wolf loosened his teeth, a certain belief had already spread among the players that were watching, unbeknownst to the goblins and allied Dire Wolves. A glance was all that it took.

Perfidy. The act not to hold onto your words in war. As the son walked towards its rightful animal throne, the former king stood up from its spot and jumped forward, teeth bared and aimed on target.

*Swoosh*

Goblin and wolves' eyes opened in complete shock as a figure came to standstill, his entrusted two-handed sword in the pose of a simple Blast cooldown. In his background was the embodiment of a traitor's fate, a body, and head falling lifelessly to the ground. ''I do not care about family matters, nor that we are enemies. However, a duel is sacred and tarnishing that is behind barbaric. You could have died an honorable death or lived to change, yet now you will be remembered as a coward and traitor,'' Eugene said as he sheathed his weapon.

From there, the story followed as expected. A switch in leadership, followed by a complete alliance between goblin, dire wolf, and human. There was one last thing that needed to happen for this campaign to be complete. One final battle to end it all. And judging from the end of this quest, it seemed that mission had to wait for the next floor.

* * *

''Bad weather is underway. I hope it is not an unlucky omen,'' Kizmel commented as she heard the harsh wind harshing the outer walls of the dungeon.

''I doubt it,'' Mortimer responded as he looked over the large raiding group. ''But let's proceed cautiously nevertheless. We had better be safe than sorry.''

''Especially considering we don't know much about the boss,'' Sakuya added. ''But if we have to judge it on appearance, this is not going to be an easy battle.''

Some of her alliance members nodded, others not paying attention as they followed various other conversations. Apparently, the WIs had seen the worth in the additional missions and had successfully defeated the ambushing goblins. The same could not be said about the SKs, and although still in the run for the campaign, they had suffered heavy losses in the form of AI allies. As Yuuki was complaining her first encounter of all goblins had survived the onslaught, the leaders were discussing the strategy of the raid.

''Agreed?'' Lind asked the other leaders.

''Yeah, we will handle the ads if there are any. And we will deliver the Last Attack,'' Kirito added, annoyed.

Kibaou and Lind nodded in approval, both not wanting to repeat a duel with a vengeful ghost boss. The temporary halt in the previous battle, when none had dared to attack the field boss once he was in the red, did not really help. They had more than enough responsibility and they weren't planning to add another boss to that list.

As Kirito and Heathcliff explained the strategy to their members, which was nothing special except for dividing roles, some players found spirit in the challenge to get the Last Attack item. Challenges were made, a few of the players already worried about what would happen when the boss' health became red. Only time could tell and that time came closer than ever, as a short speech was accompanied by the opening of two large doors and a loud roar.

What was waiting for them was a large black-armored warrior with a flaming pumpkin head, a part of its skeleton visible under the large pieces of armor, riding on a black skeletal burning horse. Although it was only a wielding a sword and shield, many had already deduced it would switch weapons somewhere in the battle, judging from the many weapons it carried on its back.

~Ten minutes later~

''It is coming for another run!''

''Team 5, flank the left! Team 6, the right! Team 2, keep supporting team 1!'' Lind and Kibaou commanded without hesitation, two parties of tanks moving into position, while the third group protected the long-ranged players. As green and blue players worked together with considerable teamwork, other guilds had taken the offensive against the additional warriors that had spawned, each with a different weapon.

*Clang*

''Agil!''

''I got this!'' Agil responded as he struck the Dark Knight with a critical hit, the large warrior staggering back before its visor was aimed at the merchant. Agil couldn't pull much aggro as Packer stepped in to block the large sword, Gilgamesh already on the switch with another offensive.

To the left was the SK, two tanks bravely standing tall against a two-handed axe Dark Knight. With practiced precision, two girls dashed past them on a single shout, two swords cutting a perfect cross on the warrior before another player came from above, a dagger jammed in the visor with precision before she used her acrobatics skill to jump back to safety.

Various combinations were used against the everlasting ads until twenty minutes later, the saving words were shouted: ''He is in the red!''

''Watch out for pattern changes!'' Kibaou shouted.

As both guilds stared intensely at the boss, prepared for almost anything, another voice echoed through the air. ''Switch roles! We handle the boss from here on out!''

First the WNH with their leader at the front, two entrusted vice-leaders running in his track. A second later, another leader dashed through the crowd, a vice-leader with long black hair and scythe running diagonally to him. As Akio and Heathcliff had passed the still surprised guilds as well, Kibaou and Lind shouted confirming commands.

''We will be taking care off this one!'' Helios shouted as he charged forward, Riku and Jaune running behind him to deliver the instant switch. Some players decided last minute they weren't so keen to duel a boss, resulting in an underwhelming march against the buffed large warrior. Kirito and Asuna decided not to participate in the offensive dash, as neither of them were that interested in repeating a vengeful duel. Noticing how everyone was just rushing in, they both had more than enough to do to make some sort of strategy and order.

At 10:05, 27-03-2023, **Jatara the Dark Paladin** shattered before he could turn the battle to his favor, the one sending him to his afterlife none other than the paladin himself.

* * *

A simple walk in pleasant sunshine or a lie down on a beautiful grassland, trees covering her from the sun's warmth as she had her eyes closed. That was all Akio wanted after seven action-filled days. Unfortunately for her, the virtual gods were not in her favor.

Harsh wind of the early morning was apparently not only something found on the 19th floor, as the welcome of the 20th floor was a cold and soggy one. Starting with a couple of drops, the weather slowly became worse.

''Just keep on running! There is the city!'' a voice shouted, a full raid party acknowledging those words as multiple shapes made of stone could be seen in the distance.

Even when the safe zone was reached in an impressive time, the players only stopped running when they had found cover from the rain, not to mention the thunder that was most liking coming if one had to believe the almost armageddon- dark clouds in the sky. A small group of players had decided to run together towards the teleporter before they would find cover from the rain though.

''We are finally on the next floor. What has it been? Eight days?'' Kirito asked as he watched the light show from a tavern on the plaza.

''Eleven to be precise,'' Heathcliff answered, a bit disappointed, his usual clothing switched for a simple red coat. ''I hope things go quicker now that we have arrived on a new floor.''

''Not if the weather has any say about it. I thought the game was supposed to balance the weather. Doesn't seem very balanced at the moment,'' Mortimer commented as he stared at the sky.

''Where did you hear that?'' Yuuki asked, intrigued.

''There was an interview with Kayaba about it a couple of years ago,'' Heathcliff answered for his vice-leader. ''And apart from a few occasions, he hasn't been wrong,'' he added in a mumble. Staring at the sky with a worried gaze, he continued, ''Perhaps we should wait for the storm to clear, especially after all the stuff of the past days.''

''Then we could perhaps set everything up for the festival? We are constantly talking about it, but we haven't got anything specific yet,'' Asuna commented. Some players looked intrigued, but they didn't have much time to discuss it. A blinding light, all too familiar for any that had set foot on a just opened floor, flashed through the city. As the light vanished just as quickly as it had shone, the players witnessed a fully-functioning teleporter, the first players popping out of it in seconds.

The conversation was about to continue when a shocked sound came from Aiko. Worried, Yuuki instantly turned and asked, ''Sis, what's wrong?''

''My last skill has been replaced...'' the older sister replied, sorrow in her voice.

''What?! Let me see,'' Yuuki said, touching her sister as she tried to look at the invisible menu in front of her.

The others were intrigued and turned around, Asuna asking, ''Replaced by what?''

''Hm, let's see. It is called... Dual Wielding.''

Heathcliff and Isabella internally let out a sigh, for they knew who the second Divine skill had. However, when another voice let out a shocking screech, they were unprepared. Especially when the younger sister shouted, ''I got it too!'' Unbeknownst and almost completely out of view from any player, a certain item began to lighten, its purpose finally activated.

* * *

''This is just ridiculous,'' Kirito said as he stared out of the window, rain pouring down as the power of nature showed why you should fear her. The heavy wind tore through the dark empty streets of Caruso, the capital city of the 20th floor, and lightning brightened the sky, thunder rumbling, shivering every fiber of the outside world.

''I never experienced it this bad. Is this supposed to be the theme of the floor or another event?'' Argo asked as she looked from the chair in the large rented living room. ''Well, considering it happens all over Aincrad, we can assume the latter.''

''Truth be told, I hope it is not another event. I have had enough of those for now. What can I do to help with the festival?'' Kirito asked, his mind on the event that would help him relax again.

Argo grinned before answering, ''Just focus on what you do best, Kii-bou. Leave the festival to us.'' Kirito understood as he smiled and turned around to watch the spectacle again. Perhaps it was due to that spectacle that he didn't hear the sound of materialization, followed by a soft mentioning of his name. ''Kii-bou.''

''Yeah, what's the mat...''

His mind knew the words. His mouth could still say it. Yet, all of those functions seemed to have been forgotten when the leader turned around, his surprised gaze on his beta friend wearing a beautiful yellow dress. ''Argo?''

Wearing a healthy blush, Argo responded, ''I still owed you for your hard work on solving the mystery. And, to be frank, it looks like you could use a bit of distraction.'' As Kirito regained his spirit, he wanted to speak, only for Argo to ask, ''Would you like to dance with me?''

Kirito didn't have to ask where the music would be coming from as the sound from a familiar voice echoed through the air, its source the floating object on the table. Staring at his vice-leader, Kirito relaxed and softly said, ''I would love to.''

As the duo slowly danced through the room on the guidance of recorded chanting, Kirito knew his life was not what it was used to be. As a boy only fourteen years old, a leader of an important guild, and three girls liking him. Between the weather and his partner, he knew he would not be sleeping alone tonight as well. _How did this happen?_

* * *

In another part of the floating castle, the weather was at its critical peak. None dared to come outside the safe zones, afraid the lightning would fry them on the spot. It was as if the virtual gods were furious for some reason. Lightning and thunder repeated in harmony, each appearance brightener and louder than before.

Then, in an abandoned grassland, it happened. A brief intense flash, before a shockwave made everything tremble in its radiance. Trees, bushes and grass surrounding the impact burned brightly, only for the heavy rain to extinguish them.

As the thunder eventually lost its power in the night, the rain began to cease, and the wind began to lessen, the damage could be seen. Numerous decimated trees, grass so brown everyone knew it was dead and a crater created by the sheer force of the impact. As silence entered the night in the wasteland, a growl of pain echoed through the air. Another small flash of light, fierce growling repeating for none to hear.

Then it became silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind, softly breezing through the trees. Then, the sound of moving sand could be heard, as if something was crawling slowly through it. Another moment of silence. Again the sound of moving sand, this time a little louder, coming from the crater. Two, perhaps three times it repeated, each one more audible than before. Silence once again took control of the wasteland.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand clenched onto the edge of the crater.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

That was chapter 41. Hope you have enjoyed it.

Finally, we have reached the 20th floor. So many points I have been thinking about since the first floor are finally coming forward in the story. A small summary: the other ghost boss fights, Kizmel and Asuna moment and preparations for the Kizmel lesson as well as Strea messing around. A brief mentioning of the goblin campaign, that I hope is followable in the background. A short boss fight, and the opening of the new floor with unexpecting twists. Lastly, the strange weather with something going on. This was my first take on creating a terrifying and scary ambiance. Did I succeed?

Lastly, I wanted to mention I am going to take a break. I know I say more than once that a chapter is going to take longer due to some inconvenience and then I am posting it a month later nevertheless. However, after posting one chapter each month for almost two years (and according to my calculations even more), I plan to do two to three months nothing to come to rest.

In the meantime, my beta reader (and perhaps later beta readers) will polish this story on my break. Let me know what you think about the chapter and hope to see you legends in the next one!

~Beyor out!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta-read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

 _*Beep beep!*_

As the sound of his wake-up progress echoed through in the air for his ears only, Kirito slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, his eyes began to get used to the change in light, giving him a bit of information on where he was. As he began to wake up, he became aware of a gentle warmth alongside him, accompanied by a familiar and nostalgic scent.

With a sleepy and surprised look, Kirito turned his head to the source, only to stop a few inches in front of another sleeping face. Chestnut brown hair fell perfectly alongside her visage, hiding her ear as it traced her neck and bare shoulder – except for the nightgown strap - until the covers of the bed hid the remaining part. Two beautiful eyes were closed as cherry-red lips had formed a small opening for her soft breathing. Two arms lay bowed in front of her, her hands resting tenderly on Kirito's covered chest. At the same time, her sleeping head was resting on his outstretched arm.

A few months ago, he couldn't picture himself in this situation and would most certainly have jumped out of bed, beet-red as he apologized a hundred times. Now, although still not fully comprehending the situation he was in, he simply smiled with a healthy blush as he tried to slowly pull his arm free.

His goal successful, Kirito materialized his normal clothes before looking out of the window. A clear dark morning sky as far as the eye could see was his view, no traces left of the harsh storm of the day and night before.

Stepping out of his sleeping room into the living room, he instantly set out for the kitchen and began the quick steps of a normal breakfast. Chocolate made into a chocolate paste, a recipe he used to practice once with his sister. As pictures of two kids having chocolate all over themselves roamed his mind, Kirito gave a sad smile. Bread cut in pieces, a sort of smoothie made out from different sets of fruit, water, and another substance similar to yogurt. Fish was grilled to perfect light-brown color, a trace of crusty skin visible. Although many ingredients were foreign, the one found on the 14th floor was luckily not one of those. A couple of bowls with the white rice grains set, Kirito began on the last part: a refreshing salad. Simple beans that were found on the eleventh floor were the base, a mixture of foreign herbs sprinkled over before the finishing touch of cut river plants was added.

It was a simple breakfast, but with the mixture of both Western and Asian elements on the table, it would help with the morale of the day. Given how everyone had optimized their free time during the thunderstorm of the previous day, he assumed morale wasn't that bad to begin with, but better safe than sorry.

As Kirito waited for the others to wake up - which he knew would not take that long - he settled himself on the couch before checking his progress for the hundredth time in boredom.

\- One-handed sword, 785/1000.

\- Searching, 710/1000.

\- Martial Arts, 633/1000.

\- Cooking, 523/1000, in the bottle of Kales'oh.

\- Hiding, 413/1000.

\- Extended Weight Limit, 234/1000.

\- Parry, 175/1000.

\- Battle Healing, 97/1000.

Six in the normal way of training, one due to an update and one due to an unexpected twist in fate, its embodiment a gift and a burden in the eyes of the young leader. A strong warrior and a close friend was Kizmel, yet a friend that was more fragile than any of them dared to imagine. Kirito hoped today's lesson for his officer would help her understand the truth a little better. Thinking about his ranked member, and his guild in general, there was something else that Kirito had thought about.

Heathcliff had taken the suggestion to stop the recruiting on the 17th floor as well as one could take it, but at the same time, the paladin had said he wished to strengthen and spread his own guild with new players eventually. Considering how the alliance was handling the chaos of the past two weeks without serious issues, Kirito concluded he could end the temporary halt of recruiting.

As he moved through his menu to set the recruitment back to active, a figure appeared just to his left. A sudden jump before Argo smoothly landed next to her leader and asked, ''Good morning, Kii-bou. Whatcha doing?''

Greeting his third vice-leader and dance partner of the previous evening with a gentle smile, Kirito responded, ''I was thinking of reactivating the recruitment options. What do you think?''

''Sounds like a plan. Perhaps add another officer to it as well, but we should have this covered,'' she answered as she walked towards the table, took a simple bread with topping and continued, ''I know Heathcliff would be happy about your decision. But you are our leader, so it is your choice. Thanks for the meal, Kii-bou.'' She ended as she opened the door and made her way to her next destination with a piece of bread in her hands.

As the option was activated not many minutes later, the remaining members stumbled into the room. Tired faces were welcomed by the delicious scent of fresh breakfast, the ambiance each minute growing warmer and louder.

That was to be expected though. After all, one-fifth of the Floating Castle was cleared, and the present players were convinced they could beat the remaining four-fifths. Was that confidence well-earned? Or was that overconfidence getting the better of them?

* * *

Motive, proof and a confession. The three essentials of finding a convicted person guilty or innocent.

A motive explains the reasoning behind one's actions, making the connection between crime and convicted visible. Motives could be revenge, cheating, being at the brink of despair, jealousy and many more. Proof could be provided in the form of DNA, witnesses, footage and so on, and tell how the crime had been committed. Lastly, a confession was not always required but it sure as hell made the judgment easier. They were the words of the convicted, after all. Who would not believe him or her?

In his office, the glasses-wearing inspector did not believe those words. Looking back on the recording received by an untraceable address, the words ''I am Kayaba Akihiko,'' were not convincing at all. A recording of a prescript computer voice was not enough to call it a confession.

The fact Kayaba and Rinko hadn't been in hiding as well as they were found moments later after the announcement in their offices, wasn't helping to convince the inspector at all. And both convicted had not a bit of proof nor motive to connect them to the SAO incident. It wasn't helping that email from the game acknowledged his suspicions, although it came from their prime suspect.

But the main problem of an investigation was tunnel vision, especially if the proof wasn't there. So, the investigation on who possibly tried to frame Kayaba and Koujiro – alongside risking the lives of 14998 other victims – was made. Firstly, interrogations were done with the other employees of ARGUS, especially the members involved in the Sword Art Online project. Secondly, based on what was said, seen and found in acquired data, possible new suspects were included or excluded from the list.

From that list, a few had drawn the curiosity of the inspectors, especially when they were still working in the branch of virtual gaming where others had not dared to enter that territory again. But again, the motive, proof and a confession were missing, resulting in a dead trail for the investigation.

Then, there was another point for his concern. The name Kayaba was - due to the incident - a name of national concern, a reason for it to be traced if it was searched online. In the past two weeks, a certain individual had done such a thing multiple times; her path of finding families with similar uncertainty suddenly added a manhunt to it as well.

Although Kikouka could understand the settlement - for her brother was one of the most important players in the game – if she dove deeper into this, the truth about the incident could be put in jeopardy. And if their hypothesis was indeed correct, how much chance would they have to free the players if that truth came out?

With the recording-analysis on one tab, the email on another tab, and the remaining information document on the table, Kikouka tried to find something that would bring forth the truth. The email read as followed: {We're Innocent. Do not have the super accounts. Tell Sensei I will protect her. G, Kayaba.}

* * *

A large stone road as far as the city borders and buildings allowed; a market filled with stalls, food, gear and other usual items for sale. As they were the largest streets of the Town of Beginnings and close to the teleporter, this location would be perfect for the festival.

Half of Isabella's attention could focus on the festival preparation, for the destination of Ojima's lesson did not matter. The other half of her attention was focusing on Kizmel and the officer, and the start of what looked to be a relaxed lesson.

''Okay, so you wanted to learn about our world. Well, let's start this lesson with a general picture,'' the Bo staff wielder started as he materialized two items from his earlier request. In his hand, a simple wooden hold appeared, a colored ball used in geography hanging on it, carefully-precision painted. Another item had appeared in his other hand. Isabella was shocked at how both craftworks looked almost identical to the real versions.

''What are these?'' Kizmel asked, staring at the miniature replica of Aincrad and the globe which resembled Earth.

Pointing at floating discs, Ojima said, ''This is Aincrad.'' Quickly he realized that materializing both items at the same time wasn't that useful. Therefore, he asked Kizmel, ''Do you mind holding this?''

''Of course not,'' she answered, before looking at the replica with a mesmerizing gaze. ''So this is what we're currently trying to liberate. Looks cutely small, I have to admit.''

''Taking into account only 1/5th of that is what we have liberated thus far, it is actually quite frightening,'' Ojima commented before continuing with his lesson. ''Anyway, this is our world, called Earth.''

''I assume this is not on scale as well,'' Kizmel joked with a smile, staring at the colored globe.

''Correct,'' Ojima responded nevertheless. ''To give you a better perspective of the real size, this castle would be the same size as my fingers here,'' Ojima explained as he pointed at the Aincrad model, then placed three fingers perpendicular on Japan.

''Wow. The manual wasn't exaggerating. That is enormous,'' Kizmel commented, Isabella observing the lesson with an intrigued gaze.

''Yeah, it is. Now that you have some idea of how big the other world is, let's see if you can figure out what the colors mean.''

The teaching grin on the officer's face had instantly triggered Kizmel's challenging side. With a broad grin, she answered that challenge with, ''Very well. Let's see.'' The dark elf followed the pointed finger on Japan to the left, crossing a part of China before reaching an area of light brown color. ''The color green usually stands for vegetation, yet this part isn't as green as under there. Does this mean this part is mostly grassland?''

''Correct. The brownish part at the side is where the large cities are,'' Ojima answered before he asked her to continue.

Kizmel had already figured out the blue parts had to represent water. Despite knowing from the manual the largest part of the human world was covered with the blue liquid, it still shocked her to see it with the comparison from before. Following the darker-brown color to the gray area and thinking back on her manual, she asked, ''Is this area filled with hills?''

''Mountains, to be precise. Perhaps we will find a mountain area that is similar here on Aincrad on one of these floors.''

''Perhaps,'' Kizmel responded before noticing a large yellow area above the mountain range. ''Is this a desert?''

''Yeah. I believe it is called the Gobi desert. Unfortunately, the globe wasn't durable enough to write letters on it, so we have to do it with this.''

''That is not a problem,'' Kizmel responded, eyes and finger crossing the globe with remarkable quickness. ''You have given me enough to hold on to.'' As Ojima showed he appreciated those words, Kizmel had already passed Europe and began to check south-America. ''Is this an area similar to the 8th floor?''

Ojima shifted so he could see the pointed dark green area and answered, ''Pretty much. There are minor details between the two but again not so much on the terrain.''

Kizmel nodded before noticing the last color on the top and bottom. Without thinking very long, she asked, ''Are these parts covered with snow and ice?''

''And correct again. I heard these parts can be twice as cold as the 15th floor,'' Ojima answered. ''Only a few humans dare to go there, and it is only possible during certain seasons.''

Kizmel nodded again before staring fixated at the map. Finally, one of the questions that were roaming her mind rolled off her tongue. ''Ojima, what are the places you all come from?''

Thinking for a moment, Ojima circled the globe before stopping it again once he found the spot. ''Right here. Kirito and the others should be living... here.''

''That is half the world..?! I wonder how you could meet in a world like this if you live that far apart.''

''I was in the same country when this all happened. Yet, I think we'd be talking for an eternity if I had to explain all that to you. Let's continue, shall we?'' Ojima suggested. The remaining lesson followed the same line. The Bo staff wielder had prepared himself with various items, the visible samples the missing link for Kizmel's understanding.

However, after an hour in the lesson and everything clear from the second chapter, Kizmel had an unexpected question for her teacher. ''Ojima?''

''Yes?''

One pair of eyes stared with teaching kindness, while another pair was discomfited. His name was not called for a good reason with such a cautious tone. Kizmel struggled with the words for a bit before finally asking, ''The elf war... was it one too?''

Ojima closed his eyes, a simple arch on his lips as he thought before he looked up again and said, ''You are not asking that without reason. Tell me, what do you think?''

Kizmel looked the player straight in the eyes, an unknown feeling visible in those purple eyes before she answered, ''I do not know...''

''Yes, you do,'' Ojima interrupted as he stepped forward. ''Ever since we helped the goblins, the doubts began.'' Noticing the surprised expression on his student's face, he stated, ''Talking is one thing, but the art of wordless communication is where the real information lies.'' Closing his eyes again, without any bit of worries shown in his face, he asked, ''Tell me, do you think the elf war was a quest?''

''Yes,'' Kizmel blurted out before realizing that she'd said those words.

She wondered how she could say it that easily, but a moment later she understood as the smiling and trustworthy eyes of her teacher were looking at her. Ojima's smile never left his face as he said, ''Than you are only partially right.''

''Partially?'' Kizmel asked, the same question passing Isabella's mind.

''Yeah, partially. Before I explain myself, let me ask you something else. What have you learned from our lessons regarding quests?''

''That some of the people of this world are cursed in an endless loop, doomed to relieve a certain moment over and over again,'' Kizmel answered, strangely calm despite her previous words.

Ojima shifted his eyes to Isabella before responding, ''That is one way to put it.'' Switching back to Kizmel, he asked, ''Thinking back on our adventure, does it fit that description?''

''No, it does not,'' Kizmel answered very certainly. Not once did she had the idea of something repeating in the duration of the war.

Answering the confused expression of the elf, Ojima said, ''That is because the elf war is known as a campaign quest.''

With wide eyes, Isabella was observing a conversation that went shockingly smoothly despite the subject that was anything but simple. _He is not sweating, nor does he seemed to be worrying. How are you able to stay so calm in a situation like this?_ Making sure she was not dreaming this time, she pinched her arm.

''Campaign quest?'' Kizmel repeated.

''Yes. In Aincrad, there are two types of quests. The one you spoke earlier about we call the normal quests, divided into subcategories that aren't important right now. These, as you have experienced, can be repeated endlessly.'' Seeing that Kizmel could follow him thanks to the experience of previous lessons, he continued. ''If we fail them, we repeat them. It is as simple as that. Then there are the campaign quests.''

The officer took a moment to breathe before continuing. ''Where the story of a simple quest lacks, the campaign quests dive deeper into and will show the history of the residents of Aincrad. It takes the players on an adventure that is a one-time only event.''

''It is not repeatable?'' Kizmel asked with a certain understanding and hope.

''Yes, it is not. After all, if a war could be repeated, the winners are already decided.'' Noticing the question that was coming up next due to the uncertain expression in Kizmel's eyes, Ojima answered, ''For every group that starts the campaign quest, the journey is a new one. However, for every last one of them, the journey ends with them failing the campaign or them ending the war, with the possible option to join our cause.''

''So the war is still going on, and over at the same time?'' Kizmel eventually asked after a moment of silence, trying to solve the puzzle in this conversation and her mind.

''Wait a moment right there,'' Ojima said, finger pointing up, drawing the attention of both the elf and the vice-leader. ''There is only one story you have to think about regarding these quests, and that is your own. If you look at it like that, can you answer your own question?''

''Yes, I can,'' Kizmel answered, certainty a little recovered. ''I was there when the war finally ended. I saw the defeat of the fallen elves and the rise of the elf alliance. The war has ended.''

''Then that is all you have to remember. What everybody else does we are not involved with, doesn't matter. Whatever we do in this world, this is our story,'' Ojima said before focusing back on his work. ''And don't you dare to forget that.''

Many questions had resided in Kizmel's head, but those last words had taken the dangerous edges off. Remembering the conversations that proved she was without a doubt a full-fledged person and not another cursed individual, she showed a confident smile before responding, '' I will not, Ojima-sama.''

While the officer staggered, clearly taken aback after the clear indication the dark elf saw him as a teacher, Isabella's worries about Kizmel vanished like snow in the sun. Seeing Ojima not worried at all, explaining such a difficult concept so easily without a moment of hesitation or doubt, had her refilled with confidence. _She is in good hands._

What none of them saw was the sweatdrops hidden by his spiked hair, changing his calm composure to a world-defined poker face.

* * *

A festival. An event that required several details in other to be operational. Firstly, there was finance, which would mainly be used to pay for entertainment, stalls, and decoration. Secondly, the decoration was a thing on its own. A normal festival would have the entire street full of decoration, an example being the garlands and lanterns hanging high on and between the buildings.

Thirdly, the management of the festival had to be taken care of. Even if the street was filled with stalls, there was never enough space for all of the craftsman to show their business. And the specialty couldn't all be the same, for entertainment reasons.

Fourthly, the exact date and time. Although a small issue, it was something to be considered, especially since the liberation would momentarily be stopped. Liz knew more troubles and obstacles would follow, but also knew they would only come to the surface when the preparations began.

With two parties already arranged, her Organizing skill had evolved quite a lot. And considering she had quite a bit of help, the earlier-mentioned obstacles were not that difficult to overcome.

Finance was not particularly troubling, considering they were still one of the most influential guilds in the game. And Liz was sure the help of the SK and WI would make a big difference. Stalls were easily realized thanks to Isabella's Construction skill and, with the help of the guild's crafters and some randomly aligned, they could be constructed relatively easily as well. While they worked on those, they could take responsibility for the decorations as well.

The management would be taken care of by the pink blacksmith personally. The number of booths would be sold to various groups, only the groups that contributed to financing having the right to take a few for free. Ashley had already taken that offer to have a spot near the teleporter.

Since resources for the booths and decorations were not minor, the exact date was five days from the announcement, in the evening to be precise. In other words, five days from this moment, a festival the likes Aincrad had never seen before would be experienced.

When Liz had placed the message on the quest board for everyone to see, the four scouts came running towards her. Once standing in front of her, Alyse informed, ''The rumor has been spread. In no time, the entire player database should know about the festival. We have placed the announcement on eleven quest boards as well.''

''That leaves only the preparations open. Message me when someone wants to hire a stall. No promises until I have said it is possible.''

''Yes, Liz-san!'' Four voices answered the officer before heading out to do their tasks. _What have you done to them to make them so obedient, Argo?_ Liz asked herself, feeling sorry for the subordinates.

She turned around, only to bump into another person. Landing on her butt, she picked herself up before shifting her eyes forward, saying, ''Sorry about tha...''

Small, red eyes stared at the blacksmith with a questioning and childish gaze, its small figure with fire-red hair standing in front of her. Normally, Liz wouldn't think too much about such event but the NPC cursor above the small figure's head had her curiosity drawn. As the pink blacksmith stood up completely and noticed the NPC not moving at all, she momentarily hesitated before asking, ''Can I help you?''

No signs of understanding were given, the child NPC still looking at the blacksmith with a childish stupidity. Liz sighed before squatting down, looking the NPC in those same red eyes as she asked, ''Are you lost?'' Again, no signs of understanding the question could be seen. Feeling she was talking more to herself than the NPC, Liz decided to leave.

However, after taking five steps forward, she noticed the childish figure of the NPC strolling behind her. Looking back, she could see that the expression had slightly changed to a saddened one. ''Alright then, you can come with me,'' Liz eventually decided with a smile, her hand held in the air for the NPC to take. To her surprise, the NPC did exactly that, its saddened expression changing to a slightly happier one.

Walking with an unfamiliar NPC child at her side, Liz opened her menu and messaged Argo. {Got a situation with a strange NPC here. Any news about random NPCs joining players in a walk?} While waiting for a reply, Liz checked the child alongside her, trying to determine if it was a he or she.

Coming to the conclusion that question couldn't be answered without any further details, Liz approached her method from a different corner. Her eyes on her sudden walk buddy, she asked, ''What is your name?''

No response yet again, two red pupils staring at the blacksmith with that same non-comprehensive gaze. ''Where are your parents?'' Liz tried a moment later, yet this answer too was given by that same gaze.

''This is weird. You would think you would react to something, but you don't seem to follow me at all. Figuratively speaking,'' Liz added with a small grin. ''Still, I have no idea what to do with you. Perhaps Kirito or Argo will know what to do.''

The NPC's face changed from a questioning and childish gaze to an intrigued expression. That was the clear result of those words spoken out loud. Feeling she had found a lead, Liz asked, ''Do you want to meet them?'' The expression of before changed back to a confounded one, the cycle starting all over again. Liz didn't give up though and asked, ''Do you want to meet Kirito and Argo?''

The result was again the intrigued expression, the cause clearly the names of her Vice and guild leader. ''So you don't understand words, but you do understand names. But why those two?'' Liz asked herself. _Or is it only one?_

Testing her hypothesis, she began by mentioning Argo's name. To her surprise, there was no reaction visible this time. However, after mentioning Kirito's name again, the previous intrigued expression appeared.

''So, you'd like to meet Kirito. I doubt he has time now, but tonight he should be back. Until then, why don't you come with me?'' Liz asked with a soft smile, the NPC's expression not changing one bit.

* * *

Blades crossed with great velocity against each other, the attack speed of new sword skills strengthened by the passive boosts of the skill. Yet, the inexperience in using two swords simultaneously was clearly showing in the rough and large movements of the two duelers.

Watching the string of duels from the side were the other members of the SK - eyes still shocked by the sheer strength and agility of their new assets – as Nori grew irritated and shouted, ''Enough with the duels! Let's get exploring already!''

''Let us get used to these skills first,'' Aiko responded as she blocked another swipe from the right. ''You can't expect us to go in fully unprepared now, can you?''

''Perhaps not, but isn't it wiser to go to a lower floor that we at least can earn some experience?'' Siune asked. ''Jun and Tecchi can hold the aggro like usual, so there is plenty of room for you two to get used to this style.''

Yuuki wanted to respond, only to be occupied by another strike from her sister. Pushed back, she was forced to block the strike with two swords before leaning backward for another swipe. Before Aiko could get in for the winning strike, the duel ended.

Not even paying attention to the victory message, Merida stepped forward and said, ''That is enough dueling for today. I just got a message from Talken - the crafters need help.''

''What do they need?'' the blond tank asked.

''Large amounts of wood, Silent Oil, a special type of cloth, etc,'' Merida answered, slightly agitated. ''Heard Agil-san and the other lumbermen are handling the supply of wood, so we better focus on the Silent Oil and the other items we need from the 13th floor.''

''But Silent Oil has only a 7% chance of dropping. And we have to beat those annoying mobs for it,'' Aiko complained, thinking back on the terrifying abominations of the sound-floor. ''Isn't there another group that can work on it?''

''Afraid not,'' Jun commented, the answer of that question swept away a second earlier. ''The ALS and DKB want nothing to do with the festival and will continue the liberation. Ren and the others are currently working to spread the message and collecting some stuff from the eleventh floor.''

''And Kirito and Heathcliff-san? I haven't seen them or the others yet,'' Nori asked.

''They are working on preparations for the festival as well. Kirito-san and Asuna-san tried to gather some chefs and have been working for something edible. The others are collecting resources on the other floors for several groups,'' Jun answered.

''And still, they require our help?'' Aiko asked, surprised, before suggesting, ''Well then, let's get going.''

~Two hours later.~

Soundless, the sharp blades of the Quiet Disturbance clashed with Tecchi's shield before Yuuki answered the unspoken switch. Two blades slashed horizontally past each other in crossed directions: Sword skill Final Revolution. That was more than enough to defeat the abomination.

Another Disturbance had Jun, Siune and Nori occupied. Relentlessly, the beast clashed with the tank, both DPSs taking the offensive on the cooldowns. A Power Slam from Nori pinned it to the ground, Siune finishing it with a Double Helix.

The remaining two players, Aiko and Merida, were dueling the last opponent. The leader slammed both claws away with a perfect parry before the dagger user dashed forward. Her weapon found the beast's chest with a perfectly landed Rapid Bite before the dagger glowed light again for the Sword Connect. A twelve-combo sword skill followed, leaving the Quiet Disturbance with no chance whatsoever.

Once the dangers of the wildlife were conquered, the players regrouped. Green eyes nodded for confirmation in safety, the players relaxing to their heart's content. To get through the debuff's course, Jun challenged Tecchi to a crazy-face competition.

The Sleeping Knights. A simple guild of eight players, each younger than your average gamer. But what was age against the unwavering spirit of these young adventures, a smile on each of these pioneers of a world unknown? The confidence, trust, and comradeship between those eight was unbreakable. Or was it?

~Seven hours later.~

''I can't believe you guys still don't have enough oil. We grinded the entire day for that,'' Yuuki said as they walked back with Talken to the teleporter.

''Well, we are planning to light the entire main streets with those lanterns. Each pendulum has around three lanterns and according to Isabella-san, we need at least sixty of them.''

''Pendulums or lanterns?'' Nori asked.

''Pendulums. So that would be around 180 lanterns,'' Talken answered with a nervous smile.

''180?! How is that even possible in five days?''

''Believe it or not, but with the help we are receiving from the other craftsmen, it is not that much work,'' Talken explained. Although the conversation was not something she wanted to miss, Akio couldn't focus on her surroundings at all.

The sound of Talken's voice reached her ears, yet did not register. The chilling air of sunset touched her avatar, yet she did not feel it. But what was worse, was the uneasy feeling in her chest, a twinging sensation sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, her pace began to drop until it became clearly visible for anyone that was paying attention. Her virtual breathing began to lose its stability.

''Don't you think, Sis?'' Yuuki asked before she discovered her sister was not walking next to her. Looking around her with a surprised expression, she noticed her sister standing breathing heavily behind her, a knee and hand on the ground for stability.

A second was all it took for Yuuki to stand at her sister's side, worry and fear clearly visible in her dark-red eyes. Two seconds later, the other members stood around their leader, the previous ambiance of comradeship and easiness instantly gone.

''Akio? What is wrong?''

Panting heavily, Aiko lied, ''Nothing... I am... alright.''

''Yeah, right. Who are you trying to fool?!''

Looking at her sister with a painful smile, she wanted to soothe Yuuki's worries. However, when she opened her mouth, the sensation she felt before returned stronger than ever. Feeling consciousness fading away, the last thing she felt was the hard surface of the stone path, a worried shout of her name in the background.

* * *

The start of a skill set was a burden for every player. Sword skills were limited and usage of a weapon was at the beginner's level. Craft abilities were limited, only a few components belonging to the assortments of your build-up materials. In the cooking skill, you were thrown in the deep end, trying to climb back up with any combination possible.

At first, Asuna chose that particular skill because she wanted to copy Kirito or rather, copy his strength. However, after leveling it up accordingly and experiencing the challenge of creating new dishes, the cooking skill had integrated itself into her own virtual life.

Walking back to their temporary stay, the two chefs were still talking about the many things they had learned this day. The different new techniques and names, such as blanching, poele, and confit. The new techniques in the Quick Cutting branch. Lastly, the new recipes.

Both players couldn't wait for the festival to begin and to show everyone the progress they were making. Seeing the spectators of their small adventure beaming with such big smiles - only to disappear again when a combination of two components did not work - was worth all the hardships.

Arriving at their stay, the conversation was stopped by a bizarre bustle. Almost all players in the large room had gathered in a circle, the two players unable to see or hear what the commotion was about.

''Hi, what is going on?''

Several members turned around before a voice could be heard over the noise. ''Liz-san, he is here!'' Other players turned around and stepped aside, leaving a path for their leader and vice-leader. In the middle stood Liz, Klein, Agil, and Argo, together with a figure that was unknown to the duo.

Kirito stepped forward and asked, ''So, anybody going to tell me what is going on or do I have to ask?''

''Actually, we were waiting for you to figure things out on your own this time, Kii-bou,'' Argo answered with a big grin.

A deadpan gaze gave Argo all the satisfaction she needed. Sighing, Kirito shifted his attention to the NPC in front of him. The child gave him a curious gaze as if it was a baby animal finding something interesting. Asuna was most of the time better at these kinds of situations, being able to read the ambiance and the atmosphere a lot quicker than her companion. Yet, she too could not take anything from the tired smiles from her guild members.

She was therefore surprised when Kirito said, ''Liz encountered an NPC child who was lost and you brought it here.''

''Wow, that is impressive. How could you tell?''

Giving the pink blacksmith a smug gaze, Kirito responded, ''Let's just say I have a good teacher. Anything more I need to guess?''

''I would be impressed if you could, but I doubt anyone can guess anything more. Long story short: Liz encountered this NPC girl this morning and she has been following her ever since. Also, there is something else going on, but we don't know why.''

''Something else?'' Asuna asked. ''What do you mean, something else?''

Argo and Liz shared a gaze before Liz turned to the child and said in motherese, ''Look who is there. There are Asuna and Kirito.'' The response was a clear shift in expression, the child turning with intrigued eyes to both players. Liz wasn't done yet. ''And where are Agil and Diavel?'' Again, the change in emotion was a given as it was searching for the two players standing in the circle.

''It reacts to our names?'' Asuna asked. ''How is that even supposed to work?''

Argo nodded as she said, ''I would like to know as well. Heathcliff had no idea what is going on and it hasn't happened to anyone else. I also like to know why in particular you guys. She doesn't react to many other names.''

''Who else's name?'' Kirito asked, crouching to come face to face with the child.

''We haven't tested everyone's, but it seemed she reacted to a few other names. I'll inform you later who is on that list.''

Kirito nodded before focusing on the NPC and saying, ''Well, there is nothing we can do about it. Welcome to our little group. What is your name?''

The NPC kept looking with intrigued eyes, although those small red eyes confirmed once again she did not understand human language. ''I asked the same thing this morning, but she hasn't said anything the whole time. We were thinking about giving her a name, but we wanted to wait for everyone to arrive,'' Liz explained.

Looking around him, Kirito noticed the crafters had not returned yet. He switched his attention to Klein and ordered, ''Call Ojima and the others back. They must be exhausted and they still have four days. No need to work twenty-four seven.'' Leaving that task to his vice-leader, he shifted back to Liz and Argo and asked, ''What names have you come up with? I assume all of you have thought about something since meeting her.''

Kirito couldn't be more right. Waiting for the crafters to return, the players let out their creative naming. A name from Issin was instantly rejected, the source another anime unfamiliar for the many. And although the red-hair was similar to that character, she clearly lacked demi/raccoon features.

Having finally found a decent name, the crafters entered the inn. ''Well, what a welcome. What is the occasion?'' Isabella asked with a slight change in tone.

''A lot to explain. We will explain everything when we have eaten something,'' Heathcliff answered, stepping into the room in his casual guild clothing.

''Delightful, I am starving. But if you guys don't mind, I am going to clean myself first,'' Kizmel said. A nod was enough for Kizmel to head towards the inn's bath.

While Kizmel opened the door to her room, Ojima walked to both Asuna and Kirito and the moment that same door shut, he whispered, ''You guys owe me an eight-course meal...'' before dropping to the ground due to fatigue.

''Ojima-san?!'' Yuna asked worriedly as she crouched down. ''What is wrong?!''

''Was this lesson that heavy?'' Asuna asked Isabella, seeing that the officer was in no condition to answer.

''You could call it that,'' the vice-leader started before explaining what had occurred. Shocked eyes looked at the officer when the story was told, all perplexed by the brilliant way of answering Kizmel's troublesome question. ''It was an excellent answer, although I didn't know it took him this much.''

''Can't... have my... student worry about...something so...small. Damn, I am beat...''

''Take it easy then. You will get that eight-course meal,'' Asuna responded with confident eyes. ''Kirito-kun.''

''Let's do this,'' he responded, just as confident as his partner, cracking his fingers as he walked towards the inn's kitchen. Strangely enough, the NPC that had received the name Suka decided to follow the two chefs, her curious gaze never leaving her face. Feeling responsible for the little NPC, Liz decided to tag along.

Although the NPC could not understand the verbal communication, her eyes sparkled at the elegance of the unspoken. Two players moved through the kitchen as if they belonged there, one preparing the ingredients while the other blended them together. Of course, a lot more was done in those thirty minutes, but for both Liz and Suka, that terrain was unknown.

Just after those thirty minutes, the door of the kitchen was slammed open and a figure jumped in. With shocked eyes, the three players shifted their attention to Argo, her normal grin and unworried expression nowhere to be found.

''Argo?'' Kirito wanted to ask, only to be interrupted with a dreadful message.

''Come with me, Kirito! Something happened to Aiko!''

A sinister choice of words was more than enough for Kirito to lay down his work. A quick glance to his vice-leader was more than enough to know she could handle the rest. With utmost urgency, he asked, ''Where is she?''

~A half hour later.~

The figure of a young leader lay in bed, her normally cheerful and energetic eyes closed. Her small head with light-brown hair rested on a pile of pillows. At her side, the people she trusted the most: her guild members, who were waiting for their leader to wake up, and the three players that she considered her teachers.

Without words, Sasha comforted Yuuki as the shivering of fear wouldn't stop. Just like the younger sister, her guild members also shivered in anxiety. The silence in the room was almost terrifying.

Not long after, a knock on the door could be heard. As the door opened up, Heathcliff, Isabella, Mortimer, Asuna, Klein, Dale, Ren, and Alice stepped into the large room. Almost immediately, several of the group began to comfort the trembling Sleeping Knights.

''How is she doing?'' Asuna whispered when the silence began to be filled.

''Her avatar is breathing, but she still hasn't woken up. I am not sure what is going on or what to do,'' Argo confessed.

A long moment of hesitation followed before an unexpected voice was heard. ''I don't know what to do either, but... I do know what's going on. The thing is... Akio and I have...''

A soft unexpected touch on her right hand stopped her speaking the following words, her shocked eyes shifting to the bed. There, the eyes of her sister looked at her with painful effort. ''Don't..'' a far too fragile voice pleaded.

''Sis!'' Yuuki almost shouted, her arms instantly around her sister, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Four days was a lot of time. And yet, four days went over in a flash.

The preparations for the festival went smoothly despite the setback of Akio's sudden situation. One or two players stayed with the young leader while the other players kept going with collecting and crafting - as that was the order they received from Akio.

For the craftsmen, it were four long days of constant rinse and repeat. They were glad the alliance had a storage, otherwise, the items they crafted would become a burden for their movement. Luckily for Ojima, Kizmel seemed to be content with the explanation of the first day.

For Liz, the arrangements went just as smoothly. In just the first two days, the stalls and entertainment were fully booked, the earnings almost enough to nullify the cost. It was lucky that it went so smoothly because she had to babysit Suka.

When Asuna and Kirito had returned home after being the temporary substitutes for the Sleeping knights missing members, they couldn't help but play with the NPC as well. And although they weren't that good with kids - let alone an NPC kid - an unexpected member gave them competent tips. Who could expect that the gambling tank was a child's friend?

The only problem was that the two remaining guilds kept on going with the liberation and asked for help for the Last Attack once again. The field boss of the Autumn-themed floor - **Casia The Leaf Swordstress** \- was defeated on the third day in a unanimous victory, the last item belonging to the leader of Wyvern Inferno. To Ran, despite the day, that was no April's fool joke.

Two days later on the third of April, the long-awaited festival began.

* * *

''How late does the festival begin again?'' Tetsuo asked after the exhaustive battle against the unknown beasts of the 14th floor.

''I believe around half past five tonight,'' Ducker answered uncertainly.

''It is actually at six o'clock,'' Sachi commented. Since she was so looking forward to it, the exact time and location were imprinted in her mind. Not failing his job as their leader, Keita knew how important that festival was for his uncertain guild member. In a way, he was looking forward to it himself.

''How about we get going then? We don't want to be late,'' the leader suggested, the time currently five o'clock precisely. Knowing how long the trip back to the main settlement could take, there was a chance they would be a little late.

Leaving the resources at the elf's base, the five players headed towards the capital city of Celes, the expectations of the festival the main subject of conversation. Edibles, entertainment and more were spoken about with enthusiasm, the traces of battle slowly leaving their minds and bodies.

Another subject was how the current floor was so deserted. Although empty was a large word - for the NPCs were still walking everywhere - only a handful of players were still in the always-crowded fantasy floor. Even the only player-owned shop was closed, which was quite rare according to the rumors. But none of that mattered, for the five players were just focused on one thing.

''Teleport Town of Beginnings!''

The city where everything started. A place that was the embodiment of a new adventure in a new world, only for it to change to a place of anxiety, despair, and fear. Slowly, the Town of Beginnings' image began to change to a city of starting business and trade. However, tonight it was the place to be.

Despite the darkness that had fallen over the land, the main streets of the Town of Beginnings were as lit-up as they could be. Pendulums hung high between the buildings, at least three brightly burning lanterns hanging on each of them. Stalls with individual and unique designs could be seen alongside the houses, each having different goods in store for their curious customers. A large stage could be found at the side of the southern path, curtains hiding what was in store from their curious gazes.

''Amazing...''

''Incredible... How did they even do all this?'' Sasamaru asked, staring at the over-the-top decorations.

A familiar voice answered his question. ''With a lot of Col, time and manpower, Sasa-bou.'' Looking at their side, they saw a familiar grin. That was not what had surprised them, though, as they stared at the yellow-mellow yukata the Rat wore. Noticing how especially Sachi was staring at it with an unforeseen need, she said, ''They are selling yukata at the start of the middle road. Have to be quick though, because they are selling like hotcakes.''

''Then we'd better hurry. Thanks, Argo-san!''

''No worries. Have fun!'' the rat responded with a grin before walking towards another part of the festival.

Once they arrived at the colorful booth, they noticed why Argo gave them the warning. A large group of players had already found their way at the tailor's stall, all leaving happily dressed in yukatas in different colors. Leaving Ashley's booth with yukatas of their own, the real experience of the night began. Just before that plan was set into motion, a sound echoed through the town.

* * *

''Welcome everyone! Are you ready for a party tonight!'' a voice asked enthusiastically, the source the large stage. A loud cry of approval answered the cheerful blacksmith, especially since Liz was wearing a tasteful yukata as well. ''Before we get started, I wanted to thank everyone that has helped us set this up. I hope you can all enjoy the many things we have planned tonight. While you can all enjoy the variety of goods from our lovely stalls, let yourself be spoiled by the entertainment of the night. As a kick-off for tonight, can I have tremendous applause for our first entertainer of the night.''

As Liz announced the first player to the stage and disappeared behind the curtains, Klein and Alice Rue were enjoying their date. As the first player began with his act, Klein asked, ''Where should we go first?''

''It all looks so amazing. I can't decide,'' Alice Rue answered uncertainly, shifting her gaze to her boyfriend before commenting, ''Your choice.''

Taking a moment to look around and realizing they hadn't had eaten anything since the morning, Klein suggested, ''How about over there? That booth looks and smells delicious.''

''Sounds good.'' The gold-haired girl smiled adorably, following her boyfriend with their hands entwined.

Arriving at the booth, Klein asked for two skewers of what seemed to be fish. A moment later he wanted to give Alice her skewer, only to be stopped. Instantly understanding why he held the skewer in front of her. With a cute smile, she bit off the first piece of fish and said, ''Delicious!''

''Really?'' Klein asked before going to take a bite, only to spot the slightly-disappointed gaze of his companion. Giving Alice the skewer, he asked, ''Do you mind feeding it to me? I bet it tastes even better that way.''

''Corny but cute,'' Alice responded, smiling before feeding her boyfriend.

As the two players enjoyed the edible facilities of the festival, a leader and vice-leader were currently occupied with the entertainment side. Especially how some booths had recreated the games that some would call unfair or addictive. Ren fully agreed on that unfairness as he just couldn't throw the cans off the table.

''It is so adorable and fluffy,'' Alice said as she held the little cuddly boar in her hands.

''Well, I was hoping to win the large bear,'' Ren said, smiling despite feeling disappointed by the end result.

''Glad you didn't. This one is way cuter,'' Alice responded, smiling. Her goal was successful as Ren was blushing. Hands entwined, Alice pulled her 'date' with her towards another booth, the fishing booth to be precise. This time, she tried to game, and although there was a way to make Ren feel more manly and secure, Alice wasn't planning to purposely lose. That was not her way. With a satisfied smile, Alice walked with her leader to the next booth, Ren still carrying the main prize.

While strangers explored the depths of the player-organized festival with a rush, two players strolled through the streets with an easy pace. ''I can see that the lesson did you well. Did Ojima-kun sooth your worries completely?''

''Not completely, but if there is one that can bring Kizmel to the end, it is him,'' Isabella answered, holding lovingly onto her in-game husband's arm. Looking at the players running from one booth to another, she whispered, ''Is this the dream you saw back then?''

Heathcliff stared at the festival with a thoughtful expression before answering, ''No, it is not. And you and I both agree this is not a dream.''

Isabella leaned against his shoulder and said, ''I know. But for now, it doesn't feel like a nightmare.''

On another part of the festival, two lilac eyes were staring in amazement at the colors, decorations and everything regarding this human event. The strange clothing that she had received from the tailor for a mild price was a pleasant surprise. Alongside Kizmel walked the little NPC Suka in a child's yukata and her babysitter.

''This is truly amazing. The entertainment, the delicious scent, the clothing. Is this what a human festival is all about?''

''Well,'' Tobe started, one hand entwined in Suka's, ''These are only the basics. Normally, they add fireworks, men disguised as mythical creatures and so much more. There is really no way to describe an event like that.''

Kizmel wanted to continue, only for the little NPC to interrupt her by pointing at one of the booths. ''What is it? Are you hungry, Suka-chan?''

The little girl stared at Kizmel before repeating, ''Food, food!''

''Can't believe that is the first word she learned,'' Tobe deadpanned. ''That is what you get when Liz is your caretaker. Fine, come. We are going to see what they selling.''

Arriving at the booth, they discovered Asuna and Kirito were responsible for the delicious scent coming their way. The other two owners of the booth, Sasha and Rechka, had begun their adventure through the event.

''How are you even preparing those? The last time I checked, there weren't any hot plates in the medieval times?'' Tobe asked his leader, as Kizmel and Asuna were occupying Suka.

''True, but then again, these aren't the medieval times. A couple of weeks ago an unknown player created a portable burner. When we learned such a thing existed, we asked Liz to create a plate durable enough for us to cook on,'' Kirito answered. A burst of childish laughter filled the air, the source the little NPC herself. ''How is she doing?''

''Hungry as always. She was drawn to the scent of those,'' Tobe answered, eyes and finger pointing at the plate. ''Have to admit, they do smell delicious.''

Kirito smiled. ''Then this one is on the house. Asuna.''

''Yes?'' the fencer responded, her long hair beautifully held in a royal bun, her normal black and white wear changed for a beautiful yukata.

''Perhaps Kizmel and Suka want to try some of our specialties?''

''Oh, sure. Kizmel-chan?''

''I would love to.''

Taking two napkins, she took two portions off the plate, gave one to Kizmel, knelt in front of Suka and said, ''Open wide, Suka-chan.''

Without taking a bite, Tobe threw his arm around Kirito and pulled him out of plain sides view. ''I gotta warn you, leader. Asuna-san is starting to act as a mother. That is dangerous territory,'' the tank whispered in a very certain tone. ''One moment it is fun, the next moment you have to take responsibility.''

''You're exaggerating,'' Kirito answered before a blush appeared on his face. ''Besides, you know that stuff is not possible here. And even if it was, how would the next step even work?''

''You are planning that far ahead?'' Tobe asked, trying desperately to hold his shocked voice down.

''Of course not. This is all theoretically...'' Kirito whispered, clearly not liking the subject. Before Kirito could continue his conversation, he felt a pull on his coat. Turning around he asked, smiling, ''What is it, Suka?''

The young girl looked up at Kirito with a questionable gaze before reaching forward with her arms and saying, ''Pa...pa.''

Five long seconds past by until a unanimous shout by four voices echoed through the air. ''Whaattt?!''

* * *

''This is getting juicy. Tell me Kii-bou, how did you do it?'' Argo asked, eyes of wild curiousness on her leader's blushing face.

''Did you do what?'' another voice asked, her dagger, shield and heavy gear replaced by a pink yukata. Pina didn't like the fabric one bit, twirling around his master instead.

''I didn't do anything, so it is not important, Silica,'' Kirito said, head-patting the young tank before shifting his gaze back on Argo. ''I have no idea what is going on.''

''Figures,'' another voice commented. ''Anyway, it seems this situation is not your only problem for the night,'' Liz continued.

''How so?''

''Well... you better go take a look at Ashley's booth. That counts for all of you,'' Liz added, worried gaze glancing at Asuna, Kizmel, Silica, and Argo.

Once arrived at the booth, they could see a large crowd standing in front of the booth, a shout coming from the tailor herself. ''Buy now your own plushie! Limited time only, gone is gone!''

''She is selling plushies? That is not the alarming part, I assume,'' Kirito commented before trying to find his way through the crowd. Only when the players realized it was Kirito that was trying to get through, did they make space for him.

''What the...?'' Multiple players let out a cry as they saw the plushies in front of them. ''They are us?!''

''Chibi versions to be precise,'' the tailor said with a merchant's grin. ''Can I interest you in any?''

''They came out better than expected,'' Argo commented grinning as she picked up her own chibi version.

''You knew?!'' Kirito asked, clearly taken aback. A simple grin was the answer before Argo dashed between the players again in order to escape. Kirito sighed before shifting his attention to the merchandise. ''Ashley, I hope I don't have to remind you that you are playing a dangerous game here. Especially with those.''

Between the chibi Kiritos, Asunas, Argos, and Silicas lay the paladin himself. Ashley looked at it proudly before responding, ''70% of the profit is going to alliance's wallet, so I doubt he has something to complain. But enough about that. Are you interested in any of them?''

''I've got a little too much on my mind to buy one. Perhaps later,'' Kirito answered, turning around to head for his own stand. Asuna had already hand-signed that she wanted a Kirito figure, just as Liz had done previously. Silica too pointed at the Kirito plushie and Kizmel was momentarily thinking of buying multiple plushies, only to shake it off a moment later.

 _A little NPC that calls me her papa...a lot of players that have a mini-me in their inventory...anything that I am missing?_ Kirito asked himself skeptically as he made his way back to his booth. Luckily, the rest of the evening was going without any unpleasant or worrisome surprises.

''That smells incredible,'' a voice not fully recovered commented, the source near Kirito's booth.

Another voice softly whispered, ''Aiko. Yuuki,'' before she stepped from behind the plate and hugged the two girls in a tight embrace.

''We're fine, Sasha-san.'' The older sister comforted her first caretaker. ''But if you keep squeezing us like this, I might not survive it.''

''That is no joking matter, Aiko-chan,'' Sasha responded as small tears of joy fell on the ground. '' I am glad you are better.''

''Not completely but I will manage. But first, we smelled something delicious.''

Rechka smilingly responded, ''Then don't let me stop you. We still have plenty of food for you to taste.''

As couples, friends, and companions ventured to all corners of the festival, the time reached the end mark. But not before one last surprise from the blacksmith. ''And that was Tobias. Give him loud applause!'' As the loud applause began to lessen, Liz continued, ''We are at the end of the festival! I hope you all enjoyed it and that we next time have more in store for you all! First, can I have another thunderous applause for who made this possible.''

''Secondly,'' Liz continued when the praise stopped echoing through the air, ''we have one last act to end the festival. Can I have a warm welcome for them? Ojima, Yuna, Seven, the stage is yours!''

As applause that reflected the evening's ambiance thundered through the air, two brown eyes were staring with curiosity at the curtains that began to rise. That was until a small figure appeared, Rain knowing with absolutely certainly who stood on that stage. _Wait...wait, this can't be real.. why... why are you here?!_ Rain's mind asked in absolute shock.

Back on the stage, Seven stepped nervously forward while Ojima spoke. ''Ladies and gentleman, we have something special planned for tonight. Our repertoire includes a song written by Seven-chan herself, so what else can I say, except sit back and enjoy!''

As Seven prepared herself for the first composition, Yuna started the performance by her trusty flute, producing a pleasant sound that was calming. Seven took a deep breath and started.

''I was never right for the hero type of role .. I admit it.  
With my heart shivering in fear  
I can see today's reflected in each past tear.  
Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me  
But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart.''

Seven raised her head, staring at Yuna and Ojima before the flutist raised the rhythm. Ojima let out a short breath and stepped in, being the 'second voice' for the main act.

''Once in my dreams I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down  
I will stand up, restored.  
All of my love has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back and know that I've got yours  
I have you to thank for lighting up the dark  
Because you're here with me  
Our dreams will soar free forever

I wanna always be with you .. I give you everything I have.''

While the three players continued their performance - which was greatly received by the present players - Kirito was watching the act with Suka on his shoulders. Although it felt a bit strange, Kirito took the hint from the gambling tank without any complaint. Noticing a player coming from his left, a familiar voice commented, ''Looks good on you, Kii-bou. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to go fully father-figure but you keep surprising me.''

His gaze never leaving the stage, he responded, ''Well, I can hardly abandon her after she calls me papa. I still don't know what is going on, but I will take responsibility for her from now on.''

Another voice commented, ''Strangely enough, I am not surprised. Perhaps you are a bit dense, but your heart is in the right place, Kirito.'' At that moment, Suka began to smile adorably as she took a few strokes of black hair into her hands. ''And apparently, I am not the only one that thinks like that.''

''And we already knew you would take responsibility for her. After all, you are a man of your word,'' a third voice said proudly. ''But if you are really taking responsibility, you might need to teach her how to handle herself outside the safe areas. Otherwise, you will not be able to look out for her when we are out in the fields.'' Looking at the smiling happy girl, Asuna's lips changed to a soft smile. ''But perhaps that is a worry for tomorrow.''

Kirito responded with a simple smile as he looked at the three girls stopped next to him, all staring at the stage. As he was already aware the other members of his guild were part of the same crowd, staring at that same performance, he couldn't help but smile. And that smile turned to a laugh when Pina circled around Suka.

Liz ran back right before the last song echoed through the air and a moment later her voice announced the end of the festival. With the curtains lowered, four players caught their breath under the pleasant noise of thunderous applause.

''That went better than expected,'' Liz commented. ''You guys were amazing.''

Seven's eyes shone with sparks, her nervousness having disappeared once she realized people liked her song. Yet, those same eyes illustrated the hard and tiring work of the past days as well. Ojima caught his breath and commented, ''Indeed. That was an amazing performance. We can be -?!''

Despite the loud ambiance behind the curtain of enthusiastic players leaving the festival grounds, the room suddenly turned awfully quiet. Liz and Seven stared at the sudden development with shocked eyes, the end of their shocked stare the connection between Yuna and Ojima's lips.

Yuna stepped back, traces of fluid in her eyes as she apologized, ''I'm sorry...'' before running away to a destination unknown.

Three players stared flabbergasted at the scene before the voice of Ojima broke the silence. ''Well...shit.''

* * *

The twenty-floor was just like the tenth-floor, a tenacious obstacle for the front line, the thirty-five-floor dungeon clear evidence of that belief. And although both guilds had not lost another player to the game, the ALS and the DKB could not conquer the dungeon well enough with their current strength. The two guilds, unfortunately, had to wait a couple of days longer for reinforcements. After all, an important question for any that followed the campaign quests would be answered shortly.

The Sleeping Knights paused their share on the frontline to focus on their leader's recovery and the training of their new skills. That meant only two groups were focusing on the campaign quest, their morale top shelf since the festival. At least, that was the theory but for an unknown reason, the WI had decided not to finish the goblin campaign yet.

When Kirito had asked Ren about his decision, he answered, ''We are still not sure if what occurred with the elf campaign was something that was supposed to happen but the fact remains it happened during your campaign line. If there is chance involved in getting the goblins to join us, isn't it best for you guys to do it first?'' Although it sounded plausible, the responsibility of the continuous cooperation rested on his and his guild's shoulders.

Those responsibilities he had to set aside, for his focus was on Suka and the training he was about to give. However, before training could commence, he needed to know what the little girl wanted to fight with.

The search for the perfect skill was a harsh one, for the little girl didn't seem to like any of them. Spear, dagger, rapier, hammer, axe and two-handed sword seemed to do nothing for Suka. The first real reaction of approval was with a one-handed curved sword. Despite being an AI with a limited response, her fighting instincts kicked in remarkably well.

Taking a momentarily break from leveling up, Kirito materialized something edible and asked, ''Suka-chan, do you want a snack?''

As expected, the young redhead turned around with a childish smile as she answered, ''Food!''

As Suka took the little bar and attacked it viciously, Kirito smiled saying, ''She has definitely spent too much time with Liz.''

''I think it is best to keep those words between us three,'' the third member of the party commented. ''I'll bet you she'll kick your ass if she ever hears you saying that.''

''I am not taking that bet, that's for sure,'' Kirito responded as he materialized two other bars and gave one to Tobe. ''Thanks again for helping me to level up Suka.''

''Don't mention it. Just glad my experience as the oldest child could be used here.''

Kirito momentarily looked surprised before he looked at the grass in front of him and said, ''So, you are the oldest one as well. I still have a younger sister myself, but I don't see how that experience helps me here.''

Tobe smirked with his eyes closed as he responded, ''Well, at first I didn't either. But when you have six siblings, you kinda get thrown in the deep.''

''Six?!''

''Yeah. And as the oldest, you have set the right example. But of course, you know that all too well,'' Tobe said with a simple grin. Noticing his leader not giving the same reaction, he quickly apologized. ''Oh, sorry about that. I began to talk about the real world.''

Kirito shook his head. ''Don't worry, you are not the first to have broken that taboo. Although being a big brother, I cannot say I have truly been that much of an inspiring example.''

''Who is? We all have our flaws. It is how we approach them that makes us who we are.''

Kirito showed a smile as he asked, ''Is that why you are known as the gambler of the frontline?''

''Better the gambler than the risktaker. Anyway, shall we get going again?'' Tobe asked, grinning.

''Yeah. We still got a lot to do before we can go back,'' Kirito answered as he stood up, taking the little girl by the hand and continuing the process all over again.

* * *

Living in the Hollow Area. Despite completely taken aback at first by the changes compared to her earlier prison, it was actually quite refreshing to hang around the hollow players. They weren't judgy, their mood was, thanks to their limited emotions, always something to enjoy and they were - despite taking the risks for themselves all too eagerly - truly concerned about Sinon's safety.

However, every positive side had its downside and for Sinon, it was the way her associates handled their privacy. Or in this case, the lack of it.

''Just a bit lower, Kirito-kun,'' a voice all too familiar came from a just-barely open door the blue-haired just happen to walk past.

''So around here? Or perhaps a bit lower?''

''Oh, yes! That is the spot... Oh please, don't stop!'' A moan escaped past the door, Sinon's face turning rosier each passing moment. And this wasn't the end of it as Asuna let out, ''Wait, why did you stop?''

''Sorry, I couldn't move very well. This should be better. How does it feel?''

''Oh, so much better... I can feel you pushing harder already. Oh, god, that is the spot!'' Another moan escaped past the door, louder and higher than before.

Sinon, on her end, couldn't turn redder and shouted, ''Can you guys at least close the door?!'' before slamming the door shut and running away from the scene. A moment later, she found herself in the darkness of a spring's evening, the gentle cold just enough to make sure she wouldn't explode from embarrassment.

As the newly opened area was filled with large trees, Sinon decided to test her Acrobatics once again and jumped at least eight feet in the air. Grabbing onto a branch, she pulled herself up before jumping gracefully onto the next one. Without much difficulty, she lightly reached the top.

A cloudless sky had her eyes blinded in complete beauty and elegance, a thousand stars and a moon her silent companions for the evening. Slowly feeling her previous embarrassment fading away, she sat against the top of the large tree and stared at the beautiful view over the landscape.

Thoughts of a thousand subjects crossed her mind during the time she spent looking at those bright stars. The day Sinon started the game out of curiosity. The same day everything turned horribly wrong. The longtime she was crying in her room until she decided it was enough. And not long after that boost of motivation, the bug in her menu appeared, its presence a gift if it weren't for the warning that was alongside it. [Warning: avatar's option compromised. Waiting for administrative correction].

The fear that rose from those simple words was the start of a lonely adventure, Sinon not daring to show herself in front of others any longer. Days, weeks and months passed by, that unusual, grievous and lonely path a sorrowful pattern for the spear user. She hoped saving the lives of strangers or the elf campaign would break her loneliness, yet that was a thought in vain. But then again, she was used to that life.

Then, one day, everything changed. Dropped in another world, she found the courage to ask a player where the hell she was. And that eventually led her to this story, high in a tree as a group of thirty players were her everyday company.

Sinon had no idea how much time had passed by when a sudden chirp came from her left. A moment later two figures all too familiar flew through the hanging leaves, nestling on a certain tree top before taking notice of the azure-haired girl. Before Sinon could wonder anything, a voice echoed in the silence of the night. ''Pina, Faya, you guys are going too quick.'' To her silent discontentment, Kirito emerged from the branches, his eyes searching for the two little dragons before he noticed her. ''Sorry, didn't know you were here. Have you seen Pina and Faya?''

Sinon pointed at the two nestling dragons as she irritatedly asked, ''Why are they with you? Trying to impress another girl? You disgust me.'' Sinon didn't know why she was so agitated by the young boy but every time she was alone with him, something in her just wanted to snap at him. Perhaps it was the bad first impression or the constant affection the others showed towards him. One thing she learned, especially after the former incident: he was a pervert.

Kirito momentarily looked surprised at her before settling on a branch and answering, ''Not sure what you're getting at, but Silica asked if I wanted to take Pina and Faya for a walk. Before I knew, both of them flew to here. Not sure why, but they seem to enjoy the night sky.''

Sinon raised an eyebrow before asking, ''How much longer are you going to take me for a fool?''

''Sorry?''

''Like you don't know what is going on here. You were even doing it yourself a moment ago...'' Sinon mumbled with a bright-red color on her face. Looking at the still clueless boy, she continued, ''It is mating season.''

The hollow version of the WNH leader stared at the two dragons before asking, ''What does that have to do with me?''

''Are you an idiot?'' Sinon blurted out before answering, embarrassed, ''I...uh, heard you.. doing.. that... with Asuna.'' Kirito momentarily thought before a strange reaction rang through the air. The sound of laughter was the last thing Sinon expected, yet that was clearly what she heard. Completely red and offended, she asked, ''What's so funny?''

Kirito wiped the tears out of his eyes as he answered, ''It seems we have a bit of misunderstanding. Asuna was actually helping me to test a new skill.'' Noticing the disgusted expression on the azure spear wielder's face, he continued. ''No, not like that. Yesterday, a new skill called Massage was introduced. I can understand the confusion though.'' Sinon suddenly understood the indecent noises of before and felt her embarrassment rise by another cause. Especially when the hollow boy said, ''Believe it or not, I am still a virgin.''

This time it was Sinon that let out a laugh. Staring back at her interlocutor, she noticed he wasn't joking around. A bit shocked, Sinon asked, ''Wait, you aren't joking?''

''Why would I joke about something so serious?'' Kirito asked with the most serious expression one could give.

Sinon felt bad for laughing earlier. ''But the girls are literally hanging onto your lips. You can't tell me you haven't taken advantage of that. Especially since you guys know no restraint...'' Sinon mumbled that latest part.

Kirito smiled as he responded, ''Perhaps not, but I still have my standards and taking advantage is not something fitting in those.'' Looking at the spear user, he continued, ''Although I am not real, I like to know my girlfriend, or in this case girlfriends, fully before taking the next step. After all, this isn't your everyday situation and I want them to know me completely as well before making such big steps.''

Sinon looked a bit perplexed at the boy she had misjudged. ''Sorry.''

''For what?''

''For being rude to you. You aren't as terrible as I thought.''

Kirito smiled gently before stating, ''Well, I still have a lot to learn. Unfortunately, the officer teaching me these things hasn't been around for quite some time.''

''Has he been erased by the unlocking of a new floor?'' Sinon asked, saddened.

Kirito shook his head and answered, ''No, he is still alive. It is just that he has been a bit 'occupied' by the songstress of our guild.'' Kirito explained. ''His real version has a girlfriend waiting in the other world, but since he's a copy...well, pretty much what you mentioned earlier.'' Feeling disgusted by the story, Sinon shifted her eyes back to the sky.

Slowly, airy subjects were discussion material as the two players accompanied each other in the beautiful scenery of the night. Stories about a dark elf companion that hadn't been found in the hollow area. Stories about various adventures, from building ships to the time-consuming task of grinding. Well, that was mostly Kirito's agitation as Sinon had thanks to the bug almost three maxed skill sets.

''Oh, now that we speaking about it, that reminds me,'' Kirito started as he remembered certain information given him to by the rat. ''I still have no clue what to for you to make that cursor change but Argo found someone that can probably help you.''

Sinon's expression changed to a shocked surprise as she asked, ''Really? How do you know they are going to help me?''

''Well,'' Kirito started. ''If they don't know what to do about it, nobody in this game can help you. Then again, I doubt you have anything to worry about if they don't know the answer.''

''How so?'' Sinon asked curiously.

''Because they are two of the designers of this world: Kayaba Akihiko and Koujiro Rinko.''

* * *

 _20th-floor dungeon, 23:45, 04-04-2023._

It wasn't that strange for players to venture through the wilderness at a late hour. After all, the few players and increased spawns were a delight for any who searched for quicker ways to increase in strength. However, the front-line had one specific warning since the 15th floor: on every 5th floor it is advised not to go venturing in the night. Especially as the tenth floor was remembered as the radical one, the deaths on that floor still remembered by the veterans.

On those same checkpoints were secrets that just needed to be discovered. And after seeing it three times already, Yui knew this would be the night the duo would try to unlock the secrets of the 20th floor. Just as expected, the leading members of the KOB ventured through the dungeon with utmost urgency and carefulness. While three of the players knew what they were searching for, one was still not sure what to make of the late night expedition.

Two bright black eyes were examing every move, every change in heartbeat recorded as the four players moved swiftly through the dungeon, without drawing attention. For the few Dire Foxes that were drawn, the challenge of a two-handed swordsman was eagerly waiting.

Couple and brothers finally arrived at the 12th floor of the dungeon, the destination of the tiresome trip. Leaves on the walls were pushed aside until a little familiar symbol appeared. Pushing that pile deeper in the wall, the result was the opening of the complete shining-white black box room.

Although other players required her attention, Yui could not help but keep an eye on the window of the four. Given that something curious happened in the hollow area, she wondered if the data in the database was something to be investigated. An investigation was truly needed because Yui began to doubt certain settings. As the two players started the initiation of another update, Yui began to set various hypotheses and searched for ways to investigate them. Of course, her power was limited to the system's limitations, but her curiosity pushed through to at least use every source that was within her range.

Strea was currently busy with analyzing connections between players and between player and AI, the latter the reason she was working alongside Eugeo. That was her job after all: the analyzing of connections between players and players, and players and AI's, and responding thereon. This was no easy task, as Strea had to analyze the emotion, charisma levels and so much more. If these levels were all - by sheer coincidence - the same as a dwelling mob, the conditions of familiarization were set.

Eugeo was searching for ways to help, yet, in a way, he was less influenceable than his other two counterparts. While Strea and Yui moved through the database with rapid succession, the blond AI found those windows irritating. But Eugeo had something that the others had not: he had added new additions to the simple AI's process and found himself useful in the simple steps of the everyday business of that world. After all, the negotiation skills of the merchants would not have been so strong if it wasn't for him.

It was three hours later that the added changes were made and the update began to renew the aged data. It was also that moment Yui and Strea felt a certain power dwelling within. Before they knew it, light emitted from their bodies as a message appeared before their eyes. [maximum function raised to 30%.]

At the same time, three guards were staring at the various lights that began to sparkle as ventilators spun at the top of the power. As the first guard set another fan at the hardware, the other guard asked, ''Anyone want something to drink? We will be here for a while until the systems slow down again.''

In the virtual world, in Aincrad itself and unrelatable to the update, something unusual was happening on the second floor. In an abandoned grassland near the dungeon's entrance, the reflection of the moon lit up a spot on the grass. Slowly, that spot began to grow in acreage until the light show turned three-dimensional.

First, the figure of feet and hands began to appear. Secondly, the light illustrated the form of small limbs. Thirdly, the start of a small torso until it ended at a skinny neck. And eventually, the figure of a total person shone. Then the light disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness behind. Nothing but darkness and a small figure, its black pupils staring over the empty grassland, searching for something unknown.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Beyor here with another chapter.

Wow, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Let's summarize it: The aftermath of the storm with a lovely morning. The story from the real world, together with a bit of insight from the Virtual Division. (I am no detective, so any information about that part comes from the tv shows such as NCIS, Midsummer Murders, and Sherlock Holmers). Next, the lesson with Kizmel, together with the preparations for the festival. (Damn, that felt nice to finally reach this point.)

Then we arrive at Liz and her encounter. Again an inspiration from SAO: MD and other sources, including Rising of a Shield Hero. Next stop is the Sleeping Knights and the truth of their real-life conditions stepping in. Then the preparations followed by the actual festival, with a glimpse of the Moonlit Black Cats. The festival itself had enough surprises, cuddly Chi-bi versions (inspired by SAO Offline and Pinterest), the sudden fatherhood, the song (which is the theme song Crossing Fields), and the kiss.

Training Suka is next, with a Tobe moment. Then we have the famous misunderstanding scene (I am sorry, I just had too.) and Sinon. And next is the overlooking AI's, with another update inbound, plus another individual arriving.

Anyway, that was it for chapter 42 and I hope to see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

This chapter is beta read by 666-HyuugaNeji-999.

* * *

Where spring had the joyful smell of just-mowed grass, coming together with a soft touch of a spring's breeze and the just-right sunshine, autumn was the opposite. Cold wind tore dried-up leaves from their branches, rain falling down continuously. For some, the scent was equal to apples. Others described it as the recycling of earth. But one thing they all agreed on: it was gloomy.

Waking up in the final goblin village of the campaign, Kirito couldn't agree more with that statement. Considering how the idea of goblins fitted that same description, it felt like double the gloominess.

Opening his eyes, the second thing he noticed was the blinking notification, indicating something had changed over the course of the night. As expected, what was changed was not shown after pressing the notification, adding to Kirito's irritation.

Sitting upright, Kirito glanced over the sleeping players and AIs. Since Suka couldn't sleep if she wasn't in the presence of her self-proclaimed-father, she slept a bit further ahead. Two bangs of light brown hair dangled next to her, the young tank lying to her left. Pina was lying between them, nestled in his own fur. As his gaze slowly passed them, he noticed something strange.

The change he'd noticed in the strange AI's appearance was confirmed when Kirito got closer. Suka's red hair was slightly longer and her general length had changed at least a few inches as well. Lastly, her face was slightly more grown-up, though the changes were minimal. _How did this happen? She didn't grow in six days and now she suddenly grows? I know we trained for the first time yesterday and she gained four levels, but that..._ Kirito thought before the meaning of those words began to implode in his mind.

Feeling he had to share it with someone, Kirito snuck out of the tent and searched for anyone who was already awake. To his surprise, he noticed his vice-leader sitting a bit further ahead, typing an end away in her menu. ''Morning, Argo. You are up early. Slept well?''

''Morning. Well, just as usual. You still seem to hold on to your early bird ritual.''

''Not early enough,'' Kirito responded, settling next to Argo. ''Sometimes I feel I have time too short to do everything. Anyway, Suka seems to grow.''

Argo looked surprised before asking, ''Grow? I didn't even know generic NPC's could grow. How did that suddenly happen?''

''I think it has something with the leveling up system,'' Kirito answered. ''I am not sure how, but it seems she adapts physically according to her level.''

''And mentally?''

Kirito looked around before whispering, ''She has no Kizmel potential, but to call her generic doesn't do her learning system justice.'' He leaned back before asking, ''On that note, how is that list of names coming along?''

Argo's eyes shot wide before she answered, ''Oh right, it is done. I was coming back on that, but I guess it slipped my mind.'' Pressing a few invisible buttons, a message appeared in his Inbox. ''There you have it. I am not sure if I had everyone, but from the frontline, she reacts on those.''

''Thirty-two names. That sure is an odd number. Not enough for a raid, nor to make even party groups.''

''Perhaps you should be looking at the names first. All of them are senior front-line members from day one.''

Kirito shifted to the list, scanning his eyes over the thirty-two names. Reaching the end, he stated, ''But other than that, we have almost nothing in common. There is one girl on the list, we are spread over different guilds, we all have a different set of skills and Diavel was only a front-liner for the first floor before he returned with Heathcliff on the eight floor. Did you try all the participants of the first-raid boss?''

''Seems even in the morning you are as sharp as ever, Kii-bou. Anyway, tried them but got no results from the other twelve players. So, the first floor is what you guys have in common. Now is the question, where lies the junction?'' Argo asked before her stomach grumbled and she excused herself in favor of the breakfast tent.

Kirito sat on the dried-up ground as he thought, _The junction? The raid is not possible, otherwise, Suka would recognize the other twelve names as well. Perhaps a monster? I am assuming more players have beaten the spawned monsters of the first floor by now, so that is a no as well. A quest or a location? No, those can't be it either._

Puzzling, Kirito decided to wait for the others to wake up before continuing the mystery that was his self-proclaimed daughter. With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards the breakfast tent.

As the growl of his morning hunger ceased its struggles by the foreign dishes of the morning, other players entered the tent. ''Morning, Kiritard. Early up as always. Anything good for breakfast?''

''The usual,'' Kirito answered. ''The seasoned bread is decent, but the salad could definitely use something fresh. Perhaps because there is a lack of something to counter the spices.''

''It can't be that bad,'' Klein responded as he took a bite, and instantly regretted it as his mouth was on fire and he dashed through to the tent. Knocking back a full can of water, he let out a calmed breath before muttering, ''I thought I was going to die...''

Kirito stared with a bewildered gaze at the scene before saying, ''You are exaggerating. It was a bit spicy, but not that much.''

''A bit?! Just what the hell is wrong with your taste settings?!'' Klein responded. As Gilgamesh was the next to step into the tent, Klein shifted his attention to the two-handed sword user and asked, ''Gilga-kun, can you try this and tell me what you think about it?''

Five minutes later, the group of three had grown to almost fifteen players, most wondering how their leader could handle the sensation of the spiciness. A few others, including Kirito himself, wondered how the spiciness was suddenly so present in Aincrad.

Sweet, sour, bitter, salty and umami were, after all, the only variables for the tongue to taste, with spiciness nothing more than a pain signal. The fact none of them had ever experienced a taste that fearsome and powerful as that meant something had changed. That was the moment Kirito realized what had happened that morning.

With that revelation came the reminder Argo had not heard of this news yet. That could be a problem, considering the previous time an update reached the surface. And in an instant area, Kirito could not warn her.

Leaving the discussion of taste for what it was, Kirito stood up and dashed through the tent. He sent a quick 'morning' to a visibly surprised Liz as he ran past her to the exit. Just as he hoped, he found Argo just before she was about to leave the instant area. ''Argo, wait up!''

Turning around, Argo raised an eyebrow before asking, ''Kii-bou? What's got you so worked up?''

Panting heavily - for the Dire wolf and Goblin camp was larger than he remembered - Kirito stared up and answered, ''There has been another update.''

Intrigued, Argo turned completely around and asked, ''What have you discovered?''

''So far, only an abrupt change in spiciness. Klein and the others burned their mouths on a certain salad in the breakfast tent.''

''So, a change in taste design. Or do you think that is not the only thing that has been changed?''

''Not sure, but be careful out there. The last time an update occurred, well...''

The painful look on Kirito's face was a clear indication he had not forgotten his mistakes as a leader. However, that same look vanished like snow in the sun when Argo stepped forward, grabbed his shirt with a gentle hand and pulled him down.

Although there was still noise in the background, the only sound that Kirito could hear was the beat of Argo's heart. That was, however, unintentional, for the rest of Kirito's attention had shifted to their point of connection. With a gentle smile, Argo stepped back from her bewildered leader and opened her eyes before commenting, ''Don't you worry, Kii-bou. I will be okay. Good luck today!''

While Argo dashed away into the mysterious mist of the outside border of the instant map, Kirito was still taken back by the sudden action of his vice-leader. The Harassment Code message that the sudden kiss caused was flickering before him.

After a minute of just standing there, he finally shook his head and asked, ''What just happened?''

Outside of the instant area, Argo was burning red from the sudden realization that her actions spoke her honest feelings towards her leader. Excitement and nervousness mixed into each other, Argo wasn't able to focus much on her surroundings due to it. Before she tried to focus again on what was important for her everyday business, she opened her menu and quickly sent two messages. Sorry, Aa-chan, Li-chan. I couldn't help it.

In the camp, a slightly red-faced Kirito had finally returned to the dining tent, only to see the entire alliance making a racket over the new discovery. Noticing Diavel, he remembered the list of names and approached him. ''Diavel, can I ask you something?''

''Yeah, sure. What can I do for, Kirito-kun?'' Diavel asked. A moment later he asked, ''What is this?'' as the list of names appeared before him.

''These are the names Suka reacts to. There has to be a connection between these 32 names that nobody else has, but I couldn't find any.'' Noticing the scanning eyes of the blue-haired player, Kirito continued, ''I was first thinking the first-floor raid, but she doesn't react to the last twelve players. Perhaps a quest but...''

''That is because you are missing the names of team G and F.'' Diavel responded instantly, the first raid boss still fresh in his mind. ''If I remember correctly, they were together with you and Asuna there to suppress the minions. But why do you...?''

Diavel wanted to finish his sentence, only to see the wide-open eyes of Kirito deep in thought. Dale momentarily noticed it and asked, ''What's wrong, leader? It seems like you saw a ghost.''

In Kirito's mind, he saw the figure of a ghost all too familiar, red eyes of beastly fury staring at him with a determined expression. A moment later, that same figure kneeled on the ground, a satisfied look on its face. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned around and noticed the red eyes of Suka and the same red hair as that former boss. Whispering, he answered, ''I think I just did. Excuse me for a second.''

''Right...'' Dale responded uncertainly. Noticing his leader running towards another tent, he asked, ''Any of you guys know what is going on?''

''Haven't you heard? It seems there has been another update. I think leader is working hard to find what has changed,'' Kunimittz answered.

''Oh, I'm curious as to what has changed then,'' Dale said without paying attention, taking a bite from the salad before dashing through the tent with a burned mouth. The guilty party almost laughed his mohican off.

Having picked up on the fact Asuna, Heathcliff, Mortimer, and Isabella weren't awake yet, Kirito dashed through the camp to find the leading members alongside him. After all, he needed to discuss with them if the theory in his mind was a logical one and therefore could be true. If it was, it meant a change in the front line forever.

Arriving at the KOB's tent, Kirito said, ''Kirito here. Can I come in?''

A couple of seconds past by before a tired voice answered with, ''Not yet. Wait right there, I will be there in a minute.'' A moment later Mortimer stepped out of the tent and, with sleepy eyes, asked, ''What is it I can help with, Kirito-kun?''

''I think I have found the origins of Suka.''

Instantly awakened, Mortimer responded, ''Hearing you say that tells me it is not a one-time-only event. What's the secret?''

''She is a reincarnation of the first-floor boss Ilfang the Kobold Lord,'' Kirito answered.

If Mortimer had a drink that moment, it would definitely no longer be in his mouth. With shocked eyes, he asked, ''Are you for real?! That little girl the reincarnation of the first-floor boss?''

Kirito nodded before explaining, ''Well, there is something else. It seems Suka grows according to her level. Oh, on another note, we have another update.''

''Really? What is new?'' Mortimer asked, pretending not to know some of the changes.

''A new taste engine it seems. Except for that, nothing has discovered yet.'' Kirito answered with an uncertain expression before commenting, ''You don't seem that surprised.''

''In a way, I am not that surprised. Given that there was an update on the tenth and the fifteenth- floor, it seems only logical for the next one to be on the 20th floor,'' Mortimer explained.

''But with such a pattern, why was there no update on the fifth floor?'' Kirito asked. ''And the update on the 17th floor doesn't fit that pattern.''

Mortimer raised an eyebrow before asking, ''Who says there wasn't? As a gamer, you should know better than anyone that not every update is visibly noticeable. I even recall there was a change the WI's discovered regarding sneezing that wasn't there before. I guess the 17th floor is the only exception.''

Kirito's mind went in overdrive before he sat down on the ground again and muttered, ''This is seriously too much for a normal morning..''

''Agreed. And with a new update, it's probably best not to begin the campaign's ending before finding out what the game has in store for us.''

''That is probably the wisest thing. Especially since everyone expects recruitment to be done today. This is going to be a long day,'' Kirito complained, Mortimer agreeably nodding with a tired smile.

* * *

316 players. That was the number of players belonging to the frontline section. Around 40 players for the Warriors of a New Hope, 18 for the Knights of a Blood Oath, eight for the Sleeping Knights, seven for the Wyvern Inferno, and both the Aincrad Liberation Squad and Dragon Knights Brigade consisted of 76 players. The remaining players were non-guilded players.

At least, those were the numbers from before the festival. Lind knew all too well that meant those numbers could no longer be trusted and feared what that would mean for the power scale of the front line and his guild. For that reason, he made an early march towards the dungeon, the members strong enough to handle themselves in the wilderness following his footsteps. And not only the footsteps could be heard as the fifty players were anything but silent.

''Bunch of lively lads so early in the morning,'' Hafner complained before yawning for the hundredth time in just an hour. ''Tell me again, why did we decide to start mapping so early in the morning?''

''For the thousandth time, we have to book some success not to fall behind on the other guilds,'' Lind answered, agitated, the early hour not doing well for his mood. ''How can you still not capture the importance of that?''

''I don't understand the struggles. We are far bigger than the alliance and can compare with the ALS in size,'' Mereck commented. ''The flag of Wisdom allows us to earn us much more money and we have our own specialists.''

''And why do you think we have those, Mereck? We keep focused on the job, constantly trying to grow stronger and show the players the worthiness of our guild. That is what it means to be a front-line guild,'' Lind responded.

''Funny to hear something so serious from the same guy that was doing his best to win the main prize at that fishing stall. What was that prize again?'' Shivata asked mockingly, a big grin on his face.

''Tha..that is not important right now,'' Lind immediately stepped in, red color on his face.

Laughter filled the air as the group had finally reached the brown-leafed Forest of Wandering. Six parties of seven made quick work of the spawning mobs in the early hour, the Golden Ants and Forsaken Ladybugs no match against the large numbers. That changed when the third new mob known as the Spiked Screamer spawned.

''Rayner, Marduk, take the spiked screamer on the right! Mereck, Antero, take the left! Slowly take their health to the 30% border, then kill them in one burst!'' Lind commended, knowing the annoying skill that came when crossing that border.

''You got it, Leader!'' the spiked blond officer answered, fighting alongside Mereck's party against the oversized hedgehog before him.

Spikes were shot forward towards the players, only for Durion and Ain to cancel them out with their shields. Immediately going for the counter, Viggo and Andor dashed forward, claws and dagger in trained harmony piercing through the soft tissues of skin before jumping back.

The damage was minimum, but that was part of the strategy. It was a soft-skinned monster, meaning it had a weakness to slash weapons but resistance against stab weapons. Due to this, critical hits would not take too much health away, meaning they didn't have to worry about sudden hostile buffs or help from reinforcements.

Having no trouble defeating his own opponent with the help of his entrusted vice-leaders, Lind kept his eyes on the two battles with utmost concentration. As the slashing players struck the beasts into oblivion, Lind's gaze relaxed, nodded to Makura to lift the flag from the ground and commanded, ''We are moving further towards the dungeon. Take potions, check your gear and follow me!''

The path towards the dungeon was no obstacle at all, the large brown pillar of dried-up leaves attached to a brownish stone visibly standing in the middle of the autumn floor. The floors that were thoroughly explored before were easily maneuvered through, the parties avoiding most of the mobs and relentless traps along the way.

Five minutes it took for the players to cross each explored floor, two hours passing by before any new terrain was discovered. It was only natural for the players to let out their urges just to wreck shit the moment they had finally come to this point, which was the 25th floor.

''Watch it. This part is unknown territory. Shivata, Mereck, take the front. Hafner, Antero, can you guys take care of the rear?'' Lind asked.

''Consider it done,'' Hafner answered confidently before the thirteen players followed their vice leader and stepped back in the shadow of their leader.

Fourteen players the vanguard, lead by the strongest tank of their guild. The rearguard, lead by one of the strongest DPS players of their group. In the middle, the leading force of the forty-two liberation party.

They received unpleasant reinforcements in spades one hour into the dungeon, Kibaou giving a simple nod to Lind before commanding his forces to the other side of the 25th floor. Slowly, the group ascended deeper into the dungeon, reaching the 27th floor in another three hours. On their way, they encountered numerous obstacles, monsters, and traps that were anything but minimal.

Walking through yet another hallway of the leaves-covered dungeon only to see it was a black wall, Mereck complained, ''Another dead end. I told you we should have gone left, Lind-san.''

Rayner shook his head as he responded, ''And walk straight into the danger zone? You heard Codara, that place was full of hazards.''

''Well, it wasn't like this way was any easier,'' Mereck complained inaudibly. Lind ignored the conversation as he ordered the way back, the rear and front guard switching positions.

Between the many conversations - that resembled a school trip more than an attempt of liberation - the squad fought their way through the never-ending labyrinth. Codara and Viggo had their hands full with spotting and disabling traps. Some of them were to difficult to disarm, making the progress of mapping that much more annoying.

It was also that reason the players were glad to leave the dungeon around the evening switch, all sighing in relief to finally breathe some fresh air again. That moment, the Indoor status was lifted as well, resulting in a spam of tens of private messages.

* * *

Domesticated. A term used to indicate the successful taming of a wild animal, making them useful in the everyday life of their humanized masters. Various animals that were once roaming the world alone now found their purpose not fitting in their primal instinct.

That some sort of domestication was aligned into SAO, wasn't that much of a surprise. The little dragon flying beside Silica was a clear indication of its existence, and the wolves the little tank played with on the ninth floor only strengthened that proof. But other than familiars, that had to be the end to it, right?

The rumor of the update tore through the player database, the players instantly checking every corner of Aincrad for its secrets. New information was, after all, still one of the best sources to earn from. Apart from the spiciness, the only singularity that was found, was a quest in the Town of Beginnings somewhere along the west border to be precise.

Due to its rather standard opening, the quest that was called [Nadar's Ranch] was thought to be a normal one. But nothing was normal when the players discovered a new beast had appeared in Aincrad just for this quest. The sole reason for its arrival: the players had to tame it.

''I got it! I got it!'' Ducker shouted as he landed on its back, the stallion jumping furiously around him just to throw its rider off. In just a few seconds, the dagger user fell to the ground and the large horse dashed further onto grassland, away from the guild that wanted to catch it.

Giving his friend a hand, Tetsuo commented teasingly, ''I thought you had it.''

''Very funny,'' Ducker replied before sighing. ''That horse really doesn't like to be tamed.''

''Uhm... Perhaps we should...'' a voice started nervously, only to stop mid-sentence, feeling whatever she said would not be logical in a game.

To her surprise, her leader had been more observant, noticed the mumbling and asked, ''Do you have an idea how to tame the horse, Sachi?''

Her shield unsteady in hand - even if the boars could no longer damage her - Sachi responded, ''Uhm, I was thinking.. maybe instead of forcing it to be tamed, we can try to tame it with food and kindness?''

Ducker grinned for a slight moment, Sasamaru punching his arm in response. Tetsuo and Keita stared at each other before the former answered, ''That might not be a bad idea. I think Ducker's butt is getting black and blue from all the times he tried to force his way onto the horse.''

Slightly embarrassed, the grin on Ducker vanished as quickly as it had appeared, the others laughing to their heart's contentment. A moment later, Sachi was approaching the horse from the front, a foreign vegetable in her hands.

''I still think we should have fed it Ducker,'' Sasamaru whispered as the four boys kept their eyes on Sachi and their target. It was this time Ducker that grabbed his friend in a playful judo grip.

The taming was a slow progress without any danger, yet the anticipation for a successful attempt filled the air with tension. Sachi sat on her knees, touching the ground to get the attention from the horse. At first, it was too focused on the green vegetation to pay recognition to her. Sachi slowly stepped closer, sat down again and tried again. This time, the attention of the beautiful stallion was drawn, it's ears both drawn forward. The tension rose.

Sachi tried to read the horse's stance, slowly stepping forward. She stopped the moment a loud snort could be heard, knowing instantly she had overstepped her boundaries. Settling on her knees again, she waited another minute. Seeing one ear moving to the back, she stepped up again and slowly approached her target.

*Hwin*

A loud cry sounded threatening to the four boys that were watching the mental duel. For Sachi, who was familiar with horses, it was a moment of relief. She slowly stepped forward, reaching out with vegetable in hand.

To the boys' surprise, the noble animal slowly stepped forward, its nose clearly smelling the snack before him. The beast took a bite, and a moment later a snicker could be heard. To the boys' shock, Sachi smiled brightly to that sound as she stepped closer, one hand in front of the beast's mouth as the other was lovingly scratching along his neck.

Seeing the smile turn to a laugh, the tension completely faded from the air. Keita stepped up from his position and commented, ''That was amazing! You did it, Sachi.''

Sachi momentarily stopped what she was doing to see what she had accomplished. The words of her leader finally reached her and redness appeared on her face. With a tiny smile, she looked at the updated quest log and whispered, ''I really did it.''

In the binary world, Yui was pleasantly surprised about the window in front of her. An emotion she never experienced by the blue-haired tank suddenly had appeared, the feeling of pride and accomplishment making its first appearance. Without any further delay, she began to work on ways of how to extract the fullest out of this situation. With the power of the previous night still fresh in her virtual body, her fingers moved quicker than ever.

* * *

An elegant moon shone brightly in the darkness of the evening sky, the only sound the autumn wind breezing through the instant area. Goblins and Dire Wolves alike were pacing down the large wooden fence with constructed and engraved precision. Other NPC's were taking their designated rest if only to make the game that much more realistic.

That the original inhabitants decided to take that rest, did not mean the foreign inhabitants had to follow. In other words, despite the late hour, lights in the form of candles still illuminated the insides of the tents brightly, together with the shadows of various individuals visible.

''So first day in and we already have to perform in a final battle. Shouldn't there be a warning when applying for that kind of stuff?'' a new recruit of the KoB commented in a sarcastic tone.

''So what about it that, Kagamure? Wasn't it the thrill of the frontline you wanted to experience the reason for joining us?'' Chiran asked with a teasing grin.

''Still, to throw us straight in the heat? I can't help but agree with Kagamure,'' another voice commented.

''Oh, stop nagging. If you have the words to brag you belong in our guild, you have the chance to prove your worth tomorrow! If what you seek is the thrill of the frontline, I will personally make sure you get your money's worth,'' Eugene responded with an evil smile.

Mortimer sighed before continuing, ''Don't worry about tomorrow. There are many in the guild that have already experienced a battlefield, so I doubt there is anything to worry about. If you feel unsafe, keep an eye on the tanks.'' The boys were reassured and began to ask more questions regarding those battlefields.

In the women's' tent, the atmosphere was just as lively. ''A toast to our new members!'' Liz cheered, a drink specially made by Asuna in hand. Her raised glass was met with other glassware, at first sight, nothing special to be seen. Liz, Alice Rue, Alyse, Stacy, and Argo almost knocked back the entire drink. Asuna and Isabella both took a modest sip. Silica, Seven, Lisa and Mater were blowing theirs for it was still hot. Only Koharu, Sakuya, Rain, Kizmel, and Yuna took a normal amount before shifting their eyes on the others. Suka was just staring strangely at the glass as if it was an alien item.

''To think we would double our numbers in one day. It is quite a day of surprise,'' Sakuya commented in slight bewilderment.

''What do you expect when you guys organize such great festivals?'' Lisa replied, overjoyed. ''I am not sure how much use I can be, but I want to help you guys with everything I can!''

''Glad you enjoyed it. It sure wasn't easy to get everything organized, but the other guilds really helped a lot. But I guess everything was made possible only thanks to a few individuals,'' Liz said with unease in her voice. Almost none of the girls picked up on it though, except Yuna and Seven.

Although knowing something had happened at the festival, Argo knew butting in wouldn't do much good here. Instead, she said, ''I am glad you have all joined our alliance, but now that formal stuff is over, it is time for something else.'' Grinning, she continued, ''Time for a girl's night.''

''Right! And I know the perfect thing to do first!''

In another boys' hut, the atmosphere was astronomical. Kunimittz laid down his cards as he said with a smile, ''Full house. I win.''

''Again?! You have to be kidding me," Tobe complained. ''How lucky can one person be?''

''No luck, all skill.''

''Keep telling yourself that,'' the tank replied as he took the cards, shuffled them and asked, ''Shall we do another round?''

''Hell yeah! This time, I will win for sure,'' Klein said enthusiastically.

''You sure buddy? Or do I have to explain the rules of a flush again?''

''Shut up! It was hard to see that was a spade instead of a clover.''

Laughing filled the air as another round was played. Klein grabbed his cards, held them real close to him and took a peek. _Sweet, two aces! This round is mine._

Trying to trick the system, he called the big blind and continued to observe the eight players participating. One called after another, it was to be expected the so-called flop would be shown without a single raise. With seven players calling, the flop was shown. First, a card closed before an eight, a six and another ace appeared. _Three aces?! I am so going to win this!_

''I'll raise with 100 col.'' Tobe started in position.

''Fold,'' Kirito said as he put his cards away, soon followed by Kunimittz and Lode. Klein called, soon followed by a call from Cuchulainn and Naijan. It was time for the next card, a ten on the turn to be precise. Klein believed he had the best hand possible and raised with another 300 col. This time, Cuchulainn called and Naijan folded. Then came the re-raise.

''I call and raise with 900 col,'' Tobe said. Klein was not sure what to make of it, but he had aces. Confident, he looked at the four cards laying in front of him again before believing he could never lose. _There were only 4 aces in the game, right?_

''Call,'' Klein replied. Cuchulainn folded as well, leaving only two players for the river. And to Klein's pleasant shock, the remaining ace appeared.

''Check.''

''All in!'' Klein instantly answered, a total of 4000 col shoved forward.

Tobe showed a grin before replying, ''Call!''

Klein opened his cards and proudly announced, ''Four aces, this pot is mine.''

A gasp on that amazing hand could be heard, but it was overshadowed when Tobe said, ''Not so fast.'' Laying his hand open dramatically, he announced, ''Straight flush.''

''And you call me lucky. I never had a straight flush before,'' Kunimittz commented.

Klein's eyes opened wide before looking at the cards, finally noticing the six, eight and ten had been clubs. ''Are you for real?''

Tobe let out a grin before replying, ''Haven't you heard? Never call with pocket aces, you will lose it. That is the curse of the pocket aces.''

Klein wanted to complain and insisted they went for another round when the flap of the tent opened up. Before anyone could comment on Alyse's sudden appearance, she maneuvered quickly through the sleeping bags, sank to her knees, gave a kiss on Issin's cheek, and dashed back out of the tent, shouting, ''I did it! My turn!''

A complete silence hang in the tent before Agil commented, ''Truth or dare?''

''Probably,'' Ojima commented. ''Better be prepared for more tonight.''

* * *

The evening eventually changed into night and voices began to die down. Only the sound of snoring broke the silence of the night. But that lack of sound did not mean every last one of them was sleeping.

A pair of brown leather boots walked alongside the silent goblin tents, a small twitch of conflicted feelings dwelling inside their wearer. A message from this morning was the cause, and although she could understand Argo's reasoning completely, she didn't know what to do. Then again, the subject hadn't been in the gossiping or part of the Truth or Dare game.

Wearing a black cape that didn't fit her blacksmith costume at all, Liz continued her walk through the camp. According to her friends, it was an easy way to get your mindset back together. They almost called a miracle method. Looking at the star-filled-sky, feeling the soft breeze against her skin and smell of autumn hanging in the air, Liz could understand why such a thing could work and why it would be called that. The problem was that for her it wasn't working. Walking past the wooden fence - dodging a marching pair of guards - Liz breathed deeply before exhaling even deeper.

 _Where is that late-night miracle when you need it?_ Liz thought in annoyance. However, her expression loosened up as she looked at the sky. _This is nice though. Perhaps this would be nice to do with Kirito once._

That dream didn't last long, for an unexpected voice could be heard in the distance. Liz couldn't hear what was said but stopped the moment another voice reached her ears. Shifting closer to the conversation, she hid behind a tent and eavesdropped on the conversation.

''I see, that is how it is,'' Kirito said softly. ''I thought you and Yuna were acting strange today but to think that much happened behind the curtains.''

Liz could imagine the 'Really...' look Ojima gave him as he said, ''Anyway, I just wanted to inform you about it. I failed to see it, so I'll try to solve this as best as I can.''

''I thought you hated responsibilities,'' Kirito joked.

''I still do. Then again, this is a responsibility I can't shove onto anyone else,'' Ojima replied. ''First Kizmel, then Yuna. I thought things would calm down the further we came, not escalate.''

Liz couldn't agree more with that statement and she was not the only one. ''Say that alright. It seems unlucky and dramatic events are just piling up one after another.''

Yawning, Ojima said, ''Well, let's focus on what comes first. And now that I have informed you, I return to that hard bed of mine. Don't make it too late, Kirito.''

Hearing the goodbye too late, Liz had not enough time to get out of view. Two surprised blue eyes stared at her before a smile appeared on his face. In a whisper he said, ''Don't mind me, he is all yours,'' before loudly saying, ''Oh hi, Liz. What a coincidence to see you here!''

Seeing the officer leaving with a grin, Liz internally cursed him to death only to realize Kirito had called her name in surprise and had come to see her. ''Liz, what are you doing here?''

Liz shook her head to shake the sudden embarrassment off and replied, ''I can ask you the same question. Why are you here in the middle of the night with Ojima?''

''We were talking about...troublesome stuff,'' Kirito answered. ''Do you mind if we go on a walk together?''

*Ba-dump*

''I am always up for that,'' Liz answered, trying to control the fireworks from those words and his breathtaking gaze. Walking alongside the border of the village, Liz asked, ''So, what were you guys talking about?''

Of course, Liz had heard at least one of the reasons but she was curious if there was another reason for the late-night meeting. At least, she hoped there was.

''I assume you know what about already. The way Argo has been lately, I doubt she kept that information from you,'' Kirito mumbled in answer, his eyes on the ground. ''She kissed me, Liz. I am not sure how to react to that.''

Liz momentarily looked forward before jokingly saying, ''If I didn't know any better, I would think you are creating your own harem here.''

It was this time Kirito's moment to smile as he said, ''Anything but that. Apart from being a gamer that knows his way here, I am not much of an exception. You three, on the other hand, all excel in the things you do. Asuna's skill with her rapier and her helping me is one of the many reasons I can keep this leadership going. One moment I think I can teach her, the next moment she is the one teaching me. Argo is, of course, the best in her job and I wouldn't be honest if I said I don't rely more on her than is healthy. But sometimes, there is this inexplicable feeling of relaxation when I am with her and that not only applies to me. And I already told you what I feel for you. The times you speak about foraging with so much passion in your eyes, or that you could teach Bejito, Artus or Killian something new again. The way you handle the boys is absolutely amazing. Your confidence and teasing just make me smile. If this was the real world, I would be too lucky to be called a boyfriend for one let alone the three of you.'' Hearing no response, Kirito looked up. Noticing his officer looking to the ground with her hands in front of her chest, he asked, ''Liz, what's wrong?''

So this is what you felt, Argo. Liz thought as she shifted her eyes to Kirito. To his shocked expression, she stopped and asked, ''Can you close your eyes for me?''

Answering the question, he stopped and obeyed. ''Like this?''

Then he felt it. The touch of a hand, just on the side of his neck. The tickle of a single hair against his forehead. Lastly, a soft touch against his lips, a similar yet completely different feeling than this morning. It was over before it even started. When Liz stepped back, Kirito opened his eyes. His gaze spoke more than a thousand words.

Liz looked to the ground, tears appearing in her eyes and with a complicated emotion, she said, ''You are no mister perfect. You take unnecessary risks. You often do not listen to advice. You are dense to a woman's heart. You don't think about the consequences of your actions. You know, I should hate you.''

Kirito kept his eyes on Liz, not understanding a word she was saying. Then a tear fell on the ground, a tiny smile appearing. ''But I just can't. You stepped up to that terrible reveal, helping other clueless people like me without any regret. You probably saved so many, just by being there for them. We just have to ask, and you are there for us. You are understanding, listen to our problems and even cope with all our stubborn sides, just to promise the end of this world to us. Whatever we want, whatever we do, you stand right beside us.''

Kirito's eyes looked with shocked gratitude at his officer, her name, ''Liz.'' softly leaving his mouth.

''I know you can't promise me anything. I know you want to keep everybody happy. That is just who you are, and that is what I like about you. So that is why I no longer care what Argo or Asuna are going to do or who else is coming this way. I no longer care because...''

She looked up, staring at Kirito with one of the purest smiles, accompanied by tears filled with held-back emotions that just wanted to be heard. ''I love you.''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

So that was chapter 43. Sorry, but I thought this was the perfect cliffhanger, so my apologies for the short chapter.

I haven't had much inspiration lately, so that is another reason for this short chapter. But let's talk about the chapter for a second.

First, we had a Kirito scene, complete with his famous resistance against spices (Lost Song for reference), perhaps the truth about Suka and an unexpected kiss. Secondly, We had a DKB moment, although not much, with a bit of simple mapping. I just wanted to show that even the DKB has an interesting atmosphere, compared to their green-colored counterpart.

Thirdly, there was a brief horse scene in the anime, giving me the idea to do an update with horses. The mechanics will be cleared in probably the next chapter or the chapter after that. I thought this fitted well together with Sachi since she seems like the person who likes animals. I haven't read or seen much about her character, so much of her growth is imagination.

Fourthly, the night aftermaths of the recruitment, with the love confession. Taking they know each other for around five months and three weeks, with the confession of Kirito around a month ago, I thought it was about time for this.

That was it for chapter 43 and I hope to see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!


	44. Chapter 44

Two years ago. That was the moment when I started to write this story, and look where it is now. A simple idea from a starter writer, and two years later, it is longer than your average book. Kinda makes a man proud, and I am glad I have you all as readers to share this with.

Just wanted to appreciate the small things. Now, without any further ado, sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 44.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works.

* * *

A little over five weeks had passed since the new campaign begun. Green ugly creatures found in almost every phantasy-world were this time the one to assist. Slowly strengthening their temporary allies in gear, ability, ranks, and supplies, the goblin's side began to grow in a force to be reckoned with. When even the dire wolves joined their side, nothing would be able to stop the alliance of three. Perhaps that was exaggerated, but to a force of 77 players, 80 goblins, and 75 dire wolves, none of the opposing goblins could answer to.

''Push forward!'' The paladin's loud voice echoed in the air, his mighty shield Knight's Pride slamming into the visage of a Cave Goblin. A large grin stood on his face, a change that was a direct effect of another strange phenomenon.

''All right! Let's go!'' Kirito answered that voice with an even louder one, dashing forward without a slight moment of hesitation. A grin on his face was visible as his black sword clashed with a goblin's spear. The eagerness to engage in battle was rare these days, the confusing events of the past weeks not helping one bit. But that eagerness had brought out the paladin's gamers side, both leaders cutting through their enemies like butter.

An uppercut sent a Gobin Spearman flying, the humanized monster shattering in the air before it could land on the stoned ground of the hideout. An enemy sword crossed his way, yet was instantly blocked by Heathcliff's mighty shield. The response was the bright-shone sword of the paladin, the descending sword skill Punishing Strike strengthened by the passive boosts of the Holy Sword skill.

The shift in both's leaders' mood did not stay unnoticed by the members of the offensive. Kizmel once again enjoyed that warrior's side of her black-haired companion, a side that was not afraid of the difficulties of her world, confident in his actions and strength. With a warrior's expression, her party engaged the middle alongside the two leading parties. But the effect did not only affect Kizmel. The already high morale of the large offensive forces was only strengthened with the shift in eagerness, resulting in an offensive force that pierced through the enemy from all flanks.

On the left of the field, the parties of Asuna, Mortimer, Diavel, and Agil fought the defensive forces. A magnificent sight to behold it was. The end of a Bo staff slammed against the lower leg of a Goblin Scout, the tip immediately shooting upward to slam the staggering mob against the head, Ojima stepping side-forward up next to deliver the downward slam. The hit connected, slamming the goblin occiput-first into the ground with the power of a sword skill; Devastating Descent. Another goblin had already pushed through the legion of unorganized goblins and went straight for a Sonic Loop, only to find the precision of a Linear piercing through its forehead. Asuna's charge sent her forward and instantly out of the cooldown, she followed her first Sword skill with a Parallel Sting.

On the left of her position, Tore had trouble defeating his opponent, his hammer meeting an unfortunate opponent. As the heavy-armored Goblin Knight charged in on the staggering player, a two-handed axed crashed into the creature's skull. Before it could get up, Darius finished it off with a simple Snake Bite. Extending his hand to the player on the ground, Agil's confident expression raised his spirit. ''Don't worry, we got your back. Good to continue, kid?''

''Yes, sir! I am fine.'' Tore answered as he accepted the arm and was raised on his feet, ready to continue the battle alongside his seniors.

On the right side of the battlefield, the red-haired pirate took the initiate. Unleashing a Nova Crescent on a goblin, his first enemy shattered before he could begin its purpose. Two goblins reacted on the sudden attack, but an unspoken switch had Mitchos already in motion. A loud clang rang in the air, two blades successfully blocked by his newest shield. Alice Rue immediately took the blocked status as an opportunity, dashing past the two players, ducking just in front of one of the goblins and unleashing a Fatal Cross. With two large holes in his shoulder and a cross on its stomach, the goblin scout shattered into oblivion. The other goblin almost lost his status, only for Sakuya to defeat it in the last second with Horizontal, the critical hit to the neck an instant kill for the goblin.

Eugene was engaging two goblins on his own, the large grin of battle-eagerness appearing on his face. Dodging the sword of the first goblin, he activated a War Blade, his sword shattering the wooden spear from the other goblin before it cleaved straight through him. However, he was not quick enough to react on the other goblin, the consequence a sword jammed in his stomach.

''Eugene-san!'' a voice shouted, the sudden drop in health a good reason for that concerning shout.

The goblin laughed, only for it to experience the full shock when Eugene grabbed its face, lifted it from the ground and mockingly asked, ''Is this the best you got? Lode, he is all yours!''

Lode looked up to see the goblin being thrown into the air, instantly holding his spear back before launching it forward Javelin style. With the shattering of another enemy beaten in the background, Lode re-summoned his spear and continued to assist Issin and Harry-one with their opponents.

Where the flanks were relatively matched, the middle was a straight-up massacre. The main forces of the allied goblins charged alongside the three parties from the front, piercing as a giant lance through the horde of the shocked enemies. ''Kirito-san, we'll be moving up ahead!'' Gnard said, the result of a month's training hidden under heavy armor.

''Understood. Do not push forward too much though. Hold the parameter until we arrive.''

The goblin looked confound at the player when an unexpected voice stepped in. ''Got it, Kirito-san. Gnard, Follow me and do as I say!''

As the goblins followed Rigur into the hideout's inner parts, Kirito and Heathcliff shared a confound gaze of their own. Both leaders did not speak a word, yet had miraculously the same thought. _Wait, what was that? Could it be..._ ending that thought with their eyes shifted on the fighting elf. Between striking a goblin's shield, and finishing it off, Kizmel noticed that momentary stare and said, ''Kirito, Heathcliff, please shift your eyes back on the battle! This battle is far from over!''

''R..Right!'' The two leaders responded caught in the act, eyes back on the battlefield for what was still left behind.

The enemy in the middle vanquished, the battle of the courtyard was as good as finished. Kirito's and Kizmel's party moved in on the left. Heathcliff's party took the right flank. Thus, a double pincer attack was made, one after another goblin shattering into oblivion. When the last goblin met his end, the last act of escape futile, Kirito loudly asked, ''Everyone okay?''

''All good here!'' Klein answered as he took a small health potion for the slight of damage he had taken.

''Here too!'' Asuna replied, her observing gaze between the door to the next room and the health bars in her HUD.

''A moment, please. Got to switch my weapon.'' Issin responded as he quick-switched his almost-broken dagger, a replacement appearing just a second later.

More followed, Eugene against his will switching his pierced body armor. ''Things were finally getting excited,'' Eugene mumbled as the players ventured deeper into the base.

As they progressed through the hall without any problem, both leaders wondered if the command Kirito had given had been successfully executed. Not only would it mean they would probably keep more of their allies alive this time, but it also meant the NPC they took for granted was actually smarter than he seemed to be. When they finally arrived at the hall, goblins and dire wolves alike awaited their arrival. The lack of enemies drew immediate attention, both leaders looking at each other with the same shocking revelation. ''We have waited as instructed, Kirito and Heathcliff-san! If you are ready, we charge the enemy.''

Heathcliff shifted his attention to Rigur and said, ''Thank you for waiting for us. From here on out, we will take the front guard. Please take the rear and assist in defeating the additional enemies while we charge through.''

Words carefully chosen, trying to see if the hypothesis he had in his mind could be even slightly true. Although it took Rigur a few seconds, the results did not lie. ''Very well. Lead the way!''

* * *

Green-brownish skin damped with a poisonous purple liquid, drips on the ground leaving acid-burned traces. An ominous sword held in each heavily-mutated humanoid- hand. A crown made of thorns, placed on a head that was as large as the smallest member of the group. Teeth that could split someone in two in a horrendous mouth, an evil grin sending shivers on every last one of the attacking players' back. With a height of 16,4 feet, the Goblin Lord stood before them, watching them from above like ants for his playground.

''So, this is our final opponent. Do you think we can handle him?'' Kirito asked the paladin on his right, standing far enough not to engage in combat yet.

Heathcliff's eyes swiftly gazed over the large abomination in front of them before responding, ''Possible its skin is equipped with a level 3 poison, poising us when we touch it, a chance to destroy the durability of our weapons with it as well. Duel wielding strength, and looking at those blades I assume it is better to dodge them than to block them. What I can tell from its appearance is that it has a Tough skin, meaning our swords would probably suffer greatly in this battle. And those teeth and claws do not look good.'' Grinning, Heathcliff continued, ''We should be able to handle this.''

''Got it,'' Kirito replied. Then he raised his voice, making it hearable across the large group of players, goblins and dire wolves alike. ''Everybody, the situation is as followed. The goblin lord has a poisonous skin, so keep tabs on your weapon's durability and your health. Try to dodge his attacks instead of blocking them. He has a weakness to stab classes, so take advantage of that. If you find anything else, warn the others. Now, let's do this!''

A roar of acknowledgment was followed by a roar of evil intentions, the Goblin Lord leaning forward before charging into the crowd. A first downward strike was dodged, a Punishment Strike and Vorpal Strike on the counter. But just as was predicted, the damage on durability was larger than the damage on the boss.

With the constant switch in tanks and aggravation towards the boss, the goblin lord couldn't switch to the DPS players that were attacking him like ravagers. Kirito kept an eye on every motion of the boss as spears, daggers, and rapiers pierced through his flesh. ''Everybody, step back!'' he commanded as the first of six health bars shattered, resulting in a furious roar that echoed through the cave. The result was seconds later seen above their health bar, an icon many times before blinkering. '"Heathcliff!''

''I know! Silica, Chiran, switch! Everybody else, heal back to full and check equipment!'' he commanded, sprinting forward. Isabella instantly followed her husband in his steps. His voice lowered, he said, ''We have to hold aggro until the others are fully restored. Now more than ever, do not try to get hit.''

''Understood.'' She said, the Defense Down icon just above her health bar. At the same time, Heathcliff heard Kirito giving commands, knowing all too well what tactic this was supposed to be.

Two heavy-armored players starting dodging the attacks, elegantly yet strongly hopping on each spot. It was only for a moment, just as the blade would send both players flying, a warning shout could be heard, ''Watch out!'' and four-light bundles pierced through the goblin's chest a second later.

The impact had not only shattered the second healthbar but had forced the Goblin Lord on a knee as well. At the same time, the four spearmen of the alliance summoned other wooden spears to continue their Oblivion barrage.

''Asuna!''

''On it!'' the vice-leader answered the call, leaving a trace of light behind as she dashed towards the boss. Jumping in the air, her rapier reacted on her in-air stance and four stabs followed. Just as she was about to fall down, a sword came flying towards her, only to clash with a familiar Vorpal Strike. At the same time, a Dire wolf grabbed her out of the air, Asuna instantly noticing it was her leader that had countered the goblin.

Landing on two feet, she saw Kirito being launched away by the sheer force, slamming in the stoned walls of the cave, an instant worriedness running through her veins. However, before she could say anything his voice already rang through the air. ''Dale, Diavel, Sakuya, switch! Klein, Mortimer, take over!''

''Got it!'' the five players reacted, the noise of Kirito's landing heard in the background. Despite losing at least 40% of his health, and affected with a level 3 poison, a smile stood on his face.

''Are you all right, Kirito?'' Agil asked, his hand already extended.

''Yeah, I am alright. Although I probably have to switch weapons.'' He answered as he reached for Agil's hand. When Asuna came running to see the damage, she saw his sword, noticed the cracks on it and realized the piece of equipment was without doubt past saving.

''Kirito, your sword..''

''Don't worry about it. In the end, it is just a sword. More importantly, are you alright?'' He asked as another sword appeared in his hand, the worriedness in her eyes instantly evaporating.

Although knowing all too well those words were braver said then he would have felt, she still felt grateful for his worries. ''Yes, I'm okay.'' _Thanks to you,_ she added thankfully in her mind.

Shifting his eyes from Asuna back on the distracted goblin lord, he replied, ''In that case, let's finish this bastard!''

* * *

\- [Final Act of Freedom, completed! Allied Goblins, 65/90. Allied Dire Wolves, 58/75.]

The sudden pop-up message shown in her HUD had instantly lifted the heavy feeling in the morning from Liz's chest, a simple smile the response. The strong winds of the late morning were not enough to mute the cries of victory from the players back in the goblin camp, the pent-up emotions of a long journey echoing through the air. Hugs were given, tears of happiness were shared and the tension that had slowly build itself up from the 16th floor had finally been lifted.

''So it's finally is over,'' Argo commented, eyes gazing over the celebrating players, goblins and Dire Wolves.

''It seems that way,'' Liz replied, the same gaze focused on the view in front of her. A long moment passed, nothing but the sound of celebration and the wind echoing in the air. Then Liz decided it was enough and finally started to address the elephant in the room. ''I kissed him too.''

Argo's gaze never left the players as she responded, ''I see. Anything else I need to know?''

''I told him I loved him.''

Argo closed her eyes, a complicated expression appearing on her visage. ''Well, that is not going to make things easier. Then again, I am not one who can blame you.''

A smile appeared on the blacksmith's face. ''No, you are not. But don't try to feel too guilty. I doubt things would have gone better if you didn't kiss him first.''

Argo's eyes shifted to Liz, shock in them as she said, ''Li-chan, don't tell me you mean...''

''You can't fool me for one second that thought has not been running through your mind,'' Liz answered, Argo finally noticing the determined expression in her eyes.

Argo sighed, looked back in front of her, resettled herself on the trunk and responded, ''It did. But even when that was an option, how should such a relationship supposed to work?''

Liz took a moment to pet the hair of the young AI next to her, Suka having no notion of what was going on or what the conversation was about as she continued eating the snack. Then she shifted back to Argo answering, ''I don't know the answer to that but I know one thing. I like this feeling and I will fight for it 'till the end.''

''Another thing we have in common,'' Argo answered with a neutral expression, hiding the same strong determination that lay underneath those eyes. ''So any idea what we have to do in our current situation?''

''Yes, I do.'' Liz replied before she slugged her shoulders and continued, ''But it is not something that can be done immediately, so for the time being, why don't we forget everything and take it easy?''

Argo stood up from her spot, stretched her arms in the air, a grin on her face appearing before she answered, ''Couldn't have it said it better myself. Besides, seeing the results of the battle, it is safe to assume you have your hands full for the next days.''

''How so?''

''The number of surviving goblins and dire wolves is larger than the dark elves in the elf campaign, possibly meaning Kirito and the others took the frontline. Considering this campaign was much more difficult than the previous one, I wouldn't be surprised they took some heavy equipment damage.'' Argo explained, the pride she took in that reasoning noticeable by her grin.

''So we can expect them all beatdown. I get it. If that is the case, I am going to prepare for when they come.'' Liz responded as she walked away, calling her fellow blacksmiths to assist her and retreated to the center of the base.

Settling down and observing the remaining players on the platform, Argo had despite her reasoning and the pride in her solving capabilities no way to fix the situation that was all around her, Liz, Asuna, and Kirito. Shifting her eyes to the eating AI, Argo mentioned, ''Must be nice not to have any worries.''

Suka shifted with questionable eyes to the Argo and asked with a child's pureness, ''Worries? Want a snack?''

Argo smiled as she answered, ''Nah, you can keep it, Su-chan.'' _To think you are the incarnation of the first boss. Still, for you to follow the player that has defeated you twice.. the one that came up with this idea had some mind-blowing fantasy._

Argo had more thoughts running through her mind, but distraction caused them to disappear when her companion suddenly raised her head and said, ''Papa.''

Looking bedazzled at the AI, Argo shifted with questionable around her, no traces of her leader and beta friend in the area. ''Why would you say papa, Su-chan?''

Answering the question, Suka pointed in front of her, straight to a tent and said, ''Papa there!'' Just before Argo could wonder further, the AI stood up and ran towards the pointed area. _This is getting interesting,_ Argo thought, her curiousness triggered. It was noted by the other players, some asking Argo what was going on. Answering she was not sure, the others decided to follow the little AI as well.

The wandering group with Suka leading was definitely a reason for the surprised looks of the returning players, large tears in their clothes and scratches alongside their equipment. Before any of the players could comment, Suka ran towards Kirito smiley shouting, ''Papa!''

''Hey Suka-chan. Have you been a good girl?'' Shifting his eyes to Argo while head patting his daughter, he asked, ''What are you all doing here?''

Argo had given up trying to decipher the game all on her own and simply answered, ''Just following something interesting. Good to see you back in one piece, Kii-bou.''

''Hey, we are here too!''

''If you wanted the attention, you should have become the leader instead, buddy.'' Hideo joked to his good friend. Before he knew it, he found himself in a headlock, an aggressive knuckle delivering the punishment a moment later.

Kirito had ignored Klein's statement completely as he asked Argo, ''Have you seen Liz? We received some equipment damage during the raid, so I hoped she had any time to fix it.''

''Just straight ahead,'' Argo responded, her finger pointing at the village center. ''They are expecting you guys, so you better not keep them waiting for too long.

''Expecting us?''

Two yellow eyes stared at him within a playful matter, drawn whiskers moving by a simple grin. ''What can I say? You are predictable, Kii-bou.''

* * *

''Thank you for all your help, human friends. We goblins and dire wolves will forever be in your favor.'' the small goblin leader ended the final speech. A second later, the ending of goblin campaign was announced in the form of a large Congratulations message.

Despite that festive message, the present players were absolutely not celebrating. Players were stuck between looking beaten, frozen or just plain-ass searching for a present purple cursor, yet simply couldn't find any. ''So this is it?'' Klein asked as the group walked out of the tent, the group planning to leave the instant area for good.

''I suppose so,'' Heathcliff answered, seeing no way to change to create a new route this moment.

''So, how are we supposed to connect the bases with five floors between them?''

Dale sighed, hands behind his head as he answered, ''I don't think such a thing is possible. Guess we have to give up on the alliance.''

It was those words that the reached pointy ears, Kizmel not liking them one bit. With Rigur at her side reappearing after paying a visit to the blacksmiths, she walked to the group and asked, ''My apologies but I believe I misheard. Could you repeat what you said, Dale-san?''

A silence hung in the air, almost none of them eager to explain the problem they had encountered, all staring at the afro-haired officer. Dale couldn't explain it either, his panicked eyes looking for someone else to take over. Before Kizmel could get impatient, one that had already experienced the hardship decided to eventually answer. ''We have a problem adding the goblins into our alliance. Together with five floors between us and the elf builders not willing to travel to the 16th floor, we have no way to continue the line of bases. It is unfortunate, but I think that is the end of the alliance, Kizmel.'' Ojima explained.

''That is not acceptable.''

''Perhaps, but there is nothing we can do about it,'' Ojima added. ''Unless you have an idea, we are basically powerless here.''

The response was silence, Kizmel closing her eyes deep in thoughts. When she opened her eyes again, a knight's determination could be seen. ''Very well. If that is the case, then please allow me to try.''

''Good luck. If you need any help, please let us know.'' Ojima responded before taking his leave.

A group of perplexed players walked after him, not one of them understanding what their officer could be thinking. ''Do you really think she could do anything that we can't?'' Mortimer asked.

''How am I supposed to know? I just acted because none of you dared to speak up.'' Ojima replied casually, the others sinking in the shoes of how bad and useless they were that moment. ''Next time I give a lesson, you lads need to be there. Perhaps you then know how to talk to her instead of me doing everything.''

''Very well. I volunteer to be next.'' Mortimer responded while Kirito and Klein thanked the officer from the bottom of their hearts. Then the vice-leader suddenly mentioned, ''but what if Kizmel actually succeeds in a collaboration? Would that mean she is the missing link to connect the campaigns together?''

''If Kizmel is the link to begin with,'' Kirito answered uncertain, sharing a momentarily gaze with Heathcliff.

''So you thought so too.'' The paladin commented, Kirito nodding once before both shifted back to the other players to explain. ''Due to all the business of the past weeks, I haven't paid much attention to our allies. It seems there are some unique ones between them.''

''What kind of unique are we talking about? Suka-unique, Kizmel-unique or something new?'' Diavel asked, more worried than curious.

''Hard to say,'' Heathcliff answered, his eyes set on the leader's tent. ''But if my hunch is correct, we will be in for a surprise.''

''If you assumed such a hunch would be correct, why not go for it immediately instead of giving up?'' Ojima asked skeptically.

''Because it is one thing to have an assumption. It requires skill and the perfect conditions to actually execute it and require even more luck to make it successful. Admittingly, I do not have the social skills to speak to Kizmel like that, so I can't set up the conditions. Perhaps I speak for all of us when I say only you have the skills to say anything to Kizmel regarding the outcome.'' Heathcliff admitted. The response of the group was a unanimous nod.

Disappointed, Ojima looked at the group and responded, ''As I said; next time you guys join me in those lessons.''

Leaving the situation for what it was - leaving it to their NPC companions in this case -, the players tried to get through the time with duels, relaxing and airy subjects. Some players returning from the blacksmiths joined the group, their confusing gazes set on the NPCs leader's tent when they heard the story of Kizmel and Rigur.

Close to an hour had passed when the familiar iliac hair appeared in the open air again, her dark face holding a confident smile. Walking to the middle group, mainly focused on the two leaders for she that is how she could reach everyone, she stopped before them and asked, ''My companions, can you come with me?''

''Of course. We'll follow you.''

The players had no idea what to expect and were thus visible surprised when the goblin and wolf leader both had a quest indicator floating above their heads. Kizmel waited for everyone to be inside and said, ''Sir Rigurdo, I have gathered our human companions. Please tell them what you have told me.''

Heathcliff stared at the NPCs with silent amazement, not believing his very eyes. The goblin leader spoke up, speaking about joining the alliance in a similar matter as the elves. He wanted to contribute to the liberation of the Iron Castle, assigning Rigur as an ambassador for their involvement. _To think the NPC behavior would change this much in the course over a half year._ _To think Yui and Strea would be able to adapt the unusual NPCs to this level._ _Is this the capability of the Cardinal system when she works independently?_ Heathcliff wondered.

Not much later, the Elf-human alliance would be ascended to an alliance of four. And to the pleasant shock and surprise for the players, that wasn't the extent of this twist in fate, given by one that on first glance would not even be considered real.

* * *

 _20th-floor dungeon, 12:15, 08-05-2023._

Two days had passed since the ending of the goblin campaign, and the beginning of a whole new adventure none of the players had expected, yet all of them had hoped; The continuation of collaborating quests to make Aincrad easier for any that tried to survive.

The idea to use the gems that were once used as the connection between separated floors was a genius one. Taking them back from their ritual placements from previous floors wasn't difficult in the slightest. Placing two of them in the center of the 15th-floor elf base - resulting in another build mission for a worthy construction for their importantness - wasn't that difficult either. No, the hardest part was placing them on the next floor, a terrifying obstacle standing between them and their goal.

With the help of the KOB/WNH alliance, together with the completely-recovered SK and the WI, the annoying dungeon was conquered in record's time. In only two days, the remaining six floors were explored, the boss room found and preparations made for the toughest battle the front-line ever knew. That was a fact known and recognized in the eyes of the front-line players, the atmosphere in front of the enormous boss doors tense, heavy and terrifying silent.

Klein gazed over the faces of the players, their worried expressions speaking silent but clear for them. A hand on his shoulder comforted the worried feeling residing inside him, the smile of his friend helping ease that uncomfortableness a little. However, considering how tough the tenth floor boss was, even after the achievements, they were in for some serious business now, reason enough for his uneasiness not to reside. ''I have a really bad feeling about this battle.''

''You not alone,'' Hideo responded, the held on his shield uncertain as his hand just wouldn't stop trembling. ''It has been a couple of weeks since I found myself so unprepared for what was about to come.''

''Couldn't have said it better myself,'' Dynamm commented, his thick brown-colored eyebrows illustrating a passive concerned awareness. ''It is as if the entire raid is expecting the roof to collapse on us when we get in there.'' Multiple players nodded in understanding of the figurative speech, none of them a moment underestimating the battle that was about to come.

At the closed doors, all leaders participated in a discussion for the battleplan. ''An entire boss room filled with vegetation and trees... wasn't the eight floor also indulged in such a pattern?'' Ren asked.

''Yes, it was. If this boss by any chance uses the same tactic as Mapinguari, we should be fine.'' Lind answered. ''But I doubt an important checkpoint like the 20th floor would use a pattern earlier used from a boss that was considered much of a threat.''

''What a pain. I say we burn the entire room to pieces!'' Kibaou suggested annoyed. ''That leaves little for the boss to hide behind, making it easier to beat its ass.''

As absurd as the idea sounded, it wasn't that particular bad in this situation. However, a fatal miscalculation made it from a well-thought plan to a no-go. ''Although it doesn't sound that bad, I think it is best we don't follow up on that idea,'' Heathcliff commented.

''And why wouldn't we? Afraid we get all the experience when we burn the boss with it?'' Kibaou complained. The stress of mapping almost the entire dungeon for the past week was a validated reason for his bad demeanor.

Heathcliff ignored it as he answered, ''No, on the contrary. If you can beat the boss with it without any casualties, you are free to use any means necessary. But taking the game would even allow you to burn everything in that room to the ground, the fire would most probably spread to the rest of the dungeon as well.'' Pointing at the endless roots covering the ceiling, running from the boss room all the way back to the entrance of the dungeon, he continued, ''If those catch fire, we have a good chance to get burned. We would be running for the spreading fire with our lives and I doubt the boss kill counts if none is in the room. In other words, we will be exposed to the fire as well if we want to destroy its hiding spots, without actually knowing if the vegetation can be used to our advantage or the boss will be killed by it.''

Kibaou clenched his teeth in annoyance. Relaxing his mouth a moment later, he asked, ''Fine. But it is easier to criticize someone's idea than suggesting one yourself, so how about telling us what you have thought of?''

''I have plenty assumptions and ideas but without any information from a scouting group, this discussion will take longer than the boss fight itself. Since we have no idea what to expect, I suggest spreading out in groups of three parties made of both tanks and DPS and scout for anything suspicious or usable. Since this is one of the largest boss rooms so far, I also suggest that every leader takes command over each squad in case of emergency.'' Heathcliff suggested calmly, his metallic eyes trying to judge the reaction of the other leaders.

Although the idea wasn't such a dreadful one, the concept of splitting the group into smaller groups or even venturing without any information into the large boss room wasn't something easily accepted. ''Fine.'' The long-awaited response eventually came. ''If we have to enter it eventually, we might as well go in together. Just to make sure we don't get trapped, we'll leave a few players behind.'' Lind suggested, receiving a unanimous nod in response.

* * *

For nineteen-floor raid battles, the start was a noisy charge with a minimum of just less than a full raid-group, to a maximum of a three and a half raids groups. But the twenties floor boss fight was the first that wasn't started by such an act. Instead, the first group of twenty-one players entered the room almost soundlessly, the paladin taking the front-guard, his two vice-leaders joining him in that responsibility. The second group was led by Kirito and his two vice-leaders, a group of well-motivated players behind them. That was front-guard, the two groups scanning and scouting the furthermost part of the forest-boss-room.

The mid-group consisted of Ren and Aiko, both assisted by their own guild and a combination of the DKB, ALS and the WNH. Aiko did not seem much trouble in the collaboration, but Ren was having seconds thoughts about the team of three. The rear-guard was let Lind and Kibaou, both leaders followed by the senior members of their guild.

Heathcliff's group walked through the first stages of the forest, ever last one of the members' awareness raised to critical heights. Almost everything regarding their environment was noted, nothing leaving their blindside. And they noticed quite a lot. Green vegetation was the main thing noticeable, but once deeper in the forest, other colors began to appear. Exotic plants with different colors, several dark-red, lighting-yellow, purple and even blue-ones between them. The trees that almost reached two-thirds of the room's height were also all different, each a different kind of brown or black.

Kirito's group walked around fifty feet to their left, observing the parts they walked past with careful precision. Agil, who was assigned in Asuna's party, was the one to break the silence first. ''These trees are quite something. I have never seen them before, meaning they should be rare at least.''

''Undoubtedly, yet my instincts recommend not cutting any of them down,'' Kizmel responded, her eyes scanning the trees cautiously and carefully. ''They feel very hazardous.''

Asuna's eyes never left her front as she commented, ''And those not alone. The flowers too have something critical that I just can't see to relax at. There is something strange going on with this forest. It almost feels..''

''Alive.'' Kirito complemented, his black pupils already spotted various problems along the way. ''The deeper we go, the livelier this place seems to become.''

''Which is annoying since we still don't have any information on the boss,'' Klein continued that train of outspoken thoughts, slightly agitated there was nothing they could point back to the whole reason they were risking their lives now in the first place. ''I am not sure what we are supposed to do here, and I am not liking it one bit.''

Minutes had passed when Kirito's party finally had reached the far end of the chamber. Noticing the Paladin's group standing still as they followed the wall towards the middle, Kirito's gazed silently to what the other group was looking at. ''Is that...?'' he whispered as they had finally regrouped.

42 players were staring at the stairs towards the 21st floor, blocked by a fence of what they could assume was an unbreakable wall of creeper plants. ''That seems obvious evidence this forest is our true opponent.''

''Seems that way. Suddenly, Kibaou's tactic doesn't sound that bad.''

Before one could comment on that opinion, Kizmel's whispered words echoed into their ears. ''What is this strange scent I am smelling?''

Sniffing the air for themselves, both groups looked concerned behind them. And to their complete shock, the suspension to what was going on was noticeable by the smoke appearing just above the forest. ''Oh no...'' Klein voiced just before Kirito and Heathcliff shouted, ''Get out of the boss room, now!''

A noise of players running for their lives through the vegetation could be heard when other sounds mixed in between the noise. Sounds of crying plants, several of their colored flowers releasing fumes of different colors. Vines of various trees slithered around uncontrolled, slamming against the ground, their own trunk or fleeing players.

The fire quickly spread through the green terrain, the players in the chaos shouting for help, swinging their weapons wildly to the annoying vines or being caught by one of the dwelling colored mists. And it became clear very quickly what they were for.

''Oh, get up! We have got to run!''

''I can't! I am paralyzed!''

''Alice, heal back! Your health is dropping rapidly!''

''Waaah!'' Another shout echoed in the air, several players of both parties instantly looking back.

''Silica-chan!''

''Let go off me, you green piece of shit!'' Chiran shouted, the tank one of the seven players hanging upside due to the attacking vines, swinging his one-handed axe wildly in the air.

''Cut the vines!'' Kirito commanded, trying to evade the whip assaults as he made his way towards the hanging players, as well as noticing the wildfire getting close with each passing second from every side. ''We need to get them out of there!''

''I am trying to!'' Klein shouted back, Mitchos on the counter to block the incoming vines. ''But I can't get closer!''

Five more tanks appeared from the back, Heathcliff shouting, ''Move up and save them! We keep the whips distracted!''

''Counting on you! Everybody, let's get them out of there!''

''Roger that!''

* * *

As the wildfire that had terrorized the insides of the boss room began to die down, players with various equipment touched and untouched by the fires stared in shock at an unexpected showdown. One of the first players of the frontline and leader of one of the largest guilds was pinned against a wall by none other than Heathcliff, a fury in his eyes that was uncanny. None of the players dared to intervene as the KoB leader terrifyingly calmly asked, with his elbow pressing so strongly against the leader's neck his cursor flickered between the green and yellow, ''Who started that fire, Kibaou-san?''

''It..it was an accident.'' The spiked leader brought out with an unknown sensation, the act of the always-calm paladin having more consequence for the shock and fear overwhelming him than the fire itself.

''Kibaou-san. Can you answer the question, please?'' The paladin politely asked, completely opposite of the tightening of his elbow pressing on the leader's neck. Reasons for his calmed anger were standing behind him, various members of his guild and alliance recovering from the burned status and in-red healthbars. And although it looked only Heathcliff had this uncanny presence of a calmed before the storm around him, his co-leader was just as him looking at Kibaou with a silent furiousness.

''As he said, it was an accident. Tell them Hokura what really happened.'' Okotan responded, trying to defuse the figurative bomb that was about to explode.

''Yeah, as leader and Okotan-san mentioned, it was an accident. I was trying some new rocks out I found yesterday in the dungeon. Next thing I know, the whole place caught fire. But I am not sure what the problem is. We cleared the vegetation and nobody died, right? I am not sure what everyone is so upset by collateral damage.''

Kirito stepped forward as he unsheathed his sword, the image of Silica crying on his back, affected by various debuffs as her healthbar was in the red crossing his mind. Calmly, he repeated, ''Collateral damage. As long as nobody dies, everything is good.''

A shadow of black shot forward, the sound of someone crashing against a wall, only seconds followed by the sound of a sword piercing through cloths. None dared to say a word as they witnessed Kirito pining down Hokura. ''I never figured my experience with the cooking skill came in handy here, but I have an interesting fact for you. You see, as I tried to light a fire for the campfire, I used a similar idea. But whatever I did, I could never burn the spots where randomly sparks appeared, no matter how many fell there.'' Pressuring both the hand on the Hokura's neck tighter and the sword above his right shoulder further down below, Kirito continued. ''Everybody who has read the interviews knows that the game only reacts on evident actions, and will ignore accidental actions. It is for that reason you will not become yellow if you accidentally swing your weapon at your party member, just like that party member will not take damage from that attack.'' Kirito explained, the anger to someone deliberately hurting his friends clearly visible in his eyes.

Several players looked momentarily confused, hardly able to grasp the truth behind those words before one voiced those words. ''If that is true, then this was not an accident...''

''This is bullshit! Why would you believe a word that sociopath said if you put us in here?! Kibaou-san, everything he says are lies!''

Kibaou, who was finally released from the pressuring hold, looked conflicted. However, before he could speak another word, Heathcliff intervened, ''If you don't believe our words, I suppose you don't mind a demonstration. Asuna-san, if you please.''

Asuna, who had experienced the same phenomenon as Kirito when she had assisted her leader in those times, nodded once and summoned the same stones. ''Oh, you can't do that. You will burn us all!'' Hokura shouted, his struggle in vain for Kirito was seven levels higher.

''Kirito, you can't be serious?! What if you are wrong?'' Lind asked, still not sure what side to take this very moment due to wanting to believe both sides and not keen on risking his own life.

''Oh, I am dead serious. I am willing to bet my life on it,'' Kirito answered, eyes of burning anger focused on the player in front of him. ''Asuna.''

Before any could stop the vice-leader, she slammed the two rocks together, several sparks flying around, landing on the ground...and vanishing without even leaving a single trace. At first, the players were too shocked for a fire to appear, but when more sparks followed without any result, the true horror of the previous 'accident' reached their minds. ''It was no accident...''

 _*Thud*_

A sword was summoned, aimed for Kirito's head. However, the sword struck Kirito's raised arm instead, turning the cursor from Hokura from green to yellow a second later. An invisible figure appeared from Kirito's right, the clean-cut from a saber cutting through the player's shoulder. The disarmed arm fell to the ground before it vanished into the nothingness, the weapon Hokura had used to harm Kirito lying aimlessly on the ground. Purple eyes stared at the shocked player with a Knight's rage. ''Stand down, traitor. Consider this your only warning, or be prepared to give your life.''

''Shut up, bitch! As if a doll like you has a ...''

A red line of data appeared on Hokura's neck, a sword just stopped before it had decapitated the boy. ''Choose your next words carefully.'' Kirito voiced, driven by blind anger as his pupils turned from a black to a dark gray and his grip tightened with more strength, unnoticed by any of the players present.

''Kirito, wait for a second! I will not sweet-talk Hokura's actions but killing him resolves nothing.'' Lind could bring out, one of the few who could actually speak out loudly.

An evil laugh suddenly filled the room. ''Hahaha! Just shut up, coward! It was just getting exciting! Come on, Blackie! Show me what the black swordsman truly is about! Show us you are not only talk! It's showtime!''

Kirito's bloodhead-anger suddenly turned ice-cold -the gray color of his eyes reverting back to black-, his gut shouting him the player in front of him wasn't talking about the raid-party. ''You...you are one of them..''

''Oh, think I said too much. But what if I am. It didn't stop you with Morté, so why would it stop you from killing me?'' Pressing his neck in the sword, the dark-red eyes of Hokura stared at Kirito with a delusional madness. ''Come on, blackie. Finish the job!''

Just before anything mad could happen, Hokura was pulled away from Kirito and Kizmel, several players slamming the yellow-marked player face-first into the ground and bend his arm to his back to tie him up, giving him the Prisoner status. ''We have heard enough. Instead of a quick death, you are going to rot away in the cell of the Town of Beginnings.'' Ren stated, the remaining players of Wyvern Inferno helping to subdue the struggling player. ''If some players can help us out bring him back to the capital, the others can continue what we came here to do for.'' Aiming his determined eyes at Kirito, he pointed at the boss room and said, ''You heard him; finish the job.''

Kirito momentarily looked shocked before friendly hands on his shoulders drew his attention. Looking into the eyes of his two vice-leaders as they tried to comfort him, Asuna not sure what to say. Klein decided to ignore the elephant in the room -which was obviously the question what this past five minutes were all about- and said, ''Kirito, we have a boss to beat.''

Kirito shifted his gaze on his guild members, none of them backing off even after the dreadful events of the day. Eyes on his co-leader, Heathcliff's gaze stayed as vigilant as ever, surveying a burned-out boss room for any changes.

Spectating how Hokura was taking into custody and pushed along with the Wyvern Infernos and some other players, Lind shifted his attention back to the task at hand. ''Everybody, let's forget what has happened for now and focus what we came here to do. Let's defeat the boss!''

* * *

A storm of wind light and water raged on, its fearsome power tormenting the outside surface of the Hollow Area. It was a sight to behold for any who were covered by the safe borders of an immortal residence. But despite that wonderful display of nature's glory, Sinon's thoughts were on a completely different subject.

''Do you like any more tea?'' the young woman asked, Sinon momentarily thinking the house-wife attire did absolutely not fit in her expectations of one of the creators of this world. Asuna was sitting next to her on the large couch, answering the question with a polite confirmation. ''Yes, thank you. The tea is truly delightful.''

''Glad to hear that. The previous visitors thought it was too bitter, so I tried to adjust the recipe.'' Isabella responded innocently, walking back to the kitchen. While Asuna asked how Isabella was making her own tea, a large towel covering her normal coverage to purge the wetness of the storm, Sinon noticed Kirito and Heathcliff sitting in front of each other. Sparkles in their eyes could be seen, no traces of hate of fear noticeable in both hollows.

''Are you for real? Divine skills that are limited to the best players only? On one side, that sounds absolutely amazing but on the other hand, it sounds absolute broken.'' Kirito commented, his gamer side glimmering at the sight of him holding one of those divine skills for his own.

''Right! It was the main subject the team used to struggle on. We had some rules inbuild for those overpowered skills but with everything happening in the official, those rules would never be used.''

Kirito wanted to continue the subject, curious to what those rules were when Isabella's voice echoed through the air. ''Darling, as much as I love your passions side, we have a guest who is probably very confused. My apologies, Sinon-chan.''

''Thank you,'' Sinon responded uncertain, no idea what attitude or posture to give herself in this strange moment. For months she had been scared for the creators of this worlds, only to be invited inside due to a large rainstorm and was offered a warm towel and tea to warm up.

''Ah, yes. You are right. Then again, I wasn't expecting to see the glitched player as well as my co-leader at my doorstep, so my apologies if I was distracted by these various events. What is we can do for you, Sinon-san?''

Pointing at the cursor above her head, she asked hopefully, ''About this glitch; is there anything you can do to make it undone?''

Heathcliff shook his head as he answered, ''Unfortunately not, otherwise you would probably be still on the other side. But you don't have to worry about it too much.'' Heathcliff continued as he noticed the despair returning in Sinon's eyes. ''The reason you are here is that the main system controlling Aincrad called Cardinal couldn't find a way to help you and send you to the Hollow Area until it finds a solution to help you. If you are worried that the system will delete you for a glitch that is not your fault, I can assure it can't intervene in such a way.''

''And your real versions? Do I have to be concerned about them?'' Sinon asked, her worries not completely reassured.

Many things in the Hollow Area surprised her, and the laugh of the two Hollow creators that followed was just one of those. Feeling her irritation rising, she had to adjust herself and grab the couch just not to let it show. Coming to his senses, Heathcliff answered, ''Our apologies for laughing, Sinon-san but it seems your image of us couldn't be more wrong. If anything, our original versions want to help you. If they discover you are here, they will try everything to get you out of here.''

''Why do I find that hard to believe, since you are the one that has us trapped into this world in the first place,'' Sinon responded with a careful expression, just trying to speak to the truth without offending anyone.

Heathcliff and Isabella looked at each other before the latter sat down with him on the couch. ''If that is what you believe and feel, it is not our right to tell you are wrong. But if you would listen to our original's stories, you might see things differently.''

Hollow Asuna and Kirito were already leaning forward, curious to what the meaning behind those words actually was. Sinon had her doubts. After a long moment though, she leaned forward and said, ''Fine. What is your story?''

Heathcliff leaned forward and began his story. ''As a kid, my original self had a dream. A quite literal one to be precise, revolving around a world different than his own. It was a special place, and it was a place my little self could retreat to in the moment of dreams. But when I grew older, he could no longer enter that world. Before he knew it, he longed for that world to come back and the inspiration for this game was born. Kayaba studied like none other ever did and searched for a way to realize his ambition. In that process, he met a beautiful smart woman called Koujiro Rinko, and to his surprise, she had the same ambition to create a world different than his own. The concept of World Egg was born.''

Staring curiously in the eyes of the listeners, he noticed he had drawn complete attention from his interlocutors. ''The World's Egg is a concept designed to start the journey to eventually create that dream. It is a system that creates over a thousand worlds, a concept that evolves by experience. To give the World's Egg an idea of a world, they needed to give it an idea, a sort of inspiration. And that is where Aincrad was born from.''

''A first of its kind, the progenitor of what would come later on.'' Isabella continued a slight disappointment in her voice hearable. ''At least, that was its purpose. But although it became indeed the progenitor, an unexpected twist made sure it successor would always be overshadowed by a terrifying knowledge.''

Eyes open wide, Sinon wasn't sure what this was going towards. But the truth reached her ears early than she expected. ''Before they even realized it, Kayaba and Rinko were powerless to change Aincrad's course.''

''The system overruled the creators?'' Asuna asked shocked.

''Talk about some Skynet business right there,'' Kirito mumbled, slightly in shock as well.

Heathcliff shook his head and responded, ''No, that isn't the case. No matter how independent Cardinal gets, it has rules set in stone that it can't overrule. One of these rules is that it has to obey the two Super accounts.''

''And where are those?'' Sinon asked, slightly understanding the situation now.

''Who knows. They were supposed to be connected to these avatars, but when we logged in, they were already separated from us. Whenever they are or whoever the accounts have, they are in no rush to get the victims out of here.''

A long silence rang in the air that was eventually broken by Asuna's comment. ''That leaves more questions opened than that have been answered.''

''For example,'' Kirito continued. ''Where are the super accounts now? If SAO wasn't supposed to be a death game, why can the mechanics fit so perfectly with the current conditions? How did the game update to our advantage if the persons with the super accounts do not want to help us? And lastly...''

''If the ghost at the start wasn't Kayaba, can we truly believe we can get out of the game when we have finally conquered the 100th floor?'' Sinon added, the feeling of despair slowly gaining leverage in her mind.

''There is an answer to any of these questions, although some are still incomplete,'' Isabella responded. ''For the super accounts, we highly suspect one of the core members of the development team to have betrayed us, but we are not sure who or why. For the mechanism, a few of our colleagues had an idea to add a survival mode to the game, complete with Memoriam of their efforts if they failed.''

''The Monument of Life.'' Kirito filled in.

''Exactly,'' Heathcliff acknowledged. ''For the entrapment, we had an April's fools planned that would trap the players in the game for an hour, but we didn't expect it to be used like this. For the nervegear, its build had the potential to fry the user's mind, but we had many fail-safes planted to make sure such a thing could never happen. Unfortunately, they were not enough.''

''Ideas as these were stored in the checkpoints of the game, in black boxes on each 5th floor of the game to be precise. This answers the third question, for our original selves tried to release the advantageous updates into the game to help the players. It all went well, until the 15th floor, where the game had enough of imbalance and started leveling up the field by creating a testing area.''

''Which is this world,'' Sinon said to see if she still followed the information dump.

''Correct again. And just like the other developers, the two super accounts have a black box on the 100th floor as well, making it possible to escape this world safely. So whoever the ghost was, it didn't lie about that part.''

So in short,'' Sinon started, ''You guys are framed for something you didn't do and are just like every other player trying to get out of the death game now?''

Both grown-up hollows looked at each other before Heathcliff commented, ''Yes, pretty much.''

''Then what was that entire life-story for?!'' Sinon shouted irritated.

''I often do not have the chance to tell about it, so I took the opportunity,'' Heathcliff answered nonchalantly, seriousness completely faded away. _Are you freakin' kidding me?!  
_

It was not as if one of the hollows noticed her distress as Heathcliff continued his conversation with Kirito about in-game stuff and Isabella taught Asuna about making different kinds of teas.

* * *

The 20th boss battle started against a forest where the players had to defeat various plants, trees, and other vegetation before the true form of the boss emerged from the ground. With the forest already burned down, the giant boss appeared at the start of the battle, buffed by a pure rage of the chaos from before. With a towering 50 feet, a giant green statue with the name **Gaida, Nature's Protector** stood before the players as the last obstacle of the 20th floor.

Due to what had happened before, the teamwork between guilds wasn't easily found, resulting in a chaotic battlefield. The ALS had lost a significant amount of morale due to discovering one of their own tried to sabotage the raid, resulting in the leadership of the raid belonging to the DKB. It wasn't only the ALS that was affected by the events, as the others couldn't completely focus on the battle as well. The thought that murderous group was not only alive but still lurking in the shadows had the alliance distracted, reason enough for them not taking the role of the main damager and defender. And taking such a group even existed had the ALS, SK and DKB trembled in an unknown fear.

Standing on a balcony in a hotel room on the 21st floor, moon high in the sky illuminating the dark view over the landscape, Kirito taught in remorse to the battle two-day prior. Every boss he had participated in ended miraculously in a complete victory for their side. But thinking back, that they came out of unscattered each time had just been a miracle in its own right.

On the first day of the opening of the new floor, another two stone tablets were put alongside Jito's grave. But despite that tribute to the dead, there was a pain in Kirito's chest that just couldn't get rid off. Silica had stayed with him and Suka that night, telling him not even her mini-version of him couldn't help her to get to sleep. But despite holding himself strong and helping Silica fall asleep, he had barely closed an eye himself. The next day, a day of mapping turned to a day of training, all of the players determined to level up. But no matter how much had happened, none of them could forget the two missings.

The 20th floor would forever be known as the first boss who had taken players with it to the afterlife, a total of seven to be precise. Heathcliff was clearly taken back by the sudden loss in his guild as well, and none of the members of the alliance knew what to do to clear the uneasiness hanging in the air.

Kirito gazed over the land, beautiful terrain of green vegetation, coming along with tears in the ground as water could be seen and heard, responsible for making those ruptures only bigger in time's hands. The theme of the floor was valleys, and that was clearly shown in the artistic design of the floor. But no matter how beautiful it was, Kirito could not enjoy the view as much as he wanted.

Footsteps came from behind, and a familiar figure appeared next to him a second later, silently gazing over the floor. After a few minutes of a silent stare, Klein broke the silence. ''He would have loved to see this view. I bet he is smiling from above, watching over us with that annoying grin of his.'' Kirito could do many things. But the picture of the tank staring at them from above with the presence of Klein next to him mentally broke him, and not long a muted snickering could be heard. A hand on his shoulder tried to comfort him, although Klein was showing signs of that same sadness in his eyes as well. ''He knew what he started when signed for the job.''

''I..I am..sorry... I cou..couldn't save him.'' The painful cry of Kirito's voice reached his ears. ''I am so sorry..''

''We know the risk of the job. We all chose you as our leader. And none of us regret that decision. It is not your fault, Kirito. You can cry, but you should not feel guilty about this. Hideo was grateful for your help, and he wanted us to move forward.'' Kirito lay his head against Klein's chest, a burst of emotions echoing in the evening's sky.

From the first-floor to the current front-line, the beta-player had sacrificed his time for the sake of Klein and his friends. So, despite feeling the pain of losing a very close friend, Klein held no grudge to the player currently crying his heart out on his chest. But that didn't make the loss of his friend any easier.

His eyes soon found themselves at sadness's mercy.

* * *

~ _Three days prior_ ~

 _'_ 'What is this about?'' Asuna asked uncertainly, reacting on the summoning of Liz's private message, only to see both her and Argo standing in the blacksmith's room.

Argo looked uncertain herself, not sure what to say or how to sit, completely opposed to Liz's posture. ''I asked you to come to talk about the elephant in the room.'' Liz started.

Asuna didn't have to think long for what the discussion topic would be. ''Kirito.''

''Glad we don't have to state the obvious,'' Argo commented. ''This is the current state-of-art. Kii-bou has given us his answer. Annoying, but understandable considering his situation. Three days ago, I gave him an impulsive kiss and the same night, Liz declared her love to him.''

Asuna wasn't too sure how to react on that and thus responded, ''How did Kirito react?''

''I think I knocked him out of the park with my kiss,'' Argo answered with a cheeky grin.

''I assured him I didn't need an answer. We are the ones that fell in love with him. Why should he be the one to give a definite answer for that?'' Liz answered. ''An answer like that will make one of us three very happy and will break the hearts of the other two. No matter how you look at that, we and he wouldn't like to start a relationship like that.''

''So, what do you reckon?'' Asuna asked, settling herself on the bed opposite of Liz.

''I am not sure, but before I continued to look at the other options, I wanted to see your resolve. Do you want to fight Argo, me and possibly someone else who comes in your way to get Kirito, with all its consequences?''

''What if I do?'' Asuna answered, trying to measure the two girls for herself.

Argo suddenly stopped moving uncertainly and looked at Asuna one of the most determined expressions she had ever seen. ''You will have to fight us off from Kii-bou until he completely refuses us. And we are probably not the only one.''

''You noticed it too.'' Asuna commented.

''We did,'' Liz replied before shifting back to the topic at hand. ''We get Kirito makes you happy, but Argo and I feel the same way. The truth is, I don't want to break anyone's heart starting a relationship like this with Kirito, but I cannot abandon him to anyone else either. Which leaves only two options open.''

''We all go for him, or none of us do,'' Asuna filled in the unspoken. ''Considering we observed the same, the latter will eventually lead to a scenario most disappointing of all. So on paper, we only have one option.'' A momentary silence hang in the room until she asked, ''And you think that is going to work?''

''I don't know,'' Liz confessed. ''But how do we know the answer if we haven't even tried it yet.''

Another silence hung in the air, Asuna thinking deeply before saying, ''Let's say I agree on this crazy idea. How is this relationship supposed to work?''

Argo was this time the one to answer as Asuna noticed a certain finger movement, indicating a private message. ''We don't know, but we have someone else who is rumored to give some crazy-good advise.'' And she continued when the door opened up, ''And he is friendly enough to give us some of that advice.''

''You kinda forced my hand here,'' Ojima mumbled, the tiredness noticeable in his eyes. ''Still not sure why I was needed for this instead of Kirito.''

''I will do my part, so stop complaining,'' Argo responded irritated.

''You are the one that advised Kirito. You have therefore already entwined yourself too deeply in this subject.'' Liz explained.

Ojima rubbed his head in annoyance as he said, ''Fine, fine. I will help you out with this. So, what is the situation?''

Asuna shifted a cautious gaze at the officer before asking, ''A harem. Is it possible?''

Ojima sighed as immediately countered, ''If you call it that, then absolutely not.'' Noticing the questionable gazes, he answered. ''A harem has a negative tone to it, and to start a relationship like that wouldn't help in creating the best of environments. The definition is basically telling the male in the relationship he has a relationship with multiple girls. Although that is probably right, it leaves something incredibly important.'' Staring in the eyes of the three girls individually, he said, ''This relationship will not only be with Kirito and you, but also between one another.''

''Between us?'' Argo repeatedly asked.

''Yes, between you all. Let me picture a moment; Let's say something happens with Argo's position as the top information broker, or suddenly nobody buys Liz's created equipment. Or even worse, if something terrible happened on the front-line, resulting in Asuna leaving the front-line in total fear. No matter how you look at it, this will not only affect you but also Kirito in a way, which directly will affect the relationship on the other two sides. No matter how good of a boyfriend he is, Kirito will not be able to forget all that when he is on a date with one of the other two. Understanding that part is important, and it requires not only understanding to make it work.''

Momentarily taking breathing room, Ojima's eyes made sure any of his 'students' understood him before shifting his attention to Asuna. ''But to answer your question, can such a relationship be possible? Yes, it can and you seem to have the perfect conditions for it.''

''How so?'' Liz asked this time.

''The idea of a Harem is often a rash decision, where the happiness of the individual sides are overlooked for the idea just sounds too good. The truth is that certain individuals can envious or get straight-up jealous due to the attention another girl gets. Listening to Kirito at least makes me believe he cares for you all three equally, and if you didn't care for the individual, you wouldn't call for help.''

Those words broke a significant amount of tension that had appeared, all of the three girls feeling their feelings towards Kirito shining even brighter. If Ojima had noticed it, he didn't show it as he continued, ''For every relationship, there are pillars that can strengthen its stability and weak points that can break it. The two most important pillars are trust and communication, and the most important weak point is pride.''

''Pride? How could that be a weak point?''

Ojima shifted his attention to the asker. ''Pride can be something wonderful, for it is a confidence and satisfaction we show in something we have made, have or have done. But if we don't thank the actions of others and only take credit for ourselves, we only acknowledge ourselves and eventually, you will only live to feel that pride again, instead of aiming to help others with your work. Another picture; If Asuna and Kirito have defeated another boss, they beat it with the help of their equipment, made by Liz. The critical information came from Argo, so everyone has a part in one event. Taking pride in taking down a boss is good but without acknowledging those two critical parts, you will eventually strive it all. And that will eventually lead to more problems then acknowledging the efforts of others.'' Ojima ended. ''But the main problem in pride is taking pride in having a relationship with Kirito. Many times, a relationship is seen as owning the other as property and the pride we take in this. Perhaps the situation that a girl is looking at your boy with lustful eyes which you do not like is a good example of this.''

Noticing the girls nodding in understanding, he continued.''Starting this road it is almost a must not to think this way, for Kirito will not be yours alone, but from the others as well. This also counts for Kirito. You three are not his, and it is important to keep that in mind.''

''And for the pillars?'' Argo said after a moment of silence to take everything in. ''It sounds very obvious that there are pillars to strengthen a relationship, but why Trust and Communication in particular?''

Ojima leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he answered, ''They indeed sound very obvious, but the main reason a long-time relationship ends is because of these things. Let's start with trust. Trust is the belief that something is good, honest, effective and everything you expect it to be. Asuna, can you summon your rapier?'' A second later, the sound of materialization rang through the air, the beautiful Dancing Rapier lying in Asuna's hands. ''This is your weapon. What do you expect it to do?''

''To help me defeat the monsters that are in my way.'' Asuna answered almost instantly.

''What if it fails to do that?''

''I try to upgrade it.''

''And what if it is maxed out and still fails to help you out?''

''I replace it.'' Asuna answered, not completely understanding Ojima's goal.

''In other words, you no longer have faith in your weapon, and you don't trust it enough to take it with you when it can no longer serve its purpose. A more difficult question; what would you do if the same thing happened to Kirito?''

Asuna's eyes opened wide, not expecting nor understanding the question. ''What do you mean?''

Ojima closed his eyes as he momentarily thought before repeating, ''What would you do if Kirito holds you back in the fight, level, or skill-wise?''

''I would help him where I could.'' Asuna answered determinedly. ''That is the point of partners.''

''And what if that is no longer possible. What if Kirito can no longer hold that level and you can no longer be your partner? What would you do?''

Noticing he had Asuna speechless, he shifted his eyes on Liz and Argo and said, ''Something that is inefficient, loses the trust you would normally give it. No matter what you do to help, that feeling of uneasiness will not disappear. That is where the second pillar comes to help. Instead of trying to fix it, you speak up and make a new level that is reachable for both of you.''

Shaking his head once, for sleep was definitely trying to corner him, he continued, ''But that is the trust in a fighting partner, not in a relationship. All three of you have something in common, and that is the belief you trust that Kirito will make you happy in this world. Not every time, but the deepness of that happiness comes so now and then, and it probably feels fantastic.''

''There is no reason to believe that the trust in Kirito isn't there. But it is for the pillar of communication to keep that trust standing. Kirito is only one guy and he will not be able to keep you happy all the time. I know he will try, but he will not always know what is bugging or worrying you. And if you want Kirito to keep you happy, he needs to know those things.''

Noticing how the room had remained silent, for their ears were undived fixated on his advice, he continued. ''Don't get me wrong. Kirito is a boy, and unless he is a wonder, he is not able to remember every small detail you are going to tell him. Also, not everything is important, so you don't have to tell everything. But if something is bugging you, like this situation, you need to share it. And in order to tell someone something coming from deep, you need to have trust in them.''

''They strengthen each other,'' Liz said.

''Precisely. One missing and the other will fall. That is the basis of a relationship. There are other things, but if you guys truly support each other, you should figure the rest out perfectly.'' Noticing how each girl nodded in response, he ended the lesson. ''I doubt I will be able to give you much more help in this situation but this should at least help a bit. Now, if you excuse me, I think I hear my bed calling. Goodnight.''

~Present~

The evening wasn't particularly cold, yet Yuna couldn't completely enjoy the night's temperature either. Knowing the tank pretty well, the loss of a friend did not help to brighten her mood one bit. The fact she would face him this evening wasn't helping as well. Her body seemed to agree as not only trembled from the lack of warmth.

The faint noise of a footstep could be heard, enough for Yuna to turn around. Two blue-eyes stared in her eyes, a trustworthy yet saddened expression on his face as he gave Yuna a friendly gaze and walked towards her. Yuna had no idea what to say, and couldn't keep her eyes on the boy. She was expecting him to be mad at her, the reason for closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a warmth enveloped her, its presence melting the awkwardness and discomfort she felt as if it was never there. ''I am glad your safe.'' she heard, breaking every wall she had built to protect herself in a second. ''I am not mad, nor disappointed. Just please talk to me,'' Ojima whispered begging.

Hands that trembled moments ago found their way around the officer's not so slender body, touching his back a moment later. Whispery, she asked, ''You are not mad?''

Ojima's hand caressed the songstress's head in a soothing motion as he answered, ''How can I be. If anything, I am disappointed in myself for not noticing earlier.''

A stomp on his chest got him slightly confused, only to grin when Yuna said, ''Stop being so thoughtful, jerk. I am trying to hate you right now.''

''And how is that working out for you?'' Yuna said nothing as she laid her hand down and buried her face in his chest in annoyance. ''I am honored to know you have feelings for me, but I am afraid I can't answer them. It wouldn't be respectful towards you nor the one waiting in the real world.''

The faint sound reached his ears a moment later, the faint snickering paining him just as much. But no matter what happened, he couldn't do anything else, no matter how painful it was. Then a voice could be heard, the words that were spoken only for his ears to be heard. ''Stay with me tonight. As a friend.''

''I will.''

* * *

The evening turned to night, resulting in the players leaving the bars and setting for their beds. A night of dreams it wouldn't become, but at least the attempt was made to make sure the next day the resting were fit enough to tackle the obstacles the floor would throw at them.

Having lost one of their own in the battle, Liten had asked for her boyfriend to sleep alongside her in the sake of driving the nightmares away. And understanding that reason all too well, the inexperienced boyfriend had answered that request with a yes. In another apartment, Klein and Alice Rue found comfort in his each other arms. Perhaps Chiran hadn't been one of the closest of friends, but fighting alongside each other for a long time had Alice Rue feeling attached to the player. Like all valuables, the true worth of its presence came when it was no longer there. Heathcliff held himself strong for his guild and the alliance at day. However, he found himself defenseless at night by the tormented feeling of guilt. It was this time Isabella to comfort his worries, reassuring him he did everything he could have done.

Yuna lied in her bed, staring at the boy who had instantly fallen asleep at her side with a thankful expression. Although her love wasn't answered, the worries and fright she had experienced were at least soothed. Holding his hand, she looked at him one last time this night before closing her eyes.

Despite not experiencing the loss of any guild members, the fact more experienced players had died had shocked both the SI and the WI. Akio and Yuuki slept close to each other as they fell asleep, all of the Sleeping Knights in one of the only 8-person rooms of the capital. The Wyvern Infernos slept more individual, but two couples had found each other presence in the nightly ritual a need in these emotional times.

A hazel-nut pair of eyes met with two pairs of light-brown and dark-red colors, three hearts beating rapidly, yet determinedly to what was about to come. A knock on the door followed, the footsteps of a certain individual reaching their ears. Opening the door, Kirito was in for quite a surprise. ''Asuna, Argo, Liz, what are you doing here?''

Before he could wonder any further, Asuna stepped forward, closed her eyes, and kissed him without hesitation. Argo and Liz stepped next to him, the latter whispering, ''At least kiss her back this time.'' When Asuna leaned back and opened her eyes, she couldn't help but giggle at the dumbfounded expression on her leader's face. Argo closed the door, while Liz asked, ''Can we stay the night?''

Although having experienced the three girls sleeping on him more than once, he had the feeling these words did not mean the same. Measuring the expressions in their eyes, his heartbeat suddenly wouldn't stop beating rapidly. ''Are you sure you want this?'' he asked carefully.

''We already made up our mind, Kii-bou. And I doubt you can refuse a request from three beautiful girls like ourself.'' Argo joked, hugging one of his arms gently.

Kirito wasn't sure many things could surprise him any longer, but hazel-nut brown eyes proved him wrong as they stared at him determinedly, voicing, ''We are not completely sure where this road is going or where it will lead us. But one thing we do know; We love you, Kirito-kun. So if you accept these conditions, we can be happy together.''

Kirito momentarily looked dumbfound before he smiled and responded, ''Well, I promised you all I would make you happy. If you three are truly alright with this, the only thing I can and want to do is accepting these conditions.''

Three weeks in the game he found it strange he ate together with four girls. Almost six months later he found himself in the position with three girls from that dining moment lying in the same bed as him, their eyes closed as each one hugged him or Suka into sleep. It truly was too unreal, yet it didn't feel strange in the slightest. With the three girls as his nightly companions, he closed his eyes and broke through the barrier of a dreadful experience to enter the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Do I need to say anything? I doubt it.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 44 and see you in the next one. Beyor out!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do own not Sword art Online. Sword art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara an ASCII Media Works.

* * *

 _21st-floor capital city Iglta, 06:28, 11-05-2023._

Fatigue. A not-so-simple concept involving various steps, forms, and information. From the simpler physical form, involving energy, muscle tissue and endurance to the more complex form of mental fatigue. The lack of concentration and to stay on task, with the occasional falling asleep, only to force yourself awake a second later.

If fatigue was already difficult in real-life, to the point entire studies researched the phenomenon and several theories tried to explain it, how was it supposed to work if a person stayed twenty-four seven in a game, lying on a hospital bed with nothing but an infuse for their daily vitamins? Perhaps sleep was needed but one thing that was also quickly realized in the game was that a nap of four hours would be a need and everything after that was optional.

How that was supposed to work, Kirito did not know nor was he willing to find out. Waking up at least a half-hour earlier than his alarm set, his eyes opened to the unimaginable sight of four sleeping girls at his side. Since Suka couldn't still sleep alone without him, the presence of the small AI was something taken for granted. However, his chestnut-brown haired partner lying next to him on his outstretched arm wasn't something he could rationalize at all, calling the situation unlikely. Adding the rosy-haired blacksmith on his left and the blond- information broker lying on top of him completely changed that situation from unlikely to impossible. Impossible, but true.

Gratefully smiling at the sight of the sleeping girl on him, he moved his left hand to softly poke Argo's cheek. And to his surprise, she woke up, her just-woken up eyes looking at him slightly confused before she smiled, closed her eyes and nuzzling her head back on his chest. ''Morning Kii-bou. Dreamed well?''

Smiling, he gently lay his hand on her back and whispery answered, ''I think I still am.''

''Good answer. But in all seriousness, it really feels like a dream,'' Argo whispered responded, gently moving her back indicating to her cushion he had to rub her nightgown covered back. Not missing the cue, Kirito's fingers moved to do just that, immediately receiving approval in the form of a delightful purr. A moment of silence was shared, Argo's eyes closed to enjoy the sensation of her boyfriend's touch better. But after a few minutes, she looked up and instantly understood the complicated expression in Kirito's eyes. ''You are worried.''

''I would lie if I wasn't. I like to believe I did everything I could have done, but it feels like I failed as a leader.''

Argo crawled to Kirito's face and gazed lovely into his eyes. ''You didn't fail, Kii-bou. As I said before, the others don't expect you to save them. They expect you to lead them. And now, they need that leadership more than ever.'' Then she slowly lowered her head, Kirito this time realizing all too well what that meant. Softly shifting his hand to the side of Argo's face, he closed his eyes as well.

A first for two inexperienced, yet it didn't feel bad in the slightest. A careful loving kiss, the tenderness carefulness at his finest. Lifting her head, softly leaning to Kirito's caressing hand, Argo opened her eyes, a sparkle visible in them with slightly red color on her cheeks as she commented, ''I want more of that. But we have a task to do, so I'll wait for tonight. And perhaps then without those annoying messages appearing.'' She continued, staring at the unwanted Harassment Code displayed in front of her.

''Have you figured out why the option exists in the first place? It can't be just to make the Harassment Code go away and make baths better.'' Kirito commented jokingly.

''No, I don't have more information on it yet. But even if it only gives those two options, those aren't necessarily something bad.'' Argo answered as she lay her head in the crouch of his neck with a cheeky smile.

Before Kirito could comment on that, he heard a rustling sound to his side, Asuna looking cutely confused before she smiled at him and said, ''Morning Kirito-kun. Morning Argo-san.''

Argo grinned as she replied, ''We are past the formal, Aa-chan. Anyway, I have some things to do, so have fun with him. See you in a minute, Kii-bou.''

''See you in a sec,'' Kirito replied as he shifted his black eyes back on Asuna, with both the purpose of not staring at the clothing-changing girl as well as paying equal attention to all the girls. ''Good morning, Asuna. Slept well?''

Shoving closer at her boyfriend's side, she looked him into those same dreamy eyes and said, ''Yes, thanks to you. I have to admit waking up this way feels weird, but not uncomfortable.''

''It definitely is something to get used to, although I don't think I ever can,'' Kirito whispered in order to not wake Liz and Suka up.

The honest words combined with a grateful gaze had the desired effect, clearly leaving a red shade behind on the embarrassed face of his vice-leader. Not wanting to waste a second longer, she hopefully stared up to her new boyfriend, whispery asking, ''Kirito-kun.'' Not missing the clear indication there was a need for something more than his gaze, Kirito softly pulled Asuna to him, closed his eyes and did what he should have done several hours before.

Leaning back, it was this time Kirito that couldn't stop smiling as Asuna was spaced out, the act she had waited for taking her breath away. Noticing Kirito's smile, the red color on her cheeks intensified, hiding her face into Kirito's shoulder from embarrassment. ''Stop staring. It is embarrassing.''

''Sorry. I just thought you are really cute.'' Kirito responded blushing, an embarrassed smile forming from his lips as well. And that action completely broke Asuna, pushing her face deeper into his shoulder as she mumbled, ''Idiot.''

''What are you lovebirds so noisy for in the morning?'' a voice asked from Kirito's left, Kirito shifting to his source to stare at Liz's just- woken-up expression.

''We were just talking how strange this situation is. Strange but not uncomfortable.'' He answered, his eyes shining from endless gratefulness that immediately filled Liz up with love. His expression changed to a playful-regret as he looked at the still sleeping AI and said, ''Sorry, but I am not able to give you much now.''

Looking at the AI, Asuna, and Kirito, Liz replied grinning, ''Then I will have you make that up later today. But this is indeed a blessed moment. We really should thank Ojima for this.''

Kirito's expression changed to somewhat serious as he looked at the ceiling and said, ''This is Ojima's doing? I can't help but think he has been running the guild lately.''

''Perhaps not the guild, but he hasn't got a moment of rest in a long time. Helping Kizmel, filling the role of shrink and trainer, helping prepare the festival, helping us, keeping up with the leveling-up, still play a vital part in the crafter's team and even taking responsibility for Yuna. It is impressive how he has not collapsed from the stress yet.'' Liz said.

''It does explain how he looks so tired in the past weeks.'' Asuna commented as she finally dared to show her face again. ''Perhaps a day off would help him.''

Kirito nodded before his alarm drew his attention to the time-display, resulting in Suka waking up as well. Although it didn't surprise Kirito anymore, the fact he and the little AI were connected in some way, according to Argo's research, had him still slightly shocked.

Kissing Asuna's forehead, he stepped out of bed and equipped his normal wear. A moment later he stepped into a kitchen, starting the preparations to not only to fill his girlfriend's hearts but also their stomachs. It did not wait long for Asuna to join him in that task smiling.

The shared dining room of the floor, - that was completely rented by the alliance-, quickly filled by the other players. The atmosphere was mixed, some of the player talking about trivial things while others just sat in silence, managing their inventory or private messages. Laying the tables, Kirito noticed Argo's glance, indicating something from their early conversation. The room filled up even more until every player of the alliance had somehow found their way to the dining room.

However, before any could start on the large variety of food displayed in front of them, a high tingle rang into the air, drawing everyone's attention. Tired confused gazes set their eyes on their leader. Kirito looked uncertain as he started, ''Until seven months ago, I was a normal high schooler.'' Attention was instantly drawn, eyes shocked by even the slightest of real-life information. ''Blessed to have a younger sister, and a mother and father like most children of my age.'' he continued, eyes on Darius and Tobe, both touched by the small details of their previous conversation. ''I never gave it most thought how I was blessed until that moment seven months ago. Standing in the middle of a plaza, they were the reason I wanted to fight for my freedom and made a promise that would send me on a life-changing adventure.''

Kirito's eyes gazed on his first companions as he said, ''An adventure that gave me new companions to travel with, fighting for and alongside them for the promise I made that day.'' He smiled as he continued, ''Who would have thought I would be joining a guild not much later, let alone lead it. I became us, but I don't regret it. The same day, we met another companion to share this strange adventure with.''

It was this time the senior members to smile, as well as Kizmel, the memory of their fateful encounter holding a special place in her mind. ''Every day, a new obstacle stepped in our way and we overcame it. We became larger, two became one and severe obstacles were once again conquered. It was then that I realized my reason for the first day was no longer the same. I no longer fought just to see my blood-related family again but I fought for the ones I gained here as well. To return this world to its former glory, and to return together to our own world.'' Kirito said before a tear dropped to the ground, impressed eyes staring at him with silent shock.

''But because you put your trust in me, you share the same burden and the same dangers. And although I like to believe I have done everything I can, the past weeks show I failed to lead you through those. I take full responsibility for the grief and anxiety my actions have caused and I am sorry!'' Kirito ended his speech in an apology as he bowed in front of his friends.

A noteworthy silence was the only answer before an unexpected figure stood up, the normal heavy-armored attire changed to simple red-uniform. With a soft-spoken tone, the paladin voiced, ''Kirito, do you know what attribute makes a perfect leader.''

''No.''

Heathcliff closed his eyes as he continued, ''It is the attribute to dare and take responsibility, even if he is not responsible for the problem. To not only acknowledge a problem, but to take responsibly for it is the first task to fix that problem.'' Heathcliff opened his eyes again, determined eyes staring at Kirito with a silent acknowledgment. ''For a man that is willing to put his pride aside and do what you just did, I have nothing but respect.'' He extended his hand to his co-leader, Kirito's confusing gaze asking an unspoken question. ''And therefore, I will share that burden with you, no matter what stands in our way.''

''You know.'' a voice started, numerous eyes shifting to the mohican tank. ''I have something to say as well. As one of the first mentioned in your story, I believe I have the right to that.'' His eyes stared at the two leaders as he slowly walked towards them and started. ''Inexperienced couldn't even describe me in the first days when this death game began and I know we all fell the same way. At the start, we hardly knew what weapon to use, what to choose as a set-up or how we would ever survive this place.'' Arriving just in front of his own leader, he continued, ''But there was one guy that was willing to help us ten to learn about this new world. No matter when or what, this guy would give us advice.''

Moist eyes of deep emotion stared with a thankful expression at Kirito as Mitchos said. ''Hideo thought highly of you. And he did that to the end, no matter what he had experienced. He knew the risks of the job and despite that, continued to follow the one that helped us without wanting anything in return. Not because of a debt or a need to survive, but because he believed in a friend. And looking at that monument you didn't even to think a second about to place in his, Chiran's and Jito's Memoriam, I believe that trust was not misplaced.''

The mohican tank shifted his gaze to the other players, his nodding friends, and voiced, ''Hideo isn't the only one who thinks highly of you. We are all grateful for your help and guidance. But who are we when we do not fight at a friend's side in his time of need? Like hell I let a friend carry a burden alone, no matter how dangerous things can get! So to quote a great man, if by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my Mace.''

''And you have my Sword.'' Klein voiced, recognizing the reference from the favorite show of the deceased immediately.

''And my Axe!'' Agil ended.

Other players stood up, one after another joining the proud group of loyal followers. New recruits stared perplexed at the situation, crushed hearts suddenly repaired and filled with hope. But for anyone who believed that was the end of the unusual event, a sound of unsheathed iron echoing in the room. Confound eyes shifted to the source, Kizmel's gaze answering all of them, her curved sword in her right hand. ''I too belonged to the many that could call themselves blessed for having a family. A younger sister that dreamed to help the world, and parents that wanted nothing else except leave a future for their children to grow up in. Losing them all made my future gray, and a mission for the faith of my people would most certainly mean my end.''

She looked at Kirito with a thankful gaze. ''Perhaps it was a coincidence, perhaps it was what players call a simple campaign quest. But for me, it was a fateful encounter, a saving grace that pulled me out that feeling of despair. That fateful encounter turned to an adventure that I could only dream off, reliving the blessed presence of companions that I could call a family. That adventure ended, and a new path opened up with that same family. I learned more of myself and the world, whatever it was mine or yours. But when time passed by, I experienced that same blessed feeling of familiarity disappear, and I feared I would lose it again.''

None of the players knew how to react, all of them feeling guilt running through them. But a grateful smile appeared on Kizmel's face again as she stepped to Kirito. ''It was the worst possible moment, created by an act of utter villainy. But at that moment, your words shot down that fear and reassured my mind that I would never lose another family again. And hearing you taking responsibility just now completely evaporated any regret.''

Kizmel stopped at armlength of Kirito, breathed deeply once and then commented. ''Thus, that leaves me with only one appropriate answer.'' Raising her saber vertically in front of her face, she announced, '' I, Lady Kizmel, Member of the Pagoda Knights and respective of the Elf-Human alliance, hereby pledge my loyalty to the leader of the Warriors of A New Hope, Sir Kirito.'' Ending that powerful message bowing on one knee, aimed at the completely-bewildered Kirito. But what shocked him the most was the message that followed. [Dark elf knight Kizmel likes to join your guild. Do you accept?].

* * *

Urbus. A simple city, nothing noteworthy that could be mentioned about the capital of the second floor. As the second floor, its opening was a glorious reveal, becoming the pinnacle the end of this world was possible. Five months later, Urbus's image had significantly changed. With the opening of more exotic, impressive floors and the demand to the rarer material rising, the capital became almost a ghost town, home to only 89 players.

The reason for Argo's visit to the city of old wasn't one of those 89 players, nor any of the common resources found in the area. It was another rumor, the information broker having a quick suspension to what it could be this time. The rumor came from the DKB, a novice blacksmith of their group being followed by a single NPC child. When three other NPCs followed the first, the blacksmith bailed out. Having a clear suspicion of what the rumors could be, Argo made her way to the second floor and started her search for reincarnated bosses.

 _Let's see. Four NPCs, so that means the sub-bosses and field boss must have got a reincarnation as well. Following a DKB member is logical, for Lind and senior members of the DKB were part of the same group at the time of the fight. But that also means the two that are supposed to come from Nato and Asterius will most logically instantly follow me. And since those three followed the DKB member despite none of them had a last attack on the floor bosses, it is safe to assume they follow any that had participated in their defeat. Who the hell even invents this stuff?!_ Argo internally complained, her eyes scanning her passing environment with careful eyes.

She dove into a small alley, jumped from one wall to another with the agility of a ninja, and watched over numerous rooftops a moment later. _Where could they be?_ She asked as her eyes turned green, search skill equipped with the Branch skill Tracking. But since she didn't know her targets or what they looked like, that skill wasn't of much use now, especially considering the dozens of footsteps that were made visible by Tracking. Not wasting another moment, Argo jumped from one roof to another, her eyes scanning quickly but thoroughly through the hallways.

She momentarily grinned, wanting to equip her dagger to completely finish the looks of a famous franchise, only to focus back on the task at hand. She ran as quickly as she could, made a leap of fate and barely could place her feet under her on the just-been-opposite roof. It eventually took her twenty-five minutes to find one of the NPCs, the small figure of a boy observing a greengrocer.

Jumping down, and rolling forward due to the momentum, Argo stood up and walked towards the boy. And even though she made little to no sound, it was more than enough for the boy to turn around and shift his black pupils to Argo. If Argo had any doubt she had the right one, those eyes were reason enough to convince her she found her target. Without a single word, she scrolled through her menu, materialized an orange and extended her hand. ''You must be hungry. Here, you can have it.'' The young boy accepted the offer and Argo messaged Stacy she had to hurry to her position to pick up the young NPC.

''Who is he supposed to be?'' the orange-haired girl asked once arrived on the spot ten minutes later, witnessing how the little NPC was eating his fifth orange already.

''Not sure, but I have a hunch. That said, I do not have enough information on minotaurs to be sure.''

''What do you need to know about them? I heard Faeolon knows quite a lot about minotaurs. Something about liking history lesson or something like that.'' Stacy commented ununderstanding

''Mainly what they eat,'' Argo responded. ''This guy was looking at the greengrocer, which means he mostly comes from a herbivore boss. I don't see the other three NPCs, meaning I have a general idea who this has to be, but I am not certain.''

A few minutes past by until Stacy got a response, the answer a confirmation for Argo's suspicion. ''The minotaur was a mythical creature locked in the labyrinth of Knossos. It was fed seven youths and seven maidens each nine years. That doesn't sound promising.''

''Stop overthinking things. The bosses didn't eat us, so why would their reincarnation do such a thing? But it does mean it will search for meat. I will head for the butcher. Bring him back to the guild and make sure Faelon, Mino and Alyse are on standby on the plaza. Check the list of the field boss in the manual and see if this is indeed the Bullbounus Bow.'' Argo commanded. Nodding once, Stacy took the boy by his hand and made her way towards the teleporter.

Argo turned around, accelerated again and used a small alleyway to reach the roofs. Acrobatic skill mixed with Sprint gave Argo numerous possibilities and without missing a beat, she used them both to the max. of their proficiency. Thanks to those skills, she reached a butcher in less than ten minutes, three NPCs standing in front of the shop window as expected. ''And that makes four,'' Argo proudly mentioned as she jumped down, landed elegantly on the ground, messaged her three subordinates and made her way back to the 21st floor once pickup was complete.

* * *

The 21st floor was designed with beautiful wildlands, various paths leading to endless adventure. Crossing from the capital to the towns wasn't that spectacularly, as the main road was a pathway that was easily accessible and not very livid with spawning mobs. But the paths that separated from the main road was where the main adventurer could find worth for his money.

Apart from the beautiful scenery of the descending cliffs, the mesmerizing view of a streaming river just flowing through its own created path could be witnessed. Water as crystal clear as it could be, the bottom of the river easily noticeable by the observing eye. Flowers grew on various places, each rarer and more beautiful than the other. But such a scenery definitely had a troublesome side.

The paths running across the river were narrow and did not allow for much space in case mobs decided to spawn. The flying fish, in particular, were annoying, holding onto a hit and run tactic from the river. But nevertheless, the experienced players cleared the area in a decent time, some maneuvering along the path while others had already equipped their bath suits to take a dive on this warm day.

Kirito's words had reached his friends and although they still missed their companions, the alliance's mood had changed drastically for the better. With Mitchos as a new officer, and Ojima taking a few days off, everything was arranged and the group maneuvered through the wildlands in a remarkable time. Even a place for the Soul gem was found, making it possible to transport from the 15th and 20th floor all the way to their location. The base required some work, easily one of the most troublesome projects for the elves and goblins up-to-date. With the soul gem standing on the large rock in the middle of an enormous collapsed sinkhole, elf builders and goblin builders came out of the new teleporter and began to work their craft, together with the protection of their warriors.

A new set of collaboration quests entered the alliance's quest-log, making sure they would be busy for the next couple of days. But the experience made the player, and with plenty of that, groups of two parties set out to collect every material needed.

Eight hours later, safe and sound in the capital Iglta, Kirito had indulged himself in a simple bath for some quality time. But quality time wasn't the only reason for the bath this time around. Settling himself in the warm water with the Ethic Code disabled, the additional information overflowed his every senses until only a single sound could describe his state.''Phhuu.''

Although his virtual body did not stress as in the real world, it almost felt as it did relax by the effects of the water. As Kirito sank deeper into the bath, giving his body a reward for its hard work, his thoughts went back to a moment of reflecting. Reflecting if he should have done things differently or if he had done everything he wanted to do perfectly. But after observing the day's teamwork and morale, he could only smile. And although he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to hold the information about the reincarnations a secret from at least the two big guilds, the decision was a unanimous one from all the alliance ranked members. And not only that but the responsibility the reincarnations would be a force to help them instead of a force to obstruct them was in their hands now.

However, feeling so blessed at the moment by the simple water, companions that wanted to follow him to the end of this world no matter what, and three girls that wanted his love, he couldn't help but let it all loose and simply enjoy the moment. Forgetting the miraculous event of adding Kizmel to his guild, Kirito thought back at the blessed morning. A girl that didn't even talk to him at first lay on his covered chest, her strange habits suddenly the cutest thing he could imagine. The emotionless-expression of a player in hell's doors grew to a beautiful smile, her beauty, and unmatched skills raising his heartbeat every moment of the day. A girl in the depths of nervosity and fear, to confidence that was without a doubt thanks to her craft second to none. Just those beautiful expressions they gave him this morning made his heart beat faster.

That moment, something curious happened. Although no additional water appeared nor was there any source that should warm the still-standing water, Kirito's body began to glow as if he was in a sauna. But the strangest thing was, it didn't feel bad if it wasn't for the fact he soon found himself overstimulated.

Water splashed out of the bath as Kirito instantly stood up. But unlike other times, the warmth did not instantly change to the cold sensations, making Kirito guess the heat did not come from the water itself. _What just happened?_ he asked himself, feeling he had something important under his nose, yet simply could not understand what. Thinking to share his newfound knowledge with Argo, he climbed out of the bath. But so deep in thought, he forgot something important; due to the splash of before, the floor was wet and had received the slip status.

*Fa-thud*

In the first few seconds, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A mere fall, no consequences to his well-being whatsoever. But then the truth rammed through Kirito's body like a train, an unknown sensation on a sensitive place he had not felt in the game so far. No words could come out of his mouth as he lay on the floor, the automatic response a curled up ball position, trying to protect the crown jewels from any other harm. Why or how Kirito did not know, but he understood immediately what he felt; it was severe pain.

Quickly deducing this was due to the Ethics Code, Kirito painfully turned it back on. Feeling the pain fade away, he stood up, dressed his clothes back on and fled out of the bathroom thinking, _Why did you add pain in Aincrad, Kayaba? That option has to hide serious business to make pain a mechanic._

For most of the evening, Kirito had refrained from speaking about the bathing event. However, when the late evening approached and the players decided to make it an early day, he spoke out loud what occurred him to the three girls lying alongside him. At the same time, Suka lay in the other bed, having gained a total of three levels in just one day. The other three NPC's lay spread out among the guild members, for Kirito's room was definitely not large enough for seven inhabits.

''A code to turn off the Harassment Code. To even think there was such a thing.'' Liz commented as she lay on Kirito's chest, simply enjoying the sound of her boyfriend's virtual heartbeat.

''I can't believe you guys hid that information from me. To think bathing could feel so much better.'' Asuna pouted as she lay on Kirito's left side.

''What part of the pain, Harassment Code disabling and unknown purpose didn't you understand, Aa-chan,'' Argo responded annoyed. However, that annoyance vaporated as snow for the sun when she teasingly stared in Kirito's eyes with a visible red color on her face and continued, ''That said, I found your story hard to imagine, Kii-bou. Perhaps I need to experience it myself and I really could use some help with that. That is if you aren't scared off by that accident.''

Those words together combined with her fingers caressing Kirito's arm immediately gave the boy a red-colored face, both Liz and Asuna hiding the embarrassment that they felt as well. But one was more honest to herself than the other, crawling to Kirito's face before saying, ''I still have a kiss for credit. I like to collect it.'' A caressing touch on Liz's jawline instantly made her smile, the gesture all the confirmation she needed. Leaning forward, a connection was made that made Asuna and Argo strangely enough not envious, but longing. When the blacksmith lifted her head again, a hunger that wanted to be filled illustrated in her dark-red eyes. ''Now I at least have something to compare to.'' She said seducingly smiling.

''Just wait a moment. I am not ready for this yet...'' Asuna muttered, hiding her face again in Kirito's shoulder.

Liz and Argo shared a momentarily gaze before smiling both, the latter shifting her attention to Kirito as she said, ''Sorry Kii-bou, but I need you to hold on to that promise a little longer.'' She lay her head against his arm.

A moment of silence was shared when Liz whispered, ''I know Ojima said we couldn't take pride in having you as a boyfriend, but I have to confess I am kinda proud of you for what you did this morning.''

''If it wasn't for the others in the room, I would have kissed you on the spot'' Argo complemented grinning. Although no words were spoken, Kirito suddenly felt a squeeze on his left, instantly understanding Asuna felt the same way.

''I just said what I felt. I didn't know everybody would react so well on it though.'' Kirito responded, staring at the ceiling.

''And we love you just because of that,'' Liz replied before kissing him again, the act of finally being able the one she loved filling her body with welcome warmth.

With those last words and a few more innocent kisses, the quartet felt asleep, happily holding on to each other as they entered the world of dreams.

* * *

No matter where one walked, dined, drank, had a conversation, fought in a fair duel or against mobs, one thing was clear for any who dared themselves on the 21st floor. Although the term front-line was still spoken off, in practice, there was no longer something as collateral like that concept.

The terrible news of the 20th-boss had spurred fear in the players. Four days had passed since the opening and the two main largest guilds had hardly spoken a word against each other, continuing their way through the floor without any form of communication. The two smallest guilds were forced to quickly adapt to the change and luckily found each other and the alliance to put their trust in. But the two guilds that fought for the number one spot no longer reached out to the other players, even so far as to ignore the request for items for the camp or the goblin campaign in favor of mapping and conquering the floor.

Although the idea wasn't bad news for the trapped players, it also meant they no longer communicated on upcoming boss battles, meaning rumors on planned attempts had to be believed and followed. It was one of these rumors that led the four guilds rushing to the field's boss position, just in time to witness the boss explode into a thousand polygons as the ALS and DKB completely ignored each other and charged into the dungeon.

''If this keeps up, the whole front-line falls apart,'' Ren said more to his surroundings then to someone else in the large dining room later that day.

''I think by this point, the front-line is far past saving,'' Jaune replied, observing the large group of players from four guilds sitting around him. ''We tried our hardest, but we can't convince someone to put trust in us without any way to prove that trust. The only thing we can expect now they realize the challenge is too tough and come by before anything regrettable happens.''

''Or we come to save the day! Damn, this stuff is good!'' Helios loudly mentioned as he chocked his mouth full with the self-made dishes of the Asuna and Kirito. ''If it wasn't for little Riku and pipsqueak to be baby-fed, I would eat here every day.''

As Riku and Mai dragged themselves into another friendly quarrel, Mitchos interfering as well, Ren shifted his attention back to the two leaders that had invited his guild and the Sleeping Knights and said, ''As much as I hate to admit it, I think what Jaune said is true. We tried to contact the more reasonable members of their guild, but Lind and Kibaou are completely unapproachable.''

''And as Helios-san mentioned, your cooking skill is without equal, Kirito-san.'' Oliva complemented completely off note. ''To think someone could create something this tasteful so early in-game.''

''Well, I couldn't do it alone. I had a lot of failed tries, received a lot of help from others and a cooking partner who pushed me to do better.'' Kirito humbly replied before his expression changed to a more serious. ''And just like this cooking skill, we need to work together to make us stronger and conquer the floors. There has to be something we can do to repair the front-line.''

''Even if we could accomplish that, I don't think working together with them is gonna work any longer.'' an unexpected response came from Aiko. Giving an answer to the confound expressions, she voiced, ''As long as I could remember, the ALS, in particular, was always a direct problem in the teamwork of the front-line. Taking they wanted to be the best and just wanted to prove to the players the game could be beaten, they were driven by a sincere objective. But I get the feeling that motivation is no longer the only reason for their aggressive playstyle. It feels as if they are corned animals and I don't feel I can trust them with my or my friend's lives.''

''Which means we just abandon them? I am not too sure if I can fully agree with that plan.'' Kirito commented uncertainly.

Heathcliff nodded as he said, ''Yes, it does not feel right at all. But we are on a point in the game teamwork is a determining factor between loss and complete victory. Although I shall do my best to defend them when I am there, I will not risk my life for a group that seeks unnecessary risks without a clear plan nor communication.''

All of them knew what this meant, but none dared to make the final conclusion; the teamwork with the two guilds had officially ended. ''Anyway, we are not here to talk about such miserable purpose. We have the information on the quests of this floor and we wanted to share it.'' Alice said.

''Perhaps you guys can tell us in exchange how it is possible why you acquired four new NPCs and recruited Kizmel to the guild,'' Ren suggested curiously.

''You are not gonna believe this,'' Klein started grinning, an explanation of the assumed mechanism that only their alliance knew up until this moment following. When Klein was done, a couple of perplexed faces could be seen, many resembling the faces of the alliance members when they heard the news first.

''Are you for real?! The bosses become reincarnated and follow the players that fought against them, with an additional bonus for the Last attacker.'' Ren repeated in shock. ''And those are Ilfang, Nato, Baran, Bullbonous Bow and Asterius?''

''Yep. Or as we have called them Suka, Nigi, Belco, and Accomo.''

''We appreciate it if you guys could keep it a secret from the rest of the players. Since it already is a mess out there, we don't want to screw things up with even more.'' Heathcliff commented before leaning forward and asking, ''So about those quests?''

Shaking his head to get the strange story out of his head, Ren started, ''Right. There are a total of four quests stationed on the floor that are worthy to take on. The other twelve do not require much nor do they reward you with anything significant. Starting from the far east of Iglta, there is the start of the quest A Noteworthy Bandit. I can give you the details if you want, but if you like to experience yourself first, I can understand. The second quest is located a bit outside of the town of Cursa called The Hidden Lake. We advise bringing a miner or blacksmith with you, and perhaps someone that has the swimming skill or fishing skill. Although those are not needed for the main quest, I think you can find some things there that are noteworthy.''

Taking a breathing moment, -as well as taking another bite of the crispy meat-, he continued, ''The third quest is located somewhere in the middle of the floor, recognized by a particular pattern of large rocks. It is a tough quest, so you are warned. A high risk, high reward so to speak. Lastly, the fourth quest is found on the northern path from the town of Qwajta. It isn't difficult and the reward for completing it is a two-handed sword or a two-handed axe, depending on what path you have chosen first. And that should be about it.''

* * *

The world consisted of information. Sensation, emotion, actions, thoughts, faith. It was all a matter of information, so complicated that the human mind could not follow it all. They just went along with it, not even realizing what power they possed. The concept of self-reflect was without a doubt that one thing that made humans unique, thus leaping out mental and spiritual self and see the bigger picture. Noticing they were alive, that their heart was beating or simply that the moon and sun would spin around the earth in little less than twenty-four hours. They witnessed, processed and understood that information firsthand.

Although Yui could understand that concept, she could not copy it. The most data she learned was literally copied and repeated, and although she had learned the basics of day and night, it was not from an observing point of view. It was downloaded knowledge, once typed by one of her human creators or witnessed, observed or studied by researchers. Of course, as a high-progressing AI, she had a bit of this concept in her learning capacity, but it was nowhere near the level of a normal human being.

Strea was the same, just like her an AI that was high-functional, yet couldn't naturally learn just as quickly as the one she observed. But unlike Yui, Strea didn't really felt like she wanted to explore that unknown side. Although emotions were also downloaded, instead of naturally learned, the bouncing AI had a very jolly and carefree nature, opposite of Yui's careful and serious nature.

A good example of the difference between them was the observing of the WNH leader and his party as they had started the Hidden Lake quest. While Strea found the gesture from Kirito to help his female companions down the rocky path beautiful and cute, Yui was wondering the reasoning behind it. Of course, she could see the Affection, Happiness and more unusual emotions being recognized, but Yui wondered why. Why was that simple gesture so effective in giving rare emotions as happiness to someone? Or why were the lights of hundreds of colorful minerals so important in the emotion affection?

Love was a difficult concept to understand for Yui. It was unnatural, only humans and perhaps 1% of the animals dwelling the earth feeling it. It wasn't an easy emotion such as greed, making perfect sense to Yui as she observed the players affected by the invisible status. Or anger, a simple defense mechanism to terrify and opponent and being able to oppose them. But it still existed and Yui could not understand why.

Windows kept appearing before her when suddenly the unusual sound echoed through the emptiness of the database. In no way, it was an unpleasant sound, yet the whistling of the system-created AI had drawn both the human-created AI's attention drawn, confused gazes staring at Eugeo as he typed his way through the database. At least ten seconds past by when the blond AI noticed the stares.

''You are whistling. Why are you whistling?'' Yui asked generally curious and confused.

Eugeo momentarily thought before answering, ''I am not sure. It just felt like it, I guess.''

''You whistled without purpose?''

''If I really think about it, it didn't do it completely without a purpose. I just felt kinda happy, so I wanted to show those feelings. And another reason was that this place is kinda silent so I just tried to add some sound to it. Was it that bad?''

''No, it wasn't. It just was...strange.'' Yui answered uncertainly.

''Can I whistle too?'' Strea asked innocently.

''If you feel like it, of course.''

As the sound of two whistling AIs echoed through the binary world, Yui tried to focus on her task again. But it was hard to focus on it with that one confusing concept in her mind. _An act without purpose? Is that really something that exists?_

* * *

Several bridges connected the large rocks lying in the enormous sinkhole with the outside walls, an insane long wall surrounding and protecting the base from any unwanted visitors. In the tunnel from inside the outlying cliffs at the lower ground, a similar wall was made to protect any citizen from wandering monsters. The rocks in the middle held a fence to prevent any from failing the four-hundred feet downwards, and at the side, stairs were made all the way to the bottom. On each quarter, the NPC miners had created supported rooms especially made for merchants and other craftsmen. And on the lower ground, the temporary sleeping places in the form of tents were placed, making the first goblin-elf base finally complete.

''A complete base in only four days. To think we would be able to complete it this quickly.'' Alice Rue commented as she walked back to her tent, just returned from the dining tent.

''Is that quick? This is the first base I have actually helped constructing, so I am not used to these kinds of quests.'' Rain commented.

''Well, considering the first base took little less than two weeks, it is much an approvement,'' Sakuya answered. ''Although it is not surprising since our levels are higher and our numbers have grown, I can't help but believe the rate of the drops and the weakness of the spawned mobs was what really helped with the completion.''

Isabella sighed as she said, ''Apparently, we are not the only ones that reached that conclusion. Just received word from Argo that both the ALS and DKB have found the boss room just moments ago. They are planning to raid it tomorrow morning.''

''And here am I thinking we would have an easy day tomorrow.'' Alice Rue complained grinning. ''There is no chance we leave it to them, is there?''

''I highly doubt it. The moment it reaches Kirito and Heathcliff's ears, we will undoubtedly head for the boss first thing tomorrow.'' Sakuya replied.

The remaining topics during the return to their sleeping place were airy, but when they were close to their destination, the party noticed a large group standing a bit further ahead. It wasn't that uncommon to see many of their alliance in one spot, but the voices of excitement and admiration were something uncommon. Coming closer, the quartet party realized the overall excitement was spread in two different groups. Sakuya tapped Mortimer on his shoulder and asked, ''What is going on here?''

''I doubt you will believe me, so see for yourself,'' Mortimer answered as he gently pulled the players in front of him out of the way, clearing the path for the newcomers. And when they finally noticed what was going on, their eyes filled with a mixture of awe, shock, surprise, and bewilderment.

A weapon that was never seen before in a player's hands soundlessly cut through the air, the sharpness of its end the real deal. A symbol of honor, easily recognizable by any who knew the history of their country even a little. A larger hilt than any one-handed-curved sword, a thin yet fearsome blade the pinnacle of the samurai's pride. Even without any experience with the weapon, Klein suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating. And the sword skill that followed made that picture complete. ''Awesome!'' He voiced enthusiastically.

''A katana skill?! I thought there was no such skill in the skill menu. How did you get it?'' Sakuya asked.

''Heathcliff-san told us we suddenly could see other skills sets without deleting our current ones. Not sure how it appeared, but the katana skill stood on top of all the options I could pick out from. Pretty awesome, right.''

''Yeah, it is. But is that the reason everyone is here?'' Isabella asked.

''Well, partially. The other reason is that the blacksmiths are currently using the minerals found in the Hidden Lake quests for new equipment, and their creations trump everything we have found so far.'' As Klein explaining the reason, another wave of wonder echoed in the air, the source the other group. ''Sounds like another successful attempt.''

As the party walked towards the spectacle, the sound of metal on metal ringing mechanically in their ears, a certain thought crossed Isabella's mind. A sudden realization, a memory flashing in her mind, a faint conversation with one of the interns. The horse quest was a pretty obvious indication the 20th-floor black box belonged to the trainee. But although their ideas were only a few, they were not insignificant.

Arriving at the scene, Isabella's gaze locked with Heathcliff's eyes, an unspoken question answered by a simple nod. _So it was true._ Reading the completely silent atmosphere, including the other stares from the other blacksmiths, and the concentration of the pink-haired blacksmith as a rhythmed clang strength the suspense of the outcome with each repeat. Isabella did not know how many strikes she had missed, but her own count was already exceeding a normal weapon. And the fact the atmosphere getting more and more tense with each strike told her there was a chance one of those would be created now.

Many of the players present did not even count, having no clue what the exact amount of strikes was. Others that were counting, lost the sum at the 25, 30, 38, 47 or even 58. Only three knew the exact count, their expressions illustrated the miracle of it that number when the mineral began to shine, brightening the entire area with white light. The moment that light disappeared, every possible expectation was overruled.

A finished glow of a perfectly- upgraded weapon came from the anvil, emitting a pressure unlike any other equipment thus far. Not even Liz or Asuna dared to move, as both stared at the reincarnation of the Dancing Rapier in frozen disbelief. A completely pure-white rapier, no other colors nor patterns notable. But that didn't leave the fact that it was without a doubt stronger than anything they had ever seen.

A faint stutter broke the silence, Liz hardly grasping the reality of her actions as she stared at Asuna. ''eigh..eighty-five strikes...''

Repeated words were spoken filled with complete shock. ''Eighty-five strikes?! Have you accidentally crafted Excalibur or what?!'' Artus asked shocked, still hardly grasping the reality of such number.

''We can assume it is the strongest weapon in the game or at least the rarest. But to know if it is going to help us, we need to know its stats. Asuna-san, could you tell us what we all want to know?'' Heathcliff asked.

The fencer nodded uncertainly, leaned forward and grabbed the pure-white rapier from the anvil. It was heavier than her Dancing Rapier, but she believed she could get used to it. However, before she could press on her new rapier to view its the details and name, she felt a subtle cut on her holding hand, followed by what seemed to be a drip of blood dripping past its grip. An icon appeared in her HUD, a single red drop indicating the reason for the sleight of damage she had taken; bleeding.

When it began to shine again and emitted a literal pressure in the form of opposing wind, she wanted to drop the rapier immediately, yet her hand did not listen to her as it gained its own will. A terrifying fear immediately overwhelmed her mind, but a familiar hand instantly pushed it out. Her eyes instantly crossed with Kirito's eyes, holding her side as he whispered, ''Don't worry. I am here. I will not let anything happen to you.''

Words that were spoken so many times by now, that she literally dreamed of them. But it was that same dream that soothed her worries and filled her with warmth. Before anything else could happen, the new creation began to change. The grip that was held tight by Asuna's own-willing hand began to color to pure black, the color of darkness expending to the tang, shoulder, guard, to eventually half of the forte. There, it ended in a perfect triangle. But that wasn't the end of it as three lines of white, red and yellow spiraled around the untouched blackness. It almost felt like snakes trying to reach the top from a tree, climbing their way carefully upward.

The wind began to subdue and the light began to fade, the players finally being able to fully open their eyes. And what they saw was a beautiful rapier, color and black perfectly balanced as all things should be. None dared to speak, as all eyes were aimed at the rapier and something else that was now as crystal-clear as it could be. Two players, both staring at the rapier as one held the other's side as only a boyfriend could do. For any who was too dense to understand that sign, would nevertheless understand the colors of the rapier, especially since the same colors reflected on the player at her own's left.

Another ten second of silence past by until one voice could be heard. ''I...euu...What just happened?''

Heathcliff answered Dale's question with, ''I am not sure, but I do have a slight idea what it could be.''

''That quick?!'' Several players shouted just as shockingly to Heathcliff as they acted to the whole event.

The paladin nodded as he responded, ''I think this is some sort of unique or legendary weapon. And I think it just made a contract with you, Asuna-san.'' Asuna stared at the rapier, an overwhelming feeling of nervosity, shock and amazed combined into her very perspective. With a trembling finger, she pressed it to see its stats:

[Celeste's Light +0. Durability = 610.]

Even though Asuna did not have the appraisal skill, she could tell from the durability alone this was not a normal rapier. After all, the durability of her Dancing Rapier +24 was 302, and that was considered already high enough for a rapier. She shifted her attention to Agil, -who was still flabbergasted-, walked to him and asked, ''Can you appraise it, Agil-san?''

''Ye..yeah, sure.''

Almost instantly after giving it to Agil for appraising, the rapier vanished from his hands and reappeared in Asuna's possession without any reason. ''What was that?'' another voice asked.

''Asuna, try that again, but this time, hold onto it.'' Kirito suggested. Giving a nod, Asuna did just that. Agil pressed the rapier, this time being able to see the stats of the rapier. And despite believing the rapier was the strongest of the game, the shocking stats still made him tremble.

[Celeste's Light +0.

\- Range = short.

\- Type = stab

\- Attack =359/371.

\- Durability = 610.

\- Weight = 60.

\- Agility +32.

\- Critical boost +18.

\- Strength +7.

Luck bonus. Bound to swordsman Asuna.]

In comparison, Agil's own axe had an attacking capability of 224/239 and the durability of his axe was around 564. Although weight class of an axe was consistently higher than a rapier, the +14 strength boost could hardly compete with the total boost of 57 points and the additional luck bonus. ''This thing is insane. I have never seen a weapon this strong. It even has an additional luck bonus. And the details say it is bound to you, Asuna-san.''

''That explains the teleportation from before. You truly have obtained a one-of-kind weapon, Asuna-san.'' Heathcliff commented. However, before anyone could be envious or in awe of the new weapon, a loud ''What?!'' rang in the air, everyone's attention shifting to the pink-haired blacksmith.

Kirito, without any moment of thinking, crouched down and worriedly asked, ''Liz, what's wrong?!''

''My thrust-forging skill just leveled up with 150 points! And I got a new achievement, which leveled me up with three additional levels!''

''What?! How is that even logical?'' Kunimitzz asked shocked.

''What just happened here?! One moment, we are strolling back to our tents, the next moment we have a new overpowered weapon and someone gaining around... 42k of exp?'' Alice Rue asked completely taken back.

A long silence hung in the air before one finally answered, ''A once-in-a-lifetime event, which luckily seems to be in our favor. So I say, we have something to celebrate?'' a much more awake Ojima asked, the three-day rest and relieve of responsibility a clear contribution to that demeanor.

A spontaneous party was organized later that evening, the sound of a flute, three singing voices and a lot of dancing the pinnacle of entertainment. A couple of players found themselves playing card games, while others challenged each other in climbing the large rock to the first quarter. And above all else, for the few that not discovered the information broker, the pink blacksmith, the black-lighting flash and Kirito had something, learned that here. Although many felt happy for them, -and slightly confused-, there was one who felt conflicted. And even though she hid it pretty well in the presence of others, her little dragon nervously twirling around made it obvious something was wrong for the few that paid attention.

* * *

''Kya.'' a happy Pina softly chirped, chopping down on his third snack of the evening.

''If you keep eating like that, you are going to get fat.'' Silica joked to her familiar, sitting on the surrounding wall of the base in the pitch-black darkness of the night. Apart from the few elves, goblins and Dire wolf guards, she was alone, the sound of the party back on sub-terrain level dying down. Beautiful stars illuminated the sky, accompanying the little tank on her moment of retreat.

''Luckily we can joke about that. I would murder Kayaba myself if he implanted such a mechanism.'' A voice from behind responded, Silica shifting her attention to Liz.

''Liz-san, what are you doing here?''

As Liz sat next to Silica - Pina instantly taking his apple with him to hide it from blacksmith- she answered, ''Haven't you heard? The night is when miracles happen.''

''Miracles? What kind of miracles?'' Silica asked curiously.

Liz showed a grateful smile as she answered, ''The best ones.'' before getting to the point for her visit. ''You like him, don't you?''

''Wha..What?! No, I don..don't like Kirito-san!'' the little tank stuttered with an adorable embarrassment.

Liz showed a cheeky victory grin as she responded, ''I never said Kirito. So you do like him.''

Caught in an obvious trap, Silica's face became completely red as she mumbled, ''Perhaps. I don't know. Why?''

Liz smiled as she placed her hands behind her for support and answered, ''I was just worried.''

''Worried?''

''You seemed a bit down after hearing about us and Kirito. Personal experience also tells me someone doesn't isolate themselves in the late evening without reason, especially you.'' Liz answered. ''Wanna talk about it?''

Silica looked at the ground as she started, ''I am not sure what I feel. Ever since our first conversation, I saw Kirito as my hero. An older brother who just would always be there to protect me and who I could ask to comfort me. But when I learned that you, Asuna and Argo-san are dating him, I feel weird.''

''As if you are losing him'' Liz filled in, Silica's eyes staring questionably at her.

''How did you know?''

''Because I used to feel a similar way. Before the guild started, I didn't know what this new feeling was or why it was so unstable, as if it was balancing on a thin rope, hung tight above a large ravine. When I realized I liked him, it didn't become any better. Only after his confession, that uncomfortable feeling left and I could be true to myself. True to the fact that I love him.''

''Y...You love him?'' Silica asked stuttering, the idea of love not something that had crossed in her mind thus far.

Liz smiled as she said, ''Yes, and Asuna and Argo love Kirito too.''

Dozens of questions rumored in Silica's mind, but one had taken the foreground. ''What does it mean to love someone?''

Liz looked at the sky and answered, ''I am not completely sure how to answer that. If I said I always wanted to be with Kirito, I would only grasp the surface. If I said he made me happy, I would understate it. It feels ...just right.''

''Just right? But if you like him and you want to be with him all the time, how are you able to share him then?'' Silica asked.

Liz scratched her head as she answered, ''As I said, it is hard to explain. But if you need someone to talk about that kind of stuff, I am here for you. And, ''She continued, looking at the uncertain expression on the little girl's face with a reassuring smile, ''If that eventually leads to you crossing with us, we will go through it together.''

Silica's looked hopefully and shocked as she whispered, ''Liz-san, you don't mean...''

''What is the point in taking a route to make everyone happy if that is not the case? We know what we signed in for when took this adventure and we already discussed the many things that could happen. That said, we have a few conditions.'' She added grinning, noticing Silica's demeanor switching for the better.

''Conditions?''

''Yes, but those will be clear when the time comes and if you truly know what you are feeling now is love or something else. Try to figure that out first before having any crazy thoughts, okay?''

Silica nodded as an honest smile appeared on her face, Pina suddenly chirping as it landed on Liz's shoulder. Naturally, without the apple. ''Yes, I will, Liz-san!''

* * *

 **Author notes:**

So that was chapter 45.

With this and the previous chapter, I could finally show several crucial points to this story. Thank you for the reviews and I am glad everybody liked where this story was going to. Also, at this point, if I hear nothing, I assume people just enjoy the story. (Although I do like to hear opinions, so please keep reviewing).

Now for something more important. I mainly focused on Kirito and his companions in this chapter, for I thought it would be nice to see the aftermath of certain decisions. That said if you like to see something else more explored, such as a quest, a boss fight, skill progress, fluff, normal battles, duels, or something else, feel free to ask.

Next chapter is not coming out early, mainly for I will have to focus on school. That could mean there will not be another chapter next or month, or even the month after that. (how many times have I said this and not hold myself to it? I forget the count.) If I, for once, can keep myself focused on school and make these words believable, you are hereby informed.

Anyway, this was it for chapter 45 and hope to see you legends in the next one.

Beyor out!


End file.
